Hellfire and Brimstone
by Agent-G
Summary: Written with Slickboy444 One year after Apocalypse is defeated things have calmed down, but the Hellfire Club decides to make the lives of the XMen pure hell, and that's just the beginning. Jott, Romy, VinceEmma, Wandurt, LoganOroro and Kiotr.
1. Welcome to the Club

**Disclaimer: We don't own X-Men: Evolution or anything related to it except our OCs Mayhem and Slayer, everything else belongs to Marvel.**

**This fic takes place about one year after the series finally and is written by me (Agent-G) and Slickboy444.**

**WARNING: This is my first attempt at an R rated fic and it will get a bit dark at times. Some scenes may be graphic and/or too violent and sexual in nature for certain people so if your easily offended don't read this fic and then complain, you were warned.

* * *

**

**HELLFIRE AND BRIMSTONE**

**CHAPTER 1: WELCOME TO THE CLUB**

**-New York City, Night-**

In the prestigious manor in near the heart of the business district of New York City stands the Hellfire Club. To the public it is a club for the social elite whose members include a wide variety of people from men of economic empires to politicians of various countries and status. It is a worldwide group that has offices in places such as London, where it was formed, and all the way to Hong Kong.

To the world it is a social organization that all who consider themselves high class aspire to join. But that is just a mask to cover the truth. The founding members of the organization, who called themselves the Council of the Chosen and later the Inner Circle, created it to be a place where they could gather power and influence on the world. With the high entry fee and membership cost of maintaining the public face of the club and by substantial endowments, they have amassed a very sizable fortune to use for their goals.

They also employ those with unique talents and abilities from humans, super humans, mutants, cyborgs, to anything or anyone else they can get their hands on. They also have mercenary forces at their beck and call. In the New York household, which was a truly lavish palace of modern times, was the Inner Circle of the American Branch.

In one room, which was filled with lavish and ornate furniture that looked like it belonged in a palace, there sat several individuals. The men all wore 18th century clothing and had their appearances in the style of the time with hair and facial hair trimmed in a similar fashion. In contrast, the two women in the room both wore black lingerie of panties, long stiletto boots, and with a black leather bustier.

One man stood in front of a window with a flute Champaign glass half filled with an excellent vintage of white wine. He was a man with an obvious well built body in a dark blue coat with a white shirt. His hair, like all the men, was tied back and his dark eyes stared into the night city. He was Sebatian Shaw, also known as the Black King, and he was the leader of the Inner Circle.

"I believe it is time to improve our ranks ladies and gentlemen. There are a few mutants that would be worthy members if 'motivated' to join with us. In fact, my aide Tessa already has the files on the first three candidates."

Tessa was mutant woman with a computer like mind. She had the power of telepathy and the ability to alter mutant fields in order to bring out 'hidden' powers. She had her dark hair in a bun and pale skin. She stepped forward and stood before a long wooden desk that was a few centuries old and polished to perfection. She placed three files on the desk and the eager members quickly looked through the range of new information that their Black King hoped to use to further their power.

"A little on the young side don't you think?" said Harry Leland, a large man with reddish hair and a moustache in nearly all black clothing with a cover bun. He was the Black Rook and a mutant with the ability to Geometrically increase the mass of any object in his vicinity, weighing it down with enormous gravitational pressure.

"We have to get them when they're young and impressionable. The boy and the girl are both over eighteen and the other girl is nineteen. If we wait any longer it might be too hard to 'train' them." Shaw said to him still looking out the window and sipped some more of his drink.

"These two are from that bald headed fool Xavier aren't they?" asked a woman with long free black hair, Roman features, and an elegance that hid her dark and cruel nature. She was Selene, the Black Queen...A mutant that could steal the life essence of others to prolong her life as she had done through the centuries. She was also a sorceress of the dark arts and had other abilities as well. She was the cruel iron hand of the group who loved power and pain...Mainly when it was her power and the pain and death that she inflicted on others. She had no morals and no conscience whatsoever.

"Yes they both have much potential." Shaw told her. "Read the summary of their powers and you'll see what I mean."

"What about this Canadian guy?" Donald Pierce, the White King asked. He was a tall blond man dressed in pure white clothing and although he was not a mutant himself, he was outfitted with the latest in cybenetics that some were laced with unbreakable adamantium. That had cost him a large fortune to say the least, but it was worth it. "What's his mutant ability? And why is there so little information on him?"

"Tessa." Shaw simply commanded.

"The subject in question was an orphan who was never adopted and still lives at the orphanage helping out the Priest there. Little information is known about where he comes from and there is no medical information on him." She simply said in a cold and neutral manner.

"Then how do we even know he is a mutant?" Pierce demanded.

"Simple. There was an incident that forced him to expose himself as a mutant. A local store was being robbed and apparently a few of his friends were inside. Unfortunately, things quickly became explosive. The three offenders were sent to the hospital and he was taken into 'protective' custody for twenty-four hours. A few samples were obtained by certain members under Hellfire payroll to look for new talent. One such talent scout managed to get skin and hair samples. We ran the DNA and found it had been...altered."

"That's why I want that one." Shaw said turning around and putting down the now empty glass on the desk. "I want to know how and why he's different and to see what he is capable of. The only other person with that kind of DNA is Juggernaut and we don't know where in the world he is."

"Yes it's surprising how a nine foot tall man in armor can disappear." Jason Wyngarde the White Bishop muttered to himself. He was a very handsome man with brown, slightly curled hair and a moustache. He was a mutant of deception with the ability to make illusions and false memories in others in order to make them remember or see things differently then what they really are.

Shaw ignored Jason's comment and went on. "Once we get these three and break their spirits, we will remake them in our image. We will have the beginnings of the next generation of the Inner Circle...Quite possibly the strongest group in the history of our illustrious organization." He walked in front of them all with his head held high like an Emperor with his demeanor and his shoulders straight and his hands behind his back. "And they will be the first of many."

"Yes well, we still haven't 'broken' our first attempt." Selene said throwing the file back on the desk and sitting down on an ornate couch. "That little bitch is still fighting us you know. If it wasn't for the fact that her mind was so strong, Tessa or Jason would have done something about her."

"I have plans for her." Shaw said coldly.

"You mean you still plan on her being the next White Queen? Please." Selene said in disgust. She hated that blond haired girl and her defiant attitude and pretty much everything else about her. "The last time you thought she was 'broken' she ran and it took two days and a lot of time and effort to get her back, not to mention the guards she either killed or maimed."

"That's why I put the collar on her." Shaw said with pure ice in his voice. "Besides if we can break the telepath we can use her against Frost. Simple."

"If you can turn the telepath, _if_." Selene emphasized.

Shaw turned his full attention to the dark woman and gave her a glare. "I can and will suffer your insolence to a certain point Selene. Don't push your luck or your value too much. Or you may find you're lacking in both one day." Selene gave an icy look and kept her tongue in check. Shaw turned to the other members again now that Selene had been silenced. "I also think it's time we tested out Mr. Pierce's new group the Reavers. They should prove useful for this little mission."

Pierce nodded his head, assuring them that his small contingent of cyborgs were capable of handling the assignment. "They'll oversee the mercenaries that I'll hire just so if any of the teams are caught, they won't be able to tell who exactly hired them."

"Excellent touch. Don't want any lose ends now, do we?" Shaw said with a cruel smile. "I think when our new arrivals get here Emma should give them the run down. She already knows what's most likely in store for them so they will know what to expect." He turned to Tessa, his loyal aid. "Will you go and inform Miss. Frost my dear." It wasn't a question so much as a command, for Shaw was the kind of person that commanded and never asked. Tessa bowed and left the room as the other members started to talk about other details of the Hellfire Club.

In another room of the huge four story building in a small personal office with filing cabinets that filled one wall and a had only a single heavily reinforced window to look out of. There, at one of the two large wooden desks with a computer system and many opened files with notes scribbled here and there, sat one lone young woman of nineteen. She wore the same female clothing of the club only in white. She was a stunning woman with long blond hair. But there was one other thing different about her, and that was a yellow metallic collar around her neck.

The collar was smooth and left just enough room on her neck so the skin could breathe under it. There was also a light on the center of it that was red when turned on. Now it wasn't activated, but that didn't matter. The red light was only the indication that the devices main function was off. It basically nullified the mutagentic field of mutants, thereby shutting off their powers. But it also had a GSP tracking device, an electric shocker of various settings, and a security system. Basically, if she stepped off Hellfire property it would sound an alarm and they would easily find her.

The same would happen if she broke it. She had convinced Shaw that she had conformed to their ways at one point and had run away...But she failed and now this was her punishment. They say once you enter the Hellfire Club you never want to leave. What they don't tell you is that it's not always by choice that you stay. She sighed to herself. It wasn't like she had anywhere else to go, even if she did get away.

She was working the books of the Club at the moment. Her mind was perfect for business and she helped Shaw and the club to make tons of money. Her father might have been proud of her...Well maybe, he hadn't been much of a father anyway and she couldn't give a damn what he thought of her anymore or the rest of her family as well. She had turned her back on them when they turned their back on her.

She heard the door open and turned in the chair to see Tessa walked in. She was someone Emma didn't really care for. She was so impersonal all the time. And the first time she tried her telepathy on her, it didn't work. Tessa was a telepath and she wasn't as strong as Emma was, but Tessa had this defense to telepathy and Emma had ended up with a migraine for two days because of it. "What so you want?'" She snapped at the older woman.

"Shaw wanted you to know that we will be having some new 'guests' soon and that you will help them with the transition."

Emma should have known something like this would have happened sooner or later. "Fine then, you can go back to your master now." Emma turned back to her work not giving Tessa another thought. She didn't look forward to the new guests and she really didn't look forward to what they were most likely to go through.

**-3 Days later-**

Jean was walking the collage campus on a beautiful sunny day. She was in jeans and her favorite yellow shirt and was on her way to meet up with Scott. She couldn't believe how calm things had been for the last year. Magneto and Mystique had pretty much taken off soon after Apocalypse. The Brotherhood was now scattered and Lance and Kitty had broken up when Lance was going to leave town to see the country and had asked Kitty to go with him. She didn't want to leave her friends behind, plus she wanted to go to collage. She begged him to stay but in the end they had gone their separate ways.

Pietro was presumably with his father and Toad and Blob had also gone off. Wanda had surprisingly shown up one day at the Institute and asked for a place to stay. She had been living alone in the old Brotherhood place for a month before she swallowed her pride and asked them. It took a little adjusting but Wanda was actually fitting in and was working to getting a GED at the Institute.

Even Piotr, also known as Colossus, had joined up a few months after Magneto disappeared. He said he no longer wished to work for him because Magneto had said he could find his missing sister, but he found out that Magneto hadn't even been looking. He joined up in the hopes Xavier would find her and so far no luck, but Jean could sense how he never would give up hope. Kurt however was another story.

She frowned thinking about him. Six months after Apocalypse, Amanda's family had moved out of New York State. He had been heart broken since he and Amanda wouldn't see each other again. She could feel the heartbreak he had gone through and for months he never so much as smiled or laughed. It was depressing to everyone to see Kurt, normally the happiest person in the institute, so down. He and Amanda kept in touch and last month he got word that she had found someone else.

He had been quiet for a week until she actually called the Institute. They talked about something for over and hour, no one knew what but he seemed better after it. At this moment Kurt was more or less back to his old self and everyone including Jean was thankful for that. She walked along the stone path of the campus and saw Scott there in the courtyard in the heart of the Collage. He was still just like he was in high school, same look, although he had filled out a little more with all the exercise and Danger Room he had been putting the New Mutants through.

She smiled upon seeing her long-time friend and boyfriend and he smiled back and waved her over. She couldn't believe how far she and Scott had come in the last year and how deep their love for each other had grown. In fact, they were thinking about moving in to the same room together, but they just had to find out how to tell Xavier about it. They were sure since they were adults now. Both of them were just over twenty and could make their own choices.

She walked over to Scott unaware that across the street there were three black vans and inside them lurked men in dark uniforms with a couple of them bearing strange cybernetics and visors on their faces. The cyborgs were the leaders of the mercenaries that were hired and all of them wore a small metallic disk behind their ears. Theses were psychic nullifiers, a piece of technology the Hellfire Club had developed to keep their secrets, secrets. They were also wearing them so the red head wouldn't sense them or use her telepathy on her.

One of the men wearing a full-face gear and a visor with short light reddish hair watched their target. He was Murray Reese and he was leading this team. "Alright people get ready and prepare those weapons. And remember, no casualties. If just the mutants are harmed then people won't mind too much, but only kill the guy with the shades if you have too. If we kill one of their own, then those X-Men will be more pissed off and we don't need that."

He picked up a rifle with a long slit in the front instead of a circle that fired an energy web designed to drain a person of their energy and pretty much keep them under control. The only problem was that they had to get close, but that was what the smoke bombs and tear gas was for.

**-Across Town-**

Rogue was just taking a walk through the business district. She was glad that this was her final year of high school and that she had a free period for her last class so she could take off school early. She was in her black torn pants and her purple top that left her shoulders exposed. She knew that this shirt was more likely for someone to touch her skin, but he was always careful with it and she could feel the breeze on her bare skin and it was one of the few times she was able to indulge herself as much as she would allow.

"Hello chere." She froze at the sound of his voice and knew who it was. She turned around and saw the one person she knew who it could have been. Gambit, he was still in his duster and she could see his red on black eyes and the charming smile on his handsome face. She hadn't seen him in nearly a year, but she still thought about him, even if she didn't admit it to anyone.

"What you do you want? Or are you still Magneto's little delivery boy here to send a message?" Rogue said annoyed and crossing her arms.

Gambit just walked up closer to her. She tried to keep a neutral face on no matter how much he made her heart skip a beat whenever he was close. "Remy no longer works for Magneto, in fact Remy had to go back home for some family business...And well, let's just say Remy can't go back so he figured he visit you."

"Why me?"

He smiled at her charmingly ever since that first day he met her. Her beauty had captivated him and he had enjoyed their time together when he had 'kidnapped' her...Although he had planned on just using her, he had to admit he had started to really care about her. Then, he felt guilty about lying and using her, and had long since felt sorry for it. "Remy came here because he can't stop thinking about you chere, and...To apologize also."

Rogue stared at the Cajun mutant, trying to be angry with him, to use that anger to show how she felt about him using her, but she had gotten over that event and couldn't find much to work with. "Fine I forgive you...Now go away!" She turned around but he gently grabbed her arm and she spun to face him, pulling her arm free in the process. "What do you want from me?"

"Just you chere." Gambit said softly as he raised a hand and lightly began to trace one of his fingers that were covered with his gloves, over her face. Rogue stared into his eyes and pulled back quickly and turned away from him.

"Stop." She said feeling tears in her eyes. "Please stop...Don't do this to me...Please...You...You know I can never get close to anyone...It...It just hurts too much to care and not be able to touch them...So please...Don't fall for me." She said to him, but in her mind she added on more part. 'And don't make me fall for you either.' She hated her mutation and hated how she could never get close to anyone. When Kurt was hurting she wanted to hold him like the sister she was supposed to be, but was to afraid she might hurt him more, so she didn't.

Gambit walked up behind her and placed his hand on her arms. "Too late for that chere...We both know it." Little did they know that Rogue had been shadowed the entire time and a female figure was on the roof top overhead looking down at the two of them and staring at them in contempt. She was dressed in tight black leather, her Japanese features were slightly pale, and her black hair fell down and was cut evenly around her head at chin level except for the front that was cut right above her eyebrows.

She touched a communicator to the team in another van parked not too far away. "Get ready to move, looks like she has company but he's not one of Xaiver's...Make him expendable and I'll deal with any interference he may bring, just be sure to get the girl and remember the briefing. No skin contact!" She heard the affirmation as she readied herself. Her hands flexed as the long fingernail like claws seemed to scream for battle. She was Lady Deathstrike, one of the most feared assassins in the world...But for the chance to hurt _him_...Even by taking some of his beloved children...She would have done this for free.

**-Toronto Canada-**

In one of the more rundown areas of Toronto in a building that used to be an old boarding school, there resided the orphanage of Sr. Peter's, which had been caring for homeless children for the last twenty years. In his room, there sat a boy of about nineteen. He was fairly tall, not too tall but above average, his bore a fighters body and was well built from years of martial arts that some people would die for, but he kept wearing baggy shirts to hide it. He never was one to care much for how he looked. He had short dark hair and had a handsome face, not the modeling kind but still attractive. But what struck people the most were his eyes. They were an eerie shade of light blue, but it wasn't so much the color that was so alluring as the intensity of them.

There was a certain look in them, even when they were soft and caring there was this underlying hardness to them. It was mainly because of his so called childhood, but he never told anyone about that. Well, with the exception of the two people he trusted most. There was Father Michaels, the man that ran the orphanage who was like a father to him, and his sensei Mr. Kansuke, an elderly Japanese man that he had been training under since he was seven when he came off the streets.

His name was Vincent Freeman...At least legally. He didn't know what name he was born with, his real birth date, or anything personal...With the exception of the face and name of his mother...But that was another story he didn't like to talk about. He sighed to himself, for he normally would be at school like most boys his age to get an education...But not anymore. Not long ago, he stopped a robbery and saved the life of his two closest and oldest friends...But he had exposed himself as a mutant in doing so.

Mary and Benny, his two friends, hadn't spoken to him for a week. They were shocked and angry that he had never told them that he was a mutant...Luckily they had started talking to him again, but the high school refused to let him finish. In fact, he was kicked out in order to keep the other students 'safe.' Father Michaels had gone to them in hopes that they would listen to reason, but he failed. Vincent appreciated what he tried, but he figured his life was pretty much over at this point.

Everyone acted differently around him now. The other kids who looked up to him as their 'big brother' were now scared of him, but he slowly worked through that. However, there was still that underlying feeling that he wasn't like them. They didn't show it, but he could feel it. He sighed, looking up at the ceiling of his small room. He was never adopted, but he could live with that. He didn't trust people too much when he was a kid and shied away from the adults that came to see him. He was wondering where his life was going and how it could possibly get any worse.

Five hours out of Toronto, a military helicopter with stealth technology crossed the boarder into Canada undetected. It was a large helicopter that held ten men in black military gear. Up front, there was a tall muscular man with dark skin, bionic legs that were seen by everyone, and the painted skull on his face. He was only known as Skullbuster and he was put in charge of this mission. "Alright you all read the briefing, now let's go over this. No civilian casualties if we can help it, let's make this quick and fast. We don't want to call too much attention to ourselves and we really don't want to get the attention of the authorities until we're long gone. So we'll land on the roof in whisper mood at night fall and sweep the building, use the knockout darts on the kids to keep them asleep and out of our way."

"What's the target's abilities anyways? That wasn't in the report." One of the mercenaries called out.

"Hell if I know, we're going in blind people." There were a few grumbles and complaints about that. "Yeah I feel the same way, but we're getting a lot of money for this so it should be worth it. Besides, how tough can one mutant punk be?"

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER TWO: THE MISSING**


	2. The Missing

TheLegendaryManHimself: No they don't but they will, in the comics he was given two different titles and I just picked one and yes that is him but you'll see why he's there later on, Tessa of course is undercover. You'll feel sorry for Emma later on when you hear her story.

Mark C: You'll see the full reasons later on, and of course there are hidden agendas and as for Emma I wanted to use her in a different way, she used to be supportive but that changed and you'll see why later on. And you bet the X-Men are going to be pissed.

Winblades: Yeah this is an AU with both of our OCs in it.

Wenl: Jott yes, but no phoenix in this story.

Sentoris: Yeah when I (Agent-G) came up with this I wanted to use a villain team that hasn't been used much. I like to try new things and go a different way I mean why do the same thing everyone else does?

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah given Selene it will has to be an R fic given that psycho and a few other things too.

X00001: No this is a whole new story.

Whothehelltookmyscreennam: First off, wow, long name. And yeah I do read the comics when I can and I see you've already see some of the future plot but I hope we still surprise you.

Thanks to: matt3671, Damn-my-name-was-taken, fireinu, Lil Jean

* * *

**HELLFIRE AND BRIMSTONE**

**CHAPTER TWO: THE MISSING**

**-College Campus-**

"Jean! Over here!" called Scott as he saw his girlfriend come into view over near the center of the beautiful campus.

Upon hearing his voice, Jean promptly made her way over to him over near the stone bench he had been patiently waiting at.

"Hey Scott," said Jean as she gave him a welcoming kiss, "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner. That paper took longer than I thought it would."

"Always the overachiever, aren't you Red?" commented Scott as Jean linked her arm with his and they began walking across the campus enjoying the fine weather.

Jean laughed at Scott's little comment as they continued to walk down the path with no particular destination in mind. To Jean, it was remarkable how lighter Scott was around her compared the way he was with the new recruits. With her, he was just Scott…Not Cyclops, leader of the X-men. Then again, she didn't give him such a hard time as some of the others did and she felt he had gotten a rather undeserved reputation because of that. Scott truly wasn't the stiff everybody made him out to be…Well, not as much as the others thought at least. He had often been forced to be that way because of the responsibility that leading a team of mutants brought. It was somewhat sad that others couldn't understand that.

As the young couple continued to walk about the campus, they remained unaware of the looming group of onlookers from a distance as their every move was unknowingly monitored.

"Alright people…Get into position," ordered Murry over a handheld communicator as he took note of the position of all his cybernetic teammates that secretly surrounded the duo. "Do not move until I give the order."

Armed with psychic nullifiers to avoid Jean's telepathy, the team of cyborgs stayed concealed and out of sight from the unsuspecting couple. The team in the van got ready to make their move, for once the order was given…They would have to act fast.

While the tension among the team continued to grow, Scott and Jean continued to walk and talk without a care in the world…not knowing how closely their every move was being monitored.

"So did you talk to the Professor about…You know?" asked Jean as the two stopped under a tree near the curb of a street.

"You mean about us moving in together? No…I haven't yet. But I tonight I will…You have my word," assured Scott.

"You're…Not having second thoughts are you?" asked Jean, sounding somewhat worried.

Scott gave her a reassuring smile and gently wrapped his arm around her waist, helping to put some of that concern to rest.

"Of course not Jean," said Scott confidently, "If we can share a psychic link, we can surely share a room."

Jean couldn't help but laugh upon hearing Scott's reasoning. When he put it like that, it did make a bit more sense in her mind.

"Well, it's still a big step, Scott. Moving in together…It really makes me realize how serious our relationship is growing. I mean, we're not high school students anymore."

"I know Jean, but that only makes me more certain that this…You and Me…Is right. It's true…We aren't just a couple of kids in love anymore. It's more than that…It's deeper…I can feel it. After all, we have been dating for over a year now Jean."

"Well in retrospect…I think we've been dating a lot longer than that," quipped Jean with a grin, only causing Scott to smile more.

"I can't argue with that. But that should only serve as a sign that we're ready for the next step. Besides…We've already lived under the same roof for years at the institute. We've shared the same bathroom, we've eaten dinner together, we've already gone through most of the steps."

"Yeah…I guess we have," admitted Jean now that she thought about it, "I guess it still has me nervous because there's no more denying how much I love you Scott."

Scott then gently cupped Jean's face with his hand and looked deeply into her emerald green eyes.

"I know…It has me nervous too. But I love you…And you love me…That's all the assurance we need. And I'm sure the Professor knows that. Hell, the entire mansion probably knows it."

Scott and Jean let out another round of laughs as they continued to enjoy each other's company under the shade of the tree as a gentle wind swept over the area.

"Well it's not like either of us hides it!" laughed Jean as she snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"What can I say…You do crazy things to me Jeannie," said Scott as he held her close and relished in the overall lighter mood brought about by being with Jean like this and discussing their future together.

"But you love me anyway!" grinned Jean.

"That I do…"

The leader of the Cyber team was now in position as he saw the final part of his team secure their clandestine position near the two teens. So far, Jean hadn't detected them and neither of the two had seen their operatives. With a lingering number of pedestrians still passing by…It was now or never. Gripping his communicator intently, Murry Reese finally gave the order.

"Alright team…MOVE!"

Then, one of the cybernetic soldiers sanding close by Scott and Jean from behind another tree threw a single flash grenade over towards the young couple. As it exploded, the team of cybernetic enhanced soldiers made their move and stormed the area amidst a crowd of utter confusion.

"Jean! Get down!" yelled Scott as both he and Jean quickly fell to the ground and both tried to recover from the initial shock of the flash.

Years of danger room practice quickly took over the two X-men as Jean struggled to regain her eyesight while Scott sprang into action. Thanks to his ruby-quartz glasses, the flash didn't have as great an effect on him and he was able to respond quicker to the attack. Immediately, he unleashed a powerful optic blast at the incoming soldiers.

"Incoming!" yelled one of the cyborgs as those in the way managed to jump with superhuman skill that greatly surprised both bewildered teens as it suddenly became clear that they weren't dealing with ordinary aggressors.

As Jean quickly recovered, she unleashed a telekinetic burst to divert some of the charging soldiers that seemed armed with some sort of taser like device that was built directly into their arm.

"What are these guys?!" said Jean in the midst of the battle as several of the cyborgs quickly drew closer and tried to grab Jean from behind and restrain her.

"I don't know! But they mean business!" responded Scott as he blasted one of the would-be captors away from Jean, only to be knocked back to the ground by a powerful punch from another soldier.

The chaos and confusion was growing all the more panicked among the onlookers as they struggled to get away. Both Scott and Jean proved to be more difficult to capture than Murry Reese had anticipated. However, he was not dissuaded and knew the step that he and his team must take now to ensure their success.

"No more joking around. Break out the big guns!" ordered Murry as he and several other subordinates stepped out of the van with large, metallic guns that looked like something straight out of a science fiction movie.

Jean had been busy putting up a telekinetic shield from several of the cyborgs that rushed her, but Scott had managed to see the small group of men aiming those ominous weapons directly at Jean. And before his mind could fully process the situation, his body sprung into action and he ran towards Jean at full speed.

"JEAN LOOK OUT!" yelled Scott.

The shrill of his voice had caused Jean to let down her shield long enough for him to quickly run near her and shove her out of the way just as the group of gunmen opened fire and let out a strange blue-yellow beam directly at Scott.

The weapons were set on a slightly higher setting in order to break Jean's telekinetic shield, but nothing shielded Scott now as the powerful blasts surged through the young man's body and he let out an agonizing yell that echoed both through the air and Jean's mind through their link.

"NO!!! SCOTT!!!"

She felt his intense pain as he was blasted back…Then as soon as the light faded…She felt nothing. Jean collapsed to the ground, unable to filter out the horrible sensation that she had just felt. Now…She couldn't sense Scott's mind…And she feared the worst.

"Damn it! That wasn't supposed to happen!" yelled Murry in frustration, "Hurry! Get the girl!"

While Jean was keeled over on the ground, one of the soldiers hit her with a taser and quickly got a power nullifying collar around her neck. Jean no longer had the strength to stay conscious as tears streamed down her face after what she has just felt. Slowly, she let the blackness overtake her as the powerful cyborgs threw her into the back of a waiting van and quickly sped off away from the chaos. As they quickly set a path back towards the Hellfire Club, the leader Murry Reese let out an angry grunt of frustration.

"Damn it! Did we kill him back there?" he asked one of his subordinates who was more knowledgeable of their weapons than he was.

"I don't know…But I doubt it's possible for anybody to survive a blast like that," answered the soldier.

"Shit! This is exactly what we wanted to avoid!" said Murry as he slammed his fist upon the dashboard, "Now those X-men will be PISSED! We have to inform the club and tell them to step up their plans!"

"Well look on the bright side…" commented another one of the soldiers, "At least now that she thinks her boyfriend is dead, she'll be easier to break."

However, back at the field where the fight had taken place, a small group of onlookers crowded around Scott's motionless body. All were still reeling from the suddenness of this strange attack. They all feared the worse for the young man as some grew hysterical over what they saw before them.

"Oh god…I think he's dead!" said one of the onlookers as others gasped at the sight.

One of the weary onlookers slowly reached to check for a pulse even though the prospects looked somewhat grim. But before the hand even got within six inches of Scott…He suddenly sprang back to live and quickly started gasping for breath. The crowed around him fell back in shock.

"He's alive!"

Scott Summers struggled to take full breaths as he got up and gritted his teeth in pain and fought his way through the crowd across the campus. Nobody stood in his way as he limped through the fields, grunting in pain as only one thing went through his mind.

"Jean…Gotta find…Jean."

**-Bayville-**

Rogue turned away from Remy and hugged herself. "Please…Don't say things like that. You know that we can't…That I can't…So please…Don't do this to me."

"Why not? Remy cares for you. He always did. I just want to try and make up for de things I did. I want us to start over with a clean slate." He said gently touching her arms.

"How touching," came a menacing female voice from the alley behind them as they saw a woman in black with Japanese features, short dark hair, and long claw-like fingers. "Too bad that this won't matter for either of you in the end."

"Who are you?" demanded Gambit as he pulled out a card and charged it.

"You can call me Deathstrike…And I'm here for the girl. So back off if you wish to live!" she said coldly to him.

"Not a chance." He threw the card at her and she jumped it surprisingly easily and slashed at him with her claws. He jumped back. "Chere get away!"

"There's no escaping me!" She quickly shot back and while their attention was on her, a van came from around the corner and stopped right next to them. The side of the van then opened and a few cyber mercenaries came out. Rogue saw this and as Gambit tried to fend Deathstrike off, she pulled off her gloves and glared at them. "Alright, who wants to be first?"

One of them came forward and she tried to touch his face, but he grabbed her and then twisted it over his head and held her in an arm lock, gripping her wrist and forcing her to bend over as he was gaining increasing leverage from her side. She gritted her teeth from the pain and quickly countered it with a move Logan had showed her and she rolled on the ground, untwisting it and then as she came back up she kicked him in the crotch. He groaned and went to his knees.

Gambit was in the fight of his life with Deathstrike. She was fast and her fighting skills her on a level beyond his, plus she had this way of fighting like she didn't care what happened to her. He got out his staff and to his surprise, she shredded it. "Merde." He said throwing away the pieces. This wasn't good…He was losing and he knew it.

Rogue was about to take on the next guy when suddenly…A taser hit her from behind, causing her to scream as she hit the sidewalk. Her head was facing Gambit and she was still conscious enough to see him struggle in his fight. Gambit had heard her scream and looked over to her.

"Rogue!" He yelled…But he never should have taken his eyes off Deathstrike as she impaled him in the gut with two of her claws. Rogue to her horror saw this and tried to move, but felt something going on her neck as she started to black out. The last thing she saw was Remy falling to the ground clutching his stomach.

Deathstrike looked down at the brown haired boy with the red on black eyes. He had been good, but not on her level…No, she wanted to fight 'him,' the one she wanted to have her vengeance on. "Pack up the girl." She ordered.

"What about him?" One of them asked.

She heard sirens in the distance. "Leave him. He's not part of Xaiver's, so it doesn't matter. Besides, he probably will not survive that wound." They left Gambit there in the alley bleeding to death as they left. He groaned as his hand pressed against the wound as tightly as he could as he struggled to get up. He leaned against the wall looking at the van as it disappeared. He knew he needed help. He also needed to tell the others. He just hoped that he could make it to Xaiver's before he bled to death. He started down the alley and walked down the street as a police unit arrived to investigate the disturbance, but Gambit was making his best way out of there. He hid the wound under his duster as he slowly made his way to the Institute through intense agony, but it wasn't as close as he would have liked. The pain in his stomach was intense, but he had to force himself to move. They needed to know, they could help him get her back…Even if he didn't live, he needed to tell them.

**-Toronto-**

Night had fallen over the city, and with the darkness of the night, the chopper silently made its way into the city and to their target. The mercenaries were going to rappel down onto the roof of the building and silently work their way through, hopefully to catch their prey unaware. It was near midnight, so they figured everyone was asleep.

What they didn't know was that Vincent normally needed only six to seven hours of sleep and for the past week he had trouble getting even that much. Nightmares that he had dealt with his entire life usually kept him up, but instead of the rare bad ones showing up one or twice a month, with everything going on he had them more often and it was seriously starting to have more detriment effects on his sleep. So he was quietly walking the halls thinking about his life and what to do with it now that everybody knew he was a mutant.

He heard light footsteps and figured a few of the kids must be up. He decided to look into this. "Alright you kids, back to-" but he stopped cold in his tracks as he looked closer at the figures in the halls and saw three men in black suits and what looked like pieces of metallic armor on certain parts of their bodies.

"It's him, fire!" One of them yelled out as taser weapons launched and hit Vincent. These intruders surprised him, but he took the shot easily. He knew his powers well enough to know that they would just be a tingle to him. And the looks on their faces when he just stood there and took it were enjoyable. Vincent glared at them and got this predatory grin on his face. "Oh shit." One of them said.

In a blur of speed he rammed into the middle one send him flying back and crashing through a wall. Then, he was between the two other intruders. One threw a high punch at his face and he grabbed the attacker's wrist moved to the left and with his other hand used a palm strike at the elbow, which dislocating it and caused the man to scream out in pain. Vincent then back kicked the other one in the gut with his right foot, and then used that same foot to strike and the injured one whose wrist he still held and shattered his knee with his strength, causing him to crumble on to the ground. He let go of the wrist and then leaned to the other one for an elbow strike to his solar plexus, then hit his face with the back of his hand by changing the angle of his arm ninety degrees.

It all happened in a few seconds and two of the mercenaries were down and another was on the ground screaming in pain. Vincent noticed a few of the kids started to look out their rooms and he also noticed Rebecca, one of the oldest ones there staring along with them. Immediately he decided to take action. "Rebecca! Keep the kids inside and call the police!" She saw the two men and nodded quickly. She hastily ushered in the kids away and they fled back into their rooms.

He walked in through the halls to check on the other kids. He didn't know who these guys were, but he didn't like people coming here and threatening him or the kids. The one he left behind got on his radio. "Incoming, target is incoming. Team 2 is down! Use heavy weapons!" He said through the pain.

Vincent walked along the corridors listening for anything. He came to the kitchen and it was dark. He flipped on the lights and then…One of the men lunged at him with a knife. He had been waiting for him and this one was fast, faster then a normal human too he found out. He still easily dodged the knife thrusts and slashes. At one point he blocked one thrust with his left arm and kicked him squarely in the chest and sent him flying across the kitchen, but this one flipped in mid air and landed on the ground feet first.

'You've got to be kidding me,' thought Vincent

Just then another one came in with a large gun that looked straight out of a sci-fi movie. 'Oh no.' He thought before an energy bolt slammed into his chest and sent him flying into the cupboards, smashing them to splinters with his body. "Damn it, he better not be dead!" The one with the knife said.

Vincent's chest stung like hell, but he was still fine and he had had just about enough of this. He got up and grabbed the fridge and threw it with incredible speed at the two men. The one with the gun fired and the fridge shattered with a bang, sending pieces flying everywhere. When Vince looked up he saw the two men had several pieces of plastic and metal impaled in them. There was some blood, but also sparks from the metallic parts. He never liked killing and there was a part of him that wished this hadn't happened, but he put that aside. He needed to find out how many more there were.

He got into the main hall when a voice called out. "Very nice." He looked up and his blood ran cold. Up the stairs on the second level was a man with a skull painted on his face, but what really got that reaction was the sight of Father Michaels, the man that took him in, who was the closest thing to a father figure he had even had. He was in his priest garb, his temples were just graying and at this moment…And there was a knife to his neck.

"You took out a few of my men and you're still standing. Obviously we underestimated you. Now you stand still while the rest of my men place something on your neck…Or I cut his." Skullbuster told him.

"Vincent don't-ah!" Michaels cried out as the knife cut a bit of his neck and blood began to flow.

"Do it!" Skullbuster yelled out. Vincent glared at him and held up his hands in surrender. One of the mercenaries then placed a collar on his neck. At first he wasn't sure what it was doing…Then he suddenly realized that something was missing. He couldn't 'feel' the energy in his body anymore…In fact, he felt like he had before his powers showed.

One of the last mercenaries ran in. "Ralph and Eric are dead sir." The man reported as he came from the kitchen.

Skullbuster scowled at him. "Those were two of my best. Well, you read the bible boy? Are you familiar with 'an eye for an eye'?" Then, he quickly cut open the throat of Father Michaels…And let his limp body fall to the floor.

"NO!" Vincent screamed out as the man who put the collar on held him then hit him in the gut. He doubled over from the blow of the cybernetic fist and looked up to see the butt of a rifle coming down on his face.

Skullbuster walked over the body of the priest and kicked Vincent once to make sure he was out. "Let's pack up and be quick. This whole thing just went FUBAR and I don't want anything else to go wrong."

**-Hellfire Club-**

Rogue's head felt like someone was strip-mining it at the moment. She groaned and looked around. She was in a room with large stone walls. It was cold and had florescent lights dimly shining overhead. She noticed she was on a large generic bed and let out a pained groan as she sat up. "Morning, I guess since there are no windows." She turned to see a boy in his late teens with short black hair, intense light blue eyes, a well built body, and a rather nasty bruise on his face. She also noticed his sad expression…As if he had just witnessed something truly horrible. He was also wearing some kind of collar with a red light in the center.

"Who are you?" Rogue asked.

"Vincent Freeman…You're Rogue I take it." It wasn't a statement and he managed to grin a little at the look of shock Rogue had upon hearing that he knew her name and held up a hand to ward off her question. "I remember you and the X-Men being on the news and I also heard a few of your names mentioned."

Rogue really hated those images of her…She always looked fat in them. Then, she gasped and remembered what happened before everything went black. "Remy." She whispered as she recalled the horrible image of that bitch stabbing him just before she passed out. She felt her eyes start to tear up. 'Oh god…Is he dead? Was he…Was he killed?' She wondered. Her heart felt like it was breaking. Why was she feeling like this? They weren't going out…She didn't know him that well…So why did she care? She didn't know…All she knew was that she did care…And now…He might be gone.

"Hey, are you alright?" She hadn't noticed that he had sat down next to her and started to place a hand on her exposed shoulder when she abruptly pulled away.

"Don't touch me! You can't." She said mainly out of instinct.

"If it's because of your powers, forget about that." He pointed to his collar. "You got one of these things on too and they seem to block my powers, so I'm guessing they do the same to you."

Rogue felt around her neck and found there was something there. 'This can't be.' She thought to herself. She still didn't have her gloves on and she then reached out and touched the boy's face. Nothing happened. Normally she would be happy…But it was just like her life…She likes a guy and can't touch him, he ends up getting his stupid ass killed and now she's a prisoner in some place and can touch…It was like someone was messing with her life just as some cosmic joke.

"You wouldn't happen to know the red head over there would you?" He asked her. Rogue then looked over her shoulder and saw that Jean was there too.

"Jean!" She ran to her bed and shook her. Jean moaned lightly and slowly opened her eyes.

"Scott?" She asked weakly, but then her vision and her thoughts cleared up. "Rogue!? Where are we? What's going on?" She looked around the room and saw a dark haired boy with a collar on his neck and Rogue had one too. She reached up and felt one on her own neck as well. She thought back to what happened.

"Oh god…Scott." She whimpered, remembering the last thing she saw and heard.

"What?" Rogue asked worried. "What about Scott?"

"I…I think he's dead." Jean said as a horrible feeling welled up in her mind. She couldn't access her powers, so she couldn't reach his mind. She didn't know if he was still alive or not. She started to cry, with the fear of what might have happened and Rogue could do nothing but console her friend as she grew sick with concern. For a few minutes, Jean let it out and tried to pull herself together and wiped her tear stained eyes. Just then, the door to the room opened and they saw a woman about their age in all white lingerie with a collar on her neck. She had long blond hair and was obviously very attractive and held a set of clothing. Then, a woman with dark raven hair in a black version of what the other girl wore strolled in, and there was just something about this dark woman that made the air go cold with her presence.

"Well, nice to see all of you awake. Now I'm going to say this once…You're all now property of the Hellfire Club. I am Selene, one of the Inner Circle and this white trash is Emma Frost." She grinned at the glare Emma gave her, but went on. "You've all been selected for your special gifts and sooner or later…You will serve us."

"Like hell lady!" Vincent said standing up. "You attacked my home, the kids there, and the man that raised me…And you bastards killed the one person in my life was the closest thing I had to a father!" His face was full of pain and rage at that point. "I may not be able to use my powers, but I swear…I'm going to break every bone in the body of anyone that gets in my way getting out of here…And those two coming with me!" He said surprisingly coldly and with an intense look in his eyes for someone so young.

Selene grinned and from her waist pulled a small device clipped there and pressed a button. Instantly Vince howled in pain as a harsh electronic shock racked his body and he fell to his knees in pain. She let him linger there in agony and Jean and Rogue rushed to his side, but they too suffered the same fate and after a minute or so, she released them all. All three teens were now on the floor panting and moaning from the pain.

"Now…If you ever do that again, I might leave those on the lower settings on for the entire night…And Emma can tell you that it is much more painful than it sounds, isn't it dear?" Emma just scowled at her, remembering how Selene had taken a sadistic pleasure in torturing her, or anyone for that matter. "Now, you, Jean Grey, are here because your powers are just starting to evolve…In fact your telepathy might be greater then Emma's and such a power will be quite useful to us. Rogue, your powers should also prove to be quite strong once they are properly refined thanks to one of our members, Tessa, who has the ability to bring out any mutant's full potential."

She grinned at the confused look she was getting from Rogue's face. "You see…When you were out, Tessa 'scanned' you, or whatever it is that she does, and now you should be able to control your absorption powers and maybe even use any and all powers you have absorbed over the years…Making you one of the most powerful mutants in the world at the moment. And if there's one thing the Hellfire Club is, it's power."

She turned to face Vincent. "Now for you, we discovered that you're different then most mutants." She saw something in his eyes and figured he must know something. "We want you to tell us everything about your past and then…You'll work for us."

"Like I said…Go…To…Hell!" He said to her in defiance.

"Well now, you see that's not a good attitude. And let me tell you, I've seen Hell…And I liked what I saw." She grinned down at him. "Now this is what will happen. We will brake all three of you spiritually, mentally, emotionally, and physically. You will either join us to end your misery or you will be broken enough for us to alter your perceptions…The choice is yours. Guards!" A pair of men in black uniforms and face masks with small slits for the eyes and mouth with sub-machine guns strapped to them walked in. "Take him to the interrogation room."

Then he turned to the girls while Vincent was dragged off by the guards. "Now you girls will have to change in to something more appropriate. We have a certain dress code here at the Hellfire Club. Emma…If you would." Emma placed the same type of 'uniform' that she and Selene wore, only green for Rogue and red for Jean.

Rogue took one look at it and glared at Selene. "No fucking way! I'm _not_ some piece of meat ya know!"

Selene looked coldly at the two of them. "Now here is what will happen…You girls will change into these or else I'll get more guards. I think we have over twenty on this level alone and I'll tell them to strip the both of you and before they dress you, to have whatever 'fun' they want with the two of you…I think you know what I mean." She said menacingly and both girls felt cold knots in their stomachs form as all the color drained from their faces.

"If you think I'm bluffing…Let me tell you a little story. I was once ruler of a small kingdom long ago, and there was this one particular servant girl who spilt something on one of my dresses. And you know what I had done to her? I had her striped and chained in the square of the city, I had her family placed in the gallows facing her, and I had my prison guards ravage the woman in front on her entire family. In fact, I gave them the choice of hanging at any time so they wouldn't have to keep watching." Selene gave them a gruel smile and sent shivers down their spines. "Now after about two hours and a few hangings, I said if she asked me…I would let her family live. They begged and pleaded for her to say something…But the poor girl was just too ravaged to speak." Selene laughed then. "Oh when she came back to her senses and saw her family there all hanging…The poor dear killed herself that night…Pity…Besides that one mistake, she was quite good, and such good help is always so hard to find. Oh how I'm going to have some fun with that Canadian boy and when I get back you _both_ will be dressed or you _both_ will suffer!"

She turned on her stiletto high heel boots and walked out as Rogue and Jean looked with fearful eyes to Emma. "Was…Was she telling the truth about all that?" Jean asked.

Emma looked at them in sympathy. "I don't know about the story of the girl…But given what I know about her…She never makes threats she's not prepared to follow through with. Trust me, get dressed and she won't do what she threatened. If you don't…She will have you girls raped into submission and maybe even worse." Rogue and Jean looked helplessly at each other and then at the clothing and quickly realized…They had no choice in the matter.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 3: IT BEGINGS**


	3. It Begins

**Shout outs:**

WD Cain: Yeah this won't be a pleasant experience, and there might be some lemon but not a lot of it rape actually. You're right about what they got in store for them and Emma since she's not broken yet and won't like what happening to the others. Plus there's more then what you'd think in this story too.

Mark C: Yeah I'm trying for a different route with Emma and of course the X-Men will come for them it's just will they get there in time. I hope you like the Deathstrike/Logan thing that will come later on.

IvyZoe: Yeah this is kind of dark in some areas. Kurt will have a part in this but it may not be as big as you might want it. Vincent has flight, energy manipulation, super strength, speed (limited) invulnerability. Look up my story Enter Mayhem to get to know him better.

Mimato-4eva: No phoenix in this story is planned, and Kitty will not be in the Hellfireclub you're thinking of the Hellions.

Wenl: Yeah you can thank Slickboy for that one and I agree with it.

Lil Jean: I take it you're not an Emma Frost fan.

The Uncanny R-Man: I'll think about it and ask Slickboy444 about her and see what he thinks. Yeah Selene is evil and trust me it will get worse. Trust me the X-Men will not be pleased at all.

Thanks to: X00001, matt3671

* * *

**HELLFIRE AND BRIMSTONE**

**CHAPTER THREE: IT BEGINS**

**Xavier Institute**

Professor Charles Xavier quickly hung up the phone as he turned towards his fellow teachers Logan, Ororo, and Hank. They had all been in a usual meeting when Xavier had received an urgent and most unexpected phone call. At first they didn't think too much of it…Until they saw the expression on the Professor's face instantly fall into one of great worry and shock.

"What's wrong Professor? Has something happened?" asked Ororo wearily.

"It's Scott and Jean…They've been attacked," answered Xavier grimly.

"What?!" bellowed Logan, who hated anybody who laid a finger on the kids he had sworn to protect, "By who?! More anti-mutant protesters?" He remembered when those two first got to the university, they had been hassled and even attacked a couple of times but it wasn't anything major.

"No…At least I don't think so. Jean is missing and Scott is in the hospital in a gravely weakened state. The doctors said that he was lucky to be alive…But grew hysterical and tried to pursue Jean only to collapse. I must go quickly and retrieve him."

"I'll come with you…" volunteered Ororo.

"Yes, we must leave as soon as possible. We have no guarantee that somebody working at the hospital will take out their 'anti-mutant' feelings on Scott once they find out. He'll be much safer here."

"I agree Charles. While you're gone, I'll prep the medical quarters for his arrival."

"We shouldn't be long," said the Professor as he and Ororo started to make their way out of his office.

However, this still left one lingering unknown.

"What about Jean? If she's missing, shouldn't we look for her?" said Logan, not liking the implications of this new development one bit.

"Let's take it one crisis at a time old friend," answered Xavier, "I'll do a full scan with Cerebro when I get back. In the mean time, I think it's important if you remained here and kept a close eye on the children. We have no idea if the individuals that attacked Scott and Jean will try to do so with others. Hopefully the authorities there will know something."

Logan still didn't like it. But then again, he knew Xavier was right in saying that they were still in the dark at the moment.

"Be sure to keep in touch Charles," said Hank as he watched Xavier and Ororo enter the elevator, "We'll let you know if anything new develops here."

And with that, the doors closed and Xavier and Ororo descended to the sublevels to quickly prepare the X-jet. They knew that time was of the essence and the quicker they got Scott to the mansion, the safer he would be.

"And I thought things were finally starting to get quiet around here," grumbled Logan.

"No rest for us X-men I guess," replied Hank as he and Logan descended the stairs to get a quick survey of where all the kids were.

Luckily, it was after school hours and most of the students were home. Many of the new recruits had taken advantage of the good weather and started a football game in the front yard while others busied themselves with books and homework.

"It is a peculiar matter Logan. Why attack Scott and Jean? Why only take Jean and leave Scott for dead?" questioned Hank as he decided to get started on setting up the medical bay for Scott's arrival.

"Maybe they were aimin' for Jeannie only and Scottie was just in the way. Or maybe they thought he was already dead and didn't bother," replied Logan, not liking either one of them.

"But still…Such aggressors must be pretty confident to attack two known mutants in broad daylight. Not only that, they also succeeded."

"What's your point McCoy?"

"My point is that whoever they were, they must have been quite knowledgeable. Keep in mind Logan that you trained Scott and Jean to defend themselves since they were twelve. In addition to their powers, the force that took them must have been quite strong."

The implications were not at all lost on Logan as he considered Hank's observations. It was true, whoever attacked Scott and Jean must have done their homework. Scott and Jean were both fighters. Logan knew that better than anybody else. They had spent more hours in the Danger Room than any other students. For a group of aggressors to succeed in taking Jean and nearly killing Scott, they had to have been real pros in their trade.

"I see your point," grumbled Logan, "So who do you think it is?"

"That my friend…Is the million dollar question. But considering the past dealings of the X-men, it could be any number of people with any number of agendas. We can only hope that whoever did this doesn't try so again and take more of our own. But as the old saying goes…The price of peace is eternal vigilance."

**One Hour Later at the Hospital**

The hospital that Scott was rushed to had been in a fury of activity ever since the nearby attacks. While nobody was seriously hurt other than Scott, the disturbance had altered many local authorities and a few news crews since it involved mutants. Things were already tense with worldwide debate on mutants and Xavier hadn't arrived a moment too soon to retrieve his first student before things could get any worse.

"I must thank you for getting here so quickly Professor Xavier," said the doctor that had been placed in charge of looking after Scott and treating his injuries, "Things have been getting quite intense with the staff, the police, and local news crews."

"I understand…Which is why I feel it may be in his best interest if he returns to my institute where he can receive proper care under our resident doctor," replied Xavier as Ororo wheeled him down the long hallway to the emergency care area.

"And not a moment too soon," added the doctor, "My staff and I know nothing of how to treat mutants properly. Add to that, some of my associates absolutely refuse to go near the boy even though he arrived in critical condition."

The Professor couldn't help but bow his head slightly at the irrational fears described to him. It worried him more that it could have been very life threatening to Scott as well. The thought alone of losing one of his students simply because a hospital refused to treat him because he was a mutant was just too much a thought to bear.

"But he's stable now…" assured the doctor, "Although, he was quite hysterical upon arrival and kept trying to break out. He kept saying words like 'Jean' and 'help.' We ended up having to sedate him so we could work, but he put up quite a fight."

Such actions on Scott's part did little to surprise the Professor and Ororo. They knew full well that the young man always put the well being of his loved ones before himself.

"Is he still out?" inquired Ororo.

"Well…He should be," said the doctor, "But given what we've seen from him so far, I wouldn't be surprised if he managed to wake himself up."

'Neither would I,' thought Xavier to himself.

And sure enough, as they entered Scott was stirring from his drowsy state of mind. The drugs that had been given to him were starting to ware off. While he was still woozy, the attacks still hung fresh in his mind.

"Professor…" Scott struggled upon seeing his surrogate father standing before them, "They took Jean…"

Scott's words were in short gasps. But he still managed to sit up through the pain and exhaustion.

"Who Scott?" asked Xavier, "Who did this? Who took Jean?"

"I don't know," gasped Scott, "They weren't merely human…They had speed. They had strength. They took us by surprise. They were ready for us. I tried to stop them, but…I failed. I failed Jean."

"Do not blame yourself Scott," said Ororo trying to calm Scott down in his weakened state, "Whoever did this knew to overwhelm the both of you. It is not your fault."

Scott still felt like a failure for not being able to protect the woman he loved. But at this point he had lost all strength needed to respond.

"Ororo is right Scott. What matters now is that you're okay. We'll find Jean…I promise you. But for now, you must rest. We will take you back to the mansion to recover and from there we will locate Jean and she'll be back safe and sound."

Not long afterwards, Ororo and the Professor moved Scott out quietly past the clamoring police and news media. He was still too weak to walk, but managed to make it out with the help of a wheelchair. Once they got him onto the velocity on the helicopter pad of the hospital, they were off and on their way back to the mansion.

**Outside Xavier Institute**

Remy LeBeau was slipping in and out of a mixed state of wooziness and incoherence. Every moment that passed seemed to bring brief blackouts followed by a blurred sense of vision. His hand clung to the deep wound that was left by Deathstrike in his ill-fated fight to save Rogue. However, he had failed in keeping her from being abducted and he had done so without fully repenting for what he had done to her in the past like he so wanted. The Cajun mutant coughed up another spat of blood for what seemed like the fifth time, though he had long lost count. Ever since those mysterious attackers made off with Rogue, Gambit had been struggling and limping his way to the mansion despite the agonizing pain in his stomach. But he was just outside the institute walls now. He could feel death closing in on him, but he had to inform Rogue's family before he drew his last breath.

"Almost…There," he struggled as he leaned against the gate, his legs nearly unable to support him anymore.

It was locked and he was one that they most certainly would not allow access. But he had no time to ring the bell. He had to get their attention one way or another. Then, he touched the large iron gate with his bare skin, gritted his teeth in pain as he charged it, and stumbled back as it blew up in a twisted heap of metal. Gambit knew that alarms would probably go off now, but if it brought somebody to him it didn't matter to him.

Inside the institute Kurt, Kitty, Piotr, and Wanda were lounging in the kitchen. Dinner had just ended and he and Kitty had been stuck with dish duty. Wanda was there reading a book and conversing with Kurt, whom had become one of her best friends since joining the institute while Piotr seemed to hide his motives. However, it had become pretty common knowledge throughout the institute that he had a bit of a crush on Kitty but was too shy to act on them. Not much had happened for the most part until a loud alarm went off and echoed through the halls.

"What the hell is that?" asked Wanda as she and the others quickly rose to their feet in new state of alertness.

"It's the alarm!" exclaimed Kurt, "Somebody's trying to break into the institute!"

Just then, Logan dashed down the stairs with his claws unsheathed ready for battle. "No kiddin' elf! So are ya just gonna stand there and looked surprised or come out and help?!"

The four mutant teens quickly followed as Logan made a mad dash out the door and towards the front end of the estate grounds near the gate. Ever since he got word that somebody had attacked Scott and Jean, he had been on a somewhat more fierce state of alertness in case the same people tried to attack at the institute. However, as he neared the now smoldering gate, he was greeted only with the presence of a lone Gambit leaning desperately against the wall struggling to support himself.

"Gambit?!" Exclaimed Logan with an angry grunt as his instincts prepared to spring into action until he heard a single voice stop him.

"Comrade Logan NO!" yelled Piotr in his Russian accent as he quickly restrained Logan in full metal form.

"Like, what happened to him?" Kitty gasped as he got a look at the wounded Cajun seeing the blood on his shirt and clothing.

As Wolverine calmed down, the five mutants approached Gambit as he nearly fell over from the pain.

"Gambit!" exclaimed Piotr as he quickly rushed over to catch his old friend, "What happened to you?"

"Rogue…" he gasped in a weak breath, "They took Rogue."

Logan let out a frustrated grunt. First Jean, now Rogue. Something was definitely going on here. "Who?!" demanded Wolverine, "What are you talking about?! Is this another one of your tricks Gumbo?!"

"No…Please listen," Gambit struggled as he coughed up more blood, "Somebody…Kidnapped Rogue. I tried…To fight dem off. But Gambit failed."

Logan was still somewhat skeptical, but since it involved Rogue he had to take it seriously and so did the others.

"Who comrade?" asked Piotr trying to keep his friend from slipping into unconsciousness.

They all listened intently for his response. Gambit was felt himself going under. He was about to pass out. But before he did, he managed to say one final word.

"Deathstrike."

He didn't recognize the name, but he suddenly caught a unique scent on him. It was a mixture of metal and…Cherry blossoms. He got a memory, just a flash of one, of Japan he thought he knew that scent but as soon as it was there it was gone. He couldn't explain it, but somehow that scent had sparked some rather fuzzy memories. There were none he could make sense of and he soon found himself frozen in place trying to understand what had just happened.

"Mr. Logan? Are you okay?" asked Kitty, noticing his demeanor.

"Elf…Go get Hank. Tell him we got a new patient for him," ordered Logan without answering Kitty.

"Aye aye herr Logan!" said Kurt as he quickly teleported off to inform Beast.

"Ruskie…Take the Cajun down to the infirmary," Logan told Colossus as he quickly took Gambit in his arms and ran back into the mansion with Kitty following close behind.

Logan, however, remained in place…Not moving one inch from his spot. Wanda quickly took note of this. Even though she hadn't been at the mansion for too long, she had come to know Logan's moods and character. And this was definitely something unlike him.

"Logan…Are you still with us?" inquired Wanda.

Logan knew that there were large gaps in his memory. He knew there were many things that he did not know about himself. So why did that scent spark something within his mind? What did it mean? It was all too much to think about at this moment as he turned back towards the mansion and faced Wanda.

"I'll be fine…" he grunted, but also meant to add 'for now.'

**Hellfire Club**

Shaw was in his chambers looking over the reports that Donald Pierce had given him of the captures. They were successful but, the fatalities in brining in the Canadian and the injury of one of the X-Men and possible death of who he just learned through his records had once worked for Magneto did not please him in the slightest. Although he had been seen back in New Orleans and there seemed to have been an incident with the Thieves and Assassins Guilds, he didn't have any relation to the X-Men.

Although his reports said that the X-Man would live, he was going to send someone to deal with him anyway. But he knew by now that Xavier would be called in and most likely they would move him. He would still send someone to take out the boy before or as they left the hospital if possible since there was a mercenary in the area he could call without being traced. Deathstrike also said that the Cajun and the Southerner were close. He could use that, in fact, it was about time he looked in on the two guests.

Jean and Rogue had reluctantly changed into the new clothing and both felt exposed in them. Rogue had always covered herself mainly as protection and had once dreamed of wearing less clothing, but this wasn't what she had in mind. She sat on one of the beds trying not to feel so self-conscious about how she was dressed.

She looked over and saw that Jean was trying to keep it together, but she was obviously worried about Scott. And truth be told, she was worried about Gambit too. Even though she wasn't sure on where they stood…But still he had tried to defend her…And might have died trying too. She pushed those thoughts aside and looked over at the blond named Emma.

She looked like a walking human heart attack and she had to wonder if all of those looks were real. "So what the hell is your story? Judging by that collar you're in the same boat as us."

Emma looked at the Goth, although if it wasn't for the make-up you wouldn't know it. Emma sighed and sat down. "I joined this club not knowing what I was getting into. At first I thought I found a place where I finally belonged and where I would be respected and admired." She laughed at herself. "God I should have known better…I used my talents to look into the minds of politicians and leaders of industry to get the inside scoop for Shaw and the others. Shaw gave me a lot of attention and I thought…I thought he even loved me. He once said so and we…" She shook her head thinking of how silly she had been falling for the man, or maybe it was the power he weld that attracted her to him. "Anyway, when I looked into his mind for just one instant, I saw him and the others for who they really were and I learned that they were using me. I felt angry and betrayed, so I ran."

"I didn't get far. They soon found me and I was…Punished." She remembered how they placed the collar on her and had taken her to the same damn room that boy had been taken too. Selene had stripped her naked and had used lashes and other tools on her. Of course she didn't have any scars, Shaw ordered that much, but still…Those two days were pure hell and a few of the male Inner Circle had taken it upon them to help out a little, a few times even sexually assaulting her. But she was too out of it from the pain to notice much of it. She didn't really care, for she had experience with such horrible things from before she came here, bust at least she didn't remember all too much of that.

It had taken a month for her to fully heal and she knew now that if she escaped again, she would either have to make sure they never found her…Or kill herself rather then be captured because she knew Shaw would let Selene fully loose on her the next time and if she was lucky…She would die in a few days unless she lived for much longer or worse, survived. Those that were misfortunate enough to survive Selene's full wrath always whished for death afterwards.

"We have to get out of here. The others will find us." Jean said hopefully.

"If you think Cerebro will find you here, think again." Emma told her and saw the look of shock on both of their faces. "Yes, we know about Cerebro. When the mansion was blown-up, the Inner Circle had people in high places and they found the Cerebro room and managed to get enough of it to figure out what it did. And this place and all other houses of the Hellfire Club are shielded from telepaths like those mercenaries that attack you."

"They won't win. They can't get away with this." Rogue said sternly and Emma laughed at that.

"You have no idea just what the Hellfire Club really is don't you? After my punishment they showed me the _real_ face of this place. Did you know they funded Trask and his Sentinel program?" She enjoyed the looks on their faces from that. "No? Well where do you think he got the capital for all of that? You think SHIELD wouldn't notice how resources and materials just kept disappearing? No, they funded it and they also were going to double cross Trask."

"That Sentinel that you and your friends fought and destroyed had a hidden program in it. After it destroyed you it was supposed to go after Trask. You see they knew that battle would be televised. In fact, they were counting on it. They were going to sell the Sentinels to any world power that wanted them. I mean think of what a warlord could do with just one of those things! But when you beat it, that ruined that plan. They still have the blue prints on hand though, just in case."

"We never knew…" Jean said quietly the implications of that sinking in.

"Of course not! These are the people that killed JFK!"

"What!?" Both girls shouted out.

"His father was a member. Do you really think he got elected when his father went to the mob for money and help? Please! And I don't know all the details, only that he went against club policy and they took him out. His brother was going to expose the Hellfire Club, so he was taken out as well. And I don't even want to get into how an old member used the Club to take out that poor man, Mr. King."

"Wait ya don't mean…" Rogue asked her.

"Of course I mean him. But that was an individual act. The man who ordered it was one of those white supremist and he was 'dealt' with in much the same manner as Dr. King. Personal agendas that could ruin the club or expose it are not tolerated. The Hellfire Club is about one thing, power. Whether that power is in the form of money, information, or abilities like those of mutants, they find it, they take it, and they use it to get more."

"And you should know…That whoever enters this place don't leave…At least not without leaving feet first."

Both Jean and Rogue suddenly felt like they were in so much trouble. The fact that this group had done all of that and no one was suspicious at all spoke untold volumes to them. It was then that they saw a man in black 18th century clothing with dark hair and sideburns to match the image of his clothing. He was tall, well built, and had handsome features.

"Ah so you're up, and I take it Selene has taken the boy to 'play' with." He strode towards the two girls as they stood up to face him. He walked with a grace and presence to him, like a king. He leaned towards them looking over their bodies with pleasure. He took Jean's chin with one hand. "My aren't you a pretty one?" She jerked her head away from him and wanted to hit him, but remembered the collar and the pain that it caused.

"I am Sebastian Shaw, the Black King. You two and the boy will serve us…And trust me, there is no choice." He looked the girls over. "I'll have Tessa deal with you later." He said to Rogue then looked to Jean with a smirk. "You on the other hand are quite a prize. Your photos don't do you justice."

"The others will find us." Jean said to him gathering her strength.

He just smirked. "I don't see how. I mean the mercenaries don't know the man they work for is part of the Hellfire Club and there were no witnesses that would talk." She saw Jean pale and her knees start to weaken. "Oh didn't you know? Apparently that boy you were with died on route to the hospital." Then turned to Rogue. "And the one you were with had bled to death before the ambulance could get to him. I hope you girls weren't close to those boys, even though it's not likly you would have seen them or anyone else you knew ever again."

He turned to leave. "Well I'll leave you both for now. I just wanted to stop in and give you the news." He left the girls and was aware of Emma glaring at him but took no noticed. After he left Jean and Rogue both slumped to the ground. Rogue pulled her knees up to her chest and Jean just broke down and cried her heart out. Her worse nightmare was happening. The love of her life…Her soul mate was dead.

Emma looked at them with sympathy. Her collar wasn't on so she could feel their pain, but closed her mind off. She wasn't used to with dealing with emotions. In her house emotion was a weakness to be overcome, but her heart still went out to the girls, and she also knew that things would get even worse from this moment on.

Vincent wasn't sure where he was being dragged, but he knew he wasn't going to like it. That and his body still hurt like hell from that damn shock collar around his neck. After dragging him across the cold cement floor, they finally got to a room that looked like something out of one of his damn nightmares. The room was completely metal all over with a few lights overhead. There was a very comfortable looking chair and tray against one of the walls facing the center of the room.

They brought him to the center of the room where he heard a chain overhead and soon was soon bound by a strange feeling. He felt handcuffs being placed on him and he hung there in his woozy state, until he heard them doing something and the chain rose up leaving him practically hanging off the ground. He knew what this was so he would have to fight for every breath, not to mention the cuffs were cutting a bit into his skin. He really wished he had his invulnerability now…He hadn't felt this exposed and helpless since he was a child.

He noticed a small drain under him and he noticed a few red spots all over the place. At first he thought it was rust, but from the smell he figured it was blood. He looked around and notices some things, like some nasty knifes, instruments, and other things he knew he wasn't going to like. The guards had left him alone and as he just hanged there he felt like he wanted to cry…Not from his situation, that he could handle, but it was remembering seeing Father Michaels…Seeing his throat cut…Seeing him die. The man took him in as a child, raised him, and had always been there for him.

He wanted to cry and morn for him, but he held that off for now. He would do that later after he got out of this place. In the meantime he would focus on his anger. He would use that to help him get through this. The door opened and he saw Selene, the sinister looking woman from earlier, stroll in and sit down in the chair.

"Now then…I'm going to ask you some questions and you're going to answer them." She said to him grinning.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 4: BREAKING IN THE NEW PEOPLE**


	4. Breaking in the New People

**Shout outs:**

Winblades: Yeah it does have a few dark parts to the story, I never saw that issue and I always wondered what happened to her.

Ldypebsaby: No those two aren't dead he just said that to help break their spirits, glad you like the story though.

WD Cain: Damn that was creepy I'll keep that in mind. I will do certain things and they may not be as graphic as they could be but I just want to get my point across not gross or make people sick with my writing. Man you must have read my mind, that's exactly what I was thinking of Selene doing.

Sparky Genocide: Logan's paranoid what can I saw, you'd have to ask Slickboy for that he wrote that scene. Normally I'm not into that mainly due to all the horrible ones done out there but if it's done right I do like it, like in your cross-over fic, I like that one.

Mark C: Emma will try but if she succeeds or not is another thing, oh believe me Selene is darker then you'd think just wait and see. Yeah their hope is definitely going down every chapter now isn't it.

Lil Jean: Yeah I don't think a lot of people do like that in the comics, me and Slickboy as well.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah he is in for it, more of the cartoon way since that makes more sense.

Thanks to: X00001, fireinu, Wenl, TheLegendaryManHimself

* * *

**HELLFIRE AND BRIMSTONE****CHAPTER 4: BREAKING IN THE NEW PEOPLE**

Vincent was hanging there glaring at the raven haired woman sitting there looking smug. "Now, first off…Why is your DNA different? We took a sample while you were out just to make sure there were no mistakes and it was the same results. Mutant enhanced DNA, now tell me and I'll torture you."

He perked his head up. "You mean tell _or_ you'll torture me right?"

"Did I say or?"

"No." He replied.

She grinned at him. "Well there you go then." She laughed seeing his eye twitch a little, that being his only reaction. She got up and walked over to a wall and heard her pull something metallic judging by the sound of it and when she came back into his line of sight, he saw a jagged, very nasty looking knife in her hand. She gently ran the blade over his face being careful not to cut him.

"Why don't you just answer me and do this the simple way? I mean, do you really want to be tortured?" She cooed to him.

"Maybe I'm a masochist." He replied simply and she laughed at that.

"Oh that would be just fine with me young man." She eyed him taking in his looks. "Yes…Young man is definitely you." She looked him up and down. "I wonder just how much of a man you are." She grabbed his front collar and pulled forward and started to cut until she had shredded his shirt and torn it off leaving him bare chested.

"My oh my." She said looking at his physique. She had to admit, he kept in shape. And as she looked closely, she noticed an oriental tattoo on his chest over his heart. "Well what do we have here? It looks Japanese…Maybe even a clan house symbol…Interesting." She noticed a scar along his right ribs and ran a finger over it. "Now this is interesting. It's old, really old, but interesting." She went behind him and her eyes lit up. "Now we're getting somewhere."

She saw his back was a near network of various scars, mainly cuts and a few were only truly visible some were nearly healed over from years. But what really captivated her attention was the huge one on his back. It went from his right shoulder blade on down to the lower left of his back. She traced it with her finger. "My, my…This must have hurt. I see now that you're not a stranger to pain and suffering after all…Good, that means it'll be more fun to break you."

Vincent felt uncomfortable with her pawing all over him like that, but what really was disturbing was it sounded like his scars were turning her on. 'This lady is sick.' He thought to himself.

She was in front of him now and rested the knife on his left cheek. "Tell you what…You tell me what we want to know and instead of torture you'll be my personal, 'toy' to 'play' with." She saw the look in her eyes and even though a good looking woman in that kind of outfit making a pass at you was a male fantasy, the fact that this woman was an evil, psychopathic bitch pretty much took away anything thing to make him even considering that offer.

"Look you reject dominatrix from a bad porno movie, I'm not interested and on a more personal not, you disgust me." He said to her. That had caused her to cut his face a bit with the knife. He grunted out from the small cut and felt the blood running down his face. It didn't feel deep, but he figured he was going to have a scar there later on. 'Just what I need, more damn scars.' He thought. She smiled at him and actually licked his face, and the blood along with it.

If he was disgusted with her before, it was worse now as his face contorted in revulsion at the act. "Mmm, you taste divine. When we turn you you'll service us in all of our capacities and I look forward to you servicing my needs."

"Fat chance you old hag!" He snapped. She backhanded him and then punched him in the gut in response. The force of her blows surprised him, for she was much stronger then she looked.

She grabbed the back of his head and yanked hard. "Old hag! I'll show you old hag!" She screamed at him and released his hand and placed it over his face. He soon felt a draining sensation and felt himself getting weaker. Selene, however, was feeding off his life force and was pleasantly surprised by the amount of energy she was getting from him. She already was draining him in the amount that usually she only got after two people and from what she could tell, there was so much more inside him.

She pulled her hand away and he groaned in pain, feeling weak from whatever it was that she had done to him. Selene breathed in deeply, feeling intoxicated by that. "My, you are just full of surprises." She said running her hands over her body. "You know I have to feed on the life force of others to retain my youth and vitality, but I am surprised by the amount of energy in your body. You'll be nice to snack on from time to time."

At that moment Shaw came into the room. "So Selene, how long do you think he might take?" He knew that by now Selene was just getting started and was simply judging how well he was going to do.

"If we still want him able to work for us…A month or two." She said disappointed.

He raised an eyebrow. "That long?"

She turned him around so he could see his back. "He's no stranger to pain and if you still wish for him to be of any use to us, then it will take awhile."

"Why don't you sickos just use a damn telepath?" Vincent said bitterly to them.

Shaw grinned. "Tried that, both Emma and Tessa couldn't get past all these apparently mental blocks and shields in your mind. Apparently you've got a really focused and sharp mind, and that makes it harder to force their way in. Take into account how you seem to have a very guarded mind, if they tried to push past it they told me they might cause an aneurysm or something worse. So we have to do this the hard way, but you could make things easier on yourself." He saw the defiant glare of the boy. "Yes, I thought as much." He turned to Selene. "Have fun…But not too much." He said over his shoulder as he left them.

Selene went to the wall and put down the knife and picked up something else. He saw it was something that looked like a stun gun. "This here is one of my favorite toys. You see it's been modified." She pressed it against him and arcs of electricity ran over his body and he yelled out in pain from it. "It's got more kick then the standard units." She grinned and hit him again with it. "Now…Tell me about yourself. How is your DNA altered?"

He said nothing and just glared at her. "You know you keep looking at me like that I may cut out one of your eyes. But I may keep it, such a lovely shade of blue." He zapped him again and he knew this was going to be one hell of a long day as he cried out in pain again.

**Xavier Mansion Infirmary **

Piotr Rasputin waited anxiously for the news on Gambit's condition outside the intensive care area where he had rushed his Cajun friend upon finding him nearly half dead on the institute front lawn. Hank was currently working on stopping the intense bleeding that flowed uncontrollably from the deep stab wounds that penetrated his stomach and from what he saw while carrying him down…They were quite serious. Colossus feared for his friend's life now, but tried to stay hopeful.

Few others at the institute understood Gambit like he did. While he was stuck working with Magneto, Colossus had developed a rather close friendship with the Cajun. He was the only other Acolyte there he could hold a decent conversation with. To the others, he was just a thief and a minion of Magneto, but to Colossus he was good man with a good heart that was merely given a bad hand in life and had been forced to walk down many dark paths in life. Sure he was cocky and had the tendency to be a little self-centered, but such characteristics were but a small part of who he really was and Piotr had come to know that. He remembered once how Gambit had told him how he wanted to repent for all his misdeeds and start anew someday and he prayed that his friend would get that chance.

Finally, Hank stepped out of the room and was met with the weary Russian.

"So what's the verdict Hank? Will Gambit be alright?"

"Well," began Hank with a deep breath, "For one thing, it's a miracle he survived after losing so much blood. The stab wounds to his stomach were quite deep…But luckily, the damage done wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. From the looks of it now, he'll make it."

Colossus let out a deep sigh of relief as he heard the news.

"Thank God…" sighed the Russian.

"I must admit, your Cajun friend has quite the resilience. Any lesser man would never have made it past the gates with such grave injuries. Whatever was driving him must have been quite strong."

"You don't know Gambit like I do," said Piotr with a light laugh.

"I'll take your word for it my Slavic friend," said Hank with a smile as he left for the other end of the infirmary where he was preparing Scott's quarters for when he arrived.

This left Colossus to sink into one of the chairs outside the room. Gambit appearing so abruptly at the institute was one of the last things that the Russian mutant had expected. And his cryptic words about Rogue only served to heighten his curiosity. He couldn't help but wonder…Who would want to kidnap Rogue? If they tried to kill Remy in the process, they must have meant business. But Piotr tried not to think of that at the moment as he merely let what happened sink in for now.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice young Kitty Pryde approach him with a worried look on her face.

"Peter…Are you going to be okay?" asked Kitty as she walked over and sat in the chair next to her tall Russian friend.

"Oh…Of course…I'll be fine. Hank says that Gambit will be okay. He just needs to rest," said Piotr as he turned to face the young girl.

There was a brief silence between them. Kitty could tell that he was still trying to make sense out of everything that had just happened and he was obviously worried for his Cajun friend.

"I never knew that you and Gambit were friends."

"Da, Remy was the only person I could ever connect with while I worked for Magneto," explained Piotr as he remembered the dark days he and Remy spent together under Magneto's watchful eye, "He was a good talker and had a good heart despite what most people may think of him."

"I'll take your word for it," said Kitty, who tried to reserve her judgment for the time being. "But who would do this to him? And why?"

Piotr shook his head. "I honestly don't know. Remy told me that he did have enemies…But he's in exile from New Orleans where most of these enemies reside. I don't see why they would want to hurt him when he's not causing them any harm. Someone else with a different motive did this to him…I'm sure of it. And it probably has something to do with Rogue."

"Rogue? Why her?" asked Kitty, not understanding why he would connect Gambit with Rogue, "Didn't he, like, kidnap her a year ago?"

"True…But Gambit always told me that he had a soft spot for that girl."

"You're kidding…" said Kitty, who couldn't help but find that somewhat humorous.

"I kid you not Katya," said Piotr with a grin, causing Kitty to blush like she always did when he called her 'Katya.' It was a nickname that she had come to treasure ever since she became friends with him. "Remy talked a lot about Rogue. He would muse over her like an obsessed fan over a celebrity. Trust me I've seen it. In fact, I would be willing to bet money that he ended up like this because he tried to protect her."

"You really think so?" Kitty said with as she moved in a little closer to her friend as he continued to muse over this strange new development.

"I know him Katya…I'm almost sure of it. I know it sounds hard to believe because neither you, nor the rest of the X-men trust him."

But Kitty soon cut him off and placed a hand on his large, muscular shoulder.

"But I trust you Peter," said Kitty, "And don't worry. The X-men will get to the bottom of this. And if Gambit's your friend, we'll help you. Remember Peter, you're part of the family here. And family help each other."

This finally got the Russian to smile, which caused Kitty to blush again. She tried to hide it, but she was always very bad at it and Piotr knew it.

"Thank you Katya. That really means a lot to me. I just hope that Gambit wakes up soon so we can get to the bottom of this."

**Danger Room**

Kurt dodged another laser blast as he went through the same high level acrobatics course he had been running ever since he learned that his sister had been kidnapped. Gambit had appeared at the instituted half dead, but he was alive enough to tell him that somebody took Rogue. And the only lead they had was the name 'Deathstrike,' which Gambit had given them just before he passed out. It made no sense and they wouldn't know anything else until the Cajun woke up. Either way it was very frustrating for Kurt and since there was nothing else he could do to help find Rogue, he decided to blow off some of his frustration in the Danger Room.

'Argh…Now I know how Logan feels,' groaned Kurt as the simulation stopped and he let out a heavy sigh.

He was about to start another run, when the doors suddenly opened and Wanda stepped into the vast metallic room.

"Blowing off some steam Fuzzy?" joked Wanda as she saw Kurt's demeanor, "Normally, I would expect something like this from Logan, not you."

"It helps me relax," responded Kurt in an uncharacteristically low tone.

"Well you sure don't look relaxed," quipped Wanda as she folded her arms, unsatisfied with Kurt's answer.

"I'm sorry," Kurt sighed, "It's just that…I just vant to be doing SOMETHING instead of just vaiting around vhile somebody has my sister."

Kurt's frustrations showed in his powerlessness to help Rogue when she needed it. Wanda moved in closer to her friend and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Kurt, there's nothing you could have done and you know it."

"I know, I know…" admitted Kurt, "But I feel as though I should be out there looking for her! And Jean too! Vhat good are ve doing just standing around here while two of our friends are missing?!"

Kurt was beginning to sound a bit hysterical as he thought about the safety of his friends. Being a boy who had grown up so alone, Kurt had always been very attached to those whom had seen him as more than just a freak that looked like a demon. Wanda could definitely relate, growing up in a similar way all alone with almost nobody there to help her when she needed it. It was one of the reasons why she and Kurt had become such good friends so fast. Of all the people in the institute, Wanda hung around Kurt and conversed with him the most. And seeing him like this was pretty hard for her to bear.

"Calm down Kurt. Rogue and Jean are fighters. Wherever they are, I'm sure they're okay," comforted Wanda as she tried to lift Kurt out of his stupor.

"I hope your right Vanda. I really do," sighed Kurt, feeling somewhat better from Wanda's words, "I just vish there vas something I can do."

Wanda couldn't help but smile at Kurt's concern for Rogue. They weren't even siblings by blood, yet he cared for her more than Pietro ever did for her…And they were twins. Ever since she had moved into the institute, she had noticed how much closer Kurt and Rogue were as siblings then she ever was with Pietro. She even had to admit that she was jealous of Rogue in some ways because she had something that she never was able to have with her so called 'family.'

"Rogue's lucky to have a brother like you," said Wanda as she gave her fuzzy friend a light smile.

Her gesture seemed to have a calming effect over Kurt as his gaze shifted back towards Wanda.

"I'm lucky to have sister like her…That's vhy I feel so awful that I couldn't help her."

"Well that's more than I could ever say for my 'brother,'" said Wanda, her words dripping with sarcasm, "I'm sure we'll save her. Until then, try to do something more constructive other than punishing yourself. This won't help you Kurt. Trust me…I know you."

"That you do fraulein…" admitted Kurt, knowing it was all too true.

Wanda then ran her hands through the soft fur on his face, gently teasing him in an effort to get him to cheer up. Through this, she managed to get him to smile somewhat, which helped assure her that she had succeeded in some small way.

**New York Hospital**

On the roof of the hospital Ororo was wheeling out Scott on a stretcher. His body had been seriously affected by something that had wrought undue havoc with his nervous system. The doctors said that it might take a few days of rest before he was back up and running, but Hank would need a look at that to be sure.

Xavier was keeping Scott calm with his mind as best as possible. He kept assuring Scott that everything was going to be alright and that they would find Jean. But as they neared the X-Jet, a figure was hiding on top of it. He wore a mostly red suit with black on in certain places and two dark circles over the eyes of the suit. He was also armed with guns and two Katanas. His name was Deadpool, the Merc with a mouth as he liked to call himself from time to time.

He had been hired anonymously to take out the guy on the stretcher. Usually he didn't like to kill young guys, especially helpless ones, but damn the money was just too good. As he saw some baldheaded guy in a wheelchair and some hot looking dark skinned woman with white hair, he figured they were the only ones here. 'Well that was their mistake.' He thought. He stood up and walked to the nose of the craft and drew his two hand guns from his hips.

"Alright lady and cripples, we have here a little inconvenience for you." He said aiming his guns at them.

"What? Who are you?" Demanded Xavier.

"Me Deadpool, you Mr. Clean. Why you writing a book?"

"We have done nothing to you! Why are you here?" Ororo demand this time, she didn't like the looks of this man.

"You're right about that hottess. Say is that a dye job or does the carpet match the drapes? How about you and me find out together?" Ororo was startled and was left open mouthed at that, but quickly gained her composure and glared at him. "No huh? Well can't say I blame you seeing as how I got paid to take out the kid there."

"You would murder someone in that kind of condition? Why? What had mutants done to you?" Xavier said to him. He quickly found that reason wasn't going to be an option here but he needed information.

"I just said, I'm being _paid_. God why does everyone think it's personal? Anyway look here Captain Picard, I'm here to take out the kid. You two I don't care about, unlike certain other mercs I could name." He coughed as couple of times and said the name Bulls-eye in them. "I don't like collateral damage if I'm not getting paid for it or if it's fun."

Xavier had had enough of this and tried to get into his mind, but the images there sent him reeling and screamed out placing his head in his hands. "Charles!" Ororo shouted out to him.

"Well looked like cue ball tried to get into my head, not a wise choice." He activated the laser sights and they placed themselves on Scott's forehead.

"NO!" Ororo's eyes turned white as a huge wind blew Deadpool off the plane, causing him to land on the ground, losing his guns in the process. "You will not hurt him." She said sternly.

"Oh I love a girl with spirit." He said smiling under the mask. A lightning bolt come from her, but she was surprised by his speed and agility as he rolled forward, dodging the bolt. He then came out of the roll punching her in the gut. "Sorry sweetness but, I got a job to do." He said before sending a knee to her chin, snapping her head back and she fell to the ground slightly stunned.

Then Deadpool felt a powerful force hit him in the side. Scott had woken up during the attack and was now leaning on his stretcher. "Where's Jean?" He demanded. He figured this man had to be linked to those that took Jean. Why else would he attack him?

"Sorry, there is no Jean at this address, please hang up and try again." Deadpool mocked him as he got up. He was feeling the pain of the burns on his body, he then felt another beam hit his ribs and felt a few snap.

"Wrong answer." He staggered forward and Scott knelt down and grabbed him by the collar. "Who hired you?"

"Please. I've seen scary kid, hell I've had people say 'Oh God it's him, Run!' when they've seen me and you ain't getting shit from me."

"Then let's take a look at who you really are." Scott said through the pain he was feeling and began to pull it off.

"I wouldn't do that." Deadpool said, but Scott had already taken it off and was horrified by what he saw. The man's face had no hair and it was all messed up. It looked like his skin was just one giant scab.

"Oh god." He said weakly nearly feeling the need to throw up.

"Yeah, I got a face not ever a mother could love. That is if I had one." Deadpool said right before head butting Scott in the face. He got up and pulled out a knife. "Time to end this." Then a lighting bolt struck his hand and he screamed out in pain as he dropped the knife and looked to see Ororo getting back up. "Oh come on! What is this tag team night?"

"If you don't surrender, I'll just keep hitting you with electrical bolts until you can't move! That wound should already take months to heal." She said trying not to flinch at the sight of his face.

"Ha! Try in a few minutes babe." He held up his hand and she was started to see it healing already. The only other people she knew that could heal that fast were Sabertooth and Logan. They were about to go again when the doors to the roof opened up and security guards came out with guns raised. "Who invited these yahoos?"

"I did." Xavier said still feeling a headache from trying to get into his head.

"Damn telepaths." Deadpool muttered. He considered his options and figured they weren't good. He wasn't the kind of person to just leave a job unfinished, but he knew when he was beat. "Well this has been fun, but I left the oven on. So hotness, how's about a second date sometime?" Before Ororo could say anything Deadpool reached to his belt and touched something as he disappeared in a glowing light. Just like that he was gone and it would take some time for Xavier to explain what had happened while Ororo looked after Scott, who was unconscious again.

**Institute Backyard**

Logan was standing under the gazebo overlooking the lake. The soft moonlight gently illuminated the water as it stretched over the horizon in an eerily smooth, glossy sheet. The gentle solitude that this sight offered allowed the confused former weapon to focus on the powerful scent that still hung strong in his head. Those cherry blossoms…Why were they making him feel so confused. Flashes of memories continued to surge through his head. They were brief, incoherent, and made little sense to him the more he saw them. It seemed that the longer he thought about it, the more it obsessed him. Again…He could hear the faint voice and see the fuzzy images of the memories that had been triggered with such fury.

'_Logan…You'll come back for me…Won't you?'_

'_I promise you darlin'…I will come back.'_

'_But why must you go? Why not just stay here with me?'_

'_This is just something I have to do…_

Logan shook his head as the images continued to flash before his mind's eye in an effort to stop the overwhelming emotions that seemed to be coming from these memories.

'_Please understand…You know I must do this. And I will return…'_

'_Promise…Logan-san?'_

'_I promise…Yuriko.'_

"ERRAAHHH!" yelled the Wolverine into the night as he clutched his head in agony.

"Logan!" came an urgent voice from behind.

Logan's mind suddenly stopped at the sound of the familiar voice of his long-time friend, Ororo Munroe, as he found himself finally snap back to reality. However, he struggled to break himself out of his state of mind as he continued to growl and fight the strange memories haunting his head.

"Logan, are you all right?" said a worried Ororo as she flew towards him and quickly approached the disturbed Wolverine.

As the scent of cherry blossoms was briefly overshadowed by the scent of the former weather goddess, Logan finally managed to calm himself.

"Yeah…" gasped Logan as he finally managed to catch his breath, "I'm fine."

"You certainly didn't look fine," said Ororo, still with a great deal of concern in her voice, "You looked as though you were having a seizure."

"It was nothing."

"Don't give me that Logan!" said Ororo in a more stern tone of voice, "I've seen you like this before. I know the signs! Don't think for a second that I don't!"

Normally, nothing would have kept Logan from storming off or walking away from such a situation. But he always found that so much harder with Ororo. Her scent and her concerned gaze were always hard for him walk away from and no other person on the world could have that effect on him. But at this moment, Logan was too confused to make sense out of any of this and truly didn't want to talk about it.

"Ro…I don't wanna talk about it…Okay?" said Logan in an adamant tone.

Strom just let out a frustrated sigh. If he wasn't going to tell her now, she wasn't going to push him anymore. But still…She couldn't help but feel curious as to what was causing his behavior, for she had a very bad feeling about it.

"Fine," Ororo conceded, "I'm sorry if I sounded harsh. I was just worried about you, that's all."

"It's okay Ro," said Logan as he turned back towards the lake and let out a deep, frustrated sigh.

They were both silent for a moment. "I heard about Rogue…Goddess I wish I knew what was happening." When they had returned they heard about Gambit showing up and that Rogue now was taken as well. It was all like a nightmare, everything was so peaceful and now it was all crumbling down.

"We all do Ro." Logan sighed still a little distracted.

Ororo noticed this and walked up beside him and looked over the lake with him. She couldn't help but wonder what was going through his head. She couldn't help but wonder what it was that caused him to react like that? She knew Logan better than almost anybody else and she knew that he never acted like that without a reason. But more often than not, it was difficult to get that reason out of him because of his fiercely independent nature.

"Just so you know…I came out to tell you that the Professor and I got Scott back to the mansion okay. We encountered some…Obstacles in doing so, but he'll be fine now. Hank assured us all of that."

"What kind of obstacles?" Logan asked hearing that and thought maybe the ones that took Jean and Rogue went after her as well. He looked closely and saw her holding her stomach a little a bit and his eyes narrowed he saw a small bruise on her chin and now he noticed a new scent, it was male but one he didn't know. "You alright?"

"Fine for the most part." She said to him. "The Professor is going to call a meeting with everyone and tell them all what's going on and what we know so far in a few hours."

"What about Jeannie and Rogue?"

"The Professor has already begun a search. He'll let us know if he finds anything. I just hope they're okay."

"They probably are. After all, I trained them and so did you. They can handle themselves," Logan assured, remembering what Hank had told him earlier.

"I hope your right Logan."

Both he and Ororo continued to watch over the lake in comfortable silence. Logan's gradually managed to gain control of the memories and now simply struggled to make sense of them now. Ororo's concern remained with Rogue and Jean, but she also kept worrying about Logan. She could read the expression on his face and could tell that he was still struggling with something. She wished that he would let her help him, but at the moment it seemed that he was stuck in his own mind right now. Not wanting to upset him any more, Ororo decided that it would be best if she left him for the time being.

"Well, I'll leave you be for now Logan. But whenever you feel ready to talk…You know that I, and everybody else at the institute for that matter, is here for you," said Storm as she turned to walk away.

"I'll keep that in mind…Thanks Ro."

With one last smile from the former weather goddess, Logan was once again alone and struggling with these strange memories. Ororo had helped him feel a little better, but it didn't change the overall feeling of confusion that he felt. Right now, he only wanted one thing…Answers. But every time he thought about them, one name kept echoing in his mind over and over again.

'Yuriko…' Hellfire Club 

In the office of Sebatian Shaw, the Inner Circle was gathered for a meeting. It was the usual stuff. Money, new memberships, political figures and other things. Then it turned to their new guest.

"So Selene, how is your little boy toy working out?" Harry Leland joked to her.

"I must say, he's doing surprisingly well. He has a very high pain threshold. It's going to take some time to break him." She said obviously enjoying the challenge. "I've already started on small electrical shocks and had a couple of the guards working him over a bit while I took a break. I made sure nothing was broken, but he'll be feeling the blows for some time. I left him hanging there for the night."

"Personally, my men would love a chance at him." Donald Pierce said angrily. "The Reavers didn't like the fact that he took out two of them and three more were in need of repair. Do you know how expensive cybernetics are?" He said angrily. He had taken the money from the two dead and spread it around to the others to help ease their complaints.

"That just shows how much of an asset he would be to us. I think he would make the perfect Black Knight." The others looked at him at that. Every position had certain duties. Rooks were the ones that were basically the foundation of the Inner Circles of the Hellfire Club households; Bishops were the financial and political heads. Queens were the one of the most powerful members and one of the highest ranks. Kings were just that, the head of the club like he was.

But Knights…Those were the enforcers of the Club. There weren't many due to the fact that Knights got their hands dirty and usually they were the ones with major power and strength, but with no goals to be Kings, something that was a rarity in the Circle since everyone had that ambition. They were also the ones that were the will of the Inner Circle, and none in the past had dared to get in their way.

"Now that's interesting." Jason Wyngarde smiled at that. "You really think he's perfect for that role?"

"I do, I also think once Tessa gives that Rogue woman an 'upgrade' I think she would be perfect for the role of Green Knight and the red head would be perfect red queen for us." Shaw grinned and leaned back in his very comfortable chair. "I also think it's time we gave the girls a little incentive to join us."

He looked over at Jason. "You think you can make them have those interesting dreams we discussed?"

Jason grinned at him and nodded. "Easily. I'll get started tonight."

"What do you have planned for those girls?" Harry the Black Bishop asked him getting amused. He knew full well the kind of things Jason could place in one's mind. He may not be able to read thoughts, but he could alter them, making you think, see or remember things differently.

Jason laughed. "Trust me, it will be extremely unpleasant for them."

Shaw nodded his head in approval. "Good, give them a few days of your special talents and let's see how well they fair against that."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 5: DARK THOUGHTS**


	5. Dark Thoughts

**Shout outs:**

Winblades: Pretty much yeah it will, and that sounded like a nice comic, whish I saw it.

Ldypebsaby: Not sure if you'll see him again, maybe much later but I'm not sure.

Mark C: You may see him again but I'm not sure. You have no idea how worse it will be. Yeah there's going to be a huge Logan/Deathstrike confrontation later on.

Lil Jean: Don't worry there will be more Jean in this and later on. We can't focus on just her all the time but hopefully there will be enough for you.

Damn-my-name-was-taken: From what I remember you may be too young for future chapters they get kind of graphic in this hence the R rating just a warning to ya.

The Uncanny R-Man: You know what, I never really read anything about Selene I just went by her looks and acts and write what I think she would be like. Either I'm very lucky or insightful. Look for more Piotr/Kitty and Kurt/Wanda later on. Glad you liked the Deadpool stuff, and I wanted to have Deadpool's face and Scott was the only one to do it. Well there is no Phoenix in this story but what happened to her will basically happen too.

Thanks to: X00001, fireinu, Wenl, TheLegendaryManHimself, Episodic, Whisper, X00001

**HELLFIRE AND BRIMSTONE**

**CHAPTER 5: DARK THOUGHTS**

Jean was back at the Institute walking the halls. She was back in her jeans and yellow shirt and opened the door to Scott's room. He was sitting there on his bed looking depressed, but when he saw Jean his face lit up. "Jean!" He ran to her hugging her close. "Oh God Jean, I was so worried!" He pulled back and cupped her face looking into her eyes.

She smiled at him. "Don't worry Slim. Everything is fine now."

"How did you get away?"

Jean gave him a curious look. "Who said I got away." He was about to ask what she meant when he suddenly found himself flung to the far wall with her powers.

"Jean…W-what…" He tried to ask her what was going on, but the force was too great on him. He saw her face change into someone with pure hatred. It was a look he had never seen before.

"You let them take me! You were supposed to be there for me Scott and you weren't! But now I understand. You and the others…You were holding me back!" She walked up to Scott and used her powers again. "The only way I can go forward…Is to destroy you all. And you're the first Scott, for making me so weak." She spat out the word weak like it was a dirty word and Scott screamed out as he felt the pressure in his head increase.

He screamed as blood started to flow out of his nose, ears and eyes, but his shades kept it all in blinding him. Then he stopped screaming and she let his now limp corpse fall to the ground. She smiled looking down at him and kicked the body. She walked out of the room and saw Logan running towards her.

"Red! What's going on I heard screaming!" Logan said to her but thought something wasn't right with her, with how she was looking at him. "Jean…What's wrong?"

"All of this! That's what's wrong, but I can fix that." She said smiling cruelly at him. "You know…I always wanted to see what the adamantium skeleton of yours looked like." Logan felt his body float up and a pain he had never felt. He roared out in pain, but in a few seconds Jean had ripped all the flesh from his body leaving a gory blood covered metallic skeleton.

"What's going on here-OH GOD!" Ororo screamed out seeing Logan's remains covering her mouth. Jean flicked her hand and Logan's arm extended and the claws came out right before it shot out across the room impaling itself into Ororo's chest. Jean went through the entire mansion killing everyone in there.

She finally came to the foyer and found Xavier there. "Jean...What have you done?" He asked horrified.

She smiled down at him. "Getting rid of all the dead weight. Like you…Old fool." She lifted him by his neck with her powers and he tried to fight her, but she was too strong. She was stronger then ever now. "Time for you to die like your pathetic dream!" She snapped his neck and he fell to the floor.

She walked out to the gates and looked back at the mansion and extended her arms and slowly brought her arms together. As she did this, the mansion crumbled and fell into itself. "Very good." She heard a voice and clapping. She turned and saw the Inner Circle there. She saw Shaw was the one clapping. "You are truly worthy of the title of Red Queen."

"Thank you my king." Jean bowed.

It was at that point that Jean bolted up in bed in a cold sweat on the verge of screaming. She looked around and they were still in the prison room of the Hellfire Club. For the past three days, Jason Wyngarde had been implanting those nightmares into their heads. She knew it was a way of mentally breaking them and she wouldn't let him fool her. But it was taking a toll on her and Rogue. They were growing very tired from the lack of sleep and she knew once they were weakened enough, they would try a mental assault on them so they couldn't fight back.

She turned to see Rogue tossing and turning and knew she was having the same nightmare.

In Rogue's dream it was basically the same. Only she had complete control over her powers and absorbed everyone to death and had their powers. But the scary part was that she was enjoying the power she felt. The more she had, the better she felt. She killed them all, even her brother Kurt. He had pleaded with her and tried to get her to stop, but she had killed him in the end.

She was in front of the mansion watching it burn in the fires she made from Amara's powers. "You've done well." She turned to see Mystique walking to her. "You've made me proud…My sweet little Rogue. You truly are my daughter now. You have done what I never could." She looked at Rogue with a proud expression and smiled. "You are just like me."

Normally that would have hurt Rogue more than anything to hear those words, but now she smiled. "Thank you mama, that means a lot to me."

"Come Rogue, there's a lot we have to do." Mystique said and turned.

Rogue smirked. "A few things though, first I am the Green Knight and second…" She used Scott's power to blow a hole right through the blue shape sifter so that her lower torso was blown away, cutting her in half. Rogue looked down at the body of her 'mother' and laughed. "I am more than you ever were."

That was the point when Rogue woke up with a scream and found Jean next to her. "Rogue, it's alright. It's over." Jean said trying to comfort the girl. Rogue no longer had on any of her Gothic makeup on, for it had been washed off days ago and it wasn't like she had anything else to replace the make up with.

"Oh God, this is gettin' too much." Rogue said softly hugging her knees to her chest.

"I know, but we have to hold out. The others will find us. We just have to hold out." Jean said with tears in her eyes, but she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Rogue or herself.

**Xavier Institute Infirmary – Gambit**

Remy Lebeau wasn't sure whether or not he was alive or dead. It was all just one big mess of pain to him. He felt unable to move any of his limbs and his stomach felt like it was burning from the inside. He kept his eyes shut and tried to reorient himself. Gradually, the memories of what happened began to filter through his mind. He remembered the fight, he remembered Deathstrike, and he remembered Rogue. He heard faint voices in the background, but he couldn't make them out just yet. He was too weak even to open his eyes, but he managed to listen in on what was being said.

"First Jean, now Rogue?" said Charles Xavier to his long time friend Hank McCoy as they remained outside the open door to the infirmary where Remy was recovering, "Something is definitely going on here. These are without a doubt no isolated incidents or random kidnappings."

"Judging by the level of skill the captors had in apprehending them and in nearly killing whomever stood in their way, I would not refute that assumption Charles," replied Hank, not liking this situation anymore than the Professor.

"Yes…They seemed quite formidable. And if the individual whom attack Storm and I while we were carrying Scott out is any indication, the captors have quite a disturbing array of resources."

"But who could carry out such deeds?" thought Beast as he scratched his chin and pondered this grave issue.

"I'm not sure…" Xavier stated with a noticeable amount of frustration, "I could not detect the slightest presence of Jean or Rogue with Cerebro and I could not find any trace of the individual who assaulted us. It's as if they just disappeared along with their captors."

"Not a trace at all? How is that possible? The only kind of organization that could manage such psychic protection would be SHIELD, and I highly doubt that they would be behind this. Otherwise they would have used their own men. I never figured Fury to be the one to trust mercenaries."

"We can't worry about that now Hank," replied Xavier, "Our main focus is to find Jean and Rogue. We can worry about the details later."

"Agreed Charles…But where to we begin?"

The Professor rested his tired head in his hands after using Cerebro at such high levels only to find no trace of his two missing students.

"I don't know Hank…I really don't."

As the voices outside became clearer, Gambit began to stir. Although he felt like every limb of his body was still under a tremendous weight, he managed slightly move his arms and legs. He was still woozy and incoherent, but he fought the feeling and managed to open his eyes to the blinding fluorescent lights. Immediately, he let out a pained groan.

"Aw hell…Too bright."

But as his vision adjusted, he suddenly realized that he was not alone. Somebody was by his bedside.

"You were in bad shape comrade," said a familiar Russian voice, "Hank says you're lucky to be alive."

"Peter…Is dat you homme?" said the injured Cajun as he squinted to make out the large figure before him.

"In the flesh…Or metal," joked Colossus with a grin.

"How long has Gambit been out?" He noticed the IV in his arm and that he didn't have a shirt on but didn't see the stitches with the sheet covering his torso.

"Three days." Piotr told him.

"Three days!?" He sat up and winched as he felt the stitches in his stomach give him a stabbing pain.

"I would not advise you to sit up Gambit," said Colossus as he helped his friend lay back down, "You took two deep stab wounds in the stomach. They did a lot of damage, but you should heal."

"Remy's survived worse…" grunted Gambit as he struggled to catch his breath from the pain.

"I don't doubt that. But either way, you should rest now and recover your strength."

"No…Gambit can't do that! Dey got Rogue!" grunted Gambit with determination.

"Who…Who has Rogue?" came a new voice from the doorway.

Just then, three new figures entered the room. It was Professor Xavier, Beast, and Logan. Immediately, the Cajun began to tense up. To them, he thought he was still an enemy, especially with Logan in the room after he had still been suspicious of him earlier despite the obvious stab wounds in his stomach. But after kidnapping Rogue a while back, he could hardly blame him.

"Please Gambit," coaxed the Professor, trying to portray his sincerity towards the weary Cajun despite Logan's continuous scowl, "We only wish to find her."

Gambit let out a pained sigh as the feeling in his stomach grew worse as if he had just eaten something Kitty had baked.

"Gambit don't know who exactly dey were…But dey were definitely no ordinary kidnappers. Dey all had some strange voodoo dat didn't seem natural. Half human, half machine."

"You mean cybernetically enhanced humans?" inquired Hanks.

Not being all too fluent on technical terms, Gambit was pretty sure that the good doctor was right.

"Probably. Dey were strong and dey just wanted Rogue. Remy tried to step in…But I failed. Remy got distracted when dey grabbed her and dat crazy leader lady o' dere's stabbed me an' left me for dead."

"Crazy lady…Who was she?!" demanded Logan in a tone that surprised his friends.

Remy rubbed the temples on his head as he recalled the painful experience all over again, but knew that it would be best to tell them what he knew, that way Rogue would have a better chance at being rescued and he could make up for his failure to save her.

"Some Japanese lady," Remy answered, and he described her as best he could. Suddenly, a brief image flashed before Logan's eyes and he stood paralyzed as the strange, fuzzy memory.

"She was one crazy bitch," continued Gambit, "She had dese strange claw hands dat sliced through anythin'. Adamantium from de looks of it."

Again, another image appeared before Logan, this time more clearly than all the previous ones before. He clearly saw the face of a distinct, Japanese woman. Every feature was so clear, so vivid, it was almost as if he could reach out and touch her. However, the others seemed oblivious to Logan's predicament as Xavier pressed onward.

"Can your remember anything else Mr. Lebeau? Anything at all that may help us find Rogue?"

Gambit once again sighed in defeat as he festering pain in his stomach continued to sting. He had come to Bayville in hopes of reconciling with Rogue, but instead had let some psycho lady kidnap her and take to who knows where. It seemed he carried the burden of his bad luck wherever he went and only spread it to those least deserving of it. There was little he could do now as he once again felt himself at a loss.

"No…Dat's all Professor. Gambit's sorry he couldn't help her. It's Gambit's fault she's gone."

Xavier could sense some genuine sincerity in the Cajun thief's mind. Normally, it was rare that somebody with a mind like Remy would project his thoughts and emotions so loudly, but in this case that mental control seemed to falter the more he thought of Rogue. There was a great deal of guilt on his part and Charles Xavier couldn't help but sympathize for the man's predicament, despite his past dealings as an enemy.

"Do not blame yourself Gambit. I believe you," said Xavier much to the Cajun's surprise, "You nearly died trying to protect her and you nearly died simply trying to warn us. I assure you, we will find Rogue. And we'll inform you something come up. But in the meantime, you're welcome to stay as long as you like so you can recover from your injuries."

Gambit didn't know what to say. It was more than he ever could have hoped for knowing his luck in the past. But deserving or not, he knew he couldn't leave in his state. And for his help and acceptance, the Cajun was grateful.

"T'anks Professor. And you have Gambit's word…As soon as you find out where Rogue is, Gambit will help bring her back safe and sound. Thieves honor."

The Professor gave the Cajun one last smile and made his way out with Hank and Logan while Piotr was left to monitor Gambit's health in case something went wrong. As soon as they were out, Hank quickly questioned the Professor's willingness to accept Gambit's pleas.

"Are you sure it is wise to trust him so quickly Charles?" asked Hank.

"From what I can sense, he is not a bad man at heart," assured Xavier to his long time friend as they headed back down the hall, "He's simply been dealt a bad hand in life, he may have done things that may not have been entirely honorable, but I get the feeling he wants to change. I don't doubt his sincerity. That choice is mine. Besides, I feel we owe it to him after nearly sacrificing his life trying to protect Rogue."

Xavier's word was good enough for Beast, for he didn't question the Professor any further. As they slowly wheeled down the metallic hallway, they looked back to notice Logan still standing outside the doorway in a strange daze. He looked as though he was now lost in his own world.

"Logan, are you okay? You seem troubled," said Xavier.

Logan didn't respond. He merely kept thinking about the strange images caused by Gambit's description of the woman that attacked him and Rogue. He still remembered the faint scent of cherry blossoms and the more he thought about these hazy memories, the crazier they drove him. He still didn't know what they meant. He knew that they had some deeper meaning, but he just couldn't pinpoint what exactly that meaning was.

"Logan?" asked Xavier again upon not receiving a response.

"I'm fine…" Logan quickly responded as he made a quick dash to the elevator before he could ask any more questions.

"What was that about?" inquired Hank as both he and the Professor watched Logan run off.

Once Logan was assured that nobody else was around, he clutched his head and growled at the confusion he felt. He wanted to just scream and make it all go away, but at the same time he wanted to know. However, the only thing that hung strong in his mind was that one name.

'_Yuriko…'_

**Xavier Institute Infermiry – Scott**

There was darkness around him, yet he could make out strange, fuzzy images before him. Scott Summers didn't know whether or not this was a dream, if he was in a coma, or stuck in some tortured limbo. But the images soon cleared up…And he was able to make out his surroundings, or rather lack of.

Everybody around him seemed either dead or unconscious. Before him stood endless amounts of rubble and the ground around him was smoldering. Looking around the immediate area, Scott let out a gasp of horror as he recognized this place and knew then where he was standing.

'_The institute…'_ he though as he took in the ghastly sight.

It was unmistakable…This was the institute. And it was all gone. Scott's heart rate began to soar as he tried to tell himself that this was a bad dream…Then suddenly, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Quickly, he turned around and gasped.

"_Jean!" _he yelled out to her.

But she didn't respond. She was floating above the ruins of the front step of the mansion. Her eyes were closed, her body was still, and there were tears streaming down her face. As fast as he could, Scott ran up to her. Something was wrong…He could feel it.

'_Jean! Jean it's me!"_ urged Scott as he approached her.

Then, Jean opened her tear-stained eyes. The sight was almost too much for Scott to bear, for the pain he saw within her was just too overwhelming. She was hurting, he could feel it through their link. Then, she suddenly heard her speak in a weak voice.

"_Scott…Please help me…" _she cried.

"_I'm coming Jean!" _

Then suddenly, he heard a horrible laughing sound echo from all directions. It was a sound that made his skin crawl and sent a shiver up and down his spine. He tried to run up to the woman he loved, but was suddenly blocked by the appearance of a strange man in a cloak. Then, a strange barrier surrounded him and he was unable to go any further. The laughter continued as the strange man, stood beside a crying Jean. Each sob burned like a red hot needle in Scott's soul, but he was powerless. He tried using his optic blasts, but nothing came. He tried to shut out Jean's cries, but he didn't have the strength.

"_The girl is under my power now! You cannot help her!" _taunted the stranger.

"_No!" _yelled Scott as he banged upon the strange barrier as he hear Jean cry more.

Then suddenly, the ground began to shake violently, and a new presence appeared before him. This time, it was dark haired man in old style clothing. His presence now dominated as he approached Jean and slid his hand down Jean's face with a sinister grin. Scott kept raging onward, trying to break out but to no avail.

"_Jean is mine now Mr. Summers. Take one last look…For she belongs to me and nobody else now!" _bellowed the man as his fingers turned into strange tentacle-like structures and engulfed Jean's body.

Scott tried to reach out to her, but he remained trapped. Then, the last thing he heard over the sickening laughter was one last cry from Jean.

"_Scott!!!"_

"_NO! Jean!!!"_

Then suddenly, everything went black.

"Scott! Scott wake up!" urged a familiar voice.

Suddenly, Scott bolted up out of the hospital bed he was laying in and felt a cold sweat engulf his weakened body. For the past few days he had been plagued by nightmares of Jean in trouble. The Professor, Hank, and Kitty were present and the fell back in shock upon seeing Scott's sudden reaction. He tried to catch his breath now as he rested his aching head within his hands. Xavier could sense his disposition and slowly wheeled over towards him.

"Scott…Are you okay? You looked as though you were having another nightmare," said Xavier as he wheeled next to his bedside.

Scott didn't respond. He just kept thinking of the dream he had just had and Jean's desperate cries that echoed in his head like a constant reminder of his failure to protect her.

"Scott," said Kitty as she approached her friend with Hank, "What, like, happened? You were acting like something right out of the twilight zone."

As Scott managed to catch his breath, the memory of what happened began to clarify. It hurt to think about and it only compounded his current state of being. But never-the-less, he kept managed to speak.

"It's Jean…" said Scott weakly, still feeling fatigued from his injuries and the still fresh nightmare he had just experienced, "She's in trouble…She's in pain. I can feel it. They're doing something to her…They're using her…They're hurting her! We have to help her!"

"Easy Scott," said Hank as he saw him start to get a little hysterical, "You're in no condition to do anything. You must rest and regain your strength if you are to help Jean."

"No…" retorted Scott, not wanting to sit by while somebody tortured his soul mate, "I felt it. I know she's in pain. Somebody's hurting her…I can feel it." At least he thought it was, they had told him it might be because of his worry about Jean…They may be right he had to admit that, but there was a part of him that was worried that what he was dreaming about was real and he couldn't take the chance of that.

Xavier tried to comfort his first student, but he knew that there was only so much he could do for him. A full blast of Cerebro and an exhaustive search had led to no traces of Jean. Yet somehow, Scott was convinced that he knew what was happening to her and knew that somebody was hurting her. The Professor had always known about the strange bond that linked his first two students. Over the years, it had proved to be quite strong, such as the case when Jean managed to sense him all the way in Mexico when he couldn't. Yet Xavier could never fully explain it. But he knew to the extent of what they felt for each other, that much was clear. And it pained him to see Scott like this and it pained him even more to think about what could be happening to Jean right now.

"We'll find her Scott…I promise you," assured the Professor.

Jean's cries still echoed in his mind. It drove him crazy, being stuck in a bed while she was out there suffering. He couldn't take it anymore and collapsed once more Hank applied more sedative to help him rest.

"Poor Scott," mused Kitty as she saw the pained look on his face when he talked about Jean being in trouble, "I've never seen him like this before."

"Yes…I know Kitty. He's just worried for Jean, that's all," said Xavier as he looked over the sleeping form of his surrogate son, "He just blames himself for her capture. The guilt he's feeling is just so great…I truly wish that he would stop blaming himself for this."

"But do you think what he said is true Charles?" asked Hank as he finished applying Scott's medications, "Could Jean really be suffering as Scott so believes?"

Xavier bowed his head in defeat, not wanting to think about Jean being in such pain while he stood powerless to save her. But if the bond Scott and Jean shared was any indication, then he greatly feared exactly where this situation would lead.

"I don't know Hank…But given the gravity such events, we cannot rule anything out. I just hope we can find Jean and Rogue before they suffer any more undeserved wrath."

**-Hellfire Club-**

Jean and Rogue were waiting now, for it was the only thing they could do. Besides the two meals a day, there wasn't much in the way of activities. The door opened and they saw guards drag in the Canadian boy. He didn't look so good. He had more bruises and a few cuts along with some nasty marks and a few red stripes on his body. The guards flung him to the cold floor and just left him there, not even bothering to acknowledge the girls.

They went to him and turned him onto his back and he groaned. "Are ya alright?" Rogue asked him.

"Uh…I…really…really, _hate_ that woman." He weakly got out. They helped him onto a bed and placed him gently on it.

"God how long are they going to do this to ya?" Rogue asked. She had no clue what they wanted or why he was putting up with all of this.

He groaned. "Until I talk, but I sure as hell don't want to give in to them." The two girls nodded know full well they didn't want to make this easy for these people. They heard the door open and Emma walked in with a med kit.

She came over to the bed and looked down at him. She tried to keep a neutral expression on her face, but her eyes said otherwise. "Damn that woman." She hissed out seeing him like this. She opened the kit and started to bandage and clean him up. "Well, I got good news and bad news." She told him. "The good news is that you're going to get a break so you can heal up a little."

"Let me guess…Then it's back to the fun room." Vincent said sarcastically. Emma didn't say anything, she just went on patching him up. He winched from her putting some alcohol onto the strip marks.

"God what the hell did those." Jean asked seeing the strip marks.

"A whip." Both Emma and Vince said at the same time and their eyes locked. They both knew what the other had gone through with that woman and that they both had had the 'pleasure' of that device.

"What about those?" Rogue asked seeing a few marks close together.

"Tazer." Both Emma and Vince said.

"Jinx." Vince said to Emma and despite herself, she couldn't help but smiled a little.

The door opened again and Harry Leland, the large redheaded man, walked in with a few guards. "You two ladies have an appointment now." Both girls looked at each other wondering if it was with Selene. "Don't worry, it's not the witch." He said smiling seeing the looks in their eyes.

"You, Jean, have a little personal meeting with Shaw." He looked to Rogue. "Tessa is ready for you too. You'll go under her manipulation of your powers and see if we can make some use of those abilities of yours after she's finished."

Rogue wanted to say something, but the last time she and Jean had tried to prevent them of grabbing Vincent their collars had shocked them into submission. It took them five minutes to just stand after that. So they both reluctantly went with him through the lower levels and up an elevator. They walked out onto one floor and as they reached an intersection, the guards took Jean one way and Leland took Rogue the other way.

Both girls gave the other a supportive glance. Jean was led down a hall as she briefly considered taking on the guards, but there were three of them with weapons and she was couldn't think of a way to disarm them all without one of them get a shot off. But without her powers and considering how tried she was, her odds weren't that good. She was led to a large door, but in front of it was the handsome man Jason Wynguarde. She glared at the man and he only smiled. "Having any interesting dreams lately?" He asked her and she was tempted to attack him collar or no collar.

The guards opened the door and she was led in.

Rogue was led in the opposite direction and was thinking of taking on Leland. He chuckled at her. "If you're thinking of attacking, let me give you some advice…Don't. Even if you did have your powers it would be difficult and now it would be impossible for you to even hurt me."

Rogue was tempted to try him anyways, but they reached an open door and saw it was a lab of some sort and she saw the pale looking Tessa there with her dark hair still up in a bun. "Lie down on the table please."

Rogue just stood there until Leland pushed her forward. "Do it, or else!" He said coldly and she laid down on the cold table. There were no windows in the room and there was machinery all over the place. They strapped her in and she looked as Tessa loomed over her. "This shouldn't hurt so just relax and look on the bright side. If this works, even without the collar you should be able to touch again."

That was one of Rogue's dreams, but this wasn't the way she wanted it to happen. But there was nothing she could do at the moment. She felt the woman press her hands to her head and Rogue closed her eyes as Tessa began to alter her mutation. However, there was a part of her that wished this would work, despite her current conditions.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 6: ESCAPISM**


	6. Escapism

**Shout outs:**

Winblades: You'll see what the effects will be on Jean and Scott. Hope you like what will come from Tessa's abilities.

Ldypebsaby: Ever heard the expression it's darkest before the dawn? Well that's pretty much how this will be and believe me it isn't at its darkest yet.

Mark C: You'll see about Tessa later on and you might be surprised by how they find them later on in the story. Shaw isn't much for talking and you'll see what I mean.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Very insightful, you'll have to see soon if you were right or not.

Episodic: Yeah computers can be a pain at times. Trust me you'll really feel sorry for Jean later on. Tessa will do kind of like in X-treme but with a little twist to it.

Wenl: He doesn't say anything because he's a personal guy and he's not sure what's going on. Xavier thinks they might be just dreams and no they wouldn't get an idea form those there isn't enough to go on.

Lil Jean: I guess so, although if you do like her character you won't like this chapter.

Sparky Genocide: Trust me it gets worse for them from this point on before it gets better.

The Uncanny R-Man: Hell to pay and you said my puns were bad. Yeah well things are about to get for for Jean and Rogue and more fluff with Emma and Vince.

Thanks to: X00001,

* * *

**WARNING:****This scene has graphic sexual imagery with the Jean part of this so if you don't like to read anything about sex don't read her part in this chapter

* * *

.**

**HELLFIRE AND BRIMSTONE**

**CHAPTER 6: ESCAPISM**

**-Prison Section, Hellfire Club-**

Emma was fixing up the dark haired young man. She had seen the old scars on his body and wasn't sure if any of the new injuries would scar with the exception of the one on his face. But it was small and might actually give him an interesting look to his already handsome face. He wasn't supermodel good looking, but she had to admit he was attractive.

She also wondered how he got those horrible scars on his body. She could tell from them and his eyes that he had lived a hard life. His eyes…Now they were another story. They had a mysterious light blue color, but the intensity of them and the hardness that they conveyed at times spoke volumes to her. Her own eyes were just as hard and cold at times from her own pain.

"Hey…Emma?" Vincent said weakly.

"Yes." She said wrapping his wrists up from the handcuffs that had been cutting into his wrist.

"Tell me about yourself." He said simply.

"Why?"

"Because I'm interested…And it will give me something to focus on besides the damn pain."

She considered this. It wasn't easy for her to talk about her life, especially to a stranger, but he was going through much the same as she had at one point and looking into his eyes, she wondered if he would understand her. No one ever had and it was kind of lonely feeling so isolated, but then again she had been alone for some time. That, and at this rate Selene might lose patience and kill him by accident. "Alright, but if you tell anyone…"

He laughed a little and fought back a cough. "Who am I going to tell? Besides after three days with that woman you think I'm the gossiping type?"

She gave a small smile. "Well you got a point there." She finished with his wrists and started on this upper body. "I was born into a rich family, the second of three daughters. I had an older brother too. Unfortunately my brother Christian was into drugs…And he overdosed last I heard."

"I'm sorry." Vincent said.

Emma shrugged it off. "We were never close. My sisters, on the other hand, were…At least we used to be. Then my father said that one of us had to prove to him who was best to take over the family business. After that my sisters turned on each other. The three of us had a major falling out period and we all did things that destroyed our relationships…All for a damn business." She said bitterly.

"When the time came, father chose me of all people to take over. My sisters hated me for that, and they both wanted to have what I was given. When I saw what our little 'competition' my father made had done to my family, I wanted nothing to do with that damn prize. So I went right up to my father and threw his little 'prize' right into my face. I thought my sisters would see that I wanted to repair what had happened, but they just thought I was too good for the family."

She was silent at that moment, remembering how her family closed itself off to her. "Then my mutation kicked in. I'm a telepath as you might know and when I started to hear voices, my family ditched me in a mental hospital." She remembered that horrible place and whished she could forget about it.

"You don't have to go on if it's too painful." Vince said gently. He didn't want to push her and he knew full well how painful the past could be.

Emma looked at him and saw understanding in his eyes. She didn't quite know why, but she wanted to go on. She never told anyone any of this before and it felt good to finally tell _someone_. "No, it's okay…I…I need to get this out. By then I was sixteen and for a few months I was assaulted by thoughts, the doctors gave me all kinds of drugs…And then someone else happened." She felt her free hand ball up into a fist. "A few of the guards…They…They started to rape me. At first it was this one guy and I was so drugged up the first time I wasn't sure if what I was experiencing was real or not…But then it happened again…And again. For two months, every few days a guard would take advantage of the little crazy girl."

She felt his hand on hers holding it and see looked at him and saw it wasn't pity she saw in his eyes, he was looking at her like someone who had seen hell and was supporting her. She didn't know why, but she held his hand as well. It was nice to have at least one person giving her support. "Anyway, it occurred to me that if I could hear their thought that maybe I could do something with them." She smiled to herself thinking of the punishment she had given out to those that had taken advantage of her. "Let's say that they learned that Karma is a bitch…And so am I." She said coldly.

"Anyways after my escape, I lived on the streets for over a year." She remembered huddling in doorways and scrapping for food even using her talents to 'persuade' people to give her money and was able to stay at motels and get a good meal now and then.

"I know how that is." He told her. "I spent a year on the streets myself…It's not easy to be alone all the time with just yourself to depend on, but it does make you stronger if you survive."

"Yes…It does, doesn't it?" She said to him and she could tell he was telling the truth. "Anyways, I was tired of the streets and with the help of my powers, I got a dress and managed to get into a solon and get into high society parties. With my experience gained from my family and their parties, I knew my way around social circles. I managed to work my way into a nice fortune as well. And that was how I met Harry Leland." She remembered how Harry had said she had much potential and it was then that she learned about the Hellfire Club.

"I learned about this place at one of the parties and also that they were looking for dancers. I auditioned of course."

"And used your abilities to give your performance something a little extra?" He said with a grin.

She cocked an eyebrow. "Am I that transparent?" She teased and he nearly laughed at that. "Anyways you're right, I did and Shaw saw talent in me. I was eighteen at this point and he became my mentor, and of course I started crushing on him." She saw his look and nodded. "Yes, yes I know…Big mistake. He was the typical older high society man that my family tried to groom me and my sisters for our entire lives."

"Well, with him I learned to master my talents and with them used them for the Hellfire Club. You know a little 'inside' information and such." She left out how she was also remake in the Club's image. How Shaw had convinced her to get plastic surgery to 'enhance her beauty' as he had said. She got a nose job, her cheeks done, and her breast as well along with any baby fat and unsightly hair permanently removed. When she was done and healed up, she hardly recognized her appearance in the mirror anymore. Which was fine with her, she wanted to forget that life and move on anyway and start anew. "Well it wasn't long until he also lusted after me. To be fair, I didn't mind. In fact, I encouraged it, flirting with him and everything. Then of course, one thing led to another and I gave myself to him." He remembered how rough and forceful he could be…Much like the men from the mental hospital and she shuddered at the thought. "I thought we were in love…Then when I took a peak in his mind…I was wrong." She said sorrowfully.

"He was just using me…The entire time. He didn't love me. Hell, I don't think he's capable of that. He just wanted to use my powers and my body for his own purposes. So I dug a little deeper and started to find out the 'real' face of this place. I tried to run but…They caught me and well you can guess the rest of it." She said pointing to the collar.

Vincent looked at her as she wasn't meeting his gaze. "You didn't deserve any of that." He said with kindness yet a force behind it like he damned the universe for giving out such a harsh life to her.

She laughed a little. "You think I'm some kind of nice girl? Well you don't know some of the things I've done!"

"We all do things that we regret. There are certain times beyond our control and we do what we have to in order to survive…Believe me, I know." She looked at him and studied his face. She was wondering what secrets he held in him, and if maybe she had found someone like herself in a way.

"You should rest now." Emma said softly.

"I don't want to…I'll just have nightmares and I like talking to you, plus…You have a gentle touch." He said flashing her a warm smile. She managed a small smile in return as she took care of the last of his injuries. She had to admit that he had one hell of a nice body and kept in really good shape. She eyed the oriental tattoo on his chest.

"What does this mean?" She asked him, knowing full well she couldn't or shouldn't ask him about his own past considering what he was going through to keep it secret.

"It's the symbol of a Samurai family, the Mototsugu. The symbol in the center of the circle stands for the family name the four on the outside stand for Honor, Duty, Courage, and Strength. You see when I was seven an elderly Japanese man took me in as a student after I helped him fight off these punks…I never liked seeing people picked on." He told her and she listened with interests. "Well I've been training with him ever since and when I was seventeen I got this as a write of passage as it were to being a full member and warrior of the clan."

"Wait a minute…" Emma said not sure if she was hearing right. "You're telling me you were trained as a Samurai…And are one?" She asked him not sure if he was lying or not.

"Yes." He said and the serious expression on his face told her not to question that.

'Well that's a new one, will wonders never cease.' She thought. "Well that would help to explain how you took out Pierce's prize mercenaries."

**Hellfire Club**

**A/N If you want to skip this if it's too graphic then do so**

As Jean entered the darkened room with Jason Wayngard and the guards, she forced herself to take deep breaths. After seeing the way Shaw looked at her earlier, she was very anxious over what he wanted with her. After some of the horror stories that Emma had told her, she feared he may use her in a similar way. More than anything now, Jean wished for her powers so she could escape this horrible place…But due to the collar fastened securely on her neck, she was at the mercy of these 'men' now.

She knew she had to stay strong though, for she couldn't risk being broken by these people and used against the world for nothing more than greed. Her thoughts drifted to Scott and how she had been told that he hadn't survived that blast she witnessed with her own two eyes. She had felt his pain through their link…That had been the last she had felt from him before it all went dark. She threatened to break down in tears again upon remembering the horrible feeling of feeling the man she loved die right within her mind. But Jean knew she couldn't allow herself to sink any further, for that's what they wanted her to do. Scott may have been dead, but that didn't mean she would make his sacrifice be in vain. She vowed to survive…If anything for his memory.

Then suddenly…Jean felt a strange sensation surge through her mind and the world around her began to spin. A sinister grin spread across Wayngard's face as he used his powers on her weary, unguarded mind. Sabastian Shaw then came out of the darkness with a satisfied expression at what he was seeing with her.

"Is it done Jason?" asked Shaw in the form of a statement more than a question.

"Yes my king…Just as you requested," grinned Jason.

"Good…Now leave us," he ordered.

Both Jason and the guards obediently followed, knowing full well Shaw's expectations. As Jean lay on the floor, the sinister grin on Shaw's face grew wider as he looked at the frail redhead struggle with what Jason just did to her. She had been weakened enough by the nightmares for him to have full control over her now. Control…Being one of Shaw's favorite things.

As the darkness faded for Jean and she slowly opened her eyes, she suddenly found herself no longer in the dark room she had been led in. Her mind was dazed, confused, and barely able to make sense out of what had happened or where she had been. Was she still in the Hellfire Club? Had they done something to her? Many questions surged through her mind, but her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft voice.

"Jean…"

The weary redhead looked up at Sabastian Shaw as he stood over her…But in her eyes, she didn't see Shaw. She hadn't heard his voice. Instead, her mind told her that the voice and image before her was none other than the man she thought had died right before her eyes…Scott Summers. Her heart started racing as she saw his face and he bent down to pick her up in his strong arms.

"Oh my God…Scott?" said Jean weakly, gently touching his cheek, every logical sense telling her that this was Scott, "Is it really you?"

"Of course it is Jean," said the man before her, "What made you think otherwise?"

Jean quickly embraced him tightly as tears formed in her eyes.

"I…I thought you dead. I…I saw you die right before my eyes and…" but she was soon cut off as she struggled to form the right words.

"You were just having a nightmare Jean…" said Scott gently, "It's over now…It was a dream. You have nothing to worry about. See…We're back here in your room where it's safe."

Jean then took a look around and her eyes told her that this was indeed her old bedroom at the institute. She wasn't quite sure how she got here, but her mind told her that this was it, she looked down and saw the Hellfire Club clothing gone and she was in a shirt and skirt. This was the room she had spent so many years in. A feeling of great joy soon fell over her as she collapsed once again into Scott's arms.

"It was a dream…A horrible dream Scott," said Jean as Scott began to run his hands along the curves of her body.

"Shh…It's over now my sweet. Let me make you forget all about that horrible dream," said Scott in a deep voice as he cupped her chin and moved in to kiss her.

Jean just wanted to forget, so she didn't fight Scott as he roughly pressed his lips against hers. As she sunk into the kiss, his grip on her body grew firmer as he hungrily moved her over to the bed. Jean couldn't explain it, but her mind lacked the capacity to fight it. Scott soon removed his shirt and aggressively began to tear off the top part of her shirt. He was being bit rougher than usual…He was always one to savor each feeling during the many previous times they made love. But this time, he was being so aggressive for some reason and Jean didn't know why.

"Scott…" Protested the redhead weakly as he ripped off her bra and roughly fondled her large, generous breasts.

"Relax Jean…" said Scott in a strange tone, "Do not fight it…It's me…Scott."

Unknown to Jean, Sabastian Shaw grinned with a great deal of hunger for her as she remained under the strange shroud that had been cast over her mind. Jean was still not seeing him, she was only seeing Scott and that's they way he wanted it.

Jean's mind still told her that this was Scott and didn't fight him as he roughly trailed his kisses down past her neck and began biting on her nipples. Jean was flat on her back as Scott's overpowering weight kept her in a submissive state while he continued to aggressively run his hands up and down her body. Jean swallowed nervously…But she had never been nervous before. Why was she feeling this way now?

She didn't have time to ponder this as she felt her skirt being ripped off and thrown to the side. Her panties soon followed and Jean suddenly found herself completely exposed to this man now. Jean then looked at the expression on Scott's face…But something was wrong. It didn't look like the thorough, caring, lover that she knew. Instead he bore a strange expression that looked like one of pure hunger…Hunger for her.

His hand then roughly cupped her private area and began to stroked her as he continued to grow increasingly aroused by the naked woman laying before him. Jean felt herself whimper and groan by his roughness. He then slipped two fingers into her and began to frantically pump his way in and out of her vagital area causing brief bursts of pleasure and pain. It was strange…For this never had hurt before. Then again, Scott had never been this rough with her before. Jean began to grow increasingly dazed, for something was still keeping her from doing anything about this.

"Yes my dear…" said Scott in a deep voice, "Feel my touch."

Jean gritted her teeth a he continued to finger her. Then finally, he stopped and she saw him remove his pants. Being so rough with her and having so much control over her had aroused Shaw immensely, but Jean still remained oblivious to the illusion before her.

"Now my redheaded sweet…Be mine," he said in a dark tone as he pressed his weight against her and roughly drove his hardness into her.

Jean let out a gasp as he swiftly thrust into her, not taking the time to allow her to adjust or savor it. He then lay on top of her and held her down as he began pumping and thrusting into her with increasing ferocity. His hands groped her and actually scratched her at times, but she still couldn't stop it. This feeling…This sensation…It was all wrong.

"Scott…" she cried as he continued to thrust without mercy into her, using his weight and his arms to hold her down, "You're…Hurting…Me."

But the man on top of her didn't listen, he just gripped her breasts in his hand and drove himself into her even harder, causing her to cry out. "Don't fight it Jean. Relish in it…My queen."

Jean suddenly felt something in the back of her mind tell her that this couldn't be the sweet, passionate lover she knew. He was so rough, he was so…Dark. She couldn't feel the wonderful pleasure she remembered from previous times. This was hurting her…It wasn't right. She closed her eyes, not wanting to look at the animalistic expression on this man's face. Tears were forming…But to Shaw, it only made him feel more in control.

'No…' a voice in Jean's mind told her, 'This is not Scott…This is not Scott. Scott is dead. This is not him.'

Her tears continued to flow as the cloaked Shaw continued to aggressively fuck her without conscious. But in Jean's mind, she still saw Scott. But feeling this…Pain from him, she knew it couldn't be him. But if it wasn't him, who was it? Suddenly, something appeared behind the illusion in Jean's mind. Something stood over Scott as he kept fucking her. Jean could sense it, but she didn't know how. Then, she opened her eyes and an expression of great shock took over her.

It was another Scott…The Scott she thought had died back in the field. He was covered in a strange white glow while the other Scott on top of her naked body became shrouded in a dark purple glow. Suddenly, the image of Scott on top of her was shattered. Then suddenly…The Scott in the light glow lunged toward her with a desperate look on his face…Full of compassion, worry, and love.

"_JEAN!"_

"AHHHHH!" yelled Jean in pain as she suddenly passed out and everything went dark.

As she went limp under Shaw, he finally withdrew from her and looked curiously at the naked unconscious redhead he had just fucked. Jean now reeked of his scent and was in a deep state of unconsciousness. But no matter…Shaw had got what he wanted. And now that he had managed to control her like this, it wouldn't be long now before she was completely broken.

Shaw casually dressed, feeling very pleased with himself now and looking forward to doing this to her again once her mind was fully under control. Although it was curious as to why she had passed out, to Shaw it meant she was just more weak minded than they had thought. If the illusions sparked this reaction within her, then she would be much easier to manipulate in the end. As soon as he was dressed, Shaw summoned the guards and had them dress her and carry her unconscious body back to the room. Luckily, the illusions that he had instructed Jason to cast would only give her a vague memory of what had happened. But in doing so, it would hinder her control and keep her submissive. When she woke up, he doubted she would recall much of anything.

**Xavier Institute Infirmary – Scott**

Unknown to Shaw or anybody else for that matter, Scott had been in a deep, troubled sleep as Jean remained trapped in the Hellfire Club under Wyndgarde's illusion. In his sleep…He could see someone that looked like him touching her body, whispering lies to her, and fucking her while she cried. It was a torture unlike anything he could have every imagined, witnessing this horrible scene as some imposture defiled the woman he loved. But he had tried to step in…He had tried to stop it. He managed to lunge forth towards the imposture…But only felt everything go dark after that as he let out an agonizing yell.

"JEAN! NO!" he yelled into the empty infirmary where he was resting.

His body was now covered in a cold sweat and he shivered under the sheets as he thought about what he had just seen. Jean's cries stung in his mind as he felt his whole body go limp with weakness and sorrow. He had felt something…He knew something was happening to Jean. He could sense it…He could feel it. He could feel her pain. It hurt so much…Feeling the pain of his soul mate. But he had to stay strong. Now he was more determined than ever to fight through his injuries and save her from whoever or whatever was doing this to her. Even though he knew she probably wouldn't be able to respond, Scott sent a message to her with his thoughts…Hoping Jean was alright wherever she was.

'Please Jean…Stay strong. I'll come for you…I swear. Don't give up…Stay alive. Please Jean…I need you. Please…Be okay.'

**Xavier Institute – Kitty's room**

As the exhaustive search for Jean and Rogue continue, Kitty found herself lying back on her bed looking at a picture she had of her and Rogue when they were still roommates. The young valley girl hated not being able do anything to help in the search. The Professor had been at it for days now and still hadn't found any trace of their missing friends. Add to that, Logan had been acting very strangely lately ever since Gambit arrived. He was so irritable now that only Ororo dared to confront him.

Now, Kitty was left to worry about her friends. Since coming to the institute, she had come to see her fellow X-men as more than just teammates. They were all like a family at heart. They lived together, ate together, and gave support to one another. Rogue was always someone Kitty was particularly close to. Even though they seemed like polar opposites on the surface, Kitty and Rogue had always had a close friendship. And not being able to do anything about her disappearance was definitely hard on her. Kitty was soon so lost in thought she didn't notice Colossus standing outside her doorway.

"Katya…Are you okay?" asked the Russian as he approached her bedside.

Kitty shifted her gaze from the picture, but her expression remained the same.

"It's been three days…" said Kitty with a defeated sigh, "The Professor still hasn't found anything. Three days and not a trace of Jean or Rogue."

"Have faith Katya," assured Piotr, "I'm sure something will come up."

However, those words just made Kitty feel more frustrated.

"That's what everybody has been saying!" shot Kitty, "It's always the same damn words! Have faith…Everything will be fine! It's just…"

Kitty soon forced herself to stop before she got too hysterical. It was clear that just sitting here while her friends were out gone was starting to get on her. She had tried to help, but there wasn't much she could do. Logan was still acting very strange, Beast was busy caring for Scott and Remy, Ororo was struggling to maintain order as the only adult among the new recruits, and Xavier had been in and out of Cerebro with few breaks in between. All the while they had no way of knowing what was happening to Rogue and Jean.

"I know…I know…I'm sorry. Maybe I should try different words," said Colossus.

Now Kitty felt bad. She knew she had no right to take her frustration out on Colossus of all people. He was trying to help her.

"No…It's not your fault Peter. I guess this whole thing is just getting to me. I mean, Jean and Rogue are gone, Remy came here half dead, Scott was nearly killed _twice_, and I don't know what the hell has gotten into Mr. Logan."

"I know. It's a lot to take in. But as you once said, we X-men have a way of dealing with strange things. If we can face somebody like Apocalypse then I'm sure we can work through this."

Upon hearing that, Kitty lightened up somewhat. In remembering what she and the rest of the X-men had been through, it became clear just how many crazy things they had managed to overcome. Apocalypse was far from a normal problem, yet they had overcome that. Sometimes she forgot just how strong she and her friends were and at times had to be reminded to have faith in them and what they had been through.

"I hope you're right Peter," said Kitty as she moved closer to Peter, glad that he was doing his best to cheer her up, "Jean and Rogue are strong. They can survive anything. I know how strong they are. I roomed with Rogue when I first got here. At first, I was kind of intimidated by her because I thought we would never have anything in common. But after getting to know her I really found a good friend in her. And I always looked up to Jean for managing to be so normal while staying in control at the same time. I know her powers are tough on her and I honestly don't think I could ever do what she does. I guess part of the reason why I'm so upset is because…I've really come to see them almost as family."

Colossus then looked back at her as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Gently, he wiped them away.

"We'll find them Katya. I know we will."

Piotr in turn placed a gentle hand on the young girl's shoulder and she ended up leaning against his strong body for support. He knew there was little else he could do to help her feel better. Things wouldn't get better until Jean and Rogue were back safe and sound.

**-Hellfire Club-**

Rogue was strapped down as Tessa placed her hands just above the young woman's face. She could sense the girl's potential and she had much of it. However, it looked like it would be difficult to bring out her full potential safely, given what else she had sensed. With her telepathy, she had sensed the 'ghosts' of other personalities. At least they seemed to be dormant and the girl could access their memories, but she also carried their genetic information, which it seemed was how she was able to use other mutants' powers.

Her body mimicked those traits and they were still there in her mind. She began to alter the girl's mutagentic field. She had to turn off the collar in order to access the girl's field since suppressing that field was how the collars worked. It took a few minutes and a glow came over the girl's body. Then, after a few more minutes it was over.

"It's done." Tessa said sitting down on a chair feeling a little drained.

"So…What exactly was done?" Leland asked eyeing the girl who seemed to be sleeping now.

"She now has control over her absorption powers. She should be able to turn then on or off and more."

"More?" Leland asked her. He knew the girl was an alpha class mutant, but he was wondering if she might become one of the most powerful alphas out there, maybe even omega class, but he doubted that. So far the only omega had been Apocalypse, so he figured she would most likely be a high level alpha.

"She has the potential to use any and all powers she has absorbed, but only time will tell what her true abilities can be." Tessa explained to him. "She's not exactly a typical mutant to say the least. Her power is very unique and difficult to judge."

Rogue was slowly regaining consciousness as her eyes slowly opened. She felt fine…Although a bit different, but couldn't make out exactly why. She tried to move her hands and found they were still bound. She wished that she had the strength of someone like Blob to break them. While thinking of the Brotherhood member she felt a small rush. She could see his mind and also a source of strength flowing through her. She tried again and this time her hand ripped right out of the restraint.

"What?" Leland turned to see the girl breaking out of her restrains and looked for the control for the collar. Rogue saw him looking and immediately ripped off her collar off her neck. "Oh shit." He swore as the girl charged him. He increased his mass and caught the girl, but she was stronger then he thought and she slammed him through a wall and she ran out of the hole.

Tessa watched this and a small smile was on her face, but she quickly hid it. She didn't want anyone to notice she had to maintain the charade.

Rogue ran though the huge building. She had to find Jean, or at least get to the roof or outside so she could try and send a mental SOS to the Professor. She saw more of those strange uniformed guards with the blank face masks summing for her. She guessed Leland must have gotten the word out. They leveled their sub machine guns at her and she flinched, thinking that she wished for some protection and suddenly she felt Colossus. She felt the impacts and saw that her body had his armored form.

"A gal could get used ta this." She said with a smile and thought of Jean's powers and flung her hand out sending them all flaying back with telekinesis. She wanted to run some more, but her head was swimming with images at the moment and she was having trouble thinking. She pushed it away and ran on.

More and more guards tried to stop her, and she used Scott's eyebeams in response. She wouldld have used Kurt's teleportation, but she didn't see any windows and didn't want to teleport into a solid object. She used Kitty's phasing powers to go through the walls, but using all those powers unknown to her were taking a toll.

She was having trouble concentrating and her head was hurting, but she ran on and called upon more powers. However, she didn't put any away and after defeating more guards she found herself in the lobby, but she fell to her knees, for the pain in her head was killing her.

"Well I must say that is impressive." She turned to see Shaw, Selene and the other members of the Inner Circle behind her. "Tessa, shut her down."

Rogue still had Jean's power and if this girl wanted to fight her telepath to telepath then so be it. Rogue tried to get into her head like she remembered how Jean could from the memories she was recalling, but something happened. She hit a wall and not only that it, was like a powerful burst of mental feedback striking her mind. Rogue screamed out in pain and clutched her head and curled up onto the floor from the pain.

Tessa, if she pulled her mind in, was completely defendable against telepaths. In fact, it also had the effect of sending it back at the telepath causing great pain. She knew the girl would try it, so she calculated the odds and she knew that the girl knew of her telepathic powers and would assume that was how she was going to attack.

She knelt down and sent a telepathic command to sleep and Rogue was forced to succumb. Shaw walked over and placed a new collar on her neck. "What happened to her?"

"I believe with her new gifts, she has to learn to separate the minds of the powers she uses. Eventually she will be able to, but she was overloading her mind this time. If she tried anymore, then she might have had a mental breakdown. She will have to slowly retrain herself and have mental exercises to help her, but she will have a limit on how many powers she uses. Use too many and it might cause serious harm, if not become fatal."

Shaw nodded. "That's good to know. But now she has to learn that there are consequences to actions of both escaping and for attacking us. Selene?" She dark haired woman stepped forward. "I believe you're little 'playroom' is free for the moment. I think she needs to learn that actions such as that will not go unpunished."

She smiled a cruel smile and nodded. "Oh I think I can do that. And don't worry I won't permanently damage her…Well…Physically."

Tessa watched this all and got a cold knot in her stomach. She hated this, working for these people, seeing what they did and what that poor girl was going to go through. But she was torn, for the loyalty of an old friend and her duty.

It was times like this she hated her life, but she knew that what she did was best for the future and that her role as 'Tessa' would ultimately save many lives and get rid of an evil power that has gone unchallenged for centuries. Still, her heart went out to the girl as the guards dragged her to the lower levels.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 7: PAIN AND PUNISHMENT**


	7. Pain and Punishment

**Shout outs:**

Mark C: Yes the link will help out later on, don't worry Shaw will get his just not from what you expect. Glad you liked the Vince/Emma part and when Rogue learns some control she will be a force to be reckoned with. Tessa is a wild card in this and you'll see later what her true role is.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Yeah she does have some ulterior motives and Rogue just gained that new ability she didn't know what her full powers were, and you know Selene's punishment will be harsh.

Lil Jean: Don't say I didn't warn you but don't worry things will turn out better for her in the long run just wait.

Sparky Genocide: Shaw has no morals or conscience in this fic. If you think Shaw was bad Selene is worse, and you're right they will hate the club for all of this.

The Uncanny R-Man: You haven't seen anything yet. Glad you liked the fluff part and the other parts.

Ldypebsaby: If you think that was dark the first part of this is darker, but everything else is lighter to balance it out.

Thanks to: Wen1, X00001,

* * *

**WARNING:****This chapter has graphic sexual imagery.****CHAPTER 7: PAIN AND PUNISHMENT**

(you might want to skip this is your too sensitive but this should be the only thing like this in this story for some time if ever)

Rogue was struggling as the guards took her to a room in the underground level of the building. It turned out to be this metal one with red stuff in certain areas and a chair as well as some other nasty looking 'equipment.' They pulled her arms up and handcuffed her to a chain hanging from the ceiling. She saw Selene whisper something to the guards and they left the room.

Selene looked at her with a snide, superior look on her face. In an act of defiance, Rogue spit in her face. Selene snarled and backhanded her face and then hit her hard in the stomach. Rogue winced and coughed from the blow as Selene began to unfasten her clothing. The top soon fell off and she quickly moved on to pull off the lower part of the leather garment. Rogue felt the cold air of the room on her flash and tried not to look scared at what this woman had in store for her. Selene walked behind her and heard her take something.

"You know, I think I'll make you go through some of what Emma went endured. You're only getting a days worth though, so feel lucky at that. Let me ask you something…Was escaping worth it?" Rogue strayed silent. "Very well then."

Rogue heard a 'thwack' sound and screamed out in pain as her back felt like it was in fire. "This is a special nylon whip I'm using." Selene explained as Rogue fought back her tears. "It won't open your skin or cut you, but it will leave nasty welts on your body that will take a few days to heal." She hit Rogue again and this time she fought the urge to scream. "Now…Was…It…Worth…It?" She asked every word was accented by a whip strike.

By the end of five minutes, Rogue felt herself crying from the pain as her entire backside was covered in red stripes that burned in the cool air. Selene went to her front and picked up a bottle of water and force Rogue to swallow some of it. "There's a good girl. Wouldn't want your throat to dry out. Now are you going to be a good girl?" She asked, but still saw the defiance and hatred in Rogue's eyes.

Selene only smiled. "Well then, I guess you haven't learned your lesson have you?" She went to the chair and placed the water down and in a quick flashed the whip out and struck both of her breast. Rogue cried out once more. It lasted another five minutes as Selene then covered her front with the exception of her face in whip marks. At the end of it, Rogue was nearing unconsciousness and was thankful for it. She looked down at her body and saw all the red marks and part of her mind that was grateful that they wouldn't leave scars.

Selene looked at the weakened woman and put the whip aside and got out a small medical case near one of the walls. She soon retrieved a needle and got a small vile and filled it up with something. She tested the needle and walked back towards the beaten young woman. She saw that the tears on her face had stopped and then quickly injected the needle into her chest, right into her heart. Rogue gasped as her eyes suddenly snapped open. "Adrenaline," Selene explained as she pulled the needle out. "To keep you awake." She fed her more water. "Now…Was it worth it?"

A part of Rogue wanted to say no it wasn't, but she didn't want to give the bitch the satisfaction. The immortal woman smiled and with a pair of keys, released her and Rogue fell to the ground too weak to move. "You once couldn't touch another living person is that right?" Rogue looked at her in confusion, but didn't like where this was going. "Well how about I give you a sensation you'll never forget?" She said coldly. "Come on in!" She yelled out. Rogue then saw a group of guards enter the room. She tried to cover her nakedness the best she could from the floor as Selene went to her chair and sat down. "Go on boys, have fun…But remember, don't touch the face. No scars and no mercy."

Rogue couldn't see their faces with the masks and they started to surround her. 'Oh god…Not this! Please not this!' She silently prayed to herself.

"Grab her arms!" One of them said as two of them took her arms and held them to the ground. She tried to fight them, but was too weak from the beatings Selene had given her and watched in horror as one of them started to undress. He kept the mask on as he forcefully spread her legs apart.

"Please…No…Don't…" Rogue whispered out. He didn't listen and she felt him begin to enter her forcefully and harshly. She closed her eyes and then felt him stop.

"Hey this girl's a virgin." He chuckled as he then thrust forward and listened to her scream at the feeling of her hymen being torn. "Not anymore now!" He said as he started thrusting into her.

"Oh God stop! It hurts! Please stop!" Rogue cried out as he continued raping her with the others encouraging him. She didn't know how long it lasted. Her whole body still hurt from the whipping and now her insides stung too. Then, she felt him slow down and a senses pulsing sensation on his member. "Oh God, take it out! Take it out!" She screamed at him, knowing he was close to finishing, but despite her pleas he kept it in her until he finished and she felt him finish to her disgust.

He pulled out of her leaving, her panting for breath. She hoped it was over, but it wasn't. Another guard soon took his place and it began all over again. She still screamed and cried out for them to stop, but to Selene it was music to her ears. She enjoyed watching the girl get raped and after the third man, they started to change things. They moved her onto her hands and knees as one of them took her from behind. Her inner thighs had a mixture of her blood and seamen while one of the guards in front of her forced her mouth open by grabbing her hair and forced her to orally please him.

Selene couldn't help but be impressed and was getting turned on by the woman's pain. "You," She called out to one of the guards. "Disrobe and lay on your back." He complied since the last guard to say no had died screaming and his skull was said to be an ashtray in her room now. Selene proceeded to remove her thong and straddled herself over him and impaled her self on the guard, wanting to get off on Rogue's torment. She watched Rogue as she fucked the guard.

It went on like that until Rogue no longer felt anything, her eyes had glazed over as she retreated within her mind, but this ordeal would surly forever haunt her.

When they had finally finished with her, she lay there on the floor sweating and panting. Her body was in pain all over in places she never felt pain before. Her mouth, chin, and breasts had semen dripping all over her and she had an awful taste in her mouth from the blow jobs she had been force to perform. Now, she just laid there curled up into a ball as Selene looked down at her both sexually and emotionally satisfied. "Now…Was it worth it?"

If Rogue could say anything, she would have said no. It hadn't been and after that…And she knew she wouldn't risk running away again. She felt more tears in her eyes, but not from pain. This was because of the fact that she knew they were winning, if not had already won. She was close to breaking and she knew it. She didn't want to go through that again…Never again, and she wasn't sure what she would do never to have Selene do that to her ever again.

**Xavier Institute - Hallway**

It was late at night as most of the institute slept. Professor Xavier still refused to rest from his search and was only forced to rest after some heavy coaxing on the part of Beast. But everybody knew that he wouldn't rest peacefully until his two missing students were found and returned safe and sound.

As midnight came and went for the dark halls of the institute, Ororo Munroe made her way though the halls with a tired expression on her face. With Logan acting so strangely, Xavier constantly going in and out of Cerebro, and Beast carefully monitoring Scott and Remy's condition it left her the only adult in the mansion to deal with a bunch of super-powered teens. Needless to say, it was a stressful task to maintain order especially when rumors and gossip about what was happening Rogue and Jean's disappearance kept spreading uncontrollably.

But finally, most of the students were asleep now much to Ororo's relief. Now she couldn't begin to describe her exhaustion. Everything was such a mess at this point. Scott was having strange seizures in his sleep, Remy had to go through some rather serious procedures to save his life, and the Professor could still find no solid leads towards Jean and Rogue's location. Then there was Logan. Something had happened not long after Remy arrived that had caused him a great deal of stress. And Ororo knew Logan better than almost anybody else. She knew that he was a recluse, but she also knew when something serious was bothering him. Most other people wouldn't be able to see the signs, but Ororo knew that something major…Something disturbing…Was going through his mind and it was tearing him apart the more he tried to make sense of it.

As Ororo passed Logan's room, she found herself stop cold in her tracks. Logan hadn't left his room for the better part of two days now and only came out to tear the Danger Room the shreds. Ororo hadn't checked on him in a while, for if there was one thing she had learned about Logan in all the years she had been friends with him, it was that when he wants to be alone it's not a good idea to pressure him. But as Ororo slowly approached his door, she noticed that it was slightly ajar. And being as quiet as she possibly could, she opened it inch by inch to see her feral friend asleep in his bed. But even from this distance…It was clear that something was not right.

As Logan lay in a deep sleep in his bed, he tossed and turned as he saw a strange image form before his eyes in a wavy, yet vivid state.

"_Logan-san. You are late," smiled a beautiful young Japanese woman as she stood in the opening of a quaint house upon a hill._

"_You know me darlin'. You have yourself to blame for that."_

"_Oh, how so?" grinned the woman as Logan approached the smiling woman with perfectly cut firewood in his hands._

"_You always tell me to take it slow, make it last, don't rush when it ain't necessary."_

"_And they say you never listen," said the woman as she inched her face closer to his, the grin on her beautiful face never wavering._

"_What can I say…You make me do crazy things…Yuriko."_

_Then Logan's lips met with those of the woman before him and they embraced under the setting sun. The sounds, taste, and smell of the cherry blossoms hung strong in the air. Every sensation, every feeling…It was amplified as world around him caused ever last nerve to surge with unparalleled feeling. And the source of it was this woman…Yuriko._

"No…Yuriko," muttered Logan in his sleep as Ororo slowly stepped into his darkened room.

Ororo could tell that something was happening in his mind, but she could determine what. It was as if something was overwhelming his senses and his mind and he couldn't control it. He began to thrash more erratically as she got closer and Ororo couldn't help but grow more concerned.

"Logan?" she whispered as she neared his bedside.

"Yuriko…No…Don't go…" he said in a tone not at all above a whisper.

He began thrashing more violently in his bed and at this point, Ororo had seen enough. It was clear he was suffering and she couldn't stand seeing it anymore.

"Logan…Logan it's me! Wake up," said Ororo in an increasingly concerned tone.

"No…Stop…NO!"

Suddenly, Logan's eyes shot open and his claws shot out of his knuckles as the animal within took over and he quickly turned on the presence closest to him.

Ororo quickly fell back as Logan lunged forth, but the former weapon managed to restrain himself as he quickly realized what he was doing and to whom.

"Logan…" said Ororo as calmly as she could, "It's alright. It's only me."

"Ororo…" said Logan, feeling dazed and disoriented, "I…I'm sorry darlin' I…I don't know what came over me."

Logan quickly withdrew his adamantium claws and sat back on his bed, leaving Ororo to face the same confused face as she had earlier. Only this time, it was worse.

"Logan, it is clear that something is bothering you," said Ororo as she sat on his bed next to him.

Normally, Logan if anyone else had entered his room he wouldn't have hesitated to kick them out without a second thought. But this was Ororo. She was his best friend. He had known her longer than any of the students. She knew him better than almost anybody else. And after what he had just seen and what he had nearly done, he didn't have the strength, nor the heart to just kick her out. But still, this was something he didn't want to discuss. He was confused enough as it is over what was going on. However, Ororo wasn't about to leave without getting some answers.

"It's nothing Ro. Just bad dreams, that's all," Logan said mechanically as if it were an impulse.

"Logan…You know that's not true," said Ororo in response, not at all surprised by his words.

"I don't wanna talk about it!" he grumbled as he got up from the bed.

"I know you don't…That much you've made clear," said Ororo as she let out an exasperated sigh.

Normally, Ororo would have gotten frustrated by such a response be it from Logan or anybody else. But her gut instinct was telling her that this was something more. There was a lot more to this than it seemed and even Logan looked as though he knew that, otherwise it wouldn't be causing so much stress. But still, the nature of being a concerned friend overstepped those bounds as she pushed on against a man who never liked to be pushed.

"Something is happening to you Logan," Ororo said as she got up and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down, "Ever since Remy arrived, you've been acting strange. And I know that there has to be a reason for it."

"If there is, I don't know it…" grunted Logan in response, remaining defiant as ever.

"That's probably half true Logan," said Ororo, knowing that nothing involving a man like him was without complications, "But there is something else…That much I'm sure of. What was it about Gambit's words that triggered such a reaction? Who or what is Deathstrike?"

Logan flinched upon hearing that word and Ororo easily detected it, indicating that she was on the right path.

"And what about the name I heard you say in your sleep…Yuriko? Who is that?"

That was enough. Saying that name set off a fury of new images in his head again as the events of the dream flashed before his eyes once more. Over and over, that name seemed to be the key. But to what or who it was, Logan still didn't know. He let out and angry growl as he slammed his fist against the wall, punching a rather fierce hole into it. This caused Ororo to step back as she heard him struggle to catch his breath over whatever had triggered his response.

"Ororo…Just leave," he said simply in his deep, animalistic tone.

"But Logan…You can't expect me to sit by while a friend is in…" but she was soon cut off once again by another angry shot of words.

"Just go! Now!" he said, almost sounding out of breath and with more harshness than he ever intended, "Please…Just leave Ro…Just leave."

Knowing she was only leaving with more questions than answers, Ororo still conceded to Logan's request. She knew that he was not a man to be pushed into talking. That just wasn't who he was. He only opened up when he wanted and to those he wanted to. And if he wasn't going to now, that was final.

"Okay Logan…I'm going," said Ororo as she turned to leave his room, "I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm just concerned, that's all. But if you ever wish to talk…Well, just know that I'm here."

And with that, she left. However, it only made Logan angrier. Not at the dream, but at himself. He had nearly attacked Ororo…His best friend. She was only trying to help and he attacked her. She only wanted to help him like any friend should. But if he hadn't taken control of himself, then he could have seriously hurt her or worse…But he refused to let himself think about that. He had enough on his mind as it is.

'Dammit!' the though to himself as he scowled his actions.

Once again, he collapsed on his bed with his head a mess of what he had dreamed and what he had just done. And even the strength of the Wolverine threatened to falter under the strain of such stress.

Once Ororo had left, she was careful to close his door behind her so nobody else would bother him. But at this hour, she doubted anybody was still awake to try. She knew her body was tired and she needed rest. But her mind just wouldn't let her as she replayed over in her head what had just happened. And the one thing that remained strongest in her mind was that of the name Logan had said in his sleep, Yuriko. That name was the key, Ororo was sure of it. But who was it? Did it have to do something with his past? Ororo knew Logan had a good chunk of his memory erased and perhaps this name was a part of that missing area. Either way, she was too curious to sleep. She had to know more.

Down in the sub-levels near Cerebro, Ororo soon found herself in the main computer room. Through these systems and through all the best computer security short of the SHIELD mainframes, she could access the Xavier Protocols. These files were a comprehensive list of every known mutant on the face of the planet. They extended to all the students here at the institute, the Morlocks, and the Brotherhood. Of these names, Logan was a part of this list.

Normally, Ororo would never even consider doing something like this. Her mind kept telling her it was an intrusion of one's privacy. And Logan was a fiercely private person by nature. Yet he was also struggling at the moment. For the better part of a half hour, Ororo stood before the computer and contemplated what she would do. Were this anybody else, Ororo would never even dream of such a thing…But it was Logan. He needed help…He needed somebody. But why was she considering this now of all times? Would this not betray Logan's trust in her? The trust he had so entrusted her with was truly something sacred given his nature, but what kind of friend would she be if she didn't do something to help him?

"Oh jeez," groaned the weather witch as she rubbed the temples of her head, "What do I do?"

Choice one: possibly betray her best friend's trust and go into the files to find some answers to help him with. Choice two: respect his wishes and leave him to suffer on his own. It was truly a no-win situation. Either way she would be doing something extreme that would in turn affect her relationship with Logan.

Never before had she really thought about how much his friendship with her meant to him, but now given the circumstances, she never truly realized how much she valued it. She and Logan had worked together with every one of the kids at the institute since its inception. He was a man of mystery that had always enticed her in a way. The way he had to control his emotions was not at all dissimilar from the way she had to control them with her powers. She didn't want to lose such a connection. She didn't want him to push her away after this. She didn't think she could live with herself in the end for ruining something she so treasured.

But then again, who else would help him now? Who else would keep him from running off in a fit of confusion? That last question sealed her fate. If Logan grew too dazed, she knew there was a possibility that he may run off again and not come back for quite a while. The thought of him leaving was the last weight that tipped the balance of her decision as she sat down at the computer and accessed the files.

"Okay Logan…May the goddess forgive me for what I'm about to do," she said as she typed up his name and brought up his information.

There wasn't much to see. He probably had the least amount of information on him than anybody else. But there was still something in here, she knew it. So she read on.

Name: Logan (last name unknown)

Age: Unknown

Parents: Unknown

Place of Birth: Unknown

Powers: Enhanced senses, accelerated healing, adamantium claws and skeleton (artificially implanted).

Background: Unknown for the most part. Fought in second world war, most likely making his age over eighty. Extensive memory loss after World War II. Most likely a result of the Weapon X project responsible for his adamantium claws and skeleton. Records of him living in Japan for a brief period, yet no other memories persist.

"Japan…" Ororo said to herself as she thought about that information.

The name Yuriko sounded Japanese. In his sleep, he said that word as if it were a name. Perhaps it was somebody connected to his past. Maybe it was related to this Deathstrike character that seemed to have triggered his reaction. Once again, Ororo found herself pondering the possibilities.

"Yuriko…Who is Yuriko?" Ororo asked herself as she sunk into the chair and racked her mind for possible answers, "What does it have to do with Logan? What is the connection?"

**-Xavier Institute, Kurt's Room-**

It had been four days now and Kurt was deeply concerned like everyone else was at this point. He couldn't concentrate in class and wished he and the others still didn't have to go, but they couldn't just leave school. Besides, it was also something to do while they all waited for the adults to find the others.

So far, Kurt was wondering if his life had been cursed lately. First Amanda, his first love, moved away. She was dating someone else now and his sister and a friend were missing. He looked over at a photo he kept of Amanda and him. He smiled, remembering those happy and simpler times. Then he remembered the one night he would cherish for the rest of his life. Amanda had called him over and he met her at night in her room liked she asked.

They knew that soon she was leaving and she told him that her parents were out for the night staying over at a relative's for a goodbye. She had told them she wasn't feeling well and had called Kurt over. She took him to her bed and held his hand.

**-Flashback-**

Amanda's room was devoid of posters and her personal items were now in boxes. It all looked kind of sparse being so empty. "Kurt." Amanda said softly. "I don't want to leave you. You're the greatest person I've ever known…I love you too much to not see you and the more I think about it the more my heart just keeps breaking."

He cupped her face with his free hand seeing the tears on her face. "I know…My heart is breaking too, my love."

"Kurt…We might never see each other again…So…So I want to be with you…Tonight."

Kurt's eyes widened at her meaning. "Amanda…Are you sure?"

She looked into his eyes and in her gaze, he could see that she meant this. "Kurt, if I ever wanted to be with someone, I want it to be you. I want you to be my first and no one else…Please…Stay with me." Kurt didn't have the heart to say no, mainly because he too wanted this.

That night, he spent the night in her room making love to his girlfriend for the first and last time. They both went slowly and gently, taking every pleasure they could get out of it and when they finished, they simply held each other and talked about all the goods times. Then, they would start again when they were rested. At the very end, Amanda had held him tight. By then, they were physically exhausted and had run out of things to talk about, so they just stayed there in the silent darkness.

He had felt her crying in his arms, knowing full well that this was the only night they would have to themselves and he held her tight. Both of them never wanted that night to end, or for them to end, but they knew they couldn't push back the hands of time no matter how much they wanted to. In the morning they knew they had to say their goodbyes, but both knew they would cherish that night forever.

**-Present-**

Kurt would never forget that wonderful night. And when she moved they had hugged each other tightly. They kept in touch, but then he got the one e-mail he dreaded would come. One day, he looked up an e-mail from her saying that she loved him and that she always would, but she had found someone else.

He didn't bother finishing and deleted it. After a week, she had called and he forced himself to talk to her. She had told him that she knew this was hurting and it was hurting the both of them. She didn't want to hurt him or cause him pain, so they talked. There was some arguing, but in the end he listened to her. She never meant to fall for someone else, but the other boy she said just reminded her too much of him and she tried to fight it, but in the end she knew that she had to move on.

She told him that she still wanted to stay in touch and be there for him, but she had to move on and she also said he had to move on as well. Deep down, he knew she was right. It took some time, but he eventually was happy that she was living her life again. He couldn't deny her, or her happiness.

They still talked, but he wondered if he would ever find anyone. He soon found himself picking up the photo he kept of them and sighed, closing his eyes with a deep sense of isolation.

"You're still not over her, are you?"

He turned to see Wanda there in his door way. She was checking in on Kurt since he was one of the residents taking all this the hardest. Plus Scott was giving her the creeps with how weird he was acting and Remy and Logan were scarier then ever for some odd reason. Besides, Kurt had been one of the few to give her a real chance and she considered him one of her true friends both here at the institute and generally overall.

"I am mostly over it…I just miss vhat ve had." He placed down the photo. "She said I should move on and I know she's right…But who vould love someone like me in the same way she did?" He said looking and sounding deeply depressed.

Wanda walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you're a great guy Kurt. Believe me, I've seen that first hand and any girl would be lucky to have you in their lives. I mean, at least you're a nice guy. Me…I'm just this angry Goth chick with an attitude and who would want that?" She said only half joking. She knew she wasn't exactly social type and it wasn't easy for people to get close to her.

"Zat's not true Vanda," He said seriously getting up off his chair facing her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "You are a great person. I mean, Rogue is a lot like you. You act all tough and push people avay, but inside you're a caring person who vas hurt badly and didn't deserve it. I zink you are a great person Vanda and you need to see yourself as more zen zat."

Wanda felt very touched by those words, for no one had ever spoken to her that way. "Kurt…I…" She touched his face slightly at a loss for words and when she looked into those yellow eyes she felt something inside of her and she just looked into his eyes and then suddenly pulled back. "Thanks, no one's ever said anything like that to me before."

"Um…You're velcome." He nodded. When she touched his face and looked into his eyes he swore that for a moment…No he was mistake, he had to be.

"Well anyway I got some studying to do to pass that damn GED thing, so…I'll see ya later." She left the room quickly and was wondering just what the hell had happened in there. Sure Kurt was a really nice guy and in his own way she thought he was kind of cute too, but in that one moment she had felt something and wasn't sure what it was.

'Am I…Attracted to him?' She thought walking down the halls deep in thought. 'No, I can't be! He's my friend and he's in pain. I was just being there for him like he's been there for me. I can't be attracted to him, it would ruin our friendship and he's the first damn friend I made here…So why is my heart pounding?' She could still hear and feel her heart pounding against her chest and pushed it all away.

She wouldn't let herself feel that way, not yet. Besides what would he see in her anyway? But his words echoed in her mind. "_I zink you are a great person Vanda and you need to see yourself as more zen zat."_ Those words had struck something inside of her. She had never had a boyfriend or really cared about someone like that, so she wasn't sure if what she was feeling for Kurt was just some kind of friendship…Or if something more was growing inside of her for him.

Kurt, meanwhile, was sitting back down at his desk thinking on what had just happened too. He swore that they had shared…Something…And he wasn't sure what. He looked over at the photo of Amanda and was wondering if maybe he could find someone that made him as happy as she had. Then he could move on and find happiness again in his life. And could it be with Wanda?

Sure he thought she was attractive, beautiful even in her own way, and she sure wasn't anything like Amanda. He didn't want to date another person like her. He felt that would be like substituting her for another girl and he didn't want to cheapen his memory of her. But could something happen between him and Wanda? He didn't know, but now was not the time to find out.

He had a sister and friend to look for and he needed to focus on one thing at a time. When this was over…Well…Then he would think more about such things. He looked at the photo of Amanda and took it from its place on his desk and moved it to a shelf with other pictures, if he was going to move on in the future he had to let go of a few things. He placed it and turned then heard a crash.

He turned to see a photo had fallen and thought it was the one he just placed. But when he picked it up it was a picture of him and Rogue only the strange thing was that the cracks in the glass covering the picture was fractured on over Rogue's face and there was a split between him and his sister. Kurt was a deeply religious person and he believed in signs and this sent a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew they had to get find his sister and soon.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 8: PSYLOCK**

A new character joins the story and will she too fall victim to the Hellfire Club?


	8. Psylock

**Shout outs:**

Mark C: Yeah she really is but she might be worse then you think. No the protocols are just information nothing more, yes Angle will show up too, and I'm glad you think Wanda and Kurt would make a good couple.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Yes everyone will know eventually and she'll have to work through it later on.

Episodic: Don't worry things will eventually work out, and I agree with you I liked Betsy too and hated how they killed her off like that. Can you blame everyone for being stressed considering everything? Yeah I read about that but I thought they did more to Rogue then that, but maybe it was implied since they were still with the comic code back then. And you're right about the personalities in a way.

TheLegendaryManHimself: No she didn't in fact none of them deserve any of this but you're right about darkest before the light. I am going to place her in the AGU series but not in Adjustments that's ending soon.

Wen1: Possible but Shaw wants Jean for himself plus what better way then to warp her view of Scott in order to turn her? Plus they want to psychologically break them and bend them to their will also.

Sparky Genocide: You're just figuring this out about Selene? Hey with what you did to Nightingale in your X-Men fic you're not one to talk, but that's the only scene like that that should show up in this story.

The Uncanny R-Man: Well…later on yes. Yeah I'm sick of all those horribly written Amanda/Kurt break ups and wanted to do something with some feeling to it. Yeah there's some Betsy/Warren in this.

Thanks to: X00001, coldqueen, Lil Jean

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: PSYLOCK**

Her name was Betsy Braddock; she was nineteen with long purple dyed hair and Asian features. The weird thing was she was born as a white girl in England, but of course this wasn't her real body either. What happened was a few years ago she had been a promising young model with purple hair. She wanted to stand out so she dyed it and loved the look. She also was kind of shy around people and reserved thanks to her high-class upbringing.

Soon after she found out she was a mutant, mainly telepathy and her family was thankfully okay with that. Then on a trip to Asia, she had been on vacation when she had been involved in an accident. She had been killed in a car crash as she had been told, but her mind was still alive somehow. Then just as suddenly, she found herself in a new body this of a female warrior named Kwannon, a warrior of a group called The Hand.

When she woke up in the new body she found that she had all the memories and knowledge that Kwannon had and she quickly realized that if they found out that she wasn't Kwannon they might kill her, and she didn't want to die again. So she fooled them for three months as she was recovering and she went through the training as well. For the first time Betsy felt more confident and stronger then ever, not knowing if it was part of Kwannon or the training or both, but she was better then she had been.

On her first mission she 'vanished' from sight. She left them and slowly made her way back to England. She had stayed in a motel for the first week trying to figure out how to tell her family she was alive because she had already found out that she pronounced 'dead.' At least…Her body was supposed to be dead. After a week, she missed her family too much to not see them.

It wasn't an easy reunion. When she showed up, of course they didn't know her and when she said she was their daughter they grew understandably angry, but then she told them things only 'Betsy' would know, they weren't so sure. After an hour, she grew frustrated and 'showed' them the truth with her mind. She showed her dying and being reborn and where she had been the past few months.

After that things got better. It was weird at first, but her family had been so happy to have their daughter back again even though she did look differently. She was accepted and loved and she enjoyed being back with her family. But then things had changed, or more accurately she had changed. She was more independent and free spirited now and the usual things that she loved like modeling no longer held any appeal to her. After some time she wanted to get out and see the world. Also, her mother had been trying to set her up with a possible future husband. Betsy had to admit her mother was persistent and while she did love her mother for worrying, she felt that she could handle things herself.

So she decided to go to America for a while in order to give her mother some space and to take a more active role in her family's holdings in the States as well. So it was there while attending a certain high-class party she had met him. Betsy had never believed in those, love at first sight tales, but it was damn close the night she met Warren Worthington III.

He was tall, handsome with blond hair, and bore very broad shoulders. Although she wouldn't know until much later why, but that didn't matter. She had seen him listening to this atrocity going on and on about mutants and he looked uncomfortable, so she glided to him and managed to whisk him away. Warren had been thankful to his timely 'rescue' and when he asked how he could repay her, Betsy only asked for a dance.

At least that was how it started…Just as one dance. But as the night went on they did more then just one, in fact they literally danced the night away. They briefly talked and got to know one another when they took a break from dancing, but kept going back for more. The entire night was one of Betsy's most cherished memories and it was the same for Warren.

He found Betsy to be a breath of fresh air from all the other high class woman he was forced to mingle with. Betsy also found herself captivated by Warren and it wasn't a surprise when they left together for a late dinner and soon found themselves at Warren's apartment. Although Warren was regretting that, he wasn't 'ousted' as a mutant and he liked this girl a lot, so he figured when she learned that he was a mutant then she would freak.

It wouldn't be the first time, in fact he remembered how his last girlfriend a year ago up in his ski lodge that he had accidentally let her see his wings…It didn't go to well.

Betsy was admiring his tastes in decorations, but kept on getting this apprehensive feelings off of him like he was hiding something and he seemed to be hesitant in a weird way. She sat down on a chair.

"Warren are you alright?" She asked him crossing her legs in her black dress.

"No." He said, but there was something in his tone that told her he was lying. "This has been great, but I think it's time to say goodnight."

Betsy sighed knowing he was right and got up. "I suppose, so when can we do this again?" She asked him with a smile and hoping that it would be soon. But the hesitation on his face made her smile falter a bit.

"What?"

"I don't think we should see each other again." He said turning away from her.

"What?! Why? I thought we had a great time." She demanded from him.

"It's complicated."

"Bullocks! You bloody give me one reason why you won't see me again! Is there someone else?" She got angry with the thought that this was all just some playboy social lie thing with him and was one of those guys that just led several girls around at the same time.

"It's not that…It's…You wouldn't like the 'real' me." He said staring out the window.

"I thought I was talking to the 'real' you."

He hung his head a little while resting his arm on the glass door of the balcony. "There's something about me you wouldn't like."

"What?" She asked softly a thousand different things went through her mind of what it could be. "Tell me!"

"I'm a mutant!" He shouted to her turning around quickly facing her. "There…Happy?" He said now defeated and waited for the moment that he hated, but to his confusion he just started to laugh. "What? It's true."

'_I believe you luv.'_ Came a voice out of nowhere that sounded like her, but her mouth hadn't moved or know where the voice was coming from. _'What? You think you're the only mutant in the world?'_ The voice sounded amused and the look on her face mirrored it.

"You're a mutant too?" He asked her a little shocked from this.

She smiled and nodded and walked closer to him. "I'm a telepath luv and I can also make these." She held up her hand and a strange energy formed like a blade, then she put it away. "So…What about you?" She watched as he took off his jacket and his inner vest and saw several strange looking straps. As soon as he undid them, two angelic wings were released from their constraint and he sighed with the sensation of finally letting his wings out.

Betsy just stared open mouthed at him. "My God…You're an angel." She whispered out and looked at his beautiful wings. He really did look like an angel and she reached out to touch them, but then stopped and looked at Warren and he nodded. She gently ran her hand over the feathers. "Wow." She breathed.

"You don't mind?" He asked her.

"They're beautiful Warren." She told him and pressed herself up against his chest and kissed him. At first it was light, but soon he wrapped his arms around her and she did the same. The passion increased between the two and when they broke it, they just stared into each other's eyes and felt a connection…Almost like this was meant to be.

They kissed again and soon the passion increased and she soon found herself in his bedroom as they took off each other's clothing. Warren's shirt was kind of hard for her with the wings and all, but after getting a system down Warren easy pulled it off. They started to make love that fateful night. And as Betsy was on top riding him, she was afraid he might be uncomfortable laying down on the bed with his wings but he seemed fine as they were spread out.

Warren ran his hands over her incredible body. It was so finely toned yet not too muscular and was still very feminine. Betsy moaned has he ran his hands over her, caressing her and massaging her round breast causing more moans of pleasure from her. She bent down lower and let him take one of them in his mouth, causing her to gasp. They continued on…Betsy was in a frantic pace, thrusting onto him with vigor. Her orgasm about to explode then Warren held her hips in place as he started thrusting up into her and she felt him cum inside of her which was the last straw for her as she cried out his name as her climax hit.

After riding out her pleasure, she fell on top of him and to her amazement his wings wrapped around them as she rested on his chest. She wasn't the kind of girl for one night stands…But that had been amazing. She smiled, feeling Warren was thinking the same thing as she was and she knew that she very well had found herself the man of her dreams.

**New York City – Warren's Apartment- Present**

"Betsy, let's talk about this!" urged the winged mutant, Warren 'Angel' Worthington III.

"No luv, you've made it clear that you don't want to talk!" replied Elizabeth 'Betsy' Braddock, a beautiful, purple haired mutant woman with the power of telepathy and psionic projection.

Warren tried to follow the angry woman as she stormed off towards the door in a fit of rage as the argument between her and her lover neared the 45 minute mark.

"Betsy…The Hellfire Club is bad news! I won't let you go there!" said Warren adamantly as he grabbed Betsy's shoulder in order to stop her from walking out the door.

However, this gesture was met with a rather harsh response as Betsy forcefully grabbed the winged mutant's hand and shoved him back. Her strength was quite surprising as Warren felt himself nearly lose his balance. Betsy Braddock, or Psylock as she was also called, was a strong woman who didn't like to be told what to do. Her relationship with Warren had its ups and downs like all relationships and she loved him. They both knew it was never even remotely this bad before, but she had made up her mind and not even Warren could change it.

"You're not even a member!" shot Betsy as she looked back at her lover in defiance, "I know what I'm doing Warren. I can make my own decisions! Now either stop this, or leave me alone! I'm going…"

And before Warren could even formulate a response, he heard the door slam behind her.

"Damn it!" grunted Warren as he slammed his fists onto a nearby table.

As he got up, Warren Worthington III repeatedly kicked himself mentally for letting this happen. Once again, the Hellfire Club was screwing with his life. He knew that the Club was not a very savory organization better than he was willing to admit. His family had once been involved in the club back in England and at one point aspired to become a part of it. But when they learned some of views on the world and how they used power to further their own ends no matter what the cost and the elitist attitude always left a bad taste in his mouth. However, the Hellfire Club was never an easy place to get away from no matter how much anybody tried as he heard but then again the few that did get in rarely wanted to leave anyway.

Warren had thought he had put the club behind him years ago. But shortly after Apocalypse, that all changed when he met a beautiful mutant woman named Elizabeth Braddock. While her body was not the one she was born in as a result of freak accident, she was still one of the most enticing, enchanting girl he had ever come across. Both their families were rich and their chemistry proved strong. For the most part, everything was good. They had a rocky start, but Warren had quickly come to connect with her as she did with him. But unfortunately, she had also connected with the Hellfire Club.

Early on, Betsy had expressed an interest in joining the elite ranks of the Hellfire Club. The power and prestige of such a position was the yearning of even the wealthiest individuals. Betsy was a strong, ambitious, and independent woman and that was one of the things that Warren liked about her. But because it involved the Hellfire Club, such desires often led to disagreements between them. This one that they had just had was by far the worst and now that Betsy was actually going to the club, Warren couldn't help but worry. The Hellfire Club was always a wildcard, but he shuttered to think what they may do if Betsy got involved.

**Hellfire Club**

The elite and omniscient Hellfire Club had much reason to celebrate on a scheduled night of festivity for honored guests and partners. The select few that got to attend this little gathering were the cream of the crop of the upper class. Yet even their wealth was but a laughable notion to the lucky members of the Hellfire Club as they walked amongst them in the grand ballroom. To the untrained observer, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It looked like a regular upper class gathering to the guests, and that's the way the inner circle wanted it. Nobody had any idea as to the grim state of Jean, Rogue, Vincent, and Emma in the levels below. And for Betsy Braddock, none of this was sensed with her telepathy as she walked freely amongst the club, bent on having a good time and hopefully making an impression on the inner circle.

"Elizabeth Braddock," said a deep, sophisticated voice from behind as the lavender haired mutant made small talk and helped herself to some of the food.

"Now whose voice could that be?" wondered Betsy in a humored tone, knowing full well who it was as she turned around to face the source of the voice, "Sebastian Shaw. My, my what a surprise."

"Betsy my dear, you look divine," said Shaw as he took her hand and gave it a kiss as he took in her sexy red dress that was cut along the sides to show her sexy legs and was cut in a V along the top to show off her well-shaped chest.

"Still the charmer I see," said Betsy as she watched Shaw's eyes drift up and down her body.

"I'm glad you could make it my dear," Shaw said with an insidious grin that would have made anybody's skin crawl, but Betsy shrugged it off. She had been working hard on making an impression on the club and Shaw's attraction simply served as a sign that she succeeding.

"Yes, I always enjoy the club's little parties. They are always quite the spectacle," said Betsy as she looked around and admired the fancy, almost royal atmosphere.

"Well we have reason to celebrate," explained Shaw with a grin, "We recently recruited a few new members to our glorious organization and are quite optimistic of their potential."

"New recruits?" said Psylock curiously, sounding half intrigued and half disappointed that she didn't know about the opportunity that she had so sorely aspired to.

"Indeed…However, don't expect to see them just yet. But who knows…Perhaps if you're lucky you may someday meet them," mused the mysterious man, thinking about the disposition of the three mutants still in the lower levels. He greatly looked forward to seeing the impression they would make once they were all finally broken, which if Selene's report was any indication, would be anytime now for the two girls at least, but a little longer for Emma and the boy.

"I would very much like to," said Betsy as she took a sip of her wine.

"Well enjoy yourself my dear. Who knows…Perhaps maybe one day you could join those lucky recruits," smiled Shaw as he walked away.

Betsy was left to wander around and admire the expensive and elaborate decorations throughout the ballroom. But unknown to her, Shaw's actions had caught Harry Leland's attention. Both men didn't take their eyes off the woman as she aimlessly started too wandered around the ballroom, only occasionally talking to some of the other guest so as not to look strange.

"Isn't that Betsy Braddock again?" said Leland as Shaw approached him.

"Indeed," replied Shaw, "I get the impression she's still bent on joining our ranks."

"That would be quite the understatement," scoffed Leland.

"She's a mutant you know," said Shaw with a grin, "She's a telepath with psionic abilities and ninja-like reflexes and fighting skill."

"Really?" said Leland, sounding intrigued now, "Why haven't you told any of us about her before?"

"Because…I'm not sure if she's Hellfire material," said Shaw looking back at the purple haired woman with a strange look in his eye, "She's somewhat stubborn and arrogant."

"Oh and Selene isn't?" joked Leland.

Shaw couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Very true, but Selene also has a sense of subtlety and patience with her…Not to mention a drive to go beyond certain…Barriers," explained Shaw, "I just don't think she has the ruthlessness or the guts to do what we do in the inner circle."

"Well our line of work is definitely not for the faint of heart my friend," said Leland as he took another sip of his wine.

"That it is most certainly not," Shaw agreed, "And…There is one more major thing about Miss Braddock that just doesn't make her worthy of our ranks."

"And what might that be?" asked Leland.

"I don't trust her…"

While Shaw and Leland continued discussing Betsy and the progress of the new recruits, Betsy soon found herself start to wander beyond the ballroom and into other areas of the prestigious and affluent building. She had always admired the dwellings of the Hellfire Club, it was one of the reasons why she was so bent on joining this place. The lives they lived were just so amazing and the mystery behind the whole group only made it more enticing. They seemed like something straight out of a fairy tale. As Betsy soon found herself alone and wandering the beautifully decorated room, she began to feel a funny tingle in the back of her mind.

'Augh…Bloody telepathy,' thought Betsy as she tried to shake her mind clear.

But then suddenly…She sensed something strange which caused her to freeze in her tracks. As she wandered within the area close to the access area for the lower levels, the feeling only got stronger. Being this deep inside the building, the psychic shielding had little effect on her powers. Following the growing strength of the scrambled telepathic signals, Psylock headed towards what seemed like a seemingly insignificant wall. There, she noticed a strange fixture on a small statue.

'What in the hell? Oh, why does this feel like a bad horror movie waiting to happen?' thought Betsy as she slowly and wearily raised her hand to touch the statue.

But as she feared, the moment she touched the statue something happened. Like something right out of a horror movie, a mechanical sounding gear was activated and the wall before her opened.

'God I hate it when I'm right,' thought the telepath as she began to walk through the opening.

Betsy had a sinking feeling as to where this was leading, but her curiosity got the better of her. The lingering mystery to the Hellfire Club had always been intriguing to her and the possibility of learning more about this most elitist of elite groups was just too good to pass up.

She soon found herself slowly and cautiously making her way down a dimly lit stairway with no windows. However, unknown to her…Security cameras camouflaged into the wall were watching her every move. But Betsy's curiosity was just too great and her desire to get into this club was just too great. Once she reached the bottom of the stairways, she felt as though she had walked into some sort of medieval dungeon or something. It was not something she had expected to find, but never-the-less, she pressed on. Then, she got another burst of a telepathic presence.

Suddenly, she was overcome with a terrible feeling of pain, hopelessness, and despair. A feeling of being haunted, tortured, and physically violated both mentally and sexually. A brief image of a sickly looking pale-skinned girl flashed before her eyes with horrible bruises on her bodies and the horrible feeling of being ravaged without mercy. Then, an image of a deeply disturbed and confused redhead flashed before her minds eye. A feeling of confusion, loneliness, and isolation soon gripped her as a deep feeling of angst soon came over her. There was one more presence left, but it was fiercely guarded…That is, everything except the pain both the physical and a terrible emotional one.

Betsy had seen and felt enough. Something seriously wrong was going on here. Whoever she had sensed, they were definitely in a horrible state both mentally and physically. Then, the purple haired mutant felt a horrible sense of foreboding in the back of her mind as she finally stopped cold in her tracks and felt that she shouldn't be here. She had come down wanting to know the secrets of the club, but from what little she just found out, she already knew too much. She had to tell somebody…Something had to be done.

Just then, a new presence appeared behind Betsy.

"Well, well, well…What do we have here? A little snoop?" said Selene with a sinister grin as she looked at the unwelcome guest standing before her.

"What's going on down here?" demanded Betsy, "What are you people doing?"

"That, my dear, is something you do NOT wish to know," mocked Selene.

"Save the denial, bitch! I know what I sensed!" said Psylock, not feeling intimidated by this dark woman's presence.

"You pathetic little fool…You really have no idea what you're getting into," Selene said with an insidious grin.

"Oh yes I do…I'm getting out of here!"

Betsy didn't waste time as she made a quick dash with her ninja-like speed back up the steps, but Selene had already touched a button on her watch and summoned guards to block the entrance while informing Shaw and Leland at the same time.

Upon reaching the first level, Betsy was met with five masked guards and they had no intention of letting her through. But this did little to dissuade the combat trained mutant as she sprang into action.

"Out of my way shit heads!" she yelled as she used her powers to fling several psionic blades towards them.

This created a brief opening for her to quickly make her way through, but one guard was able to recover from the stun and block her way. But he was quickly overwhelmed by a quick three punch combo followed by a swift jump kick that sent the bewildered guard flying and allowing Betsy to make her way out the door.

However, back in the Hellfire Club, neither Shaw nor Leland seemed all too concerned by this development. If anything, Shaw looked all the more smug upon seeing that his suspicions were vindicated.

"See…I told you we couldn't trust her," Shaw said to Leland with a snide grin.

"Well obviously," replied Leland as he rolled his eyes and took out a small, handheld communicator, "Send the Reavers. Bring that woman back at all costs."

Outside, Betsy had quickly jumped into her high-performance luxury Mercedes and kicked it into high gear as she sped off onto the streets. Although she didn't know who exactly she would go to, she decided that it was best to worry about that later and just focus on getting away at the moment. But before she could even get half a mile, she soon found herself being pursued by five strange looking men on motorcycles.

"You've got to be kidding me!" groaned Betsy as she sped up and made a sharp turn down another road.

However, the Reavers quickly gained on her with their lighter, faster vehicles. Each cybernetically enhanced soldier was armed with enhanced strength, a built in firearm, and long sharpened stainless steel blade that had been sharpened to perfection and protruded from their wrists. Where they got such enhancements was anybody's guess, but Betsy didn't wish to stick around to find out.

As the men on the motorcycles closed in, Betsy made a quick and abrupt exit from the highway and sped into narrower, less open roads in hopes of losing her pursuers. However, the Reavers remained surprisingly persistent, never losing sight of her for a moment. Soon, Betsy found herself alongside one of the men on the motorcycles and despite her best efforts, he had no intention of being left behind.

"Make it easier on yourself lady!" yelled the man from his bike, "Or you'll wish you had!"

"Buzz off bolt for brains!" responded Betsy as she blasted the man with a psionic blade, sending him swerving off the street and into an alley.

The man would survive without a scratch, but his comrades remained in hot pursuit. Betsy continued to make death defying turns around sharp areas while the four remaining Reavers continued to follow close. Upon seeing one of their own being taken out of the chase, the group of Cyborgs were through playing around. As they reached a brief straight away down an unpopulated street, they began opening fire with their built in guns, which quickly surprised Betsy as she was forced to swerve once more.

"Bloody hell!" swore the young psychic as she hooked her wheel to the right, making a swift turn towards an area that went under a bridge.

Betsy quickly rolled down her window and tried to return fire with her psionic blades, using her rearview mirror as a guide. But the nimble motorcycles were hard targets to hit and they did little to slow them down.

Then, Betsy suddenly felt a powerful jolt from her car as several rounds of bullets from the Reavers took out her tires with a bang. Sparks began to fly as Betsy was now forced to ride on the rims of her Mercedes, yet she still managed to stay clear. However, this soon wouldn't last.

"Time to end this!" said one of the men on the motorcycle as he rode up along side her car and took aim with his gun at the fuel tank.

Betsy tried one last move with the wheel, but it proved too little, too late. A din of gunfire rang out and after one single bullet hit the gas tank, the rear section of the car exploded in a huge burst of flame sending the car rolling on its side. When the car came to an abrupt stop, the four Reavers stopped their bikes near the wreck.

"What an unfortunate little girl," said one of the Reavers, "She should have known better."

Then, one of the cyborgs proceeded to walk over to the still flaming car and used his mechanically enhanced strength to rip off one of the doors and pull out an unconscious Betsy Braddock. There was a small wound on her forehead, but she was out cold. Despite the rather messy chase, the Reavers stood in triumph.

"Come…Let us return her to the club. I'm sure that the Inner Circle will want to have a word with her after this little stunt."

**-Later-**

Betsy groaned as her eyes opened to an unfamiliar ceiling and her head and part of her body hurt like hell. She tried to remember what had happed. And it wasn't long before it all started coming back to her…The club, what she found, and of course, the case.

The last thing she remembered was her car crashing. She looked and saw a girl with brown and white hair curled into a ball on a bed with a red head beside her. They were asleep and it looked like the red headed one had been comforting her. Then, she remembered that flash she got earlier and hoped that wasn't the same poor girl she had sensed.

"Well, your up." Betsy turned to see a very attractive blond in the same garments as the girls only white. In fact, she placed a purple pair on Betsy's bed. "You're supposed to put that on, and trust me…You better to it before they get back."

The woman had a tough exterior and held herself high. Betsy knew someone from high society when she saw it, but there was something else and she tried to look into this woman's mind, but couldn't. In fact, she couldn't access her powers at all to her horror.

"If your trying to use your powers…don't." The blond told her as she gestured to a collar on her neck. "These stop all mutant powers and in case you didn't notice, you've got one too."

Betsy felt her neck and found the metal much to her dismay. "What's going on here?"

Emma sighed. "You're Shaw's new 'guest' and believe me you're going to wish you stayed home." Betsy already did, but she still needed to know what exactly was going on here. "I guess I should make the introductions and tell you what you need to know, but you really should change first."

Betsy looked down at her ruined dress and figured that even though it was a already a skimpy enough garment that hid practically nothing and looked like lingerie, it was better then the remains of the dress falling off her, which she knew it would since the only strap left was so thin it could snap at any time. She started to undress then noticed a young man on another bed with dark hair and bandages and stopped.

"Don't worry about Vince. He's asleep thankfully and if he was awake, he wouldn't peek. He's not the type." Emma informed her and Betsy caught the other woman looking at the man with a certain longing.

"A gentleman huh?" She said making light of the situation.

Emma nodded. "Yes, and that's a dying breed these days." Betsy nodded, having seen enough so called 'gentlemen' to know the difference between the real thing, like with her Warren. Then it hit her.

'Oh god Warren…What have I gotten myself into?' She thought as made herself a promise to say she was sorry for not listening to him when she got out of here…That is, if she did at all.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 9: INTRODUCTIONS AND HELPING HANDS**


	9. Introductions and Helping Hands

**Shout outs:**

Mark C: Yeah I always liked that version of her better then the original. Warren will get more involved but they won't get rescued until a few more chapters.

Lil Jean: Nope that's it for now on the new characters.

Episodic: That's why I'm a realist, I take what life throws at me, even if I don't like it. But trust me Betsy getting caught had it's reasons and you'll see them in this chapter.

TheLegendaryManHimself:

Aaron: Yeah we like the Warren/Betsy relationship too. You'll see how everyone gets along later of course, but things might get a little worse but don't worry it will all work out in the end.

Wen1: Something like that not exactly but close.

Sparky Genocide: The people who want to kill Selene is forming around the block, you tend to rack up a lot of enemies over centuries of of being like she is. You'll see how they get out just be patient it's coming.

The Uncanny R-Man: Actually I never knew Betsy's Ultimate origin I used the main Marvel one with my own twists to it. Don't worry the first Act is a bit dark but the story does lighten up. And Shaw will get his when the X-Men go after him and he _really_ gets is near the end.

Thanks to: X00001, Chica De Los Ojos Café

* * *

**CHAPTER 9: INTRODUCTIONS AND HELPING HANDS**

Betsy, having finished changing, looked around the dismal place and took note of the grim state of the others. "What's going on here? And what have they been doing to you people? When I was down here earlier I got these flashes of what was happening." She said, leaving out how horrible the sensations were.

Emma sat down and sighed. "Well, The Hellfire Club is expanding its 'membership' in a way. They plan to make Jean, that's the red head over there, into a new queen. They want to use her powers since she has a lot of potential, so they've been sending these nightmares into her heads to weaken their minds so this one mutant, Jason, can mess with their memories more easily and completely control them."

Betsy didn't like the sound of that and noticed how the two girls seemed to me shuffling a around in a restless state. She also notice a few red marks on the one girl's arm that was out of the bed sheet. "And the other one? What happened to her?"

"She tried to escape and Selene, who I'm sure you'll met later, punished her." Betsy could feel the venom in the blond woman's voice at that name and the anger in her eyes. "She was whipped and then she had the guards rape her."

Betsy paled a little upon hearing that. Normally she wasn't one to let fear control her, but the fact she didn't have her powers and was already a prisoner of people that would do that…Well, it made her realize she was in a lot more trouble than she thought.

Emma looked at Rogue with sympathy. It was a few months back when Selene had done that to her as well, only she had three days of punishment and it was the members of the Inner Circle that had their way with her while she was still restrained. She had been alone for that, but when Rogue had been dragged in naked and she saw the state she was in, Emma helped her out.

She had noticed that Vincent had covered his eyes and couldn't help but grin a little at that. It was nice to see at least one male with a sense of decency in this place. Anyways, Emma had to drag Rogue to the bathroom, even though it was mainly just a little alcove cut into the wall with a toilet and an old sink with a shower curtain in front of it. But Emma got out a rag and washed up Rogue as best she could, getting all the vile substance off her and holding her head over the toilet as she threw up the contents of her stomach. Emma knew from personal experience how sick you could get from swallowing too much of that fluid.

She put her in a bed and knew that Rogue was kind of out of it and Emma didn't blame the pale girl. Although now she had no makeup on from Emma cleaning her up, Emma had taken the medical supplies she had been issued to use on Vincent and treated all of Rogue's injuries knowing it would sting. She remembered vividly how Rogue had whimpered painfully as she touched up all the whip marks. But it had to be done to prevent infection and also to help with the healing. In a day or two, the red marks would fade, but she knew that the horror of the incident would always be there.

"What about him?" Betsy asked seeing the sleeping boy. She looked over him and even though he had a nice body she could see a few old scares, bandages, and cuts that were healing, including one on his cheek.

"They're trying to get why he's different then other mutants out of him and also to break him enough so his mind is weak enough to be altered telepathically."

"Why hasn't he said anything?"

Emma smirked. "He's not going to give them the satisfaction and there's no way he would surrender to these people. I know that much from him."

"You've known him long?" Betsy asked sitting down staring at the face.

"Not really, we just started talking." Emma looked at him. "It's been so long since I just talked with someone…It really felt nice for a change." Betsy thought she caught something in Emma's voice and the way she looked at him, but put it aside for later. Now was trying to figure out what to do.

**-Warren's Apartment-**

It was late at night now…Too late for comfort in Warren's opinion. After his fight with Betsy, he had tried to calm his nerves and get some sleep, but his thoughts just wouldn't stray from her for any amount of time. He tossed and turned in his bed and constantly looked at the clock as the hours came and went. Over and over, he went through how he would apologize to her. But the longer the night went, the more worried the winged mutant became.

"3:30 AM…She should be home by now," mused Warren as he gave up trying to sleep and simply lay flat on his back, staring distantly at the ceiling.

For a brief moment, Warren found himself starting to doze off. But when he reached over to the other side of his bed…He found it cold and empty. Gently, he stroked the part of the bed where Betsy usually rested beside him. Her powerful scent still hung strong and Warren could almost taste her as if she was still there. But there was just one problem with that…She wasn't.

Suddenly, the winged mutant was jolted out of her dazed state by the ringing of the phone beside his bed. Disoriented, he picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

"Is this Warren Worthington III?" said the voice on the other line.

"Uh, yes it is," said the winged mutant, who suddenly had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"This is New York Police Department. I'm afraid we have some bad news about you're girlfriend, Miss Elizabeth Braddock."

'No…' thought Warren immediately knowing something horrible must have happened to her.

Warren didn't realize that he hadn't said anything into the phone for a while, for he had been too lost in thought upon having his worst fear about this whole situation realized.

"Mr. Worthington? Are you still there?"

Warren quickly forced himself back to reality.

"Um…Yeah. Is she okay? Do you know what happened?" asked Warren,

"Unfortunately no we don't. You see, we found her car completely wrecked with nobody in the driver seat. We have no idea what happened to Miss Braddock, but the driver's door was ripped completely off and we haven't been able to find a trace of her whereabouts."

Warren didn't know how to take this information, who or what would have done that to her car? Or why take Betsy period sure her family was wealthy but it just didn't seem right.

"Mr. Worthington, I'm sorry about your girlfriend, but you have the personal assurance of the NYPD that we will find Ms. Braddock safe and…"

But before the policeman could finish his words, Warren hung up the phone. With a deep, uneasy sigh he knew he had to face the truth. Someone had taken her and he needed to find her. He doubted the police could handle this and he needed to do this himself anyways. There was no way he would just sit by and wait that something would come up.

Warren as he stood in solemn silence in the darkness of the night looking out the window at the city. I can't do this alone. I need help…And there's only one man that can help me now.'

**Xavier Institute – The Professor's study**

Things hadn't gotten any easier at the institute for the Professor or his staff. His constant and thorough search with Cerebro had still yielded nothing as to the whereabouts of Jean and Rogue. The residents of the institute grew increasingly weary for their well being the longer that they were gone, but there was little that Xavier could do in order to ease their fears. He too did not know the state of his two missing students as long as he remained in the dark. Professor Charles Xavier had never felt so helpless before in his life. For all he knew, his students were being tortured or had already been killed, experimented on, or other such horrible fates that haunted him lately. But he refused to give up hope.

In addition to his exhaustive search, Logan had been acting increasingly distressed lately and had barricaded himself in his room. While some students tried to find out the reasons or this, Storm had dissuaded most of these attempts. Xavier himself tried to talk to find out more about this, but he had his hands tied with the search.

Xavier had forced himself to take a much needed break in his study. He had only rested a few hours, but his worries for Jean and Rogue were just too great for him to overcome. Now, coffee and books were some of the few things that could calm his tense nerves. He would return to Cerebro soon, but hope for finding his missing students grew increasingly hopeless the longer he had no luck.

With a deep sigh, Xavier closed his book and took another sip of his coffee. He wheeled himself over to the bookcase in search of something else to occupy his mind, but before he got there he sensed an urgent presence with his telepath that caused him to turn his attention to the large window overlooking the front lawn.

"Professor Xavier!" said Warren in normal clothing and not the 'Angel' garments he normally ware when he went out, through the window as he frantically knocked on the glass, "Professor Xavier I need to speak with you! It's important!"

Sensing a great deal of anxiety in his mind, the Professor quickly opened the window and allowed the winged mutant to fly in.

"Warren…This is a rather unexpected visit," said the Professor.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for the ungodly hour. But something horrible has happened and I need your help and I need the X-men!"

The Professor could sense that Warren was quite hysterical at this point. But he didn't know what he could possibly do given the current crises he was dealing with. "Calm down Warren," coaxed the Professor, "Now tell me…What's wrong?"

Warren forced himself to take a deep breath, knowing that it wouldn't help bring Betsy back any faster if he let his emotions get the best of him.

"It's my girlfriend…Betsy. She's was kidnapped lat night, her car was totaled and the door was completely ripped off. "She was visiting this group in New York called the Hellfire Club."

"The Hellfire Club?" Xavier said with a certain amount of intrigue. He had heard a few things about the lavish organization and believed his stepfather once tried to enter but was denied membership.

"Yes. You see we…Got into a fight about her going to some party that they were hosting. I tried to stop her because I know these people are bad news," explained Warren as he recalled all he knew about the dark nature of the club, "They view themselves as the elite of the world and don't care who they crush under their feet in order to get what they want. And all they care for is power and money. That…And let's just say they lack a certain moral code in some areas." He remembered how all the full members had to wear those ridiculous clothing and the women had to degrade themselves with wearing practically nothing.

Warren's feelings for Betsy and his concerns for her current state took over once more as Xavier felt a wave of worry wash over the winged mutant's mind.

The Professor didn't like this. "Warren was Betsy a mutant?"

Warren looked a little curious. "Yes. Why?"

"We have a crisis on our hands that is similar to yours I'm afraid."

"Crisis? What do you mean?" Warren asked the man, who he now realized looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

Xavier rested his tired head in his hands once again as he was forced to remind himself of the situation once more, grim as it may be.

"Two of my students…Jean and Rogue, have kidnapped as well. It left one other, Scott, severely wounded and nearly dead. It left another, Gambit, in an equally grave state. We have been searching for them for days on end with not a single trace of them be it physical or psychic."

"Not a trace?" said Warren curiously, "Even with Cerebro?"

"I'm afraid not," confirmed Xavier, sounding tired from days of exhaustive searching, "I fear that our two problems may be related. Two mutants go missing from people who acted quickly and knew how to handle mutants and then days later your lady friend is also taken by mysterious means…I don't believe that this is all coincidence."

"What do you think is happening?" Warren asked sitting down after absorbing this information. He got an awful feeling in pit of his stomach about all of this.

"I honestly don't know." Xavier sighed, his weariness even more apparent in that moment. "But maybe with Betsey we can gain a new avenue to look into. You said she was at the Hellfire Club last? Maybe it's time we had a talk with whoever runs it."

For the Professor, it was good to finally have some extra help. And he would need all that he could possibly muster to keep searching while maintaining order within the institute. But in addition to his gratitude, he had a strange feeling as to where this would lead and couldn't fight the deep sense of foreboding that this whole situation was a lot more complex than he could have ever imagined.

**Xavier Institute – Infirmary **

Scott hadn't gotten any better as the days passed. Mentally and physically, he healed from the injuries to his nervous system, but he was still having some strange nightmares that Xavier as both a Professor and a psychic could not explain. They went beyond mere concerns for Jean…No they were something deeper. He kept struggling in his sleep. The Professor could not understand why it was happening or how for that matter. Scott never really remembered all of it like all dreams, but certain impressions were left behind.

He knew that he had always struggled to ascertain the link that Scott and Jean had, but this phenomenon was a completely new and completely unexpected. The Professor wished he could understand it in hopes to help the wounded Scott in his grave state, but something told him that it was beyond his understanding like it always had been. And he only hoped that whatever Scott was fighting in his sleep…He would vanquish it.

His restless nights were taking their toll on him and Xavier was worried that Scott might be pushing himself too hard and might cause himself further serious injury and mental stress.

Gambit hadn't been doing much better. Colossus went in and out of his room with Beast offering what help he could for his friend, but the severity of his wounds promised a slow recovery. Beast had repeatedly stated that it was nothing short of a miracle that he had survived. However, the Cajun hadn't seemed too thrilled despite this uplifting news and Piotr suspected that it had something to do with Rogue.

Despite strict orders from Hank, Gambit was up and struggling to stand up under his own power in the cold, sterile halls of the infirmary which he had resided in since his arrival. He still had a thick layer of bandages wrapped around his torso, over his stitches were, which was where the pain from the stab wounds still stung of course. As the Cajun stumbled through the hallway, fighting the influence of the drugs, he soon found himself feeling lightheaded again and was forced to lean against the wall.

"At it again comrade?" said a slightly humored voice from behind.

Remy turned to see his Russian friend standing behind him.

"Gambit can't stand it anymore homme," said Remy as he sunk to the floor letting the influence of the drugs and his wounds take over again, "I've been down here for days on end when I outta be dead. Y'all shouldn't have saved me…I did what I came here to do. I let everybody know about Rogue. Dat's all I shoulda done because I failed to save her."

"You really feel for that girl don't you?" smirked Piotr as he sat down next to his Cajun friend.

Remy was silent for a moment as he thought about that. The memory of the last conversation he had with Rogue before Deathstrike took her played over again in his mind. He remembered the look on her face, the tone in her voice, and the feelings that seemed to strangely grow from infatuation from when he first saw her to something more when he 'kidnapped' her, he knew that when he got to know her not only did a part of him regret using her like he did, but he was actually growing fond of her too, he had enjoyed his time with her.

"Damn…Is Remy dat obvious?" groaned the Cajun but kept on a smile on his face.

"Gambit…I remember how infatuated you seemed with her after you met her. You kept a surveillance photo of her and I remember seeing you just stare at it," said Peter with a laugh as he recalled some of the memories.

"Remy was just curious." Gambit said off hand, hoping to explain that to his friend.

Piotr just grinned. "What about after that kidnapping run to New Orleans? You talked for weeks about that more times than I could count. Face it comrade…You really have a thing for her."

"Remy never thought he's fall for a girl this hard, especially one he barely even knows." He shook his head at that. He never thought that he could fall for a women like Rogue. He remembered how back in the day he had been quite a ladies man. He enjoyed those times, but here he was thinking about only one woman. The old him wouldn't believe such a thing possible, but he knew better now.

"My friend…If you were just a thief with no feeling or compassion then you wouldn't have been gotten into this in the first place," Piotr argued, "I know you Remy. Despite everything you may flaunt in front of others, despite your past and whatever things you may have done I can see you have a heart. You nearly died trying to save Rogue. That alone is proof enough."

"I still failed…"

"And you mustn't beat yourself up about that. It could have been worse if you hadn't been there and we might not have known until later," said Colossus, hoping to lift the Cajun's sprits from the current rut that he had dug himself into.

Gambit thought about how he had gotten to this point and what he had done. Leaving New Orleans to come back to Bayville had been a big decision for him. It marked a pivotal change in the path he had been going because it meant that he would be distancing himself from his thieving ways for the first time in his memory in pursuit of something outside crime. Now, here he was at the Xavier Mansion having just been saved from the brink of death by people whom he had actually had fought against in the past. It was confusing for him to say the least. Since leaving the Acolytes, he had questioned his future. Now he had reached an impasse upon meeting Rogue. He had failed to protect her and he couldn't deny what he felt for her.

"I'm gonna save her…" said Gambit with determination, despite his wounds. "I swear…I'm gonna find her and save her from the pricks dat took her. I owe her dat much. I owe her a lot…"

**-New York Restaurant, Later that day- **

Xavier had managed to contact Sebastian Shaw and he and Warren, who had his wings hidden like he normally did, were sitting at a table waiting for him to show. They waited patiently for his arrival until finally, a man showed up in a black suit that looked like it was worth quite a huge sum with oddly out of date haircut that seemed to fit him somehow and two body guards in dark suits.

Shaw had wanted to get Xavier off his trail and had planned on this. Plus, he was curious about actually meeting the man, so he wore a more suitable clothing then the 18th century clothing and he also wanted to look in the man's face. He wanted to play him, so he kept on a personal psychic dampener to hide his thoughts along with his bodyguards. He also chose a place that was far enough from the Club to ensure that he couldn't pick anything up. Even though the building that the inner circle operated out of was shielded, he didn't want to take a chance.

Shaw sat down and shook Xavier's hand. "Professor Charles Xavier…I must say it is a great honor to meet you." He turned to face Warren who had a look on his face that told Shaw he'd rather be somewhere else, but he didn't mind. "Now you said you wanted to ask me about my party last night? Well I'm sorry you weren't invited, but I wasn't sure the Hellfire Club would be to your tastes. But if you wanted to I'm sure-"

Xavier held up a hand and kindly smiled. "That's not necessary. We're here to ask about a friend of Warren's that was at your party, but disappeared after it." Xavier was a little put off by this man for a couple of reasons. First was the pleasant way he was addressing them, which countered what Warren had told him about the members. The next was that he didn't sense anything from him. It was like he wasn't even there, but he hide this surprise from his face. "Her name is Betsy Braddock."

"Braddock, Braddock…It sounds familiar, but I can't place a name with the face. You have to understand there were a few hundred people there."

"She's Asian, about 5'9 with long purple hair and is twenty years old." Warren said to him.

Shaw got a faraway look on his face as if remembering something. "Oh yes…I do remember the woman now. Lovely thing really, if it wasn't for the hair she might not have stood out so much, but it was such a unique look that just seems to stick out in your mind. You know what I mean?" Warren nodded at that. "Well let me see…I do recall talking to her at one point and she didn't seem to care for our way of thinking."

"And that would be?" Xavier asked him.

Shaw smiled. "You see Professor…The Club and its members are above the rest of the world in a nutshell. We are the elite of this planet. Businessmen, politicians and other positions of power and wealth…We are the new aristocracies of the world. I mean men like us Professor. Men and women of high society…Of high breeding and intelligence. We are the true masters of this world."

Xavier saw now that Warren's views were right about this Hellfire Club. "That is a very high opinion of yourself."

Shaw smiled. "It's also the truth. We hold more power and wealth then any one king, emperor, lord or dictator in history. Our wills make and break laws and in certain areas, we are rulers in our own right."

"And what exactly to you do with all this power?" The Professor asked cautiously.

"To gain more power and wealth basically. Only the strong survive and the weak fall."

"This is all well and good." Warren interrupted having heard enough. "What about Betsy?"

Shaw shrugged. "Well, like I said she didn't seem to care for our views and told me she had to leave. That was the last I saw of her. I am saddened by the news of her though, and I wish you luck." Shaw played that part so convincingly he thought he deserved an Emmy for it. He could see even though Xavier and Warren were uncomfortable around him, they didn't see any reason to not to believe him either.

"Well I thank you for your time." Xavier told him.

Shaw grinned on the inside knowing it was time to drive the nail home with this little act. "Of course, our kind should stick together…And I don't mean the social elite." He whispered the other part out as he leaned over the table slightly.

Xavier raised an eyebrow. "Are you telling me that you're a mutant?"

"Please not so loud." Shaw looked around. "Do you have any idea how devastating it would be to my holdings for the world to find out about me? I mean, humanity barely tolerates us. What would they think of mutants in positions of wealth or power?" He looked at Warren and could see the blond mutant shift a little uncomfortably.

"If I may ask…" Xavier started to ask him.

Shaw grinned. "Not at all. I seem to just take force and basically give it back twice as much. I also employ other mutants. You know, to give them a place where they feel comfortable and have a life. I also make sure that a few of the telepaths make mental shields and barriers around all my employees in order to prevent industrial espionage. You see, a few companies have found that having telepaths is quite handy and have tried numerous times to try and get inside information. I can't tell you how hectic the business world has become since mutants were made public."

"I see…" Xavier hadn't heard of this, but he wasn't surprised. When mutants went public he knew that there would be those that would use them for their own gains and it seems he was hearing first hand accounts. Plus it explained why his mind was so closed off…Yet…Something was still off, but he didn't know what.

"You know I admire you in a way. Your work with mutant children is quite remarkable and I applaud your efforts. It must be trying at times." Shaw said in sympathy.

Xavier sighed without realizing it. "Yes…It can be."

"Well I've been meaning to ask you for awhile now if you needed any funding or resources?" Shaw extended his arm. "I have much in the way of resources that I could offer you. Plus, I get the feeling the business world wouldn't readily accept any members of a certain 'genetic type' for employment and I could offer internships and or jobs for any students that whish to try an live a normal life."

Xavier thought about that. His school was mainly for teaching, but what of those that would want to live an actual life? Could he help them with that as well? Even though this offer was something he could desperately use, especially with his missing students, there was something about Shaw that made him…Uneasy. In ways extending to the man and not just his views. "Well I'll take that under advisement, but we really must be leaving. We still have Miss Braddock to find."

"Farewell and godspeed. I hope you find the young lady." Shaw told them and when they left, he nearly laughed himself silly. That had been a good acting job if he didn't say so himself. He threw him off the trail and looked Xavier right in the eye and lied to his face. He wondered what the expression would have been if he told them he had Betsy and his two other students and what he was doing to them. He wondered what he would have done if he told him how he took the red head to his bed and how she screamed out.

Just thinking about that night made Shaw a little excited. She was young and a fine specimen. After he broke her, she would make an excellent Red Queen…More precisely, his queen and she would do anything his will demanded of her. In fact, he was going to have Jason work his magic on her again for tonight. The first time was just a taste, but now he wanted more of her and he planned to see what her physical limits truly were.

He grinned to himself at his accomplishments. So far Jason was also working on Rogue. Her mind was a bit more fragile and he broke away the shields holding back all the other personalities. So far she had been unresponsive for the last few days, trapped in a nightmare of her own mind. She wasn't far off now and Jean's memories were also slowly being altered.

Jason said that with a telepath of her quality, he had to work slowly. Then there was Emma, she was still resisting and she was stronger than the other girls, mainly due to the hardships she had endured. The boy Vincent was starting to frustrate Selene. She had to hold back many times to make sure he was still physically able to serve them.

After they broke his will, he would tell them what they needed and hopefully make more like him. His potential was great, but they still didn't know his full power. Also, he would be the greatest enforcer and knight that the Hellfire Club could certainly use, he was sure of it.

He sat back in his chair pleased with currently events. When Jean was turned he would use her power on Betsy to get to Warren. Then he would have a foothold in both the Worthington and Braddock estates. Everything was working out fine and his plan was coming true. Soon, not only would he have some of the most powerful mutants under his command, but he could start to take over the other Hellfire Households and make himself the Black Emperor. From there with the combined might of the entire Hellfire Club, the world would be in his power and there was no one to stop him.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 10: MIND GAMES**


	10. Mind Games

**Shout outs:**

Mark C: Your completely wrong about the events of that meeting with Shaw and Xavier. Xavier may not like him but there was nothing to indicate he was involved either in the writing or implied, you just read too much into it. Scott and Remy will be up for the fight just wait.

Loganson: You make some good points (but keep in mind Shaw wants them all physically functional so mutilation is out) I'll see what I can do although it was Slickboy that suggested what Rogue went through. And yes Shaw wants Jean to himself. Also Vince has so far gone a full week of being Selene's little play thing and that adds up after awhile and you only saw a little of what she does to him too.

Lil Jean: Actually he doesn't have any idea that Shaw was behind this, where did you ever get that idea?

Episodic: Yes they are ruthless, you don't get the power they have by being nice.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Yes he is, and he'll get his in the end trust me, but the end of this is a long way off. What lead? He still has no clue.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: There's still a few chapter to go before they find her. And she will have some trouble getting over what happened to her but she'll slowly come around with the others to help her.

Fudje: No he doesn't not this time, but Tessa dose have a major role soon.

Wen: I think it was self-explanatory what Shaw wanted with Jean. Logan is kind of a loner and doesn't like to get out his

Sparky Genocide: Yes he is and you know he'll be pissed.

Xc00lcomic: Jean and Rogue will go a little evil at one point.

The Uncanny R-Man: Emma and Vince later on, but this chapter will focus on Rogue, Jean, Tessa and Deathstrike.

Thanks to: X0001

* * *

**CHAPTER 10: MIND GAMES**

**Hellfire Club – Holding Cell**

Jean didn't know how long she and Rogue had been at the club now. A serious lack of sleep and Jason's psychic manipulation was definitely starting to take its toll. It was now hard to discern from dreaming and reality. The line between sleep and consciousness was practically non-existent to her. She tried to stay strong in order to help Rogue, who was still having a hard time recovering from her 'punishment.' The stale look on her face and the constant bouts of sobs were almost too much for her to handle and she knew that if the collar was off she would be bombarded by images and feelings from her mind.

Rogue's horrible ordeal with Selene was hard enough to handle, but Jean knew that she could only do so much in her weakened state. However, Emma and a new purple haired girl named Betsy had done a lot to help both her and her friend as they struggled to keep the club from breaking them. But the longer it went on, the harder it got.

Jason had spent another couple of hours working on Jean's mind and was only was lucky to get a brief rest at this point. Her fragile shields and fading will power waned more with each session and she was definitely starting to feel the effects. Now, her memories were in a strange, jumbled mess. She had no idea which were real and which weren't. She was even going increasingly uncertain of her own name and was forced to reassure herself of who she was.

'My name is Jean Grey. I am an X-man. My name is Jean Grey. I am an X-man_.'_

Over and over again, Jean kept reciting to herself her name and who she was. But her mind was still a mess. She had so many memories floating around in her head that she couldn't make sense out of. But among the strongest…Were the ones of Scott. As ambiguous as things in her mind had gotten, he seemed to be the one true constant. Sometimes she would see him as a sinister, sadistic, power hungry madman while other times she would see him as a kind, gentle, caring person that would try to help and hold her with a deep, limitless, and comforting love. Her eyes would tell her that they were the same person…But every other sense said that they were two different people.

In her head, the opposing forces struggled for dominance, but more and more the sinister Scott was beginning to gain the upper hand and the kind and loving Scott was fading fast. She struggled to hold on to that kinder, gentler Scott all she could…But like the rest of her memories, Jason's manipulation was quickly causing them to fade into obscurity as her will to resist was increasingly faltering.

Jean was in a state of half consciousness and half sleep. After Jason's little 'session' and trying to help Emma and Psylock lull Rogue to sleep, she was completely exhausted in every possible way. But she didn't want to sleep. She knew that they would only bring more horrible nightmares that only worked to further weaken her state. So now she was trapped in this strange daze, uncertain whether or not she was awake or sleeping.

"_Jean…"__said Scott's voice as strange images swirled before her eyes, "Jean…Come to me."_

_A strange mist formed as Jean felt herself standing in a strange void. The sky was crystal clear and the stars shined as if they were sparkles in a river reflecting the suns light. Soon, the image of the institute formed before her and everything seemed to move in a strange, wavy state._

"_You know it's your destiny Jean," said Scott as he approached her from behind._

_Jean quickly turned around to see Scott in a strange dark version of his Cyclops uniform. The way he looked at her…The way he touched her, it just…Made her feel so weak and hurt. She had tried to tell herself that he wasn't real, but as her memories faded so did her faith._

"_Come Jean…" said the dark Scott as he snaked his hands roughly down her body, "Be my queen…"_

_Just then, another voice echoed through the strange void and quickly drew Jean's attention._

"_NO! Get away from her!" yelled another figure of Scott wearing another, light blue version of his Cyclops uniform._

"_You again!" said the dark Scott angrily, "You cannot win! You will not have her! She is mine!"_

"_NO! I won't let you hurt her!" yelled the light Scott as he angrily tackled the dark Scott to the ground while Jean was left in her weakened paralyzed state._

_She could only watch as the light Scott frantically tried to fight the dark version of himself down, but his efforts proved to be futile as the dark version easily knocked him off and threw him to the ground. The light Scott tried to respond by using his optic blasts, but quickly discovered that his powers were gone in this strange place._

"_When will you learn?" mocked the dark Scott, "This is my world! Only my rules apply! And you will not deny me my queen!"_

"_I don't care if this is you're world…" said the light Scott as he prepared to attack again, "I won't let you take Jean!"_

"_Fool…" the dark Scott scoffed._

_Suddenly, a strange cage of energy formed around the light Scott and he was trapped within a strange barrier that he could not break out of._

"_Scott…" said Jean weakly as she reached out to him._

"_It is a trick my dear," said the dark Scott as he stood before the helpless light version of himself, "He is an imposter trying to fool you. He is trying to hold you back while I am trying to protect you and nurture you to your full potential."_

_Jean's memories were still hazy and her ability to think clearly was severely clouded because of Jason's powers. The strange cage surrounding the light Scott then suddenly sent strange electrical surges through his body and he fell to the ground in a smoldering heap. Jean wasn't sure why…But as she saw this, tears formed in her eyes._

"_No…Scott please…" said Jean as she desperately reached out to him._

"_Jean…" said the light Scott weakly as his image began to fade like a ghost._

_The light Scott reached out to her as if he could touch her through the barrier as he faded. Tears streamed down Jean's face and she couldn't stop them. Some unknown force from within her was causing this to happen, but she didn't know what. Then, as he faded…The dark Scott approached her possessively as she felt an overwhelming weight press upon her body._

"_My beautiful queen…Forget about that annoying nuisance. I…Am the real Scott. I…Am the only one that can bring you peace and make you strong. Come with me Jean…Be mine…Be mine…"_

"_Scott…AHHHHHHH!" _

Suddenly Jean snapped out of her dazed state much to the shock of Psylock and Emma. Rogue was still out cold and Vincent was still sleeping off his latest injuries which looked worse and worse all the time and out cold also, but nothing seemed to register in her mind now as she clutched her head in agony trying to make sense out of her thoughts.

"Jean…Are you all right?" asked Emma as she and Betsy slowly approached her.

However, her words didn't seem to register in the redhead's mind as she broke out in a cold sweat from what she had just experienced. Even when she wasn't sleeping, Jean was left to suffer from these horrible nightmares. She didn't know how much more of them she could take at this point. The more she had them, the weaker she felt and it was really beginning to show.

"She's getting worse…" said Emma, worried that the redhead would break soon.

"So what do we do?" asked Psylock in a frustrated tone.

"There's not much we can do," replied Emma, equally disheartened by this development, "I don't know what she's seeing in her mind. But whatever it is, it must be pretty bad to put her in a state like this. I don't know how much longer she or Rogue for that matter will last." Then looked over at the sleeping form of Vincent with a sadden look. "Or how much he can take either."

The situation for all of them was getting bad. If Jean broke, then her powers would be at the disposal of the Hellfire Club and they would all be in danger of facing another powerful psychic in addition to Tessa and Jason.

For Jean, it remained an increasingly hopeless cause. She knew she was losing the battle even if she didn't know what exactly it was she was fighting. The past and present were almost one and the same to her now and the lingering nightmares and the inner struggle was making her weaker by the minute. However, part of her held on to the image of the light Scott in the back of her mind. It was the only thing she felt she could hold onto at this point. And as her will to resist continued to fail…She needed all she could even if it was only one thing.

**Hellfire Club – Fitness Area**

In one of the more darker and secluded areas of the Hellfire Club, the mysterious yet widely feared mercenary known only as Deathstrike sat meditating in the seldom-used fitness room. To observers, it was unusual that she was still at the club even though she and her men had been successful in fulfilling what the Hellfire Club had ordered them to do. A week earlier, they managed to kidnap the mutant from the Xavier Institute known as Rogue. The Inner Circle paid them handsomely for their success.

Deathstrike spent most of the time training, sparing, meditating, and contemplating what would happen next. The rest of her men may have been satisfied with the money, but she desired something much more. It was something she had thirsted for over many years. Not a moment passed when she didn't think about it. She had willingly undergone dangerous, exotic procedures for the sole purpose of gaining the strength she would need to exact her full revenge on _him._

Outside the training area, two of the Reavers that had participated in retrieving Psylock passed by the area and briefly stopped outside the door.

"Is that crazy broad still here?" said one of the Reavers as they passed the room where Deathstrike was meditating silently.

"The one who bought that girl with the accent?" responded the other one, "Yeah, I think so."

"But why? I mean all she does is train and nothing else. Not only that, but when everyone got paid she was the only one that wasn't happy about it."

"Yeah I noticed that too," said the other one as they both looked back at the closed door while Deathstrike remained as still as a statue inside.

"Then why is she still here training? She's got her money. Why not celebrate like the others?"

"Who knows, you're new here so let me be the one to tell you that her reasons for being here are more then money. She's got some kind of score to settle but no one really knows who, only that when she came to us for her enhancements she was mighty pissed at someone."

"An old score? That's it?" said the man, sounding surprised at such a notion.

"That's all I know. And don't bother asking her anything. That bitch is crazy!" He warned him, the last guy that tried to get that out of her had to be reassembled.

Deathstrike was still unmoving in her deep mediated state long after the two Reavers left. Her oversized hands, laden with adamantium enhancements laid perfectly still, yet gave of a menacing and deadly appearance.

'All in due time,' she thought as slowly went through fighting motions with her hands, 'I have waited many years for a chance against you…Wolverine. You were my lover…Yet you betrayed me. You murdered my father. You left me without a word and broke your promise to me. My family…My life…Dishonored by a ravaging, soulless monster. I WILL reclaim my family's honor…I WILL reclaim my honor. Those that you hold dear shall suffer…YOU shall suffer. I made a vow upon my father's grave to avenge him…And I am honor bound to do so. And do so…I shall!'

With lightning fast reflexes and moves that seemed beyond anything a mere human could muster, Deathstrike burst into a fast and fluid motion of fighting maneuvers and attacks. Each one was designed to be quick and deadly. Years of practice, years of preparation were all being focused into every move. A sheer look of anger and determination dominated the woman's face as she stopped in mid stance and held her claws up to her stern, stoic face.

'Wolverine…You're life shall end by my hands! I swear it with every fiber of my being…You will die!'

She continued her movements in the gym and a few of the dummies she placed on the mats she then ripped to shreds and still went on moving.

'I loved you once Logan-san…and how did you repay me?' She increased her movements, each blow with more power in it than the last as if she was fighting her inner demons in real life. 'You bastard! You left me! You said you would come back to me. But you never did. And I learned YOU were the one that killed him…You killed my beloved father.'

She was pushing her body to it's limits, trying to improve as best she could. 'I can't believe I loved that…_thing_, that _animal_! How I let _it_ touch me, how I let _it_ inside of me, and let _it _fuck me!' When she remembered those times they had shared in her bed, it made her sick now. Once those were treasured memories, now they sickened her.

She remembered how men had come to her home asking for any research that her father left behind and how she refused to give them anything unless they told her what was going on. They told her everything, how not only her father, but also Wolverine and how they were part of Weapon X, a program funded by Department H and other groups. Wolverine had volunteered for the experiment and had destroyed the facility and killed many of those from the project, including her father. They told her how he had turned on them all. She refused to believe it until she saw video footage they had.

It showed her _precious_ lover with metal claws tearing everything up and killing…And of course she saw him tear her father apart. She had given them what they asked for and the left her alone to morn. She had lost both men that had meant the world to her. One killed by the other. Her father had been murdered and his killer was free. She had left in search of a way to fight him and to kill him. She knew he wasn't normal like other men, but that was before the time that mutants were common knowledge.

She needed to be stronger…She needed to be better than she was. She had founded the Reavers and had gone through her 'upgrades'. She trained relentlessly. The young woman known as Yuriko was long dead, now she was the warrior Deathstrike. She was the instrument of the animal's demise. She will kill him and not only avenge her father, but also earn back her family's honor.

She looked around the training room with all the slash marks, her skin sweating and her breath panting. Her short dark hair had dampened from all the activity. By definition, this was a good work out and she was a step closer to being perfect in her form. She had taken this job because when she learned that Wolverine was part of the X-Men and that they were going after their students. In doing so, she saw a way to hurt him in a way that he had hurt her. And she knew that a confrontation with the X-Men was inevitable and she would face him.

She smiled to herself. 'Soon, soon after all this time we will face each other…And then it will finally end. One way or the other.'

**-Later, The Hellfire Lab-**

Rogue had been brought back to the lab. The girls had dressed her in new clothing soon after her ordeal, but she didn't really notice. Her mind had been assaulted lately by all the minds she had absorbed. She was clear headed a few times, enough to eat a little or go to the bathroom, but she remained quiet and sat alone on her bed with her knees drawn to her chest, haunted by her ordeal. Then the voices would come back.

She was still out of it when the guards came for her. Emma and Betsy tried to stop them, but they turned on the punishment function of the collars. Vince had been awakened by the women's screams and even though his body was racked with pain he forced himself up and got behind the two guards. He managed to get one down with an elbow to the base of the neck but the other hit him in the ribs, which were all bruised up so he fell to the ground in pain.

Jean had already been taken somewhere for another session to test her mind with Jason, or so they said. Rogue wasn't fully aware what was going on with a battle raging in her mind. Jason, however, was now in the room and grinned down at the young woman. Since this was his area of expertise, he had been given the job of mentally breaking the prisoners and since Tessa acted so cold and emotionless, Shaw thought that she wouldn't be as thorough as him.

The lab was cold and sterilized as the girl was laid on the table. After Selene's little play session with the girl, he had been called in and was able to break her mental barriers holding back all the personalities he had found. Now it was time to go even further. He placed his manicured hands on her face and entered her mind.

Rogue, looking like she did before her capture, was in a misty darkness. She was on the ground sitting and clutching her ears. Tears were falling from her face within her tightly shut eyes. All around her, she saw the ghostly shapes of everyone she ever absorbed. She saw the X-Men, Acolytes, Brotherhood, and complete strangers like at that party or the concert and other rare times. All the voices were flooding her and she couldn't hear anything other then the noise of the all the voices.

They were so painful and she couldn't think straight.

"SILENCE ALL OF YOU!" A voice rang out. Then suddenly, they were gone and Rogue was alone, at least she thought she was. She opened her eyes and saw the world shift into a ballroom with lavish styling all over the place. She heard footsteps that sounded like high heels and she turned and stared wide eyed at the image walking towards her.

It was her, only not her as well. She wore the same thing that the Hellfire Club forced her to wear only she carried it like a badge of honor and had a cape sweeping her ankles. She was in high-heeled boots and her makeup was the same, only instead of purple it was a matching green. "Well look at you." The other Rogue said in contempt.

"Who are ya?"

"Who do you think? I'm you. Or to be more accurate I am what you could be."

Rogue looked at this image of her. "Why would I want ta be like ya?" She demanded getting some courage and strength to finally stand and face this image.

The other her smiled. "Why wouldn't you? I mean I'm obviously stronger then you are."

"What?!"

"_I_ was able to push away all the voices." The other Rogue hissed at her. "Who did you think did that? And look at you…Crying like a little baby."

"I was _raped_! What the hell did you expect of me!?" Rogue screamed at her and threw a punch but it was weak and was easily dodged and then countered with a kick to her stomach. Rogue fell to her knees gashing as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Look at Emma." The other 'her' said. "She has gone through much worse then you. Do you see her crying her eyes out? Face it…Your weak! Xavier has made you weak and has done nothing to help you."

"THAT'S A LIE!" Rogue said in anger towards this imposter. She watched as the other her laughed.

"He promised that he would help you…That he could get you to control your powers. But it was the Hellfire Club that did that."

"And look at what the bitch did ta me!"

"You ran! You _attacked_ them first!" The other Rogue knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "They want to help ya, ta made ya stronger, more powerful…But they will punish ya if ya go against them. They can do more for ya then anyone."

Rogue didn't want to listen to this, for she knew this was all lies. "Ya only want ta use me!"

"So does Xavier!"

"He wants ta help me!"

"Oh really?" The other her scoffed at that. "He uses you and the others as their own private army. He uses you to his own ends and what did you get out of it? If he did want to help you and the others they why keep things from you like Mystique? Why didn't he help you though such a hard ordeal? You can control your powers now and it only took the Hellfire Club what? A few days?! Xavier was at it for years and do you honestly think in all that time he couldn't have had a _few _ideas?"

Rogue didn't want to listen to this, but there was a nagging feeling about that, and a good point. Xavier had been at it for years. "Did he even offer you any alternatives? Anything at all that even might have given you a chance at a normal life?" The other asked her and Rogue despite herself shook her head.

The other Rogue grinned. "Then take my hand." She said softly and extended it. "Let me take over and I can show you real power and you can live a life in luxury and pleasure of touching. You will have a life you always wanted and so much more."

Rogue weakly extended her hand but then pulled back quickly. "NO! They're my friends and family! They wouldn't hurt me or lie to me."

"Oh really?" The other Rogue said and the scene shifted. Rogue heard grunting and sobbing and looked behind her as she was back in that horrible room. She saw herself getting rapped again, only this time it was different. She saw it was now not the guards it was the everyone from the Institute. Currently it was Scott and Remy on her and Rogue watched in horror at their expressions. She saw the other girls there looking at the scene satisfied expressions on their faces and in Selene's place was Jean in that chair looking on.

"If they were your friends, then why did they do that to you?" The other her whispered into her ear.

Rogue turned away from the scene. "It's not true! That's now how it happened!"

"Isn't is?" The dark Rogue said nearly laughing at it all. "You keep pushing it away and the mind has ways of protecting itself. Why wouldn't your mind replace the figures that were your 'friends' with strangers?"

Rogue turned angrily at this other her. "You're just lying ta me! This is all just some sick way of screwing with my mind!"

"If ot makes you feel better about it all." She gestured to the scene and Rogue couldn't look hearing it was bad enough, hearing the sounds and the things that were being said to her. "I could make all this go away you know. You're not strong enough to fight me forever." The Dark Rogue grabbed her throat and glared at her. "I will take over! I will be the Green Knight of the Hellfire Club." Then she let Rogue go, the other girl coughing. "But I'll put you back where I found you, to think on things."

The scene changed again and she was back in the darkness surrounded by darkness and the voices.

Jason pulled out of her mind and grinned. She was close now, close to being one of them. In fact, he figured that he would replace the nightmares of her killing all her friends with them as the ones that had assaulted her. It might better work to turn her. He looked over at the guards. "Take her back to the holding cell."

The guards nodded and took the unconscious girl back. He grinned at his work and looked in the mirror and at first smiled, then it faltered. He knew that he was a master of illusion, but even he knew the real truth. He had been here for a year working his way up the chain, and also gathering information for his master.

He was able to keep those thoughts hidden from Tessa and from when Emma was still with them. He didn't want Shaw to know what his real intentions were in the Hellfire Club. If he found out what he really was…He would be a dead man.

But that was another matter, so far Shaw didn't suspect a thing and that was good. He would have to report to his master soon, but he had other things. Tomorrow Selene wanted his help with that Canadian boy. She wanted to try to assault his mind and his body simultaneously next time. Even though that woman scared him, he knew better then to say no to her.

Plus, he also was working on the red head too. She was starting to lose strength with the altered memories. Shaw had taken a liking to her as well and it seemed that almost after every one of his sessions he had her brought to his bedroom for a little entertainment. She didn't remember much and the others didn't know what was going on with her exactly, but he didn't' care about that. He had other concerns to deal with, like how he was going to slip out and not be noticed.

**-Tessa's Room-**

Tessa had finished up her paperwork and was in her room, one of the only places she knew that was safe. It was the only place she also allowed her 'mask' that was Tessa to fall and she fell to her knees weak and sick. She sometimes threw up with the stuff she had in her stomach throughout the day. The lustful looks of the males at her clothing or lack there of, the things she either saw or heard of or had to do.

She claimed that the girls' minds were too powerful or difficult for her, but in truth she could have if she pushed herself. She lied to them and she knew what they would do to her if they found out. She didn't know how much more of this she could take. The first two years she had managed, then with Emma it was a bit more difficult, but now it was different.

It was too hard to sit back and watch those four young people being broken. What made it worse was the fact of Jean and Rogue. She didn't know them personally, but she did know of Xavier. He had helped her once and she was in his debt, but when she left and joined up with the that other man she knew that she would be putting her talents to good use.

For years she had worked to rid the world of evil from within. Through her assignments, she brought down criminal organizations through the last seven years of her life, but this was the worse assignment she ever had. Many agents had never gotten this far as she had here, and all of those who had tried had been killed and she was the closest to bringing this place down.

Throughout the past few years she had been slowly gaining their confidence and also gathering as much information as she could. Soon she would have enough information to bring down this chapter of the Hellfire Club and all the members here of the Inner Circle. But the road had been hard and she had to endure a lot. She remembered how Shaw had found his interests in her and for a while she had to sleep with him in order to gain his attention and to become his personal aid.

Every time she had to please him like that she wanted to throw up, but she played her part and made it look like she enjoyed it. However, she always took long showers afterwards. She took comfort in knowing that she would be the ruin of him and would bring him down.

He hadn't touched her in over a year, but now she wished he would if only to take his attention away from Jean. The thought of that sick man and her churned her stomach. She had to work quicker, she had to get word out to her superiors and get them out. She would have done so long ago, but since the way of moving up in the Hellfire Club was mostly assassination, Shaw had taken precautions when he took over and installed many cameras and surveillance all over the place. She couldn't use the phone lines or computers and no telepathy inside and since she was deep cove,r there were no other agents around.

She had only one way of communicating and that was with e-mail at a cyber café, but she knew that Shaw watched all the members closely or had at least others watch them for him. She knew that one of the men in the security room had a thing for her and she used that. She flirted and seduced him and he 'accidentally' forgot what she did during certain hours. The only problem was that he was on leave for over a week and wouldn't be back for a few more days. Without that window of opportunity, she would be found out before she was a block away.

But she might have to risk it anyway if things went on like this.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 11: BREAKING POINT**


	11. Breaking Point

**Shout outs:**

Mark C: Yeah she doesn't know everything but it will be one hell of a fight with Deathstrike. You'll see who Tessa works with soon enough and that group will help out the X-Men later on. As for Jean and Rogue you'll just have to see.

Lil Jean: Thanks, you'd think instead of making faster and better equipment they would make them LAST more, but if they did that then we wouldn't buy all the new and 'improved' stuff.

Episodic: No Phoenix anything in this story. Well considering what she's been going through anyone would crack, even though I do think she's one of the stronger characters this should only say just how bad it really is if she's breaking.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Soon, and Jean won't be far behind her either.

Child of the Lakes: Well I'll work on the Xavier thing, but keep in mind he's been working none stop and is tired, plus there isn't anything connecting him to the kidnappings. If they both go evil you can be sure that they can be turned back, trust us we got certain things planned out. The idea for Jean and Rogue being evil comes from the Dark Phoenix saga in the comics.

The Uncanny R-Man: Trust me everyone will get what's coming to them by the end of this, and guess what? All this…is just the 1st Act, there's two more major story arcs in this.

Fantasy Loremaster: Okay I'll deal with Xavier's view on that in this chapter.

Thanks to: X0001, Wen1,

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: BREAKING POINT**

**-Hellfire Club, Selene's Chamber-**

'Well here I am again, hanging from the damn ceiling like some kind of perverted piñata.' Vincent thought to himself. He lost track of how long he'd been here. Hell, he'd given up on trying to remember at this point. He was only concerned with a few things…Escape, payback and getting the others out. 'Of course all of that is easier said then done.'

He also didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. So far that bitch kept toying with him through beatings, whips, and electrocution. She even used drugs on him too. A normal person would most likely have broken by now, but then again he knew he wasn't normal in any sense. For starters, he was used to rough treatment and knew how to handle pain, so at least he had that going for him. The other is that through years of self-discipline and martial arts training and meditation, he had gained the ability to 'push aside' the pain…At least a part of it.

He never actually had to put it into practice and it was a LOT harder to do then you would think. The whole visualizing yourself somewhere else type of thing didn't really work as much as he expected it to. It was also draining. After Selene was done with him or just bored she let him rest up. Emma was usually the ones that they assigned to clean him up and to make sure he never got anything like infections. He had to admit she had gentle hands.

'Okay, now is NOT the time to start thinking those kinds of thoughts about her.' He chided himself. Okay, so he admitted she was the most beautiful woman he ever met and he sensed a kindred spirit in her. She was someone who has had a rough time in life, but this wasn't exactly the best place to start thinking on asking her out or something.

He also had time to think on what had happened to him and the others while in that bed. He saw how the other girls were in pain and it tore his heart out, knowing he couldn't do a damn thing. Also, when no one was aware he cried at night too. He made sure he didn't make any sounds but he still cried. Mainly from morning the loss of Father Michaels, the man who had taken him in and been like a father to him…And he had watched him die right in front of him.

He had to wonder if he was being punished for a past life or something. Why was he always surrounded by death? So far he had seen more death then some people do in a damn lifetime. Plus, it seemed his lot in life was to just suffer. Well, he could deal with that, but he just wished all the others in that cell he shared didn't have to come alone for the ride. His train of thought was broken as Selene walked back into the room.

Selene looked at the young man hanging there with only tattered jeans on. She had to admit he was holding up well. She could see where there would be a few more scars on his body like that cut on his face. His left eye was swollen shut and his body had brushes all over it. He also had little cuts, burn marks from the tasers, and other related injuries as well. But now she was done playing with him and the real fun would begin.

She traced a line along his jaw line. He was growing some peach fuzz on his face from lack of shaving and she still saw the defiant look in the one eye that he could still see out of. "You know, you could make this easy on you and just give in."

"Do I _really_ need to answer that?"

"I suppose not." She leaned in closer to him. "You know I think you could learn to like it here. I may be able to give out pain, but also pleasure."

"I don't date sickoes or psychos, and you're BOTH!."

"Now that's not a nice thing to say." She purred right before slapping him hard against his face. "You know I've been wondering…You can take pain, have a great body, and if I am going to make you my own personal plaything when we convert you, I need to know one more detail."

She then grabbed his crotch. "Oh, that will do."

Vincent felt sick to his stomach. He figured that on the surface a few guys would like being chuckled and punished by a dominatrix, but this wasn't it. In fact, being molested by this woman was nearly making him throw up. He considered doing just that right on her, but considering what she would do to him he managed to swallow it. Then she tightened her grip and twisted. He grunted in a pain nobody else could imagine and when she let go, he did throw up after that.

There was a bucket of ice cold water and she threw that over his front, letting it all go down the drain under him.

She grinned at him and went to get one of her favorite toys. It was a long metal pole with a long handle and a button. She pressed it and waited it to heat up. It acted like a hot iron, although she preferred the classic keeping of a small fire pit in this room so it became unbearably hot. She also grabbed a small jar from a shelf and opened the lid and smiled. She placed the small table by her 'toy' and placed the jar there.

While she went to retrieve the rod Vincent looked down and saw a white substance that looked like…Salt. He felt the pile in his stomach trying to fill his throat and pushed it aside. He knew what she planned to do with that. He got a flash of that Texas Chainsaw remake where the guy had his leg cut off and had salt placed on his wound. He hated horror movies, they always gave him nightmares and he really wished his friend Mary hadn't talked him into seeing that damn thing because he couldn't sleep for a week after that.

Selene came back to the top of the rod as it now glowed in an orange color. "I see that scar on your ribs there, looks like a cut of some kind." She studied the one on his right ribs and figured that it was from a blade or something. "How about I make a matched set?" She then slowly ran the hot iron on the opposite side of his ribs burning a matching scar there.

He of course screamed out from it and Selene was sure to make it as slow as possible without doing too much damage to the insides. When she was done she saw the tears falling from his face and grinned. She loved it when they cried. She placed it on the table and took a handful of salt and rubbed it into the burn.

Vincent had no choice but to scream out in pain. He had lived with a lot of pain in his life, but he had to admit this woman knew what to do. But he promised himself he would never break, not again. He had everything stripped form him once before, his life, his innocence, who he was, and even his humanity.

He was weak then and they had crushed his spirit…But he vowed he wouldn't let that ever happen to him again. It was a matter of pride or personal honor and no matter what this she devil did to him, he wouldn't allow her to win.

After some time Selene was getting bored. He had passed out a few minutes ago from too much pain and looked over him. He had a few new scars on him. She even made an X on his back, making a crisscross of the giant scar already there.

She had called for Emma to patch him up and for Jason to try to get into his mind again. When Emma walked into the room and saw the shape he was in her heart went out to him, but she was forced to hide it behind an impassive mask as she tended to the burns. She saw the salt and knew she needed to wash the wounds first.

"Well it should be easier to get into his mind Jason, do try to get it right this time." Selene told him. Jason sneered at the raven-haired woman and went to the front of the young man. He placed his hands on the boy's temple and found it a bit easier to get inside.

Once inside, however, it was much different. He was in a place that looked like a giant maze. There were stairs and doors and walls everywhere. He knew it was just a representation of the boy's mind, but it was odd to find such a structured and heavily guarded mind. He tried a few of the doors and most of them were locked of course.

He did manage to force open one of them and found himself in a memory. It was of a large room where this not too pleasant to look at man with a beard was yelling at a group of children. He sounded like he was debasing them or something. He looked around for clues and was surprised by the amount of detail. Normally in a persons memories he would sense how well the person remembered a moment, but this was so crystal clear. Either the boy really remembered this or…Of course!

He smacked himself in the head. The boy had a photographic memory, something like that with some kind of painful past would lead someone to create mental walls to guard against those kinds of memories. The mind had an amazing way to protect itself and that's why his mind was so guarded. Not from telepaths, but from himself. The defenses against telepaths was just a bonus. He saw a few more memories, but they were of him on the streets, him at the orphanage, and other boring things. This was getting him nowhere and he needed to take a new more direct approach.

He looked around for more. "You don't belong here." Jason quickly turned to see a few different versions of the boy. One was all in black with long dark nails and long hair hiding his face and a few chains, another was dressed in a white karate outfit with a sword at his waist while another was dressed in red leather jacket and black clothing with red streaks in his hair. He knew these were different sides of his personality.

He figured the dark one was a representation of his darker nature and the chains were showing the he repressed this side of him. The one in white must have been more of a noble nature. The Last one with the furious look on the face was not doubt either anger or hatred. The red one stepped up. "Time to go pretty boy!" Suddenly, the boy gave an enraged cry and Jason was surrounded by fire.

"You think you can beat me in a game of the mind!" Jason yelled out.

"This is our world, our home…Not yours." The Noble one said walking threw the flames and drew his sword and attack. Jason made a wall and sealed in that part of his mind, but wasn't sure if that would hold him for long. Then, he was turned around and slammed into the wall and someone grabbed his throat. It was the darker side of him. He couldn't see the eyes but the smile on the face actually chilled him to his bones.

"Get…out." He said coldly.

Jason had enough of this and put his full concentration into it and everything seemed to shatter and fall apart. Now in the darkness he saw the boy there, the real persona of the boy. He fixed his suit and his hair. "A nice try for a non telepath, but not good enough." Jason was weakened by that, but he didn't let on. "You can keep fighting all you want, but we will win…Eventually." Jason then pulled out of the mind.

He took a moment to reorient himself. "How did it go?" Selene asked him impatiently.

"Almost there I think." Jason said wiping his brow from the sweat that had gathered there. Emma was finishing up to tending of his wounds and saw Vincent start to come to. He saw her and gave a small reassuring smile to her.

She couldn't believe after all of what he must have been through that he was smiling at her. She gently touched his cheek. "My how sweet." Selene said drying. "Looks like Emma has a thing for the new boy. I guess you must be slumming, not that I don't blame you. After all you being the whore of the Hellfire Club and all. Now why don't you go away while we play with him some more."

Emma couldn't take it anymore. "Leave him alone Selene." She hated this woman more then anything. She had made her life here a living hell since she got here and this woman had been pushing her with every waking moment. After what Selene had done to her, to Rogue, to Vincent and who knows how many…This was finally it. "You won't get anything from him! Can't you see you can't break him?"

"I can break anyone." She said coldly and hit the controller all of the Inner Circle had and Emma fell screaming to the floor.

"Stop it!" Vincent shouted out to her.

Selene did stop it and as Emma whimpered a bit on the floor she got a grin. "Maybe I've been going about this all the wrong way." She took the hot metal rod and walked over to Emma and kicked her in the face forcing the blond onto her back and placed a foot on Emma's chest and pointed the glowing tip of the rod at her face. "Maybe I'll ruin those good looks of yours." Selene said cruelly and Emma swallowed, staring at the glowing tip. "Or I'll take just one of your eyes."

"STOP IT!" Vincent said struggling against his bonds.

"Then tell us everything we want to know." Selene said coldly. She was also grinning because she had found his weakness. He could take it, but he was the kind of person that couldn't stand to see others in pain.

Vincent hung there looking at Emma who gave a look that told him she was sorry. She knew that he didn't want to tell them anything and that she was the only reason for this. "Okay…I'll tell you everything…" Vincent hung his head feeling defeated.

**Xavier Institute – Wanda's Room**

Wanda Maximoff had always been a light sleeper. From the time both before and after her 'father' had manipulated her mind, she was never one to sleep easy. And to make matters worse, the search for Jean and Rogue was still going nowhere and the presence of that new Warren guy was only adding to their problems with his missing girlfriend. Logan's demeanor had only been getting worse and while Scott was recovered physically, he was still struggling mentally and there didn't seem to be a whole lot that could be done to help him.

It was hard to watch for Wanda. Seeing Logan confused, watching Scott suffer, and being forced to witness the heartbreaking look on Kurt's face every time he heard the lack of progress on finding his sister was just too hard to watch at times. Her worries and concerns would not let her sleep as she tossed and turned in her bed in the late hours of the night. She tried everything from counting, to taking deep breaths, to stretching…But nothing worked.

"Ugh…That's it," she groaned as she sat up in her bed, "I give up."

For a brief moment, Wanda simply sat in the darkness. Her clock read 2 AM and it was a pretty safe bet that everybody else in the mansion was probably asleep. And if she was going to stay awake, there really wasn't a whole lot she could do. She briefly considered getting out some books she had been reading in preparation for her GED test, but she didn't feel like studying at this hour.

Wanda simply let herself rest against the wall and tried not to think about the all the conflict that had been going on since Jean and Rogue's abduction. She let her eyes wander about the darkened room until her gaze fell upon the two pictures she kept by her bedside. It was somewhat sobering to think that most of the other students kept a rather vast array pictures with family and friends in their rooms. However for her, she only had two pictures that she really cherished. The rest of her so called 'family' had abandoned her long ago. Sometimes she wanted to forget about them and all the pain they caused her. But in looking at the two pictures she kept near her bedside, she felt somewhat comforted that she had a new family here with the X-men.

One picture was one taken of the entire team not long after she joined. The initial awkwardness she felt upon her arrival had been tough to work through, but once she got to know everybody she felt that this was a place where she truly belonged. Xavier was like the positive father figure in her life that she never had, Ororo was the kind, gentle mother figure that she had never known, and Logan was the cool uncle that was always great to hang around. Scott, Jean, Rogue, Piotr, Kitty, and especially Kurt had been very great friends to her since her arrival. And because they had been there for her when nobody else was, it had helped her not feel so alone in the world

The second picture, which was her favorite now, was taken very recently. It was of her and Kurt. Rogue had coaxed them into taking one together during her last birthday and it was a photo that she had really come to cherish. It was during the time when Kurt was still recovering from his breakup with Amanda, but she had helped him through it in the same way he had helped her adjust to the institute. But now he had to contend with his missing sister and it was very hard watching him get so depressed about it.

"Poor Kurt…He doesn't deserve all this heartache," she said to herself as he looked at his image in the picture, "He of all people shouldn't have to feel this. I wish there was something I could do."

Kurt had always been by far the easiest person to talk to in the mansion because he could relate to her in way nobody else could. They both had messed up parents, they both had a troubled past, and they had both been prisoners in a sense that she had been locked away in an asylum while he was always a prisoner in his own body. Kurt always had a way of making her feel happy inside and every time she thought about him, she got these funny feelings that she was not used to.

But as her thoughts drifted towards how her feelings had been growing for Kurt, she quickly set them aside.

'No…I can't think about stuff like that at a time like this!' she thought, shaking her head, 'Here I am thinking about myself and my feelings while his sister is still missing. This is definitely not the time! God…I need some air.'

Not wanting to let her thoughts confuse her any longer, Wanda finally got up out of bed and walked out her bedroom door. She had no idea what she was going to do at this hour of the night, but she desperately needed to clear her head.

**Xavier Institute – Kurt's Room**

Kurt had finally managed to fall asleep after numerous urgings on the part of his friends. For days now, he pretty much lived outside Cerebro waiting for any details on the whereabouts of his sister. In addition, he had been in and out of the infirmary interrogating Remy, whom he did not really trust to say the least, but wanted to know exactly what happened in the abduction. Despite his suspicions about Remy, so far the Cajun had expressed a genuine desire to help Rogue and his willingness to die in order to let them know was pretty strong evidence that he wasn't lying. But in the end, Kurt was just too distracted to concern himself with Gambit at this point as the days passed by and Rogue's whereabouts became an increasingly daunting unknown.

While he managed to fight off his constant anxieties for a brief moment, he still tossed and turned in his sleep. Even though he was no stranger to bad dreams because of his past in Germany with lynch mobs, tonight they had taken on a very different and disturbing turn.

_Kurt found himself in a strange state in between sleep and consciousness as he constantly moved around in his bed. Sweat began to bead on his fur and everything around him suddenly felt hotter. An extreme feeling of worry and anxiety filled him…Almost as if he sensed someone in the room with him. It felt like a bad dream…Until he heard a familiar voice snap him out of it._

"_Hello Kurt…"_

_Kurt's eyes bolted open as he suddenly saw Rogue standing at the foot of his bed._

"_Rogue?!" said Kurt in disbelief as he jumped out of bed._

"_You betcha…Little brother," replied Rogue in a strange, somewhat dark tone._

_Kurt then took in her appearance. It was very different than her usual attire. She wore some somewhat revealing green lingerie with a strange cape and different makeup than usual. There was also this very different look to her…Almost as if she was somebody he had never met before._

"_Rogue…Vhat happened to you? Vhere have you been? Vhat are you wearing?" asked Kurt, many questions now surging through his mind._

_Rogue just let out an uncharacteristically dark laugh as she looked at him with a gaze that made the blue mutant's skin crawl._

"_Ah came back…To repay ya a favor Kurt," said Rogue in an increasingly disturbing tone._

"_Favor?" said Kurt wearily as he took a step back._

"_Yeah…A favor!" said Rogue as she suddenly blasted Kurt back against the wall with Scott's optic blasts._

_Kurt felt himself flung against the wall with great force as Rogue took a step forward and grabbed him by his shirt collar with relative ease as if he was as light as a feather._

"_You weren't there to help me when ah needed it!" she said angrily, "The only one there was that stupid swamp rat! What kinda pathetic brother are ya anyway?!"_

_Her tone was harsh and bitter and very unlike the Rogue that Kurt knew and loved as his sister._

"_Rogue…Vhat's gotten into you?" struggled Kurt as he failed to break Rogue's iron grip._

"_What's gotten into me?" laughed Rogue in a sinister tone, "Since you let me go…I've finally become what I should have long ago!"_

_Kurt's eyes widened in horror as he heard the tone of Rogue's voice change to that of an ominous voice that he knew and loathed so well…Mystique. Suddenly…Rogue's eyes shifted into the color of Mystique's and an eerie ghost of his biological mother stood beside her with a sinister grin on her face._

"_You've done it Kurt…" both woman said in a simultaneous, somewhat mechanical tone, "Now you're the only one left who hasn't joined us. And since you won't…You must die!"_

_Rogue's grip began to choke the air out of Kurt as he tried to teleport away, but soon felt Rogue's touch drain his power away from him along with his strength. The last image he saw before he slammed his eyes shut in an effort shut all this out, was that of his sister and the ghostly image of his mother laughing maniacally as the life drained away from him._

"_NO!!!" _

"Rogue…Please…NO!!!" yelled Kurt as he suddenly shot up in his bed covered in a thick sweat.

The blue mutant began panting in an attempt to catch his breath as he tried to rid himself of the images he had just seen in his dreams. He soon brought his knees to his chest as he continued to hyperventilate, but as he struggled to make sense out of what he had just experienced, he nearly completely negated the sudden knocking at his bedroom door.

"Kurt? Kurt are you all right?" said a concerned voice on the other side.

The blue mutant didn't have much strength to respond, but he knew it was Wanda and he knew her well enough that she was going to probably come in anyway even if he told her to leave. And at this point, he didn't have the heart to do so.

"Kurt?" she continued upon not getting an answer, "Kurt…I'm coming in."

Wanda then entered to find her friend hugging his knees in a state of utter hurt. She quickly made her way over to him, closing the door behind her. Kurt managed to calm himself down, but it was clear that he was still struggling with something. He almost didn't notice it when Wanda sat beside him on her bed.

"Hey…You okay Fuzzy? What happened?" asked Wanda, gently placing a hand on his shoulders.

"Nothing…Just a dream," replied Kurt in a monotone voice.

"Must have been some dream," said Wanda, being no stranger to such experiences herself, "You were yelling in your sleep. I could hear you from the hall."

Kurt turned to face her, surprised at what she had just said.

"Really?" he said in a hoarse tone.

"Yeah…It was pretty bad, believe me I know," she said as she tightened her grip on her fuzzy friend.

Kurt felt his body go limp as he let out a tired sigh.

"I let her down Vanda…" said Kurt as he vividly remember what he had just seen in his dream, "I should have been there."

"Kurt, you've got to stop kicking yourself over this!" urged Wanda, feeling this conversation going down a familiar path.

"You don't understand…" said Kurt, "In my dream…She became…Mystique. She became what I had feared most because I wasn't there. Now I don't know even if…Even if there's a part of my sister left to save."

"Hey, don't let yourself think that Kurt," said Wanda as she pulled him into a gentle hug, "You're the one who always tells everybody to have faith…Now it's time you practice what you preach."

Kurt sunk into her arms even though he felt he couldn't sink any lower at this point. What he had seen in that dream was something he never wanted to happen. He never wanted neither him nor Rogue to go down the path as their mother had gone. Seeing that image of her becoming Mystique was almost too much to bear.

"I don't know Vanda," said Kurt as his mind ran through the dream again, "That dream…"

"Was a dream…" said Wanda, cutting him off before he could finish, "I know dreams aren't always just dreams…And I know how much they can hurt. But you can't let them cripple you."

Kurt stayed silent, not knowing what to do now at this point. He remained in Wanda's embrace, taking a deep sense of comfort in it. However, part of him tried not to let himself feel such things at a desperate time like this…But it was something he soon found that he had failed miserably. Wanda had been a big help in keeping his faith during this rough time. She had been a big help in helping him get over his breakup with Amanda as well. His feelings for her was something he was still confused about…But either way he was glad that she was there right now during such a dark time.

"Kurt…Do you want me to say here with you tonight?" asked Wanda suddenly, evoking a concerned look from Kurt.

"Are…Are you sure you vant to do that?" asked Kurt, "Vhat vould the Professor think?"

"We need to help each other…It's something he's always taught us," replied Wanda, managing to smile at him which helped make him feel better somewhat.

"Vell…If you vant to…I vould really appreciate it."

"Hey…" said Wanda as she ran her hand along his fuzzy cheek, "What are friends for?"

Kurt smiled despite his state of mind and he really didn't like the though of being alone, so he pulled back the covers and let Wanda slip in under them. He slipped in and it was a little uncomfortable at first for the two of them, especially since they were both in their sleeping attire. Kurt was in a tank top and boxers and Wanda in sweatpants and a red tank top of her own.

Wanda shifted a little and decided to take the lead and rested her head on his shoulder and draped an arm over his chest. Kurt after a few seconds wrapped one of his own arm around her waist and his tail found its way around her ankle. Soon, both of them found themselves in a peaceful sleep, the first in a long time for both of them.

**Danger Room**

After over a day of restlessness and isolation, Logan had once again taken out his frustration with his memories in the Danger Room while much of the mansion slept. His behavior was beginning to worry everybody and for good reason. The constant flashes of incomplete memories and the pain that came along with not knowing what they meant made him irritable, irrational, and even more ill-tempered than he usually was. Isolating himself and trying to make sense of them on his own hadn't worked, so now he was trying to beat the meaning out of himself even if it meant destroying every last piece of machinery in the Danger Room.

He was even more destructive than usual as he tore three laser turrets to shreds with his claws. Saw obstacles and electromagnetic barriers weren't even enough to stop the Wolverine's rampage. Even after they had been destroyed, Logan tore them into even finer shreds while letting out inhuman, animalistic growls that echoed through the room. The punishment continued and he did not stop. His rage only increased as his frustration grew. He didn't know what these strange memories really were, but he knew that they were there and that was enough to drive him mad.

Then, over the shattering noise of metal and sparks, a single voice rang out in an effort to make him halt in his unabated rage.

"Logan…Stop!" yelled Ororo from the observation deck.

At first the voice did not register. Ororo was about to try again when she suddenly saw the setting on the console. Not wanting to waste any time, she hit the emergency shutdown mechanism and halted Logan's program. But down in the Danger Room, the Wolverine was still stuck in his berserker rage.

"ERR! Who stopped my run!?" he bellowed angrily.

Then, the door opened and Ororo rushed in. She could see that he was still in an agitated state, but he wouldn't snap out of it unless she did something.

"Logan calm down…It's just me," said Ororo calmly as she approached him.

His demeanor somewhat calmed down upon seeing her as the human part of his mind recognized her as a friend. But he was still somewhat lost in his berserker rage and part of him was still stuck in it.

"Why did you stop me?" he growled.

"How could I not?" said Ororo in response, "You were running a level 10 training session unsupervised! You know how dangerous that is! You could have been hurt!"

"I can heal," Logan grunted in response as he turned away and prepared to storm off without going any further in this ordeal.

"It's not just that Logan," said Ororo as she quickly made her way up to him and grabbed his shoulder, not wanting him to leave without talking about what she had found out, "You're still struggling with something. That much is obvious."

Once again, Logan did not have the strength to simply push her away. No matter how deep he was into his animal rage, nothing could change the way his human side saw her. She was still a friend and he could never bring himself to hurt her in any way.

"Everybody is worried about you Logan," continued Ororo, "The kids know something's bothering you, Xavier knows it, I know it…So why won't you let us help you?"

It was like a cycle for the former living weapon. All he wanted to do was to be left alone so he could make sense out of this himself, but Ororo wouldn't let him. She kept trying to help him when he didn't want to be helped. He knew it was her nature to help others, it was one of her distinguishing qualities, but it was still not something he wanted to talk about even if it was with someone he trusted.

"I've told you Ro…I've told everybody!" he said sternly, "I DON'T want any help with this! I can take care of it on my own!"

Logan then walked out of Ororo's grip and began to walk away, but as he was close to leaving…Ororo suddenly found herself blurt something out that she had hoped to avoid in confronting him.

"Logan, stop being so stubborn!" she shot back at him, but not stopping him, "I know it has to do with your memories! Your nightmares attest to that. And I know it has to do something with Japan because of that name you said and…"

She suddenly stopped herself in mid sentence, covering her mouth in shock at what she had just said. Logan stopped and slowly turned back towards her with a bewildered, upset look on his face that she would not soon forget.

"Japan…I never told you anything about me being involved in Japan," he said as he walked back towards her, "How did you find out?!"

The former weather goddess bit her lip, not knowing what to say next. Logan was a man who never confided in anyone, yet he had confided with her in the past because she had earned his trust as a friend. Now here she was standing before him, feeling as though she had betrayed that trust that he had so earnestly endowed her with. Part of her wanted to lie, but she knew she couldn't at this point…Lying was just not her way. With a hard swallow, Ororo decided that unless she wanted to make things worse…She would have to be truthful.

"I…Read your profile," she said.

"You WHAT?!" said Logan angrily.

"I know…I'm sorry! I really am but…You wouldn't talk to me or anybody! I was worried! I wanted to help you! What else was I to do?"

"You could have respected my fucking wishes for one!" he said in a harsh tone unlike anything he had ever used before.

"You were struggling! What kind of friend would I be if I hadn't done something?!" she replied, trying desperately to justify her actions.

"What kind of friend would you be to someone's trust…"

That last one hurt…For it was the truth. Ororo was speechless now and couldn't formulate a response. The look on Logan's face was one of pure betrayal and it was one that the former weather goddess wouldn't soon forget. He had always trusted Ororo as his best friend, but she had read his profile…Something he definitely didn't want people to do. He was a fiercely private person by nature and he valued that. To have it shattered like this produced a feeling that almost made him forget about his memories for a brief moment.

With a look of betrayal on his face, Logan stormed out of the Danger Room…Leaving a distraught and confused Strom. Tears soon began to fall from her face as her heart sunk all the way down to her stomach. She soon found her self fall back against a wall and sink to the cold hard floor unable to stop her tears from falling.

"Oh Goddess…What have I done?" she sobbed as the look of betrayal on Logan's face was burned into her memory, "What have I done?"

**-Cerebro-**

Xavier was both mentally and physically tired. He had searched for over a week for the missing mutant's signature and using the computing power of Cerebro to look for any trace that could lead to them, but he kept coming up with nothing.

After his meeting with Shaw, he felt there was something about the man he didn't like and not just his views on the world either. There was just something that made Xavier uncomfortable in his presence. Now if he was responsible, that was debatable. He couldn't access his mind, but then again if he just went into the mind of everyone he had suspicions of then what kind of a person would he be?

He looked into what information he could find on Shaw and his group. There were the charities and donations and a few PR affairs, but most personal information on him and the members was hard to find and there wasn't much either. He rubbed his temples.

Why was he doing this? Sure he didn't particularly care for the man, but did that mean about him being a threat? Or was he just tired and not thinking straight. He had to admit, he didn't sleep much. Things were unraveling and he needed to fix them.

He rested his back against his wheelchair. He didn't know what to do to be honest with himself. He couldn't find any information on his missing students, Betsy Braddock, or who it was that attacked them. He did find a file on Deadpool from Interpol. He discovered that he was a mercenary that hailed from Canada who was on their most wanted list, but he didn't work for anyone in particular, only those who paid.

He also felt he was running out of time and options. He had called in a few favors he had from certain people, but so far nothing had turned up. No one had any idea what was going on and all he felt was despair. After everything that his students had been through, this was one of the worst. At least with the other times there had been trouble, they knew from what and from where.

The last time his students were kidnapped was with Magneto and his Asteroid M plan. But they all had known who was behind that. This was far worse, since they had no idea and he felt that some of the students were afraid if they were next. And to be honest, he was worried about that too. What if another of his students were taken?

He knew he wouldn't rest until he found them all and found out who was behind all of this. So far, all of the usual suspects were out because this wasn't their style. It was too covert and stealthy. Yet when the kidnappings happened, they were fast and brutal. The only thing he had was that they had a new enemy out there. He didn't know if it was specifically against him or just mutants in general, and since Betsy had no direct links to him that was a possibility.

But he also found it odd that Betsy would be taken after her time at the Hellfire Club too. Either they had been following her, which might not be so farfetched since if Jean didn't sense her attackers, it was obvious that a telepath like Betsy might not have sensed them too. But what if it was the Shaw? He needed to know, but he was having too much trouble to find any information.

Plus he also couldn't tell the others of his suspicions. Logan and Scott were so wound up so tight they might go after them. If they were innocent, then the repercussions would be horrible.

He sat in the dark chamber that reflected his state of mind at the moment in deep thought. He was running out of options and he needed to find something, anything to help with this. And he hoped it would be soon too.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 12: BREAKING POINT PART2 **

**Someone falls to the Hellfire Club's side, but the question is which one?**


	12. Breaking Point Part 2

**Shout outs:**

Mark C: Yeah there will be a little more of Vince in this and you'll see who turns and it won't be the last either. Xavier just can't attack someplace without reason. The X-Men would have to face the law if they did, which is why he must be sure.

Lil Jean: Well you'll have to read on to see.

Episodic: Maybe it's just one of those things with what happened with Kurt or something. I think we're keeping with a more Evo version of Storm, but you'll see more of a kick ass attitude in a fight with Deathstrike.

Aaron: Yeah the aftermath will be hard on everyone. Betsy is too new, but it will be one of the others that turn.

The Uncanny R-Man: How would he find them? He didn't know who hired him and Xavier wouldn't know now to hire him anyway.

coldqueen: Tessa is, but she's undercover for someone else. Emma never met Xavier but once she does she might realize that his place is much better to be then anywhere else she's been.

Thanks to: X0001, Wen1, TheLegendaryManHimself, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Xc00lcomic, The Uncanny R-Man

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: BREAKING POINT PART 2**

**-Hellfire Club-**

"Well now," Selene said grinning, "Why don't we start at the beginning?" She told Vincent who she left hanging there.

He took a deep breath, for he didn't like to talk about this. It brought back too many bad memories, but he didn't have a choice. The she-bitch could do whatever she wanted to him, he didn't care. But he couldn't stand to watch others suffer, especially because of him.

"It all started when I was three. I remember my mother going to the kitchen, and the next thing I knew soldiers in black uniforms stormed the place. My mother tried to get me…But…They shot her in front of me." He went on after that. He told her how he was taken from the house crying over the body of his own mother with her dead eyes looking into nothingness.

He told them how he spent the next three years, as did eleven other children, all of whom were also experimented on. There was also a man named Simons who 'trained' the kids. He was also the one that would punish them for not doing as well as he thought and he never thought they did well enough. So they all got beaten on a regular basis.

They were drugged up, beaten, debased, and experimented on for three years. They asked him about everything, names of the scientists, the drugs they used, and how many of the children were killed in the training or from the experiments.

Back then he had no name…Just a number. He was named Prodigy Seven and he had nothing, he was nothing. They took his life, his humanity, and his identity. He told them of the attack on the facility and that caused him to escape from his cell and in order to escape the facility he jumped out of a hole in the wall. He fell out of a cliff to a dark river below and he had tried to kill himself and go back to that hell.

But all those experiments caused some of his mutations to come out early and the intensity caused him to use them. He survived that fall and spent that year on the streets alone and wondering.

Emma listened to all of this. She had thought the scars were from a foster home o of being abused as a child, but nothing as horrific as the things he had described. She at least had a happy childhood before everything went wrong with her life. Selene and Jason weren't interested in what happened after that and went back to the Project Prodigy as Vince remembered someone call the experiment.

They kept on questioning him for a few hours until they were satisfied that they had learned everything of value. Selene un-cuffed him and he fell to the ground. He groaned as he hit and the two members of the Inner Circle left them there. Vince felt empty inside, having to relieve all of those memories he tried to push away. It was times like this that having a photographic memory was pure hell, since he could relieve all his memories like they had just happened. Going over and over all of that forced him to face things he never wanted to face.

He remembered all the beatings and the needles. He remembered how the drugs would do things from making him hallucinate, to making every nerve in his body burn with pain. He would be so sick he would throw up until he started to dry heave. He would feel like his skin was on fire, yet his insides were frozen. A few of the kids weren't strong enough and they died from the drugs.

But he survived every torturous moment when minutes stretched into infinity.

He wasn't aware of anything for a while lost in the memories. He tried to shut them away to push them back to the depths of his mind. Then he felt the arms of someone and the soft touch of skin on his own. He opened his eyes slightly and saw Emma was holding him gently trying not to touch the sore and painful parts of his body.

Emma saw how much in pain he was in and she couldn't just let him suffer there. He had given in after everything just because of her. She did the only thing she could do. After some time she felt an arm wrap around her waist and he laid his head against her. She softly stroked his short dark hair. There were no words she could think of to say so she said nothing…She just let her action speak for themselves.

**Xavier Institute – Dormitories**

As dawn settled over the Xavier Institute, some of the residents began to wake. For Kitty, she preferred to get out up early, less she be caught up in a long line of disgruntled young mutants. Like all mornings since Jean and Rogue's abduction, everybody awaited Ororo's report on the ongoing search, but so far her reports never changed. And with each passing day, it was getting increasingly hopeless.

But that's not to say that some new developments came about. Since his unexpected arrival, Warren had chosen to stay at the institute in order to assist in any way he could in hopes of finding Betsy. His mood had been rather sour and many stayed away from him. He had become nearly as restless as the Professor or Logan. But as long as he was here, his help was greatly appreciated even though leads were few and far between.

It was around 7:30 AM as Kitty groggily made her way down the halls towards the one of the main bathrooms. She was still half asleep, but a nice long hot shower should wake her up. But as she passed down the hall near Wanda's room, something curious caught her eye.

'Huh…I thought Wanda always slept past 8 on Saturdays,' she thought as she noticed that her bed was empty through the open door.

Kitty, however, shrugged it off and continued to make her way down the hall. She made her way into the girl's bathroom and closed the door behind her. However, as she did, she noticed that the towel rack was empty. With so much turmoil going on in the mansion, it seemed that everybody had negated laundry. With a tired grumble, Kitty rubbed the back of her neck as she walked out the door again.

'I know Kurt probably has some towels. He's probably up by now,' she thought to herself as she dragged herself down towards Kurt's room.

Kurt, being the fuzzy man he was, always kept extra towels for dealing with his fur. For some reason, he was kind of vain about keeping it from getting scruffy, especially after he started dating Amanda. Then, when they broke up he kind of let that habit go. But as of lately, he had gotten back into his old routine again. It relieved Kitty somewhat because it showed that he was finally moving on without her. But at the same time, she sort of felt sorry for him because she knew how he felt about Amanda. She only hoped that he would find someone else out there that would love him for who he was the way she had.

Normally, regular logic would have told somebody to knock first before entering one's room. But for Kitty, she was still groggy and disoriented. She still assumed that Kurt was up already because he hadn't slept much since Rogue's kidnapping. So…She simply phased through his door and into his room only to be met with a most unexpected sight.

'Oh…My…God!' her mind screamed as she looked at Kurt's bed to find Wanda snuggled up close to him with their arms draped around each other.

Kitty froze as her brain struggled processed this information. She just stood there with her mouth hanging open, not daring to say a single word. She knew that Kurt and Wanda had really become good friends since her arrival and were pretty close, but she never knew that they were getting THAT close. Then again, she was usually too distracted with Piotr lately to observe them as much as she hated to admit it. But seeing them both like this, so peaceful and serene together…It just blew her mind.

As the young valley girl's mind finally caught up with her, she quickly grabbed a towel that was on a rack near his door and ran out of the room as if it was on fire. But once she was out, she couldn't shake the image of what she had seen. Part of her couldn't believe it…But another part of her was somewhat happy at what she had just witnessed. Since her arrival, Kitty had known that Kurt and Wanda had a lot in common. Kurt was the son of Mystique and Wanda was the daughter of Magneto. They both had major issues with their parents and they both had been through some very rough times. Each of them had once been in their own prison, figuratively for Kurt, literally for Wanda. And the more she thought about it, the more right it seemed.

As the shock wore off, Kitty let herself smile as she looked back at Kurt's door and one thing went through her mind.

'Way to go fuzzy…Way to go.'

**-Hellfire Club-**

Rogue was in her own personal Hell for who know how long. She was lost in a sea of voices, memories, and personalities. She couldn't think straight and for the last twelve hours had been trapped in her own mind. Her body was weak from lack of activity and food. Her mind was also feeling the effects. She was huddled in a corner of her mind with hands pressed against her ears trying to drown out the noises.

She didn't know how much she could take, all the thoughts, memories, and feelings. She was losing what was her and what wasn't. It was her greatest fear. She was losing herself and she didn't know how to stop it. Ever since that day when all her personalities tried to take over, this was what she was scared off. That in the end…She would cease to exist.

'Make it stop, please God make it stop.' She silently prayed to herself.

She hear a mocking laughter and saw the other her again, laughing at her. She walked over to her and smiled. "So…Did ya rethink your decision on my help?"

Rogue wanted to tell her to go to hell, but she couldn't muster the strength. The other her knelt down and looked her in the eyes. "Come on…Take my hand, let me help you to be strong. You don't ever have to worry about losing yourself again if you do. You'll never hear the voices again and a whole new world will be opened to you too. Think about it."

Rogue did. She didn't want to, but so help her she did think about it. She saw the hand being offered and just stared at it.

Jean wasn't doing so better. She was on the bed huddled up.

'My name is Jean Grey. My name is Jean Grey. My name is Jean Grey…' She kept saying in her mind. Her memories were getting more and more hazy and conflicted. Plus, she wasn't sure…But it seemed like she had memories that she didn't know. She was having trouble remembering what was real and what wasn't. She felt like she was losing herself and that she was forgetting something important.

Jean no longer knew how long she was here, and didn't care. She was forgetting her old life and what it was like. She was tired and she was sore in some places for some reason. She didn't really remember, but some times when she got back from…From…She couldn't remember…Sometimes they took her she thought, but she wasn't sure. She was sure they took her…Well…Partially sure…But then things got hazy.

She would wake up at times. Sometimes Rogue was there and sometimes she wasn't. The new girl with the strange hair whose name she never could remember was always there and kept asking her questions she had no answers too. She wished she would leave her alone. Emma was also there, but she seemed more in helping the dark haired boy with his injuries. That was fine with her.

But in those waking times, her body felt sore in a few places that she didn't remember before. But she always dreamed. She dreamed of Scott…At least…That's what she thought it was. They were dreams on him and her, but they always seemed different. At first they were at the Institute then things changed. At first it was the location.

She was now dreaming of Scott in some Victorian palace and now she was dressed as she was now only with a cape and her hair was done up. She was part of the Hellfire Club and she was their Red Queen, and Scott was her king. She served him and he would tell her that he loved her and he would take her.

But those were just dreams. She wasn't part of the Hellfire Club she was…Was…She couldn't remember what she was. She was sure she had been something else, but now…Now she wasn't sure. She heard footsteps and wondered if the guards were here for her again.

**Xavier Institute – Infirmary **

"Well Scott, your last scans are in and I'm glad to say that they came back very positive," said Hank McCoy as he helped Scott to his feet from the hospital bed that he had been confined to for quite a while now.

"Great…" said Scott, but in a tone that seemed far from enthusiastic.

Hank expected a bit more of a response than that, but he quickly remembered that he was still very concerned about Jean. The feeling of failure for not being able to protect her when she really needed it still hung strong over Scott's mind, that much he couldn't deny. Years ago, before their romance had bloomed, Scott made a promise to himself as Jean's friend that he would protect her. Jean had been the first true friend he had after she joined the institute. The years in between the plane crash and Xavier's recruitment were times that he would rather forget, but when he met Jean he finally found the strength to move beyond those dark times. For that, he owed her a lot…And because of that he couldn't fight the overwhelming guilt he felt because of his failure.

"Come on Scott," said Hank, trying to get the young man to buck up despite the situation, "You came really close to dying, yet you lived and now you're back in full swing. That's something to be thankful for."

"Yeah…I know," replied Scott in the same melancholy tone.

Hank let out a defeated sigh, knowing that it was going to be a while before he was going to come out of this little rut he had dug himself into. At least…Until Jean was back safe and sound. But given the Professor's luck so far, he didn't have the highest of hopes at the moment.

"Well I guess there's no more reason for you to be in the infirmary Scott," said Hank as he prepared to leave, "But take it easy for a while before you get back to leading level 8 danger room sessions my friend."

"No promises there…" muttered Scott, but Hank chose to ignore that.

"And I would also urge you to find some way to get some sleep. You've been confined to a bed for weeks, yet you look as though you haven't gotten a single wink of rest."

"I've given up on sleep for now," said Scott rubbing his sore temples, "As long as Jean's gone, I can't rest…It's as simple as that."

"But still…You need to keep your strength up so that when we do find her you'll be ready!" said Hank speaking as both his doctor and his friend.

"I know…I know," admitted Scott, "And I can't promise you anything, but I'll try."

"Well if you need something to help you, I'd be more than happy to give you some…"

"No." said Scott, not letting him finish, "I don't like taking those things, maybe if things get really bad but not now."

With one last exasperated sigh, Hank McCoy finally decided to make his exit and leave Scott be for the time being.

"Well…Okay then," said Hank, "Just take it easy for now. We'll get Jean back, I'm sure of it."

Finally, Hank left and Scott found himself sitting on the edge of the hospital bed once again with his head resting on his hands. It would not be so simple for him to 'take it easy' as Hank put it. The whole ordeal with Jean's abduction kept playing over in his head again and again and he kept on looking at it, thinking of all the other things he could have done so that she wouldn't be missing right now. The more he thought about it, the worse it felt…But it was hard to push it into the back of his mind.

Sleep was another thing altogether. Even under the influence of drugs, he still had vivid, painful nightmares. These nightmares always concerned Jean, and mysteriously enough, another strange version of himself. It was like being stuck in a maze of horror and Jean's screams and pleas for help were all that he could hear. Sometimes, the darker version of himself would laugh and taunt him and at times actually caused physical pain. It made no sense, but nightmares seldom ever did. No amount of sleep could protect him from these awful nightmares. He had them whether he liked it or not. But through these dreams he could still ascertain one thing…Jean was in serious trouble and he had to be there for her and save her. All he wanted was for this horrible ordeal to go away so that he could hold her in his arms again. But if these nightmares were any indication, he would have to fight with all his heart and soul to bring her back safe and sound.

**Xavier Institute – Logan's Room**

Logan had once again confined himself to his room. Like before, he sat motionless on his bed with all the lights turned off and only the faint morning sun to illuminate his room. After what happened with Ororo last night, Logan had given up venting his frustration over his strange memories in the danger room. As long as he stayed in his room, the chances were least likely that anybody would bother him. And right now, he felt at his absolute worst.

Ororo Munroe was his best friend. He had known her longer than anybody else here at the institute excluding the Professor. For years, she had been the only one that could see past the animal that was so great a part of his mind. Where others saw him as a monster and a killer, she saw him as a man. Xavier may have helped him take control, but Ororo helped him find something worth living for. And what did he do to thank her? He yelled at her for trying to help him.

"Ah shit…Like I don't have enough on my plate as it is," mumbled Logan to himself as he thought about the situation with Ororo along with whatever was causing his memory relapses, "Now how am I gonna fix this?"

It was a question that had no easy answers. The memories that had been haunting him since this whole ordeal started were compounded now and they temporarily took a back seat to the situation that he had gotten himself into. He had been stupid, that much he couldn't deny. Ororo was concerned, she tried to help him, and he just pushed her away. Other students had come to him with concerns, but they didn't go beyond simply asking him. Only Ororo had dared to persist because she knew him better than anybody else. But he still lashed out at her.

Of course part of him was angry that she had looked at his files, but what other choices did she leave him? Twice she came to him and twice he had pushed her away. He knew Ororo and he knew that she was never afraid to go beyond normal boundaries to help others. It was one of the qualities about her that he and many others throughout the institute admired. His reaction had been pure impulse, like most of his reactions were…But this time he had hurt somebody who didn't deserve it.

He didn't know how he was going to face Ororo after how he treated her. He was never good with words. Before now, he had never realized how much Ororo's friendship meant to him. Now that it was in question, it actually began to worry him that what he had done would have consequences much further reaching than he could have anticipated. And the more he thought about it, the worse he felt.

"God…I'm such a fucking idiot!" he said, running his hands through his thick hair, repeatedly kicking himself mentally, "When am I gonna stop doing this kind of shit to myself…Or worse, my friends."

Despite the current situation with Rogue, Jean, and his memories, he was determined to mend things with Ororo. Like everything else in his life, it would be by no means easy. But if he was going to salvage the friendship that he so sorely treasured, he would have to do whatever it takes or risk losing her…Something he did not even want to begin to contemplate.

**-Hellfire Club-**

The Inner Circle had been gathered in Shaw's lavish office. The four members sat there waiting impatiently for whatever Shaw wanted of them. "Does anyone know what's going on?" Harry Leland asked from his seat.

"I have no idea." Pierce said in his white suit with his arms crossed. He looked over at Jason's smirk. "You know what this is all about don't you." He said narrowing his eyes. Jason only smirked a little more and took a drink.

"Come on my good man." Harry said cheerfully. "You can tell us."

"What about you?" Selene asked Tessa who was standing by Shaw's desk. "Surely you of all people must know?"

Tessa merely shook her head. "I know as much as you do. Shaw doesn't tell me everything." She said in an even tone.

At that moment Shaw came through the doors with a huge smile on his face. "Sorry to keep you all waiting, but I had to make our new member presentable."

"New member?" Pierce asked then it dawned on him. "You don't mean…"

Shaw just smiled proudly. "Ladies and gentlemen…Let me introduce to you our newest member." Shaw stepped back from the door and they heard the sound of high-heel boots on the marble floor casually strolling towards them.

Everyone watched in anticipation as the form passed through the doorway. There, strolling in like she owned the place all in green with a cape kissing the surface of the floor, green lipstick on her lips, and eye shadow was Rogue. Only her face was more stern and there was a coldness to her eyes as she regarded them all. She smiled at them all and there was something about it that reminded them a little of Selene.

Selene herself nodded in improvement. The others also seemed to grin at this, Tessa remained impassive as ever, but on the inside she felt like an icicle had pierced her heart. It was now that she knew she couldn't wait any longer and made plans in her mind on what to do next.

Shaw saw the looks in their faces and was glad that he showed him that his plan not only could work, but was already working. "Let me introduce to you Rogue, The Green Knight of the Hellfire Club." Rogue nodded her head in a bow to them all and the Inner Circle clapped their hands.

To Rogue, she wasn't the Rogue she had been. In order to silence the voices and to stop remembering the past she had given in, she had been so tired of fighting. What she didn't know was that now a darker personality was in control while the real her was in the back of there mind. This new Rogue was a creation of Jason. She was loyal to the Hellfire Club mainly because that's all that she really knew. Her past was a haze mainly, most of it blocked, and new memories were there to replace the old ones.

She knew of her old friends, but she didn't remember them and to her, she really didn't care. She was a Knight of the Hellfire Club, one of their enforcers, and that's what she would do.

* * *

**UP NEXT CHAPTER 13: INFORMATION**


	13. Information

**Shout outs:**

Mark C: You'll see who Tessa really works for soon, who she works for knows of Xavier but have nothing directly related to them. You can read more about Vince in Enter Mayhem that I wrote.

Lil Jean: Nope it's not good at all, and there will be a few people learning things.

Episodic: You're right about Tessa, but there's no planes for Mystique in this fic.

Fantasy Loremaster: When the X-men go to the rescue they will meet the others, and Shaw will get his ass kicked and near the end he will really get it. Don't worry the rescue is a few chapters away so just wait.

Loganson: Boy that Viper comment is ironic but you'll see later why. GS hero? Technically he didn't beat Project Prodigy, he just got lucky. You can't beat three years of hell. Plus you forget a photographic memory causes him to relive things like they just happened in perfect detail. There will be a 'Dark Phoenix' moment but not the actual Phoenix force. Plus, I wanted to keep _all_ of them intact physically. Besides you need someone to talk, what if they needed to say something important? Just let it go already since the worse is about over.

IvyZoe: More like her attitude but keep in mind this isn't the 'real' Rogue. Jean isn't far behind and trust me Emma and Betsy are being saved for last.

X2P3: Rogue is about eighteen and a half or so. Actually there is a red color but I added the green just to made an even number.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Don't worry she'll face off against them.

Aaron: Trust me it will all work out, and you might be surprised by a few things that happen.

The Uncanny R-Man: Glad you liked it and that you got surprised I like to do that to the readers.

coldqueen: Yeah I know, but I really didn't see any of those colors fitting her so I decided to use some artistic license if you want I'll have Shaw explain that bit if it will help, plus info on the Hellfire Club was hard to find, that and green knight sounds better then white knight I mean that last one sounds misleading to me.

Thanks to: X0001, fudje, Wen1

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: INFORMATION**

**-Xavier Institute-**

Gambit had been sick of staying in the infirmary. It had been nearly two weeks since the attack that put him there and things were not going well. They had no real leads and he was going out of his mind. His stitches were healing well enough and the pain wasn't as bad, but the doc kept telling him to take it easy. He was healing well, but staying in that damn bed was just too much.

So far, Gambit managed to go for a little walk now and then although sometimes he had to sit down and rest. The others mainly stayed clear of him. He couldn't really blame them since, unlike Piotr, he had still been with Magneto for months up until he left and he didn't exactly make the best impressions on them.

But they weren't hassling him either. They had too much on their mind to think of him anyways. Truth be told, he too had much on his mind. So far, the Professor kept coming up empty in his search for his missing students, but all that time in the infirmary got him thinking…Those mercenaries had some pretty advanced and state of the art hardware. Stuff like that made a group stand out and he was sure that if you found them, you would find the ones behind this.

From his old Guild days, he knew of a few people who might help out in that regard. The good news was that the closest was in New York, but the bad news was that his bike was long gone as far as he knew and he had no way of getting there. There was just one option left, but he figured that the Professor was a reasonable man and would see this as their only chance.

He got up from his bed and put on a dark shirt on to cover up the stitches and bandages on his lower torso. He knew that Hank would say something about him being careful, but he was busy luckily and silently walked out. He moved through the lower levels to where the Cerebro room was. Or at least from the blueprints Magneto had him and the others study that he somehow got. Luckily, school was in session so he didn't run into Kurt.

Sure the young man was worried about his sister and had questioned him to no end, but even though he had spent the last few days giving Gambit some space, he didn't look forward to meeting him. He came to a circular door with an X on it and looked for a button or something. He found a keypad, but didn't know the code.

'_Can I help you Gambit?'_ Xavier's voice said in his head.

'Ah…Oui, Remy has an idea on how to find de others,' he thought back to him.

After a moment, the doors opened and a tired looking Professor Xavier came out. "And you waited this long to tell me?" he said slightly annoyed.

"Gambit has to do d'is himself. Even if Remy did tell you, you wouldn't get any info.," Remy told him truthfully, "Dere is someone in New York dat _might_ know something about dose cyborgs. But he only knows Remy and since you got nothing so far, Remy figures he might find out something."

Xavier thought about this. "We could use any information you can find, but I'm reluctant to let you left in your condition. I would like some of the others to go with you."

"Dat…Might not be entirely a good thing…A large group will make us more noticeable to de wrong crowd…Remy t'inks dat maybe just Logan should go. Remy t'inks dat he can blend right in."

Xavier considered it. He knew that Logan as of lately had been having some personal issues, so maybe this was something that Logan could focus on and he was the best in combat if things went wrong. "Alright…I'll inform Logan."

**-Hellfire Club-**

Selene was in Shaw's office going over the details she had taken down of Vincent's confessions. So far, they were putting things into different piles. People's names that they would try to find in order to see what they could learn from them along with the chemicals he remembered them talking about or that he saw were also being put into another pile so they would have the things they needed.

Tessa was also in the room and she was doing the most work since that was her job, but Shaw and Selene mainly just ignored her as usual.

"So do you think that whatever these scientist did to these kids can be reproduced?" Selene asked him.

"Possibly…But I'm told the boy's DNA was enhanced and so were his powers. Just imagine the possibilities if we could increase our own abilities."

"It was also a painful process," Selene reminded him.

Shaw got an amused look on his face. "What? The Black Queen afraid of pain?"

She glared at him. "No, I'm just stating a fact. Besides, nothing good comes easily."

"True," He nodded to her point. "But then again, we will have all the information without all the trail and error that they had to go through."

They continued working for a bit when Selene had to ask him something else that had been on her mind. "I've been thinking…Why green? Why not red, white, or black for the new girl?"

Shaw shrugged. "Well black is out, white is a bit misleading, and red might have worked, but you see I've been thinking of making a new green cast. I mean, three is such an odd number and red should have a counter part." He leaned back in his chair. "Besides, when I make myself the Black Emperor, I plan for the green members of the Club will be my own personal cast."

Selene simply nodded. She had been wondering what he had been up to making a new color cast. Of course, that was _if_ he lived long enough to take control over the other Houses. That was the thing about living in the Hellfire Club, assassination went with the territory and she wondered if she would get her chance or if someone else get to him first.

It didn't really matter anyway. One day he would be dead like all mortals and being immortal herself, she could wait for him to make a mistake or simply become complacent.

**-Xavier Institute – Kitchen -**

While other students throughout the institute continued to awaken, Kitty had tried to go about her normal Saturday morning routine even though her mind was still reeling from seeing Wanda with Kurt in his bed. Part of her couldn't stop smiling while another part of her remained in shock. Kitty had known Kurt since her arrival and he had always been a good friend, but after the whole breakup ordeal with Amanda she never expected him to find something in Wanda. Okay, so they had become pretty close since she moved in, but she attributed that to the things they had in common regarding their parents and their respective lives. But did this mean it had grown deeper? Kitty knew she couldn't determine that on her own, so being the gossip girl she was, she ended up telling the first person she saw…Which just happened to be Piotr.

"Katya…Are you sure of what you saw?" said Piotr, not believing his ears upon hearing what Kitty said she had seen in Kurt's room, "It's not that I think you're lying, but…Kurt and Wanda?"

Kitty actually had to think about it for a moment again, still trying to recover from the shock over what she saw in Kurt's room…But she knew what she saw.

"I know Petey…I'm as surprised as you," she said, taking note of the stunned look on his face, "But I don't think I was hallucinating. I'm pretty sure that Wanda was in Kurt's bed. And the way they were laying next to each other…All cuddled up and such…It's, like, unbelievable!"

Colossus didn't know what to make of this strange new development. Sure he hadn't been at the instituted as long as Kitty, but he knew Kurt and Wanda well enough and could see that they shared a friendship. He simply never would have guessed it would have gone beyond just that, especially after Amanda. It was still a bit soon to judge, but it seemed as though Kitty had already assumed.

"We totally have to tell the others!" said Kitty in her usual upbeat valley girl tone.

"Uh…Perhaps you should restrain yourself until you know all the facts first Katya," said the Russian, trying to hold the eager young girl back.

"Come on Petey!" said Kitty with a grin, "Don't tell me you doubt what I saw!"

"No…It's not that," said Piotr quickly, "It's just that…Perhaps you should find out for sure before you go spreading the rumor. Did you not tell me of all the trouble you got into when you did the same to Scott and Jean?"

"Hey, those two were so lovey dovey around each other they were asking for it," justified Kitty, remembering how she and the others, namely Kurt, would sometimes tease Scott and Jean about the way they acted around each other when they were still at the institute, "Besides, I think I know the signs."

"Oh do you now?" smirked Piotr, crocking his brow slightly at Kitty's somewhat humorous stance.

"Fine…You want proof? I'll go talk to Kurt myself!"

And before he could even respond, she was already gone. Seeing this made Piotr laugh even more. Kitty was among the most animated girls at the institute and the most interesting girls he personally had ever met. Even in troubled times, she had an aura to her that seemed upbeat and hopeful. It was something that he couldn't help but admire, and as for Kurt…He hoped for the best in this new development and believed that he and Wanda may indeed have something, but only time would tell for sure.

As Kitty scoured the upstairs and checked Kurt's room again, he saw that the door was open and the bed was empty. Looking over at the clock, it looked about the usual time for him to awake. Not at all finding herself dissuaded, she tried the other side of the hall for Wanda, but discovered that she was already in the shower. Besides, she knew as well as everybody that it was not a good idea to confront and pressure somebody with her temper since it was unclear how she would react to her confrontation.

Kitty kept at it and went back towards the other side near Kurt's room. Finally, she saw him walking down the hall back towards his room. He looked a little different than he had yesterday. The dark circles under his eyes had lessened slightly and he didn't look in as deep a gloom as before. It only helped Kitty feel that she was all the more justified in her assumptions as she confronted her blue fuzzy friend.

"Kurt! Wait up! Can I talk to you about something?" said Kitty, running over to him before he could get away and lock himself into his room.

"Uh…Sure Kitty," said Kurt, feeling somewhat nervous about her overly peppy tone for some reason.

"So…" she said simply, with a mischievous grin on her face.

"So…" he repeated, not knowing what she meant.

Kitty had a feeling he would have gone the denial route. Scott and Jean had done the same, but this seemed no different to her as she pressed on.

"It looks like you finally got some sleep last night," she said, looking at the area where the dark circles under his eyes usually dominated since Jean and Rogue's abduction.

"Um…Yeah, I did," said Kurt, still not seeing what she was trying to imply.

"Well…How did you do it? I know you were really out of it yesterday…Hell, you've been out of it ever since Rogue disappeared. I'm glad that you finally got some rest but…How did you do it?"

"I…Uh…" stuttered Kurt, not knowing how to respond, but Kitty gave him very little time to even contemplate before she began talking again.

"Did you get help from something…Or maybe, someone?" she grinned.

Now Kurt really didn't like where this was going. How could she know? Were they not careful enough? Kurt immediately felt the blood rush to his face, causing it to turn a funny purple color that only made Kitty further believe in what she thought.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" he said quickly, turning away and trying to retreat back into his room.

However, Kitty being the person she was followed him, phasing right through the door as he tried to close it behind him.

"Oh…Then how? And what's with the nervousness? You sound like me when I'm about to take a calc test," commented Kitty, further pushing Kurt to let her know.

"Look I…Took a sleeping pill that the Professor gave me. It helped me rest…End of story," said Kurt quickly, saying the most logical thing that came to mind.

"Oh…So it wouldn't have anything to do with Wanda now would it?" grinned Kitty.

"Vhat?!" said Kurt rather loudly, in a tone that most likely would have woken anybody with a room next to him if they weren't already up, "Vhy vould it have anything to do vith Vanda?"

"Well…" said Kitty trailing off slightly, weary of telling him that she walked in on them both in bed together, "I've just noticed you two getting a little close lately. I just thought…"

"There's nothing to think Kitty!" Kurt interrupted before she could finish, "Vanda is my friend! That's all. She has helped me, yes, but…"

Kurt then trailed off, not knowing how to end his train of thought. But Kitty still had a non-believing look on her face. She could see Kurt's growing nervousness, further making it seem as though there was more than he was willing to tell.

"But what?" she asked, not satisfied with his answer.

"Nothing…It's just…" said Kurt, still stammering and getting obviously frustrated, "Vhat makes you think it has anything to do with Wanda?!"

Kitty bit her lip, wondering if she should tell him. She had a feeling that he may not be to happy about it, but it was obvious that nothing else would change his denial.

"Well…I kinda…Saw you two…Together…In bed," she said nervously, "But with your clothes on!"

"VHAT?!" said Kurt, feeling himself blush once again and obviously looking quite mortified and angry.

"I was just coming to get a towel!" she quickly said, trying to justify her intrusion, "It was early…I was groggy…I walked through the door and, like, saw you two. I'm sorry but…I just can't erase what I saw."

Kurt gritted his teeth, feeling both angry and embarrassed. Last night was a very hard time for him and Wanda had helped him through it. But what Kitty was implying…It was just too much to think about and Kurt quickly grew defensive.

"Kitty! Nothing happened! You saw nothing!" he shouted, "I vas having nightmares! She helped me! End of story! There's nothing else! There's nothing more to discuss! Now please…Leave!"

Kitty, feeling a bit shocked and overwhelmed by Kurt's forceful tone did not argue with him and slowly backed away.

"Okay…Okay Kurt. I'm going…" said Kitty, holding up her hands in defense.

And before Kurt could say anything else…She left, yet feeling that she had only confirmed what she had suspected judging by his reaction. Yet it was obvious that he still needed to make sense out of it. He sounded very unlike himself…Very confused and dazed about it all. Part of her was worried for him, but like with all things relating to this subject…It was something he would have to do on his own.

Once Kitty was gone, Kurt felt a twinge of guilt upon being so forceful with Kitty. Normally, he would never raise his voice to anyone…But after she said that she had seen Wanda in his bed with him, something just triggered that response. It was not something he ever would have expected of himself, yet it had happened. The mere mention of his friendship with Wanda being more than…Well, friendship…Just triggered something within him that evoked such a quick response. He didn't know what it meant. He never had to think this hard about a friendship before even if Wanda was one of the closest friends he had. But that only confused him more. He had Rogue to worry about, now this. And being that it was Kitty, most of the mansion would probably know by the afternoon if not sooner.

But that wasn't what concerned him at the moment…What did concern him was what Kitty had implied about him and Wanda. Sure he had denied that they were anything more than just good friends, but…Part of him still felt strange about saying that. It was almost as if it was more denial than justification. But if it was denial…Then what did that mean? What could it mean for him and Wanda? No answers came as he pondered the questions and soon found himself collapse on his bed, burying his face in his pillow.

"Agh…Now I know how Scott feels…" he groaned as he wondered what would happen next as a result of this dramatic turn of events.

**-New York-**

If Gambit could pick one word to describe the one-hour trip to New York, it would be quiet. Logan hadn't said a single word and Gambit had gotten bored in the X-Van since there was no way he could hold on for the entire trip with his injuries. So here he was sitting next to Logan who had been giving him the silent treatment. Gambit tried to start up some kind of conversation, but Logan just ignored it.

"You know, you were better company on dat mountain with Sabretooth," Gambit muttered to himself crossing his arms and looking out the window.

Logan on the other hand was too busy thinking about other things. He agreed to this for several reasons…First was to find any information on who had attacked their friends, secondly was for him to think about some more personal matters. So far he knew that he needed to make things right with Ororo, but he still didn't quite know how. He also needed to focus on something else other then those buried memories of that Yuriko woman. He had another dream of her and he was sure it was someone that he had been close to…Hell, from a few of the memories that he saw of him and her in bed together, it was a pretty safe bet that they were pretty close.

But who was she? And why was that scent causing this? Was it her scent, could this woman be a part of this, or was it just the smell of cherry blossoms that caused it? He wasn't sure, but he was thankful that the Cajun had finally shut up. With the way he was going on and on, he was tempted to kick him out of the van while moving.

Of course, as they hit the city he knew the blissful silence was gone now. He had to ask for directions, but Gambit seemed to be a bit more serious now and gave out the directions and that was it. After some time they found themselves near one of the docks on the Hudson and Gambit told him to park outside a shady looking bar. The place was a little run down, bars on the windows, graffiti everywhere, and loud music could be heard along shouts and other loud noises. His nose was assaulted by the stench of beer, blood, and enough testosterone to choke a horse.

He couldn't help but grin at the place…Now he knew why Gambit asked that he come. He had been in places like this before and knew the score and the things you do and don't do. They both went up to a re-enforced steel door. Gambit buzzed with a small button next to it and a slot opened up. "Kiss my hairy ass," Gambit said and Logan was about to ask him what the hell he was thinking when the door opened. Gambit looked smugly at Logan. "Dat's de password."

Logan just shook his head as they walked into the place that had a thick layer of smoke and a couple of fights in progress. Logan also noticed the very large man with a crowbar that had been behind the door.

"Hey Tiny, how's business?" Gambit asked the large man.

"About the same." Then Tiny looked over to where a chair was suddenly broken. "HEY! You break it I break your damn skull!"

"Tiny," Gambit said to get his attention, "Gambit needs to talk to Harry." Tiny nodded and raised a hand in a gestured to someone in the back. Logan couldn't see, but then he saw Tiny nod.

"Alright go right in," Tiny said. They made their way through the crowd of drunks, brawlers, and those that were both to a back door where someone with a shaved head and a baseball bat let them in.

"Nice place here Cajun," Logan commented to him.

Gambit just shrugged. "Hey, when you work for de Thief's Guild you meet a lot of interesting people."

They walked down a grimy hallway to a door and opened it and Logan saw an office that was in one hell of a mess. Papers were everywhere, the smell of take out was all over the place, and behind the desk was an overweight man with an open shirt and a very hairy chest with gold chains and rings on every finger and greased back hair.

"Gambit…Long time, no see," Harry said extending his arms and smiling. "For two years…You never call, you never write, and now you just walk on in. I heard you weren't part of the Guild anymore too."

Gambit smiled and nodded. "Oui, Gambit needed a new career change."

"So who's the guy behind you that looks like he wants to kick the ass of everyone he sees?"

"A friend…Sort of."

"Well it's good to see you even after that nasty business with that broad you had back home too I heard," Harry laughed and Logan noticed Gambit winced and wondered what this was about, but decided to leave that for later. "So what can I help ya with, since I doubt this is a personal visit."

Gambit nodded and got very serious. "A couple of people were taken and one of dem was…Close to Remy."

Harry nodded his head. "Local muscle?"

Remy shook his head. "Doubt dat, dey had cybernetics and one of dem was a woman with huge claw-like hands."

Harry leaned back and thought about that. "They ain't local boys, that's for sure. Sounds like some kind of special mercenary types. Guys like that stick out. I could ask around for ya, I owe ya for that little thing the last time you were here."

"Much appreciated," Gambit told him.

Logan came forward. "Let me ask you somethin' bub…You know anything about the Hellfire Club?"

Harry's face fell and paled. "Get out…"

"Harry what-" Gambit tried to ask him.

"I said get out!" Harry said frantically and tried to get up, but Logan took out his claws and forced him to sit down. "Look guys…You don't understand…They got eyes and ears everywhere! I mean, they most likely know you're here already if you got beef with them," Harry said sweating.

"Who are dey? Gambit never heard of dem before."

"You wouldn't," Harry told him flatly. "The only business they had in New Orleans was with the Assassins, not the Thieves. Look guys, there are only two people you don't mess with…The Kingpin and the Hellfire Club."

"Now Kingpin Gambit has heard of," Remy said remembering how most of the criminal element knew of the Kingpin of Crime. He had never met the man, but he had heard the stories.

"Yeah, well they're the only ones that can match him for power and wealth _and_ fear. I mean, no one talks about them…Only what they can or have done, which isn't much, but it's damn impressive."

"Like what?" Logan asked.

"The cold war for starters."

"They ended it?!"

"Hell no, they started it!" Harry said.

"Look, you tell me what you know or else!" Logan threatened and moved the claws closer to his face.

Harry just laughed. "Go ahead, if I don't talk you might kill me, but if I do then I'll be dead and then the rest of my family will be dead within twenty-four hours…So do your worst!"

Logan growled, but Gambit pulled his arm back. "We won't ask anymore, only tell us dis…Could dey have hired these mercenaries and if dey did, den what would have happened to de ones taken?"

Harry thought about it. "Alright look, I owe you a big favor and I always repay my depts, but if I answer this you leave and never come back, ya hear Gambit? If you're mixed up with the Hellfire Club, then I don't want to be in the crossfire."

Gambit nodded his head.

"Okay, they do have the resources for that and I'll look up these cyborgs and drop off the info in the usual spot for ya…But about your friends…If the Hellfire Club did take them…You won't see them again, at least not alive." Harry wiped the sweat off his brow. "Now please leave! I can't afford for you guys to stay here any longer then you have to be."

"Alright…Thanks," Gambit told him and left. Logan stood there a second contemplating trying to get more info out of the guy, but figured that would cause a lot of commotion and with Gambit injured he would be a liability. He just let out a frustrated growl and walked out.

**-Hellfire Club-**

It had finally happened…One of them had broke. Whatever hope Emma, Vince, Jean, and Betsy had clung to since their arrival had pretty much gone out the window once they found out that Rogue had crossed over and given into the Hellfire Club. After being mentally tortured, raped, and brutalized in such an inhuman manner…One could hardly blame her. But it did not change the fact that Rogue was now working with _them. _

Morale was at a truly devastating low for all of them now. Jean's condition had taken a turn for the worse and it was only a short matter of time before she gave in as well. Betsey was trying her best to keep Jean's mind in the here and now but Jean just seemed to space out now and then lost in her own world. And with Rogue and Jean's powers at their disposal, the Inner Circle would have all the more power to break the rest of them as well.

Emma Frost had held out for so long against these truly evil people. She had endured rough treatment from Shaw, incessant mental assault from Jason, brutal torture from Selene for 3 days and she too had been raped during one of those days. Yet through that, she had managed to stay strong and not let herself be broken. Her will had always been one of strength and perseverance after a lifetime of pain and misfortune…But that was faltering now as she looked at the other girls in the room and the wounded Vincent as he lay in the cold on the only side that he could comfortably, on the hard bed recovering from his latest round of physical beatings.

His body was wrapped up in several places over cuts and burns. The burns would heal in time, but the physical and mental scars would remain with him for the rest of his life. Not to mention even more nightmares that would plague him like the nightmares of his past that had always haunted him since childhood.

After they had got the information out of him, he had been spared any more torture until they thought it was necessary and they needed to go over everything. Soon, Jean would be theirs and then with her powers it would be easier to 'alter' their perceptions enough for them to work for the Hellfire Club.

Emma was now sitting beside Vincent on his bed…Praying that something would happen…Some miracle would save them from a fate worse than death. But no matter how hard she prayed…Her pleas went unanswered and unheard. Her gaze soon shifted towards the pained expression on Vincent's face. He was obviously still reeling from the physical and the psychological impact of recalling so many painful memories and for nearly two weeks of physical and mental torture. It was so hard for her to look at…Because in seeing such torment she couldn't help but feel responsible for him having to go through all that again. It was because of her…It was because she had spoken out that he had told them everything. She remembered how he endured so much brutal torture…Yet how it took only the threat of harm upon her that finally broke him. He remembered…Because of her. They now knew what they knew…All because of her.

"Vincent…" she whispered as she ran her soft hands down the length of his scarred face, "I'm so sorry. It…It's all my fault! I should have never…I should have just…"

But she couldn't finish. Emma Frost was never one to easily show emotion…But when she saw the look on his face and remembered what he had revealed to her about how hard a life he had truly lived, she couldn't take it anymore. Tears began falling from her face as she gently gripped his hand. She couldn't believe she was actually crying, she hadn't cried since her time in that mental asylum. She tried to put her emotions away deep inside her but seeing him give up everything he had fought so hard for, for someone he didn't even really know, for her…

"Please forgive me…" she said weakly, unable to fight her sobs.

Then…Through the pain, Vincent managed respond. He may not have had the strength to sleep, but he could still listen. He could take all the physical pain from Selene, but he couldn't take hearing Emma cry.

"You've done nothing…That you need to apologize for," he struggled as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, taking comfort in her soft touch.

"But…If I hadn't been there I…"

"She wasn't going to stop anyway…" said Vincent as he cut her off, unwilling to let her fall deeper into despair, "She probably would have found out one way or another. If anything…I should be thanking you."

Emma looked back at the injured young man not seeing how he could think such things in his pained state.

"Thanking me? For what?"

"For caring…" he answered softly.

Emma didn't know how to respond. Despite everything he had been through…His heart still showed through it all and he didn't blame her. Her grip on his hand only grew tighter as if Vincent were her last gasp of strength because she knew that time was running out for all of them.

"Vincent…I just…" she struggled, wishing he knew the right words to say to him in this dark hour.

"It's okay Emma…It's going to be okay…" said Vincent, trying to reassure himself just as much as he was trying to reassure her.

Even in such dark times…The young man still clung to the slightest grasp of hope even though to Emma, all was lost. He had by all means lived a life every bit as hard, if not harder, as hers and he understood how it felt to have everything taken away and be stripped of all things human. It only made her cling to his hand tighter as she attempted to fight her tears and stay strong. Through his pain…Vincent managed squeeze back even though his strength to keep going was quickly fleeting him. Even if he was going to break…He wouldn't do it without a fight. But Emma helped him hold onto something…And he helped her in the same way. But even this strength alone would not be enough to stop the Inner Circle from winning. Emma knew that all too well as she looked at Vincent and everybody else suffering under their torture.

"We're all going to die here…In the worst possible ways. Our bodies and minds will be kept alive…But our souls will be dead. It's only a matter of time now…And there will be no turning back." She wiped her tears, ashamed to show such weakness. "I can't believe I'm crying."

"We all cry at times," he said gently.

"Not you…"

"Actually I do…Almost every night and of course during those little 'sessions' with Selene."

"I…Never noticed," she admitted.

"Well I didn't want anyone to know," He said softly. "You're not the only one that doesn't like to show weakness." It was the truth, for he was weak once and he hated being weak and showing it. The last time he had been weak, he had lost everything that mattered to a person and he vowed to never be weak again, but it was hard. There were so many times he just wanted to give up, but he refused to. He had been battered, scared, burned, cut, and demeaned. He even had lost control his bladder a few times unfortunately from certain things like the electrocutions.

He was hosed off a few times and he just wanted it to end. He even thought about biting his own tongue off, but then what of the others? He couldn't leave them alone in all of this. So he endured…He didn't want to, but he had to stay strong. He saw Emma and she most likely thought of him as some noble, honorable person. Well he tried to be that, but he had wondered that if she knew the full truth…That if she knew the shame he carried around within himself…Then would she see him in the same light?

Even though it hadn't been his fault, he still blamed himself and carried the pain of it. But he pushed that aside. He needed to clear his head and rest up. Soon they would come for the rest of them and he wanted to be as ready as possible. He wasn't going to let them twist his mind…He would rather die with his honor then serve them and hopefully the others could use it to get out.

Now all they could do was wait…And hope…

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 14: TURING POINTS**


	14. Turning Points

**Shout outs:**

Mark C: Don't worry Kurt and Wanda will work out eventually, and Tessa has something this chapter that will help them all too.

Lil Jean: Yeah you're right about Jean and it's Red Queen.

Episodic: Kind of one of the characteristics of villains is treachery so go figure. Yep and there's more relationships later on too. Given how the Club operates most likely a lot of people would consider it an urban myth.

IvyZoe: They'll get much more soon too. No Purple and Red is an actual color just not used that much. There's much more Romy and Jott on the way this is most likely only nearly 1/3 of the way done, there's much more in store.

X0001: Number 6 didn't show up at all I have no idea what your talking about, but Sinister is planned. Yeah Emma and Vince are getting closer.

The Uncanny R-Man: I didn't know any characters that Harry could have been unfortunately. Yeah I always figured under that cold exterior she always had a heart.

coldqueen: you're welcome and I'm glad you asked. Well there's no romance inside the club for her, I really don't see that happening.

Thanks to: X2P3, Wen1, Chica De Los Ojos Café

* * *

**CHAPTER 14: TURING POINTS**

**-Hellfire Club, Prisoner Room-**

Jean was asleep for the time being and the other three were sitting on one of the beds looking at her. Vince had his back propped up on the headboard and Emma was sitting next to him. Betsy was at the foot of the bed and all three were watching her. "She's not going to last any longer is she?" Betsy asked them. She pretty much knew the answer to that, but hoped she was wrong.

"Not likely," Emma said flatly, "When they do turn her, we're finished…We'll no longer be ourselves since I doubt you or I could use our powers to fight her off and Jason may not be in our league, but given enough time he can break through any mental defenses."

"Well that's just bloody fantastic," Betsy muttered and for the thousandth time wish she had listened to Warren. She wanted to see him again, not wanting the last moment of their lives together to end over a stupid argument. She just wished that she could see him or tell him one last time that she loved him. Anything was better than those last angry words she had said to him before she stormed out into this nightmare.

Betsy sighed then looked to Emma. "You know of _any_ way out of this place?"

"No I don't," Emma snapped, "Believe me, I knew of only one way out and I already tried that. They made sure I couldn't try it again…We're all stuck here."

Emma turned to Vince, so far this was the first break in his torture sessions in some time and his body was finally getting a chance to heal. His was nearly naked except for his tattered jeans and the bandages she could see cuts scabbing over, caked with blood in a few areas while some of his injuries like the burns would permanently scar like the line on his face, not to mention the all the bruising. He looked like hell and must have felt like it too.

"How are you holding up?" She gently asked him.

He gave out a long tired sigh. "Well…I could definitely be better. At least we're alive."

"I think I would rather be dead then go through what they got planned for me," Betsy muttered.

"Where there's life, there's hope," Vincent said to her, "A day will never come when I will not fight, claw, bite, and spit against death. There's no way I'm going to make this easy…If I did, I would have told them what they wanted to know on the first day."

Betsy considered his words and Emma, despite herself, felt a small smile on her lips. "You really think there's hope?" Emma asked him seriously.

He considered it. "I have to…Otherwise what's the point?" Before anyone could say anything more the door opened and guards walked in. The three of them wondered if Jean would still be herself after this, but to everyone's surprise they took Vince again. "Oh come on guys, I was told no playing with the bitch again because she doesn't play nice."

They didn't respond to that just dragged him out. He could have walked a bit but he didn't see in making anything easy for these people. "Why are you taking him again?!" Emma demanded. "He already told them everything!" But she didn't get any answers. They just left them there wondering what was going to happen to him this time.

**Xavier Institute – Guest Room**

Upon returning to the institute, Gambit reported what he had discovered from Harry to the Professor. It wasn't much, but it had somewhat confirmed Warren's initial worries about the club when he came to the institute in hopes of finding Betsy. But Harry had only said that the Hellfire Club was dangerous…Really dangerous. To rank them in the same league as the Kingpin was a bold statement, but Remy knew that Harry would never say something like that without meaning it. This did not sit well with the Cajun because it only added onto his fears about Rogue. Harry said that people who got abducted by the Hellfire Club were never seen again…Alive anyways. But he knew Rogue…During that fateful time when he kidnapped her and took her to New Orleans, he had seen just how strong she was. And while the prospects of going up against the Hellfire Club didn't sound very promising, the Cajun held onto the fragile hope that he would see Rogue again to finish what he had come here to do.

Upon his return, Gambit once again felt his injuries catch up with him as dizziness and lightheadedness once again took hold of him. Beast had tried to get him to return to the infirmary, but the Cajun had just about had all he could take of the cold, sterile environment of the lower levels. He didn't care of the rest of the institute still shot him nervous looks, he was sick of that place and wanted to stay in a place where sunlight actually penetrated.

At the moment, Gambit was resting in the darkness of a guest room that the Professor had set up for him since it was clear that he didn't want to go back to the infirmary. It was past dinnertime, but the Cajun wasn't hungry. He had too much on his mind to think about food. Now, he simply laid back in the soft, warm bed and stared motionlessly at the ceiling, contemplating what was going to happen next. Was he going to stay here and help? Or was he going to go at it alone? Normally, he would have done the latter, being the independent he was…But then again, he hadn't even expected to live this long. After his fight with Deathstrike, he thought he was dead. However, the X-men saved him…So what was he going to do now?

'Why am I still alive?' thought Gambit as he ran his hands over the scars left by Deathstrike, 'I should be dead. I shouldn't be here. Dis is no place for a thief, dis is a school. But why? Why am I even bothering these people? Why did dey save Remy's life anyway?'

No answers came…Only more questions. It was not the easiest thing to contemplate as he remained stuck between his purpose and his future. What was a guy like him going to do if he wasn't going to be a thief anymore? What else is there?

While Gambit pondered these questions, Kurt Wagner dragged himself down the hall towards the Cajun's room. He was not in the best of moods to say the least. This day had been downright crappy in every way imaginable. First Kitty barges in on him and Wanda…Then, just as he feared, she spread the word and now the whole school knew. After Wanda found out, she fell into a very irritable state and few dared to go near her. However, that didn't stop others from bugging Kurt about it. Tabitha, Kitty, and Bobby were by far the worst. Now, not only did he have his sister to worry about…He also had rumors circulating around about his love life.

Even though he had denied it to most anybody who bugged him about it, part of him wasn't so sure. Last night had been a very trying ordeal for him and Wanda had really helped. It was because of her he got the first decent night sleep in weeks. Talking to her had kept him strong because they both came from such similar worlds. Even though Amanda was still a major issue for him, a part of him couldn't help but entertain the idea of seeing something between him and Wanda grow. She could relate to him in ways that even Amanda couldn't. He could talk to her about things that he couldn't talk about with anybody else. But he knew that now was not the time to be thinking about his love life…Not with his sister still missing.

As he passed the slightly ajar door of the normally empty guest room, his eyes caught a glimpse of the occupant inside. A faint feeling of bitterness soon arose within the normally peaceful mutant as he saw the man who once kidnapped Rogue. Yet he remembered how he had come here…On the verge of death and for the sole purpose of telling them about Rogue. A major part of him still felt apprehensive about him and he sure as hell didn't like a thief and former Acolyte of Magneto involved with his sister.

Knowing that he had gone out earlier with Logan and had been talking to the Professor, he had to admit he was suspicious. After all…He had been the last person to see Rogue before she had disappeared. Kurt had to know…And he had to find out from this man.

"Gambit…" said the blue mutant as he walked into the guest room.

Remy, suddenly broken out of his daze, turned to face Kurt.

"Nightcrawler I presume," said the Cajun.

"Kurt Vagner…" said the blue mutant.

"Yeah…I know," said Remy, "Ol' habit I guess."

"Cut ze crap Gambit…" said Kurt somewhat harshly, still remembering that this was the man that had once kidnapped Rogue himself, "Vhy are you still here?"

"Funny…Remy was just askin' himself de same thing," grinned the Cajun.

"Vill you stop joking around!" said Kurt in annoyance.

"Dat was no joke homme."

"Then answer me this…Vhy did you go out today? And vhy did Logan come vith you?" asked Kurt.

"Gambit just went to find out what he could about the pricks who attacked yo' sister from an ol' friend," answered Remy simply, not feeling any real hospitality on Kurt's part…But for that he could hardly blame him.

"And? Vhat did you find?"

"Not a whole lot…Just more questions," said Remy.

A disappointed look fell upon Kurt's face. Like it had since the beginning, he was no closer to finding his sister. It was all the more frustrating for him and it didn't help that he was in the presence of somebody he did not at all trust.

"Then ve're no closer to finding Rogue than before…" he said with a sigh.

"No…We ain't," said Remy, sounding equally disappointed.

Upon hearing Remy's tone, Kurt grew somewhat suspicious. He remembered how Rogue talked about Gambit after she had returned from her kidnapping run with him. He recalled in her voice a subtle hint of fondness for the guy even though he was still an enemy and the one who had abducted her. It did not sit well with Kurt…Not in the slightest.

"That brings me to another thing…Vhy vere you vith my sister earlier?" asked Kurt.

Gambit hesitated briefly. He knew that this was Rogue's brother and if he had told him the full truth, which he himself wasn't even sure of, he would probably throw a tantrum almost as bad as Wolverine.

"I had something I needed to tell her…Something very important because I wasn't sure if I would ever get the chance to."

"And vhat might that be?" asked Kurt.

Gambit then let out a sigh, his wounds from earlier starting to sting once more at the recollection of that fateful moment that had been stopped all too soon.

"Dat's personal homme…"

"Not vhen it involves Rogue, Gambit," said Kurt.

"What does it even matter now blue boy?" said the Cajun, starting to get annoyed by Kurt's interrogation-like tone.

"You vere there vhen she vas captured!" shot Kurt in response, "It means plenty! I don't know vhy you insist on hanging around her even after you KIDNAPPED her."

"You wouldn't understand…" quipped Remy.

However, that just seemed to make Kurt angrier. He did not like Gambit's attitude, nor did he like being kept in the dark by a thief…Especially not one that seemed so involved with Rogue.

"I don't have to understand!" said Kurt sharply, "Rogue's my sister! Anybody involved vith her is my business!"

"Well aren't you a the overbearin' one…" smirked Remy in a snide tone, knowing that no matter what he said, Kurt wasn't going to take it any less as a threat simply because of who he was and the history he had with the X-men.

"Vell I think I'm a little justified vhen I'm looking at a thief and one of Magneto's henchmen!"

"Remy quit both those things…" he quickly responded, "And yellin' at me ain't gonna bring Rogue back any sooner. If I wanted dis, I'd talk to Wolverine…But with him, at least he's too caught up in hell knows what to care. Now I know yo' not happy about some crazy mercs takin' Rogue…But you can either fight them, or fight me."

Kurt didn't say anything in response. No matter how much he disliked the Cajun for his past indiscretions, he could not escape the truth of his words. While he still didn't believe him when he said he had changed, he knew he wasn't accomplishing anything here other than making himself angrier. His missing sister in a addition to the incident with Wanda was beginning to take its toll and he didn't want to add any more to his problems, so he decided to leave with one last warning.

"Just don't get any more involved with my sister than you have to…"

And with that, Kurt made his leave and retreated to his room. For Remy, he simply let his body collapse back onto his bed and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Damn…Dey sure are friendly 'round here," scoffed Remy, "De things I do to say I'm sorry…"

As unwelcome as he was here at the institute, Remy Lebeau still had no intentions of leaving. He knew he had to have survived that ordeal for a reason. Maybe it was because he still hadn't told Rogue what he meant to…Maybe it meant he was supposed to tell Rogue more and if they managed to rescue her, he would get that chance. For whatever reason, he was not going to let irrational animosity stop him from making good of the time he now had to let Rogue know before it was too late.

**-Location, Unknown-**

Vince didn't know where he was. He couldn't even remember how he got there. He was sitting on his knees in an uncomfortable position and there was a bar behind his back and his hands were fastened to it somehow. He tried to stand, but was held down by a chain form the sound of it and figured the bar was fastened to the ground. "Well aren't you pathetic." At first he couldn't really dicern the voice, but it did sound familiar and he soon heard footsteps.

He was surrounded by darkness and was in a spotlight. He couldn't see the floor, but the footsteps were coming closer then from the darkness, a figure came out of it and he was shocked to see it was himself. Only he was all in black and looked down at him with contempt. It was also why he didn't recognize the voice since a person rarely ever heard their own voice from outside their body.

"You really are a pathetic loser…Look at you!" The other him taunted while walking around him. "You let yourself be captured and you broke?! And for what? The blond?! You crushing on her or something and think maybe if you play the hero you'll get lucky?" He laughed at him then. "We both know you don't consider yourself the white knight, being all virtuous and all that shit." He leaned down to face him. "I know all your secrets…I know you inside and out…And I know that you're not so innocent. You would fit in well here if you just let that part of you that you keep locked up out."

"And just who the hell are you supposed to be anyway?" Vince asked his doppelganger glaring at him with his icy cold stare of his light blue eyes.

"I'm you stupid!" the person with his face said. "I'm that dark part of you that you always fight against and keep locked up. I'm the voice that whispers to you to go all out and to show this world what you can really do."

"I won't go there…" Vince replied.

"Why _not_?" The other him asked him angrily. "Look at you…" Images assaulted Vincent's mind, of the experiments, living on the streets, eating out of garbage, the beatings and experimentation, seeing a few of the other children die, how he was treated when his mutant statues was revealed, the death of Father Michaels in slow motion, and all the horrors he had seen here. All of them played in his mind over and over again until he was weeping with his head on resting on the floor. "Look at what you had to endure for your entire life? Don't you think the world owes you something? Let me take over! What are you afraid of? Losing your honor? Honor is just something a few men around a campfire came up with! Is it God? That's just a fantasy to give people something to hold on to…To give them someone to blame."

Vince breathed slowly, listening to his phantom try and pick him apart at his core and slowly looked up at him with rage in his eyes. "If you _were_ a part of me…Then you would know that I never think that." His eyes took on an eerie crimson glow as he faced this imposter. "And in my training, I had to learn not only what I was capable of, but to also learn about myself. And you are NOT me!" He ripped through his bonds and surprising the other him as he grabbed his throat tightly.

"You want to see the dark side I have? Let me show you!" he said in a cold and dark manner. Then, everything shifted. When he focused, he was strapped to a steel chair and Jason was swaying away from Vince holding his head. The strange thing was Vince swore he saw Jason's face shift, or blur, or something for a moment. But he just ignored it thinking it was his mind.

Jason looked angrily at Vince and turned to a guard. "Take this one back to the cell and get the red head!"

In Tessa's room, Tessa was downloading everything onto a CD form her personal PC. She couldn't wait any longer, for one of the girls had turned already. Rogue was mainly in her room trying to learn control over her new powers and the other one, Jean, wasn't far behind. Tessa knew that she didn't have as much inside information that her superior would need, but it would have to be enough. She had sat back long enough as it was. She wanted to strengthen their minds with her powers, but Jason would have sensed the increased protection and as the only other telepath, Tessa would be the first and only suspect.

The information finished copying itself to the CD and she took it out and placed it into a thin plastic case. She was dressing in more appropriate outdoor clothing, mainly a dark female style business suit. She placed the CD into her purse and got up to leave. She walked through the building like she normally would, not too fast and not too slow. She didn't show any signs of nervousness, but then again she was trained not to show anything. She walked to the entrance were there was a large lobby.

It looked like a fancy lobby of a hote,l but in realty was a well-hidden guard station. The large mirrors on each hall were two way with guards in those rooms and had hidden doors that would open into the lobby. There were security cameras both in plain sight and hidden. She walked to the front desk to sign out. She didn't talk to anyone or to the man on duty at the front desk. She wasn't supposed to go, but Inner Circle never acknowledged those that worked for them anyways.

She walked out the front door, never seeing the man at the front desk make a phone call to the security stations. It was just something he was told to do, that when any of the high-ranking members of the Club left, especially alone, the person at the front desk was to call that in.

Tessa walked into the busy streets of New York and hailed a cab. She took it for fifteen minutes then took a subway and then another cab. She didn't go to her drop point right away. She needed to be sure that no one was following her and she had to ditch at least one tail on the way. That was simple enough for her and she finally stepped out in front of a cyber café. She walked into the place and ordered a coffee. She wasn't particularly thirsty, but it was what people did and she didn't want to stand out.

She went to one of the computers one that faced the wall and one that was not too close to a window. She pulled up the internet and went to a special web site. It was a forum site about nothing in particular and she went to one that was about movies. She found a small icon in the lower left hand corner and held the Ctrl and Alt buttons then clicked on it. A password and username window popped up. She typed in her name and password and then her screen changed. Now it was a database that was for her use only. She clicked on the report function and put the CD into the computer. She downloaded all the information on the CD and typed up a small report. She needed to get back as soon as possible.

She told him that they needed to shut down the Hellfire Club now and she filled her boss in on everything that was currently going on. When all the information was finished she sent it she then logged off the secret site and the final image before it returned back to the sight she had been on was that of SHIELD.

But across the street was part of the vast network of spies that Shaw had emplaced. That and the tracking device Shaw had put in articles of clothing of all the members without their knowledge, not an easy feet, had made it easy for them to follow her from a distance. That tail she had lost was just a distraction and when she left the man walked into the place. He asked where the tall dark haired lady had sat flashing a fake police badge. The manager, who was just a teen, was more then eager to help. Especially when he thought that the lady was a terrorist. After 9/11, everyone in New York helped out anyone in authority when you used the T word.

He sat down and ran a retrieval program. Unfortunately, it stopped at one point and he found a link hidden in a website, but the firewall was pretty good, in fact he was sure he wouldn't be able to hack his way through it. He sighed and pulled out a cell phone and called in to report.

**-Hellfire Club-**

Jean hadn't been allowed to rest since her arrival and she could no longer decipher dreams from memories. Her mind was in constant conflict, as strange flashes in her head continued to weaken her will to resist. She had no idea what were memories and what were nightmares. It had gotten to the point where she assumed that they were both. One set of memories struggled for dominance over the other and Jean Grey was fighting her own inner war and the old part of her that was struggling to resist was quickly losing.

"_Jean…Please…Stay strong…I don't want to lose you…" said a very weak version of the light Scott Summers as he reached out to her while confined by a strange, dark barrier in the fading image of the Xavier Institute._

"_Scott_…" said Jean weakly as she struggled to hold onto the fading memories of this man.

Just then, a rough hand grabbed her shoulder and held her firmly in place.

"_Do not listen to him my dear_…" said the dark version of Scott as he stood beside her and watched the weakening light Scott with amusement_, "He is almost gone for good. And once he finally fades from your consciousness…All your pain will stop and you will be forever stronger."_

Jean was torn between both versions of the man she loved, but her body and mind had been weakened to the point of uselessness from unending assaults and incessant confusion. Part of her wanted to hold onto whatever was left of this light Scott. This dark Scott…The way he touched her and the way he spoke to her just felt so…Wrong. But thoughts like that were quickly fading along with the light Scott as she tried to walk over to the light Scott and help him in his time of need. But as she tried, a strange rumbling shook the earth around them and deep ravine formed between her and the light Scott.

"_Jean…No…" _said the light Scott, his voice getting weaker by the second.

Jean felt the world around her began to swirl as her mind and body verged on the brink of complete and utter collapse. She just couldn't fight it anymore. Whatever was pushing her…She just couldn't do it. She couldn't even manage to remind herself of her name. Soon…The life she had known before was becoming just obscure, yet familiar at the same time.

"_Jean_…" said the light Scott as a tear fell from his eyes_, "Please…Never forget…Never forget that…I love…"_

But before he could finish…His body faded away into dust and fell into the bottomless pit that was growing around him. For Jean…Tears were streaming down her face as her control over her mind was finally beginning to crack under all the strain.

"_That's it my dear…It's okay," _said the dark Scott in a sinister tone_, "It's all over now. The pest that has been holding you back is finally gone. Now…Nothing will stand in your way. Nothing will hold you back. Now…You are mine…You are my queen…Now and forever."_

Her original memories were becoming hazy and the new ones, in which her Scott, the Black King of the Hellfire Club was her love, lord ,and master. She remembered how they had taken her and trained her to use her powers and how she had risen through the ranks to Red Queen. These newer memories were taking over.

In Shaw's office, he was sitting behind his desk. He was looking over the reports on Tessa's actions and he wasn't pleased. In the years that she had been in his service she had always done her job and never done anything out of the ordinary…That is until today. He had hoped that she might have been the one person he could have some trust in, but apparently he had been wrong.

'What shall I do with you now my dear?' He thought to himself. He had already called in all the other members of the Inner Circle for a meeting where they would confront her and what she had done. The current operation was too delicate to let it be ruined now, not when he was so close to having them all under his control.

One by one the members came in, all except one. Tessa came in last and they all took their seats. "Well first off I like for you all to meet someone," Shaw said and he buzzed in someone and the doors automatically opened. "Let me all introduce you to Jean Grey, the Red Queen."

Jean walked out in the same red leather outfit and also had a cape. Rogue smirked a bit at seeing her there. Shaw saw the other expressions, but studied Tessa closest of all of them. She showed no sign of feeling one way or the other about it like usual.

"Now then there's one more thing I want to address," Shaw said as he got up and faced Tessa with a cold stare. On the outside she showed no emotion, but on the inside her guts had twisted into a knot the thought that he knew something. He cupped her chin with his hand and coldly asked her one question. "Who do you work for?"

She felt someone entering her mind, scanning her thoughts and saw Jean there smirking. If she said she worked for Shaw, then Jean would know that she was lying…If she shut her out, it was an admission of guilt. She was trapped and she knew it. She looked around and saw the other members slowly getting up and circling her until they completely surrounding her. There was no way out of this and she knew it, she only hoped that back-up would come for her because if they didn't…She was most likely either dead…Or worse…She would go through what the others had gone through and be twisted around inside and that was even a worse fate in her opinion.

Shaw increased his hold until it hurt her. "I asked you a question Tessa," he said his anger rising. "Who…Do…You…Serve?"

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 15: SECRETS REVEALVED**


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Shout outs:**

Mark C: Yep you'll see Fury soon and the X-Men will know what's happening but there's no good luck for Tessa. And you forget that they have another way to get information out of her other then Jean.

Aaron: Yeah she does work for SHIELD. Look for a little Wanda/Kitty interaction too because of what Kitty let out of the bag in this one. Glad you liked how this is going.

Episodic: X-23 obsession huh? Well she'll be in this fic too but much later on. You forget Rogue though, there's nothing Tessa can do against her.

IvyZoe: I guess it's an evil villain thing, you know like telling your master plan to the hero or some other cliché like that. Well you have to admit Kurt's been under a lot of stress and Gambit didn't make the best impression on him either. Yes Tessa does work for SHIELD and the action is coming soon trust me.

X0001: Yes I know that, and there's no plans for her to show up either.

The Uncanny R-Man: Well maybe she is or she let it slip about Kurt and Wanda. Yeah she is in trouble at this point.

coldqueen: Sorry no Bishop is planned for this.

Thanks to: Wen1, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Lil Jean

* * *

**CHAPTER 15: SECRETS REVEALED**

Tessa thought quickly. With Jean in her mind she couldn't lie without it being detected…So that meant she only had one option left. She closed her mind off, making it impossible for any telepath to gain entry and then with a cool look on her face, stared right into Shaw's eye and with a perfect poker face responded. "I serve you…I have always served you and always will."

Shaw looked at her coldly. She couldn't gage his reactions when he was like this or even tell what he was thinking. He let go and took a step back. Jean cried out in pain and held a hand to her head from the backlash of trying to get into Tessa's mind. Everyone knew what had happened, for they had all seen that happen to Emma before and now more then ever, the Inner Circle members tensed up.

"Why my dear Tessa…It seems that you are hiding something," Shaw said to her almost in an amused tone. "Now why don't you let down your shields and let Jean vouch for your honesty?"

Tessa remained as cold and as calm as ever. "I have served you faithful for three years. Have I ever given you any reason to doubt me?"

"Until today? No," He said simply, "And that's why I'm asking. This is the first time you've ever done something out of character. You went to a cyber café and did something with a computer and if I was to have your PC looked over, would I find something interesting? Like a large amount of data perhaps?"

"I went out to lunch."

"With only a coffee and at a place so far away with such elaborate transportation means?" Shaw said to her in a tone that made it clear that he didn't believe her and she was going through her mind trying to see how they had followed her. "Now let your shields down and let my queen in or else things will get messy." He said with a tone of anger in his voice.

Tessa knew that she couldn't bluff her way out of this…So she just stood there looking impassive at Shaw. Shaw himself guessed that she wasn't going to say anything and he didn't like that defiant look in her eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck, finding out that Tessa, the best and most trustworthy assistant he ever had now seemed to be working for someone else, but the question was who?

"Very well then," he said simply and quickly backhanded her across the face, "Pick her up." Tessa struggle to get up, but Harry and Pierce were stronger then her and each of them held an arm.

"Shall I get my room ready?" Selene asked with an evil grin on her face.

"No, I have a better solution…One that is quicker then your usual methods." Shaw looked to Rogue and simply nodded. She took a few steps forward and Tessa's eyes widened in fear. Rogue could and would absorb all her knowledge and if she opened her mind, Jean would swoop in. She saw Jean looking at her intently, ready to move the moment her mind was open. Tessa struggled as best she could, but Harry's grip was strong and Pierce's cybernetic limbs were nearly crushing her bones, but she still tried to break before it was too late.

Rogue smiled at her and Tessa froze knowing what was about to happen. Rogue, with her bare hands touched Tessa's face and activated her powers. Tessa's eyes rolled back in her head as she felt herself draining away. Rogue took, as much as she could without killing her, she was certain Shaw would want her alive and well.

Tessa was now limp and was out like a light. Shaw lifted her chin and then dropped it and turned to Rogue. "So?"

Rogue's eyes were closed as she shifted through all the memories she had received and after a few seconds, her eyes snapped open. "Well first of all…Her real name is Sage and she works for SHIELD."

Shaw's jaw clenched tightly and looked at Tessa/Sage with pure venom. SHIELD had been a thorn in his side for too long and the fact they got an operative _this_ close to him was not only worrisome, but also insulting to him that he let them slip in here for so long.

"Put a collar on her and take her to the others downstairs," he said and went to the windows with his hands held behind his back. The others left him there as he just stared out at nothing.

"Are you alright my King?" Jean asked him as she stepped up next to him and ran a hand over his chest.

"I actually liked her you know? The fact that she was a spy has actually hurt me somewhat and that's surprising since I never thought of myself as getting close to anyone."

"Except me of course," Jean said with a little worried tone.

"Of course my Queen," he said to her taking her hand and kissing it.

"Do you wish to retire to bed early?" She asked him again, although in her warped mind it wasn't Shaw she was seeing, but an image of Scott in dark eighteen century clothing.

"Not tonight my Queen, I have things I must think about."

"Of course my King." Jean said and bowed to him before leaving him alone to his thoughts. Shaw however was thinking about how much SHIELD now knew about their operations. He would have to make a few calls and shift some information around but he could hold of any legal means SHIELD would throw at them, unless they had enough information to pick them apart but that would take time. If SHIELD tried something else like a covert op…Well they still have the Reavers on hand to take out any team they might send.

Shaw left the window intent on getting to work on this immediately.

**Xavier Institute – Dormitories**

Wanda Maximoff was not in a good mood to say the least. And with her powers, that was a dangerous mixture. Practically everywhere she went, anything that could shake did. At this point, the entire mansion now knew that she had spent the night in Kurt's room thanks in large part to Kitty. Apparently, she had told Piotr and was unknowingly heard by Bobby who told Jubilee and so on. And had Piotr not been there to protect her, Wanda would have made Kitty pay for spreading something she wanted to keep private.

Even before she got her memories back, Wanda was a fiercely private person. Things like the insane asylum, her father, and other issues she found difficult were things she wanted to keep to herself and she especially didn't like people pestering her about her private life. Now, if anybody so much as whispered something about it under their breath they were likely to be hexed to the wall. But that didn't stop rumors from spreading around about her and Kurt. And while she didn't like them, some of them did spark her interest…Mainly those saying that Kurt's heart still belonged to Amanda even though he said he was over her. Such things made Wanda more anxious and less angry because it only made her question her growing relationship with Kurt even further. Ever since Jean and Rogue's kidnapping, everything had been complicated. Now she just wished that it would all stop and everything would go back to the way it was…But she knew deep down that there truly was no going back at this point.

As the late afternoon set in, Wanda couldn't stand listening to gossip anymore and chose to head up to her room where she planned to completely sequester herself until she cooled off. But as fate would have it…As she walked down towards her, who else should she run into other than the one that had started this whole thing other than Kitty Pryde.

"Uh…Wanda," said Kitty nervously because this time Piotr wasn't around to protect her from the ever temperamental Scarlet Witch.

Wanda shot her an angry scowl as the walls began to shake at the sight of the one who had started this whole mess.

"Kitty…" she said simply, this time without letting her eyes glow purple like last time.

Kitty began to back away in the other direction, but Wanda wasn't going to let her off completely after all the frustration she caused her.

"You know you can't avoid me forever," said Wanda as the shaking continued, "We live in the same house."

"Look, I said I was sorry…" said Kitty in defense, "I know you're angry, but what more do you want me to say?"

"Kitty…It's bad enough you have to tell everybody I spent the night in Kurt's room," said Wanda, trying hard not to let her powers get the best of her, "But spreading rumors about me and Kurt being…Together…It's just…You have no right to assume that! Do you have any idea what everybody is saying about us now?! They're all talking about how we've been 'secretly dating' or 'sneaking away' and they've even been saying that we were having sex last night!"

"Hey now, I didn't start that one!" said Kitty, holding her hands up in defense.

"But it was because of you it started!" Wanda shot back.

"Look…Why are you so angry about this? I mean…I know you're upset about the rumors, but if you and Kurt are an item you shouldn't be embarrassed or…"

"We are NOT an item!" said Wanda, cutting her off, the walls shaking even more intensely upon saying that.

Wanda forced herself to take deep breaths and Kitty saw that this was making her too hysterical. But that last comment seemed to be the clincher for her temper and Kitty knew she had struck a deep chord by implying what she had.

"Okay, okay…Whatever you say Wanda," said Kitty as she backed away back down the hall, "Just calm down…I'm leaving."

And with that, Kitty left the hallway and was soon out of Wanda's sight…Leaving her frozen in place. She kept taking deep breaths as she repeated what she had said over and over again in her head. Part of it sounded logical…Part of it made her upset. She didn't quite know why she felt this way and now as her own words rang through her head like a mantra, tears started forming in her eyes.

Then, as she stood paralyzed by her emotions, Kurt appeared right behind her. Apparently, he had felt the intense shaking from the last outburst on the floor below and quickly teleported up to her to see what was the matter. He knew that she had been upset about all this…But she had never lost control like that. While Kurt didn't know exactly what she had said, he could only imagine it had been quite upsetting to her.

"Vanda? Vanda, are you all right?" said Kurt as his touch helped calm her down.

After a few deep breaths, the shaking in the hall stopped and Wanda tried to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Come on," said Kurt softly, "Maybe you should sit down or something."

Wanda, not wanting to say anything more to make her powers go haywire again, didn't argue as Kurt led her into her room where she promptly collapsed on her bed and rested her head on her hands. They both sat in silence for a brief moment as they both tried to calm down and process their current situation. However, the anxious expression on Wanda's face after her outburst did not go away. Kurt was quick to pick up on this as he sat down beside her.

"I take it you've heard it to…" said Kurt as he saw the overly stressed look on her face.

"What gave it away, the shouting or the shaking?" said Wanda in an exasperated tone.

"Vell…I couldn't hear the shouting, but I think everybody heard the shaking," said Kurt, managing a smile.

Wanda felt somewhat relieved when he said that he didn't hear her outburst to Kitty. It shouldn't have mattered…But it did. She tried to tell herself that it wasn't important, but her mind kept telling her that it was.

"As if we don't have enough problems around here," muttered Wanda as let out another deep sigh.

"Hey…It's just gossip," said Kurt as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah…But that doesn't make it any less annoying," said Wanda, "Man I swear…I will make Kitty pay for this if it's the last thing I do!"

"Come on Vanda," said Kurt, doing his best to keep her calm, "I know it's hard to ignore, but they'll get bored eventually. Believe me, I know."

Wanda tried to lighten up as best she could, but it was hard being the temperamental person she was. While Kurt had found it equally frustrating to deal with all the gossip and rumors about him and Wanda, he hadn't lost his cool like she had and for that Wanda couldn't help but admire him. He had enough to deal with ever since Rogue's kidnapping, but he still managed to stay cool. Wanda had never been too good at that and Kurt had been a big help to her ever since she arrived at the institute. The more she thought about it, the less she really cared about the rumors. In a way…Simply thinking about the previous night helped her cope with her current situation.

"So how long did it take for the gossip to stop for Scott and Jean?" asked Wanda in a lighter tone.

Kurt let out a light laugh as he recalled vividly their all too similar situation.

"From the time before they hooked up to the time they moved out…I'd say about, oh I don't know, years I guess…"

As grim as that prospect sounded, Wanda managed to laugh again…Maybe spending all this time around Kurt had rubbed off on her after all.

"Damn…" she said shaking her head, knowing that they were probably in for the long hall with this issue.

Kurt then moved closer to her and placed his hand on hers.

"Does that mean you regret what happened last night?" asked Kurt in a softer, more serious tone.

Wanda responded by simply smiling back at her fuzzy friend and gently running her hand down his soft face.

"Of course not…And just so you know…I'd do it again."

Kurt smiled back at her as he soon found himself embracing her, much to Wanda's surprise. She didn't resist, she only relished in it. It was a good feeling and at a time like this such sensations were few and far between. The gossip may have been annoying…But it was now clear to both Wanda and Kurt that neither of them would have changed a moment of last night no matter what anybody else said.

**-Hellfire Club Prison Room-**

The remaining three prisoners were left only to wait, for it was only a matter of time before someone came for them. Vince was still a little quiet after whatever Jason had put him through and the two women decided to leave him to it. Betsy was starting to scratch under her collar. "Bloody hell, how do you get these damn things to stop itching?"

"Just stop scratching or you'll just drive yourself nuts," Emma said sourly.

Then the door opened and they all tensed, wondering what else was going to happen to them. But they were all surprised to see an unconscious Tessa being dragged in with a collar on her neck as well.

"What the-I thought she was on their side?" Betsy whispered to Emma. She herself was perplexed at this and wondered what was going on. Tessa was Shaw's personal assistant and had been here before Emma had joined up. Emma was trying to racking her brain since Tessa had always seemed like the least likely person to betray Shaw.

The two guards merely dumped the dark haired woman onto the cold floor and left without another word. Betsy moved to her and turned her on her back and saw the split lip on her face and a small bruise on her face and arms as well. Betsy looked to Emma confused. "Just what in the hell is going on here?"

Emma just shook her head. They would have to wait for her to wake up and Emma, for one, wanted to know what was going on here.

**Xavier Institute – Logan's Room**

Logan once again found himself cloistered in his room. Upon his return from his little intelligence run with Remy which had turned up more question than answers, he decided to seal himself off once again to collect his thoughts, but given his feral nature that was much easier said than done. He had Jean and Rogue's kidnapping, his recurring flashes of a mysterious woman named Yuriko, and his recent fight with Ororo bearing down on him. He could barely handle one problem at a time, less along three.

The Wolverine soon found himself fall back on his bed as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He briefly recalled the memories he had floating around in his head and tried to dig deeper into his ever-clouded mind. But as he tried to make sense out of the confusing images, he was suddenly brought out of his daze by the sound of loud thunder booming outside his window.

"What the…" he said as he quickly got up and looked out the window.

The sky had been crystal clear and sunny just a few minutes ago and there had been no indication of rain all day. But to his surprise, he saw a dark storm cloud forming over the institute as lighting flashes preceded more loud thunder. The cloud was quickly growing at an unnatural rate. While most people would have been baffled by this sudden development, Logan quickly surmised the only possible source of this phenomenon.

"Ororo…"

Logan quickly ran out of his room and dashed down the halls of the dormitories. Upon not finding her in her room, he followed her scent downstairs and to the elevators leading to the lower levels. Her scent was one of the few that he could find without even trying after having been so accustomed and attached to it over the years. The thunder outside only grew more intense and many of the residents took notice. Logan knew that Ororo's powers were driven in part by her emotions and the weather outside often reflected how she was feeling. And if this sudden development was any indication…She was quite angry and distraught at the moment.

His impatience only grew as the elevator seemed to take forever and the doors seemed downright inert in terms of speed. And as he had suspected, Ororo was in the danger room. Upon entering, he saw nobody managing the console. The settings were on the same kind of advanced programs that he often used. And from the observation area, Logan could see bright flashes of intense lightning blasting across the area along with massive whirlwinds that caused the whole structure to shake. And just as he feared…Ororo was at the center of it all, letting out loud, angry yells of frustration as she took down holographic images of sentinels and various deadly obstacles.

"Shit!" cursed Logan as he rapidly began to punch the override controls, "I gotta stop her!"

While he was not Beast when it came to the controls of the danger room, he knew how to run the emergency shut down procedure. But even as the holograms faded, the former weather goddess's fury did not lessen. If anything, it got worse.

As winds grew stronger, Logan ran down to the entrance to the danger room and forced the doors opened as he stepped into the windy melee.

"Ororo! Ororo it's me!" yelled Logan over the noise.

The winds didn't stop and Logan almost found himself being swept off his feet as he struggled to maintain his balance.

"Ro! You have to stop this! You have to calm down!" he urged as he fought his way through the storm and made his way towards her.

The former weather goddess let out another cry of frustration as she turned to face Logan with her eyes glowing and crackling with lightning sparks.

"Come on Ororo…This isn't you," he urged, "I know it! This isn't you…"

Upon seeing Logan standing there fighting his way through the fury of wind that she was creating in her venting frustration, the expression on her face changed. She began breathing hard as she calmed the winds around her and ceased the lightning flashes. Outside the institute, the storm cloud faded and as she once again gained control over her mind and powers once she realized what she had been doing.

'Oh no…' she thought as a feeling of dread came over her, 'What have I done?'

Slowly, she descended to the ground, but her leg refused to support her as she collapsed onto the cold, hard floor of the danger room and began to hyperventilate. Logan quickly rushed to her side and helped support her tired body. She looked back into his eye with tears streaming down her face. Seeing his face made her remember what she had done to betray his trust and how she failed to help him. She tried to look away, but she merely let out a sob of self pity.

"Ro…Ro are you okay?" asked Wolverine, his voice full of concern, "Normally…I'd expect this kind of thing from me."

Ororo had never lost control like this before…She never got to the point where she let her powers go with such fury. But after all the hurt she felt after Logan unleashed his anger on her for looking at his files, she felt like such a wreck. She hated herself for betraying the trust of a friend even though part of her felt she had no other choice in the end. But none of that mattered because she still failed. And it hurt…It hurt a lot more than she could ever imagine.

"I'm sorry I…I just…I couldn't take it," she said as she continued hyperventilating as a result of using so much power.

"But…Why?" he asked, as he saw her tears.

"I wanted to blow off some steam…I guess I got carried away," she admitted shamefully, feeling as though she had failed herself for losing the control she had always been able to maintain.

"Yeah…I know the feeling," said Logan, managing a grin.

However, Ororo did not respond to this…She merely looked away and forced herself back up onto her feet, ignoring the lightheadedness that followed. She managed to shake herself free of Logan's grasp as she stumbled towards the exit. The look on her face struck Logan as being one of distaste. Quickly, he tried to catch up with her.

"Ro, wait!" said Logan, but a sudden gust of wind stopped him.

"Don't Logan…" said Ororo as she looked back at him one last time with hurt still apparent in her eyes, "Please…Just don't."

Logan simply froze in place as he watched her simply walk out, leaving him in a state of shock and self-loathing. While he hadn't seen the additional tears that formed in her eyes when she left, the message was already clear. He had hurt her for trying to help him…She was a friend and he had hurt her. All she ever tried to do was lend him her support when he had driven everybody else away. Everybody had simply did what he said and left her alone…Except her. She kept trying because she was concerned and he yelled at her for it.

"Err…Damnit!" yelled the confused, feral man as he punched the cold metal floor with his bare fist.

His breathing became erratic as he felt nothing but pure, unabated hatred for himself. It was bad enough he was dealing with his convoluted memories…But this was just as bad, if not worse. The more he thought about it the more his mind tortured him. But seeing Ororo with tears in her eyes…Tears caused because of him…Was just too much. He was determined to fix this. He didn't know how or even where to start…But he was going to fix the friendship he held so dear. He swore it…He was going make things right with Ororo no matter what…If for anything, so he wouldn't have to see those tears in her beautiful eyes again.

**-SHIELD HQ-**

At his desk Col. Nick Fury, a middle aged man with graying hair in his once dark crew-cut hairstyle that he kept from his old military days as a Howling Commando and an eye patch over a missing eye he lost years ago, sat in his ever tense state. His face had its share of age lines, but given the life he had lived, that was to be expected. He sat back at his desk, but he hated the desk job he found himself in and he missed the field and getting his hands dirty.

But someone needed to run SHIELD and he was the best for that job. Plus, even he had to admit he was getting old and wasn't as fast or as young as he had been. He stopped doing his paperwork, remembering the good old days, but soon put that aside. Now wasn't the time for day dreaming. Besides, he hated it when paper work got piled up. It always gave him more work to have to do behind his desk.

His office was pretty much Spartan with only a few pictures, mainly of friends and a photo of his old unit, on the wall. He had no family to speak of. His life didn't allow that much free time, but once he had been close…But he pushed that thought away too, for that was also something he didn't need to think of.

Then, there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

One of his intel people then entered. He was a young man in his early twenties in the usual white shirt and tie that the tech people wore while in the office with his ID badge clipped onto his front pocket. "Um…sir?" The boy was pretty nervous, for he had never actually met his boss like this and from what he heard about him, the man was a living legend. He was intimidated by just the presence of the man. But the data he got was for his eyes only and he might have only been working here a year, but he knew enough to take stuff like this right to whoever needed it as fast as possible.

"What do you have son?" Fury asked him, wishing that he didn't have to follow those damn no smoking rules in Government buildings. You'd think that he could light up every now and then, but he had to set an example.

The young man walked forward with a disk he placed on the desk. "This came in for you sir. It was marked for your eyes only and the only info on who it was from was someone named Sage."

Fury's interests peeked at that point. "You're dismissed," he told the young man and grabbed the disk and put into his computer at his desk. The Tech man knew not to stay around and quickly left and closed the door behind him. Fury looked through the info that was sent and what was going on.

'The paper work can wait,' He thought to himself reading what was currently going on. He hadn't known about Xavier's kids being taken or this other boy he had never heard of. He had taken surveillance off of Xavier's out of thanks for Apocalypse, but now he regretted it. If he had his team stationed, they would have known and could have helped by now. Reading about what those kids had to endure turned his stomach.

He would have to see if he could take down the Hellfire Club first with the data she had sent him. He had a personal stake in this and this Hellfire Club was a cancer that needed to be cut out. But they had high connections and he was even thinking that some of the people who were behind SHIELD had dealings or were being blackmailed by the Hellfire Club to do their bidding. He had been told to leave them alone, but he had made his own unofficial operation against them.

Now he just hoped he could bring them all down…If not…Then maybe he would have to do this another way. He pushed all the paper work aside and would work this through the night if he had to. He would find what he needed. If not…Then he was sure that the X-Men would love this data, but he had to make sure they only got what they needed and nothing more.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 16: CONTACT AND COMFORT**

** Remember to Read and Review everyone.  
**


	16. Comfort and Contact

**Shout outs:**

Mark C: You'll see Fury's stake in things later, and you might be right about him and the X-Men. Kurt and Wanda will get closer later on too, and both Logan and Ororo will work things out eventually.

Xcoolcomic: Thanks although I like to think we both are good writers since we both write these chapters together but still thanks.

Daniel Lynx Don't worry everything will work out and all the villains will get what's coming to them, but his is kind of a dark fic. I'm not familiar with Yu Yu Hakusho, and the rescue is close at hand.

Episodic: Sometimes you just can't win against certain odds and yeah she will show up later.

IvyZoe: You're a bit right about Kitty don't worry we'll fix that, plus I think she's just happy that Kurt is letting someone else in after Amanda. Shaw is a lot worse things then perverse but I get what you mean.

X0001: Yeah I wanted to give her a chance at least.

Ingrid: Glad you liked it but why did you want the chapter?

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah she is in trouble now, and Fury will help them out maybe noting the way you wanted but he will help them.

Wen1: Oh don't worry that won't happen to her.

Thanks to: Lil Jean, Chica De Los Ojos Café, TheLegendaryManHimself, Sparky Genocide

* * *

**CHAPTER 16: Comfort and Contact**

**-Hellfire Club Prison Room-**

She felt groggy, almost like she and just ran a marathon, but her strength was slowly coming back to her. The woman known as Tessa slowly opened her eyes, staring at the cold, thick cement ceiling that was old and dank quality to it. She felt the old mattress beneath her with a spring digging into her lower back. She shifted her body and then decided to slowly get up.

"So she's awake," said a cold female voice. Emma was there with her arms crossed and a look of contempt on her face. "So what happened? Somehow Tessa, I doubt Shaw would just throw his pet in here with us."

"Sage."

"What was that?" Emma asked raising an eyebrow.

"My name…" she said removing the pins from her hair letting it fall from its bun down to her shoulders. "Is Sage. Tessa was my alias, although they know that and everything else now."

"Explain," Emma said, still the same as the other two just watched and eagerly waited to find out what was going on.

Sage sighed to herself. "I don't see why not. You'll all hear about it sooner or later after Rogue took all the information out of my head. I'm an undercover agent for SHIELD."

"Bullshit!" Emma snarled, "If you're an agent, then why the hell haven't you done anything until now?"

"I, for one, would like to know that too," Betsy agreed.

Sage wasn't surprised by this or couldn't blame them for their apprehension towards her. "I had to maintain my cover. I had to do a _lot_ of unsavory things over the last three years and I had to get as much information on this place and their operations. I didn't spend the last three years here for nothing and I had my orders and my duty." Sage looked over to the others and especially to Emma. "I'm sorry, but I had a job to do. But because of all of this, I had to take a gamble and send everything I could to SHIELD, but I got caught."

There was a moment of silence. Emma just stood there staring at this 'Sage' woman who had admitted to letting them for the last few months make her nothing more then just a slave all because of orders.

"Dose that mean we can expect some kind of rescue?" Vincent asked evenly. He wanted to hope so, but he knew that things didn't always work out for the best so he sat there on the bed looking at the women, not caring about whatever she had done and only what could become of her current actions.

Sage looked down at the floor. "I…Don't know. I wasn't able to get all the information I needed…It might not be enough to sanction any legal action and any covert action could be just as difficult to do."

The other three all felt the tiny spark of hope suddenly leave them. After everything they had been through, they definitely wouldn't bet on a rescue. Just then, several guards came into the room. "You…Boy! You're to come with us." Emma and Betsy shared a look knowing from Vincent's tale of his last time that they were starting to break through his mind in order to twist him to their own ends.

Emma stepped up between them, but felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She was surprised to see Vincent look at her and seemed to tell her to let him go. He knew that they would just use the collars on them. She didn't want him to go. She liked the young man she knew and didn't want them to twist him into something dark. He looked so tired with bags under his eyes and two weeks of hair growing on his face with a line on the left cheek were the scar was on his face.

"Don't…" was all he said to her.

"But-" he shook his head at her.

"It doesn't matter," He whispered to her, "There's no way that prissy wimp Wyngarde will break my mind. And the longer I hold out, the sooner help might get here before you or the others get their turn at this." He gave her smile and nodded to her that he would be all right and walked off to the guards his head held high. Emma watched him walk off with a sinking feeling in her gut. She hoped she was wrong, but she felt like this might be the last time they would see him as he was.

"He'll be fine…He's a tough guy," Betsy said to her seeing the look on her face. Emma only nodded wanting to believe it, but the feeling of despair in her wasn't going away.

**Xavier Institute – Weight Room**

Scott Summers let out another grunt as he did one more rep on the weight bench before letting the heavy bar fall back to its resting position. His face and body was covered with sweat, hinting that he had been in this area for quite some time now. His breathing was short and ragged after pushing himself so hard, but he didn't seem to care all that much. Beast and the Professor may have forbidden him to use the danger room, but he would be damned if he wasn't going to do something. Sleep wasn't an option, not when he kept having nightmares about someone hurting Jean or about how he failed to protect her.

Since he had recovered from his injuries, he had been very irritable. Few came near him anymore because of his dark demeanor. Now he practically lived in the lower levels, lifting weights and preparing himself physically so that he would be ready at a moments notice to go out and bring Jean back. On several occasions he had collapsed from over exerting himself, but it was never long before he was at it again.

Scott tried to do another set on the weight bench even though his body was screaming for him to stop. But every time he thought about resting, he thought about the dreams where he saw somebody that looked like him taking Jean away from him forever and making her cry the kind of tears that he never wanted to see her cry. He could stand nearly being killed by mercenaries and he could stand the pain of recovery…But he couldn't stand the image of Jean crying.

'Come on…Just one more…' he grunted as his muscles burned from the exertion.

But before he could finish the set, his arms gave way and he forced himself back into a sitting position where he rested his sweaty head in his tired hands. For several minutes he simply stayed in that position, trying to catch his breath. He tried hard to clear his anxious mind and soon became so lost in his dazed thought that he didn't notice Gambit entering the room. He was still moving a little slow from his injuries, but overall he was doing much better than he had been over the last few days.

"You keep dat up homme and ya'll be in worse condition den Gambit was when he arrived," commented the Cajun with a grin as he saw Scott's disposition.

Scott quickly looked up from his position and quickly grew apprehensive about Gambit's presence. However, Remy quickly held his hands up in assurance before the ever cautious Cyclops's combative impulses took over.

"Hey, hey…Remy comes in peace. Or didn't de others tell ya?"

"Yeah…They told me," replied Scott, still out of breath but still with a hint of apprehension in his tone, "But excuse me if I find it hard to trust you given your track record."

"Well, Gambit's hopin' to change dat believe it or not," replied the Cajun, hoping to do something ease the tension in the air.

To his surprise, Scott didn't respond with any snide remark or doubtful word to question his sincerity. Instead, he simply let out a tired sigh as the sweat continued to soak his body.

"So what have you been doin' in here anyways? Gambit's been hearin' the same noises in dis here room ever since he got back," asked Remy as he looked at the normally staunch leader in a position of vulnerability.

If the circumstances had been any different, Scott would have simply told the Cajun off without a second thought. But the young man neither had the energy, nor the desire to formulate a response given his exhaustion and mental state. To him, a former enemy that had once kidnapped one of his friends was the last person he wanted to see now, but with Jean gone and no solid leads to her location, he felt he could probably do worse.

"Why do you even care?" managed Scott, wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"Well why not?" quipped Remy.

With a frustrated sigh, Scott shook his head and found himself blurt it out.

"It helps me relax, okay!" he shot back rather harshly, still making it clear that he didn't like the company of an enemy.

"You don't look too relaxed," commented Gambit as he looked at his tired form and took a seat next to him on the weight bench next to him, "Still worried about your girl, aren't ya?

That earned him another snide glance from Scott, but once again he didn't have the strength to yell in response.

"That's none of your business," he said, hoping he would drop it.

"Don't have to be my business to say somethin' about it," replied Remy, "But from what Beast told me, you had it just as bad as Remy when ya came in here. And believe me…Remy can tell what you're goin' through. You may be an enemy, but you're just as readable. You're girl was kidnapped…Now you're kicking yourself just as much as I am for failing to protect someone that really mattered to ya."

Scott looked back that the Cajun with a skeptical look, but when he saw the expression on his face…He noticed that it was different. He now had a look that he never would have suspected a man like Gambit to have…A look he knew all too well. He looked distant, tired, and lost in his thoughts as he felt the sting of his wounds fester again upon thinking about the fight that resulted in Rogue's kidnapping.

Scott was unsure what it was about the wounded Cajun that made him look so different then the confident, cocky fighter he and the others had encountered many times in the past. But with his bandages around his torso still visible, it was clear now that the circumstances were very different.

"You know you never answered my question," said Scott, breaking the silence, "Why did you come here?"

"Well dere ain't much else for me to do here," said Remy, "De others still don't trust me and flinch every time dey see me, Beast don't want me gettin' myself hurt any further, and de infirmary was gettin' on my nerves."

"That's not what I meant," said Scott, "I meant why are you here in general? Beast told me what happened. He said how you nearly died trying to get to the mansion just to tell us what had happened. And I just want to know why. What's your angle in this? What do you have to gain?"

The Cajun mutant let out a deep sigh as he ran his hand through his messy hair with an exasperated look on his face, not believing that he found himself talking to Cyclops of all people.

"Ain't about gainin' somethin'…It's about holdin' on to somethin' before it's gone," he answered cryptically.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott, unsure of what he meant by that.

Remy Lebeau was never one to talk much about things he didn't like discussing, but he needed to find someway to get this out before it ate him up inside any more than it already had.

"You and de others think Gambit's just a crook and a thief…Dat much is pretty obvious. But dere's a reason why I'm a thief an' it's not because I'm greedy, crooked, or sadistic. It's just because dat's how Gambit was raised. His whole family are thieves, he was trained to be a thief…It's as simple as dat. It's all I've ever known. But a lot's changed since Magneto recruited me."

"How so?" asked Scott, growing all the more curious.

"Ya see…After Magneto disbanded, Gambit tried to go back. But it just didn't feel right…It wasn't de world Gambit wanted to be in anymore," Plus there had been a certain incident that he was trying to forget that involved that girl from the Assassins Guild, but he didn't voice that. "So I decided to make a fresh start. I didn't know how and I still don't…But I wanted to start by makin' up for past mistakes."

Remy then felt himself hesitate before continuing, which was something he seldom ever did. But never the less, he had Scott's attention and he didn't show any signs of losing interest.

"And de person who helped me see all dis in de first place was Rogue…So I wanted to start wit' her."

Scott noticed a subtle shift in his voice when he mentioned Rogue. It was something that the Cajun tried to hide, but he had done a very poor job. Scott may have been partially blinded by his powers, but his ears more than compensated. And knowing all too well what a tone like that meant, he couldn't help but shake his head in amazement that he was seeing this in Gambit of all people.

"Rogue huh? The girl you kidnapped made you see all this?" said Scott with a light laugh that did not go over too well with Remy, "I don't know whether that's messed up or not, but I guess she sure did a number on you."

"She did…More den I thought she would," said the Cajun in response, "I wanted to make up for what I did to her. I didn't want to be her to be an enemy…I wanted to be more den dat to her. Guess it got more complicated den Gambit ever thought it could."

"Yeah, Rogue definitely has that effect on people. And I'm guessing that's why you nearly died for it," commented Scott as he noticed Gambit slightly clenching the still covered wound around his stomach where Deathstrike had stabbed him.

"You guessed right homme," said Remy with a sigh, "I didn't think I would survive. Hell, I knew I was gonna die at one point…But for some reason, I'm still here. And I shouldn't be…Because Gambit failed to protect someone dat meant a lot to him…Someone dat meant more den he ever could have imagined."

"Believe me…I know how that feels," said Scott sympathetically, his apprehension from earlier seemingly gone upon learning more about the Cajun he had fought against in the past. Normally, he never would have allowed himself to be so trusting so fast, but upon seeing the scars he had suffered and hearing what he had been struggling with, he couldn't deny the man's depth…For he was clearly more than just a thief.

"Sucks don't it…" said Gambit, "Thinkin' how ya coulda done somethin'…Kickin' yourself over an' over again for failing when it really counted."

"And having the whole thing play over and over again in your head, each time worse than the last…" added Scott.

Gambit couldn't help but laugh at that last bit, for it really sounded like Scott understood. It was not something he would have expected from a guy who was supposed to be so uncompromising when it came to enemies. But then again these last few weeks had been full of surprises.

"You know…This was supposed to be a good month for me and Jean," said Scott as he allowed himself open up to the frustration that had been eating at his soul since this whole thing began, "Everything was perfect. We were making our way through college, we were talking about moving in together and we were growing closer and closer by the day. I've even been thinking about things like marriage and a future with her…Because I already know she's the one. Hell, I've known that for quite some time. But then something like this comes along and…It just makes me feel like shit that I couldn't do more for her like I should have."

"Is dat why you be punishin' yourself in here?" smirked Gambit.

Scott simply let out another lighthearted laugh, not believing that he was actually feeling a little better as a result of talking to Gambit.

"Well it may not help me relax…But at least it helps me focus on something else," he said in all truthfulness.

The two young man sat in silence for a brief moment, still somewhat surprised that they were talking to each other as if they had never been enemies to begin with. It was still somewhat awkward for the both of them, but it was definitely a lot easier and it was therapeutic for them since they were both somewhat in the same situation.

"Well…Thanks for de talk Cyke," said Gambit as he forced himself to get up despite the lingering sting in his torso, "I'll get out of yo' hair for now."

"Wait…" said Scott, stopping him before he could take another step, "Why don't you stick around and lift some weights? That might help take your mind off things."

Gambit looked back at his former enemy with a skeptical look, but in seeing he expression on his face, one devoid of the apprehension when he initially came in, something told him that it was better than wallowing in his own self pity.

"You sure you wanna let an 'enemy' hang out wit' ya?" scoffed Remy in his more usual tone.

"Hey…If you want to get a chance to say what you wanted to with Rogue, you're going to have to get your strength back. And lying around the infirmary just isn't going to do that."

Gambit couldn't help but smile at the dramatic shift that he had just witnessed. Under traditional circumstances, he would never have been so forthcoming to anyone. But in doing so, it felt a little better because it helped him feel as though he maybe did have hope of starting over and doing what he wanted to upon leaving New Orleans.

**-Hellfire Club-**

Rogue was in her room concentrating on her powers. She could use her absorption powers just fine now with turning it on or off, but using the powers of others that she had used was a lot harder. The first time when she was able access all those powers, she had lost control and all the personalities had threatened to overtake her. She couldn't remember exactly how she had over come that now. She thought it had been so clear at one point, but then after she had joined her past seemed to be all murky in her mind. But she didn't care about that anymore. The past was gone and she didn't care.

All she cared about now was serving the Hellfire Club and learning to control this new power. She tried to see how many different powers she could use at the same time, but when she got to five her head would be in too much pain from trying to keep all the different minds that went along with them at bay. However, she could use three with no problem.

She opened her eyes and looked around her lavish room that looked like a penthouse suite. She had slept well lately, which seemed strange as though she hadn't for a while, but she quickly pushed that aside. She walked around and saw her reflection in a full-length mirror and smiled at herself. She ran her hands over her body that was shown off with the tight leather garments of her uniform. She remember how she had to cover up herself all the time because of her powers, but now she could show off her body and she had to admit she had a good one at that. She simply never noticed it with all the bulky clothing.

Her smile faltered a bit upon seeing her face. For a minute there, she didn't recognize it. It had looked like she had been looking at a completely different person. She reached out to touch the mirror, but shook her head. It was just a trick of the mind…She knew who she was.

In the other room Vincent was being led to the same place where Jason had tried to break him mentally. He had spent a few hours in meditation, making his mind stronger against the telepath and he wasn't going to let him break through his barriers so easily. He was strapped onto the same cold metal chair and watched in contempt as Jason strolled in. Vince was about to say something to him when he noticed another person walking in. It was Jean, this time in with her hair up high into a bun and a sinister look on her face.

Vince swallowed hard upon seeing her, for he had been afraid of this. He had trouble with just one and Jean was much stronger then Jason. In fact, that was the reason why it took so long to turn her in the first place. Now he had a huge mental battle in store for him. He just hoped he could last and when this was all over, he was still himself.

**-Xavier Institute – Library**

Piotr Rasputin was walking the halls of the institute with the intention of heading down to the lower levels to check up on Gambit. The institute was still chaotic ever since the kidnapping, only now the situation had been exacerbated by the new rumors about Kurt and Wanda that Kitty had initiated. While she hadn't intended to spread the word like she had, that hadn't stopped it from being the gossip it was.

As he passed the library, he noticed that the door was slightly ajar and light was coming through. It was strange because it was rare that the students would be in the library at this time. Curious, the Russian born mutant opened the doors and walked in to see Kitty half asleep with a book in her hands on the couch.

"Katya?" he said as he approached her.

"Whoa!!!" shrieked Kitty as she accidentally phased herself through the couch and fell rather harshly onto the floor, "Peter…Don't scare me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

The Russian born mutant watched with mild amusement as Kitty tried to slow her heart back down to normal, but given her reaction it was clear she was a lot more jumpy than usual.

"Sorry Katya," apologized Colossus as he helped her up, "Why are you in here anyways? I haven't seen you around the mansion since lunch."

"Well if you must know, I'm busy hiding from Wanda," said Kitty as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Ever since that rumor about her and Kurt got out she's been somewhat irritable and I guess she blames me for it."

"Well I can't say I blame here," said Piotr in all honesty, "The others have been quite chatty all day."

"And I'm the one who started it," groaned Kitty, "Damnit! Why did Bobby have to be the one to hear me in the kitchen this morning?!"

"Calm down Katya," coaxed Piotr, placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

"I can't!" she exclaimed, "Now Wanda's, like, totally out to get me, Kurt won't talk to me, and on top of it all I feel like shit for starting this whole thing! I mean…Kurt's my friend. And so is Wanda. And because of me their private life is now the center of attention even though we've still got Jean and Rogue missing."

"Well look on the bright side…At least you gave everybody something to focus on other than the grim search effort," said Piotr with a lighthearted smile, trying to lighten the mood even though he was not the best at it.

Kitty did manage to laugh slightly, but it still didn't make her feel much better about what she had done. She remembered how she and the others had given Scott and Jean a hard time when their relationship began to deepen. While it was all in good fun at first, it did spoil many close moments that they could have had if they weren't being bothered and the teasing did seem a little childish now that she looked back on it. Now, up until the kidnapping, Scott and Jean had been getting very serious and all that teasing over the great love that they obviously shared seemed less funny and more mean. In considering those circumstances, it felt just as bad with Wanda and Kurt even though she was still uncertain whether or not they even had any kind of romance going on…Or so they said.

"I still feel like shit," said Kitty, "God…When am I going to learn to keep my big mouth shut?"

"My thoughts exactly…" came a new voice standing in the open doorway, once again causing Kitty to yelp as a result.

They both turned to see Wanda Maximoff leaning against the open door with a smug grin on her face. Kitty immediately contemplated phasing through the floor, but nothing in the room was shaking so she instead she merely stood close to Piotr.

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Kitty wearily.

"Long enough to hear the rut you've dug yourself into as a result of your conscious," said Wanda.

Kitty felt somewhat relieved upon hearing that, but she was still anxious at what the ever volatile Scarlet Witch would do.

"Look Wanda…You know that…"

"You're sorry, I know," said Wanda, finishing her sentence before she could even say it.

"Right," stammered the young valley girl, "And you know I feel bad about it, so can we just put this thing behind us?"

Kitty watched as Wanda seemed to be thinking about this when in secret, she was somewhat enjoying Kitty's graveling for meddling in other people's business.

"Well I don't know," she said, laughing to herself at the scared look on Kitty's face, "I did just hear another snide bit of gossip Tabitha about what Kurt and I did in the shower last week."

Kitty let out a frustrated groan, for she was sick of this constant hiding and living in fear in her own home because she had so greatly angered a friend. She just wanted this to end and not have to worry about so many things on top of the kidnappings and the chaos around the mansion.

"Hey, I don't know where that came from, but it wasn't me!" said Kitty, wishing that this could just end here and now, "Look…I know what I did was wrong. I had no right to do it, but don't you think I've been punished enough? I can't stand the hiding and the guilt anymore. So what do I have to do in order for you to forgive me? Do you wanna hex me? Start another rumor about me and some other guy? What?"

Wanda wasn't normally one to let something go so without anger, but after talking to Kurt and seeing Kitty's attitude about the rumor…She was almost humored by it. Part of her wanted to yell while the other part of her wanted to laugh. But in seeing Kitty like this…She inwardly smiled to herself and felt that maybe she had suffered enough.

"Okay…" said Wanda finally, much to Kitty's relief, "Maybe it's your petty graveling, but I guess I can forgive this one embarrassing indiscretion. But just remember…Sneak into my private life or Kurt's, and you won't get off that easily next time."

"Don't worry, I'll remember," said Kitty as her mood finally lightened and she let out a deep sigh…But Wanda wasn't done just yet.

"Be sure that you do…And just as a reminder…"

Suddenly, Wanda's hand began to glow and Kitty suddenly found herself flung back against the bookcase, much to her surprise and upon impact, the young mutant used her hexing powers to bury her in a pile of books while blocking out her powers so that she would feel them hit her on the head. This only caused Wanda to smile more as she saw the rather discontented frown on her face which was just too priceless for her to forget.

"All is forgiven…" she said with a grin as she walked out and left Kitty sit in her own stupor of payback.

Kitty was glad that Wanda had put it to rest, but having a bunch of books dumped on her and being slammed against a bookcase wasn't her idea of forgiveness. In seeing her, Piotr tried very hard not to laugh at her expression.

"Don't say anything…" said warned Kitty as she rubbed her sore head and got up from the pile of books Wanda had tried to bury her in.

"I wouldn't dream of it Katya," smirked Piotr as Kitty grumpily left the library and made her way up to her room, wanting desperately for this long, annoying day to finally end.

**-Later that Day-**

Fury was sitting in a SHIELD helicopter on his way to the X-Men. The info had been incomplete and even with all that he had, he couldn't get sanctions to move against the Hellfire Club. Once again he had been derailed on the issue. And since he couldn't go against them officially or even unofficially, he had only one option left. He knew that an independent force, that wasn't attached to SHIELD could do what he couldn't and since they had two of their members, he figured they would jump at the chance for this. This was all off the books too. The pilot was someone he trusted, having signed out for this under the guise of a shakedown cruise. He figured that would give him enough time to do what he needed to do.

The large black helicopter touched down onto the ground in the front of the mansion and Fury stepped out. He wasn't surprised to see Logan coming out to see him, but he was surprised by how he looked. Logan looked like he was having trouble with something, judging from the dark circles he had under his eyes and he was even less shaven then usual. "This had better be important Nick. We've got troubles of our own to deal with," said logan harshly to the man he had known for years, and on good days considered him a friend.

"I know Logan, that's part of the reason I'm here…I've found them."

Logan's eyes widened and in another time the look on his face would have made Fury laugh, but this wasn't one of them. "If we can go somewhere where I can play this," he said as he held up a disk for him to see, "I can show you everything you need to know."

Logan only nodded and walked quickly to the front door with Fury on his heels. Logan sent a thought out to Xavier and he told them to meet them to the war room. They were quiet on the way down. Logan was deep in thought, trying to figure out how Fury had known about their missing members, wondering how long they were under surveillance, and how long Fury had been holding out on him. He was tempted to grab Fury by the collar and force him to spill his guts, but kept that impulse under control. He had already damaged things with Ororo with his damn temper and didn't want a repeat performance.

They entered the war room, which hadn't been used since Apocalypse, to find Xavier and the other X-Men already there. He figured that Xavier would want the others in on this and saw Kurt there looking hopeful. He also saw Wanda and Piotr since they were technically X-Men now and while they hadn't been on a single real mission yet, they were doing well enough in the Danger Room. Warren was also present, looking anxious for any kind of news.

Then his eye rested on Gambit. "What's he doing here?"

"I invited him," Scott said surprising everyone there. "He has a part in this too." He didn't go into more detail, but he figured that Remy needed the change to redeem himself just as much as Scott needed to.

Fury walked up to the main console and place in the disk and opened the files. "What I'm about to tell you is classified and you never got this from me. In fact, I'm not even officially here and if anyone asks, you never saw me and you got all of this information on your own and SHIELD had nothing to do with this," he said as looked over the faces and saw that his words were taken as they were meant.

"The mercenaries that took Jean and Rogue are called the Reavers, led by a Japanese woman named Deathstrike. They were given their cybernetics by Donald Pierce, a member of the Inner Circle…The group that took not only Jean and Rogue, but a boy from Canada as well. There is also a list of other possible names they were considering, but they were the first group. They also got a young woman named Betsy Braddock," He noticed Warren tense up at her name.

"The group is called the Hellfire Club," Fury went on and now it seemed Xavier was the one that tensed up and Warren got an angry look on his face, "All this info came from an agent I have there under the name Tessa, but Xavier might know her under another name."

The image of a dark haired woman with pale skin and almost aristocratic features with high cheek bones flashed upon the screen.

"Sage." Xavier whispered out. He hadn't seen her in years, but he knew it was her, one of the first people he had helped with her gifts before he had the idea of making a school for mutants to come to and learn. He had always wondered what had happened to her and now he knew. "Sage…What have you gotten yourself into?" He said to himself quietly.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 17: RESCUE ATTEMPT**


	17. Rescue Attempt

**Shout outs:**

Mark C: Yeah I figured after everything Emma wouldn't exactly trust her. As for the other X-Men being rude to Gambit they are all under some stress with two of their own missing. Yeah Fury is kind of walking a fine line and he'll give them everything they'll need to help them out.

Aaron: Yeah he is going to have a major mental battle, glad you liked the Kitty and Scott/Remy parts.

IvyZoe: Yeah lot of action up next and you'll see how they react alright. Not exactly he might edit it out a bit.

Prophet-Song: Yeah really pushing my writing with this one.

Coldqueen: Like I said we don't plan on Bishop in this, we got a lot planned out already and the whole time travel thing will be just complicate things too much at the moment.

The Uncanny R-Man: No SHIELD agents to help them out, they're on their own. Yeah Vince is in trouble alright.

Thanks to: Wen1, X0001, Lil Jean, Proponent of EVO, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Xc00lcomic

* * *

**AN: PLEASE if you read then review and Bishop will NOT show up.

* * *

** **CHAPTER 17: RESCUE ATTEMPT**

Everyone looked at Xavier as he looked at the image. "Chuck, you know that girl?"

Xavier sighed and nodded. "Yes I did, I found her as a teenager and helped her with her telepathy and mental powers. It actually helped to inspire me to make the mansion a place of learning and to help other mutants."

"I remember her," Ororo spoke up, "It was before you found Logan and around the time you helped me to control my own powers." She remembered how Xavier had come to her village and managed to convince Ororo to come with him, also offering to bring her sister along and put them both through school as well as help her out with her powers. Sage had been the only other person there and she had to admit that she wondered what had happened to her when she left.

"She left to find her purpose in life when she felt she was ready," Xavier said remembering that day.

Fury nodded. "Yes and SHIELD found out about her. I kept her powers secret and trained her to be an agent. For the past three years she's been under deep cover in the Hellfire Club." He went in about the origins of the club and a few of the things they had done like start the Cold War, Vietnam, the Gulf War, founded Trask and his Sentinels, the JFK assassination, slave trading and not just back in the colonial days either…But currently as well with entire families working in sweatshops or men and women sent to brothels as sex slaves. They were even behind the stock market crash and while everyone got poor, they actually profited off of it. He stopped as he let all of this sink in. He looked around and saw how grave their faces were, which was good, for they needed to know just how powerful this group was. They had been formed during the Industrial Revolution and their power had only grown since then.

"These guys have people so high up in their pocket that the law can't touch them. I've been trying for years to bring them down and I swear that before I die, I will see them burned to the ground."

"Do you know what's been happening to them?" Scott asked him trying to keep the desperation out of his voice and saw Fury consider what to say. "Please, if you know, tell us…What's happening to them?"

Fury sighed. "All I know is that they are being physiological and physically abused in ways that will break their will and then they will mess with their heads." Everyone's heart sank at that news and Kurt was more worried now then ever.

Fury went into more details and background on the Club and then he gave them the blueprints to the place and as much information he could give them and also showed them the one way to get into the complex. After that, he couldn't say anymore and as he was leaving Logan, stopped him. "Nick…Why are you doing this?"

Fury stared at Logan with his one good eye. "Because I want to hurt them Logan and if I can't do anything then you guys can…This is personal for me Logan." He left it at that, leaving Logan to wonder what they had done to Fury to get him so railed up at them. They were going over the plans and learned that the sewer system was the only way in. It was decided they would have the entire main group would go. Warren was very adamant about going with them and when Gambit said the same, Logan still didn't entirely trust him. Sure he was certain that the Cajun had nothing to do with Rogue's kidnapping, but his cocky attitude and his former occupations in life didn't help. Scott, however, was very vocal about giving him a chance and he also said they could use all the help they could get.

Xavier had agreed to it and everyone was getting ready. Logan notice how quiet Xavier had gotten during the meeting and went over to his friend and one of the few people he respected. He walked over to him as he looked lost in thought. "What's wrong Charles?"

Xavier noticed how he used his full name and knew how serious Logan was. "I should have known…I met Shaw face to face and I knew there was something I didn't like about him…But…" he trailed off looking disappointed in himself.

"Charles," Logan started to say as he rested a hand on his shoulder. "No one could have known. You did your best and we can't just attack anybody that we suspect as doing wrong."

"I know old friend…But I can't feel help but feel responsible for whatever happened to Rogue and Jean…What do I tell Jean's parents about all of this?" He had tried to contact them as soon as this started, but they had gone on a vacation and didn't know how to get in touch with them. Even Jean's sister was staying with a friend and only Jean knew where she was.

"Well get them back," Logan told him, "You can count on it."

**New York City**

As the X-jet descended in view of the famous New York City skyline, tensions ran high among the eager occupants. Nick Fury's information was their first and only lead to their missing comrades and from what he described about the Hellfire Club, this rescue would be by no means easy. They had already proven their worth somewhat by managing to out psyche the Professor and Cerebro for weeks on end. And given what Fury had told them about the Club and their cruelty, their hopes about the condition of Jean and Rogue were not very good.

This was by far most troubling to Scott, for he had actually had nightmares about her state ever since the battle that had resulted in Jean's kidnapping. But these were no ordinary nightmares by any stretch of the imagination. They were vivid, horrifying scenes of Jean being taunted and weakened by somebody that looked like him, only far more sinister. The closer they got, the more clearly he remembered the tears in her eyes and the insane laughter of his darker self. Wherever Jean was, he was determined to get her back. He had nearly died trying to save her and he was willing to go that far again if it meant breaking her free of whatever was tormenting the woman he loved. And even though he knew she probably couldn't hear him for whatever reason, Scott sent out a single message through their inactive psychic link.

'_It's okay Jean…I'm coming. I don't know what they've done to you, but I swear…I won't let them hurt you anymore. And I know you may not be able to hear this…But I love you…And I'm coming to save you.'_

For Gambit, it was a strange feeling riding in the X-jet with people he once considered enemies. And even after everything he did to help, he was still getting some dirty looks, namely from Kurt. But thankfully, Wanda kept him in line and helped him focus on the task at hand of finding his sister. Gambit was also on this mission against the urgings of Beast to stay behind for the sake of his injuries. His body still wasn't fully recovered and the scars left by Deathstrike still hurt like hell, but he could still fight and that was enough. He had failed to save Rogue last time and he wouldn't forgive himself until he got her back…For if he was going to make up for everything he had done to her, he would have to fight the Hellfire Club and rescue her no mater how tough or dangerous it may be. While he still didn't quite know how or why he had fallen so fast for this girl, he wouldn't see it through unless he got her back first.

As Kurt continued to look suspiciously at Gambit, the man who once kidnapped Rogue, he felt his heart rate go up as they drew ever closer to his sister. He remembered how his stomach had churned at the information about the Club that Fury had given them. The thought of an organization as twisted and power hungry as them having his sister was almost too awful to bear. He couldn't imagine what she had gone through, but he hoped that she could still be saved. But one thing that stood out above the rest of Nick Fury's words was that "Anybody who goes into the Hellfire Club…Comes out very different, if at all."

As Kurt continued to worry and fear the state of his sister…Wanda, who was sitting next to him, gently squeezed his hand and whispered into his ear almost as if she knew what he was thinking right at that moment.

"We'll get her back Kurt…I know we will. Just do what you always tell me…Have faith."

Wanda's words did help a little, but it was still hard contemplating what could be going on with Rogue back at this strange and shady club.

As Kitty felt the tension run high among her friends, she couldn't help but get a sinking feeling that going up against the Hellfire Club would be no easy task. Many of the others were driven by the urge to rescue loved ones and family, yet it all seemed too easy in a sense that they would be able to simply sneak in and take them back just as Fury had said. These were people with resources unlike anything they had ever faced. Magneto and Apocalypse had been tough, but at least with them they knew a little about who they were fighting. But this time, they were more or less in the dark and truly had no idea what to expect.

For Colossus, he had been supporting Gambit and had tried in vain to get him to follow Hank's medical advice and sit this mission out. But he knew the stubborn Cajun better than most people and it was clear that he had no intension of sitting this one out, no matter how dangerous it may be to his life. Even though this was just the beginning, many things were at stake here and the Russian knew it. He could see the looks on the faces of his friends and could tell that this would be a fight unlike no other. The Hellfire Club, according to Nick Fury, was a force like no other. It existed in the shadows, yet wielded a type of power that paled in comparison to whole nations. Such power, greed, and corruption could only lead to more suffering…And in this instance; it was the suffering of his friends.

Warren Worthington III was also on the plane and once again found himself fighting alongside the X-men. Even though he had never joined, somehow he always found himself allied with them in a fight against a force he knew all too well. From day one, he knew that the Hellfire Club was bad news…But he never imagined it being as bad as Fury described. And to make things worse, they had Betsy…They had the best thing that had ever happened to him and he feared for her life. Growing up, he had always been reserved, isolated, and lonely because of his strict upbringing…Yet in meeting Betsy, he felt so complete with her. She was loving, caring, and understanding to him in a way no other person on the face of the planet was. He had to get her back…It was that simple. In his heart…He knew she was the one for him. Many times, she described him as an angel…Yet through his eyes, it was the other way around.

For Logan, he had a more personal stake in this with Deathstrike being a possible encounter. While Fury hadn't gone into too much detail about her, he knew she was the woman that had been plaguing his mind and dreams. He didn't know how he knew…But he could feel it. The fuzzy memories that he had were still incomplete and were pestering him like a splinter in his mind. But the closer they got to the battle, the closer he felt he would get to finding some answers. The memory of the smell of cherry blossoms still hung strong in his mind. He wanted to get his students back…But he would have to go through more than just physical barriers in order to do so.

Logan's thousand-mile stare did not go unnoticed by Ororo, who was sitting behind and too the left of him. Dark circles under his gave away the true level of his disturbed mind. He hadn't slept much since this whole thing began…And in the end, neither did she. Normally, she would have been less nervous on a mission, but after she lost control of herself in the danger room, she couldn't help but worry. She and Logan still hadn't talked much about what had happened and the longer it went on the more it hurt. The former weather goddess hoped that maybe the mission would distract her from her concerns, but she just couldn't forget. She had a horrible sense of foreboding that something horrible would happen on this mission…And not just for Logan, but for everybody. And if they all came out of this on top…She wanted to make things right with her friend no matter what the cost.

"Okay everybody," said Beast as he landed the plane, "We're at the entrance."

"Good," grunted Logan, "Let's just hope Fury wasn't fucking with us when he said that this was the only way in."

"Like, I wish there was a better way than through a sewer," said Kitty, not looking forward to going through sewage to get into the Hellfire Club's headquarters.

"Nobody said this would be easy half pint," said Logan, sounding grumpier than usual as he unstrapped his harness along with the others, "Now the sooner we get through this, the sooner we can get Jeannie, Rogue, and whoever else these pricks have trapped. So let's get going!"

"Damn…" said Kitty as she followed the others out of the plane and into the large sewer pipe heading into the heart of New York City, "Jean and Rogue owe me big time after all this is over." She didn't really mean it, but she needed to say something to get her nervousness out and her fear of what happened to her friends.

They walked through the sewers as quietly as possible, moving to make sure that nothing surprised them. It was eerily quiet and a bit too easy. No one said much since that might jinx the whole thing. Besides, the smell of the place was pretty awful and even while they held their breath, they still seemed to be able to smell it somehow. Logan was having the worst trouble of all with it, of course, but pushed it all aside, for there were more important things to do then worry about smells.

They soon found themselves at a sealed metal door. This was their way in. Logan easily sliced through the door and a cold dark passage was before them. They could only go in two at a time down the dark hall and Kurt led the way with Logan since he had the best night sight out of all of them. They found another door with a simple lock on the place. Kurt teleported to the other side and unlocked it. They were in a basement area now that looked like some kind of old store room filled with boxes.

"Alright, so far so good," Scott said walking forward scanning the area, "Looks like we got the easier part of this done. Now the information said that they keep their prisoners on the other side of this building, but we need to get to the first floor beforehand and get to the other side of the place before we find the stairs to the prison level."

"Kurt, do you think you could like, take a look on the other side?" Kitty asked hopefully.

Kurt shook his head. "Nein, I need to know exactly vhere it is. I tried to study the plans, but ze place vas too large to remember it all."

"Guess we do this the hard way then," Logan said walking forward. He didn't smell anyone or hear anyone near as they went up some stairs and found themselves in a kitchen. Luckily it was late and the staff was off for the night, which was why they wanted this as a night mission because it meant less of a chance to get discovered.

They soon traveled the halls, which were built like a maze, and it wasn't long before they couldn't determine where they were. "Is it me…Or are we lost?" Gambit asked them. The look he got from Scott and Logan told him he was right, but to shut up about it.

"I think we might have to split up. The longer we're here, the harder it will be to get out," Logan said as he sniffed the area…Then suddenly he found it…That same scent that he had smelt before Rogue's kidnapping, the smell of cherry blossoms. "I got something to take care of…Alone!" The said harshly when he saw a few going with him.

"Logan you can't-" Ororo started to interrupt, for now was not the time to go off alone.

"Ro…Please…I have to do this," he said softly to her and she could see in his eyes that it was important to him. After everything he had been through, she didn't have the heart to say no to him so she nodded.

"Thank you," He said and walked off following the sent. The others made their way to a large open area with railings on the second floor. It was larger then any room in the mansion with the exception of the Danger Room, but it was close.

The walked on when suddenly, many of the black clothed Hellfire Club guards appeared on the second floor with stun weapons pointed at them and then closed doors opened up showing the Cyborg mercenaries known as the Reavers. Scott saw them and grew angry inside at the sight, for these had been the ones that attacked him and Jean and taken her to this awful place.

"Scatter!" Scott shouted and then all hell broke loose. Everyone dodged as best they could, using their powers and skill to their advantage. Kurt teleported to the top floor, disarming some of the guards, while Storm flew up and used wind on them as well. Kitty phased through a few attacks and then through one of the Reavers, shorting out his cybernetics. Piotr was battling the Reavers, making sure Kitty was covered and Wanda, who was trapped to for the moment behind one of the large statutes, had come out now and sent a barrage of hex bolts flying towards her aggressors.

Warren took the air with Ororo and attacked as many as guards on the second level that they could, dodging as best as he could. "We can't stay in one area, they got us all pinned down!" Scott shouted out to them all. "Everyone break up into small groups and scatter! Try to get to the others or link up with the rest of the team!"

**Hellfire Club – Scott**

The chaos and confusion caused by the struggle between the Hellfire guards, the Reavers, and the X-men had caused many to become separated. The fight had taken its toll on everybody and Scott was no exception. In an attempt to spread the guards, Scott found himself alone after trying to draw a group of guards away with Remy. Now he didn't know where he was in the elaborate building, but as long as he could keep a minor element of surprise he felt he was at an advantage.

The shadows of the guards could be seen at the other ends of the hallways and Scott quickly turned another corner to avoid their detection. If he could set up an ambush, he could get one good shot off with his optic blasts and take them out. But as he prepared to make his move…He suddenly felt a powerful pain in his head through his dormant link with Jean.

"_Jean!"_

He wasn't sure what it was that had caused the sudden surge, but he was sure it was Jean. He knew her presence better than any other feeling…But this time, it felt different. Somehow, it felt darker and full of hate…Very unlike the Jean he knew and loved. Then, he felt it again and he traced it to an area down the hall. Not wasting any time, he made a mad dash down the elaborately decorated hall. The closer he got, the clearer the link become. Now that Jean's powers weren't being suppressed, the psychic rapport that linked the two young people could be felt. However, as he stormed into a large room at the end of the hall…He was met with a most disturbing and unexpected sight.

"What the…Jean?" said Scott as he saw her standing before him wearing an elaborate, revealing lingerie outfit and a new hairstyle that had her hair tied in a bun.

"You shouldn't have come here!" she said coldly as she used her telekinetic force to fling Scott against the wall on the other side of the room.

Her voice was very dark, but Scott knew it was her. The look in her eye was one of pure anger and hate as her gaze met his. Scott wanted to fight back…But he couldn't hurt her. He didn't have the will to hurt the woman he loved even as she threatened to blast him another wave of hard force.

"Jean! Please…It's me!" urged Scott, hoping to reach the woman he knew was still in there.

But as he forced his body to stand up, he noticed that Jean wasn't the only other one in the room.

"She can't hear you Cyclops," said a confident, cold voice from the shadows behind Jean.

A feeling of anger came over the young man as he saw the source of that voice. It was Shaw…And he knew he held the upper hand. Jean thought that HE was Scott and the young man before him could not fight her without hurting her.

"Shaw…" said Scott angrily as he placed his hands on his visor, prepared to blow the man away without a second thought.

"Oh no you don't! You will not hurt my king!" yelled Jean as she used her telekinesis to fling Scott's already aching body against the wall again.

Scott let out a pained groan as he remained adamant about fighting on, but this did little more than amuse the ever confident Sebastian Shaw.

"I must say, I'm impressed with you young man…You survived that blast earlier," said Shaw as he recalled Scott's encounter with the Reavers during Jean's abduction, "But you should have stayed dead. Either way, it never would have prevented what has already transpired."

"Go…To hell!" said Scott as he stammered up.

"You know you can't win…" said Shaw, "All it takes is one simple command and my Queen will dutifully end your meaningless life. Isn't that right my dear?"

"Yes Scott…My love," she answered, still under the influence of the illusion in her mind.

Upon hearing her call Shaw by his name, he quickly surmised that something had been done to her mind. If she didn't recognize him and wasn't seeing Shaw for who he was, he knew that his only hope lay through the mind and the link that he knew was still there.

"_Jean…I know you're still in there…I can feel it. It's me…Scott…The real Scott."_

Suddenly, Jean's face began to contort in as she felt a strange sensation in the depths of her mind. She was now struggling to get her focus back, thinking that this must have been some kind of trick. Shaw didn't look too pleased by her hesitation, but he didn't look too concerned either.

"You're wasting your time boy," taunted Shaw as he stepped forward towards and gently ran his hand down the side of Jean's face, "She is mine…She is the Red Queen. And you cannot do anything to change it."

The determined look on Scott's face didn't change as he closed his eyes and dug deeper into the link. With Shaw standing right next to her, he couldn't risk an optic blast. The only way to do this was through the mind. But Shaw had no intentions of giving him the opportunity to do what he wanted.

"Now my Queen…Finish him!" he ordered.

"Yes…My darling," she said mechanically as she used her powers to raise him into the air and prepared to deliver the final blow.

However, as Scott hung helplessly in suspension…He began probing deeper, going down the inner paths he knew so well. Jean once again began to falter in her control. Her expression once again changed as she felt a sudden surge in her mind. Soon, she felt herself lose her balance and nearly keeled over, but she managed to keep Scott suspended in the air with her powers. Shaw was losing his patience as he looked at what was going on before him.

"Whatever he's doing my dear…Don't give in! It's a trick!" he urged.

However, his voice did not register in Jean's mind. A sudden tense feeling caused her drop Scott rather harshly onto the ground as she grabbed her head in pain while Scott continued to probe his way through their link.

"_That's it Jean…Fight it! I know you're in there! It's all an illusion! Please…Fight it! I know you can!"_

_Suddenly, Scott no longer found himself standing before Jean and Shaw. Now…He suddenly found himself in a strange, dream like reality that resembled a rather wavy view of the Xavier Institute…Just like in the dreams he had been having ever since Jean's abduction._

"_This…This is my dream," said Scott, "Or at least it looks like it."_

_Then suddenly, a weakened…Distraught vision of Jean Grey appeared in the center of the wavy yard. She seemed dazed and very confused…Almost as if she had nothing to let her know who she was or where she had come from. The look of pain on her expression quickly drew Scott towards her._

"_Jean!"_

_But before he could take another step…Someone else appeared before him._

"_Not so fast boy!" said the dark version of himself as he appeared in an outfit that looked similar to his, only in darker colors, "This is as far as you go! I thought I wiped you out, but it looks as though you haven't had your fill of punishment yet!"_

_The dark Scott let out a powerful optic blast, but the real Scott managed to dodge it as he rage was soon focused on the darker version of himself as being the one responsible for Jean's delusion._

"_You! You're the one behind all this!" he yelled, "You're the one controlling her!"_

"_She is mine you pathetic weakling…" as he let out another optic blast._

"_NO! I won't let you hurt her anymore! I swear!" said the real Scott as he prepared to fire a blast of his own._

_But as he hit the button on his visor, he was shocked to find out that he couldn't use his powers here. He tried again…But nothing happened. This action seemed to amuse the dark Scott as he let out another blast, this time hitting the real Scott square in the chest and sending him flying back in a fit of pain._

"_This is my realm," grinned the dark Scott as he stepped forward towards his wounded counterpart, "All is governed by MY rules…You have no hope of winning here."_

"_You're realm…" gasped Scott as he staggered up to his feet, "No…Not yours…Jean's!"_

_Then, with a new burst of energy, Scott lunged forth at his darker self before he could get off another blast and began fighting him hand to hand with every bit of skill he had learned through years of practice in the danger room. He managed to surprise his darker self as he fought back closer to where the dazed, trapped Jean Grey was laying…Helplessly watching the fight from afar._

"_JEAN! Listen to me!" yelled Scott as he kept fighting, "This is your mind! Don't let this imposture rule it! Please! I know you can hear me! I know you're strong enough! Remember…I know you better than anybody ever has, or ever will!"_

_Those words seemed to strike a chord with Jean as she watched the two men fight on. Her deeply confused state was suddenly sparked by the strange familiarity of those words. Whatever they were…She had heard them before. _

"_Better than anybody ever has…Or ever will," she repeated weakly._

_Then suddenly, the dark Scott lost all patience and let out an angry grunt of rage as he landed a heavy blow upon his light counterpart's head and managed to get free from the grabble to blow him back with an optic blast. _

"_You little shit!" said the dark Scott as he saw his light self struggling to get up, "When are you going to learn…You've already lost."_

_As he prepared one last optic blast, the light Scott turned to face Jean once more with a weakened, desperate look on his face. And while he was very weak from the blow…He managed to get out one word._

"_Remember…"_

_Then…A final optic blast shattered the scene._

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Scott in agony he collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"NOOOO!" yelled Jean as she suddenly snapped out of her daze.

"My Queen! Are you okay?" said Shaw as he caught her in his arms and kept her from falling.

Jean Grey looked back at Shaw, but she still saw Scott. She was very dazed by what had just happened in her head and many strange thoughts were coursing through her mind as a result of what had just happened. The certainty that she had felt so strongly was now suddenly dented, but it remained intact.

"Yes…I'm okay my king," said Jean, although she was still struggling somewhat.

"Well whatever you did…You succeeded in breaking that man's trickery," said Shaw as he walked over to the unconscious young man and gave him a harsh kick, "It sounded as though he put up quite a fight. But I knew you would prove stronger my dear."

His gentle praise helped ease her mind as she remembered the task at hand.

"So what are we going to do with him?"

Shaw just smiled with a sinister grin as he looked down at the still form of Scott Summers.

"Take him to the others…I'm sure he'll want to be there when both he and his friends finally succumb to their ultimate fate.

**Hellfire Club - Logan**

Logan wasn't aware of what was going on at the moment. All he knew was that the scent was driving him and he needed to finish this…He needed answers and he was going to get them. He followed the scent to a training room of some kind and there was a woman in black kneeling down, resting on her heels. "I knew you would come." The voice was that of the woman in his flashes, only now they were cold and angry towards him.

"Yuriko?" He asked. In all the years, this was the first person he had met from his past that could fill in who knew how many blanks there were of his life. He moved closer to her, having flashes of meeting a young woman in a market, then seeing her again, meeting her father, then moving in and living with her.

"Ah…So you DO remember me then?"

"I don't know what I know…Only that…I knew you once…And that we were-" he didn't finished that sentence as she suddenly attacked him. She lashed out with, to his surprise, huge clawed hands that nearly gutted him right then and there. She leapt up off easily enough and he just stared at her in pure and utter shock at what had happened to her.

"What? Don't like my new look?" She said with a cruel smile on her face, her large hands moving gracefully in the air. "I had them done just for you…In order to get my revenge on what you did!"

She attacked him again. He unleashed his claws, tying to figure out why she would be angry with him. From the few bits he did remember, they were happy and in love once. How did that lead to this? He deflected her claws with his and couldn't understand why they didn't cut through.

"Adamantium," she said as if she was reading his mind, "All thanks to my father." She attacked again, kicking him in the chest sending him into a weight machine and dodged her just as she cut it to ribbons. Logan growled, having had enough of this. He was on a mission and no matter how much he wanted to know about his past, it wasn't worth losing more kids. He blocked one blow and countered with his other hand, slashing her face.

She staggered back and as she looked at him, he saw that the claw marks had stopped bleeding and were now healing at a rate like his own. "My hands weren't the only thing modified," she glared at him, "In order to have the adamantium and to face you, I needed to be able to go toe to toe with you I needed to be able to heal like you do as well."

"Why? Just, tell me _why_?" He couldn't understand why someone would go through all of that.

"Because…You killed my father! You said you had to leave and would return to me, but you never did!" Her wounds had healed by now and he saw the rage in her eyes.

Logan thought back to the man he knew form Japan and then his eyes widened. He was back in Weapon X, freeing himself of that tank. He was in pain, he didn't know who he was, and he knew he was begin threatened and so he went on instinct and attacked. He killed many of the people that were there. That ghoul of a doctor he met a few years back had gotten away, but there had been this Japanese man there and he remembered plunging his claws into the man and now he saw it was the same one from Japan…Her father.

"He was there…He…He was part of THIS!" He said angrily and showed her his claws now anger flared in him.

"I was told what truly went on…That my father and you decided to try an experiment, but you betrayed them all." She lunged at him, thinking of seeing him murder her father over and over again in her mind. They both went at each other with kicks, punches, and claws. Both were shredding each other. Logan grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm and flung her face first into a glass case of weapons, cutting open many wounds on her face, but she didn't care.

She used one claw, impaling his stomach and kicking him off of it. Logan grunted from slamming into something hard, but then he had to turn his head in order to avoid having his eyes now ripped off part of his face on the right side. He countered with clawing out her throat and for a minute, they both staggered to their feet as they both waited to see who would heal first.

They didn't know how long they had been fighting, for their clothing was in bloodied tatters. Her throat had stopped bleeding and she lunged at Logan and they went right through a wall into the hallway. She landed on top of him and just started to attack, clawing him and ripping him to shreds. He fought back, but soon his blows weakened and it wasn't long before he stopped moving. They were both covered in each others blood and looking down at the unmoving form that had once been Logan, she smiled.

He wasn't dead yet, for she could see him still healing, but he was hurting. She had even cut him right down to his adamantium in certain places and soon she was going to make his death slow and agonizing.

**Hellfire Club – Kurt and Remy**

The chaos and confusion of the fight with the Reavers had led Gambit down an uninhabited stretch of hall in hopes of luring his aggressors into a trap and keep himself from being overwhelmed. In the midst of all the confusion, the young Cajun managed to use his years of skill as a thief to slip away from the main battle and search deeper into the vast building. Scott had initially come with him, but the confusion of the battle had led him down another hallway and he now found himself alone in a very dangerous place. However, as he prepared to turn another corner, he was suddenly startled by a sound behind him.

Quickly, Gambit drew a card and charged it.

"Gambit vait! It's me!" yelled Kurt in a hurried tone, knowing he had just caught the young man by surprise.

"Damn it homme! Don't do dat! You gonna get yourself killed by sneakin' up on people like dat, friend or foe!" yelled Remy as he put his cards away.

"Sorry…But I saw you slip past the chaos vith Scott so I decided to follow," said Kurt as they both managed to calm themselves, "Vhere is Scott anyways?"

"We got separated," said Gambit, "But alone or not, we got to keep searchin' dis here place for any sign of Rogue or Jean."

"Agreed…That's vhy I'm sticking vith you," said Kurt, "There's strength in numbers vith guys like this."

Gambit normally preferred working alone, but given that this was a big place and Kurt had a personal stake in this he figured he would have to take things as they come. And if the going got tough, Kurt's teleportation would come in handy.

"Keep your eyes open Nightcrawler," said Gambit as he carefully trekked down the elaborately decorated halls for any sign of Rogue or Jean, "These here folks ain't pushovers."

"Yeah…I kind of figured that out back there," replied Kurt as he followed Gambit along the hall.

As they kept their eyes open for anything suspicious, something soon caught the Cajun's keen eye. Along all the rows of doors, he noticed that only one in particular had light coming from the crack in the bottom. The rest were all quiet and dark. And where there's light…There's usually a presence.

"Over there…" whispered Gambit as he led Kurt to the side of the door.

Kurt didn't say a word as he stood ready for anything that came his way as he stood near the door and prepared to follow Gambit into it.

"On de count of three…We go in," said Gambit.

Not having much of a choice at this point, Kurt simply nodded, choosing to keep quiet overall.

"Okay…One, two…"

Then suddenly, before the final count could be given…A sudden burst of telekinesis shattered the door and wall around the two men and sent them flying back in a crumpled heap. Gambit, who already had injuries to deal with, had felt the harshness of that blow rather strongly, but he stayed conscious along with Kurt. But once they opened their eyes and saw the source of the blast, a feeling of shock soon came over them.

"Mien Gott…" gasped Kurt.

"Rogue!" said Gambit, equally shocked.

"Hello boys…I don't remember invitin' you for a visit," said Rogue in a cold, sinister tone as she stood poised to attack.

As Gambit and Kurt rose, they took in her appearance. She looked darker and far more imposing than before. She wore a revealing green version of the outfit that all Hellfire women wore and a different hairstyle. But the most disturbing of these her new features was her insidious glare that looked nothing like the Rogue that Kurt and Remy both knew.

"Vhat did they do to you Rogue?" said Kurt as he got up and approached her.

"Not so fast demon boy!" yelled Rogue as she used the power of Jean's telekinesis to fling him back once again, "You both made a big mistake in coming here…And I can assure ya that it will be your last!"

Kurt groaned in pain as he looked back up at the cold gaze in his sister's face. There was nothing but raw venom in her eyes, for she looked willing to kill.

"Rogue…Cherè!" said Gambit as he drew her attention away from Kurt, "It's me…Remy! Don't you remember me? Don't you remember your brother?"

These words did nothing to ease the look on Rogue's face as her murderous anger only grew.

"I don't know you…And by the time I'm through with you…You won't want to know me!" she shot back.

Knowing she was ready to strike, Gambit instinctively charged several cards…But hesitated in using them, knowing that this was Rogue.

"Please Rogue…Don't make Remy do dis!" urged the Cajun, not wanting to fight her.

Rogue flashed him a sinister grin as she slowly began to make her way towards him. "Go ahead…You can't hurt me! You can't even scratch me," taunted the warped young woman.

Gambit didn't want to do it, but she kept getting closer and closer. Looking back into her cold gaze, he knew he didn't have a choice if he was going to survive.

"Forgive me cherè…"

Gambit then proceeded to throw an array of charged cards at Rogue much to Kurt's horror, but this did nothing as Rogue called upon Colossus's power and formed a metal shield over her skin.

"No way…" said Gambit as he took a step back, wondering what he was going to do now.

"You better believe it!" grinned Rogue as she undid Colossus's mutation and activated Cyclops's optic blasts. But before she could do anything more, Kurt sprang into action…Teleporting from his downed position directly behind her and pouncing upon her back.

"NO! Rogue, listen to me! You've been tricked! The Hellfire Club has done something to you!" he yelled as Rogue quickly became irked by the sudden actions of the blue mutant.

"ERR! GET OFF ME YA FUZZY PIECE OF SHIT!" yelled Rogue as she became temporarily disoriented by Kurt's tough grip.

However, this did not last long, for Rogue was too powerful and as soon as she managed to regain her composure, she activated Jean's telekinesis again and forcefully pried Kurt off of her back and suspended him in mid air. Then, in one swift motion, Rogue turned around and grabbed his neck and held it in an iron grip, choking the young mutant of oxygen and quickly causing his mind to freeze up in panic.

"Yer gonna pay for comin' here demon boy! Now I'm gonna squeeze the life out of yer pathetic body with my bare hands!" bellowed Rogue as she prepared to summon the strength of Juggernaut to snap the young man's neck like a twig.

"NO!" exclaimed Remy as he quickly took action and grabbed her from behind, once again throwing off her concentration, "He's your brother cherè! He's your family! You've been lied to! You are not a tool o' dis here club! You are an X-man! You are Rogue! You are not a slave to these bastards!"

Rogue didn't listen to Gambit's desperate words as he held a strong grip on her from behind while Kurt was struggling to free himself.

"LIES! ALL LIES!" Urged Gambit, "DON'T GIVE INTO DEM!"

His words were becoming annoying, but as he held onto her from behind and she held onto Kurt…An idea suddenly popped in her mind that would end this fight right here and now.

"Y'all just made a big mistake!"

Then, using the skin on skin contact of both enemies, Rogue activated her absorption powers and drained the both of them into unconsciousness as they let out one last pained yell. But as they fell to the floor, Rogue fell back as strange flashes flooded her mind and caused a great deal of internal discomfort. Somehow…Memories from both young mutants had her in it…And it was nothing like the memories he had and thought were completely real. As she stumbled back, she took several deep breaths as she tried to collect her thoughts once again. Finally, she managed to shake off what she saw…But it didn't make what she had just experienced any less strange.

"What in the hell was that all about?" groaned Rogue as she rubbed the pain out of her head and looked back over at the two unconscious bodies, "Oh well…I better get them to the rest of the Inner Circle. I'm sure they'll want to think of a proper punishment for them."

**-Audience Chamber-**

The downed X-men were all brought to an audience chamber with restraint collars on their necks and gags in their mouths with their wrists were bound behind their backs. Each had been over powered through sheer numbers. Warren had gotten clipped in one of his wings which sent him crashing hard into the ground allowing one of the cyborgs had used an energy net on him that was specially designed to make a person weak by feeding off their bio energy, perfect for containing unruly visitors.

Kitty had been taken out with a flash bang, making her temporarily blind and deaf and while on her knees in a fit of pain, one of the guards had taken the butt of a rifle to the back of her head. Piotr had punched the guard out and while looking over her, he was attacked on multiple fronts and after several energy nets shot him, he finally fell.

Ororo had been shot in the back with a stun weapon, falling to the ground while Hank and Wanda had been ambushed by guards prompting Hank to take several darts to the chest in order to protect Wanda. She had used her hex powers on the hall and on the weapons, but then someone had threw a gas grenade from behind and it was too late to run from the knock out gas.

The audience chamber itself was a huge, lavish area that looked like a place right out of a palace. There, sitting on his high throne, was Shaw looking down on the captives and to the shock of the others who hadn't seen them, their friends were there too. Jean was seated at his side in a smaller throne to his right as if she were a queen and Rogue to his left by the steps. The other members of the Inner Circle were also present.

"Well, well, well…The mighty X-Men, the bane in the side of Magneto and the ones that defeated Apocalypse," Shaw said gloating over them.

"Personally, I think they were overrated," said Pierce, straightening his white suit. Just then, the doors opened and in came Deathstrike dragging in Logan, or what was left of him. "Good Lord woman! Is that still alive?"

"Just barely, how long he stays alive is up to debate," Yuriko said coldy.

Selene smirked in amusement at the sight of her and Logan. "I like this woman's style," she said upon seeing the bloody mess of Logan's form.

The other mutants there look on in horror at the sight of Logan. A few like Kitty turned their sight from it while Ororo was unable to tear her gaze away from his body. He looked dead to her and tears started to fall from her face. Seeing him like that, it was hard to believe he was still alive. He looked so dead to her. All that was left unsaid between them all that was left undone…They had never made up after what had happened between them and now it seemed she would never get the chance.

She felt someone lifting her chin from its frozen state…It was Harry Leland, the large red haired man studying her. "Remarkable, she truly is a divine creature. The blue eyes and white hair, along with flawless skin." He turned to Shaw. "You think you can make her my personal assistant? I'd love to have a beauty like her working under me."

"As well as a few other positions I bet," Pierce joked and Harry only got a grin on his face that made Ororo's stomach turn. Shaw agreed to it and Leland was pleased by that took her chin again, but Ororo snapped her head away, earning her a slap across the face causing several of the students to rise to their feet, but Shaw pressed down on a remote device on the throne and they all screamed as they all were electrocuted and fell to the ground now.

Their screams had woken up Logan. He wasn't fully healed, but he felt he had stopped bleeding. And even though his body was working overtime, he saw what was happening and upon witnessing this one large prick leering down at Ororo with a look in his face that Logan didn't like at all, it triggered a deep feeling of rage that grew within him. Soon they stopped screaming and everyone just laid there completely still. Logan didn't think…He just acted. Quickly, he pushed himself off the ground and lunged at the large red headed man in black. Harry Leland heard him and turned. Logan was slower then normal so it gave the Black Bishop of the Hellfire Club time to use his mutant abilities of increasing his mass to the point that when his two fist came down on Logan it was with such force that Logan was sent through the floor, but he didn't stop there. He was sent through all the floors until he hit the sewer level again, only not the same one the team had taken.

Shaw looked at the hole in his floor and scowled at his Bishop. "Was that really necessary Harry? It's going to take a couple of days to fix all of those holes."

"Sorry, I got carried away."

"Well we might as well get a team down there for the body. I'm sure Yuriko will still want him," Shaw sighed.

"I do," The Japanese woman said walking off to find him herself, "I'm going to carve that adamantium skeleton right out off his body…Slowly and painfully."

In the sewer system below, Logan's shaky hand came out of the putrid and waste filled water and began pulling himself out. He was cut and had gashes all over his body. His skeleton had taken the most of the damage, protecting the vital organs in his chest and he managed pulled himself out of the water.

He was beyond angry, beyond pissed. He had never been this angry before and with a savage growl said only a few words to himself in the dark. "Okay…Now…It's _my_ turn."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 18: SHOWDOWN**


	18. Showdown Part 1

**Shout outs:**

Mark C: Yeah Jean and Rogue may have had a small sliver put into the control of their minds, but will it be enough is the question. And they really are in trouble now and you know Logan will be pissed.

Gulogirl: Thanks for that, I'll keep that in mind in the future.

GothikStrawberry: Glad you liked it even though it is dark, and I liked your story just keep in mind this is an R fic and yours was PG-13 so there are a few things that you can and can't do with that kind of rating. But it's still good.

IvyZoe: I think she was at this side just because of her 'relationship' with Shaw at the moment. You're a bit off in what would happen next, and there'll be more Romy in the future too.

Aaron: Yeah they're starting to break out of their mental control. You can thank Slickboy for using that line from the show, it was perfect moment for it too. Yeah I am, I planned this Logan moment out since I wanted to do this fic.

Rolofreak1990: Yeah this is your first time and I'm glad you did and from your name I take it you love Logan/Ororo stories well you won't be disappointed later on.

Coldqueen: Yeah that was taken from the comics where I got the idea from.

Episodic: Ah…no I haven't heard that one before. Yeah that Logan moment is up next.

X00001: Glad you liked the fight scene and there will be tough times ahead for those trying to get over that.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I just had to put that little homage to the comics in there. Yeah those two will not be happy to say the least when they get their minds back.

Thanks to: Chica De Los Ojos Café, Prophet-Song, Wen1, Lil Jean, Sparky Genocide

* * *

**CHAPTER 18: SHOWDOWN PART 1**

Logan didn't know where he was exactly, but from the smell of things he was back in the sewers, just not the ones they had taken. He hurt all over, inside and in places he didn't even know existed. He managed to crawl his way out of the water and out onto a stone walkway and just laid there on his back breathing slowly, allowing his body to heal as best it could. He knew that he didn't have that much time, but he had to allow his body to heal up to a certain point.

His cuts were starting to heal over, his internal organs were starting to fix themselves up, he didn't feel anymore blood in his stomach, and his punctured lung was back up to speed as he stopped feeling the wheezing sound while breathing while his face felt like it was mostly there again. He reached up and felt the hair on the side of his face where the skin had been ripped out and felt stubble there.

When he felt like he could move again, he managed to get up and started limping away. He had to find the others. He worked his way along dank, stone passages, his body healed up along the way. He knew that after this he would need to give his healing factor a rest. He managed to hear the sounds of booted feet coming his way and smelled the guards coming. He looked around, but didn't see anywhere to duck into then looked up at the large wooden beams overhead.

Logan managed to jump off the wall and with this claws, he dug into two different sets of beams and pushed against them with his feet. He saw several guards walk below him and was glad for the protection of the darkness and the fact that their masks only had small slits for them to look out of.

"Alright guys, you take the sewers and we'll look around here." Of them ordered some of the others.

When they were out of way one of the guards left behind turned to the one in charge. "You really think he could have survived that?"

"Couldn't hurt to be sure."

"Hey you think Selene will let us at those girls like she did with the other one?" another asked, "She was one hell of a fuck."

"Damn man, you get your rocks off doing teens?" Another asked.

"Hey, she was tight, nicely built, and one hell of a screamer," the man laughed, "That and I got a thing for Goths. I just hope we get a chance at the one in red this time. That other one with the ponytail doesn't have much of a chest on her."

"You're really are sick, you know that?" their leader told him, "Besides, Selene wants to have some 'fun' with them first and Leland already seems to have taken the black bitch to his personal quarters."

"I'd still like to screw Frost or that Asian girl," another said, "I mean come on, those two got bodies that-" He never got to finish, for Logan had heard enough and roared out as he impaled his claws into the heads of two of them. He let his anger and rage take over, slicing and hacking with his claws and tarring up the guards until they were all dead.

Logan let out a small growl and stalked off in the direction they came. He smelt a few more scents, but they were female. He found the door locked, but that wasn't a problem for him. A few quick slashes and the door was in pieces. He walked in and the room smelled of humans living in inhuman conditions. There were three women in the room all dressed in lingerie and looked like they hadn't had the ability to properly wash themselves either and a few looked underfed.

"Who the hell are you?" A busty young blond asked him defiantly.

"He's Logan of the X-Men," Sage said getting up and over to him. "He's a friend," she said over her shoulder and then turned to Logan. "Are the others with you?"

"Sage, right?" Logan asked the dark haired pale woman who nodded. "Yeah, but they got caught."

"Get us free of these things and we can help," Sage said pointing at the collar and Logan, gently with his claws, cut off the device. He did the same for the two other women. Emma once again felt the minds in the room and immediately searched for Vince, but couldn't penetrate the shielding on this level and knew he had to be in the upper floors.

She went off to find him, but Logan grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Where do ya think you're going Blondie?"

"First off, my name is Emma Frost," she said as she pulled her arm free, "And there's someone else that was here and I intend to find him."

"You'll have a better chance with all of us," Sage told her. "I've calculated the odds and alone you won't get far. With all of us, you stand a higher chance of success for finding and saving him."

"And I need ta find this Selene woman…She's got the others," Logan said and when he saw the horrified looks on their faces, he knew they were in trouble.

Emma knew all to well what that woman was capable of and she didn't want others to suffer at her hands. She just prayed, this being the first time in a long while, that Vincent would be able to hold out. "Alright, I know the way….But we better get there as fast as we can before she really starts to have some fun," she finished silently to herself.

**Hellfire Club – Selene's Chamber (AN: This scene is a little graphic sexually and in violence. If this at all offends you, I urge you NOT to read any further. You have been warned.)**

The rescue attempt had not gone anywhere near as good as everyone had hoped. Not long after Wolverine had been slammed through several floors into the sewers below and Harry Leland took Ororo away, Shaw had used the collars to knock them all out and had ordered the guards to take them all to Selene's chamber. The Black Queen had insisted that she be allowed to 'punish' them alone and judging by the dark tone in her voice, she was quite eager to do so. Knowing Selene, the now powerless X-men would face no mercy from the insidious woman. Never the less, Shaw and the rest of the inner circle allowed her to do what she did best…Punish those who stood in the way of the Hellfire Club.

Upon reaching her chamber of torture, Selene ordered the masked guards to place each on of the unconscious mutants along the wall in a row. Since they were still bound by their collars, they would be powerless to do anything and that's the way Selene wanted it. While they were all still out for the moment, the Black Queen slowly went along the row of mutants and pondered how she was going to do this.

"Hmm…Who should I start with?" she said with an insidious grin.

Slowly, some of the X-men began to wake up from their unconscious state. This was good…For Selene wanted them to see what she had in store for all of them. They tried to move or use their powers to escape, but with their hands bound behind their backs and the collars inhibiting their powers, that was all but impossible.

"Let us go you bitch!" struggled Scott as he tried to break free from the tight restraints.

That comment earned him a harsh kick from the Black Queen, who was not at all fazed by Scott's remark.

"I'm afraid you all aren't going anywhere…" she said coldly, "You should never have come here…You have no idea who you're dealing with!"

"You kidnapped our friends you evil hag! And my sister!" shot Kurt as he tried to use his powers without success, "You von't get away vith this!"

Selene then turned her attention away from Scott and towards the bound blue mutant and suddenly, a slow, evil smile spread across her face. As she walked over to Kurt, he noticed the strange look in her eye and it was enough to make all the fur on his body stand on end. As the others watched anxiously, Selene grabbed him by the jaw and with surprising strength brought him up to his feet.

"Hmm…Now what do we have here?" she said in strange, sultry voice brimming with sinister intent, "A demon from the looks of it." Kurt's face twitched upon hearing her call him that, but unlike everybody else he had referred to him as a demon…She didn't sound disgusted. If anything…She sounded somewhat turned on.

"Get away from him!" yelled Wanda, earning her a shock from her collar.

However, her words did not register at all with Selene as her gaze remained disturbingly fixated on Kurt.

"I would advise you all to keep your outbursts to yourself," said Selene in a cold, threatening tone, "Besides…I want you to be conscious for what I'm about to do…Take him."

Obediently, the guards followed their orders and grabbed Kurt from where his was and dragged him away towards the center of the room.

"Kurt!" yelled Kitty, not liking one bit where this was going, "Leave him alone!"

However, that just earned her and the rest of the bound X-men another round of shocks from their collars. Kurt tried to struggle against the guards, but a quick his from one of Selene's specially made tasers quickly stopped whatever resistance the young blue mutant could muster.

"Chain him to the gurney," ordered Selene.

In the center of the room, a menacing metal gurney with metallic shackles and a vertically rotating pivot stood ominously before the unwitting X-men as they watched the guards strap each one of Kurt's limbs tightly so he couldn't escape. As he quickly forced himself to recover from the shock, he once again began to struggle.

"ERR! Let me go!" he yelled, but his struggling only seemed to amuse the Black Queen as she slowly approached him with a menacing look on her face.

Kurt didn't know what to expect…But he sure as hell didn't like where this was going. The look in this crazy woman's face was one of pure evil. The sultry grin was even more disturbing as both Kurt and his weary friends watched anxiously the subtle actions of the Black Queen.

"You know…I've met demons before…Real demons, not fuzzy look-a-likes," said Selene as she moved in closer to Kurt as he now hung completely upright and was a mere six inches or so from the insidious woman's face, "Most people find demons to be repugnant and evil…Yet I find them strangely…Exotic."

Kurt felt his stomach churn as the Black Queen began to trace patterns around his chest and play with some of the hair on his face. The sultry grin only grew wider as she traced a path lower down towards his private area, causing him to grow even more repulsed by this woman. She then took his tail in her hand and gently ran her fingers down the soft cartilage while bringing the spade shaped tip to her mouth and sensually licking it.

The rest of the X-men looked in horror at this woman's actions and Wanda was about to lash out again, but this time Scott had stopped her. But even if she had, it most likely wouldn't have even registered with Selene as she moved in closer towards Kurt's face.

"Lady…You are fucking sick!" shot Kurt angrily, earning him a harsh slap.

"That's no way to talk for a young man to talk to a woman," said Selene as she took a long, ominous machete from a nearby table.

The rest of the X-men tensed as they watched her slowly run the cold blade along his cheek.

"You and your friends have been quite a nuisance to the rest of the Inner Circle…But to me, you are somewhat of a gift," said the Black Queen in a darker voice as she drew the blade lower, "It's not every day I get a chance to have a little 'fun' with a demon boy."

Then, as the others watched in horror, Selene began to use the machete to cut off the upper part of Kurt's uniform, leaving him bare-chested and partially exposed to this sick woman. But even if it was partial…It was too much for comfort.

"My, my…" said Selene as she put the machete down and traced her hands along his well shaped chest, looking as though it was only turning her on even more, "You have quite the body for a boy of your age. From the looks of it, you must be quite…Acrobatic."

Kurt was growing more anxious and desperately wanted to tell this crazy woman to fuck off, but before he could…She suddenly grabbed hold of his crotch with her hand.

"Hmm…You may have the look of a demon, but you are still a man," smiled Selene as she licked her lips with intent.

All of the contents of Kurt's stomach nearly jumped into his throat as he felt her squeeze his private area in her hand, but he managed to swallow the disgusting bile…Not wanting to show weakness before this evil woman. The others watched in horror and desperately wanted to do something, but the guards stood watchfully over them, ready to deliver painful, paralyzing shocks at any given moment. Wanda could tell where this was going…She could see it in Selene's eye. The others could see it too and they wanted to lash out, but they were powerless to do so.

As Selene released her grip on Kurt's crotch, she moved her hands back up to his face and brought herself within inches of him.

"Neither you nor any of your friends may not leave this room the same," she said coldly, yet with a continued look of sexual arousal on her face, "You will all be 'punished' for your insolence…But before whatever Shaw has planned for you, I intend to have as much 'fun' with you as I can."

Then, Selene proceeded to undo Kurt's pants. He felt the sickness within him grow even worse as he struggled against the hard, metal shackles. But there was nothing he could do to stop her as she stripped him bare for everybody to see.

"Oh God…" said Kitty as she tried to look away, not wanting to see one of her best friends get raped by a psychotic woman, "Oh God I can't look…"

"NO! Kurt!" exclaimed Wanda, no longer to hold herself back.

But once again, the guards used her collar to shock her into submission. There was nothing anybody else could do other than watch in horror as Selene removed her thong and gave Kurt a harsh punch in the chest, causing the gurney to fall flat so Kurt was now facing the ceiling.

"No…" struggled Kurt, closing his eyes, hoping for this all to be a bad dream.

Suddenly, he felt a pained shock from Selene's tasers again, causing him to yell out in pain while she let out a satisfied laugh.

"Pathetic boy…" she scoffed as she got on the gurney and straddled his pelvis, "You're sister said the same thing…Before I had all the guards rape her pathetic little body!"

A sudden look of anger fell upon Kurt as he heard Selene speak those words. The effects of the taser blast no longer seemed to matter as he pictured this insane woman doing something like this to Rogue.

"You…Bitch…" gasped Kurt through the pain, but it simply earned him another shock.

The others tried not to look, but they couldn't tare their eyes away from what was happening to their friend. Selene then proceeded to say a series of mysterious words, which cast a strange dark spell, causing Kurt's member to stiffen against his will. Selene delivered another painful shock with her tasers to his chest, causing him to yell out in pain again just as she impaled herself on him.

"Yes…Feel the pain demon!" yelled Selene as she delivered shock after shock to the screaming young man's body, giving her all the more pleasure in the process and riding him hard. He was a nice size, not in the same league as a true demon, but he was still nice inside of her.

"Oh I can't watch…" said Kitty as she turned away from it all, "Tell me when it's over…" Tears were now falling from her face as the sounds she heard would surly give her nightmares for quite some time.

Kurt continued to scream and yell in pain as Selene kept shocking him with her tasers and gyrating her hips against his. A small amount of blood was now seeping out of Kurt's mouth and nose as Selene continued to scratch and shock the young man into a world of pain. The longer it went, the louder his yells became. For the horrified onlookers, it was a truly ghastly sight…Watching this sick woman rape their friend. Wanda wanted to close her eyes, but she found herself unable to as tears began to stream down her face as she saw Kurt's suffering before her.

Selene felt herself close to achieving her orgasm as she kept shocking and beating Kurt's tattered body with more vigor. The louder he yelled, the more she laughed…Taking a great deal of pleasure in his suffering.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Wanda shouted seeing this horror show and earned a large shock from a guard.

Selene stopped shocking him, but still riding Kurt turned to them. "I'd keep it down if I were you! Besides, the girls will be next after I'm satisfied and I'm sure you boys and handle me after my little 'demon lover', but if you want the guards to have some 'fun' with you now I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"No…" Kurt said weakly at hearing that, but she just shocked him again, and Kurt cried out in pain again.

"Yes…That's it demon boy! Yell louder! Let me hear you scream!" she taunted as she shocked him again, causing even greater pain for the young man, "I can sense that you are not pure…For you have already given yourself to another girl. Such a pity…You're sister was pure and that made it all the more fun!"

Kurt didn't know how much longer he could take. It hurt so much that part of him just wanted to succumb to death rather than face any more of this torture. The thought of Rogue going through this same ordeal fueled his determination to stay alive and fight through the pain. However, with each shock he found this harder and harder.

Tears were now streaming down the faces of the others as they tried to shut out what they were seeing. But even if they closed their eyes, they could still hear Selene's sickening laughter or Kurt's pained cries. She kept on scratching and shocking her way towards her climax, looking forward to seeing him and the rest of his friends suffer in this fit of agony. The pain of others only brought her more pleasure as she felt Kurt weakening from her increasingly harsh treatment of his body. She was close…It wouldn't take much longer now. If he didn't die from this, he'll be begging for death afterwards and the rest of the X-men would know the world of hurt that they were in for.

"Yes boy! Louder! Scream louder!" said Selene as she gave him another painful shock with her tasers, "Scream like your sister did when she was 'punished' for her insolence! Give in to the pain you little bastard! GIVE IN!" Then, she arched her back and cried out as she had an orgasm…And to Kurt's eternal shame, his body betrayed him as he released himself into this woman.

Selene ground into him a little. "Oh yes," she purred. "I may just keep you as my own personal slave boy." She grinned at him.

Kurt was on the verge of passing out, then suddenly…The door to the chamber burst open and Wolverine, Emma, Sage, and Psylock rushed in. Upon seeing Selene inflicting her torture on another, Emma's expression turned to one of great rage. She ran forward turning into her diamond form as the others took out the guards.

Selene hadn't been ready and got a diamond fist slammed into her face. She heard and felt her nose break, blood coming out of it and her eyes stinking with tears from it. Emma didn't stop though…

"YOU STUPID BITCH!" yelled Emma with rage in her eyes as she tackled the insidious woman and began punching and maiming her with all her might, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THE TORTURE, PUNISHMENT, AND RAPE YOU'VE DONE TO ME! I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" She kept on punching and punching letting all her anger, hatred and rage out on Selene's face.

"Blondie you do know you're killin' her right?" Logan shouted over to her as they got the others out of the shackles with the guards all laid out on the floor.

"She's-fucking-immortal-she-can't-be-killed!" Emma said punctuating each word with a fist to the Black Queen's face. When Emma finally stopped her right hand was covered in blood and there was more of Selene's blood on her arm, chest, and a few places on her face. Selene's face, however, had seen better days and it was hard to tell if it was human at the moment.

Upon being cut free of his confinement by Logan, Kurt fell to the ground in a pained heap. He had endured Selene's inhuman torture and rape. He had never felt so violated, mortified, and angry. His breathing was in short gasps as Gambit, who was the closest one nearby, and Logan helped him up.

"Kurt…You okay homme?" said Remy as he looked into the angry, pained eyes of the young man before him.

"Nien…" he grunted as he shook himself free from their grasp and retrieved his pants that Selene had ripped off and put them back on, "I'm pretty fucking far from okay!"

Logan had never heard Kurt speak in that kind of tone before, but given the circumstances of what he had just endured, he could hardly blame him. Selene had done some pretty sick shit to him and now he was angrier than he had ever been his whole life. It was bad enough to have endured her abuse…But in hearing her taunt him about doing the same kind of thing to Rogue, it had pushed him over the edge. And without saying another word, he made a mad dash out of the room.

"Kurt! Where are you going!" yelled Gambit as he began to follow.

"To get my sister back!" he shot in response, full of anger as he forced his way through several groups of guards and made his way into the halls.

"Kurt!" yelled Wanda, not wanting him to go up against Rogue all by himself in his current state.

"Don't worry cherè! Gambit will follow him!" said the Cajun as he followed close behind, leaving the others to deal with Selene and the rest of the guards.

**-Leland's Personal quarters- (another nasty scene ahead but the last of this kind for sometime)**

Ororo, unlike the others, was taken to Harry Leland's personal chambers. She had a cold knot in her stomach in what the large man had planned, but it was the thought of her being brainwashed into his little secretary that truly horrified her. After seeing Jean and Rogue, she knew that eventually they would break her as well. Her wrists were still bound behind her back as she entered the room that looked like a palace out of the industrial revolution period.

She might have been in a bit of awe at the place, but considering her current state and her thoughts on Logan, she had far harsher things weighing heavily on her mind. She had never seen him so hurt before. It had been heart wrenching to see him like that and then him falling through the floor like that…She just felt so numb now. Logan was her closest and dearest friend and seeing all that…She whished none of this had happened. She wished this Hellfire Club had never existed so they all cold have their lives back to the way they were.

She wanted Logan and her to be okay with each other again…She was miles off, the guards left her alone in the room as Leland had something to discuss with Shaw, but all too soon the man entered the room and that brought her out of her thoughts.

The man grinned at seeing her there. "Good to see you here," he said in a mocking tone. "I now see the big picture and what Shaw has planned. You see, normally we could have killed you all, but with all the telepaths we have Shaw had an interesting idea that he shared with us as you all were led away. You see, he plans on turning you all into our little slaves and then going after Xavier and the others."

Ororo felt horrified at that and wondered what these…Monsters…Were going to do.

"You see why not have our own school for mutants? Although personally, I think we need a better facility then in Bayville, but think about it…A school to train our future members of the Hellfire Club where all would be loyal and powerful enough to stand against any foe." He sat down, pouring himself some wine and gestured for her to sit. Storm refused and stood her ground. "Defiant, aren't you?" Leland grinned at her pulling the glass to his lips. "I like that." 

He took his drink and stood up towering over her by a foot. "You know, I can't wait until they make you mine. Such an exotic beauty under my arm will make other envious." She cupped her chin and she pulled back ready to spit in his face, but he slapped her hard, making her fall to her side. Her hands were still bound behind her back so she couldn't stop the fall and she tasted blood in her mouth from a cut lip.

Leland pulled her up by her hair, she gave a small cry of pain, but stood up. "You need to learn some manners and trust me…There are plenty of ways to break you." He pulled her over to a large wooden desk. "You know how they break wild horses? They ride them until they are beaten." He pushed her down onto the desk so her backside was to him and with growing horror, she knew what he had planned.

He placed hand on her back and it felt like someone was putting fifty pounds on her back. She grunted out as air was forced out of her lungs. She also felt him unbuckle her belt and pull the pants of her uniform down. She felt him take her panties with them and felt them slide down to her ankles and boots. She tried to remain calm, for this wasn't the first time she had been in this kind of position.

Harry Leland looked at her dark skinned ass with lust. He had wanted her since he first saw her and he, like the others in the Hellfire Club, always got what they wanted. Then…He proceeded to unzipped his fly.

Ororo heard the sound and felt her hands flex. She looked around the desk for a letter opener or something that could be used as a weapon. Then she felt his member against her, from what she could tell it was bigger then she had thought and then felt him spread her ass cheeks. She wondered why when the sudden jolt of pain answered her question. She cried out as his member was brutally shoved into her anus. 'Oh Goddess…Not this.' She prayed as he started to hump her like an animal.

This wasn't the first time for her, but it had been a very long time. Back in her youth she and her sister had been orphaned and spent time living on the streets. During those years, they had stolen to feed themselves. One man tried this with her sister and her, but Storm had found a knife and killed the man. Later on, she had to do other things in order to make ends meat. Some of the things she had stolen…And some times she had used her own body to the ones that bought it in order to jack up the price. She never told her sister about that or anyone.

Once there had been a street gang and she told her sister to run one way while she led them off. Later when they met up her sister had been so worried about her and asked what took her so long. Ororo had just said that it took longer to shake them…When in truth they had caught her and had their own 'fun' with her.

It was after that they had left the city and gone into the jungle and were lucky to have been taken in by a tribe. That was the end of the nightmares in the city, but now it seemed she was back to that nightmare. She grunted out as he slammed into her repeatedly and it felt like her inside were on fire and she was going to be split in half. She cried tears of pain, but refused to cry tears for any other reasons. She refused to whimper, for she would not let him break her like this. Others had tried and failed and she would be damned if this PIG would do it to her.

He also seemed to have too much stamina for her tastes. She came up with an idea and forced herself to relax. Leland found himself going in and out easier, but figured it was the blood from the forceful fucking. Ororo waited and then clenched down as hard as she could. "Oh god!" Leland shouted and couldn't take it anymore and Ororo felt him cum inside of her. The only bright point was that she knew she wouldn't get pregnant from this.

"My, my…Aren't you the little whore," Leland smiled, "You know my family made a fortune off of your people when they were just slaves. I like the idea of you being mine. Maybe my family owned some of yours at a time…Wouldn't that be ironic?" Ororo just felt repulsed by that comment.

Leland pulled himself out and fixed his pants and looked at the debased woman. Ororo for her part was still too sore to move at the moment and was just glad it was over for the moment. Then the door kicked in and Logan entered.

After freeing the others he had to cut his way through guards and a few Reavers trailing Ro's scent when he caught it. But the sight of her bent over the desk like that and the smell of sex and blood in the air enraged him to a level he didn't know was possible.

"Don't you stay dead?" Leland yelled at this intrusion. He hadn't planned on seeing that man again and from the looks on his face, he might have cared for her. Was she his woman? That thought gave him some perverse pleasure, but he beat this man once and he cold beat him again. He enhanced his weight again and charged ready to send this little worm to China this time.

Logan only saw red as the large man came at him. He was slower because of the extra weight, but Logan had healed in the time from their last encounter and was faster now. He ran forward yelling and at the last moment leaped over Leland as he brought a fist down and stabbed him in the neck with his claws.

When Logan landed he turned around to see the large man holding the wound in vain as blood poured out. He turned to Logan with wide eyes and Logan just growled and imbedded both claws into the man's chest. There was a slight gurgling sound and Logan let the man fall to the ground dead.

He turned his attention to Ororo and gently pulled up her clothing and she was thankful for that. He cut the bonds and helped her off the desk. "Ro…are-" She placed a hand on his mouth and then he cut off her collar.

"Thank you Logan," she said in a painful voice and then her eyes grew white and looked at the body of Leland and launched a thunderbolt at the body burning it. She just looked at the chard remains her anger at the man still in her, but she had to control her emotions…For the time being. Right now, the others needed her help now.

"Are you alright Ro?" Logan asked gently.

"I will be." She said walking as best she could forward.

"Ro…I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said quickly.

"No, not just that…About us…" She slowly turned to face him a little uncertain. "Look Ro after this…Can we talk? I don't like us like this, I want you back…I want my friend back."

Ororo was touched by his words and gently touched the side of his face where is was nearly done healing over. "Yes…After this. But first…"

The anger in Logan returned. "Yeah, but first let's take these scum out for good."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 19: SHOWDOWN PART 2**


	19. Showdown Part 2

Uncanny R-Man: Yeah they did have it coming and there's more to come of course.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Glad you liked it so much and was this fast enough?

Episodic: Yeah so perfectly happy endings for this fic, and if you think this is almost over…it's only about 1/3 of the way done!

GothikStrawberry: Yeah I like Emma too, one of the reasons I wanted to do this story. Don't worry the next chapter won't be as disturbing…I think.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Yeah she did, and Deathstrike/Logan round 2 is up next. Yeah Vince will get come payback against the Reavers too.

IvyZoe: Well if you haven't guessed by now Selene is just a sick twisted freak. I think Emma smashing her face in pretty much got her back for them and then some. We're thinking of hooking Logan/Ororo up later, Vince, Rogue and Jean are up next. If you want to know exactly what Vince can do read my story Enter Mayhem.

Prophet-Song: Yeah he did, but in the heat of the moment Logan just wanted to kill him, plus the chapter was getting kind of long.

Mark C: Yeah they got what was coming and so will Shaw and Kurt will go after his sister.

Aaron: I didn't remember that hanging from the ceiling from the comic I just thought it was a good idea, weird. Yeah Emma had a lot of issues with Selene to deal with, and Leland got what was coming to him anyway. As for Vince you'll have to see what he went through.

Thanks to: celtcath74, Lil Jean, X00001

* * *

**CHAPTER 19: SHOWDOWN PART 2**

**-Upstairs, Scott-**

After Logan had broken him free from the inhibitor collars, Scott had only thing on his mind now…Breaking Jean free of Shaw's control. She was still under his manipulation and her mind was clouded by a veil of lies. She thought that Shaw was actually Scott and all her senses were telling her so. But there remained hope in Scott's mind that he could use the link he shared with her to get through once again and banish the insidious dark version of himself that seemed to be the source of all of Jean's darkness. However, he knew that Shaw would definitely not give her up with out a fight. He was confident and for good reason. Scott had been unable to beat his darker self last time, but this time…He was ready. And this time, he was either going to get the woman he loved back…Or die trying.

"SHAW!" he yelled as he ran through the halls and back towards the audience chamber where he knew Jean and Shaw still were.

Several guards tried to subdue him, but Scott unleashed several major optic blasts that sent the men flying and his anger fuelled his will to fight as he ploughed through any obstacle that stood in his way. These people had nearly killed him, tortured his friends, and taken the woman he loved for their own sick goals. He had nearly died trying to save her before and he was fully willing to do it again.

Finally, he blew open the polished wooden doors to the audience chamber and fought off one last group of guards until there was nobody left except Shaw and Jean.

"Sebastian Shaw…" he said with anger brimming in his tone, "You're going pay for everything you've done and all the pain you've caused me and my friends!"

"My, my, my…" said Shaw as he stepped forward, not at all threatened by Scott's anger, "Aren't you a little overconfident. Need I remind you that I have every last advantage over you and your pitiful friends?"

"I don't care what you have you bastard!" shot Scott in response, "You've hurt me, you've hurt the woman I love…You are going to pay!"

"Oh I beg to differ my boy…" grinned Shaw as he ran his hand down Jean's face in a possessive gesture.

The mere sight of this only made Scott madder, but as he looked at Jean…His anger gave way to desperation as he remembered the one thing Shaw had that no amount of anger could match. He had Jean…And that was all the advantage he needed.

"I must admit, you have proven to be quite a nuisance," said Shaw as he stepped forward, preparing to finish this meddlesome boy with his bare hands, "You just don't know when do die. That blast back in the park should have killed you, but you just had to keep breathing. You are nothing but an insignificant waste of human flesh…An insect that I can crush easily without a second thought. The longer you are alive the angrier I get…And I am a man who does not like to be angered. If you won't die like you are supposed to…Then I guess I'll just have to end your meaningless life myself."

Shaw eagerly cracked his knuckles, ready to feel this young man's bones crumble under the force of his grip. But while he was preparing to fight, Jean's glance remained fixated on the young man that had caused the strange surge within her mind earlier. The experience had left her shaken and had made some memories which she thought were concrete somewhat fuzzy and unclear. While she didn't remember exactly what he did…All that she could remember were the words _"I know you better than anybody ever has, or ever will."_

That phrase echoed in her mind like a festering wound and it only got worse the more she looked at him. He had done something to her…She knew it. But she didn't quite know what. Something within her longed to either know what it was or make it go away. She couldn't stand this…Uncertainty caused by it, for it contradicted everything she thought was true. She had to do this herself…There was no other way around it.

"Wait…" she said, stopping Shaw from his advance, "Let me kill him…"

Shaw looked back at the young redhead and smiled. Looking back at Scott, he knew it would probably be easier anyways since he knew he couldn't fight someone he loved so dearly. The cold, menacing glare in Jean's eyes didn't indicate to him otherwise and besides…He wanted this young nuisance dead as soon as possible.

"Very well my dear…" smiled Shaw, "If you so desire, then end this insignificant speck's life."

Shaw stepped back and Jean stepped forward. As Shaw had predicted, Scott showed no desire to fight her, for he knew that he couldn't.

"Jean…You know I can't fight you," said Scott as he took a step back as he saw the cold look in her eyes, "You know I can't hurt you."

"Then you will die!" yelled Jean as she rose her hand into the air and used her telekinesis to levitate Scott several feet off the ground. She then proceeded to apply slow pressure upon his neck, slowly beginning to choke the air out of the young man's lungs.

"Jean…" struggled Scott as he felt her slowly trying to squeeze the life out of him, "You've got to fight it! I felt it within you through our link! I know you can do it!"

"NO!" shot Jean back with more anger, "YOU DID SOMETHING TO MY MIND! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU DID, BUT UNLESS YOU UNDO IT I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"I didn't do anything to your mind Jean," said Scott, blocking out all the pain in his body as much as he could, "It's Shaw who's screwing with your mind! He's placed an illusion on you! He's making you think that he's me!"

"What! You're crazy!" said Jean, not believing one word of it, "You're fucking crazy!"

"It's true Jean…Have I ever lied to you?" said Scott, trying to maintain his focus.

Whatever had happened to her mind last time was getting worse now as she remembered the fuzzy memory of the battle within her mind. Her grip on him began to fluctuate between tight choking holds and loose uncertain grasps that almost dropped him back onto the floor. But either way, it was clear that Jean was struggling with something. Even Shaw could see it.

"Don't listen to him my Queen…Finish him!" ordered Shaw.

Jean looked back up at the young man hanging in the air before her. All it would take was one telekinetic burst and she could snap his neck. But Scott could see the confusion in her eyes. He could see the woman he loved within the exterior that Shaw had imposed upon her. Scott Summers mentally prepared himself for what he was about to attempt next, for he would not hold back this time…He would not allow himself to fail.

"I'm telling the truth Jean…You are being controlled," said Scott as he prepared to go full force into their mind link and save the woman he loved, "I know you're stronger than any illusion that a prick like Shaw can throw upon you. It's like I said before…I know you better than anybody ever has…Or ever will."

Those words once again struck a chord within Jean Grey as the cloudy uncertainty within her mind once again flared under the shell of illusions that the Hellfire Club had cast upon her. This one moment was all Scott needed as he closed his eyes and focused on their link and nothing else. Like a sudden ride on a roller coaster through a tunnel of light, Scott once again found himself on the wavy, misty setting of Xavier institute once again. This time, he knew what to do and what to look for as he eagerly ran through the dark, grassy field towards the center where a weak Jean Grey lay in a weakened state in the center of it all.

"_Jean!" yelled Scott as he ran with all his might towards her, "I'm coming Jean!"_

"_Oh no you don't!" said a familiar dark voice. _

_Before Scott could react, he felt a harsh kick from the side knock him off his path. But he fought through the pain of the blow and got right back up as he once again came face to face with his dark counterpart._

"_YOU!" said the dark Scott, "Why do you insist on being such a pest! Haven't I shown you that all your efforts are futile!"_

"_Sorry…I must not have heard you," taunted the real Scott, through letting this phony illusion taunt and tease him from saving Jean, "Then again…I think I've shown you that I really don't care."_

"_Fool…If it is death that you desire…It is death that I shall bring you!" bellowed his dark counterpart as he unleashed a wave of powerful optic blasts._

_Scott managed to dodge them by diving off to the side, but like last time he found that he could not fire back._

"_Damn it…" he said to himself as his darker self prepared another shot, "He still has the upper hand…"_

_He kept trying dodge, but he couldn't keep it up forever. The longer this went on the weaker he would get. Like it or not, this was not his mind…This was Jean's. And if he was going to have any hope of succeeding, he would need her to help him._

"_Jean! Come on! This is YOUR mind! Not his!" he urged as he dodged another blast, "He's using you…He's making you weak! Don't let him control you anymore! He's the source of it all! He's the one you have to overcome! Please Jean…Help me…And I can you can beat this illusion for good!"_

_The weakened Jean Grey in the center of the mysterious area that had imprisoned her and kept her under control through illusion began to stir as she heard Scott's words. For so long now…The deep part of her mind that was Jean Grey had been shelled in by illusion and weakened by confusion. The dark Scott had been there to keep her in control while feeding her lies about who she was. And until now…She believed him. The memory of the light Scott and all his struggles began to resonate more clearly as she watched him fight on with more and more vigor. The clouded memories that had been suppressed were starting to return to her and she felt strength within herself once again. And in watching the light Scott fight the dark one…She finally felt the feelings that had been forcibly suppressed by the illusions._

"_Scott…" she whispered as she began to through the pain._

_Suddenly, Scott felt his powers return to him and didn't waste time in sending one well placed shot directly at his dark counterpart, sending him flying back in shock._

"_That's it Jean! You're doing it! Don't let him control you any longer!" urged Scott as he finally felt himself get somewhat of an upper hand on this fight._

"_ERR! NOBODY BEATS ME IN MY WORLD!" yelled the dark Scott as he quickly returned to his feet and turned towards Jean, "I will not allow you to get the better of me in my domain of dominance. You are weak and I am strong…You cannot win."_

_Then, with a gesture of his hand, the dark Scott cast a sudden energy cage around Jean…Once again confining her. But this moment of anger was all that the light Scott needed to make his move. It was now or never…He could not hold back any more. Pushing his body to the limit, he tackled his dark counterpart and forced him to the ground in an epic light/dark struggle. He couldn't let Jean down now…Not after everything they had been through together. If she didn't have the strength…Then he would give it to her. He knew she was strong enough and if either of them failed now, all would be lost._

"_Jean! You are NOT weak! You are NOT a slave to this imposter!" urged Scott as he soon found himself being overpowered by the darker half, "Remember Jean…Remember me, remember the X-men, remember your family, and remember us…"_

_Jean watched as the dark Scott began to overpower the light Scott. The dark Scott was completely distracted by rage now and Jean could feel the impact of the light Scott's words. All the fuzzy memories, the incoherent thoughts, the half truths and partial lies…They were beginning to come back to her as she remembered what Scott had said once again. He knew her…He knew her inner strength. Through this bond they shared…She could feel his love, friendship, and connection with her. Through it…Memories, thoughts, and feelings that were truly Jean Grey brought strength to her true from. Rising to her feet, she finally stopped believing in what the dark Scott had told her. She knew who was lying and who was telling the truth now. Fighting the pain and uncertainty that had held her back…Jean Grey rose to her feet and closed her eyes as she brought together the thoughts that had been suppressed from her mind. In the depths of her mind, the illusions couldn't cloud her…They merely weakened her true from. Now, thanks to Scott and his words of strength and encouragement, she finally began to collect herself within the depths of her mind and gain strength in the world that was hers and hers alone._

"_This is my mind…" said Jean as she began to feel the dark Scott's hold loosen as a result of his fighting with the lighter counterpart, "I know who I am. I…Am Jean Grey."_

_Suddenly, the dark Scott let out an agonizing yell of pain as he fell back and Scott rose to his feet. Looking over at Jean, a smile spread across Scott's face as he saw the energy cage disappear around her and the background of this strange, dream-like world began to shift._

"_You're doing it Jean…You're doing it!" encouraged Scott, "Remember! You know the truth! All you have to do is accept it."_

_As Jean opened her eyes and looked back at Scott with the look that he had fallen in love with so long ago, the powerful link that united their minds shone brighter than ever as she finally pushed aside that which she knew were lies._

_Suddenly, the dark Scott's image dissolved and an hazy image of Sebastian Shaw now stood before them, stripped of all the power he had of this domain._

"_It's over Shaw…" said Scott._

"_NO! I CAN STILL KILL YOU!" yelled Shaw as he lunged forth at Scott with rage in his eyes._

_But before he could take another step, Scott unleashed a single devastating optic blast on full power…Blowing the ghastly image that had haunted Jean for too long now into dust._

_Then, as the dark image of his counterpart disappeared for good, the stars began to shine in a brighter, wavy form than any natural force could ever hope to muster. As the tired, yet triumphant Jean stood in control of her own mind once again, Scott walked over to her and took her in his strong arms, embracing her tightly and lovingly._

"_I knew you could do it…I knew you were strong enough," said Scott softly as he gently caressed her face._

_Jean looked upon Scott's face with tears in her eyes, absorbing the endless love from his touch that she felt deprived of for too long. The illusions were but fragile shells now. All she would have to do was break them and she would be herself again. She wanted to stay in this beautiful dream world with this feeling of deep content soothing her soul forever…But there was work to be done in the real world as well._

"_Thank you Scott…Thank you for giving me the strength," said Jean as she cried into his chest._

"_You had it all along Red…" he whispered softly._

"_I love you so much…" she cried in a voice barely audible, yet thick with emotion._

"_I love you too," whispered Scott gently._

_Then, Jean found herself do something she had wanted to for a long time. In this dream world that was hers to mold, she removed Scott's visor and set her gaze upon the eyes that had always been blocked from her. They were a beautiful shade of blue unlike anything she had ever seen before. She had always wanted to see his eyes…Now, in the midst of this amorous link that was stronger than ever, she finally saw the full face of the man she loved._

_Slowly, as the world around them faded…Both young lovers met in a deep kiss as the shells of illusion and lies began to crumble around them._

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Jean as she fell to the floor, dropping Scott from her telekinetic hold in the process.

The fatigued, yet still conscious Scott struggled to get up, but Jean was already wide awake with anger as she rose to her feet and looked back at Shaw with unbridled rage in her eyes.

"YOU!" yelled Jean as she stood before him with her fists clenched with rage.

"My Red Queen…I'm disappointed in you," said Shaw in a dark tone, "I thought you were stronger…But I guess I was mistaken."

"NO!" shot Jean as she prepared to unleash the full force of her powers upon this man that had used and defiled her so much, "I was weak because of you…I gave into your lies! Now I know the truth! The WHOLE truth! You used me!"

Tears were now streaming down Jean's face as a look of anger and pain fell upon her face as she remembered everything he did to her. He made her forget her past and hurt her friends. He had used her as a nothing more tool. He raped her body and had her mind and nearly made her kill the man she loved.

"I offered you the world…Power and riches beyond your wildest dreams," said Shaw as he prepared to take on the angry, distraught redhead before him, "And you threw it all away. If you won't be my queen…Then you will die."

"ERR! TAKE THIS!" yelled Jean as she blasted Shaw with a massive wave of telekinetic force that blew out the windows and part of the wall.

Shaw quickly absorbed the force and hit back the debris with ease as the intensity doubled within his body.

"Throw whatever force you want at me…I will simply absorb it and return it with twice the devastation!" taunted Shaw as he rushed towards her, prepared to deliver the single death blow, "The more you fight me…The stronger I become!"

As the Black King drew near, Scott suddenly appeared beside Jean and switched his visor to its maximum level.

"Then let's see just how much energy you can absorb…" said Scott.

Then, in a massive burst of optic firepower and telekinetic force, Cyclops and Jean Grey threw every bit of effort into their collective blow they could. Shaw let his body absorb the energy and amplify it…But the sheer level of it was nearly too great to handle.

"ERR! You will NOT beat me…" grunted Shaw as he kept absorbing their blasts.

Scott and Jean didn't let up…They kept on blasting, letting Shaw absorb more and more energy. The Black King's face began to contort in a vivid array of pain and struggle as his body just kept absorbing and amplifying more and more force. Soon…The force became so great that it felt as though his body was going to explode from the inside out. He tried to move forward to take them out…But his body soon became too overstuffed with force to do anything as he felt himself on the verge of exploding.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE BEATEN! I WILL CRUSH YOU IN THE PALM OF MY HANDS! I AM THE BLACK KING! I WILL NOT BE DENIED!"

But no matter how angry he got, the level of force was just too great for any body to bear. His own ability to amplify force was turning against him. Finally…A deafening explosion blew the body of the proud Black King back in a crumpled heap as all the force in his body and became too great to contain. As the smoke cleared and Scott and Jean halted their barrage…All that remained in the smoking center of the room was the still, defeated body of Sebastian Shaw.

As Jean forced herself to take deep, calming breaths…She collapsed into Scott's ready arms and began to cry. She cried and she cried…For all that Shaw had done to her could not be undone. She knew the truth now. She knew how he had used her and how she had surrendered to the pressure of Hellfire Club's torture. Now here she was…In Scott's arms. His image helped the club trick her…But this was the real Scott. She knew it in her heart and simply poured her tears into his chest as she felt his strong, loving arms embrace her.

"It's okay Jean…It's over," he said softly as he soothed the woman he loved in his arms, "It's finally over."

**-UPSTAIRS, EMMA-**

Emma was running down the halls. She was in such a determined state of mind now that whenever a Hellfire Guard got close, she just gave them the biggest pain in their minds they ever felt in their lives. They were knocked out form the sheer pain, but she didn't care. She had to find Vincent before it was too late. She knew that he must be with Jason in the same room where they must have done the same to both Rogue and Jean in order to break their mental barriers.

Now that she was out of the lower levels that were shielded from telepaths, she could reach out to his mind. She felt someone in deep pain and knew it had to be him. She focused on that and ran towards it. Beast was right on her heels along with Betsy and Warren. Betsy also used her telepathy to knock out all of the unshielded minds of the guards.

Emma found the large white double doors to the place where the sense of pain was great and she was worried that they might have been too late. She never grew close to people as a rule after her family got rid of her, but somehow this man had slipped past her defenses. He had helped her though this even though she never asked for it. He had given her strength and hope where she had none ever since the day they had placed that damn collar on her.

She opened the door and saw Jason standing over his form. He looked up in surprise at her. She saw Vince jerking in the chair and felt great pain in him, causing her anger flared up.

"YOU!" she blasted him with her most powerful mental assault. This man had ripped through her mind when they had caught her trying to get past her defenses, but hadn't been strong enough. Then during her torment with Selene, he had been one of the bastards that used her for his own little 'fun' and now she saw that he was causing pain to someone who had given up what he had held off for so long all because of her.

She didn't know it was possible, but she increased her power and managed to overwhelm him. Jason cried out in pain, grabbing his head as his eyes rolling back in his head and slumped to the floor. Then, to her surprise, he shimmered and changed. His appearance had been just an illusion…In reality, he was an ugly little man and the fact he had been in her sickened her more.

"Mastermind?" Hank exclaimed seeing the body.

"You know this troll?" Betsy said looking at him with scorn in her eyes.

"He works for Magneto," Hank said, remembering how he had used him to alter Wanda's mind. She had regained her lost memories, so that meant that there was hope to get back Rogue and Jean. He was also glad Wanda wasn't here. After all of this, she might have killed him upon seeing him again.

"Magneto was once a member, but he was kicked out," Emma explained. "He must have sent this one in as a spy." She then looked to Vince who wasn't looking good at all. He was pale, sweating, moaning, and writhing on the metal table. She was worried about what had been done to him.

Hank came over and checked his vitals. "He looks like he's having a seizure or something," Hank said, gravely opening an eye seeing it was rolled back.

"I'm going in…It's the only way to help him," Emma said sternly and placed her hands on his head and sent herself into her mind. She soon found herself in a disma,l horrible dungeon that looked like it was straight out of nightmare. She heard moaning and cries of pain and a sound that made her sick to her stomach. She walked on and soon made her way into a room with torture devices that would make Selene feel at home. There on a table, she saw a large, 'executioner' type man with a black mask. And on the table, she saw it was Vincent on that table and then to her horror, she saw the man place a nasty looking knife covered in blood on a tray with other bloodied tools.

He then pulled out Vincent's heart and dropped it in a bucket, but despite this Vincent was still moving…He was still alive. "Get away from him!" Emma shouted out and with her mind, flung the large man into an iron maiden and closed it in on him. She heard a death cry, but she ignored it…For she was more worried about Vincent.

Looking at him, he looked like something out of a horror movie. His chest was open and in the bucket, she saw not just one, but many hearts. He must have made him go through this countless times…Forcing him to relive the pain over and over again. Then, she noticed something hanging on the wall. At first she thought they were T-shirts, but they had a cut down the center and the inside was all red and there on the front was the tattoo Vincent had and she then realized it was his skin. "Oh God…What did he do to you?" She whispered tears falling from her face from the suffering he must have gone through.

At the moment he was out of it. With her mind she closed the 'wounds' on his 'body' and grabbed hold of him. She changed the scenery to a picturesque bright valley. There was a gentle stream running beside them and they were under a tree with a nice pleasant wind. This was a memory she had created to help her through the tough times…When she needed a sense of peace. Right now, his head was on her lap as she stroked his face. "Vincent…Wake up please…Please come back to us…Come back to me," She said softly to him, worried that his mind might have been destroyed by what he had gone through.

She felt him move and his eyes slowly opened up. "Emma?" he asked weakly. "Please…Am I dead yet?" He pleaded. He had just been through the worse experience of his life and if there ever was a way to go through a literal hell, then that was as close as he was ever going to get. He closed his eyes as the memories of that horror replayed over in his mind. "The pain…"

"Shhh," she hushed him, bending down and holding him as she stroked his face. He felt the calm and serenity of this place. Feeling her warmth flow over him, he embraced her in his arms and hugged her close. For a minute, the two troubled souls managed to forget the outside world as they were now in a world of their own. Both of them felt a sense of peace that neither had felt in their life before now. Neither one of them wanted this moment to end to leave this place. After going through what felt like hell, it was like finding heaven, but they did stop.

Emma pulled out of his mind and saw that he was calm and still. His body was no longer shaking and the color was back in it. He was also no longer wearing a collar or bound to the table. She guessed the others had done that. She saw his eyes slowly open and on seeing her there was a small smile on his face, she couldn't help, but smiled back.

"Are you ready to get out of here?" She asked him.

He felt his strength returning now that the collar was off and slowly got off the table and stood up. He then took a deep breath, feeling the energy course through his veins again. "Try and stop me." Vincent said with a grin as he followed them out.

**-Grand Hall-**

It was once more a battleground in the giant mansion and once again everyone had split up, but this time they had others to help out. Sage was a well trained operative of SHIELD and the guards had no chance against her and the telepathy she wielded.

Colossus and Kitty were dealing with the cyborgs that were left. They fired their weapons, but they either had no effect against Colossus or passed straight through Kitty. Wanda was hexing the guards' guns and the cyborgs causing them to short out, but also wanted to get to Kurt, for the last time he went up against his sister, he had been beaten and was worried for him.

"We so totally could use some help!" Kitty said behind Piotr as he was shielding her from rifle rounds.

"It is too bad the others had to find our missing compatriots," Piotr agreed and ripped a pillar out of its place and threw it at several guards scattering them.

"Alright we got them surrounded!" one of the Reavers yelled out. "Close up on them and take them out!"

Before they could enclose on them, a giant crimson energy blast ripped a wall apart and scattered everyone near it. The blast was so large that everyone looked over to see what had caused it and as the dust settled, a young man with dark hair and hairy face that was covered in scars and bandages walked out with Emma, Hank, Betsy, and Warren behind him.

"I didn't know he could do that," one of the Reavers said to himself. He had been one of the combatants sent to capture that mutant and he knew from personal experience that he was strong and tough skinned. "Everyone switch to lethal rounds! Non-lethal won't work on that guy!"

The new arrivals ran out at them. Emma turned into her diamond form causing the bullets to bounce off her 'skin' while she fought amongst the guards, breaking bones from her hard punches and kicks. Beast took on the cyborgs, jumping over one with tank treads for a lower body and lifting him up into the air and throwing him into another one.

Betsy was all too happy to finally get some action. After everything she had been through, she needed to get out all her anger from her capture and with her Hand ninja training, she was a dynamo of fists and feet, easily disarming guards and breaking limbs in the process. She even used her psi-blade a knife like blade of purple psychic energy that disabled anyone it touched.

Warren flew around as well, always making sure that she had her back covered. He had just found her again and he wasn't going to lose her. Seeing her charge into that dungeon was a sight he welcomed. He found it ironic how he came to save her only to have her rescue him, but he didn't care. All he cared was that she was with him and they had to get out…After that, anything else could wait.

Vincent moved in a blur of motio,n using his super speed from his large energy reserves, only he used it as little as possible. His speed drained his energy faster then any of this other powers and he was still weak. His large energy reserves allowed him to do many things. He wasn't quite sure how it worked, but he gained invulnerability, could influence energy fields around him in order to fly, increase his speed, strength, and every manipulation like his energy beams.

With the extra mutants, the odds were now in their favour. Then in the sea of battle Vince saw him…The cyborg with the skull face that had killed Father Michaels. "YOU!" he shouted out, his anger rising in his eyes and fists taking on a crimson glow. He walked over to him, knocking guards and cyborgs aside like they weren't ever there. The man's back was turned to him and Vince quickly turned him around and with one punch smashed in the faceplate and sending the cyborg into a wall, denting it and dropping the rifle in the process.

Before he knew what hit him, he was lifted by his throat by a tight vice-like grip, cutting off his air. Then he locked onto the flaming crimson eyes of the boy he helped to capture and saw the bloody rage and vengeance in them. He was sure he was about to die from that look.

Vincent was about to kill this man…He wanted to so badly. The image of the closest thing he ever had to a father in his life…Of that man's throat being cut open was burned in his mind. He knew it would be so easy just crush the throat until the head popped off. All he had to do was just squeeze a bit tighter. But then, it would mean that he had killed a man in cold blood.

He thought of the code of honour his sensei had taught him and how Father Michaels had raised him to believe that there were just some things, some lines that you don't cross…And killing a man like this was one of them. He so badly wanted to kill him, the pain of his death hurt him more then anything Selene had done to him…But at this moment, when his vengeance was in his hand, he found that he couldn't kill…He just couldn't kill a man in cold blood.

The light faded from his eyes, even though his anger and rage was still there and he just dropped the man as he gasped for air. He turned around and slammed a fist with a blood curdling rage into a pillar shattering it.

Wanda saw that and wondered what it was about, but she wanted to find Kurt. Than, as she saw the hall he had gone down and was about to run off to it, she heard Kitty scream. She turned around to see this skull faced cyborg with a rifle levelled at her, frozen in her place, wondering if this was it for her.

Vincent had heard the brunette's scream and looked behind him. The cyborg obviously knew he couldn't fight him so he settled to shooting this one girl in the back. His anger flared again and quickly with his left hand pushed the rifle out of the way, grabbed his face with his right hand and with his right foot, used his heel to kick out the one of the feet of the cyborg and slammed him backwards into the floor.

He heard a sickening crack and felt the skull shift in his hand. The body was twitching and he knew…He knew he had just killed him. He hadn't thought he had just reacted and now…Now he didn't know how he felt.

'An eye for an eye…' 

Those were the words the cyborg spoke before he had killed Father Michaels. "A tooth for a tooth…A life…For a life." Vincent whispered out, finishing the last of the line.

Elsewhere in the battle, Pierce was leading the remaining forces himself, trying to get these mutants under control, but it proved difficult. He went at the large metal one since he seemed to be doing the most damage and with a right hook caught Piotr in the jaw.

He staggered back from the blow. The force of it wasn't as hard as others, but the impact from how hard the hand did hurt. He looked at the blond man in white with metal limbs. "You freaks think you can take on the Hellfire Club? Well I'll turn you into a hollowed out shell in my trophy room!" Pierce shouted and saw the brunette looking a bit concerned at the tall metal one and he grinned. "Maybe I'll make that little one there my personal plaything after you're dead too."

Piotr saw him looking at Kitty and knew he was just saying that to get him angry…And it seemed to work. Kitty had been nothing but a great friend to him. He held her in high regard and so he decided to end this. He sent a fist out but the White King blocked it with a forearm and was surprised that there was no damage.

"Adamantium limbs you backwater peasant!" He lunched a few more punches at Pitor and then he noticed something about the arms.

He grabbed hold of both and then stepped on both of the man's feet. "You're limbs are adamantium, but your joints are not!" Piotr shouted and then pulled as fast as he could and ripped the artificial limbs off at the elbows. Pierce screamed in rage other then pain and Piotr then grabbed the metal stubs and pulled again, ripping his metal legs off at the knees.

He dropped the now helpless cyborg and now looked like a helpless turtle on its back. He screamed and yelled at him, raging how he would get him back for that, but Piotr didn't listen. He just went to the next threat. When the others saw that the White King was taken out, that killed off the fight in them and started them all running.

Logan and Ororo were running down the halls towards the sounds of battle when Logan caught a scent and stopped them. "Logan what are you-" Ororo didn't finish as Deathstrike walked into view from an intersection.

"It's time we finished this," Deathstrike said coldly. "You will pay for killing my father."

Ororo looked shocked at her then to Logan asking him to explain. "He was part of Weapon X…Apparently I killed him on my way out. Look Yuriko, I don't know what happened, but that was done against my will. They wiped my memories and if he was there, then he was part of that!"

"I won't listen to your lies!" she spat at him and looked to Ororo. "Who is this? Is she the new woman in your life?" she scoffed with a mocking tone. "Are you going to sleep with her too and then kill her family as well? Maybe I should kill her first so you know the pain you've caused me!"

Ororo had heard enough of this. There was no time for this and after what she had done to Logan before, she wanted to make this women pay. She didn't care about what she was talking about and it was time to end this. Her eyes turned white and a gale force wind picked up. Deathstrike tried to stand up to it, but it was forcing her back, she used her claws to dig into the floor.

Ororo then sent a lightning bolt at the other woman's chest sending her through the air and into a wall. Logan looked over to Storm as the winds died down and she looked at him with a stern gaze. "We had no time for her." And then walked ahead of him.

"Hey I ain't complain'," he said to her. His body was still feeling the effects of that last fight and she was right they didn't have the time for round two.

**-Kurt and Gambit- **

As soon as Kurt reached the hallways in the upper level, he began to head back towards the audience chamber like Scott had done. Gambit followed close behind, still bent on finding Rogue and finishing what he started with her before all this madness happened. He didn't want him to take on Rogue in his current state of mind. After what he endured, there was a good chance that he could get careless and possibly get himself seriously hurt or worse. And if there's one thing Rogue didn't need at this point, it was losing her little brother.

However, they didn't have to go far to find her. Just as they turned the corner leading to the audience hall, they were met with another group of masked Hellfire guards. And behind them all…Rogue stood noticeably irked by the sight to the two foes she thought she had already taken care of.

"You two are gettin' on my nerves! Kill them!" she ordered.

The guards rushed them, but Kurt didn't wait for them to get close. Driven by his rage towards this heinous club, he frantically and aggressively began to teleport his way through the crowd, using his acrobatic skills to punch and kick his way through each guard. And although Gambit didn't have his bow staff this time around, he still had his cards and wasted no time in using them in quick, decisive bursts. Neither mutant held back this time as they dropped each guard one by one, but this only seemed to irritate Rogue further.

"Enough Rogue!" said Kurt as he drop kicked the last guard, "This has to end! You have to stop listening to these horrible monsters and all their lies!"

"You pathetic little freak!" said Rogue as she activated Cyclop's powers and prepared to blow him away like she should have the first time around, "I am the Green Knight! And I will personally make sure anybody who stands against the Hellfire Club suffers!"

"You're too late for that Rogue…I've already suffered…" said Kurt as the wounds that Selene induced began to sting as he looked his sister in the eye.

Rogue didn't waste time as she let out an angry grunt and fired a single blast towards the young man. However, Kurt managed to teleport out of the way and appeared behind her where he quickly grabbed her arms behind her back in a move that Logan had taught him. He knew Rogue was plenty strong enough to break free, so he would have to work fast if he was to reach her.

"IT'S ALL LIES!" yelled Kurt into her ears as she struggled against the raging young man, driven by the effects of what Selene did to him, "YOU ARE NOT A SLAVE TO THESE MONSTERS! THEY USED YOU! THEY TORTURED YOU! THEY RAPED YOU!"

Suddenly, Rogue felt the strange sensation that she had experienced the first time she had touched Kurt and Remy. Strange images that looked like memories, yet were any she remembered, flashed before her once again, stopping her from summoning the strength of Blob or Colossus and breaking free from Kurt's grasp. But this time…The images were supplemented with new, horrible memories that were triggered by Kurt's mention of rape. Strange, unclear images of her being ravaged by guards began to surface and she tried pushing them aside…But they felt so real.

"STOP IT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! YOU'RE TRYIN' TO TRICK ME!" yelled Rogue in response as she felt herself losing her ability to focus.

"He's right cherè," said Gambit in a calmer voice as he stepped forward, unafraid of what she would to him now after having seen some of the horrors that this club was capable of, "We're not tryin' to trick you. We are your friends. Kurt is your brother…And he's tellin' the truth. You are being used. Everythin' you think is real is a lie. The Hellfire Club wants you to think that…"

"NO! IT'S NOT TRUE!" shot Rogue as more confusion gripped her as she started to manifest some of the memories she had absorbed from Kurt and Remy the first time.

"It is true cherè…" said Gambit as he now stood a few inches from the confused young woman that had been so brutally warped because of the physical and mental torture she endured, "They warped your mind and ravaged your body, all for one reason…To control you."

"No…" she said, as once again began to lose control of her thoughts, "I don't believe you."

"Dat's because the club has made you think that you're weak…And trust me Rogue, I know you ain't weak," said Gambit in a tone that was calm and reassuring…A tone that Rogue recognized, "I know what it's like to be confused and angry at the world. Remember…You and I have been down the same roads in life."

Suddenly, another image flashed before Rogue's mind…This time it was the image of her and Gambit during the time they spent in New Orleans after he 'kidnapped' her. She remembered hearing those words and connecting with the feelings she had at that moment.

"I came here to start over again…To make amends for past mistakes," said Gambit as he gently placed his hand on her shoulders, locking his eyes with hers, "You've absorbed Gambit's thoughts and feelings…You know that I care about you. You know that I understand you. And you understand me…It's just taken some time to see things clearly. And if I can do it…So can you. You're strong Rogue…Don't let de Hellfire Club taint that. I know it…You're brother knows it…And you know it."

Rogue's head began to spin in an array of conflicting thoughts, feelings, and images. Gambit's words had only triggered the thoughts she had absorbed from him and Kurt to grow within her mind…Awakening other suppressed memories in the depths of her mind. One by one…Her confusion began to crack through the illusions as hard feelings and memories began to overtake the lies that she had so blindly believed.

"Please…Stop," she urged as she began to grow weak from the ongoing battle in her head, "You're lying…You're lying…"

"I ain't lyin' cherè…" said Gambit as he placed his hands gently on her face, "If I am…Take my memories and life force. Dey will show you the truth."

"And take mine…" added Kurt as he took his sister's hand, "Ve vill show you the truth…"

With an angry look on her face, she gritted her teeth as she let out confused grunt and absorbed the life force of Kurt Wagner and Remy Lebeau. She had the full intention of absorbing them until they were dead this time…But her confused mind was unable to filter out the incoming stream of memories. Among them were memories of her past when she was recruited by Mystique, joined the X-men, found out that Kurt was her brother and Mystique was her foster mother, and saw the vivid memories that Remy had of her through all their meetings leading up to her capture. In addition…She felt some of Gambit's feelings towards her and remembered the weak feeling she felt for him when he tried to make amends with her until Deathstrike showed up. Then…She felt Kurt's fresh memories of his ordeal with Selene and it triggered the traumatic experience she had as well when she was 'punished.'

The illusions that Jason had forced upon her were finally beginning to fade and as the vivid detail and feelings from her rape and torture finally grew clearer, she couldn't take it anymore.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rogue then let go of Kurt and Gambit as they fell back, light headed yet still conscious. She then fell to the floor, grasping her head as she felt all the illusions fade and the truth of what had happened set in. Everything the Hellfire Club had done to her…Everything they had put her through was now as clear as if it had just happened. The hurt she felt and the suffering she had endured only to surrender in the end all became too much for her as she collapsed in a wave of uncontrolled tears.

Although he was drained from the absorption, Gambit had managed to drag his weakened body over to her and hold as she wept.

"It's okay Rogue…You're gonna be okay now," said Gambit softly as he gently stroked her hair and ran his hands along the smooth skin he had been unable to touch until this moment. He took off his duster and wrapped her up in it to cover up her exposed form. She clung to the fabric and he held her again.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," she cried, unable to contain her emotions at the thought of nearly killing them both.

The vivid recollections of the rape she had endured and the mental torture she had suffered caused undue pain her already traumatized mind. And as she lay, dazed and confused, she felt her powers start to falter once more. The whole structure of the building began to shake and rattle as Avalanche's powers suddenly manifested as Rogue could no longer organize her thoughts enough to keep them under control. She was in a strange state between consciousness and fainting.

As the shaking began to grow worse, the others showed up in the hall and saw their three friends in their weakened state.

"Kurt!" yelled Wanda as she rushed over to his side. The absorption from Rogue coupled with the pain he had endured from Selene had weakened him far more than Gambit. But he was still conscious and upon hearing Wanda's voice, managed a slurred response.

"Wanda…"

Not wasting any time with the building collapsing around them, Wanda hitched one of Kurt's arms around her neck and began to lead him out, mindful of his wounds. Colossus helped the weakened Gambit while Ororo and Logan helped Rogue to her feet. Vincent, Emma, Beast, Tessa, Betsy, and Warren followed as they met up with Scott and Jean at the end of the hallway.

"The whole place is coming down!" yelled Scott as debris began to fill the hallway, "We have to get out of here!"

"You got a knack for stating the obvious bub!" replied Logan as they continued to make their way down through the vast building and towards the exit.

With their rescued friends and the rest of the Hellfire Club's prisoners in hand, the X-men made a frenzied run through he main hall as the lights began to flicker and entire sections of the ceiling began to crumble. The supports on each level threatened to shatter and several floors threatened to collapse on them. But before that could happen, they all managed to reach the outside and escaped into the dark street of the night. Once they were a safe distance, they all stopped to look back at the crumbling building as it began to fall under the force of its own weight.

Noticing Rogue's discomfort, Ororo gently helped sooth her troubled mind, knowing that she and the others had been through enough.

"It's okay now Rogue…Rest. You are back with your friends now."

"Will she be alright?" asked Gambit, short of breath, but still conscious as he limped over to her and ran his hand down the side of her tear stained face.

"Don't worry Gumbo…She'll have the best of care," said Logan.

As one last tear fell down her face, Rogue finally let herself collapse into a world of unconsciousness, stopping any use of her powers in the process. Now, the building that had once housed the proud and powerful Hellfire Club crumbled into a twisted heap of wood and concrete. The people that had brutally tortured and used them were now left in ruin. For those like Emma Frost and Sage, who had survived the torture the longest, it was a strange, sobering moment that their minds struggled to process.

"It's over…" said Emma, unable to keep herself from shedding tears at the sight she never thought she would see, "The nightmare's finally over."

Emma was never one to get too overly emotional, but the thought of being free from the Hellfire Club after all the pain they had caused her was simply too much for her to contain as she broke down in a fit of uncontrollable tears into Vincent's waiting arms. And even though he was still in a great deal of pain from all the torture he had endured, feeling this young woman's tears of joy helped sooth his deeply troubled soul. He gently caressed her long hair and held her close with another hand at the small of her back. Even though he only had on torn pants and bandages and the cold of the night nipped at him a little, he hugged her close. Emma felt strangely comforted in his arms, maybe because in some way she felt like he could understand her better then anyone from his own experience, but she didn't care…She didn't care she was crying.

She just felt safe for the first time in so long that she couldn't remember the last time, and she wanted to savor the moment.

Over with Kurt, who had endured Selene's sexual assault, he was finally coming to as a result of being drained by Rogue. He was still clinging to Wanda, full of wounds and marks. His body would heal…But his mind was another story.

"Kurt…Are you going okay?" she asked, looking at the pained expression in the young man's eyes as he looked back up at her.

"I'm getting there…" he said weakly, "But don't vorry…I'll heal…Eventually."

However, Wanda knew from personal experience that such a task was easier said than done. She could tell by the look on his face that he felt hurt, ashamed, and violated on so many levels. Now he would need her more than ever to get through this trying time both with his sister and what he had endured. But if there was one thing that Kurt had showed her in all the time she had known him at the institute…It was the power of simply having faith.

"You'll be okay fuzzy…I'm here for you, I promise," smiled Wanda which helped ease to ease his suffering.

Both Kitty and Piotr couldn't help but smile at the tender moment between Wanda and Kurt, for it only helped vindicate what Kitty had seen earlier. But in observing the look on her face, Piotr couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Not going to say anything Katya?" said the Russian as he looked down at the smiling young girl before him.

"Nope…" she said simply in response, "I think I'll keep my mouth shut this time. There will be plenty of time later on for gossip…Only this time, I don't want to be a part of it."

Over with Betsy and Warren, it was a moment of sorrow and joy. Betsy couldn't bring herself to look Warren in the eye for not listening to him when she should have. He warned her…Yet she didn't listen. Even so…He had fought so hard against such overwhelming odds to rescue her.

"Betsy…" he said softly as he gently enraptured her in his wings.

The purple haired mutant felt tears in her eyes as she looked away from him with a feeling of sorrow.

"Warren…I am so sorry I didn't listen to you," she choked out as she absorbed the feeling of his warm embrace, "I shouldn't have been so stupid…I shouldn't have lost my temper and made such a horrible mistake."

"It's okay…" he whispered, "It doesn't matter now…All that matters is you're here, safe and sound."

Betsy then brought her gaze back up towards his and smiled as she gently snaked her arms around his neck.

"You really are an angel…" she said as she slowly drew her face towards his.

"Takes one to know one…"

And with that, they both met in a soft kiss, thankful to have one another back.

Jean was still in tears even after she saw the building collapse into a pile of rubble before her eyes. Scott's arms were protectively around her, helping to support her weary form. Having learned the truth and remembered so many of the horrible things that the Hellfire Club did to her, she couldn't fight her tears. She had hurt her friends and let a cruel group of heartless power mongers control her. But what hurt most was what she did to Scott. Even though Jason had cast an illusion on her…That didn't change the fact that she had cheated on him. She let another man defile her body many times under the influence of deceit and manipulation. Yet Scott still held her close in a loving embrace, sending gentle feelings of assurance through their bond.

"You're going to be just fine Jean…I promise you," assured Scott as he placed a gentle kiss on the side of her head and gently wiped away her tears, "Remember…I know you better than anybody ever has…"

"Or ever will…" she finished, choking down her last sob as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately, not ever wanting to let go again.

Everybody was tired beyond measure. It had been a long, hard fight for them…Harder than any of them could have imagined. Yet they were all here…Alive and well. They were reunited once again. And as they stood in the ruins of the ruthless organization that had caused them so much hardship, they knew that it was finally over.

"Come on X-men…" said Beast in a tired voice, "Let's go home."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 20: NO PLACE LIKE HOME**


	20. No Place Like Home

Uncanny R-Man: There's no Phoenix in this story, and Blackheart might show up but at a much later date, and yes fluff all around.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Well a lot of that was already written with the last chapter it was just split in two. Yeah now they had to deal with the aftermath of everything they've been through.

Sparky Genocide: No they aren't going to be the same and what happened to Vince at the end there was just in his mind although any longer and his mind would have been lost.

GothikStrawberry: Well…they're not ALL dead, and yeah you're right about Rogue.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Don't worry lots of fluff on the way, but they do have a long road to recovery. But what were you talking about Betsy and psychic knife to the head? Could you be more clear about that?

coldqueen: Didn't mean to come off as evil, just giving people fair warning in case they don't like to read that kind of stuff.

IvyZoe: Yeah everyone has a long road to recovery and you'll see how they all deal with it and the relationships that will come ahead should please you.

Prophet-Song: Oh this isn't over by a long shot, we're just getting started.

Lil Jean: Are you kidding? All that was just Act one of three.

Mark C: Yeah your right about the long road and about friends and family being there.

Aaron: Glad you liked the fights and you'll see how they all deal with everything, it won't be easy of course but there are some good times ahead.

Thanks to: X00001, rolofreak1990, Wen1, Episodic

* * *

**CHAPTER 20: NO PLACE LIKE HOME **

**X-Jet**

The mood in the X-Jet was sombre to say the least. Rogue was still out of it completely as Hank checked her over. Ororo and Logan were in the cockpit just to be glad that the worst was over at least for now. They had their friends and picked up a few new ones. Warren and Betsey had decided to go back to Warren's since Betsy had some of her things there and also she had been in better shape than the others.

They also wanted to work out a few things and to be honest, Logan also knew they just wanted to be together alone and he wished them luck. They did say they would stop by later after things he settled in their lives. Sage herself felt a weight lift from her shoulder to get out of that place. She sat in the cockpit going back to the mansion. It had been so long since she was last there and it was the only place that had ever felt like a home to her.

Jean was huddled next to Scott as he wrapped her up in his arms, but she was quiet. She just didn't know how she could tell him, or even face him, after what had happened to her. She had basically cheated on him…She had betrayed his trust and his love in her. She felt dirty and ashamed and even though she was sure she would shower and rub her skin raw, she wondered if she would ever feel 'clean' again after this.

In the back Gambit was holding Rogue as he looked down at her face. It seemed like she was in a perpetual nightmare, but after what Selene had said she had done to her, he wasn't surprised…But his anger just flared up at the thought and wished that he had blown that dark haired bitch up when he had the chance, even if what that Emma woman had said about her being immortal was true, it would have made him feel better. Sure he wasn't a perfect guy. He had done a lot of illegal things and there were regrets for many such deeds, but doing something like that to anyone was a line he would never come close to crossing.

She moaned a bit in his arms as he looked down at her face and wondered how anyone could hurt someone like her…Then he remembered how he had hurt her and felt even worse. But he had and would never have done anything close to hurting her like this. He also knew that if he had been successful in saving her that day, none of this would have happened to her. But he vowed to help her thought this…It was the least he could do for her.

Kurt watched Gambit hold his sister and judging from the look on his face, he knew that he must truly care for her. His chest was hurting like hell, but it was nothing compared to seeing his sister like this. Then the images of that…Woman…On top of him, shocking him, and riding him…He felt like he wanted to throw up. Just when he thought life had thrown the worst at him…His looks, growing up alone, his real mother, losing Amanda, and now Rogue…And now Selene…It just seemed like the universe loved to torment him and those he cared about. He felt a hand enclose on his and looked to see Wanda smiling a little at him as he held her hand. At least he didn't have to go through this alone and he would deal with what happened to him later, but right now he just wanted to know what was wrong with Rogue and why she didn't wake up.

Emma was leaning against Vincent as McCoy was checking him out. The big blue man had said that there were no major internal injuries, but while the scares would remain…With time, the burn scars wouldn't be as bad. Vincent only nodded and said a few words and as she looked into that far away look in his eyes, she was wondered what he was thinking about, but decided not to go looking. She could just feel that he was in some kind of emotional turmoil at the moment for some reason. She guessed because of touching him she could feel that, being a telepath and all, but she also knew that there was so much going on in that head then what his face let on.

It was nearly midnight when they got back to the mansion. Everyone went to the infirmary. Hank had to check out Jean first and then Kurt, and Ororo on her instance especially for a blood test, but she didn't say why. As for Rogue, he would have to examine later to make sure she wasn't pregnant or had caught anything.

Emma was basically fine, but for Vincent, Hank couldn't help but notice that he was a bit edgy about the infirmary. After a quick shower and shave, Hank had placed new bandages and taken blood, which was not easy since he broke two needles before the Canadian boy forced himself to calm down and concentrate on turning his invulnerability 'off' as he said.

He also had been shown to a spare room by Scott and he loaned the young man some of his own clothing.

Beast, however, went back to looking over Rogue. He had to perform the procedure in private and took a blood sample. He would have to work through the night, but it didn't bother him. They had suffered under the Hellfire Club and he had to heal their bodies. He just wished he could heal their minds after having to live through this all.

Meanwhile, Rogue was now in a medical and still out cold. Kurt was looking down at her, keeping a close eye on his sister. She had suffered so much and it seemed she had retreated into her mind from the emotional strain she had gone through. Kurt was still suffering himself and he wasn't talking about the pain in his chest. Seeing his sister just lying there like that, was heartbreaking to him.

Xavier said that if she didn't come out of it soon, he would try and go into her mind and see if he could help her and he wanted to be there for that also.

"Kurt?" He turned around to see Wanda coming over to him in her sleep ware, mainly red sweats and a tank top. "You need to get some sleep…Mr. McCoy said you need to take care of your injuries," she told him gently.

"I know Vanda, but…She's my sister…I can't leave her alone…" he told her with a lump in his throat forming, after all they had been through, the Hellfire Club had seemed to have harmed them all in a way no one else ever had.

Wanda sat with him and she would sit with him all night. Sure, when she moved in here, she and Rogue weren't close. Maybe it was the fact that they were so similar that they repulsed each other, but now they were even more similar after what she had gone through and Wanda didn't wish that on anyone.

"I'll stay with her." They both turned to see Gambit come out of the shadows. "Dat is if you let me…You can relieve Remy in the morning," he offered him. Kurt thought about it…He had seen the way he cared for his sister lately and he was tired. After a brief debate with himself, he made his decision and nodded his head. He might as well start trusting Gambit, for he had earned that right at least.

Gambit watched the two leave and sat down next to Rogue. She looked like she was sleeping or in a coma. He gently stroked her hair out of her pale yet lovely face. He sighed to himself, for he really was falling hard for this girl he knew that now. She took her hand in his feeling the warmth in it since he had removed his own gloves. She needed to know she wasn't alone and he would spend the entire night here if it helped her at all.

For Kurt, he was still in a slight daze as Wanda walked him back to his room. Everything was weighing down on his soul and he felt like the world was crushing him. "Kurt?" Wanda spoke gently as they entered his room. "Do you…Want to be alone?"

Honestly he didn't, not after what he had just been through. The face of that woman was just so haunting to him. He tried to focus on something else, like the last night he and Amanda had shared, that was a memory he would always treasure, but that woman kept coming back to him.

Wanda gently led him to the bed. "Kurt…I…I know what you're going through." She couldn't believe she was going to tell him this, for she had kept this secret to herself since it happened, but he needed to know he wasn't alone. Kurt looked over to her not sure what she meant. "Kurt…Back at the asylum…Do you know why I was so angry?"

"I thought it vas because your fazher left you zher?"

"Well…That was part of it…" She pulled her legs up to her chest. She wasn't normally one to show much emotion, but being here had began to change her and helped her become more open about herself. "Well…One of the guards…He…He liked to take some liberties with the female inmates…And I was one of them." She thought back to when she was just sixteen or seventeen, although she couldn't really remember when.

Before they had placed her in the reinforced metal box, she had been in a normal cell chamber. The door had opened and there was one of the nightshift guards. She had been asleep until he had closed the door, then before she could wake up she found her hand had been handcuffed over her head to the metal poles of the headboard.

He had taken his time with her and it wouldn't be the last. Occasionally, he had come for her a few times and she tried to fight him off, but that only ended with her getting hit and then he took it out on her after she was no longer able to fight him off.

"Vanda…" Kurt said gently hugging her gently.

"He was found out…Got one of the girls pregnant, and he was sent to jail…But after that…I…I didn't want that to happen to me anymore. I just grew angry and wanted out. Xavier tried to help me, but I wouldn't let him." Wanda had wished she had now, but the past was the past and it couldn't be changed.

No more words were said, for there really wasn't anything they could say. Kurt felt his own tears of what happened to him and soon, Wanda herself was crying. She rarely cried, but she had been keeping that in for so long. They both hugged each other close on the bed just laying there in each others arms, trying to find some comfort in each other once again.

**Xavier Institute – Kitty's Room**

After hearing from Hank that Jean and Rogue were going to be okay physically and after doing what she could to help the new guests of the institute, Kitty Pryde soon found herself lying in her bedroom in a dazed state. She had fought against Magneto and Apocalypse before, but even they couldn't equate to some of the things that had happened with the Hellfire Club. Logan had been butchered by Deathstrike to a nearly unrecognizable form…Something Sabretooth couldn't even boast. Jean and Rogue had their minds warped and their bodies defiled. Emma and Vincent were both in a world all their own for the whole ride back, not saying much at all…Simply holding each other as if they were about to fall or wake up from this dream at any moment.

But the one image that stuck out in her mind the most was Selene's brutal rape on Kurt. Hearing his screams and witnessing his pain was just something Kitty couldn't get out of her head. Every time she closed her eyes she saw the horrible images. And that didn't even get into the kind of things that were probably done to Rogue and Jean in the time they were there. Selene already boasted that she had the guards rape Rogue and ever since she got her memories back, she had been struggling to come to terms with it and was still unconscious. Jean also didn't seem to come away from it unchanged. She had been so quiet on the ride back and there was this look in her eyes she had never seen before, like she was ashamed of something.

The thought of ANY of her friends going through such a horrible ordeal was almost too much for her to bear and if they hadn't been freed, she had no doubts that she would have gone through the same thing. It was a sobering thought…Knowing that things were never going to be the same now. Jean and Rogue were definitely going to be different now and were definitely going to need help. For Kitty, she wished something so horrible had never happened to begin with…But what's done is done. It was just going to take some time for her to process.

While she was lying silently in her bed, a gentle knock suddenly fell upon the door.

"Katya?" said Piotr, in a concerned tone as he stood outside her doorway, "Are you in there?"

"It's open…" she responded in a monotone voice.

Colossus then entered the room where he saw the young girl that had been so kind to him since his arrival curled up on the bed with a dazed look in her face. He had seen the troubled expression on her all throughout the ride back and could tell she was still struggling with everything that had happened. Hell…Everybody probably was, but she was taking it a little harder.

"Are you all right?" he asked softly as he sat on the side of her bed.

Kitty, knowing all to well she couldn't hide it, shook her head as she looked back up at her strong Russian friend with her teary blue eyes.

"It's just that…So many horrible things happened to them…" she managed, choking on her words, "All the abuse, torture, and rape it just…I can't imagine going through something so horrible. I mean…I heard what happened to Rouge and Jean…And I actually watched one of my best friends get raped and tortured right before my eyes! And Selene even commented that she wanted to do the same to me!"

Kitty now had tears in her eyes as she ran out of words to describe the horror. She soon brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly as she fought to keep herself from completely breaking down, but thankfully…Piotr was there to reassure her.

"I know…It truly is horrible," said Piotr in agreement, "But it's over now. It may take some time to recover from, but now more than ever we need to stay strong. Not just for ourselves but for our friends. They will need our help and I know you Katya…You are strong enough. It's hard now, but just give it time…We can all get through this together."

She found herself leaning into his strong, warm body, prompting him to wrap a protective arm around her…Showing to her that she was safe now and she had nothing to worry about. While there were still tears in her eyes, she was no longer on the verge of completely breaking down. She took comfort in his embrace and found solstice in his words. They had just survived a horrible ordeal and part of her was still trying to process that. But thanks to Piotr, it was definitely a little easier.

As she remained in his arms, an idea suddenly came to her.

"Peter…Please stay with me tonight," she said, her voice still partially choked from her emotions.

The Russian born mutant looked back with a mixture of shock and anxiety at her request, but upon seeing the look in her eyes, he knew that she was being quite serious.

"Katya…I don't think…" he stammered, not knowing what to say.

"Please…" she said again with a look in her eye that he just couldn't turn away from, "I don't want to be alone tonight."

She clung to his shirt tightly, looking as though she had no intention of letting go. Knowing that this was an argument he could not win, Piotr let out a deep sigh as he hugged her gently and placed a small kiss upon her forehead.

"If you don't want to be alone…Then you won't have to be," he said, managing a brief smile which helped ease her tears.

"Thank you…" said Kitty as she absorbed his warmth and lay with him on the warm bed.

Kitty knew that it would definitely take some time to get through the after effects of this whole ordeal. The memories she had now could not be forgotten no matter how hard she wanted to. But as she found herself laying comfortably with Piotr in the darkness of the night, she took comfort in knowing that she wasn't alone.

**Xavier Institute – Jean's Room (AN: Warning, sexual content ahead. If you are at all sensitive to it, DO NOT READ. You have been warned)**

Jean didn't say much on the ride back to the institute. She didn't even say much when Hank gave her a medical examination. She didn't want to think about what they had just gone through. All she wanted to do was forget, but that was much easier said than done. In retrospect, Jean had been somewhat lucky compared to Rogue. She had only been raped by Shaw while she had her entire body assaulted by Selene and the guards. She was also worried that because of Shaw's numerous sexual attacks, she might have gotten pregnant or contracted a STD, but since she had been the first Hank had finished with the tests she had learned that she was fine. But that still didn't change the fact that it happened.

While on she was stuck in her own world of silence, Scott had stayed beside her the whole time…Giving her something to hold on to. Throughout the whole trip back, he had been constantly sending her loving, reassuring thoughts through their link…Letting her know that he was there and everything would be okay. While Hank requested that Scott not be there while Hank gave her a physical examination, she was still comforted by his psychic presence, which she could feel so clearly after what they went through to survive.

However, despite succeeding in escaping the Hellfire Club and receiving a clean bill of health from Hank, Jean still couldn't escape the horrors of what she had been through. Among the worst was the fact that she had cheated on Scott. Not only that…She had also let the Hellfire Club control her and made her attack and nearly kill him after he nearly died trying to save her. Yet despite hurting him so much, he still never gave up on her and kept reassuring her that he loved her and nothing could change that. It hurt to think about…Knowing that Shaw used Scott's image to control her. And it hurt thinking that nothing could change what had happened.

As she lay in silence on the soft covers of her bed, tears continued rolling down her eyes. She was now in her regular sleeping clothes and trying her hardest to get some rest as Hank and the Professor had advised. But no matter what she did, she kept remembering all of the horrible ordeals she had gone through because of the Hellfire Club and how she would never be able to erase what had happened, she heard a gentle knock on her door and knew immediately it was from the warm feeling in her mind.

"Jean…" said Scott in a deep, comforting voice, "Are you okay? Can I come in?"

Jean felt more tears as she heard the voice of the man she had hurt and cheated on because of the Hellfire Club, but part of her still yearned for the comfort she knew that only he could provide. No matter how much she had been used, her feelings for Scott had never changed. She still loved him and wanted to be with him, but she didn't know if she even deserved his love at this point.

"Jean?" he said again, upon not getting a response.

Jean finally responded by unlocking the door with her telekinesis. She didn't want to say anything just yet, for she was still trying to make sense out of all this. Before all this madness had happened, they were happy, hopeful, and looking forward to moving in together and taking their relationship to the next step. She had even been so bold as to think further about things like marriage and a future with Scott, but in the end she had gotten ahead of herself…For the fates had something else in store for them. They had almost every conceivable odd stacked against them, yet they had managed to survive it all…Together.

Jean then felt two powerful arms wrap around her body and pull her into a loving embrace. They were the arms she thought she would never feel again and she took a brief moment to relish in the unique feeling they offered. She then found herself taking his hand in hers as she turned around to face his worried gaze as he lay beside her. Gone was his uniform and overall Cyclops appearance and all that lay before her now was her best friend and lover, Scott Summers.

Neither of them said much as Scott gently ran his hand along her face, wiping away her tears as they continued to form. They never needed many words around each other, for they could tell what the other was feeling simply by the conflicted expressions that dominated their face. Jean, still riddled with guilt over what she had done to him, couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye for very long. But this only made Scott more concerned as he finally broke the silence.

"I'm worried about you Jean…" he said as he saw more tears form in her eyes, "I know I can't fully relate and I know it can't be easy to get over what you went through but…"

Then, before he could finish, Jean started sobbing as she broke the embrace and sat upright in her bed.

"I don't deserve you…" said Jean, unable to control her sobs anymore.

"What?" said Scott in a confused voice as he quickly moved over beside her, "What are you…"

"I'm sorry Scott…But you deserve better now," struggled Jean, still not able to look him in the eye after what she had done to hurt him.

"Jean…Come on…Don't say that," he coaxed as he took her hand and held it gently.

However, this didn't stop Jean from sobbing more as she struggled hard to deal with everything that had happened. Her heart was now literally aching in pain as he kept sending his feelings of love through their link despite what she had done. Even if she had been under the influence of illusions, it was still something that pained her soul with guilt.

"It's true…" she managed despite her sobs, "Illusion or not…I cheated on you! I let another man defile and taint my body! You nearly died trying to save me…And what do I do to pay you back? I betrayed you…I betrayed your trust…I betrayed your love."

At this point, Jean could no longer fight her tears. She let the flow freely as she felt sick to her stomach with guilt and remorse. She had never felt so awful and dirty before in her life. She could handle a lot of things in life when it came to being a mutant and enduring prejudice, but she didn't think she could handle this. The torture, the rape, the pain she inflicted on Scott and all her loved ones…She just didn't know if she could ever forgive herself.

"He…He used your image to trick me," she went on as she fought to push back her tears, "He made me think he was you…So he could use me to hurt you and everybody else I cared about. I let him use me…I…"

But this time, Scott didn't let her finish, not able to bear hearing her cry anymore.

"Shh…It's okay Jean," he said softly as he placed a finger on her lips, "Its okay. It was all in your head…An illusion. You never betrayed me…Not in your mind…Not in your heart."

"But I…" said Jean, about to respond, but Scott wasn't about to let her slip any deeper into her rut. No matter how much she hurt, he was determined to bring her out of it. As hard as this whole ordeal had been on her, that didn't change how he felt about her and he was determined to make her see that.

"I know it was horrible Jean…But it's over now," he assured as he slid his arm around her waist, "We fought…We survived. I'm alive because of you. I was so close to dying…But I survived because of you. I know it still hurts, but just give it time."

"Time still won't change what I did," said Jean, unable to forget no matter how hard she tried, "I don't think I can ever forgive myself for this."

"Jean…" said Scott as he gently cupped her chin and brought her eyes to his, "You've done nothing to require forgiveness from me or yourself…You were USED Jean. You had no say in what happened. It's not like you asked for it and you sure as hell didn't deserve it."

Scott's words were strong and he wouldn't let her beat herself up because of something she had no control over. He couldn't stand seeing her cry, drowning in her own sorrow. Scott may not have been able to undo what happened, but he wanted to do everything in his power to help the woman he loved get through this. Then, he soon found himself placing both hands on her tear-stained face and placing a gentle kiss upon her forehead, showing her that no matter what happened…He was not going to leave her to deal with this alone.

"You have to stop blaming yourself Jean…" he urged, almost sounding desperate at this point, "I don't want to see you in so much pain because of this. You had absolutely no control over what happened. You had absolutely no say. If anything, I should be the one feeling guilty because I let you get captured in the first place."

Jean's sobs managed to subside for a brief moment as she finally looked him in the eye this time, willingly accepting his arms and his warmth. She didn't know what else to say…There wasn't much she could say in the end. Scott was still there for her like he had always been. He was still there for her despite what she had done. Whether or not she deserved such love was almost too hard for her to fathom…But at this point she knew she couldn't get through this without it.

"Jean…Please," said Scott, "You know how I feel…You know I still love you…And you know that I always will. Just look into my mind and see for yourself. You already know its true…Just feel it for yourself."

Jean felt Scott let down all his mental shields, leaving their link wide open for her. Wanting desperately to believe his words, she closed her eyes and placed her hands on his temples. Then…Through the bond that had helped save her mind and her life…She felt it. She felt the true power of the bond she had with this man. She saw memories of the day they first met, to the days they grew close and became friends, to the day of her power surge that first established their link, to that fateful day when they took their friendship a step further and began dating, and along all the trials and growth they went through as their love grew. From best friends to soul mates…Through the sorrow and joy of their lives…She felt it so clearly now. It was as if she could wrap herself up in it like a warm, comforting blanket. The ordeal she had been through had tried to taint it, but their love was still as strong and pure as ever. All her uncertainty and guilt…Seemed irrelevant when she simply experienced it for herself. No matter how complicated things got, their love was still there…And for Jean, it was truly a feeling no words could describe.

As she brought herself out of the link, her tears finally stopped flowing as she looked at the true, honest face of the young man that had fought so hard to save her.

"Scott…" she said, now in a tone not laden with hurt or sorrow, "I…I'm so sorry."

She then threw her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder as he gently absorbed her embrace, feeling a great weight lifted off his soul.

"I should never have doubted it…" she said as she became choked up once again by her emotions, "I should never have let it taint me. I just…I love you so much…And I…"

She didn't have a chance to finish though, for her actions took precedence over her words as her lips met with his and they shared a tender kiss. To Jean, it made her feel so grateful that they had both survived…And they were now here in each others arms sharing something they had come so close to losing. To Scott, it made him complete again…Having the woman he loved back in his arms after fighting so hard and nearly dying in the process. But in the end…It was all worth it.

"You should rest now," whispered Scott as they gently parted and he saw the pain that had been so strong fade from her eyes.

"No Scott," said Jean, not breaking the embrace, "I want you to make love to me…Right here…Right now."

Scott felt somewhat of a shock upon hearing Jean say those words, knowing she had just been through a very trying experience. He didn't want to do something that she was not ready for yet, but as she hugged her body close to his, slowly running her hands along his strong chest, she showed in her own way that she wanted to put the past behind her.

"But…Jean I don't want you to…" however, before he could finish, Jean cut him off as she placed a finger on his lips.

"Please Scott…I want this," she said, accentuating her intentions as she moved in closer to him, feeling his body tense up from the close contact, "I don't want to think about the past…I don't want to think about those bad memories. I want to make new ones…Good ones. I trust you Scott. Don't think…Don't worry…Just feel."

As Jean parted her legs and wrapped them around Scott's torso, she began to feel him surrender to the arousal of his body. She could already feel his hardness pressing against her, causing her to feel a warm sensation in her body…One she knew only Scott could give her.

"God Jean…" gasped Scott as Jean began to trace kisses around his face while his hands moved down towards her waist, "Love you…So much."

No more words were spoken as Jean captured his lips once again and fell flat on her back, pulling Scott along with her. Their hands began to roam as the kisses grew more passionate and frenzied, showing their yearning for the comfort and warmth that only they could provide for each other. Soon, Jean had already gotten Scott's shirt off and was trailing kisses down his strong, chiselled muscles. She heard his gentle moans, prompting her to run her hands over him more…Feeling the heat of his body against hers as he motioned to remove her shirt. While under his imposing weight, she managed to shift her body enough to allow him to remove it. Unlike the illusion, he was slow and gentle…Knowing every curve of her body in vivid detail. It felt good…And it made her want more.

They fell back against the soft pillows of Jean's bed as their passionate kisses resumed. Both Scott and Jean felt their link open up more, allowing them to share in the warm sensations. The heat between them continued to grow as Scott slowly moved his hands up towards her still covered breasts and gently caressed them in his hand. This action prompted a deep moan from Jean as she expressed her urge to remove the bra separating her flesh from his hands. Not wasting any time, Jean helped him remove the garment quickly, allowing Scott to take in the beautiful sight of her exposed breasts. Slowly, his kisses trailed down from her face on to the sensitive orbs of flesh below. Jean let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt Scott gently massage and caress her breasts in the way she remembered…The way she loved. THIS was the Scott she loved having sex with…THIS was the real man who gave her the feelings and sensations that no other man could.

As she felt his touch upon her breasts, Jean soon found herself yearning for more. And through the link, Scott could sense it and soon trailed his kisses even lower down her torso. Then, he brought his hands to the waistband of her simple cotton sleeping pants and aided by the frantic urgings of the beautiful redhead before him, slowly slid them down her well-shaped legs and removed them completely along with her panties.

Now, she lay completely naked and exposed to him. But with him…She didn't feel vulnerable or uncomfortable…She felt right. Beads of sweat were beginning to form on both their bodies from the heat of their contact, but it only served to heighten their arousal. Feeling desperate for her taste, Scott gently spread her legs and began to kiss and tease her sensitive private areas. Having done this many times before, he knew how Jean liked to be pleasured. And judging from her moans, he was doing a good job. Waves of pleasure shot up from her lower regions as Jean firmly gripped the sheets of her bed and let out deep moans of euphoria from Scott's gentle teases. He kissed and caressed each area…Making sure to hit every nerve he could. Her scent became stronger and more intoxicating as she grew wetter with arousal from his teasing. Then, as her gasps grew more heated and desperate, it became clear that she was close to having an orgasm. Feeling this through their link, Scott removed himself from her wet center and gave her a brief moment to catch her breath while he removed his pants.

Once the last piece of clothing was removed, Jean eagerly spread her legs and used them to capture Scott in a tight embrace. His hands were now firmly on her hips as he slowly guided his hard member into her warmth. Her body tenses all over as waves of pleasure surged from the nerves of her most sensitive areas and spread all throughout her body. The overwhelming sensation was felt by Scott as well, which only motivated him to go further until he was completely inside her.

They both let out a deep moan of content as felt the unity of their bodies. Their sweat mixed together as they once again crashed their lips upon one another. Scott began to gently work his way into a rhythm, thrusting in and out of her at a slow pace at first, but gradually increasing the tempo to absorb more of the wondrous feeling. Driven by her longing for more of the sensations he was giving her, Jean began to move her body in a rhythm as well as she ran her hands along his sweaty body, caressing his strong muscles in her hands. As the pace of their thrusts increased, breathing became gasps as both continued their frantic kissing. The warm, pleasure-filled sensations were sent both ways through their link, making the experience all the more wonderful.

They both kissed and moaned, dragging out their love play for as long as they could. Memories of the past were now fading into obscurity as they both remembered how they made love to each other in the way that made it special to them and them alone. Time lost all meaning as they started drawing closer and closer to their respective climax. Scott carefully slowed the tempo, wanting to make sure they came at the same time and ensuring that it would be the best it possibly could. Jean's moans became louder as she drew closer and closer and her grip with her powerful legs grew tighter, forcing him into her as deep as possible for when the moment finally came. Then…With one final thrust, Jean let out a cry of pleasure that echoed through the room while Scott moan out as her inner muscles tightened hard around his member while he released his load inside her.

The young couple struggled to catch their breath as their sweat drenched bodies remained in soft contact with one another while the rush through their minds swept over them like a wave of warmth and euphoria. Once they found the ability to breaths again, they met in another deep, passionate kiss that was met with gentle caresses of each others' hands while the feeling of endless love surged through their link.

Once they had recovered from their first climax, they both shifted positions so that Scott was now flat on his back and Jean was now straddling him. They were still connected and desired more as they once again began to move in a rhythm together. Jean began moaning again as she gyrated her hips in a motion, feeling his hard member within her and running her hands along the well defined muscles of his torso. Her moans of pleasure were met with an upward trust from Scott as he kept his hands on her hips, allowing her to absorb all the pleasure she could from this act. She needed this more than him…And he intended to give it to her every time from now on. Jean's pleasured moans sent her into another world of pleasure as she arched her back and neared her climax. Both of their bodies were now glowing with sweat and Scott could feel another orgasm through their link and as her inner muscles began to tighten around him once more, he transferred his hands from her hips to her large breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze, causing her to moan even louder from the pleasure as they experienced their second release.

No words were spoken through the night as Scott and Jean continued to make love. They relished in the warmth, comfort, and pleasure that only they could give each other. The powerful love they shared was heightened by their strengthened link as it kept them going for what seemed like forever until their bodies were too tired to do any more. As they attained one last orgasm together, Jean finally collapsed in a fit of exhaustion onto her lover's body, resting comfortably on his strong chest. They both had to catch their breath as they simply relished in being so close to each other. The warmth and love they felt through the link helped lull away the horrors of what had happened and now, they were only focused on the present and each other.

Jean thanked whatever higher power there was for blessing her with a friend and lover like Scott. In her darkest hour, he had given her his heart and helped her put the past behind her. He had given her so much in her life and she in turn trusted him with her heart and soul. And knowing Scott…They were in good hands.

"Scott…" said Jean softly, feeling herself on the verge of passing out from her exhaustion.

"Hmm…"

"Do you still want to move in together?" she asked, her voice serious, but hopeful.

"Of course Jean…You know I wouldn't have it any other way," answered Scott, now more certain than ever that this was right and they were truly meant to be.

"Really?" she responded, her voice now brimming with happiness for the first time in what felt like forever.

"You know it Jean. I've never been surer of anything in my life. Just remember…No matter what happens and no matter what the future throws at us…I'll always love you…" whispered Scott as he gently stroked her long, red hair as she lay comfortably on his chest.

"I love you too Scott…Thank you," replied Jean, finally able to smile now, for all was finally right.

Seeing her smile made Scott smile as well as he felt his held the woman he loved close to his body, mind, and soul. No matter how long he lived, he would never get tired of her smile and as they both met in one last passionate kiss, he looked forward to seeing it many more times in the future both near and far.

**Xavier Institute – Logan's Room**

As everybody settled down after a long, tumultuous night Logan finally forced himself to retreat to his room. Having stayed near Rogue and Jean while they both wearily returned to their home, he saw the looks of sadness and sorrow caused by the deep scars, both physical and mental, that the Hellfire Club had inflicted. He also was left with the task of helping the new guests, Vincent and Emma, adjust to their new surroundings. Neither of them had anywhere else to go. Emma's family had abandoned her and what was left of Vincent's family had been taken away by the Hellfire Club. They both had endured torture that nobody should ever have to go through and he knew as well as the Professor that they had their work cut out for them in terms of helping them.

In addition to the trauma that had been inflicted on the innocent, some of which were children he swore to protect, he also had to deal with the new memories this whole experienced had uncovered. Having lived an undoubtedly long life with much of his memories in disarray, it felt strange to actually know a part of his past now. Now, his memories of Yuriko and what he had done to her father in the confusion of Weapon X were clear now…But they still hurt his already fragile soul.

His animalistic temper had shown its strength in the past with Yuriko just as much as it had with Ororo in the present. There was no denying that part of him had loved Yuriko in the past…But after fighting her and nearly being killed by her had shown that she was as dead as the life he had once shared with her. Now, he couldn't help but wonder what might have happened had he not left her. Would he have become an X-man? Would he be happier? Would everybody be worse or better off?

As he pondered these questions, a sudden familiar scent filled the air and a new presence stood outside his door.

"Logan?" said Ororo, "Logan, are you still up?"

As he got up and walked over towards the door, he felt somewhat nervous at the thought of facing the former weather goddess after how he had treated her over the past few weeks. On top of that, he hadn't been there to save her and the others sooner…And she suffered personally from it. He may have killed Leland for laying his dirty hands on her, but he had done his damage to her. He had failed her in the same way he had failed Jean and Rogue. Did that mean he even had a right to stand in her presence? Did that mean he even deserved her friendship after being so cruel? He could have debated this with himself for hours on end, but he soon found himself opening the door and standing before the woman who had tried so hard to help him despite the animal lurking within him.

"Ro?" he said as he slowly opened the door, "What are you doing awake this late?"

"I could ask you the same you know," she quipped.

"Well to be fair, I'm use to it," he responded, despite the obvious dark circles under his eyes.

"Be that as it may, I think we all need to get some sleep after this. But first…There's something I wanted to tell you," she said, obviously weary and nervous even after having rehearsed what she was going to say many times over in her head.

Logan felt a twinge of anxiety upon hearing this and was quick to try and say what he should have long ago. "Look…If this is about blowing my lid over the whole file thing, I can't tell you how sorry I am for being such a jerk. I was way out of line and you of all people didn't deserve it and…"

However, Ororo didn't let him finish as she cut him off before he could say any more.

"No…It's not that Logan," said Ororo, causing him to fall silent and listen intently to her words, "Not entirely at least. I just wanted to say…I'm sorry for starting this whole thing in the first place. I should have never betrayed your trust. You…You really have no idea how much I value our friendship. I…Never really knew how much it meant to me until after I nearly lost you. And I just want you to know that…I don't want to lose it…I want us to have what we once did. I don't think I could handle losing it because…"

Ororo, despite all the times she had rehearsed this little speech, couldn't find the right words to go on. A lump soon formed in her throat as she became overcome with regret for everything that had transpired to nearly break them apart. Logan seemed to pick up on his as he moved in closer towards her, getting an even greater whiff of her sweet, intoxicating scent that he knew and valued so much.

"I know…" he said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to help ease her inner turmoil, "I don't want to lose it either Ro. It…Really means a lot to me as well. And I don't want to ruin this…Not after what my temper led us to. It's just that…This whole thing with Yuriko has really got me thinking…"

"What do you mean?" asked Ororo curiously.

"You know me better than most people Ro…You know that I struggle with remembering things I've forgotten," said Logan, "But now, I have remembered something. I have recalled something that was once erased from my mind and frankly…I don't know if I want to remember it."

Logan let out a deep sigh as his face creased in feeling of inner conflict once more as he remembered all the memories with Yuriko that he now had. Some of which were good…But all of which reminded him of how it had ended.

"Make no mistake about it…A part of me really did love that woman," said Logan, causing Ororo to feel somewhat strange, but she chose to hide it as he went on. "But whatever part of that woman I remember died a long time ago along with the memories. Now, I've betrayed her, I failed Jeannie and Rogue, and on top of all that…I failed you."

"Logan…" said Ororo, not wanting to let this man fall any deeper into despair than he already had over this affair, "You didn't fail them…And you didn't fail me. You saved us. What Leland did to me was bad, but he would have done MUCH worse if you hadn't showed up."

"He wouldn't have done ANYTHING if I had just gotten there sooner!" said Logan, still not fully forgiving himself for being too late.

"We are all alive…We are all back in one piece Logan," said Ororo as she placed both hands on the side of his hairy face, "It was hard and painful…But we survived. You did not fail anyone Logan and don't let anybody ever tell you otherwise because I know the truth…And so do you. I understand that you feel guilty…Believe me, I know what it's like to have guilt eat you up inside. But that doesn't mean you have to let it consume you. Tomorrow will bring another day…There will always be a chance for a new beginning."

Logan didn't argue with her, for she knew about things like this way better than he could ever hope to ascertain. He knew she was right and he knew she was telling the truth. In all the years he knew her, she had never lied to him even during times when he was never straightforward with her. It still hurt knowing that he had been powerless to stop her and everybody else's suffering, but her words helped sooth that pain…And gave hope for a new beginning.

"I just don't want to make the same mistakes again Ro…" he said as he looked intently into her sky blue eyes.

"Logan…I know you…I know the man you truly are at heart," said Ororo, "And I want to stay close to that man…I don't want to lose his friendship. Whatever challenges await, we can help each other. But please…I just want my best friend back."

Logan looked back into her eyes and saw the deep sincerity within them. Even after all his self loathing and after all the things he put her through with his memories and Yuriko, she still wanted to save the close friendship that they both held so dear. In seeing her beautiful, regal face that rightfully gave her the title of a goddess, he helped lay her anxiety to rest as he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ro, if you forgive me for all the crazy shit I put you through that you shouldn't have had to deal with…Then I forgive you for reading my file. And how about we leave it at that and go from there?" said Logan, eager to put this ordeal behind them and start anew.

Ororo couldn't help but smile as she finally felt the weight that had hung so heavy on her soul fade away. There were still a lot of things she was uncertain of and there were still many strange feelings that this man gave her, but for now…This was enough and it was far more than she ever could have hoped for.

"I'd like that Logan…Thank you."

Then, to Logan's surprise, she placed a small kiss on his hairy cheek and turned to make her leave.

"Promise me you'll try and get some sleep…I'll see you in the morning," she said as she began to head back towards her room.

"Yeah…I'll try," said Logan as he stood in a daze at what had just happened.

As she disappeared from sight, the scent that her kiss had left hung strong in the air. Logan then found himself once again collapse on his bed and stare at the ceiling in a state of confusion over what he had just said and felt. The pain and confusion of his memories still hung strong, but as he relished in the feeling of having Ororo back as a friend it seemed somewhat irrelevant. And as he carefully memorized the scent of her kiss so he could remember it in all its vivid, he soon felt himself lulled to a peaceful, sound sleep.

**-2 AM at Night-**

It was late, or early depending on the point of view. Vincent, however, couldn't sleep. He normally had the occasional nightmares, but to be honest he was afraid to go asleep now. He knew that if he did, he would be plagued by nightmares, but he guessed the others would be as well. He was wearing some clothing that was on loan thanks to from Scott since they were roughly the same size. He had finally been able to take a shower and a shave in a small shower unit in that infirmary of theirs before he had new bandages to cover his burns and other injuries. He never felt so refreshed in his life.

This Xavier man had come to him and asked him questions as the doc was looking him over. Xavier had offered him a place here and to be honest, it was tempting. Here there were other mutants like himself and also…He just wasn't sure if he could go back. His life wasn't that great before he left after being outed as a mutant had left him isolated and he wasn't sure if he could stay in the same place that had once been his home, but would now forever be the place where Father Michaels died. He just didn't know if he could stand to see the spot he had died every day.

But he also had to check on the kids. He had voiced his worried to Xavier and he had told him that he would check on things for him. Vincent was grateful for that and everything else, but at the moment he was silently moving along the halls just walking and getting to know the place. He was about to see if maybe a midnight snack would help him sleep when he just stopped. It was strange…Almost as if he felt a pain in him. It was vague and distant, but it was there. He had never felt something like this and walked in one direction and it seemed to grow. The closer he seemed to get to…Something…The more this feeling came. It was like how he felt during a nightmare. Then, as he arrived at a door, he felt like someone was in pain or something, which was strange because he was sure telepathy wasn't in his list of powers. He went for the door knob but stopped himself.

"_What am I doing? I mean going into someone's room because of a feeling?"_

But he opened the door anyway. His vision was used to the night and saw someone thrashing around in a bed and heard moaning. He closed the door gently and walked over. He could see it was Emma and she was having one hell of a nightmare. He gently shook her. "Emma wake up!" he whispered.

"AH!" Emma nearly screamed out ,but he covered her mouth pretty quickly. Emma looked with wide scared eyes at the form in the night.

"Emma it's me," came a gently voice that she knew.

"Vincent?" she asked softly. She looked around the room and realized she was at the mansion and out of the Hellfire Club. It was still a bit surreal to be finally free and to be in other clothing for a chance. She had borrowed something from Rogue's room that Kitty had offered her. It was basically an orange pair of pants and shirt PJs. "So…Do you always sneak into a girl's room in the dead of night?" she asked with a smile, although in truth she was glad he had woke her up from that nightmare.

"Well…Uh…I…" He didn't know how to explain coming to her from a 'feeling,' so he went with a more plausible explanation. "I heard you having a nightmare. I couldn't sleep and was just walking around when I passed your door and…Well…"

She smiled a bit and took his hand. "Thank you…Do…Do you mind talking with me a little while…I don't want to go to sleep again just yet."

"I wouldn't mind at all," he replied and she moved over, pulling the covers back. He was a bit nervous, for he had never really slept with a girl like this. Hell, he had never even had a decent girlfriend and only kissed a few of them, but nothing classified as intimate. Never the less, he slipped in next to her, for she needed him and maybe he needed her as well.

Emma cuddled up next to him and just rested her head on him. It just felt good to be like this and she didn't know why…But it just did. And after everything she had been through, she deserved to feel something good in her life. "So…Did Xavier give you the offer of staying here?"

"Yeah, are you going to take it?"

Emma had thought about it. She had enough money saved up from her time in the Hellfire Club to live a very comfortable life, but that was the question…What kind of life would it be? "I'm staying…For now…I…I just need to know where I fit in. I mean I have nowhere else to go…What about you?"

Vince sighed. "I'll most likely stay…I don't think I can live back home, not after all that happened…But I have to go back and check on things and to say goodbye…I…" His voice cracked as a lump hit his throat thinking of the man that raised him and all the children and what they had to deal with.

Emma could feel his pain. "I'm sure they're alright," she told him as she caressed his cheek and smile,d feeling the smoothness to it. "You know, I like the shaven look. You should keep it," she joked, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Vince himself smiled. He knew what she was doing and he was thankful for it. "Tell me about home…" she asked him. She herself no longer cared about her own family, for they had abandoned her and as far as she was concerned, to hell with them. She wanted to know what was so special about that place anyway. When he talked about his life in Toronto, there was just this joy in his voice. She heard all of what he said and he made it sound like a loving place to have lived.

It was strange…Here she was coming from a high class home and family, but even with all that weath they were never as close as a group of people living in the more low class area of a city with no other family but each other. She listened on, never interrupting him and she felt a calm and soothing feeling come over her from just listening to him.

After a minute Vince noticed that she had fallen asleep. He smiled down at her and ran a hand over her long silky hair. She murmured something in her sleep and rolled on top of him a little, hugging him close. He was thankful she was asleep because having her on top of him and feeling her next to him was causing him to blush. He even felt his heart rate go up from this closeness. He swallowed hard and wondered what to do. He didn't plan on spending the night here, but he didn't want to wake her.

So he signed and figured there were worst things then sleeping in bed with a beautiful woman. He watched her for a bit longer, but he was suddenly very tired. He closed his eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

And he dreamed.

He dreamed of that green valley with the river and the tree…The same valley that Emma had used to pull him back to reality. And there sitting by the tree was Emma, only in a white sundress looking like a goddess. For that moment, he was sure he had just seen what heaven would look like in that one moment, and he would treasure this memory for the rest of his life.

**-New York-**

Fury looked around the ruins of the Hellfire Club as Pierce was taken on a stretcher, screaming bloody murder at someone who had ripped off his artificial limbs. Fury, even though his face was neutral,l took great pleasure in seeing this place in ruins. So far there were a few bodies, and they needed to be identified through dental records of course.

Fury thought back to his office when he heard what had happened here. He had smiled then and leaned back in his chair. He took out a file he kept in his desk and opened it to a certain page. There was a torn image of a woman and the arm of someone holding her. From one of his pockets, he took out the other half and placed it there.

The image was of him and that woman. Her name had been Glory and she had been one of his agents. Over the course of three years, they had a secret relationship since the regulations were specific on superiors dating their subordinates. But they had broken that protocol, in fact they had both planned to retire after her last mission. She was the only woman he would have given up his job, and his life for…Because he had loved her that much.

But that all changed…Her last mission had been to the Hellfire Club. She had been found out and they found her body in the Hudson two weeks later…He had memorized the autopsy report. She had been tortured to death, very slowly. He couldn't bear to think of the pain and suffering she had been in.

Fury looked at the ruins of the building that had taken the life of the only woman he ever truly loved. "Payback's a bitch Shaw," Fury said under his breath.

"SIR!" A man in SHIELD combat armour shouted out to him, running through the clean up crews. "We got a problem."

"What kind of problem?" Fury didn't like the sound of this at all.

"We're missing a few bodies sir." Fury swore inwardly. He should have known. "We're missing at least three members of the Inner Circle, Jason Wyngarde, Selene, and Sebastian Shaw." Fury's fist clenched as did his jaw. He looked over the ruins and tried to cool his head. They might had just missed the bodies, but he knew his men better then that…They weren't here…And that meant they were out there in the world…And he didn't know where to what they were planning to do next.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 21: A NEW DAY**


	21. A New Day

Chica De Los Ojos Café: She'll wake up soon but not too soon.

GothikStrawberry: Mastermind could have woken up before the place started coming down and decided to make a break for it.

Dream: Uh…Okay…Just know that there are two of us doing this story…And maybe why you do would be nice to know.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Ah okay thanks for explaining that, lot's more fluff around I mean have to balance out all that stuff from before. What happened to Shaw wasn't lethal, just overloaded a bit.

coldqueen: Actually this is going to be a very LONG story and all that just happened, was Act I of III.

IvyZoe: It wasn't you, as for Rogue you'll see later on what's going through her mind and Romyness and lots of it will be in the future.

Mark C: Well Shaw was overloaded not exactly blown up, and Mastermind could have woken up before that happened. Besides, you know what I say? If you don't have the body then they aren't dead, and what can I say…I like to surprise people.

Wen1: No she wasn't. If you read more carefully you would have known that Scott and Jean were already intimate with each other before she got captured.

Thanks to: rolofreak1990, X00001, Uncanny R-Man, Episodic, Sparky Genocide, Silver Warrior

* * *

**CHAPTER 21: A NEW DAY**

Xavier was in his office early in the morning thinking about everything that had just transpired. He had learned about what had happened to Jean and Rogue and felt such grief for what they had been through. Rogue was so traumatized that it looked like she had retreated into her own mind and secluded herself in some strange coma-like state.

Then there were Vincent and Emma, who they had found there as well. And there was also the fact what his students had endured when captured, especially poor Kurt. He had heard what had happed to him from Hank and the thoughts that a few of the students were projecting. He looked at the boy in the infirmary last night and his eyes seemed to have lost the innocence he had always seen there. Kurt had, despite his harsh life, always had this smile in his eyes, but Xavier hadn't seen that last night.

Xavier had never felt like such a failure before. They trusted him and now they had gone through horrors that even Magneto wasn't capable of. He should never have allowed them to go there, but on the other hand he couldn't have left Jean and Rogue there either. He should have gone with them, but he knew that he wasn't in any shape to help them. It was times like this he cursed his legs…For he hated having to sit back as they went out there.

He was wondering just how bad things could possibly get and how they were ever going to overcome this. He was sure they would all need some comforting after this. He knew from personal experience how suffering from the physical abuse from his own step-father could affect someone. He knew how alone a child could feel in the world and he hoped to help them all through this. He was truly worried about Rogue. If she didn't pull out of it, he would have to go into her mind to help her, but he also was worried about how she would deal with everything when she was awake.

Hank at the time was walking to Charles office. He had pulled an all nighter on the test results and going over the long list of injuries he had treated and checking on Rogue periodically. He smiled a bit upon seeing Gambit there holding her hand even though he was fast asleep. He was tempted to move him, but he figured that he would want to be there for her if she woke up.

Hank yawned and then rubbed his weary eyes as he walked the halls until he bumped into Storm on the way, literally. "Oh my dear, I'm sorry."

"It is alright Hank," Ororo said then looked at his appearance, seeing that his fur was a bit messy,and his eyes looked heavy. She wasn't sure because of the facial hair, but he might have had some dark circles under his eyes. "Hank, did you work all through the night?" She asked him concerned.

"Mostly, I'm afraid after such an ordeal…Well…I just had to keep working and to be honest, I just didn't feel like sleeping after that." Then he remembered something Ororo had asked him. "Oh, just so you know, I finished all the results along with that blood test you asked for. And according to the read out, I found nothing wrong with it."

"Are you sure?" Ororo asked in a worried tone and held her breath. She had been so afraid that she might have caught something from Leland and she wanted to be sure.

"Yes, I found nothing wrong with your tests," he said, looking a bit more concerned. He knew Logan had found her, but asking for a blood test had him worried. He didn't ask why because he was afraid of the answer. "Ororo…If there's anything you need to talk about…" but he soon found himself trailed off, for he wasn't saying one thing or another about what might have happened and left it open for her to interpret the meaning.

"Thank you Hank but…I just want to put all this behind us."

Hank nodded and they walked towards Xavier's office. When they got there, Logan was already inside along with a very tired looking Xavier. Hank guessed he hadn't slept well either. "How are they Hank?" Xavier wearily asked.

Hank sat down and rubbed his temple. "Well…Physically they could have been worse…Mentally that's another story. Kurt suffered some bad electrical burns to the chest and it will take a couple of weeks for him heal so he doesn't notice it at all. But luckily his fur will hide any scars…Vincent won't be so luck."

"Ya mean the kid that's a walking collection of scars," Logan said in obvious distaste in seeing what the boy must have had to live with.

Hank nodded. "Yes, he already had a nasty collection of old scars from some kind of traumatic and abusive childhood…Add to the burn scars and cuts…And he might heal from a few of them to the point where no one might notice, but the others like the one on the back and his side form the burns will heal in a week, but they will be notable."

"What of Rogue?" Ororo asked, for she was the one everyone was worried about.

Hank sighed upon thinking about her. "She's still asleep…But actually I think it's more of a catatonic state. She's withdrawn into her own mind in order to deal with what happened to her." He heard Logan let out a growl and figured he would be in the Danger Room for some time after this. "She isn't pregnant, but she did catch an STD from her…Ordeal."

"Goddess," Ororo whispered. "Was it…"

"Aids? No thankfully." Hank was thankful for that, to have to live your life without touching and then her first time going through that only to have to live your life by still not being able to get too close to someone was too terrible a thing to happen. "It's one of the lesser ones that's treatable. I already have given her medication for it."

There was a collective sigh of relief from that.

"Emma and Sage are in pretty good shape, although that bruise on Sage's face is healing nicely." Hank finished off with a few more minor details before Xavier spoke after thinking about a few things.

Xavier sat back in his chair thinking on events. "I think I shall let the students who were on the mission skip school for the next few days…They need to try and heal emotionally from what they went through."

"Yeah, I guess we can give them some slack, even the Danger Room can be cancelled." Logan said, besides it would give him more time in it to himself anyways.

"I'll talk to the principle about it, although I don't think he'll mind. Next week is the exams so I doubt they'll miss much and most of them will graduate after this anyway," Charles said, certain that the principle wouldn't mind. He was more open minded then Kelly towards mutants thankfully.

"What about Sage?" Ororo asked. She was glad to see her old friend again, for she had loaned her some clothing to wear and she was looking forward on catching up with her.

"She'll have to call in Fury. He'll be stopping by later today." Xavier explained, feeling somewhat proud of what Sage had aspired to. He had always wondered what happened to her and now she seemed so different from the young woman he had met all those years ago.

**-Later, Upstairs-**

Jean was waking up slowly upon hearing gentle breathing and opened her eyes. She was resting on Scott's warm chest and she could hear his breathing and his heartbeat. She smiled, remembering last night and hugged him close. She felt him shift and someone stoking her hair. She smiled at his touch and felt great for the first time in what seemed like a lifetime. She was a bit sore and a few muscles felt a bit tired, but it was a good type of feeling that only having such a wonderful intimate night could bring. "I love you Scott," she said.

"And I love you my Queen," came a voice not from Scott, but another darker one that haunted her. She pulled away and with horror saw Shaw instead of Scott.

"NO!" Jean bolted upright in bed clutching the cover to her naked form.

"Jean!" She felt hands on her and she pulled away scared until she saw it was Scott. "Jean it's alright, it's me." She felt such a great sense of relief fill her and she hugged him close to her. Scott wasn't sure what she had dreamed of, but it had upset her so he held her close to him, stroking her long red hair and whispering comforting, loving words to her.

After a minute Jean regained her composure. "I'm sorry Scott…I…I just had an awful fright."

"It's alright…I know this won't be easy," he said softly to her. They laid back down on the bed together, still holding each other. Each of them was happy to have the other in their arms again…For it felt so right and comforting

"Scott…Let's not wait…Let's move in now…Today," she told him. After what she had just dreamed, she didn't want to spend another night alone and to be honest this whole affair had left her with the impression that what they could be taken away at any moment and she didn't want to waste another moment of their lives together.

"Are you sure? I mean…Well…I guess the Professor might let us. We are adults now."

She hugged him closer. "Thank you Scott…I guess I should tell my mom that I'm moving in with-OH GOD! My family Scott! What do they know about this?" she asked him worried.

"Easy Jean…Calm down. The Professor couldn't get a hold of them or your sister," he explained. Jean remembered how her parents were taking their first vacation in some time and her sister was at her friend Emily's. "Do you want to have them here?" he asked her, although he wasn't looking forward to that. He wasn't sure if he could face her mother and father after failing to protect their daughter.

"Yes…I…I need to see my family Scott," she said to him. She wanted to hug her mother her father and her sister in her arms…She wanted to regain the life she had nearly lost. "I know how to get in touch with them."

"Aright, as soon as you're ready we can call them."

"Thank you Scott." Then, she kissed him softly on the lips. "But…Could we just stay here for a little while longer? I want to make this last." Scott didn't complain and they just laid there under the sheets feeling their naked forms against each other and the link in their minds…Feeling the warm, loving peace they felt with each other…Never wanting to let go of it ever again.

"_I won't let anything hurt you again Jean…I promise," sent Scott through their link as he continued to gently stroke their hair._

"_Thank you Scott…For everything."_

"_I love you," he sent as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead._

"_I know…I love you too."_

"_I'll always be there for you."_

"_And so will I…"_

**-Upstairs: Emma's Room-**

In another room Emma was waking up. She felt fully rested for the first time since…Well…She couldn't remember when she slept so well if she had to be honest to herself. She looked up and smiled, seeing the sleeping form of Vincent under her. He looked so different when he was asleep…He looked peaceful. She traced the white scar on his left side of his face where that bitch Selene had cut him.

Even with the scar, he still looked handsome to her. It gave him a little dangerous look and seeing what he had been capable of in that fight getting out of the Hellfire Club, it was kind of appropriate. His face was calm and serine and she found herself staring at it. There was just this quiet strength he seemed to have and to be honest, she found him fascinating. He was much more complex then most people, but his mind was ordered and not chaotic.

Plus, he had given her hope…Something no one had ever done…And, okay she found him cute too…Maybe more then that. She squirmed over him, feeling his body and enjoying the hard fighter's build he had. This though had caused him to wake up. He blinked a few times, trying to remember where he was and then last night came back to him.

Emma smiled seeing him look down at her. "Morning," she purred at him and she thought it was so cute how he blushed a bit.

"Morning Emma…Uh…Sleep alright?"

"Very well thank you," she responded truthfully, getting off him although she did find it really comfortable and she stretched as he got up. "Well, what do you say we get some breakfast? I could use a decent meal for once."

"Yeah, I could really go for some real food instead of that stuff they fed us." Vince thought back to the water, bread, and some kind of slop that tasted just as bad as it looked. "Although…I did have a nice dream for once…I was afraid I was going to wake you up."

"Oh really? Tell me, was I in it?" she joked at him standing up.

Vincent was on his way to the door and stopped. "Well…Actually yeah…You were there in this white dress and we were at that place you took me too in your mind…After that Jason guy had me…Well…You know." He honestly didn't want to think about that horrible mental torture.

Emma, however, just stared at him as he left in a slight daze. She sat back down on the bed thinking about what he had said and frankly, she was a little freaked out because…She had the same exact dream. She sat there wondering how they could have shared that dream. Had she been using her telepathy by accident? It was possible, but who had been dreaming that? Had she pulled him in or had she dreamed it and pulled him in?

It was a question that would have to wait and think about later. She got up and smoothed out her borrowed PJs, making a mental note to go shopping today and decided to go and eat now…And wonder about that dream later.

**-Downstairs-**

Most of the New Mutants were getting ready for the last couple of weeks of school and were looking forward to the summer break coming up. They were also waiting to hear about last night. Everyone knew that they had finally found out where Jean and Rogue had been taken too and that everyone had come home late last night.

Tabitha, Ray, and Bobby were talking about it amongst themselves. "Well I heard the adults say that they got a few others back with them," Ray spoke up as they were standing near the stairs. "Although beyond that I didn't hear anything else."

"Well it can't be good. I mean, if they were all right then why were we not to go into the infirmary last night and today?" Bobby asked them. "I mean, if they were alright then why haven't they all come down by now and why haven't any of us seen them?"

There was a moment of silence, then Tabitha noticed Kurt coming down the stairs.

"Hey Blue," said Tabitha rushed over to him, but then saw that he was walking funning as if it hurt to do so. "Hey…Are you alright?" She was truly concerned seeing Kurt like this. Once she actually thought of going out with Kurt when she first got here since he was kind of cute, but decided that he was too much of a nice guy for her.

"I vill be…In time." But there was just something in his voice that said much more then those simple words.

"Kurt…Is everything okay? I mean what happened? Where are the others?" Ray asked him seeing Kurt's bruised his chest.

Kurt sighed. He wasn't going to say everything that had happened, but they needed to know something, for they were worried and wouldn't let this go. "It…It vasn't easy…Ve got Jean and Rogue back, but ve got captured and I got…Hurt…Plus Rogue is in a coma or somezhing."

"Oh God Kurt I'm sorry." Tabitha gently pulled him into a small hug being careful of his chest.

"Thanks, I'm going to see Rogue now," said the blue mutant in a sad voice and walked passed the others as they looked on, wondering what else was going on.

The three of them headed into the kitchen and started eating breakfast where they found the other New Mutants there and told the rest of them what they had learned.

"Man this sucks," Roberto said after finishing his toast. "I mean, I know after a few weeks they might have, I don't know, been through something, but Rogue being in a coma is just…"

"Yeah I know what ya mean," Sam said sitting down next to Amara. "Ya got to wonder what exactly they went through."

"I don't think we want to know," said Rahne, the redheaded Scottish girl, as she put away her dishes. "I mean if what she went through put into something like that then…" Rahne couldn't finish her sentence. After she had retuned not long after Jubilee, she had felt like she had come home. Now it seemed to her that her 'family' here was hurting and she didn't like it.

"Yeah I guess she's…" Jubilee trailed off seeing an unfamiliar dark haired boy with a scar on his face walk in. "Yo…Who are you?"

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow and gave a small pleasant grin. "My name's Vincent, I was…Well…A prisoner of the Hellfire Club, or at least one of them. Xavier offered me and the others a place here. And is there any pancakes left?"

"Yeah there's a whole mix still left in that cupboard," Sam said pointing to one of the cupboards.

As Vincent went to it Ray had to ask him how bad it was. Everyone watched as he just stood there not moving his back to them. "Bad," was the only thing he said, but the dark tone in his voice told them to just drop it.

"So…Vincent…Where are you…Damn…" Bobby tried to ask him where he was from, but the sight of a young woman walking in with long blond hair and a killer body that looked like it belonged on Baywatch had caused his mind to take a vacation at that moment…As did most of the other males.

"Hey Emma, you feel up for some pancakes?" Vincent asked her over his shoulder as he got things ready.

She sat down at the only other empty place at the table. "I'd love that. Thank you darling." She was either completely oblivious to how the boys were staring at her or she didn't care. Jubilee kicked Bobby's shin under the table to snap him back into reality.

**Xavier Institute – Infirmary**

Remy Lebeau found himself stirring from his troubled sleep yet again as he woke up to the same, dismal sight of Rogue lying so deathly still in the bed before him. Throughout the night, he had slipped in and out of a light sleep, but he was always haunted by her pained sobs and his failure to protect her when he should have. He came here wanting to make up for past mistakes, but in turn only made another one that hurt her in ways all too hard for him to think about. Because of his inability to save her, that Selene 'woman' tortured and raped her…Forever scarring her body and mind.

At this point, he didn't know what time it was and he didn't much care either. He gave up trying to sleep, knowing it would just bring more reminders of his failures. It also only proved just how much he was falling for this girl…Which only made it hurt more because he hadn't been there for her when he should have.

Hank had come to check on her from time to time, but the reports were always the same. This strange, deep state she was in seemed to be a result of her own actions, most likely stemming from the trauma her mind suffered. While he was confident that she would eventually come out of it, the long term effects of this experience remained to be seen. Such a thought was not too uplifting to say the least and he didn't look forward to seeing Rogue struggle with this experience that he wished he could have somehow prevented.

But no matter how bad he felt about it or how much he hated himself for letting this happen to her, he could not change what had transpired. It was over…Done with. They were both still alive, that much they could be thankful for, but there were still so many struggles and complications. Part of him didn't know if he could handle all this…Everything from starting over to making amends to the people he hurt. But even if he couldn't, that wouldn't stop him from trying and doing all he could to finish what he started.

"I'm so sorry cherè…" whispered Remy to the unconscious girl lying in the bed before him, "Dis is all my fault. I let them take you…I let them torture you…I let them hurt you. It was all because I failed. I came here wanting to make everything up to you…But I only hurt you again."

Remy struggled with his words as he swallowed hard from the emotional strain. He may have never been too keen on emotions and he may not have been very good at expressing them, but after everything he had been through from coming back to Bayville to rescuing Rogue with the X-men, he set such notions aside for the sake of making peace with both Rogue and himself.

"I know it's gonna be hard for you Rogue…" said Gambit, his voice still strained by emotion, "But I promise you…I promise you with everything I am…I'm gonna help you. Remy's gonna be there for you like he should have been. I promise…"

Gambit may have been a thief, but he was still a man of his word. Growing up, he always had a strong belief that once a promise has been made, one must see it through no matter what. To break a promise was one of the greatest sins for anyone to commit in his mind. Thief or not, he still had a strong sense of right and wrong. And now that he had made this girl a promise, he would see it through no matter how long it took him or how difficult it was. Rogue deserved more than this suffering…A lot more. He wanted to make sure she never had to feel pain like that again no matter what the cost…He owed her that much and he now had a promise to keep.

While Gambit was gently holding her exposed hand and solidifying his desire to keep his promise, he had not realized that someone else had been watching him. He had been so focused on Rogue that his keen sense of awareness temporarily lapsed for the first time in quite a while. But for the young man watching, Kurt Wagner, he felt it necessary to let the Cajun speak his peace to her. He had helped rescue her and helped her break free of the illusions that had nearly destroyed every part of his sister that he held dear. Even though he was a thief and former enemy, Kurt felt he at least deserved a chance…And upon hearing the words he spoke to his sister, he felt confident that it was the right choice.

"It vasn't your fault you know…" said Kurt, breaking the silence of the room and startling Remy out of his stupor as he saw Kurt standing in the doorway.

"What?" he said curiously, "How long have you been standing dere homme?"

"Long enough…" replied Kurt with a slight grin.

Gambit simply rubbed his neck in slight embarrassment, not expecting anybody to have heard what he said since he so seldom made himself so vulnerable. But this was the guy's sister after all and he couldn't blame him for being there. He just wished he had made himself known sooner.

"You still keep blaming yourself don't you?" said Kurt, remembering what Gambit had said as he walked over to Rogue's bedside.

"Of course I do…" grumbled the Cajun, "It's my fault she ended up like this…It's my fault she got captured in the first place."

Gambit's self pity was a hard bit to swallow and it made Kurt feel all the more amazed that this was the same guy who had once been such a bitter enemy. He seemed so different now…Not so much changed, but more as in he knew him better now. After seeing and experiencing himself true horror and evil, this lost, confused soul seemed hardly worth being afraid of or classifying as 'evil' in a sense. He showed a genuine concern for his sister…And if the look on his face was any indication, probably much more.

"First of all, you didn't do this to her," said Kurt sternly, trying to get the stubborn Cajun to process that, "The Hellfire Club did it all…They vere the ones that hurt her…They vere the ones that…"

Kurt found himself unable to finish, the memory of what Selene did to him still too fresh in his mind. Gambit could hear the strain in his voice and watched as Kurt walked over to his unconscious sister and gently ran his hands over her unmoving face.

"I think…She'll have a hard time dealing with everything once she wakes up," Kurt mused as he collapsed on a on the other side of Rogue's bed, "To have endured such horrible treatment for weeks on end…I just don't see how anybody can deal with that."

Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes as the terrifying image of Selene flashed before his eyes and caused him to cringe at the very thought of it. Gambit no longer wanted the traumatized young man, whom he had watched get tortured and defiled before his very eyes, to continue.

"If only we had gotten there sooner…" mused Gambit, trying to hold it all in, but not doing a very good job at it from Kurt's perspective.

"I know…" said Kurt, "I know. But she's in good hands now. Ve are all alive now, that's something to be thankful for. It still hurts but…It'll just take time."

Gambit was willing to guess that he probably got help with that thanks to Wanda, judging from how they acted around each other after they got back, but he chose not to comment on it. Gambit had failed to fight of Deathstrike when they took her and he nearly died in the process. He never would have thought that he could have made it to this point…He thought he was dead for sure. But he was still here…And he had helped get Rogue back. A near death experience was not exactly what he had planned to experience when he came to see Rogue, but in his drive to make everything up to her…He had survived. Maybe it was a sign that he was meant to fall for this girl…Maybe some higher force was telling him that she was the one destined to steal his heart.

"You really care for her, don't you?" said Kurt, noticing how the Cajun was holding onto Rogue's hand.

For a brief moment, Remy didn't respond as he contemplated just how much things had changed for him. And one of the reasons for that…Was lying right before him.

"Yeah…I do," said the Cajun mutant, "More than Remy ever could have imagined."

"So does this mean that you'll stay?" asked Kurt, curious as to what this former enemy was going to do next now that he had fought alongside them and helped them succeed.

Gambit considered that question for a brief moment…Wondering just what it was he was going to do now that he had survived this whole thing. Would he go the same route Colossus went and become and X-man? Would they give him a chance? Scott had already shown that he believed him and now it seemed Kurt was showing the same thing. But would he ever fit in here? Could he be an X-man?

For Kurt, it was nice to see someone care so much for his sister. Remembering the fight that brought her back to them, it was Gambit's words and memories that helped break the illusion that had come so close to destroying her. He had little doubt from the look in his eyes that there was more to how he felt about her than he was willing to tell. And if Colossus could join the X-man after being in a similar position, then so could he. Besides…Rogue could use all the help she could get in the coming days when she wakes up and is forced to come to terms with what happened to her.

Finally, as Gambit gave Rogue's hand a gentle squeeze…He smiled to himself as he made his decision.

"Yeah…I think I will. After all…I made Rogue a promise and dis here homme intends to keep it."

**-Afternoon at the Mansion-**

Sage had woken up late, sleeping in for the first time in years. She had changed and washed up. As she walked the halls, it felt comfortable to be here. It felt like she had come home again. She remembered how she had felt heartbroken when this place had been blown up a few years back. She could see the difference, but it still looked very much the same, but it wasn't the wood or the carpeting, it was the place itself that made it what it was.

'_Sage could you meet me in my office?'_ Xavier said to her through telepathy.

She sent a replay and wondered what was going to happen now? She walked along the halls and saw a few of the others still around. She saw the girl Kitty and the boy Piotr talking to Emma and Vince in the living room, but walked on. She found the office and when she went in she saw Fury there. She didn't know what to think now. She had a bit of a revelation early this morning at being back here and now she was thinking of following through it.

"Agent Sage," Fury said in a professional manner as always. "Well the good news is that with the information and after last nights 'activities,' the Hellfire Club should be finished in this part of the world for sometime if we're lucky."

"I assume there's bad news?" She asked him, seeing Xavier's grim face at those words.

Fury sighed and explained how three of the members of the Inner Circle were unaccounted for. "At any rate, it would be nice to have you back at SHIELD."

Sage looked at him for a moment considering her options. "No," she simply said surprising them all. "I'm done Fury. That was my last mission, period. All that time I spent there and on other missions, pretending to be someone else for months if not years at a time…I…I don't know _who_ I am anymore…I can't do it again Fury. I lost myself…I thought I was doing good work at SHIELD, but at what cost?"

Sage looked away from him and out a window. "I need to find myself again…And I can't do that at SHIELD…I'm sorry, but as of now, I resign from SHEILD."

Fury sighed. If she really wanted to, she could resign and there wasn't a thing he could do about that. "If that's what you want…" With a final solemn glance, she nodded her head.

"What do you want to do now Sage?" Xavier asked her.

She had thought about this all day and she had made her choice. "Charles…You helped me once with my powers and you said that this place would be a place to help others like me and to help make the world a better place for both humans and mutants. And…I'm hoping that you will let me stay, maybe here I can find what I lost."

Xavier smiled at her and nodded his head. "Of course, Sage…You will always be welcome here and we could use the extra help with the students." Sage was overjoyed by Xavier's words and at that moment, she truly did feel she had come home.

**Outside The Xavier Institute**

The meeting was over now and the teachers and elders of the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters could finally begin the healing process after everything that had happened. Life would hopefully return to some sense of normalcy in the weeks to come, but it was clear now that nothing would ever be the same. The Hellfire Club had affected everybody in a way that no other foe ever had and the scars of the experience would definitely take some time to recover from.

However, as a new day dawned before them, the inhabitance of the institute could finally get on with their lives. Friendships had remained, bonds had not been broken, and new friends had been made. Their unity had not faltered and they had shown themselves their true strength in the end. Nobody had died, but everybody had been changed. It was a long hard fight…But at long last, a sense of calm settled over the institute.

Then suddenly…Outside in the quiet fields of the surrounding land…A mysterious purple mist began to descend upon the area in the distance along the tall stone walls surrounding the institute. The air itself became agitated and the winds began to slightly pick up as the mysterious fog began to move with a mind of its own. Then…Through the shroud of strange mist…A figure formed and stood upon the wall staring back towards the window of Charles Xavier and his institute.

The figure that formed was that of a tall, imposing man with medium length blond hair and well built muscles. He appeared to be in his early twenties and bore a strong stature. In addition, his body was covered in mysterious dark blue armour that resembled that of a samurai. He had three visible swords…Two short katanas and one long, intimidating blade that rested within an elaborately decorated case. On the back of each hand, there were strange oriental tattoos that seemed to have a level of detail and complexity that went far beyond mere appearance. However, the most ominous feature about this strange man was the mysterious tattoo over his left eye that seemed to glow as he looked towards the institute.

He was Slayer…The ultimate warrior. He was a mutant, a mystic, and a warrior. He lived in the shadows and existed outside of everyone's knowledge. He was unique because he had great power from both physical and mystical realms. And at the heart of this power was his all seeing, all knowing eye that could watched at Professor Charles Xavier sighed in his wheelchair and proclaimed, "It's over…Thank God it's finally over."

But as much as both he and the warrior watching him from afar would have liked to believe that, Slayer merely looked back intently as the sights that he saw both far and wide across the realms of space and time flashed before him…And knew the truth about what was truly in store for Charles Xavier and his X-men.

"No Professor Xavier…It has only begun."

* * *

**END OF ACT 1**

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 22: ACT 2**


	22. Act 2

Chica De Los Ojos Café: You'll see that guy at the end later on.

GothikStrawberry: Yeah with Slayer that means only major trouble in on the way. Glad you liked the reactions to Emma and the dream she shared and that Kurt and Remy are getting along.

A. Ceretta: Yeah sorry about that that is a good point, but Slickboy wanted some kind of fluff in there. And personally I plan on Rogue having a harder time with it.

LadyDeathStrike1: Haven't heard from you in awhile nice to see ya again. Also yeah she'll be in this later and I hope you read through the whole thing.

The Uncanny R-Man: Actually I think that was AIDS that they couldn't get (I checked the issue where Paige and Annie talked about that) so let's just go with that they're immune to that, but not lesser ones but don't know it yet since I doubt Hank's done that kind of research yet. Plus we kind of wanted to make a point about the reality of that kind of situation.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Yeah I wanted to keep Sage in this story, as for the others being jealous just remember that no one knows they spent the night together. Yeah with Slayer you know something bad is coming.

coldqueen: Slayer will show up later and he's a creation of Slickboy. You can see in a couple of his fics.

Mark C: Yeah you know this won't be easy to get over, and Slayer will slowly come into their lives.

Sage: Don't worry Rogue will come out of this a stronger person, as for Slayer being Vincent's son, lol. Oh you're way off.

X00001: I'll get to that story after the Wanda and Lorna story is out and done with.

Thanks to: Wen1, Lil Jean, Sparky Genocide, Episodic

**AN Okay I can't speak for Slickboy but I have to say I HATE reviews that are basically just two words. I like feedback and don't be afraid to say any opinions you have.

* * *

**

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 22: ACT 2**

Xavier was in the infirmary looking down at Rogue, preparing himself mentally to go into her mind. He wasn't alone in the room, for Remy and Kurt were both there. Remy still in the same clothing as the night before but at least he had showered up sitting on a bed not far watching. Kurt was in his tank top and sweatpants sitting next to him, feeling nervous about all of this. They both hoped that this would work and feared it wouldn't given the gravity of Rogue's condition.

Hank was also there. He had voiced his concerns about Rogue's brainwaves. So far they were more then just her brain activity at the moment. It was now apparent that Rogue's mind had lost control over all the personalities from the stress of everything she had been through. Sage had told them everything she could about what she had done to Rogue's powers. It now seemed Rogue herself had put herself into a coma like state until her mind was back under control. When she had regained her true self, her powers had gone out of control and she most likely placed herself in this state to prevent herself from losing control like she had over a year ago.

Xavier cleared his mind. The only sounds were that of the machines keeping record of her vitals as the other three didn't want to disturb his concentration. Xavier placed his hands on her head and closed his eyes. He felt a falling sensation as he went into her mind.

He found himself in what looked like the mansion, only much more rundown. The wallpaper was peeling down, there were holes everywhere, and when he was walking the floorboards were groaning underfoot. It was also unnaturally dark. There was a light outside, but it was like the place itself seemed to not allow any of the light inside, or most of it at least.

He hard many voices echoing off the walls. Some sounded like memories and others like they might be other personalities. As always, he gave himself the power to walk on these trips. It was more maneuverable and to be fair, it was the only time he could know what it was like to walk again. As he moved through the halls he noticed all the doors seemed to be broken, a sign that her mental barriers were broken and would need to be repaired later.

He heard a thumping sound and found himself in the rec room. There, amongst a broken TV, pool table, and other things was a young girl in a dark dress bouncing a ball against the wall. What really caught his attention was the child's brown hair with a white streak in it. He realized this must have been Rogue as a child.

"Hello there," Xavier said softly, but the girl ignored him. He was about to try again when suddenly she answered.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers. Irene told me that was bad," the little girl said as she continued to throw the ball some more. He asked her why she was playing alone, but didn't answer.

"Because we have no friends." Xavier turned to see a more grown up Rogue, only this one was all in black. Even her makeup and her hair covered some of her face. Xavier guessed these where different aspects of her personality. The little girl was her 'inner child' and by the looks of it this seemed to be her despair or depression.

"Why do you say that?" Xavier asked this other her.

"Because we were told to stay away from people, not to get too close…And she was right…We hurt people all the time…And we suffer for it…" She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Do you know what it's like to have the minds of others in your head all the time? Do you know how lonely it is to live a life pushing people away because they would get hurt if you let them in?"

"Rogue you're not alone. You've never been alone," Xavier tried to tell her as he walked towards her, but he was suddenly kicked in the back and fell to the floor. Even though this was all in her mind, that still had hurt.

"You will _not_ have her!" Xavier turned to see Mystique behind him. While he wanted to know just what had happened to the other personalities and it seems he found one of them and they were running wild in her mind. "She's mine Xavier. She's my child and I will do with her what I want."

"Enough of this!" Xavier stood up and concentrated. This was just a 'ghost' of a personality Rogue had absorbed and not the real thing and in reality he may not be a fighter, but in the battlefield of the mind he wasn't one to be pushed around.

Mystique lunged at him again, but froze in mid air. This was not a world of physics, but of the mind and here Xavier could make anything happen. He made the floor open up and then let her fall into the dark hole and closed it up cutting off, hearing her screams of anger and rage as she fell. He looked around and found that both versions of Rogue's personality were gone.

He looked about confused and wondered off. He found other personalities such as Scott, Jean, Lance, and a few strangers that he guessed she must have taken like at that concert when her powers went into overdrive over a year ago.

He made his way to Rogue's room, hoping that she was there…The real her that is. He opened the door and found it odd this was the only working door that was closed. Then when he entered the room, he saw Rogue in the corner…And it looked like the real Rogue. The room was quiet and all outside noises weren't here. He walked over to her and when she noticed she pulled away from him. "Get back! Stay away from meh!"

"Rogue, please it's me. It's Xavier," he said calmly kneeling down to her.

"Go away…Leave meh alone," she begged as she obviously didn't recognize him. "Ah can't take it anymore, all the voices, all the memories…All the pain." He reached to touch her, but she flinched at his touch. "Please leave…"

"You heard her." Xavier stood up and came face to face with another Rogue, only this one was in a revealing green clothing and cape and green make-up. "You don't belong here!" Suddenly he was rocketed by a powerful psychic assault.

Xavier pulled out of her mind at that point, unable to keep the connection. He leaned back against his chair hard his eyes shut as the pain he was feeling in his mind and placed a hand on his forehead. The others in the room rushed over to him and it took a moment before he could make sense of their words.

"Charles what happened?" Hank asked him checking his vitals.

"Too much…There's…Too much going on in her mind to make sense of anything. She's confused, hurt, and alone…All the personalities are overwhelming her." Charles cleared his mind thinking back on what he learned.

"Can you help her?" Kurt pleaded to him and Xavier looked in the sad eyes of the boy.

"I believe so, but I need time to collect myself before I try that again." He saw Kurt give a sad look over towards his sister and he could tell the young man was hurting seeing his family there not moving. The poor boy had enough to deal with what happened to him and his sister's condition wasn't helping matters. He knew that Kurt wouldn't start to heal himself until he knew Rogue was better. "Kurt we will help her. A lesser person would have completely lost their mind long ago, but she's still hanging on Kurt. You're sister is a strong person. We just have to show her the way out and she can do the rest."

Kurt nodded and walked over to Rogue and squeezed her hand, hoping that some part of her mind knew he was there and she wasn't alone. He leaned down to her ear and whispered. "Keep fighting sister…We need you back…You've never let anything beat you down. You can fight zhis…I know you can."

With that he decided to get some air. Seeing her like that was hard enough. He ported to his room and sat down, debating if he should eat. He knew that he should and Hank told him he needed to keep his energy up, but he just didn't feel like eating. That last teleport had been harder then it should have been and he knew his energy must be low, but he didn't care.

He curled up on his bed. He couldn't sleep, for he knew he would have nightmares of what had happened to him. He felt sick to his stomach every time he thought about what that woman had done to him. He felt so tainted and dirty. Last night with Wanda had helped, but he still woke up a few times feeling scared and it was only with her comforting embrace that he was able to sleep again.

Now that they had Rogue back, he had more time on his hands to think on things. Lately he and Wanda were getting close and he had to wonder if she felt something more then just friendship for him. So far they had spent two nights together…Which weren't abnormal things that friends did. But he didn't want to think on a possible relationship now. He got off his bed and walked to the kitchen. He would have to force himself to eat or he knew he would end up in a bed next to Rogue and if she-no _when_ she woke up she would be pissed at him for getting sick on her account like that.

He found the kitchen empty at the moment, thankfully that all the other kids were at school. He made himself a small sandwich and started to eat. He was eating slower then normal, but he knew he needed to eat. He also was fighting the urge to think too much. He just wished that he could just forget even for one moment.

"Kurt?" He jumped and turned to see a concerned Wanda looking at him.

She could tell by his looks that not only did Xavier fail, but he was also struggling with his own personal demons. His tail was limp and hung loose, which she already knew was a very bad sign. She sat down next to him and seeing him eat so slowly was also another bad sign. "You want me to leave?"

Kurt thought about it for a moment. "No…please stay…"

**-Emma Jean-**

Emma Frost was normally not one to let certain things bother her. So far her first morning at the institute hadn't been too eventful. Besides having to contend with the constant gawking of the boys and their rather vivid projections, there hadn't been a whole lot of complications in terms of getting a feel for her new home. Everybody was nice to her, she had the freedom to be herself, and she no longer had to worry about surviving each hard day that came. But despite this welcomed change…One thing still hung strong in her mind…Or more like, someone.

Ever since she woke up in Vincent's arms this morning, the events of the previous night had been dominating her mind for the most part. It wasn't just the fact that Vincent had been there for her in a way nobody ever had, but it was the dream she had that stood out. And not only had she experienced it…Vincent had also described the exact same thing in his dream. But that wasn't possible…Was it? How could she project something like that in her sleep without knowing it?

She remembered the warm, vivid sensations she had felt in that dream. She remembered the wonderful, calm feeling she felt when she was with him in the special, serine place she had used to save his life. In her mind, that place had always been a source of strength for her during the hard, dark times she had been through in her life. But having Vincent with her in that dream made it feel…Different, but in a wonderful way. It was as if him being there had completed and filled in everything that was missing. It was as if he had connected with her somehow in a way more profound than she thought possible. And if he felt the same thing in his dreams…Then could this mean something? She may not have been an expert on connections with other people, given the seclusion and isolation she had endured for so long, but she learned from some gossip that there was someone that might have an idea.

Meanwhile in the library, Jean let out another content sigh as she sunk into the soft cushion of the couch in the institute library. It felt so good to be home again…Safe within the walls of the place she had grown so attached to after so many years. The library and the simple enjoyment of books helped make her feel like herself again and ease the stress over everything that had happened. She still thought about it and it still haunted her mind…Nearly to the point where she just wanted to break down. But she fought it…Knowing she had to be strong and fight this.

After getting up, Jean took the time to get in touch with her parents. While she hadn't told them the nature of what happened to her, she had already talked to the Professor about seeing them so she could tell them personally. In addition, she and Scott had inquired to the Professor about moving in together. Luckily, it didn't take a whole lot of convincing on their part. They were adults now and he knew just as much as the rest of the mansion how she and Scott felt about each other. Now, they were about to take their relationship to the next level. While part of her was somewhat nervous, she was excited for the most part because it truly signified how serious she and Scott had become. There was no denying that it was a lot more than just puppy love now…A lot more.

Last night had been turning point for her. Even though Hank had said she was physically fine from it all, mentally was another story. The lingering image of Shaw looming over her, raping her body gave her a sickening feeling inside and didn't stave off the dirtiness that she still felt. The whole experience of how horrible it felt and how she hurt Scott and her friends still stuck with her…But last night she had found the strength to fight through it. She had managed to convince herself that this was real…Scott was real…And their love was strong and not tainted by the darkness of the Hellfire Club. She remembered how she felt so nervous at first when she urged Scott to make love to her…But after feeling his touch and the love through their link, she managed to overcome the paralyzing fear that she didn't want to let taint her. It had been a horrible ordeal…There was no doubt about that. But being raped and making love to someone she considered her soul mate were two completely different things…She saw that clearly now. She would still have a lot to recover from…But after what she and Scott did last night, it would be easier for her.

There was still a lot of work to do. She would have to think about how she was going to talk to her parents about her ordeal and how she was going to consolidate her stuff with Scott's, but for now…She just wanted to relax and set aside all those little logistics for the sake of a little peace and quiet.

While Jean was engrossed in her book, Emma suddenly opened the door.

"Hey Jean, how are you holding up?" said Emma as she walked over to the young redhead on the couch.

"I'm getting there…" said Jean as she put her book down at sat up, "What about you?"

"Same…" said Emma simply, "It's not easy to get over…Believe me, I know."

Jean didn't say anything in response, having a feeling that she didn't want to know any more than what Emma was implying. It was clear from the look on her face and from her memories of their stay together at the Hellfire Club that she had been through worse treatment than her.

"So how do you do it?" asked Jean, "Does it ever go away?"

Emma wanted to say that it did, but she wouldn't allow herself to lie about something like this. It was just too painful.

"I wish it did…But I guess it just depends on how strong you are," she said as she sat down next to her, "Don't worry though…After what I've seen from you…I think you'll be okay. You definitely have plenty of support…More than I ever had, that's for sure."

Jean felt a little better upon hearing that. Emma was right…She did have a lot of people there for here. She had Scott, the Professor, the rest of her friends, and her family. She honestly didn't know how Emma could have survived such brutal torture herself, but whatever she did…She had fought hard to get through it.

"It still hurts though…" said Jean as she brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, "I remember after my check-up with Hank how I just jumped in the shower and scrubbed, and scrubbed, and scrubbed…But I just couldn't feel clean again."

"Yeah, that's a hard feeling to get used to…Being tainted," said Emma, "Scrub all you want…It never makes you feel any cleaner."

"I don't doubt that…" said Jean, "I must have scrubbed off half a layer of skin before I gave up. After that…I honestly just felt like breaking down right then and there…And for a while I did."

"Well if it makes you feel better…So did I," said Emma, remembering how she had tried to process everything last night after having it all end, yet not being able to accept it.

"But thankfully, Scott was there for me to help keep me sane…" said Jean as she remembered the previous night, "When he came to me…I couldn't look him in the eye after what I had done. But he just held me…He just wouldn't give up on me no matter how bad I felt."

"He must really love you…" said Emma, unable to help the envious feeling she felt…Although remembering how Vincent had helped her in a similar way did make her feel better.

"He does…I guess I just had to be reminded of that," said Jean in a voice that seemed to be straining from emotion, "And despite all the horrible memories of what had happened…I asked him to make love to me…And he did."

Emma then turned to Jean with a surprised look on her face. She knew from experience that sex was one of the last things anybody wanted to do after surviving rape…But the way Jean talked about it didn't sound like sex in a normal sense. It sounded like something more.

"How could you do that…After everything that…" Emma found herself unable to finish.

Jean thought back to the feelings of the previous night and remembered how the experience had been a difficult choice on her part…But one she did not regret in the slightest.

"There's a difference Emma…Between just having sex and making love," explained Jean, "And I don't think I ever would have had sex after all that…But that's not what we did. And besides…I wanted to do it. I wanted to make sure that it was real…That it was really the man I love. And with the way we moved and loved together…He showed me that it was real. I guess that's how I managed to do it…And I'd do it again."

"Well…I'm glad at least one of us can enjoy something like that," said Emma, "I honestly don't know if I could have done that."

"I didn't think I could either…But I guess this whole experience has put a lot of things in perspective," said Jean, "I know I can never go back to the way things were no matter how much I want to. So instead…I plan on working on the future for now and not wasting anymore time. I've already told Scott that I want us to move in together now…I want us to move forwards with our relationship and not waste any more time."

"Sounds pretty serious…" commented Emma.

"It is…" said Jean, "And I just don't think I could stand losing something that means so much to me. Our love is strong…Life is short…And I don't want to waste a single moment of it."

"I don't intend to either. I've been imprisoned, abused, and used enough for one lifetime…I just want to find something worth being strong for as well," said Emma, "And I guess that kind of leads to why I'm here. You see…There's something else I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Sure," said Jean, curious as to what she would want to come to her about, "What's up?"

Emma hesitated for a brief moment, not knowing how to go about this. It was just as new to her as it probably was to Vincent and part of her was still in denial, but she wanted to at least know that it wasn't a freak occurrence.

"This may sound stupid, but since you're a telepath like me I had a feeling you might know more about the subject."

"And what subject would that be?" she asked.

Emma paused again, thinking back to what she felt with that dream and trying to put it into words…Although she found it more difficult than she had anticipated.

"Well…I heard from some of the others that you and your boyfriend have this weird…Bond, as they describe it."

Jean looked back at the young blonde curiously, wondering where she heard that…But given the gossip that always circulated around the institute along with her having telepathy, it wasn't impossible that she would have found out about it. But what was stranger to her was the fact that she was actually asking her about it.

"Well yes, we do. Why do you ask?"

"Call me curious but…What exactly is it? How does it feel? What is it like?" she asked, hoping to get some answers.

"Wait…Why do you want to know that?" asked Jean, not seeing why on Earth she would be curious about this of all things. And even more curiously, why does she want to know so much? Something told her it was more than just simple curiosity.

Emma didn't want to show her feelings of confusion over the subject and did a commendable job to keep the expression on her face in check so as it just made her sound curious. She also made sure her mental blocks were up so that she didn't slip a thought strong enough for her to detect. This was something she wanted to know for herself.

"Just…I need to know. Don't ask why…Just call it curiosity," she said, making it clear that she didn't want to go into too many details.

Jean was still not convinced. She didn't know Emma that well, but given what she did know it was clear that she was a fairly private person when it came to her feelings. Even when they were forced to share a cell at the Hellfire Club, she made it clear that there were some things she just didn't want to go into. She would reveal some parts of her life, while making a clear effort to keep others a closely guarded secret. Either way, she wasn't going to get much more of an explanation from her from the looks of it. Not seeing it being as too big a deal, Jean took a deep breath and began to describe what she so often found trouble putting into words.

"Just so you know…I don't fully understand it either. I don't really know how to describe it, but I do know for certain that Scott and I have a bond that links our minds through a unique psychic rapport. I'm…Not sure how it formed, but I guess it kind of stemmed from simply growing so close to Scott over all the years I've known him. From best friends to lovers…He's always been there for me and it's just grown so much from there."

"I think I understand…But when did you become _aware_ of the link," specified Emma.

Jean thought about that for a brief moment. Then, she thought back to the time her powers went crazy over a year ago. It was a very scary time for her, but now that she looked back on it…That day sparked a far more profound significance for her.

"I would have to say…A little over a year ago when my powers went haywire," said Jean as the memory vividly played over in her head, "And I don't just mean haywire, I mean completely out of control. I more or less destroyed the infirmary and I can honestly say that I was very scared that I would never regain control. But then…Somehow I managed to hear Scott's voice. And through all the clutter and noise, not to mention the mortal danger I put him in, he never gave up on me…And just kept calling out to me…Bringing me back with his words and thoughts. I think…That was the point where it formed…When he helped me regain control and find the strength that I didn't know I had. I also think that's when our friendship started getting more serious…And turned to something a lot deeper than I ever could have imagined."

"Sounds like you two really care for each other," said Emma, finding some of this hard to believe, but not casting any doubt upon it.

"We do…" said Jean, feeling somewhat better about the whole ordeal upon talking about something she took great comfort in, "There are things we share with each other…That we never share with anybody else. We've shared memories, emotions, feelings, dreams…"

"Dreams…"

That last one struck a chord, for it reminded her of the dream last night she and Vincent had. It made her think that if this was anything like the link Jean had just described, which she was starting to suspect now, then it may mean something that she could not yet fully grasp yet.

"What exactly does it feel like…In the dreams I mean," said Emma, stopping Jean before she could continue.

Jean was growing increasingly curious as to why Emma was asking her this, but the look on her face was one of seriousness and somewhat desperate to know. Not knowing how to interpret or question this, Jean simply found herself responding anyways.

"It's…Very warm and comforting," said Jean, trying to find the right words to describe something that was practically indescribable to her, "It's like…Every pain in the world is completely forgotten and you can actually touch and feel…Everything that makes you happy. I…Can't really describe it Emma. I honestly don't think there are any words in existence that do…But it's something both Scott and I treasure. I'm sorry but…"

"That's okay Jean…Thanks," said Emma as she got up and motioned to leave before she could finish.

"Wait…Why did you want to know?" said Jean, stopping her before she could get out of sight.

"Like I said…" replied Emma, not letting Jean see the conflicted expression on her face, "I was just curious."

Emma didn't stick around and wait for another response. She left before Jean could even get another word out. She needed time to think about this…To think about her dream and what it could mean. Was the kind of link Jean described really what she had experienced with Vincent last night? Had she really connected with him that strongly? They had both helped each other through their darkest hour. They had both confided in each other when there was nobody else. Then there was what she did to pull him out of Jason's control back at the Hellfire Club…An act that brought out many deep feelings in her that she was somewhat alien to. But now that she knew that it was possible from Jean, she couldn't help but wonder…What did this all mean? There were no easy answers for her…But right now, she simply needed to think.

Even as she left Jean behind, the young redhead could tell that she was conflicted. However, she didn't pester her for more details. She just looked back at the empty doorway and sighed.

"You're a bad liar Emma…"

**-Later in the Day-**

After her little talk with Jean, Emma had gone to one of the banks in Bayville. She was still waiting on a new driver's license and birth certificate to be sent to her. She didn't want to wait and had gone to the bank and got a few debit cards while her credit cards were on the way. Luckily, this went pretty fast because she just made the bank manager think he saw all her ID. Sometime being a telepath had its advantages.

Now that she had access to the money that she had skimmed from her time at the Hellfire Club and with what they put her through she considered it a nice little compensation by living well off their vast fortune, and boy did she intend to live well.

Now she just needed to know the best places to shop and from what she had heard, there was only one girl to go to…Well there was the Jubilee girl, but she was busy playing outside at the moment and she wanted someone older. She quickly found Kitty in her room looking rather depressed and holding what looked like a stuffed purple dragon to her chest. "Hey."

"Oh! Emma, like hi." Kitty placed her comfort toy next to her pillow. "What do you need?"

"Well, I need to buy new clothing and I was wondering if you were interesting in taking a little shopping trip with me." Emma grinned at the look Kitty had on her face. "Plus, it's my treat so go crazy."

Now Kitty looked like a kid in a candy store. "Oh I couldn't do that, I mean that would be too expensive."

Emma laughed at that. "Kitty while at the Hellfire Club, I managed to make a small fortune. After al, they did have me do their books since I have a gift for businesses. You could shop till you dropped and it still wouldn't put much of a dent in my account." Kitty was overjoyed. It was like a fantasy come true for her and jumped up and hugged the blond, Emma was a bit uncomfortable, not used to having people show her affection like that.

"Thanks, I mean with everything I needed to just get out ya know?"

Emma nodded her head, for she truly did know. She needed this as well and after all she had been through, pampering herself to a shopping spree would help her keep her mind off things and when she was younger, it had been a nice way to pass the time for herself…And that was something she wanted to reclaim from her past. "Yeah I can see that," she said, then something else came to mind. "Oh, we'll need help with carrying all our stuff. We might need to bring a couple of the men along."

Kitty grinned, for she knew who she wanted to take, but then her face fell. "Shouldn't we like take some of the others too?"

"Well Rogue…Isn't up to it…Wanda is looking after Kurt at the moment and I think Jean wants some quiet time at the moment." The blond felt for the red head. Emma had gone through all of this before she had gone to the Hellfire Club and her own little 'session' with Selene after her own failed escape attempt…But this had helped to harden her to such things. She knew that Jean would want to relish the quiet and safety of this place. Besides, Emma wouldn't allow herself to be controlled by her fear or her pain…At least she didn't allow herself to show it. At night however, when she was alone in the dark…That was another story.

Kitty had no problem with convincing Piotr to come with her. All she had to do was give her the 'puppy-dog eye' look with a little quivering lip and he was putty in her hands. Emma decided to seek out her fellow ex-captive Vincent. He could use some new clothing too, plus after her talk with Jean she just couldn't get him out of her mind and hopefully with him around, she might pick up more of whatever it was that they had shared last night.

She found him in a music room playing at a piano. It sounded like 'Moonlight Sonata', in fact it was a really well played version and she had to admit, she was impressed. She didn't known he had talent like that, but then she really listened to the song and could feel the sadness and despair in the music. At least she thought it was the music for a moment, but it was more like his emotions were washing against her. She shook her head as the song was ending and felt a tear on her face. She brushed it off quickly and composed herself. She stepped forward on the marble floor and he must have heard her footsteps because he paused and looked over his shoulder.

"That was wonderful," she said honestly coming over to him.

He gave a sad smile and nodded. "Thanks…He taught me to play," he said as he ran his hands gently over the ivory keys and she knew who he was referring to. "I'm going back when I'm ready…When…I can face that place again," he said softly.

Emma knew that he was working up the will to go back and seeing that place again as well as…Seeing the grave of the man that raised him like a father, which was so hard on him as well as dealing with everything else. "Say, I'm going shopping with Kitty and we need some big strong men to come along. Interested? After all, you could use a few of your own clothing too."

"I don't know…"

"Oh come now," she said as she grabbed his arm and forced him off the stool and proceeded to drag him off with her. "You need some new clothing and you need to get out of this place and out into the world…Besides if it's just me with Kitty and that tall boy she likes, it would be awkward…And…I would like to have you with me."

He was about to say no, but then seeing the look in her eyes told him two things…One, she wasn't going to take no for an answer and two, a deeper look into her blue eyes said she wanted him there. He sighed to himself with a small smile on his lips. She was right, he did need new clothing and he really didn't want to stay here in his depressed state. There would be plenty of time for that and if he was going to live here he might as well learn the lay of the land.

"Alright my lady," he said in a slight bow and opened the door for her. "You have my services for the day."

Emma rolled her eyes at that, but there was the ghost of a smile on her face. When they met up with Kitty, she had managed to get the car keys from Scott since he was packing his stuff up in his room and moving it into Jean's. His only condition was that she didn't drive. She may have improved a bit since she got her license, but she was still labeled a menace by the Bayville police and the Professor had to pay for several traffic tickets.

So Piotr took the wheel as he opened the passenger door for Kitty. Vincent opened one of the back doors for Emma and she gave a slight smile. It was nice to meet a true gentleman. She wondered if it was because of who raised him, the fact he was Canadian, or both. During the ride, she noticed that he had a faraway stare and a blank look on his face.

Another strange thing was that with his personal mental shields, he kept his thoughts private and she didn't pick up any stray thoughts or projections. She couldn't get the slightest sense of feeling off of him. She could feel slight hints of what he was thinking, but not the whole thought itself. But when she reinforced her mental walls, it seemed to stop. For the moment, she had more things to think about now.

**-Upper Mansion-**

After talking with Fury and resigning her position as an agent of SHIELD yesterday, Sage found herself walking down the corridors of the institute she hadn't been down for so long. Everything looked so different, yet it still had that same comforting feel to it that it had all those years ago. After being watched and scrutinized every waking hour at the Hellfire Club, being in such a warmer, more welcoming environment was a welcomed change. There were so many new people here and so many new things to experience, but thankfully she had plenty of time.

As she walked down the hallways down towards the dormitories she saw many new things that weren't before. Then again…This was somewhat of a different institute because the one she had lived in was destroyed over a year ago and this was simply a rebuilt one. But it was still a place that gave her the feeling of belonging and acceptance that no other place had. She turned another corner and found herself looking out the window as some of the younger students played a game of football outside. She found herself simply watching the young, carefree playfulness of the young teenagers…So innocent and naïve about just how complicated the world could be. In working for SHIELD and the Hellfire Club, she had learned just how shadowy the world could be and in some ways, wished she could forget some of what she knew just so she could live with the kind of mindset the others did even if it was just for a moment.

She soon became so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't sense Ororo walking up from behind her.

"Hey stranger…" smiled the former weather goddess as she saw her old friend simply staring out the window in a daze.

As she turned to face one of the only familiar faces she recognized around the institute.

"Hey Ororo," she said with a smile in response, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

"There's an understatement if I ever heard one," laughed Ororo as she looked out the window at the kids along with her friend.

When Sage first arrived, the only other person there was in the institute at the time besides the Professor was Ororo. They were young, confused, and weary about their mutant powers and their lives, but thanks to Xavier they had found a safe place to be themselves. During her time there, she and Ororo naturally became good friends. She was one of the first girls her age that she could easily talk with and relate to. One of the hard things about joining SHIELD was not being able to talk to her or Xavier, forever kept secluded from the world she had walked away from. But now that she was here, she intended to do as much catching up as possible.

"I take it you've heard…" said Sage as she shifted her gaze back towards her friend, "I have officially quit SHIELD and now I'm back."

"Yes, I heard, and I think it's wonderful," said Ororo, "I really missed you. It was getting kind of cumbersome finding someone my age to talk to around here."

"I missed you too…" she admitted even though she was never one to get too mushy, mainly due to the effects her SHIELD training had on her, "But I guess the busy life of a SHIELD agent doesn't leave much room for a social life."

"I can only imagine," said Ororo, still finding it somewhat hard to get over how much she had accomplished since she left, "I mean you…A SHIELD agent. I can't tell you what a shock that was for me."

"Well to be fair…It was for me too," admitted Sage, "I guess certain choices in life can lead to some pretty crazy turns. But I don't really want to talk about that. Right now…There are more things I'd like to forget about my last job than remember."

"I can understand that…" said Ororo, speaking from experience, knowing the kind of effect that the Hellfire Club could have on someone both physically and mentally, "So what do you plan to do here now? Become a teacher? With so many super powered teenagers running around the place, we could use all the help we can get."

"I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do now…" said Sage, still struggling to find herself again after everything she had been through, "I guess I'll just help out as best I can around here…Doing what I can to make myself useful until I have find out what I want to do with my life."

"Well it's good to have you back Sage," said Ororo, "I'm sure you'll come to know the rest of the students here. You'll find a few quite entertaining to be around…While others may be a bit more difficult if you know what I mean."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," laughed Sage.

"But it's a great job here despite the complications," said Ororo, "I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"Glad to hear Ro," said Sage as she casually leaned against the window still, "So now that you know where I've been the last few years, I think it's only fair you let me in on how you've been all this time. How are your sister and nephew?"

"She's fine, thanks. And as for Evan…Well, that's a long story. I'll fill you in on that later," she said, not wanting to go through the long, complicated story about Evan just now, for it was still something she wasn't too happy about.

"And what men?" she asked with a grin, "How's you're love life been in all the years I've been absent?"

Ororo immediately blushed, not answering her question directly and finding herself stuttering to think of a proper answer. To be honest, her perceptions about her love life had never been too optimistic. Her sister had often expressed a genuine concern for her in being nearly 30 and still alone without a single man in sight. But to her…There was some uncertainty about that now for the first time in quite a while.

"Well…I'm still single," she answered simply, "I'll leave it at that."

"Really?" said Sage, sounding somewhat shocked, "Any boyfriends, dates…Anything?"

"No…I'm afraid not," she responded.

Sage looked at her skeptically. She remembered how when she and Ororo were younger how they use to talk and gossip about men and their ideal dream guy. She knew Ororo had been with a few men back in Africa and she honestly saw her as someone capable of having practically any man she wanted. But to come back after all this time and learn that she hadn't even pursued a relationship was quite a shock.

"Wait…So you mean to tell me that in all the time I've been gone, you haven't even hooked up with one guy or so much as been on one date?" she said.

"Well…Things just get so hectic around here that I honestly don't find a lot of time for a love life," she justified.

"Oh come on Ro, now you're just making excuses," quipped Sage, "I mean come on…You're beautiful. A girl like you should be out there, searching for the kind of guy you deserve. Don't you want to find someone to be with?"

"Of course I do," said Ororo, "It's just…Difficult."

"Well you're not going to find him cooped up here…Unless he's already here," said Sage with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" said Ororo, hoping she was not referring to what she thought she was.

"I mean that guy you were hanging around…You know, the one that rescued you," she said, "Logan I think."

"Logan…" said the weather goddess as she felt her face blush upon her mentioning him, signalling to Sage that she had struck a chord, "Sage…He's just a friend."

"Who also happens to be exactly your type if I recall," she grinned, "I remember how you always used to rant and rave how you were always most attracted to the strong, wild, warrior types back in Africa. You even told me how you always fantasized about meeting the strongest warrior in the land and…"

"Sage!" she said, cutting her off before she could finish, "That was a long time ago…Please don't bring that up now."

Now Sage was more sure than ever, judging by how quickly she had chosen to stop her train of thought, that there was more she wasn't telling her.

"But still…That doesn't mean that it's not a valid point," she argued, "I mean…From what I can tell Logan is a strong, burly, wild man…Definitely someone any woman, namely you, would find alluring. And from what I could see…You two did seem somewhat…Close."

Now Ororo was definitely feeling a bit uncomfortable. She had just managed to get Logan's friendship back after having come so close to losing it forever and she didn't want to jeopardize it. But one of the big effects this whole ordeal had on her was the realization just how much Logan's friendship meant to her…And in some ways it felt like more than that. But she assumed he couldn't possibly feel the same way about her…Could he?

"I…Really don't want to talk about my love life just yet Sage," said Ororo, hoping to get her to drop it, "Logan and I are just friends…Nothing more."

"If you say so…" said Sage, making it clear that she was not convinced, "But if it's that sore a subject for you…I'll drop it."

"Thank you…" said Ororo with a big sigh of relief.

Sage suppressed a light laugh as she saw the expression on her friend's face. She had known Ororo quite she knew when she was not telling the whole truth…Or just unwilling to admit something. But whatever it was, it was clear that it was disturbing her to some extent so Sage chose not to push too many of her buttons and back off. But she had to admit…Judging by the rather ominous things she was sensing from her, she was a tad curious as to what the story was between her and this Logan character.

"So if you won't tell me about you're love life, at least tell me if there are any available men around here looking to hang around a rather dazed ex-SHIELD agent."

Ororo thought about that for a bit, but not too many came to mind.

"I can't say there are many around here that are our age," said Ororo, "The only one that I can think of is Hank, the big blue guy who did all the medical tests."

"Oh, a doctor I see?" said Sage, sounding a bit intrigued.

"Yep! He's single last time I checked," said Ororo, "He's a really nice guy and he's very likeable."

"He already sounds better than half the men I've been working with for the past year," laughed Sage, feeling in the mood for someone who was a step up from the precarious men of the Hellfire Club.

"Well by all means…Help yourself," said Ororo with a grin.

"Ororo Munroe…You wouldn't be trying to play matchmaker now would you?" said Sage with a mischievous smirk.

"Speak for yourself," said Ororo with a laugh, "Just consider it returning the favour."

**Bayville Mall – Outside Parking Lot**

As Emma, Vincent, Kitty, and Piotr made their way into the mall, they were unaware of a figure in the distance watching them from afar. In the crowd of people he went unnoticed, but his gaze was strictly focused on them. It was Slayer…But in a different form. Gone was his samurai armour and swords and in its place remained regular street clothes. He wore a rather tattered pair of old jeans that had seen better days, an unmarked white T-shirt and a light flannel jacket. On the back of his hands, the mysterious oriental symbols were still visible…But the tattoo over his eye was not. Yet it was still there…Doing what it always had done…Seeing the things that no normal being could ever see.

As the mutant warrior stood in the sea of people, many passed by him…Seeing him once and completely forgetting him the second he left their view. But this is the way it always had been and this is the way Slayer was used to. As he watched the four X-men enter the mall, he soon found himself following their lead and heading in himself. But as he looked intently at the four young mutants, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Is this it? Are they truly the only ones up to this task?" he asked himself aloud, "They survived the first bout…But barely. Will they even be able to muster the strength to face the darkness that is sure to come?"

These questions could not be answered at the moment and it was rather frustrating to the mutant warrior. No matter what he did or how many battles he won or lost, he was always forced to go at it with uncertainty. His mind wasn't exactly the healthiest in terms of the effects his experiences had on him, but he knew he would have to be strong for the seemingly endless array of possibilities that the future could manifest. Then, as his all seeing eye briefly appeared on his face and once again observed Emma, Vincent, Kitty, and Piotr, the mutant warrior let out a sigh as he entered the mall.

"To all the spirits out there…I sure hope I don't screw this up," he muttered under his breath, "Now…I guess it's time to make myself known."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 23: MALLS AND AWAKENINGS**


	23. Malls and Awakenings

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Irene can only see the future and I think she went into hiding in the show, plus it's kind of hard to find someone who knows when you'll be coming.

GothikStrawberry: Well worse is coming, but mainly more dangerous people will show up.

Sparky Genocide: The Brotherhood was disbanded remember from earlier? Yeah I wanted a different Emma and Jean interaction in this, and what can I say I like Ororo/Logan and Hank needs a decent love life for once. As for Rogue's personalities and stuff, what can I say I love going into a person's mind like that.

Coldqueen: Actually she doesn't when she wakes up she'll know what really happened but she will be a bit traumatized like everyone else. That was just something the Dark Rogue did to help weaken her mind and that false memory won't be that strong.

Mark C: Well their bond is just starting to form so it's not as strong as the one Jean/Scott have. And you'll see Logan/Ororo's feelings will come out eventually.

Aaron: Well their bond will be like Jean and Scott's, maybe a bit different too, glad you like it so far too.

The Uncanny R-Man: Well we kind of going a new way with them but you'll see a friendly rivalry show up later, and I wanted to give Sage a personality since she did use to have one.

Silver Warrior: Rogue's absorption powers aren't on, if you read a bit more closely you would see that they were touching her. Hank has had a love life in the comics just not a very successful one.

Episodic: Sage did once have a personality in the old days before the Hellfire Club in the comics so I wanted to do that. Emma isn't that much but she will be more free spirited then that. Not sure if it was your suggestion or that we planned that out in advanced, kind of hard for me to remember.

Thanks to: X00001, Silver Warrior, Wen1, rolofreak1990

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 23: MALLS AND AWAKENINGS**

**Warren's Apartment**

It had been a bittersweet return to Warren's apartment after all the trauma and complications caused by the Hellfire Club. The argument that had divided them now seemed utterly meaningless after what they had been through. Upon their return, they had both spent the better part of two hours simply lying in bed, thankful that they were both still alive. Betsy, as strong a woman she was, couldn't help but feel sorry over all the worry she caused him by not heeding his warnings. Her stubborn nature had gotten them both in a truly horrific situation and after all the horrible things she saw from the horrid looks on Jean and Rogue's faces to Vincent's mangled body as a result of Selene's torture, she knew she that it could have been much worse for her than it had been.

The night was spent simply absorbing the feel of freedom once again and she was kept warm in her sleep by Warren's soft, feathery wings. Even though Betsy was a strong, staunch woman…She did at one point cry upon thinking about just how much Warren had warned her and how she threw it back at him even though he was right in the end. But Warren, being the man he was, forgave her and simply slept by her side…Assuring her that it was okay and nothing else mattered other than her being alive and safe.

After they awoke to the next morning to the glowing sunrise, it seemed to be the true end of a nightmare that had come so close to destroyed what they both held so dear. Neither of them talked much about the previous incident, wanting to put it behind them and move on with their lives and their relationship. However, for Warren there was something else eating at his mind as he awoke with Betsy and returned the lives they had been living before all this had happened…Something he had actually been thinking about for a while now.

As Betsy took a long relaxing shower, Warren stood on the picturesque balcony overlooking the crowded streets far below. Last night had been the third time he had been involved with helping the X-men, the first time being against Magneto and the second being against Apocalypse. Even though he wasn't a full fledged member, they still allowed him to be a part of them…And be a member of a group where he actually felt as though he wasn't a freak or monstrosity. Being a young rich man with so many things he could do with his life, he couldn't help but wonder…Was the X-men a place where he could actually belong after being shunned from so many others?

Such thoughts continued to run through his mind as he stood in a trance, overlooking the city skyline with the sunrise in the distance. Then suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Penny for your thoughts luv?" asked Betsy, wearing one of Warren's expensive, soft bathrobes with her hair still slightly wet.

"I was just thinking…" he said, not tearing his gaze away from the distance.

"About what?" she asked as she leaned against the rail and stood next to him.

"About the X-men…" he responded, "Last night…I came very close to losing you Betsy. But because with the help of Professor Xavier and his students gave me, I managed to get you back."

"I know, we do owe them a lot for helping us," she responded, not wanting to even think about what the Hellfire Club would have done to her had she not been rescued.

"Yeah…That's kind of what's been bugging me," he mused as he turned away from view of the city and back towards Betsy, "We're both mutants Betsy…You know as well as I do that there aren't many people in this world who would readily accept us…Especially someone looking like me."

"Hey come on now," said purple haired telepath as she moved in closer to him and ran her hand gently down his face, "Don't think of yourself like that. You are beautiful…You're not a freak."

"I know you think that," said Warren, his troubled expression not changing much by her sentiment, "But there are so many others who would think otherwise. And for the longest time, I always thought I was alone in dealing with this. But after hanging around Xavier's and seeing just how many more there are like you and me…It felt as though…I don't know, like it was where I belonged."

A new look of hope then appeared on the young man's face as he thought about his past dealings with Xavier and his X-men. There was so much they had done to help him, yet there was so little he had ever done in return. He had been thinking about this for a long time now…And now after everything that had just happened, he felt he had made a decision about it.

"Anyways, I guess what I'm saying is…I think I want to join the X-men," said Warren, sounding very serious about this choice, "I want to be in a place where I actually feel like I belong. I don't want to have to worry about hiding myself 24/7 from every other person I encounter. I want to at least put these wings to some good use…Otherwise it sure would seem like a waste of a good gift."

"Gift you say?" said Betsy as she ran her hands along the soft, feathery wings that she loved so much, "You know Warren…I think that's the first time I ever heard you refer to your wings as a gift rather than a curse."

Upon thinking about that, Warren couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah…Come to think of it…It is."

"Maybe Xavier's school has already had an effect on you," she said, thinking that this was a good step for him in terms of learning from this whole experience.

"I know it has…" he responded, "And that's why I'm sure of this. I want to at least give it a try…I want to see if it's something I can really be a part of. And above all…I want you to come with me."

Betsy thought about it for a moment. The thought of being an X-man hadn't really entered her mind. Ever since she had become stuck in this new body of hers, she had been more preoccupied with rebuilding her life. But Xavier had helped rescue her and the rest of the X-men had shown their strength. There were many things she had struggled with since she found out she was a mutant and maybe being at Xavier's Institute would help her combat those lingering insecurities she felt about her life. And in addition, she could actually make a difference in the world.

In the end, she didn't have to think too hard about her choice as she simply moved in closer to her winged Angel and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm…Trade a life full of luxury, pampering, and tranquility for a life full of danger, excitement, and thrills?" she said playfully with an enticing grin, "Sounds like fun."

Warren simply laughed at the ever exciting woman before him as he embraced her with his arms and his wings and shared with her a deep kiss. This was his decision, but he wanted Betsy to be a part of it. She was now one of the most important things in his life now and if he was going to survive the rigors of this dramatic new change…He was going to need her now more than ever. And for Betsy, she had no intentions of leaving at this point, for she was in this for the long haul.

"I knew you'd love the chance to put those ninja skills to good use," smiled Warren as they parted from the kiss, "Plus…I think those uniforms would look pretty hot on you."

"Warren Worthington III…Are you trying to seduce me right here on this balcony?" she grinned, soaking up his embrace.

"I thought you were a telepath Betsy…" he smirked back in a deep, intimate tone, "I think you already know the answer to that."

Betsy let out another laugh as she kissed him again, this time with more passion. And as they began to soak up the feeling together, it wasn't long before Betsy's robe fell to the floor and they manuvered themselves back into the bedroom.

**-Infirmary-**

Xavier was wheeling himself back into the infirmary. He had to take a few hours to mentally prepare himself for this and he was now completely resolved to help Rogue out of her mind. He wasn't surprised to see both Kurt and Remy there waiting for him. He had to admit that she did have support even if she didn't know it at the time.

"Professor, you think d'at you can help her dis time?" Gambit asked him seriously. He wasn't an expert in this kind of stuff, but he knew that this might be her only way of waking up sooner then later.

"I'm sure I can…I just need to reach her core self and then hopefully she can take it from there," he explained to the young man.

"Professor," Kurt said, apparent that he was about to ask something…In fact he had been thinking about this and he was hoping it would be possible. "Do you think you could take me in zhere vith you? I vant to help her and maybe since we are family I can help you to reach her."

Xavier thought about it. Having extra minds would be difficult to bring, but it was not impossible and having another face from her life might help. "Gambit would like to try too…I owe her a lot."

He looked at the both of them and thought hard about it. Having Gambit and Kurt while trying to get into Rogue's mind would be something he had never tried. If Rogue was awake it would be much easier, but to do this in a mind in her current condition it would be far tougher. He knew Kurt would be able to reach Rogue better since he was family, but he could see that Remy felt something for Rogue and he didn't need his telepathy to know that either.

How close Rogue felt to him was another matter, but he needed to reach Rogue and bring her back in order to help her heal from her experience. "Alright, I want you to take certain positions." The bed was moved back from the wall slightly so Xavier could be behind her while the boys were on either side. They held the Professor's hands as he concentrated to bring them all into her mind.

Soon all three found themselves back inside the dark version of the mansion. "Mon dieu," Gambit said looking around at the place, "Dis is what her mind is like now?"

Xavier nodded grimly. "Yes, this is a reflection of the state of her mind and I must warn you, the other personalities are running lose as well and you might see other sides of more negative sides of Rogue, but her true self should still be up in her room."

"Zhen vhat are ve vaiting for?" Kurt asked him and went off to the stairs for the upper level. The others followed close behind him, but there sitting on the steps was what looked like Rogue. Only her hair was cut up a bit at the edges and a bit wild, while her clothing had red and orange colors. She looked like she was going to a rave or something. "Rogue?" Kurt gently asked her.

She glared at him and then at the others, her face was a mask of anger. "What do you all want?" She snapped at them. Kurt was taken aback by this and wondered what was going on.

Gambit stepped forward. "Chere it's me, Gambit. We're here to help."

She only gave a small dark laugh. "Help? Ya were a big help all right!" She stood up and faced him. "You let them take meh! Do you have any idea what they did to meh? Do ya?" Then she turned to Xavier, "You were supposed to look after us…To help us! Where were ya? Why did you take so long to get to meh?"

"But sis…Ve tried, ve really did and ve got you out," Kurt pleaded with her.

"Just leave meh alone! Ah don't need you or anyone!" She stormed off and Kurt was going to go after her but Xavier stopped him.

"Kurt, that wasn't the real Rogue. That was just the manifestation of her anger. That person would have been angry at us no matter what," he tried to explain to him. Kurt nodded, but that didn't mean her words didn't hurt him. Even Gambit felt the sting of those words, but chose not to show it. They all traveled up the stairs and there huddled on the ground was another Rogue, only this one was in torn white clothing. When they got close to her, her eyes widened and she withdrew from them.

"Please…Don't hurt me…" She whimpered.

"Let Gambit guess…Her inner fear?" he asked Xavier who nodded.

Kurt knelt down to her. "Do you know who I am?" the girl shook her, "I'm your brozher…Kurt….Ve won't hurt you…Ve're here to help…Do you know where the real Rogue is?" he asked her gently. At first she seemed too scared to say anything and was trembling, but she pointed to Rogue's door with a shaking hand. "Thank you sister."

They got up and left her there and went to the door. It was the only one shut as usual and Xavier tried the doorknob, but it didn't turn. Xavier felt a mental barrier there. Thankfully, it wasn't strong and so he easily 'unlocked' the door and opened it. The three of them entered the dark room, seeing dingy walls painted black, a broken mirror, and frames with no photos in them. On the bed was the real Rogue just sitting against the headboard, staring blankly into space.

"Rogue!" Kurt jumped onto the bed next to her, she slowly turned her head…Showing him the vacant look in her eyes. "Sis…It's me…Kurt," he begged, hoping that she would see him and know who he was. She blinked a few times as her eyes came into focus.

"K…Kurt?" Rogue asked seeing him for the first time.

Suddenly, Kurt was yanked off the bed and thrown against a wall. The others went to him and picked him up. "This is my body now!" said a booming voice as they looked up to see the false persona of the Green Knight looking down on them. "I will not hand it over to you!"

"Oh no, not dis again," Gambit muttered and reached for his deck. He pulled a card out, charged it, and threw it, but it stopped in mid air and the glow ended and floated into her hand and she smiled at him.

"This isn't your mind swamp rat," the dark Rogue smirked, but then felt a kick on her back. The real Rogue had seen all of this and it had snapped her out of her state, seeing her friends and family in trouble. The dark version of her had thought she had her under control. "That's it kid, You asked for it!"

The room shifted and they all found themselves in a nasty looking room. Rogue had been here before…It was the room Selene had taken her too. "No…Not here…Not again," she whimpered as the dark version of herself sent images of that horrible time surging into her mind. The whipping, the rape, her screams…All of it. Rogue backed away against one of the walls covering her ears and shutting her eyes tightly, trying to block out what she was experiencing.

"Leave her alone!" Kurt screamed leaped at the false Rogue. She flung him back with powers like Jean's and sent them all back against a wall and chained them all up. They tried to struggle and called out to the real Rogue, but she couldn't hear them. The evil false personality smiled and went to the wall and examined several sharp instruments there.

Xavier saw Rogue and tried to reach her. He managed to block out the images to some extent, but she needed more…So he tried one last thing, he tried to call on the other personalities she had to give her the strength she needed.

Rogue was sitting on the floor as the images and sounds seemed to be fading, but she was still shaken from it. "Rogue," a soft voice called to her and she looked up and saw in front of her everyone at the Institute. Kurt was there and smiled at her. "Sis…You have to get up, you have to fight. You're not alone…You have all of us behind you."

Kitty stepped forward. "Rogue, you're like my best friend and one of the toughest people I know…You can do this…You've never let anyone push you around before."

Jean was up next. "I know we've had our problems in the past…But I consider you one of my best friends Rogue…Don't give up."

Scott smiled down at her. "Rogue, I was the first one here to see the good in you…I was one of the first ones to see that you were more then what you seemed to be." Others were there too…The New Mutants, Xavier, Ororo, Logan all of them gave her encouragements.

Then to her surprise Remy stepped up to her and knelt down next to her and caressed her cheek. "Chere…Remy believes in you…And he cares for you…You can do dis." She reached to his hand on her face and gave a small smile. She felt their strength flowing into her, felt their love and care for her. She rose up off the ground and saw that Green Knight moving towards the real versions of Kurt, Remy, and Xavier…Now, she was going to stop this.

The evil Rogue had a knife and was about to start cutting Remy when someone grabbed her from behind and flung her away. "Get away from them!" The real Rogue screamed at her in rage and got into a fighting stance.

"You can't beat me…I'm stronger than you…" The dark version said coldly as she got up.

Rogue just glared at her. "No…You're not, because you're all alone and no matter what ah've been through…Ah know ah'm not alone. You're just a pale imitation of meh and this is my mind and my body and ah don't want you here anymore!" Rogue focused all her mind as best she could. Gathered up all her inner strength and focused on this personality and tried to wipe it out.

The other one fought back and the room filled with violent winds and the whole place shook. The walls were torn apart as they fought for dominance. Rogue was tired of being the victim and she wanted someone, anything to fight, to punish and she poured all of her hate, anger and rage onto this fake version of herself and she could see her evil counterpart flicker and fade before her eyes. Then…The fake her screamed out as she vanished.

Tired Rogue fell to her knees as the room changed back into her room again, only now it looked like how her room really did and the light outside finally came into it. Kurt, Remy, and Xavier were now free and went over to her. She looked up at them and smiled. "Thank you…" she said with a small smile.

Then they all come out of it. They were back in reality and Remy and Kurt shook their heads, not used to that kind of trip. They all heard a moaning and looked down to see Rogue opening her eyes. "Rogue!" Kurt said smiling, tears starting to form on his face seeing her wake up.

"Hey Kurt…How long have ah been out this time?" She asked with a little joke, for she realized she was in the damn infirmary again. But to be honest after being in the Hellfire Club, she was never so glad to see these walls again, because it meant she was home. Kurt hugged her and she was afraid she was going to hurt him, but nothing happened. She wasn't absorbing him, and it took a moment, but she returned the hug. She had always wondered what his fur felt like and now she finally knew.

She felt a set of hands on each shoulder and saw both Xavier and Remy there as well. She felt a bit uncomfortable with all the touching for a few reasons, but she pushed those aside. She was home, she was safe, and she wanted to just enjoy this moment.

**-Bayville Mall-**

"Oh! Emma, come here! You have to check this dress out!" chirped Kitty in excitement as she and Emma continued their shopping spree at Bayville Mall.

"Calm down Kitty," said Emma with a humoured grin as she made her way over to the energetic young woman, "Don't ware yourself out too soon. There's still plenty more in this mall I want to enjoy."

"Well trust me…You haven't seen half of the good stuff yet!" said Kitty, "Come on, I'll show you where they keep the high end stuff."

"Now we're talking my style," said Emma as she followed the rather energetic Kitty Pryde through the maze of clothes down towards the more expensive apparel.

Following a safe distance behind, Vince and Piotr were already carrying a several rather bulky bags of merchandise, mainly replacement clothes for Emma and a few things Kitty saw that she just had to buy. One of the bags were also for Vincent for a few extra spare clothing before he could get his stuff out of Canada. He mainly got black clothing and a few jeans.

It was times like this that both men valued the fact that they had enhanced strength, otherwise they doubted that they would be able to keep up with the two enthused women. But it was a welcome sight to see the two girls out of the stupor that they had been in since their return from the Hellfire Club. In addition, such activities helped to alleviate continued concerns about Rogue. However, that didn't stop them feeling somewhat exasperated by the seemingly endless appetite the two young women had for shopping.

Seeing Vince looking at another black shirt she couldn't help but smile. "Are you sure you didn't turn into the Black Knight with all that clothing you got there?"

"No more then you're the White Queen with all that white clothing," he said with a hint of a smile. He knew she was being playful with that Knight comment and just trying to lighten the mood a bit in her own way.

"I guess so, besides I look good in white anyway," she said as she flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder, kind of looking like a runway model doing it. The group had already noticing that Emma had been turning heads since they got there. "Can you boys wait here while I get some more personal items?" Emma said to them outside of Victoria's Secret store. Both men didn't have a problem with it and Emma dragged in a blushing Kitty as well.

"Emma, I'm not exactly the kind of girl that, uh, goes here," she said knowing she didn't exactly have someone to wear that kind of clothing for.

"Oh please, live a little." Emma said and picked out a white satin bra and thong bottom. "Oooh…This would look nice on me, and there's a robe I would need, and there's a nice night gown too." Kitty smiled as the older girl went for all the white clothing. Kitty for her part was mainly just looking, but she did see a few pink numbers, but sighed to herself.

Emma saw this and rolled her eyes and walked over to her. "Look, just get a few things just in case you find that special guy…Or he gets off his large ass and actually does something about it." Kitty's eyes widened, for she knew who Emma was refereeing too and she was actually telling her to get some sexy things for the future…In fact, Emma ended up helping her out.

She was blushing madly at a few of the things Emma picked out for her, but the older woman wasn't phased in the least. It was then that she was just getting the full idea of just how outgoing Emma was. After that, the girls left and were on their way to another shop.

"Oye…What is it with American women and shopping?" groaned Colossus, finding it difficult to keep up with the two young women.

Vince couldn't help but laugh at the Russian's perceptions, "Obviously, you haven't been in this country long enough. And one of the key things you'll have to understand about girls is that many of them love to shop, no matter where they are from, and keep in mind they're not that much different in Canada either."

"So it seems," said Piotr as they watched Kitty and Emma go through some of the top quality merchandise, "But I must admit…It certainly is a relief to see Katya smile again. After how distraught she was after seeing…Well, you know…I was greatly concerned."

"Well trust me Peter…Stuff like that is hard to get out of your head," said Vincent, speaking from a lifetime of experience, "It can either completely utterly destroy you or you can survive and become hardened from it. But from the looks of it, I think your girlfriend is plenty strong enough to work through it."

The Russian mutant was relieved by Vince's words, but he also couldn't help but blush slightly upon him referring to Kitty as his girlfriend. It was not something he expected, for he was still sorting many things out in his mind in wake of the Hellfire incident. He didn't know why, but it brought him a strange sense of anxiety upon hearing someone thinking that he and Kitty could truly be 'involved.'

"Uh, thank you comrade, but Katya is not my girlfriend," he said, noticeably stammering in his words.

Vincent looked back at him somewhat skeptically, "Really? I mean…Sorry if I got the wrong idea, but…You both just acted like it and I assumed that you were."

"No…We're just friends," he said simply, not going into any more detail at the risk of sounding any more uncertain than he was already letting on.

Vincent still didn't look convinced for some reason. He may not have been an expert on love, but Piotr definitely seemed a little nervous when he implied that Kitty was his girlfriend. Never the less, he chose not to say anything more, thinking it was none of his business. He had enough problems to deal with and he didn't want to add to them by butting into other people's business. But still…It looked painfully obvious when he thought about it.

"Hey Vincent, what do you think of this dress?" asked Emma as she walked up to him and showed a rather revealing and elegant dress in a pure snow white color that blended well with her skin tone.

Vincent was not an expert on women's fashion, but part of his mind did in fact picture what Emma would look like in that dress and he had to admit…It wasn't something he would have minded seeing, he was sure she would look incredible in it.

"Um…" he stammered, "I don't think I'm the best guy to answer that."

"Oh come on," coaxed Emma, inwardly giggling at his somewhat cute look on his face when he saw how low cut it was, she also picked up a little mental image he had and was glad that he had the good grace and tastes not to picture her naked unlike a few of the others boys at the mansion, "What good is spending all this money on a single garment if I don't know it looks good to those that matter? Do you think I should try it on?"

"Well I thought you were always one to not care what others thought," argued Vince, using what he knew about her to respond without having to put himself in an awkward position.

"Touché…" she responded as she put the dress back on the rack, "But still…Is it a crime to look good for others?"

"Well…I think you look fine right now," said Vincent, "Why would you need a 600 dollar dress to show it?"

"Aww…You're sweet," said Emma with a smile, even blushing somewhat, "But I'll need something to look good on…Special occasions don't you think?"

"Whatever works for you," said Vincent, catching the somewhat sultry undertone in her voice, but shaking it off as simply her being playful. A girl like that who could have any man she wanted would never be interested in a scarred, emotionally troubled guy like him, hell he was a real mess in his head alone and what girl would be interested in him, no way…Would she?

Emma heard Kitty giggling as she watched the way she talked to Vincent, but a rather unamused glare helped silence her even if she didn't wipe the goofy grin off her face. Then she noticed a stand for selling cosmetics and decided to get some. She found some good eyeliner, blush, and other stuff. She also saw a nice white lipstick. "Excuse me, but does this stay on?" She asked the woman at the counter.

"Oh yes, it won't leave any marks."

Emma smirked and called Vincent over. He saw the lipstick on her and wondered what she had planned. "Vince be a dear and let me try something." Then, much to Vincent's surprise, she quickly planted a kiss on his cheek. Luckily they were about the same height and it was an easy reach. She took a step back and looked. There wasn't a mark other then the red on his face, and she couldn't help but grin. "Just consider that a thank you for helping me carry all of those."

He tried to answer but couldn't really find his voice so he just nodded and went back to the others.

The employee couldn't help but give a small laugh. "You're boyfriend there seems the shy type." Emma arched an eyebrow at her choice of words, but just shrugged. She didn't need to know the truth anyways. "He seems very nice, not to mention kind of cute…But what happened to his face? I mean that looks like a nasty scar and he doesn't seem to be the fighting type."

Emma nearly snorted at that remark at just how little she knew about a person. "A slight accident," was all she said and paid for her purchases and went back to the others.

"Come on, I think we've spent enough time in this part of the mall," said Emma as she took a few new dresses off the rack that she intended to get and gathered one Kitty had been drooling over, "Let's pay for these and head somewhere else. There are still a lot of places I haven't seen."

"Good idea!" chirped Kitty as she followed Emma and the other two boys to the cash register to pay for their purchases, "There's this great shoe store near the movie theatre that you just HAVE to see!"

Upon buying the garments, Emma handed yet another bag for Vincent to carry. They were beginning to get rather bulky, but thanks to his enhanced strength they weren't too much of a strain. The four mutants then made their way out into the central part of the mall and made their way down to the first floor and towards the shoe store. However, unknown to them, the civilian disguised Slayer was following them closely, keeping his unblinking eye on them as they went about their business at the mall.

In watching them, part of his hopes for them as being the force necessary to fight off the most darkest of evils felt somewhat uncertain. In seeing the way they interacted, he could see that they were all somewhat conflicted. Maybe they didn't show it on the surface, but he could clearly see it with his all seeing eye. Such inner conflict wouldn't be helpful in the long run and he couldn't help but wonder just how much this would affect them when the time came.

'They hide their inner conflicts well,' he thought as he continued to follow them as a nameless speck in the crowd from a distance, 'Even under the guise of normalcy and care free innocence, they are all unsure. I hope they can get over it…They'll have to if they're to face what's to come.'

The mutant warrior kept following them, taking note of how they went about intermingling in a large area as mutants that looked completely human to everybody else that saw them. Despite his inherent need to know them all on a deeper level for the events to come, he still wanted to stay in the shadows. He had never been good at interaction with others. Anybody he ever got close to ended up dead anyways, so why mess with logic? This was the way it had always been for him. No matter what happened or how many foes he faced, he had always worked alone. He wasn't always successful, but at least he didn't have to worry about getting others involved. He may not have believed in luck or fate, but he did believe in keeping things simple. And for now…They did not need to know about him and they wouldn't have to for a while now…At least he hoped so.

He kept following them as they neared the west end, which included the movie theater and several high end stores. This part tended to be less crowded when people weren't waiting in line for movie tickets, and luckily it was a rather slow time of day for the cinemas. Emma's face lit up as she saw the shoe store that Kitty had been talking about and wasted no time in going in.

"Ah shoes…What new wardrobe would be complete without them?" she said as she entered fully prepared to spent with no limit on only the best shoes she could find.

"What's so special about these shoes?" asked Colossus under his breath to Vincent.

"Just another one of those female traits that men will never understand," replied Vincent, "It's just like shopping…You'll get use to it."

Colossus simply rolled his eyes in a somewhat defeated manner as he followed Vince and Emma into the store, but as Kitty followed close behind…Something caught her eye in the store adjacent to the shoe store. It was a very nice jewelry outlet that she had always loved to look at, but never had the money to get a whole lot. But what caught her eye most was beautiful necklace that stood in a beautiful display in a window right outside the store. Her eyes practically sparkled at the sight of the beautiful piece, made of solid 24 karat gold chain and a beautiful, highly polished diamond in the center. It was quite pricey…But Kitty just loved dreaming about having something like it. The display proudly advertised it as the Tsarina necklace…An appealing name to Kitty for obvious reasons.

'It's so pretty…' she thought as she placed her hand on the glass, tempted to just phase through it in order to simply touch the flawless piece, 'Someday…'

The price kept staring her back in the face, which somewhat blew the fantasy for her. But despite this, she still daydreamed about having something as beautiful as that…Worthy of a Tsarina. Maybe some day a special someone…Namely the one specific special someone…Would give her something like this and be her Tsar while she was his Tsarina. It seemed like a bit too much like a fairy tale…But it was still couldn't help but entertain such a notion.

Then, with a sigh, she began to back away from the glass display case. Her eyes remain fixated on the beautiful necklace. However, her inherent distraction proved to be a mistake as she didn't notice herself backing directly into the path of a rather large young man. Then, as she turned around, she was suddenly startled by the sudden close approximation of the man and fazed right through him as he too became equally surprised by her sudden intrusion into his path.

"What the fuck!" said the man as he took a moment to comprehend what had just happened.

Nearly half a dozen others had seen this in plain sight and were equally shocked by this. Kitty had lost her balance and was now stammering back to her feet, but she knew what she had done and tried not to panic. But as she soon found herself surrounded by nearly a dozen other startled looking men, some of which she recognized as old seniors from Bayville High, she quickly began to feel a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach.

"Did you see that?" said one of the men as he took a step closer to her, making her feel all the more nervous, "She walked right through him!"

"I saw it…But I don't believe it," said another.

"Well believe it!" said one of the men who looked rather as he walked towards her with a look of intent, "I remember this girl, she goes to my old high school! She's one of those mutant freaks from that school!"

"A mutant huh…" said the man who she had bumped into as he took a step closer and pulled out a pocket knife from his coat, "Well that makes things a little more interesting."

Kitty felt a sudden surge of anxiety paralyze her as she backed all the way up against the wall to the jewelry store, her legs nearly buckling under the strain. Normally, she wouldn't have hesitated in fighting back…But being surrounded like this brought back fresh memories of being surrounded by Hellfire guards and seeing all the horrible things they did to her friends. Such memories only worsened her predicament as she tried not to hyperventilate or show fear, but her mind had practically frozen as a result of this predicament and she began to get nervous as to where all this would lead.

"You know…My dad tells me that all you mutie freaks should be locked away in a shit hole so dark that even hell couldn't find you," said the man with the knife as he slowly approached the anxious young girl, "And frankly…I agree with him. You freaks fucking disgust me and I'd be happy to give this planet one less mutant to worry about!"

"Well don't be to quick man…" said the man next to the guy with the knife, "You gotta admit…She is kind of a cute one."

The insidious grin on the man's face sent shivers up and down Kitty's spine as it reminded her of the heinous look on Selene's face before she raped and ravaged Kurt. She wanted to just run past them all and faze through their bodies, but her mind was just paralyzed with anxiety as the fresh memories of the Hellfire club worked to inebriate her mind and body.

"You're gonna wish you stayed in whatever hell-hole you came from bitch!" said the man with the knife as he walked in closer.

Then suddenly, a deep, intimidating voice from outside the crowd stopped the man from getting an inch closer.

"Hey pal…Lay off."

The twelve men turned to see Slayer standing before them with a look devoid of fear or uncertainty. He looked deathly serious in his stance before them. In his normal street clothes, he didn't look anywhere near as imposing as he did when he was in his armor. But Slayer didn't dress to intimidate…He would let his actions do that if necessary.

"Oh really…And who might you be?" said the man with the knife as he walked over towards Slayer, unthreatened by the stern look in his face, "Are you some kind of mutie lover?"

"I'm warning you…Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be," said Slayer as all eyes were now on him, "This doesn't have to get nasty. Just walk away and get on with your lives. The girl bumped into you by accident so just leave it at that."

"Hey, I don't give a fuck if she bumped into me! The girls a fucking mutant!" shot the angry man in response, "And I don't like freaks hanging around a mall that is made for humans. And unless you want to get fucked up yourself…I suggest you leave and go jerk off somewhere else!"

Some of the other guys laughed, but Slayer didn't even crack a smile. He hadn't wanted to do this. He wanted to keep things simple and not have to come out of the shadows of ambiguity, thus taking the risk of exposing himself and complicating things more then he wanted them to be.

"Look…There's no reason for this to get ugly," said Slayer in a calm voice, "Just put the knife away and don't try to take out the gun in your left pocket and no harm will come to you."

The man stood somewhat shocked upon hearing that this stranger knew he had a gun on him, but that seemed only to make him even madder.

"How'd you know about that!" said the man, as everybody else surrounding him pretty much forgot about Kitty and were focusing on the stoic man before them.

"He must be a fucking mutie too!" said the guy next to him.

"Well…You'd be only half right about that," answered Slayer cryptically, only serving to make the man even more frustrated over this guy's smart mouthed remarks.

"Hey, fuck you man! Part or not, a mutie is still a mutie! And just for that I'm gonna fuck you up!"

"Fine…Have it you're way. But remember that for any pain you feel…I gave you fair warning…"

The man then lunged forward. Then, with an annoyed sigh, Slayer quickly grabbed his hand and crunched his bones in his strong grip, causing the man to yell out in agony. This prompted more attention from inside the shoe store as Vincent, Emma, and Piotr came rushing out and joined Kitty as they watched the spectacle unfold before their eyes.

Three more guys came forward and tried to throw a punch, but with lightning fast reflexes, Slayer easily dodge them and karate chopped one man to the ground while delivering two powerful blows to the stomach that sent the two men keeling over in agony, one of them actually throwing up. Three others then surrounded him, trying to overwhelm the mutant warrior…But he knew what they were going to do. He could see their actions written in their stance and as they each lunged forward, he countered with powerful roundhouse kick to one of the guys while using a single sweep kick to knock the other two to the ground. When one tried to get up, he was met with a karate chop to the neck, directly on a nerve cluster that sent a paralyzing pain through his body. Four more lunged forward, but without breaking a sweat Slayer pulled off a double punch combo on two while back kicking another one and uppercutting the last guy there.

The last man left knew the odds were stacked against him after he saw how he took down the others. In fit of nervousness, he pulled a small gun and pointed back at the mutant warrior with a shaky hand.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" said the man.

"Don't be stupid man…Just put the gun down," said Slayer calmly as he walked forward to the obviously nervous man.

Piotr was about to step forward and assist the situation, but Vincent held him back. The four X-men were now fixated on the mysterious young man that had so skillfully taken down these intimidating men, but tension still hung strong as the last weary aggressor kept his gun pointed at Slayer.

"I swear! I'll shoot!" he threatened.

"No you won't…" said Slayer, "You don't have enough time."

Then…In a blur of speed that seemed beyond anything human, Slayer suddenly was within inches of the weary man and firmly grasped the small black automatic handgun and ripped it from his hand easily and delivered a single, devastating kick to the stomach that sent him collapsing to the ground in a pained heap. "I warned you…" said Slayer as he used his strength to crush the metal gun with his bear hands into an unrecognizable hunk of scrap metal.

Turning back to the rest of the pained men he had just fought off, he said only one word, "Leave…"

Nobody stayed to fight. The twelve men that had been hassling Kitty were out of sight as fast as their pained bodies could take them. But as they looked back at the lone stranger, a sudden mark appeared over his left eye and flashed ominously towards them…Making them not look back again as they disappeared from sight.

Not looking too enthused about having to fight off twelve thugs in broad daylight even in a mall that wasn't too crowded for this time of day, Slayer walked over towards Kitty and the others.

"Are you alright?" asked Slayer in a deep voice.

Kitty, feeling somewhat strange under the young man's penetrating gaze managed to collect herself after a few moments of collecting her thoughts.

"Yeah…I'm fine," she answered, "Thanks for your help. Those were some moves back there."

"Indeed they were," said Vincent, sounding somewhat more intrigued by what he had seen, "That fighting style had elements of judo in it, but there was definitely a mixture of kung fu because it relied more on actual blows in addition to countering rushes. Just what kind of style is that?"

Slayer looked back at the young man with somewhat of a grin, seeing in him a wide knowledge of the ideology that he so vehemently followed. There were many things he wanted to tell them, but at the moment he wasn't sure if they were ready to know.

"A style all it's own…" said Slayer, "It's not one, but many."

"Where did you learn it?" asked Piotr, "And…Who are you? Are you a mutant?"

"Yeah that speed and strength back there didn't look too human," commented Emma, trying to get a telepathic reading off of him, but coming up with absolutely nothing…Almost as if he wasn't even there.

"I had hoped this wouldn't happen…But it has," said Slayer cryptically, "You all did well surviving the Hellfire Club…But you did it by the skin of your teeth."

"Wait! How'd you know about that?" demanded Vincent.

"I saw it…" said Slayer as the symbol on his eye glowed a mysterious golden color, "I see a lot of things. You guys survived that challenge…But there are far more difficult and darker ones that await you. And if you can't even get over it enough to fight off a dozen ill mannered thugs…Then I suggest you get to work on your training. Because rest assured…You'll need it for what's to come."

Slayer then turned away and began walked down an empty path that led to an emergency exit between the movie theatre and the shoe store.

"Wait!" said Vincent, "Who are you?"

The mutant warrior turned back only briefly.

"Call me…Slayer," he said in a deep serious tone, "And don't worry…You'll see me again soon enough."

"Wait!" said Vincent as he ran after him.

Slayer then turned a corner and entered the narrow hallway. Then…As soon as Vincent turned as well…He was gone. Only a strange purple mist remained as it soon faded into nothing while the young man stood bewildered by what had just happened.

He was soon joined by the others as they looked down the empty path that the stranger calling himself Slayer had taken. He had come out of nowhere and now he was gone again. But what hung strongest in the minds of the four mutants was the cryptic message he had given them just before he left.

"Dude…Weird," said Kitty, "Am I the only one not, like, totally freaked out by what just happened?"

"Consider yourself not alone Kitty," said Emma, "That guy was weird…I couldn't even sense a trace of his mind."

"What do you think he meant by 'more difficult and darker challenges?'" asked Piotr.

"I don't know…" said Vincent, "And something tells me I don't want to know."

Vincent remained in somewhat of a daze at what he had just seen. This guy bore the fighting skill he had been surrounded by for years…Only it seemed somewhat more complex and mysterious. He knew how to judge fighters and this guy was definitely no stranger to combat…He could clearly see that. But what stuck out more were the unanswered questions that he had left. What did they mean? Vincent, Emma, and everybody else had hoped that all the nightmares concerning the darkness of the Hellfire Club were over. But were they truly over…Or had something far greater just begun?

**-Later-**

Sage had heard that Rogue was awake and that Hank wanted to see her about her powers. She found her way into the Infirmary. She walked in through the double doors and could smell the disinfectant and other smells that you would find in a hospital. Even on her first time here after they had gotten back, she had noticed the high quality of sterilization of this place and the cleanliness.

Although after seeing Hank and his looks, she guessed he preferred to stay inside and make sure this place was clean and always ready. She had calculated that it would take several hours for just one person to clean this place. Sometimes having a computer like mind was a bit…Odd. Although to be fair, she always had a mind that she knew wasn't like others. She could always think faster, remember things easily and recall them too, just like a computer. Then, her other mutant powers had kicked in.

Her shoes echoed off the hard floor as she saw a sleeping form on one of the beds and heard some noise through an open door. She looked through and saw Hank there in a lab coat looking over readings apparently. She walked up to him and she could hear him singing some classical music. "That's Johannes Brahms' Ballades, opus 10 correct?"

Beast jumped a bit and turned around to see Sage there. She was in simple black jeans and a dark blouse with her hair now down to her shoulders. "Why yes, I didn't know you liked classical music."

"I love it," she said with a hint of a smile. "So I heard you wanted to see me?"

"Ah yes that." He put aside his glasses in his lab coat. "You see, even though Rogue is now awake and Xavier is helping her make sure her other personalities are still locked up, she no longer is able to call up any of the powers she could have."

That took Sage by surprise. She still should have been able to do that. Then again, Rogue's powers were so unique that it was hard to say what exactly their full capabilities are. Not to mention her jumpstarting her powers like that had unknown factors. She was trying to run through the different simulations she had ran in her mind about her since she had used her powers on her and this scenario never came up. "What about her absorption powers?" she asked him figuring that maybe her powers had somehow reverted back to their original state.

"She seems to have that under control actually," he told her as he thought about it. "Even though she has been through a lot, her mind is still a bit fragmented, mostly likely because her own mind trying to bury those experiences and from her mind losing containment…She's also understandably a bit…Reclusive…At least to touch." Hank couldn't blame her, for the one power that she had thought of as a curse would have been the only things to have protected her from someone like Selene. She was most likely a bit confused on some level and she was definitely hurting, although she did seem somewhat happier to be back home. He remembered seeing Rogue cry her heart out to be free and back where she belonged, but also after that she just wanted to be left alone for a moment. And she even flinched a few times when he touched her in order to examine her a bit. She tried to hide it, but he knew that she was still getting used to everything.

"Perhaps her mental breakdown has altered her mind in some way? You said that she could consciously call upon all those other powers correct?"

Sage nodded her head. "Yes, but she also brought with her the minds of those powers…That might have been a factor that led to her breakdown…The fake personality losing control and Rogue's immediate recollection of all the events she went through must have caused whatever barriers to control her personalities to also effect how she calls on her powers…Or we're just missing something…"

Hank sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Rogue's powers had always been the most troublesome of all the kids. There was just so much of it that was unknown. "I suppose we just have to wait and see with her."

"You looked tired Hank. When was the last time you got some decent sleep?" Sage said as she looked at him, normally with all that fur it was hard to tell, but she had been studying his body movement and found it a bit slow and sluggish.

"My dear, I believe we are all having trouble sleeping for various reasons."

"That's not an answer," she said with a small smirk and took his arm and picked him up. "Come on, you are no good to anyone like this. You need to be at optimal effectiveness to do any good and that means sleep and a decent meal in the morning. So please show me where your room is, or do I have to use telepathy on you?"

Hank chuckled a bit. "No need my dear, I can take a hint."

"That's good to know. These kids look up to you and need you now," she told him, for she had sensed the true extent of his personality and had heard the kids talk about him in high regard. "You must have been a good teacher."

Hank smiled sadly as they walked down the halls. "I might have been…But that life is over now. Besides who want to be taught by someone that looks like me? At least in public schools, plus I think my appearance isn't that desirable to look at."

Sage looked sadly at him…She didn't need to be a telepath to see the sadness in him. From what she had read on his file and from what she had learned he was an intelligent and caring man. It was a shame that the world couldn't see past that. "You don't give yourself enough credit Mr. McCoy," she told him, causing him to respond with a curious look, but put it aside, for he was tired and he didn't feel that he was thinking straight.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 24: PERSONAL MUSINGS**


	24. Personal Musings

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Glad you liked it, and see why Irene wasn't necessary.

Jenskott: Hey I completely understand not everyone can read that and I don't blame you for skipping and you'll see more of the stuff you liked in this later on.

Mark C: Yeah Warren and Betsy will join up later on. Rogue's powers aren't as they seem but you'll see that later.

Silver Warrior: It might be for Jamie maybe later on we'll deal with that. Yeah that actually made no real sense to me and Slickboy when that happened when it shouldn't have been able to do that. Consider that a mistake by the writers of the show for not doing the research.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah but then again with the way Hank looks he would have a complex about woman being interested in him. Glad you liked the chapter.

Simba317: Well we do our best glad you like it. Yeah I always thought it was unfair that the only really cool Canadian hero was just Logan so I made another one. We don't want to just rush everything so a few things we're going to take our time with, there's no plans for Pyro to show up though.

Aaron: Oh you'll see what's to come soon enough, yeah everyone is going to need to time to heal and I'm glad you like how the relationships are going.

Fireinu: You really need to read more carefully, Emma at her time in the Hellfire Club when doing the books for them, she skimmed some for herself for when she decided on leaving.

jade: Well she'll have other things to compensate but you'll see later what I mean.

Thanks to: X00001, GothikStrawberry, Wen1, crissy,

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 24: PERSONAL MUSINGS**

**Kurt's Room**

After spending the better part of the last few hours watching over his sister Kurt finally left the infirmary, but not after a whole lot of coaxing on Hank's part. He couldn't escape the fact that he still had injuries, but all his worries and concerns for Rogue had pretty much overshadowed any feelings of pain associated with them. Now that she was awake, however, he was left to think about the horrible experience he had endured with Selene once more.

While he was overjoyed to see Rogue awake again, she was noticeably different after what she had endured. She practically cringed at the slightest touch and felt anxious whenever anybody stood too close to her. The Professor said it was mainly the result of the trauma still lingering from the horrible rape she had endured, but in seeing the look in her eyes…Only he truly knew how bad it felt, for he had experienced it himself.

Kurt was tired, parts of her body were still stinging, and he still couldn't forget the images he had seen in Rogue's mind. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw a truly nervous wreck looking back at him. It was past nine and he wanted nothing more than to just sleep all this pain away. He promptly removed his shirt, which he had been wearing for nearly three days straight now and tossed it aside. But as his gaze shifted back towards his reflection in the mirror, he froze once again at what he saw.

He saw the bandages on his upper torso and slowly took them off, he could still see some of the lingering scars that had been inflicted by Selene. Even despite his blue skin and his fur, he could see them clearly…Forever reminding him of what he had endured. As he looked at them, images of that horrible ordeal with Selene flashed before his mind and he soon found himself short of breath. He remembered clearly the look on her face and her taunting words like how she did the same thing to his sister. And after being in Rogue's mind, he knew full well how devastating it had been for her. He tried to tear his gaze away from his reflection, but even as he did, he could still clearly feel the effects of the vivid memory that dominated his mind.

"_Yes! Fell the pain demon!"_

Selene's voice echoed in his mind as his breathing became somewhat irregular. A tear soon fell down his face as the sheer vividness of the memories fell upon him like a ton of bricks. Then…As he began running his hands over the many scars on his torso left by the insidious woman that were only partially healed over, he began to frantically scratch them. They didn't itch, but they still festered unlike any wound he had ever had before. As he looked back at his scars in the mirror, he began scratching more and with greater intensity.

"Off…They won't come off…" he said to himself as he began scratching to the point where they started to bleed.

He kept scratching, closing his eyes and trying so hard not to think about it. But it was no use…Images of Selene torturing Rogue and raping him just wouldn't leave his mind. He wanted to be rid of these painful reminders…He wanted to forget. More scratching caused more blood to start to flow as it started dripping his hands got some on them…But he didn't stop, he just kept going.

Suddenly, there was a knock on his door, but he didn't notice it…He just kept scratching.

"Kurt?" said Wanda on the other side, putting her ear to the door to hear for any kind of activity.

Kurt still didn't respond, for his mind was just too focused on ridding himself of these tainted marks no matter what pain or injury it caused. However, this only caused Wanda to become more concerned as she turned the knob of the unlocked door and slowly took a peak in. But as she saw what he was doing to himself, a look of horror fell upon her face as she promptly entered the room and rushed over to his side.

"Kurt!" she exclaimed as she saw the blood on his chest, "Kurt stop it!"

"NO!" he yelled, pulling away from her, "I have to get rid of them! I have to remove them!"

"Kurt, you're only hurting yourself even more by doing this!" she said as she tried to move in closer, but watching him pull away once again.

"I don't care!" he said as he felt his bloodied hands, "I can't stand it…I don't vant to remember…I don't vant to remember…"

His body soon refused to support him as he collapsed to the floor in a crumpled heap with tears streaming down his face and blood starting to soak his fur slightly, but luckily the bleeding was slow and wasn't bleeding worse or Wanda would have had to have gone get the adults. Wanda moved in slowly this time…Not wanting to add any more to his pain. She knew first hand how rape victims felt about touch, but she had to touch him if she was going to stop him from hurting himself any further.

"Please Kurt…Don't do this to yourself," she said softly, hoping to reach him through all the pain he was feeling right now, "I don't want to see you like this…Nobody wants to. You're okay now…It's over. I know it hurts…But it's over Kurt…Its over."

Kurt's breathing grew deeper as he finally began to stop his frantic act self-mutilation. He swallowed hard at the sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach as tears continued to fall down the side of his face. He then opened his eyes and saw the worried look on Wanda's face. She was still keeping her distance, but she had to fight herself just to keep from lunging forth and embracing him like she so wanted to so that she could comfort him like any good friend should.

Then, she watched as Kurt looked down at his bloody hands. A look of great sorrow then fell upon his face as his pent up emotions refused to stay hidden any longer.

"Mein Gott I…Vhat have I…" but he couldn't finish his words.

Finally, he felt himself completely break down as he let his tears of pain and sorrow flow freely in agonizing cries as he curled up on the floor. Wanda quickly went to him and held him, crying his heart out from all the pain he felt. She held onto him tightly, letting him know that she was there and he wasn't alone.

"Shh…" she soothed as she felt Kurt's pained tears soak her shirt, "It's okay…It's over now. I'm here…"

The two troubled teenage mutants stayed in their embrace for an unknown amount of time. But Kurt needed to let it all out…He needed to let go of his emotions now matter how painful they were. Kurt was completely exhausted physically, mentally, and emotionally now. This trying time had given him little time to rest. And despite his weakened and troubled state, Wanda managed to help him to his feet and lead him over to his bed. She then retrieved some bandages and placed them back on to stop anymore bleeding and to cover them, but despite his actions the scars were still there.

Wanda couldn't help but feel bad for Kurt, but she understood fully what he was going through. Like her, he had lived a life in a prison…Only he could never leave his because his prison was his body. Now, to have endured something as horrible as this…It just made Wanda feel sick with sorrow knowing that someone she cared so much for was in pain. Kurt was probably the only other person she knew that could possibly understand what it's like to live a life full of loss, isolation, and fear and seeing something like this practically tore her heart out.

As Kurt succumbed to exhaustion in his bed, he reached out to Wanda and took her hand in his.

"Stay…" he told her, his voice still distraught and tired.

"Don't worry…I'm not going anywhere," she assured as she laid down next to him, but not before laying a soft kiss on his cheek, which helped to sooth his inner trauma.

The blood was still drying on his torso and the scars were still there, but little could be done to change that now. Kurt Wagner had suffered plenty from what he had experienced, not just with this trying time but in general…But thanks to the love and support of his friends and family, like Rogue and the understanding of close friends like Wanda…He was left with a small sense of peace as he finally drifted off into a deep sleep.

**-Danger Room-**

Logan was in the Danger Room with several wooden swords and staffs. This incident with the collars the Hellfire Club used made him realize that the kids needed to know how to fight without them in case something like this ever happened again. The New Mutants were up first since the X-Men needed time to heal and not just physically, for he knew a lot of the kids were hurting how and he hated it.

The kids were set to come in about fifteen minutes or more. He was setting up when he heard the door open. He didn't think any of the kids would show up early, but then he caught that familiar scent and he turned to face her. "What's up Ro?"

She was in sweat pants and a lose shirt and from the looks of it she was planning on gardening, since she usually wore those old clothing of hers so she didn't ruin any of her good stuff. "I was thinking of gardening when I heard you were planning on self defence lessons now."

"Yeah, the kids need to know how to fight without powers. Besides, you saw what happened with them with y-" Logan stopped himself before that. They hadn't really talked about how he found her bent over that desk and the sight and smell of her like that was an image that still haunted and enraged him.

Ororo gave him a sharp look. "Go on say it…Like me." She said coldly. It wasn't like she never thought about what the man had done to her…It hadn't been the first time, but that didn't make it any less easier. She had to sleep on her stomach that night and every now and then, she thought back to that night. Now she didn't consider herself weak and yes, Logan did save her, but that didn't make her helpless.

"I am not some helpless woman Logan and even though I am grateful for what you did, do not presume that I can't handle myself without powers," she told him sternly.

"Look Ro, I know you can…I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"But you still think that I can't handle myself without my powers?" She noticed his look and narrowed her eyes. She had spent her teen years in a tribe in Africa after she and her sister got out of the city and she wouldn't let Logan peg her as the damsel in distress. She walked over to where there were two of the wooden swords and picked them up and threw one to Logan.

She got into a ready stance and Logan caught the sword and looked at Ororo. She had that determined look on her face and he knew her well enough to understand that she wouldn't stand down from this. He readied his own. He swung at her first with a high blow, but she parried and countered nailing him on the arm. "Don't you dare go easy on me Logan."

"Alright, if that's the way you want it…" he said, this time making a three point strike at her. She blocked all three quick blows, one high, then one to her side and then another high one. She shot back at him with a horizontal arc and when he ducked she did a side kicked to his ribs.

He backed away a few feet and grinned. She returned that grin as well as they started to move again. They continued on like this, at one moment one of them got the upper hand then the others would turn the tables on them and this went back and forth for ten minutes, both of them working up a sweat from the physical exertion.

They were now inches from each other's faces, both looking into each other's eyes seeing the inner strength each had their hearts pounding in their ears, sweating and panting as their hearts were racing both of them long forgot at that moment what had started this, but that no longer mattered to them. For the last few minutes the sparring had become a complicated dance that flowed through them, both partners never missing a beat or moment.

In that moment, they looked at each other and saw something that they hadn't noticed before. Logan saw the strong inner strength she had that was as beautiful as her appearance and she saw the noble side in him of a warrior.

Neither one of them knew who stared it…One moment they were in locking in combat and then the next their lips suddenly found each others. If it was the heat of the moment or just a building of something that had been there for some time and had let itself out, but neither of them could tell after it.

They were locked in a heated kiss as Logan took the back of her head in one hand and other on her lower back as she pulled him close with her hands on his back. They lingered there lost in each other, but then their minds finally registered fully what they were doing and they both pulled away both had shocked expressions on their face. Ororo held up a hand to her lips and dropped the wooden sword not believing that had happened. Her heart was hammering now and she wasn't sure why it was.

Logan was just as dumbfounded and couldn't muster anything to say. Before either of them could say anything the New Mutants started to come in, and Ororo took this time to escape before anything else happened. She needed to think on what just happened, and luckily the other students didn't notice the flustered look on her face.

Logan wanted to go after her, but to be honest he didn't have a clue what to say and he needed to start the kids on their new training.

After the Danger Room session, most of the others had retreated to their rooms to change out of their uniforms. Logan, however, lingered for a little while longer. While this was not unusual of him, there was a much different reason for that this time. This time…He wasn't angry, disgruntled, or just plain yearning to rip something apart to make him forget about the many things that troubled him…Instead, he was just plain confused. While he was rather use to the feeling after having lived with a huge chunk of his memories missing, this time it was in a completely different context.

This kiss between him and Ororo kept playing over and over again in his mind. Being a man who was never good at showing emotions, he couldn't help but feel something strange about it. Ever since he had nearly destroyed their friendship, his long standing friendship with the former weather goddess had been put into a new perspective. Ever since he had known her, he had always had a unique friendship with her. She saw him in ways that others didn't and liked him for who he was despite the animal within he always struggled with. But ever since they had worked through the turmoil caused by the Hellfire Club incident, he couldn't help but feel that their friendship may be growing a little deeper. The kiss earlier seemed to best signify that.

But the more Logan thought about it, the more uncertain he became. Ororo was a beautiful, smart, caring woman who was once worshipped as a goddess…And rightfully so in Logan's mind. He was a wild, temperamental, beast with serious issues and a half wiped memory bank. How could anybody possibly love that? Yuriko once had…And that certainly didn't turn out too well. But Ororo could have anybody she wanted…Why on earth would she ever want him?

As he considered such a strange notion, he passed the gym area and saw that Vincent was still in there hitting a heavy punching bag. Normally, few people stayed on this level after a session with the occasional exception of Scott, but after seeing how well Vincent handled himself as a fighter at the Hellfire Club, he figured he was just trying to get in some training before Hank cleared him for Danger Room.

"How's it going Vince?" said Logan in his usual low voice as the young man broke his intense focus and turned to see Logan standing there in the doorway, still in uniform, "The others are long gone…So why are ya still here?"

"No reason…" replied Vincent, never one to easily let people know what was on his mind, "Just getting in a little training time in before Mr. McCoy will let me do more complex moves. Why are you still down here?"

"I'm pretty much always the last one to leave," quipped Logan, "But since you're the new guy here, I don't blame ya for not knowing."

Vincent wiped the sweat from his face as he took a deep breath from all the physical and mental exertion he had been through. In addition to adapting to life here at the institute he also had to contend with meeting other people and trying to make new friends, the lingering prospect of returning home to the same place where Father Michaels had died, and the mysterious incident at the mall with the strange man known only as Slayer. And of course there was still Emma Frost…For she seemed to be clouding his mind ever since he was still a prisoner in the Hellfire Club.

"You looked pretty good not to mention back at the Hellfire Club…" commented Logan as he watched Vince stop to catch his breath, "You definitely have skill. You know how to fight…You know how to work through pain."

"Yeah…Comes from training and experience I guess," said Vincent in response.

"What, the fighting or the pain?"

"Both…" he answered, not wanting to go into any more detail.

Vincent just let out an exasperated groan, making it clear that he didn't want to talk about his problems just yet. Having just joined the institute, he was still not use to many of these routines. Not to mention he had yet to face Logan's scrutiny like most of the other students already had at this point, but given his secluded nature Vincent wasn't sure if he was really ready for that yet.

"Is this also have something to do with that mall incident that half pint won't shut up about?" said Logan, knowing that it had been the talk of the institute since Kitty and the others had returned from the mall.

"Part of it I guess…" said Vincent as his thoughts drifted back to the mysterious stranger that he had encountered, "I just…Some of the things he said about new and darker challenges have been really bugging me. And not just that…It's the way he moved and carried himself in both combat and poise that made him seem…I don't know, mysterious. It was almost as if he was there and somewhere else at the same time. He was weird…But I think he knew what he was doing when he spoke to us."

"Well like we've said bub, we're lookin' into this Slayer guy," said Logan, wishing somewhat that he had been there just so he could see what it was that had caused such great confusion and curiosity.

"And I hope you find something, but one of the other things he told us was that he'd come to us," said Vincent as he remembered what the strange young man had told him, "So that may be kind of pointless."

"Well don't let it completely throw you off," said Logan, "If he turns out to be a threat, he ain't gettin' in here. So don't worry about it."

Vincent nodded and went back to the bag and Logan watched a few hits, seeing how nearly perfect his technique was and grunted. When he was well enough he wanted to see what he could do in the Danger Room and then left. He had other things to think about at the moment.

**- Xavier Institute, 2 am -**

In his room Kurt was tossing and turning, his mind, even though it was less stressed now that his sister was awake again, was still haunted by the tortured memory of that woman. He had never thought there was anything like true evil and that there was a piece of good in everyone, but after that night he knew he had seen true evil. He was covered in sweat, causing his fur to stick to him like glue in the dank, annoying way he hated. He looked at the clock and knew he wasn't going to get any sleep and on top of that, he was hungry.

With a frustrated sigh he pushed the covers away and sat up on his bed. He sent a hand through his long and thick hair, getting one of the bangs out of his eyes. He figured he might as well get something to eat, since he doubted he would get to sleep anytime soon. He thought of going to Wanda, since that night she had stayed with him had been more peaceful, but he didn't want to bother her. After all, she had already helped him earlier and when he woke up had found her in his arms. But he chose woke her up and said she should sleep in her own bed or there would be even more rumours about them. Plus, he wasn't sure if such a thing was proper since they weren't even dating and yet they were sharing the same bed all the time. He was beginning to wonder if what Kitty had suggested about them had a ring of truth to them.

He pushed that thought aside again. He just couldn't understand how she seemed to be on his mind so much lately. Okay, yes he found her attractive, but she was just a friend and she wasn't attracted to him…Was she? He ported to the kitchen and opened the fridge, since he thought better while eating anyway.

Kurt wasn't alone that night for restlessness. Vincent himself had just woken up from a nightmare drenched in sweat and was sitting on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. He was breathing slowly, trying to calm himself down. Flashes of the Hellfire Club passed in his mind and thanks to his oh so 'wonderful' memory he could remember every blow, cruel word, electrical shock, and everything else in between. He wore a pair of cotton pants and a large T-shirt to help hide all the scars. He got up and decided to check the kitchen. Maybe he could find something to calm his nerves.

He silently made his way down there and saw a light on. He looked in and saw Kurt already there. He had heard that his sister was awake now, but he knew what that Selene woman had put her through. Hell, he had even tried a few times to reach her, well, when he was still conscious and could actually talk that is. "Hey man."

Kurt looked over to him, "Trouble sleeping?" Vince nodded and went to the fridge and looked for something to drink.

"There any hot chocolate or something I could use to calm my nerves? That always works to make me feel a little better," Vince asked. He probably could've made some coffee, but he didn't want to stay up. Kurt thought about it and went to the cupboards and found a few packs of hot chocolate, and to be honest he felt like some too.

"How vill ve get the vater varm? I mean zhe kettle makes zhat high pitched noise," Kurt didn't want to wake anyone else up in the mansion. Vince just smiled and after filling a few cups of water pointed his two index fingers at the water inside of them and a very slim crimson energy beam went into the water.

"Energy has a few different properties, one of them is heat," he explained to him. "It took me eight tries in order to get this working and the first time I burned a hole through the cup and into the table." Kurt smiled a bit at that wondering how many more things had gone wrong, but decided not to ask.

The water was starting to boil and so he stopped and took one of the packets from Kurt and dumped the contents into his cup and Kurt handed him a spoon as he poured his own in. "Got enough for one more boys?" They both looked to the doorway and saw Emma in a white silk robe on, some of her hair covering half her face.

"Something tells me this might become a casual thing for awhile," Vince said getting her a cup.

Upstairs Jean had woken up, her heart thumping in her chest and sweating profusely. She looked around, seeing that she was in her room and Scott sleeping next to her. She smiled seeing him there, and remembered that from now on he would always be there. She had another nightmare, only this one was of her being captured and while being forced to watch her friends and family die by the hands of the Hellfire Club.

He saw him sleeping a bit restlessly and hoped her nightmare hadn't affected him. She leaned back down and kissed his forehead and he seemed to calm down as his face became more relaxed. She just wished that could happen to her. She couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake him up so she very carefully got out of bed. She was wearing one of Scott's large shirts over her underwear as she made her way though the halls. She was wondering what to do when she sensed a few minds already awake and in the kitchen. She shrugged to herself and went to see what was going on.

She saw Emma, Kurt and Vince already upped and guessed the reason. "Looks like we got one more," Emma said sipping her own drink. Kurt took another cup and offered Jean some and she didn't see why not. After they all had something to drink they were a bit silent.

"I guess it's no secret why we're all here. I mean it's not easy to live with what we all went through." Emma stared off as she took another sip. She was sitting next to Vince as Kurt and Jean sat across them. She hadn't meant to sit next to him, it was just that she always seemed to feel a bit more relaxed in his presence.

Jean looked at her cup for a moment and thought about something that had been bugging her, one of many things actually, but she needed to get this off her chest. "Vincent…I'm sorry…About…About breaking through your mental shields like I did and allowing them to get into your mind." It was the truth, she had felt guilty about that ever since she got free from the Hellfire Club's control and seeing him around all the time only made it worse.

To everyone's surprise he smiled. "Well to be fair you weren't exactly 'yourself' at the time so I don't blame you. Just don't worry about it and if that doesn't make you feel better, then I forgive you for it so please, don't feel bad about that anymore. We all have enough on our plates as it is."

Jean smiled sadly and was thankful for that, but she felt a bit better now that it was out of the way and she had been expecting him to yell at her or something. Emma herself was surprised by that because personally, if it had been her then she would have been pissed, but it was that kind nature he had that she liked about him.

"Besides, we all carry scars from that day…Some literal and other emotional," he said and absentmindedly traced the scare on his face while Kurt touched his chest. Emma and Jean were both a bit silent remembering their own personal demons, although Emma hid her state better then Jean did.

"I still zhink about vhat she did to me," Kurt said softly, "I keep seeing it over and over again."

"Yeah…" Vince agreed, "I just wish I could forget…But that's not easy when you have a photographic memory," he explained seeing the look Kurt was giving him. "I remember every insult, every damn cut, whip, punch…All of it like it just happened."

Kurt looked at him with sad eyes as he thought about it. He had only been with Selene just once and he had been with her for two weeks. He couldn't imagine what she put him through and seeing the scar on his face. "Did she…Use you?" he asked him.

It took a moment to understand his comment, but nodded, "Ah…No…At least I don't think so. She might have when I was passed out…I mean she kept saying she was going to have me as her own person 'boy-toy' when my mind was theirs…And she did grab me in a few inappropriate places, but I don't think it went beyond that…As far as I could tell…And frankly, I don't want to know."

Kurt had to admit, he wasn't sure what was the worse…Being tortured for a couple of weeks like he had been or the physical beatings that Selene had done to him.

"Well now that things are so depressing how about we change the subject," Emma said who wasn't asking, she really didn't want to think about this and turned to Vince. "So…When do you think you'll be ready to see home again?"

Vince had been thinking about that and he knew he had to do it at sometime. "In a couple more days…I just need some more time before I can face it…I mean…" Kurt didn't know what exactly was going on with him, but he guessed it was bad and by looking at Jean, she knew why and would ask her later about it. Jean for her part did remember a few things about her capture, but her memories were a bit fuzzy from the mental illusions and nightmares.

She was thankful that not everything that had happened was clear she knew what had happened and what she did and did get a few images, but there were somewhat scattered. A few of the really bad ones stuck out though like a few times Shaw had his way with her and she had 'willingly' allowed it and the times she nearly killing Scott.

Emma looked at Vince, thinking about how he was the only person she was closest to here, mainly because of how they had been there for each other during their time in that prison. She figured she should be there for him again, for he would need support. "Do you want some company? I mean, doing this alone would be tough and I also could use a vacation and Toronto. It sounds like a nice place to go to anyway."

Vince smiled at her comment and nodded. "Thank you kindly Emma, I would love to have you along." Which was true since he was closest to her then anyone else here anyways and he wasn't sure if he could face it alone. Jean looked at the two of them and was starting to wonder about something, but they both kept their minds tightly guarded then she felt something else and jerked at the sudden sense of fear.

She blinked a few times and saw Emma tilted her head a little and closed her eyes. She guessed she felt it too and Jean searched for it and knew who it was. "Rogue's up," she stated.

Kurt looked up from his cup at her words. "I zhink I might check on her…Uh…Vincent do you mind?" He asked and the Canadian boy smiled and nodded as Kurt got another cup and then teleported off when it was ready.

When he was gone Vince, Emma and Jean decided to talk amongst themselves, not really caring about the subject as long as it wasn't Hellfire Club related.

In the infirmary Rogue had woken up feeling like she wanted to scream but hadn't. She looked around and saw where she was and fell back onto the bed. She would have laughed at one point if someone had told her she would have felt safe being in the infirmary a year ago. She was thankful that she had asked Hank to keep the lights on, for she didn't want to be in the dark.

She had been having a nightmare that Selene had captured her again and was punishing her all over again. Her memories of her rape were a bit hazy in some parts from the pain and the fact she didn't want to remember. Although she did remember enough, like the first few violations and then they just merged together. She remembered them groping and grabbing her painfully, being forced to do things like oral sex, and how painful they had forced themselves into her vagina and anus.

She had been torn a little on the inside and had been bleeding a bit at the end and was hurting as hell on both the outside and inside. She had never felt pain like that before and vividly remembered how she felt like she was being split in two and that they were killing her slowly. After that she had wished she had died…She wanted to so badly and didn't want to think about it.

But she was past that and she didn't want to be a victim, not again. Her 'mother' had done that enough with her and she wasn't going to take it anymore. She wouldn't allow her experience to control her life, even though the touch of someone else had been something she had craved for years not it made her a bit sick.

She hated irony.

But she knew that in time she would get over that part, at least she hoped so. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life afraid to touch again now that she could. It would take time, but she was going to fight this fear and she wasn't going to just lay down and take it.

There a 'bamf' sound and she knew who it must have been and she got a little smile on her face. "How did ya know Ah was up?" She just had to ask him and saw that he was carrying two cups of steaming hot chocolate.

"Jean, Vince, and Emma vere all up vith me in the kitchen and she sensed zhat you vere avake and I vanted to see how you vere doing." He came close to her, but didn't touch her unless she asked or wanted to and set down the cup next to her. "I also brought you somezhing. Ve're all drinking it and I zhought you might like some."

She took it off the small table next to her and saw it was hot chocolate and gave a small smile and took a sip. "Thanks."

There was a moment of silence before Kurt tried to breach the subject. "Sis…If you ever vant to talk about it…I'm here for you."

"Thanks Kurt…But…Ah don't think ya can understand." She didn't know about what had happened to the others and they hadn't talk about that yet, but then she saw a strange look on Kurt's face.

"I may know better zhen you zhink," he said sadly, as he took a deep breath and told her everything. Rogue looked wide-eyed at him in horror while on the inside there was a growing hatred for that woman. She had hurt and violated not only her, but the only family she had in this world. She saw Kurt closing his eyes as he was fighting back the tears.

She didn't think she just acted and pulled him into a hug as she felt him shutter. She didn't feel that same sickness with touching him because he was just like her…He had been hurt like her and maybe they could both be there for each other. Besides he was her brother and she knew he would never harm her.

After a minute of them both letting out some emotional strain, they wiped their eyes and felt a bit better getting that out of their system. They went back to drinking a bit more before Rogue spoke up. "Ah just can't believe all that's happened…I mean…But at least we also managed to get a couple of new people around here," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Three…You forget Gambit, he's staying too," Kurt said to her. Rogue still wasn't sure how she felt about him. Sure she had a crush or something on him when they first met, but there was just so much she didn't know or understand. He was so contradicting sometimes and she wasn't sure why he was sticking around and she even voiced that to Kurt.

"I zhink he likes you for starters," Kurt said and saw her blush a bit but tried to hide it. "And…I zhink he cares about you too. He nearly bled to death trying to get here and tell us vhat happened. He also could have left awhile ago, but stayed to make sure we got you back."

Rogue didn't know what to say to that. She felt touched that he would do all of that, and add to that he had helped her not once, but twice already…First by helping her to overcome the influence of the Hellfire Club and then again to help bring her back.

"I zhink he feels responsible too, for failing to help you vhen zhey took you," He added.

Rogue knew that he did all that he could have. She had seen him get stabbed by that woman because of her and she never guessed that he might have cared that much about her. She would have to think on this, but then there was the memory of how she felt when someone got too close. She didn't want to feel that and hoped that she would overcome it soon. Otherwise there was no point in thinking about Remy in anyway just like when she couldn't touch.

They talked late into the night as they were simply there for each other and she thanked him for the drink, but after awhile she felt tired again and fell asleep. Kurt smiled down at her and felt like he could sleep again too. Jean had slipped back into her bed without waking Scott. He rolled over in his sleep and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back as she soon fell asleep, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms. Vince and Emma moved to the living room where they talked a bit more, but in the morning they had found themselves both on the couch holding each other…After falling asleep again that night.

Luckily no one had seen them, but they both felt better after the sleep that they did get. Emma also had that dream again with him in that valley with the peaceful sensation again. She wanted to ask him if he had it too, but didn't for some reason. She just wasn't sure if she should ask him and kept it to herself…Besides, this was starting to make her wonder about a few things like how she only felt safe and comfortable around him whenever he was near. She just guessed she might learn more in that trip to Toronto.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 25: A TOUCH OF HOME**


	25. A Touch of Home

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah it had the right touch of light and dark to balance it out. Oh those two will get much more serious later of course.

Jenskott: No Avengers or Fantastic Four and Emma/Vince do share a few core things that will help them. Besides their diversity helps to balance them out.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Glad you like this Emma, and Logan and Ororo will have a lot on their minds now.

benny2000: I've seen worse scene then the ones we've done that are still on, but the story is saved just in case.

Silver Warrior: Don't worry she'll get hers in the end and no his sensei didn't die.

Sparky Genocide: Hey it's that time of year to get sick, heck my mom just got a cold. Yeah I kind of wanted to balance that out a bit and not just have the women suffer through that. Of course she will but I like to take things slow I mean why rush things if you don't have to.

Mark C: Yep, now we have to see how Ororo and Logan deal with that. I might do that link talk later I want Emma to get her feelings straight for him first.

Simba317: Yeah I didn't want to go the plain old way for them, never heard that song though. I'm not to sure about Jean's parents I mean they've been on a vacation since the fic began like two weeks ago. Remy and others will help Rogue through her ordeal.

GothikStrawberry: Well you knew sooner or later Logan and Ororo would kiss. You'll see what happens when Vince goes home.

Aaron: Yeah I like this Emma, I think she's really likable in this fic and glad you liked the rest of it.

jade: There will be some Romy moments later and you'll see in that. And yeah everyone will have someone to be there for each other.

Thanks to: X00001, Chica De Los Ojos Café, coldqueen

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 25: A TOUCH OF HOME**

**-Scott & Jean's Room-**

Jean Grey had been sitting in a nervous stupor in her new room with Scott for the better part of a half hour. Even though there were still boxes that needed to be unpacked and stuff that had to be organized, Jean didn't have the energy to do it. Just a half hour ago, she had made one of the hardest phone calls of her life to her parents…But even though she knew they had a right to know, she couldn't bring herself to tell them even the basic details of the whole Hellfire ordeal. Yet them being her parents, they could easily tell something was wrong with her when she called them. And now they were coming directly to the institute so that she could tell them personally. In a way it was better that she tell them something so difficult for her over the phone, but that didn't make it any easier.

Jean didn't know how she was going to do it. How was she going to explain that she had been abducted by some shady, sadistic group and used and abused physically, sexually, and mentally? How would they react? Would they pull her from the institute? Will they blame Xavier or Scott and take some sort of legal action? There were plenty of things to consider, but most of them weren't too uplifting.

She soon found herself hugging her knees in anxiety as she went over what she was going to say to her parents. As much as she wanted to see her family, she almost didn't want to go through with telling them the whole ordeal again. It still haunted her and she still had nightmares about it, but she refused to let it paralyze and interfere with the person she was…She just wish it wasn't so damn hard.

"Jean?" said Scott as he entered their room only to see her looking visibly distraught on their bed.

Jean turned to see her boyfriend standing before her with a noticeably worried look and she hadn't done much to hide it. There were still the stains of tears on her face and Scott could sense her anxiety through their link. She was doing little to hide it and she had no inclination to try, but that didn't make Scott any less worried.

"Jean, are you alright?" he asked as he made his way over to her and sat besides her on the bed.

Jean continued to hug her knees as she swallowed hard at the prospect of confronting her parents with Scott.

"I called my parents…" she said in a deep monotone voice.

Knowing it was something she had been dreading, he could tell by the look on her face that the call hadn't been too pleasant. What parent ever wants to hear that their daughter had been used, raped, and tortured?

"How'd it go?" asked Scott wearily, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"Not as I'd hoped," she answered, much to her dismay.

"Well…How did they take…You know," he said, not wanting to say it.

"I…Didn't tell them," said Jean, feeling as though she chickened out somewhat.

"You didn't tell them?" said Scott, sounding somewhat surprised.

"No…I tried but…" Jean couldn't finish, instead she merely leaned into Scott's shoulder and sobbed. He was surprised, but he didn't hesitate for a moment to wrap his arms around her to assure her that he was there for her and had no intention of leaving. "I couldn't do it…I couldn't tell them. So now they're coming here."

"They're coming?" said Scott, sounding surprised and also weary about facing the parents of the woman he had failed to protect, "When?"

"This evening…" said Jean, "They'd be here sooner…But they're picking up my sister as well. So we'll all be one big happy family when I up and tell them I got abducted, raped, and tortured."

Her voice was wrought with bitterness and pain for the all to fresh memories that she had been trying so hard to deal with, but Scott kept her securely in his arms, giving her something to hold onto so that she didn't fall into the pit of hopelessness she seemed to be digging for herself. She started to lose control of her emotions and began to cry. She didn't want to live with this…She didn't want to recall such horror.

"Shh…It's okay Jean…It's going to be okay," soothed Scott as he held her close to him and gently stroked her hair as he let her cry her tears into his shoulder.

"I don't want to do it Scott…How can I?" she sobbed, "How can I tell them?"

"You'll get through it Jean…I know you will. And do you know why?" he told her as she brought her face up to his so that they were now a mere inches away from each other, "It's because I know you're strong…I know you can overcome this. It's horrible…I know it is. And trauma has a way of forever scarring you…Trust me on this, I know. But you can work through it…Taking it minute by minute, day by day…And I'm going to be there for you ever step of the way. Don't ever forget that Jean…I'll always be there."

Scott sent a wave of soothing sensations through their link which helped to calm her down somewhat, but she continued sobbing as she tightened her hold on him.

"I know you will…" said Jean, grateful that she had someone like Scott to lean on in such a troubled time, "I just…I need some time. And I don't know how long it will take but…"

"Don't let yourself feel uncertain Jean…" said Scott, cutting her off before she fell back into her old mindset, "I know it's hard…But sometimes you just have to forgo the concerns your mind tells you and…Just have faith in the end."

Scott, speaking from the experience of surviving trauma of his own after his parents died, showed both empathy and sympathy in his voice. It was just what Jean needed at a time like this, but the prospect of telling her parents still didn't seem to appealing for her.

"I just…I don't know how I'm going to go through with it," said Jean, still full of uncertainty.

"Hey…It'll be okay," assured Scott as he planted a soft kiss on her forehead, "And I'll be there with you…"

"I know you will…" she said as her sobs subsided and she managed a smile, "And I can't tell you how much it means to me Scott. I just hope I can get through this…"

"And you will…We will…Together," emphasized Scott as they sat comfortably in each other's embrace, not knowing with the visit from Jean's parents would bring.

**-In the Air-**

Vincent was in the XM Velocity, a helicopter used by the X-Men. He was going home today. Home…That just didn't sound right to him at the moment. Whenever he used to think of home, the orphanage where he did most of his growing up was home, but now…Now he didn't have a home.

Sure he lived at the mansion now and was moving all his stuff there, but it wasn't home…At least not yet. The Hellfire Club had taken so much from him, his pride, his life, the man that he considered the only thing he had to family in this world…And even his home in a way. They had taken everything that had held any meaning to him and now he felt so empty inside.

And he had killed…The image of the blood of that man's skull on his hands would forever be engraved in his mind. But the worst thing was…It wasn't the first time he had killed. The first time had been an accident and he later swore never to do that again and now…He had broken that oath. He couldn't tell if there was some part of him that had truly wanted to kill that bastard so much that he hadn't stopped himself and lost control of his strength, crushing the cyborg's skull.

That was another thing, the self-loathing he felt. Father Michaels had raised him to believe in God and his teachings and one of was the clear belief that killing was wrong. He wondered if Father Michaels was disappointed in him now in the afterlife.

At the moment, he just stared out the window not really looking at anything in particular, but just staring into space lost in thought.

Emma was sitting right beside him reading a magazine she had brought with her, looking up the latest fashions. Logan was their pilot and he didn't seemed mind the job of flying them back to Toronto. In fact, he seemed to be just as lost in thought as Vincent did. But Logan wasn't her problem and frankly she didn't care. It was most likely just something about the others.

Emma however looked at Vincent. His eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep, but then again a lot of them were doing that. She used a lot of makeup this morning to cover her own. She hadn't slept well at all. Last night she had slept alone in her bed and woke up thanks to a damn nightmare about Shaw taking her back to the insane asylum and into that horrible room where she had stayed in for so long.

It took her a few hours to get back to sleep after that. She considered going to Vincent but…To be honest she was afraid she would have that dream again of them by that tree. Even though the sense of peace and safety was there, she couldn't help but think about all that Jean had told her about that link she had with Scott. Was she forming one with him? And if so, when did it start? She figured it must have started the first time they were in that dream world back in the Hellfire Club. But there was another thing she was afraid of…What if it meant she was forming this bond with him.

She had never been close to anyone other then her sisters until her father saw to that. And to be honest, the idea of being to close and intimate with someone on a level that most likely only a handful of people might ever know in life…It put her in a state of both awe…And terror.

She looked to her left and saw that he was still looking out the window. Even though she kept her mind closed off, she thought she could sense his mood a bit. He looked so grim at the moment and she wanted to help him. In their time together they had grown close, in fact she allowed him to get closer to her then most people and she wasn't sorry for that. Normally when people got this close to her they ended up disappointing her and letting her down. He hadn't, he had kept her hopes up and gave her renewed strength during those last weeks at the Hellfire Club.

She reached over and gently grabbed his hand and he looked over at her. She gave him a small encouraging smile and he returned it, once again he was thankful for her company.

**-Toronto-**

After Logan had set down the Velocity in a safe place, he left Vincent to do this on his own with Frost with him. He didn't want to get in the way and he knew all about him from his talk with Xavier. He had told them everything from the experiments he went through as a child and to how they captured him. Logan knew this was going to be hard on him, but he figured Frost would help him deal with that since he wasn't the kind of guy that dealt with emotions that well.

The kiss with Ororo was proof of that since he couldn't figure out what the hell to do next. She had seemed just as surprised as he did, but did that mean she liked it or didn't like it? When he thought about how her lips tasted, the softness of her skin her aroused sent…He shook his head stopping those thoughts. He walked back to the cockpit and sat down. Ororo was his closest friend and how could he start to think of her like that? Yes, she was beautiful, but where she had been worshiped as a goddess, he was a mere brute, so basically, he wasn't in her league.

Later on Vince walked though his home of city just glad to be back. The familiar streets, sights, and sounds were so welcomed to him. He had feared he would never see this place again. After a subway ride, which Emma didn't seem comfortable in but didn't say anything about it, they took a cab the rest of the way and Vince was back on the street of his home. This was place where he grew up. He looked around the neighbourhood; it was a residential area of the city with apartment buildings and a little rundown, but nothing too bad.

Vince walked along the street seeing places that brought back happy memories to him. Places like where he had first gone trick or treating with his friends, where he met his Sensei, and his home. He was going to visit him later. He saw the store that his good friend Benny worked at with his adopted parents. Benny, who was a year younger then him, and Mary, a girl his own age, were his first and best friends at the orphanage. Both of them got adopted, but stayed close enough so they could all still see each other. Then, seeing the brick two-story building with a wall around it was the first and only place he had called home.

He walked into the courtyard and saw the kids there, playing a bit. Then a few of the kids noticed him there and one of them shouted out his name and they all started to run over to their 'big brother' and he soon found himself surrounded by kids. He felt happier then he had in a long time as the kids there that he helped to look after surrounded him and yet, there was also regret because he knew this would most likely be the last time he was here.

Then there was one more person, a girl roughly his age, with shoulder length curly blond hair, blue eyes and who was very good looking in a tight T-shirt and jeans saw him. She was Mary Jones and she had grown up here until she had been adopted by her parents. Ever since what had happened a few weeks ago, she had been helping out to keep the place running, it was the least she could do. The municipality was already sending social workers to help with the children, but the fate of the place was still up in the air.

But none of that mattered as she saw him. "VINCENT!" She yelled out tears forming on her face and the kids moved apart seeing their 'big sister' as she was labelled by them hugged him. "Oh God where have you been? What happened to you? They said you were taken," she sobbed out on his chest and he held her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."

He knew what she meant. When he had came out as a mutant everyone had pretty much ditched him and she hadn't talked to him because of him lying to her for all those years. But he didn't care about that it was all in the past he was glad to hold his friend again. She pulled away and then saw the scar on his face. "Oh God…What happened to you?" she whispered out touching it with her hand.

"Ahem," Emma coughed out tired of being ignored. "I take it this is that Mary girl you told me about." She was referring to how they talked a bit about each other in those moments they shared.

"Vince…Who is this?" Mary asked him narrowing her eyes at the woman who in term of good looks was a bit better then her and taller with longer hair and a better bra size…Well, slightly better.

"A friend…A _really_ good friend," Emma stated emphasizing that one word and stood very close to him. Vince could feel the tension and he really didn't want to get in the middle of this so he decided to act quickly.

"Mary…How are things here?"

She looked at him sadly, "It's bad…The city is thinking of closing this place down since Father Michaels was…Was killed…The Church pulled out and the city doesn't think they'll be able to keep it going…They're going to close it down once they find a place for all the children."

"No…" he whispered, seeing all the kids looking at him and then to the place. This was a home for those who had none…A family for those who didn't have one. It was like his old life was being taken down piece by piece.

Emma saw the look and the others upon hearing such news and she also notice a few of the children were crying a little from being forced to leave the only home they knew. These kids had practically nothing in the world while she had been lucky to have lived in luxury as a child and seeing how these children had lost someone important in their lives and then their home…She wasn't much for emotion at times and for years she tried to keep them under control, but seeing this…It broke through the walls she put around her heart.

"How long until they shut this place down?" she asked Mary looking at the building and running the numbers through her head. Mary didn't know why she wanted to know but at first didn't answer, but Vince told her to do so. It was in three months. Emma smiled, more then enough time.

"Well now I think that in one months time, this place will be under new management," she placed her hands on her hips thinking things over. "Of course it will have to be updated and a staff hired…Think you want a job?" She asked Mary.

"What are you going on about?" Mary asked her not sure if this was just some kind of a game.

"I'm going to buy this place," Mary just looked at her like she was crazy until Emma decided to explain. "I'm the head of Frost Enterprises, whish means I'm rich and can easy afford this place, but we could use someone here to look after the place so…You want a job?"

Mary was floored…She didn't know what to think and might have to rethink her views on her. "I…I would like that…But why not give it to Vince? I mean, he's great with the kids and knows everything about this place."

"Mary…" Vincent began, he knew this was going to be hard on her and the others. "I'm not staying…I…I can't stay here not after…I just can't see the place where he died over and over again…It's just too hard for me…"

Mary just stood there crushed. It just seemed cruel that he came back only to leave again.

"I'm just here to check up on things, get my stuff…And say goodbye." He couldn't face her, but he knew she would be hurting…Hell, he was hurting, but then again that seemed to be normal for him lately.

"I…I see," Mary told him sadly. "Well…I need to get the kids put away…Do you want to see him?"

"Yes, please," Vincent said to her, he knew who she meant and he couldn't leave until he said goodbye to him either. When Mary started to call the kids in Vince turned to Emma. "Thank you…For everything Emma, I…I don't know how I can repay you for this."

Emma smiled at him, "Think nothing of it, and if you really want to make this up to me then you can help me out. I bought this nice dress and if you promise to take me to a fancy dinner, my treat, then we can call it even. I've been dying to find an excuse to wear it."

Vince laughed and nodded his head. "I think I can do that."

Emma smiled until someone small tugged at her leather white pants. She looked down at a small child with a questioning look. "Are you Snow White?" The young girl asked mainly due to Emma's all white clothing and to her surprise Emma just had to laugh, she wasn't sure why but…She just did, and it felt good to laugh again.

**-Evening – Xavier Institute-**

Jean tried not to let it show to everybody else just what a nervous wreck she was as she awaited the arrival of her parents. Most of the other students had been instructed, in some ways rather harshly, by the adults to stay out of their way for this very emotional visit. After receiving the final phone call from her mother that they had picked up Sara and would be there shortly after eight, Jean could do nothing more than wait.

As she prepared to face her parents, she found herself spending most of her time pacing back and forth, going over just what she was going to say to them. Scott had kept on reassuring her time and time again that is was going to be all right, but even he had his doubts and Jean knew it. Part of Scott was horrified at the possibility that Jean's parents may decide to pull her from the institute out of fear for her safety or lash out at him or Xavier for not protecting their daughter. And since he already felt bad about it and was left with the constant reminder of what she had to go through because of him every time he looked into her eyes, he didn't know if he could bear that.

'They're almost here…They're almost here,' she thought over and over again as she paced in her and Scott's room.

She was had been alone and in seclusion for the better part of an hour now and she could find no way of calming her nerves. Everybody else was busy with one thing or another thanks to Ororo and the Professor while Logan had taken Vincent and Emma to Toronto aboard the Velocity so there would be no interruptions when she told her parents the cold hard truth.

As Jean gave up pacing and sat on her and Scott's king sized bed, her eyes fell upon one of the pictures she kept near the dresser. It was one of her oldest and most treasured pictures that she had taken along with her when she joined the institute. It was a clear photo of her, her mother, her father, and her sister. They were all smiling and happy…For it had been a simpler time…A time before all the complications of being a mutant and an X-man had entered their lives. Now after so many tribulations later, those times seemed more like a distant memory…Yet one she held onto whenever the going got tough.

As she picked up the picture and looked at it, she managed to smile somewhat, for seeing it reminded her of just how lucky she was. There were few others here at the institute with a loving family to go home to. Some like Scott were orphaned and had to contend with the pain of their deaths while others like Kurt and Rogue did not have a very close and loving relationship with their only parent to say the least. She had so much to be thankful for…A loving family, a wonderful boyfriend she was madly in love with, and a place where she felt she truly belonged and thought she could make a true difference in the world. Such a warm though helped to calm her somewhat as she simply stared at the prized picture in a daze until a sudden knock on the door startled Jean from her thoughts.

"Jean…" said Scott as he walked into their room and saw her still sitting on the bed, "They're here."

Knowing the time was now, Jean took a deep breath as she looked back at the picture one last time for comfort and set it back on the dresser and turned back towards the door.

"I'm ready…" she said, her voice wrought with uncertainty as she swallowed her emotions and made her way out of the door and down to the grand hallway.

Scott stayed close to her, knowing full well how nervous she was. He wasn't too enthused about it either, but the sooner they got it over with…The better. After all, Jean's parents had a right to know what happened to their daughter. After being orphaned at a young age, Scott know all too well how precious one's relationship with their parents were and things like this should never be kept secret.

As Jean approached the front door, she could sense the thoughts of her mother, father, and older sister approaching. Their minds were full of uncertainty and anxiety, knowing full well that there was something serious that she had to tell them. But the thought of backing down from this never even occurred too her as they approached the front door and Jean eagerly opened it.

"Mom…Dad!" she said as her heart skipped a beat upon seeing her parents standing not far from the door.

Immediately, she ran to them and gave them both a powerful hug…One far stronger than usual, for it seemed as though she hadn't seen them in so long and after being a prisoner of the Hellfire Club, it had nearly gotten to the point where she might have never seen them again had the others not rescued her.

"Jean! It's great to see you darling," said John Grey as he felt a little overwhelmed by his daughter's rather strong grip, but accepted it none the less.

"Hey, I'm here too you know!" grinned Sara from behind as she saw her little sister get more emotional than she remembered.

"I know…I'm psychic remember?" said Jean with a laugh as she gave her big sister a hug as well, "You're one of the easiest people to sense after all."

"I…Guess I'll take that as a compliment," said Sara with a humored smile as Jean led them all into the institute where Scott was waiting.

Although Scott wasn't exactly the golden boy to either of Jean's parents and they had always shown mixed feelings about her dating him, they were never the less polite as they greeted him.

"Ah Scott my boy…Good to see you again," said Mr. Grey as he shook the younger man's hand.

"Likewise sir," said Scott with a smile, wanting to keep the mood light for what was to come.

"Hey, where are all the other students?" asked Sara as she looked around at the vast halls of the institute, "I thought this place was supposed to be swarming with new recruits."

"Well they've all been given the night off so we can talk in private," explained Jean.

"What about the Professor?" asked her mother, Elaine Grey.

"He's also out handling a few things for some new students and taking care of Rogue, who was…Injured a while back," she explained, wanting to save the unpleasant details for later.

"I see…" she said, "Well its good we have some privacy because I was definitely worried about you after our conversation over the phone. You sounded very disturbed and distraught."

"Yes, that's why we came here so quickly," said John as they both watched the expression on Jean's face shift to one of anxiety.

There were still many things Jean wanted to get out and despite all her musing, she hadn't had much success in determining what exactly she was going to say to them.

"Well…It's a long story…" said Jean, "There's…A reason why I didn't want to tell you over the phone."

"Well we're here now sweetie," said Elaine as she placed two reassuring hands on the shoulders of her youngest daughter, "You can tell us anything…"

The time was fast approaching and Jean knew it. She felt a slight wobble in her legs as her mind shuttered at the notion of going over the whole dreadful series of events again, but with Scott and her parents there, she had plenty of support and she would need all of it if she was going to get through this.

"And we will," said Scott, "But first…Let's go someplace more comfortable."

Scott and Jean then led the Greys to the den area which had a nice coffee table set up with some warm tea that Scott had already prepared for them to help give an aura of calmness. And they would most definitely need it for what was to come. As they all sat down, they each poured themselves a small cup of tea. Scott looked over and saw that Jean was starting to get weary, but a gentle grasp of her hand helped her get into the ridged mindset she would need to have if she was going to do this and keep her mind focused.

"Well Jean, I think it's about time you owe us an explanation for getting us so worried that we would have to come all this way just to make sure you're alright," said Jean's mother as she started to get weary of Jean's hesitation about this whole thing.

"I know…" said Jean, "You all deserve to know…But I must warn you, what I'm about to tell you may upset you…And I don't want you to be angry or blame someone else for it, but…It's just so complicated now."

This reluctance only further made her parents more anxious as they began to noticeably tense up. John Grey knew his daughter and he knew when something serious was troubling her. There were only a few things he could probably guess would cause that, but Jean knew that probably none of them were anything like the truth.

"Jean…Honey, if there's something you need to tell us, then don't be afraid to," coaxed John Grey, "Just what is it that's got you so anxious? Are you pregnant?"

"What! No…I'm not pregnant," assured Jean, blushing feverishly along with Scott upon hearing her father imply something like that.

"Then what is it!" said Elaine Grey, looking as though she was going to go hysterical if she didn't find out.

Taking a deep breath, Jean knew it was now or never and Scott could do nothing but just listen, "Like I said, it's a long story…And it all started one day with Scott back on campus…"

Jean then started the long, painful, complicated story of the capture, the Hellfire Club, the torture, the brainwashing, the rapes, and the rescue. John, Elaine, and Sara were deathly silent during the whole time, even when Jean got to parts where she had to stop…Mainly the ones with Shaw when he used the influence of her brainwashing to take advantage of her. At some parts, Scott had to coax her into continuing…But he stayed perfectly silent. While it probably would have been easier if he had filled in some of the harder parts, he knew Jean wanted to be the one to tell them…Although he had to admit it was hurting him now more than ever seeing the heartbreaking look of pain on her face. At one point, tears began streaming down her face and Scott was on the verge of just exploding at such a heart wrenching sight…But he never once considered leaving. He promised Jean he would be there and it was a promise he intended to keep. He tried to hide the hurt in his eyes, but he was doing a really poor job of it. He couldn't even bring himself too make eye contact with Jean's parents…Not wanting to see the look of pain on their face as they heard all the grizzly details over what happened to their daughter.

As Jean got near the end, she started to get more of a hold on her emotions…Mainly after she got past the part where Scott freed her from within her mind and they all escaped from the club alive for the most part despite the injuries. Going over the story wasn't pleasant to say the least…But it was therapeutic in some ways because it helped put some things in perspective for Jean. However, this did not do her parents any good as they tried to take in this horrible ordeal that their own daughter had suffered.

"And…That's what happened," said Jean as she finished the last word, much to her relief.

Her parents were nothing short of speechless as John Grey grasped his head with his hands, trying to come to terms with the knowledge of what his own daughter had been through so undeservingly.

"Oh God…" he said as he swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a deep sense of sorrow for having to hear that his own child had been through this.

"Jean…I can't believe you survived something like that," said Sara, not seeing how anybody could still stay sane after enduring such horrible ordeal.

Jean honestly didn't know either…But here she was. And nobody was more mortified by this whole thing than her mother, who had a look that seemed wrought with both anger and disgust over what was done to her daughter.

"This is outrageous! How could Xavier let something like this happen to his own students! How!" she exclaimed.

"Mom, it wasn't his fault all this happened…Don't blame him," said Jean, trying to stay calm even though she had a feeling her mother might get pretty temperamental about this whole thing.

"But we left you in HIS hands! How could he allow such barbaric things to happen!" she bellowed, "I won't allow any daughter of mine to stay in a school where she's at risk to be hurt like this!"

"What!" exclaimed Jean as she shot up from her seat, but was held back by Scott, "You can't do that!"

"I can!" said Elaine back at her daughter, "We are still your parents Jean! And if we see that our child is in a place where she may be in danger, then we have every right to make sure you are nowhere near it!"

Jean was about to blow her lid, a bad thing for a telepath of her power, so Scott quickly stepped in.

"Ms. Grey, I know you're upset…" said Scott, "But believe me…The kind of people we were dealing with wouldn't have cared where you're daughter was as long as she…"

But Elaine didn't wait for Scott to finish…Instead she merely turned her anger on him.

"And who are you to say!" she shot back at him, "It's because of YOU she was captured in the first place! You were there, were you not?"

That hurt…As bad as Scott felt about it already…Hearing it from Jean's mother hurt more than he ever could have imagined. The young man immediately fell silent, not having the strength or the desire to respond. He felt as though he had just had a building fall on him…And it truly stung in a way he never could've imagine…For it was only a grim confirmation that he had truly failed to protect the woman he loved.

Knowing he had nothing more to say, Scott abruptly left the room…Causing Jean to look back at her mother with unparalleled anger in her eyes. She knew they would be angry…But to blame Scott…Who had been the one to SAVE her…That just crossed a line she never would have considered her mother crossing until now.

"Mom…How could you…" said Jean, brimming with anger as she looked back at her mother with rage.

"How could I what Jean?" her mother said back without letting her finish, "He was there. You said it yourself…And he did nothing."

"That's bullshit mom and you know it!" yelled Jean.

"Watch your mouth young lady!" said Elaine as John and Sara watched in shock as the rage in Jean continued to build.

"Don't tell me to watch my fucking mouth!" shot Jean, too angry to think straight at this point, "You crossed a line and you know it! Scott was there, yes…But he did everything he could to SAVE me! He nearly DIED trying when he took a shot for me! He was nearly killed because those thugs were after me and he got caught in the crossfire because of it!"

Jean had never spoken with such anger towards her mother, but after what she did to Scott, she was just too angry to care at this point. As upset as Elaine was about what happened to her daughter, Scott just seemed like a worthy scapegoat and didn't give too much thought to her daughter's reaction, knowing full well her feelings for the boy.

"Jean…You know how I feel about that boy…" said Elaine in a more stern tone, shocked that her daughter was speaking to her like this, but Jean didn't let her go any further.

"Of course I know!" said Jean, still not letting up, "You've made that painfully clear since the day I told you we were a couple! And what you just don't seem to understand is that he is the reason why I'm here right now…He, the Professor, and the rest of the X-men are the reason I'm still alive! They saved me! They saved my life and helped me through everything! Which is more than I can say for you!"

That in turn made Elaine feel a twinge of pain as her daughter turned this back on her in the same way she had turned it on Scott. Now there were tears coming down Jean's face, not just from the anger, but from the pain she felt that this conflict was causing between her family and her lover. She didn't want to deal with this anymore than she wanted to deal with what the Hellfire Club. And upon saying that last line…Jean's anger subsided somewhat, but her pain didn't.

"Jean…" began Elaine, but her daughter wouldn't let her finish.

Before she could do anything in response, Jean fled he room in search of Scott while Elaine was stuck in a daze at what had just happened.

"Mom…" said Sara as she attempted to coax her mother, "Are you going to be okay?"

Now as she felt the guilt of having just fought with her daughter instead of helping her through this rough time, a look of sorrow fell upon her face as she collapsed back on the sofa.

"I…Just give me a minute," she said as she sank into her seat in an effort to let all this sink in.

John Grey remained in his dazed state as he looked at what this incident was doing to his family. Right now his little girl was hurting, his wife and daughter were both at a loss, and there seemed to be nothing he could do at this point. He felt truly powerless…For he couldn't help his family when they needed it most.

**-Toronto-**

The three of them Vince, Emma led my Mary showed them to the plot where Father Michaels had been buried a few days after his death. Vincent felt sick to his stomach being here, this was something he never wanted to experience. "Girls…Can I be alone…" He asked of them and they both waited for him by a tree as he walked towards the gravestone.

He looked down and saw the cold stone there with the name Father Victor Michaels on it. He felt like his heart just dropped from his chest and shattered upon seeing it. The image of him dying kept running through his mind and he just couldn't take it anymore. His legs gave out as he dropped to his knees in front of the tombstone as he felt a vice grip the insides of his chest and the tears stinging his eyes.

He just broke down and cried, for he couldn't have stopped his emotional outburst even if he tried. He fell forward and stopped himself from falling on his face from his hands. The tears running down his face, he felt some of it trail to his nose and drip off it onto the grass. "I…I'm so sorry…Please...Forgive me…" He choked out through his broken voice through the sobs. It was his fault that he had died, they came because of him and if he hadn't been there he would still be alive. If he had done someone he might still have been alive. The man who had raised him, that had shown him the best in humanity, that had given him a life again…And a man he loved like a real father…Dead…Because of him…It was just too cruel, nearly too much. All the things Selene had done to him nearly paled in comparison to the pain he felt. The pain she inflicted he could get over but this…This was something else that he knew he would live with for the rest of his life.

Mary and Emma stood by one of the trees not saying anything. Both woman didn't like each other and to be fair, they had their reasons. Mary because Vince, her Vince, the one who she had known since childhood, her best friend and maybe even more to her was leaving with this strange woman who in two weeks seemed closer to him in a way she didn't understand after years of knowing him.

Emma didn't care much for her because she wasn't sure on her feelings towards Vincent, but she picked up a few stray thoughts from her and she didn't like how close she was to him. She had known him longer then she ever will and she had a past with him that was long and close. Then she felt it, a sharp pain in her heart like a dagger had hit it. She turned her face not one to show her feelings to this woman. She knew she was somehow picking up a bit of Vincent's pain and to be honest, it was truly horrible. He was in such pain, she never felt something like this before since her family had abandoned her. She wiped away a tear on her face and wanted to go to him, to comfort him, but this was personal.

She closed her eyes and concentrated and sent comforting feelings towards him and if he resisted she would stop, but to her surprise he didn't…He accepted those emotions. He knew it was her and after some time she could feel him getting a little better. _'Thank you Emma'_ She heard that thought and smiled. After everything they had been through it seemed that even after it all, they were still there for each other. She was glad too, for she was tired of always being alone and it was so nice to have someone who always seemed to be there for her and her being there for him just felt…Right to her.

**-Xavier's-**

Jean, still brimming with anger over what her mother had said to Scott, found her boyfriend standing outside on the deck overlooking the pool under the clear sky of the night. She could sense his turmoil through their link and he truly never felt so low in his life. He felt like such a failure on so many levels now, for the words of Jean's mother only seemed to confirm what his inner loathing had been telling him this whole time. Even though he was never a man who was very prone to emotion because of his reserved nature, the feeling of failure for protecting the most important person in his life was just too much for him to handle.

"Scott…" she said as she approached him from behind, but he didn't even turn back to acknowledge her presence.

Slowly, she walked up beside him and saw the look of pain and sorrow on his face. Her mother's words hurt…And part of him was still trying to get over what he had already been blaming himself for ever since this whole ordeal had happened.

"Scott please…Don't listen to what my mother said," she coaxed as she moved in close to her distraught lover.

Scott still didn't say anything, for he remained more or less stuck in his daze. Looking at Jean only brought more tears to his eyes, but seeing the look on her face helped give him the strength to respond as he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"She's right you know…" he said in a strained voice, "She has every right to be angry with me. I failed you Jean…I know I say it a lot and you tell me it's not true…But it is…I see that now and so does your family."

"Scott Summers, don't you believe for more than one second any of the words my mother told you…" she said sternly and assertively as she turned Scott's face so that he was now looking directly into her eyes, "What she said was wrong…She had no right to blame you. If anything…She should be thanking you. You saved my life Scott…You and the others…You saved me."

"But…" began Scott, still not convinced, but Jean quickly placed a finger over his lips, causing him to stop before he could drag himself into any more of a stupor.

"My mom was out of line and you know it…" she said, "She was looking for a scapegoat. You know she's never been a fan of us being together…She was just trying to push your buttons. And in turn…She pushed mine as well."

Jean moved in a little closer, allowing Scott to soak up the warmth and comfort of her body and mind. There were still many uncertainties, but both Scott and Jean knew that their relationship was getting quite serious. They were no longer mere high school sweethearts…They were now living together and establishing a more and more deeper relationship with each passing day. Things like commitment and marriage were now not so distant for either of them and the Hellfire incident only served to strengthen those feelings in the end.

"They're still your parents Jean…" said Scott, as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her close to his body, "They still love you…And they only want what's best for you."

"I know they do…" said Jean as felt his mind relax slightly while they remained in an embrace, "But I'm a grown woman now Scott…Don't I have a say in who and what I want in my life?"

Looking back up at him with a longing look on her face, he actually managed to smile somewhat…Although to Jean it seemed rather forced. She in turn smiled back, and that helped give it somewhat more honesty as she brought him into a kiss. As much as he still blamed himself, Jean had reminded him what it was that had kept her alive even while she was being controlled by the Hellfire Club. Their link had been much stronger since the incident and it served to help them both through this troubled time. It was by no means a regular complication that other couples faced…But not only had they faced them…They had faced them and survived.

"Ready to go back in?" asked Jean as she finally broke the kiss.

"I…Don't know," said Scott, still feeling weary about facing Jean's parents.

"Come on Slim…" she smiled, "If you can face Apocalypse and Magneto, then you can certainly face my mother."

"Can I?" said Scott, not sounding convinced, "No offence Jean…But if I had a choice, I'd rather choose Apocalypse or Magneto."

"Well to be fair Scott…" said Jean as they both managed to laugh somewhat at that, "So would I."

As the mood lightened somewhat, both youths let out a deep sigh as they returned to the mansion, their hands entwined.

Back in the den, Elaine was still debating what she was going to do in response to this whole situation with John and Sara.

"I just don't know John…" she said, feeling the tension of her daunting choices, "I don't want my daughter to be in any danger…"

"Elaine…You know she can't have that normal life I know you so sorely want for her," said John as he slowly began to see the big picture of this conflict as a whole, "Our daughter is a mutant…We've learned to accept that. And we also have to learn to accept the fact that because of that she'll always be in danger. And as much as I don't like it…There's only so much we can do to protect her while others like Xavier can do far more."

"But…The sheer horror of what she went through…I just…" but Elaine didn't want to finish as she was left at a true crossroads.

Just then, Jean appeared once again with Scott and John, Elaine, and Sara quickly turned to face her, relieved to see that she looked a lot calmer than before. Although Jean's mother was a bit weary about the way she was holding Scott's hand, she never the less kept it too her self and decided speak up before Jean assailed her again.

"Jean…Honey look…" she began, as she walked up close to her daughter and looked back at her with sincerity in her eyes, "I'm…I'm so sorry. I just…"

"Its okay mom…I know," said Jean, now feeling a lot better that she had gotten so many things out of her system, "But I guess I should say I'm sorry too. I…I didn't mean what I said about you not being here. That was wrong…"

"Well I suppose I deserved it…After all, we weren't…" she said as she then turned to Scott, "And I guess I owe you an apology as well Scott. I just…Jean's my daughter and…"

"I know…You want what's best for her…And so do I," said Scott with a smile, feeling greatly relieved that Jean's mother was actually talking to him without the animosity she usually did.

"I'm glad we want the same thing…" she said as John and Sara stood beside her now, glad things were a lot cooler now, "I guess I still have a hard time processing the fact that my youngest daughter is a full grown adult now…And I guess I can't make any decisions for her."

"So…Does that mean you won't yank me out of the institute?" said Jean with a look of great relief and happiness in her eyes.

Elaine Grey simply laughed as she responded, "It would be pointless for me to try…I know full well it would be utterly futile on my part. If you and Professor Xavier can create a place that makes her feel so happy and welcomed…Then I can see no reason to take her from it."

Jean couldn't believe her ears and the look on her face was utterly priceless to John and Sara as they tried to hold back their grins with little success.

"Oh thank you mommy! Thank you!" she exclaimed as she pulled her mother into a tight embrace, much to her surprise, but never the less, she accepted it.

As Jean felt an overwhelming sense of relief come over her, she could sense the happiness in her family and Scott as well. This had been one of the hardest things she ever had to do…But she had done it and she felt so much better about it in the end. The ordeal was sure to always be a part of her life, but with the love and support of her friends and family, she had all she needed to put it behind her and move on.

Then, as she remained in an embrace with her mother, another thought came to her mind that she thought she best address now while things were like this.

"Oh…And there's one more thing mom…Scott and I are now sharing a room together…"

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 26: COMPLEX EMOTIONS**


	26. Complex Emotions

The Uncanny R-Man: Well Emma does care for kids like the Hellions and Gen-X in the comics so I wanted to show that. Yeah that was a nice bombshell for Jean. You'll see a few pairings getting their emotions in place.

Coldqueen: Actually she's twenty and you might be right about that unless they're paying for collage.

Sparky Genocide: Yeah well when a girl is with a boy she likes and there's another girl that is close to him, you can expect some attitude. Well you can see their reaction in this chapter with Jean's parents.

Mark C: Yeah both of them had great support systems. Yeah Vince and Emma will get closer later on, Jean's mom just need to lash out I mean her daughter went though all that so of course she was angry and needed to vent.

Simba317: Glad you liked how we're doing Emma, I wanted a nicer one like in Ultimate X-Men. We try to look inside a character when we write, people are complex and we both like to show that. Romy will come up soon, trust me there will be plenty of that in this story. As for myself being Canadian I feel your pain man, I really do.

GothikStrawberry: Yeah we figured that last bit would be a great way to end the chapter, as for the healing only time will tell.

Aaron: Glad you liked the talk with Jean's parents and how Emma and Vince are doing. I'm also glad you see how they complete the other. Well Mary isn't happy that he's leaving and will be living with Emma too, but if they ever saw eye to eye it would take a long time.

jade: Don't worry Romy is on the way, we can't give everyone a focus in the chapter so some will have that and others won't. I planed to place some in this that you will like.

Thanks to: X00001, rolofreak1990, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Wen1, Lil Jean, Kemious the kitsugriff, jenskott

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 26: COMPLEX EMOTIONS**

**-Xavier Institute- Scott & Jean**

Elaine and John Grey looked like a cow staring at an oncoming train as they took in what Jean had just told them.

"Jean…Could you say that again?" said Elaine in a deep, serious tone.

Jean looked over at Scott, who was obviously not expecting her to tell them such news after just dropping the big bombshell of what had happened to her at the Hellfire Club. Never the less, Jean had told them, not wanting to keep any more secrets from her family out of fear of nearly losing them all as she had come so close to as a result of the Hellfire Club. While she had to admit, the looks on her parent's faces were priceless…She was once again wrought with discomfort out of fear of their reactions.

"I said…Scott and I are sharing a room together now," she repeated, the bewildered look on her mother and father's face still not faltering, while Sara had a rather ominous grin on her face, seeming as though she was trying very hard not to laugh at what she was seeing.

"Sharing…" repeated John, "As in…Living together?"

"Well…Yeah," answered Jean with a shrug, as her parents took a few moments to process this.

She then took and held Scott's hand, showing them just how much she meant it. Although Scott was feeling very awkward at the moment under the gaze of his girlfriend's parents, he managed to give her hand a squeeze, not hiding the fact that he was quite nervous as to how they would react to this after just learning about something as shocking as the Hellfire Club.

"Jean…Are you sure you're not pregnant?" asked Elaine again.

At this point, Jean was just getting annoyed.

"No mother!" she said in an exasperated tone, "I'm NOT pregnant."

"But…Then why would you…I mean…How long have you been living together?" asked John, not seeming anywhere near as bewildered as his wife, but seeming quite surprised none the less.

"Not long," answered Scott, "In fact, we just finished unpacking and putting the final touches on our new room."

That was somewhat relieving, knowing that it was a fairly recent event and both John and Elaine looked noticeably calmer and actually looked as though they were breathing normally again, but Jean didn't like their reaction. Even though she knew her mother was never a big fan of her dating Scott, as long as they found a brief moment of solitude in wake of the revelation about what had happened to her, she thought she might as well have told them rather than having them find out otherwise. But now as she took in her parents reaction, she wondered to herself if she had done the right thing in this instance.

"Jean…Can I talk to you for a second…In private?" said Elaine as she dragged Jean off to the side, leaving Scott with her mother and her sister.

Scott looked nervous, but Jean sent him a feeling of reassurance through their link as they disappeared into the room adjacent to the den.

"Jean…What are you doing?" said Elaine in a stressed voice, having learned more than she ever wanted to on this one night.

"What are you talking about mom?" said Jean, sounding a little defensive, "I'm living with my boyfriend now. Why is that so hard to process?"

"Hard to process!" exclaimed Elaine, "You're LIVING with another man now in the same room! And don't think I don't know what happens when two young people share a room together!"

"Mom, I know what you're thinking…But you shouldn't be so stressed over this," groaned Jean, having had just about enough of her mother's interrogative tone for one night.

"Shouldn't stress!" she exclaimed, "I come here and learn that my own daughter was raped, brainwashed, manipulated by some freaky cult and right after that, you drop THIS on me!"

"Mom please, I know it's a lot to take in," said Jean as she placed her hands on her mother's shoulders, trying to calm her down, "But its better I tell you know than you find out later. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you wanted to hear, but I don't want to lie to you and make things more complicated."

Elaine let out a deep sigh, forcing herself to calm down and not make as big of a scene as she had when she blamed Scott for her abduction. Then, the look on her face turned from one of bewilderment to one of true motherly concern.

"Jean it's just that…You're my daughter," she said in a deep, emotional tone, "And…I nearly lost you. I just…"

"I know mom…It's scary…Believe me, I know it's scary," said Jean in a reassuring tone, "But I'm here now…I'm alive…You haven't lost me."

She then pulled her mother into a warm hug, causing her to shed tears as she absorbed the warmth of her youngest daughter who seemed as though she had just gone from her little girl to a full grown woman in the span of a few seconds. They both just stood there in silence, taking in the moment and letting their minds process it. Elaine may have been shocked by many things on this night, but her daughter was still alive and well and she was moving on into a brand new phase of her life.

"Jean…Are you sure about this?" she asked, looking into Jean's eyes for the sake of making absolutely sure that she had no uncertainty about this.

"Of course…" said Jean without hesitation, "I've never been more sure about anything in my life. I love Scott…And he loves me. He's the one…I know he is…And I've known for a long time. This whole ordeal has only showed me just how precious he is to me and how much he means to me. He saved me…He's always been there for me. I just…I know our relationship is getting very serious. And I really, truly want to take this next step in my…In our lives."

Elaine took a moment as she looked at the expression on her daughter's face. There was little doubt, little anxiety, and little uncertainty. Like every mother, Elaine Grey wanted only for her children to be happy and have everything they deserved. And Scott made Jean happy…He made her happy in a way no other boy could. As hard as it was for part of her to accept, Jean was a full grown woman right now…And as she saw in her eyes that her decision had been made, she couldn't see any reason for her not to be full of pride.

"Well if you're that sure…Then I guess I have no right to judge," said Elaine Grey, much to Jean's happiness, "You are a big girl now. You have the power to make your own choices in life and I've never had to worry about you making the wrong ones before. And if you truly want to do this…Then your father and I will support you all the way."

"Oh thank you mommy! Thank you! Thank you!" exclaimed Jean as she enraptured her mother in a tight bear hug.

While Jean and her mother were laying to rest their lingering concerns, Scott was still anxious in the presence of Jean's father and sister. John Grey's face was practically unreadable to Scott and he was nervous as to what he was thinking about him sharing a room and being in a really serious relationship with his daughter. Sara on the other hand, didn't look too mortified by this news to say the least. If anything…She looked humoured.

"So you're sharing a room with my sister now?" said Sara, "So when's the wedding?"

"Sara!" said her father, not in the mood for jokes at the moment.

Scott blushed feverishly at Sara's words as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. He wanted the support of Jean's parents, but from the looks of it he may have some obstacles to overcome in the process.

"Look Mr. Grey…" said Scott, trying to sound as sincere and serious as possible, "I know this is a lot to take in…But I just…I love your daughter. I really truly do. And I just want you to know that…"

"No Scott…You don't have to," said John as he rubbed the temples of his head, "I know you love Jean and I know how much she loves you back…I've never denied that. And I trust you'll protect her…After all, you did save her."

Scott felt a little relieved upon hearing that, especially after the pain he felt after Jean's mother had accused him of being responsible for her abduction in the first place. But John wasn't finished yet, for there was more to his reaction than just shock over such a life changing decision from her daughter.

"I guess I just…" he began, struggling to find the right words, "Hearing that just made me feel like such an old man all of the sudden. I mean…Jeannie…My little girl…Being so grown up now is just…"

The look on the elderly man's face turned from one of anxiety to one of joy as the true nature of what Jean had just told him began to register and its true meaning began to surface.

"Oh daddy…" said Sara as she gave her father a hug, "You're only as young as you feel."

Both he and Scott smiled, feeling greatly relieved as things took on a new perspective as a result of this fateful meeting. Just then, Jean and Elaine stepped back into the room, noticeably docile and calmer than before much to all of their relief.

"Jean, Sara…Would you mind giving your father and I a few moments alone with Scott?" said Elaine to her two daughters, "There are a few things we need to discuss with him."

Scott flashed Jean a nervous look, but she gave him a reassuring smile and sent through their link, 'It's okay Scott…Don't worry.' Upon hearing that, Scott felt a little bit calmer, but nervous none the less at the prospect of what Jean's parents wanted to talk to him about.

Jean then proceeded to drag a reluctant Sara out of the den as Scott sat down with her mother and father on the couch. Knowing Sara wanted to listen, Jean ended up dragging her into the deserted kitchen so that they could have some privacy. And as Jean let out a deep sigh after all the drama that had unfolded on this fateful night, Sara looked back at her with a humored grin still on her face.

"Sara…Don't give me that look," said Jean, knowing her older sister well enough to understand what she was thinking, with or without telepathy.

"Oh come on…This is big!" exclaimed her younger sister, "I was surprised enough to learn that you went through such a horrible experience…But to also learn that my big sister is now sharing a bedroom with a beautiful, handsome, attractive guy is just too much!"

"Yeah…At least you're more enthusiastic about it than mom and dad," mumbled Jean as Sara pressed on about her sibling's love life.

"But I have to admit…I still find it kind of hard to believe," said Sara, shaking her head at just how grown up her sister was now, "So you're really sharing a room with Scott now?"

"Yes Sara…" said Jean, sounding exasperated by the seeming inability for her family to process this, "Scott and I are sharing a room now."

"So does that mean that you two have…You know," said Sara with a mischievous grin.

Jean blushed furiously at what she was implying, but ended up laughing somewhat in the end.

"We've been dating for quite a while now…So yes, we have done it…We have had sex," answered Jean bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush with her sister, knowing full well she'd only pester her more.

"Ooh…How often?" said Sara, choosing to go further.

"Hey, that's none of your business!" said Jean, shocked that her sister would want to know about her sex life, "What we do in our private time is PRIVATE."

"Oh come on Jean!" said Sara, obviously not satisfied with her sister answer, "We're family! What's wrong with giving me a little…Details?"

"Details?" said Jean, blushing even more at what she was implying.

"Yeah!" said Sara with enthusiasm, "How is he? I've always wondered about you two, knowing how lovey dovey you are around each other. Is he really good? I always thought Scott had a pretty hot body with all those muscles on him."

Jean's face was now nearly the color of her hair, but she still found herself smiling somewhat at her sister's words and even laughed as she thought about it. And as long as she was going to pester her about it, she was going to pester back. After all, such a conversation was somewhat lighter compared to all the grim horrors that had dominated her mind in wake of revealing everything that had happened to her and any lighter change for her would most certainly be welcome in her opinion.

"Well if you must know…" said Jean, her face still red, but with a smile on her face, "Yes…Scott is wonderful in bed. There's just something about the way he takes my clothes off, touches my naked skin, wraps his strong arms around me, and makes love to me for hours on end until we're both a couple of sweaty heaps of flesh. He knows every which way to please me from foreplay to climax. And I especially like it when he goes down on me and…"

"Okay, okay Jean…You've made your point," said Sara, cutting her off before she could go any further. Now it was her that was blushing as the thought of her sister and Scott in such an 'intimate' act brought some rather unwanted images to her mind.

"Well you wanted details," said Jean with a humoured grin, trying hard not to break down laughing at the look on her older sister's face.

"Well there is a limit…" said Sara, knowing now that Jean was just screwing with her.

"Hey, don't ask if you don't want to know," said Jean, feeling somewhat triumphant as she smiled back suggestively and seriously at her sister, showing that every word she said was true, "You wanted to know about my sex life with Scott, so I told you."

"Yeah…Thanks for your honesty," replied Sara with a grin, her words dripping with sarcasm, "Well, if you're that happy with him and if you both really love each other, I guess I can only say congratulations Jean. I'm real happy for you."

"Aw thanks…" said Jean in a humoured tone as she gave her sister a hug, "Just try not to pry anymore about what Scott and I do in the bedroom…Or the closet…Or the Danger Room…Or the locker room…Or the back seat of his car…Or the…"

"Jean!" said Sara, not wanting to hear any more, which only caused Jean to burst out into laughter.

After many laughs, Jean and Sara returned to the den to see Scott and their parents standing up now with smiles on all their faces. Apparently, their private chat had gone well. Questions about what his intentions were for Jean, what his personal plans in life were, and what he was willing to do to be the man who would be such a large part of Jean's life were their prime concerns. But Scott managed to answer each one of their questions in an honest and straightforward way. He made it clear that he loved and cared for Jean every bit as much as he meant. And after so many questions and concerns…Scott had finally managed to show his dedication and devotion to Jean and their relationship. And as Jean saw this, tears of joy formed in her eyes…For they were soul mates now with the blessing of her family.

For Jean, it had been a very trying night, having to tell her family about being captured, tortured, raped, and nearly enslaved by cult bent on absolute power. The experience itself was something Jean knew she was never going to quite get over, but in talking about it with her family and bringing to light a new beginning of a new stage in her life. It felt good to see her family again after coming so close to losing them and the light they offered would help to overshadow the powerful darkness that the Hellfire Club had permanently engraved in her mind.

"Thank you for saving my daughter Scott…" said Elaine as she gave Scott a hug after having set her fears about this boy who her daughter had fallen so madly in love with to rest. It was probably the first time she actually sat down and talked to him and now that she had, she regretted not doing it earlier. Scott was by no means perfect, but he loved Jean with all his heart and had been willing to die for her…And that was enough for them.

"Take care of my little girl…" said John, as he shook Scott's hand and smiled at the young man who was now such a strong part of his daughter's life.

"Don't worry sir…" assured Scott as he shook the hand of John Grey with relief and exuberance for having won the trust and respect of both him and Elaine, "I promise you with everything I am…I will look after, protect, and love Jean with all my heart and soul…You have my word."

**-Vincent's Room-**

Vincent was back in his room. They had just returned to the Institute after spending the day in Toronto, and had been told that Jean's family was there and to give them space. It had been hard to say goodbye to Mary and the kids, but he needed to. While going back inside his home, he couldn't help but stare at the spot Father Michaels had died. It was so hard to see that place over and over again and he was sure he would have broken down right there a few times. So he packed up all his stuff quickly with super speed. He didn't have that much anyway.

Then before they left, he had gone alone to see his old sensei, an elderly Japanese man, Master Kansuke. The old man had been delighted to see his prize student again. They had talked and Vince didn't say much on what happened to him, only that he was leaving and was pretty sure it would be rare for him to come back. This sensei nodded at this and told him that it was time for them to go their own paths anyway. He had tough Vince all that he knew and before he left, his old master gave him a great honour he had handed him the Mototsugu Samurai clan sword…The sword of the clan symbol tattooed onto his chest.

At this moment, he was sitting on his bed holding the sword. This was a great honour to him…This blade was over eight hundred years old and only one person a generation was picked to bare this blade and to have it be him of all people, it was just…He couldn't describe how it felt. It was like being given the most important tasks in the world to him…To carry on the clan legacy.

He got up and placed the blade on his dresser. He would make a place of honour for it later. He had already unpacked, once again with super speed, but now he was starting to feel the drain to his energy from all the use of it. He never understood why moving so fast always drained him so much, but he guessed it was because his metabolism burned energy faster or something. However, his thinking was interrupted by a knock at the door. Upon asking whoever it was to come in, he saw Emma walk in.

"How your unpacking going?" She asked looking around all the boxes were empty and there were many new things like photos and an interesting Japanese sword strewn within the room.

"Just finished."

She smiled, "Good, then you can take me to dinner like you promised unless you don't have something to wear?"

"Don't worry, I have something. After all, taking you to dinner is the least I can do after what you did."

She smiled at that. It was a rare thing for her to just go out and help others or smile for that matter, but there was just something about him that seemed to bring out the good in her. "Well then, I'll met you downstairs in an hour. I asked Ororo for the use of her car for the night."

**-Infirmary-**

Rogue was in the bed she had been sleeping in for the last few days. So far, Hank said that she could finally get back to her own room by tonight and she was looking forward to it. At least she had been visited by Kitty for a few hours and it was good to talk and joke around with her. She never realized just how much of a friend she considered Kitty until now. She also heard from Kitty about Jean's parents and she actually felt bad for Jean, knowing that wasn't going to be easy at all.

She had asked Kitty what had been going on lately and she had asked what she had missed out on while she had been 'gone' as it were. Kitty told her a few things and how everyone was worried and how Wanda got mad at her. Rogue asked what she did to Wanda and it took a bit of prying and a threat to drain her, but Kitty eventually told her about seeing Kurt with Wanda in bed. THAT had floored Rogue. While she was happy that Kurt seemed to be getting over his break-up with Amanda, but being it was with Wanda…That was just a shocker.

At the moment, she was alone and was looking forward to getting up. Hell she was looking forward to Danger Room at this point. She needed to vent some personal anger and that was the best place to do it. However, at the moment she was also hungry and wondering why Hank hadn't come in to give her some dinner yet. Hell, even Tessa-no Sage had done it. She sighed, for it was going to take some getting used to calling that woman Sage.

They had talked briefly and she seemed to be genuinely sorry that she couldn't have saved them. Although after what they did to her, she knew that those people had to be stopped. She didn't want to think about how many other people had suffered by their hands or would have suffered if they weren't properly brought down. Her stomach growled again and was going to get up and just walk to the damn kitchen, but then the door opened. "About time ya got here."

"Sorry mon chere, but Remy had to make sure dat dis was perfect." Rogue snapped her head to the left at the sound of that voice. She hadn't expected Gambit to come in carrying a tray and a plastic bag with something in it. "Gambit wanted to make something special for you."

Rogue watched him place the tray in front of her and then he took off the lid. She was then pleasantly surprised to see that it was Catfish, grits, and hush-puppies with extra spices on it. Her mouth was watering just at the sight of them. They were among her favourite foods and they were prepared in Southern style too. "Remy figured you were sick of dis place and eating down here. Hell, Remy was after about a few days so I figured Remy should lighten it up a bit."

He reached into the bag and pulled out a few napkins and candles and proceeded to light them. She wasn't sure whether or not to think of this as corny or sweet. "Why are ya doin' this?" she asked him. His cocky smile was still there, but now it looked a bit forced, as if he would be afraid to show her his true feelings.

"Remy knows you been through a lot so Remy just wanted to try and give you something nice…It's the least I can do."

Rogue remembered how Kurt had told her that Gambit blamed himself and when he sat down next to her, she saw him favour his one side a bit. "Does it still hurt? Can ah see it?" Gambit wasn't sure what to do, but then looking into her eyes she sighed and pulled up his dark shirt and Rogue's eyes widen at the nasty looking scar on his stomach. It had almost healed over by the looks of it and she couldn't believe he had been hurt like that because of her…Nearly dying trying to save her.

"It stings now and den, but Gambit is tough," he said gently to her pulling the shirt back down.

"It wasn't your fault Remy," she told him softly, wanting to reach out to his hand, but felt a bit of uneasiness with that so she stopped herself. "If it wasn't for ya, they wouldn't have known what happened to meh. Ya helped rescue meh…And helped to pull meh out of that little coma as well."

"Doesn't changes what happened to you," he said sadly. He just wasn't sure how to handle this kind of situation. Normally, he would have been putting on the charm, but after what she had been through he didn't want to go that route so he decided to try the nice guy way at first.

Now Rogue was getting angry, for she hated how people were treating her like she was made of glass and she would have punched him in the arm if he wasn't too far away at the moment when he put the bag in a trashcan. "Damn it, it was no ones fault! It wasn't your fault that I was kidnapped it and it wasn't your fault what ah went through."

"Ya did your best…Ah was the one that got captured and ah was the one that tried to escape and it was because of that…That…Ah…" She blinked back the tears of what that woman had done to her and hugged herself.

Remy saw this and wondered if she truly blamed herself for that rape. It was crazy, but then again so was this whole situation. "Chere…THAT wasn't your fault….If it was anyone's, then it was Selene's."

"But if ah hadn't-" She tried to say, but he cut her off.

"Non!" He gently touched her shoulder and she jumped a bit and he placed his hand at the side of her bed instead. "Dat woman just had an excuse. For all you know she would have done dat to anybody, she's an evil woman and you did nothing to deserve dat."

Rogue looked into his eyes. After that rape she had felt so dirty and disgusted with herself. She didn't even think of escaping again because she knew it would be worse next time and she was disgusted with herself for not trying again…But she was just too scared.

"Maybe we both should stop blaming ourselves for things that neither one of us could control," Gambit sighed.

She thought about it and nodded, "Yeah…Ah just wish it was easy to just let it go…But ah guess ah could try."

"Maybe we could try together, non?" He asked flashing her that charming smile of his to and actually smiled a bit herself.

"Maybe…But let's take it one step at a tahme okay?" He nodded his head, for that was just fine with him and then she grinned, "Besides ah'm hungry," Rogue stated before digging into her food. She had to admit it was really good tasting it in her mouth. It had been too long since she had any good southern food.

Gambit nodded to her, "So…Can dis be considered our first date?" He grinned at her and she flashed him an amused smile. She wasn't sure if dating was something she was up to, but she did find him attractive, ever since that first day she met him he had seemed to captivate her. She even had a few dreams about him, but kept that to herself and now here he was living at the mansion, he made her dinner, he had even done a little flirting, and was helping her thought this most difficult time.

She thought about it and the thought of dating him wasn't totally unappealing to her, just as long as they took it slow.

"Well…Consider this a practice then swamp rat," she said, but her tone was more of a teasing one when calling him that name. Then she got a little more serious, "Remy…Thanks…For…For everything."

She reached out and gently placed her hand on his and even though she felt a little apprehensive she pushed it away. Gambit smiled and gently took hold of it for a moment.

**-Foyer-**

An hour later, Vincent was in a dark cotton shirt with a dark grey suit. He had worn this last year at a dance. Mary said it had made him look good and the two of them had gone together as just friends even though that was one of his more cherished memories. He was also nervous because he was essentially taking Emma out on a date and he didn't have that much experience. Sure he had been on a few, but then again none of them were like Emma. She was literally a high-class woman and he felt a bit beneath her standards, plus he didn't want to make a bad impression.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." He heard her voice and when he looked up from the stairs form the foyer his jaw dropped. Emma walked down the stairs, her hair done up in a bun, and in a white dress that clung to her hourglass figure and showed it off. She had a V-neck line that showed off her impressive cleavage and a slit up the one side of her white dress to show off her long leg and the high heel shoes. She looked like an angel to him.

Emma found his reaction priceless, for she always had this effect on men and the images and thoughts he was projecting weren't the usual type. Normally, men would picture her naked or something, but he only stared at her face and the thought of how she was an angel actually made her blush, for it was her…The one slated to be the next White Queen who used her body to her advantage and had done whatever had been necessary to survive including keeping her emotions bottled up.

But then again, she had never been treated with such kindness and respect that she got from him. She had to admit he looked gorgeous in that suit. It really showed off his frame really well. She got to the foot of the stairs and he had recovered from earlier. She had to admit he was being a perfect gentleman, opening doors for her as they left and when they got to the restaurant.

They were shown to a seat and Vince felt a bit out of place. It was a large restaurant with a ballroom floor and two levels. They were seated on the ground level and Vince pulled out Emma's chair for her. She smiled and thanked him for his politeness. She had to admit, she could get used to being treated like this. She hated how men only saw her as an object and not as a person, maybe one of the reasons she found herself liking him so much.

She had to admit that lately she was getting closer to him and she let him get closer to her then anyone. So why not run with it? He was a good man and maybe there could be something between them then just friends, something more. She looked at the menu, it had a nice selection and when the waiter arrived she was shocked when Vincent started talking to the man in Italian upon hearing him speak a few words in the language. She couldn't follow alone, but he seemed to be asking about the menu and she had to admit the waiter smiled at him about something he said.

After their orders were done she looked at him with a cocked head, "I didn't know you knew Italian?"

She blushed a bit and shrugged, "Well…It's not perfect, but I learn fast. I know a few different languages."

Again she was surprised. They started to talk and for the first time, it wasn't about their past, which they both wanted to get away from. She was impressed with his level of knowledge. He was surprisingly well read and he could have passed himself off as someone from high society with all of it. Their conversations went from political, to economical, history, and the arts. Apparently he liked to draw and loved art and music.

She wasn't surprised when she heard that his favourite music was more modern bands and a few heavy metal ones from the eighties and nineties, but he also knew of classical music too. He told her that as a child he was shut off from the world as they experimented on him so when he was free he wanted to see what the world was like. He absorbed any information he could get his hands on and always wanted more.

Vincent had to admit that she was very sophisticated and intelligent…Fiercely intelligent even and she gave him a run for his money on certain subjects, but he loved every minute of it. She challenged him in a way very few could. He also was trying not to stare at her cleavage, but it was hard. She kept leaning forward all the time like she was baiting him to look. But there was no way she was interesting in a physically and emotionally scared guy like him who had too many mental problems to count. He also couldn't help but notice how many of the men were looking, staring, and leering at her.

That last one made him a bit sick. This was a living person not some piece of meat. During their meal he had to excuse himself to the restroom and walked up to the sink and grabbed hold of it and looked down. Then he looked up into his reflection and traced that damn scar on his face. This was one he couldn't hide from the world. He thought it gave him a hard edge and ruined his calm face.

"Man did you see that blonde in there?" A voice in a stall said to anther.

"You mean the one with a great rack right?"

"Oh yeah, man she looks like a movie star or something."

"Or a porn star." They both laughed at that and that only made Vincent angrier. He noticed his eyes going crimson and he nearly tore the sink off the wall. "Yeah, but what about that guy she's with? The one with that fucking scar on his face? What in the hell is she doing with that guy?"

"I don't know, looks like maybe he's trouble or something. But I bet he's glad that he's fucking that piece of ass, damn what I wouldn't give to be him. I bet she puts out great and-" Vincent couldn't stand this anymore and on his way out kicked the stall walls, collapsing them on top of the men. They weren't hurt, but they were trapped under them and they were on the floor with their pants down and still had to go. It took thirty minutes and several staff members to pull them out and it was also the most embarrassing moment of their lives.

Vince sat down trying to keep the smile off his face. "Something up?" Emma asked him seeing him again.

"Naw, just that the restroom seems to be out of order for the moment." He told her.

After dinner Emma was watching the dancing going on. Vince saw this and grinned. He got up and walked over to her and gave out his hand. "May I have his dance Miss Frost?"

She grinned at him and took it, "Well of course Mr. Freeman."

They took to the dance floor and she was wondering if he knew how to dance, but he surprised her again. He was very smooth and light on his feet. Vincent was glad that he had all those years of martial arts training and Mary helping him to dance. They danced for over and hour together just enjoying the music and each others company.

It was during a slow song with Emma leaning her head against his strong shoulder and Vincent resting his head against hers as they swayed to the music that they both felt a peace. The outside world didn't matter all that mattered was just them. Both of them didn't want to moment to end and just danced the night away.

When they returned, Vince walked Emma to her room they both had their arms linked and laughing. She had to admit she hadn't had such a good time on a date like that before. She found herself at her door and staring into those light blue eyes. She saw him in a new light and there was much more to him then what he showed. He was intelligent and charming when he wasn't so nervous. "I had a wonderful time Vincent."

He smiled at her. "So did I," He admitted and it had been a great night out. After all the emotional strain he had been through it was so nice to have an evening like that happen.

She pressed herself up against him with her hands on his shoulders and leaned in close. "Perhaps we can do this again some time," she said, meaning ever word of it. Then…She kissed him. It wasn't a light kiss on the cheek, but on full kiss the lips. At first he was too shocked to do anything, but the feel of her soft lips against his, the feeling of her body in the thin dress pressing up against him got his blood going and he quickly found himself returning the kiss…Softly at first, but then the passion picked up.

She grabbed hold of his head running her slender fingers though his short dark hair as he placed his hands on her slim hips and then ran one hand up and down the small of her back. They were both amazed at just how good this felt. Then after about a couple of minutes they each slowly pulled away both with flushed faces and out of breath. "We…Definitely have to do this again some time," she said to him whether she meant the date or the kiss he didn't really care.

He watched her disappear back into her room and then took a few steps back and leaned back against the wall. He was wondering how that just happened…How such a beautiful woman kissed him like that. He would still feel her lips on his and her scent in the air. He didn't know why she had done that, but it seemed to him that maybe she was attracted to him as well, that is if that kiss was any indication and boy had it been powerful.

**Xavier Institute – Upstairs Dorms**

As the hours drifted further into the night, much of the institute residents were now turning in for the night except for the truly restless. For Piotr Rasputin, it was late enough for him and he was eager to get some shuteye. But even though the Hellfire incident was over, there were still some after effects that he had noticed throughout the team.

Logan, despite having gotten through fighting and winning against Yuriko, was still in a state of sleeplessness, only to the rest of the students it didn't seem the same as before. This time, he had another reason for being unable to sleep…And to him, this one might actually be far harder to overcome compared to Yuriko. The kiss with Ororo had brought forth inner conflict that a thousand fuzzy memories couldn't and nobody else, Piotr included, truly knew what was going through his mind as he went over that fateful moment again and again.

Rogue was now in her own room for the night but was still struggling somewhat with the trauma of what happened to her. Piotr still cringed at the thought of her having to live with all the painful memories about her ordeal. However, Kurt and Gambit had stayed with her for the most part of the day, giving her all the support they could offer for her and even Kitty and others had shown up, he even heard the New Mutants got her a few get well cards. Ororo also spent time in there, lending the kind of loving support that she was so well known for here at the institute while also busying herself with things to distract her from other issues she was still struggling to understand…Although nobody knew, nor could they guess what those issues were.

Scott and Jean had also spent most of the evening with Jean's parents, revealing to them the horrible ordeal that they had all been through. Like everybody else, Piotr was restricted from disturbing them while they went through what was most definitely a very intense and emotional moment. In a way, the Russian born mutant felt somewhat saddened when he caught a brief glimpse of Jean hugging her parents and older sister goodbye because it reminded him of just how much he missed his own family. Sure the X-men had become very close to him and they had become almost like family to him in some ways, but there was still this desire from within him to be with his parents and little sister again. Many times at night, he would often lay wide awake in his bed…Thinking about where they were and how they were doing. There were just so many things he had experienced here as an X-man. And there were many new friends he had met since joining…Some more closely than others.

While he was making his way down the hall towards his bedroom, Kitty Pryde was still in her room trying on all the new dresses she had bought with Emma. Since the downstairs had become off limits for the visit from Jean's parents, she had chosen to busy herself with going through and organizing her new purchases into her vast wardrobe.

Despite all the drama and complications that the institute had been going through, her little shopping spree with Emma, Vincent, and Piotr had been nothing short of therapeutic. With the exception of that potentially ugly fight and the encounter with that mysterious Slayer guy, it was a successful trip overall in terms of what she had managed to get at the many stores she had been in.

Now, Kitty was trying on some of the dresses that she had bought in order to pass the time. With a full body mirror before her, Kitty posed and admired the new additions to her wardrobe. While she knew if guys like Bobby or Ray saw her doing this they would probably crack a joke about her being some stereotypical shopping junky, it was something she liked to do and it was a good way for her to relax and unwind.

After putting away and trying on most of her dresses, only one more remained before she would finish for the night. It was a dress that Emma had picked out for her at a very high end store that she normally couldn't shop in due to the large price. However, thanks to Emma's deep pockets and extensive credit card capacity, she was finally able to buy something…And it was definitely something to behold. It was a rather revealing purple that ran rather high on her legs, but truly complimented her petite frame. The color was Emma's idea, saying to her that it went well with her hair and skin tone. However, Kitty had to admit that it was still a little revealing, for it showed more cleavage than she was used to. But as she tried it on and looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile. Emma definitely knew her fashion. It was sexy…But not slutty. It wasn't too formal…But it wasn't exactly the most casual dress in the world either. It was more like something she would wear on a date or out to a club, but every since she broke up with Lance, she didn't know if she would ever get to truly test it out…At least for now that is.

As she smiled at herself in the mirror, she heard footsteps outside her door and in her excitement over her new look, she went over and opened it to get another opinion. And as fate would have it, the one who had passed by her door was none other than Piotr…The one who had been there when she bought the dress, but hadn't seen it on her.

"Hey Petey!" said Kitty, as she stepped out into the hallway, "What do you think of my new dress?"

Piotr, knowing that voice all too well, turned around, not expecting to see anything too drastic…But when his eyes met with the image of Kitty Pryde in a very nice, very revealing purple dress…He almost swallowed his tongue.

"Well? What do you think?" said Kitty, turning around to show him the full view, "Is it me?"

Piotr had never seen Kitty wearing anything this…Elaborate before. She had always worn simple clothing when he saw her with the possible exception of her X-men uniform…But seeing her like this nearly stopped the young Russian's mind cold from shock. He knew this was the Katya he was so fond of…But he had no idea she could look so…Enchanting.

"I uh…" he stuttered, unable to form any coherent words, almost as if he had forgotten how.

"Peter?" said Kitty, seeing the somewhat strange look on his face that began to worry her, "Is something wrong? Does it make my ass look fat or something?"

"No!" said Piotr quickly as he scrambled for at least some kind of response, "You look…Beautiful…Absolutely beautiful."

"Aww…That's sweet of you Petey," smiled Kitty, feeling relieved, but at the same time curious as to what it was that had made him stammer so much to begin with.

"Uh…My pleasure Katya," said Piotr, finding it difficult to tear his gaze away from her. Then suddenly, he felt his face start to flush red and quickly managed to turn his head so that Kitty couldn't see as he made his way back to his room. "I…Had better turn in for the night. It's late…Goodnight Katya."

"Well…Goodnight Peter," said Kitty, still in confusion as she saw him walk back to his room at a faster pace than usual. She knew Piotr…She knew him probably better than anybody else did here at the institute and she knew when something wasn't right with him. Whatever had happened in his mind when he saw her…It was definitely something else. She had never seen a reaction like that from him. And as she reluctantly turned back into her room she couldn't help but think, 'What was that all about?'

Back in his room, Piotr sat on his bed in a daze…And ironically, he was thinking the exact same thing as he said out loud, "What was that all about?"

Now his tiredness was the last thing on his mind as the image of Kitty in that sexy purple dress hung strong in his mind. For what seemed like a full twenty minutes, Piotr Rasputin sat in a daze…Going over what had gone through his mind when he had seen her. What did it mean? Sure he was probably closer to Kitty than anybody else here at the institute…But what was it that he felt back there? Surely it wasn't something good friends felt…It couldn't be. So then what was it?

With no answers coming to him, Piotr let out a deep sigh as he lost all desire to sleep at the moment. Then…He found himself doing the one thing that had always helped relax him. He took out his sketch pad and pencils and began to lightly sketch the outline of an image on the paper. And in his mind…There was only one image he wanted to draw, for he wanted to immortalize it forever.

**-Outside at the Gazebo-**

Vincent Freeman could honestly say he had never been in such an emotional wreck before. Not long ago, he had stood in sorrow at the grave of the man who had raised him like a son. Father Michaels…The closest thing he ever had to family was dead because he couldn't save him. That alone was hard enough for his fragile mind to process…But add to that, he had just kissed Emma Frost. And not just kissed…Really kissed. The way it felt…The things that had gone through his mind…It was just beyond anything he could have ever imagined. It was…Surreal in many ways. It was almost as if for just one moment he was able to forget all his pain and his past for the first time in…Well, he honestly couldn't remember.

Since meeting her in the dark prison cell of the Hellfire Club, he had felt a connection with her…One unlike any other he had formed with anybody else in his life. Friends like Mary Jones and the kids back at the orphanage had always held a special place in his heart, but there was just something about Emma that he was unable to put into words. She was more than just someone he had connected with…After that moment at the Hellfire Club where she rescued him and brought him into her mind through that warm and peaceful place under the tree near the crystal clear river, something had happened that had made him re-evaluate just what it was he was feeling for this girl.

As he stood alone in his daze, looking out over the lake in the distance, he took some comfort in the peace and tranquility that the water offered. However, it didn't give him any of the answers he so sorely desired.

"Why…" he said to himself, still deep in his conflicted state of mind, "Why does everything have to be so complicated? Why does the world insist on torturing me?"

Vincent's face sank as he let out a deep sigh from all the emotional strain he had faced in the span of one single day. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice a strange purple haze forming behind him. Soon, out of this haze, a familiar figure formed and made himself known to the troubled young man before him.

"I know that look all too well…" said the mutant warrior known as Slayer in a mild, almost humoured voice.

Vincent quickly turned around, startled by the sudden voice and nearly went on the defensive until he saw who it was.

"You…You're the guy from the mall," he said as he took in his appearance.

"Correct," said Slayer with a grin as he casually leaned against the side of the Gazebo, "It's good to see that your photographic memory still works even in your current state of mind."

Vincent was still weary about this stranger who had shown up once before already and now he was in a totally different getup compared to his casual street clothes at the mall. This time he was in his full samurai armour with the marks on his hands clearly showing and the ominous symbol over his left eye. However, this only presented the young man with more questions.

"How did you know that? And how did you get on the institute grounds without setting off the security system?" said Vincent, still weary of how this man had just appeared so suddenly.

"I took a short cut," replied Slayer, "Never underestimate the power of a little magic."

The symbols on his hands glowed ominously upon saying those words and so did the mark over his eye. Vincent knew a thing or two about oriental mysticism and he recognized part of the elaborate patterns on each mark. He wasn't sure if this guy was a mutant, a mystic, or something in between. It was a confusing thing to think about and it only caused the young man to let out a disgruntled sigh.

"Look…" said Vincent with a frustrated look on his face, "I have enough on my mind as it is. It has been a very…Very confusing day for me and I don't need anything else to add insult to injury."

"Hey come on, I didn't come here to cause that," said Slayer in his defense.

"Well you're doing a mighty fine job Slayer," said Vincent in a sarcastic tone.

"Well to be fair, I'm not exactly very good when it comes to interpersonal communication," said Slayer, already thinking he was messing up left and right, "In fact, this is probably the longest conversation I've had in some time with somebody who isn't trying to kill me."

Vincent's curiosity was somewhat heightened by that, but something told him there was only so much that this man was willing to tell if what he knew about him so far was any indication.

"So then what are you?" asked Vincent, "A mystic? A fighter? Or just someone with a few very dangerous hobbies?"

"A little of everything I guess," answered Slayer, "But…I like to think of myself more as a warrior than anything else…And I can tell that's kind of what you see yourself as in some ways."

Vincent raised an eyebrow as he wondered how this man knew so much. How would he have known about his training with Mr. Kansuke? How any of this anyways?

"Look, I don't want to cause you any more confusion, so why don't I just do what I came here to do," he said.

"And what might that be?" asked Vincent, eager for any kind of answer at this point.

"I came here because I saw what happened with you and Emma today," he answered.

"And how did you know that?" asked Vincent.

"Same way I knew about the Hellfire Club…I saw it," said Slayer as the mark on his eye began to glow a mysterious golden color.

"You saw it? That's all? That's how you knew?" said Vincent, not satisfied with the answer.

"Yes…But I didn't just see it happen…I saw what it did to you…The both of you actually," said Slayer, "You see…There are many more things visible than what is simply on the surface of something whether it be something as simple as mundane, everyday occurrence or something as complex as human emotion. But I didn't come here just to tell you what it is I see…I came here to help you."

"Help? I barely even know you," said Vincent.

"Hey, I helped you and your friends back at the mall," reminded Slayer, "Do I at least get the benefit of the doubt?"

"Do I have a choice?" said Vincent somewhat pessimistically.

"There's always a choice," said Slayer, "You can choose to listen to me or you can choose not to. Either way is fine with me, but just know that I'm here for a reason…I just can't tell you exactly what that reason is yet. All you need to know for now is that I know what I saw."

"With what? Me and Emma?"

"No…With just you," said Slayer, "I've been watching everybody here at the institute…I've been watching them since before the Hellfire incident even happened. But I'm talking to you because right now it looks like you need it and you won't talk to anybody else at the moment."

"And just why are you doing this?" asked Vincent, who still vividly remembered what he had said on their first encounter, "Is it because of those 'challenges?'"

"Among other things, yes…" admitted Slayer, "And like I've said before, I can't tell you exactly what they are…I can only tell you that they're there."

"And why can't you!" said Vincent, getting all the more frustrated with this very trying day.

"Because I don't know…" answered Slayer with a look of seriousness in his eyes.

"You don't know? Can't you just see it like you seem to have done with everything else?" said Vincent, not fully convinced by his answers.

"No…" said Slayer simply as he shook his head, "I wish I could…But there are just some things that nobody can see because through some of the darkness in this world that blocks us all out and holds us all back…Myself included. Like you, I am hindered by the limitations of my human mind. There's only so much I can know and process…And there's only so much I can personally deal with. You of all people should understand that."

The look in Slayer's eyes was a look that Vincent was no stranger too and now he actually began to believe this stranger and take his words seriously.

"Look…I'm definitely not the poster child for mental well being," admitted Slayer, "I'm just a guy who was born with a ton of complicated shit that he didn't ask for…But I know my place. I have a reason for doing what I do…Just as you had a reason for doing what you did. And I'm not just referring back to what happened with Emma…I'm referring back to many things…Like what happened to Father Michaels and how bad life has been for you."

Vincent's head sank at the mention of Father Michaels, but he couldn't deny some of the truth in Slayer's words.

"Reason or not…I still regret so much of it," he said in a deep, monotone voice, "And I don't even know the reasons half the time. All I ever get is more questions and confusion and there's only so much I can take. Sometimes…I just feel like running and running…Wanting to get away from it all."

Slayer didn't say anything in response for a brief moment as he took in the all too familiar words that he so often recalled in his complicated life. There were only so many answers that one could understand and many times they only brought forth more questions. Even with his all seeing eye…There were just some tings he couldn't understand no matter how many battles he had been in or how many things he had seen.

"Yeah…I know the feeling," said Slayer, "Believe me I know. But take it from someone who has actually tried that before…It only makes things worse."

Looking back at Slayer with a curious look, Vincent couldn't help but wonder just what he meant by that. The look in his eyes was not unlike the one he had seen in himself many times before…Wrought with confusion and uncertainty.

"Having a hard life can be nothing short of horrendous torture both mentally and physically," said Slayer, "But I've learned in my experiences that once you start running…You can never stop. Once you make that one big choice…You can never go back. I chose to run…And in a way I'm still running. You on the other hand…You haven't made that choice yet and I'm telling you now that you don't need to make the same mistake I made."

"But…How do I know if I'm making the right choices?" asked Vincent, feeling himself at a definite crossroads in the long, hard struggle that was his life.

"That…I don't know," said Slayer, "I don't have all the answers. But I do have an opinion…And I think that maybe you already know some of the answers to the questions that you're struggling with. I can't know exactly what it is you felt back there when you kissed that girl or how profound it truly was…But you know. You know, but part of you can't bring yourself to admit it because you let so many other things get in the way. And I know it's hard but…When something that significant happens and someone that meaningful comes into your life…Your heart is telling you something Vincent. And if I were you, I'd listen."

Vincent thought about that for a moment, feeling as though it had been put in a way he could understand. Some of it was still hard to ascertain. He didn't know how it was possible for him to have the answers already when nothing came to him every time he thought about it. But maybe it was because he just wasn't thinking hard enough or in the right way. He had many burdens to deal with and Slayer seemed to understand that…Better than most people actually.

"I think I understand…" said Vincent as he let out a deep, tired sigh, "But what should I do? How do I handle all this?"

"I think you know that too," said Slayer, "But just give it time. It'll come to you…You'll find what you're looking for just like I had to."

"And what about Emma?" he asked.

Slayer simply laughed at that as he shook his head.

"Evil entities and street thugs I can deal with…Women on the other hand, that's another story," he replied.

Vincent actually managed to crack a smile for the first time in what seemed like an eternity. Even though there were still many questions that still remained…The answers didn't seem so distant now. Slayer knew what he was talking about…Even if he didn't have the greatest communication skills in the world.

"Don't worry…You'll figure it out," said Slayer as he turned away and began to walk off towards a strange purple haze that began to form behind him.

Knowing what this meant, Vincent still had many things he wanted to ask him and tried to stop him.

"Wait…" he said, causing Slayer to look back, "Why are you doing this? Why are you here?"

Slayer merely looked back at him with the mark on his eye glowing in a mysterious halo, "Like I've said…I'm here to help. Not just you…But everybody here at the institute. And trust me…You'll need it."

"But for what?" asked Vincent, determined to know what it was that was causing this man to come in and intrude on their lives only to leave and observe in a way they couldn't sense or detect.

"Something dark…Very dark," answered Slayer, "I can't tell you what it is because nobody here is ready…And I honestly don't fully know myself. But from what I do know, you'll all have to prepare yourselves for some great difficulties. And in time, I'll make myself more known…But for now, you and the rest of your friends must take care of your own problems. Because when the time comes…You must be ready for the ultimate challenge that lies ahead."

Upon saying those words, the mysterious mutant warrior once again disappeared into a purple mist and vanished without a trace, leaving Vincent Freemen alone once again to consider what he had told him. It was still unclear what he meant by such great darkness, but for now…He had to deal with other issues as well as other people…Namely the girl who had been the heart of so much of his confusion, Emma Frost.

**-Scott & Jean's Room- (AN: Warning, sexual content ahead. It's nothing too bad, but if it offends you, DON'T READ IT! You have been warned.)**

After many hugs and tearful goodbyes, Jean's family departed from the institute. It had been a long and exhausting night full of drama and revelation, but it had ended better than either of them could have hoped. After having gone through such a horrible ordeal and retelling it to her family in all its unabated form, Jean felt as though a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders. And for both her and Scott, it was the beginning of a truly significant part of their relationship. They were now sharing a room together. And even after living under the same roof with one another in rooms right down the hall from each other since they were twelve years old, it was still a surreal feeling to them. And now that they had the blessings of Jean's parents, they could learn and grow together not just as lovers…But as soul mates as well.

Not long after they waved goodbye to Jean's parents, they both made their way up to their bedroom and collapsed on the bed next to each other, completely and utterly tired from all the stress caused by this one night.

"Man oh man…I'm glad this night is finally over," said Scott with a sigh as Jean snuggled close to him and they simply let their bodies and minds relax after everything that had just transpired.

"You said it," said Jean in agreement, wanting nothing more than put the drama behind her and focus on the future, "But now that it's over and I've told my family everything that's happened…I feel a lot better after having gone through with it."

"That's good to hear…I know it must be hard for you to cope with…Believe me I know," said Scott, speaking from personal experience after having lost his family long ago.

"And I think it always will be," mused Jean, "I still think about it…The feelings, the torture, the pain…I don't think it'll ever go away. I still have nightmares about it…"

"Yeah…I know," said Scott as he held her a little closer to him, "I felt a few of them."

"I'm sorry you had to," said Jean, feeling somewhat bad about someone else feeling her pain.

"Hey…You put up with my nightmares before," said Scott with a smile as he looked into her beautiful green eyes, "The least I can do it put up with yours."

Jean looked back up at him and smiled warmly at him as she brought her face to his and they met in a deep kiss. They had shared a lot of things over the years from the pain of nightmares to the euphoria of their deep love for each other. There had been many times that they could have been torn apart forever whether it be Apocalypse or the Hellfire Club…Yet here they were lying in each other arms with many uncertainties and challenges ahead.

"I love you…" said Jean as they finally broke the kiss.

"I love you too…" said Scott as gently ran a hand down her face, wiping away the stains that many tears had left.

"Does it scare you as much as it scares me?" she asked, "You know…Us being together like this?"

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't…" admitted Scott, "But I'm not worried. I know this is right…I know what I feel and I can't deny how strong it is."

"You're right…I know I shouldn't worry either," said Jean, "But there's just no denying how much you mean to me. I know I'd probably be dead without you. And I know it's going to be difficult…Dealing with some of the…After effects of what happened…But as long as we're together, I know I have the strength."

With smiles on their faces, they met in another kiss. Only this time, it lasted longer and quickly grew more impassioned. The relief of having gotten through this night together had lifted the shadow that had hung over the both of them and caused a great deal of stress. And now that the stress was gone, they wanted nothing more than to be together and relish the fact that they had survived.

As the kiss continued and Jean slipped her tongue into Scott's mouth, she began to work her hands under his shirt and feel his warm skin. A hot feeling soon shot through both of their bodies and Scott felt a slight twinge of concern, for he knew where this was leading.

'Jean…Are you sure?' he sent through their link, not wanting to do anything to reopen old wounds from her ordeal.

'Don't worry…I'm sure,' she sent back, feeling a slight hardness press against her which only served to heighten her arousal, 'After getting through this night and getting such a huge weight off my mind…I just want to relish it. So consider this a…Celebration.'

Scott couldn't help but laugh somewhat as he relaxed into Jean's increasingly sensual touches. Soon, she had swiftly removed his shirt and threw her arms around his body, caressing and rubbing over his hard muscles. She then managed to adjust herself so that Scott could get her shirt off as well, feeling the increasing need to be relieved of the burden of their clothes. The heat between them continued to grow as their mutual passion for one another heightened their desire as hands continued to roam and sweat began to form on their exposed skin.

With Jean still on top, she straddled her lover so that now he was on his back and he could get a good look at her still covered breasts. Seeing the look of arousal on Scott's face, Jean leaned forward as she reached behind her back to undo the fastener to her bra. This prompted Scott to reach up and grab hold of the garment and remove it swiftly, tossing it to the side and bringing his hands and face up to the large orbs of flesh, teasing and tickling them in a way that only made Jean yearn for more as she felt tingles of pleasure shoot through her body, causing her to moan.

Scott kept teasing and rubbing in a massage-like fashion, building up the want and desire for each of them while going slow, knowing it would be easier that way for Jean given the memories she still had and the nightmare's she still suffered. Yet despite this, his love and assurance through their link helped keep those dark thoughts at bay while he touched and teased her sexy body.

Feeling the heat and desire grow within her, Jean soon took the initiative and brought his face to hers where they met in a deep, impassioned kiss. Scott's hands were still on her breasts as they continued working their way in a subtle circular motion, causing Jean to moan even more as her kisses became more frenzied and she trailed her lips down his face and along his chest, working her way lower and lower down his well sculpted body. As she got lower, Scott removed his hands from her breasts and began to entangle them in her long, red hair as she worked her way down to the fly of his pants where a large bulge had already formed.

After making quick work of the belt buckle and fly, Jean gave Scott's pants a hard tug. They were a little hard to get off because of his hard on, but she managed to remove them boxers and all. Now that his erect member was free, Jean began to gently touch it and trail her hands up and down its length, evoking a soft moan from Scott. Her touches got a little rougher, causing him to become more aroused…But unlike other times when they did this, she did not take him in her mouth, for she was not yet ready for that. Knowing this, Scott brought her back up to face level so that she didn't have time to worry about it and she rolled off to the side of him so she could remove her pants.

As beads of sweat began to build on their bodies, Jean felt all the more eager to remove what was left of her clothing so that she could be one with him. Upon undoing the fly on her pants, Scott eagerly helped her out, removing both her pants and panties at the same time so that she was now completely exposed to him. She was already noticeably wet from all the foreplay and her body had already broken out into a deep sweat. And wanting to make the best of this little 'celebration' of theirs, Scott slowly spread her legs and brought his face to her wetness.

Jean closed her eyes and let out a slight gasp as she arched her back upon feeling Scott start to kiss her most sensitive areas. He started with gentle teasing and soon worked his way up to gently slipping his tongue inside her, causing her to let out a loud moan of contentment, knowing only Scott could make her feel this way. He continued to orally please her until he felt through their link that she was nearing her climax. Then, he removed his face from her private area and Jean took the initiative this time and flipped Scott on his back once again and straddled his pelvis. With her hands rubbing the rough contours of his chest and his hands placed firmly on her hips, Scott slowly negotiated his way into her body, taking a brief moment to absorb the feeling of being one with the woman he loved.

"Mmm…Scott, you're so wonderful," gasped Jean as she felt his hardness in her wet interior.

"And so are you Jean…" replied Scott in a hoarse tone.

Slowly, Jean began to gyrate her hips as Scott began to thrust upwards into her. They went slow at first, but quickly found a rhythm together. Jean worked her body up and down his hard member at an ever increasing pace, causing her generous breast to bounce as she sensually ran her hand along her lover's sweaty chest. Scott then reached up to touch them and began massaging them once more as they both continued to move together, dragging out their love play as long as they could and building up and ever more powerful climax.

Finally, neither of them could hold it in any longer. As Jean felt her body began to tense up and her inner muscles began to contract around Scott's hard member, they both took each others' hands and let out a loud, collective moan as they both climaxed with one another and collapsed in a tight embrace, struggling to catch their breath.

Waves of pleasure shot through their bodies and the strength of their link was heightened by great intimacy of this moment together. They could feel their mutual pleasure as they took in the feeling of being in each other's arms, soaking up all the love and passion of making love to one another. They both sent warm feelings of love to one another through their link as they took a few moments to give their bodies time to recover. But it didn't take long before once again their yearning for more passion and pleasure drove them to start their love play once again as Scott rolled over on top and Jean tightly wrapped her strong legs around his torso, once again bringing him inside her. Then, as they met in another kiss, they began to work their bodies in a rhythm once more, making love to one another into the night, celebrating the end of this dramatic night.

As they continued to make love for a little while longer, giving their bodies brief periods of rest before starting again, they collapsed beside one another after one final climax. They were now completely out of energy, yet they remained awake for the time being, still absorbing the warmth of being in each others' arms.

"So how was that for a celebration?" said Scott with a grin as he brought his hand up to her beautiful, sweaty face.

"Amazing…" said Jean with a warm smile, "Thank you for helping me through this Scott…I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"Anytime Jean," said Scott as he gently kissed her forehead, "I know there are still a lot of things that are hard for you to deal with…But I promise I'll help you through each and every one of them no matter how long it takes."

"Mmm…That's sweet of you Scott," said Jean with a sleepy tone in her voice, "And I'm glad we're living together now. I think we've definitely made the right decision."

"I agree…And I'm glad you're parents support us now," added Scott, also noticeably tired, "Now you know I'll always be there when you wake…Nightmares or not."

"I know…But I usually don't have nightmares right after sex, so don't worry about it," she smiled, her eyes starting to get heavy.

Scott couldn't help but laugh slightly as he hugged her closer to his warm body, letting her know that he was there for her and had no intention of ever leaving.

"I know…Neither do I," said Scott.

"Then I guess that means we'll just have to have sex more often so that we both can get a decent night sleep," she grinned as she traced her hand down the side of his face.

"Whatever you say Jean…" said Scott with a grin, as they met in one last deep kiss.

"Goodnight Scott…I love you," she said as her drowsy eyes finally began to close for a much needed good night rest.

"I love you too Jean…Goodnight," he said as she soon followed suit and the two young lovers drifted off into a deep sleep. And now as they slept, leaving behind the end of one challenge, the two soul mates were left with little idea of the challenges lay ahead.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 27: UNIFORMS, DANGER ROOM AND RELATIONSHIPS OH MY**


	27. Uniforms, Danger Room and Relationships ...

The Uncanny R-Man: Well Jean and Scott did spend two weeks separated not knowing if they would see the other so I think they would enjoy every moment they could. You'll get more Kurt/Wanda and Logan/Ororo stuff. Trust me, there's plenty of story to tell.

Silver Warrior: That was David Gemmell look him up you'll like him he inspired some of the style I use in my stories. You'll have to thank Slickboy for that line Slayer did. That was his scene and I agree with you on that point.

Sparky Genocide: Of course Rogue will fall for Gambit, and yeah that was funny how Jean got Sara to shut about that.

Mark C: Don't worry all those couples will eventually get together and it is nice the Jean's family have accepted Scott. Glad you liked her talk with her sister too.

Simba317: I totally agree with you on how to deal with Romy relationships. I don't mind the rants and stuff go nuts. I like seeing relationships build up. It just makes it more satisfying when they do get together. I'm glad how you like how we're doing Jean in this we try and keep the characters complex it just makes them more real, and Slayer really did shine in that last chapter didn't he?

Kemious the kitsugriff: I thought we did earlier with Kurt and Wanda, but I guess we could do that later and we can only do so much in a chapter. We'll try and do that though.

GothikStrawberry: Well badness is coming but not the full force of it, and it was about time everyone got to know Slayer better.

Aaron: I actually addressed that with Slickboy the night we posted the last chapter and we're going to try and put more New Mutants in this. Anyways glad you're enjoying the rest of this fic and that you liked the little sister moment with Jean and Sara, and any other questions will be answered shortly, trust me.

jade: I'd figure you'd like the Romy bit and yeah Slayer did seem more human in that.

Thanks to: X00001, Chica De Los Ojos Café, Wen1, jenskott,

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 27: UNIFORMS, DANGER ROOM AND RELATIONSHIPS OH MY**

**-Xavier Institute-**

The following morning, Betsy and Warren arrived at the institute with all their necessary stuff in a small moving truck. The Professor had been quite surprised, yet glad that Warren had chosen to join the institute. After having fought with him against Magneto, Apocalypse, and the Hellfire Club there was little doubt in his mind that he was true X-men material. And in wake of everything that had happened after the whole ordeal with the Inner Circle, Xavier knew he could use all he help he could get in keeping the institute running as smoothly as any school with super powered teens could be.

Betsy, who had also chosen to join with Warren, had little experience and no previous encounters with the X-men up until the Hellfire Club incident, but from what Warren told her, she wasn't too worried…Just a little anxious due to her lack of experience in handling mutant kids. She may have had the fighting skills to be an X-man, but it would remain too be seen whether or not she had the teaching skills as well.

"Boy…This place sure is big," said Betsy as she took in the full view of their new home, "Although I've seen bigger."

"Yeah, I'm sure you have," said Warren with a laugh as he wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, "But I've been here before and it's a really friendly place. Although I have to warn you, not all the students here are perfect little angels."

"Bad pun luv," said Betsy with a grin.

"Yeah…I know," admitted Warren, knowing he was no comedian, "But don't get too overconfident Betsy. I know you and these aren't some shadowy ninjas, these are teenage boys and girls packing mutant powers."

"Now there's a mix for trouble if I ever heard one," said Betsy, wondering just how challenging it would be once they got situated, "But I think I'm up to it."

"So do I…At least I hope so," said Warren, not one to get too overconfident before they even started off at this place.

As Betsy and Warren entered the doors of the institute, they saw some of the other students up and about. The interior of the mansion was just as impressive as the exterior and at the foot of the stairs, Professor Xavier was there to greet them and had no doubt sensed them coming.

"Warren, Elizabeth…It's good to see the both of you again," said Xavier as they both walked over and shook his hand, "And on behalf of the institute, I'd like to welcome you here as new additions to our team."

"Thanks Professor," said Warren, "I'm glad you gave us this opportunity. I owe you as much for helping me against the Hellfire Club."

"Think nothing of it my boy," said Xavier with a welcoming smile, "Around here, we could always use more help."

"I can only imagine…" said Betsy with a smirk as she saw a bunch of Jamie clones walking across the hall upstairs carrying what looked to be handfuls of candy bars.

"Yes well, that comes along in dealing with any type of teenagers," said Xavier, making a mental note to talk to Jamie later on about sneaking around and hiding candy in a house full of telepaths, "You'll get to know them all eventually. But first, let's get the two of you situated in a room. Ororo and Sage have already prepared one up at the far end of the hall where the rest of the instructors are."

"Sounds good Professor," said Betsy, "Now…Are you sure it's okay for me and Warren to share a room?"

"Don't worry Ms Braddock, it's alright," assured Xavier, "I already have two of my students, Scott and Jean, sharing a room and since you both lived together back in Manhattan, I can see no reason why I shouldn't allow it."

"Thanks Professor, and please…Call me Betsy," she replied, wanting to do a way with formalities at this place as long as she was going to be living here.

"Very well then," said the Professor as he turned down towards the hall leading to the elevators, "Now, if you need any help with your unpacking, I'm sure a few of the students can help you out."

"Sounds like a plan Professor," said Warren as he and Betsy turned back towards the door and prepared to unload the truck while Xavier went down to the lower levels to oversee the danger room session scheduled for today.

With the help of a few of the students, it didn't take long to get the boxes up to their new room, which was already set up for them. So far they got help from Jubilee, a girl from Chinese decent although she was born and raised in California and a born mall rat who loved yellow, especially the yellow coat she always wore. Her boyfriend Bobby was also helping, after Jubilee had gotten back a few months after Apocalypse they had started dating. And at the moment, Bobby was helping to move a rather heavy trunk. "Man what do you have in here?"

"I don't know. Betsy packed it so it could be anything. Hell, it could even be the kitchen sink by the weight of it," Warren said to the brown haired boy.

'_I heard that,_' Warren heard in his head and swore silently.

Bobby saw the look and grinned, "Girl friend heard that huh? Damn I'm glad my girlfriend isn't telepathic. There are some things I'd rather not let her know."

Warren grinned at that, "What man would? But I still love her."

In the room which was much like Scott and Jean's room, the layout was dominated by a large, queen sized bed in the center with a nice oversized window, perfect for Warren when he felt the urge to go on a late night flight. While the room was very nice, Betsy already had a few ideas to make it unique and a room that was truly theirs. However, she would get around to that a little later. For now, they just had to unpack and try to negotiate how they were going to get all their stuff organized. A few of the boxes were being put away with Betsy. Amara was looking through one and saw a statue in it.

"Oh, can you place that Greek statue over there?" said Betsy as she went through organizing some of her casual clothes.

Amara looked at the small statue for a moment studying it, "It's Roman…Not Greek."

"What?" Betsy took it and studied it and then looked at the younger tan skinned girl. Betsy could also see that she too seemed to have led a high class life. Her posture and facial expressions were a dead give away. "I was assured it was Greek."

Amara shook her head, "Its Roman…Believe me, I would know. I come from a place called Nova Roma and it was settled by the Roman Empire. Trust me, we still have the same art to this day."

"Bloody hell," Betsy muttered, making a mental that next time she met the man who sold her this, she was going to have a few choice words with him, "Well thank you anyway luv." Amara smiled and nodded.

"Whoa mama!" Tabitha, the blond trouble maker, said with a smile on her face and from one box pulled out a very naughty and skimpy teddy undergarment, "Damn girl! Where do you shop and where can I get me one of these?"

Betsy blushed and snatched it away and stuffed it back into the box quickly, "You really shouldn't see stuff like that."

"Pfft, Come off it. I'm seventeen and I've seen much worse stuff then that," Tabitha said waving it off. "So…Where's Sammy, you didn't let him carry anything breakable did you?"

Betsy got a bit worried at that, "Why?" She was dreading the answer to that.

"Well Sammy is a really nice guy and he may also be cute…But he's kind of a klutz." Then, there was a thump and someone with a southern accent muttering something. "See what I mean?" Betsy sighed and went to see what that was and had hoped that nothing had been broken.

When she was gone, Tabitha looked thorough the box with the sexy underwear and held one up for Amara. "Hey Mara, what do you think? Is it me?"

Amara blushed a bit at her closest and best friend Tabitha seeing her with that. "Uh…it-it's nice," Tabitha smirked and was wondering if she could get some for herself. She had her eye on a certain southern boy for some time now. She had to admit that Sam was the nicest guy she had ever met and over the last year, she had been flirting with him a bit, but it wasn't just physical attraction it was that she really did like the guy. Maybe if she asked Betsy nicely she would take to her where she could fine some of those…Or maybe Emma if what Kitty said about that woman was right.

After the kids had been sent out of the room Betsy looked around, "Ah our new love nest…" she said as she set one last box down and stretched her arms, "It's big…But not as luxurious as our place back in Manhattan."

"I know, but we'll just have to adapt," said Warren as he fell back on the bed and rested his body after moving so many boxes. Betsy quickly joined him and laid down on top of him with wide smile on her face.

"So when do you want to test out the bed springs?" she said with a seductive look on her face as she felt Warren's hands on her hips.

"Now, now Bets…We're in a school," said Warren with a grin, knowing now probably wasn't the best time for that sort of thing, "Privacy here isn't as…Guaranteed when you're dealing with curious teenagers."

"Then I guess we'll just have to try and keep it down from now on," she said as she felt him wrap his wings protectively around her like she so often enjoyed.

"Easier said than done…" said Warren with a laugh, earning him a playful swat from Betsy.

Neither of them knew what to expect at this point. There were many things they would have to adjust to now that they were a part of something so much grander. This was a big step and it would surely lead down roads neither of them had yet imagined.

"So do you think we're really ready for this luv?" she asked, as she rested her head comfortably on his chest.

"I think this is the best place for us to put our powers to good use," he answered, "Here…We don't have to hide what we are and we can just be ourselves without living in constant fear that someone will find out about us being mutants."

"Yeah, I know how you feel about that," said Betsy as she touched the light feathers of his wings.

For what seemed like a full ten minutes Betsy and Warren simply laid back in their new in silence, taking in this dramatic new step they were taking in their lives. Now they wouldn't be confined to a world of pampering and upper class privileges…Instead they were going to be living the life of teachers and role models to young up and coming mutants still trying to find their place in the world. Such a responsibility was a large one to bear, but for Betsy and Warren, they were definitely up for the challenge.

**-Girls Changing Rooms, later that day-**

It was the first Danger Room session for a few of the people there. Hank gave the OK for Vincent and Emma to join in and Logan wanted to see what they could do. He also managed to rope in Gambit and even Betsy wanted in. She had been dying for a way to train her skills. Ever since she was in that new body with all those ninja skills, she felt the need to train and from what she had heard this was the perfect place to do it.

Emma had been given one of the new recruit uniforms earlier that day, but it was just so…Bland and tasteless for her. She considered just going in, in some sweat shirt and pants, but then she had an idea. She spent that morning altering it. Thankfully she not only knew about fashion, but how to alter clothing. It was a skill her mother hadn't liked her learning, but Emma once thought about becoming her own clothing designer and learned anyway.

At the moment she saw many of the girls changing. The only ones not here were was Jean and Rogue. Rogue, even though physically fine, Xavier wanted her mind to get a bit better or else she wouldn't concentrate while in the Danger Room and might get injured. Jean was absent for the same reason and in addition, she was keeping Rogue company at the moment since the two of them had become a bit closer after their shared ordeal.

Emma was taking off her clothing and placed on a sports bra. One of the girls had said that was the best choice and also because sometimes the cold of the Danger Room would sometimes cause their nipples to show and then all the guys would keep staring at their chests. Sure it was kind of flattering, but it also got annoying too. But Emma didn't really mind. She wasn't ashamed of her body in the least and she grinned at the thought of Vincent trying not to look.

That was another thing she liked about him…He tried to respect her in every way. During that wonderful date she had purposely leaned forward, showing off her cleavage to him and testing him. He tried not to look, okay he glanced a few times, but he was very well behaved. That had been a wonderful night for her and that kiss had made her go to bed with a smile on her face. She truly did like him…She maybe even care for him too. She saw Betsy get into her own 'uniform' if it could be called that. It was a purple one-piece that looked like a bathing suit that also showed off her curves and her ass. She also wore these long leg boots.

She also wondered about something too. _'Betsy, mind if I ask you something?' _Emma sent to her via telepathy. It was the only way she could without the others overhearing.

'Of course luv, what is it?' 

Emma slowly put on her uniform and was a bit unsure about how to go about this, but her face remained uncertain even though she wasn't facing the other woman. _'I know you're a telepath too and I was wondering…Jean has this physic bond with Scott and I was wondering if you had the same thing. I mean…Is it just her that has it or does this happen with all telepaths in relationships?'_

Betsy thought about that and considered it. She asked Emma to clarify it and Emma told her all about what Jean had said and that got Betsy thinking, _'You know…I think so…I mean I can always sense Warren one way or another lately, I mean I don't have to concentrate as hard as I do with others. And when we're…Intimate, I can feel what he feels and vice-versa. Plus, I think we did share a few dreams. I mean…When we're both in each others arms it just seems the outside world just vanishes and we're in our own little world.'_

Betsy wondered just how far a bond like that can go and then a thought struck her and she grinned. _'Why are you asking luv? You fancy someone? It's that Canadian boy isn't it?'_

'_That's…None of your business.'_ Emma said and finished dressing and left, but this only made Betsy grin even more at seeing that.

On the other side of the changing rooms, Wanda was finishing putting on her Scarlet Witch uniform. She hadn't changed it much since coming to the X-Men, with the exception of a black belt with a red X on it. She closed her locker and found Kitty standing behind it already ready, but she looked a bit nervous.

"Wanda…Can we like, talk for a minute?" Wanda sighed and nodded. She had a pretty good idea what this was about and sat down on one of the benches as Kitty sat next to her. "How's Kurt doing?" That surprised Wanda a bit, "I mean lately he's a bit…Down to say the least."

"I honestly don't know. I mean…He's hurting," she told her, but not about him scratching himself until he bled that one night.

Kitty looked at her seriously, "Wanda…Do you like him, and I mean as in more then just a friend. Please be honest with me, I mean I see you two together and you both seem happier around each other. I think that you're both, like, good for each other and Kurt's my best friend. I so want him to be happy and I need to know…Are you two just friends?"

Wanda looked at Kitty, but the serious expression she had on her face and in her eyes was something she had never seen before. She thought about it…But it was all so confusing for her since she had never felt this close to someone before and to be fair, she wasn't completely sure…But she did have strong feelings for him. "I…I think I do like him. I'm not sure but…I think I do."

Kitty smiled and squealed a bit and Wanda winched at the sound. "I, like, so totally knew it! Hey…I have an idea…That is if you don't mind?" Wanda gave her a curious look and wondered what she was up to. "Well you see…I, kind of like Piotr and I want to ask him out…But…I'm a little afraid to go alone…You think maybe you could ask Kurt out and we could double? I mean, you two could just go out as just friends. It might help him out and you could see if your feelings for him are more then just friendship."

Wanda was about to tell her off, but then she actually thought about Kitty asked. Those last two parts really struck a cord with her. Kurt did need to go out and have at least a good time for just a little while and it would give her an idea on her feelings for Kurt, "I'll…think about it."

That was good enough for Kitty who nodded and ran off not wanting to be late.

**-Danger Room-**

Logan was waiting for the last members to show up. So far everyone was here then the last few came in, Sunspot, Kitty, then…Emma. His eyes went to her as did all the other males as soon as she and Betsy entered. Okay Betsy had said she had her own thing to wear…Although a bit revealing, and a bit much at that, but Emma had modified her uniform it seemed.

"Frost, what the hell happened to that?" Logan demanded. She had lowered the waist, cut off the bottom so her abdomen was shown as well as her arms, and a V-neck line was also added that her cleavage clearly showed.

Emma struck a bit of a pose with her hands on her hips with a grin on her face, "Fashion and style darling. If I have to wear this then I'm going to make it look good. Besides, I'm not the kind of person who likes to blend into the crowd. I like to stand out."

Logan palmed his face. She 'stood out' all right, both her and Betsy.

Emma smiled seeing him like that and then looked at Vincent. He looked shocked, but in a pleasant way. He was also wearing on of those gaudy uniforms although the skin tight material did show off his body very well. When he turned around to talk to someone who asked him a question, she got a look at his backside and had to admit…He had a nice ass too.

She saw a couple of the girls steal a look and a few giggled at something else, but they were no real threat. Besides, she wanted him and what she wanted she always got no matter what. She also noticed a few of the boys looking at her and Betsy too, so predictable. She noticed Jubilee asking Bobby a question, but he was too busy staring at Betsy's ass…That is until Jubilee stomped on his foot. That got a bit of a smile to Emma's face.

"Alright listen up, we'll be doing the gauntlet maze," Wolverine barked out, "To you new comers, it just as it sounds only you're teamed up and every team has to get through it and beat the other teams record. There are a few ground rules, no flying and no messing up the other team with any powers. So Bobby, you leaving behind ice slides and Boom-Boom, no leaving behind any delayed time bombs either."

Both Tabitha and Bobby had slightly guilty looks on their faces at that. Logan got to the monitoring room so he can get a better look at the teams. It was pretty simple and so far as he paired into teams of two.

He was watching as Betsy and Gambit were making their way through the maze. Both were very athletic and agile. Gambit would fire his cards while Betsy used some kind of energy knife or something. Gambit jumped over hazards and grunted when he hit the floor and placed a hand at his side. He really wished that damn injury would heal up already, but at least the stitches were finally out.

"You alright Gambit?" Betsy asked him seeing him.

He just flashed her a grin. "Just fine chere, now let's get out of this maze." Betsy smiled and nodded as they continued on until they reached the end. Logan checked their time and found it was pretty good for their first run. Then he saw it was Emma and Vince. He picked those two mainly because they seemed to be comfortable with each other the most then others.

He wanted to see how they fought together, but he just wished they would stop eyeing each other. Did they really think no one was noticing?

Vince was at the starting point when Emma got a grin on her face. "Vince let me in will you?" He was confused for a second until he knew what she meant and nodded as he opened his mind to her. _'Good, now he said we can use out powers anyway we can think of right?'_ She sent to him telepathically.

'_Yeah…What do you have planned?'_

'_I looked in Logan's mind at the layout of the maze, but I can't remember it all, if I send the images to you can you keep it?'_

'_Yeah, but why not just keep looking?'_

'_I'm going into my diamond form and I can't use my telepathy in that.'_

'_Oh, well…He didn't say it was against the rules.'_

Emma grinned at him, _'That's the way darling. It's not cheating if it's not against the rules.'_ She turned into her diamond form and Logan gave the signal. Vincent now had the layout in his mind and took point leading the way. Emma was all too glad to take up the rear. Sure her diamond form made her virtually indestructible and her punches were hard, but she didn't have the fighting skill Vincent had.

She watched him move with a speed and grace she didn't know that people were capable of. He blocked several attacks from razor blades and giant metal tentacles that he easily snapped. Emma didn't notice a blade behind her until it hit her at her back, cutting up her uniform. "Damn it! I just got this perfected you stupid machine!" She yelled out form all those hours of work down the drain. She easily smashed it with her fists.

Up in the monitoring room however Logan was both impressed and wondering how the hell they were navigating it perfectly. The boy seemed to know exactly where to go and they made it out in record time. He was going to have to ask about that later but now he had had to see the other teams go through and then go through a few of the other simulations later.

Logan had them go for another hour in a few other simulations until he called it a day.

**-A bit Later, Danger Room-**

After the rather eventful session, most everybody vacated the area to rest and recuperate. But for Beast, his job was just beginning as he quickly went to work on the always difficult task of repairing the danger room for use again…Only to be trashed later on.

At the moment, Beast was enjoying the relative silence of the uninhabited danger room as he worked on upgrading the main holographic projectors. The students had done quite a number this time around, but he was use to dealing with such things by now. And every time the danger room was destroyed, it gave Beast the opportunity to make certain tweaks and adjustments to make it each session unique in its own right. Being the scientific man that he was, it was always an interesting way to fine tune his mechanical skills while at the same time allowing him to explore new things with this wonderful technology.

As he worked, Hank found himself humming a little Motown to pass the time. Replacing old parts to make the holographic projectors functional again was the easy part and didn't require a great deal of genius, but it was modifying them to enhance their effectiveness that challenged his wits. It was almost like a brain teaser or a crossword puzzle in some ways, but with electronics and Beast found it an easy task to lose himself in.

As he continued working and humming, he didn't notice the main door open or Sage as she made her way over to him, suppressing a laugh as she watching him engrossed in his work while also humming.

"You're quite the musical one aren't you Hank?" said Sage, causing Hank to shoot up in surprise from the sudden sound of her voice, bumping his head in the process.

Sage let out an amused laugh as Hank rubbed his head sheepishly, definitely not scoring any confidence points with himself after that.

"Yes well…In addition to the classics, a little Motown also does well to relax the mind," said Hank as he quickly regained his composure.

"You must need it for a job like this," she said as she looked around at some of the trashed components of the danger room, "So you're the unlucky guy who has to repair this thing after every time it's trashed?"

"Well, most of the time I am," said Hank, "But I do get help from the others at times. And besides…It gives me the opportunity to make a few upgrades."

"Upgrades?" asked Sage, curious as to how one would do that to something as big as the danger room.

"Yes, the danger room is a living entity my dear," he said as she took a step closer to see what he was working on, "Every time it's destroyed or damaged, it brings a new opportunity to add a little something more to it and make it different with each session. And given the ever tumultuous lives of the X-men, we need all the help we can get in preparing for the unforeseeable."

"Looks pretty high tech," said Sage as she knelt down and looked at the advanced holographic projector array, "I'm guessing a sort of advanced photonic projection resonator specially attuned to varying wavelengths, supplemented with a mix analog/binary interface from the main computer programs up top."

"Why yes…" said Beast, sounding very surprised at the young woman's technical know-how which only made her grin in response, "You're exactly right."

Sage let out a slight chuckle at Beast's obvious intrigue, but she wasn't done quite yet.

"Well you know…If you just sheath off some of the digital wiring and add a few bridging mechanisms between the analog/digital controls, it would allow for faster, more fluid image production."

"Hmm…" said Beast as he looked at what she was staring at in the main projector, "That's a great idea! It would help make the holo-laser array upgrades that I'm installing function easier."

"Ah…So that's what the new fiber optics were for," she said as the overall component layout became more clear.

"Indeed fair Sage," he said with a smile, "But tell me…How do you know so much about electronics? One wouldn't be so quick to assume that undercover SHIELD agents would be so proficient in such a field."

"Hank darling…In the life of an agent, dealing with electronics is almost as vital as infiltration," said Sage in a playful tone, "Besides, when you have a mind that works like a computer, you tend think in terms of electronics, gadgets, and everything else that lights up the world."

"A computerized mind?" said Beast in a tone of great intrigue, "Sounds like quite a gift. Sometimes I think I could use a mind as organized as that."

"Oh don't sell yourself short Hank," said Sage as she playfully grabbed some of the fur on his face and twisted it around her finger, "You're mind sounds perfect just the way it is."

"Why thank you," said Hank, trying very hard not to blush at the feeling of her hands touching his fur.

A brief silence fell over them and Sage couldn't help but find his company refreshing. She had come down here looking for Ororo, but she had been so caught up in other things lately that she hadn't had much time to talk to her. And whenever they did, Ororo always seemed to be thinking about something else…Although she guarded it well. While Sage didn't want to intrude, she had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Logan since he seemed to be acting strangely as well.

But finding Hank here gave her a unique opportunity to get to know the man behind the fur. He seemed like such a paradox being that he looked like an animal on the outside, yet had one of the keenest, most refined minds she had come across on the inside. She had to admit, she found it quite enticing, for it was so unique and strangely alluring.

"So…Need a little help?" she asked as she looked back at what he was working on, thinking she could definitely aid in his task.

"Why certainly. Any help on a job like this is always welcome," said Hank, feeling somewhat eager to get a chance to talk to someone who seemed to have the same kind of mindset he did.

As they both returned to fixing the hologram projectors, they both continued to partake casual conversation with one another. They both used it as an opportunity to learn more about each other and what made them tick. It wasn't long before they soon lost themselves in each other's words, continuing to talk, laugh, and enjoy each other's company even after the job was finished. And if Hank's keen mind wasn't deceiving him…He could have sworn that she had been flirting with him at one point. While this was a most unexpected development, given his appearance had pretty much made it impossible to meet women outside the institute…He actually found himself flirting back. And in doing this he couldn't help but wonder…What exactly was going on between him and this beautiful young woman?

**-Gym-**

Logan was walking the halls, so far the new additions were doing okay. Gumbo had the moves, Vince was a hell of a fighter, as was Betsy. Emma wasn't as skilled at the others, but she showed no fear at all and kept a level head. He was thinking of a few martial art lessons for her. He was still walking when he heard sounds coming from the gym on this level. He was wondering who could still be down here and went to look.

Inside he saw that Vincent kid working a punching bag in a karate gi with a black belt and headband. There was a Japanese symbol on the headband and on the back of the gi. Logan watched him as the boy was in deep concentration every punch seemed to be for maximum effect. In fact, Logan realized that he was sharpening his skills making sure all his punches were flawless. Besides if he was exercising that would be hard since he could easily send his fist through it.

"Not bad kid," Logan said and Vincent stopped, "What cha doing down here anyway?"

"Just training…I wasn't prepared the first time," Vincent said referring to when he was taken, "People got hurt and died…I'm not going to let myself be unprepared again…Especially if there's something coming."

"Guess ya mean that stuff that guy at the mall said." Logan wasn't sure how to handle that, some stranger says that something bad is coming and how were they going to take that? He decided to change the subject, "I'm amazed you can still concentrate like that. I thought you would have been too occupied since you were a bit captivated in the Danger Room by a certain someone."

"Oh…You mean Emma, right?" said Vincent as he found himself scratching the back of his neck.

"I didn't see any other blonde chicks that you couldn't take your eyes off of," replied Logan, finding it somewhat humorous at how Vincent, who looked so determined and focused in the danger room, stutter like this.

"Well to be fair…The other boys were checking her out too," argued Vincent, "I mean…Given the 'modifications' she made to her uniform."

"Don't think I didn't notice that," mumbled Logan, remembering how goofy some of the younger boys looked when they stared at Emma like a pothead at a lava lamp, "Only the difference with you was that you seemed to be distracting her just as much as she was distracting you."

Vincent looked at Logan curiously, not knowing what he meant by that, but Logan went on thinking he knew full well even though he had no idea just how insecure and uncertain a guy Vincent was.

"Look…I don't know what's going on between you two and after all the relationships I've had to handle with the other runts, I honestly don't wanna know," he said, "But in training and in combat, you'll have to learn to put your personal feelings aside, otherwise you'll get too distracted and that could cost you big time. I've told the same thing to Scott and Jeannie and I'll probably tell it to anybody else on the team who grow close. Just remember its okay to keep your heart beating, but don't let it flood your brain. Got it?" Logan also felt a bit hypocritical while saying this with what was or wasn't going on with him and Ororo.

"Wait…You think…I," he stammered, unsure of how to respond to this, for he had just implied that he and Emma were already 'involved' when he wasn't sure himself just what it was they had or what he was feeling for her.

"I told you kid…I don't wanna know," said Logan, cutting him off, "But take it from me…Personal feelings have no place in a mission or during training." Although that image of him kissing Ororo came back, he was right in that on missions and in training, emotions like that didn't belong, but damn it…Then why had it felt so good and so right at that time?

Vincent was left speechless by what Logan had just said and wasn't sure how to respond. Emma may have been on his mind a lot lately, but was it really that obvious? In addition, what Logan said was somewhat contrary to some of the teachings his sensei had taught him growing up. He was always told that any emotion a warrior carried into battle that helped push him beyond his limits was one of the most valuable things any fighter could have as long as he controlled it and didn't let him be controlled by it.

"Look…I don't know how I feel about Emma…I mean I'm not exactly from the same class she came from you know what I mean?"

Logan knew all to well. That was one of the things about his thing with Ororo, she was this beautiful lady, a true lady who was a goddess made flesh. What was he? A raging animal at times, a lost warrior with no past and who smoked, swore, drank heavily and swore more foully then sailors at times. They were just so different and he wasn't sure if he was worthy of Ororo.

"Look I ain't the type to give out relationship advice. All I can say is don't let your lower brain override the one up top while in the Danger Room and missions," Logan told him and grinned at the embarrassed look on the young man's face and left him there.

Once again he was alone and forced to process all the problems that kept his mind reeling in uncertainty and confusion. The incident at the mall and Logan's comments on his relationship with Emma left plenty of anxiety for the troubled young man to deal with. After surviving the Hellfire Club, he had wanted to find time to rest his weary mind…But now it seemed clear that for both him and Logan, the end of one conflict had just brought on another.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 28: RISING EMOTIONS AND COMING DARKNESS**


	28. Rising Emotions and Coming Darkness

The Uncanny R-Man: She'll get her own white uniform later, and the double date should be interesting.

simba317: Yeah I wanted to make Tabitha a bit more complex. Yeah but Emma will make her own white uniform later, and it won't be that reverse X bra thing either, I mean that thing defies the laws of physics. I can kind of see what you mean by how Hank looked as a human but maybe it's just because he and Piotr had similar builds and hair cuts. We can't have Romy in every chapter so just be patient.

Mark C: Yeah Hank does deserve someone and you'll see the new X-Men team later on. Glad you liked the Betsy/Emma talk I figured she would want the opinion of another telepath.

GothikStrawberry: I hope the Sage/Hank thing turns out well I mean he really needs someone in his life, and yeah the big bad is coming.

Aaron: Yeah I figured why should Jean be the only one, so I gave Betsy and Warren the beginnings of one too. I may do that sparring idea later, and yeah Emma and Vince will get much closer soon. I think Hank would like to be in a relationship with someone smart, someone that's his equal and Sage is perfect.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Yeah I think Emma and Vince are both falling for each other. As for Logan I think he could also pick up their attraction to each other by their scents too.

X00001: Cause anyone their life? Where did you get that idea from?

Thanks to: Sparky Genocide, jade, unknown

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 28: RISING EMOTIONS AND COMING DARKNESS**

**-Massachusetts- **

Sitting in a Victorian home with a high wall looking out a lavish room window was Sebastian Shaw. Only now he was sitting in a wheel chair the once proud man felt humiliated. He was one of the most powerful and influential people in the world and he was reduced to this…Insult. He wondered how Xavier felt being weak like this, but that was another story. Now here he was healing after the boy and his redheaded bitch did this to him.

He would heal, but it would take time. His legs were in casts and he had bandages over his torso for the world to see as he only wore an unbuttoned silk black shirt. His hair was shaved close to the scalp and his left arm was in a sling. He remembered his powers overloading and the energy being released. He woke up in a world of pain as his body was broken from the expulsion of all that power.

The ground had been shaking and he felt the structure of the place starting to fall. He knew he didn't have enough time and he had to crawl to his throne. It hadn't been easy and it had also been extremely painful, but he had done it just in time. Shaw pressed down on a hidden switch that caused the throne, which was actually over a modified elevator, to take him below the mansion to the underground safe area with his own personal subway. He hadn't even told Tessa of this and he was glad he hadn't now. Only the Inner Circle knew about it and where the throne stopped and the lights in the dim area with only a tunnel, tracks, and a small personal subway car was stationed. He tried to move from the throne, but had passed out.

When he came too he was surprised to find himself staring up into the ceiling of the subway car as it was moving. He looked over to see Selene at the controls, who must had spotted him on the chair coming out of the elevator that the others would use. When she turned to face him, Shaw was repulsed by her face. It was bleeding and misshapen and she was missing an eye. He passed out again after that and woke up a few days later. Selene looked better now her face completely healed over, but Shaw wished he could too. He had his revenge to plan out…In fact, he was already planning it.

He wanted to kill those foolish X-Men for getting in his way and for the insult of his defeat. He would make them all pay. Some like Logan and Tessa would be tortured to death while the others would have far worse fates. He still had enough influence to know exactly what had happened. Pierce was in pieces and Leland was dead. Deathstrike was missing and Wyngarde, or Mastermind as he should call him, was also missing…Most likely having gone back to his master Magneto. That was another insult he planned to repay for no one made a mockery out of him.

But what he really wanted to do was get back at Jean Grey and Scott Summers…The ones who put him in this damn chair. He wanted them to suffer and when he got them both powerless before him he would make him watch as he ravaged his woman right in front of him and then make her watch as Selene had her fun with Summers. When he was dead, he would take her again…No longer as his queen, but as his slave and when he grew tired of her, he would throw her to his men and whore her off to them for the rest of her life or as long as she was pretty…Only then would he have Selene finish her off.

His hatred for them grew with every passing moment of pain he felt, but he had to wait he needed to heal first and grow in strength and forces. He would plan out and Xavier and his mutants would be the first to feel the full wrath of his wounded pride.

His dark thoughts were interrupted when Selene entered the chamber still in her Hellfire garb and cape. She looked down at Shaw with contempt and he had to wonder why she saved him, but figured she got some kind of perverse pleasure from his suffering. "We have guests."

Shaw narrowed his eyes, for no one should've know about this place. "Who is it?"

Selene's smile was a sight that always made the blood of others run cold as it did so now. "The Black Bishop of the London house is here with his Black Rook."

Shaw knew this would happen…For word of how the New York house fell would have spread like wild fire and the other houses would definitely have sent someone to clean up the mess. Then two people entered, one was a formidable looking female with short green hair that hid part of her face and matching lipstick. Her face also carried a few scars on them and she was in black combat gear. The man didn't look too impressive, for he was an average looking man with short dark hair, a little hair on his chin, and wore a black suit.

But he had this presence around him…Something that seemed to make the room go cold. He had this ominous aura about him that reminded Shaw of Selene in some way. The man with a cultured accent looked at Selene and smiled and to his amazement, Selene smiled back. "It is so good to see you again my dear Selene," the man said and took her hand and kissed the palm. He knew the woman and yet showed no fear and she seemed to enjoy it.

Shaw never considered that Selene had any friends, yet this man looked like he was, in fact, a very old one at that. That information sent his mind reeling. She actually looked charmed by his presence. The whole scene was just too surreal for Shaw. "It is so good to see you again…Essex." She said the word like it wasn't his real name and it wouldn't surprise Shaw if it wasn't.

Then this man looked at Shaw with an amused look on his face that Shaw found distasteful. "Well now I guess introductions are in order. This woman is known as Lady Viper, my right hand as it were. I am Nathan Essex and I have been sent here to find out what exactly was going on and to deal with these X-Men. You let outsiders know of our existence, let someone infiltrate our ranks not once but twice…And you also were defeated. And now you sit before me as the sorry excuse of a man you are."

"Who do you think you are?" Shaw roared out leaning forward on his chair.

"You really want to know?" Nathan said grinning with a look in his eyes that Shaw didn't like. Then 'Nathan' started to shift his shape. He grew out a bit and now wore a suit of metal with a red jewel in the center of his chest while his face turned deathly pale and his eyes became glowing red and his teeth sharp and monstrous. He looked like a living nightmare and he sent chills down Shaw's spine. He looked at Selene to see how she would react to this, but she was grinning like she liked what she saw.

Now he could see those two as friends. They both had this dark presence around them that made Shaw look like a nice guy. He knew that he wasn't a good man, but being in the room with Selene and this…Man…Was like being in a room full of monsters.

"You Mr. Shaw," Nathan said in a deep voice that sounded like several overlapping voices at once, "Can call me…Mr. Sinister."

Outside in the shadows of the building across the street was a lone figure. He was large, but there was no way to see who it was. He had been watching this place and had seen the two new people enter. In the woman, he could sense a feeling of deep hatred and malice and the man…When he looked into that man if that was what he truly was he had seen as close to true evil as he had had ever encountered. There was no mercy or compassion in him…He was cold methodical and powerful. He could feel the agelessness on him and his mind had extremely powerful blocks in it that should be beyond the man's power.

He looked at the house and could see the dark aura around it and with that dark man that just came in, the one called Sinister…He knew that this was the second trial and if the X-Men weren't ready for it…Then the things Sinister would do if he wasn't stopped could cloud the world in a powerful darkness.

The stranger stepped out into the light and in the dim street light, Slayer's face was partially illuminated. The Egyptian symbol over his eye glowed and he could 'see' a great darkness coming. Things were going faster then he had thought they were and the X-Men needed to be ready because they were the only ones that he could see that could protect this world. He then disappeared back into the shadows in a purple mist.

Inside the mansion however Selene had felt something and looked out the window to where Slayer had been. She had sensed something and she didn't like it. She had helped Shaw because he had something she needed, but the time wasn't right. Soon she would deal with Shaw and then, she could help her beloved. Sinister, however might prove a problem…Or better yet…A good distraction. They had already underestimated the X-Men and this time she wouldn't make the same mistake. She would use Sinister to keep their attention on him so her own plans could be done without anyone else's knowledge.

She also would have to keep an eye out because whoever or whatever had been outside had been watching them…And she needed to know who it had been.

**-Xavier's Office-**

Professor Charles Xavier had returned to his study after the danger room sessions ended. Logan had given promising reports for the new students. Both Vincent and Psylock had proven to wield very good fighting skills and Emma had shown some strong resilience as well as a great deal of resourcefulness in overcoming obstacles. Overall, he was confident about their presence on the team and felt they would be a powerful addition for future conflicts.

However, he had been unable to oversee much of the danger room session this time since he had a few hours using Cerebro. He was still seeking to find this mysterious Slayer character that his students had seen at the mall. While he didn't sound like a threat in his own right, some of the words he had given to his students were far from comforting. And after hearing from Vincent that he had actually appeared within the boundaries of the institute undetected, he had felt the urge to step up his search and find this mysterious stranger. Yet despite a long session with Cerebro, the good Professor didn't find a single trace of him.

While the ongoing mystery that was Slayer still presided in his mind, Xavier chose to take a rest from his exhaustive search. After having used Cerebro so much in the search for Jean and Rogue, his mind was in much need of a rest. But he couldn't shake his suspicions about this new phenomenon that had warned of oncoming darkness. As much as he wanted to brush it off as some sort of exaggeration or prank, Charles Xavier was never one to take such things lightly…For they would often come back to haunt him.

However, right now Professor Xavier was trying not to think too much about the negative things going on at the moment. There were still so many reasons to be grateful. Ever since the visit from Jean's parents, Jean had gotten a lot better and was much like her old self now. Thanks to the help of the other victims and especially from Scott, she was definitely on a positive road to recovery. Rogue had also made many leaps and bounds since awaking from her coma. She was now up and about, although she remained somewhat withdrawn and flinched at any mere touch even though she was physically capable now. But thanks to help from Kurt, the others, and surprisingly Remy, she was doing a lot better and he was hopeful that she would slowly learn to accept the world around her again. And while Kurt's little 'episode' earlier had been a serious cause for concern, his demeanour wasn't nearly as bad as it had been. While still rather depressed, help from his friends and Rogue was slowly teaching him how to cope with what he had been through.

In addition to the recovery, he had new students to be thankful for. Despite all the trauma and tragedy they had suffered in their lives, Vincent and Emma both seemed to be adapting fairly well to their new surroundings. While they had been hardened far more from their rough past, it still didn't make it too easy for the whole ordeal to leave them. But they were getting along very well…And they seemed to be helping each other in a particularly special way through the rough times that made Xavier wonder about a few things, but he chose to leave them to their privacy.

Along with them, Warren and Betsy were now apart of the institute as well. Both had proven themselves in the heat of battle with the Hellfire Club and their help would definitely be useful in a place full of super powered teens where anything could happen. And in addition to them, he was proud to have Sage back at the institute after so long. In all the years she had worked for SHIELD, Xavier had always thought about her and wondered if she had found whatever it was she was looking for out in the world. She had left to find herself…But it had ended up leading her back here and it was a welcome feeling to know that she saw this place as her one and true home.

With so much to be thankful for, the Professor was able to set aside most of the negative things for the time being and relish what he truly had here at his institute. His students were all alive and on the road to recovery, he had old friends return, and had gained new students as well. It truly seemed as though the worst had passed as he sat at his desk looking over one of his many books, feeling relaxed for the first time in quite some time.

However, it was getting rather close to dinner time and he knew he would have to go down soon and gather the students. He decided to put his book away and set aside some new material to go over a little later. But as he maneuvered his chair towards the lower shelf, a sudden gust of wind blew through the opened window. At first, Xavier didn't think too much of it since he didn't sense anything telepathically…Then, he heard a voice startle him in a way he hadn't been startled in quite some time.

"Professor Charles Xavier…" said a deep voice from behind.

Immediately, Xavier turned around, feeling a great deal of alarms since he hadn't sensed anything at all with his telepathy, and as he looked over towards the area near the window, he saw the tall, imposing figure of Slayer standing in the corner in full armor. While he was used to sneaking around and startling people with his stealth tricks, he had to admit…Seeing the look of surprise on Xavier's face was almost humorous in a way since he was a man who wasn't used to being snuck up on.

"I must say, it's quite an honor to finally meet you," said the mutant warrior in a non-threatening tone as he stepped forward.

Despite his imposing poise, Slayer did not give off any hints of malevolence. Despite the clear view of a long powerful looking sword, two katanas, and full bodied armor, his demeanor didn't look all that threatening. While this did set Xavier at ease somewhat, he was weary that someone was able to just appear out of nowhere on the grounds of his institute like this. However, he decided to reserve his judgment for now since he, and everybody else for that matter, knew very little about this man.

"You must be the man my students have been talking about lately…Slayer," said the Professor as he turned his wheelchair to face the stranger.

"Indeed," said the mutant warrior, "And since your students know me, I thought it was only fair that I get a chance to meet their teacher and mentor as well."

"Yes well…I must say it's a great surprise to have heard about you," said Xavier, who couldn't help but find this young man to be a truly curious figure.

"Well to be fair…I had no intention of revealing myself so soon," replied Slayer in all honesty, "But…Certain things happen that you just can't control and right now, things haven't exactly been going as I had hoped."

"I can fully relate, but…What exactly is it that you want?" asked Xavier, not sensing a thing from this stranger's mind, "Why have you been watching my students? And how is it that you know so much about us?"

Slayer's expression then become somewhat light-hearted. As unfamiliar as he was to such situations, part of him found it strange that he was doing something like this and seeking such help when he was so used too doing what he did all alone. He had many reasons for being this way, but he knew he was going to have to set them all aside for now, despite his discomfort with such situations.

"There isn't much I don't know Professor," said Slayer as the mark over his eye began to glow a soft golden color, "You're a very intelligent man and you probably understand more than most people that there are far more complex forces in the universe than normal rational human beings are willing to accept. And like you…I just happen to harbor one of those forces."

As Xavier's focus shifted to that of the glowing mark on his left eye, he soon identified the unique design. Being a man who was very well educated and knowledgeable about the world and ancient cultures, particularly after Apocalypse, it wasn't hard to trace exactly what that mysterious symbol represented.

"The eye of the Sphinx," he said, "The all seeing, all knowing guardian of Ancient Egypt."

"You know your mythology…" said Slayer with a grin, seeing that Xavier was every bit the intelligent man he thought he was, "And you're right. This eye that sees beyond the boundaries of so many forces…This symbol of great knowledge…Is one of the central aspects of my power. You see…Like you, I'm a mutant. Only my powers are a little more…Exotic than most. I have the power to tap energy…But not just any kind of energy. In this universe, there exists two types…Physical and metaphysical. The physical is the part that give one great strength, speed, and agility like Vincent, Cyclops, or Rogue. The metaphysical on the other hand…Is the part that exists solely in terms of the mystical."

"The mystical?" said Xavier, sounding very intrigued by this unique mutant phenomenon that he had never heard of before.

"Yes…As in spells and magic," continued Slayer, "Everybody has the capability to do it. But most people can't for because of a lack of knowledge or a lack of belief and life energy. But for me…I have a very unique gift. I have the ability to tap and channel both this and the physical energy around me in a similar way that Cyclops or Havok are able to. This allows me to do and see things that no other human being can. It's not a power I asked for and it's done a hell of a lot to complicate things in my already complicated life…But I use and wield it to the best of my abilities even if I am still greatly restricted by human limits."

"Fascinating…" said Xavier, "But…If you're a mutant, then why hasn't Cerebro been able to detect you?"

"Simple…It's because Cerebro only operates in the realm of the physical and I operate in both the physical and metaphysical," explained Slayer, "In addition…I have some rather formidable mental shields that mix both mind and magic. But trust me Professor…You don't want to be in my mind, so be thankful that Cerebro can't sense me."

"I'll have to take your word for that," said Professor, wondering just what it why he seemed to be living in the shadows so much that he would avoid any and all contact, "But if you don't wish to be detected…Why are you here? What is it about my students that has caused you to show up and warn us of impending danger?"

A slight smile spread across Slayer's face as he looked back at the curious Professor. He could see so much on the surface, yet there was a great story beneath the wheel chair bound man. While part of Slayer was curious, he did not use his all seeing eye to probe deeper…For as much as he could have seen, he would have to respect his privacy if he and his students were to learn to trust him as they would definitely need to for the future conflicts to come.

"You're students are strong Xavier…You've trained them well," he said as images of the fight with the Hellfire Club passed before his all seeing eye, "They went up against the Hellfire Club, suffered, struggled, yet survived."

"You knew about that?"

"Like I said…There isn't much I don't know," said Slayer, reminding him as the mark on his eye once again flashed.

"But if you knew, then why didn't you help us?" asked Xavier.

"Because you didn't need my help Professor," said Slayer in full confidence, "You're students were able to fight, win, and survive without me. There was no need for me to get involved. I only watched because I wanted to see if your students had what it took to take up the challenge…And to see if they were ready for truly darker forces."

As enigmatic as some of this man's words were, Professor Xavier found it difficult to think of something to ask him that wouldn't yield more questions than answers. If he had seen the Hellfire incident, then why was he warning his students of impending doom? What was really going on here that he was currently unable to grasp?

"Just what is it that you keep warning us about?" asked Xavier, seeing that by the look on his face, he was very serious about every word he said.

"Darkness…" he answered, "A very powerful darkness that is going to threaten _everything._ I can't tell you exactly what it is because I don't yet know myself…But I'm starting to have a pretty good idea."

Then, Xavier saw that Slayer had an old, rather thick book in his left hand that he hadn't noticed before. The mutant warrior then placed it on his desk and the Professor took a look at it. Whatever it was, it looked like something out of a museum. The pages were brittle and the cover was worn, but on the cover, an ominous satanic symbol filling most of the center area. As he took the book in his hands, he felt a strange chill…As if whatever was within this book had its own dark aura to it.

"Read up on your mythology Professor…" said Slayer ominously, "You're going to need to know what you're up against."

The Professor then proceeded to open the book to the first page as he found himself reading the large, imposing text on the first page.

"The gates of Hell…" he read aloud, finding the title to be to be all the more disconcerting.

As Slayer saw the Professor look over the first few pages, he felt it was best he made his leave now. He had come here to do exactly what he needed and he wanted to keep it at that…For now.

"It was nice to finally meet you Professor Xavier," said Slayer as a purple mist began to form around him, "Just know that I am not your enemy…I am an ally. And I'll need your help with this…So prepare your students for a truly epic battle against a most evil force."

As Xavier took in the layout of the ominous book, a sudden gust blew through the window. He then looked up to see if there was anything else Slayer could tell him…But once again…He was gone without a trace.

**-Jean & Rogue-**

After what seemed like an eternity in the infirmary, Rogue had finally returned to her bedroom. It had been weeks since she had seen actual sunlight and at first it was somewhat blinding to her. But never the less, it felt good to be up and about again. While she was still careful to avoid many of the others out of her lingering discomfort about being surrounded by large crowds, she still managed to let others know that she was okay and on her feet again. But even though she could safely touch now, she still cringed whenever someone came into contact with her. A lot of it stemmed from the lingering feelings she still had over her rape and some of it was kind of a result of her being so isolated and unable to touch for so long now.

As glad as she was to be out of the infirmary, she was still far from being back to her old self. With help from Kurt and Remy, she had settled back into her old room. And for the most part, that's where she stayed for the rest of her first day out of the infirmary. While others were helping Betsy and Warren get situated and later took part in a danger room session, Rogue pretty much kept to herself in her room…Trying to take it slow as she worked through many of the issues she still struggled with. However, thanks to the help of her friends and family, she didn't feel like such a hopeless cause anymore.

In addition to the overall help and support her friends had given her, she had also been thinking a lot about the nice dinner that Remy had given her and some of the things he had told her. While she couldn't deny that she was attracted to him…She was beginning to think that she had feelings for him. She remembered what she told him about not wanting to get too close before that fateful moment when she was captured…But now, she could touch. Granted she was still very jittery about it, but it still meant that she could actually experience the kind of things that she had been denied for so long. She could kiss, hold hands, and enjoy the feeling of a warm embrace without having to worry about hurting someone. This also meant she could be intimate with someone and even have kids one day…If she ever managed to get over the lingering feelings she still had about sex after her rape. But it was all possible now…And ever since that dinner, she couldn't help but wonder if maybe…Just maybe, she could finally be close to someone without the risk of hurting them.

As Rogue lay on her soft bed, tired from all the drama she had faced with her release from the infirmary, she found herself reading some of her favorite books to help relax her mind. While Hank and the Professor still wanted her, Jean, and the others to get regular checkups and partake in some counselling session, she just wanted to set aside the issues she had for the time being and return to the world that had nearly been taken away from her forever. She was beginning to get a little drowsy now after having read for nearly two hours and felt like maybe turning in early. But as she closed her book and set it aside on the dresser, she suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Rogue? Are you in there?" said Jean from the other side.

"Yeah…Come in. The door's open," she answered in her usual southern tone.

Jean proceeded to enter her room, closing the door behind since she knew how much Rogue liked to seclude herself.

"I just came to ask you if you wanted anything to eat," said Jean as she made her way over to her friend's bed, "Dinner's over, but we still have some leftovers in case you're interested."

"That's okay, I ain't all that hungry," said Rogue, having not had much of an appetite since she left the infirmary, "Some of those meds Hank gave me really screws with yer appetite."

"Yeah, I had a feeling…" said Jean with a light-hearted laugh, "But in case you do get hungry, there's still plenty left. And if you'd rather have us bring it up to you, we can always…"

"I can get it myself," said Rogue, cutting her off in mid sentence, "Just because I just got out of the infirmary doesn't mean I'm some broken toy or somthin'!"

"Hey, I never said you were," replied Jean, putting her hands up in defense, "I was just…"

"Thinkin' it was too soon for me to leave…" finished Rogue, not needing to be a telepath to know what everybody thought about her predicament, "Yeah, I know…I know. Y'all think I'm still a genuine basket case because I still flinch when anybody gets too close to me. And I ain't over it…I know that. And hell…I don't know if I'll ever be, but…"

Rogue couldn't finish as she simply let out an exasperated sigh and hugged her legs close to her body as she felt the strain of her memories once again take hold in her mind. Ever since she had come out of her coma, she had been unable to go for more than a few minutes without thinking about all the pain and torment she had suffered at the hands of Selene and the guards who ravaged her body both inside and out. Jean gave her a look of sympathy as she sat next to Rogue on her bed and saw the conflicted look on her face.

"Hey, it's okay Rogue," said Jean in a comforting tone, "I know what you're going through. I know it never leaves your mind and it's hard to forget, but…"

"Speak for yourself," said Rogue with bitterness in her voice, "You weren't whipped, beaten, and gang raped by a bunch of guys…You were only raped by Shaw."

Jean froze upon hearing that, not knowing how to respond. It always hurt…Being reminded of what had been done to her and Rogue soon saw the effects of her words as the look on Jean's face turned to one of sorrow and pain. Immediately, Rogue felt bad for what she had just said as she saw the expression on Jean's face.

"I…I'm sorry," said Rogue, not believing what she had just said to someone who was trying to help her, "I shouldn't have said that…I just…"

"I know…" said Jean in a low voice, "It's…Not easy any way you look at it. We both suffered…We were both defiled…And it…It does things to you, that I understand."

A heavy silence then fell over both of them. As different as they were, they had been through the same ordeal together. Even though they had never been the best of friends, the fact that they could at least relate to one another in this most horrible experience was binding enough for the both of them. As big a help as the Professor, Remy, and the others had been…They could never understand how it truly felt.

"I don't know how I'm ever gonna get over this…" said Rogue, still full of doubt as some of the painful memories played over in her head once more.

"Don't worry…You will," said Jean confidently, "If I can do it, so can you."

"But that's different…" mused Rogue, "You have an actual family to confide in who love you and give you something to hold on to…And you have Scott, who I'm sure would probably go to hell and back for ya. Ya have so much Jean…Ya have so many people that love you both here and outside of the institute. And I guess part of me kind of envies you for that…Seein' has how you've been doin' so much better than I have."

Jean let out a deep sigh, for she couldn't deny some of the truth in Rogue's words. In the end…She hadn't really been as ravaged both mentally and physically as Rogue had been. While they both had painful illusions to content with, Rogue also had to deal with an overload of her powers. And while she was stuck in a coma and still flinching at the slightest touch, she had been able to find comfort with Scott through their link and all the love he gave here while also learning to cope a little better with the help of her family. And since she and Scott were now living together in the same room, she always had someone to hug and love in her sleep to help keep some of the nightmares and lingering pain at bay. She was not afraid to touch or even have sex with Scott, but that was just so much different than any other kind of intimate contact that Jean doubted he could have gotten any better without it…And Rogue didn't have that.

"You're right…" said Jean.

"Huh?" replied Rogue, not expecting Jean's response.

"I said you're right Rogue…" repeated Jean as she turned and faced her friend, "I did have help…I am very lucky to have such a supportive and loving family that was there for me when I needed them. I am very lucky to have such a loving boyfriend like Scott who has given me so much to hold on to and so much to help me overcome some of this horrible ordeal. And you're right about me recovering a little easier because of those things. I still have nightmares and I still feel sick to my stomach every time I think about it…But I have so much in this world to be thankful for and so much to fight for that I have all the strength I'll ever need to overcome anything. And whether you choose to believe it or not…You have that too."

"Yeah right…" scoffed Rogue, still feeling very much the isolated little girl she had always been even before the hellfire incident, "You have more than I'll ever have."

"That's not true," said Jean, not wanting to let Rogue slip into a rut of depression because of her own self doubt, "You still have a brother who absolutely loves you to death and has been worried sick about you ever since this whole thing happened. You have so many friends here that were so deeply concerned and so worried that to say you don't have a family that loves you is nothing short of bullshit. And if that dinner Remy spent half of yesterday in the kitchen cooking for you is any indication…You've definitely got someone there who really cares for you and was willing to die for you."

Rogue blushed somewhat at the mention of Gambit, which only made Jean certain that she had struck a chord. While it was clear to her that Remy carried a rather intense flame for Rogue, she wasn't sure if Rogue felt the same way. But in seeing the look on her face and sensing the subtle shifts in her thoughts…She was definitely confident that there was something there. And while Rogue was still trying to make sense out of it, she could no longer deny its presence.

"I…Really don't know about that Jean," said Rogue, stammering somewhat in her speech, only making it more painfully clear to Jean, "It's just that…Granted I do…Kinda like the guy…"

Jean gave her a skeptical look upon hearing that and Rogue just rolled her eyes, knowing she was talking to a telepath.

"Okay…I _really _like him," admitted Rogue, "He…He's gotta be the only man I've ever met that's looked beyond the skin, the makeup…Everything, and has liked me for who I am. I know he almost died for me…I saw the stitches on his stomach. But it's just…Every time I get close to someone, I end up hurting them. Every time I try to find something deeper with another person that I really like…It all just falls apart."

"But it's different now Rogue," said Jean, thinking that if she did have something with Remy, it would be a great help to her and bring so many positive influences into her life, "You can touch now…You can get close to people now without hurting them."

Rogue then looked down at her hands…The same hands she had used to drain so many life energies before. Only now, these hands could touch another person's body without putting them into a coma…These hands were now just hands and not deadly weapons.

"I know it may take some time to get over it at first…Believe me, I know it's hard," she said, thinking back to all the uncertainties she felt when she first got back, but was able to get through it thanks to the love and comfort Scott and her family had given her, "But you can now be part of a world you thought you were forever denied. You can kiss, touch, and even make love when you're ready. It's a wonderful gift Rogue…A gift that you now have. And I don't think you should squander it, especially when there's so much to experience."

Rogue thought about that for a minute…Wondering just what it was like to be with somebody and not have to worry about hurting them. Then, her mind began to drift into thoughts of what it would be like to have a man like Remy with her to hold hands with, kiss, touch, and make love to. They were experiences she thought she would never be able to enjoy…Yet now she had the chance. The way Jean described it and the way it seemed to help her work through all this turmoil made it sound so unreal since she hadn't been able to touch for so long. But there was just so much she wanted to feel…So much she wanted to experience. She had lived a difficult life, but now she had the opportunity to truly seize something that was once completely out of her grasp. She no longer had an excuse to be isolated…And all she would have to do was make a choice.

"It's strange…" mused Rogue as she looked down at her hands once more, "For so long now I haven't been able to touch. I've lived a life stuck in my own prison. And now that I'm out…I'm actually scared to change it. I mean…I can finally touch. I can finally be around somebody without having to worry about putting them in a coma. I can go out, date, and not have to cover up all the time. And if I want to…I can actually grow close to somebody."

"My point exactly…So why not start off with Remy?" said Jean with a smirk, which actually caused Rogue to laugh for the first time in quite a while.

"I don't know about that just yet," answered Rogue as she stopped laughing, "But…I guess I sure as hell wouldn't mind. And maybe…Just maybe…"

"There could be something," finished Jean as Rogue seemed to trail off in her words.

"Well…He is kind of cute…When he's not bein' annoyin', egotistical, and that stupid cocky grin…Okay maybe that grin is kind of charming." Both girls laughed a bit at that. "Well…We'll just have to see," said Rogue with a smile as she couldn't help, but entertain more thoughts of actually pursuing something with a man like Remy.

They both laughed again, finding it hard to believe that she was really enjoying Jean's company. They may not have had all that much in common, but she couldn't help but feel that she could relate to her after everything they went through together. While she never expected to ever become close with Jean Grey, in the presence of her company and support…She was glad to call her a friend.

**-Wanda's Room-**

Wanda was listening to some music while reading, or at least trying to read. Ever since Kitty's little suggestion she had been having trouble thinking. Kurt did need to get out of the place but she didn't know how to approach him on it. Sure it would be just a friend thing but still…It was technically a date and she had never been on one. Okay, since she had come here she had hung out with a few of the others and her 'social skills' had improved, thus she was happier here then with the Brotherhood, but why was her stomach in knots when she thought about it.

Yes, she and Kurt were close and she did feel something for him, but she had never had a boyfriend or had been in love, so how could she know what it was like? Her personal musings were cut short by a knock on her door. She sighed and asked who ever it was to come in and she wasn't surprised when Kitty phased through the door.

"Hey Wanda, have you given anymore thought about that outing? I mean, I'm really nervous and having you and Kurt would help me and Piotr out more. Plus, he really needs to get out of the mansion at least once," she said and Wanda hated to admit it, but she had a point with that last one.

"Alright I'll ask him, god just…Go and ask out Piotr already okay?" Wanda said exasperated.

Kitty brightened up and actually hugged Wanda, "Oh thank you, thank you. You're the bestest friend ever!"

"Kitty…Get off me before I hex you," Wanda said coldly, "I'm not a hugging person remember?" Although it was nice to have people around that cared about her and liked her, she was still a bit uncomfortable with this kind of thing. Kitty quickly pulled back and still thanked her as she left.

Kitty was giddy at the moment for two reasons…First because maybe Kurt would finally find someone to fill the void left by Amanda and second because she would finally get a date with Piotr. She had been attracted to the big and quiet Russian for some time now, but it was after he held her and comforted her had it opened her eyes in a way. She had felt so safe and peaceful in his arms and lately she had been thinking about him as more then a friend. It had been awhile since she and Lance broke up and she felt she was ready to date again.

Piotr was nice, handsome, and a true gentleman. Okay, so he was slightly older, but so was Lance and Piotr treated her better then Lance had anyway. She walked up to his room and tapped on it. She heard his voice calling her in and she phased through it, she didn't see the point in opening the door since she would just close it later. She saw him working on a sketch that he quickly placed down. "Katya, how can I help you?"

Kitty bit her lower lip nervously and walked over to him. "Piotr…We need to talk," She said and sat down on his bed. "I need to ask you something…Do…Do you like me?"

"Of-of course I do. You are one of my closest friends."

"No I mean…Like, like me. More then a friend because…Well…I like so totally like you that way."

"Y-you do?" he said with both surprise and a little joy on his face. He got up and sat down next to her and took her hand in his gently. She had been avoiding his gaze until that moment as she looked up into his eyes. "Katya…I do like you more then a friend. You are a wonderful young woman…You have a deep heart filled with kindness and you're beauty is amazing."

Kitty started blushing and moved some of her hair out of the way. "That's…That's the most romantic thing anyone ever said to me. Well do you like want to go out? I mean on a date? Wanda is going to take Kurt out of the mansion so…You want to go with them?"

Piotr saw the pleading look in her beautiful doe like eyes and he could hardly say no to her. "Da, I would like that." Kitty squealed with glee and hugged him.

"Thanks you, I'll like see you later tonight I guess," she quickly gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing off through the wall. Piotr reached up to his face feeling the place where she kissed him and a smile grew on his face.

For Wanda it was a pretty much the same thing only she found Kurt on his balcony, sitting silently and looking out over the water in the distance. "Hey," she said simply standing next to him and he smiled a bit, but still looked out over the ocean his mind wrapped up in his own pain.

"Vanda…How do you do it? How do you live vith it?"

She sighed and leaned forward, "At first I couldn't, but after it stopped the doctors tried to help me…But I didn't trust them or anyone else there. It took years for the nightmares to go away for the most part…But the difference between you and me is that you don't have to go through it alone like I did. I came to accept it and I moved on. Being here has helped me…I mean I'm happier here then anywhere else I've ever been."

Kurt looked down at her and gently took one of her hands in this on the railing, "I'm glad you and zhe others are here…I don't zhink I could do zhis alone. I mean zhe Professor vants us to take counselling sessions to help us…I mean it might be a good idea. Rogue and I have been talking about it and maybe it might make us feel better to get it out of us."

"Well whatever you decided, go for it. But I have another thing that might help you out." She tried not to show her nervousness at this point and was doing okay for the most part, except her heart was still pounding in her chest for some reason, "Kitty asked out Piotr and she's a bit nervous…So she wants another couple to go out and asked if you and me would like to go."

He sighed and shook his head, "Zhat girl never fails, is she trying to make us a couple?" Knowing full well Kitty liked to play matchmaker.

Wanda bit her lip, "Kurt…I think we both know that there's something going on with us."

Kurt looked at her and then looked away nodded. He remembered how she had been there for her all those times and how nice it had been cuddled up against her in his bed. He hadn't felt that good since before Amanda left and he did think she was beautiful. "Ja…I know…It's just with everyzhing zhat had been goig on…" He let that hang in the air and Wanda nodded knowing full well what he meant.

"Kitty said we could go as 'just friends'…But I don't want that. Kurt I think the world of you…You're the most kind and caring person I have ever met and you helped me out so much when I cam here. It hurt me to see you so broken up after Amanda and when Rogue was missing and then…" She couldn't finish that, for she still remembered that horrible scene of Selene raping and torturing him on that table.

"Kurt…I want to try this as the real thing. You need to get out of this mansion at least once and we both need to know…Is there more then just friendship with us. So…What I'm saying is…wWll you go out with me tonight?" Wanda, nervous as hell, couldn't stand this and every second was like an eternity.

"Ja…I villl Vanda." He said and Wanda's face whipped to his and he eyes were smiling for a bit.

**-Later-**

They had gone to the movies at a late night viewing. Kurt and Wanda were a little unsure how to do this, since they were seeing if they could go from friends to more then that. But they soon got over it and fell into a nice comfortable and relaxing atmosphere with each other. Kitty was just excited to go and both couples started talking to pass the time of the line up.

Kurt opened the doors for Wanda as Piotr had done the same for Kitty and both girls paid for the tickets if the boys would pay for the snacks. Kurt got an extra large one for himself and Wanda. And while she had told him there was no way she could eat half of that, he just shrugged and said there was more for him, which she just rolled her eyes. Although she did admit he seemed more like his old self.

Both couples decided to sit next to each other since they saw a few people that knew then that were giving them a few dirty looks. But they just ignored those and kept on with the movie. It was an action/drama film and it was kind of enjoyable. Kitty laid her head on Piotr's strong shoulder halfway through is and he linked in arm in hers. They strayed like that for the rest of the film. Kurt and Wanda were enjoying the film and Wanda felt something snake around her ankle. She suppressed the urge to jump, thinking it was a rat or something but looking down it was Kurt's tail.

It was coming out of his hologram and wrapping itself around her ankle. She smiled and leaned back. It felt a little weird…But also somewhat nice. Kurt didn't realize he was doing it until she was giggling at something. That had caught his attention because she never did that, but it turned out his spade tipped tail was ticking her a bit.

He pulled it back and said he was sorry, but she just smiled at him and whispered to him that it was okay and he could place it back there if he wanted. He did and later he decided to try out an old move and stretched and placed his arm behind her. Wanda rolled her eyes a bit but went with it resting her head on his soft shoulder feeling the fur slightly under his shirt. He placed his hand on her shoulder and it felt so nice being there like that to the both of them.

Kurt missed having someone in his arms like this and Wanda felt so safe and peaceful like that.

When the movie was over they walked back talking and joking and carrying on like nothing bad had ever happened to them. They all just wanted this night to be normal and wouldn't allow anything to interfere with it. When they got back inside the mansion they split up as Piotr walked Kitty to her room and Kurt walked Wanda to hers. Both couples had enjoyed the night. Kitty was at her door and realized it had ended and she found herself not wanting it to. Piotr had turned out to be a good listener and he listened to everything she had said. With Lance, sometimes he zoned out on her and she had to admit that it was nice to have someone like Piotr.

"Well I like, guess this is my stop," she said blushing and pulling on one of her bangs nervously, "I had a really great time tonight…You…You think we can like, do this again?"

Piotr smiled looking down at the petite brunette and smiled that warm smile of his that Kitty felt melt her heart seeing it. "Da, Katya I would love to." Kitty smiled and to Piotr it was like seeing the sun rise and Kitty decided to quickly take advantage of this and placed her hands on his muscular chest and on her tip toes kissed him lightly on the mouth. He eagerly wrapped his large arms around her waist and both felt like they were floating. She had never felt something like this with Lance, for he always rushed it, but with him…He was so gentle, yet firm.

She reluctantly pulled away both of them blushing, "Well I'll like see you tomorrow then," she said phasing through her door. When she was on the other side she leaned against her door and sighed falling down onto the ground a huge smile on her face. She would have to write about his in her journal on her laptop. She also resolved to see Rogue tomorrow and tell her about everything. She was still her best friend and at least now they could talk about stuff like they used to.

Kurt was also in a better mood then he had been in the last few days. He wasn't even aware he was holding Wanda's hand until that moment but she didn't seem to mind. Being around her like tonight was nice after getting over the initial discomfort they had very relaxed around each other. When they got to her door, Kurt felt he had to say something. "Vanda…Thank you, for taking me out…I needed it."

Wanda smiled kindly at him still holding his hand, "You're welcome Kurt, I…I had a good time tonight too." She was nervous that he might not have, but she had enjoyed herself. Kurt was a true gentleman and once he was out of his mood, she really liked being with him. He was the only one that could make her laugh anytime and considering how dark her life had been, that was a precious thing to her.

Kurt blushed a bit still in his hologram form, "So did I…Do…Do you vant to do this again?"

"Yes I do I had fun and I would love to out with you more…So…I guess…This means we're dating?"

Kurt grinned at her with that happy boyish one and leaned forward a bit looking into her eyes, "If you vant to," he whispered to her. She could feel his warm breath and it sent slight shivers down her spine that she found that she enjoyed.

With her hand she turned off his hologram, wanting to see the real him. As she looked into his yellow eyes, she found them very beautiful and she didn't realize how much she loved to look into them until this moment. Kurt couldn't help, but stare into her eyes as well. He wondered just how he never noticed how amazing they were. They slowly leaned forward and before they knew it they were kissing. They didn't know how long they were kissing…Only that they were and after a moment they both broke away and smiled at each other.

She caressed his cheek feeling the soft fur there, "Goodnight Kurt, pleasant dreams," she told him gently and went to her room. Kurt had a grin on his face for the rest of the night and later on he did have pleasant dreams…Mainly of her.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 29: BOTTLED UP EMOTIONS**


	29. Bottled Up Emotions

The Uncanny R-Man: Actually that bit with Spike in the wheelchair is what inspired me to do that with Shaw. He's like Spike and Sinister is like Angelus. Yep, X23 will show up later on and yep, some Logan/Ororo and a few others up next. Glad you liked the rest of it too.

Silver Warrior: Yep Vince's past in this shares the same connection in the AGU he had with Sinister. I hope to make Jean and Rogue closer friends.

Jenskott: Yeah I was, I was trying to give a sense that Sinister is a very nasty and dangerous man. They'll be a lot better before the trouble starts again.

simba317: What can I say when I make a villain I go all out, I want you to hate these guys. I think I know what you meant about Remy and Sinister but that's isn't overdone in fact name three fics that dealt with that. Rolo will be in this chapter and I think the next. No Brotherhood or Acolytes in this fic. There's too much as it is. Yeah, Rogue and Remy will get together, but I hate those fics where they just fall in love too easily that's not how their relationship works.

Mark C: Yep those four are going to cause much trouble, and Rogue and Jean will be better friends in this. Glad you liked the double date.

Sparky Genocide: I wanted Jean and Rogue on better terms with each other in this. No plans on any Brotherhood/Acolytes showing up.

Jade: Yeah Sinister and Selene had a past together at one point.

GothikStrawberry: Yeah Sinister is creepy isn't he? You'll see what Selene has planned later but no Madelyn Prior in this fic. Glad you liked the Wanda/Kurt fluff and the Jean/Rogue scene.

Aaron: Actually Sinister was a member of the London house in the comics at one time. Yeah I wanted Jean and Rogue to be more friendly to each other now.

Chica De Los Ojos Café: Thanks, I'm glad you're really enjoying this story.

Thanks to: X00001, Kemious the kitsugriff

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone** **CHAPTER 29: BOTTLED UP EMOTIONS**

**-A Week Later-**

Xavier was in his office which was now doubling as a counselling room. He had been trying to help them all deal with what they had gone through, but it wasn't easy and he knew it wouldn't be. Emma for instance was closed off the most compared to everyone…Then again he was still a stranger to her, but he did notice how she and Vincent always sat together and held each other's hand. It was good to see that they both took comfort in each other. Rogue always sat next to Kurt, one of the very few people that she allowed to touch her without getting jumpy or pulling away.

He recalled seeing how she felt more comfortable with the girls and Jamie too, mainly due to him only being fourteen and being so innocent. Even though she still covered up, he was glad to see she no longer wore her gloves. He had seen her always touching other objects, like running her hand over railings, tables, and such. Sometime she didn't even know she had been doing it.

Kurt was doing better, but he didn't smile as often as he used to. In fact, he was much more sombre and serious at times, but Xavier did notice that he was slowly allowing himself to enjoy life again. He suspected that this might have to do with him and Wanda exploring a possible relationship. He had seen them holding hands walking across the grounds lately and Kurt looked almost like his old self. But he saw the loss of innocence in his eyes and knew that Kurt would never get that back.

Jean was coping thanks to Scott. Their bond was helping her by drawing on all his love and comfort from him whenever she needed it which something that no one else had and it was working well. She and Rogue also seemed to have grown a bit closer. There had always been a kind of tension between the two, but now were brought together from their ordeal.

Vincent, however, was the hardest to read next to Emma. He kept his mind guarded at all times and his mental shields were impressive for a non-telepath. He even had a poker face on par with Logan at times, often making him seemed older then he was. After hearing about all the experiments that had been done on him and seeing his own mother killed before his eyes when they came for him, and after everything else, he was amaze the boy was still sane. Although he could tell it had to be a constant battle within the depths of his mind.

They all looked a bit tired as well, most likely from another restless night. They had told him how some nights they just couldn't sleep and they all ended up in the kitchen for their late night get-togethers. In fact, Logan had told him about finding Emma and Vince on the couch with Rogue in a chair and Kurt sitting at her feet all asleep. Jean usually snuck back into bed with Scott when she got too tired since she slept better next to him with his arm around her or her hugging him against her.

At the moment Jean was sitting in a chair alone since sometimes she needed to do this alone without Scott. Besides, she didn't want him to hear the details…That she wanted to spare him that much. "I think one of the worst things that happened besides him manipulating me to think that he had been Scott was how he twisted me around," she said with her legs pulled up to her chest.

"I mean, he turned me into this Red Queen of his and…And the things I thought…And did."

She looked over at Vince and even though she knew he had forgiven her, it still hurt her how she had hurt him and had stripped away his mental defences. She had come close to actually mentally raping him by stripping his thoughts away. She had actually wanted to and if Wyngarde-no, Mastermind, she corrected herself…If he hadn't stopped her, she would have gone through with it.

"I mean…I tried to kill Scott…I wanted to kill him…I just…" Jean's eyes started to tear up as the thought of killing the love of her life…The thought was just too horrible to bear. She had a couple of nightmares about it…Her standing over Scott's dead body back in her Red Queen outfit.

Xavier wheeled himself over to her and padded her hand, "It's alright Jean…You stopped yourself. You over came everything they did to your mind because deep inside you couldn't harm him." His words did comfort her a little but it still haunted her.

Rogue listened to this and remembered her own time as the Green Knight. "Ah know how ya feel Jean…I tried ta kill both Gambit and Kurt…I would have too," she said in a quiet tone. She remembered nearly killing them and how she had been enjoying it. God, Kurt was the only real family she ever had in this life and she nearly killed them. If she had killed Kurt, there would have been no way she could have lived with herself.

"At least you girls had no choice. I willingly worked for that bastard," Emma snorted out, "I mean, I thought he was this great guy at one point…Biggest mistake of my life. When I saw that he was just using me like everyone else had in my life, I ran out on them…Of course I was caught and well…I had a few days to 'play' with that bitch Selene." The coldness of her voice was evident as her face was a mask of neutrality. She hated those memories because she had felt so weak and helpless and she despised that the worse.

"I hated the feeling of being so weak the worst," Vincent said his eyes a bit unfocused, "The last time I was treated so badly was back when I was a child…I swore to myself when I got out of there and my powers were showing I would never be weak again…That I would never let anyone make me weak again…Guess that didn't happen…Plus I wish to God I could forget that."

"Same here," Kurt said softly.

Vince gave out an angered exhalation of breath, "No offense Kurt, but at least with you, you can slowly have your memories fade and you only had a small amount of time with that woman…I spent over two weeks! Do you know the things she did to me? I can describe in morbid detail what it feels like to have a scalpel cut into your flesh and then to have salt repeatedly pressed into it."

"Vincent calm yourself!" Xavier said, he was worried since the young man had rarely ever blown up like that.

Vince looked down and rubbed his face, "Sorry Kurt, I know what you did hurt you it's just…God I just want to forget…I just want to go one day without constantly trying to bury those images in my mind…I'm just so tired…" Emma placed a hand on his shoulder, sensing how emotionally draining it was for him to keep those memories buried in his mind.

Xavier felt sorry for the young dark haired man. With a photographic memory he had to deal with the memories that were as fresh in his mind as if they just happened. He had hoped that he would be able to deal with it, especially since his growing relationship with Emma seemed to give him strength, it seemed some days he was struggling.

"You know…I…I could wipe your memories of those events…" Emma told him softly and everyone looked at her surprised that she would suggest that.

"Emma, have you ever tried wiping a mind before?" Xavier asked her seriously since this was something that no telepath should attempt unless they had to. Emma had to admit the best she ever done was wipe an hour. She had never done something more then that before. "You have to understand that you not only have to wipe the memory, but all the times a person thought about it. Normally I think you have the power and concentration to do it, but with Vincent's mind being the way it is, then it would be much harder since the memories are more powerful and deeply entrenched into his mind."

"Professor…Could you do it?" Kurt asked him, "Like vhen you viped the minds of all zhose people at zhe school?" He was referring to when the Brotherhood had tried to expose mutants to the world at the school of course.

"Yeah ah mean…Sure ah don't remember the pain of Selene wiping meh, but I do remember what she did…And the first few rapes since the rest sort of blurred together at the end…But ah…Ah don't want to remember it as well as ah do…Can't ya just ah don't know…Blur the memories?" Rogue asked him hopefully.

Xavier sighed. He had hoped none of them would try to ask for this since it was only something he did as a last resort. "I think you all should take a break and think on this. It won't change what happened to you all and I'm not sure how you would deal with knowing what happened, but can't recall it. So please think on it and let's see how you feel at our next session."

He let them to go and when he was alone he hung his head. He knew this wasn't going to be easy and he suspected a few of them would ask to have those events altered, either blurred like Rogue asked or completely wiped. He moved to his desk and wondered what he would do. He hated to wipe memories because sometimes he saw what those memories were and sometimes memories had a way of resurfacing and what then? They might end up right back where they started.

Then there was something else. He saw the book on his desk that Slayer had left behind. He had been reading it, but it was slow since he had to translate it since it was very old and written in Latin. Thankfully, when he was still a boy they still taught that, but he was a bit rusty. It spoke of prophecies and of great dangers that could engulf the world in hellfire.

It spoke of a gateway to Hell that could be opened and even had been a few times, but was always closed when chosen warriors went to do battle. It also spoke of a sacrifice to open the gates and another to close it. He was still researching it, but the more he read it the more he grew more nervous. He knew that the supernatural existed. His own step brother Cain had used mysticism to give himself the power of Juggernaut.

But what really caught his attention were references to The Dark King and The Dark Queen of Hell in one of the prophecies. He was reminded of Shaw and Selene, the Black King and Queen of the Hellfire Club. The fact that they had just dealt with them and how close the titles…He felt a chill in his bones and tried to find any more links to certain prophesies that could be anything in their lives.

**-Ororo's Garden- **

As always around the late morning hours of the day, Ororo Munroe was in her garden tending to her many plants. Using her powers, she induced a gentle rain that fed and nurtured the elaborate layout of plants and flowers. Her garden had always been her sanctuary. Ever since her arrival at the institute, it had been a place for her to unwind and collect her thoughts and today was no exception.

While many of the others were doing a lot better than they were after the Hellfire incident, Ororo was remained in a state of uncertainty and confusion. Scott and Jean had settled in their new room together rather nicely and Ororo had never seen them happier, Warren and Betsy were adjusting well to the overall atmosphere of the institute and seemed to really enjoy the exciting new world they were a part of, Kurt had become somewhat more like his old self after he and Wanda began exploring a new relationship together and Kitty and Piotr seemed the same, Vincent and Emma were slowly but surely adjusting to their new lives and were growing quite close, Rogue was doing a lot better now that she was out of the infirmary and going about the institute as she used to only now she could touch, and she seemed to also be growing rather fond of Remy as well even though she still found some of his actions towards her to be a little annoying…Although she seemed to enjoy some of them more than she was willing to admit. Xavier was working wonders helping them all deal with the trauma they had been through thanks to his experience in dealing with victims of wars many years ago, but he had also been rather preoccupied with the strange new book that Slayer had given him…However, nobody really said anything about it, for there was still so much to learn. Then, there was Logan.

Ororo had been thinking a lot about that kiss with him over the past week. In fact, she had even lost sleep over it. She and Logan had been avoiding each other ever since it happened and they hadn't even so much as looked one another in the eye since then, but this didn't make things any better. For her, it only made things more confusing as she still tried to decipher the meaning of that one moment that hung so vividly in her mind. She remembered every possible detail of it from the burly scent he gave off to the soft feel of his facial hair against her skin. But no matter how many times she went over it in her head, it didn't make it any clearer to her.

The longer this confusion went on, the more worried Ororo became. She actually was getting a little scared at this point. She had nearly ruined her friendship with Logan once before after she looked at his personal file in hopes of helping him deal with the memories of Yuriko and she had just gotten back…Then she kissed him and now it seemed as though she was back where she started. The ordeal with the Hellfire Club had only made her realize just how much Logan's friendship meant to her…And it was truly more than she ever could have imagined. But despite this, she had once again put it in jeopardy and she had only herself to blame for that. She kissed him…And as much turmoil it had caused her…Part of her would have done it again in a heartbeat.

As the former weather goddess continued to tend to her plants, Sage walked entered the greenhouse to see her friend meditating with her favorite hobby as she had done since the days when she was still at the institute.

"I thought I might find you here," said Sage, causing Ororo to turn around and face her friend, "You still keep the same routine even after all these years."

"Yes, well we all have our hobbies," smiled Ororo, glad to have a little company to get her mind off of her constant musings.

"Indeed, this place sure has grown since I was last here," said Sage as she looked around in wonder at all the plants Ororo had collected over the years she had been away, "I remember back when you were able to fit your entire garden on a single table. Now it's as if you've taken a chunk of the local botanical garden and stuck it right here in at the institute."

"I guess certain things tend to grow larger than you expect over time," said Ororo as she calmed the winds around her while Sage took a look at some of the more exotic plants that she had in her collection.

"Well…I suppose you would know," said Sage with a smile, knowing that her words probably could pertain to more than just gardening.

Ororo didn't get the subtle tone in her words, but shook it off as she so often did. She had enough things on her mind at the moment anyways.

"So what brings you up here my friend?" asked Ororo as Sage took a whiff of a some of the many flowers present, "Has your first week back been okay?"

"Oh, it's been great," said Sage as she turned back towards Ororo, "Everybody has been so nice to me since I got back…Well, Emma is still a little bitter around me, but I don't blame her for that."

"Just give her time," assured Ororo, knowing full well why Emma would probably harbor a little resentment against her, "I'm sure she'll come around."

"Me too," said Sage, "I don't want her to hold a grudge forever. I feel bad enough about what happened to her and the others as it is."

"But always remember, it's because of you we were able to save them," reminded Ororo as she saw Sage's expression fall somewhat upon remembering what she had allowed to happen while undercover at the Hellfire Club, "Besides…Emma's been more preoccupied with Vincent lately anyways."

"No kidding," said Sage with a slight laugh, "Which, by the way, kind of brings me to why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" asked Ororo.

"I mean the way you've been acting lately," said Sage as she shifted the tone of her voice to one of more concern.

The look on Ororo's face was a dead giveaway to Sage, who had a knack for perception. Ororo had a sinking feeling as to what her friend was talking about and she had been avoiding such confrontation all week, but she knew Sage and she knew that when she became adamant about something, she wouldn't let it go.

"Ororo…You've been walking around the institute with a constant thousand-mile stare on your face over the past week. You've been zoning out left and right, you don't seem to be getting enough sleep, and you've made it pretty clear that something's bothering you."

"It's…Nothing really," said Ororo, wishing that she would drop this, but knew Sage well enough to know that she would do no such thing.

"Ororo…Don't insult me," said Sage with an amused look, "Bear in mind that I know you and I can tell when you're struggling with something. And I just want to know what it is. Besides, maybe I can help."

Ororo just let out a sigh as she turned away from her friend, focusing back on her plants as she so often did when she was stressed.

"Not with this Sage…It's something I have to deal with on my own," she said, not wanting to get anybody else involved in her personal struggles.

Sage just shook her head, astonished that Ororo would be this stubborn about an issue. Maybe it was more serious than she thought.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain burly Canadian now would it?" asked Sage in a somewhat lighter tone, hoping to loosen the mood.

Ororo turned back to face her with a serious look on her face, then quickly looked away…Which pretty much gave it away right then and there for Sage.

"Please Sage…I really don't want to talk about this right now," urged Ororo, wanting to deal with this on her own time.

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Sage in response, "Ororo…This is getting out of hand for you and I'm seriously worried! You've never been hung up about something like this before. Besides, I thought you two patched things up?"

"We did…But I think I may have ruined it again," said Ororo, finding herself unable to avoid the truth.

"Ruined it again?" said Sage, looking bewildered, "How?"

Ororo paused for a moment, wondering if she should tell her what had happened. Sage was a friend, but she didn't feel all that comfortable going over this most confusing of situations yet again. Never the less, the more she bottled it up, the more anxious about it she became. Part of her just couldn't take it anymore. She wished she could resolve this or somehow undo that fateful kiss no matter how much she treasured it. Never the less, she remained stuck exactly where she had started and found herself sigh in admittance.

"I kissed him…" she said simply.

Sage looked back at her wide eyed as she took in those three words.

"You kissed him?" she repeated, "You kissed Logan?"

Storm simply nodded in response. Then, to her surprise, Sage actually smiled and rejoiced at this information and for a brief moment, looked almost as giddy as Kitty would have if she were in the same situation.

"Oh my God! Is that it?" she exclaimed, causing Ororo to simply look back at her with a bewildered expression.

"What do mean 'is that it?'" said Ororo in response, thinking that she wasn't taking this seriously, "Sage…I _kissed _Logan! And I don't just mean kissed…I mean _really _kissed."

"Was it good?"

"Sage!" exclaimed Ororo, not finding that funny, "Be serious about this! I kissed Logan! We just mended our friendship after coming so close to losing it…And then I up and kiss him!"

"So…" said Sage, thinking Ororo was seriously not looking at this from the right point of view, "Which part of that is supposed to be a bad thing?"

"Don't you see Sage?" exclaimed the former weather goddess, trying to keep herself from growing hysterical over her friend's take on this very confusing situation for her, "I could have just ruined it again! I could have…"

"Ororo…Stop for a second," said Sage, not wanting her to go any further, "Just stop for one moment and listen to yourself."

Ororo managed to calm down as she looked back at her friend, whose look grew more serious.

"Just answer me this…Do you know why you kissed him?"

"No…I don't," answered Ororo in a deep, troubled voice, "I guess that's why I've been so out of it lately. I just…I kissed my best friend…And I don't know why."

"I don't believe that…" said Sage as she looked back at Ororo with a sympathetic look.

"What do you mean?"

"Ororo…I've seen the way you and Logan act around each other…Don't think for a minute that I haven't," said Sage, speaking from everything she had witnessed between those two since her arrival, "You two stare at each other when no one's looking, you both have been a bit reclusive lately, and you both just seem so troubled. Face it Ororo…It's as clear as night and day. You're attracted to him…And I can say with nearly an absolute certainty that he's attracted to you too."

Sage watched as Ororo's face began to flush a reddish color that she tried to hide, but knew it only confirmed her suspicions. Ororo didn't want to believe it…She didn't want to admit that she was having these feelings for her best friend. But when Sage said it out loud like that…She couldn't deny it.

"Sage I just…" she stammered feeling at a loss for words, "I don't know…I really don't know."

"Hey, come on now Ro," said Sage sympathetically, "Don't look at it as a bad thing…"

"How can I not?" sighed Ororo as she began to feel the strain of this dilemma, "Logan and I have been friends for years…And after having come so close to losing that, I've only now realized just how much it means to me. And I guess…I just don't want to risk destroying what we have."

"But what if you could make what you have with him now grow into something so much more?" asked Sage.

Ororo looked back at her friend with a non-believing look in her eye, but Sage didn't let that dissuade her.

"I'm serious…I think there really may be something special there for the both of you. I mean…I see the way he looks at you and the way you look at him."

Ororo thought about that and actually wondered what it would be like to pursue something deeper with Logan. He was different in so many ways in a sense that he had an animal/human side to him…But that was part of what she found so attractive. He was a man who knew how to be wild and free, yet had this strong sense of personal honor that drove him to protect the people he cared about. He was like one of the great warriors she always heard stories about back in Africa and there was just so much about him that seemed both mysterious and alluring. She already knew him better than probably anybody else at the institute…But did that mean they could really have a relationship? Did that mean that something truly meaningful could grow between them?

"But…What should I do?" asked Ororo, finding herself at a true crossroad.

"Talk to him," said Sage vehemently, "Just sit down with him and talk about this. Get it out in the open…Let him know that the kiss actually meant something. I know it sounds hard…But I really don't want to see you like this. And I think that if you just stopped lying to yourself and admit it…Then maybe you'll both be pleasantly surprised at what might develop."

Ororo considered her friend's advice. While it made her feel nervous just thinking about talking to Logan about this, a part of her truly wanted to give it a try. She knew how her friends and family had often expressed concern about her being almost thirty and still single and she was most certainly not getting any younger. And she just couldn't help but ask herself…What if they could really have something?

"You're right…" said Ororo finally, "I should talk to him. But I just don't know if…"

Ororo found herself trailing off as she thought about what could happen if she decided to take her friendship with Logan to another level.

"Try not to think too much on the negative," said Sage as she turned towards the door, "Just…Let whatever happens happen. Besides, I think you owe it to yourself and to Logan."

Sage knew she would probably need some time to think about this, so she decided to make her leave. She truly hoped that Ororo would find something in Logan because it tore her up to see her friend look so alone at times. With so many couples around the institute, she knew she had to feel disheartened somewhat by it. She may not have known Logan all that well, but she was pretty sure by the way he acted around her that he felt the same way. Both he and Ororo were definitely in a state of confusion with one another and she knew only they could resolve it. Sage was still somewhat worried about her friend and her predicament, but she knew it was best to leave it up to her for now. Besides…She had a little repair session in the danger room planned with Beast that she was definitely looking forward to.

**-Amara & Tabitha's Room-**

Amara was on her bed just staring up at the ceiling. She had been doing that a lot lately, mainly because…She was confused…Really confused to be blunt. She had been thinking certain thoughts about Sam AKA Cannonball. He was so kind and sweet and gentle, a true gentleman and whenever she was close to him her heart skipped a beat. But that wasn't the problem…The problem was Tabitha.

Tabitha, who at that moment was in her underwear changing, knew that Tabitha was trying to get on clothes that would attract Sam and that she also had a thing for the blonde southern boy. But the fact that Tabitha, her best female friend was also interested in Sam, the best male friend Amara had. It was the fact at this moment that as Tabitha was changing Amara could help but steal glances at her, marvelling at her long legs, her flat stomach, and her perky breasts covered in a red bra.

She tore her look away and back to the ceiling. There was a secret she had never told anyone…She was bi. In Nova Roma, is was more common place and so was homosexuality. She had friends (mainly the children of senators because of her status as Princess, she wasn't allowed to consort with the lower classes) who also had been straight, gay or bi. The taboo of those two sexual preferences wasn't existent in her land, but she soon found out about how it was looked at here.

She was already a 'freak' to many non-mutant humans, but she also didn't want to be considered one by her best friends. It was so hard and she felt like she wanted to scream out her frustrations. She and Tabitha had always been close, but it was that day of that cruise when they were on that island that she started to feel more for Tabitha then just friendship. But at the same time she had growing feelings towards Sam also.

If she tried to tell her feelings towards one of them she could ruin one friendship or both. If she and Sam got together then how would that make Tabitha feel? Amara knew how she felt about him and if she told Tabitha she was deathly afraid, she would be freaked out and would not only want to be moved into a new room, but wouldn't be comfortable around her anymore.

Amara just felt like crying at how hard this was on her, but she never showed it…She couldn't. She couldn't go to anyone with this. Ororo maybe, but she had seemed preoccupied. Rahne was only fifteen and not in a relationship, her best friend was part of the problem, and there was no way she was going to the adults…There were the older woman like Jean and Rogue, but they had their own problems, Wanda she didn't know that well, and Emma and Betsy were practically strangers.

She needed to find a way out of this. She had hoped that these crushes would go away, but they weren't. In fact, they were getting worse and because she didn't act on them she was getting certain dreams. Some were with her and Sam, others with her and Tabitha, and then the last ones with all three of them…She wished she could talk to her mother about this or her father or SOMEONE from Nova Roma who could sympathize with her…But she had no one.

It was getting too hard on her and she felt like she wanted to explode and all these feelings would just explode out of her without warning. She prayed to the gods for help, hoping one of them would answer her prayers for guidance. She prayed to Minerva the goddess of wisdom to help her, and also to Venus the goddess of love and her son cupid the most. But so far the prayers to her gods did her no good and went unanswered.

Tabitha had finally dressed and had gone off to find Sam, leaving Amara all alone with her thoughts and her problems. Amara didn't know what to do anymore. Being alone like this just made her think on it more since there was nothing to distract her from her problems. So just curled up on her bed onto her side and just tried to stop herself from crying. She didn't want to feel this way…So why couldn't she just have feelings for one person? Why did life have to be so complicated? She wished she knew.

**-Danger Room- **

Logan wiped the sweat off of his face as he exited the danger room from another exhaustive solo session. For the past week, Logan had found himself spending more time in the danger room than usual. He found a certain level of comfort in it because it helped him focus on something other than his many problems. If it wasn't his past, it was always something else like Yuriko, new students, and his lingering troubles with Ororo.

It seemed like he just couldn't catch a break lately. First it was the sudden relapses of memories about Yuriko that had been troubling him, now it was this whole incident dealing with the kiss. He didn't know why he did it, if it had been him or Ororo that initiated it, or what it even meant, but what he did know is that he had many mixed feeling about it. Ororo was a friend…A friend who he had just made amends with. But now he couldn't even be in the same room with her without getting anxious. He also noticed a change in her demeanor as well as his and he blamed himself for that. It seemed that no matter what he did, the closer he got to someone, the more he hurt them. And he most certainly did not want that to happen to Ororo, for she of all people didn't deserve the bad luck he so often brought. Yuriko was still on his mind and the now clear memories of how he had hurt her to the point where she was actually willing to undergo a painful adamantium bonding process to get revenge didn't sit well with him.

In many ways he was afraid. He could go up against Apocalypse or the Hellfire Club, yet even he could be reduced to a state of fear and uncertainty simply by what was happening between him and Ororo. For that reason, he found himself venting much of his frustration with the situation in the danger room.

"At it again I see…" said Beast as Logan passed him on the way to the locker room.

"Hey Hank," said Logan in more gruff voice than usual.

"This is starting to become a habit Logan," said Hank as he saw the disgruntled look on his friend's face, "I've seen you go on danger room destruction sprees before, but this one is definitely one of your most prolific."

"Yeah, well…It helps me relax," grunted Logan in response.

"Well you must certainly don't look too relaxed," said Beast in a joking tone, "In fact, you've been downright grouchy all week. Anything wrong?"

Logan growled at Beast's perceptions, for it meant that he was letting it show when he wanted to just lock it all away like he did so many other things in his complicated life. But such actions only affirmed what Beast had suspected.

"This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with our resident weather goddess now would it?" said the Beast with a half smile.

Logan instantly turned back and shot him an aggravated look.

"What are you talking about!" he said, sounding more harsh than usual, "Who said this had anything to do with Ororo!"

"Easy, easy Logan," said Beast as he held his hands up in defense, "I meant you no malice. It's just that Ororo has been acting rather reserved lately as well and I'm just a little worried about the both of you. I know you two had some 'complications' during the whole Hellfire incident, but I thought you both resolved them."

"And just who told you that?" inquired Logan, hoping one of the students wasn't spreading gossip around the institute, otherwise there would be five am danger room sessions to go around for everybody.

"Actually…I kind of noticed it on my own lately," replied Beast, much to Logan's relief, "Now I'm not one to pry, but if something is going on between you and Ororo then…"

"Nothing's going on!" shouted Logan in response with a furious look in his eye that caused Hank to stop in mid sentence.

Logan felt the control over his emotions simmer with instability and was forced to take deep breaths in order to put his head in order once again. He tried setting aside the feelings of the kiss that he could still taste because of Ororo's strong scent, but he found it more difficult with each passing attempt. However, despite this, he managed to calm himself down as his friend looked back at his befuddled state.

"I'm sorry Hank," said Logan as he took a few more deep breaths to collect his thoughts, "I've just been a little…Tense lately."

"Well I wouldn't argue with that," said Beast, glad to see that he was calming down, but he still remained curious as to why he had reacted so strongly at the mere mention of Ororo, "I didn't mean to hit on a touchy subject, but just know that I've been concerned."

"Well ya don't have to be," assured Logan unconvincingly, "Nothing's wrong…I've just been stressed."

Not wanting to provoke him again, Beast chose not to say anything else. It hadn't taken much to set him off and now he was beginning to believe that some of the things Sage had told him about Ororo and Logan seemed vindicated. During one of their many long and engaging conversations, she had expressed concern over Ororo and Logan's behavior and even confided in her belief that maybe their friendship was getting a bit more serious. While this did intrigue him, he couldn't say that it surprised him all that much because he had somewhat suspected that Ororo and Logan closer than most people thought because of how long they had known each other…And it was even more so lately since he saw their change in behavior as well.

As much as Hank wanted to find out more, he decided that Logan was not in the mood to talk. And right now, it seemed as though it would be best if he worked through this himself.

"Just take it easy my friend," said Hank as he saw the restless look in Logan's eyes, "Don't strain yourself too much with these rage induced sessions of yours."

"You let me worry about that for now bub," said Logan, not making it sound a big deal, "Just worry about fixin' that thing every time I feel the need to tear it apart."

"That's not a problem Logan," assured Beast in a friendly tone, "Ever since Sage arrived, fixing the danger room has become far less a chore and more of an activity."

Logan raised an eyebrow at his blue friend as he heard the shift in his voice upon mentioning Sage and nearly cracked a smile as he thought of it.

"Hmm…Would that explain why you've been spending more time in there and taking longer than usual?" asked Logan.

"What can I say?" he shrugged, "Working with her sometimes gets a little…Distracting at times. Sometimes we start talking and we just forget what's going on."

"Right…" said Logan as he shook his head at his friend's apparent overexcitement concerning him working with Sage, "Just one little piece of advice from one man to another Hank…When you talk to her, just be sure to stare at her _face._ You're a smart guy…But you're still a guy. Later bub…"

Hank McCoy may not have been as reserved as Logan, but he was someone who most certainly valued his privacy. As glad as he was to spend time with Sage, there were still other things about his time with her that he was not yet ready to discuss at this point. He had only just met her and while she did somewhat flirt with him, neither of them let things get too complicated. However, he did have to admit that he could somewhat understand why Logan would be reserved on the issues of women.

As Hank McCoy walked off back towards the danger room where Sage would eventually meet up with him to help fix it, his thoughts drifted back towards Logan's little bit of advice, 'My friend…Even the mighty titans of Greek Mythology wouldn't have the strength to do that.'

**-Vincent's Room-**

Vincent had just finished showering and was changing clothing. He had changed into his Karate gi and had done about an hour of Marital Arts training. He was about to put on a new shirt on, but stopped to stare at his body in the mirror. Now after years of training and maybe his mutation he had a nice body, in fact he was ripped, but that wasn't what he was looking at…It was all the scars on his body. There was the cut on his right ribs and the burn 'twin' on the other side. That other one had been a 'gift' from Selene like a few of the other ones. There were small cigarette burns from one day on his arm as well as a few cuts here and there.

His back was worse and he was lucky he couldn't see them, but he was sensitive about them. Just like the one on his face, it was an ever constant reminder of the pain he went through. He felt them…The memories trying to surface and he sat down on his bed holding his head in his hands trying to force the memories away. He was so tired of this. He was losing sleep and his mind just felt so tired with the near constant battle of suppressing those memories. He was seriously considering have those memories wiped or dulled down at the very least. He knew what happened to him, but did that mean he had to relieve those horrors over and over again?

Then, there was a welcomed knock on is door, hoping that this would give him a distraction from his memories. He quickly pulled on his shirt and opened it up. He smiled seeing Emma there in all her glory. For the past week the two of them had slowly started on a relationship, mainly a few dates, but it was nice. They also had talks that went on forever at times. She really challenged him mentally, since he could memorize entire books within minutes he knew a lot. He tried not to show it, but Emma seemed to like to know just how deep his knowledge went and they even debated on a few issues.

It was nice and he figured she liked having someone that challenged her intellect as well. Vincent moved aside and let her in. "What's up?"

She just walked over to his bed and sat down and padded next to her. He was curious as to what was going on in that head of hers so he closed the door and sat down next to her. "Emma?"

She just smiled at him for a moment before she spoke, "Vincent…I just want you to know that you've treated me better then anyone ever has. You've shown me respect and kindness on a level no one ever has before and…Well…I enjoy our time together, but there's something I've been thinking about too."

"Really? What?" He asked her. Then, the next thing he knew she was kissing him and not like that first one or the few others they had shared…Now, she threw her arms around his neck and was kissing him with a passion. Then, he soon found himself on his back on the bed with her one top and she started to place her tongue in his mouth. He returned to favour with just as much passion. Her hands were exploring his chest while he drew his hands that had been on her hips and manuvered them over her back.

She felt great…Her skin was so soft and he could smell the perfume in her hair and her lips tasted like strawberries. She was so beautiful and god she felt so good against him. Then she started to nibble on his ear lobe and she was starting to rub up against him. He couldn't help, but give out a small moan as she did both of them. She looked him in the eye and smiled at him.

"You know because you've been so nice to me…I think I'll reward you" She sat up as Vincent became aware that she was straddling him at the moment as she had her hands slowly move over his chest. She also started to grind her hips into his groin a bit and he was torn between pleasure and just what the hell was this leading to. Then to his astonishment she pulled off her top and he saw her large perfect breasts held by a white lace bra.

"Emma…What?"

"Shhhh," Emma cooed to him, "Just relax and let me make you feel great." She leaned down and started to kiss him some more.

"Emma…Stop…We…I can't do this," Vincent said to her and pushed her up. She looked at him like he was crazy and to be honest there was a part of his mind that was screaming at him that he was an idiot.

"_What_? You don't want me? You're actually turning down sex…With me!" Emma couldn't understand this. She could sense his lust and could feel his arousal through his pants, so he was definitely interested. All her life no one had passed up the chance for sex with her and this…This was just a first.

"Emma I do, believe me I do. Hell, I'm attracted to you and you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known and God Almighty I'm tempted…But this isn't right Emma. I…I care about you and I want our first time together to mean more then just a 'reward' for treating you like people should." He then reached up and caressed her cheek lovingly, "Emma…I do want you, but I want it to be for the right reasons…Because we're both ready to take our relationship to another level and to have a deeper meaning."

Emma felt tears in her eyes, but not from the rejection…She was surprised to find she was glad that he did. He was the perfect man, caring, loving and wanted her then more then just her body. "Vincent…I'm…I'm sorry I just…"

He sat up and just held her, "I know…Emma you're a wonderful woman and I want us to be more then just friends, or friends with benefits…I want us to be a couple." Emma blinked back tears and just held him there. She felt so dirty and ashamed. All her life her looks had gotten her things. During her time at the Hellfire club she used her sexually to her advantage and now she had fallen back into old habits.

She took his face in her hands and looked into those light blue eyes and smiled and she kissed him deeply and pulled back, "Thank you…For being you and I think I need to think on things." She stood up to leave and pulled on her top, "But you should know…I like the idea of you being my boyfriend." She said with a smile over her shoulder and left.

Vincent fell back onto his bed still painfully aware of a pup tent in his pants and groaned. He had just passed up sex with a beautiful woman…Now he needed to take another shower, only a cold one this time. "I'm way too principled for my own good," he muttered.

Emma was walking the halls just wondering what had just happened. He always seemed to surprise her and to tell the truth she was in a bit of shock. He was such a sweet and kind person…He deserved better then her. He didn't know everything about her, about all the horrible things she had done…Only the horrible things that had been done too her. She sighed to herself as she went to her room to think. She had told him the truth about wanted to be more then just a friend, to be his girlfriend. But how would he deal with her past…all of it.

Would he reject her? For some reason that thought wanted to make her cry for the first time in a long time.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 30:RELEASED EMOTIONS  
**

**Oh and I know Amara isn't bi, but for the sake of the story let's just say she is. Plus I wanted to have a serious social comment on how hard it is for some people to deal with their sexual identity who are confused on it. If you got a problem with it fine, but don't ask us to change it or complain about it.**


	30. Released Emotions

The Uncanny R-Man: Actually it's both Tabitha and Sam that Amara is attracted to. Yeah a lot of repression in that place. True, at least Emma and Vince know how each other feel.

Jenskott: Yes it was regarded differently and since Nova Roma is based on that culture I figured it was looked on differently also. Yep Emma has finally found herself a decent guy.

TheLegendaryManHimself: Yeah, Amara is in a difficult spot but I plan on it all working out later for her.

simba317: It might be because Remy used to work for Sinister in the comics. You'll need to see the full prophecy to get the full meaning later on. Ororo and Logan will have to finally face the music now, and you bet Sage will want details. Well I tried not to make that bit Amara funny I was serious there, and I agree with your thoughts on Emma.

Mark C: Yeah Logan and Ororo will have a talk with each other finally, and there will be more Emma/Vince later on and about knowing each other better.

Sparky Genocide: You know that's a very interesting thing about the boys, I might think on that. Yeah it was the noble thing for Vince but damn what did he miss out on.

Jade: Danger Room later and there will be Romy in this chapter.

GothikStrawberry: Yeah he did the right thing in the long run he may not feel like it but it will be worth it. Yeah you do see something like that in the show in a few episodes, and yeah relationships are confusing.

Aaron: Glad you like how all the relationships are going, and you have no idea just how close Emma/Vince will get.

Misspresh: Well I want to make a more likable Emma like in the Ultimate comics. Romy is here in this chapter.

Thanks to: X00001, Wen1,

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 30: Released Emotions

* * *

**

**-Emma's Room-**

After the 'incident' with Vincent, Emma had chosen to sequester herself in her room in order to give herself time to process what had just happened. Luckily, she hadn't passed anybody in the halls so they didn't see her trying to stop the tears from falling from her face in self-pity.

She had gone to Vincent wanting to repay him for everything he had done for her…She wanted to repay him in the only way she knew how. She practically threw herself at him, giving him complete and utter permission to have sex with her…Yet he pushed her away. For the first time…A man had turned down sex with her. It still didn't quite register in her mind. She knew he found her attractive and she knew he wanted to do it. She had sensed his lust and desire for her so clearly…Yet he still pushed her away.

Vincent had been the first man she had ever met that had treated so kindly. He respected her in a way no other man before him. He liked her not just for her looks, but for her as a person. Both their lives had been a living hell and he understood her in a way nobody else did. He knew what it was like to be abused, used, and tortured…Hell, he knew better than anybody she had ever met before. Yet through this, he still managed to become this kind, caring, truly wonderful young man that treated her so amazingly. The way he made her feel…The connection she felt with him…She knew he was truly unlike any man out there. And because of that, she was now feeling like complete shit.

She had offered him sex as a reward because that's how she had done things her whole life. She had been this sex object for so long now that she didn't know how to be anything else. It's how people had looked at her all her life and after all that time a part of her had come to believe in that. But Vincent didn't see her in that way…He actually saw her in a way that was so much more profound. He actually cared about her…He actually wanted their relationship to be more than just friends or sex partners. But after everything she had been through in life and all the sins she committed, she kept feeling more and more self doubt and kept asking herself the same question…Did she really deserve a man like Vincent?

By now, she had curled up into a ball on her bed in the darkness of her room. She couldn't fight the tears forming in her eyes and didn't have the strength to keep herself from feeling anything by sorrow. Then suddenly, she heard a knock on her door.

"Emma?" said Jean's voice from the other side, "Emma, are you okay?"

Sensing the redheaded telepath, Emma managed to sit up and attempted to pull herself together, wiping the tears from her eyes and trying to fix her complexion.

"Emma?"

"I'm okay…" she managed, trying desperately, but failing miserably to hide the strained tone in her voice.

Jean had clearly heard her…Hell, it would have been clear to anybody, but this just made her more worried as she slowly turned the doorknob and entered her darkened room.

"You don't sound very convincing, you know?" said Jean as she saw the blonde telepath sitting on her bed in a trance, "And that's definitely very rare for somebody like you."

It wasn't a very uplifting comment for her to say the least, but she couldn't deny its truth. However, in her current state she couldn't care less. She didn't say anything in response. She only sat in silence, not making eye contact with Jean. She hated showing weakness in front of anybody, but she didn't have the strength to hide it at this point. It had all become too complicated for her and Jean seemed to pick up on this as the usually very well collected telepath clearly projected her feelings of self loathing and sorrow.

"I'm not in the mood Jean…" she said in a low tone.

"Yeah…I can sense that," said Jean as she closed the door behind her and walked over towards her bed and sat next to her, "Normally, you're pretty good about keeping your thoughts organized…But with all the sorrow and sulking your projecting, I think it's pretty clear that something's bothering you."

Emma didn't say anything in response, still not making eye contact so that her tears didn't show. But no matter what she did, they kept forming and they kept building as a result of her tumultuous state.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Jean as she saw the look of unrest on her face.

Emma Frost may not have been very keen on discussing issues this complicated, but there was only so much she could hold in. She had been suppressing things her whole life, but after what happened with Vincent, so many things had boiled over and she no longer had the strength to keep it in. A few sobs escaped as she swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to Jean, giving her a clear view of just how troubled she was.

"Have you ever done something you truly regretted Jean?" she asked in a strained voice.

Jean just looked back at her light heartedly and smiled.

"Of course I have," she said, immediately thinking back to Duncan Matthews for obvious reasons, "We all have at one point in our lives."

"Yeah right…" scoffed Emma, "I bet you haven't done anywhere near the things I have. You've always had a comfortable life, a family that loves you, and a boyfriend who's absolutely crazy about you."

"Come on Emma, you know it wasn't always like that," said Jean, knowing Emma was just letting her bitterness get the best of her, "My life hasn't always been too comfortable. I've been struggling with my powers since I was eight and that's been a source of conflict with my family throughout the years. And as for Scott, we weren't always together like we are now."

"Yeah right…You do a _real _good job of showing that," said Emma, not believing she could possibly understand her predicament.

"It's true though," argued Jean, "Hell, it was only in our senior year that we finally stopped kidding ourselves and got together. Before that I dated some pretty big assholes…One of them who I'm still struggling to find what I ever saw in him."

"Funny…For a telepath those don't seem like very good choices," commented Emma.

"It was a mistake that I really regret now though," said Jean, tying it back to what she had said earlier, "I knew what those guys wanted from me when they looked at me…I knew they just wanted my body for themselves. And actually, one of them tried to the point where I nearly lobotomized his ass."

"But did you?" asked Emma, having a feeling that Jean wasn't the lobotomizing type when it came to mere jerky boys.

"No…I punched him," said Jean simply, "And as much as I regretted it at the time…I kind of enjoy it now. They were the mistakes I brought upon myself without knowing it. All along I knew I should have been with Scott, but I let my own insecurities get in the way. And now that I look back on it…There are just so many things I wish I could have done differently…So many things that I wish I could have gone back on so that we both could have shared the happiness we have now."

Emma thought about that and could definitely relate. Thinking back to what had just happened with Vincent, she wished she had thought more about it. Her own insecurities made her feel almost obligated to do what she did and it seemed as though there was no way around it for her. She was just a really troubled and messed up young woman who felt as though she didn't even deserve to look Vincent in the eye ever again.

"At least you have it now…" said Emma as she turned her head once again, "Regardless of the past, you and Scott have each other now. You still share more happiness then I'll ever get a chance to share with anybody."

"Oh…This is about Vincent isn't it?" said Jean as she pieced together what Emma was implying.

The blonde telepath's head sank as she let out a deep sigh and swallowed hard. Even without saying or thinking it, she made it painfully clear and simply saying his name was enough to send her back into a wave of self-pity.

"What happened?" asked Jean, knowing it had to be something major in order for her to sulk like this.

"I made a mistake…" she said simply, "One I shouldn't have made…And now I keep thinking that…That it only means that I'm no good for him…That I don't deserve him."

Her words cracked under the strain as he kept trying to hide her expression from Jean, but it was all too clear just how much it hurt for her.

"Come on Emma, that's crazy," said Jean, not seeing how she could feel this way after seeing how close she and Vincent had become, "Just tell me what happened. What is it that's making you feel this bad?"

Emma didn't want to go over the details again, but she soon found herself blurting it out, unable to keep it in.

"It's just…Vincent has been so nice to me," she said as she managed to hold back her tears for the moment, "He's treated me in a way that nobody has ever treated me. He's the first man who ever liked me for who I am…And not just for my body. He's given me so much and he understands me in a way nobody else does. He's been there for me…He's made me laugh, comforted me when I'm feeling sad or depressed, and even helped me deal with the nightmares I still have about…You know. He's not like any other man I've met…And he makes me feel so…I can't even find the right words."

Emma had to stop in mid sentence as she struggled to keep herself from breaking down. Jean could definitely sympathize, for what she described pretty much paralleled her feelings for Scott, but she knew there had to be more so she listened on.

"For so long now…I've used my body and sexuality to repay people for things they do for me…Mainly because that's all they're interested in from the beginning," she said, "And…I guess I'm still stuck in that mentality in a ways."

"What do you mean?" asked Jean, wondering where she was going with this.

"I mean I…I tried to _thank _Vincent for everything he's done for me," she said, now feeling somewhat ashamed of herself, "I pretty much gave him complete permission to have sex with me…And I was willing to do it one hundred percent unconditionally. But then…Then he just pushed me away."

Jean looked back at Emma wide eyed, her mind trying to process what she had just heard.

"I could feel his desire…I could sense his lust…I knew he wanted to do it but…" Emma once again was forced to stop for a brief moment to keep her emotions under control, "He turned me down. For the first time I can ever recall…A man turned down sex from _me_."

Jean looked at the tumultuous expression on the young woman's face. It was obvious this was impacting her in a very deep way. But as Jean thought about it, she did see some sense to it. Emma had come off as one who never truly got overly emotional and she was fairly certain that if any other man had been in Vincent's position, there's no way they would have turned her down…But as Jean knew first hand, love made people do crazy things and this was no exception.

"Come on Emma…" said Jean in a reassuring tone, "I think you're making too big a deal out of this. So Vincent didn't want to take that next step…You shouldn't take that as a bad thing. If anything…You should take it as a good thing. It means that you truly are more to him than just some playmate. You shouldn't feel bad about it…I think it shows just how much Vincent really cares about you."

"But that's the thing…" said Emma, letting out another round of sobs, "He does care for me…He cares for me in a way nobody else ever has. And I just…I don't deserve it…I don't deserve any of it! I've had to lie, cheat, and manipulate my way though life…Never caring what happens as long as I live to see another day. And he's struggled through just as much hardship…Only he endured it the hard way and kept a true sense of right and wrong…Not blaming other people for his problems or his suffering."

Emma took another moment to swallow the lump in her throat, but Jean kept listening attentively, knowing she had to let her vent this pent up feeling. It was clearly eating her alive and the more she thought about it, the worse she felt.

"He just…He actually told me he wanted to be more than friends," she managed through her strained voice, "But he deserves so much better than me. If…If he only knew the kind of things I've done in my life then…"

"Emma…Stop doing this to yourself," said Jean, having heard enough, "You're letting your own self pity cloud your mind. Now I don't know what it is you've done in your life and frankly, it's none of my business…But if Vincent really likes you…If he really truly does care about you and you care about him…Then you shouldn't let the past get in the way. I may not know all the details, but from what I do know I can tell you're a decent person. You've been dealt a bad hand in life…And I think Vincent understands that. So whether or not you think you deserve to feel the way you do is pretty much irrelevant because it wouldn't stop him from liking you."

"But…I'm afraid that if I tell him…He'll hate me," she said sadly.

"Oh please Emma…" scoffed Jean, "Do you honestly believe that Vincent is that kind of person? You know him way better than I do so you of all people should understand that something like that just isn't in his character."

Emma hugged her knees as she thought about those words. When Jean said it like that, it truly did sound kind of dumb to consider after having come to know Vincent so well. But that didn't stop her from feeling bad about what she had done.

"I just…I don't know," she said, feeling at a total loss, "For the first time in my life I've met someone who I really honestly have deep feelings for and who actually may have the same feelings for me. And I've never had that before…Never."

"I know…It's scary, believe me I know what you're going through," said Jean, speaking from her experience in sorting out her complicated feelings for Scott, "But no matter how afraid you are, you can't be too scared to seize something truly special when it comes along…Something that can make both you and Vincent so happy."

"But…What should I do?" she asked as she turned back to face Jean, desperate for any answers.

"Talk to him…" said Jean adamantly, "Don't waste so much time feeling scared or anxious…Believe me, that never does any good because it'll just eat you alive in the end. You can't be afraid to let somebody know that you care for them just as much as they care for you…Because one day, it could be gone or it could be taken away in the span of an instant. It nearly took a tragedy like that for me to admit to Scott how much he meant to me and trust me…It's an nerve racking, heart wrenching experience that you don't want to go through. Now nobody can make you…But I'm urging you…Don't bottle it up…Don't let something this profound pass you by."

It was more a warning than advice, but it got the message across for Emma. She had a lot of things taken away from her throughout her life…Her family, her childhood, her innocence…But the thought of losing something as special as what she had with Vincent practically paled in comparison. He had given her so much and she doubted she could survive if she were to lose it.

"I just don't know how I'm going to face him after…You know," she said with anxiety still apparent in her tone.

"Emma…Vincent didn't want to have sex with you…that's all," said Jean, "And I don't blame him. If he likes you the way I know he does…Having sex wouldn't be right either way you look at it. Remember what I said earlier…Having sex and making love are two different things. You can have lots of sex without ever having made love once."

"But…What's the difference?" said Emma, still not fully understanding what she meant by that, not seeing how the same physical act can be defined as two things.

Jean took a moment to think about that. She tried to think about how it felt whenever she and Scott made love…The passion, the pleasure, the profound connection that went beyond all logical understanding. No matter how many times they did it or how often, it always felt like something totally unique…Something only they could experience and nobody else. Ever since they started she had been trying to define it, but she was no closer now than she was then.

"I honestly don't have an answer for you on that one Emma," said Jean with a sigh, "There really are no words in existence to describe it. But trust me…There's a difference…A big difference. I can't tell you what it is…But I can only say that you'll definitely know it when you feel it."

Emma fell silent once again as she thought about Jean's words. There seemed to be so much about love that she didn't understand after never having truly felt it in her life. But like it or not, she was starting to experience it with Vincent and while it still remained very much a mystery to her…She could not deny it's power.

"Just talk to him Emma…" said Jean as she got up from her seat beside her and made her way back over to the door, "If you really do care about him…Don't you think he deserve to know?"

Knowing she needed some time to think, Jean left the blonde telepath alone as she closed the door behind her. For Emma, she no longer even had the strength or desire to stay upright as she collapsed back into her bed, thinking about how she was ever going to face Vincent. The thought of his mesmerizing blue eyes danced in front of her as she remembered all the times he made her feel special. He could comfort her in a way nobody else could and make her feel so wonderful despite all the pain she had felt in her life. And it was for these reasons she finally lost control and began to cry…Unable to keep her emotions in any longer. For now it was clear to her as night and day…She was in love with Vincent Freeman.

**- Pool area -**

A lot of the girls were by the pool enjoying the early warm weather. School was in exams period and so none of them had school at the moment or at least to write exams. Wanda was reading in a lawn chair, enjoying the sun on her skin while Kurt was busy. He said he had an exam to write at school for his English class. Even though she offered to go with him, he said that he needed to go out on his own to at least try to get back into things. Kitty, however, did go with him since she too had an exam and had assured Wanda she would look after him.

The other girls were just hanging out in by the pool. Tabitha, Rahne, Jubilee, and Amara were talking about the new guys. "So what do you girls think of the new blood?" Tabitha asked around.

"Well, I know that Warren is just gorgeous," Jubilee said smiling and the others were nodding too, "I mean, you can so see why he's called Angel and not just because of the wings." The other girls giggled a bit at that.

"Well I think Vince is nice and sexy," Tabitha stated, "Did you see his build in that uniform? Woof."

"Aye, but what about all those scars?" Rahne asked her.

Tabitha just shrugged, "Who cares, you know he kind of reminds me of what a younger Logan might look like…Only nicer ya know?" The other girls couldn't argue that those two shared a lot of traits, such as both having been experimented on and both being tough Canadians, "Plus, he's got that tall, dark and mysterious thing going on for him."

"Yeah, plus he and Emma are into each other too," Amara said, "I think they make a cute couple."

"Yeah he may have a great body, but I think Warren has the better ass," Jubilee started before going into a fit of giggles.

"Jubes! What would Bobby think hearing you say that?" Rahne scolded her and lightly hit her on the arm.

"Hey, if he can stare at Betsy and Emma's ass then I can too. Besides we may look, but we both still have each other at the end of the day and neither one of us would do something stupid like cheat. Bobby's a lot of things, but cheating is not his style," she told the rest of them, knowing it was true and she did trust Bobby to only be with her and not ruin their relationship.

Wanda snorted at what the girls were going on about and that went noticed by Tabitha, "So…What about you and Kurt, huh Wanda? I knew there was something to Kitty's rumor about the two of you…So how far have you the blue boy gone?"

Wanda responded with a hex bolt sending Tabitha into the water, "First off, we haven't had sex! We only started dating and just so you know, we're both going to wait…I mean, he's still trying to get over what he went through so just drop it!"

The others knew when to let something to drop with Wanda and luckily they had a new target, Betsy, who walked in with a blue and yellow bathing suit that just seemed to cling to her form, "Hello girls."

"Hey Betsy," Amara said nodding to the older woman. She had to admit, in the week that she and Warren had come here, Amara felt at ease with the Oriental looking woman, mainly because they both came from high class backgrounds as did Frost, but Betsy was more easy to get to know.

"So what are you all gossiping about?" The British woman asked setting her towel down. She loved the weather in this country, much better at times then her home but then again home was always home.

"They were talking about who was cuter and had the nicer ass between Vince and Warren," Wanda told her not looking up from her book but a hint of a smile on her face. Betsy cocked an eyebrow at the girls.

"Well then I hope Warren won the nice ass bit cause he does," smirking as she saw the relieved expressions on the girls that she wasn't mad at them.

"Aye, and ye would know," Rahne said with a smile on her face.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Betsy asked crossing her arms.

"Ye mean the fact that I sleep in the room next to ye and can hear ye two goin' at it," Rahne said, causing Betsy to blush at what the fifteen year old redhead just said to her. "I got heightened senses like smell and hearing. That's why I tend to put on me music with ear phones on at night."

"You…Can hear us? I mean…All the time?" Betsy paled a bit.

"Oh aye," Rahne rolled her eyes, "Like how you two play out this Barbarella game." Betsy cringed at that as the other girls were laughing their heads off and she made a mental note to install sound proofing in their room before the next time they did anything intimate.

**-Rec Room-**

Vince was walking into the Rec Room since he wasn't up physically to burn off his emotions. He was thinking about Emma, but then again when _wasn't _he thinking about her? He just hoped that with what happened earlier, it wouldn't ruin anything between the two of them. He really did care about her and she gave him strength to go on back in that cell and he really did like being with her. He could relate to her in ways few ever could since they had both gone through so much.

He was alone in the room and saw a pool table there. He decided to go and have some fun to take his mind off things. On his second set of balls Scott walked in. He was just looking for something to do at the moment and decided to relax for once. He had Jean back and things were getting close to normal again and so he figured he deserved to have some time for relaxing. He found Vince there playing pool and found it a bit odd that he hadn't tried to get to know him more. He was just under a year younger then himself and he had gone through some pretty nasty things.

He figured this would be the best time to start. Besides, Logan felt he and Emma would make nice additions to the X-Men and he should know them better if they were going to join the team. "Hey man mind if I join ya?"

Vince smiled and shrugged. "Sure, playing by myself gets boring anyways, since I always win."

Scott smiled and picked up a cue as Vince racked the balls up and they started shooting. After awhile Scott decided to start getting to know him a bit more, "So…How are you doing with everything?" He knew it was kind of a lame start but it was a start.

Vince just lined up his shot never breaking his concentration, "As best as a person can considering everything," he said as he made his shot and then repositioned himself, "Xavier even said if we wanted we could have some of the experiences wiped from our minds…As a person with a photographic memory who can never forget, that's just so tempting to me."

Scott thought about that, everyone else over time memories fade but with him. Vince missed a shot so now it was his turn, "Well just think it through. Sure Xavier has had to do that from time to time, but sometimes it isn't permanent…The mind is just very complex," Scott took his shot then and rebounded the three into a side pocket and now he went for his next shot. As they went on Scott thought Vince seemed a bit distracted, well when he wasn't making a shot at least.

"Hey man, is something wrong? I mean usually you either got this smile or calm expression on your face but now…You look like you're constantly thinking about something."

'Damn what is it with me? Am I _that_ transparent?' Vince thought to himself. He was considering just changing topics since he didn't know anyone here that well, but if he was going to live here then he might as well open up to others more.

"You ever have woman troubles?" He asked Scott who just nodded in understanding.

"Man don't I know it. I mean I had to watch Jean date jerks while I couldn't get the nerve to tell her how I felt. Plus there was this time I got a bit over protective while she was training Amara and well…Things got a bit strained after that," he said, recalling the whole Siren thing.

Vince sighed, "Well mine is a bit more complex." He told him everything with Emma and Scott wasn't sure what to tell him.

"Damn man…"

"Tell me about it," Vince sighed, they were both on a couch now, "On the one hand, there's a part of me that's kicking me for stopping her I mean…Well, you've seen her." Scott nodded in response, for he had to admit if he wasn't in love with Jean, then Emma would be a very tempting woman.

"Then there's another part of me that hopes I didn't hurt her feelings, but I was raised to believe that when a man and woman have sex it's from an act of love. I didn't want it just some meaningless sex…I wanted it to mean more. I just hope I didn't ruin anything by it. I really care about her Scott, more so then I ever thought. We've gotten really close since we first met and…I find myself not wanting to lose her. I lost so much as it is…I don't want to lose another thing that truly matters to me."

"Have you talked to her about this?" The older boy asked him.

"No…I think we both need time to think things through…Then talk, in fact I think I'll go for a walk. Thanks for the talk Scott."

"Anytime man."

Vincent nodded and walked off. He had much to think about. He knew Emma saw him as this perfect guy when truth was…He was far from perfect. His mind was so screwed up he was amazed he wasn't in an asylum. There were times when he actually just broke down from the pressure…Plus, there was one other part of himself he didn't want her to know about. He was a killer.

And not just that skull-faced freak at the Hellfire Club…There was something else before that. In total, he had killed eight people in his life and it was a shame he lived with and he never wanted anyone else to know. But Emma was a telepath, he knew that if he pursued a relationship which he did, she would eventually find out.

**-Logan's Room-**

It had been another trying day for Logan as he chose to retire to his room for a chance to put his thoughts back in order. After another hard day of keeping the institute in tact and tearing the danger room to shreds once again, he was in need of serious rest…The only problem was, he hadn't been able to get much rest at all with the constant complications that still plagued his mind.

Once again, he had spent the day avoiding Ororo, unable to even look at her without remembering the kiss in vivid detail. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up while keeping his sanity. He was doing a worse job hiding it with each passing day, but luckily the students were smart enough to keep their mouths shut. And since Hank had been hanging around Sage constantly and the Professor had been preoccupied with consoling sessions and reading that book that Slayer had given him, they didn't say too much either. But after his conversation with Hank earlier that day, it was clear that his anxiety was starting to show.

He tried not to think about it too much though as he prepared to once again try and get what sleep he could. He stripped off the top part of his sweaty uniform and ran his hands through his long, burly hair, letting out an exhausted and tired sigh. He would have pretty much collapsed on his bed right then and there, when suddenly an all too familiar scent filled the air and a subtle knock was heard at the door.

"Logan?" said Ororo, speaking from the other side in a tired, anxious tone.

Logan quickly froze at the sound of her voice and he smell of her scent. He wasn't sure what to do now…Should he let her in? Should he talk to her? Just how in the hell was he not going to make it worse?

This inner debate, however, didn't last long as he suddenly found himself answering without really thinking.

"Come in…" he said, almost surprised that he had said that.

Ororo opened the door and stepped into Logan dimly lit room which only had a single lamp turned on for light. As she shut the door behind her, her mind was quick to process that he was standing there bare-chested before her. This caused a sudden dry feeling in her mouth, but she quickly dispensed it…Trying to keep herself focused on why she was here.

"Something the matter Ro?" he asked, trying not to let his nervous demeanor show.

"I see you haven't slept much lately," she answered, seeing the slightly dark circles under his eyes.

"I could say the same for you," he replied, noticing the same thing in her.

"Then you can probably guess why I'm here…"

A silence suddenly feel over them…Each of them unsure of what to say next. They had been avoiding each other for nearly a week now, but here they were…Standing right in front of one another, each dealing with the same conflicts that had plagued them all week.

"Logan…Are we ever going to talk about it?" said Ororo, breaking the silence and wanting to lay this to rest.

"What more do you want me to say about it?" he asked obviously not feeling very comfortable with this very emotionally stressful issue.

"I don't know…" said Ororo, at a loss for words, "I just…I'm sick and tired of running from it. I'm sick and tired of pretending that it didn't mean anything when clearly…It did."

Logan didn't respond, unable to think of anything to say about it. He had never been good with emotions and he had never had a whole lot of luck expressing them. All the way through the Hellfire ordeal he just made them worse as he tried to deal with Yuriko and what happened with Ororo, but he couldn't stand being silent. There were a lot of things he had felt during that kiss, but he was truly at a loss to express them.

"Logan…" said Ororo as she too a step closer to him so that they were now in very close proximity to one another, "What's happening to us? You are my best friend…I can't stand us being this distant. It tore me up inside the first time…And I don't want to live it again."

"I know…" he said, "And I guess…I don't have any excuses for it. You know I ain't exactly very good with words."

"You're good enough with them to speak the truth Logan and so am I," said Ororo, a strain now evident in her tone as she began to choke on her own words, "I just have to know…Why did we do it? Why did we kiss?"

"I don't know," answered Logan in all honesty, "I've been trying to think of an answer to that myself all week. I don't know if it was my fault or if I took advantage of you or if…"

"Please Logan…You know that's not the case," said Ororo, knowing that this was just Logan's self doubt talking, "We have to face the facts. You kissed me…I kissed you. I don't know if it was just a fluke or a spur of the moment type thing or…"

The former weather goddess had to stop after that as a distraught feeling came over her and left her unable to say anything more. She had become too choked up to speak now as tears of sorrow were now forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Logan…I'm so sorry," she said as she began to sob.

"Hey…Come on now, don't say that…" said Logan as he gently wiped away her tears with his hands, "You did nothing wrong…You have no reason to apologize."

"No…That's not true," sobbed Ororo, "Twice I've threatened to ruin our friendship…Twice I've done something to damage something that I've come to treasure so much."

Logan's heart skipped a beat as he heard just how much she valued their friendship. It made him feel strange in a sense…But not in a confusing or complicated way…More so in a way that was very comforting.

"You didn't damage anything Ro," said Logan, "I'm just as responsible as you for both of those things. But it's not that we kissed each other that's been bothering me…It's just that…We both kissed back."

Ororo tried to look away from him, not wanting to show the tears in her eyes…But she could not bring herself to take her eyes off his. It was as if the kiss had just happened and they were now standing before one another trying to explain why they did it.

"I know…" said Ororo as she took a deep breath, knowing what she was about to say would be very difficult, "And I guess…I guess that's why I'm here. Logan I…I have to know. Did that kiss mean something? Did it mean just as much to you as it did to me?"

Logan didn't know how to respond. He couldn't even begin to find the right words to express what that kiss made him feel. It was so many things at once…Tender, sweet, confusing, exhilarating…It just unlike anything he had ever felt before.

"Logan please…" said Ororo as more tears filled her eyes, "I have to know…Is there something more to our friendship? Is there truly something between us that is much deeper than either of us could have once believed? And if there is…Where does that leave us?"

There were may things Logan could take…He could take going through the painful adamantium bonding process of Weapon X, he could take having all his memories wiped and his life erased, and he could take having his one time lover trying to kill him…But he could not take seeing Ororo cry. No matter how tough or cold he was…Seeing her cry just tore him up in so many ways that no pain could amount to it. He didn't want to see her like this…She didn't deserve this…And he couldn't stand it. But he just didn't have the answers.

"I wish I could tell you Ro…Believe me, I wish I could," he said as he wiped more tears from her face, "But…I can't. I wish there was something I could say to give you the answers you deserve but…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

Those words didn't lend answers…But they did offer some sense of comfort to the both of them. As hard as this was, neither of them had any thoughts of leaving. There was still so much more they wanted to know…There was still so much to make sense out of…But that level of truth seemed so far away for the both of them. No matter how much they thought about that kiss, they couldn't make sense of it or the feelings it evoked. But for Logan, there was one other matter he had that he didn't know if Ororo had thought of…One that had been festering within the back of his mind ever since it happened.

"Ro…I know it's complicated and I know I ain't helping, but…I just want you to know that even if that kiss caused a lot of problems…I still liked it…And I'd still probably do it again in a heartbeat."

Ororo looked back at the feral mutant, this time without tears in her eyes. The expression on her face was one not of sorrow…But one of intrigue. It was as if whatever he said triggered a latent feeling within her that she could not explain. This time it didn't confuse her…This time it actually drove her.

"Logan…I…" she began, but soon found herself stop in her words.

Neither of them said another word as their faces drifted closer and closer…Neither one of them fighting it this time. Unlike the moment in the danger room…They knew what they were doing. Closer and closer they drew…Until finally, their lips met in a deep kiss. They didn't know, nor did they care why it was happening again…But unlike last time, this kiss brought for answers…Not complications. It brought forth comfort…Not anxiety. It gave them both a warm feeling as Logan's powerful arms slipped around her waist and she pulled him into an embrace.

A gentle wind suddenly blew through the opened window, one that quickly grew into a mild gust that seemed to surround the two of them in a whirlwind that mixed with both the warmth of their bodies and the cool air around them. They stayed in this passionate embrace…Soaking up every moment and committing it to memory. It was as if the first kiss in the danger room had been incomplete…While this one filled in that which was left behind by the other. The intoxicating scent practically inebriated the raging animal that always seemed to dwell within the former living weapon…And it was almost as if he had forgotten all about those horrible things that made him the raging Wolverine to begin with even if it was just for a moment. It was something truly to relish…All the cares, all the concerns, all the complications…Just seemed miniscule and irrelevant now. It was a truly indescribable moment for the both of them as the winds practically danced around them.

Finally, they both pulled away…Calming the winds and returning to reality. Only this time, instead of confusion…A new sense of awe had come over them.

"By goddess…" said Ororo, unable to fully react to what had just happened.

"Yeah…Wow," said Logan in much more simplistic terms.

Now as they looked back at each other, sorrow gave way to a sense of jubilation…As if this one kiss had just answered all their questions. Turmoil had turned into clarity and Logan actually managed to smile despite what had just happened.

"I think that pretty much says it all about our friendship…Doesn't it?" grinned Logan.

Ororo, in spite of all the tears and anxiety she had shed earlier, managed to laugh as well in a manner that truly showed Logan why she was once revered as a goddess.

"I guess it's true what they say about actions speaking louder than words," she said, "But now I think it's pretty clear that there's no turning back now…Like it or not, I am attracted to you Logan. I do like you…I like you in a way that I can only describe as being a lot more than a friend."

"And I think I've made it pretty clear that I'm attracted to you too," said Logan, still with a wolfish grin on his face, "Any guy who isn't needs to have their head examined. I guess it was just denial talkin' since I don't see how a freakin' goddess could ever like an animal from the woods of Canada."

"You sell yourself way too short Logan," said Ororo, unable to keep herself from smiling, "So…Where does that leave us now? What do we do after all the time we've wasted?"

There was a brief silence between them as they both thought about where they were headed now. They had known each other for so long. The friendship had always been there and the feelings had been so pent up over the years that it was unclear how they would go about this now that they had finally found truth within each other.

"I don't know…" said Logan honestly, "Take you out maybe? Dinner, a movie, and what not? Just the two of us."

Ororo thought about that and smiled back at him.

"I'd like that…" said Ororo, "I'd like that a lot."

"Great then I…Guess it's a date," said Logan, somewhat stammering in his words, not knowing how to do this.

"I guess so…And I look forward to it," said Ororo as she ran her hands down his rough facial hair, "Thank you Logan."

"Huh? For what?" he asked.

"For everything…" she said.

Then, she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on his hairy cheek which actually made the ever staunch Wolverine blush.

"Goodnight Logan…" she said as she made her way to the door, a smile never leaving her face.

"Goodnight darlin'…"

After she left, Logan just stood there in shock for a good five minutes before he fell back on his bed in a daze. All the turmoil and frustration of the last week seemed to just fade away as though it were a passing breeze. He had just admitted to Ororo in more ways than one that he liked her as more than a friend. And in return…The beautiful woman once worshipped as a goddess said she felt the same way. No matter how many times his mind had been warped, he never would forget this night…He would never forget that feeling she gave him when they kissed again. And with that thought in mind, he drifted off to sleep in his first peaceful rest in quite some time.

**-Rogue's Room-**

Rogue was just sitting in her room trying to read one of her novels, but her mind kept going back to her last session with the others. Having those memories of what happened to her sure as hell would make it easier on her. No one should have to deal with that kind of stuff, but she had to wonder if taking such a short cut would be harmful to her later on. Her mind was already messed up as it was with all those stupid copies of the minds she absorbed and there was no telling what would happen.

Plus after Mesmero and Mastermind, she didn't want any telepath in her head messing around in there for the rest of her life. There was a knocking at the door and she placed her book away in frustration. "Yeah? What is it?"

The door opened and Gambit walked in with that grin on his face that she found both annoying…And a bit charming. "Hello chere, Remy was just thinkin' dat you might need to get out into de world. Maybe go for a walk?"

She rolled her eyes, "Now why would ah want ta do that?"

"Well you don't want to spend you're entire life in dis room non? Besides, you could show Gambit around town and it might be good for you too. When was the last time you seen the outdoors anyways?" he said and despite herself, she knew that he made a point. She hadn't left the grounds since coming back…Why? She knew deep down that she was scared to leave because of what happened to her the last time she left the safety of the mansion, but she couldn't relay on this place forever. She needed to start facing down her fears and to take back her life.

"Fahne…But not for too long okay? Ah could use tha fresh air," she said in a convincing neutral tone. She was in her jeans and purple top with the exposed shoulders, but she no longer wore her gloves. All of those were placed in a shoe box and she hoped to never see them again. She was glad that Remy wanted to spend more time with her, but also that he respected her personal space.

"So chere, where do you like to go when not in dat mansion?" Remy asked her as they left the main gates.

"Why is it we only talk about meh and nevah about you?" She asked back.

He just smirked at her with that cocky grin, "You're way more interestin'."

Rogue just rolled her eyes. He was always so evasive about his past. It was kind of gave him this mysterious feel, but it was also so frustrating and annoying, especially times like this and she was tired of it, "Tell ya what…You tell meh somethin' and ah'll tell ya something about myself. Deal?"

Gambit thought it over. There were a few things that he preferred she didn't know about his past, some not so nice things and others that were just complicated, "Okay, but a few ground rules…If it's too personal we can refuse it."

She thought that was a fair trade, "As long as ya don't ask meh my real name then fine."

"Remy prefers Rogue anyway, it fits you better and gives you dis mysterious allure. So…What do you want to ask Remy first?"

Rogue shrugged and decided to go the easy route. She asked him his favourite color and she wasn't too surprised when he said black. He asked the same and of course she said green. It went back and forth between the two of them just asking the little questions and neither one of them touching on anything major.

She was actually starting to enjoy herself, but then she froze. She just started ahead of her and swallowed hard as her heart started to race. She hadn't realized where they had been walking and now here she was looking at the place where weeks before she had been kidnapped and where Remy had been stabbed trying to defend her. Without knowing she grabbed his hand in hers, but when she did…She felt him squeeze back.

"We can go another way if you want," she heard him say, but she slowly shook her head. She wouldn't keep the past haunting her so they walked on, but she held her breath until they crossed it. Then it hit her…She had just conquered a fear she didn't even consider yet. She also felt a bit stronger for it.

"You okay?" He asked her and she nodded.

Then he felt her hand a bit, "Chere…You ever considered a hand moisturizer?"

She quickly took her hand and slapped his arm. "Hey! Ah wore gloves for years what do ya expect mah hands ta be like?"

Remy was just rubbing his sore arm, "Easy there, you nearly took dis Cajun's arm off."

She just rolled her eyes, "Oh please, it wasn't that hard."

"If dat wasn't hard, den Remy doesn't want to know what a real hard one would be," he muttered under his breath and made a mental note not to get hit by that woman in the future, because she sure didn't hit like a girl.

After a bit she was getting thirsty from the heat of the day and asked him if he would mind them going for a drink.

Gambit had no problem with that and they made their way to a simple franchise fast food building and she sat down as he went to get them a pair of drinks. She was wondering what she was so afraid of until she felt the shadow of several people behind her and she turned to see a few jocks and their girlfriends from school there.

"Well lookie here…A we were hoping you ditched school mutie. Haven't seen you around lately," one of them sneered at her. They were surrounding her and she felt herself beginning to panic as she began getting flashes of the alley and of that room.

She stood up, "Look ah don't want any trouble," bhe started to say, but even she could hear the fear in her voice and hated herself for it and she could see they did.

"Oh, no trouble huh? Especially since none of your mutie friends are here to help you too," snother said as another one grabbed her arm. She panicked at that moment, her mind filled with all those horrible memories.

"LET MEH GO!" She cried out and flung her arm that was being held, then to everyone's surprise, especially Rogue, the boy was thrown seven feet into a wall and slumped down onto a table. Immediately, everyone in the place took notice and those around Rogue backed off slowly.

All Rogue could do was stare at her hands, which was shaking now. She knew what she had done, but not how she had done it. The last time she called on a power that worked, she felt a rush of another person's mind for those powers, but after she woke up she couldn't call on them. But now it looked like she had but this was different. There was no rush of another personality and it just felt…Different.

She didn't notice the few people that weren't frightened of her were yelling at her to get out or the man being helped up by his friends, looking like a rag doll. She wasn't even aware of Remy taking her gently out of the place her mind was trying to find out just what was going on. At first she couldn't touch, then she could and use others powers, then she lost that second ability and now it seemed she had gained a new one…She just didn't know how much more of this she could take.

Why couldn't her powers just stay as they were? She was a block away before she finally spoke, "Remy…Ah…Ah need ta go home…Ah need to see Hank and the Professor…Something's changed."

Remy merely nodded guiding her home, for he too was wondering just what had happened to her back there and what else was going on with her.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 31: DATES, FEELINGS, AND DARK MINIONS**


	31. Dates, Feelings and Dark Minions

The Uncanny R-Man: Yep, those two are finally together and yeah, Betsy did wear that one. Don't worry, this might be good for Rogue in the end and yeah, more Sinister.

Jenskott: Yeah I like this Emma/Jean relationship, and more Logan/Ororo later on. As for Rogue you'll just have to wait and see.

Mark C: Emma and Vince will talk at the end of this. You'll see more interaction later for those four. As for Rogue you'll have to see how she handles it, and yeah I wanted to give them an option and see how people would think about it.

Sparky Genocide: Glad you liked the pool bit and yeah they were wearing bathing suits but I didn't want to describe every one. As for Rogue's powers you'll see next chapter I think.

Misspresh: Yeah, I like getting other characters points of view.

Minijudi: Glad you liked it and the Amara thing was kind of implied in a few episodes if looked at them the right way so I had a little fun with it. As for the fact for that whole passion thing with men and women writers well…I think we'll take that as a compliment. But you should read more you'd be surprised and what can we say? We really like our work and do our bests.

GothikStrawberry: You'd be right about Rogue only with my twist to it, and yeah a house full of those kinds of people could make privacy a hard thing at times.

Aaron: Glad you liked those little bits, I like putting things like that in there from time to time. Emma and Vince will have to settle things out in this chapter.

Thanks to: X00001, Wen1, Doza, simba317, Jade

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 31: DATES, FEELINGS, AND DARK MINIONS**

**Ororo's Room**

Ororo Munroe had been preparing herself for her date with Logan for nearly an hour at this point. Her nervousness never ceased to add to her anxiousness as she kept thinking about this major new step in her relationship with Logan. For so long now, they had just been close friends. She knew Logan longer than pretty much anybody else at the institute and she had come to know best what made him tick. While there would always be a mystery to the former living weapon, that only gave more of an…Alluring aura to Ororo as she checked herself in the mirror for what Sage counted to be the 30th time.

"Ororo…Give it a rest already. You look fine," groaned Sage as she sat on Ro's bed like she had for the last hour, helping her prepare for her big night.

"Oh, I don't know…" said Ororo as she looked at her black and orange striped dress that resembled that of a tiger, "Do you think it's too revealing? Or not revealing enough?"

"Ororo…You're starting to sound like Emma or Kitty," began Sage as she shook her head in amusement at her friend's anxiety over this date, but soon found herself growing a bit concerned that Ororo was making such a big scene about this.

Sage had known Ororo for many years and she was familiar with her dating history. She remembered a time when Ororo was so much a free spirit, relishing and embracing the company of men. But it has really been a while for her and Logan did have quite an impact on her, especially after all the turmoil they had faced since the Hellfire incident.

"I don't get it Sage…" said Ororo with a sigh as she gave up trying to find the perfect image of herself in her mirror, "It's been years since I've been on a date. It's been years since I've been intimate with anybody. And on top of that…Logan is my best friend. How am I going to do this? Are we even ready for it?"

"Ororo, you have got to stop this…" said Sage as she got up from her seat on the bed and stood beside her friend as she looked into the mirror, "You've been working yourself senseless for hours now about this date. What happened to the cool, collected, yet giddy girl who could knock the socks off of any man who crossed her path?"

"This is different Sage," said Ororo, blushing slightly at the mention of her dating history that Sage knew all too well, "Logan is…Different. Our relationship, whatever it may be, means a lot to me. After you left, he became the person I'd turn to for company and he'd be the one to listen when I had something on my mind."

"Funny…I never pegged Logan for much of a listener," grinned Sage, having only known Logan for a few weeks now.

"Well that's because you don't know him like I do," said Ororo, "Logan isn't as simple as he seems…Believe me I know. There's so much more to him…So much I know, yet still so much I wish to find out."

"And what better way to find out than a date?" argued Sage, hoping to use her friend's words as a way to ease her tension.

"That's just it…Being that this is a date, I'm honestly not sure where this will take us," said Ororo as she thought back to how hard it was during the Hellfire incident when she and Logan weren't on speaking terms, "I guess I'm just afraid."

"Oh come on Ro, what's there to be afraid of?" exclaimed Sage, thinking wasn't being rational, and "I've seen the way you two look at each other. You're attracted to him…He's attracted to you…What more to do you need?"

Ororo just sighed, thinking Sage wasn't taking this seriously enough. This was really nerve racking for her no matter how she looked at it, but her friend wasn't seeing that. This wasn't just another date like her past flings…This was something very serious for both her and Logan. Her thoughts soon drifted back towards the kiss they both shared that had prompted this date in the first place and she could still feel the burly taste on her lips. The feeling it gave her was not like any other she had experienced with other men before and that only served to heighten her anxiety about the matter. Part of her was just so eager to feel that kiss again, to feel his strong arms and animal like attraction to the point where her senses were thrown into chaos, but at the same time she kept worrying about the friendship she had come to treasure so dearly.

"I guess I'm just worried about our friendship Sage," said Ororo as she looked back at herself in the mirror, "I'm worried that…If this doesn't work out, we may never have the same kind of friendship we once had before."

"But if it does work out…It will be so much more," quipped Sage as she placed a reassuring hand on the former weather goddess's shoulder, "Come on Ro…I can't stand to see you letting the years pass you by, remaining alone with nobody really special to treasure. You deserve happiness not just with your life, but with your heart as well. You are a beautiful woman…I mean, you were a goddess at one point!"

Both women laughed at those words and Ororo couldn't help but blush as Sage took in the regal appearance that her friend had garnered herself in for this most momentous date.

"Well in that case…I guess I'll need all the divine power I have to keep myself from getting any more nervous," joked Ororo, feeling herself loosen up a bit through her laughs, "I just hope I'm ready for this and I hope I don't mess this up."

"Hey, if Scott and Jean can do it, why can't you and Logan?" said Sage as she helped Ororo make one last quick adjustment on her hair, "Just go out there and be yourself Ro. After all…That's what Logan is attracted to anyways. Just because you're taking your relationship with him to another level doesn't mean you both can't still be friends. You'll just be doing 'other' things as well."

"Sage…I hope you aren't implying what I think you are," said the former weather goddess as she shot her friend a 'don't go there' look.

"Oh please Ro…You know me," she grinned, which only caused Ororo to laugh.

"That I do…And don't think I know too little to know what you mean," she said as she looked back at the clock, seeing that the time for the date was fast approaching.

"Well…Are you finally ready? Or should we keep doing this until the next ice age?" said Sage, knowing it was time.

Ororo took one last look in the mirror to make sure she looked as best she could. With her beautiful African style tiger striped dress and her long beautiful white hair, there was no doubt as to why she was once a goddess back in Africa. But even this aura wasn't enough to placate her feelings of anxiousness about this date. Never the less, she knew that she wasn't going to get any more ready than this.

"I'm ready Sage…" she said, half confident and half unsure, "Wish me luck."

"Don't worry Ro…You're sure to sweep that raging Wolverine right off his feet!"

With one quick adjustment of her dress, Ororo felt it was now or never. Nervous or not, she was never one to back down from something like this. However, she knew this was going to be quite a challenge for her…For there was no telling where this would lead her and Logan. Will their relationship grow into something more? Or will this prove to be another mistake? The former weather goddess didn't know the answer to such questions now, but knew that there was only one way to find out as she walked out of her room and went to meet her date.

Logan for his part was actually in a nice black suit. He truly wanted to have their date mean something and be special. Besides, Ororo was a classy lady and he planned to treat her as such.

"Yo Logan, why the monkey suit?"

Logan get out a small growl at the sound of Ray and turned to see him and Jamie walking towards him in the foyer.

"Man, you going to a party or something?" Jamie asked him.

"Or something," said a female voice as they all turned and felt their jaws dropped at the sight of Ororo walking down the stairs in her tiger like dress that showed off all her curves and long slender legs. Her hair was done up and to the side a bit so some of her hair hide part of her face a bit just past the eye. The boys and Logan gulped hard. It was a safe bet that Ray and Jamie would never look at her the same way again.

She had always been like a mother figure to them all, but seeing her like that was a totally different experience. Logan himself never thought she could look more radiant or beautiful. Ororo had to smile at the look in Logan's eyes and thought that maybe Sage was right after all. "Well, Logan you look very handsome," she said to him, which was true, for his suit filled him out just right.

"Sure thing darling. You look great too, I mean you look…Just…Wow." Logan was at a loss for words and Ororo actually blushed. She felt her heart flutter like a teenager again and linked her arm in his. They left the mansion and the two boys who were just staring at the scene.

"Did…Ororo and Logan just go out on a date?" Jamie asked Ray, sure he was fourteen and not as naïve as he used to be, but still…It was kind of a shock.

"Yeah…I think they just did," the older boy told him, still staring for a few minutes. "Man, the others will not believe this."

**-Rogue's Room- **

Rogue was in her room once again, but only after Hank was done with the usual tests. Well…He tried to do the usual tests, but her skin also seemed to be tougher and he had to use a special needle to pierce her skin. She was so sick of that medical room, but she needed to know what was happening to her…Again. It just seemed life kept throwing her curveballs and here was the latest one. She sighed to herself wondering just what was going to happen tomorrow. They wanted to try to put her in the Danger Room tomorrow and see what she was now capable of.

There was a knock on her door and she was tempted to tell them to buzz off, but she had grown tired of pushing people away at this point.

"Come in," she said.

She smiled, seeing it was Kitty that popped her head in. "Hey Rogue," she smiled as she closed the door behind her and walked over to her bed and sat down. "So…How are things? I mean I like heard that your powers are, well, mixed up or something."

"Ah don't know what's goin' on with them. Ah mean…Just when ah get a handle on them, somethin' else happens…Ah'm just tired of it all."

Kitty took her hand and Rogue didn't flinch from the touch which was a good sign at least. "It will get better, trust me." She saw Rogue give a weak smile and decided to change topics. "So…You and Remy…what's the story there?"

Rogue took her hand back to palm her face, "Oh god…Look, ah don't know he was just bein' nice."

Kitty wasn't fooled for a minute. She knew that she had a crush on Gambit for awhile now. She also knew that Rogue still had that Queen of Hearts card he had given her 'secretly' hidden in her room. Kitty knew it was most likely in her nightstand drawer since she had seen her with it a few times.

"You so like him," Kitty teased and Rogue glared at, her but that only sent Kitty into a small fit of giggles.

"Alright then, what about you and Peter?" The Goth asked her best friend and Kitty stopped giggling and a huge smile was on her face.

"Oh it just so…I mean…He's just so…" She sighed dramatically and fell back onto the bed on her back, "It's like so great. He's so nice and sweet and is such a gentleman. Did you know he draws and paints? He's really talented."

Rogue smirked she was happy that Kitty seemed to be doing so well with him. After Lance, she had cried herself to sleep a few nights, but at least she was happy now. "Ah wondered, aren't you bothered that he's a bit older then ya and taller?"

Kitty blushed a bit, "Not really…I…I kind of like older boys and those that are taller."

"Well that explains Lance," Rogue said and the next moment her face was hit with one of her own pillows, but she didn't really mind and actually managed to laugh for the first time in a long while.

**-Sinister's Chamber-**

Sinister was in his personal chambers at the new location of the Hellfire club. He had sent Viper out to get the certain members he requested for a very special operation which, of course, demanded very special people. It had taken him a week to track them all down and they were soon to arrive. The door opened to his room and he knew only one person brash enough to enter his chambers uninvited.

"Hello Selene," Sinister said with a rare sense of warmth in his voice as he turned to see the lovely raven haired woman. He had to admit, she truly captivated him in a way like no woman had…At least since his late wife, but that had been centuries ago. She was immortal, craved power, and would do anything to get her own way and to her own goals…Just like himself.

"Hello Essex," Selene purred out as she walked towards him and placed her hands on his chest. "It's been awhile…Five years I think."

"Yes, that was a good time we shared wasn't it?" he said, tracing a loving finger over her cheek as they both grinned at each other like a pair of predators. "Tell me…How is that little girl of yours? Not so little I would imagine."

Selene sighed, "She proved to be a…Disappointment. She turned out to have too much humanity in her and wouldn't cross a line either one of us could have done easily…So I had to punish the insolent child and used her for a few favors for something I have planned."

"A pity…She had so much potential and that is surprising given who here parents are. I guess genetics can't account for personality," Sinister said in a disappointed tone. He truly had hoped that girl would have turned out much like her mother had.

"Oh well…It's not like I can't have other children, but it's so hard to find the right kind of man," Selene said and wrapped herself up in Sinister. She had to admit, he was the only man on this planet she ever felt like she had a connection to…The only one that could understand her and was just as dark as her. "Care to help me out with that?"

He grinned at her as he kissed her mouth. They both had this on again and then off again relationship and that was fine with them, for as immortals they had all the time in the world and didn't need to be tied down seeing as they had their own things. But before they could go any further, there was a knock on his door and both angrily pulled away.

"I should drain the life out of whoever that is," Selene hissed out.

"Now, now my dear…We have time for play later. I have work to do," he said to her calmly before addressing the door. "Come in," he called out. The door opened and in walked in Viper with three others behind her.

"I have who you asked for sir," Viper said coldly and evenly as she introduced the three members. First up was Lady Deathstrike. After she had escaped from the fall of the Hellfire Club in New York, she had gone underground until Viper had found her and offered her another chance at Logan. That offer alone, was all she needed.

Next was Gauntlet, an ugly looking mutant with a powerful gauntlet on one of his hands and a cybernetic eye. He had been hired by Hydra once and so Viper knew how to hire him again. The last member was in a red and black costume.

"Sweet digs!" Deadpool, the Merc with a mouth, said looking over the place and then at Selene. "Oh, yummy. Hey babe, I take it you're into S&M in that outfit. How about a little alone time later on?"

Selene just sneered at the presumptuous masked man. "You would be wise to never speak to me in that way again and if so much as touch me, I'll cut your hands off."

Deadpool just shrugged. "Eh, they would just grow back in a couple of days."

"Ah yes Mr. Wilson," Sinister said eyeing him. "I've heard about you. You were dying of cancer and went into an experiment to give you healing powers like that of Weapon X." This caught Yuriko's attention and looked at the red and black clad man.

"Yeah it saved me, but it also left me a little messed up and my skin looks like one giant scab. Thanks a bunch for that trip down memory lane. Why not just give me a few cuts and pour salt on them while you're at it?" he said sarcastically.

"You also failed to terminate that Mr. Summers at the hospital," Sinister continued without missing a beat.

Wade held his hands up in defense, "Hey man, I was only paid half of the full price and if you want the rest well then-" Sinister interrupted him at that point.

"On the contrary, I'm actually glad you did. That fool, Shaw, nearly ruined so much of my work with that stunt. I needed both Jean Grey and Scott Summers alive," He told him.

"Really? Well then good on me then," Wade said happily.

"What do you have planned?" Selene asked him.

Sinister picked up the files that were on his desk and flipped through them, looking for one in particular. "I had plans in place for those two. I'm just glad that Shaw screwed up. Taking Jean as his own little 'queen' would have been a nasty set back, but there were a few other things. I am interested in whatever you found out about the others though."

Selene sat down in a chair and crossed her legs. "If you mean like that Vincent fellow, we got a few things out of him, like he was a part of something called Project Prodigy." At the name Sinister froze a bit and looked at her with interest.

"Really?" he said smiling and began to think of something else for a future experiments. "Well, you can tell me about him later. For now I have something for the three of you," he said turning towards his hired minions.

He placed a folder on the table in front of them. Some were newspaper articles about a wild child in the woods and of something called Project X-23. Gauntlet knew who that was and groaned inward. He knew the girl would be difficult like the last time.

"I need you to hunt down that little girl and bring her to a special research lab I have in the middle of nowhere basically."

"Why should we bother with this…Child?" Yuriko asked angrily, for she wanted Wolverine not this little X23 or whatever she was.

"Because my dear," Sinister said in a calm and soothing tone, "If we take her…He will follow." That was enough for her and since Deadpool and Gauntlet were being paid, they didn't mind either.

"I will go with them to ensure that she's captured," Viper said coldly. In truth, she wanted her own revenge against that little girl that basically brought down her whole organization and left her for dead. If Sinister hadn't found her in that hospital and had helped her then she would most likely be stuck in a wheelchair if not for him. They left Sinister and Selene alone for the time being as they went on their hunt.

"Now then…Where were we?" Sinister said to Selene with a grin on his pale face as she returned the grin as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest.

**-Logan and Ororo's date-**

Ororo was surprised at where Logan had taken her. It was a very nice restaurant and he even opened the door and pulled out her chair for her. This was a side of Logan she hadn't seen before and it surprised her, but it felt good too. It had been so long since she had been out on a date that she had almost forgotten what it felt like.

"I must say Logan, this is a nice place. How ever did you find it?" she said. They had driven in one of the cars all the way to New York since in Bayville, they were more easily recognized and she figured that here they could have a nice time without anyone noticing.

"You'd be surprised at what I know darlin'," he said with a grin on his face taking in her form. He noticed a few other heads turning when she walked in and he didn't blame them. She was a true goddess to him, and when he had seen her coming down those stairs at the mansion there was a part of him so captivated that he might have gone on down on his knees at her presence.

Ororo looked at Logan and how he had even combed his hair. It was still wild, but not out of place and he looked dashing in his tux. They had a lovely meal as they talked. They dwelled on things like their past strangely enough. All these years and they never really told each other about their lives. Ororo told him about her collage life and how she and her sister had been living in the States and a little about how she lived with Sage and how the three of them had been close friends.

Logan for his part told her of some of his journeys and she was surprised when he told her of a couple of years he had spent in a Buddhist temple in Japan. She found out that even though he wasn't a religious person, he did have a spiritual side to him that she never knew he had.

After dinner they went for a walk through Central Park. Normally, it wasn't wise to do so at night, but they both knew that they could take care of themselves. The night was beautiful and when a chilled wind brushed past them and she shivered, Logan took off his jacket and placed it on her shoulders. She thanked him and linked her arm in his and laid her head on his shoulder as they continued on their walk.

They were just enjoying each other's company. Logan thought how lovely she looked in the night with the light hitting her and he could smell her hair, her perfume, and her scent all in one and it was nearly intoxicating to him.

She could feel his muscles under his clothing and she just never knew how well developed they were. She had seen him in his uniform and knew he was in great shape, but now she could really tell. He felt like steel, which was kind of ironic given his skeleton, but she was still enjoying her time. She never thought that on her past dates that a man just went for a simple walk with her and it was nice. Sometimes it was the simple things that really meant something.

As the night went on, they both had to return back to the mansion eventually. They returned to their home, both of them having enjoyed their time together and it was a moment that the both of them would cherish. Logan decided to walk her to her room.

"I had a wonderful time Logan," she told him as she stopped outside her room.

"So did I darlin'…So did I."

She smiled a bit, "You mean besides the fact I know you hate suits and ties and I could see you were a bit uncomfortable at a place like that?"

Logan snorted and shook his head. He shouldn't have been surprised that she would have picked up on that since she knew him so well. "I just wanted to treat you right Ro…Like you deserve to be treated."

"I thank you for that Logan. How about next time we do what you like to do?"

Logan smiled at her and nodded, "If that's what you want darling."

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply and passionately, feeling the heat inside her flame up as he held her hips as he returned to kiss. She was definitely enjoying kissing him and she could feel her heart flutter every time they did but she had to pull away from him but did so slowly. "Yes that is what I want. Goodnight Logan…And thank you again for tonight."

There was a part of her that wanted to offer him the chance to come into her room and to spend the night with her. She would have been lying if she hadn't thought about it or had even dreamed of it a few times, but she wanted to savor the night.

Logan nodded his head and took her hand and gently placed a kiss on it. He saw her smile and blush a bit from the contact and left her to go to her room. There was a part of him that didn't want the night to end, but he knew that they should take things a bit slow at first. Besides, even though he had been a bit uncomfortable in that suit and felt a bit out of place in the restaurant, it was still one of the best nights of his life and he would burn the image of her and how she was this night into his memories. He went to his room and for the first time in a long time he truly felt happy and content.

That was a feeling that he never thought he would have and he was glad he had been wrong. Being with Ororo felt just so right and for the first time felt he found a way to be happy in life being with her.

Ororo for her part kicked off her heels and placed her purse on her table and got out of her dress. She slipped on a nightgown and laid down on her bed thinking of the night with a smile on her face. She sighed deeply and she couldn't help it, she just couldn't stop smiling and she couldn't remember feeling so happy before. She knew that her and Logan dating was the right thing at that moment. They were best friends and now they were something more and she was starting to love it.

She slipped into her bed and cuddled up to a pillow and wondered what else would happen between the two of them. But she was looking forward to finding out where their new relationship would go in the future.

**-Vincent's Room-**

It was late and Vincent was trying to get ready for bed. He was in dark sweats and a T-shirt, but he just couldn't sleep and not just because of the normal reasons. He sat on his bed thinking about Emma and how he was afraid he had hurt her in some way. He needed to talk with her and he couldn't wait until morning, so he finally decided to get up and walk out of the room. He wearily headed towards her room, knocking on the door gently and feeling his heart race. He had no idea what was going to happen, but he needed to do this…They needed to set things straight between the two of them.

The door opened and he saw Emma there in a white silk robe. She had on her neutral face, but he wondered just what she was truly feeling it was hard to tell with her sometime. Despite this, he felt might as well get on with this. "Emma…Can I come in…I need to talk with you."

She debated it for a few seconds, but then stepped aside and let him in. She went over and sat down on her bed and he joined her, "If this is about earlier I'm sorry about that…You…You most likely don't think much of me other then just some blonde slut."

Vince was surprised by that and took her face in his hands and turned it to look at him, "Emma…I would never think that of you and don't you dare say anything like that."

She pulled away. He didn't understand that's how she felt inside. "Vincent…If you knew me better…If you knew the things I did…Then you would know I don't deserve you."

Vincent hung his head for a bit, "Emma…You don't know me that well either. I've done things too…Things I'm not proud…Things I'm ashamed of. So in a way…I kind of feel unworthy of you as well."

Not it was her turn to be surprised. She wouldn't figure him for someone like that and she wondered just what could he have possibly had done to feel like that. She could feel his shame and self-loathing and it couldn't have been that bad. Then, she placed her hand on his and he looked into her eyes, "Show me then…Because I doubt that you could have done something so terrible to feel the way you do."

He looked at her for a moment and nodded, "Okay…Only if you show me yours too." She didn't want to, but she felt that if they were going to have any kind of relationship, he needed to know what he was getting into. She agreed and they laid down on her bed as she placed her hands on his face and he let his mental barriers down as they merged their thoughts and minds.

They found themselves in a white field and then Vincent took control. Emma saw images of the labs where he and the other children were in and how some of the treatments they went under and of his escape. She then saw more images him being hunted down like a dog for months. She couldn't believe a child had to go through that, for he had been so young. Then came a scene of him cutting his own arm in order to get a tracking device out of it. She winced at the sight and the pain that was on his face. She then saw that soon after they still found him, he was weak and tired and then she saw this ugly man named Simmons. He had been the one in charge of the children and had taken pleasure in torturing them whenever he could.

She was about to asked what was all this about when she saw his hand glow, his good one without the cut on it, and watched as he fired an energy beam that slammed right through him. The man then staggers a few steps before falling down to his death. The others there raised their guns and suddenly a bright explosion of energy took out the floor and shredded the other troops. Then, the scene changed back to when the younger him had just fired that energy blast.

"There," he simply said and pointed to himself. She looked closer and on his frozen face there was a hint of a smile there. "I took pleasure in his death. That…Man, hurt me and the others for years!" His voice had this tone of anger and hate that she had never heard of before. "I…I…liked it…I liked killing him and those others in that moment…Later I learned how wrong it was and yet…I still liked it."

She went over to him as the scene faded and took his face in her hands. "Vincent…"

"Emma…I'm afraid…I'm afraid that inside of me there's a killer. That there's a part of me that likes it…that…" He shut his eyes at what he was feeling. "That one day I'll…I'll kill again and it will get easier and easier and then one day I'll wake up as a monster."

"Listen to me," Emma said softly to him, "You are _not_ a monster. You were just a child It was an accident and I don't blame you for how you felt…I felt the same."

He looked at her and she looked away as now it was her turn. They were in a cell room with young teenaged girl with long blond hair. Vince looked at her and it seemed like she looked different then the Emma he knew. "You know what a few of the guards did to me…How they took advantage of me and well…I got the idea that if I could hear thoughts, then maybe I could control them too."

It showed a large man in a white uniform with a leer on his face at the young girl, but she just glared at him. Then, the man's head snapped up and a look of pain was on his face. Then it was blank and he shuffled forward like a zombie. The younger Emma smiled and walked out the door with her 'enforcer' right behind her. But she didn't just go out of the place…She went looking for the men that raped her and one by one, she found all three of them. She had the one under her power attack each of them with blunt objects until they were dead. She smiled in satiation at her revenge on those men and she left the last one there with the murder weapon.

"I later learned he went to prison for the murders, but I didn't care," Emma said coldly as the scene ended.

"Emma…" Vince said taking her shoulder in his hands gently.

"That's not the end of it…" She said and it showed scene of her Hellfire Club days. "Shaw had me made different…As you saw, I had some work done on myself by Shaw's orders." He saw her getting plastic surgery. "I had my cheeks, nose, and breasts done by his order and I allowed my body to be altered."

Then it showed her seducing men at the club and flaunting her looks. "I used my body to gain the attractions of men and then got any and all their secrets. Shaw used that to earn money or to blackmail certain people…That's what I am." She said her voice full of shame of her actions for the very first time. It was like she was seeing herself in a new light and a part of her hated him for making her feel this way, but most of her still cared for him because of all the kindness and happiness he gave her.

"Emma…I don't care about that." He held her close to his chest her back pressed up against it. "You did what you did to survive…Just as I did. We both have done things we regret, but Emma…I care about you. And…I…I love you." He had said it…He said the 'L' word. It was a bit of a shock to him to hear the words, but they just came out and he realized that he had fallen in love with her. He hadn't been sure when it happened, but he was certain he did.

Emma slammed her eyes shut a part of her felt like flying because of what he just said but she couldn't believe that he loved her…Not someone like her. She turned to face him tears in her eyes as her image changed to that of a more plain looking image without her 'enhancements'. "Can you love this? This is what I should look like and can you really love a woman that did the things I've done?" Her voice was cracking from holding back sobs.

He couldn't think of anything to say to her so he just grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss. He kissed her long and hard and she returned it.

**(Love scene next) You have been warned!**

They pulled out of the mental link and they found that they both were now laying on her bed only now in an embrace and kissing each other with a passion like in their minds. They slowly broke away and Emma looked into those light blue eyes and could see that this person truly did love her for her and it wasn't just because of her powers or her looks…He loved her, the real her, Emma Frost the person and not the White Queen or as just a sex object despite her past.

She gently stoked his cheek and looked into those eyes. She wanted him, but this time for the right reasons. "Please…I want you…Take me," she whispered and he smiled kindly and caringly at her and kissed her gently on the lips again. She didn't just want him…She needed him. Their hands moved over each others body slowly caressing each other. This time he too wanted her and he needed her too after sharing each other's full past.

Vincent stopped after a bit. "Emma I uh…Don't have any protection," he said, blushing a bit from the embarrassment and she could only smile.

"I don't mind…I've had sex without it before," she said, remembering all those other times where she had usually been forced or had no other choice in the matter or for the wrong reasons, but now she had a choice and this was what she wanted. "Besides, I don't want anything in the way and I know my fertility cycle enough to know that tonight should be safe."

There was one more thing he needed to tell her and it was kind of embarrassing for the nearly twenty year old man. "There's uh…Something else…Emma…I've never…Well…" He let it hang out there and it took a minute for her to realize what he was trying to say.

"You're a virgin!" she said with surprise. She figured at over nineteen with his looks and nice guy attitude that he would have had more experience. Seeing his face when she blurted that out had her reconsider how she said that. "Hey, it's okay. That's actually kind of sweet…Are…Are you sure you want to do this with me? I mean I'm not exactly a 'pure flower' if you know what I mean," she said sadly.

He kissed her lightly again. "Of course," he said to her. They kissed again, this time opening her mouth to let his tongue inside and started to explore as he gently started to caress one of her breast through her slick robe hoping it was the right move. She let out a moan of pleasure and he figured it had been. They started to peel the clothing off of each other until they were in just their underwear. She was lying on her back as he climbed on top of her. He started to lay a trail of kisses on her neck to her collarbone as she grabbed his head and ran her finger through his short hair.

Her skin was so soft to him and his lips were heavenly to her.

He ran his hands behind her back and worked at the bra. It took a few seconds longer then it would have liked, but she was enjoying his lips on her skin to care and when she felt the white lace bra come loose she helped him get it off and he took in the sight of her bare chest and she could tell he liked what he saw.

He slowly made his way to them and started kissing and then sucking on one of them. "How am I doing?" he asked her. Then, went back to it and teased one of her nipples with his teeth and tongue.

"Yes…Like…Like that," Emma said trying to tell him while she was starting to breathe heavier. After awhile, he switch to the other one with his mouth and rubbed her thigh with his hand and after a few more minutes of teasing the nipple until it was hard, he then started to move down. He kissed his way down her stomach his hands lightly caressing her the entire way. 'God…If he's a virgin then I wonder how this will be when he gets more experience,' Emma thought as she bit her lower lip slightly. In all her life, no one had considered her pleasure before now. She felt her heart racing and she wanted him now, but held off telling him that. She wanted this to last and she knew he did too. She looked down as she saw him pull off her matching white panties, a thong to be precise, and after he pulled it free hand his hands over her thighs. She saw the look in his face.

"What is it?" she asked.

A smile crept across his face, "I want to try something…Tell me what works and what doesn't okay?" She wasn't sure what he meant…Then, he started to kiss her inner thigh and moved up until his head went to the space between her legs, causing her to gasp loudly as she felt his tongue on her wet center. She moaned out his name and thrust her hips towards him. She told him as best she could what was working and when he found her most sensitive areas, he knew she wasn't far off as he continued working and his hands still roaming over her body. Then, he tried something else to her joy.

He started caressing her stomach with his left hand but placed his right thumb on her clit and with super speed began rubbing it like a vibrator. Emma screamed out at the sensation and started to pant as he soon brought her to climax. After that he stopped as gave her a few seconds of rest and climbed on top of her again. She looked up him and smiled. "Oh god…Where did you learn that?"

He just shrugged. "Well…I'm a guy that's never gotten laid yet so…Well, I just wanted my first time to be pleasant for my partner so I've done some research on it," he said a bit shyly. It was true, he wanted to please the woman he was going to be with and he didn't want to disappoint.

"Well you'd get an A from me so far," Emma said with a sultry grin. "Now…Sre you ready for the next step?" He nodded, although he was still nervous. He got off her and pulled off his black boxers and she couldn't help but grin at what she saw. He was definitely slightly above average. He got on top and she made sure to spread herself enough for him and he slowly entered her. He groaned at the sensation and Emma threw her head back feeling him enter her.

"Go slowly," she managed to tell him and he complied. When he was fully in her he started a slow rhythm and she moved with him. She ran her hands on his well toned back and felt the scars there. She nibbled on his ear lob and his chest came down on top of hers and he started to kiss her neck and shoulder.

After a few minutes, she hooked her legs around his waist and urged him to move faster. Vincent made an effort to make sure he didn't go too fast or more accurately too hard. It was one of the things he worried about. If he lost control of his strength, he could hurt her very badly. It was at this moment that Emma remembered how Jean had told her that sex and making love were two separate things and now she understood. All her life was just sex, but this was different…Very different.

She opened her mind and merged with his. He didn't mind as they both started to feel each other on another level…A level even more intimate then just their bodies. Their minds were open to each other and they not only felt each other's pleasure, but also their feelings for each other. She saw that Vincent was in love with her and she was so touched by it. Her family never loved her, no one had in her entire life, but he did and it truly felt wonderful. She wanted to wrap herself in the emotions she was feeling from him…To always feel that warmth from him. She didn't know it, but she was crying from the sensations she was feeling because for her, it was so wonderful to feel loved for what seemed like the first time in her life. Vincent felt her as well and he too wanted to feel her love for him all the time. It was more powerful then he ever thought it would be like to be in love with someone and to actually feel that love.

Their paces quickened and soon both of them were nearly the end, both panting heavily, their bodies covered in sweat and thrusting into each other with pure passion while moaning and grunting with the effort. Vincent placed his hands on her shoulder for more leverage and she grabbed his shoulders for more leverage too as they frantically increased the intensity of their love making. They both were so close now and their cries of passion were replaced by each of them saying each other's name loudly and soon Emma felt herself go first, arching her back and screaming out as her body was filled with pleasure. Then, after a couple of thrusts Vincent yelled out her name as he erupted inside of her. Both of them just laid there panting for breath until Vince rolled off her.

Laying beside her, he grabbed her hand with his left and held it. She returned the gesture as they both took deep breaths and waited for their hearts to slow down. Emma let go of his hand and turned herself over so she was lying on half of Vincent and resting her head on his shoulder. "That…Was wonderful."

"I'll say…I never knew it could be like that," he said to her. It had been one of the best experiences of his life and feeling her against him just now he felt more at peace now then he could ever remember.

"Vincent…Stay with me, just stay here for the night," Emma said to him. She didn't want to be alone and she wanted to have him here with her. She wanted to feel him like she was feeling him now through the night. She felt so safe and at peace with him there.

"I'm not going anywhere Emma," he said to her and kissed her forehead. They got under the covers of her bed, not bothering with the clothing and held each other. She loved to being in his strong arms and laying on top on him as he held her close, feeling so right. What they had shared had been wonderful and she didn't want it to end. She wanted this night to go on.

Vincent stroked her long silky hair and smelled the fragrance of it. He felt her body against his and absorbed her embrace, relishing every moment of it.

"I love you," he whispered to her.

She smiled hearing that. '_I love you too_,' she sent back to him with her mind as she snuggled closer to him and began to drift into a deep, soothing sleep with him, settling in for one of the first true sleeps either of them had gotten in a long time.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 32: THE MORNING AFTER**


	32. The Morning After

The Uncanny R-Man: Glad you liked Emma/Vince getting together, look for more Deadpool later on of course, and yeah Sinister/Selene is disturbing but then again so are they. Look for August in the third act. X-23 isn't far off.

Jenskott: I didn't want to spoil the date for them, I thought about that but turned it down for the date. Selene/Sinister is supposed to be disturbing since both characters are disturbing. August will show up later and Sinster's plan will be a bit more then Jean/Scott's kids.

Mark C: Sinister's plan will be revealed later as well as what it means for the others. Things will get better for Rogue later on of course she's always been the most angst ridden character I think.

KSimonT-X: Glad you liked the fic and that Sinister and Selene creep you out, it should. More pairings are to come later of course. Glad you liked Vincent he's the best OC I made since my first fic 'Enter Mayhem' introduced him and I wanted to make a different kind of Emma. You'll see more of Slickboy's Slayer and what Sinister is up to.

Minijudi: You're right about the Romy, but it's hard to develop their relationship after what she went through and not to make it seemed like it was too unrealistic. But we'll try and do more of them later but it's hard to give certain people enough screen time. But just so you know Slickboy is a major Jott fan like you're a Romy fan. We can't please everyone but please remember this isn't a Romy cantered fic but we'll try to give you enough Romy to please you, but remember there are a LOT of characters in this.

GothikStrawberry: Don't worry the morning after refers to Emma/Vince and Logan/Ororo. And yeah it is August. If you think Sinister is sick and twisted now just wait until later.

Jade: DR scene is coming up and Romy later on, I can't rush that couple.

Wen1: Actually Project Prodigy was the that thing Vincent went through as a child.

Thanks to: X00001, Doza, Sparky Genocide

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 32: THE MORNING AFTER**

Emma was slowly waking up and she felt strangely relaxed and comfortable, despite a few aches that came from sex, but they weren't that bad. She shifted a little and felt a presence under her. In fact, she felt the familiar heat of someone's skin on her own and also felt someone's hand stroking her long blonde hair. It felt nice and so did an arm around her waist. She could hear breathing and slowly opened her eyes to see that last night hadn't been a wonderful dream after all. She was in her bed, but not alone. Under her, just as naked as she was, lay Vincent stroking her hair as she was waking up. She smiled as she hugged him closer to her and nuzzled her head against him as she felt his lips kiss her forehead.

He was so loving and tender in the morning, something she never experienced before and it was so nice. "Morning," was the only thing he said softly to her.

'_Good morning Vincent,'_ she sent back to him not wanting to talk at least with her mouth. _'Last night was wonderful…Thank you.'_ It was true, last night was most likely the most pleasurable and beautiful thing that had ever happened in her life. She had fallen in love with a man that accepted her fully and who loved her just the same. It was still just so wonderful to have something like that in her life. He was the ray of light in her mostly dark and cold life.

"It was wonderful for me too Emma," he told her still stroking her hair, loving the silky feel of it.

"How long have you been up?" she asked him using her voice although she wished he wouldn't stop doing that with her hair, for it just felt too good. She felt him shift as he looked at the clock and told her for about thirty minutes. "You've been just looking at me for thirty minutes? I would have thought with that memory of yours once would have been enough."

"You're just too beautiful not to look at and I don't want to stop looking at you," he told her and she smiled in response. She loved how romantic he could be at times and closing her eyes, she could feel his own sense of peace. There was also something else too…She felt a presence in her mind now like a constant reminder that she wasn't alone. It was strange, for it hadn't been there before and now it felt like…Like Vincent…Almost as if he was somehow a part of her now even if it was just a little.

"Vincent…Do…You feel different…Like in your mind?" she asked him.

He had to admit that he did feel something. He thought it had been from the love making last night, but it was still there this morning. It felt like a warm presence had taken up root in the back of his mind. "Yeah I do…At least…Kind of…"

Emma thought to Jean and her 'bond' with Scott and wondered if their sharing each others' deepest and darkest secrets and accepting them and the love making had somehow strengthened this strange connection they had. Emma decided to tell Vincent about the 'bond' Jean and Scott had and her talk with Jean about it. She figured he needed to know and there were no more secrets between the two of them.

"Really?" he asked thinking about that and what it meant. "Huh…You know…I like it…I…I don't feel so alone anymore."

"I know…I never knew how alone I was until I started to feel this," Emma said on the same train of thought as him. "So…It's still early…Can we stay in bed a bit more?"

"I'd like that, but I did want to get some early training in before breakfast."

She grinned as she pushed up on her arms and positioned herself completely over him. "You know…There's no more Danger Room for us this day…We could just lock the door and spend the rest of the day here…In bed," she said in a husky voice and started to lean down and kiss him.

He groaned as he felt her hips with his hands and when she broke away he took in a deep breaths. "Oh god you make that so tempting…And I really, really would love to do that…But someone would come looking for us eventually."

She sighed. "Yes, I think you're right about that…Pity."

Then he caressed her cheek with a smile on his face, "That doesn't mean we can't have some fun before breakfast." She smiled broadly and leaned down kissing him again deeply and passionately.

"I can so go for that…But this time I want to be on top," she said before nibbling on his ear.

He groaned out feeling her body work against his. "Whatever you want my Queen. I love you."

She smiled at the nickname he seemed to have chosen for her and she had the perfect one for him as well and she whispered it into his ear. "I love you to…My Knight." Then, they proceeded to make love again for the second time in the early morning as the sun was starting to rise.

**-Xavier Institute – Kitchen-**

Ororo Munroe couldn't hide the smile on her face the next morning as she woke up at her usual time to fix breakfast for the awakening students. Last night had been one of her first full nights rest in over a week. Now, she didn't have the looming feelings of uncertainty about Logan that had been plaguing her for what seemed like an eternity. She honestly couldn't have asked for anything better with their date together last night. It had been some time since she had felt so jubilant. All the anxiety about her situation with Logan was finally gaining perspective after so many complications. The date last night and the kiss that ended it made her think seriously about her feelings for the man who had been one of her closest friends for many years. She knew now more than ever that it was definitely deeper than friendship…And she definitely had great feelings for Logan.

The thought of where she was going with this exciting new turn in her love life kept a smile on her face as she fixed up a large batch of eggs and bacon. After a hefty streak of denial, she was finally willing to admit to herself that she was falling for Logan. But unlike before, it didn't scare her so much…Well, for the most part that is. The former weather goddess wasn't aware of it, but she actually started humming as a result of her good mood as she flipped the eggs over and began to scramble them in the pan. She was so lost in her mood that she was actually startled by a familiar voice that greeted her.

"You certainly sound happy this morning Ororo…" said Jean as entered the kitchen, hearing her gentle humming and picking up on thoughts far more pleasant than the ones she had been sensing from her for the better part of a week now.

"Oh Jean," said Ororo, startled by her sudden entrance, "You're up early."

"I decided to beat the crowd for a change this morning," shrugged Jean as she got a closer look at the older woman before her, "And I see you finally got a good night's sleep last night."

"Yes well…" stammered Ororo, struggling to find the right words to explain her dramatic shift in mood while keeping in mind she was talking to a telepath, "I just…Finally worked a few things out that had been troubling me lately."

"Uh huh," said Jean with an unconvinced look on her face, "And these 'things' wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain burly Canadian, would they?"

Ororo looked back with mild shock on her face, for she had not told anybody about her date and she was fairly certain that Logan hadn't either, given his personality and desire for privacy. But Jean didn't flinch, knowing that the former weather goddess was just a little bashful about it for reasons she understood completely because of her own romantic history.

"How…How did you know about that?" she asked wearily, wondering just who else might know about her and Logan.

"Ray and Jamie…" answered Jean, "They were blabbing to everybody last night how they had seen you and Logan all dressed up, ready to go out for something that could only be a date given the dress they described."

That only caused Ororo to blush more, hoping she hadn't done anything too rash to alter the image she had among the students throughout the institute, particularly the younger ones. But this look only caused Jean to laugh as she casually leaned up against the counter while the eggs and bacon continued to simmer on the stove.

"Oh my…" she said in a worried tone.

"Ah don't worry," said Jean with a reassuring smile, "Not a lot of people believed them anyways…Although I have to say, I was kind of relieved to hear you two had finally worked something out."

"You mean…You knew?" asked Ororo, wondering just how obvious she and Logan had been during the tense times between them.

"Wasn't too hard to figure out…Even for a telepath," said Jean with a shrug, "You two were both rather restless, tired, and couldn't stop eyeing each other…And I'm not just talking about recently. Not to mention, I kept getting this weird image you two were projecting of some kiss in what looked like the Danger Room."

Ororo looked away to hide the grin on her face at the thought of the image she now treasured, but Jean knew it had to mean something…Telepathy or not, she knew it.

"Well…It's a long story Jean," said Ororo, keeping it simple.

"I understand," said Jean, "So…Does that mean you and Logan are an item now?"

Ororo almost mistook the tone in Jean's voice for that of Kitty for a moment and couldn't help but laugh at the redhead's intrigue. But given that this was a girl whom she had practically raised since she was only twelve, she couldn't blame her. It was an exciting occurrence in Jean's mind, for she knew that both Ororo and Logan were somewhat loners. Ororo may have been more subtle about it, but she had long noticed that part about her over the many years she had known her. In a way, it made good sense that she would find something in a man like Logan and was glad that they had finally connected after years of being close friends. In a way, it sort of mirrored her long time friendship turned serious relationship with Scott and for that, Jean was fairly confident about it as she saw the glowing expression on the former weather goddess's face.

"Well…I'm not exactly sure. I mean…I truly do have feelings for Logan…Deep feelings that I've never had before," admitted Ororo, speaking in full honesty, "But yeah…I think we are. It was just…It was a truly wonderful thing last night. It was as if…I don't know…I finally saw something that had been there for so long, but could never bring myself to admit it's presence."

"Yeah, I know the feeling…Believe me I do," said Jean, referring to the same situation she had with Scott just a year or so earlier, "And it's ironic when you think about it…Because it was actually your advice that got me to realize that I was in love with him in the first place."

"Really?" said Ororo, sounding surprised at this revelation.

"Oh yes…Remember that fateful day with the fountain when we were putting the finishing touches on the institute? You know…The one where Scott and Logan were working bare-chested on the roof and I was a bit…Distracted?"

"Ah yes…I remember now," said Ororo with a laugh, remembering the rather humorous display of attraction she saw between her and Scott that day and so many others before it.

"Well, you told me that it was a wonderful day for new beginnings…And for letting people know how they really feel. And I really took those words to heart…You know just as well as I do what happened afterwards."

"Yes…And maybe I should have heeded my own advice sooner," said Ororo, now feelings somewhat sheepish about what she had told Jean after not having followed it herself.

"Hey, no use worrying about it now," coaxed Jean, "As long as you're together now, the best thing you can do is make each moment count and not waste time. Because believe me…When you squander so much beforehand, you learn to savor each moment that comes."

"That's good advice Jean," said Ororo, feeling somewhat strange since it was usually the other way around when it came to advice giving among the students, which partially stemmed from her still seeing Jean as the little girl she helped raise.

"Hey, just telling you what I know…Believe me, I've been down the same road before," said Jean as she started to feel her stomach growl at the scent of near complete bacon and eggs.

Ororo took some comfort in that, knowing how well Scott and Jean's relationship had grown despite all the initial complications that plagued them earlier. Now she and Scott shared a room and were growing quite serious, which offered a great deal of hope because it proved to Ororo that friendships could evolve into something truly wonderful as long as she and Logan took each moment as it came and set aside the anxieties that had caused them so much turmoil already. But she tried not to think about that as she told Jean some of the details about her date with Logan, laughing and giggling as if she were a teenager again. But she couldn't help it…She just felt so lively now and truly wanted to relish it for as long as she could.

As the two women continued chatting and laughing into the morning, they were suddenly greeted with another very chipper presence in the kitchen. This time, it was a smiling Emma Frost, who seemed as though she was glowing as she walked looking like her head was high in the clouds. She was wearing her white silk robe and looked every bit as upbeat as Ororo was…Only she was walking a little awkwardly.

"Good morning ladies!" she proclaimed in a chipper voice that would have put Kitty to shame, "And how are you on this glorious morning?"

"Hmm…It appears that I'm not the only one in a good mood this morning," grinned Ororo as she started another batch of bacon and eggs.

"Ah yes…It's good to see that others are feeling _almost _as good as I do after a very wonderful night's sleep," said Emma in a rather dreamy sounding tone.

"Emma…You're starting to scare me," said Jean, trying hard not to laugh, "What happened last night? I mean…Last I saw you, you were wallowing in a wave of self pity and anxiety the likes of which I haven't seen in some time. Did you work things out with Vincent?"

"Oh yes…We certainly worked things out," said Emma with a suggestive grin.

Emma went on to give both Jean and Ororo many of the intimate details about the previous night. She had to skip a few parts…Wanting to keep those exclusively for her and Vincent alone, but she didn't skimp on the more…Saucy details. Moment for moment, Emma went over all the wonderful sensations she had felt with Vincent last night…Not just physically and sexually, but also mentally, spiritually, and emotionally. It had been the first time they had said 'I love you' to one another. And the feeling such a profound moment gave them was something they both wanted to hold onto for the rest of their lives.

The blonde telepath watched with slight amusement as she saw the expressions on Jean and Ororo's face as she went into some rather vivid details about what she and Vincent had done. But no matter how she described it, no words could truly convey the sense of euphoria and completion she felt when they both made love. She remembered how Jean once told her about the difference between sex and making love and she remembered how she didn't believe her at first…Now, she had completely proven herself wrong and knew that her words had been all too true.

"And…That's how it happened," she said as she finally finished her long, elaborate story of her first time with Vincent Freeman.

"Oh my…" said Ororo, blushing somewhat at some of the feelings Emma described, which may have been a result of a very long streak without sex on her part.

"Wow…" said Jean with a wide smile.

"Yep!" she said proudly, "That's what I thought too! And I guess you were right Jean…There is a difference…And it truly is unlike any other feeling out there."

Jean couldn't help but smile, knowing exactly what she was referring to. She had found out for herself a while ago just how different having sex and making love were when she and Scott took that fateful step in their relationship. There really were no words to describe it and Emma now understood that. And despite all the unpleasantness in her past having to do with what she had done and where she had come from, she had still managed to relish in such a profound experience with someone who she truly did love.

"Well I'm glad you finally worked things out," said Jean, still finding Emma's glowing aura to be rather overwhelming given how she usually was.

"Me too…I'm definitely glad too," said Emma as she stretched her limbs in the warm sunlight, feeling more refreshed than she ever had been before, "It's just so amazing that I finally have someone that I truly, honestly love in a way I never thought possible. After everything both he and I have been through…It's just so amazing to think that we've finally found something with each other that neither of us ever thought we'd have."

"Well we're all happy for you two Emma," said Ororo as she continued her work on the breakfast, "I can see that you and Vincent have had a truly positive effect on one another."

"Thanks Ororo…And if you don't mind me asking, why do you seem so happy this morning too?" she asked, noticing the look on her face for the first time, "Did you get a little 'action' last night as well?"

"Well…In a way, she did," smirked Jean, causing Ororo to blush as she turned to face the two younger women.

"Really now?" said Emma with an intrigued look on her face, "And what kind of way would that be?"

"She went out on a date…With Logan," smirked Jean as Ororo began to blush profusely.

"Logan?" said Emma as she turned towards Ororo and grinned, "You went out with that strong, burly wild man last night?"

Knowing she was talking to two telepaths and her red face was certainly a dead giveaway, Ororo just sighed and smiled at the blonde mutant sitting at the table before her.

"Well as I've already told Jean…Yes, Logan and I did go out on a date," admitted Ororo.

"I see…" said Emma, still grinning suggestively, obviously finding it quite intriguing even though she hadn't known Ororo for very long, "Was it good?"

"It was…" Ororo briefly stopped to find the right words, but her pause and her expression more or less gave her answer away, "Wonderful."

"Glad to hear that," said Emma in response, "I had a feeling you two were eyeing each other from the get go."

"Aha!" said Jean as she turned back towards Ororo, "See! You can't argue with two telepaths Ro!"

"Well it's not like she hid it very well," commented Emma, "I've been seeing rather interesting images dance across both your minds all week. And it would explain both of your behavior, although I don't exactly know either of you that well enough to say."

"But I do," quipped Jean, "And I think it's great. You and Logan have always seemed pretty close and I'm happy to see the both of you taking another step that could lead to something so much more. I mean, you're too good a person to end up alone Ro."

"Yes…That's what Sage and my sister kept telling me," said Ororo, rolling her eyes somewhat at the memory of all their petty concerns for her that now seemed somewhat redundant.

"Well it's true," argued Emma, "If you're blessed with a nice body, it's a real crime not to use it in all it's glory."

"Emma…" said Ororo, blushing slightly at what she was implying, "It was just a date…We didn't exactly go _that _far just yet."

"But do you plan to?" inquired Emma with a suggestive look in her eyes.

"I uh…" stammered Ororo, feeling a bit uncomfortable talking about her sex life, "I'm really not sure, but…"

"Would you like to?" asked Emma, pushing a little deeper while Jean covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing at the situation she was currently witnessing.

"I…Can't say that I wouldn't," answered Ororo with a bright red face, stuttering severely in her words.

"Well then go for it! Don't waste time!" urged Emma, still showing the effects of her good mood in her afterglow from the previous night, "Because I have to tell you…After getting a little taste of Canadian bacon last night, I can safely say that I'm hooked for life on it! You ought to try it…Besides, Logan definitely seems like the kind of man who would have quite a 'wild' side in bed."

While Ororo blushed even more from that, both Jean and Emma broke out into laughter as they gave the former weather goddess something to think about as she continued cooking.

"Oh, and do you think that healing factor would add anything to it?" questioned Jean as she and Emma kept Ororo on the spot.

"But of course darling!" Replied the blonde telepath with enthusiasm, "If Logan's energy in the danger room is any indication and if that healing factor is as powerful as everybody claims it is, I can only imagine how much endurance he must be able to muster during sex. You should definitely feel lucky Ororo…Guys like that are very rare you know."

"I'll…Keep that in mind Emma," said Ororo, finally turning away and focusing back on her last batch of eggs and beginning on the sausage, but despite the slight embarrassment she felt…She had to admit, some of those thoughts that Emma had given her sounded a bit…Enticing.

As the laughter died down and Emma sunk into her seat in a wave of contentment, Jean hopped off the counter and began to make her leave from the kitchen.

"Well, this has certainly been a fun conversation ladies," she said as she stood near the doorway leading back to the staircase, "But I think I'm going to go up and find Scott before he comes down for breakfast."

"He's already up I think," said Emma, "I heard him taking a shower before I came down."

"That's perfect…" said Jean with a suggestive grin, "I think I'll go see if I can catch him before he finishes. All this talk of good sex has gotten me a little…Excited."

And before either Emma or Ororo could comment on Jean's words, she was already gone, making her way up the stairs and towards the bathroom where her still showering boyfriend was waiting for her.

**-Danger Room-**

Rogue was suiting up in her uniform for the first time in over a month. She couldn't believe how it felt like a life time ago since she had worn it, but the familiar suit clung to her and it was kind of nice, like she was getting back into her old life. But she knew her old life was gone for good and she would never be the same, emotionally, mentally or physically. Her rape had changed her and she knew it would always haunt her. She still had trouble sleeping, afraid she would wake up back in that room or that she was the Green Knight again. She wasn't sure which fate had been worse for her. Yes, her body had been violated, but they hadn't touched her mind like they had when they messed with her head.

She had nearly lost herself and had nearly killed her own brother, her own family. In her eyes she would have been worse then Mystique and that horrible nightmare of her killing everyone including Mystique and her saying how she was 'better' then her would have come true.

It was all so strange, and then there was what Sage had done to her. Sure she was thankful she could touch again, but she was still uncertain about her. She knew that the Hellfire Club needed to be destroyed and she knew that she must have had to do a lot of distasteful things, but a part of Rogue couldn't help but wonder if she had gone out of her way sooner then Selene might not have gotten her hands on her.

Rogue shook her head while walking to the Danger Room. It was pointless to try and guess on what might have been. For all she knew, if Sage had acted sooner then things might have gone even worse. Sage was also avoiding Rogue and of course Jean and especially Emma, not that she could blame her. She most likely thought that the older woman blamed herself for what they had to endure, but as she pushed all thoughts aside as she entered the Danger Room and looked at the control room.

There was Xavier and Logan overlooking the exercise to see what her new abilities were and to see what else she could do. Ever since yesterday she had been trying out other powers like Kurt's teleportation, Kitty's phasing, and even Scott's powers, but nothing happened. Although this morning she did crush her alarm clock by accident and figured that these new powers were always on. She looked up in the control room and smiled when she saw Kitty, Kurt, and even Remy there for her support.

She was glad all three where there, even the Cajun. She had to admit that she was getting closer to him then she had thought and he did seemed to care, but she wasn't used to these feelings. For years she had to push those thoughts of romance away, like when she had been crushing heavily on Scott. She was glad she got over that and that she and Jean were getting closer. She had to admit that she had been jealous of Jean because she had everything she had ever wanted…Popular, good looks, and Scott's affection. She now knew she could live her own life and maybe she could start her own relationship. She only wished that the thought of sex didn't make her sick to her stomach in a sense and that even the though of kissing made her uneasy, but at least she was now touching other people without flinching.

For the most part anyway and she knew she just had to work through that like in the sessions with the others. They all had pain to work through, but right now she had something other to work through as she started to loosen up her joints getting ready for whatever they were about to throw at her.

Up in the control room the others wanted to know what else was going on with Rogue. Kitty had smiled to herself when Gambit walked in without a word and had just stood there out of everyone's way. She casually walked over to the taller and older boy. "Hi Remy," she said happily and he just nodded politely to her. "So…You, like, think we'll learn more about Rogue's power?"

"Remy hopes so petite," said Gambit and he had a feeling she was leading him onto some more personal questions. He had also talked to his old friend Piotr and not only was the Russian happier lately than he remembered since he starting dating the brunette girl, but he also learned that she liked to gossip especially when it came to relationships.

"So…You think you and Rogue will go on another date soon?" she asked him and he only smiled and shook his head at the younger girl's question.

"Petite, whatever is goin' on with me and Rogue is our business." He saw her frown a bit and then leaned in close so only she could hear the next part. "But between you and me…Gambit wouldn't mind a second date and dem some."

Kitty giggled to herself and knew that he liked her and vice versa. She just figured Rogue wasn't used to the kind of attention that Gambit gave her and wasn't sure how to handle it. She thought maybe she could help her out with that and maybe get a few of the other girls to help out as well.

"Alright Rogue we're ready, are you?" Logan asked through a microphone connected to speakers inside the room. They saw her nod her head and they got ready. "Alright we'll start off small and work your way up. First, we'll test your strength level and then go from there."

"Alright," she said as a platform raised with an attachment to it the hung overhead. She knew this was a strength test and that the part on top would come down and she was supposed to lift it. She stepped onto it and then braced herself as the giant piston like machine above her slowly came down and she held it up easily.

In the control room they watched the readings. "Damn she's lifting seventy pounds like it's nothing," Logan muttered to himself, seeing her new strength.

Xavier nodded, "Slowly increase it if you will Logan, but not too fast too hard."

Logan grunted and slowly increased it. She went to one hundred, then one-fifty, then two hundred, and after awhile she didn't start to break a sweat until it reached one ton. He kept increasing the pressure and at thirty tons she was sweating more now as her limbs started to feel the burn. It wasn't until she reached fifty tons that her legs started to give out.

"Okay…Ah think that's enough," she said and the pressure dropped as the machine above her raised up and she fell to her knees exhausted and started to take deep breaths.

"Mon dieu," Gambit said, seeing the readings. "Dat femme is strong."

"Yes, it looks like her maximum strength level is about fifty tons," Xavier said looking at the readouts.

Logan grunted. "Yeah, looks like stripes is now third strongest here. Colossus did what? Seventy five tons?" Xavier nodded. "Yeah and that Vince kid did about eighty didn't he?"

"Man it's kind of scary vhen you zhink zhat zhere are people zat strong," Kurt said, mainly to himself. "Do you zhink she may need to learn how to control zhat?"

Xavier hadn't thought of that, "You may have a point there…Maybe she should spend time with Vincent and Piotr to get a few pointers on how to deal with super strength."

"Yeah wouldn't want her getting pissed and break a table or a wall or something," Logan said which only earned him a stern look from Xavier, but he just ignored it. Although Xavier was curious as to way Logan seemed so calm and collective this morning, usually it takes him a ride on his bike to get like this and he's usually not a morning person.

That and he couldn't help but notice how his old friend had this smile on his face that didn't want to go away. He had heard the thoughts of a few students by accident about Logan and Ororo going on a date and he had to admit he had been worried about them, but it seemed they were doing just fine. He was glad that they seemed to have found a new type of happiness. Now, he returned his attention to Rogue and reset the Danger Room for a level six simulation.

"Alright Rogue, now let's see how you deal with danger," Xavier said into the microphone.

She nodded and then the usual assortment of weapons, lasers, giant maces, and large scissor like contraptions on cables. She started at a run, knowing that usually this was an exercise on how to keep moving and how not to get hit, but she wanted to know how her new skin could take things it couldn't before. It was like that needle that had been hard to get through her skin and she wanted to know just how tough she was now.

One of the maces came at her and she easily caught it and ripped it out of the floor. It had been so easy she fell on her butt with it still in her hands. She had wanted to say 'ouch' like a person normally would when falling like that, but it hadn't hurt at all and she threw the ruined weapon at another. She dodged one of the giant scissor, but missed one of the laser turrets and was hit in the back with a beam that slammed her into a metal wall.

To everyone's surprise she just got up and looked as though she felt fine. It had stung a bit, but other then that she was fine. She continued on as the training level was slowly increased and soon a large metal pole slammed into her. However, the pole broke and in what should have crushed her ribs would only have leave a small bruise. She smiled to herself quickly getting up.

All those times in the Danger Room she had to borrow the powers of others or use those disk weapons, but now she finally felt like she could hold her own. It was a nice feeling, not being a mutant parasite and having to take the powers of others in order to survive. Then several plates on the ground started to raise and she just had to be on them as they constantly shifted their height in the air. She also had to doge attacks.

At one point she lost her footing and started falling, she screamed out afraid that the impact would hurt since she had just fallen over fifteen feet and forgetting about how tough her body was and she closed her eyes and prepared to the impact…But then it never happened. She thought at first that maybe time was just slowing down because of adrenalin, but when she opened her eyes she saw the ground about two feet in front of her only she was hovering over it.

"What the hell?"

Rogue looked around and saw that she was stuck in the air and was upside down. She wished she knew how to get right side up and started to move her arms and legs and then she tried concentrating and found out that was how to move her body in the air.

In the control room Xavier had halted the simulation at her falling, but was glad and astonished that she stopped.

"Cool, she can, like, totally fly too!" Kitty said happily. She had covered her eyes when she saw her fall, but opened them when everything had gone too silent for her.

"Ja, looks like ve found out a new power she has," Kurt said looking down as his old foster sister glad that she managed to stop her fall.

"Rogue, are you alright?" Xavier said through the microphone.

"Ya…Ah…Ah think so…But it's kind of hard to do this at the moment," Rogue said trying to concentrate on flying. She had to admit it was kind of fun and wondered if this was how Jean, Storm, Vince, and Warren felt when they flew. It was kind of cool actually and she wanted to see how long she could keep this up since it wasn't that hard.

Xavier sensed this and figured it was time for a little fun for her since she had gone through the rough stuff. "Why don't we just let you train with that new power of yours on your own for now?" He asked her.

"Sounds great ta meh!" she said flying herself up to the control room windows.

Gambit saw her and smiled. She looked beat up and sweaty, but she also looked like she was enjoying herself…And he thought she looked kind of like an angel just floating there in that air and he smiled at her more, as he just stood there watching her starting to move through the air. At first it was rough, but she soon got the hang of it and was starting to have fun it seemed as she got more graceful in the air.

Kurt saw Gambit watch his sister and knew the kinds of things he must be thinking. Even though he accepted that he and Rogue seemed to like each other, it was still a bit uncomfortable with the thought of his _sister_ dating and the things that went along with it. But he could see that he made her happy and he left it at that, as long as he treated his sister right he didn't care.

Besides, he had to work his out his own issues, but at least this new relationship with Wanda was nice and she had been helping him cope and it just felt so nice to have someone in his life to fill the void left by Amanda. He did care for Wanda and wondered just how far their relationship would go. Either way, it was something he was eagerly looking forward to.

After the training she had gone into the locker room area to shower off and change into a pair of loose black pants and matching shirt. She placed her uniform in a bag for laundry as well as a towel. She had just exited the room when she heard a familiar voice. "That was very nice cherè."

She stopped in her tracks seeing Gambit there leaning against the wall looking cocky as ever and had that grin on his face. She swallowed and felt that stupid nervousness that she felt whenever he was around. "What do ya want swamp rat?" She tried to sound annoyed, but it just didn't come out right.

"Just wonderin' if you had anything planned for the rest of de day?" he said as he pushed himself off the wall and walked over towards her.

She started playing with on of her bangs, a stupid nervous habit she had and wish she didn't have. It gave too much away as she slightly faced away from him a bit. "W-why would you want ta know that?"

Gambit just smiled at her seeing her like that, true was he loved seeing her like that without the tough girl mask she wore. "Because Remy likes spending time with you chere."

Now Rogue's heart picked up a beat in her chest. Why would he want to? She didn't consider herself that pretty. Hell, one of the reasons for the whole Goth thing was to hide her looks since from childhood Irene had warned her about getting close to others. But here was this…This boy that never left her alone and whose attention was totally on her. It was strange since the only other boy to notice her like that had been Cody and well…That hadn't ended well, putting a guy into a coma for a bit can do that and give a girl a complex.

"Why do ya like to? Ah mean ah know ah'm not that 'social' as the others." It was a valid point, for she knew he risked his life for her and that there had to be something between them, but after years of nothing it was hard for her to deal with this. She didn't know how to act or talk to a boy in the way she saw other couples and how comfortable they were.

Gambit very slowly reached up not wanting to scare her and brushed a bang from her face and slightly traced a line down her cheek. Rogue didn't jump from the touch…In fact, she was captivated by it and by looking into those red on black eyes. She loved those demon eyes and the touch of his fingers she felt an electrical currently run down her spine for a split second and she shivered a bit, but in a good way.

"If you haven't figured that out by now chere, Remy's not sure how else to tell you," he said in a soothing tone and for a moment Rogue felt like maybe she could kiss him. In fact, she had thought of it since first meeting him and lately she had to admit that him being here actually made her happy inside and it was comforting because deep down, she knew that he wouldn't harm her.

"Remy…Ah…Ah want to…" She so wanted to have something between them, but she wasn't ready, not yet. She needed to deal with her own personal demons.

He silenced her by placing his fingers to her lips and smiled. "Remy knows, and just to let you know that Remy is here for you and always will be." It was true, he was falling for this girl. He knew it started when they first met. The more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to spend time with her. She was a strong woman and had this spirit about her that he liked. He also saw how she had been struggling and fighting and knew that she would eventually beat back her own haunting past.

Rogue didn't know what to say. She felt better knowing that he was going to be there for her and she really wanted him to be there. That experience in New Orleans had been nice and she had seen a side of him that she hadn't before, like earlier when they had talked and walked through the town. It was this side of him that he rarely let anyone see that she wanted to see more of and to get to know the real Remy.

"Thank you," she said, it was the only thing she could think of and thought of something else. "Ya…Ya want ta walk meh back to my room?" she asked a bit nervous.

Remy bowed to her. "Of course what kind of man would I be to refuse the offer of such a beautiful woman?"

Rogue blushed a bit at being called beautiful and turned her head away so he didn't see it. "Oh shut it, ya flatterer."

"You want Remy to stop flattering you chere?"

Rogue thought about it. "…No…Not really." She admitted, mainly to herself, it was nice to have someone say such things to her because when he said things like her being pretty, not only did she believe he meant them, but also she felt like that, and it had been awhile since she felt like that.

He took her hand gently in his as they walked the corridors. As they passed a few people, she knew by the looks she saw that rumors of her and Gambit would be flying in a few hours, but she didn't care. It was too nice of a feeling to stop and she could care less what other people thought. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the actual feeling of someone's hand in her un-gloved one for the first time in years.

**-Basement – Medical Quarters-**

Hank McCoy had been staring at the same screen showing Rogue's readings for the better part of an hour now. Her little display in the danger room had prompted both his and the Professor's concerns given the unpredictable nature of southern girl's powers. It had been hard enough examining her due to her lingering uneasiness about the infirmary, but in addition to that her body seemed to have undergone a rather remarkable change.

Now, her skin was as tough as a rhino and it had taken some rather drastic use of certain equipment in order to get even the slightest blood sample to look over. It was almost like trying to puncture Blob's skin in a way because it seemed to have the same tenacity when put under stress. In addition, she also displayed some rather remarkable strength in the danger room…Strength that gave her the ability to rip through metal like tissue paper. Add to that, she now had flight capabilities that were somewhat like Jean's when she used her telekinesis, but didn't involve applying any forces outside the body, as if it came completely from within.

While this seemed to be of good benefit to Rogue in many ways in conjunction with her newfound abilities to touch, it was a bit overwhelming for the young woman given what she had been through. And for those reasons and many others, Hank had taken it upon himself to make sure that she wasn't in any danger even if that meant sequestering himself in his lab which he had already spent enough time in after the Hellfire incident.

Going over vital readings, blood samples, and data gathered in the danger room, the brilliant man trapped inside an animalistic body quickly lost himself in his work as he so often did. While few understood why he chose to stress himself over such things, he actually did take comfort in the solitude that his work often gave him. It helped him focus his mind and his thoughts, testing his wits and presenting to him challenges that were an adventure in of themselves to solve. While it did get rather lonely at times, it did not make such personal comfort any less meaningful to him.

He wasn't sure how long he had been going over the data, for his work always had a way of making him forget about time, but soon found himself jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of the lab door opening and a familiar presence making herself known.

"You know…I'm starting to get the impression that you actually live down here Hank," joked Sage as she saw Hank once again hard at work in front of a large computer screen as she had so frequently seen him since her arrival.

"Oh Sage, I didn't know anybody was still down here," said Hank, taking a moment to gain a certain level of composure around this woman whom had been spending a rather precarious amount of time around him.

"You can't be the last one to leave here all the time…Although you sure as hell seem to try," said Sage as she walked up beside him and stood in rather close proximity to him, which gave the good doctor a rather mixed feeling in the pit of his stomach, "So what are you looking at now?"

"Just readings from Rogue," he answered casually as he brought up the rather complicated stream of data that only he and Sage could possibly decipher, "It appears her powers have taken yet another strange turn. While all the personalities from earlier may be gone from her mind, it appears that their complicated presence has caused a sudden restructuring of her mutagenic baseline of abilities that have permanently engraved themselves in her being. Now, in addition to being in control of her absorption powers, she now has a level of strength and invulnerability comparable to Blob and flight capabilities like Jean, but with an ease of control like that of Warren."

"So I heard…" said Sage, having gotten the story of what happened to her from Ororo and some of the students, "I guess that's partially my fault in a ways since I'm the one who pretty much instigated her conflict with her powers…Which is probably why I've found it hard to talk to her since I got here."

"Oh come now Sage, you shouldn't think such thoughts," assured Hank as he turned to the ever mysterious young woman before him, "Rogue's a very forgiving person. And she would have no reason to feel any such animosity towards the one who gave her the gift of touch that she had thought to be lost forever. If only you knew how depressed and isolated she felt when she first came here. She was so confused…So distraught…Never believing that she would ever have the chance touch or have a close relationship with anybody without bringing harm to them. If anything…She should be thanking you…And you should feel proud that you gave her something that not even Charles and I could give her."

The look Hank gave her caused her to blush slightly, which was a rarity for her since she was usually so good at hiding what she was thinking and feeling because of her SHIELD training, but there was just something about Hank that caught her off guard. And when she thought about it, it actually made sense and even found some parts of it humorous that she could find comfort in someone who was such a walking paradox on a personal and physical basis.

"I guess I just don't feel it makes up for all the other things I've done…Not to mention what I let happen to her and the others," said Sage, feeling as though she would never get over some of the things she saw at the Hellfire Club.

"Yet never forget that it was because of you that they are all alive and well now," reminded Beast, not willing to let her slip into the lingering mindset of guilt that seemed to follow her ever since she got back, "Everybody here owes you a lot Sage…Don't let your regrets overshadow your accomplishments. If everybody did that in this world then nobody would be happy."

"Interesting way of putting it…But I think I understand," said Sage, feeling a little better at Hank's words, "Are you always the resident wise guy here?"

"Well, I do what I can," smiled Hank, rubbing the back of his neck as he so often did when he felt himself in that rare, awkward position that Sage seemed to have a knack for getting him in with her witty comments.

"And you do a good job," said Sage with a rather flirtatious smile that caused the blue ape man to blush a mix of purplish colors on his face, "Which is why I find it somewhat of a shame that you seem so predicated on sequestering yourself in this underground confinement. I mean…I barely ever see you out and about the institute. Doesn't it drive you crazy just staying here, hiding yourself from the rest of the world?"

Hank looked away from both Sage and the computer screen as he let out a solemn sigh and looked down at his furry, ape like hands.

"I'd be lying if I said it didn't," admitted Beast in a rather low tone, "But I guess it's just been hard for me to 'go out' as regular human when I am by no means regular."

Sage saw the rather depressed look on his face, which helped show just how sensitive a topic this was for him. While she had been very accepting of his appearance and greatly respected and admired his personality and intellect, she knew full well that there were plenty of people out there who didn't share such tolerant views. Having been sequestered for so long with the Hellfire Club, she had a pretty good idea of where he was coming from. But unlike her, he could not escape what he was and could not hide it while she and many others throughout the institute could to some extent.

"Don't get me wrong…I have thought about it at times. And…I've even tried it once or twice," said Hank, thinking back to when his physical appearance first manifested, "But I guess I've come to accept that there's no going back for man of my disposition. Much of what happened to me was my own fault and I have had to pay a price for such naivety. It's just…I know I'm stuck this way…I know there just aren't a lot of people out there who truly understand."

There was a brief silence between them as Hank took a minute to sulk in his own reflections, but it wasn't long before Sage placed a comforting hand on his strong shoulder and leaned in closer to him, offering him what comfort she could for a man so trapped in his own prison.

"I understand Hank…" she assured him as she met his gaze, "I may not know completely…Nobody can do that…But I know what it's like to be in a prison both physically and mentally…Being one thing on the outside while being completely different on the inside. It's hard…Almost torturous at times…But everybody needs to reach out at some point or another. Whether we're mutants or humans…We're still beings that yearn to connect with one another…We're still beings that yearn to find companionship with someone who accepts us for who we are."

"But who would ever accept a furry ape man as a companion?" said Hank, once again allowing his old dogmatic views about himself take hold that had become so entrenched over the years.

"Well…" said Sage with a renewed, flirtatious grin, "You'd be surprised what some women think of lush, blue fur and strong, intellectual, compassionate men…"

Then, much to Hank's complete and utter shock…Sage leaned forward and gave him a kiss on his furry cheek, causing him to smile and blush profusely in a way he never had before. The mind, the body, the aura of this woman…She was unlike anyone he had ever encountered before. He could truly talk to her in a way he couldn't with anybody else, and that wasn't just because of the technical terms they knew that nobody else seemed to understand at the institute. This beautiful woman…Who could probably have had her choice of plenty of other men out there…Men who didn't have fur on every square centimeter of their body…Was attracted to _him. _It was something he once thought impossible, yet through one simple act, he had been proven wrong and was now in a state of shock that Sage could only smile at as she interlocked her arms with his.

"Come on Hank…I'm going to take you to get some fresh air even if I have to hog tie you," she said with a smile as she led him out the metal doors of the lab and towards the elevator.

"Well if you're that determined dear Sage…" said Hank with a smile, "Then I guess all I can say is lead the way."

**-Outside-**

Piotr was painting, one of his favourite pastimes. He was painting the mansion from a nice angle with the fountain in front seeing as most of the New Mutants were finally out of school except for exams so those that were taking 'study breaks' were out and about. He saw Bobby and Jubilee over by the trees sitting in the shade.

They also seemed to be having a nice time together since she was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck. Their faces were either an inch apart or just touching at some points when they weren't kissing. He could tell the two of them were deeply involved seeing how close they were and he wondered if things would be like that with him and Kitty. He truly did like her…In fact, he was sure he was falling in love with her, and it was easy to see why.

When he looked at Kitty, he saw someone so full of life. She was so beautiful and so kind and she had a pure soul even after the horrors she had seen. Plus, there was this quality about her that somehow just made any room brighter and more cheerful. They had gone out a few times and he had to admit he liked being with her.

The scent of her hair the feeling of how her lips tasted like strawberries and how cute she looked at times when she was trying not to blush or act coyly truly made her all the sweeter to be around. She was one in a million and he knew and he was lucky to have her in his life, for now it didn't seem as empty as it had before.

It just felt right to him and he knew she was a girl his parents would have loved to have met. He just wished his parents were still alive, although he hadn't given up on finding his little sister either. His thoughts were shaken as a flapping sound was heard overhead and he looked up to see Warren coming down with Betsy in his arms. He smiled and nodded politely to the two new mutants.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Betsy asked as she straightened out her long skirt she wore and her blouse.

"I am doing fine. Do you two usually go out flying together?"

Warren smiled and nodded, "Oh yes, Betsy has a love for flying and I love it even more when she's with me."

"Aw, thank you luv," she said and planted a kiss on his cheek. She had to admit, being in his arms and in the air was like magic and she enjoyed it so much it was almost as good as the sex…Well, almost. Although, until they finished with that damn soundproofing they started, they couldn't have any of that at the moment so she was content with their flying sessions.

They walked over to his painting and both were surprised at just how good it was. "Wow…You have some talent there Piotr," Warren said studying the painting. It was only half finished but he had to admit the last time he saw things that good was in a gallery. "Have you ever considered going professional? You know trying to get your paintings in a gallery or art show?"

The Russian shook his head. "Niet, I just do this for fun and because I like it. I have never thought of doing it full time. Besides I do not think it is good enough for that."

Betsy placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. "I wouldn't say that. You've got a gift and let me tell you, I like looking at this unfinished work better then some of the crap I've seen lately. And remember, you're talking to two people who grew up in high society and know all about this stuff. Trust us, you're good."

It was true and then she got an idea. She had been thinking of getting Warren a nice present, maybe for his apartment back in New York or the mansion. He sometimes stared at of a painting of her and wondered if he could do that? Something nice that he could have to remember her if they had to be apart for a time. Although after that Hellfire incident, she didn't want to leave his side for awhile, she learned first hand that she could have lost the most important person in her life and she wanted to savor it.

"Well…Perhaps one day," Colossus mused to himself, still not sure. He just liked to draw and paint. He never gave much thought to galleries and such.

"Well if you ever change your mind, I'm sure that Betsy and I know a few people that could get you started out," Warren told him. In fact, he started running a few names of people that owed him and his family a few favors for donations to their art shows in this head.

Colossus nodded his head in thanks. "Da, thank you my friends. I will think about it and let you know if I ever change my mind." The other two mutants smiled and nodded and left him to his own devices. Piotr went back to painting, but wondered if there was anything that could inspire him to paint a masterpiece worthy of the art world. Well…There was one, but he didn't think she would like that. He shrugged it off and went back to finishing his painting before the light changed too much.

Meanwhile Bobby and Jubilee were in their own little world sharing a deep kiss. She truly loved being here and being back with Bobby. When she had been forced to leave she had literally cried herself to sleep for over a week because she missed all their friends and the kids at school were so cruel to her because it was out that she had been a mutant.

Those months away had been hard and her parents had kept telling her she was safer here than back at the Institute. That is until she came home with a few bruises. They asked her what happened and she didn't want to talk about it, but eventually she told them how a group at school had started harassing her and even hit her a few times. They had only stopped when she used her powers. Her parents had been outraged and had called the principal, but he had been no help. In fact, he had made it clear that he didn't want her there and said that _she_ was a danger to the students.

Her parents had to admit that she might not had been safe anywhere now and after a long talk, they decided to send her back to Xavier's. She had never been more happy to return and see all her friends again, even Rahne who had returned a couple of weeks after her. There was also Bobby. She had been developing a crush on him since before she left and when she got back, they had played around and even flirted with each other for a couple of months before one of them broke.

She remembered how he had first kissed her and how she loved it…Tasting his lips and feeling his tongue with hers, her hands in his short brown hair. She felt him start to caress her thigh and she didn't stop him. They have moved to the touching phase in their relationship, but they had a rule of no farther until they were both ready.

Besides, it was only at time like this that they could safely do this without one of the adults, or worse Logan seeing them. He was like the overprotective father figure for the girls at times. Bobby for his part felt like he truly was in love with her. He had been so happy to have her back in his life when she came back and when he finally got the guts to kiss her he was glad he did.

Now, tasting her mouth and feeling that smooth skin of her athletic leg he felt he could die happy at that point. They both broke to deep kiss both panting slightly. "Wow," Bobby breathed and she giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so glad you like it, cause so do I," she told him taking a deep sigh. "Although shouldn't we be studying?"

"I thought we were? Isn't this biology? Or is this chemistry?"

She laughed and messed up his hair. "Yeah, well what would Mr. Logan thing of that then?"

"Oh he's too busy with Storm, I mean everyone knows their a couple now if what Jamie and Ray saw was true. Plus, you got to admit when have you ever seen her so happy today or Logan happy period?"

She thought about that last one. "Yeah…Now that you mention it, I wasn't sure to be glad that he's happy or scared that he was smiling all that time. It's kind of creepy after seeing him for years with nothing but that scowl on his face."

"Yeah, I think he really needs to get laid. It's the only reasons he's so 'cranky' all the time."

She raised an eyebrow and had a plan in mind. "Oh really?" Then, they looked over in another direction out of his line of site behind him. "Is that true Mr. Logan?"

Bobby jumped off sending her to the ground with a small shriek as he quickly turned around. "I didn't mean it!" he said quickly, but then noticed no one there and then Jubilee's laughing. She was on the ground nearly rolling on the grass laughing so hard.

"You-you should…Have seen…Your face!" she said between laughter and then she saw the look in his eyes and stopped. He slowly got this wolf-like grin on his face that said 'I'm going to get you' on it. She started to back-pedal a bit. "Now Bobby it was just a joke…Right? Bobby?"

"Come here you…" he said playfully and she shrieked with a little laugh as he started to chase her. Both knew the other was playing, but that didn't mean they wanted to stop. It was times like this that both would cherish anyway.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 33: THE HUNT BEGINGS**


	33. The Hunt Begins

The Uncanny R-Man: Yep Sage finally made a move and you'll see later on. Rogue is now a powerhouse and yeah she would have to be careful about that. Glad you liked the Emma/Jean/Ororo scene so much, as for the next one X-23 makes her first appearance.

Jenskott: I kind of feel the same way you do about the Romy stuff but I did need to add a little in the last chapter. I hope you like the action that's coming.

Mark C: Yeah Emma/Vince are started to become a lot like what Jean and Scott share. Glad you liked the part in the kitchen that was a good part too. You'll see a full explanation of Rogue's powers later on and we both feel that Sage and Hank are good for each other.

KSimonT-X: Well this will be the limit to Rogue's new powers I don't want to go overboard like they did a few times in the comics while she was on Storm's team.

coldqueen: Glad you like the Hank/Sage thing but Sage can't control how she jump starts a mutant's powers and when she did that in the comics to him he turned more cat-like in appearance.

Doza: Adjustments is over, I finished that with the last chapter a long time ago it's complete and over.

Minijudi: Well I'm glad you liked the Bobby/Jubilee I thought I might as well put a little of that in, and there was no insult but you didn't know that Jott was his favourite couple.

GothikStrawberry: Glad you thought that was cute she may be the oldest but she's very reserved in the show and more then Jean and Emma are.

Aaron: Yeah Sinister and Selene do deserve each other and so to all the other couples in this. Yeah Logan and Ororo's relationship will be one of the major things that will be talked about. As for Emma yeah she can do but that's why she's so fun to write.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Silver Warrior, Wen1, LadyDeathStrike1, Sparky Genocide

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 33: THE HUNT BEGINGS**

**-Xavier Institute – Classroom-**

As the weekend passed and Monday fell upon the institute, much of the students returned to their classes. Summer was almost upon them and there wasn't much left to go school wise, but specialized sessions at the institute continued at the Professor's request. While the mutant situation in the public schools was not always favourable, that didn't mean that they couldn't get what they needed education wise in the safety at the institute. Usually the Professor, Hank, Ororo, Scott, or Jean would teach these classes, but with the arrival of Betsy and Warren, Xavier wanted to give them a chance to contribute like they so earnestly wanted. While they didn't exactly have much teaching experience, they still wanted an opportunity to pull their weight around the institute and since there were still plenty of issues that the others had to work out at the moment, there seemed like no better time than the present to get started.

"So what do they want us to teach the new recruits for our first class, luv?" asked Betsy as she and Warren walked along the corridors of the lower levels.

"Says here he wants us to start small and teach a brief session on mentality on the battlefield," said Warren, reading from a small cluster of papers that Xavier had given him that contained the itinerary for them to teach off of, "Which I think you shouldn't have a problem with, given some of the action you've seen."

"What can I say? With the body of a ninja, you certainly gain a thing or two in terms of experience…And I'm not just talking about combat," she said with confidence, feeling that this was a good place to start for her even though she had absolutely no teaching experience.

"Well don't get too cocky Bets," said Warren with a grin, knowing how she tended to see certain things in an unrealistic sense, "I've heard a few things about teaching the new recruits from Scott and Jean…"

"Oh please, I've heard that too," she said, brushing it off, wanting to stay confident for her first class, "I've made certain to get a few tips and tricks from the elders and I think if that if I can handle The Hand and the Hellfire Club…Then I think we can both manage a class."

However, no sooner had she finished those words did they hear a sudden crash. Quickly, they both ran in front of the door to see what was going on, but before they could open it, the door was blasted off it's hinges by a speeding Sam Guthrie, crashing into Warren.

"Oops…Sorry," said Sam with a sheepish look on his face as he quickly turned back to face the rest of the New Mutants in the classroom, "Dang it Ray! Ya know I hate spiders! Don't pull that trick again!"

"Oh come on man! They're just bugs!" exclaimed Ray, who was still in a fit of laughter like all the others.

"Okay man, you asked for it!" grinned Sam as he quickly forgot about Warren and Betsy's presents and returned to pay Ray back for the little prank he just pulled on him.

As soon as he was back in the classroom, Betsy quickly lifted the now shattered door off her boyfriend and helped him up while he was still seeing stars dancing in front of his eyes.

"Warren, you okay?" she asked in a worried tone upon seeing the look on his face.

"Yeah…As soon as the rock concert in my head dies down," said the winged mutant, rubbing his sore temples.

Betsy let out a slight grunt, knowing now that some of the things she had heard from the others were more valid than she would have liked them to be.

'Bloody hell…' she thought, 'Looks like this is going to be harder than I thought.'

With Warren following close behind, she made her way into the maelstrom that was the New Mutant's classroom. There was a loud ruckus of cheering and laughter as Sam continued to wrestle with Ray as everybody gathered around them.

"Come on Sam! Kick is ass!" urged Tabitha, cheering on the Kentucky farm boy that she still harboured a deep crush on.

"Okay, okay! Break it up!" said Betsy in an authoritative voice as she stepped into the crowed and forced Sam and Ray apart, "Class is in session, so just wait until afterwards to maim each other."

Sam still seemed a little irked at the snide grin on Ray's face, but with Betsy standing between them he felt it would probably be better to save whatever payback he had in mind for later.

"This ain't over yet Ray," said Sam.

"Well it is for now," said Warren, shaking his head slightly and regaining his composure after the impact from Sam he had suffered earlier, "Take your seats everybody…As Betsy said, you can maim each other afterwards. But until then, we're in charge."

Tabitha, Ray, and Bobby snickered, whispering to each other under their breath, "New teachers…This is gonna be easy."

As the rest of the New Mutants returned to their desks, there were still mischievous grins on their faces. However, Betsy kept muttering to herself that it was only an hour long class and it would be over soon enough.

"Okay everybody, Xavier wants you all to learn a few things about battlefield mentality and the kind of mindset one should have while on a mission," she began to lecture as she looked over some of the points on the itinerary that Xavier had given her, "This kind of thing varies depending on the type of mission whether it be a small recruiting mission or an all out fight against Magneto."

While Betsy continued to talk Tabby began forming small explosive fireballs in her hands while the others who saw it snickered and tried to hide their grins. Then, they began passing the specially timed explosive ball down the rows of seats until the arrived at Bobby, who silently rolled them along the floor so that they were behind Warren as he stood unaware of what was going on as he added in a few comments to Betsy's points. The rest of the New Mutants kept their look of innocence as they waited a tense couple of seconds for the timed bombs to go off…Until finally, there was a deafening bang right behind Warren only a few inches at his feet.

"Whoa!" he yelled, nearly jumping several feet in the air with the help of his wings as he fell flat on his butt, causing an eruption of laughter throughout the room.

Warren let out an annoyed groan as Betsy turned angrily towards the unruly young mutants sitting before her, some of them nearly falling out of their seats.

"Okay! Who did that!" she demanded, but all she got in response was laughter, "Tabitha! I know of only one person who can make little bombs and I'm looking right at her!"

"Hey, don't look at me!" she said with an innocent grin, "I'm all the way over here and Warren was standing all the way over there. How could I have possibly placed those little goodies behind him when I haven't moved from my seat?"

"Don't give me that look of innocence!" she said, starting to get annoyed at the snickers she kept hearing, "I know it was you!"

"Prove it…" she said with a grin, causing another round of laughter, "Maybe your boyfriend just had a big breakfast and he couldn't hold it in."

It would have been so easy to just peer into her mind and see the truth which she was already nearly certain of, but being that this was her first day teaching, she didn't want to take it that far just yet. Flashing her a threatening grin, Betsy backed off back towards the front of the room with a disgruntled look on her face.

"Okay, okay…Let's just get on with the itinerary," said Betsy.

"Uh…What itinerary?" said Warren as he held up a couple of burning pieces of paper that had been set ablaze when they were both distracted.

Both Betsy and Warren immediately turned towards Amara, who had been closest to the board and could have easily reached them. Her eyes were darting back and forth as Roberto, Rhane, and Jamie, who were sitting behind her were still snickering.

"What? I didn't do anything," said Amara with a sheepish grin, evoking a proud look from Tabby as she saw the expression on her friend's face.

"Guess that means class is out since there's no itinerary," said Jamie with a grin.

"Aye, so I guess we don't have to worry about a test," added Rhane.

"Good, because I wasn't taking notes!" said Roberto, leaning back in his chair as more laughter filled the room.

"Oh please, since when have you ever taken notes Roberto?" made Ray in between fits of laughter.

"ENOUGH!" ordered Warren, fed up with the chatter, "Class isn't going to end simply because _someone _burned the itinerary. We're just going to have to improvise."

Then, as he turned back towards the board, he suddenly slipped and fell again…This time on a patch of ice that Bobby had formed while both he and Betsy had been distracted when they were eyeing Amara. Everybody laughed again as Warren once again was forced to pick himself up off the floor, but the more they laughed, the more irritated Betsy got as her patience began to wear thin on these troublesome youngsters. She had hoped to make her first class manageable so that she wouldn't have to be too strict, but having never dealt with super powered teenagers in a classroom before she knew such a notion was nothing short of naïve. Now, the unruly youngsters had made it clear that they weren't taking this class seriously and if that was going to be the case…Then Betsy would show them just how difficult new teachers could be.

"All right that's it!" shouted Betsy in a voice that immediately caused the laughter to die down, "If you all want to act like two-year olds, then I'll make you think you're two year olds!"

"Oh shit…Now they've done it," muttered Warren as he took a step back, knowing what was about to happen would probably be something to behold.

"Hey, take it easy teach," said Bobby as he noticed the slight twitch in Betsy's eye, "It was just a joke."

Then, much to everybody's surprise/discomfort…A mischievous grin spread across Betsy's face as an idea just came to her as a result of Bobby's words.

"Just a joke you say?" she said, the look on her face beginning to freak a few people out, "You all want to make jokes? Hell…If that's what you want, why didn't you say so? I love jokes!"

A similar look on Warren's face appeared as he leaned in and whispered something to Betsy, which only made her grin wider as she looked towards Bobby with an expression that was making him shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Uh…Ms. Braddock, don't take it personally, but…"

Then suddenly, before Bobby could finish, Betsy unleashed her telepathy on him and Bobby Drake immediately sauntered out of his seat and began doing a retarded version of the chicken dance, causing everybody watching to laugh both in amusement and slight nervousness.

"Can't…Stop…Doing…The chicken dance!" struggled Bobby.

Everybody was laughing now, but Ray was laughing the loudest, which drew both Betsy and Warren's attention. Immediately, he froze under their gaze, but neither Betsy nor Warren flinched as the winged mutant whispered something else into his girlfriend's ear.

"Ooh…I like it," she grinned.

Ray was about to get up and run, when suddenly he lost control over his body and he jumped up on his desk, pulled down his pants, and started doing the macarana. Once again, everybody looked on with both amusement and anxiety as Betsy's eyes scanned the room for the one who was laughing the loudest. This time…Tabitha was the unlucky one who couldn't control herself. Naturally, Betsy decided that this young troublemaker needed a little lesson in discipline.

"Like that, don't you luv?" grinned Betsy as she made her way over towards Tabby's desk, "Well today's your lucky day…Because I've got something extra special for you!"

Tabitha nervously backed away and nearly fell out of her chair as Betsy once again used her telepathy on the ever mischievous young woman. This time, the effect was just as strange as Tabitha suddenly curled herself into a ball on the floor and began sucking her thumb like an infant. Then, she let out a cry that sounded typical of a two year old girl who just found gum in her hair.

"Waa!" she cried like a baby, "I want my ba ba! I want my ma ma! I need my diaper changed!"

As everybody saw the effects of Betsy's 'discipline,' they soon found themselves unable to laugh anymore as Betsy started scanning the room again for her next victim. Both she and Warren seemed to be enjoying themselves immensely with this…More so than any teacher should. But because of their actions, everybody had clammed up even as their three friends were still stuck in the states that Betsy had forced upon them.

"So this is how you guys always act?" said Betsy with a grin as she walked back to the front of the room and casually leaned upon the black board, "I have to say…I had my doubts, but I personally think I'm really going to enjoy teaching you guys like this."

"And next time, I think I'll bring my video camera so we can save wonderful student/teacher moments like this for future reference," added Warren, trying very hard not to laugh at the looks on their faces.

Nobody said a word now as Bobby, Ray, and Tabitha remained under Betsy's influence. Then suddenly, with a quick removal of her influences, the three mutant teenagers were free from her telepathy and feeling very embarrassed, confused, and uncomfortable with what had just happened.

"Now let's get one thing straight here people…Either way you want to do this is fine with me," said Betsy, feeling as though she was finally getting her message across, "If you want to listen and learn, I'm happy to teach you. But if you want to be rowdy and unruly, that's okay too…Either way I'd be more than happy to take care of each. And keep in mind…This is simply our first class. I'm sure both Warren and I can think of a few…Creative things for the future. Then again…The choice is yours, so what's it going to be?"

The smile on Betsy's face couldn't have been any wider as everybody remained silent and attentive, not wanting to tempt the purple haired telepath whom they had found out the hard was very different compared to the other teachers. She was not afraid of having a little fun with her powers and using what resources they had to get the message across. Teaching experience or not…She was not afraid to think out of the box to get things done and judging by the look on her face, she felt a small sense of accomplishment in showing her new students the kind of person she could be.

Then, as Warren looked back over at his still smiling girlfriend, he couldn't help but think to himself, 'I think we're both going to do just fine.'

Feeling that the silence had gone on long enough, Betsy smiled to herself, feeling as though teaching truly did have its unique rewards.

"Okay then…I take it by your silence that you want to avoid the latter," she said with a grin, "And that's perfectly fine with me. I'm sure we'll find other ways of making each lesson amusing. So what do you say we all get back to task at hand? Now, Battlefield mentality…Let's review."

**Xavier Institute – Dormitories**

Kitty was looking for Piotr. She wanted to ask him if he wanted to see a movie or something later this week. She walked down the hall happy as ever, and it seemed as though a lot of people were happier now despite everything that had happened. Even Logan looked happy and she had to wonder if the rumors of him and Ororo were true. She still had nightmares about being chained up with men ready to rape her as her friends were laying on the ground all dead. But thankfully, those didn't happen too often and she was very tempted to go to Peter's room and just let him hold her like that first night back.

She hadn't felt so warm and safe in someone's arms since her daddy used to rock her to sleep at night when she was little and had a nightmare. There was just something about him that she really liked. Of course she knew she had a thing for older and taller boys, but then again given her height most boys were taller then her…Hell, some who were even younger then her were taller.

But there was also the fact that working on that farm he had told her about had given him a body of a bodybuilder or something and feeling all those muscles that felt like steel kind of was a turn on for her, although she never told anyone that, and the fact he was such a sweat and nice guy. It was so rare to find a man like Piotr and she really did like him. She was even thinking that she could introduce him to her parents one day. After all, she knew they never would have approved of Lance and she never had told them that she kind of dated him for a bit.

She knocked on his door. "Piotr?" she asked as she opened the door a bit. He wasn't in and she looked around. "Damn…Where could he be?"

She was about to leave, but then something caught her eye. It was a sketchpad filed with paper. She knew he liked to draw and paint and she and to wonder what exactly he had done with such skill. She took it and sat on the bead flipping through them and she was impressed with what she saw. There were images of what must have been his family, places like a farm, cities that he must have been to, and the last ones were of the mansion.

She saw many people like a sad looking Rogue who was just looking out a window, the new mutants playing, a few of Jean and Scott and what looked like Vince in a karate pose…Then suddenly, she stopped for a second as she saw a few drawing of her. They were really well done. A few profiles and a few full figure drawings. Then she gasped a little at the sight of her in that new dress she had bought thanks to Emma. She knew she looked good in that dress, but how he drew her she looked fantastic.

"Katya?" Kitty squealed and jumped at the Russian voice and looked up embarrassed to see Piotr there at his door with a slightly worried look on his face when he saw her looking at those sketches. "W-what are you doing in here?"

"Oh, um I-I was just you know like looking for you and all and well I saw this and…" Kitty was shyly pulling on one of her bangs as she so often did when she found herself in an awkward position.

"Oh…I see you must have seen that…Sketch of you. I'm sorry…I shouldn't have drawn those without your consent," he said embarrassed and also hoping she wasn't angry with him.

"Oh no, I'm not mad at all. They're very good actually. And I…I didn't know that…Well…You saw me like that," Kitty said blushing as she went to the drawing of her in the dress.

Now it was his turn to look a bit embarrassed, "Well…I am only as good as my subject matter." Kitty giggled and smiled at that.

"Um…Do…You want me to pose for you sometime?" she asked shyly. She wasn't sure why she asked him that although it would give them something to do…And the truth was it was kind of exciting that he would draw her more maybe even paint her. She had never done anything like that before, but she hoped he would say yes. Looking at that picture, she looked more beautiful then she thought she was and it was a glimpse into how he saw her.

"I…" stammered the Russian mutant, uncertain of what to say. He really did care for her, but he had never had anyone actually pose for him, less alone use his new girlfriend, but the image of them spending time together as he captured her beauty and soul on paper and canvas was really appealing to him. "I would love that Katya."

She smiled and jumped for joy. "Oh this is so going to be cool! Thank you Peter," she exclaimed as she hugged him before leaving. "Oh I have to make sure I have something good to wear for those," she suddenly thought out loud and kissed him on the cheek before leaving for her room.

He just smiled and placed a hand on his cheek, wondering what exactly she was doing in his room again, but put those thoughts aside. Kitty herself was so excited the she didn't remember why she went there until looking at her fourth outfit and smacked herself in the head for forgetting. She just shrugged it off and went back to her clothing. They could go out later. Besides, she never felt so excited before. She felt like a model or something at the moment and couldn't help but be a little giddy with joy.

**Xavier Institute – Dormitories**

Wanda Maximoff was making her way down the halls of the upstairs dormitories as late hours of the evening set in and most were getting ready for bed. For her, as it was with many of the others, it had been rather difficult adjusting to the regular swing of things after all the time off they had from the Hellfire incident. Many were still going to trauma sessions with Xavier, but everybody was showing signs of recovery. Even Rogue was starting to come around ever since she learned of her new abilities, which in Wanda's opinion, she was having more fun with than she was willing to admit. There were still lingering issues, but as things around them began returning to normal, these issues were getting easier to cope with.

Wanda was tired after a day of renewed studying, which was somewhat hard to get back into given the extended break. But with time, she was certain that she would get back into the groove of things. After all, it was almost over for her and she planned on finally having her GED in hand just in time for summer. Things were finally getting more optimistic for her as the bleak story that was her life was now taking some very positive turns. Not only was she nearing the completion of her high school education, but she also had a new boyfriend in her life. While Kurt still had some lingering issues to deal with, she was still there for him and gave her the support and understanding only she could from her own sad experiences, which helped their relationship grow deeper with the time they spent together and the comfort they offered one another.

While Wanda knew that it would take time for them to develop a more physical relationship, she knew that time would help heal some of the wounds that Selene had inflicted upon him. However, after that incident where he nearly scratched himself to the point where he started bleeding, she still had a few lingering concerns about him.

As Wanda made her way down the halls towards her room, she noticed that Kurt's door was slightly ajar and there was a visible bit of light coming from it. Curious, Wanda opened the door and peaked in only to see Kurt slumped over on his desk, looking dead asleep.

"Oh Kurt…" she said to herself, "I really wish you wouldn't do things like this to yourself."

Slowly, she made her way in, closing the door behind her. She didn't want to leave Kurt like this, knowing it probably wouldn't be too comfortable for him if he stayed that way for very long. He had really been working himself senseless lately catching up on schoolwork, but he had stayed at it a lot longer compared to the others. Wanda had a feeling that it was because work provided a good distraction, but it still hurt to see him struggling so much and she knew there was only so much she could do to help him with his issues.

"Kurt?" she said in a soft tone as she slowly neared his sleeping form, "Kurt, wake up…"

Then, Wanda reached forward and gently touched his shoulder. Then suddenly, Kurt let out a shocked gasp as he shot up and jumped back, falling out of his chair in the process. This stunned Wanda as she fell back as well, nearly losing her balance in the process. Upon seeing the dazed look on his face, Wanda knew that he must have been dreaming again…Most likely about the ordeal as she knew he so often did. He was still gasping in shock, but Wanda was quick to let him know that it was just a dream and he was back in his room.

"It's okay Kurt…It's me," said Wanda.

Upon seeing his girlfriend standing over him with a worried look on her face, Kurt managed to regain his composure and returned to his feet, feeling slightly overwhelmed at his own actions to a simple touch on the shoulder.

"Mien Gott…" he said as he rubbed the stiff feeling in his neck, "I…I'm sorry Vanda. I didn't…"

"It's okay Kurt," said Wanda, quickly cutting him off before he started to let his emotions get the better of him, "It was my fault. I should have known better."

"No…It's not that…" he began, slightly stammering in his words as he felt his tired mind and body slump slightly in the mental stupor he had been struggling with so much, "It vas just a simple touch. I should be beyond freaking out about it so much, but I…"

Kurt soon lost the ability to form the right words as he let out a deep sigh and looked back at Wanda with his sad, troubled eyes. Not wanting to see him suffer like this, she slowly made her way towards him, making certain that she was careful not to overwhelm him, but Kurt knew he needed her comfort…He needed her warmth. She wrapped her arms around him, allowing him to sink into her comforting embrace, which he willingly accepted.

"It's hard Kurt…Believe me, I know it's hard," said Wanda in a soothing tone, "It takes time…It takes a lot of energy and heartache. But you don't have to go through it alone…You're never alone, you hear? You're never alone…"

Kurt felt better at the warmth in her tone and once again thanked God for bestowing upon a guy like him a beautiful woman like Wanda. She was probably the only one who truly understood many of his inner demons after having lived a hard life herself as a result of having her childhood practically taken away from her at the insane asylum. She had been maltreated, beaten, and raped just like he had and after spending so much time with her like with their first date and even before that when he was deeply concerned over Rogue, she had been there for him. Amanda may have left a huge void in his heart, but that void was quickly being filled by Wanda with each passing day as his feelings for her only seemed to grow with special moments like this.

"I guess busying myself vith vork exactly have ze desired effect," said Kurt as they reluctantly parted and he looked back towards his desk, which was still littered with papers.

"No, not in the way you probably wanted," said Wanda, knowing the feeling all too well, "It doesn't make it go away…But it does give the mind something else to focus on. So don't think it's a total waste."

"I guess I'll have to take your vord for it," said Kurt, sounding very tired.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" said Wanda, making it sound more like a statement than a question.

Kurt simply shook his head in response.

"Nightmares again?" she said, once again not sounding at all uncertain since she had been in Kurt's situation before.

Kurt sighed in response as he sat on the foot of his bed and rubbed his tired eyes.

"Ja…They come and They go," he said in a low monotone voice, "They aren't anywhere near as bad as they first vere vhen ve got back…But they are sill there."

"They'll always be there Kurt…" said Wanda as she sat next to him, an arm still draped around his body, "I wish I could say that they go away with time…But they don't. To this day, I still have dreams of waking up back in the insane asylum…Surrounded by the men who use to…Well, you know."

Kurt swallowed hard, knowing what she was referring to. He had hoped that eventually that his experience with Selene would be forced into the back of his mind and that he would be able to focus on the things he used to while only having to contend with the memory. However, it still affected him even though things had gotten better since his return. He desperately wished it would all go away, but as more time passed he was quickly finding out that such a notion was all but impossible. It was a feeling that brought a bit of despair to his mind, knowing that nothing he could do could distract him enough to forget…But thanks to the family he had at the institute and the care and support of Wanda, he knew he was not alone in learning to cope with the harsh realities of what he had been through.

"You want me to stay here tonight?" asked Wanda, knowing he had to get some sleep.

Kurt looked back up at her with a worried expression.

"Are you sure?"

"Come on Kurt, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I don't help you when you need it?" she asked, giving him a small peck on the cheek.

This actually caused Kurt to smile a bit, which spoke volumes to Wanda. However, it didn't stop there. Kurt then leaned in and kissed her back, this time on the lips in a deep, prolonged gesture of affection, which was kind of his way of letting her know that he was happy to have her with him even in times of darkness. Wanda, although a bit surprised at first, quickly began to kiss back, further enrapturing him in her arms and enjoying the soft feeling of his fur against her skin.

It was a warm, comforting feeling for the both of them. It symbolized how their relationship had grown so much after that first fateful date. They may have had many things taken away from them in their lives…Their childhood, their innocence, and even their sanity to some extent…But they still had the full capacity to love and to share their hearts with those who understand. It was something nobody…Not even Selene…Could ever take from them.

"I'm a very lucky man to have someone like you," said Kurt as they finally ended their long, drawn out kiss.

"And I'm a very lucky woman to have such a sweet guy like you," smiled Wanda, "We'll both have our issues to deal with down the road…Believe me, there will be plenty. But like you once told me…We have to have faith."

Kurt couldn't help but smile back at her words, for it helped remind him of his own strength that had been so easy to forget after everything that happened. But even for all complications that surrounded their lives, sometimes it only took a simple reminder to gain the strength needed to fight through and triumph over so much adversity.

"No come on…" said Wanda as she scooted back in his bed, "It's time for you to get some sleep Mister."

"Alright liebe," he said with a grin as he turned off the lights and rolled back the covers of his bed, "I know better than to argue vith you."

As they both settled under the warm sheets, Kurt found himself snuggling into the warmth of Wanda's body. His arms soon snaked around her waist as he held her close, feeling as though no nightmare could touch him as long as he had this girl in his embrace. And as they both drifted off into a world of dreams, no such nightmares came…Which was a rare, yet very welcome thing for both Kurt Wagner and Wanda Maximoff.

**-JC's Bar and Grill-**

A motorcycle drove up to a bar just outside of Bayville in the late hours of the night. Logan, wearing his biker jacket and blue jeans as well as a cowboy hat, turned to look at the passenger he had along with him. Ororo got off the bike, also in jeans, but also bearing a red top and jacket. She pulled off the helmet she wore with her hair was tied back into a ponytail so it looked nice and neat, but she still ran a hand over it smoothing it out. He had to admit she still looked great…Okay, not as great as that killer dress she wore the other night, but still very attractive.

"I don't see why you don't need to wear a helmet while I have to," she said placing the helmet on the back of his bike.

"Darlin' I got a healing factor and metal stronger then any material in that helmet so I don't have anything to worry about."

"Point taken," she told him walking up to the place and looking it over.

"You sure ya wanted to do this?" he asked her as he walked up next to her. "I know this ain't the type of place you're used to goin'." In fact, he was pretty sure of that.

She just smiled at him, "Logan if we're…Going to have a relationship, then she should get to know the lives of each other. Besides, I've always wondered what you do when you leave for those periods of time on your own and what you do there." She looked over the place there were pickup trucks and motorcycles parked everywhere and old school rock and roll could be heard blaring inside. The placed looked a bit rough, but she'd seen worse places in her life. They walked into the place and Ororo saw many people in either country or biker wear. The waitresses all wore black skirts and red tops with name tags.

There were pool tables and a few dartboards in one area with the jukebox playing the Rolling Stones at the moment. On the opposite side, there were tables set up and people were mainly watching what looked like a baseball game on a couple of TVs. There were also a few people smoking, adding to an overall smell of smoke, meat, and beer.

"Charming place," she said with a smirk to him as they came to a bar across from the door. "I can see you coming here a lot."

Behind the bar a large man with a T-shirt and jean jacket with the sleeves cut out and brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She could also make out several tattoos over his body and watched as he tended the bar. The man looked up and smiled at Logan. "Well look what the damn cat dragged in. Been a few months since you stopped by Logan." Then he looked Ororo over and smiled. "Damn…She with you? Cause if she ain't, I'll take her!"

Logan knew he was kidding and grinned. "Yeah the lady is with me. Jay this is Ororo…Ororo, Jay. He runs this dive."

"Hey this ain't no dive. I do me best to keep it from that and you know it midget-man," Jay said, which surprised Ororo because Logan didn't try to hit him in response…Instead, he actually laughed and she guessed that they were on pretty friendly terms.

"Nice to meet you Jay," she said to him and he smiled and nodded back to her.

"So Logan," Jay started as he got out two beers that Logan asked him for after the small introduction. "I see you moved up in the world…Tell me, she got a sister?"

"Yes I do, but she's married." Ororo said amused and took her beer.

"Happily?"

"Very."

"Damn, good ones are always taken," he muttered, causing Ororo to nearly laughed at the man's antics. "Anyways, try not to bust up the place this time okay Logan? I couldn't get that dent out of the wall you threw those two into and I had to cover it up with a damn dart board."

Logan looked over at the wall. "Oh, so that's why you got a new one. No promises, but I'll try," he said and walked off to a free pool table.

Ororo was about to go too, but Jake gently place a hand on her arm. "You look like you can put a leash on that guy so please try and keep him under control. He's a good customer, but I can't get no insurance anymore cause of him from the LAST time he trashed the bar."

"He really damages this place every time?"

"Oh hell no, hell I get a fight in here once a week. Just that when he does it, things get broken more and I just finally got everything replaced last week."

Ororo nodded her head and told him she would do just that, evoking a huge smile as the oversized man nodded. He even said if she could keep him from trashing the place, she could drink here free whenever she was with him. Ororo shook her head in amusement as she walked over to Logan who was setting up a pool table.

"I must say Logan you have quite the reputation here," she said amused as she took a pool cue from the wall.

Logan smirked as he placed his beer on the edge of the table, "All lies darlin', don't believe a word of it."

She just smirked as she lined up her first shot and managed to get a striped one in. "So do you usually play alone?" she inquired as she banked a shot and sunk in another ball.

"Nah I usually try and con a few bucks out of a few others," he said as he saw her sink two more in one shot and stopped taking another drink of his beer, "You've done this before haven't ya?"

She only smirked as she took her next shot. They kept playing and she won the first game, but Logan had managed to win the second game and they were currently on their third game and both had a few beers. Ororo drank only a couple, but Logan downed three. However, his healing factor helped him contend with that so it was tougher for him to get drunk and even more so on American beer and he really wished that he could get more Canadian imports…Although he did have his own special stock back at the Institute well hidden from the kids.

At this time, one of the other patrons there had been watching them, well mainly Ororo. He and his friend had been drinking for a bit and he couldn't help but comment on her to his buddy. "I swear that is one fine piece of ass," he slurred slightly.

"Oh hell yeah," his buddy grinned, "Too bad she's with that short guy."

His buddy in faded jeans and a jacket with an unshaven face got up and fixed his belt with a bull horn buckle on it, "Well she's about to move up in the world."

Ororo was leaning over for a shot when someone slapped her ass slightly. "Hey babe, can I buy you a drink?" She quickly got up and glared daggered at the man.

"Touch me again like that and you'll regret it!" she hissed at him as Logan put down his beer and started to walk over to him. He knew she could take care of herself, but he was also pissed at seeing some drunk cowboy wannabe do that to her.

He grinned as he pulled her to him, "Come on honey, ditch the runt and go with a real man."

Ororo narrowed her eyes. "I warned you," she said as she kneed him in the groin hard. The man fell to the ground and groaned out loud.

Logan had to chuckle at the site, but the guy's friend didn't like that one bit and decided to take it out on Logan. "You think that's funny?" the man said as he pulled Logan around and slugged him across the face, but the pain of hitting his face wasn't something he was prepared for and later the doctors would tell him is hand was nearly fractured, but at this moment he cradled his hand as he yelled out in pain from hitting the metal under Logan's skin.

Jay saw this and groaned and got close to his head waitress. "Glory, tell the girls to put away all the breakables." She nodded her head, she knew exactly as did the other girls what he meant and that trouble was about to happen.

Logan for his part cracked his neck and looked at the man before hitting him with an uppercut that sent him into a table spilling drinks over a bunch of bikers that had been enjoying the 'floor show' until that moment and all glared at Logan. There was just one moment of silence before all hell broke loose as a classic bar fight started.

During the fight Logan tried to make his way to Ororo, but he saw that she was taking care of herself using the pool cue like a bow staff and tripped, whacked, and jabbed with it. He was impressed since he didn't know she knew how to use a weapon like that. A chair hit Logan on the back of his head and he growled as he bunched the one in the face who had done it.

He moved over to Ororo as she used the cue to hook one man with his arm and behind his neck and tossed him into a wall. "I think we might want to leave now darlin'."

"I would agree with you Logan," she said as they made their way to the front door and made it to his bike.

"Sorry that happened in there. I knew taking you to a place like this was a bad idea," he told her as they got on his bike.

"Actually I had fun, and I must say you know how to show a girl an exciting time," she said as he put on the helmet and climbed onto the back of the bike and then wrapped her arms around him. "Perhaps we could do this again?" she said, very serious about that as her heart started racing and she felt the adrenaline rush in her body. She had never had such a wild time and given her usual mundane life which she did like, but it was excitement like this that she missed since moving out of Africa.

Logan grinned as he gunned his engine to life, "If you want to, I know of a few bars we could go to while Jay cleans house and calms down enough not to kick us out when we walk through the door."

"That sounds fine," she said and wondered what Sage would think when she told her that she got into a bar brawl with Logan. The image of her face alone sent her laughing as they roared down the highway on his bike. For the first time in years, she had never felt so alive again.

**-Forest in the middle of Nowhere-**

Lady Deathstrike, Deadpool, Gauntlet, and Viper were now in camouflage combat gear as they made their way through the middle of a forest in the mid west.

"So…We're sure the little brat is out here?" Deathstrike asked them.

"Well if she isn't, then we can always have a good camping trip instead," Deadpool said happily, "Maybe we can make smores, sing songs, and tell ghost stories." The others looked at him like he was crazy, which on the hour long plane ride, they were fairly sure he was to some degree.

"If the girl is here I can find her…I did it before, I can do it again," Gauntlet said, scanning the area with his cybernetic eye. He still had her genetic data from the last time stored just in case and he could pick up her DNA trail from several miles away with it.

"Lead on then Colonel Clink," Deadpool said to him, "You're our blood hound to tallyho!"

Deathstrike leaned in close to Viper. "Do we REALLY need this fool?" she half whispered and half hissed at her.

"Despite his mouth, he's quite good at his job." At least that's what Viper kept telling herself, but the annoying mercenary was quickly pushing her patience.

"This way," Gauntlet said pointing to an area with a stream running by it.

"And how do you know this O Mighty Hunter?" Deadpool asked him as he got his weapons ready.

The cyborg mutant just grumbled something under his breath. "Look in the wild you need shelter, food, _and_ water. So she'll stay close to any source of water."

"Oh," the Canadian mercenary said realizing that made sense. "Okay then, lead on MacDuff." They started their search of the area.

An hour later, the now fifteen year old X23 was stalking a rabbit that she wanted to eat for later. Her combat uniform had seen better days as she had to cut the sleeves and legs below the knees since she had grown a bit. She didn't bother with gloves and she also used her claws to cut her long hair to shoulder length since it was getting too long and got in the way.

After having convinced everyone that she was 'dead,' she had gone on her own way. She tried a few cities, but she didn't like them. They were loud, noisy, smelt badly, and there were too many people for her comfort. Plus, the fact she had no money, as she had learned that was needed to buy food and shelter, made it all the more difficult.

So she went into the forest just wondering around. It was peaceful out here and it gave her time to think about her complicated life. She knew that she couldn't live out here forever, but where else did she have to go? She had thought about Logan a lot during this time. She knew that he had to know she was alive, but he was on the other side of the country and she wasn't ready to face him just yet.

She was walking down wind of the rabbit and then both she and the rabbit suddenly caught a few scents. She was startled a bit and quickly moved just loud enough for the rabbit to hear and run off. She growled in frustration. She wanted rabbit, but she could get another fish to eat for later by the lake or stream. Now she wanted to just get out of the way of whoever these people were, which she suspected were most likely another camping group, but then she caught the smell of gunpowder.

'Hunters?' She thought to herself, but as the wind picked up she caught one of the scents more clearly and her eyes widen in horror at what she smelt. 'No…It can't be…It can't be…She's dead.' She knew that many thought the same of her and she hadn't actually _seen_ her die, but there was no way she could have survived…At least that's what she though.

She moved closer and sniffed the air again and she could now make out four of them. Two she didn't know, but two she quickly recognized. She let out a growl at Gauntlet's scent and there was no denying the last one. It was her…It was Viper. She was alive and she was after her again.

She thought she was free of them, but now it was happening all over again…Never the less, she was going to finished what she started and began to stalk some new prey.

Gauntlet had picked up a heat signature that had to be from a human, but he lost it. He didn't like it one bit, for when he had been hunting the girl with that Russian Omega Red, she had pulled this trick on them a few times as well. Mainly she just ran out of range, but other times she would attack them. At the moment he got the feeling she knew they were here now and readied his stun rifle that he had been given. "I think she's on to us."

"What makes you think that?" Wade said looking through the trees, "So Logan's mini-me knows we're here, so what? She can't be as bad as the short and unshaven," he said referring to Logan.

"She's almost worse," Viper told him seriously.

At that moment X23 attacked from the trees. She kicked Gauntlet in the face, shattering his cybernetic eye as she kicked off him and flipped into the air and landed on Viper. But Viper threw the girl off her with strength that X23 had known she didn't have in the past. She put that aside as a woman with large claw like hands started to attack her.

She was fast and managed a few cuts on her body before X23 sent a foot blade across the Japanese woman's abdomen. Then, she felt a dart hit her shoulder and saw a man in red and black with a dart gun. "Damn, looks like we should have brought a bigger gun." She snarled as she ripped the dart out and attacked him slicing his gun with a hand claw and tried to slice him with a backhanded slice, but he dodged it and kicked her in the stomach.

"Nice try little girl. You're good, but not that good," he said to her as he took out a blade and attacked her. She ducked under it and stabbed him in the chest with her claw, but to her surprise he just staggered back with a grunt. "Okay, if you're going to be a bad girl like that, then I'll have to take you across my knee and give you a little spanking!"

X23 growled, but then a powerful kick sent her into a tree by Viper and she bounced off it hard and started to fall down a hill. When she stopped, she felt her body had cuts and bruises all over, but she knew she needed to get up and run. She had to withdraw and come up with a battle plan since those two were different then the others. They survived attacks that should have killed or seriously wounded others. The only other people she could who could survive suck blows were her and Logan, so that meant they had to have healing powers similar to theirs. That meant she had to rethink her attacks as she managed to push off and started to run.

Up on the hill, the others were getting themselves fixed up. Gauntlet was trying to fix his eye while Deathstrike was nearly healed as her stomach stopped bleeding. Viper looked over at Deadpool, "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just peachy. She only punctured a lung, but give me five minutes," he said, coughing a bit, "Okay, that girl seriously needs a timeout."

"Will you grow up!" Deathstrike snapped at him, "Can you not be serious for a nanosecond instead of acting like the fool? How you are still alive is beyond me!"

He just looked at her and smiled under his mask. "Are you hitting on me? Cause I am so into that and I don't mind the claws…Hell, I can heal!" She made a disgusted face at him. "Hey, when you look like I do, you take it when you can get. I mean, when's the last time you got laid?"

"Will you shut up!" Viper hissed out at him, "We have to make camp. We'll never find her at night and we'll have a better chance when morning comes." She stepped away from them looking down at the hill. She swore that she would have her revenge on that girl and no matter how long it took, she would capture her.

* * *

**NEXT UPCHAPTER 34: CAPTURED PREY**


	34. Captured Prey

The Uncanny R-Man: I hoped you would have liked that bar scene, and how Betsy handled that class. I never head of that mini-series and to think the only Deadpool comic I have is with no words spoken in it.

Jenskott: Yep Betsy's not the type of teacher to mess with. Yeah Logan at a bar usually means a fight wil break out eventually. Things will get worse for X23 later.

Mark C: Would you expect eh New Mutants to act any differently then normal kids would to a sub? Yep Kurt is slowly getting better and you can bet he and Wanda will get even closer later on. Yeah glad you got why I did the bar thing and as for Sinister you'll see.

coldqueen: Technically Logan didn't do that she ran off to be alone.

Doza: Well you'll see at the end of this if they capture her or not.

Sparky Genocide: Well I haven't seen that movie and I doubt I will, but glad you liked all that.

GothikStrawberry: Yet another satisfied reader. Glad I could make you laugh so much at the end there, I really try when I do humor.

Aaron: Yeah Betsy isn't as nice as Jean is with her powers is she? Well Storm was a wild one in Africa but after her powers kicked in and left she had to gain control of her emotions or cause a freak Storm. Glad you liked the Wanda/Kurt scene and X23 showing up.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, LadyDeathStrike1, Silver Warrior, KSimonT-X

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 34: CAPTURED PREY**

**-Library-**

Jean was in the library again simply relaxing with a good book. It had been five days after Storm's last date with Logan and already people were talking about how much less tense Logan was and everybody was also wondering just how close those two really were. They had been seen leaving together a few nights and it was obvious to anyone that they were an item.

For Jean, she was happy for them. They both had this aura of happiness around them that she hadn't sensed before. She had been in touch with her University and thanks to Xavier, she could make up the last few weeks in the summer by studying at the Institute as long as she handed in any work to their offices later. She was thankful, for she really wasn't ready to go back to classes with so many people. She knew that she was getting better, but she still felt a bit uncomfortable in large crowds afraid that someone was going to leap out of the shadows at her again like last time.

She had gone out through Bayville since she knew this place better, but never alone. She was usually with Scott or the girls. She didn't like feeling like this, but she would have to live with it. Then suddenly, she noticed the door open and Emma walked in. She wore a T-shirt that was white (which by now everyone knew she had an affinity for) but in black on her chest was 'My face is up here' and an arrow pointing up.

Jean shook her head knowing that only Emma would wear something like that and could pull it off. She also wouldn't admit it, but she kind of admired how Emma had been though much worse yet didn't show it and how she barely let anything show like that did somewhat bothered her.

"Oh, hey Jean. You mind if I look up something to read or are you just here for some quiet time?" the blonde asked.

Jean shook her head, "No, please go ahead." Emma nodded and looked at the stack of books for a while and then picked out one and sat down. A moment later Betsy, also walked in. "Looking for a book?"

"No, just a little quiet," the purled haired telepath said sitting on a small couch and stretched out and rubbed her temples a bit.

"I heard that you and Warren have been doing pretty well so far with the younger mutants," Jean said to her with a hint of a smile on her face, "Although…I heard you got a little…Creative, with how to deal with them."

"Oh I've heard about that," Emma said with a huge smile on her face. She had been near the kids as they had left and had picked up a few visuals on what she had done. "I must say I couldn't have done better then that…Except maybe threaten to make sure they had a few interesting dreams or nightmares of them in bed with someone they really wouldn't want to wake up with."

"You wouldn't…" Jean said to her in a little shock, for she had never thought of using her powers like that on someone…Well…Maybe a few times with Duncan.

Betsy saw the look in the blonde's eyes and nodded with a smile, "Oh she would."

After a moment Emma looked around the large and mostly empty room and sighed. "It's nice to have a quiet place like this and I don't mean just the voices of other people."

Jean nodded knowing exactly what she meant, "Yeah all those minds constantly around can be draining."

"I'll say, you'd think being able to get into the minds of others would sound like a cool power. But they never tell you about all the draw backs to it," Betsy said, resting her head behind her hands, "Like with all those thoughts all over the place that you have to push aside."

Emma nodded, "Not to mention all those 'interesting' thoughts you get. I swear…Who knew that teenage boys had such dirty minds? Oh well, blame the Internet for that I guess," she said as she tossed some of her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

Jean smiled and nodded, knowing a handful interesting thoughts that she had glimpsed over the years. She never let on that she knew about it, but a few of them were a bit much for her. "Oh and let's not forget how sometimes we pick up dreams every now and then. That's hard to deal with, not knowing if you dreamt that or picked up on someone else's dream."

"Oh bloody hell, tell me about it!" Betsy said covering her eyes, "I accidentally picked up on a few sex dreams my brother had with a few girls he liked. Now if _that_ doesn't scar you for life, I don't know what will!"

All three women laughed out loud for a few minutes. Jean had to admit, it was nice to have other women around her own age, and especially that they were also telepaths too. There were just some things that she couldn't talk to with Xavier, but having two other women around that knew how it was like was definitely easier overall. "You know, I like having you two here. I mean, being a telepath is hard, but I used to only have Xavier to talk to about the problems and don't get me wrong he's a great listener…"

"But he's not a woman your own age either," the Brit said with a nod, "Yeah, I mean my family and especially my brother tried to help, but they couldn't know what it was like."

Emma crossed her arms and sat back in her chair. Family…That was topic she didn't want to think about mainly because she hated her family. "Well consider you girls lucky," She said coldly, "At least your family cared about you instead of sending you to an insane asylum when you started to hear voices in your head."

Both woman felt sorry for her at that moment. They had both came from good families and they had learned that Emma's home life wasn't something many people would want. Emma felt how they were feeling and didn't like it. She hated pity and wouldn't let anyone pity her. "Can we change the subject then?" she asked the two other women.

"Okay then," Psylocke said with a nod and then she got a grin on her face, "How about the men?" All three of them soon bore equal grins on their faces, "I mean, I know we all got lucky with the men in our lives."

"I'll say," Emma nodded remembering all her times with Vincent both in and out of bed. "You know Jean, I think I've started my own link with Vincent. I can…Feel him now, lingering so deeply in the back of my mind now."

Jean raised an eyebrow with a look of interested, "Really? Well that's good Emma. I mean as far as I knew, only Scott and I had that…But maybe it comes with telepaths. Betsy, what about you?"

The Asian telepath thought about it. She had shared a few dreams with Warren a couple of times and she could always sense his mind more easily then others. But she didn't feel a constant presence…At least…She didn't think so. Sometimes she got these flashes of insight into him lately that started after the Hellfire Club thing. "I…Don't know. I am closer to Warren then anyone and we're definitely closer now after that horrible Hellfire thing and…Well…I do feel him easier, but no constant feeling of him."

She was actually a bit disappointed in that. She had talked to Jean a few days upon hearing about this link she had with Scott from the students and from what Jean had told her, it sounded very intimate.

"I'm sure you'll develop one too," Jean assured her, "I think it will just take time. It took awhile for Scott and me to have it and it really didn't grow until we became more then just friends. The closer we got in our relationship, the more strong the link seemed to become."

"I guess time will tell," Betsy sighed feeling a little left out.

Emma smiled a little, "Trust me, a link isn't the entire relationship. I mean there are all the things they do for us…Like all those little romantic things they do. Opening doors for us, or making us breakfast like my Vincent did yesterday which was so nice."

Jean nodded her head and sighed, "Yeah I know, on our anniversary Scott came to my door with roses and took me out to a romantic dinner…And then, we just went out to this cliff face and looked at the stars in his car."

"Did you also 'see' the back seat?" Emma asked with a certain smile on her face and the red face Jean had only sent the other two women into laughs.

Betsy wiped her eyes from a few tears from laughing so hard, "Oh, but it's nice to be in love with someone great. Especially those times where you just lay on top of them after sex and you can hear their breathing and heart beat. That's very nice."

Jean thought about something with that image, "Can Warren sleep on his back?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, don't the wings get in the way?" Emma asked next, for she had seen Warren turn a chair around so the back was at his front and she guessed he did it because it was more comfortable.

Betsy just waved a hand like she was brushing those ideas aside, "Oh no he can. And he folds them around us too. It was a bit strange with all those feathers on my back but it's really nice and warm."

"Oh that sounds nice," Jean commented seeing the look on Betsy's face as she was remembering those times, "Yeah I feel so warm and safe next to Scott sometimes…Like I never want to leave."

Emma remembered how Vincent was with her, "Yes, Vincent always caresses my back and my hair. I love it when he does that."

Betsy looked a bit more interested now seeing the smile and the look in the blonde's eyes. She remembered how back at the Hellfire Club she had been looking out for him taking care of all those horrible injuries. "Yes and how is it with you and him? I mean, for the past few days you two have been in high spirits. I take it you both have shared a few nights together…"

Emma just grinned, "A few…Well…Lately we've been sharing the same bed, but we've only been intimate," she said as her grin got bigger, "But oh what times those are. God, I've never had experiences like that before and lately we've been trying to see just what our limits are."

"Okay, that's a bit too much information for me," Jean said laughing she ha gotten worked up the last time Emma had gone into that, although Scott didn't seemed to mind that day in the shower.

Betsy just pouted at Jean, "Spoiled sport."

"Well what if someone comes in then?" The red head told her, for she really didn't want anyone like the younger students or something hearing this.

"Jean," Emma said in a tone of voice that said she overlooked the obvious, "Telepaths remember?" Betsy got a grin on her face and linked with Emma as they talked. Jean blinked a few times and kind of felt a bit left out especially when the two started to giggle about something and then the other two looked at her and sent her an 'invitation' to join in. So after a few seconds of thinking it over, she shrugged and joined linked up with them.

Fifteen minutes later Rahne and Jamie walked into the room. Jamie was glad that she wanted to help him with studying for his final test…Although the truth was he had a crush on the Scottish red head. Even though he knew she saw him as a good friend, lately he wanted more, but was too scared to ask her out. This was still okay, but when they entered the library they saw Betsy, Emma and Jean doing hand gestures and body gestured like they were talking but their mouths weren't moving.

It looked a bit strange and then they all burst out laughing for no reason. "Uh…I think we might want to do this somewhere other then here," Jamie whispered to her.

She nodded her head. "Aye, alone in a room full of telepaths, especially ones talkin' about somethin' with out talkin'…It's kind of creepy." Jamie just nodded and she gently grabbed his arm. "Come on, we can study in my room."

Jamie tried to hide his blush thinking of being in her room alone with her, but he didn't mind. So they just left the telepathic women to whatever they were talking about.

**Xavier Institute – Back Yard**

Rogue had been flying for nearly an hour as the morning sun shined over the institute. Ever since she had discovered this fantastic new power of hers, she spent quite a bit of time learning to use it. Thankfully, it came very quickly and naturally to her. And with help from experienced flyers like Warren and Vincent, Rogue soon began to feel more comfortable with her skill and quickly found herself relishing in the joy and freedom that flying had to offer.

When she was soaring through the sky with the wind flowing over her body and the cool air brushing her face, it was as if she could leave all her troubles behind her and focus on something so much more joyous for a change. She could touch now…She was stronger…She could fly…It was as if the power that had been such a horrible curse in her mind had suddenly become a true blessing. In the sky, her worries, fears, and nightmares seemed irrelevant and it gave her head a sense of clarity and peace that she had never felt before. It also gave her time to think about certain things that had changed in her life ever since the horrible ordeal that left her scared in so many ways…Things like her place in the X-men, her family, and of course…Remy Lebeau.

Remy had nearly died trying to help her on more than one occasion. It was because of his help and his words that she had been able to break free from the Hellfire Club's control. And since then, she had been growing rather close to him. From the nice meal he made her when she was still in the infirmary to the little 'mini-date' he took her out on where she first discovered her new powers, she found herself feeling increasingly attracted to this man. Kitty knew it…Jean knew it…Hell, a lot of people probably knew it at this point. So why was she still stalling? Was it still too soon for her?

As she descended over the backyard of the institute, she landed upon the large balcony that overlooked the pool area. Feeling more awake thanks to the exhilarating flight, Rogue stretched her limbs and took a moment to soak up the morning sun.

"Enjoyin' those new powers o' yours cherè?" came a voice from behind her.

Feeling only mildly startled, since she had grown accustomed to the feeling after a while now, she turned to see Remy casually leaning up against the wall.

"How long have ya been standin' there?" asked Rogue as she walked over to him as he flashed her the alluring Cajun grin that she once found annoying…Only now to find it very attractive.

"Long enough," answered Gambit simply.

"Well…Why?" she asked.

"Cause Remy's just worried 'bout ya, that's all," he said as he moved in closer to her, the expression on his face growing a bit more serious.

While Rogue still had some issues about being in close proximity to people, she had come to trust Remy like she had with the others and didn't flinch or tense up like she used to. But there was still a hint of nervousness within her, although it didn't necessarily stem from her past experience…Instead, it came from something else that was a bit more complicated.

"Well ya ain't got nothing to worry about with meh," she assured in a confident tone, "Ah can pretty much handle myself now."

"I don't doubt that…Especially after dat show ya put on in de danger room," said Gambit with a slight grin.

"Then why are ya worried about meh?" she asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Well…" said Gambit, rubbing the back of his neck slightly, "Maybe worried isn't de best word to use…Maybe it would be better to say…Remy's been thinkin' about you a lot lately."

"Oh…" she said, looking away briefly, feeling as though butterflies were doing cartwheels in her stomach at the moment.

He then moved in closer, but was careful not to touch her directly. Such close proximity allowed her to take in a deep whiff of his musky Cajun scent and it made her go weak in the knees. The old demons from the Hellfire Club reminiscent of her rape still hung strong in her mind, but those feelings were overshadowed by other feelings…Ones that had been growing a lot for a while now.

"So are we ever goin' to talk about it?" he said as he saw the look of uncertainty that dominated her beautiful pale face.

"What do ya mean?" she said, although she was pretty certain that he knew what he was referring to.

"You know as well as I do cherè…Are we ever goin' to finish it? Are we ever goin' to finish what we started before all dis shit happened?" he asked, sounding desperate for any kind of answers.

Rogue's gaze stayed fixated on the eerie red on black eyes that had so often left her at a loss for words. So much was happening to her in such a short period that it was almost too fast for her mind to process. But despite this…Part of her was just yearning to complete that one thought…That one action that had been so abruptly halted that fateful moment when she was abducted by Deathstrike. Others had encouraged her and part of her truly wanted to…But there were just so many things standing in the way.

"Ah…Ah'm sorry Remy," said Rogue, finding herself unable to look him in the eye as a slight tear formed in her eye, "Ah just…Everything has been happening so fast. Ah just…Ah don't know if ah can handle it at times but…Ah'm sorry…Ya don't deserve to have to deal with this kind of shit from meh."

"Hey, come on now…Don't say dat Rogue," said Remy as he gently cupped her chin and looked deeply into her beautiful eyes which were now beginning to fill with tears, "Like it or not…Remy cares about ya…He _really _cares about ya. I know ya've been dealt a bad hand…But ya've shown me and everybody else here time and time again dat you're strong enough to handle anything…Even more so now. And…I guess Remy knows why it's hard…But it's just not somethin' Remy can ever understand."

Remy Lebeau was never really good with words like this. He had never been in a predicament like this…And he had never fallen for a girl like this. But here he was…In the presence of a woman that was so strong in so many ways. And while there were things in his life that he knew he would never understand…He felt assured in one way or another about what he was feeling for this girl.

"Just know dat…Remy can never be in yo' shoes…When it comes to what happened to ya," said Remy in a deep, soft tone, "But he can always be…By yo' side."

Looking back into his dark Cajun eyes, she managed a small smile that helped warm his heart. He simply smiled back in return as Rogue struggled to find the right words to express herself before this man that had been causing her to feel so many powerful emotions from deep within her.

"Remy…Thank you."

She wanted to say more, but she didn't have to in the end. Remy just kept smiling back at her as he then leaned in and gave her a soft, yet deep kiss on her forehead. For Rogue…She didn't flinch, tense, or feel a wave of anxiety because of it. Instead…She felt a deep sense of warmth fill her mind and body. And even as he parted and began to walk back inside…The feeling still lingered as she simply stood under the bright morning sun with a smile still hanging strong upon her face.

**Xavier's Office**

Later in the evening after dinner, Xavier gathered all of his older staff in his office to discuss the changes that the institute had undergone since the Hellfire incident. Logan, Ororo, Hank, and Sage were all there and unlike previous meetings, everybody seemed to be in a better mood. With Rogue up and about, doing well coping with her new powers and beginning to show signs of improvement overall, Betsy and Warren doing their part to ease the load on teaching the New Mutants, Vincent and Emma adjusting quite well and showing tremendous potential, and an overall easing of anxieties throughout the institute as a whole…Things were definitely taking a positive turn.

While scars from the Hellfire Club were always going to linger, especially for those like Jean, Emma, Rogue, Kurt, and Vincent, everybody was now beginning to move past such horror and learning with each passing day how to cope with such experiences. Xavier could still sense anxieties and even graphic nightmares at times with some of the students, but it was nowhere nearly as bad as it had been. Friends were definitely helping each other and even new romances were forming in wake of all this such as Kurt and Wanda, Kitty and Piotr, Vincent and Emma, and if his telepathy didn't deceive him…Hank and Sage.

However, he chose not to speak up about that, nor about Logan and Ororo's growing relationship that had become a rather popular subject throughout the mansion. Xavier was happy that his staff as well as his students were finding love and developing close relationships with each other because he knew how happy it made them. Some like Scott and Jean or Warren and Betsy were quite serious, but others like Kitty and Piotr or Vincent and Emma were definitely beginning to grow.

While things were definitely settling throughout the institute to some extent, there were still issues that required some discussion, which is why Xavier often held such meetings. After all the work he had been dedicating to reading the mysterious book that Slayer had given him, he wanted to stay informed about everything that was happening in his institute.

"So Rogue's powers now appear to be stable, but what about…You know," said Ororo upon hearing from Sage and Hank about what they discovered about Rogue and her new abilities.

"I'm afraid that I really don't know about that grim issue," said Hank with a sigh, "I can only confirm her physical well being…Her mental state, on the other hand, is one thing I can only guess on."

"But she certainly seems to be doing better now," added Sage, trying to sound more optimistic, "She no longer gets as anxious anymore and she's been a lot more active lately. Not to mention…I believe that Mr. Lebeau has been having a positive effect on her."

Logan grumbled something under his breath that sounded, but nobody could make out what it was. It was clear he still expressed a bit of distaste for the Cajun, but if he was helping Rogue, then there wasn't much he could do to change that. He hadn't caused any real trouble so far…But that didn't stop him from checking the valuables every now and then just to be sure.

"Indeed…" said Xavier, hoping that Remy's continued help would aid Rogue in learning to touch and accept others again, "What about Betsy and Warren? How did their first class go?"

"Well that…Is a bit more of a humorous matter," said Hank, suppressing a laugh, "It appears that both she and Mr. Worthington found out the hard way just how difficult the younger recruits could be."

"But if what I heard from Bobby and Ray earlier…I think they'll do just fine here," said Ororo who couldn't help but chuckle a bit as well.

"Should I…Really ask for the details about this?" asked Xavier looking part humored and part curious.

"Nah, it ain't nothin' to worry about," said Logan, "But let's just say…Some the younger troublemakin' runts found out the hard way that those two aren't pushovers."

"And they aren't afraid to add their own 'unique' forms of discipline to some of the more unruly students who don't want to listen," added Beast.

"Well as long as it's not too extreme, I can see no difficulties with that," said Xavier, thinking that he'd rather not know if it was evoking such a humored response from his staff, "Any other students that you all have concerns about?"

"Well, Emma and Vincent's demeanor has taken quite a turn for the better compared to the last few days," commented Sage.

"Yeah, I noticed that too," said Logan, although if the scents he smelled on them were any indication, he had a pretty good idea why that was, "And as long as they're actin' so damn chipper. I was thinkin' about gettin' them more involved with the team of regulars since they show a lot of field potential."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt, but I'd have to consult them about it beforehand," said Xavier, knowing it was always a good idea to add what strength he could to the main team given the nature of what they had faced in the past, "Are there any other matters that need to be addressed?"

"None at the moment Professor," said Hank, "I don't think you have anything to worry about too much at the moment, but if anything comes up, we'll be sure to notify you."

"Thank you Hank," said Xavier, feeling more at ease after having learned that things around the institute were doing a lot better lately, "Again, I apologize for being so preoccupied lately and leaving many extra tasks to the rest of you…But I'm afraid certain things have caught my attention that has required me to use a rather precarious amount of my free time."

"You mean that book that you won't put down for more than a few hours at a time?" said Sage, knowing all too well the kind of stress Xavier had been putting on himself since he got that book, "Professor…I know it's important to be vigilant about certain things, but I wish you'd get more rest. You've been pouring over that book for days on end now."

"I know Sage…But I'm afraid that the content of this book is rather important and it is vital that I know all the facts," replied the Professor who had been unable to hide his exhaustion as a result of all the work he had been doing on this mysterious text.

"Just what the hell is in that book that's got you so occupied anyways?" asked Logan, feeling just as curious as the rest of them were.

Xavier was silent for a moment as the expression on his face grew more grim and serious. The book that Slayer had given him had been taking up a great deal of his time and the more he read it, the more concerned he became. The content of that book was not very pleasant to say the least and the kinds of things that it foretold were very, very dark. However, he didn't want to bring this up with anybody until he knew all the facts…But he was quickly finding that the more he uncovered, the more disturbing it got.

"I…Can't honestly say at the moment," answered Xavier cryptically, "The content of that book is…Well, not exactly clear, but it speaks of many dark things…The most of which I honestly can't fully comprehend at the moment because honestly…I don't know."

"But…Should this be something we should all worry about?" asked Ororo, feeling a bit unnerved by what Xavier was saying.

"For now…I don't think there's too much cause for concern," assured Xavier, not wanting to evoke any further anxiety among the staff and students, "Things can always change very quickly, but for now, there are no signs of impending trouble."

Suddenly, a strange wind blew through the window and before Xavier go any further…A deep, voice was suddenly heard from within the room.

"If only that were true Professor Xavier…"

"What the!" said Logan as he heard the voice and unsheathed his claws, believing that there was some sort of intruder in the mansion at the moment.

"Relax Logan…I'm not here to fight," said the voice as a figure stepped out of the shadows and came into full view.

"Slayer…" said Xavier as he turned to face the mutant warrior, once again surprised that he had not sensed him and Logan had not smelled him.

"Wait…This is Slayer?" said Logan, his claws still drawn.

"Yes Logan…And it's okay," assured Xavier, "He's not an enemy."

Logan kept his defensive stance until Ororo placed a hand on his shoulder, which finally got him to withdraw his claws despite his lingering suspicions about this mysterious man.

"Thank you Professor Xavier," said Slayer as he took a step closer towards the weary staff of the Xavier Institute, his imposing presence giving off an ominous feel, "I'm glad I caught you and your staff before you all left, for I feel that it might be better if you were all informed on the matter at hand."

"Informed?" questioned the Professor, "What did you find? Does it have to do with the Gates of Hell that I have been reading about in that book you gave me?"

Slayer's expression grew more anxious, as if he was hounded by a mixture of frustration and uneasiness. The rest of the staff didn't know what Xavier was talking about, but it seemed to them that it was a very serious matter.

"I wish I had more answers on that matter…But I'm afraid I'm no closer then you are," said Slayer in an exasperated tone, "I've only been able to watch and observe…Looking for the signs."

"Signs? What signs?" said Sage, not knowing what was going on.

"Yeah, just what the hell is all this about?" demanded Logan, "Just who the hell are you? Are you the guy that the runts have been talkin' about? What do you want with them anyways?"

Slayer had his problems…He had plenty of problems that he couldn't count if he tried. But Logan wasn't helping with his apprehensive stance towards him. There were enough complicated things going on and he didn't need someone who he had to have as an ally adding insult to injury.

"Look…I don't need this," said Slayer in a frustrated tone, "I'm trying to be your ally here and I'm trying to help."

Logan was about to say something in response, but Ororo once again stepped in and kept him from losing his cool.

"But why are you helping us? And what exactly is it that we need help with that has evoked these rather curious visits?" asked Hank as he looked at the mutant warrior's appearance, trying to use his knowledge of history and mythology to decipher his origins.

"It's a complicated matter Mr. McCoy," said Slayer, ignoring the look of surprise on Hank's face when he said his name, "But trust me…I wouldn't show up if it wasn't of great importance. You probably already know from your students about my past visits so you know that this is about a coming darkness…One truly unlike any other that has ever come to pass."

"Darkness? But why involve us?" asked Ororo, not understanding why this man would want to have the X-men help on a matter they had little experience in.

"Does the name Selene ring a bell?"

Suddenly, everybody in the room tensed and Slayer knew he had struck a chord.

"Or what about Sebastian Shaw? Do you not know these names?"

"Shaw…Selene!" said Sage, feeling an immediate twinge of hatred upon hearing those names, "That's impossible! They're dead! They died back at the Hellfire Club!"

"I wish that were the case," said Slayer as he shook his head in a rather solemn manner, "But I'm afraid they're both alive and well…And I don't think I need to tell you that they're up to no good. They've already brought reinforcements in wake of the destruction of their old complex…And they're planning something…Something very sinister."

A heavy silence fell upon Xavier and his associates as they took in this revelation. They, like the students, had all hoped that the Hellfire Club had been completely obliterated after that fateful mission that left so many of them scared in irreparable, indescribable ways. And they didn't want to believe this man when he said that they were still out there…But the look of seriousness on the mutant warrior's face made it clear that he was not joking about this matter.

"But…How?" said Xavier, finding this revelation to be very disturbing.

"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out Professor," said Slayer, who didn't look too phased by their reactions, "They didn't find their bodies in the rubble."

When they thought about it in that manner, it did make more sense. The Hellfire Club, particularly Selene and Shaw, had been very powerful foes that did more damage to their team than pretty much any other enemy they had faced before and the prospect of facing them again was not at all inspiring for them to say the least.

"Then where in the hell did they go?" said Logan, "And how the hell do you know all this!"

"There really isn't much I don't know Logan," said Slayer as the mark over his eye began to glow, "I know because I can see…I know because I can penetrate through the vast deception of lies cover many of the things that go overlooked. I can see both past and present…Beyond the boundaries of distance and time. It's how I know about the coming darkness that lies ahead…And it's how I know so much about you and your team…Because I can see it."

"You know us because you see us?" said Sage, finding it rather difficult to comprehend.

"Oh yes…I can see and know many things about pretty much everybody here in this institute," said Slayer confidently, "I know that Mr. McCoy over here once broke his neighbors window when he was three years old with a football."

"What?" said Hank in a surprised tone, "I never told anybody that!"

"And I know that Sage here once got food poison and threw up all over her bed when she tried to cook her first meal here," continued the mutant warrior as he shifted his gaze toward her.

"What?" exclaimed Sage, "But I never…"

However, Slayer went on as he turned towards Ororo.

"And I know that Ororo here got drunk at her sister's Bachelorette party and woke up on the couch with gum in her hair," said the mutant warrior, which caused Logan to give the former weather goddess a rather strange look that made her blush profusely, "You see…It doesn't matter how mundane it is, it's still possible to see it. But there's only so much I can see with my power…There's only so much my mind can take in before it starts to tear at my psyche. But sometimes…Certain phenomenon come along that force me to see something truly sinister on the horizon…And this time is no exception."

"And you believe that this darkness has something to do with the Hellfire Club?" asked Xavier as he began to piece some of the puzzle together.

"Yes…That's why I've come to you for help," said Slayer, "You and your students fought and overcame the Hellfire Club before…And now, they're back and the stakes are getting higher. Only a group as heinous and sinister as them could possibly evoke such an ominous feelings in the sight of both the physical and metaphysical realms."

"Then why don't we go out there, find them, and stop them before any of this shit happens!" said Logan, feeling just as eager to rid the world of the Hellfire Club once and for all as everybody else in the room.

"Because that would be dangerous and foolhardy," quipped Slayer, "You saw what they were capable of before…And you have no idea how truly far they'll go. I don't know what they're planning or the exact details…But I do know that the Hellfire Club is back in business, so you and your students had best prepare."

There was a very ominous tone in the mutant warrior's voice…One that foretold great challenges and hardships. The Hellfire Club had shown it's true darkness once already…And there was no telling just how they would exact their vengeance upon them for ruining their earlier plans.

"But…What about the darkness itself?" asked Xavier with the text he had uncovered within the dark book still hanging strong in his mind.

"That…I'm not so sure about," said the mutant warrior, "I have my suspicions…But I'll be sure to let you know if something comes up. Until then, stay strong and stay vigilant."

"Wait…" said Logan as he stepped forth to address the mysterious warrior once more, "You say you know us and you say you know the Hellfire Club…But what about you? If you really want us to trust you…I think we all have a right to know just who the hell you are."

Slayer hesitated briefly before answering. He knew there was definitely some truth within the feral mutant's words, but this was a complicated issue and time was always working against him. His life was a very long, drawn out story wrought with many complicated things…Most of which he didn't want to talk about. But for now, there were more pressing issues at hand…However, he knew that if they truly were going to trust him…He would have to reveal his harsh past sooner or later…For now, he just wanted it to be later.

"You'll know me soon enough…You all will," assured Slayer as he prepared to make his leave, conjuring up a shroud of purple mist once again, "But for now…Just know that I'm not an enemy. I know there are many reasons for you not to trust me…But if you don't, there's no telling how much more suffering you, your students, and the world as a whole will endure."

"And you expect us to be prepared for something we don't know nothin' about?" said Logan, feeling all the more frustrated about the ominous things that Slayer was talking about.

"The X-men are a strong team," said Slayer as the mist around him continued to grow, "I've seen that clearly and I know that if anybody has the power to fight this darkness…It's the X-men. And besides…I know there are also personal stakes involved with this with Sage, Jean, Emma, and Shaw…Or with you and Deathstrike."

"What!" said Logan as a look of shock quickly overcame him upon hearing that name, "She's alive!"

"Indeed she is…And so are a few other friends of yours," added Slayer.

"Friends…What are you talking about?" demanded Logan, "Just how much do you know about this!"

"I know plenty…But that's all I can say for now Logan…Or maybe…You would prefer to go by your real name…James Howlett."

A sudden chill consumed Logan as he heard that name and Ororo was quick to see the sudden change in Logan's demeanor along with the others. That name meant something to him…That name struck a chord. Suddenly, Slayer began to turn and walk away into the mysterious mist, but Logan had to know more.

"Wait!" he yelled as he lunged forth to grab the mutant warrior before he could disappear.

However, Logan hit nothing but air as the purple mist disappeared along with Slayer and he fell to his knees as he once again was rocked with confusion over what he had just heard.

"Logan!" said Ororo as she quickly rushed over to his side and helped him up, seeing the look of great distress on his face, "Logan…Are you all right?"

All eyes were now on the feral mutant before them as he looked back at them with a dazed expression and rubbed his now sore head.

"Yeah…I'm okay…I think," he said as he felt Ororo cling to his strong arms, sensing the tension within him now.

"But…What about that name?" asked Xavier, knowing it had to mean something if it triggered such a reaction within the confused former living weapon that had such a huge gap in his memory.

"James Howlett…" said Logan, finding it strange to hear those words come out of his mouth, "I don't know…But for some reason…I know that name."

**Rec Room**

Vincent Freeman couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed such an extended period of peaceful, sleep filled nights not rocked by disturbing dreams of his past. Since that first fateful night with Emma when they made love together, he felt as though he was walking on air. He never thought in a million years that he would find somebody who made him feel this way. After being robbed of so many things, he never thought he would ever find true happiness with someone like Emma. He was actually in love with someone who truly loved him back…And the wonderful feeling it gave the young man who had suffered so much could never be fully described with words.

Since that one amazing night, both he and Emma had slept in each other's room pretty much every night. They didn't always have sex, for it was more for the sense of comfort they offered one another…The feeling of peace and love that helped stave off the horrible nightmares that still hung strong in the both of their minds. In fact last night he was awoken by her tossing a bit in his arms he had stroked her hair and whispered soft assurances to her. After a minute she had calmed down then turned around and hugged him. She had still been asleep but she felt him even in that state and he held her back. He stayed away for a few more minutes to make sure she was over it before trying to get some sleep himself.

The closer they became, the more profound he felt his strange psychic connection with her grow also. Emma had told him that they had developed some strange psychic rapport as a result of what they had been through together…But he had no idea it could be this overwhelming to him. Now, no matter where he went…It was as if he always had something within the depths of his mind so that he was never alone. And for someone who had been so isolated and reserved all his life from so much past suffering, there was no price valuable enough to put on such an amazing gift.

As Vincent entered the rec room feeling in a fairly good mood, which he once thought so rare, he saw Roberto, Ray, and Bobby playing a game of pool.

"Hey guys," he said casually, "Mind if I play?"

"Yeah, sure Vince…Right after I beat Bobby with this one final shot," boasted Ray as he lined up the cue with the eight ball tried to sink the winning shot…Only to have it ricochet just a quarter of an inch off of the side pocket.

"Ha! It ain't over yet berserker boy!" exclaimed Bobby as he saw an opportunity for a major upset.

"Shut up man…" said Ray as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, it's only a game man," said Vincent, unable to suppress a laugh.

While Bobby lined up his shot, he couldn't help but notice that Vincent was in a much better mood than he had been since arriving at the institute. Usually, he had been very reserved and didn't necessarily talk all that much except when he had to. In addition, he was never one to smile this much and he usually had dark circles under his eyes. But now…Those circles were pretty much gone for the most part, he had a subtle smile on his face as he watched them, and his overall demeanor was a great deal lighter than it had been in recent weeks.

As Bobby lined up his shot with a nine ball, Roberto finally decided to comment on Vincent's lighter mood since neither Ray nor Bobby were inclined to do so as they remained caught up in their game.

"Don't you look happy this morning…" said Roberto in his accented voice as he leaned up against the wall near Vincent as they waited for Bobby and Ray to finish their game, "You finally sleep more than four hours or something?"

Vincent, never one to reveal too much about his private life, just smiled and nodded, wondering if he was really being that obvious.

"Yeah…I guess I have been sleeping a lot easier lately," said Vincent, keeping it simple, "It's been such an amazing transition coming here to the institute and everybody has been such a big help."

"And the lack of dark circles under your eyes wouldn't happen to have anything to do with a certain busty blonde telepath now would it?" grinned Bobby as he easily sunk the nine ball in the corner pocket and now prepared himself to go for the win with the eight ball.

Vincent felt himself blush slightly at the mention of Bobby's rather crude description, but he was quick to shake it off and not hint too much to the younger teenage boys.

"Well, she's really been there for me through the whole ordeal," he said as the smile on his face only got wider, "She can help me with certain things that nobody else can…And because of that, I guess we really have grown close."

"Really?" said Ray as all three boys now sounded quite intrigued by Vincent's words, "Exactly…How close?"

"Very close…" answered Vincent, "We have something…That I'm sure of. We really have a connection…One I really don't know how to describe. But she is and amazing…Wonderful woman. And I'm very lucky to have someone like her in my life."

"Who wouldn't!" laughed Bobby as he lined up his shot, "But still…That doesn't explain why you've been in such a good mood these past few days…Or why those dark circles are almost completely gone."

"Well…" said Vincent with a wide grin, "Let's just say…Both Emma and I have plenty of reasons to be in a good mood lately."

Those cryptic words were enough to make Bobby completely botch his shot as he, Ray, and Roberto looked back at Vincent wide eyed at what he had just implied. Vincent may have been careful with the words, but the tone in his voice and the look on his face was a dead giveaway.

"No way!" exclaimed Roberto.

"You didn't…" said Ray with an equally shocked look on his face.

"You did!" exclaimed Bobby, almost having completely forgotten about his missed shot, "You and that beautiful woman!"

"Dude…YOU ARE MY NEW HERO!" said Ray as Vincent continued to feel a bit uncomfortable at the boys' reactions, but kept smiling none the less.

"Yeah man! Do you have any idea how many men would kill to be in your shoes now?" said Roberto as he and the other crowded around Vincent.

"Uh…Thanks," said Vincent, not knowing how else to respond.

"Vince man…Come on…You have to give us details!" urged Bobby eagerly.

"Hey Iceman, don't you have a girlfriend?" reminded Roberto.

"So…That doesn't mean I can't enjoy details!" said Bobby with a wide grin, "Now come on man! Tell us! Are they real?"

Vincent didn't like that question and he lose his smile a bit now as the three younger boys now clamored around him as if he knew the meaning of life. But despite this, it only made him feel happier, knowing just how lucky a man he was after so many years of misfortune.

"I'd…Better not say. Stuff like that is for me and Emma alone," said Vincent seriously, much to Bobby's disappointment, "But I will say this though…It was amazing…Definitely the most amazing thing I've ever felt before. It's just…I've never had a girl in my life that I've felt so strongly about before."

"Damn man…" said Roberto upon seeing the rather dazed look on Vincent's face, "She must be the real deal for you."

"Yeah…I really think she is," said Vincent, "And it's not just because we had sex. That's just one small part of it…There's really so much more to it. It's the way we talk together, the way we communicate, and even little things like how I sleep better when we're in the same bed. And after a lifetime of painful nightmares and sleepless nights…It's just such an amazing feeling."

"Well I for one don't know how anybody in bed with her would get any kind of sleep…" said Bobby with a grin as he lined up his shot with the eight ball.

He sighed a little in frustration at Bobby's comment. "Bobby, just because Emma and I sleep in the same bed doesn't mean we have sex," said Vincent, not wanting other people to think that he was lucky just because he had some beautiful woman to sleep with, "We've both had to contend with being alone our whole lives and dealing with things that leave some rather nasty scars…And I'm not just talking about the physical ones. And the kind of thing that Emma and I share goes beyond the physical in so many ways that it just…It gives us both the comfort we need whenever the going gets tough with the challenge that each day brings. Not to mention, it helps to finally have a peaceful night's rest for a change."

The three boys managed to tone it down somewhat as they heard the more serious side to Vincent's story. It was clear that there was more to his relationship with Emma than the usual superficial aspects. His mood reflected on just how great an impact it had on him and how it was helping him to cope with the pain his life had brought him and the comfort both he and Emma found with one another.

"Hey, we're all happy for you Vince," said Bobby as he prepared his shot on the eight ball towards the corner pocket, "Around here with mutants like us, a place where tempers flare and things change, a good mood and a peaceful sleep is a tough commodity to come by."

"Thanks Bobby," said Vincent with a smile, glad to see that the younger boys could in fact take him seriously when he talked about his relationship with Emma Frost.

"No prob…Oh, and Ray?" said Bobby as he quickly drew the attention of the slightly older boy still leaning against the other side of the pool table.

"Yeah man?"

"I win…" And with that, Bobby sunk the eight ball into the corner pocket, winning the game.

**-Forest in the Mid West-**

X23 was getting tired of this. For the last five days she had been the hunter and the hunted. They had proven to be touch and well prepared. So far Gauntlet was still tracking her, but Viper was currently stronger and faster then she should have been than the other two. They were the real threat since whenever she attacked, they took all of it and then dealt back at her just as bad. What remained of her clothing was slashed in many places and had to put on a fur top she made in winter from a bear she had killed last year.

They were getting better too, for they were learning her patterns and she had already gotten all the supplies from the cave she had been living at with her in a backpack she had gotten in a city. She had decided to move on, but they were still following her. She had tried to lose them several times, but they always found her again.

She was sitting in a tree getting some rest, feeling frustrated and angry. She just wanted to be left alone…She wanted her own life. Now Viper was back and it seemed she wanted to use her again. X23 let out a small growl, for she would rather die then go back to Hydra.

He was so tired that she had trouble keeping her eyes open and before she knew it, she nodded off. Then…She woke up to the sounds of an explosion…One right next to her and she was flung from the tree and fell through a cluster of branches before hitting the ground hard. She cried out in pain, for unlike Logan she didn't have an adamantium skeleton and felt the bones in one of her arms and ribs break. She coughed up some blood and staggered to her feet trying to clear her head.

She felt hot pain in her sides and if she could see it, she would have seen slitters of the tree in her side. Then, another pain as something sharp hit her shoulder. She couldn't hear because the sound had left her sensitive ears ringing and she reached with her good arm and pulled out a dart.

She turned around and was hit by two more in her chest. She tried to pull them out quickly, but she was starting to feel the effects already. She slumped to her knees and looked up to see them there and Gauntlet with what looked like a grenade launcher, which must have been the weapon that had literally blasted her out of the tree. She felt one more dart in her, but she refused to give up.

She tried to stand and fight. She wouldn't go quietly, but as soon as she got on her feet, her legs trembled and gave out on her and she fell face first into the soil. She felt the cool dirt and smelled the charred bark and leaves and her hearing was starting to return as she heard them walking towards her.

X23 felt herself being lifted up as the drugs starting to kick in faster then her healing powers could neutralize it. "Get her up!" She looked up to see that Viper had said that, looking at her with hatred in her eye and wondering what would happened to her now. She wanted to fight, but her muscles felt too weak to do anything.

Viper started at the little girl that had caused her go much pain and had nearly destroyed Hydra itself. She pulled out her pistol, only this had live ammo it in. "Feeling a little groggy are we? Well then, let's give that healing factor a bit more of a test." Deadpool and Deathstrike looked at each other since they were holding her up and wondered what she had planned.

Suddenly Viper started to fire her gun at X23…Two shots in each shin and one in each knee, then in her shoulders, and a couple more in her center chest. X23 screamed out in agony as she was shot over and over. X23 was in a world of pain, but she knew she would live and heal…It was just so much that she nearly blacked out. Then Viper took hold of her hair in a fist and brutally pulled her head up. She grinned savagely at the defeated young girl. "Good night," Viper simply said and with the butt end of her pistol smashed it against her head knocking the girl out with a sickening sound.

"Jeez…I never though I would say this but…Wasn't that overkill?" Deadpool said a little shocked at the scene that just happened. He may be a mercenary who did a lot of bad things and didn't mind doing them a long as he was paid, but shooting a kid, even a dangerous little one like her, was a bit much for him.

"Just shut up and do the job you're being paid for!" Viper said coldly to her.

"Aye, aye Captain Ahab," he muttered under his breath then looked to Deathstrike as they took the bleeding unconscious girl to a clearing where a helicopter would come and get them, "You know some days these jobs don't pay enough."

She remained silent, for there was no honor in what Viper had just done and she was a woman of honor. But her family's honor came first and if this helped her in getting her revenge against Wolverine, then so be it.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 35: MEDICAL EXAMS**


	35. Medical Exams

The Uncanny R-Man: The T-Shirt kind of was, but was it said I made up myself. Yeah you're right about Rogue and Logan has noticed I think it said so in the last chapter. Yeah Viper is plus given what X23 did to her she's pretty pissed.

Aaron: Glad you liked how the girls were bonding and Jamie and Rahne will get together later, and that you agree that Rogue and Gambit should take it slow. More Slayer in the future but no rescue for X23 I'm afraid at least not yet.

Mark C: Yep, telepaths stick together and Rogue is getting a handle on her powers and Remt and her will get closer later on. Yeah the sinister thing was a nice touch, Scott later and the creator of the character said she didn't have the metal skeleton and if you think about it, it makes sense. She was given the claws at like seven so if her bones were laced then her bones wouldn't grow and that not only would stunt her growth but could be fatal to her even with the healing factor.

morring star: I'm not sure about that.

Sparky Genocide: Glad you feel the pace is right with the Rogue/Remy stuff and Slayer is a character that stays in the shadows as it were, but why you've done the same in your fics all the time with not introducing characters who just show up.

coldqueen: No, Slayer isn't from the future.

Doza: You'll see how Logan deals with it in this chapter and as for X23 in a few more chapters they'll meet up with her again.

GothikStrawberry: Well Slayer doesn't know everything and there are still things that go on that he doesn't know. Glad you liked the girl talk and that Jamie has a crush on Rahne and if you think Viper is evil wait until you see Sinister in this one.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, LadyDeathStrike1, Silver Warrior, KSimonT-X

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 35: MEDICAL EXAMS**

**Logan's Room**

Upon the departure of the strange mutant warrior they knew only as Slayer, Logan was left with a new wave of confusion and uncertainty. That name he had said to him…That name that he had called him just before he disappeared as mysteriously as he had arrived…It meant something to him. James Howlett…He knew that name…He knew it, but he didn't know why.

After the commotion died down upon Slayer's departure, Ororo tried to console him in his new state of confusion, but Logan soon found himself unable stay…For he needed to process this. And because of that, he ran out of the room before anybody could say anything and retreated to his bedroom where he sequestered himself once again.

As he now lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, feeling wide awake despite the hour…The former living weapon could feel many things going through his head now as a result of hearing that name. As he had when he first smelled the cherry blossoms that triggered his memories of Yuriko, hearing that name had triggered a fury of new fuzzy memories that seemed to play out in his mind whether he wanted to see them or not. Part of him wanted to probe deep into this large, shady area of his life that had been erased by Weapon X…But for some reason he could not explain, another part of him was trying hard not to.

The memories weren't as intense or as painful as the ones from Yuriko, but they were ever bit as confusing. Logan tried to close his eyes and either shut them out or make sense of them…But no matter what he did, he couldn't escape their presence in his mind as it played over once again in his fragile mind.

_Outside a temple underneath the cool shade of picturesque cherry blossoms that seemed to be in full bloom, Logan and the beautiful Japanese woman known as Yuriko walked in a serine, peaceful bliss. Yuriko's arms were enlaced with his as she smiled at the strong, burly Canadian as he looked around at the wonderful scene that nature had offered them while enjoying the sense of comfort that being in Yuriko's presence gave him._

"_Is something on your mind Logan-san?" asked Yuriko as she saw the dazed look on his face._

"_Nah…Just thinking," he answered as he kept his focus on the picturesque cherry blossoms that fell from the gentle wind._

"_Well if you're thinking, then by definition…Is it not true that something has to be on your mind?" said Yuriko with a grin, knowing Logan well enough to understand when something was bothering him._

_Logan simply chuckled and grinned at the all too sharp woman that walked beside him._

"_Ya got me there darlin'," he admitted as they both stopped walking under the shade of the cherry blossoms and simply took in the scenery around them._

"_Well…Care to tell me about it?" she said as she moved in closer to his warmth, gently running her hands through his burly facial hair._

"_It's just that…" began Logan as he let out a deep sigh, "Being in a place like this…And being here with you has just…It's given me a lot to think about…And a hell of a lot to be thankful for. You know better than anybody else how I was when I first got here…"_

"_Yes…And look at you now," she said with a warm smile, "You're strong, centered, and a true embodiment of that which is noble."_

"_But even if I'm like that now…I can't stop thinking about all the things that led me here," he said, taking some comfort in her words, "I mean…I can barely decide on what to call myself at times. Should I hold onto the past and be James again? Or should I keep going with the new beginnings I've experienced as Logan?"_

_The confused Canadian man could see a great deal of compassion and understanding in the eyes of the beautiful Japanese woman beside him. She placed her hand over his heart as his arms soon enraptured her in his strong, secure hold. He held onto her tightly, as if to hold onto all that kept him sane and Yuriko could clearly feel this tension within him as she once again used the heart she had so earnestly given him to sooth his troubled spirit._

"_I don't think I can tell you who you are…" she said softly as she sank into the burly man's arms, "For me…It doesn't matter whether you're Logan or James Howlett…You are still the same man. Names are only a part of the surface of our spirits…Call it by any other name and it will not take away from that which it truly is. And I know you Logan-san…I know that you have a spirit to be proud of. You cannot escape that which you regret in the past…Under any other name, it would not matter otherwise. All that truly matters is that you hold onto the spirit and heart for which you have become the man you are…Not just from here, but from everywhere you've been."_

"_But then…How do I keep that past part of myself from corrupting me any more than it already has?" asked Logan, still full of uncertainty._

"_Oh Logan…" she said as she looked back up at him with a warm smile, "Everyone is corrupted in some way or another whether it be past or present. You are only as corrupt as you allow yourself to be. Only through finding that inner peace that all life experiences with the simplicity of mere consciousness can anybody truly see themselves clearly. You only feel corrupted by it because you allow it. And it is not corruption that you should dwell on…It is that which your past has taught you that matters. Everybody has regrets…Some more than others…But as long as you remember who you are and take comfort in the peace that you have found in places just like this on…It does not matter whether or not you are James or Logan…For you are still the man I love."_

_Logan had always felt a unique euphoria of peace whenever Yuriko seemed to take his complicated issues and bring them into a simpler, easier form for him to deal with. The love she gave him and the compassion she offered was many times stronger than any of the emotions that had hindered and tortured him in the past. Even if he still couldn't make sense out of who he was…Whether he was Logan or James…He felt he had all he needed in his arms right now to remember the man he was at heart._

"_You always seem to know exactly what to say darlin'," said Logan softly as he ran his finger down the side of her beautiful face, "I don't know what I'd do without you…"_

"_Then let us hope that we do not ever have to find out," she said as their faces drifted closer and closer to one another and met in a deep kiss as a the cherry blossoms continued to flutter peacefully in the wind around them_

The memory stopped for Logan right then and there as he remembered once again the harsh reality of the past that he once had. Memories such as those were hard to think about, for they only reminded him of how bad things had turned out with Yuriko. She knew who he was back then…Better than he knew himself. Now, he was stuck in that same situation…This time without guidance or assurance from somebody like her.

Every time he thought of her he felt both anger and remorse…For that woman was truly dead now and only Deathstrike remained. The woman who once offered him such comfort and bliss now sought to see him die a slow, painful death. Slayer had told him that she was still alive…And he knew full well that as long as she was still breathing, she would never stop until he was dead. It left him at a crossroads now, for she seemed like the only one who knew him as both Logan and James Howlett…And now, he was left alone and confused once again about something he could not fully grasp in his fragile mind.

Just then, he heard a knock on the door. He had been distracted, but he knew from the unique scent exactly who it was…Ororo. Her scent caused his heart rate to go up and his anxiety to build, for memories of love turned hate with Yuriko still hung strong…Yet he could not escape what he felt for the weather goddess.

"Logan…Logan are you okay?" she asked, her gentle tone wrought with concern.

Logan didn't respond, he simply stayed motionless in his bed.

"Please Logan…Don't do this to me," she said, in a voice choked by emotion, "I can't bear it again…Please."

Logan was forced to swallow the thick lump in his throat, hating himself for making her feel this way. She didn't deserve it…She didn't deserve any of it, yet because of her feelings for him, she could not escape it.

"Logan…I'm coming in," she finally said.

Normally, Logan would have been angry towards anybody who dared to open his door when he was in a state like this…But this time, he had no such feelings, for he had no desire to stop her and knowing Ororo…He couldn't if he tried.

Slowly, she opened the door into the darkened room, entering with an anxious look upon her face as she slowly made her way towards the distraught man on the bed. She closed the door securely behind her as she found herself sitting on the side of his bed, taking in the look of confusion on his distraught face.

"Please Logan…Talk to me," she said with tears in her eyes as she slowly placed her warm, comforting hand on Logan's shoulder.

The former living weapon could not ignore her presence beside him as his gaze finally shifted to the teary blue eyes looking down upon him. Seeing her in such a state tore him up even more, but the compassion in her eyes was undeniable as he soon found himself sitting back up again, allowing Ororo to take her place next to him as she so sorely wanted during this time of great turmoil for him.

"James Howlett…Is a name I know all too well," he said in a low, mumble that mixed with his gruff tone.

"Who is he?" asked Ororo, eager yet also anxious to hear the answer.

Logan then turned to face her, giving her a full, unabated view of his tortured expression.

"He's me Ro…" he said, this time with little uncertainty, "James Howlett is me…I don't know how I know…But I do."

"He's you…" she said as she moved in closer to him, lending him what warmth she could.

"All the gaps in my memory…All the nightmares and uncertainty…It's always divided me into two people," he said, trying to find the right words, "On one hand…There are the memories of Logan. He's the man who fought in World War II…He's the man the Prof found and helped him develop into the man I am now. James Howlett…Is someone I both know and don't know at the same time. He…I know I once went by that name. I remember how…Yuriko used to call me by that name sometimes. And every time I hear it…The only thing I ever feel from it is loss…Remorse…And self-loathing."

"Logan…" said the former weather goddess as she slowly wrapped her arms around him and hugged him closer to her, an act which he did not fight, "I can't imagine how you must feel. I know how difficult it was when you…When you first remembered those things about your life that you'd much rather forget now. And I know this must be just as difficult…If not more so."

"It is…" he affirmed with bitterness in his tone, "It is worse Ro. For so many years I've been tryin' to find my past…But every time I learn something, I find out it's a memory I'd rather forget! And now that I know I'm this James Howlett guy…I don't know if I can take any more."

"Shh…It's alright Logan," said Ororo as he heard him begin to get worked up, "I'm sorry you have to feel such pain and turmoil because of things you had no control over. But no matter what memories you recall or how bad they are…You can't forget the man you still are. No matter where you've come from…Whether you're James or Logan…You're still the same man at heart…And nobody can ever take that away from you."

Logan, despite his own self loathing, found himself clinging hard to the beautiful African woman sitting by his side. He never thought he'd ever let anybody in like this…Not after what he learned about Yuriko…Yet here he was. Ororo was giving him something that he needed more than anything right now…Something to hold onto. And the more he clung to her, the more she held him even though this was his problem…His inner turmoil. Yet despite this, Ororo was still determined to be there for him and help him through this and for that, Logan could find no words to describe what he felt now in this mixed state of anxiety and comfort.

"I'm sorry Ro…" he said as his voice sank into a pit of despair, "I'm so sorry…You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to have to deal with any of this shit."

"Logan…Please," she said as she forced him to look her in the eye once more, "I'm here for you…I want to help you. You can't expect me to leave someone I care about so much in such a state. And like it or not…I care about you…And I want to help you. I…I know I may not ever be able to relate to what you're going through…But I want to be there for you."

Logan didn't say anything in response, for he could not find the words. Instead, he found himself drifting closer towards the weather goddess once again as they both met in a deep kiss. Logan's fragile mind still could not digest how someone like her would have deep feelings for or want to help a monster like him. Yet through the tenderness of her words and the softness of her kiss, she made it clear that she had no intention of letting him suffer through this on his own. She offered a feeling of gentleness and understanding that few others could with both her words…And her tender actions that he so deeply relished in. It may not have given him all the answers…But it gave him something much greater…Comfort.

**-Vincent's Room-**

Emma collapsed on top of Vincent sweaty, panting, and of course…Naked. It was late that night and both of them had finished up on a date and they had gone to his room where they had just finished another round of passionate sex for the third time that night.

"Oh god…I…Don't think I can do another…At least for a bit," she said panting, relaxing herself on his body and feeling the pleasure run through her. She felt his arm enfold her and one hand slightly caressing her back…God how she loved that feeling. It just showed her how much he truly cared for her with just a simple gesture since her family wasn't big on displays of emotion.

Vince himself was tried. He didn't know that going for that long or that many times was even possible, but she had this way about her that seemed to push beyond normal limits and he felt truly lucky to have her. He had joked that she must have been trying to see if they could set a record earlier and she just grinned at him, telling him that she was just seeing what their limits were. He had to admit, having a girl with no sexual hang ups was interesting to say the least.

He knew that her birthday was next month and was already planning things out, but luckily this link they were forming didn't allow full access to his mind so he could still save the surprise. But there was one thing that still bothered him. For all the sex they had been having, they were still doing it without any precautions and this time, he was determined to get some answers out of her.

"Emma?" He said softly, but she only moaned as she snuggled up against him, "We need to talk."

She sighed and rolled off him laying on her side facing away from him as she gathered some of the bed sheets to her, "If this is about the whole safe sex thing, then forget it…We don't have to worry about that," she said in a strange cold voice that he knew she used when she didn't want to show her emotions.

He didn't give up as he turned on his side and wrapped an arm around her, "Talk to me Emma…Please. What's going on?"

She closed her eyes and she knew she should tell him…She just hoped that he wasn't too crushed, "Tell me…Do you see us with a family one day? With children?"

"Actually…And I know this sounds strange, but yes…I can. I know you're the one for me Emma. You're the part of my soul that was always missing and I didn't even know it until you came into my life."

She wished he wouldn't say such things, for she felt the same way, and this only made it harder for her, "I…I don't think I _can_ have children."

That surprised him and he was silent for a moment, thinking about what she had just said, "Wait…You said think, not know…You mean you don't know for sure?"

She couldn't look him in the face, for she was too ashamed of her past to say her fears to him and look into his beautiful blue eyes, "You know what happened to me…Ever since I was sixteen, I've been either raped or I used my body to get me what I want or need. That's three years of sex and not once did I ever get pregnant…Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

He thought about that, and it had never occurred to him. He knew that she had to have done things to survive and he accepted all that, "But you never checked for sure, did you?"

"No."

"So…How do you know. I mean yes…It's odd, but maybe you've just been lucky about that."

She sighed again, not sure what he wanted to hear. True, the fact that she may never have kids was something that many women didn't like to think of. It was biological and part of everyone's deep psyche and she didn't want children at this point in her life, but she did want them at some point. But the truth was that she would only want to have his since he was the one for her…The true love of her life, something she never believed she would find.

But she was afraid…For she knew that he wanted a family and what would he do if she couldn't give him one? Would that be it for them? That's what truly terrified her.

Vince hugged her closer as if he knew what she was thinking and she guessed he might now, "I'll always be here for you, I would never leave you for something like that. Besides, you don't know for sure anyways and it doesn't matter to me."

She turned around and hugged him close burying her face in his chest. She was glad that he was so understanding and that he would always be there. She had been so alone in her life and having him made that gaping pain in her go away.

The next morning was the usual…Danger Room training and Emma getting to know the others a bit better, but she had one other thing on her mind that day. She was thinking on how she didn't know for a fact if she could have kids or not and she was heading to the labs to see if Hank knew anything about that. If not, she could always see someone in New York since she didn't want anyone to know about this.

She walked in down the halls, her high heel shoes echoing the metal corridors. She opened the lab door and peeked in.

"Hello? Hank, are you in?" she asked walking into the medical lab that he was usually found in. He was still working on Rogue's powers, trying to understand it. She looked around and heard a door open, but who came out was the one person she had been avoiding for quite awhile now…Sage.

"Oh, Emma…" she was surprised to see her in here. She had been just helping Hank out in the lab and put down a tray of equipment. Emma just looked at her and turned around and started to walk out not saying anything. It wasn't like Sage could blame her, since they hadn't said a word to each other since they both got here, but Sage knew they had to talk sooner or later and she decided on doing it now.

"Emma stop…We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about," Emma said, for she still didn't even want to be in the same room as this woman. After all that happened to her and the others…She had just stood by and watched. While it was thanks to her that they were all free, but if she had acted sooner then none of them would have suffered. Rogue and Jean wouldn't be going through this, and she wouldn't have had to watch Vincent be tortured for nearly two weeks and she…She could have escaped the first time if it hadn't been for her.

Sage knew that Emma was still angry with her…It didn't take telepathy to know that, but in a way she couldn't blame her. She had to stand by and watch many horrible things and not just with the girls or Vince…She had seen others tortured, others killed, and she herself had to do some rather distasteful things. It had been part of the job and she had known going in that it would have been her toughest assignment, but she had to use every once of inner strength just to get through certain days and keep the impersonal mask of Tessa on her face at all times.

"Look…I didn't like having to watch any of you go through what you went through, but…" Sage began, but Emma cut her off.

"But you didn't help any either! You let Selene torture Vincent, and also did the same to me and Rogue, who also had us raped! Have you even looked in Rogue's eyes since you came here? Or Jean's? Can you honestly look them in the eye after what you did!" Emma felt a cold anger inside of her, letting all of this out for the first time. "You knew what was happening and yet…You did nothing."

"Because I couldn't!" Sage said, only she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince Emma…Or herself. "I had to bring them down to destroy them…You know better then anyone how they were and the Hellfire Club needed to be brought down!"

Emma did know that, for that group had been evil in a way she had never known and to be honest, she was glad when that building fell and they were gone. She had been so relieved to have that nightmare end, and yet she still held a deep resentment to the older pale woman for having waited so long before she acted.

She put some of the coldness out of her voice, but still didn't turn around to face her, "Sage…I can understand why you did what you did…I know it couldn't have been easy…But whether or not I can ever _forgive_ you for standing by for so long and doing nothing…I really don't know." She walked out of the room thinking of going somewhere to be alone for a moment. She needed air and to clear her head. For so long she had hated every member of the Hellfire Club and as Tessa, Emma had a lot of old hatred left in her for that woman. But it was tough letting all of that go for Sage.

Emma walked on knowing that she should try to get over her feelings about Sage, but it was a hard thing to do when a person you thought of as an enemy for so long wasn't anymore. She figured she could test herself out later in the city anyways. But right now, she needed to cool off and think on other things.

Sage, however, was left alone in the lab and sat down looking at her hands. She knew Emma had a point and truth was she didn't sleep easy at nights knowing the things she had and hadn't done. In fact, it was years before she had a decent sleep and she had used sleeping pills to help, even taking them to this day. It kept the dreams away since she never had any good dreams to begin with…In fact, she hadn't had any good dreams in so long she couldn't remember the last of the good one she had.

She tried to put her emotions back into that box in her mind, for she didn't want to feel anymore of this sorrow at the moment. She wanted to go back to the old emotionless 'Tessa,' since all she could feel now was a dark, brooding, despair welling up inside of her. It was times like this she was envious of her 'Tassa' persona…At least 'she' never had to deal with such things.

**Xavier's Office**

After the departure of Slayer and the subsequent confusion that followed, the next afternoon Professor Charles Xavier once again found himself forgoing the increasing level of fatigue in his crippled body and dedicating himself to learning as much as he could about this coming darkness that the mutant warrior had so gravely warned them about. With the old, worn book he had given him still in hand, both he and Hank were now pouring over it, seeking answers to the questions that they could only begin to understand.

Hank was beginning to get worried that the Professor was getting too engrossed by this book and this darkness, for he was not showing any signs of stopping or hinting at any desire to rest. The book was very hard to ascertain because of its age and its complex Latin content. With torn pages and cryptic messages, some parts were all but impossible to decipher, but that did not stop Xavier in the slightest as he now felt a new drive as a result of learning that the Hellfire Club was back.

"Charles…I've taken my share of Latin throughout my education, but I'm certain that this book's complexity would make Caesar himself cringe," commented Beast as he let out a deep sigh and stretched his muscular, gorilla-like arms, "It's almost as if this book was written in a purposefully difficult manner to thwart anybody from understanding it."

"I most certainly wouldn't doubt that old friend," said Xavier, who was beginning to develop dark circles under his eyes due to the late hour and his lack of sleep over the past few days, "It speaks in a sort of poetic metaphor that we can only speculate over…But I know that Slayer would not have given me this book without a good reason and if there is something in this text that could stave off whatever this darkness is that he keeps speaking of, then it's up to us to find it."

"So you're saying that you fully believe this strange warrior fellow that nobody seems to know very well?" asked Hank, still reeling from the mysterious man that had entered their presence completely undetected despite Logan's powerful senses and the Professor's telepathy.

"After reading some of the things in this book…Yes, I'm beginning to believe," he said with more affirmation in his tone, "And hearing about the Hellfire Club makes this situation all the more disconcerting. I may not know very well who exactly this Slayer fellow is, but he certainly doesn't seem to be a threat to us…I believe he is genuinely trying to help us."

"And how can we be sure?" asked Beast, feeling as though it would be in their best interests if they didn't rule out certain possibilities.

"I…Can't say for certain Hank…I couldn't sense anything from his mind," conceded Xavier, "But I just…I have a feeling that if he wanted to bring us harm, he would have done so by now. And if he did have ulterior motives…I don't think he would have given me this book. He's shown us that he means us no harm…So for now, I think he deserves at least some trust on our part. Because if any part of what he says is true about this coming darkness, the Hellfire Club, or this Gates of Hell that the book keeps speaking of…Then we must do all we can stop it."

Xavier then went back to going over the text in the book, but Hank felt he was in desperate need of a break. He wanted to convince Xavier to do the same, but something told him that there was little he could do to dissuade him in his current state. With a defeated sigh, Hank was about to shake off his current state of mind and return to helping Xavier with the book…When suddenly, they both heard the door open and saw Sage look in with a rather distraught look on her face.

"Oh…Sorry," she said in a low monotone that seemed some what uncharacteristic of her usual voice, "I forgot you were busy Professor. I'll…Come back later."

Before either of the two men could respond, Sage began to close the door and walk off. However, Hank quickly shot up from his seat, knowing just as well as Xavier, telepathy or not, that something was bothering her.

"Sage…Wait!" he urged, but it was too late for him to stop her as she closed the door and made her way back down the empty hall.

Hank quickly followed, turning back to Xavier and saying, "I'll be back a little later Charles…I should most definitely address this." And before the Professor could respond, he was already gone…Although he remained fixated on the now shut door that Hank had just rushed through to catch up to the retreating young woman with a peculiar look in his eye. While Professor Xavier may have been curious, he had a rather strong feeling that Hank knew what he was doing…For reasons he probably shouldn't get into if what he sensed from his mind was any indication.

Out in the hall, Sage was walking at a slow, solemn pace, feeling as though she had definitely had better days. After what happened with Emma, much of her guilt over what had happened with the Hellfire Club caught up to her in a way she had been trying very hard to suppress for so long now. Images and memories of some of the things she saw…The torture…The brutal rapes…The tears…They all hung strong in her mind and ate at her soul in a way she could only begin to describe. It was so hard to take…Living with such guilt. It hurt…Knowing she couldn't undo the horrible things that she had done. It brought so much sorrow…So much conflict…And it looked as though there was no end in sight for her.

Then, while lost in her thoughts, Hank's voice rang out in the halls and quickly caught her attention.

"Sage! Sage wait!" he urged as she stopped cold in her tracks and watched Hank catch up to her.

As the big blue mutant got closer, he saw the look of true turmoil in her face. There were hints of tears forming in her eyes…Something he knew was very rare for a former SHIELD agent. But that only made him feel more troubled as he looked back at her with great concern in his eyes.

"Sage my dear…What's wrong? You look very troubled."

"It's…Complicated, Hank," she said in response, doing a poor job of hiding the distraught feeling in her tone, "I don't want to pester you or Charles with it…"

She turned to walk away, but Hank quickly stopped her as his strong, ape-like hand gently grabbed her shoulder and turned her back towards the man stuck in a beast's body.

"Nonsense Sage…We're your friends," he said with compassion in his voice, "And friends don't let other friends walk around feeling lower than the winter temperatures of the arctic."

Sage wanted to walk away, but in the presence of this man, she found herself unable to as she let out a deep sigh.

"Now tell me…What's wrong?"

As much as Sage didn't want to remember it, she found herself once again going over the grim details about what happened with her and Emma. She had to stop a few times, but she managed to move on as Hank listened intently, trying hard to keep his reactions at bay until she finished. The look on his face, however, gave such feelings away as he kept his hand upon her, which helped give her the strength to go over it again despite her intense feelings of remorse and guilt.

"And I guess…I guess Emma is right in many ways," she finally said in a deep, remorseful tone, "She and all the others have every right to hate me. I was there Hank…I watched Selene and the Hellfire Club torture and rape them without compassion. I watched them do so many horrible things…I saw the look on their faces, the tears in their eyes, and heard their cries, I saw others too and I had to do some…Distasteful things as well. And no matter what I do…I can never forget them…Even if it was because of me we all survived…I can never forget what I have experienced."

A tear escaped from her eye, trickling slowly down the side of her face…One which Hank softly wiped away with his gentle touch. Hearing her words of sorrow and guilt were difficult for him, for he had come to know Sage very well through their long, drawn out conversations that often caused them both to lose track of time. And in reality…He was becoming very fond of her in more ways than just friendship. She was one of the few women who looked at him and didn't just see the big hairy beast that caused so many others to cringe and cower. In fact…She looked at his appearance and found it unique, enticing…And yes, attractive as well.

Now, this was a time when she needed somebody to help her through this and after what she had given him thus far, Hank felt it was his duty to return the favor.

"All memories are but a mere part of our experience Sage…Believe me, we all harbor ones that evoke such strong regret," he said in a comforting tone.

"Not like these…" said Sage, looking away briefly before Beast managed to draw her attention once again with the concerned look on his face.

"Be that as it may Sage…You cannot let them overtake you like this," said Hank with a subtle urging in his tone, "You have so much strength within you…Strength that allowed you to survive something that few people could. Yet you stand here before me as strong and alive as ever. Memories may bring sorrow, but memories don't determine who you are."

There was a brief silence between them as Hank gave her time to process his words through her computer-like brain. There were some things that he knew went beyond mere data…Things that were too difficult for even the most powerful computations to process. Sage may have been so cold and heartless as Tessa when she was with the Hellfire Club, but in getting to know her so well, Hank McCoy knew she was so much more than that.

"I've come to know you Sage…" he continued, not letting up with the soothing tone in his voice, "I've come to know the true person you are through the memories which lie only upon the surface. And in a ways…It's not all that different than myself. This body…This fur…They are like the memories that garner such sadness and despair. I know they most certainly do for me at times. But you see beyond the body and beyond the fur…In the same ways as I see through the memories that lie only upon the surface. As much as they are a part of us…We can never forget that they are only superficial aspects. And like me, I don't want you to fall victim to the despair that comes from simply looking on the surface and not a millimeter deeper."

It was a strange way as to how Hank related his problems to her. She may not have had his looks, but she did have something else on the surface that was just as profound. Memories…Fur…They were only the superficial aspects. She had not seen it like that…Thinking memories made a person who they were when in reality, it was the experience as a whole. After being alone and being someone who she wasn't for so long now…It was an unfamiliar feeling to have people like Hank, the Professor, or Ororo in her life again, willing to help her as any other friend. Yet the more she experienced it…The more profound it was for her and Hank helped to remind her of that.

"But…What about Emma, Rogue, Vincent, and…" however, Hank didn't let them finish.

"Trauma is a hard thing to get past Sage," he said with hope in his tone, "They have all suffered…And because of that, certain things will cloud their minds for a very long while. But given time…And faith…I'm sure they'll come to see in you that which I have. And until then…You must simply have faith that the lives things will…As so many things do…Change and grow with time."

Upon hearing the ape-like man's words, Sage actually managed a smile…One that helped Hank to smile back as she held his large hand with hers, feeling as though she may have something to have faith in after all. And as bad as past memories were…That didn't mean she could make new ones right here with the institute, the X-men, and Hank.

"Come Sage…Why don't we both get a little late night tea?" he said, warmed by her smile.

"I'd like that," she said as she gave him a simple peck on the cheek, causing him to blush profusely, "Lead the way handsome…"

**-Miles away underground-**

Viper walked through the corridors of the underground base that Sinister had moved to out of the mansion with the other Hellfire Club members. And that was just fine with her since that Selene woman made even her skin crawl. The corridors were smooth and metallic and everything was hospital caliber clean. She had decided to visit Sinister in his lab and get an update on X23. So far, they had kept her drugged the entire time and her body was healed enough for whatever he had planned.

She owed Sinister since it was because of him that could walk again and the fact that he had modified her body through genetic manipulation had made her stronger, faster, and better then she had ever been before. Taking X23 back and placing her under control was just a bonus to her. She touched the control pad on the wall the large metallic doors opened silently as she walked into his lab. She hated this place, it was filled with equipment that was all either state of the art or way beyond what she knew should have been possible.

There were tanks filled with liquids along with bodies or organic parts…And some of the bodies looked like they had been experimented on to some degree and there were metal containers with a small glass window with things in there that looked like monstrosities from a horror film. The place smelt like a hospital with sterilized air. She heard wet sounds and talking and came upon Sinister operating on a body of a slightly pale skinned mutant with messy hair light brown hair and yellowy eyes staring up as his thin frail looking body was strapped down onto the table.

She could see the chest was open and his hands had blood on them as he was doing something with the body. She could also hear him as he made a verbal record of it, seeing video equipment documenting it all too.

"Subject number 29837-45 seems to have special glades important for his mutations. His skin makes a residue…A strong set of scent glands from the look of it. His muscles are slim and more compact for speed and agility, but his legs are even more so. Attempts to make his other muscles like his legs have failed and because the subject has below average immune system and healing abilities, it has made his body reject the modifications, causing it to break down."

Viper watched on as he worked with the skill of a great surgeon and stepped closer and looked at the face of the dead mutant. The head was held in place with tubes going into the body and something attached to the head that looked like it went into the skull. Then…She saw the eyes move and look at her and blink. Quickly, she stepped back, her eyes wide with shock, "He's alive?"

Sinister had heard her come in, but chose to ignore her. His work was more important at the moment. But her shouting was a distraction and that greatly annoyed him, "Yes he is. But I'm not a sadist, that device going into his brain is controlling certain functions. I assure you, he feels nothing at all…No pain or what I'm doing to him. Besides, he's dying anyway and I need to see how his body is rejecting the modifications as it deteriorates."

Viper had never seem something like this. Sure she didn't care, but the way he carried on like this was just a high school science project was a bit disturbing. "Is he aware?"

"Yes he is, but the drugs pumping into him keep him immobile and in a constant state of euphoria. I can't have him freaking out on me and going into shock and that would only cause his body to haemorrhage, ruining my data in the process."

He talked like this was just something to do and to him it was. He had done so many of these experiments and examinations that they were like second nature to him. He was disappointed that his attempts had failed in this one, but for every failure he gained knowledge and furthered his research. To him, ignorance didn't make good science and science was what he was about. And ultimately…Knowledge was true power.

Viper saw instruments reading his bio signs and noticed the sounds were off too. "Anyways, the girl is ready for you."

"Good, this shouldn't take long. His vitals are crashing as his body is rejecting the modifications. Too bad he wasn't in better health, otherwise he might have survived and been stronger from it," said Sinister, as he finished up his examination, "Subject is showing signs of degradation and his organs are shutting down." The monitors showed that he was now flat lining, but he was still viewing it with his cold emotionless detachment.

"Subject's heart is failing as it breaks down and is in full cardiac arrest." The monitors then showed all other organs failing and then the breathing stopped as did the heart. "Subject's life signs have terminated after ten hours and twenty five minutes after Phase Three modifications."

Sinister pulled his hands out and walked over to a metal sink and washed his hands off in the warm water. "Oh well, you can't make an omelette without braking a few eggs."

"That seems a bit…Cold for a scientist," Viper observed, although she wished more of her scientists had been like him…Not like that fool, Dr. Deborah Risman that created X23.

"Well the Nazis did many experiments like that," he said as he tilted his head to the young mutant corpse, "And they did all kinds of inhuman experiments on the people they had in their camps. But when the Allies took over, what did they do? They took the research and didn't bother to question the ethics of using the knowledge gained from those experiments." He laughed at the hypocritical nature of that, for the Allies were there to fight the evil, but didn't even blink in using the knowledge gained from that evil.

"Many of today's medical knowledge came from those days and no one seems to have questioned it…Mainly because many don't know about it too for obvious reasons," said Sinister as he finished washing up and disconnected the mutant boy that his people had found in New York police station after being picked up on petty theft. His people had given bail, but then drugged the young man and brought him to Sinister.

He pressed a button on the side of the examination table as it moved on a conveyor to another part of the lab where the computer systems there would remove the body and place it in a tube for further research before the body started to decompose. He turned to the exit and walked out with Viper to his new pet project. "So…Who was that mutant?" she said, not really caring, mainly just out of curiosity.

"A former member of Magneto's Brotherhood. They disbanded and scattered a while ago," he said as he thought about the file he read on the subject. "I believe his name was Todd AKA Toad, a weak Beta class mutant with mainly physical mutations. I was trying to enhance him, but it seems his body was too weak to stand the strain. Oh well, I usually take those that won't be missed anyway, at least his meager life helped my research a bit."

They walked on until they came to an isolated room that was perfectly square and in the center was it was X23, only now in a medical gown and strapped to a large metal X. He walked over to her and raised her chin, "Wake up little one…"

She moaned a bit, so Sinister went to the side with trays filled with tool, medical equipment, and other such things and took a needle and a small glass jar filled with adrenaline. He tapped the needle and went to her and injected the needle into her arm and she shoot awake and looked around only to feel a slight pain as the needle was taken out of her arm and saw Sinister there. She had seen a lot, but never someone that looked like he did. He was a truly demonic looking man that gave off this aura of fear and malice in a class all it's own.

"So are you ready for your first day under my care?" he asked her. She just growled at him in response, but that only seemed to amuse him. He went to the trays and she saw him take a large black metallic hand held device that looked like a weapon to her, almost like some kind of large gun. She started to thrash about in her bonds as she continued growling at this creepy man.

Sinister was only further amused by her actions and went behind her, roughly grabbing her hair and pulling her head forward as he pressed the device to the back of her neck, "Now this will hurt for a bit."

She felt the cold metal press against her neck and tried to move, but his grip was too strong and heard an electronic charging of a high pitched sound and then a sharp blinding pain as something pierced her neck. She blinked back tears of pain, but refused to make a sound.

Sinister looked at the metal device now implanted in her neck right over her spinal cord. He looked it over and felt satisfied by it and smiled and nodded his head. He placed the device back on the table, "Well it will take a day for that device to bond properly," he said mainly to himself as he walked in front of the former living weapon, "And in case you were wondering, that device is merging with your nervous system and soon we will have a lot of fun with that later."

"Well then, I'll leave you here for the moment so you can rest up," Sinister told her as he walked out with Viper wondering what exactly that device was supposed to do. Sinister turned off the lights leaving her in total darkness. She was alone now and only her breathing was heard as she hung there wondering what was in store for her. This was just like being back in Hydra, and it made her feel afraid and wanted out…She wanted to out and she wanted to be anywhere but here.

She sighed in defeat, alone in the darkness. She tested the metal bonds, but they were too solid and well built so she guessed…She would have to wait until morning. It was going to be a long night…That she knew, but she could wait and plan her escape in the mean time.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 36: EXPERIMENTAION**


	36. Experimentation

The Uncanny R-Man: For Emma you'll have to see, and you'll also see more Logan/Ororo and Sage/Hank too and their relationship also. Yes that was really Toad and yes he's dead.

Jenskott: I'm pretty sure some of them were used after the war, it would be too tempting for certain people. Well Sage and Emma have a way to go yet, and I really wanted to show just how evil Sinister is.

Sean Malloy-1: To answer your questions, a while yet for the rescue, I'll kill off whoever I like if it helps the plot and I'll start off a fic however I want, besides it wouldn't work any other way if I hadn't.

Wolviesfan: Okay I can see that, it was after WWII when he met her, but Logan just remembered that. He did know who he was in WWII, but after Weapon X all the memories got messed up. So he just now remembered that he knew who he was at one point. I think you might have misinterpreted a few things.

Mark C: Yeah Logan only has some of his past remembered and he does have Ororo for help. Yeah Sage doing what she did she would have some issues with what went on there, but she does have Hank and he'll help her out more. Oh and I hope I explained why X23 doesn't have a metal skeleton in the last response.

morring star: I wanted to show just how bad Sinister is as a villain and what better way then that? But no cloning of him sorry.

KSimonT-X: Yeah I like to bring in elements of the comics in my stuff, check out my AGU series then cause I got a LOT of comic related stuff those fics. As for Slicky, I'm sure he read this review so he knows.

coldqueen: Yes you DID mention a few times and for the LAST time NO! Time travel will just complicate the story too much.

GothikStrawberry: Yeah Sinister is a lot worse, and I'm glad you liked the Emma/Sage confrontations and later her and Hank.

Bensbrokenbones: Glad you gave this a chance and normally the Hellfire Club hasn't been portrayed as dark as they should and I wanted to chance that, I wanted them to be like their name implies and made this a darker toned story then usual. Which Kitty line was that? You'll see what Sinister has planned and other things about him too, as for Toad yeah I wanted to show that characters can die in this. Glad you like how we're doing the Romy relationship too.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, LadyDeathStrike1, Silver Warrior, KSimonT-X, misspresh, Doza, Ruby631

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 36: EXPERIMENTATION**

**Xavier Institute – Kurt's Room**

Kurt sauntered into his room after another regular danger room session. Even after having gotten so used to the routine of doing such sessions over the years he had been at the institute, lately they had been taking it out of him more than usual. Now he was sore, out of breath, and a headache was starting to form and getting worse by the second as Kurt shut his bedroom door behind him and let out an exasperated sigh.

His lack of sleep and lingering issues with what happened to him at the Hellfire Club were starting to take their toll. While it had been easier for him lately with Rogue's powers finally stabilizing and things with him and Wanda going so well, there were still things out of sight from the others. Only Wanda knew about that scratching incident and as far as he knew she hadn't told anybody about it…Not even the Professor. He wasn't proud of it, but he didn't want to reflect on it…He just wanted to forget. He just wanted to go one night without waking up covered in sweat because he kept hearing Selene's voice taunting him with her evil laughter.

In a way, he somewhat envied others who seemed to be doing better than him. Jean had Scott to hold her when times got tough and since the visit from Jean's family, she had been doing many times better overall. Vincent and Emma also had each other and were really showing many signs of improvement with their blossoming relationship. Rogue was still having her difficulties, but Kurt had always known her to be very strong in so many ways…And now she was strong both physically and mentally as well. Not to mention…There was that growing connection between her and Gambit which had unsettled him at first…But he was beginning to see that it was beyond his control and there was little he could do to stop it at the rate it was going.

However, through all this…Wanda had been his stability. When Rogue was still in a coma and when he was still going through many of his own issues, she had been there for him. Unlike many of the others, she had experience with the kind of things he went through like rape, torture, and abuse. The nights when she stayed with him were the only nights he ever got much real sleep. However, his lingering fears kept pushing her away in a sense because he didn't know how to handle the kind of things he was going through. They were still so fresh in his mind and he couldn't believe how Wanda put up with him at times because of it.

But the more she was there for him, the more Kurt began to feel that he was really falling for this girl. When he was with her, it actually made him feel safe in a way that he never felt in any other instance. He felt he could talk to her about things he couldn't even talk about with Amanda since they were both mutants and had come from similar paths in life with their parents and their powers. It was that closeness that he was beginning to ascertain, knowing that their relationship was definitely beginning to grow as his feelings for her deepened. He just wished these damn memories of that awful experience weren't making things so difficult for the both of them.

As he stripped off the sweaty, dirty top part of his uniform and tossed it into the laundry hamper in the corner of his room, Kurt took a moment to sit on the edge of his bed and rub away the slight headache that was forming from his current state. He usually never got this run down before from the danger room, but since the Hellfire incident, it had been a different story. He felt like just collapsing back on his bed and falling asleep, when suddenly, he heard a knock at the door.

"Kurt, are you there?" said Wanda from the other side, who was now out of her uniform and in her regular clothes.

Glad to hear her voice, Kurt felt that maybe Wanda was just what he needed right now since she always had a way of making him feel better.

"Ja…Come in," he said, not moving from his seated position from the bed.

Wanda then entered to see her fuzzy boyfriend in the tired stupor he had so often been in these past few weeks. She was quickly surprised to see him there without his shirt on and tried hard to suppress a blush…Knowing Kurt's slim, gymnast physique was well accentuated by his body. However, she quickly scolded herself for thinking such things while Kurt was in his current state. Even though she knew things were getting a little better for him with Rogue's overall improvement, she knew Kurt well enough to see that there were some things he still hid from the others.

"I got you an ice pack for your arm," she said, showing him one of the plastic first aid packs that she had gotten from Hank, "You took quite a blow from that sentinel."

"Ja…But zhat vas my fault," he said as Wanda shut the door behind her and walked over to his bedside, "Besides…It really doesn't hurt all zhat much anyways."

"Then why do you still look like a guy who's just been blindsided by a pickup truck?" said Wanda with a slight grin, trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess I should've looked both vays then," said Kurt, managing to laugh somewhat in response, which helped him to feel a little bit better, "But hey…It's not my fault zhey give licenses to blind people."

"Ah blame it all on drugs and booze and let's call it a day," said Wanda, happy that Kurt still had his old joking self despite what happened to him as she placed the ice pack on his shoulder where he had been hit in the danger room.

There was a brief silence between them, one for which Kurt knew Wanda was waiting for him to break since it was no secret that she was still worried about him. The nights when she had to sneak into his room and sleep beside him were starting to get more frequent and she didn't know if this was because his state was getting worse…Or if that was just what they both really wanted regardless of what happened.

"I don't usually let myself slip up like zhat…" Kurt finally said as he turned his face away from her briefly so that she couldn't see his expression.

"Hey…We all mess up at some point. Believe me, I know…" said Wanda in a comforting tone as she scooted closer to him, still holding the ice pack on his shoulder.

"No…It's just that…I've done programs like zhat a million times before," he mused as the tone in his voice grew somewhat darker, "And I've never let myself slip up vith them like zhis before…It's like I can't even concentrate vithout letting…You know…Get in zhe vay."

"You'll get through it…Don't worry," assured Wanda, "But trust me…It takes time. You can't expect yourself to just wake up one day and be over it. That's not how it works when dealing with shit like this. Hell, sometimes I still wake up in a cold sweat in the middle of the night…Thinking I'm back in the asylum and that man who used to…Use me…Was there. It just…Takes time, that's all. And it's still fresh for you, so don't beat yourself up about it Kurt. Just know that you're doing a much better then I was when I was in your position…"

Such words helped the troubled young man as he snaked his arm around her waist and hugged her closely to him. Wanda then found herself discarding the ice pack as Kurt made it clear that it wasn't his shoulder that was really bothering him. He didn't need ice…He needed her.

"I'm sorry you have to put up vith zhis Vanda…" said Kurt as he found himself holding onto her even tighter as she began to return his embrace with one of her own, "You of all people shouldn't have to deal vith zhis."

"Hey, come on Kurt…Don't say that," said Wanda as she took his face gently into her hand and turned his gaze towards her so that he could look into her worried expression, "I've been in your position before…I know how you feel. I know you don't want other people out there feeling your pain…You just…Want to shut it all away and make it disappear. But…It just…Doesn't work that way…"

Wanda was starting to get a little choked up in her words as they began bringing back certain memories that she'd rather not recall, yet she kept going for Kurt's sake as she soon found herself gently running her hand over the soft fur of his slim, well toned chest.

"I know that we…Have something now," said Wanda, choosing to be careful of her words, "I know we have a relationship now. And I like you…I really, _really _like you Kurt. You're the sweetest guy I've ever met and I know you're hurting so much right now. You were there for me when I first got here and nobody trusted me…Now let me be here for you."

There were hints of tears in her eyes that Kurt could clearly see even though Wanda was trying hard not to let them show. Her presence felt so warm and comforting…Her words helped remind him of times that he often negated because of what he let his mind constantly dwelled on. Sometimes he needed a reminder of just how much everybody cared for him here…And sometimes he needed a reminder of his own feelings as well. Even though he knew Wanda he let her emotions get the better of her with what she had said, Kurt still managed to smile…Making it all worth the strain to her.

"I really like you too Vanda…" he said in a deep tone as Kurt found himself gently caressing the side of her face with his hand, "I just…I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you for being there…Even if I do sometimes make it a bit difficult."

"Hey…If I'm going to be your girlfriend, then shouldn't I be able to handle shit like that?" said Wanda, managing a smile as she felt his touch start to trigger more powerful reactions within her body as her heart rate started to race.

"Vell…I can't say it vouldn't help," said Kurt as he returned her smile and felt a new sensation overshadow his headache as their faces drifted closer and closer towards one another.

Then, both Kurt and Wanda met in a soft kiss…Only this time, the kiss quickly evolved into something more passionate as Wanda found herself running her hands over the fur of his exposed upper body with more rigor…Feeling it evoke a deep desire within her as she felt herself draw on ragged breaths in between deep kisses. Kurt felt the heat of her body against his do the same as his heart started pounding in his chest as he held her tighter in his arms and slipped his tongue into her mouth. Wanda quickly reciprocated as she suddenly felt her body manoeuvre into a more comfortable position, wrapping her legs around his torso and holding him closer, heightening their intimate contact.

Breathing turned to panting as Kurt felt her legs and arms encircle him as they continued to exchange wet kisses while she continued to run her hand over the fur of his torso with increasing rigor. Wanda felt a growing hardness in his pants, sending her mind into a deeper state of arousal as she felt her desire grow within her. Then, as Kurt's hands traced their way down her face and felt her still covered breasts, he heard Wanda let out a deep moan as the gestures with her hands became increasingly sensual. The soft tickle of his furry touch was sending Wanda's mind into a state of heightened desire as she quickly removed her hands from his body and slid off her shirt, leaving her upper body only in her sexy black bra.

Suddenly…Kurt felt a powerful surge of anxiety overwhelm him as he suddenly realized what was going on and pulled away in a manner that shocked both him and Wanda. He nearly fell off the bed as he lay back panting and gasping for breath. He began hearing the voices from the vivid memories of Selene's taunting words as she raped him and began struggling and gasping for breath as he closed his eyes and tried to forget.

As the shock wore off for Wanda, it suddenly dawned on her what had just happened. Mentally, she kicked herself for letting it get too heated, thinking 'Damn it! What the hell was I thinking! Stupid, stupid, stupid! What kind of an asshole girlfriend am I? I should have known he wasn't ready for that! I should have known!'

Wanda was careful as she approached him, watching the deeply troubled look on his face as he struggled to collect his thoughts and catch his breath. A deep feeling of regret quickly came over the young woman as she looked with deep concern upon her boyfriend's state, slowly reaching out with her hand, but afraid to touch him out of concern for making it worse.

"Kurt…Kurt I…I'm so sorry," said Wanda, struggling with her words, "I…I should've known that you…I…Oh God…I'm so sorry Kurt."

Upon hearing her voice, Kurt managed to pull himself together and look back at the still shirtless Wanda Maximoff. There were tears streaming down her face, for she was feeling nothing but sorrow for what she had just done. She started it…She let it get heated…And she went too far, allowing her own desires to get the better of her when Kurt was still clearly dealing with the trauma that had affected him so deeply.

"I…I should leave," she said, trying as hard as she could not to completely break down into a heap of tears and sobs.

"No…Vait," said Kurt as he reached forth and grabbed her shoulder as she turned away, and while this gesture did get her to stop, she didn't have the heart to turn and face him again, "Don't go Vanda…Please, don't go. I…I'm sorry I freaked out."

"No…You have no reason to be sorry," she said, still on the verge of completely losing it, "I…Let it get out of hand. It was my fault…It was all my doing and I…"

"Vanda…It vasn't all your doing," assured Kurt, knowing she was still brimming with tears, "Did you feel me pushing you away from the beginning? Did you not feel how much I vanted you? I freaked out…That's all…I freaked out. It has nothing to do vith you…It has everything to do vith me. It's my problem…My mess."

Wanda then placed her hand atop his as it still remained comfortably on her shoulder. Kurt quickly took it and held it tightly as Wanda finally turned back to face him with tears still streaming down her face. Kurt wiped them away, managing a weak smile despite her lingering feelings of guilt over what she had done. But Kurt wasn't going to let her beat herself up about it. He had kissed back just as much as she had. He had touched and embraced her with as much desire as she did to him. And he did want her…There was no question about that. He truly had wanted her right then and there…But his damned memories kept getting in the way.

"I'm sorry Kurt…" she said again, still not able to forgive herself fully.

"Shh…It's okay liebe," he said as he brought her into his arms once again, "It'll be okay. I just freaked out…"

"Do…Do you still want me to stay…Even after what I did?" she asked wearily as she felt his soft hands once again wipe away her tears.

"Yes…Stay," said Kurt in a subtle, yet urging tone, "Please…I vant you to stay. I…I need you."

Not saying another word, Wanda simply wrapped her arms around the distraught fuzzy mutant before her and brought him into another embrace. Her tears gradually subsided as did the tumultuous feeling around them. Now…They simply relished in the warm comfort of each other's presence. It had been a rather heated moment for the both of them…But it just wasn't their time to take it to that level. They both wanted so much to do so…But there were still things that they had to work through…There were still lingering feelings about the trauma they had both endured had done to them. And while they both had to stave off their deep, passionate desires for now…They knew that eventually, their time would come.

**-Amara-**

Amara was outside enjoying the sun on her tan skin lost in thought. She was just in a tank top shirt and skirt looking over the lake. She came here to think and was once again pondering on how to handle the whole Sam and Tabitha thing. She just wished she either cared for just one of them. It would make things so much easier, but she couldn't make up her mind. She wished she could just pick one, but then what if she picked the wrong one? "Gods, you think this would be easy," she muttered to herself.

She wished she could go to someone, but that was usually to Tabitha and she was part of her problem and she didn't feel like asking Ororo, the older girls, or especially the newer ones. Jubilee wouldn't keep her mouth shut about it and Rahne was didn't have any dating experience.

She sighed to herself. She knew this was petty, given what the others had to deal with. By now everyone ha heard the stories and to tell the truth, she hadn't slept at all that first night…Mainly because it was the first time since she left her homeland she had heard of…Her.

Selene.

That was a name that all her people feared and were scared of. Once, she had been the ruler of her kingdom until they rebelled and kicked her out. They all feared one day that she would return and even though she was supposed to be dead, she was said to have been immortal. Truth was, she had hoped that Selene was just s legend and wasn't around, but hearing the stories about her and the description it was dead on.

She had gone so pale hearing the stories of her being alive and so close to her life it terrified her. She had heard the horrors of Selene and hearing how she had tortured that poor Vincent boy, giving him a few scars like that one on his face and of her raping Kurt and having the same done to Rogue and Emma. She remembered how the others didn't want to believe it, but in seeing just how different they acted since the incident, they knew they had suffered.

But after hearing it had been Selene, the same Selene that all Nova Romans feared, she knew that it was all true. She felt for them, she really did. She knew what kind of monster that woman was and to think that her friends had suffered under her made her feel pain, fury, and also fear. "Hey Mara, what are y'all doin' here?"

She was brought out of her thoughts by one of her problems, or at least part of how it started with Sam. She just wished he wasn't so nice, kind, and cute. She loved that long blond hair and the smile he was showing her and she felt herself blush a bit and tried to hide it. "Just thinking…"

He nodded his head and sat down next to her, "Yeah, this is one of the only places quiet enough for that. Ah've seen a few of the others sittin' here thinkin' too. So…What are ya thinkin' about if you don't mind me askin'?"

She didn't know what to say. She wasn't ready to commit to one of them until she was sure and now she wasn't sure what to say so she just came up with something, "Just about everyone, you know school being practically over and with what's going on with the others." It wasn't a total lie since she had thought of those just not as much.

Sam bought it and nodded, "Yeah…Ah still find it hard to believe what happened…But looking at them now and the looks in their eyes…I can't believe there are people that cruel in the world."

She knew better though. She knew that there were monsters in the world and she knew the name of one of the worst as well, "So…What are you here for?"

Now it was Sam's turn to blush and scratch the back of his head. "Well ya see…Ah got this…Friend…And he wants to ask out this girl he likes, but he's not sure how to approach her."

Amara blushed as her heart was racing a bit. 'Is he talking about me? Oh by the gods I hope so…Remain calm. You're the princess of Nova Roma so just remember what you were taught about hiding your true emotions,' she told herself and looked more impassive. "Does…This girl like your 'friend'?"

"Ah, well…Ah don't know, ah hope so…Ah-he ah mean, doesn't know how to ask her out or tell her that she likes him."

Amara smiled at his nervousness and placed a hand on his. She tried to ignore the heart beat in her ears and smiled at him. "Just…Take your time. I mean, you're a very nice and sweat boy Sam. Any girl would love to be with you. So just take your time and when you're ready just ask her…I sure she'll say yes."

"You really think so?"

She nodded, "Yes, I know so."

Sam thought it over and nodded, "Thanks Mara…Ah think Ah'll figure out what Ah'll say first and then…After Ah gathered my courage tell her." He stood up and touched her shoulder and she had to suppress alight shudder of pleasure at his mere touch. "Thanks."

"Anytime," she blushed once more and watched him walk off her heart pounding in her chest and a smile on her face. 'Maybe I don't have to choose. Maybe he'll ask me out and then I won't have to approach one of them,' Amara thought hopefully.

When Sam was out near the mansion, Amara's words ran through her head and he decided how he was going to approach Tabitha on asking her out on a date. He figured maybe Amara could tell him if she liked him since they were best friends and roommates, but she might let something slip. Besides, she had helped him enough and maybe it was time to confront his fears and ask Tabitha out soon. He had been attracted to her for some time now and she had flirted with him a few times, so it was now time to see if there really was an attraction between them.

At least…That's what he hoped.

**Institute Den – Kitty, Jubilee, Tabitha**

Kitty, Jubilee, and Tabitha were in the den watching a few movies and pretending that they gave a damn about them. For the most part, they were simply talking, laughing, and gossiping about this and that. After the danger room, everyone was in need of unwinding in some form or another, and this was just their way for them.

"I swear, after what that Betsy woman did to us on their first day, they've effectively taken all the fun out of class," said Tabitha as their conversation drifted towards what the rest of the institute already knew now.

"Uh, Tabby…Since when had class ever been fun to begin with?" quipped Jubilee, desperately wishing she could have been there to see the sights that so many others had vividly described while trying hard not to laugh.

"Well at least with Scooter and Jean, it wasn't a constant fear fest," said Tabitha in response, still unable to get over that bit where Betsy made her act like a baby…Especially in front of Sam, "Man…I can't believe I'm actually preferring those two over someone else…Something must be slipping in the time space continuum thingy."

"Hey, you live and you learn," said Kitty, finding Tabitha's demeanor towards what happened with Betsy to be all too humorous for someone who was so used to dishing out pranks rather than being the blunt end of them, "Scott and Jean have their way…Betsy and Warren have theirs."

"Ah, whatever," scoffed Boom Boom, "Must be a British thing or something. Do they do all that corporal punishment shit over there in their schools or something?"

"Beats me," said Jubilee, "But, as long as you don't want to end up making an ass of yourself in class…I guess that means you'll have to cut down on the pranks and such."

"Yeah…THAT will be easy…As if!" scoffed Tabitha as they all let out a round of laughter.

"Just promise me one thing Tabby…" said Jubilee as they the laughing began to die down, "If EVER Betsy does something else to Bobby that makes him act crazy…Get it on tape for me because that's something I'd sure pay to see!"

"Yeah, like, me too!" chirped Kitty in response, "I wish I could have been there to seen it. Although I probably would have, like, died from laughter!"

"I'll see what I can do ladies…" said Tabby with her ever mischievous grin.

The three girls then turned their attention back to the movie they were watching, but they still couldn't really get into it. At times like this, it was just background noise for them as an overall feeling of boredom overcame the three young women. Everybody seemed to be off doing their own thing now and much of the elders were all worked up about something, so nobody dared to bother them since they all seemed so irritable lately…Even the Professor, who still kept reading the mysterious book Slayer had giving him with increasing intent, but none of the students knew about this just yet…All they had were rumors to on and frankly, they had other things to worry about anyhow.

"Hey Kitty…" said Jubilee, breaking the silence as the movie drifted into one of the more boring parts, "Bobby, Ray, Tabby, Amara, and I are going to go the Gut Bomb later on…Want come with? If you want, you can ask Peter if he wants to come as well."

"Yeah, I'm sure the big Ruskie would enjoy a nice grease-ball sandwich for a change," added Tabby as well, knowing just as well as the rest of the mansion did that Kitty and Piotr were going out.

"Sorry guys…" said Kitty shaking her head in response, "But I can't. Piotr and I already have plans, maybe some other time."

"Ooh, plans…" said Tabitha with a sudden sound of intrigue in her tone, "What kind of…Plans?"

"Oh, like, get your head out of the gutter Boom Boom," said Kitty, rolling her eyes at the ever presumptuous blonde teen, "They're not THAT kind of plans."

"Well then…What are they?" asked Jubilee, also showing a great deal of interest.

Kitty hesitated briefly before answering…Even blushing somewhat, which didn't help calm the giddy curiosity of the two other girls before her. Part of her wanted to keep what she and Piotr were doing private in order to keep it special and just between them. However, in a place like this crawling with curious teens, that was easier said than done. And it was times like this where she wondered how Scott and Jean put up with stuff like this.

"It's…Private," she finally answered, knowing that probably wasn't her best choice of words since it only seemed to heighten Tabby and Jubilee's interest.

"Private huh?" said Tabitha, clearly sounding skeptical, "Private as in…Risquè? Or Private as in…"

However, Kitty didn't wait for the young blonde to finish.

"Private as in it's between just me and Peter!" she spat.

"Hey, calm down Kitty," said Jubilee upon hearing the annoyed tone in her voice, "We're just curious that's all. Besides, if it isn't too bawdy, what's there to be afraid of?"

Kitty took a deep breath as she felt herself calm down from her sudden outburst. She normally didn't get so defensive, but when it came to her relationship with Piotr…She found that it was something she took a lot more seriously, given her strong feelings for him.

"Well if you must know…" she said, wondering if she was going to regret this later on, "Peter wants me to model for one of his paintings. I've seen his stuff and it's really good and I just…It's something I think that could be really special for the both of us. I mean…It's amazing that he thinks I'm beautiful enough to be in a painting, but…"

"Wait a minute…You mean to tell me that Peter…You're oh so sexy boyfriend…Wants you to pose for him?" said Tabitha with huge grin on her face.

"Well…" said Kitty, feeling a bit uncomfortable with Tabitha's use of words, "Yeah…"

"Wow…" said Jubilee, knowing just as well as the rest of the mansion that Piotr had a real talent for art, "You actually get to model for a painting! That is so cool Kitty!"

"I know," said Kitty, feeling a little better with Jubilee's more down to earth look at it, "I'm really excited about it!"

"Oh I'm sure you are…" said Tabitha, not letting up on her mischievous grin.

"What do you mean by that?" said Kitty, knowing from her tone that Tabitha was insinuating something more.

"Come on Kitty…I think you've seen Titanic one time too many," said the blonde troublemaker, feeling as though she knew the young valley girl well enough to know what she may have been thinking about when she agreed to something like this, "I mean…You're going to model for a drawing? With the boy you're currently dating? Does that mean you're going to pose nude for him or something?"

This accusation, which in reality wasn't too far from the truth since it was something Kitty fantasized over a few times before, caused her to blush profusely as she saw both Tabitha and Jubilee snicker at the thought. This wasn't a position that she liked to be in when in retrospect…She did sort of bring it upon herself.

"No! I'm not going to do anything like THAT!" shot Kitty in response, growing a little annoyed with how her two friends were teasing her about this.

"Sheesh Kitty…Chill," said Jubilee as she and Tabby managed to stop snickering, although the grins upon their faces were a bit harder to get rid of, "You know we're just joking around with you."

After a few deep breaths, her blush faded and Kitty simply let out a light sigh.

"Look, I'm sorry…It's just that, I don't want too many people to pester me about my relationship with Peter," she said, sounding much calmer now.

"Well that sure didn't seem to stop you when you were pestering Scott and Jean along with the rest of us," quipped Tabitha with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah…I know, I know…" said Kitty as she rolled her eyes at the seemingly hypocrisy of her words, "I feel bad enough about that now…But now that I'm with a guy like Peter, it's different."

"Oh, and how so?" asked Tabitha, being that she wasn't exactly in that kind of a relationship now…Even if she hoped to change that with Sam sometime down the road.

"Well…I really do like the guy…I mean, he's just so sweet," mused Kitty as a smile spread across her face, "He's a great listener and he's a great guy to just sit and have a real honest conversation with."

"Definitely a step up from Lance…" commented Jubilee, never seeing what she ever saw in that guy to begin with.

"Oh definitely!" said Kitty in full agreement, "Peter is in a whole other league compared to Lance. I can connect with Peter in a way I could never connect with Lance. And honestly…I think I'm falling in love him."

"Wow…Really?" said Tabitha, not knowing it was that serious.

"Yep! The more I'm with him, the more sure I am that it's really, honest to God, love," said Kitty happily.

"Well I'm glad to hear that Kitty," said Jubilee, who didn't seem as surprised as Tabitha, "Peter's definitely a great guy."

"Yeah! And how about that big, muscular Russian body of his?" said Tabitha in an overly enthusiastic tone, "Damn girl…You're lucky to have access to hardware like that. Say…Do you think EVERY part of his body turns to metal when he goes all armory in and stuff?"

"Tabby!" said Kitty, blushing profusely, even of the thought was somewhat entertaining to her, "That's my boyfriend for crying out loud!"

"Sorry…Couldn't resist," said Tabitha as she shrugged innocently in response.

Kitty just let out a sigh, knowing this was Tabitha she was talking to.

"Just…Try to restrain yourself when you're thinking those kind of thoughts about my boyfriend, okay Tabitha?"

"Hey, don't worry…I already have my sights on another guy," said Tabitha.

"Then be sure to keep them there," said Kitty with a grin.

Jubilee was trying really hard not to completely break out into complete laughter, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. She was happy that Kitty and Piotr had gotten together, for they really seemed to make each other happy. She was happy with her own boyfriend and knew first hand that love really could bring out the best in people. Despite this, that didn't make them immune to light hearted teasing. Then again, that was just how things seemed to work here at the institute and it always had a way of making things interesting.

**-Rec Room-**

Remy, now in jeans and a black T-shirt, was playing a game of poker with his friend Piotr. They used to do this all the time back with the Acolytes and it was good to be with the only person he ever considered a friend from those days. Piotr also looked fondly on those times, for they were the rare times that he actually had anything remotely close to a good time, although it was better now that Pyro wasn't here. He was a bit too insane for his taste.

Gambit, however, was a bit bored. Piotr was good company and the closest thing to a best friend he had, but poker just wasn't the same with two people. Then again it was also a step up from playing solitaire again. They heard the door open and Vincent stepped in. He was looking for something to do since Emma was with the girls again. He was happy that she was finding friends in both Betsy and Jean. "Oh sorry, didn't know anyone was in here."

"Non, please mon ami sit down. We need de players," Gambit said, gesturing to an empty seat. He had to admit though, he didn't know much about him since he was mainly with either Rogue or Piotr since he knew them the best and he figured since he was new didn't have any kind of resentment for him when he was an Acolyte.

Vincent was a bit bored and to be fair, he could use the distraction, "Alright, deal me in."

"You know how to play comrade?" Piotr asked him as he gave Vince five cards and Gambit gave him an equal pile of poker chips he had found for this table.

"Oh yeah," Vince said and put on his 'poker face' which was mainly a plank face. Gambit smirked and new a card shark when he saw one and was glad, because that would mean the game would be more interesting. "So…What's the game?"

After about fifteen minutes and a break to get some chips and drinks, the game was going fine. "You know we should see if we can round up two more, since you really should play this game with at least five."

Gambit nodded his head, "Oui, but many of the others are a bit busy with finals and catching up."

Vince sighed and nodded, "Yeah, me and Emma already took the GED test at the high school so we don't have to go through another school year after the summer. And to be fair, I wasn't looking forward to it anyways. High school was hard enough and back home when I 'came out' as a mutant…Well, lets just say it got worse."

"Da, Kitty is helping me with that test too. Plus I have never been to an American School before," the Russian said and asked for two cards and they both saw a slight smile touch his lips and both Gambit and Vince looked at their hands. Gambit folded and Vince put in another five into the pot.

"Hey, I'm Canadian here," he said with a grin and Piotr looked apologetic at him, but Vince just waved it off, "Call." Vince said and put down a pair fives and a pair of nines, but Piotr showed he had three of a kind and won that hand.

"I'm telling you Warren, it does get easier after some time…" They all turned to see Scott walked in with Warren as Scott turned to face the others, "Hey you guys don't mind us here? Warren and I were just going to play a game of pool to unwind."

Gambit smiled over at them, "Well why play pool when you can join in with us? We need de players."

Warren shrugged which was a bit strange with his huge wings and they moved with his shoulders, "I don't mind at all, Scott?"

"I don't see why not."

They pulled up a chair and got more drinks as cards and poker chips were handed out, "So what were you telling him, something about easier over time?" Vince asked checking his hand.

"Scott was talking to me about teaching the younger mutants," the winged man said and placed two cards down as Piotr the dealer this round handed him two cards, "Although I think my strength is more into business and economics then battle field mentality. Betsy has more experience with that."

"I sure we can think of something. Besides, the lesson planes are mainly for them since this is stuff you can't learn in a regular school anyway," Scott said and folded since he had nothing.

After a few hands things were getting a bit more relaxed with them all taking this quiet moment. It was Vince's turn to deal and he shuffled the cards at super speed his hands nearly a blur of movements. "Damn…Bet you could get a job at Vega with skills like that," Warren said to him.

Vincent just smiled and shrugged, "What can I say? Ever since I saw that Star Trek: The Next Generation episode with Data doing it, I came to like doing it too."

Gambit looked at his hand and frowned and asked for three cards, but when the time came and he narrowed his eyes. He was a good poker player, but this was one of the worst hands and then he looked at Vincent as he folded. "Why is it dat when you deal Remy always seems to end up with de worst hand and you de best?"

"Oh? Haven't noticed," the man said and scratched the scar on his face, which was becoming a habit of his now although he hadn't noticed it. He had to suppress a grin, for he knew Gambit thought himself a great card player, but with a photographic memory Vincent was easy to learn how to count cards and moving his hands at such a fast rate allowed him to stack the deck in his favor and always in Gambit's worst.

He was wondering when he would pick up on it, but luckily they were only playing for fun and not money. "Maybe I'm just bad luck for you?" Gambit didn't seem too convinced and made a mental note not to underestimate him again in poker. Although he had to admit, he didn't expect this from him and he had to grin.

"I am surprised you are not with Jean," Piotr said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah you and her are practically inseparable." Gambit chuckled.

Scott looked a little annoyed at that comment, "Look, she's been through a lot…All of us have, and I've been there for her, but she's finally started to feel more comfortable and besides, she's kind of forming a close friendship with Betsey and Emma and that's good for all three of them."

Vince nodded his head, "Yeah, Emma really hasn't had any friends in her life and the three of them sharing that…Thing with the Hellfire Club, as well as all being about the same age and telepaths, I can see them getting close."

Warren smiled, remembering how Betsy had been talking about her last time with the other two girls and how nice it was for her to connect to other telepaths, knowing about things that Warren knew he couldn't relate to, "I have to admit Betsy really likes it here. Although Vince…Rumor is that you and Emma are pretty close too."

"Yeah Gambit heard dat too," he smirked at the young Canadian.

Vincent sighed, "Yeah, we're close. I mean we're dating, and we're in love with each other."

Scott was interested in that last part, "Already? I mean you two haven't been here long."

Vince knew what he was getting at, "You forget the two weeks before. During that time she took care of me and given what we went through…How could you not grow close to someone in those conditions?" The others thought about that for a moment and they guessed it did make sense. "Plus we got this 'connection' growing between us now."

"Connection?" Scott asked him.

"Yeah, apparently we got this bond thing like you and Jean growing with us.". Scott had heard Jean tell him that Emma and Vince seemed to be 'close' and she had a bit of humor in her voice that he misunderstood for something else. Vincent then tapped his head, "You know that feeling in the back of your mind? Like there's a warm presence there all the time?"

Scott nodded his head. He could always feel Jean and sometimes he wondered how he got through without that link of theirs. Looking back on it when it wasn't there, life seemed to empty and alone. Now it was different and he liked it.

Warren felt a little left out since his own girlfriend was a telepath, but so far they had nothing like that, yet, since Betsy told him since that the other girls said it would take time. Instead, he decided to go for the two others that were being quiet, "So Piotr, I heard that you're seeing Kitty…How that's going?"

Piotr blushed a bit and the smile grew on his face, "It is going very well. Katya is just…Incredible. She has so much joy and spirit in her."

"Sounds like you really like de petite," Gambit said with a sly smile at his friend and the large man shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Well what about you and Rogue?" Peter asked him back, "I've known that you have strong feelings for her."

Gambit looked down at his cards without losing his poker face, "Remy admits he has feelings for her, but with what she went through…Remy just wants to take things slow with her…Until she is ready." Everyone there pretty much nodded their heads. They all knew that Rogue had a few demons to get over, but they also had seen some improvements in her.

"Have they figured out her powers yet?" Warren asked him, but Gambit shook his head. It was still kind of a mystery as to way she had those three new powers on all the time.

"Yeah, although with that strength, flight, and invulnerability I know Rogue enjoys those new powers," Scott said placing in ten for his bet and re-organized the cards in his hand. "I mean, she used to complain a few times how she felt like she was the weak link in the team during the Danger Room when she couldn't absorb someone's powers."

Vincent was lost in a bit of thought at the moment, "Fight or flight."

"What was that?" Scott asked him.

Vince came out of his thinking for a moment, "Oh I was just thinking. You know that people have that fight or flight response to danger right?" They all nodded and so he went on, "Well if you think about it, those three powers are perfect. Strength to fight off attacks, her skin is the perfect defense now for damage and contact with her absorbing powers, and with flying she can get away to places where and enemy can't reach her."

"After what she went through, or maybe after waking up, some part of her mind wanted to make sure she never went through it again and with Sage messing with her powers like she did, she could finally do something about it."

"Interesting…" Scott thought about it and it kind of made a weird type of sense, "But why not have more then those three?"

Vince just shrugged, "Maybe keeping those three extra powers up all the time taxes her. It would explain why she can't call on other powers and still loses the ones she takes. But that's just a theory."

"It sounds good to Gambit," Remy said and bet in fifty, which caused Warren and Piotr to fold.

"Damn…I swear you know when I got a bad hand," Warren said to the Cajun.

"You ruffle your feathers when you got a bad hand," Vincent said not looking up from his own cards causing Warren to look at him in a shocked expression and Vince looked up at him, "Seriously man, you do."

Gambit laughed and nodded, "It's true, Remy noticed it after your tenth hand."

"No wonder you two got the bigger pot," Scott muttered decided on to call or not.

"Well your tell Scott is dat you organize your cards from highest to lowest," Gambit smiled seeing Scott look at him and then down at his hand noticing he was right.

"See what happens when you've got a compulsive behavior," Warren joked and that caused a few laughs.

"Yeah, yeah," Scott said shaking his head and placing in his chips, "I call."

**-Sinister's Base-**

X23 woke up to the sound of the door hissing open and seeing Sinister's dark armored figure stroll in with his hands behind his back and a smug smile on his face. She wasn't sure what was next, but she was ready. She had spent the night testing her bonds and trying to get out of them. She even cut her wrists on them to lubricate her skin and also tried to dislocate her thumb to try and pry her hand through, but they were too tight and didn't have enough space for her to try. She tried to see if they were loose from the rack, but that proved useless as well, so she just had to wait out the night.

Sinister looked her over and saw the dried and caked blood on her bonds and a little on the floor, "I thought you would try that. The good thing about having someone like Viper in my services is that she knows you all too well. So I made sure of a few security precautions." He walked behind her, inspecting the device and pulled a tool he made for it from his waist and made the final adjustments to it. "Very good, oh and in case you did break free you might as well know that the floor was electrified and you would have been knocked out."

She looked at the metal tiled floor wondering if he had been telling the truth, but for some reason he seemed to be that kind of person…Someone who didn't need to lie. He waked back in front of her to a control panel on the wall and pressed a button causing her bonds popped open.

She fell to her feet and immediately charged at him unleashing her claws. He only grinned at her. She slammed her claws into his chest and he grunted, but nothing else happened it was like they didn't have an effect on him. She saw some strange green 'blood' or something around the wound, but that was it. Her momentary distraction was something she would regret and her grabbed her by the throat with inhuman strength and threw her against a metal table.

She rolled with the fall and got up, feeling the pain on her back and side from the hit, but ignored it. She stared at his chest as it just healed over faster then anything she had ever seen and clenched her jaw,

'_Does _everyone_ have healing powers now_?' she thought bitterly.

He just grinned at her and laughed and that was enough for her. She kicked the small metal table at him and he swatted it aside, but she kicked into the air with a foot claw and cut his arm off at the forearm. He hissed in pain and with his palm pointed and fired an energy blast at her chest, knocking the wind out of her as she hit a hard metal wall and slide down it. She saw white spots in her vision and tried to shake her head to clear it.

She looked up to see him picking up his arm and she grinned knowing she had hurt him, but then her face fell into sock seeing him actually reattach his own arm and the cut healed over nearly instantly. He looked at her grinning, "You see my dear, you have healing powers and they are somewhat limited. I, however, have regenerative powers." He flexed his hand, testing it out and was happy with the results.

"Think of it as a more advanced version than your powers since I doubt you could do this."

X23 heard enough and roared out, deciding to go for the head this time, but Sinister had had enough too and it was time to start breaking her in. She was only a few feet from him when she screamed out loudly and fell to the ground screaming in agony as if every part of her body was being torn apart. Sinister grinned down at the young fifteen year old writhing in agony on the floor who was now in tears as her body looked like it was having spasms.

The device on her neck was linked to his brainwaves and now he had complete control over her nervous system and access to certain parts of her brain functions. But motor control and full access to her nervous system was just the beginning…Now he was going to access the fear part of her brain and make her relive her most terrifying and horrifying events.

One moment she was on that cold metal floor in pain…And the next thing she knew she was back in that White Room. She hated the White Room…She was placed in there whenever she had been 'bad'. She was huddled back into a corner as she had her arms wrapped around her legs. She hated this place. It was so empty and time just stretched out into eternity in this silent room. Then she was re-experiencing her training all over again…Actually, it was only the worst times as they played out she realized.

She experienced the first time through this training gauntlet and how she had been badly burned, then the tank when they gave her the adamantium claws she now wielded. The searing pain of the metal being bonded to her bones was now all so fresh in her mind. She replayed times she was shot, broke bones, and was electrocuted along with all other types of pains and horrors.

When she came back to the real world out of her memories, she wasn't sure she it was over until she heard his laughter. She looked up and realized that she had been crying so hard that her face was wet with tears and her nose was running. She was also shaking with bleary red-rimmed eyes as she looked up at him.

He smiled down and then knelt down next to her and gently wiped her tears away and moved some hair from her face. "Now, now it's all over," he said in a slightly almost caring tone. "You have to understand that you can't hurt me. And not only can I hurt you, but I can control your body and memories. Please don't force me to do that again."

She wasn't sure why he was acting so…Nice to her all of a sudden. Sinister smiled without showing his teeth. He decided to try an old method of the heavy hand and then soft hand routine. First, he would punish her and then used kindness in order to make her behave better. "Now I'm going to give you some food and some decent clothing and if you do as I say, then you'll find life under me as bearable if not much better then Hydra…But if you go against me…well I'll leave you in a nightmare of your own mind for days and when your brain is nothing but gel, I'll just rebuild it from scratch."

"Now that takes a lot of time and effort and I'd rather not start from scratch…So just behave and do what I say and we'll all be fine." He stood up to leave, but then stopped for a bit. "And if you're a good girl and eat all your food and get dressed, I'll move you to a place with private facilities and a bed."

As she watched him leave, she curled up into a ball and waited for his return. She didn't know what to do now…For she didn't want to go through that again. She spent the last year trying to forget all that and she couldn't stay…She didn't know what to do and she was more afraid then anything of the control that this man had her and she was never going to be free again.

**New York City – Abandoned Building**

It was a moonless, cloudy night over New York City, a lone figure stood atop one of the many abandoned complexes that riddled the city. The lone figure stood still as a statue, merely looking out over the vast city lights that illuminated the night sky and watching countless innocent souls pass by below, not knowing even a fraction of what he knew. It was the mutant warrior known as Slayer…And his all seeing eye had given him quite a few disturbing sights over the years, but none were as truly horrifying as the ones he was seeing now.

For years now, he had been living in the shadows…Hallow and alone, fighting battles against being and entities that most people couldn't even begin to contemplate. Mortal or immortal…Disembodied or otherwise…He used his powerful magic and his unparalleled skill with his sword to fight against these forces. He didn't always succeed…And there were those that had suffered because of that…But he didn't do what he did out of the desire to be a hero…No, he had far deeper reasons than that. If he did what he did to fight for truth, justice, recognition, and heroism…He probably would have quit or died a long time ago. But thankfully…He didn't give a damn about any of that crap. Truth is often bathed in lies, justice is often tainted by truth, recognition breeds only confusion, and heroism was an abstract concept whose meaning was utterly pointless to a guy like him.

He had lived a life of pure loss and sorrow…One where even the most mundane aspects of life were a struggle. Yet he was still born with a gift and a power…One that he didn't ask for and never wanted…Yet here he was using it time and time again to stop the forces that nobody else had the power or drive to stop. It wasn't for gratitude, it wasn't for vengeance, it wasn't even for justice…It was for honor…His honor and the honor of all the great warrior spirits he embodied now.

"I keep on running…From place to place and from fight to fight…Never able to stop," he mused as he felt a brisk wind blow around his armored form, "Why did I have to be chosen for such awesome responsibility? Why me of all people?"

He had been asking himself that question for so many years, yet he was still no closer to an answers than he was when first learned who he really was on that fateful day that now hung so strong in his mind. He was beyond mutant…Beyond mystic…He was in a class all his own. It was an isolated existence, one for which he only had spirits to guide him and no friends or family to help him. In a way…He was his own worst enemy and is own greatest weakness. He had to be reminded of that time and time again whenever he reflected upon his life and the fights he had been a part of.

Now, the mutant warrior known as Slayer could see on the horizon with his all seeing eye the coming of a darkness so grand that it threatened all life as he knew it. He had seen it with the re-emergence of the Hellfire Club…And found its darkest bearer in the black soul of an evil woman known as Selene. She was an immortal the likes of which he had not faced before…An immortal whose power went far beyond what one saw on the surface. Yet because of his all seeing eye…He could see but a small part of it…Yet it was one part too many and now because of the current course of action that was already underway, the great darkness seemed all but inevitable.

Now…The only true hope for defeating such a powerful force seemed to reside in the power of a group of misfit mutants who had barely survived the first wrath of the Hellfire Club. He had watched, observed, and even interacted with a few of them…Letting them know that something was coming. He had spoken to Xavier and a few of his students, yet in their eyes he could still see that they were not ready. There was another challenge coming fast and at this point…He wasn't sure whether or not they could survive this one. He tried to use what power he could muster with his eye, but once again, his human mind hindered and balked his attempts much to his great frustration. He knew he would have to do something…For without the power of his sword or the souls of the young X-men…All would be lost and the balance between good and evil would forever be altered in favor of darkness.

"It's getting closer and closer…" he said to himself in the quiet darkness of the night as his all seeing eye watched well over the horizon and beyond, "I really hope for the sake of life everywhere on this small speck of a planet that these X-men are every bit as strong as they have to be. Because if light is ever going to triumph over darkness in this instance…Then they'll have to take up the challenge ahead of them…And I'm going to have to be the deciding factor whether or not this whole world is consumed by the fires of Hell."

* * *

**UP NEXT CHAPTER 37: TRAINING DAYS**


	37. Training Days

Jenskott: You have no idea how hard it is to keep all the characters strait. Yeah I wanted to show mor of Amara's past and you'll see how the triangle will end up as.

Sparky Genocide: Well you're Sinister is kind of a joke compared to the comics and other things so it's not really a wonder, but then again that fic is more humorous then serious. Plus I wanted to show that he's a major villain.

IvyZoe: Rogue was already close to people in the show but if you want we could show a bit more.

Aaron: Happy that you like how the Kurt/Wanda paring is going and how it's going slow like with Remy/Rogue. We didn't want to rush things, the card game might be a weekly thing after all. Yeah Amara does have some problems but it will work out for her eventually but now how you might think. You'll have to see about X23.

Sean Malloy-1: I have a few ideas for X23 but I don't want to spoil things.

Mark C: Yeah it will be awhile before Kurt is ready and maybe next time Logan will be at the poker game. Yeah there is a lot of bonding but they'll need it for later.

Coldqueen: I can see that as for Slickboy, he thinks that the best actor to play someone like Slayer would probably be either Jet Li in terms of skill and Orlando Bloom in terms of appearance. And that got me thinking if I had to pick a person to play Vincent I would pick Tom Welling.

Wolviesfan: Yeah we kind of tweaked Logan's past a bit, a little from the comics, cartoon and our own personal touches.

Bensbrokenbones: Well now I know one thing you like to read with Kitty, and yeah X23 is different form Logan in that respect and I try to show that when I write her. I'm glad one person out there gets that Sinister is an evil scientists and not insane. There is a difference and I'm glad you saw it.

GothikStrawberry: Yeah Amara has more problems then anyone there knows about and I'm not sure how they kicked Selene out in the comics. You do the same thing Scott does at cards, didn't know that. I think those few things were hiding who he was from the world, and having to live like that, she can relate to certain things.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, LadyDeathStrike1, misspresh, Doza, The Uncanny R-Man, Silver Warrior

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 37: TRAINING DAYS

* * *

**

**Wanda & Rogue**

Wanda woke up early the next morning, still in Kurt's bed even after the unfortunate incident that had gotten out of control the night before. Kurt was still asleep, and not tossing or turning from restlessness or nightmares for a change, which was definitely a good sign. Sleep had become quite a commodity for those who had undergone the worst of the Hellfire incident and Kurt was no exception. Wanda knew he still struggled with nightmares of his rape, and yet she still let things get out of hand last night with her actions.

Even though Kurt hadn't blamed her in the slightest, Wanda still mentally kicked herself for getting to sexual with him when he was still trying to cope. She just…Lost control of herself in the moment. It was something she usually so good at, but Kurt just brought out so many things in her that she found it somewhat hard not to let it get a little heated. That didn't make what she did any more justified as she slipped out from the sheet so of his bed, giving her fuzzy boyfriend a light kiss on the forehead, hoping he could continue to sleep peacefully into the morning, for she knew he needed it.

Luckily, there wasn't anybody roaming the halls this time around, so nobody saw her come out of Kurt's room as she made her way back to hers. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, Wanda heard some of the others rushing down for breakfast already. However, after the lingering effects of the previous night, she didn't feel like being around a crowd all that much and chose to get some much needed fresh air.

She found herself in the back on the balcony overlooking the pool. It was a peaceful feeling being able to enjoy a quiet moment, allowing her thoughts to drift. The events of what happened last night played over in her head once again, and as always she mentally slapped herself in the end. It was not her proudest moment, for she actually may have hurt the one person she had truly developed deep feelings for. Kurt had treated her in a way nobody else had and her feelings for him had grown so much in wake of the Hellfire incident. While she may not have known a whole lot about relationships, she knew that what she let happen last night was her fault and it the more she thought about it, the more she beat her self up about it.

'Damn it!' she cursed to herself as she leaned over the rail and looked at the pristine sunrise in the distance, 'Why did I have to do it? How could I have let myself lose control like that? I know it's still fresh in his mind…I know it still affects him…And I know how it feels. So why did I do it? Why did I have to go on to hurt the one boy I may actually be developing serious feelings for?'

As Wanda continued kicking herself mentally, Rogue flew in from above after another morning flight. Normally, she would see Gambit standing out there waiting for her since he knew she was coming to enjoy his company, but since she had chosen to end her flight early today, she was met with another face…One she hadn't expected to say the least.

"Hey Wanda…What are ya doin' out here?" asked Rogue as she landed next to her, seeing that she was in some sort of stupor.

"Nothing…" she said in a monotone voice, "It seems like you're enjoying those new powers of yours."

"Well…They have they're benefits," admitted Rogue, but Wanda's mind remained else ware and Rogue was quick to pick up on it.

Rogue may not have exactly been best friends with Wanda…Hell, she was somewhat apprehensive towards her after she moved in after the Brotherhood disbanded…But she had come to see that she wasn't an enemy anymore. Over time, she grew somewhat accustomed to her presence, but she never really talked or connected with her.

But now…She had other reasons to worry about her in this current state. Now, she was her brother's love interest.

"Wanna talk about it?" she said, knowing all to well the look of one who was troubled by one thing or another.

"Am I really that obvious?" said Wanda, letting out an exasperated sigh as she rested her head in her hand, feeling the onset of a rather rough headache coming on.

"Well to be fair…Ah know that look pretty damn well," quipped Rogue as she leaned up against the banister next to Wanda, "So are ya gonna tell me or what?"

Wanda hesitated briefly, not knowing how Rogue would take what she had to say about the incident. Since it involved her brother, she had a feeling she wouldn't be too thrilled…Then again, it was probably better she found out sooner from her rather than later.

"It's just…Well, I'm pretty sure everybody has told you about me and Kurt by now," she said, choosing take the gradual route rather than just spitting it out and getting it over with.

"Yeah, that was…Unexpected," said Rogue, feeling somewhat awkward about talking to her now since she was now so involved with her brother.

"I know…" said Wanda, who was feeling just as awkward talking to Rogue for the first time about her and Kurt, "And…I know you and I didn't exactly connect when I first moved in, but Kurt's just been such a great guy and…Well, getting to know him and having him help me with so much has…Kind of had an impact."

There was a brief silence between them as Wanda struggled to find the right words. She knew she was going to have to tell her about the incident sooner or later, but for now it seemed as though she wanted to delay it as much as possible.

"Yeah…Kurt kinda has that affect on people," said Rogue, managing to sound somewhat more light-hearted in an effort to ease some of the tension.

"No kidding," said Wanda in agreement, "I guess I should be surprised that I fell for the guy. I mean…While you were…Kidnapped…He was so devastated and worried that I…I guess it kind of brought out those feelings I had a lot sooner than either of us thought. And then after…You know…"

"The rape…" said Rogue, completing her thought, not wanting to avoid it anymore since it only caused her more pain.

"Yeah…That," said Wanda, still not wanting to say it for obvious reasons, "I guess it just sort of happened. And I know I'm probably not the first person you'd want romantically involved with your brother but…Just know that I really, honestly like Kurt…A lot."

Rogue took a minute to digest that, having a few mixed feelings about the notion of her brother dating the Scarlet Witch. On one hand, she was glad he had found somebody to fill the void left by Amanda. She remembered all too well the impact that heartbreak had on him. But then again…This was Wanda Maximoff…Daughter of Magneto, twin sister to Pietro, and a former member of the Brotherhood. While she knew she had no right to judge her since she had repeatedly proved that she was different from them, and that still left some uneasy feelings in the pit of her stomach since Kurt was her only family.

But even if it did leave such feelings, could she really do anything about it? Would it make a difference in how she feels about him? After all…She was one in the Brotherhood too before she joined the X-men. She may not have known Wanda very well, but at least she had been there for Kurt when she was kidnapped. That alone left her with reason to believe that spoke the truth when she told her how she felt about her brother.

"Look…" said Rogue with a sigh, "Ah know we ain't exactly pals and all…But who mah brother dates is none of mah business. I mean…If he likes ya and you like him…There ain't much I can do about that. It's just…Kurt's mah only family and…"

"Yeah…I know," said Wanda, cutting Rogue off, having a good idea how she probably felt, "But I would never do anything to hurt him…Believe me, I never would. I just…"

"Then why are ya out here mopin'?" asked Rogue curiously, "Did somethin' happen? And is it something Ah should know about?"

Wanda had dreaded this part as she took a deep breath and began to let Rogue in on what happened. She only hoped that she wouldn't want to test out her new super strength on her when she found out, but then again…Part of her felt as though she may deserve it.

"Well…It's complicated," began Wanda, "You see…Last night, I went to see Kurt in his room after the Danger Room session because I was worried about him. I mean…He's been getting almost no sleep these past few days…"

"Yeah…I know," said Rogue, knowing full well why sleep was so difficult after the traumatic ordeal they had both been through.

"And I don't blame you," said Wanda in response, choosing not to state the obvious, "But I still wanted to help him. And well…We began talking and he began getting a little distraught over it so I started to hug him and…Well, one thing led to another and we started kissing and…I kind of…I let it get a little too heated…"

"Oh no…" said Rogue, not looking too thrilled about what she had just heard, "You didn't…"

"No!" said Wanda quickly, knowing what Rogue was probably thinking, "It didn't get that far! I…I took my shirt off and I began kissing him more and then he just…He freaked out. He…He pushed me away and practically freaked out. He was breathing hard, he was shaking, and I just…I was just so stupid. I knew he wasn't ready for stuff that sexual…I knew he was still…Coping. But I just…I'm sorry Rogue…I really am. Believe me, I'd never hurt Kurt intentionally, I'd never…"

"I of all people should have known what he was going through!"

"Wanda, stop…" said Rogue, cutting her off as she heard Wanda grow a tad bit hysterical in her tone, "Just…Just stop, okay."

Wanda was forced to swallow a large lump in her throat as Rogue took a minute to process this. She knew about what Kurt had gone through and it only made her hate Selene even more. It was bad enough she had to have her raped so brutally…But to do the same thing to her brother and making him suffer like that was just beyond cruel. She hated that woman with a passion, but it didn't stop her from feeling uneasy about touch and intimate contact. And with what Kurt went through, she had no doubt that he was the same.

Sure, part of her was a bit mad that Wanda did something like that to make Kurt experience that sick feeling she often got when she thought about it. But she couldn't just lose her temper over it when Wanda clearly felt remorse. Like it or not, this was still her brother's girlfriend and it probably wouldn't work to anybody's advantage if she lost it. After taking a few deep breaths, she finally turned to the weary Wanda Maximoff, hoping to set things on the right track between them if she was going to be involved with her brother.

"What did ya mean by…Ya of all people?" Rogue asked her but she was kind of afraid of the answer, she had heard that only Kurt had been hurt that way and none of the others.

Wanda sighed and closed her eyes, she guess Rogue of all people would understand. "Back in the Asylum, when I was sixteen there was a guard there that…Like to take advantage of the female inmates," Rogue was stunned shocked at hearing this, she had never known in fact she was sure no one knew about that.

"He was caught…But not before he had his own 'fun' with me and the others for a few months." She decided to leave it there, she didn't like to talk about that. Although while the others had been at school and she was studying Xavier also used that time for counselling sessions and after about six months she finally told him of her experiences.

She had broken down at that point, coming to face those demons for the first time in years and Xavier helped her though it, in fact he helped her to face a lot of things about her past with those and would always be grateful to him. But now sitting with Rogue and telling her this and about Kurt was hard.

Rogue looked at Wanda as though seeing her for the first time. He didn't realize just how little she knew her and yet they had a lot in common it seemed, "Look…Ah'm not mad at ya," she said calmly, "Ah believe ya when ya say ya don't wanna hurt him…But Ah've just got so much else goin' on with mah own problems and Ah don't wanna make em worse by gettin' mad at mah brother's girlfriend."

Wanda was able to breathe a sigh of relief a bit after hearing that, but she was still uneasy, mainly because she was still blaming herself so much for what happened.

"I'm glad you believe me…" said Wanda, "And…I don't want to make things even worse for you given everything that's happened, but…Rogue, I think I may be falling in love with Kurt. He makes me feel things that I've never felt before and he's treated me in a way no one else ever has before. And I just…If I'm going to be in a relationship with him, I don't want it to come into conflict with you. I know how much you value your relationship with Kurt…Believe me, after my whole family completely ditched me, I know. And I don't ever want to come between that."

Rogue thought about that for a moment as she took in what Wanda had just said. She had no idea that things were already that deep between her and Kurt. She had no idea they were already at the point where they felt like they were genuinely in love. Even if it was with someone she didn't fully know, she was still happy that Kurt found someone. She just didn't want to see him suffer through the same pain she was…Even if she knew that was pretty much unavoidable given the circumstances. And if Wanda could be there and help him through this…Then she was okay in her book as long as she didn't hurt him.

Finally, Rogue managed to smile somewhat at the Scarlet Witch, which seemed to both surprise and please her. She was glad she got a chance to get this out of the way and maybe…This would all be for the better.

"Ya really love my brother…Are ya sure about that?" asked Rogue, wanting to know definitively.

"Yes…I'm sure," said Wanda without any hesitation.

"Then Ah guess Ah've got nothin' to say other than good luck to the both of ya," she said with a smile, "Ah hope ya both really find somethin' with each other. And if ya can be there for him and help him when he's worried sick about meh…Then I guess yer alright and Ah have no right to judge. Ah believe ya when ya say that ya regret what happened last night and Ah don't think ya should feel all that bad about it. Besides…If ya ever did hurt him…Just remember that Ah now have the strength to bend solid steel with mah bare hands, so ya know Ah'll be there to protect him."

"Uh…Thanks," said Wanda, managing to smile back even if she couldn't help but feel a little weary, "I'll keep that in mind."

**-Danger Room-**

The X-Men team was now in the Danger Room all together for the first time in quite a while. Logan was adamant that it was time for the entire team to start working together mainly because he thought if this Slayer guy was telling the truth, he wanted them all to be ready. So he was going to have the X-Men train more and harder as well as the New Mutants. They hadn't been ready before but he was gong to make damn sure they would be.

In his black uniform, he looked over at the others. He saw the two new members, Wanda and Piotr, there since they had been made part of the team not long after they joined up. "Alright listen up! I know some of you are still working out your own things with what happened, but in here ya got to put that all aside now." He saw the looks on a few of them and knew they were still fighting their own demons and this next part wouldn't be easy, but all the teachers agreed they should know, "We got information…That a few of the members of the Hellfire Club…Are still alive and out there."

He saw the shocked expressions on their faces that ranged from fear to hate. He saw a few like Scott take Jean's hand and Kurt and Rogue holding each other's hand and he knew the reasons for that.

"So we're not going to be so easy as last time. I'm going to train you kids harder then ever…And increasing the ranks of the X-Men." The others looked a bit curious and then the door opened and out walked Angle, Psylocke, and Gambit entered the room. "Where are the other two?" Logan asked seeing them.

"I think they're trying to get their new uniforms on," Betsy said to him.

"And not a moment too late I might add," Emma's voice was heard as they turned to see her walk in proudly showing off an all white uniform. Her boots went up just below the knees and she had on tight white pants. Her top as it were was just a giant X placed strategically covering her breasts and the top was hooked over her upper arms just below the shoulder. She had on something over her neck that pointed down and worked with the X top. She also had on a coat with no sleeves at all.

Vincent walking next to her was completely different, for he wore only black and some red. He had on boots and pants that were black and a dark shirt. He had on a jacket with a red X on the back that continued onto the front. He wore black gloves with a red X on them and a headband with a red square with a matching X on it on his forehead.

"Frost…What the hell is that?" Logan said at how much skin she was showing.

"You like it?" she teased and did a twirl, "I figure it for physiological tactics. I mean, most hired goons are men and while they're too busy taking a peek, it will leave them open. Besides, it goes great with my diamond form." To illustrate she turned her skin into that other form. Logan just sighed and pitched the bridge of his nose trying to ward off a headache coming.

"Alright, now that the fashion show is over let's get to the training." Logan looked up at the control room where Ororo was working and she worked the controls. The area around them became a city street at night and with no one around. "This simulation will have those cyborg mercs and other surprises in story for ya. You all will split up and take different routes. There are flags in the north, south, east and west and all have to be brought back here."

"Now Scott, I want you to lead the first team with Emma and Vincent. Jean, you'll lead with Shadowcat and Colossus. Betsy, I want you to take Gambit and Rogue. And Warren, I want you with Scarlet Witch and Nightcrawler," Wolverine told them all, "You're being timed and remember that teamwork is part of this so use it. So get going!"

The teams split off and went into the four directions. Scott was leading them down a street that seemed too quiet and at the end they saw a building in the back that looked like it was guarded, they crouched down by a car. "Well I guess we got to storm the fort," Vince said, looking at the defenses that to him looked like something out of a world war two only with those damn Cyborg soldiers.

"Any idea how to get in fearless leader?" Emma asked him seeing the guards, "Somehow I doubt the front door would be easy."

"Well…We could try the less scenic route," Vincent said and pointed to a manhole cover, Emma made a disgusted face at this idea.

"Yeah, but once we inside we could use a distraction," Scott said to him.

Vincent grinned at him and gave a quick look at the front, "How big of one do you need?"

With Betsy's team, they found a factory with few guards. "Maybe dis should be left for Gambit non? I am de professional thief in de group."

"Ya honestly think Logan would make that easy?" Rogue asked him and he just grinned at her and shrugged, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Alright then, how about we get to the roof and see if we can sneak in then. I figure a fast and quick extraction and then a quick getaway before they know we were there," Psylocke told them drawing on her ninja skills and training that she had with this new body.

With Jean's team, they were in an alley that was well fortified. Jean was making a TK shield as Colossus threw large heavy objects at the cyborgs. "I hope Katya can hurry," he then grunted as he took a rocket launcher to his chest and threw a garbage containers at them."

"She's close," the redhead said. She was in telepathic contact with her and they had seen the flag at the end and they were the diversion while Kitty went through the 'back door'. While all the attention of the cyborgs were on the two mutants they didn't see Shadowcat phase through the brick wall and saw the flag and quickly took it and went back through the wall. Jean had heard Kitty tell her through a mental link that she got it and told Piotr to pull back. It wasn't until they were gone when the cyborgs noticed the flag was gone.

Warren had taken to the skies as they came to a small park but had to dive for cover as he came under fire and landed on a roof top, Kurt teleported with Wanda next to him. "So what now Angel-boy?" Wanda asked him.

Warren saw the flag in the middle of the park. "Well, Kurt can teleport there, but I doubt he get it before being blasted."

"Fine then," Wanda said and waved her hands over the area, causing park lamps to flash before blowing up and everyone was shaking and pretty much going nuts, "HURRY UP I CAN'T KEEP THIS UP!" She snapped and Kurt immediately disappeared and then reappeared with the flag and she fell to her knees sweating. "God…Don't ever ask me to do something like that again."

"Technically I didn't," Warren said then she saw the glare wanted was giving him, "Okay then, Kurt maybe I should hold the flag while you get your girlfriend out of here."

In a building a red blast ripped through the floor as Scott and Emma came up from the whole. Scott helped her out of it, "Damn it, I swear next time I'm going into my diamond form and going through the damn front door," Emma said getting the wrinkles out of her uniform, "And this is a god damn new outfit too!"

"Emma, just give him the signal," Scott exasperated.

"Okay fine," she said and closed her eyes then suddenly a huge explosion was heard and lots of shouting, "There that should keep them busy."

Then a huge explosion was heard and the building shook, "What the hell is he doing? Blowing up the street?" Scott yelled at her as she went to the window.

She smiled looking out there, "Only part of it, boy he's having a lot of fun. Oh he's ripping off their cyborg limbs now, and beating them with it. There's a sight I'd never thought I'd see I mean I've heard of threatening to rib a limb off and beat a person with it, but I've never actually seen it."

Scott blinked under his visor and looked outside and was a bit shocked. "Jeez, he's really cutting loose."

"Well I think he's working out his issued with violence, I can relate." Emma said to him, "Now let's get that flag. I have a feeling that the front door will be just fine by the time we get it." They made their way though the building Emma turning into her diamond form since her telepathy was useless on robots and holograms.

They turned a corner and Scott pulled Emma back just as energy blasts went through the air where she had been. Scott had seen the troops guarding the halls and had moved quickly. Scott tried to get a look but more shots range out and slammed into the wall as he quickly pulled back. "Damn I can't get a shot off."

"Well then stay behind me and use me for cover, my skin is tough enough to take it." Then she sighed and looked at her new uniform, "It's a good thing I made a backup one. I should have known this was going to get ruined."

Emma walked out with Scott using her as a human shield as she took the hits easily enough and looked at the guards. She called out their locations to Scott who would shoot from behind. Halfway through the hall they were all defeated and her uniform was torn and singed in a few places. They went on Cyclops ignoring how angry she was at how long it would take her to repair it. He wasn't sure if Emma was just doing this to annoy him slightly or this was just her way of coping with stress. He figured it was a bit of both.

They found the flag in a room with tables and chair. It looked like a board room or something. In fact, the whole building looked like a turn of the century office complex with brick walls painted over and old fashioned lights that hadn't been upgraded. "Is it me, or does this look like a trap to you?" Emma asked him ask they walked towards it in the quiet room, he was about to say yes when a pair of double doors kicked opened and Cyclops overturned a table for cover, "Fuck! I hate it when I'm right like that!"

"Think you can pull the same trick?" Scott asked her.

Emma looked down at her uniform, "Not unless you want me standing naked at the end of it," she said coldly.

"Uh," Scott was a bit lost for words, "Okay new plan then."

Emma shifted back into her normal form, "How about backup?" She closed her eyes then in a few minutes a wall exploded and massive amounts of energy beams came out of the hole slamming into the cyborgs as Vincent, his own uniform in slight tatters came walking in. Emma smiled at him as she and Scott came out of what was left of their table, "I just love that man," she said with a smile.

"Sorry it took so long, had to clean us up an escape route," Vincent said as he picked up the flag.

Scott looked around at the devastation, "Jeez you never do anything subtle do you?"

"Actually I do, but only when it counts," he smiled over at him, looking around at his handy work, "You know I've been thinking of a code name for myself…What do you think of Mayhem?"

Cyclops thought about it and what he had seen him do, "It fits."

Betsy was now on the roof of the warehouse that her team was going into. She had Rogue fly them up and now Gambit was working on a lock. She had opted for the stealth method as Gambit grinned as he picked the lock, "Twenty seconds, Gambit is so good at his work," said the Cajun patting himself on the back, causing both women to roll their eyes.

"Just get in there already." Rogue said to him and he nodded to her going through the door as the two others followed. It was dark so Gambit took out a card and gave it a small charge making a small red glow. When he saw some light he took the charge away and they found themselves in a open spaced warehouse full of crates and guards.

They were ducking behind a few crates and Betsy formed a telepathic link with them all so they could talk with each other without speaking.

'_I think we should try and sneak over to the side over there,'_ Betsy pointed to her right and the others nodded. They quietly moved and Rogue floated a bit off the ground. She knew she wasn't an expert with stealth like the others so she did the same thing that Vincent had showed her about using flight to walk quietly. She was glad for the flying lessons with him and Warren now as they really came in handy.

They moved silently until they came to a break in the boxes and one by one they had to cross it. Rogue crossed the gap first and Gambit readied his new staff that he had just got from Beast. He was please with it and couldn't wait to try it out as he crossed the gap but a guard had seen him and popped up behind him ready to yell out and fire, but Betsy quickly grabbed him from behind and sent an energy blade into the head. With a human, it would knock a person out so the drones were programmed to simulate this.

She quickly pulled the body aside and hide it from view and then joined the others, Gambit nodded his thanks and made a mental note to brush up on his skills, he was getting rusty in his opinion. They saw the flag in an open area with a few guards.

'_Damn, now what?'_ Rogue asked Betsy.

'_I'm thinking.'_

Gambit looked up at the lights. He noticed how the place wasn't that well lit, most likely because this kind of warehouse wasn't supposed to be used at night so it wasn't taken into consideration for the construction of it. _'How about Gambit blows de lights and on of you go for it?'_

'_Well I don't have any better ideas, so we might as well go for it.'_

They took their places as Betsy said. She would be the one to go for it and memorized the area and then shut her eyes trying to get used to the dark. Gambit positioned himself just right and took a few cards and charged them and threw them at the lights, which then exploded in sparks, causing the whole area to become dark. Betsy ran off at that moment. Since ninjas were trained to use the dark this was easy for her and she listened to the confusion and chaos around her to avoid the men as she used her mind to remember where the flag was.

She found it and quickly retraced her steps but then a few flashlights hit her and she turned around. "Get her!" one of the men said, but then a huge crate flew out of the air slamming into the sources of light and those not hit were scattered. She looked over her shoulder to see Rogue lifting another one over her head and threw it, _'What are ya waitin' for? Let's get the hell out of here!'_ She thought at her and Betsy had to agree with her.

They all met up back where they started and the simulation ended and they heard Logan's voice over the PA system. "Okay that was good, now we got a few other simulations so get ready." There were a few groans as the new simulation stared up.

After that sessions and a few others, the team was making their way to the locker rooms to shower and change. A few of them slightly limping or shuffling from exhaustion. Emma was leaning on Vince, "God that was the most exhausted thing I've ever done." Then, she looked over at him with a grin, "Well…Second most exhausting." This earned a smiled and a chuckle from her boyfriend. She knew he was used to this kind of exertion and to be honest, since they found out that Shaw and Selene were still alive she knew they would come after them and she wanted to be ready she didn't want to be a victim again.

So she had an idea, "Vincent…I want you to train me."

He looked at his girlfriend, "What do you mean train you?"

"I want to learn to fight like you. I know I can't learn it all, but damn it…I'm tired of not being able to fight like some of the others here. I've seen the training they have come out and I want to be able to hold my own…So please…Teach me."

Vince considered her words, "Okay, but you have to understand no matter what we have between us we'll be nothing more then teacher and student, not girlfriend and boyfriend and not lovers," he said seriously.

Emma looked at his face and saw the seriousness of what he meant and put on her own serious face, "Okay then I can do that."

He smiled at her then, "Good, then get some workout clothing…We start tomorrow."

**Kitty & Piotr – Piotr's Bedroom**

Later that evening after dinner, Kitty and Piotr were finally ready for their first little art session. Piotr had been thinking about this and preparing for it for the better part of three days now, for he wanted everything to be perfect. He hadn't done a whole lot of model work with his art in the past. The most he ever did was with his family and Kitty Pryde was something completely different. Now, he would be sketching and painting a beautiful young woman that he already knew full well that he was falling for and the thought alone made him a bit nervous.

Kitty had also been looking forward to this ever since Piotr had asked her. While she never considered herself beautiful enough to be a model, it had always been a fantasy for her. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Piotr found her to be so beautiful and she knew his artwork was very good and the thought of him capturing her forever in a drawing was definitely an appealing thought…In more ways than one.

Kitty had chosen to wear the dress she had bought with Emma on their first session since Piotr seemed to find it so enticing. When she got to his room, she was already met with an elaborate set up that he had arranged for her during the whole ordeal. He had moved his bed off to the side somewhat and brought up a loft for her to lay on from the den. Since this was expected to take more than one session, this first part was merely to get a basic sketch of her outline that Piotr would later paint over in color. He had arranged everything so meticulously that Kitty couldn't help but feel special inside after seeing just how seriously he was taking this and it would definitely be interesting to see where it goes.

Throughout the first part of the session, Piotr told Kitty to sit and lay in various positions so he could best capture what he wanted. It took a little time at first for him to find the right one, but once he did things began to progress fairly smoothly and they began making light conversation as Piotr worked his magic on the board.

"So how many sessions do you think this will take?" asked Kitty as she lay as still as possible in the position he had told her to stay in.

"As many as necessary Katya," answered Piotr as he made a few basic sketches on the board, occasionally shifting his view from the easel to Kitty, "One can never be sure just how long it will take to capture one special piece of inspiration. It could take a few days…Or it could take a lifetime. When it comes to art, anything's possible."

"Spoken like a true artist…" grinned Kitty with a slight chuckle, "Well I hope we can do this before I'm old, gray, and ugly."

"I don't see how you could ever be ugly Katya," he said, giving her an honest smile, "Beauty always sticks with somebody whether other people see it or not. And you should never let anybody else tell you otherwise…Or else they would have to answer to me."

"Aww…That's sweet Petey," said Kitty with a sweet grin on her face, "It's good to have a boyfriend who's willing to protect me from all those evildoers out there who insult my appearance."

Piotr couldn't help but laugh slightly at Kitty's playfulness, for that was one of the qualities about her that he had always found so alluring. It was hard at times to keep himself from getting distracted by it, but given the subject of the task at hand, he managed to stay focused as he continued sketching.

"So do you like to sketch other people? Or do you just stick to the girls you can manage to sweet talk…" said Kitty with another chuckle.

"Well, I do landscapes for the most part," answered Piotr, "But I do enjoy drawing people too…Mainly my family back home. But…I guess that all depends on what inspires me."

"Aww…That's really nice of you," she said as she tried to remain still as she watched his eyes alternate between her and the easel, "Your parents must be very proud."

"Yes…I know," he answered, trying to hide the somewhat disheartened feeling he felt at the mention of his family, who he still missed so much, "They are truly wonderful people. Maybe you'll get to meet them one day."

"Yeah…Maybe," mused Kitty, wondering what it would be like given what Piotr had described to her in the past, "Do you think they'll like me?"

"Of course they'll like you Katya," he assured her with a smile, "How could anybody not like you? And I'm sure you'd like them too. They are kind, understanding people and they certainly wouldn't mind meeting such an interesting American girl like you."

"I guess I'll have to take your word for it," said Kitty as Piotr took a good long look at her face and sketched a few more things on the easel.

As Piotr continued to work, his mind then drifted towards Kitty's family. While he had told her a lot about his parents and sister back in Russia, he never got around to asking Kitty about her parents for some reason. When he thought about it, he couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. He knew Kitty was from a traditional rich American middle-upper class suburban background and he was a Russian farm boy…Not exactly the most compatible backgrounds. He didn't know how her parents would react to her being romantically involved with somebody like him. He wasn't rich, he wasn't American, and his English wasn't exactly perfect. But still, he had very strong feelings for this girl and if he was going to have a relationship with her, he knew it would have to come up sooner or later.

"Katya…What about your parents?" asked Piotr as he once again glanced back at her to get a few more base details for his sketch, "Have you told them about me?"

"My parents?" said Kitty, "Yeah, they know. I told them I'm dating an ultra cute, handsome man from Russia that's really sweet and really kind to me."

"Really?" said Piotr, sounding a bit surprised that she had told her family already since they hadn't been dating that long, "You said that?"

"Of course…" affirmed Kitty, "How could I not? I'm not afraid of letting them know that I'm involved with a guy I really like. I'm really lucky to have someone like you Peter…Don't ever think I'm ashamed of us."

"I feel lucky to have someone like you too Katya," he said with a smile as he continued sketching, "Of all the people I've met here at the mansion, you have been by far the most interesting and enjoyable to be around. I just hope that your family approves of you being involved with someone like me."

"Are you kidding?" said Kitty with a light hearted laugh, "After the whole Lance thing, they'll think you're practically a saint! Trust me, they'll love you. It may be a bit tough for them that you're not Jewish, but that's minor at best. As long as you're the sweet, wonderful man that I know you truly are…You have nothing to worry about."

They both let out a laugh as they continued chatting into the night. Kitty had to admit, she was enjoying this little art session with Piotr. She wasn't as nervous as earlier now thanks to their casual conversation and Piotr was enjoying himself too as he talked and drew her, trying with every bit of skill to do justice to her beauty.

Time quickly began to move in a blur for them as Piotr kept drawing and Kitty kept making comments here and there. As the night set in and they both began to feel a bit tired, Piotr was nearly done with the initial sketch that he would go over with paint next time. It took him a while at the end to get the last few details he needed to effectively use during the painting process, but eventually he was satisfied with what he had, knowing that he could fill in all the necessary details with paint later on. However, the sketching with pencil was probably the easiest part of the portrait…The next part would be far more challenging as the daunting task of capturing Kitty Pryde and immortalizing her in the way he wanted to still loomed before him.

"Well…It's getting late," said Piotr as he made the last few marks on the canvass, "I think I've got what I need with the sketch and we can begin painting tomorrow night."

"Great!" chirped Kitty with enthusiasm, already looking forward to it, "Can I see what you've got so far?"

"Oh no…" said Piotr quickly as he set the canvas aside so she couldn't see it, "You must not see it until it is completely finished. Trust me…It'll work better that way. You just have to promise me…No peaking."

"Oh…Okay. I promise," said Kitty, sounding somewhat disappointed, but not at all disheartened.

"Very well," said Piotr as he set his stuff aside, "Then I think we are done for the night."

"Great!" said Kitty as she got up from the loft, "I can't wait do it again later. Thanks again for doing this Peter."

"Oh no…Thank you for giving me the chance to do something so inspiring Katya. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"Aww…You really are a sweety Petey," said Kitty with a warm smile as she gave him a big kiss on the lips, "Same time tomorrow?"

"Uh…Da, that would be great," he answered, his face blushing slightly from her kiss.

"I can't wait…Goodnight Peter."

"Goodnight Katya…Sleep tight."

And with that Kitty left his room, leaving the Russian born mutant behind with a wide smile on his face as he looked forward to their next session…Knowing that when this painting was finished, it would definitely be one of his most proud works.

**-Sinister's Complex-**

Sinister was watching over a giant metallic square room through thick bullet proof glass watching X23 in her new black combat gear that was a bit like her old one only with light Kevlar body armor under it all that he got from the files at DARPA who were experimenting with new combat gear. He watched as the girl was shredding though robots and automated defenses.

Deathstrike was training the young girl, shouting things out to her to improve her technique and style. They also would spar together and she made sure that the others all had portable devices capable of sending blinding pain and/or making her body limp. Viper seemed to like it, but Gauntlet and Deadpool were pretty much occupied themselves however they saw fit.

"So she is what you were after?" came the voice of Selene from the shadows walking up behind him. He smirked not taking her eyes off her.

"No my Black Queen, she is mainly a means to an end. I want the X-Men. They are trained and well educated and they are some of the best prime examples of mutants in the world and when I came across Viper and learned how that young girl had bested them all," he smiled looking on as she worked the course, "She'll help me capture them."

Selene looked at the girl and tilted her head, "And…Just how are you controlling that little wild animal?"

"With a device implanted into her neck that connects to her nervous system and can make any amount of pain and access to her most terrifying memories."

She smiled thinking of the uses for such a device, "I always knew you were a genius…May I barrow a few for later? I think it would make things very interesting for my 'playthings'."

Sinister gave an amused laugh. He knew her too well and how she liked to 'play' with her captives. When he met her back in Britain over fifty years ago he had been intrigued by her beauty and later her personality. Where he was a master of science she was into the supernatural and at first they clashed, but later on they saw how also they were two sides of the same coin.

He had never felt like this with another woman since his wife had died back in the 19th Centaury. His work had consumed his life and then she walked into it and it was a nice bonus to his long life to fine a partner that would not only be ageless like himself, but wasn't repulsed by his beliefs or his actions. And he knew it was the same for her as well. "Well my dear I think I can easily accommodate your wishes."

She smiled and walked sexily up to him and drew lazily on his chest with her finger, "Thank you, you always did know what to get a girl. I still use a few of you other toys you've given me over the years."

"It is a pleasure my dear to make you happy."

"Oh I think we make each other happy in our own ways," she purred to him. Normally she wouldn't demean herself like this acting like this for anyone, but Sinister was the exception. Unlike that fool, Shaw, she saw Sinister as a true man worthy of her. He had power, intelligence, and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty. It was also hard to find men that could satisfy all her urges as well.

"So how goes the hunt for the girl?" Sinister asked about the daughter Selene had been raising until her escape two years back."

Selene's demeanour took a more rigid and cold stature, "I have no idea," she said coldly, "I think I trained her too well in the use of magic. She keeps herself hidden at all times…But I'm more worried about this presence I keep feeling that is watching us."

She moved to the window looking into the distance and not really looking into the training area, "Someone is out there…I've been feeling his presence for a while now. Whoever he is, he's powerful and he's good. But he lacks the experience that I do. I have studied the mystical arts longer then anyone. I have learned secrets that have been long forgotten. Whoever this is can't hide himself from me forever."

"Well then I'll leave that to your very capable and lovely hands."

She smiled a little and looked at him over her shoulder, "I must return before Shaw starts wondering where I am, but I can't wait to see how you handle Xavier's little troop of mutants. I have a feeling that will be very interesting results."

She walked back into the shadows and they seemed to envelop her. Sinister smiled as she left and turned back to his newest little addition. She was on the floor in pain and he guessed she tried to attack Deathstrike again when her back was turned. He had to admit the child had determination, but she would learn soon that it was healthier to work with him then against him.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 38: OVERCOMING THE PAST  
**

If you want to see what Emma's costume go to Uncanny X-Men dot net and then go to Spotligh and on Emma look up her costume gallery it should be the last one. I would put the link but links don't show up.


	38. Overcoming the Past

Jenskott: Yeah, but then again both Sinister and Selene are immortal so that's going to be tough. Glad you liked all that in the chapter and I tried to make the DR scene both action packed and funny.

IvyZoe: Don't worry, Romy is up in this chapter and they will get together, but you have to remember that Rogue's been through a lot and wants to take it slow, remember what happened to Kurt and Wanda earlier?

Silver Warrior: I have thought of a sequel. It's a short one, but I don't want to give away what it's about.

Aaron: Yeah, I remembered what happened in that movie Gothica and realized that it could have happened to her as well. Why does everyone like that arm bit Vincent did in the DR and also a Selene/Slayer showdown?

Sean Malloy-1: No she won't get killed and we're getting close to the end of Act II and at the end of that she'll be okay. Don't think so on Deathstrike she's got so much hatred it's all she has left. Yes Sage will join in on missions soon.

Mark C: I was happy with how the Rogue/Wanda thing turned out and maybe more later. Yeah I'm proud of the DR scene one of my best, the girl Selene is looking for is an OC from Uncanny R-Man and as I said it's Selene's daughter. You're not the only one to say that about Piotr and Kitty and maybe you'll see a Slayer/Selene fight later.

Doza: Slayer came from Slickboy, and we got something good planned for X23 trust me.

GothikStrawberry: You're not the only one to think that about Sinister/Selene. Well I'm glad that you like the Piotr/Kitty stuff but yes I do argue with your 'logic' about that. Yeah the Wanda/Rogue scene we wanted those two closer and I thought that was one of my better action scenes in the Danger Room.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, LadyDeathStrike1, misspresh, Silver Warrior, The Uncanny R-Man, Coldqueen, Bensbrokenbones

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 38: OVERCOMING THE PAST**

**Rogue & Remy**

Rogue had chosen to stay in the lower levels somewhat longer than usual even after most of the regulars left. She had volunteered to help the New Mutants in their respective sessions, which was no easy task by any stretch of the imagination, but she had other reasons for wanting to help.

After hearing from Logan that some of the Hellfire Club had survived and were probably already plotting something major against them, it had triggered a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach. The memories of what they did to her and all the pain they caused her and her family brought out a new sense of anger and resolve in her to never be a victim like that again. If that bitch Selene was alive, she would use every ounce of strength to shred her limb from limb…And this time she wanted to be ready for it.

While neither Logan nor any of the other adults gave them much more info, there were rumors circulating throughout the institute that the Professor was obsessed with some weird book and that some stranger in samurai armor had been visiting them. But like anything, they were just rumors and Rogue knew that gossip in the mansion wasn't exactly the most reliable source of information. However, she tried not to think too much about that and focused mainly on becoming stronger for what she saw as an inevitable rematch between the X-men and the Hellfire Club.

She was now in her room once again and Kitty was off doing another painting session with Piotr, so it was quiet. She had changed out of her uniform into something more comfortable and planned on doing a little reading before she turned in for the night. However, just as she was going through her vast collection of books, she suddenly heard a knock at the door.

"Hey cherè…Got a minute?" said Gambit as he stood in her open doorway, now in his more casual clothes as well.

Rolling her eyes, Rogue turned to face the Cajun mutant that had played such a major roll in her life for quite a while now, "Yeah, what is it Remy?"

Gambit took another step into the room and closed the door behind him, not wanting any other curious listeners to hear what he was about to say. Rogue took note of his somewhat different demeanor, for he seemed almost nervous about something when in pretty much every other instance she saw him, he was always cocky and self assured. But this time was different…For Remy Lebeau was about to say something he had been wanting to say for some time now.

"Go on a date with Remy…" he found himself blurting out.

Rogue practically dropped her books upon hearing those words. Hearing both 'date' and 'Remy' in the same sentence was something that triggered a reaction within the southern born woman that she had not expected. At first she thought her ears were playing tricks on her, but as she looked back into Remy's hypnotic red on black eyes, she knew he was being dead serious.

"Wha…What?" she managed, unable to get any other words out.

"I said…Remy wants to take you out on a date," said the Cajun, fighting off his stammer and keeping his demeanor as best he could, "Tomorrow night…Dinner and a movie. A date…A real date."

"A real date…" she repeated, not believing she was hearing this…Or more so, not expecting.

Go on a date with Remy Lebeau? The former enemy once fought against the X-men, nearly died trying to save her, and helped break the Hellfire Club's control over her…Was asking her out on a date. A mere six months ago, she would have scoffed at the idea…Hell, six months ago she couldn't even touch. Now not only could she touch, but she actually had developed some rather serious feelings for the guy in wake of everything he did for her. Not only did he risk his life to save her, but he had helped her get through the aftermath as well even though she was the first to admit she didn't make that easy.

Rogue didn't know how to respond and Remy was starting to get a little nervous that she was about to say no, but upon regaining her ability to form words again, she was quick to keep herself from sending the wrong message.

"Remy Ah…Why now?" she asked, "Why would ya ask meh now with all the shit that's been goin' on?"

Taking a deep breath, Remy Lebeau moved in closer to her, hoping he didn't botch this. He had confidently wooed dozens of women in the past and not once was he ever this nervous. He knew Rogue had always had this mysterious spell over him from the day he first saw her, but he had no idea it was this strong.

"It's because of all dis shit dat's goin' on dat I wanna ask ya," he said in his thick Cajun accent, "Look, Remy knows dat these last few weeks have been hell for ya. And now dat it's very possible dat we could all end up facin' de same assholes again, Remy doesn't want to waste any more time wit us."

"Us?" said Rogue curiously, still reeling from what he had just asked her.

"Yes…Us," said Remy in a lower tone as he moved to within inches of her, giving her a deep whiff of his spicy Cajun scent, "I t'ink we both know dat dere is somethin' between us, non? You helped me with mon perè dat day back in New Orleans…And Remy nearly gave his life to save ya. And spendin' all dis time with ya these past few weeks have got Remy thinkin'…Life is short cherè. Anything can happen in de span of a few seconds. So why risk losin' somethin' dat we both know is there? Can't ya feel it cherè?"

Remy then gently raised his hand to her face and slowly, but gently caressed the skin of her face…The same skin he once could never touch. Rogue may have still been a bit weary about contact, but she had come to trust Remy over the time she had come to know him and she was even beginning to relish in it. Only this time, as he gently ran his hands down the side of her cheek, it made her go weak in the knees as she fought with her anxiety and uncertainty concerning her feelings for this man.

"Of course I feel it Remy…" she finally answered, "But…"

However, Remy didn't let her finish, for he was determined to see this through beyond the shadow of a doubt.

"Den why waist any more time, cherè?" said Remy, sounding all the more certain that this was right, "If you feel it…And Remy feels it…Den shouldn't we both see where it goes? Ain't it worth tryin'? Ya can touch now cherè…Ya can live in a world ya couldn't have lived in six months ago. And who knows cherè…Maybe dis was meant to be…Maybe you and I could be it, ya know? Ya already know dat Remy really cares about ya…So why don't we both try and see where it goes?"

Rogue considered that for a moment as she found herself looking down at her bare hands. She was once trapped in her own prison…Never able to touch, feel, or experience the kind of things that everybody else around her took for granted. Now, as she felt Remy Lebeau's soft hand on her cheek, her mind began to wander…Were all these things that she had been through with this man sings that maybe…Just maybe…He could be the one? Before she could touch, she thought she was forever doomed to be alone…But here she was with a chance to change that. Now…She had a chance to actually be with someone and develop a relationship…A real relationship with.

Being around Remy made her feel so many conflicting things…But they made her feel warm, happy, and at peace in many ways. This was a man that had nearly died trying to save her and this was a man who hadn't given up on her when she had already given up on herself. What would happen if they both took it another step? What would happen if they attempted to let this relationship grow?

"So how 'bout it cherè?" said Remy, breaking the tense silence that had fallen over them, waiting nervously for an answer, "Will you go out on a date with dis here swamp rat?"

At first she hesitated, but Rogue quickly found herself giving him a warm smile that helped ease his fears as she took his hand in hers.

"Ah'd love to Remy…" said Rogue.

"Really?" said Remy, almost having to shake himself in order to get his brain to process it, "Great! Remy promises he'll make sure it'll be a night ya won't soon forget…"

"Ah'm sure Ah won't…" grinned Rogue.

"And just remember dat dis here Cajun always follows through on his promises," said Gambit in a confident tone.

"And just remember that Ah'm gonna hold ya to that ego of yours," quipped Rogue with a grin.

"In dat case, Remy had better rest up and start planning," he said, "Just be ready by tomorrow at seven."

"I'll be ready…" she assured, knowing she wouldn't want to miss it for the world.

Feeling as though he was running on a new high, Remy flashed her one of his winning smiles as they stood there in relative silence before he reluctantly turned towards the door. After he left, Rogue couldn't stop herself from smiling…For she was now going out on a date with Remy Lebeau. The thought alone made her excited about where it may lead her…But then she had another thought…One that may require her to get a little help from the resident experts.

'Ah'm goin' on a date with Remy…Damn, what in the hell am Ah gonna wear?'

**-Rec Room-**

The New Mutants all walked and dragged themselves into the Rec Room feeling tired and aching all over. They all had just finished one of Logan's more rigorous training sessions and not only was the older team was lending a hand, but they had seen Rogue also helping out a bit and they were all just drained.

Roberto dropped into a chair, "Man I don't think we've ever had it that bad…I don't think I can feel my legs."

"I don't think I can feel my body," groaned Ray who was sprawled onto the floor face first too tired to move off it.

Bobby came in with Jubilee on his back as he set her down on the couch and he fell down next to her, "Oh man…I don't even think I could make an ice cube I'm so tired," he groaned as he placed an arm over Jubilee's shoulders as the Chinese teen moaned and rested her head on her boyfriend's shoulder.

All the other mutants just groaned as they took their own places. Jamie and Rahne were sitting on the floor next to each other leaning on each other, while Tabitha, Amara and Sam were in a heap on the other couch.

"Yeah, but given whoever the Hellfire Club is, I think we might need it," Tabitha said, remembering the horror stories her and the others had heard plus those cyborg commandoes they faced weren't the usual type. Normally they faced normal humans and mutants like the Brotherhood in simulations, but those guys weren't what they normally fought. They were tougher and smarter then either of the old simulations they fought against.

Amara merely nodded her head. She hadn't told the others of her own knowledge of Selene because a lot of it was mainly history and stories and it was hard to tell fact from fiction. Besides, everyone was high strung as it was and telling them the horrors that could happen wouldn't help. For now, she just sat against Tabitha just enjoying the moment, although she had been wondering if Sam would ever get the courage, then again while she waited she could secretly enjoy moments like this as well.

Tabitha put an arm around both Sam and Amara not noticing the slight blushes from both of them, "Well at least that's over with for now…What do you say we go out later…After I get the feeling back in my legs."

"Ah don't know…Personally I'm too tired to sleep at this point," Sam said loving the feel of Tabby's skin on the back of his neck, and she even sprayed that perfume she used after she had changed and showered like everyone else. Then, the image of her showering with warm water all over her body entered his mind and he quickly tried to think of something else. Getting a woody at this moment might not be a good idea and tried to think unsexy thoughts, but with Tabitha the girl he had been eyeing for months next to him it was hard.

"At least some of us can," Bobby said as Jubilee was snuggled against his chest sleeping soundly, he brushed aside some of her long hair and saw her smile a bit in her light sleep. He sighed looking down at her, for they had so much fun together and lately he had been thinking what if she had been taken and had gone through all of that horrible stuff. That thought alone chilled him to the bone like his powers could never do. He just hadn't realized how much she meant to him. She was his closest friend and lately had had to admit he loved her, but still couldn't bring himself to say it.

If the Hellfire Club came after them, he wanted to make sure Jubes would be safe and they wouldn't take her. He wouldn't allow her to suffer the same fate. He may be a joker and a bit of a slacker, he admits that…But he also would never let anyone he cared for get hurt and he would do his best to protect her.

Rahne, however, was trying to rub the soreness in one of her shoulders. She had nearly pulled the muscles in her arms from one of the simulations and even though the warm shower after it helped it was still knotting up on her. Jamie noticed this, "You okay?"

"It's just me shoulders, they're really puttin' me in a world o' discomfort, could ye help me out?"

"W-w-what? H-how?" Jamie swallowed hard and felt more nervous now then ever.

"Could ye rub me shoulders? To get the knots out at least?" She asked him hoping he was decent at this given her neck was aching now too and she really didn't want to have this all day. It was worse in her wolf form because of how the muscles were shifted and then how they were set up in that body.

Jamie nodded and she shifted her back to him as he saw his hands slightly shaking with nervousness and started to lightly rub the areas. "A little harder please," she asked him and he complied. Soon she was surprised by how well he was doing this. His hands were delicate and yet gave her enough pressure to help with her muscles. As more time went on and his hands went to work she found herself really starting to enjoy it. His hands seemed to have this magical touch about them and wondered if she could ask him to make a few copies for her legs.

She let out a small moan of pleasure and Jamie realized that he must be good at this. He was just letting his hands to the work and the fact he was touching the girl he had been crushing on lately in a very intimate manner wasn't lost on him. He had dreams that started out like this but he knew the ending wouldn't be the same. Her skin when he did her neck was so soft and warm and her haired smelled nice. He thought he might be able to die happy at this moment in time.

Rahne was lost in her own little world and as she wondered about he legs wondered if he could give her a full body one given how it ached. She saw herself on a table with just a towel with Jamies touching her bare flesh and the feeling of her neck all over it. Then her thoughts went to them being shirtless and sweaty and then she popped open her eyes wide and blushed.

'Where the hell did that come from?' She thought to herself, 'He's just a good friend…isn't he? OHHHH! That feels so good!' She thought to herself as he hit a nice spot. He did have to admit Jamie was a bit more mature now since he was close to being fifteen and he had grown a bit too being the same height as her and would most likely be taller then her soon. He was also a bit stronger now when she first met him. She stopped herself wondering why she was starting to think such things about Jamie. She considered him like a little brother, but he wasn't so little anymore and to be truthful…He _was_ kind of cute…And whe was wondering what this could mean, but put if off as just his magic hands at work.

**Xavier Institute – Lower Levels**

It was past midnight as Logan sat motionlessly looking at the same computer screen he had been watching for the past three hours. Even after the rest of the students left the lower levels for dinner and some much needed rest, Logan found himself holding up in the main computer room just outside Cerebro. It was late and he was the only one still up. Beast had stayed down for a while, but with all the attention Sage has been giving him, he wasn't as cloistered in the lower levels as he once was. This didn't bother Logan though, for he needed to be alone now and he needed to do something to find the answers he so sorely desired.

At the moment, he was going through mountains of data from many of the information centers that the computer was capable of accessing. From SHIELD to hospital records, Xavier's systems were among the most advanced information gathering mechanisms in existence, yet even they could only come up with mere traces of the info he looking for. He had done only one search and it had been leading him to dead end after dead end…And that search was James Howlett.

After hearing the mysterious stranger known only as Slayer call him by that name, it had triggered something within his mind that had long been suppressed deep within his subconscious. Like his memories of Yuriko, they were fuzzy at best, but from what he could make out he knew one thing was for certain…He was James Howlett.

Search after search through these vast systems of data had yielded only bits and pieces. One of the few matches he was able to get were some very old records dating back to the turn of the century of a wealthy Canadian family known as the Howletts. In that family, there was young boy named James, but Logan wasn't sure if it was him. If he was indeed that very boy, it would make him over 90 years old…Much older than he originally thought. And for all he knew there was more than one Howlett family.

It may have been hard to believe, but his gut was telling him that he was that boy. He didn't have any memories of that time, but that wasn't the only place where he found a match for James Howlett. There were also military records of that name during World War II, but it somewhat conflicted with the memories he did have of that time. Back then, he always went by Logan and as far as he knew, he couldn't remember ever going by any other name. Then again, the time before World War II was just as fuzzy as the time after, so for all he knew he could have enlisted under James Howlett and just went by something else in the field.

There were too many brief snippets and not enough concrete information. He had only some of the fuzzy memories of Yuriko to go on and not much else. It was late and he was beyond exhausted after such a long day, but he still found himself just staring at the computer screen, hoping that he would find something that would trigger the memories that Weapon X had taken away from him.

Then suddenly, as he let out a deep sigh of exhaustion, a familiar scent caught his nose and he turned to see Ororo standing in her bathrobe just outside the door with a concerned look on her face.

"Ro?" he said, surprised that she was still up, "What are you doing still up?"

"Couldn't sleep…" she said as she made her way over to where he was sitting, "How can I when you've kept yourself cloistered down here all night? You look as though you haven't even tried to get some rest."

"Can't sleep now Ro…" said Logan as he looked back at the computer screen, "I couldn't if I tried. I just gotta find some answers…I gotta find out more about James Howlett."

"Is that what you've been doing down here all this time?" said Ororo, growing somewhat curious since she knew this had really been affecting him since their visit from Slayer, "What have you found?"

"Not a whole lot…" he said in a disgruntled tone, "Everything I find is just in pieces. The only real stuff I can find on that name is some rich Canadian family back around the turn of the century and a few military records, but that's pretty much it. And hell, I don't know if it's even me. For all I know there could be some other guy named James Howlett out there and the one I was just got erased altogether."

"But do you honestly believe that?" asked Ororo, feeling as though she knew Logan well enough to know when that it had too be true.

"No…I don't," admitted Logan, "I know that guy is me…I don't know how I know it, I just know it…"

Logan let out another grunt of frustration as he rubbed his sore temples. Upon seeing this, Ororo moved in closer and gently rubbed his shoulder with her hands, letting him feel her warm touch. It did help relieve some of the tension for Logan, but it didn't bring him any closer to the answers he wanted.

"You'll find out more…I know you will," assured Ororo in a warm, calming tone.

"That's just it Ro…I don't think I wanna know," said Logan in a somewhat dazed tone.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

"The only other thing I have to go on besides this shit I found on the computer are the memories with Yuriko," he said, sounding all the more disheartened at the mention of that woman, "But every time I remember that…I get this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach…As if there are more bloody parts of my past besides what happened with Yurkio. And if I remember just what those parts are…I don't want to end up wanting to forget them all over again."

It seemed like a real dilemma. Ororo could honestly say she had never been in such a predicament before and she could never truly relate. But after what she saw happen with Deathstrike back at the Hellfire Club and what she saw Logan go through to save them, it never made her doubt for a second the man he truly was at heart. And since they started their relationship, she had found there were far more complicated parts to him that few others ever got a chance to experience. But he had let her in…He had shown her those sides to him that he hid from so many others. She wanted to help him and she didn't want to see him like this, but she didn't know what more she could do given his complicated situation.

"Logan…" she said in her calm, soothing tone, "You mustn't try to dwell on the possibilities. I know how hard the Yuriko thing was on you…And I know this is probably just as bad. But…Your past, no matter what it may be, was taken away from you. You can't blame yourself for wanting it back."

"But it's the what ifs that's driving me crazy," he grunted as he tensed up once again, prompting Ororo to hold him closer to her body, allowing her warm scent to help sooth the tortured man before her, "I just…Ro, what I've learned ain't all that pretty. Hell, if some of these records are right, I could be over 100 years old. In all the memories I have with Yuriko as James Howlett…I keep hearing myself talk about the horrible things I've done…Things I can't even remember. And if…If I remember the man I was…And if that man was nothing like the man I am now…Would I become him? Would it destroy everything I've built here with the institute…And with you?"

Ororo wished she could give him the right answers, but she honestly didn't know. She just held him close, assuring him that she was there for him and didn't want him to suffer like this.

"Logan…" she said, with a slight strain in her tone.

"The last woman I was in love with…I hurt," said Logan, still going over all the possible implications that learning about his past could bring, "Now, her sole mission in life is to watch me die a slow painful death. And I just…I don't want the same thing to happen with you Ro. I don't want something to happen that…"

"Logan please…" said Ororo, cutting him off in mid sentence as she placed her hand upon his rugged, unshaven face, "I know…You would never truly hurt me. I've come to know you better than anyone…And I understand that the things you've done in the past are things you've really had no control over. I know what it's like…To have done things in the past that you've regretted. And I've come to see that one's past doesn't make them who they are…And you shouldn't either."

Ororo was forced to speak from what life experience she could, given her rather shady past back in Egypt with her sister when she was young. It wasn't the same, but she was desperate to use anything at this point to help this man who had become such a huge part of her being over the years. While Logan did take some comfort in those words, it still left him brimming with doubt and he found himself taking her warm hand in his, if for anything…For assurance.

"Ro…Can you honestly say that if there was something in my past that flat out disgusted…You wouldn't go the same route as Yuriko and hate my guts for all eternity?" he asked her, still unable to look her in the eyes.

"I don't think I can say for certain Logan…" said Ororo, knowing that was something she could never answer, "But I'm not Yuriko…And I don't think like she thinks. All I can say for certain is that you are a truly wonderful man, Logan. With all you've done here at the institute and with all the love and respect you've gained from all the students…You shouldn't let that which you don't remember taint that which you do remember. You're still Logan…The big, rugged man we all know and love here at the institute. And you shouldn't let anything take that away from you."

As Logan finally tore his gaze away from the computer screen, his gaze met with that of Ororo. It was comforting yet also somewhat disturbing because he had been in a similar situation like this with Yuriko. He still had memories of her reassuring him about who he was and now she wanted to kill him. But Ororo was not Yuriko…Ororo was someone very different who knew him better than anybody else on a personal level. He hated not knowing who he was, but he didn't want memories to change how he felt about her and his place here at the institute.

Deathstrike was still out there and she wouldn't rest until he was dead, but he was desperate not to go down the same road with Ororo as he went with her. His grip on her hand grew tighter, wanting to hold onto her…Wanting to hold onto that what they now had. Ororo could feel his tension and offered him a warm smile.

"Now come on…" she said, "You need to get some sleep. I don't care if I have to drag you out by your ear or summon the force of a hurricane, but you're going to get some sleep Logan."

"And just how do you plan to do that, darlin'?" said Logan, managing somewhat of a grin.

"Because I'm going to stay with you tonight," she said, evoking somewhat of a surprised response from Logan.

"Stay…With me? As in, sleep in the same bed?"

"Yes," she said, trying to hold back a blush, "You need rest…And so do I. And if neither of us is going to get any on our own, then I guess we have no other choice."

While Logan wasn't sure how he felt about sharing his bed with a woman for the first time in a long, long time…The thought of sharing it with Ororo, having her warm presence and soothing scent around him was somewhat appealing.

"So are you going to come quietly, or should I start summoning a few tornados?" said Ororo, the grin on her face not waning.

"Nah, save them for later," said Logan as he got up from his seat, "I'll come quietly since I know it would take way more than wind to ever stop you. And besides…How can I say no to a goddess?"

**-Kitchen- **

It was late at night at the Institute and Jean was in the kitchen in only a large T-shirt of Scott's that she took to wearing now for sleep. It was dark except for the one light on and she sat at the table drinking a cup of warm tea to help her relax. Ever since they had learned of the Hellfire Club members still out there everyone was a bit on edge. She had seen Rogue taking charge and helping out with the younger students. She guessed that Rogue didn't want to be a victim again or any of the others. For herself, she was afraid of facing Shaw again. She still felt disgusted remembering how in the guise of Scott he had used her. He had done things to her and hurt her in ways Scott never would have and yet she never fought back or stopped it.

She secretly felt so weak thinking how easily she had just let him do that, but then again she also knew some of those times she had been another person, but it still left her feeling violated at times. Scott was the biggest help in getting over that and sleeping in his arms sometimes was the only way she could get a decent nights sleep, but other times like this she just couldn't sleep. She had slipped out of her and Scott's room and had gone into the kitchen for some tea to relax.

"Nice to see someone else isn't sleeping well, at least I'll have company," Jean turned to see Emma in her white silk robe walk in looking a little haggard.

"Couldn't sleep either huh?" It wasn't really a question. She walked in a little with a slight limb in her leg and sat down, "You okay?"

"Oh, I had one of Vincent's training sessions today."

"How did that go?" came Betsy's voice from the doorway in her black satin robe followed by Rogue of all people in her orange and green PJs, "What can I say? I guess we all couldn't sleep tonight."

"No kiddin'" Rogue said sitting down, "Learnin' that they're back is still makin' meh jumpy."

"After what we went through I'm not surprised," Jean sighed as she started to pour some more for the others, "So what about Vincent?"

Emma smiled, "I gave him a little workout of my own. After his training, which by the way is as tough as Logan if you can believe that, he gave me a nice body massage to loosen up my muscles."

"Oils?" Betsy asked with a smile.

Emma nodded, "Yeah this nice hot stuff. I got undressed and put a few towels down so my sheets didn't get ruined. But let me tell you his hands can work magic," she purred out getting a very large smile on his face.

"So what was your own exercise then?" Rogue asked not thinking about the question since she was still a little groggy. She kept having nightmares of being the Green Knight again as well as other things she didn't want to think about.

Emma smiled broadly, "I'm not just limping a bit because of the training dear. I had a nice few rounds of sex with him I even went done on him. I think I wore him out."

Rogue's jaw dropped for a bit, "Okay, Ah got to stop asking meh that stuff with ya." She shook her head as Betsy laughed.

"Trust us luv, when you hang with Emma you learn that it's no holds bar with her," The purple haired telepath said with a smile.

"Ah still can't believe ya can still go that far. Ah mean…Ah still feel a little skittish at times and Ah don't think Ah could go that far with someone yet," Rogue said sadly looking into the dark hot liquid.

Emma who was sitting next to the goth touched her hand gently, "Trust me, I know what you're going through, but it took time for me to get over it. Plus, I refuse to let it get to me…So, don't worry, I'm sure that you and the Cajun will have a nice normal relationship with all the benefits."

"W-what?" Rogue said a bit shocked, she knew there were rumor, but not to have Emma just say it like it was true, "W-what makes ya think Ah like him like that?"

Emma smiled at her, "Telepathy darling and don't bother lying to one, it's demeaning."

Rogue sighed, "God ya can't have any privacy in this place," She muttered to herself then looked back to Emma, "Ya really think that could happen? That ah can let him get that close to meh after…"

"If I can and Jean can, trust me on this darling you can too," Emma said showing a rare sense of true friendship, she figured these women she could relate to since they all had gone through the hellish ordeal together at the end.

"Well…Ah do have a date planned with him for later," Rogue admitted blushing a bit.

"Oh really?" Jean asked her interested in that, "Well it's nice to know your comfortable enough to do that…I know it hasn't been easy on you."

"It hasn't been easy on a lot of us," Betsy sighed still remembering the terror she felt that entire time wondering when it would be her turn and what would happen to her and that she would never see her family or Warren again, "I was so afraid and nearly lost all hope…"

"I think we all did," Jean said quietly.

"Well it doesn't matter anymore. That's the past and I don't want to worry about the past anymore," Emma said setting her face in a passive look. She just wanted to forget that horrible year of her life like it had never happened. She just wanted to focus on the present. She had a home now, the makings of new friends, and the love of a great man in her life, "I say we concentrate on the present and just get ready for the future. I refuse to allow myself to be held prisoner by them again even emotionally."

That made the other women thin, for they too were tired of feeling like the Hellfire Club still had a hold over them. They knew that it would take time for the scars they carried to heal and to feel the weight of it lifted from their shoulders, some more then others. But they all wanted to get on with their lives they wanted what the Club stole from them.

"Well it may take meh a little longer…But I don't want them to win, to beat me again…" Rogue said mainly to herself. She was so tired of being the victim and it was time to stand up and fight back for once.

"If you want, I can help you with a dress for your date," Emma said with a smile, "Believe me, I know fashion and with my help you can give that Cajun man a heart attack when he sets eyes on you."

Rogue blushed a bit thinking of Remy's face after something like that, "Ah'll…Think about that…Thanks."

They stayed up for an hour later just talking and soon they all felt a bit better. They may not have wanted to meet the Hellfire Club again after what they went through, but together they helped ease each other's apprehension and fears and gained strength from it all. By the end of it they all felt a little better and a bit stronger. They cleaned up after themselves and went to bed. Rogue slipped into her bed and felt so much better that she fell asleep instantly with no nightmares to plague her.

Betsy dropped her robe and in her lingerie slipped in with Warren, careful of her wings and rested her head against him and sighed as he closed her eyes. Emma was the same as the untied her own robe in Vincent's room and set it down only in her bra and panties and slid in with him. Even in his sleep he groaned a bit and wrapped his arms around her and she just held him cherishing the moment.

Jean, still in her large blue T-Shirt belonging to Scott, slipped into their bed next to him on her side facing away from him, "You okay?" She jumped at his voice.

"How long have you been up?" she asked him turning her head slightly.

"Soon after you left the bed…I figured you needed to be alone so I didn't bother you." He then held her in his arms, resting his head on her shoulder, "Besides I knew if you wanted to talk to me you would have."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"I know, but just remember Jean…Any time at all you need me, just wake me. Trust me, I want to be there for you if you need me."

She sighed and held his hand wrapped over her waist. "Thank you," she whispered, snuggling against him and feeling that familiar sensation of being safe and sound in his arms and drifted off to sleep as Scott watched over her for a bit making sure she was asleep and sleeping soundly.

He kissed her head, "Anytime Beautiful."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 39: SINISTER'S GRASP**

**ATTENTION:**

I would like everyone to check out a post board that I belong to called X-Men Evolution Omniverse created by writer Mrs. Jean Grey-Summers from this site. We need more players including more Brotherhood/Acolytes. You can make your own character or canon character like I did. I placed the link on my bio page please look it up and try it out. (http/txeo. proboards41. com/index.cgi

I had to put spaces in that for it to work.


	39. Sinister Grasp

Jenskott: Nope, this act Sinister is the big bad and in act three that will be the final battle. Yeah I can get that but I'm Canadian you'll have to ask Slickboy since he's the American LOL.

Sparky Genocide: Well, what man isn't nervous when they are with the women they are serious about? We just wanted to show that. And Rahne didn't have an orgasm you read too much into that she just enjoyed it. And by then Jamie is nearly 14 but almost 15, but they won't have sex in this. I didn't know that about Jamie and Rahne in the comics.

japanesegirl101: You never heard of X23? Sorry but that's kind of a shocker, she was in the show twice, has her own mini-series and is now in the X-Men comics, I have to ask…where have you've been?

Aaron: Yep, we wanted to have Gambit just as nervous to show how much she means to him and vice-versa. I love writing Emma this way it's just so much fun, yeah we plan to have the Selene/Slayer fight a really good one.

Cold queen: Yeah we're taking it slow with Rogue/Remy.

Silver Warrior: Sorry never saw that anime, plus the fact Vince has a regular samurai sword in his room.

Ruby631: Amara will have things work out for her later, Sage/Hank will be closer later on too.

Mark C: I'll do more male bonding later and I'm glad you like how Ororo effects Logan and the Remy/Rogue relationship.

Doza: Glad you liked the scenes and X23 will be up in this chapter with more Romy.

GothikStrawberry: Well, more Romyness is to come in this and the next chapter.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, LadyDeathStrike1, misspresh, Silver Warrior, The Uncanny R-Man, Coldqueen, Bensbrokenbones, morning star,

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 39: SINISTER'S GRASP**

**Xavier's Office**

Professor Charles Xavier was working on his fifth straight hour sequestered in his study as he looked over the ancient book that had been given to him by the mysterious mutant warrior they knew only as Slayer. This book and the mysterious things that it spoke of had consumed him…That much he could not deny. Beast had been in and out of his office, helping him was needed, but he mainly did that out of concern…For he and the rest of the institute was beginning to worry.

Professor Xavier had mountains of manuscripts scattered all throughout his office, many of which were old Latin scriptures that he was using in hopes of decoding some of the more ambiguous text from this book. As proficient as he was in Latin, there were so many other complications that it seemed as though the book was intentionally made to be difficult…A notion that he became all the more sure of the more he read into it. Keys, sacrifices, demonic minions, heaven and hell…It all seemed so dark and sinister. However, this only pushed the crippled man further to learn the secrets of the Gates of Hell that the text so frequently spoke of.

As Xavier continued to work without fatigue on translating page after page of text, Hank entered once again, carrying yet another tray of tea and bearing yet more concern as he saw him hunched over his desk as he had been for five hours now.

"Charles?" he said, somewhat startling the Professor from his focus as he saw his friend enter, "It's been five hours you know…"

Looking at the clock on the wall, Professor Xavier was somewhat shocked to see that he was right…But it didn't seem to faze him as Hank made his way over to his desk and sat the tray on desk after having to cleared off some of the papers that now riddled the whole area.

"No rest for the weary old friend," said Xavier as he let out a deep sigh, "There's still plenty more of this book to translate and even more to decipher."

"Well I wish you'd at least heed the concerns of both myself and the rest of the staff and get some rest," said Beast, sounding both worried and frustrated that the Professor had been pushing himself so hard when he knew it wasn't healthy for a man in his state, "This book has become an obsession."

"It IS an obsession now my friend…" said Professor Xavier with a somewhat disheartened tone, "The more I read…The more I translate…The more questions I find. This book speaks of forces so dark and events so terrifying that it demands more study."

"But you must remember, Charles…You're only human," said Hank as he poured the Professor a cup of tea and gave it to his friend, "Here…Ororo made it. She says the students need you in this anxious time and I am in full agreement. Word that the Hellfire Club is back has been causing a lot of stress…Especially among those who were left deeply scarred from their last encounter."

Professor Xavier took a weak sip of his tea as he let out a deep sigh, feeling somewhat angry at himself that he wasn't there for his students when it was clear that they all so sorely needed him. He knew full well the grave impact the Hellfire Club had left on some of the victims. He still headed the therapy sessions with them and he saw just how much it had impacted them on a physical, emotional, and spiritual level. In addition, his telepathy still picked up certain images and projections that some of the students had about the ordeal and despite much improvement, this reemergence seemed to only cause those wounds to fester.

"I know, Hank…Believe me, I know," said the Professor as he looked back down at the book that had consumed him so much, "Nightmares and projections have been bombarding my mind with increasing regularity since word got out. But feeling this only seems to make what this book has to say all the more important and if we are to protect the students from horrors far greater than even the Hellfire Club could muster, then we _must_ know what we're up against."

"Greater horrors?" asked Beast as he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down in the chair at the front of Xavier's desk, "You mean there could be a force other than the Hellfire Club out there that this Slayer character was talking about?"

"No…Not quite," said the Professor cryptically as he looked over some of the papers he had of translated text, "I'm beginning to suspect that the forces described in this book are somehow connected to the Hellfire Club. I've translated several sections concerning the Gates of Hell and in each part, it speaks of an immortal mistress of darkness that will come from the corrupt power echelons of the mortal realm and use the black arts to inflict great pain and suffering to further add to her power."

"Immortal mistress…You mean, Selene?" said Hank, growing somewhat intrigued by this revelation.

"I'm not sure, but I'd say it's a pretty safe bet if what this book says is valid," said the Professor as he took another sip, "The pain she's inflicted…It has only fed her and made her stronger. And all that strength is leading up to something…Preparing for what I fear to be something that has to do with the Gates of Hell…Bringing forth the darkness and sorrow that this book so vividly speaks of."

"And there is more Hank," Xavier pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to him, "I've found other prophesies that talked about the end of the world…I think I've found a few of them."

Hank looked at one of them and he would have paled if he could with all that fur on his face. "The Dark One, born as En Sabah Nur will be betrayed and sealed. His minions will release him and his power will be great, he will walk into the eye of ages, and be reborn a dark god. Only those chosen few will stand against him and only the one who released him…The one who takes the life of others will seal him again."

He looked up at Xavier knowing it was a telling of how Apocalypse had been released and how Rogue had been used to seal him again. He read another passage about a self proclaimed king with a fortress in the sky who will use the brothers of summer and there was also a reference that he thought was the chamber Magneto used on Asteroid M years ago. All of these weren't exactly clear, but knowing what had happened he saw how they were references to things they had already seen and done.

"My God…" said Hank as he set his cup of tea down and tried to process this grave revelation. As a man of science, he was never one to fully embrace the paranormal…Yet never doubted for a moment that it existed. Now, if what Xavier was saying had any validity with this book and of what they knew about the Hellfire Club…A true embodiment of pure evil was now walking upon the face of the planet, trying to bring forth he pain and suffering of Hell to every soul on the face of the planet. "Have you found anything else that could tie in the Hellfire Club?" asked Hank, now somewhat eager to know more.

"Unfortunately no old friend…" said the Professor in a deep, monotone voice, "However, I did find one more disturbing little piece of information that may prompt further concern…"

"What is it?" asked Hank, not knowing if he really wanted to find out.

Xavier then proceeded to turn to a marked page in the old book that looked like a star map of sort. There were many Latin captions and pretenses, but it was without a doubt a map of the heavens and along with it came a message at the bottom that Xavier had only recently been able to decipher.

"This one page took me three hours to translate…" he said in a somewhat tired, exasperated tone, "It's an old star map that I had to read and reread more times than I care to recall…But through the use of a few other more modern star maps, I have determined that what you see is a map of celestial alignment between several key planets and stars that were of great importance to the Romans, the Egyptians, and the Chinese. The text says that this alignment happens only once every twenty million years…But when it does, the mystic energy that drives both light and dark forces is at their greatest…And through this energy, the Gates of Hell can either be opened and forever assimilated into our realm."

It was a disturbing image…The Gates of Hell opening to their world, forever bringing pain, sorrow, and despair to all the souls in it. Now Hank was beginning to understand why Xavier was pushing himself so hard with this, for in wake of such overwhelming darkness it was hard not to get sucked in by the ominous warnings that seemed to be staring them in the face so clearly.

"And when exactly is such an alignment supposed take place?" asked Hank as he took a closer look at the map.

"Soon…Very soon," said Xavier grimly, "I don't know the exact date…But through the comparisons I've done with recent star maps, I know it's about to happen. I just need more data so I can know when…"

As Hank looked back at the tired, exhausted Professor that was the mentor and guide for everybody at this institute, there was little doubt to his great concern for the events that this book foretold. He had only read a fraction of what Xavier had…And that alone was chilling enough. Now, it seemed as though time was a factor given that this alignment was the signal that would bring the mortal world and the mystical world together in a hail of fire and brimstone. And as Hank McCoy looked down at the book that Professor Xavier had been working so adamantly to decipher…He made a choice right then and there to do something about it.

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do now…" said Hank, drawing Professor Xavier's full attention, "I'm going to have to help you."

This triggered a smile from the Professor the likes of which he hadn't felt for some time now as he set his cup of tea down and took the book once again and opened it to a marked page.

"I had a feeling you would my friend, maybe we can also have Sage involved in this. I know that she is still having a hard time dealing with some of the students and this could help her feel a bit more useful," he said, feeling somewhat rejuvenated now that he had another brilliant mind to help him with this sinister enigma, "Now then…Let's get to work."

**Rogue**

"Dang it Emma, will ya stop with the wrinkles already?" said Rogue for what felt like the thirtieth time as she, Emma, and Kitty helped her fix her dress for her big date with Remy Lebeau, which was set to begin in a mere half hour.

"Well if you would just…Hold…Still," said Emma as she struggled to make the dress accentuate the curves of Rogue's body perfectly, "We would have been done with this fifteen minutes ago."

"Ugh…" said Rogue as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Who would've thought gettin' ready for a date would be just as nerve racking as the date itself?"

"Hey, come on Rogue. Stay positive!" encouraged Kitty as she worked on Rogue's hair to make it flow and shimmer as beautifully as possible, knowing this was a big deal for Rogue and Remy, "I know you're nervous, but you and Remy are already, like, so in sync that you've got nothing to worry about! The whole institute knows you two are crazy about each other."

Rogue just let out another groan, feeling her whole body tense up as the time for her date drew nearer and nearer. Since she had never really been much of a date freak, she had enlisted the help of Kitty and Emma, two of the most fashionably astute members of the institute for help. But after over an hour in her room of meticulous preparation that never seemed to be good enough for either of them, Rogue was beginning to question whether she should have gotten them involved in the first place.

"It's too long…" said Emma as she looked at her work on the dress from afar, "I think we need to make it a little shorter."

"Emma, you think all dresses should be shorter," said Kitty, rolling her eyes as she finished up Rogue's hair.

"Oh come now darling," said Emma in response as she made a few more adjustments on the lower part of the dress, "Rogue clearly has a lot to show off and if she's going to give the Cajun something to think about whenever he goes to bed at night, we need to maximize potential and harness every ounce of fabric we can!"

"Yer havin' way too much fun with this, ya know that Emma?" said Rogue, shaking her head at the young blonde as she made what must have been the millionth adjustment.

"What can I say? I have a knack for fashion and all things related to making a woman look enticing to a man," she smiled as she and Kitty made their last adjustments and took a step back to view the fruits of their work.

Rogue was still a bit uncertain as she turned to face them, for this was going to be her first date ever and it was with a guy she had harbored long growing feelings for. If this date didn't go well, she risked driving away the one man who ever saw past her inability to touch and liked her for who she was. She was no longer able to deny that she had serious feelings for Remy…Feelings she had not felt with any other man before. She was still weary about touch and intimate contact, but she wanted this so much…She wanted to move past it and build something more meaningful with the gift of touch that she now wielded. And for that reason, she was extremely nervous.

"Well…How do Ah look?" she asked wearily.

Emma and Kitty simply exchanged approving grins and looked back at the beautiful southern born woman with great enthusiasm.

"Darling…I have to say, this has got to be one of my favorite projects," said Emma as she looked at the image of Rogue in the elegant green dress that she had so meticulously worked on.

"Ooh, I bet you'll give Remy a heart attack the moment he lays eyes on you!" said Kitty, her voice brimming with excitement, making Rogue blush somewhat since she never really considered herself so drop-dead gorgeous.

"Ya really think so?" she said, still full of doubt.

"Darling…Any man who doesn't look twice at you now is either blind or gay," assured Emma, "Trust me…You look fabulous. Now come…Your date awaits."

**Remy**

Remy Lebeau was waiting nervously in the foyer waiting for Rogue to come down as the hour of their date drew nearer and nearer. He was dressed in a nice black suit and had his usually unruly hair neatly combed as he was casually handling a deck of cards to occupy himself, but that did little to make him feel any easier as his eyes wearily darted towards the clock ever couple of seconds. Both Piotr and Vincent were there to wish their friend good luck, but from the looks of it their presence wasn't doing much to ease the Cajun mutant's state of mind.

"Gambit, come on…You have to stop doing that," said Piotr with a grin as he took in just how nervous his friend was.

"Doin' what?" he asked, his eyes once again darting to the clock.

"Shuffling those cards like you're about to deal a hand to save your soul," answered Vincent.

This got Remy to stop and place the cards back in his pocket as he took a few deep breaths to mentally prepare himself for the task at hand.

"Sorry homme…It helps Remy relax," he said.

"No, it makes you look like a nervous wreck comrade," said Piotr with a smirk.

"Well dat's probably because Remy _is_ nervous," he admitted, even though he was never usually one to allow himself to be weakened by anything…Particularly women. Then again, this was no ordinary woman he was about to take on a date…This was Rogue.

"Hey, just be cool man," assured Vincent, speaking in a more serious tone, "Be yourself, be understanding, use what you know about her to have good conversations, and above all…Just find a comfort zone with her."

"Comfort zone?" said Remy skeptically as he looked back at Vincent.

"Yeah, you know…That one mode of communication that you can have with her that's comfortable and relaxed," explained Vincent, "Believe me, I know what it's like. When I first went out with Emma, I was practically sweating bullets. But once we started talking and found an easy exchange of words and conversation, it really grew from there. Just let it evolve naturally…I mean, it's pretty easy to see that there really is something between you two."

"You really t'ink so homme?" asked Remy, still uncertain in many ways.

"Of course my friend," said Piotr, "I know you have been obsessing over this girl for so long that it's almost redundant to think that you two have something special. Like Vince just said, be yourself and let it evolve and you'll be fine."

"I hope so mon ami…I really hope so," he said as he checked the clock again, seeing it was just about time for them to depart.

Then suddenly, Rogue appeared at the top of the staircase and Remy froze at the beautiful sight. Time itself seemed to slow down in his mind as his heart began thumping incessantly with each step she took. Hugging her sexy, enchanting body was a long flowing green dress that went down just below knees in a slanted seam that gave an enticing show of her sexy legs. There was a small, light green sash that went over one of her shoulders that accentuated the overall color of the garment, which seemed to perfectly complement her face and eyes. Her arms were completely exposed, a gesture that she once thought unimaginable a mere couple of months ago and she actually wore something that showed off her cleavage. Remy Lebeau wasn't usually rendered at a loss for words, but the sight of this beautiful, elegant woman descending the stairs and capturing his heart left his mind reeling for a way to process what he was seeing. She was so beautiful…So stunning. He wanted to forever remember this image…He wanted to forever capture this moment in time as he took in the sight of this woman as she left him at a complete and utter loss for words.

"Good God…" said Remy as Rogue made the final step and approached the flabbergasted young man before her, "Cherè…You look…Amazing."

Both Kitty and Emma smiled inwardly as they high-fived each other for their accomplishment. Even Vincent and Piotr were impressed with what they had done with Rogue as they got out of the way and joined the other two girls as they watched Remy try to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"Thanks…You look nice too, Remy," said Rogue with a smile.

It was official…He was in the presence of an angel. There was no more doubt…There was no more uncertainty. Remy Lebeau may have been an expert thief, but he could not stop this woman from stealing his heart.

"Well den…Shall we?" he said as he extended his hand to her.

"Lead he way, Cajun," she said with a smile that only made Remy's heart jump once more as they both took in the moment.

Rogue knew that once she stepped out of that door with him, there was no turning back. She would be on her first date with this handsome man that had captivated her for so long and helped her through so many tribulations. It was a scary thought, but knowing that now she was no longer confined to her own prison…Forever doomed to be alone…It offered her hope that maybe she could find love in a world she had seen so much darkness in…Maybe she could move past what happened to her and build something profound, deep, and meaningful. Knowing it was now or never, the southern born woman took a deep breath as she took the hand of Remy Lebeau and followed him out the door and into the unknown.

**-Outside-**

Emma in a white karate gi fell onto her back hard on the grass, "Ow! Fuck!" she shouted out at herself. Her hair was in a pony tail, but a few strands got lose and she blew them out of her face as she got back up to face her boyfriend in the same clothing only with a black belt with red strips on it and had a headband with the clan symbol.

She had been taking martial arts lessons from him and soon a few others had joined in. Betsy was there in a black gi her hair like Emma's, but teaching a few of the younger students. Logan had said that a few more hand to hand combat lessons would be best as he over looked the Danger Room sessions. Both Vincent and Betsy, being the best hand-to-hand experts other then Logan, were in charge of it.

The current class was for the beginners such as Emma, Jubilee, Bobby, Tabitha, Roberto, and Ray. Each of them had three and even match for sparring.

Emma stood up and faced Vincent yet again as the others watched on as Vincent made comments on Emma's fighting so her and the others would learn at the same time. "Okay, that was good, but you overextended yourself. Only do that if you're sure your attack will work or what just happened will happen."

Emma nodded her head and got into a ready position. She had to admit, he did take this very seriously and already she learned a few things to help her out in a tight spot, but she wanted to learn more. She threw out a left strike making sure her arm was straight as he taught he of course blocked and countered like she knew he would. She took a step back and then made a high kick with the foot going over her head in a high arc making him move back a bit and he smiled.

"I didn't know you could kick like that."

She grinned at him, "Well first off, there are still a few moves and positions we haven't tried in bed."

"Ewww!" Jubilee said making a face, "Too much information please!"

"Oh I don't know…I think we could learn a few things for when we're ready," Tabitha said with a wicked grin, "Don't you want to melt the Popsicle when you two are ready for that?" Jubilee just turned a deep red, as did Bobby a bit. Tabitha nearly laughed, for she loved getting that kind of reaction out of people it was just too fun to watch.

"Anyways, I also took ballet since I was eight," Emma continued on, "I learned to be very flexible."

"Yeah, that should help with your body since you're used to the exercise and exertion over the years," Betsy said nodding her head, "How long did you do it for?"

"About until I was fourteen, at one point I really wanted to be a dancer, but my father…Well let's just say he crushed those dreams for me. But I'm a little out of practice."

"That's so cool," Jubilee said to the older woman, "I'm into gymnastics and maybe hoped to one day compete."

"Well then this should help you later on then," Vince said to the young Oriental girl from California, "Martial Arts also helps to keep you healthy and in shape. With this not only will you be able to defend yourself, but keep you in top shape."

Then he looked at them all, "Okay then, let's go over your katas and then a little simple back and forth sparing."

Everyone got up and went into a single line as Betsy went through the moves and Vince went through the people checking them out and helping them to improve here or there. It was a bit warm so everyone was getting a bit a sweat worked up but not too bad. Roberto was fine since the sun gave him enough energy to spare. Although he was starting to work a kink here or there by using a few muscles that he hadn't known were there before.

"When do we get to the cool things like with weapons and ass kicker moves?" Ray asked them both.

"Ray," Vince said in a serious teacher tone of voice, "I had to train for years to use weapons and before I handled the real ones, I had to use the wooden ones. Now you all have the basics, but we're going to improve on that and train you with non-lethal weapons first."

"Yes, but first we're going for a run and with some special equipment," Betsy said with a grin as they stopped and she went over to a bag. She had gotten these on special order and they had finally come today and she wanted to see how they did with it. She pulled out blue straps that had small lead weights in them and threw on to Ray.

"Whoa…What are we supposed to do with these?"

"You put them on your wrists and ankles as we go for a jog then some practicing with them," she returned.

"What? You serious?" he asked testing the weight of the thing it was kind of heavy and he doubted he could go for a walk much less with a jog with three more of these things on.

Vince started to hand them out, "These will help you strengthen your limbs also if you can move at a normal pace with these on, just imagine how you'll be without them." They all considered that and a few of them saw the point in it as they all placed them on. Vince turned to Betsy, "You think we can get them all into shape in time?" he asked in a hushed tone.

She shrugged, "I don't know luv, we don't know when the next time will happen, but I sure as bloody hell hope so."

**-Gym-**

Jean was in a tank-top and sweet pants doing bench presses alone. She was all covered in sweat and was lifting weights that she normally would think might be too much, but she needed to feel her muscles burn with effort. She wanted to be stronger and tougher then before. She felt weak because they had broken her and she was determined not to have it happen again. Every time she thought back to being turned into that Red Queen she felt like such a failure. She wasn't sure what was worst them taking her body or her mind from her, both her violations that she had never thought she would have to face.

She had gotten over the worst of it, but now that she knew they were still out there she knew they would be coming for them and she wanted to be ready. She was struggling a bit with the weights as her shoulders were starting to cry out in pain, but she needed to go on she needed to push herself. She had gotten soft since Apocalypse and Magneto went into hiding and the Brotherhood disbanded. She should have known better then to assume it was all over.

"Urrrgghh!" she grunted out with effort as her arms wavered and shook as she tried to push the weights up one last time, but she couldn't do it, "AH!" She felt a sharp pain in her shoulder and nearly dropped the bar on her chest, but with her powers she stopped it and placed it back onto its resting place.

"Jean what are you doing?" Scott's worried voice called out to her as he entered the room. He had been looking for her since he had been thinking of taking her out for the night seeing as she rarely left the mansion to find her nearly killing herself in the gym. He quickly got over to her as she sat up and was rubbing her shoulder.

"I just need to be stronger," was the only thing she said as he examined her shoulder.

"By killing yourself?" He looked at it and figured that she strained the muscles if not pulled it.

"Scott…I don't want to be as weak as I was when they're still out there," she told him hanging her head.

"Jean, you're not weak. I've seen the way you've had to handle your powers. The headaches and migraines not to mention how hard you've pushed yourself both in and out of school. You're one of the strongest people I know," he told her gently rubbing her shoulder.

"I'm not as strong as you think…I failed Scott. I gave up and they won, they beat me," she sighed, "I saw real strength in there Scott, I saw it in Emma and Vince. They've been through so much and held on the longest."

Now Scott thought he saw part of the reasoning behind all of this…She was trying to hold herself up to them, "Jean…You've had a nice and normal life. The worst thing you've ever had to have was with…Anne."

Jean remembered that day…The day she watched her best friend as a child get struck down by a car, holding her close and actually feeling her death when her powers activated. She later went into a coma from the overload of thoughts she was feeling and later she was taken out of it thanks to Xavier. Years later her powers went out of control like in high school, but once again Xavier had helped her and it was then that she came here.

"Jean from what I've heard, guessed, and seen in their eyes, hardship has been a way for life for them. They've struggled with things that I don't think either of us can fully understand and it has made them stronger, but I see in them that they never wanted any of it to happen. You've led a different life then them and you're not them, so don't compare yourself with them Jean." He came in front of her and knelt down cupping her face in his hands.

"Jean I love you so much and I know you're strong and I know that next time we'll all be ready, but you can't kill yourself like this."

"Scott…I…I just need to feel stronger."

He nodded his head, "I know…Believe me I know…I went through the same thing when they took you. I felt so weak and helpless…I felt like if I had been stronger or faster then maybe they wouldn't have taken you."

She smiled a bit and with one hand gently placed it on one of his on her face, "Then I guess we both feel the same way."

Scott sat down next to her wrapping an arm around her waist, "Well let me tell you something. I'm at my best my strongest when I'm with you. You're my strength Jean and I know that together…We can face anything."

She thought about that for a moment, and gave a smile. She felt stronger with him there as well she just hoped that they would be together this time while facing whatever evil that was coming. She sensed the fear, the apprehension, and the tension that was going around the mansion and it hadn't been helping her…But Scott's presence always helped her in the past as it did now and she truly felt better with him there.

"Come one, let's get that shoulder looked at, okay?"

"Alright, I think that's a good idea," she told him, getting up and feeling a little stupid for working out alone like that, feeling her sore shoulder as Scott led her away, but also feeling a bit better at least on the inside with Scott's little talk, for only he can make her feel better like this and she was glad to be back and to have him in her life again.

**The Date**

Needless to say, it was a little awkward at first for Rogue and Remy as they drove to the restaurant in relative silence, still taking time to process this whole ordeal, but once they sat down and got situated it did get a little easier. Rogue was pleasantly surprised as she saw Remy do many gentleman-like things such as holding the door and pulling her chair out for her. It helped lighten the mood and showed that he had a sense of romance even if Rogue did find it somewhat cheesy at times. Nevertheless, she wasn't complaining.

They had chosen to dine at a pretty fancy restaurant that was famous for serving Cajun and southern style food. It may not have been elaborate or over the top by any stretch of the imagination, but it was still a nice setting for a date and since Remy had eaten here before, he knew the food was good. As they began to lightly converse, Remy gradually managed to find the 'comfort zone' of communication that Vincent had told him about earlier. Since he already knew Rogue and her personality so well, he was able to keep it casual while also knowing what to avoid, such as the Hellfire Club or her mother. In addition, this new stream of communication helped them learn more about each other. From the movies they liked, to the music they listened to, to the books they read, it was a time for them to learn more about each other, working beyond the major details of their mutual attraction to one another and delving deeper into what made them tick.

Rogue was somewhat surprised to learn that Remy was a pretty easy guy to talk to and a good listener. His charm was often mixed with a sweet sense of humor that made her laugh with his witty comments on this and that, which was not unlike her own brand of wit. It helped her feel more at ease, being able to laugh again when she had so much to cry about in her past.

For Remy, he too was immensely enjoying Rogue's unique and special company. She was very different from the other women he had wooed in the past, for she was smart, sassy, and knew how to respond to each comment in a manner that made it almost like a game of sorts that added new dimensions of fun and excitement to their conversation. They touched on things such as Remy's life back in New Orleans, Rogue's life with Irene, and how things were going at the institute now that Remy was officially on the team of regulars. Rogue was glad to hear that Remy was enjoying it so far and was even happier to hear that he had made a few friends like Vincent, Scott, and Warren. It was good to see that he was fitting in and was connecting with others, especially after being on the opposing side as she once was to some extent.

Even after their food arrived and they finished their meal, they continued to converse until they realized that they were late for the movie. Upon paying the check, they made their way to the cinema. There wasn't much playing so it wasn't too crowded, but as they waited in line their luck so far seemed to take a turn for the worse as a few nosy men began sneering at them from behind.

"Hey…Ain't those the muties from the news up ahead?" said one of them in a low tone that both Rogue and Remy could clearly make out despite the background noise.

"I don't know…I think so," said the other who seemed to be eyeing them closer, making Rogue feel somewhat sick inside and causing her dinner not to sit right.

"Damn! Why do they let these freaks run amuck anyways? They're a danger to everybody," said another somewhat husky man who was holding a big bag of popcorn and a couple of large sodas.

"I don't know man," said the first guy who was reaching over and taking handfuls of popcorn from his friend as they waited to enter, "For all intensive purposes, I think they outta lock em all up and throw away the key. Although I gotta admit…That chick is pretty fine for a freak of nature."

"Hell yeah," said the husky one, "I wouldn't mind a piece of that!"

Remy saw the look on Rogue's face cringe as she prepared to turn around and tear these ill-mannered punks a new one, but a gentle hand upon her shoulders from Remy stopped her before she could do so.

"Easy cherè…It ain't worth it," he said softly, "Just let them be assholes…Cause dat's what dey are."

After a few deep breaths, Rogue managed to regain her composure and Remy removed his hands, knowing she was still a little jumpy when it came to contact. But despite this, she still held onto his hand, which spoke volumes in of itself as the line finally began to move. Then, as the three men who had been snickering at them once again let out a round of laughs, Remy secretly took out one of his cards that he always kept handy, gave it a quick charge, and flicked it over towards them. He made sure he did it discretely so no one would notice and as he had hoped, no one did as the card neared the feet of the husky man carrying the drinks and pop corn and exploded right at his feet.

"What the!" he yelled as a sudden mini-explosion knocked him off his feet, spilling popcorn and soda all over him and his friends.

"You asshole! This is my favorite shirt!" yelled his buddy who had been caught by the soda and pop corn.

"Hey, it was an accident man! I don't know…"

"Oh shut it fat ass! You're paying for this shit!"

Looking back at the commotion, both Rogue and Remy couldn't help but laugh at their misfortune. But upon hearing that little explosion that Rogue knew so well, she turned to her date with a curious look.

"Remy…Was that you?" she said in a low tone so nobody would hear.

"Hey…Nobody talks shit about my cherè and gets away wit it," he said with a cocky smirk that so prominently defined him, "Besides…Dey needed a little lesson in manners."

They both held back their laughter as they found their seats and waited for the movie to begin. And thankfully, those guys that had just experienced their own misfortune of not speaking quietly enough around mutants decided that they were no longer in the mood for a movie and left. With a fairly empty theater, both Rogue and Remy were left to enjoy the movie in relative comfort, not having to contend with too many people nearby ruining the romantic setting.

As the movie progressed, Remy extended his arm towards her, but was careful not to try his usual ploys for intimate contact since he did not want to rush Rogue with touching. Nevertheless, she was quick to embrace his hands in hers despite all the lingering feelings she still harbored and it was more than enough to express volumes for the both of them.

By the time the movie ended, Rogue had a smile on her face as she came to enjoy the warmth of Remy's hand in hers. Touching was still somewhat alien to her, but the more she experienced it, the more she found to like about it. Touching Remy Lebeau was warm, gentle, and enticing in many ways. She may have still been weary about doing anything too heated, but she had to admit…Feeling his skin come into contact with hers was quite arousing and sent a few rather hot sensations through her body as she entertained thoughts of feeling more of his skin against hers…But not right now.

As they made their way out, Remy was surprised to see that she was more willingly embracing him, clinging to his arm and leaning into his warmth without fear or anxiety as she so often did around close contact. It made butterflies do cartwheels in his stomach the closer she was to him, but he fought that off and simply reciprocated by holding her close and allowing it come naturally. Rogue was just so different and he didn't want to rush it…He didn't want to complicate it.

Having her like this gave him a high few other things in life had given him. He never thought in a million years he would fall so hard for a woman like this…But he had and the feeling it offered was beyond anything he could have ever hoped for. He had nearly given his life for this woman and now that he had connected with her on this fateful night…He'd willingly do it again in a heartbeat.

After a long walk around downtown Bayville, the late hours of the night set in and it was time for them to return. The drive back to the institute gave them both a lot to reflect on. For Rogue, it made her remember that queen of hearts she still kept at her bedside and sometimes slept with under her pillow when the going got tough. The first time she had seen this man he had been an enemy…Yet he had captured her imagination. Now he had captured far more than that with everything he had done for her. He had given her something to hold onto…Something to experience that she never thought she'd ever get a chance to. She knew the more she let him in her world the more she fell for him…But at this point, she was beyond caring. If this night had shown her anything, it was that many beautiful things could come about if she simply allowed them to…And if doing so was only making her fall more in love with this man…So be it.

For Remy Lebeau, the night was a culmination of everything he had been fighting for since he left New Orleans. He came to Bayville to make amends with her, but it ended up leading to more than he ever could have imagined. He nearly died saving this woman that had stolen his heart…That had accepted his queen of hearts. Few women were as strong, driven, and precious as the one right next to him…And now he knew for certain that he was falling in love with her now that they had used this one fateful night.

By the time they got back it was around 1:30 AM and the mansion was pretty much silent all around. Both Rogue and Remy returned with smiles on their faces as they made their way up the stairs arm and arm, knowing they would soon have to part…Ending this wonderful night together, yet forever committing it to memory.

"This was a really nice night Remy…Ah can't thank ya enough for everythin' you've done for meh," said Rogue as they stopped near her door.

"It was my pleasure cherè…" said Gambit in a deep tone as he held onto her hand, "Remy had a nice time to…"

A heavy silence fell over them as Rogue found herself clinging to his hand even tighter, almost desperate not to have this night end so soon. There was more she wanted to say…But she just couldn't get the words out as she looked back into his dark, red on black eyes. Gently, she raised a hand and lightly traced down his somewhat rugged face, relishing the sexy, manly feel upon her skin.

"Ah…Ah'm sorry Ah was so scared earlier…" she said, finally breaking the silence.

"Scared? 'Bout what?" said Remy with a perplexed look.

"About not lettin' ya in…About not lettin' myself get too close," she said with a slight strain in her voice, "Ah just…Ah never thought Ah could ever…Be with anyone. Because of mah powers…Because of mah curse…Ah was doomed to always be alone."

"But you're not alone cherè…" said Remy as he gave her hand a slight squeeze, "Ya never were…And ya never will be. Ya know how much Remy cares about ya…Ya know how much Remy's always cared about ya. A lot of thing's just…Got in da way. But dey ain't in de way anymore…"

"Ah know…" she said, once again finding herself focusing on sheer power that the sensation of touch brought, "Ah guess…Ah guess Ah'm still stuck in that state in many ways. But tonight…Ah think Ah'm startin' to understand. Ah like ya Remy…Ah like ya a lot. Ya nearly died for me."

"And Remy would do it again…" he said in a deep tone that brought a smile to Rogue's beautiful face that warmed his heart.

Rogue didn't know how to react to such kind words…For nobody had ever given her what Remy had. Soon, she began to react in her own way…Not with words, but with actions. Her usual fears and insecurities about contact went out the door as she drew her face closer to his and captured his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. Such a reaction surprised Remy to the point where he thought his heart would explode, but he quickly found himself returning the kiss, taking her in his arms and holding her close as they both took in this deep, profound moment together. This night had caused them both to open up in ways neither of them ever had before…Yet now, they could safely say they had no regrets about doing so.

The kiss sent their minds into a state of profound euphoria, relishing in each sensation it brought, capping of the end to a truly wonderful night that neither of them would soon forget.

When they finally parted, Rogue did not feel weary, anxious, or uneasy about what she just did or the memories it could have triggered. What she just felt was something completely new…Something strong…Something profound for both her and Remy. They both had warm smiles on their faces as they gazed back into one another's eyes, knowing that this night had brought forth so much for the both of them and it was an experience that could only grow with time as it had evolved right before their very eyes.

"Thanks again for such an amazing night Remy…Ah'd love to do it again sometimes," said Rogue, a smile never leaving her face.

"Yeah…Remy would like dat too," he said, as they finally let go and headed off to their respective rooms, looking forward to what the new day would bring for both them and their blossoming relationship.

"Goodnight Remy…"

"Goodnight mon belle cherè…Sweet dreams."

**-Sinister's Base-**

X23 was sitting in her cell/room. It was all metal, but there was a nice bed and facilities and they gave her some decent food as well as something she had never had before, a piece of chocolate now and then. It was sweet and tasted good, but she had to wonder if that was just another little manipulation of his to win her over. She found herself being treated harshly, but when she obeyed they showed her kindness that was different than Hydra, but she saw it for what it was…Conditioning. They were trying to train her to obey them at all times and she didn't want to, but it was either that or suffer the device.

She tried to pry it out of her neck when she was alone with one of her claws, but it activated as soon as the metal touched and she had spent the next hour on the floor in pain.

Any further thoughts were interrupted as her door a thick piece of steel slide open and Sinister was standing out there with that grin on his face that she hated to see. "Well now, we're going to put you to the test 23. You'll be going with the others to acquire a few test subjects for me."

He strolled in like he was lord and master and in his own way he was. "Now you will listen and obey to them or you know what will happen." She glared at him, knowing full well. "Good then, just remember you can't escape and you can't fight us. The sooner you accept it the better it will get, trust me on this." Again he showed her that grin of his and again she hated it and wanted to rip it off his face.

"Come along now, we don't want to keep the others waiting," he said pleasantly and walked out, she wanted to leap on him from behind, but knew she couldn't so she just stood glaring at his back walking behind him planning and hoping and also watching for an opening she could use against him and when that presented itself she would take it.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 40: A SINISTER ATTACK**


	40. A Sinister attack

Jenskott: Glad you liked all that and I hope you join up on the board. We had someone to play Rachel but I think she left.

Sparky Genocide: Yeah Logan will be pissed but not just with that of course, more Romy later since there's a lot more to this story.

japanesegirl101: Well there was the episode called X23 and one more in the final season.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yep, major fights are up next.

Ruby631: We got an idea on who to bring in for Amara, don't worry.

Cold queen: We can only fit in so many characters in a chapter and that happens now and then.

Mark C: Yeah I wanted to show just how important that book is, glad you liked Rogue's first date and how it ended, yeah she's on her way to healing. Yep I wanted to show how Scott's her rock as you said in this chapter. As for X23 you'll have to wait and see.

Doza: There are different kind of villains and you can't have them all like Apocalypse because that's boring to see the same thing over and over again, I was going for the cleaver mastermind here. But he will get action later on, and yes I did mind in a way but that's your opinion and I'm not against those.

GothikStrawberry: Glad you liked the couple scenes in this and with the training bit too I liked writing that part. He'll get his ass kicked in the end, trust me on this.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, LadyDeathStrike1, misspresh, Silver Warrior, Coldqueen, Bensbrokenbones, morning star, Kaliann, ViciousAssassin

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 40: A SINISTER ATTACK**

Sinister and his minions were in the air in a specialized aircraft that he had extensively modified in order to prevent it from being seen. They were on their way to Bayville and as he piloted the craft, he also had them all wear devices that the cyborg soldiers had worn to prevent them from being sensed by telepaths since they would be so close to Xavier this time and the other telepaths and he wouldn't take any chances. He had operatives keeping a very distant eye on them, watching as they came and went and he had been studying them for some time. He hoped to get certain targets and then some for his own personal use, but he would have to see what fate had in store.

Being part of the Hellfire Club had given him many resources and his talents helped to give them a technological edge in the world in fact several patents came form his work, but he wasn't interested in money or power. His designs were far more grand and complex then that and he was on his own path to make the world a much more perfect place. And soon, he could start what he had been planning for over a century. All the waiting, the planning, and moving pieces around just as they needed to be placed would make it so all of it would be worth while. He had sacrificed his old life for his need to complete his quest and it was all about to come together.

X23, on the other hand, had been watching and waiting for everyone to get just relaxed enough for her to make a move. She knew she would have to be fast, but she had seen the parachutes and had planed on grabbing one as she would open a hatch and fall out. She hoped that there was a range limit to the device in the back of her neck and she planned on after reaching that to rip the thing out if she had to. She made one last look and then quickly slipped out of her seat and silently made her way to the back and just when she was about to grab a parachute she screamed in pain as she fell to the floor.

Everyone looked back to see her on the floor, but Sinister spoke up before anyone reacted. "Viper please take over the controls will you," he said simply as she took them in the co-pilot seat as he got up to the screaming girl and then picked up by the throat and slammed her against the metal.

"You may be wearing a telepathic blocker as well, but the device in your neck still gives me access to your mind and with your mind being the only one I'm sensing, did you _honestly_ think you could get away from me?" he asked her coldly as his rage rose and slammed her hard against the wall.

She whimpered in pain as he made her ability to feel pain four times as sensitive, "You are nothing more then a clone, and not even a decent one at that. You are a flawed and failed experiment. You have no other purpose, but to serve your masters. You are _not_ a person…You are a _thing_."

He slammed a fist into her gut and let her drop as she cradled her stomach, "You will do your duty or I will fry your brain and make you feel so much pain that I will send you from this world screaming in agony!" He kicked her head, making her sprawled on the floor a few feet away then kicked her in the ribs.

"You are just a clone and I can always make more. You are expendable…Never forget that. You have no purpose without me and it's time you accept that…Now when you heal up, get back in your seat and do your job…Or I will make you wish that you were never created," he said in a low tone in her ear as he went back to the piloting station and X23 never felt more helpless in her life. The others had watched this not saying a word and with varying thoughts.

Deadpool didn't really like to see the kid get treated like that, but on the other hand he wasn't getting paid to question the boss. Yuriko had mixed feelings about the matter, for on one hand the girl was a tragic figure like herself, but she was also her way to get to Logan and in a way was his 'daughter' and what better revenge them to use his 'family' to avenge hers? Gauntlet didn't care either way…In fact, still held a grudge towards the girl after what happened last time with Hydra. And as for Viper, she just wished she hadn't gotten off so light and had hoped Sinister had at least broken a few of her bones.

**Rogue's Room**

After her successful and momentous date with Remy Lebeau, Rogue seemed to harbor a perpetual grin on her face the likes of which she hadn't shown in, well…Ever. All her hardship and struggle seemed to finally ease in wake of forging the memory of that date that now hung so fresh in her mind. Never in a million years would Rogue ever have imagined that she could experience something like she had with Remy. Now she was beginning to feel that she had deep, true, honest feelings for the guy…Feelings that could definitely lead to something far deeper than she ever could have imagined. And unlike so many other complications in her life, she could actually pursue this and allow it to blossom because now she could touch, feel, and explore the things that were once denied to her because of her powers.

Such an amazing night gave her plenty to talk about and among those who were very eager to know, Kitty Pryde seemed to be clamoring for details the most. Being that she was Rogue's old roommate, she knew her a little better than most people and could tell when something major was going on for her…And this was definitely major in her mind.

"Ooh, Remy sounds like such a romantic!" cooed Kitty as she sat on Rogue's bed as she told her a few details about her date.

"Yeah…He is," admitted Rogue, "It's just sometimes hard to determine when he's bein' romantic and when he's just bein' cocky."

"Hey, there's no rule that says a guy can't be confident," shrugged Kitty, thinking it was just Rogue nitpicking since she wasn't all too familiar with dates.

"Ah know, and Ah guess if either of us needed to be confident about anything…It was last night," said Rogue as she remembered some of the anxieties she harbored last night that now seemed so mundane, "Ah can't tell ya how scared I was…Ah mean, I was practically freakin' out at times."

"Well it was, like, your first date Rogue," said Kitty in an understanding tone, "Believe me, I've been there. I remember how nervous I was when I went on my first date with Lance…Then again, that didn't go anywhere nearly as good as yours did from what you've told me. Remy sounds like such a gentleman."

"Yeah, that's kinda what helped meh ease into things," said Rogue a she smiled somewhat at the memory, "The scariest part of the whole dang ordeal was probably just walkin' down those steps to meet up with him. Hell, Ah thought Ah was gonna trip on mah own feet, fall down, and break mah neck!"

"Well wouldn't that be, like, impossible now since you can, like, take a battering ram in the Danger Room with your bare hands?" questioned Kitty with a light giggle.

Rogue laughed somewhat now that she thought of it. So many things both before and after her date that had brought such grave stress and concern to her now seemed somewhat mundane since her mind had been allowed to process this major step in her life. And now that she looked back on it, she felt somewhat stupid that she drove herself so crazy with issues she now knew were all in her head to begin with.

"Yeah…Ah guess yer right about that," replied Rogue, "But Ah guess Ah was just so nervous…Ah mean, it's not like Ah'm over everything that happened to meh. What scared meh the most about the date was the thought of actually touching and bein' so close to somebody when after all these years, the only thing that's ever brought meh is pain."

"Well you don't have to worry about that anymore my friend!" proclaimed Kitty, "You're officially free from your prison and I'm sure you'll get used to it. It's a great feeling when you have somebody you can be so close to who can keep you so nice and warm in a way that no one else does…"

"Thinkin' of yer Russian heavyweight again, Kit?" quipped Rogue with an amused look as she heard the dreamy, valley girl tone in her voice that she was so familiar with.

"You know it!" she said, not making any qualms about how Piotr made her feel.

"Well I won't argue with ya on that," said Rogue, getting back to the details on her romantic life, "Ah may have been a little jumpy, but whatever touch we did feel really was beyond anythin' Ah ever could have imagined. It was like…Covering yerself in a warm blanket that made ya feel as though nothin' could hurt ya."

"Ooh, yeah…I know what you're talking about!" said Kitty in her dreamy tone, causing Rogue to roll her eyes somewhat, "So what about the end…Did you and Remy…"

"Kiss?" said Rogue, knowing full well from the look on her face what she was implying, "Yeah…We did."

"Oh my God!" said Kitty in an overly excited tone as she felt a new wave of excitement, "Ooh, how was it? You, like, have to tell me!"

"Calm down Kitty, yeesh!" said Rogue, thinking she was making too much a big deal out of this…Then again, this was Kitty she was talking to, "And if ya must know…It was really amazin'. Remy…Well, he's a great kisser, that's fer sure."

"I'll bet!" chirped Kitty, who seemed to still be brimming with energy over the details she was hearing, "Was it…Intimate? Or was it just one of those little goodnight kisses?"

"It was…Pretty intimate," said Rogue, her tone now sounding somewhat dreamy as well, "It's the first time Ah've ever been intimate with anybody…And haven't freaked out in any way, shape, or form. Remy just…Helped meh get past all those memories and feelings that still make meh sick every time Ah think about them…And gave meh somethin' more than Ah ever thought Ah'd be able to experience."

"Sounds like you really like him…" said Kitty, the look on her face now growing somewhat mischievous as she determined that there was probably more to what Rogue was describing when she talked about that one fateful moment with Remy.

"Well…Ah do like him," admitted Rogue, her face now blushing, "The man nearly died tryin' to save meh…He's the only one who's ever looked at meh and seen someone worth savin' to begin with."

"Yeah…But do you _really _like him? As in…Do you think Remy could be, like, the one?" asked Kitty, her tone getting more serious.

Rogue simply smiled as she thought about it. Ever since that moment before her world was changed forever with the Hellfire Club, she never thought she'd find anybody to like her for the curse that she was forced to live with…But Remy Lebeau saw past her powers…He saw the girl behind the powers. And he was willing to die to save that girl when she herself probably would never have found anything worth saving in her being given how she only used to hurt the people she got close to.

Before that moment, she had practically begged Remy not to make her feel things she knew would only lead to pain for the both of them…But in the end, not even that could have changed how she felt about him from the begin with. Only now since she had gained the ability the touch and the capacity to cope with the horrible things she had been through did she realize just how much her feelings for him were growing.

Now that they had gone on this date, it was truly starting to blossom in a way that went beyond her understanding. That kiss last night had rocked the foundations of her world…For it put into question her long held belief that she was destined to be alone. Now, there was somebody out there who liked her for who she was and who she connected with in a way she hadn't with anybody else. And now that Kitty had implied that there may be something deeper, Rogue actually considered that it may truly work…She may have actually found the one person she wanted to be with.

"Kit…Ah really can't say for certain now…" said Rogue after having given what she said some serious thought, "But…After that date…Maybe, just maybe…Ah don't know, Remy really could be that one special someone Ah thought Ah'd never have."

"Ooh, that's so awesome Rogue!" cooed Kitty, feeling so happy that her friend had found someone that made her so happy, "I knew you and Remy would be right for each other! I just knew it!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Kitty," said Rogue, hoping to calm her friend down before she had a heart attack, "But for now, Ah'll just have to wait and see…But personally, Ah really hope Ah can make it work despite all the shit Ah'm still dealin' with. Remy's a great guy…And a guy Ah really, _really _happen to like now…Ah just don't want anythin' to happen that could destroy everythin' before either of us has a chance to enjoy it…"

"Well try not to worry about that for now Rogue," said Kitty in a reassuring tone, "We've all survived hell with everything that's happened after all the shit we've been through, I can't even, like, imagine anything else coming along worse than before."

**-Later that Day-**

Emma had convinced Jean, Scott, and Vincent that they should go out on the town together. She had wanted to go out today with her friends, but it was still a bit strange to think of others as that since she hadn't really had any for the better part of her life. But she liked Jean even if she was a bit uptight at times, however she hoped to fix that. Then again, she was the perfect match for Scott, who Jean roped into this little outing in the first place. As for Vincent, she knew he needed to get out now and then and didn't need any convincing.

"Well, I know you all don't mind taking my car," Emma told them as they reached the foyer.

"Since when do you have a car?" Scott asked her and Jean was just as surprised.

"Why…Just today. Vince gave me a lift to the dealership where I had phone ordered a trendy little vehicle and it arrived today," she said, smiling at the memory of Vincent carrying her in his arms as they flew there was nice.

Scott was both shocked and surprised at that, "How did you afford that?"

She smiled over her shoulder, "Please darling, I have an extensive portfolio and investments all over the place. I hold shares in companies like Stark Enterprises for crying out loud. I can easily afford a simple car."

As they got to the front door Scott looked to Vince for collaboration and she smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah, she's a genius at that business stuff. I mean I let her handle my finances and already she's got me invested in a few things that turned out a little profit already. Trust me, she knows how to do it and she's helping with rebuilding the orphanage I grew up in with my friend Mary working there."

Scott was still a bit surprised and when they got out, his jaw dropped at the sight of a white Porsche in front of the mansion. He collected himself standing next to Jean, "You know…The fact it's white is the only thing that doesn't shock me," she smiled a bit and lightly slapped him on the arm as it was a running joke that Emma was the 'Snow White' of the mansion, although Emma didn't seem to mind it. They got in the car with Vincent up front with her as she put on a pair of shades while Jean and Scott got in the back.

They drove around Bayville, just enjoying the feel of the wind. Emma really wanted to get out of the mansion and she knew Jean didn't like to go out alone so she figured a 'double date' was in order. Besides, after living at the Institute for the first time she was finally having fun in her life. Like finding two girls that shared her love for fashion in Kitty and Jubilee, to a sisterhood if you will with Betsy and Jean, and of course the younger students were a source of amusement. But the biggest was the man sitting next to her with a smile on his face.

She liked seeing him happy and she could feel it to thanks to this 'link' they were forming. She could see the light scar of his cheek and remembered all those horrible times he had been dragged in bleeding or just hurt bad. He had made her happier then she had ever been in her life and had shown her what real love was.

Vincent was feeling the cool wind over his face, his eyes closed as he felt the freedom of the moment. After Project Prodigy, he knew what freedom truly meant and was very grateful for it. It had also been one of the things that gave him strength and he had swore once to never lose his freedom in spirit. Now he was free in a place that for the first time, he felt normal. Yes, he still considered Canada and the orphanage his first true home, but here he wasn't an outsider and he fit in without lying about what he was all the time. He had made new friends and above all, he found true love. Even after all the heartbreak and suffering, to find Emma and what they had was most likely the only reason he hadn't had a complete emotional breakdown by now.

He felt her all the time and that feeling of never being alone was something that he took comfort in. While in the back, Jean smiled as she accidentally picked up on their moods. It was strange and she wondered if this was what Emma and Betsy as well as Xavier picked up when Scott and herself were in the same room. She smiled at that thought as they drove on.

Elsewhere in Bayville, Gambit, in sensible jeans, a dark shirt, and dark shades so he blended in more in the hot weather was being dragged around by Kitty and Piotr the moment, "Why did Remy agree wit' dis?"

Kitty smiled sweetly at him, "Because you, like, totally need new clothing and I said I could help you look so totally awesome for Rogue."

"Ah, now he remembers," Gambit said holding a bag full of some clothing then looked to Piotr, "Den why are you here?"

"I'm here to hold Katya's purchases for her," he said knowing that she would have dragged him off too and would have used that sad puppy dog face on him that would have made him crumble at the sight of, "Besides, this way I can see you make a fool of yourself trying to shop." Gambit shot him a look that showed he didn't like that comment, although he had to admit the petite brunette did seem to have a way with making men do what she wanted. He guessed it was the fact she looked so sweet, kind, and innocent that would make most men help her out. He had to admit as a former player himself, she was good, but then again he really did need some new clothing.

What they didn't know was that two members of Sinister's group, Lady Deathstrike and Deadpool, were across the street in an alley watching them from the shadows. "Well look at that, we take out the girl and the guys won't be much of a problem if take the girl as a hostage."

Yuriko nodded in agreement and she saw the same young man that she had left for dead, she was surprised to see him alive and guessed fate had more in store for him it seemed. They walked into a clothing store and she looked at the mercenary, "I think that would be best. We can also take hostages inside if we need to."

"That's the way to think cute buns." She quickly placed one of the long claws at his neck in response to that comment. "What? They are and you can slit my throat all you like it will just grow back you know."

She growled in frustration, fo she didn't know why he persisted in these comments, "Keep your mouth shut for once then!"

"If I do, will I get a treat?" Wade smirked under his mask, "Maybe get some of that hot Japanese ass ya got there after?"

"Why do you persist in this? Do you find it amusing?" She growled at him.

"Hell No…Well…Maybe to see you get all worked up, but I honestly think you're one sexy mama."

She started at him for a minute and came to the conclusion he was telling the truth, "You…Are…Insane."

"Guilty as charged, now I got the perfect way in there," he told her pulling a device from his belt that he had for awhile now. He used it to get away from the Picard look-a-like, and that sexy ebony goodness he had been with.

Remy was trying on some clothing while Piotr waited as Kitty was looking at a jean skirt she had her eye on. "I think he would look good in that what do you think?" Piotr nodded then looked to his left to see who was talking to him and was surprised to see a man in red and black uniform and mask who was heavily armed just sitting next to him like it was normal, "Hey, you seen one of these before?"

"What?" He looked at the open hand to see a shiny metallic disk, but then Deadpool quickly slapped in on his forehead. He tried to do something, but the next thing he knew he was swallowed my darkness as the neural inhibitor knocked him out.

"Man I guess they grow them big and dumb in Russia," he said shaking his head.

Kitty turned around to see what was going on only to see Deathstrike behind her. The woman then tried a kick to her chest, but Kitty phased through it and froze upon seeing Deadpool with a gun to Piotr's head, "Just go easy and I don't splatter his brains all over the place."

Gambit came out with just a pair of his new pants and his eyes widened seeing Deathstrike, "Oh no, not you again!" He tried looking for his deck of cards, but they were literally in his other pair of pant. Then, he looked up to see Deathstrike with a long claw on Kitty's neck, "Petite, phase out of de way!"

"I…I can't or they'll kill him," she pleased with him and he looked to see a strange man waved to him with a gun pressed to the head of Colossus.

He looked at them and tried to think of something to do, but they had both Kitty and Piotr and he could only muttered one thing, "Merde."

**Kurt & Wanda**

Kurt and Wanda were in the forest just taking a walk together. She was glad that they had gotten over that thing with him when she had taken it too. They just walked in the woods, enjoying their time alone and holding each other's hand. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed and smiled. Kurt wrapped his tail around her waist as well really enjoying the moment. He was doing better now at night since they had started to share a bed now and again. Sometimes she was the only reason he got a decent night's sleep.

Little did they know it was X23's job to sneak into the mansion grounds, seeing as she had been the only one to have done it once before. She was making her way through the forest area and just happened along two members of the X-Men, or at least she remembered one of them the blue on, but she girl was someone she hadn't seen before. However, Sinister made her read all the new files on them and she guessed this was Wanda and immediately knew she was dangerous.

She would have to take her out fast…Although she didn't want to do this, she wanted this thing out of her neck. But when she thought she had been out of range, he heard his thoughts telling her that she would get only one last warning about removing the device. So here she was ready to attack, although she took no pleasure in this.

Wanda and Kurt were just enjoying the moment then suddenly Wanda was kicked in her back sending her into a tree. "Vha-oofff!" Kurt had the wind literally kicked out of him as he fall back against a tree looking up and was surprised to see X23 again. 'Oh man…Not _her_ again,' he thought, then saw her advance on Wanda while she was recovering.

He quickly teleported in front of her, but that and the fact he was still trying to breath and get air back into his lungs didn't help his balance or from him dodging a spinning kick to his face. The next thing he saw was the ground rushing up to his face. Wanda looked to see Kurt being kicked to the ground by some young girl, "Big mistake kicking my boyfriend around!"

She threw a few hex bolts at her, but she was fast…She was damn fast and agile at that. She dodged her attacks and then kicked off a tree in the air and spun and her heel was sent into the side of Wanda's head. She was about to get up and kick that girl's ass when she jumped on her back and then the last thing Wanda felt was something pressed on her head.

Kurt groaned and looked up in time for a foot to slam into his face turning his world into night.

**Emma, Vincent, Scott, and Jean**

Back with Emma and the others they had entered a café that was strangely empty with the exception of a man behind the counter who waved and smiled, "Why hello there, nice to see some customers,"

"Yeah, did you guys have a bomb scare or what?" Emma said earning an elbow from Jean. The blonde just mouthed 'what?' to her.

"That's alright, it's been a slow day. Take a seat and I'll be with you in a moment," the man behind the counter said.

The group sat down at a table and both Vince and Emma looked around a bit confused, "What's wrong?" Scott asked seeing them like this.

"It's just that we've been coming here all the time lately and it's never been this empty," Vincent said looking around. They had found this place on one of their dates and they really liked it. Maybe he was just paranoid, but something just felt…Off about this. They ordered their drinks and started talking, even though there was that feeling that someone was just off about it all.

Jean stiffened a yawn at the moment, "Oh sorry, I don't know why I feel so tired."

Scott yawned then too, "Oh man, must be catching then," he joked but then he did it again and the others were feeling light headed as well.

"Does…Anyone else feel…A little strange?" Vincent asked then as his head felt like it was swimming.

"Yeah actually…" Jean trailed off feeling dizzy.

"Is everything all right?" The man asked them smiling at them in a strange way that was kind of creepy.

Then Emma's eyes widened, "I can't read his thoughts! He's not projecting anything!" Jean knew what that meant and she tried too, but she got nothing and the last time that had happened was…At the College when she was kidnapped. Her heart froze and she thought 'oh no, not again…Please…Not again.' Over and over, she and the others tried to stand, but they all fell to the ground weak.

They looked up and to their horror saw him shift to a pale skinned, red eyes, and black armored form with a grin of sharp teeth. They heard his laughter as they all blacked out and Sinister smiled, for he had used his telepathy to keep people away as he knew Emma and Vincent usually came in here from his agents. But Jean and Scott were an unexpected bonus.

"You can come out now," he ordered and Gauntlet and Viper walked in wearing gas masks to protect them from the sleeping gas that Sinister had released from behind the counter that they had set up after knocking out the usual staff and placed them in the back.

It wasn't long until Sinister and his team were back flying off to his secret base with their 'passengers' strapped up in the back with all of them wearing that silver disk on their foreheads. He grinned to himself, for this had gone better then he had hoped and they had captured more mutants then he had planned for. Today was a good day in his book, but knew it was a bad day for Xavier.

**Outside The Institute – Slayer**

The damage had been done…The forces of darkness had made their next move. And now the Xavier Institute was in a state of chaos as the Hellfire forces made off with a small group of students. They had all been caught by surprise even though they had been warned. While it could have been many times worse, it still didn't make them any more successful in fighting them off.

Now, over the hectic atmosphere of the Xavier Institute, a purple haze formed just outside the perimeter of the area atop the long, stone wall that that lined the land. Through this mysterious, mystical haze, the mutant warrior known only as Slayer formed and stood atop the main gate overlooking the area. His all fists clenched and his all seeing eye glowed a bright golden yellow as he saw what happened flash through his fragile, mortal mind.

"Damn it…I'm too late," he cursed himself, even though he knew there was no way that this could have been avoided given the tenacity of the enemy involved.

Staying one step ahead of the darkness was no easy feat even for someone of his skill. He couldn't afford to reveal himself at this point or else he may tip off Selene or other Hellfire members. Having to hide in the haze of his mystic powers made it difficult for him to be where he needed to be without it working against him. Now, the Hellfire Club once again had some of the X-men in their possession and he only hoped that the strength he saw within them before could rise to the challenge once again during this far greater threat…Even if it was still not the major force behind all the haunting visions he saw through his all seeing eye.

"So much for warning and prevention…" said Slayer into the darkness of the night as he did a quick scan of all those who had made avoided capture and injury while noting those who were now missing, "I knew they would make their move…But I had no idea they would make it so soon. I wish I could do something…But I can't reveal myself…I need to stay hidden…For now."

With all the dark forces he had faced in the past, he had never come across one as threatening as this with the Hellfire Club. It was one of the few forces that he knew he could not fight on his own, but he refused to take it lying down even though he had been embroiled in numerous other battles with numerous other dark forces that he was forced to subdue. And he knew he could have done something…He knew his power could have contained, subdued, or perhaps even destroyed Hellfire Club and their minions from ever unleashing their wrath in the first place. But time and time again…He was reminded by forces far wiser and far more knowing that the only power capable of truly besting them was written in the scriptures…The champions that had defeated the dark lord, Apocalypse.

But even now, he couldn't believe that these kids…These growing adolescents that were still dealing with the same issues all teenagers their age deal with…Were the ones that such an ancient scripture depicted all those centuries ago. He had once considered going after Apocalypse himself early on, trying to take him down on his own before it could get out of hand like it nearly did. He knew his power may not have been strong enough to stop him completely, but he wanted to at least do something. However, both his all seeing eye and his spiritual master dissuaded him from doing so…Saying that it was necessary to see if the scriptures would manifest. And despite a great deal of anxiety on his part…In the end, they did at least in part.

Slayer was never one to have believed in fate…It was one of the key teachings of his master and a key part of his beliefs. But the X-men…The supposed team of Champions that were foretold in so many different cultures so many centuries ago…Had made the choices and found the strength that allowed them to rise to the challenge. It was still hard for him to believe, but they fulfilled every one of the requirements the scriptures foretold not through the power of destiny…But through the power of their souls.

It was still so amazing to the mutant warrior that so much could rest upon the weary shoulders of mere youths, many of which were still searching for their identity in this harsh, unforgiving world. Yet the all-seeing eye that he wielded never any lies and he knew what he was seeing. From their fight with Apocalypse to their survival of the Hellfire Club, he saw just how strong they truly were. They all fought for ideals that were so different from that which he fought for, but that didn't matter…All that truly mattered about any cause was simply that they believed in them. The X-men triumphed because of the strength of their souls and the firm belief of what they were fighting for. Whatever it was didn't matter to either him or the scriptures, because in the end…All that mattered was the sheer strength and virtue inherent in their souls both as individuals…And as a team.

He may have been a rather messed up mortal man forced to contend with wielding such great power. His involvement thus far with this growing tension between darkness and light was threatening to upset the balance already…But his instincts were telling him that if he didn't do something this time around, it would only get worse. He may not have been sure whether or not it was the right move on his part, but he trusted his instincts and right now…His instincts were telling him that if these supposed Champions could not rise to the challenge…Then the world they all lived in would be consumed by the forces of darkness.

"Darkness has made it's move…" he said to himself as the cloud of purple mist once again began to consume him, "But now…It's time I made mine."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 41: MEETING SINISTER**


	41. Meeting Sinister

Jenskott: Look I'm sorry, but I wasn't up to writing several major fight scenes okay? I can't be perfect all the time, but yes eventually they will.

Sparky Genocide: Well Deadpool is complicated not to mention insane so his ethics are a bit warped.

The Uncanny R-Man: Technically they are in Sinister's grasp not Selene's, but glad you liked that running gag with Emma and that talks.

Mark C: Yep he can be ruthless when he needs to be and you'll see his plans in this chapter. Yeah Scott, Jean, Emma and Vince are the four oldest minus Rogue. You'll also see Slayer's reaction to all this in this chapter too.

ViciousAssassin: Glad you liked this and trust me X23 and the others will escape eventually.

Kaliann: In Sinster's mind as long a she behaves he'll treat her well and if she doesn't then anything he does is fair. But then again this is a guy who calls himself sinister. Maybe they were taking a bit easily in a few places, but since X23 took out the entire mansion once this was better then that I think.

Doza: Well they needed to be for the plot to go on and I wanted them to face Sinister on his own ground but it won't be as bad as at the Hellfire Club. Slayer was made by Slickboy444 and his power is the ability to draw mystical and non-mystical energy and use it to enhance himself.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, Quillian, GothikStrawberry, Aaron, Cold queen, japanesegirl101

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 41: MEETING SINISTER **

**Xavier Institute**

Professor Charles Xavier had just found out that which he had dreaded the most…Once again, his students were missing. After only having gotten them all back safe and sound after a truly horrific ordeal that left many of them very scared both physically and emotionally, they were once again in the custody of the heinous organization that hurt them so much before. Scott, Jean, Emma, Vincent, Kurt, Wanda, Kitty, Piotr, and Remy…All captured once again.

Word spread quickly and the institute was soon thrown into chaos as a result of the news. Sage and Ororo were working hard to try and comfort some of the students while Hank and Logan quickly began to draw up a battle plan for finding and rescuing their missing friends. Naturally, he tried to find them with Cerebro, but he knew in his gut that he wouldn't find anything…For the enemies they were dealing with were just too crafty and stealthy.

For the past few weeks, a mysterious individual in samurai armour calling himself Slayer had visited the institute. And with each visit, he spoke to them about a great challenge that lay ahead of them…A challenge even more horrific than the one they faced with the Hellfire Club before. His only clue as to what sort of horrors he was talking about resided within an ancient book that Slayer had given him that had become an outright obsession for him. Rigorously, he tried to translate and decipher it with all his knowledge and skill, yet out of everything he managed to ascertain…He only got worse and worse omens as the book spoke of truly dark forces.

Yet out of everything he had deciphered, none of it had ever alluded to something like this happening. Was this another test? Was this some sign he hadn't read about yet? Barely twenty percent of the book had been successfully translated and there still remained more questions than answers, but those issues would have to wait now…For his students were in danger.

Xavier stayed in the lower levels in and around Cerebro and the vast computer array that could find and seek out data that few systems could, hoping to find any sign of his students' whereabouts. It would be by no means easy, but his students were in danger and that's all the motivation he needed.

Memories of the horrors that the others had undergone as a result of their previous capture still hung strong in the Professor's mind. Having had to work with the victims and listen to their anguished recollection of such brutality, he had felt like a failure for having been unable to protect them from such horrors. His students had undergone rape, torture, and mental manipulation that still resided with them today. And just when it seemed that everybody was learning to live and cope again…This happens. This horrific event that had been hinted at by Slayer had finally come to pass…And there was nothing they could do about it.

As he went over the scans from Cerebro and cross-referenced some of the readings with his data gathering systems, he kept the ancient book that Slayer had given him close by. He wasn't sure why he wanted to keep it around him at a time like this…But to him, this book was the only window into the darkness they were up against. It was a great enigma of foreboding that spoke of a powerful darkness that threatened to wipe out everything and everybody on the planet…Yet no amount of darkness or evil could keep the Professor from fighting to save his students. He made them a promise to protect them and he sure as hell was going too keep it.

'Don't worry my students…' thought Professor Xavier to himself as he pushed his mind and crippled body further in his search, 'I will not fail you…I will not let you suffer at the hands of an darkness. Whatever force has apprehended you…Whatever evil threatens to harm you…I swear, I will find you…I will save you. I swear it upon my life and soul…I will not let evil harm you…I will find you…And we will triumph.'

**-Sinister's Base-**

Scott felt the cold metal against his back as his eyes slowly opened up as his vision unblurred. He was looking at a strange metal ceiling and he was wondering where he was and how he got there. He was trying to remember his moments. He remembered the coffee shop and then…Falling. There was also something wrong with what he was seeing and then it came to him. He was seeing in color!

"Motherfucker!" Scott bolted up and saw others there with him in a large metallic like cell with many beds and Vincent trying to get off something on his neck that looked like those collars he saw in the Hellfire Club and he was pissed off and swearing both in English and in other languages.

"Vincent calm down," Emma said sternly to him.

"I'll calm down once I rip this God damn thing off my neck!" he said angrily and Scott was surprised he had never heard him curse so much before or act like this. Normally, he was calmer then this, but he guessed from what he knew he hated being locked up like this it brought back bad memories. Then he felt a touch on his shoulder and turned to see a worried Jean.

"Jean! Are you okay?" he asked her giving what happened to her last time and because he didn't know how long he was out, he was too worried to notice how beautiful she looked without all the red that he usually saw.

"Yes I'm fine…For the most part," she told him, having unpleasant flashbacks from being in the Hellfire Club. She felt Scott take her hand and she smiled at him feeling his strength with it even though she couldn't feel their bond with the collars on.

"I can't believe we were caught…Again!" Vince said angrily punching the wall and hurting his hand. He was upset for many reasons…One, for being captured and imprisoned again, and also that Emma was here stuck with him in the same fate. But what resonated the most for him was not acting sooner. He had gotten too relaxed with his new life and with Emma and he let his guard down and now they would all suffer for it.

He looked at his hand and felt pain as he saw his slightly bloodied knuckles, "Oh that was just brilliant," Emma chided him taking his hand in her delicate hands looking it over.

He sighed, "I know it was stupid. I'm just…" He shook his head looking down. He felt her hand on his face and he looked into that face of the person that he had given his heart to. There was so much he wanted to say and to do with her. So much that was left undone and how now it might all end. He was thankful for the time he had with her, she had made his life seem so full of life and complete. But he didn't want that to end he wanted to go on and live the rest of his life with her. She had become his life.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and pressed her forehead against his both their eyes closed, "I know…Please stay strong…I need you, you give me strength," she whispered to him.

"I will if you will, you're my strength as well," he whispered in return.

Piotr was holding Kitty who was having all these thoughts of what was in store for them. She still remembered what Selene had threatened to do to her and she was afraid that she was going back into that dungeon. Gambit was just glad that Rogue wasn't here this time and was in the corner calm with his hands crossed over his chest. He wished he could have put up a better fight, but then not only would Piotr his best friend, would have gotten killed then Kitty might have as well. He held no illusions that Deathstrike would have slit her throat. He didn't want to see either of them killed and they had used their friendships against them. In a fair fight, he was confident they would have stood a good chance, but they had used their one weakness against them.

Kurt had an arm over Wanda who looked both pissed and scared. She herself was thinking of how much this room reminded or her of the asylum and of that vault thing they had kept her in when her powers went crazy. She hated that room and this place was not helping. The only reason she wasn't completely losing herself to her anger and fear was Kurt next to her, for she had to stay strong for him too. She knew that being captured again, he was mostly likely thinking that Selene would have him again. She still remembered that horrible experience feeling so helpless seeing him like that. She didn't want him to get hurt again like that no matter what.

Scott himself was beating himself up, for they should have been more prepared, but they hadn't thought they would strike so soon and so fast. They shouldn't have been so vulnerable, but he was more worried about Jean and the other survivors they had increased the training, but hadn't increased their security. Although they couldn't have seen themselves walking into a trap like that, they were expecting more of those cyborg mercenaries or something not gas them while they were in a coffee shop.

The door slid open and everyone stood up and were surprised by who came through. Later they would all agree that if evil had a face, then this would be it. This man bore black armor and pale face with sharp teeth and red eyes that gave off a truly evil vibe. He grinned at seeing their reactions and it was quite a chilling sight. "Well I'm glad to see you all awake again…And to see a few familiar faces."

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked him, "I've never seen you before!" Everyone, but one nodded their heads in agreement.

He smiled at them and he was loving all of this. "My name is Nathaniel Essex," he saw Emma register that name and nodded to her. "Yes my dear I'm from the Hellfire Club in England. But I am also called Sinister."

He walked over to Gambit and smirked at him and Remy felt his blood go cold, "I see you remember me…Don't you Mr. Lebeau?"

"What's he talking about?" Scott asked him, but Sinister spoke for him as Remy glared at Sinister at a face he never wanted to see again.

"You see he was having trouble controlling his mutation, and so while looking for something to help him, he found me." He smiled looking down at Remy's face, "You see, I had to remove a part of his brain, but then he had to work for me. I had him steal a fwe for me and well let's just say it's the reason of what he stole that he can no longer go home again."

"Oui and dat was when Magneto found me," Remy told them all, but still staring at him. He always had a feeling that he knew he would somehow be caught with it. When he stole this thing from his old guild, it was like they had been tipped off and he always guessed that he had set him up for it.

Then Sinister looked to Scott, "And I know your family very well, I even knew your grand father Scott."

Everyone was shocked by that Scott understandably the most, "What? But he died before I was born and that would make you-"

"I'm centuries old boy…I've been alive for a very long time. I'm immortal, I don't sleep, eat, or even breathe. But I digress, you see I knew there was something special about your family and for three generation I've been watching you. It wasn't until you were born that I finally had what I need, but I also needed to get your parents out of the way."

Scott's eyes grew cold for a moment at that statement. "What do you mean by that?" he said coldly.

He just grinned at him, "Please, your father was a great pilot…Did you even think for once that he would take his entire family up in a plane that he felt unsure about or hadn't checked it out? Or that there would have been more then just two parachutes on board?" He nearly laughed seeing Scott's expression on his face and the horror as he realized what he was talking about.

"Plus don't you think it was odd that somehow you and your brother were separated and such a mistake like both believing that you were dead was strange?"

"You…You did all that?" Scott said not sure if he could believe it all, it was just so much. That this one man had planned out the most painful event in his life. His head was swimming with thoughts and emotions as he was reeling from it all.

"I was the one who owned the orphanage you were sent to, I used it as one of my bases to test young students. Don't you remember the nightmares?"

Scott thought back and his eyes widened. Back then there was a tale of the Bogyman in the place and the kids also whispered of nightmares of a dark man with red eyes. Scott had those nightmares too with a dark man with red eyes with him in strange machines. He had always thought it was just the runaway imagination of a child, but looking at Sinister and those eyes. He realized that those eyes he had seen before, in those old nightmares that he had nearly completely forgotten about. Only now they might not have been nightmares.

"It's a pity Xavier took you in, but I knew that you would get the training you needed. It's also too bad that the plane crash damaged your brain to prevent you from using your powers. But luckily that's not hereditary."

He left Scott shaken by all that news and went to Vincent and smiled, "You know when I heard from Selene about your past I smiled. I had thought all of my work in Project Prodigy was lost. I can't tell you how happy I am that one of you survived after all. You truly were the best out of that twelve."

Vincent's eyes narrowed at him, "How did you know about that Project?"

"Ah, I guess you might not recognize me in this form." Then, he turned into his human form that looked like how he was only with normal skin, blue eyes and normal teeth and in a white lab coat, "How about now?"

Vince thought back to those horrible three years of his life and tried to match the face and there it was. The Director of the Program, the one that had run it all. He remembered seeing him there now and then overlooking things and supervising and he had remembered him being called 'Director'. Vince got out of his memory and looked at Sinister with a dangerous look on his face.

"You…" he said in a low voice his eyes filled with hate.

Emma had ever seen such a look in his eyes, he looked like he wanted to kill him and would try to, but given the memories they had shared, she couldn't blame him as she looked at Sinister with revulsion knowing what he had done to not only Vincent, but all those other children as well.

"I'll kill you!" Vincent roared out leaping at Sinister his anger and rage getting the best of him. All he could see where all those children like himself experimented on, tortured, and all the deaths…Seeing the children who didn't survive the experimentation carried away or in training accidents. All those years, all that pain he carried inside of him and buried deep inside. All the horrors he saw and went through, all that he had to live with just came out as he saw the man responsible….The one that had took his life, his name, and his innocence. They had taken everything from him and he could never get it back. He wanted vengeance…He wanted to tare Sinister apart.

Sinister was prepared and sent a kick to Vincent's chest and with the collar on he was mainly just a regular human and Sinister's increased strength was enough to send him into one of the beds. Emma ran over to him then screamed in pain as she clutched at the collar. Vincent went to her and it stopped, he looked up at Sinister's grinning face with hatred in his eyes seeing a remote in his hand.

"No more of that unless you want to see her suffer for your mistakes." Then he looked over the rest of them, "Now if you behave, I won't have to hurt you, but if you do I swear I'll make you all watch one another pay for your mistakes. So just remember to obey and no one has to get hurt."

"So I take it Shaw wants his revenge," Jean said in a bitter tone.

"Ah yes he does, but he won't get it," he said as he saw the surprised looks on their faces and smiled, "You see, he won't get his hands on you…I have my own plans. In fact, I was going to take you from him anyways, since that fool nearly ruined decades of work."

"What work?" Piotr asked him holding Kitty close to him.

"Why…you of course. You see, some of you like Vincent and Scott are mutants that I have been molding for years without them knowing it. The human race is imperfect and is full of genetic faults. Just look at things like hereditary disabilities, or genetic faults that cause people to die from heart attacks at the age of thirty-five. These people should not have survived in nature, yet with modern medicine they do and they have weakened the human gene pool."

He continued his tirade to them, "Humanity, if it had selected specific people to breed with, would have bred out flawed DNA and even improve the species with only the best genes being passed on. Well, it's too late for humanity so I'm bringing it onto myself to ensure that a superior species doesn't fall into the same genetic mess as the humans."

"My god…You're talking about eugenics," Jean said realising what he was talking about, "Selective breeding for the mutant race? _That's _your plan?"

"In it's simplicity…Yes," he admitted to her, sound pleased she figured it out, "Take a look at yourself. You are an Alpha class mutant, you are physically perfect, and you have high intelligence. You are the perfect example of how mutants should be and your powers are still in development. You see, all of you have something. Vincent is one of my earliest works and look at him. Physically perfect with high intelligence and incredible powers."

"Emma, despite the things Shaw did to 'improve' your looks, you were still physically fit and your mind is sharp and intelligent. Piotr, just look at you, are a fine specimen as well," Then he looked at Kitty who really felt creepy about how he was looking at her.

"Miss Pryde, however, even though you are a Beta class and not as physically great…The rest your intelligence is very good. Which means that for some of you, I may need to try and improve your physiology like I did with Vincent."

"Don't you dare!" Vince yelled out at him knowing how painful that had been for him while holding Emma on the ground.

"My methods have advanced since then," Sinister told him, "But I just have to decided if you should carry children before or after I start to experiment on you."

"You're going to breed us like cattle!" Emma said with a snarl as she was helped up by Vince.

"If you must be so crude," he said and would have rolled his eyes if he could in his true form, "You see the children you all will have, by different males I hope, will be raised under my care then I will take other mutants to breed them with and the cycle continues until I have an army or the most perfect specimens of mutants the world has seen. With them, I will crush humanity and all lesser mutants to protect the mutant gene pool."

"Mien Gott," Kurt said remembering the things he had heard about with the Nazis and the things Hitler had preached to his people as that mad man had led his people into the darkest period of his nation's history.

"Ah, Mr. Wagner," he said as he looked upon the young man he had studied because of his uniqueness and the fact that he wasn't held up on physical looks. He may not have looked normal, but that wasn't what he was after…It was the physical abilities that he looked at. "So you are Magneto's first experiment…I must say the results have been interesting…For an amateur. You're teleportation powers are unique and I don't know whether to breed you or dissect you to see how you work."

"Don't you dare touch him!" Wanda shouted and took a few steps towards him, murder in her eyes.

Despite her threatening look, Sinister wasn't at all impressed or phased by Wanda, "Well, I see you care for him. Tell you what…Since you care so much about him before, I do anything I'll allow you to carry his child. That way, no matter what happens, you'll have something to remind yourself of him." Wanda backed away from him the fact that he was serious and the fact that he seemed to think that was fair and a good deal was sending her chills all over her body and a sick feeling in her stomach that he would do just that even if she said no to him.

"Now then…As for Jean and Scott," he turned to the two of them, "Don't worry you two, I plan on keeping you two together. I've ran simulations on the DNA of your two since I first saw that you two were living together a few years back and got hold of your DNA."

"What? How?" Jean demanded trying to think if she had seen his face anywhere.

"Well I already had sampled from Scott and all his data from the orphanage, but it didn't take much to get your sample from the Bayville High blood donation drive that you went into. And of course, not all flu vaccinations were to inoculate you…There was ample time for someone I paid to get your sample." Jean thought back to one where there was an accident with one of the needles, at least she believe so at the time and how the nurse there had quickly pressed a cloth to her arm to stop the bleeding while she fixed her up. That was an opportunity for him to get her blood she realized.

"Now as I was saying," He continued, "The DNA you two have will create very powerful mutants…So I'll keep you two together for as long as you can still have children. The same goes for the rest of you, in time you will learn to live here. You will all be comfortable and will have everything you need."

"Except Freedom," Gambit said to him in a dark tone.

"And the ability to love the person we want," Piotr said just as darkly to him.

"Well you can still love, but you'll have to be flexible," Sinister said waving a hand in the air in a lazy circle. "But you will mate with who I tell you to…Or else."

He turned to leave them and to let them think on things, "I suggest you all get comfortable with this arrangement…Because from now on you will live how I tell you to live," he said as he left them in the cold metal room to think on those words.

It was awhile until someone spoke, until Gambit broke the silence, "I d'ink…Dat we are in de presence of a true mad man," Everyone nodded their heads and wasn't sure which was worse…The Hellfire Club or being some mad scientists pet project.

**-Xavier Institute-**

Rogue was in the back of the mansion by the gazebo…The same place she had pushed off that statue of Mystique. But since then, it was also a place she came to reflect or be alone. Right now she was being eaten up inside with worry, not only were her friends taken so was her brother and a man…That even though she wasn't sure how she fully felt about him, was close to her heart.

She had been training the New Mutants with Logan when it happened. They weren't aware of it at first yesterday, but while the Professor, Hank, and Sage were busy, the others had been attacked. The police called about a disturbance at a clothing store and Gambit, Kitty and Piotr were described as the ones involved alone with what sounded like that same guy that tried to kill Scott at the hospital and Deathstrike. After that Xavier tried to find the others, but couldn't…And after a head count they found out who was missing.

Logan said that Kurt and Wanda had been taken in the woods, but he looked disturbed about that for some reason, but he never said. Only that when she saw Logan looked in Xavier's direction in a way to 'talk' to him with Xavier's mind did the Professor register surprise. She had no idea what they were talking about, but she knew it wasn't good.

They later had found Emma's new car deserted outside a coffee shop with the staff locked up in the back. There wasn't any sign of a struggle and that was worrisome. She was trying to think how the hell anyone could sneak up on not one but two powerful telepaths and not to mention Scott and Vince could have easily levelled that place. She looked over the lake as the sun was setting and felt like either crying or ripping something to shreds, for they had gotten too comfortable and paid for it again.

She remembered all too well the horrors they had done to them…How they had tortured Vince, and Emma, who had been there longer. How Jean and her had their minds filled with the nightmares of killing their friends and family and of how Jean's mind was altered so she gave herself to Shaw, something she knew that would always sicken Jean. Then there were the nightmares she had of Selene and how she had punished Rogue and had the guards rape her.

She was getting better like Kurt was after his own encounter with Selene, but now he was back with them and now Remy too as well as the others, "It's not fair!" She yelled out and slammed a fist onto the rail shattering it. "Damn it," She muttered to herself.

"You should be more careful," Came a voice ad Rogue turned to see Sage walking towards her in a plain pair of jeans and a dark blouse on. "You mind the company?" She asked not looking at her, she knew that some of the students still were a bit uneasy with her, but she had been making progress with the younger ones.

Rogue shrugged. She knew now that Sage had been an old friend of Xavier's and Ororo's and she had a lot of time to think on her. On the one hand she had sat back and done nothing to stop them but then she also knew that if she had she most likely have failed and then she would still be back there and that was a fate worst then death to her.

Sage saw her expression and placed a hand on hers, "We'll get them back."

"How do you know?" She asked her eyes slightly red with tears threatening to fall from her pale face.

Sage sighed and looked into her eyes, "Because I own a dept I can never repay to Xavier. I should have done something sooner. I wanted to and I have to live with my choices for the rest of my life. But I didn't sacrifice those years trying to worm my way in to take them out. I didn't suffer all those nightmares and the horrors I saw or the things I had to do…Or let that bastard do to me."

Rogue had never considered what she had to endure or what she had to do. She couldn't imagine having to do whatever it took to gain their trust. She didn't want to think about it really and guessed that Sage had her own personal demons from that place. Rogue couldn't even imagine what years there could do to someone.

"Sage…Ah know ya did what ya had to…Ah don't blame you at all for what happened."

Sage was touched to hear that form Rogue. She was glad to hear it. It made the burden she had to bare of all that a little less heavy to hear that, "Thank you…that…that means a lot to me."

Rogue looked back to the older woman, "Well…in a way ah also owe you. Thanks to you ah can touch…so…we're even." She said with a little smile on her face and Sage returned it. Both of them returned to looking at the water.

"I've missed this spot," Sage said out loud it felt like another lifetime ago, but in a way it was. "And I do promise you…We will get them back…No matter what."

Rogue strangely felt a bit better hearing that from her. Hell, she was an ex-SHIELD agent and she figured that if anyone could find out where they were kept Sage would be a very good person to start with. She just hoped that when they found them they weren't too late or that it didn't take too long. She had a glimmer of hope and she didn't want to let that light in this dark time die out.

**Outside Hellfire Club**

Outside the affluent Victorian style mansion where the Hellfire Club now resided, everything was bathed in an ominous calm. Within the walls of the building, the powerful organization that had exacted such great authority upon the world had been splintered as a result of their defeat at the hands of the X-men…Yet they were far from vanquished. Sebastian Shaw and Selene, the black king and queen, had survived the attack and were now re-establishing the club in all it's dark splendor, intent on punishing those that had dared to challenge them.

However, this aura of power and prestige was not without it's difficulties as the calmness of the night was suddenly disturbed by the appearance of a hazy purple mist that formed outside the secured boundaries of the mansion. The mist which seemed to have a mind of it's own, swirled like a mini tornado until a figure formed in it's wake. And as this mist faded, only the mutant warrior known as Slayer stood, looking over the vast facility before him with his all seeing eye.

"I know you're up to something…" he said into the darkness, the magic in his hands brimming with intensity and the look upon his face hardened with determination, "You hide behind a mystic veil…You cover your tracks with lies and deception…Yet I can see you…I can see the darkness that fuels your power…I just can't ascertain it. Time is running out…I must find out more…I must know what you plan to do…"

While he wasn't exactly sure who or what he was talking to, he knew it was there. This darkness…This evil…He barely knew anything about it, for his all seeing eye was only strong enough to tell him that it was there. As a mortal being with a mortal mind, there was only so much he could see and understand and all too often, this hindered him when it mattered. With every dark entity he had faced, his inability to see that which was most vital for victory had cost him dearly…Yet failure was not an option in this instance…For if he failed, the world itself would be consumed by fire and darkness.

With his superhuman warrior skill, Slayer leaped over the high stone wall surrounding the perimeter of the mansion, using his all seeing eye to guide him past cameras and sensors. Normally, he would have warped closer, but the mystical shielding had increased tenfold since his last visit here…Hinting that whoever was in there knew a hell of a lot about mysticism. And that alone was reason enough to believe that he was facing a force far more serious than he had imagined. The shielding was strong and advanced, more than he could ever hope to break even with his power. Yet this did little to slow him down as he snuck through the maze of elaborate security systems, some technical and some mystical, with relative ease. But this was just the outside…And once he made his way up towards the entrance, he knew it could only get more chaotic from there.

Then, his all seeing eye picked up a sudden wall of sensors surrounding the building…Sensors that would trip an alarm if a single fiber of his body interfered with them. However, Slayer was not willing to let this slow him down as he cast a spell that made him invisible using his powerful knowledge of magic and his mutant ability to make it work in ways few other practitioners could.

The grid of sensors was easily bypassed by the mutant warrior as he leaped up towards a sealed window on the second level. It was air tight, so he could use his mist spell to seep through, so he decided to go with the more direct approach and took out one of his smaller katanas that he often used in certain situations where his main sword was unnecessary. With a great deal of care and precision, making sure not to trip the alarms and sensors his eye was seeing, he cut the seal at the bottom and corner of the window and cast a spell, engulfing his body in a purple mist and using the small crack he had opened to enter the building.

Now that he was actually within the building, his all seeing eye could make out a few new details since he was no longer outside the mystic shield. For the most part, he saw lots more security, but that's nothing a couple of disrupter spells wouldn't fix as he stayed up against the wall and raised his left hand towards one of the cameras. The mystical symbols atop his hand then glowed as he muttered a few words in a strange, unknown language that caused a mysterious bolt to spark from his fingertips and impact the camera. This would only give him a narrow window, since disabling them would only give him away, so he worked with greater urgency as he snuck down the halls, staying up against the wall as he used his all seeing eye to guide him past the obstacles and avoid the masked guards that prowled the area.

He stayed hidden and at times made himself invisible to avoid detection, but the deeper he snuck into the large mansion, the more powerful the presence of the darkness that he knew resided within. Upon getting a fresh batch of visions from his eye, he realized he had to work his way up the building if he was to find the source of the darkness since there didn't seem to be a lot of useful resources on the lower levels. His eye then guided him to an elevator that was hidden behind a statue…Which probably meant it went up to certain areas that most of the people within the mansion weren't allowed to see.

But as he stood outside the elevator door, he found out there were a couple of elite guards from the upper levels coming down. And before he could react and cast his invisibility spell, the doors opened from the concealed area and three masked guards looked back with shock as they saw the mutant warrior standing there before them.

"What the…" but that was all they got out as Slayer sprung into action, grabbing his two katanas from his side and with a few swift, smooth motions, cut through the flesh of the guards, slicing their throats and impaling them in the gut with his sharp blades before they could even think of reacting, spilling their blood upon the floor as their bodies hit the ground.

Not wasting any time, Slayer concealed the bodies in a nearby empty room and cast an deception spell that covered the blood stains.

'Shit…' he thought to himself, 'This is going to make things a bit more difficult…But I'm close…I'm so close, I can feel it in my bones. I have to work fast!'

Knowing the elevator was probably rigged with a camera or a sensor of sorts, Slayer cast an invisibility spell and opened the hatch in the roof, unveiling the large shaft that led up to the upper floors. As he looked up at the open path ahead of him, he saw laser sensors all over the area covering almost every square inch. However, in addition to that…He saw his destination…He saw the floor where he needed to be. Only there would he have a chance at finding out what he needed to know…Only there would he get what he came to this dark place for…And he wasn't about to let anything stand in his way.

"There you are…" he said into the quiet shaft, "You can run…But you cannot hide from the power of the all seeing eye."

The symbols on his hands once again began to glow as he shifted into a purple mist once again and slowly and carefully weaved his way in and out of the small opening in the vast grid of laser sensors. There was barely enough room for a rat to get through, less alone a body…Yet in his mist form, he managed to make his way up to the top floor where he knew it was most secured and least accessible.

Upon reaching the top floor, he seeped through an opening, which in turn led him into the most elaborate and decorative portion of the affluent mansion. The halls were riddled with expensive fine art, the floors were covered in the best of oriental rugs, and the ceiling was dotted with solid gold chandeliers. For a hallway, it was very spacious and luxurious…Almost big enough to drive a truck through.

'Wow…This is definitely a step up from the streets,' mused Slayer as he did a quick scan for security sensors and guards as he continued to work his way down the hall.

The mystic shielding seemed to be the strongest here and it was interfering somewhat with his all seeing eye, but he could clearly sense a powerful, evil presence close by. And the close he got, the closer he was to finding the answers he needed to know in order to stop the coming darkness that hung so strongly in the back of his mind.

Of all the floors, this one had to have been the most secure…Yet they weren't secure enough for a mystic warrior like Slayer as he passed more guards and had to work around more security systems. Cameras, sensors, and even a few mystic statues that had a protector spell upon them littered the area…Yet Slayer worked thoroughly and meticulously to make his way around each, casting deception spells to fool the guards and neutralizing spells to disable the statues.

He found that for some reason, this whole area was brimming with enormous levels of metaphysical energy…The energy needed to cast mystic spells. Few places in the world could reach such levels and most of them were outside the dimensional realm, which definitely sparked Slayer's curiosity because he could feel it within his body and see it with his eye.

'Something's not right here…' he thought to himself, 'All this chi…All the energy…It's not natural. It has to be coming from a source…And a very large and hungry source at that.'

Keeping his all seeing eye as focused as possible, Slayer found himself now facing an elaborate corridor leading into the heart of the mansion. On the top floor in this most luxurious of levels…It was where Selene's room resided. It was here where the affluence of the hallway was replaced by something much more sinister. Down this path, mystic relics, most of them of an evil occult nature, dotted the area. It was also bathed in a mysterious glow, one that made it feel all the more ominous as Slayer made his way down the hall and towards Selene's room.

He knew this is where he would find what he needed…He knew that this is where the key to stopping the Gates of Hell resided. He didn't know what lay before him, but he knew for certain that it contained answers…And if he didn't get them soon, then it would be too late.

As he slowly worked his way down the hall…Suddenly, his eye began to glow a dark red color and he froze in mid stance.

"Oh shit…" he muttered as his all seeing eye sensed something truly evil and dark standing right behind him in the area where he had just come down.

Then, as his fists clenched with fury and the symbols on his hands began to glow with anticipation, Slayer turned around to see the dark presence face to face.

"I had a feeling you'd come…" said the icy cold voice of Selene as she stepped forth into view in her revealing Hellfire lingerie, bearing an insidious smile.

"Selene…The Black Queen," said Slayer with equal venom as he looked back at the evil woman that had caused so much suffering.

"I knew I sensed something…I knew there was a pestilent force lurking about in the shadows all this time," she said as she moved in to get a better look at the one force that had always seemed to elude her keen detection, "And now we finally meet…Face to face."

"You almost sound surprised," said Slayer as he glared back at the raven-haired woman with determination in his eyes.

"Well I have to say…I was expecting more," she said, not sounding at all threatened by the young warrior that stood before her, "I thought that something far greater was stalking my grand presence…Not some insolent little fuck in a samurai costume."

"Funny, this coming from a woman who likes to wear lingerie to work, so forgive me if I don't take offence to that," quipped Slayer.

The cold expression on Selene's face only grew as she smelled the stench of his good, pure chi radiating from his being. It sickened her in a way few things could, for it was so good…So painfully wrought with truth and light that it seemed the polar opposite of her darkness and lies. It was the clash of two forces…Good and evil. Yet in Slayer's mind, he tried not to think of himself as too 'good' in a sense…For he knew that Selene's cruelty could crush and taint any good as she so often had over the centuries. But for him…Light alone wasn't the way to defeat this woman…So for now, he chose the path of indifference…Knowing that if he died, it wouldn't matter whether or not he was good, for it would only matter if he triumphed.

"You are an ignorant fool, warrior!" she spat back with a cold tone, "The stench of your chi is no more than the buzzing of a fly to my power! You're pestilence in my meticulously crafted plan will not stop the end for which I seek…For you shall die and suffer the worst pain imaginable!"

"Been there…Done that…" said Slayer as he unsheathed his long, glowing sword that functioned as a part of his being and soul, "You don't scare me, Selene…I will stop you! I don't care how crazy or evil you are…But your darkness will NOT come to pass!"

Slayer then took a fighters stance as he gripped his sword firmly, prepared to tear into this insidious woman with every ounce of skill and power he could muster. She was the darkness…She was the evil…And even though he knew her power levels were greater than his, he would not allow a woman of such darkness to inflict her cruelty upon any more innocent souls.

"You can't stop me…Nobody can stop me," said Selene as she too prepared to fight this skilled warrior that had been able to elude her…For she could sense that he was a true threat to her ultimate plans.

"Wrong lady…I can…I will…And I must!" said Slayer with determination, "I am Slayer…The ultimate warrior…The embodiment and medium of the warrior spirit…And your evil ends now!"

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 42: DARK MOMENTS IN MUTANT LIFE**


	42. Dark Moments in Mutant Life

Jenskott: Ah, well sorry, but that's how you came off last chapter.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I wanted to work in a few things from the comics to show just how much he has been a part of their lives and they never knew it, but sorry no April in this. I wanted to have at least one person that doesn't blame Sage from that.

Mark C: Yeah, they will do everything to rescue them. I really wanted to do that Sage/Rogue scene there. Plus, Sinister's reach was farther then anyone had known. They might get rescued before then so don't worry too much.

Aaron: Yeah, I'm really trying to make Sinister a villain that's just plain scary. I really liked how that Rogue and Sage scene worked out, I wanted Sage to start getting over her own guilt somewhat. You can bet it will be a major battle in this chapter.

Jade: Rogue was busy in the mansion they just went to Bayville to try and snatch whoever they could and she was just lucky not to be out of the mansion at the time.

ViciousAssassin: Thanks I really tried my best to capture Sinister in this chapter and his speech to them was something that I've wanted to do for a log time. Glad you liked the Xavier bit there, and I really wanted Sage to start interacting with the others and Rogue was perfect for it. Major fight in the next chapter and you know it.

Kaliann: Yeah well Sinister lives in his own little world, and you know the others will find them eventually.

GothikStrawberry: Actually Sinister I think was responsible for the Summer's death in the comics. Sorry about the cliff hanger but it will be worth it.

Doza: Yeah I had one back to the 80s with that guy too lol. Same with the Buffy thing, blame that on popular culture I guess.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Quillian, Wen1, japanesegirl101, Silver Warrior

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 42: DARK MOMENTS IN MUTANT LIFE

* * *

**

**Selene & Slayer**

The mutant warrior known as Slayer and the immortal woman known as Selene stood poised to fight in the uppermost hall of the Hellfire mansion. Slayer had his long, decorated magic sword drawn as he took a fighter's stance in preparation to strike…Yet to Selene, such an act didn't concern her in the slightest as she merely scoffed at this pathetic mortal's attempt to instill fear in her.

"Slayer huh?" said Selene with a cold, evil grin as she summoned her black magic to make one of the swords on one of the many demonic statues littered throughout the area to levitate and rocket over towards her hand where she turned it into a shining weapon of death, "Well…Slayer…I don't know how you've managed to slip past my senses all this time, but if it's a slow, tortuous death you want…It's a slow tortuous death you shall have!"

"Bring it on evil bitch!" shot Slayer as he let out a war cry and lunged forth with great speed and agility with his sword in hand.

In a clash of steel and strength, Slayer's sword made contact with Selene's. Both fighters were surprised at one another's strength, which seemed equally matched, but that didn't slow the fight own in the slightest as Slayer attempted a four slash combo with his blade, each of which Selene countered and blocked with a few skilful defensive moves that showed off her agility and skill. When the combo was over, Slayer attempted a powerful lunge attack that went in a blur of speed that Selene managed to dodge, leaving them both a brief minute to catch their breath and prepare for their next attack.

"Not bad warrior…" said Selene with an insidious grin, "But not nearly good enough!"

Then, Selene went on the offensive, using centuries of black magic and immortal strength to pull off a few two slash manoeuvres that were meant to be two slash, two kill manoeuvres that usually left the victim's head rolling on the floor. Yet Slayer, with the aid of his all seeing eye, managed to see this coming and took the mere fractions of a second he had to counter with his sword and block her attacks, leaving them once again stuck in a stalemate as Slayer kicked her away from him and they both continued to glare at one another with unfretted determination.

"You reek of good chi!" yelled Selene as she tried several more slashes, each of which Slayer managed to block, "You're repugnant stench was what gave you away!"

"Funny…And I thought that stench was because I couldn't find time to squeeze in a shower before I came here!" said Slayer, matching every attack from Selene with his powerful warrior skills.

"Pathetic mortal!" she yelled back at him, growing annoyed with his strong resistance to her wrath, "I will not allow some retched do-gooder come between me and my power!"

Then, in a maze of frenzied manoeuvres, Selene managed to pull off one quick swipe to the face of the mutant warrior, causing a small cut to form on his face. Slayer reached up and felt the small speck of blood upon his face, but it did not change his demeanor in the slightest.

"Looks like I draw first blood…" said Selene with a cold, confident grin, "You may have skill…But you're still mortal and I am immortal. No amount of beating you inflict will ever cause me any harm!"

"Wanna bet?" said Slayer with a slight grin as he saw his opportunity and took it.

Then, with a quick three-slash combo, aided with a firm kick to the stomach, Slayer landed a single powerful slash across the immortal woman's torso. Immediately, she let out a howl of pain…For it burned her in a way she had never been burned before.

"YEEEAAAARRRRRGGGG!" she yelled in a fury of pain.

It had caught her completely off guard. Normally, whenever she was hit with something whether it was a sword or a gun, it left a mere sting in her body before the life energy that she had amassed healed it…But this time, it was different. This time…That blade had penetrated her in a manner which she had never felt before. Something within that blade reacted with the very essence of her being…Something within that power struck her hard…Which only seemed to enrage her further.

"NO! It's impossible! I am immortal! I cannot be hurt!" she yelled as she felt the wound the mutant warrior's sword had left on her.

"Wrong Selene…" said Slayer as he stood poised in his fighter's stance, ready for another blow, "My sword is forged with the essence of good, pure chi…The very same chi which dominates my aura. My sword and I function as one and with it, I can penetrate beyond your elaborate defences and strike at the very heart of the darkness which has kept you alive for so many centuries."

This revelation was one Selene never anticipated, but despite this…It hardly did anything to threaten her as she quickly recovered from the blow and held her weapon firmly in hand, a cold evil grin still dominating her face.

"So…Looks can be deceiving," she said with a grin as she looked back at the mutant warrior, "You seem to be quite resourceful in having avoided detection and actually having landed a blow upon my being which caused a little damage…But you are still a mortal being and I shall only savor your death even more once I send your soul to burn in hell!"

Selene's overconfidence seemed to fade as she began fighting with more rigor at this strange new opponent that had been snooping around under her nose for too long now. As the immortal Black Queen, she would not allow any sort of pestilent threat to come between her and her plans. This mortal may have been strong, but he was hardly skilled enough to overcome her centuries of experience.

With a fury of skilled slashes and gravity defying maneuvers, Selene quickly gained the upper hand on the mutant warrior as she forced him on the defensive, leaving him only time enough to counter and block each move she made and no time to make any offensive maneuvers with that sword of his. As she backed him towards the wall, her centuries of skill began to show as she used her agility to pull of a quick vertical slash, which Slayer was forced to counter, but with her quick reflexes, Selene managed to shift the momentum of her blade and hit the mutant warrior with three powerful slashes.

"Arrrrgh!" yelled Slayer as he felt two powerful horizontal slashes hit his torso and upper left leg while a single vertical slash landed upon his shoulder.

Selene may not have looked it, but she was exceptionally strong and each blow could have easily torn through the flesh of a regular mortal. But thanks to his powerful field of life energy and his samurai armor, he was able to absorb the blow and take in the intense pain that followed. As he keeled to the ground, Selene then kicked him up against the wall, where he clutched his torso, feeling blood soak his hand as the evil woman looked back at him with demented grin.

"You see warrior? Your skill is no match for centuries of darkness!" said Selene as she watched Slayer grit his teeth in pain from the impact of her blows, "Now…I will show you what true power is!"

Standing only a short distance from the wounded warrior, Selene raised her hand and began chanting a few mystic words as she prepared to cast a spell that would put him in a world of pain. Upon seeing this, they symbols atop Slayer's hands began to glow as she unleashed a blast of dark red energy that looked like the burning flames of hell itself.

However, Slayer's knowledge of magic quickly took hold as he cast a defensive spell, encasing him in a small shell of good chi that protected him from the fury of her blasts. Once again, Selene was met with something she had not expected as she looked back at the warrior with frustration.

"You're not the only one who knows a thing or two about magic, Selene…" said Slayer as he fought through the pain and regained his stance, his hands now glowing brilliantly in a bluish, purple light, "Now…Let me show you a few of my tricks!"

Then suddenly, Slayer launched a fury of purple colored lighting bolts at the dark immortal woman. This sent her back a bit, but she easily managed to block and deflect the blasts as Slayer used the opportunity to regain the initiative in the fight.

"Holy lightning…" she said as the bolts died down, "Not bad for a mortal…But no match for an immortal!"

Then, with in an evil maze of red haze, Selene cast a spell that engulfed the mutant warrior in shroud of glowing mist which quickly consumed him. And as it made contact with his body, it caused his whole form to freeze and turn into a strange diamond like statue…Trapping him. Selene grinned in triumph at what she saw, but it quickly faded as she saw the shell crack and shatter in a burst of mystic bolts, freeing the young warrior and fuelling his determination as bright glow formed upon his hands and concentrated itself within his sword.

"You little shit!" spat Selene, growing increasingly annoyed, "You are really starting to try my patience!"

"Yeah…I have a talent for that," quipped Slayer.

"You will BURN warrior!" she yelled as a strange glow of fire engulfed her sword, "I will see to it that your soul is tortured for all eternity!"

"Too late for that lady…I'm just in this for the thrills," quipped the warrior as the fight resumed.

In a clash of epic proportions, the mystic talents of both fighters combined and sparked with each blow as their swords and magic sent echoes of intense fury all throughout the area. Neither side held back anymore as they began integrating their magic into their swordplay, using it to perform mid air maneuvers that no normal being could ever pull off.

They were equally matched on many levels, but Selene's long time skill gave her the upper hand for the most part as she landed several early blows on the warrior, causing him to cough up blood as a result as his armor was mangled from the sheer force of her power. However, this only fueled his power as he pulled off a few acrobatics, giving him a few narrow openings to stab and slash Selene on her face, arm, and torso. Each touch of his sword burned her to the core, but for every blow he landed she inflicted three more as the simmering power of her evil power continued to add bloody injury after injury to the young warrior. However, even though she managed to land more blows…She expended more energy by doing so.

For the first time in a very long while, Selene felt her own blood trickle down her body from her wounds. The sword and skill of this warrior was hurting her in a way she had never been hurt before. His sword struck at the very core of the darkness that dominated her demented soul and soon, the once elegant black queen was mangled in a fury of messy blood just as much as Slayer's armor and body had been mangled by her as well.

Soon, they found themselves panting for breath as the once again pushed each other away from yet another fury of sword slashes, only a few of which landed. They were both struggling to keep their balance and leaning on their weapons for support, but neither side seemed ready to back down in the slightest.

"You are a skilled warrior…Slayer," said Selene coldly as blood trickled down her face through her now messy hair, "But you are far from capable of defeating me…"

"Wrong…Selene…" said Slayer as he coughed up blood, "I will…Defeat you! I will…I must…"

"You're pathetic…" she scoffed, "All you noble, hero wannabe's are the same…Thinking that the world can ever be dominated by light. With every force light conquers…Darkness prevails and grows stronger and stronger…While all the deluded champions of light fade and weaken with the strain of time. Don't you see…Slayer? You can never win…You're cause is pointless."

Then, much to Selene's annoyance, Slayer actually began to laugh at her words even as more blood seeped through his mouth.

"You think I do this because I want to be some kind of hero?" he said with a scoff, "You think I'm working for truth and justice in world where lies dominate? Lady…I know you're strong…But that doesn't give you an excuse to be stupid. I don't give a damn about justice and I don't give a damn about truth…I fight for the one thing that darkness can never taint…I fight for the one thing that never falters no matter how often I'm beaten or how much pain I feel…I fight…For honor."

"Honor!" shot the evil woman as her rage continued to grow, "You think that honor is a cause even worth giving two shits about! Looks like I was wrong about you mortal…You're no warrior of the forces of light…You're just a pathetic man using power he can't even begin to understand!"

"What can I say? I guess I'm a glutton for punishment," he grunted as he managed to return to his feet.

"ER! You pathetic fool! You must DIE!"

Then suddenly, Selene shot up from her wounded state and lunged forth towards the mutant warrior, grabbing his face and absorbing his life energy. Immediately, his chi began to flood hers as the young warrior let out a pained scream that echoed through the room while Selene was overcome with the rush of such intense energy.

"YES!" she said in a near orgasmic delight, "SO MUCH CHI! SO MUCH POWERS!"

Slayer's immense level of chi was feeding her body and healing the wounds she had suffered while it put Slayer into a world of pain. He yelled and he screamed in agony, yet he would not go down on this night…Not yet.

With his magic sword in hand, he firmly gripped it and fought through the pain as he felt his body and mind burn with agony. Then, in one swift, fluid motion, he jabbed the sword up over his head right into Selene's heart, causing a mini-explosion as she was flung back against the wall with the force of a speeding freight train. The volatile energy field that had surrounded her while she was absorbing his energy was sparked through the power of his sword and freed him before she could absorb the whole of his life energy.

Slayer was now on the floor gasping for air as Selene easily returned to her feet, now strong with life energy from the mutant warrior. A cold grin dominated her face as she made her way over to him, ready to once again feel the rush of soaking up such intense life energy.

"You're too weak to fight me now, Slayer…" she said coldly as she stood before him, "I am now strong with your life energy…And I shall use it to drain you down to your pathetic soul!"

Slayer was still in a world of hurt as he struggled to return to his feet. Then, as Selene's intense gaze focused on him, the mark of his all seeing eye began to glow and a slow smile spread across his face as he saw the visions of what was happening outside this mansion and with the X-men but only glimpse and that if he didn't leave at that moment he wouldn't be able to help them later. He hated to leave but sometimes he had to cut his losses and do what was best for what is to come. But he knew this wasn't the end of this, there would be another day and another battle and he would be more ready for that day.

"As much as I'd love to hear an evil mistress taunt me…I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you," he said as he looked back up at the evil woman, "All this fighting has finally caused you to let your guard down long enough for me to see what's going on. You may have more experience than me…But you're stuck with the same flaws. I know what's going on now…I can see it now that you have faltered in your desire to kill me. I got what I came here for…And because of that, I will put a stop to your insane plans…I will put a stop…To you and the Hellfire Club…Once and for all."

As a purple mist consumed him, a feeling of great rage consumed Selene as she lunged forth and tried to grab onto him before he disappeared. But this time…She was too late and the mutant warrior was gone.

"NO!" she yelled out in a fit of rage that echoed all throughout the halls, "YOU PATHETIC MORTAL! I WILL GET YOU! I WILL CONSUME YOUR SOUL AND MAKE SURE YOU BURN FOREVER IN THE FIRE AND BRIMSTONE OF HELL! MARK MY WORDS SLAYER…WE SHALL MEET AGAIN…AND I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

**Rogue's Room**

Rogue once again shot up from another hellish nightmare covered in cold sweat. Yet even when she was awake, she kept telling herself that this had to be a nightmare…It had to be some kind of horrible nightmare just like the ones that she had struggled with so much before. The Hellfire Club…The heinous group that took her and tortured, raped, and used her for their own heinous purposes was back…And they took her friends.

She thought she was finally learning to cope…She thought she was finally learning to live with it. She had developed closer friendships with those who were also victims like Jean, Betsy, and Emma…She had come to have a greater appreciation of her relationship with her brother, Kurt, who had also suffered tremendously as a result of the Club…And she thought that maybe she could find love with someone who had nearly died trying to save her both from being captured and from being controlled. And on top of that, she was finally learning to touch again…She was finally learning to trust again…Now this happens.

As soon as word got out that Scott, Jean, Emma, Vincent, Kurt, Wanda, Remy, Kitty, and Piotr were missing and captured…She was nearly went hysterical. That Club…That heinous club had her friends, her brother, and Remy…And she couldn't do anything about it. At one point, she yelled and screamed at the Professor for a good ten minutes, begging him to use Cerebro to find them before it was too late and they were put in some shielded prison…But unfortunately, it was already too late and not a trace of them was left just as it had been before when the Club captured her, Jean, and Vincent.

Now, she had sequestered herself in her room, tired and exhausted after having broke down upon feeling so helpless. She didn't want to believe it…But the sinking feeling in her stomach reminded her that this was no dream…This was real. Selene and Shaw were alive…And now they and their insidious club had her friends. For all she knew, Selene could be torturing the men and Shaw and the guards could be raping the women at this very moment. Memories of how she had been brutally gang raped came flooding back to her as she shivered and sobbed at the horrible memories that were never very far from her mind. She never wanted any of her friends to experience such pain…But now she had no control over it anymore…She couldn't do anything to stop it. She could lift 70 tons, fly through the air, and take bullet with ease…Yet she couldn't do anything to help her friends and it brought her a level of pain and sorrow the likes of which no amount of torture could equate to.

She had been pretty much gazing stoically into the air, angry at the Hellfire Club for continuing to have an affect on her life and angry at herself for letting them do so. The whole institute was in chaos now, but that was the last thing on her mind at the moment as she kept thinking about her friends and what sick ways the Hellfire Club were using them in at this very moment. Images of her rape memories meshed with the images of what they could be suffering right now…And with each image, an increasingly sick feeling welled up within her as she tried to shut it out and hold onto whatever hope she could manage.

The talk with Sage earlier had helped her for a bit but now she was back to worrying herself sick. She hoped that Sage was right and that they could find them, and she put up a front in front of the others especially the New Mutants but in her room alone she just broke down. She had no Kitty to comfort her, no Kurt for advice, not even Remy who would try to charm her with that smile of his. The three people she was closest to were gone and it was starting to take it's toll on her.

Then suddenly, a knock at the door startled her from her daze as she nearly gasped at the abrupt noise. She was in no mood to talk to anybody and probably would have told whoever was behind her door to go away if she hadn't heard who it was first.

"Rogue…" said Logan's gruff voice, "Rogue, are ya in there? I thought I heard something…"

Under normal circumstances, Logan wouldn't have entered her room unless she said something, but given the circumstances, he decided it was unlikely at best that she would respond. When he entered, he found the room in near total darkness with Rogue sitting on her bed, hugging her knees as she gazed off into space with a look of sorrow and anger upon her face.

As he closed the door behind him, Logan stepped in, knowing this had to be pretty hard on her given that not only was her brother one of the victims this time…But so was her unofficial boyfriend. Logan may not have been too fond of Gambit, but he made it clear that he cared about Rogue just as much as she made it clear she cared about him. And for that, Logan made no qualms about their relationship even if it still didn't sit right with him in many ways. But now, that wasn't his focus as he looked at the solemn young woman before him.

"Hank told me what happened with the Prof," he said in a low tone, still not drawing Rogue's gaze, "Says ya really unloaded on him…"

"Yeah…Ah did," she answered in a low tone, now regretting her actions, "Ah had no right to…But Ah did."

Rogue was forced to swallow a lump in her throat as she felt a new wave of anger towards herself for unloading her temper on the man who had given her so much. Professor Xavier didn't know this was going to happen…It wasn't his fault that the Hellfire Club had her friends. And yet, she still blamed him…For no good reason, she blamed him.

Logan watched the look on her face fall further into self loathing, a look he himself had been no stranger to since he found out as well…But as bad as the situation was, he knew neither of them could afford to let it consume them…Not when the others needed them so much.

"Hey…It ain't yer fault," he told her as he sat next to her on her bed, "Given what happened…I'm actually surprised ya didn't break any furniture."

"Ah busted his door…" she said, still not looking him in the eye in her solemn state.

Logan just rubbed the back of his neck, not knowing how to handle a situation like this since Rogue had been through the Hellfire Club's torture and he had not. In the past, he had usually been able to help Rogue more than most others, like the time her powers went crazy when after she found out she was adopted by Mystique…Yet in a situation like this, there wasn't much either of them could do to fight what was going on. Their friends had been abducted by the Hellfire Club…They hadn't left a trace behind…And they had no way of detecting them. Needless to say, there was no way to put a positive spin on things as he simply sought to reassure her that they all had to be strong.

"We'll get 'em back…I know we will," said Logan, "Ya have my word that I'll tear through an army if I have to in order to get everybody back safe and sound."

"Ah know ya will…" said Rogue finally turning to face the man who had helped her many times before in the past, "It's just that…After all this time…All this shit that Ah had to work through just to find some sense of sanity…It finally felt like I was learnin' to live with it. Ah was finally learnin' to get over it and move on, but…But then this happens. Mah friends, mah brother, and…Remy…They're all with those sick assholes and there ain't anythin' I can do about it!"

"I know…It's a bad feelin', believe me I know…" said Logan.

"But ya don't understand!" she said as she began to feel tears form in her eyes, "Ah could have been there! I could have at least done something to help! Ah mean…Remy asked me if Ah wanted to go with him, Kit, and Peter…But Ah said no. Ah…Ah could have been there to help them! Maybe Ah could have fought them off because Ah…Ah…"

"Rogue…Rogue!" said Logan, trying to stop her from letting herself sink any lower, "Come on Rogue…Don't be like this. This ain't you and you sure as hell know it. You're stronger than this…You know ya are. And the other's wouldn't want ya moping like this because of somethin' none of us had control over."

"But we were warned, Logan!" said Rogue, now beginning to lose control of her sobs, "We knew they were alive and we didn't do anythin' about it! Now look what's happened…They have em…They have mah friends…Mah family…And Remy…They have Remy."

"And we're gonna get em back, ya hear?" he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We did it once…We can do it again. We're gonna find them…Rescue them…And bring em back home. Ya hear? And this time we're gonna make sure those Hellfire fucks stay dead so they can never do this shit again. But we can't do that…Unless we all stay strong…You included."

Those words seemed to strike a chord with Rogue as she swallowed her sorrow and anger. Logan was right…Moping about it wasn't going to undo what happened. All any of them could do now is work to find their friends and fight to get them back. The Hellfire Club may have taken many things from her already…But she sure as hell wasn't going to let them take any more…Not now, not ever.

As she turned to face Logan, a new look of acceptance fell upon her face as she let out a deep sigh, knowing that the nightmare that was the Hellfire Club had taken hold once again and all they could do now was fight.

"Now come on stripes…" said Logan, helping her up off the bed, "Let's go get ready for another fight…"

"Lead the way…" she said with a new, more confident tone, "Ah sure as hell ought to be ready if Ah'm gonna kick some Hellfire ass."

**-War Room-**

Sage was in the War Room as it was sometimes called. It was also where most of the computer power in the mansion was centralized. With Hank's help, she had set up a very good computer research station and she made her own improvements to it. She also made a few pairs of special red shades in all her spare time. It was an idea she had in her mind for sometime now, for they not only allowed you too see, but access a computer network she was making. One of the good things about having a computer like mind was that she could make computer system like no other.

And she was putting it to good use and she was in a very comfortable chair that was sent special for her to sit for very long periods of time. She sat on it how in lose jeans and shirt for comfort as she had on the new shades as well as typing on a keyboard. She had tried to get in contact with Fury…Hell, with all the work she had done for him and all the sacrifices she had made, the least he could have done was to help them find where the Hellfire Club was now. She left a message for him but she was doing her own investigations. Emma was the only one that knew the ins and outs of the Hellfire Club like her, but she had been one of the ones taken. She knew many of the records and false accounts Shaw and the others used and she knew where to start.

She looked through records, both financial and property as well as any shipments with rush orders or any strange shipping manifests that the Club used. It was a LOT of data to sift through, but she could link up with the shades she wore and with her mind running as fast as a computer she was running through it all as inhuman speeds, but it would still took precious time.

She had been working for very long and so hard she had totally lost track of time. She had worked through the night and even had missed breakfast, but she didn't care. She had to find them and she wouldn't stop until she did. She didn't even notice when someone came into the room until they called out to her. She took off the cyber shades and looked to see Ororo with a worried look on her face.

Ororo had been wondering where Sage had gone and even Hank didn't know. She had tracked her down and Sage looked horrible, her hair was matted and she had dark circles from lack of sleep. "Goddess Sage…Didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Last night?" she asked rubbing the bridge of her nose, "What time is it?"

"It's eleven thirty in the morning," Ororo said kneeling down to her height taking her hand, "Sage you're worrying me. What have you been doing all night and morning long?"

Sage placed the shades on the keyboard and sat back and took a deep sigh, "I have to do something…I won't just sit back and wait…Not this time, not again…" she said, whispering that last part.

Ororo heard that and knew what this was all about. Even though they hadn't seen each other in years, she still knew her well enough to know what was bothering her. She knew that Sage had been dealing with a lot of guilt over her inactions before and they had been eating her up inside ever since she started to live here again. Ororo noticed how she preferred to help with the younger members and avoided the older ones, especially the ones like Emma, Vince, Jean, Rogue, and Betsy. She felt guilty and now she was pushing herself to try and make up for it.

"Sage, I know you'll help them and we will need you in top form. But you can't work yourself sick…You need to eat and sleep or you'll just drop."

Sage's face went neutral then, "I'm fine…I can handle it."

Ororo didn't like this, or the monotone expression she was giving, "Don't you dare 'turn off' your emotions to me. You know I hate it when you do that," she said angrily to her friend. Even back in the old days she knew that when Sage was dealing with very emotionally hard times, she just somehow was able to 'turn off' the emotional center of her brain. It wasn't healthy and she was afraid that one day she would turn them off permanently if she kept it up.

Sage closed her eyes and her face changed into a more pained expression, "There…Are you _happy_ now?" She hated feeling like this…She hated feeling like shit. Turning off her emotions was the only way she could get any peace and sometimes when she worked, she preferred to do it. But it was sometimes the only reason she had been able to do what she had to do in the past. Whenever she let her emotions out, she had to deal with all of those memories and the emotions she hadn't felt about them now were out.

"You have no idea what I had to do Ororo…You have no idea how hard it was to see them and others go through so many horrible things. To know that people had been murdered, tortured, and other things I don't want to think about…" She then closed her eyes as if that would shut the memories out.

Ororo took her hand and squeezed it, "I know it had to be hard."

Sage looked at her with tears in her eyes, "You have no idea! I had to watch and I had to…God Ororo, do you have any idea the _things_ I had to do? Shaw alone was the worse. There were times when I had to sleep with that monster I let him do whatever he wanted to me and I had to act like I enjoyed it! When all I wanted to do was slit his throat or throw up afterwards."

Sage just placed her head in her hand trying not to cry. There were so many things she regretted doing in her job at SHIELD. She had known that being an undercover operative wasn't easy and all the missions she had with them still haunted her. Then she felt her long time friend, someone that had at one time felt like her sister and family to her in spirit.

Ororo wrapped her up in her arms and Sage just let it go. She let out all the pain, suffering, and frustration that had been building up for years. After some time the pale woman pulled away and wiped her eyes, "God I feel like and idiot blubbering on you like this."

Ororo just gently caressed her face, "Don't be. You've had a tough and lonely life since we last saw each other. Everyone needs to vent. Remember how I once broke down during the night after having a nightmare of my family being killed and you woke up and stayed with me the entire night?"

Sage smiled at the memory, which were the good old days in her mind that she missed soterribly, "Yes I do."

"You were there for me and I'm here for you. So please, let me help you."

"Alright, I guess I can take a short break…But I am going back and finishing this Ororo. I need to do this…You have to understand that," she said as she looked her friend in the eye, "I need to help this time around more then I did last time."

Ororo saw the determination in her eyes and nodded, knowing that Sage still had that stubborn side to her, "Okay, but first you need to get something to eat. Then, take a shower and get some rest. You're mind may be a computer, but your body isn't."

Sage nodded and sat up, feeling her body protest the movement. After being in a sitting position for so long she guessed she could use a break. But she was determined to be back at work as soon as possible…For she still had a lot of things she wanted to make up for.

**-Elsewhere in the Mansion-**

Sam was looking for someone…Mainly Tabitha. He hadn't seen her lately and given how everyone was nervous about all that was happening, she was strangely absent. He looked all over for her since he had finally worked up the nerve to tell her how he felt. This latest attack was a wake up call for them all. There was talk of them going off the save the others. Add to that they were next on the list of those that would be taken.

He felt that before anything else happened, he had to tell Tabitha how he felt.

Sam was walking to the room that she shared with Amara and he guessed it was time to take her advice. He knocked on the door, "Tabby you in there?" He heard someone moving around and then Tabitha's voice.

"Yeah…Look can we talk later? I'm not feeling well."

Sam was a bit concerned at that, "Tabby can Ah come in?" He waited for a moment and when he didn't hear anything, he began to grow more concerned. "I'm coming in then."

He opened the door and saw Tabitha on her bed, but what was strange was the way she was. There was no amusement on her face…Instead it there was this deeply depressed look, something he hadn't seen on her face since he had known her. He sat down next to her, "Tabitha…What's wrong?"

"Besides the fact we got an enemy out there more ruthless and vicious then Magneto ever was?" she said not looking at him. "I mean, sure Magneto was a major pain in the ass and he did kidnapped a few of the original students, but the things he did were mild compared to the Hellfire goons."

"Tabby Ah never seen you like this before, last time-"

"Last time I thought it was Magneto or someone else like him…But when they got back and I saw them…" She shook her head thinking back to that. She had seen looks like that on the streets at times. She had tried running away a few times from her father and she had spent time in bus terminals, shelters, and other such places. She had seen looks like they had before and knew some of the causes.

"Sam…I just don't know if I can take it…I'm not that strong. I know that I seem like the wild girl and well…I am a bit…but…" she sighed, thinking back to her earlier life. "Sam…You have no idea what my life was like before this. You all know my dad forced me to steal for him, but you have no idea what it was like living with that man."

Sam placed an arm over her shoulder, "You're right Ah don't…But you never talk about it."

"I don't want to talk about it…I just want to forget. But Sammy, all this stuff happening…Reminds me of those times and seeing how hurt they were scared me…It really, honestly scared me. I tried so hard to hide it. I stayed the same and tried to help them feel normal again by being normal…But I don't know if I can keep the act up Sam. They're my friends and seeing Rogue as she is now and even though Warren and Betsy are doing their best with us…I need to do something…Anything productive."

"Ah know, we all feel the same Tabby," Sam sighed holding her close and noticed how she rested her head on his shoulder. "It was all going so well…Everything was going back to normal again…And then this happens."

Tabitha had to voice the one fear she had inside her, "What if we're next?"

"Ah'd never let anything happen to you Tabitha," he said before realizing just what exactly he waas saying and Tabitha looked up at him, her eyes questioning what he just said and why. Granted she liked him a lot, he treated her in the nicest way and she knew that Ray and Roberto saw her as only the sexy blonde. Sam seemed to see more in her and she had never had that before in her life. In many ways, it kind of scared her to think she could find a person that really cared about the real her no matter what.

"Why? Why am I so important?" She tried to smile and make light of it, but failed.

Sam looked into her eyes and lost himself in them. "Tabitha…Ah…Ah care about ya. Ah mean…More then as a friend…" He had taken the plunge and his heart was racing. He knew that the might freak out, laugh, or if he was lucky and say it was sweet of him to say so…But when she kissed him lightly on the lips, he was positively shocked.

Tabitha had to kiss him even if it was just once…She needed comfort and she needed this moment. She felt him stiffen up a bit, but eventually loosened and started to kiss back. They stayed that way as they wrapped each other up in their arms. They both lost themselves in the moment, both pushing the outside world away to get this one moment together.

After that Tabitha pulled back her eyes still closed, "Oh wow," she whispered out. She never expected for him to kiss so good. Her breath had been taken away from it and now looked at Sam wondering if he would think her nothing more then the easy girl or something.

Sam looked at her and smiled and caressed her cheek, "Ah've wanted to do that for months."

Now she smiled at him, "You serious?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, Ah am. You're not like the girls Ah've known back home. You enjoy life to the fullest…You always speak your mind…And you never let anything get in your way. Ah think that takes all kinds of strength Tabitha…And ah admire that about you."

She blinked a few times and didn't know what to say at first, "Sam…That…No one has ever said anything like that to me."

Sam blushed a bit and smiled at her a bit shyly. "So…Does this mean that if Ah asked you out when all this is over…Y'all would say yes?"

She smiled at him and placed her hands at the back of his neck, "What does this tell you?" She planted another kiss on his lips and it truly felt wonderful. For the first time in her life, she thought that she might have found someone who genuinely cared for her as much as she cared about him. She liked him a lot and even though they wouldn't date until the others were back, she knew had something to look forward to…And Something to give her strength in this dark time.

Amara at this time was walking to her room, for she had been thinking all day to tell Xavier about Selene and her homeland, but to be honest she hadn't been seen there in a very long time and she only knew stories and nothing important. Most of those stories only confirmed what they did know about her and were probably not much use anyway. That, and she had seen the door Rogue and destroyed and decided it best to wait for things to cool down a bit.

She decided to go to her room and try to relax a bit. With everything going on and her own personal problems, things were just too stressful. She opened the door and was about to speak, but was just left there staring. She saw Tabitha on her bed…But Sam was on top of her as they continued to make out, the two of them lost in their little own world. They never noticed the door opened or Amara standing there or her running away.

Roberto and Ray had seen Amara running in the halls past them. They yelled out to her and asked what was going on, but she didn't answer. She also had been running so fast they didn't notice the tears running down her face as she ran out to the back yard and just kept going until she was tired and slumped down against one of the trees onto her knees. She just stayed there hurting feeling like her world was coming apart. She had waited too long and now she knew she had lost them both. Whatever chance she had with either one of them was now gone and she had only herself to blame.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHATPER 43: A LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS?**


	43. A Light In the Darkness?

Jenskott: Yeah, well since you can't hear the tone of a person's voice in writing it is hard to tell sometimes so no hard feelings. Don't worry, Selene will get hers in the final battle. I know what you mean about villains I think they might have that or just big egos and want to flaunt it. Well Amara will later get better so don't worry too much.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I know, but she'll get over it and find someone else. There will be more fluff with Hank later on trust me on this. Don't worry he doesn't mind.

Mark C: Everyone liked that fight it seems and that's a good thing. Yeah I like to put a few things in the comics in my Evo fics. It really works well I think and you're right about her playing a role in it. Yeah everyone feels sorry for Amara in this too.

ViciousAssassin: Yeah I think that's how everyone feels about Amara and with Sam/Tabitha. You'll see soon if Sage finds anything.

Aaron: Glad you loved the fight and Amara will get over it in time and I got someone planned for her to fall for later.

Kaliann: You can thank Slickboy for that fight scene, and yeah that's not healthy.

GothikStrawberry: Yeah I looked it up and was surprised Sinister did that too. I know but Amara will get better later of course but at the moment she is hurting.

Doza: Yeah I know but you can't choose who you fall for. Don't worry Selene will get hers in the end and you know that was only round one. You'll see Logan dealing with X23 in this chapter.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Quillian, Wen1, japanesegirl101, Silver Warrior

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone** **CHATPER 43: A LIGHT IN THE DARKNESS?**

**Xavier Institute – Lower Levels Logan, Ororo, Sage, and Hank**

The Xavier Institute was in chaos in wake of the abductions of Scott, Jean, Vince, Emma, Kitty, Piotr, Kurt, Wanda, and Remy. The whole mansion was put on it's highest security alert and all the students were clamoring for details about their missing friends. Some fared worse than others, but everybody was impacted by this stunning development.

It took quite a while, but things finally cooled down a bit throughout the institute after a lot of stressful work on the part of the elders. Nobody would be able to sleep that night knowing that the Hellfire Club was back and their friends were once again trapped in their clutches, but few details as to their current state of being were known. But if tales of their previous imprisonment were any indication, it sure as hell couldn't be very pleasant.

After Logan had surveyed the area where Wanda and Kurt were abducted and Beast, Sage, and Ororo finally managed to calm the students, Professor Xavier called them all down to the lower levels to discuss their next course of action. He had already tried to use Cerebro to find any hint of their missing students, but as he had expected…He didn't find the slightest trace of their presence no matter how hard he looked.

Now they would have to take a different course of action if they were to find their missing students before any harm came to them and they sure as hell weren't willing to see them suffer in the way they had last time.

"Did you find anything Logan?" asked Xavier as his feral friend entered the room with a look of deep distress upon his face.

Logan didn't say a word much to the dismay of his friends, for he was still reeling from what he found. Outside, he had smelled a scent he hadn't smelled in over a year…And it was something he'd never thought he'd smell again. At first he thought it was just his nose playing tricks on him…But he knew it had to be her…It couldn't be anybody else other than her. He knew that smell all too clearly because it was so much like his own.

First came Deathstrike…Now this. His silence was beginning to greatly worry the others as Ororo stepped forth with a concerned look upon her face as she tried to ascertain what had disturbed him so much.

"Logan…" she said with a worried tone, but he didn't wait for her or anybody to finish.

"It was X23…" he said in a grim tone.

A look of shock overtook Beast, Ororo, and Xavier while Sage didn't understand the meaning behind those words.

"X23? Who or what is X23?" she asked.

Logan took a deep breath and explained everything he knew about the young girl that had been created in his image. He spoke with complete and utter distaste of Hydra and the things they did to create a weapon that was every bit as deadly as he was supposed to be. He told her how she had broken into the institute and single handedly neutralized everybody and fought valiantly against him…Only to end up crying in his arms at all the pain she had to endure as a result of her existence. He went on to further explain how he later met up with her once again to fight alongside her to take down Hydra once and for all, going through Omega Red, Gauntlet, and Viper in the process. She had supposedly died in her quest to destroy Hydra…Yet given that she was Logan's blood, she survived and he had smelled it on that day when she finally freed herself from the terror that had tortured her all throughout her brief life.

Only Logan knew she had survived…SHIELD and the rest of the world listed her as dead. At least, that's what he thought. He went on to say how he actually went out looking for her, but she had done a good job about keeping herself hidden. Eventually, he stopped searching when her trail went cold…But now she was back, and once again he would have to go up against a part of himself.

"So let me get this straight…" said Sage as she tried processed this complicated matter with her computerized brain, "X23 is your clone."

"Yeah…And now she's back," said Logan with a grunt, "And those Hellfire assholes have her! And now they're using her against us!"

"How do you know that?" said Sage, "How do you know she's not just working for them like the rest of those mercenaries? You said it yourself, she's a living weapon."

"Because I know her!" shot Logan in response as he grew a bit confrontational to her insinuations, "I know how she thinks and I know how she feels! She's my own flesh and blood! And she'd NEVER do shit like that and work for assholes like the Hellfire Club! She'd never…"

"Calm down Logan!" said Ororo as she held him back and stopped him before he could finish, giving him a moment to catch his breath as he still tried to take in this grave situation with the students and X23, "She didn't mean anything by it."

"She's right Logan, you must calm yourself," said the Professor as he sensed a great deal of inner strife within his feral friend from this startling development, "I know X23 is of great importance to you, but if she's somehow being controlled or used by the Hellfire Club, that still means that she's a grave threat."

"Don't you think I know that Chuck!" said Logan in response, knowing that if this girl was anything like him, she'd never work for a group like the Hellfire Club unless she was being controlled somehow…That much she had shown him when he fought with her to take down Hydra, "Who knows what those pricks did to her!"

"Well if she is in fact being controlled…That would bring up yet another question," pondered Hank, "How would they find her and why would they want to use her in the first place. I thought you said everybody, SHIELD included, believed her to be dead?"

"Well this is the Hellfire Club we're talking about here," said Ororo, "Perhaps they somehow knew about the incident."

"That's possible," Sage said as she recalled all the information SHEILD and the Hellfire Club had on Hydra and of their leader Viper. "The Hellfire Club has dealings with Hydra before, usually weapons trades or even using them as an outside contract to deal with certain problems that couldn't be linked back the Club."

"Then you think they could have learned of X23 from them?" Hank asked her.

"It's possible…A few of the high ranking members have had dealings with Viper herself I believe and anyone in the Inner Circle could have known about that and I'm sure Shaw most of all. He liked to know everything about everything and he would be one of the top members on a short list that would know about her."

Logan didn't make any more comments as he considered that viewpoint. He was still reeling from the knowledge that X23 was back and fighting against them, most likely against her will. Logan knew better than anybody that she had been through a lot already in her brief life and she of all people didn't deserve to be tortured under people like the Hellfire Club who probably just wanted her to do their dirty work. It was frustrating enough having to deal with all the missing students…Now he had to deal with X23, his own flesh and blood.

"So X23 is now in the hands of somebody who already hates us and will do anything they want of have to do," said Logan, not liking the predicament she was in, "And are the rest of the others who are now imprisoned by that same group who are probably just itching for a little revenge…Any ideas on what to do about it?"

A heavy silence fell over the elders of the institute, all of which felt as though they had failed their students once again by letting them fall into the clutches of such a heinous organization. There was no telling what kind of suffering they were enduring now and the only thing any of them could think about was getting them back.

"I think our course of action is obvious my friend…" said Professor Xavier in an affirmative tone, "We find out where they took our students…And we rescue them."

"A plan most certainly easily said than done, Charles," said Hank, knowing just as well as the others what kind off a daunting task that would be, "But…We succeeded once. We can most certainly succeed again."

"And I'll help," said Sage, eager to once again fight against the Hellfire Club and finish what should have been done, "I'll get on the phone with Fury and see what kind of help he can give us since I doubt he'll let their survival stand. And I'll work with Hank and comb through every bit of data on the planet if I have to in order to find them."

"I appreciate that Sage," said Xavier, grateful that one of the students he had first taken in was willing to work so hard for an institute that was still so weary of her, "I'll also keep searching with Cerebro for any signs of activity. And Logan, I'll need you to visit each scene where the abductions took place and find out what you can. In the meantime, Ororo, I want you to help Warren and Betsy keep the students here calm. And also…Begin running a little extra training. I think we'll all be needing it very soon."

"Agreed Charles," said Ororo, sounding confident yet anxious about this whole predicament, "I'll let them both know and we'll all start planning a few sessions. We should all be ready when the time comes…Whenever that may be."

"Right…" grunted Logan, who didn't stick around to make any more comments as he abruptly left the room.

Hank, Xavier, and Sage cast a worried glance in his direction, but before they could say anything, Ororo was already going after him. Upon seeing that, the Professor held his other two associates back, knowing that it would probably be best if Ororo were the one to help him since she could do so in ways nobody else could. For now, they all knew they had work to do as Sage and Hank began working together with the computers in preparations for yet another exhaustive search.

Xavier, on the other hand, would have plenty to keep him busy with Cerebro. Yet even as he watched his fellow teachers go to work in hopes of finding their missing students, he kept the mysterious book at his lap…Never once letting it leave his presence. There was still so much to translate and there were still so many secrets within it's pages left to uncover. Yet they would have to wait for the time being if they were to find their missing students…Although Professor Xavier couldn't help but wonder if perhaps this incident and the secrets of this book were closely intertwined…If not one in the same.

While Logan was already out of sight, ready to head to the upper levels and towards the garage to begin the exhaustive investigation into the abductions, he found himself stopping at the elevator and leaning against the wall for support. The scent of X23 was still hanging strong in his mind and his concern for the students he had vowed to protect was still eating away at his already fragile being. Feeling as though he had failed them again, Logan punched the metal wall with an angry grunt, wishing he could just go out there and rip whoever did this to pieces right then and there…But he would have to find them first and in the process…He may have to go up against X23 once again.

Then, as Logan wallowed in this state of self pity, Ororo approached him from down the hall and saw the look of great turmoil on his face. So much had changed for him already…First there were the abductions, then there were the memories and encounters with Yuriko, then there was the revelation of his real name from Slayer, then there was the rediscovery of X23, and of course…There was them. It seemed as though so much had happened in his life so fast that it was all too much for him to bear. And seeing him like this truly did tare at Ororo because she had come to see and experience so much of what made him the man she was growing so profoundly close to.

"Logan…" she said in a soft tone, causing him to snap out of his state abruptly and turned towards her concerned gaze, "Logan are you okay?"

"Well…I ain't afraid to say that I'm not for once," he told her in a tone wrought with his own self loathing, "The kids are gone…Taken by a bunch of evil fucks who probably want the worse kind of revenge on them for beating them before…And I wasn't there to do anything about it."

"Logan…You couldn't have been there," said Ororo as she moved in closer to him, unafraid of his fragile state, "This was a surprise attack from determined enemies. There's nothing any of us could have done to stop it…And they knew it. All we can do now is shake off the surprise and fight back…"

"I know that…And believe me, Ro…When I get my hands on the assholes who took those kids, no force in Heaven or Hell is gonna measure to what I'm gonna do to them," said Logan, feeling every bit as determined to carry that promise out, "But there's just…"

Logan didn't finish, for he knew he couldn't and Ororo responded by moving in closer and wrapping her arms around his neck in a show of comfort and assurance.

"It's X23…Isn't it?" said Ororo, knowing full well the kind of affect she had on him.

"Yeah…" he said simply.

"You're worried about having to fight against her again…Aren't you?"

"Of course I am…" said Logan, not arguing the point, "She's my own flesh and blood whether I like it or not. I couldn't hit her last time…She was the one enemy on the face of this planet that I couldn't attack no matter how angry I got or how much rage she unleashed on me. I didn't fight her…And she ended up crying right there in my arms…"

The memory of that fateful night where X23 infiltrated the institute and fought so ardently against him still hung strong in his mind, for that one moment where she broke down before him made him feel things that he had never felt before. He remembered it clearly…The feeling that he was holding in his arms a piece of himself…A piece of his flesh and blood. And when she disappeared…All he could think about was that moment…That one feeling she gave him.

"She's the only piece of flesh and blood I have out there…And I'm the only one who understands her pain," he went on to say as his words grew less anxious and more that of self loathing, "I wanted to help her…I wanted to keep her from living the nightmare I had lived after I…"

"Shh…It's okay Logan," said Ororo as she saw in his eyes how hard it was for him to go on, "Listen to me…We will find them…We will help her. I know because you got through to her once…And you can do it again. You just need to be strong…For her…For the students…And for me."

That seemed to help Logan pick himself up out of the rut he had dug himself into from all the uncertainty that seemed to bombard him with every crisis that came. He found himself snaking his arms around Ororo's waist and holding her close to him as her soft, warm scent flooded his mind and eased his tension. Upon feeling this, Ororo gave the burly man a soft kiss on the cheek, offering her support to him when he needed it the most as was so quickly becoming her duty the more and more she fell for this man and the more he seemed to fall for her.

"For you darlin'…For the kids…You know I'll go through Hell itself if I have to," he told her, managing a slight smile as he continued to embrace her, "And who knows…With a crisis like this, we may just have to…"

**-Sinister's Main Prison Cell Room-**

Everyone had spent the night in that same room since they woke up. There were many beds, but Gambit was the only one that slept alone, which was fine by him. Everyone was a bit on edge after Sinister left, but when morning came the lights turned on and a small door in one wall opened up and trays of food were placed in there so at least they weren't starving. It also seemed like he had done their research on them too. There was a purely vegetarian meal that Kitty took and a couple of larger helpings that Vince and Kurt took since their bodies required more energy. Although the food was kind of bland and Emma recognized it as health food quality since her family used to have that a lot, it was filling at least.

Plus, the small bathroom had a sliding door and everything one needed. Unfortunately, it was also boring just sitting around waiting for whatever it was to happen. Vincent was actually doing Katas at one point just to deal with the stress of it and Emma even joined in.

Scott had done enough push ups in the morning and had showered last and even though his arms felt tired it had been something to kill the time. No one really talked since there wasn't much to say. After a few hours they were in small groups talking quietly and wondering what the others were doing and where they were.

Emma was on the bed lying on her side. She had been trying to hide a certain fear she had since Sinister had told them what they were going to be used as. It wasn't what most would think a person in her position would worry about, but then again she was a bit different then the other women here. Vincent, however, picked up on this and decided to have a talk with her as he gently lay down next to her.

"Emma what's wrong?" he asked her in a concerned tone.

"It's nothing."

"Don't 'it's nothing' me. Please…Talk to me."

She took his arm and wrapped it around her. She needed to feel his arm around her at this moment and he easily complied. "Vince…I'm afraid of what he's going to do to me."

"I won't let anything happen to you. He can't force us to-"

"No it's not that," she told him. Vincent was a bit confused now and felt and heard her sigh. "I went to see to a doctor recently to see if there was a problem with me for why I never got pregnant." She stopped for a moment as that day ran through her mind. She had gone to a place in New York while she said she had business to take care of about setting up something with a bank.

That was partially right, but that had been taken care of easily with her making a new account there for herself and she spent the rest of the day at a doctor's so no one else would know.

"I can't bear children…" she told him in a whisper. Vince stiffened at this, not sure what to think. "You remember what happened to me at the Asylum?"

He nodded his head remember how the guards took advantage of her. He also got angry inside just thinking about that, but she went on, "They said that I was damaged from sexual assaults and that my body can't handle a pregnancy."

He held her tighter, "I'm so sorry Emma."

She leaned back into him, "No…It's not your fault and I'm the one that should say that I'm sorry. I know that you wanted a family of your own and I can never give that to you."

"Emma, I don't love you based on whether or not you can have children and when we get out of here, I know one day we can adopt. I want to be with you and that's all I need," he said as he kissed her shoulder. She closed her eyes not wanted to cry, not in a place like this with others seeing her. It was still new to her to have someone so loving in her life.

The moment was cut short as the door opened and Sinister walked in, "Miss Maximoff and Mister Wagner…Please come with me." There was a moment's hesitation, but he merely let out a sigh and pulled out a remote, "Do I really need to use this?" He said in an annoyed tone. He couldn't understand why they wouldn't just see that what he was doing was for the benefit for the mutant race.

All he was trying to do was make the world into a better place for all. He had made it his life long ambition to ensure that a worthy race inherited this planet. For centuries, all he had seen was mankind and their destruction of this planet of themselves on scales that were mind boggling. He had made projections and knew that if humans stayed in control, they would eventually destroy this planet and all life on it.

He had sacrificed his old life long ago to try and perfect humanity to make them better then they were, but he soon found that humanity was beyond redemption and beyond saving. It was time for a new race to take their place in this world before it was too late. He studied evolution and it was his passion in life.

The two mutants he called up finally got up and walked over to him, "Good, now please come along."

They walked down the metal corridors thinking of where they could be and looking for a window or something to tell them where they might be but there were none and they guessed they had to be underground somewhere.

"So what the hell do you want us for?" Wanda asked him harshly, for she may be walking with him, but that didn't mean she had to be nice to him.

"Going through your files and from seeing you two interact, I noticed that you two must have entered into a recent relationship. I also can tell that the two of you have some issues to work out," he said to them not looking back as they continued walking along the hallways.

"How did you know zat?"

"I'm a telepath my blue boy."

"You went into our heads?" Wanda shouted angrily at him. When Xavier had been giving her therapy when she first joined up, he had never entered her mind and looked through it. He had respected her privacy and it was one of the reasons she now trusted him. This, however, was a violation in a way that was rare, but still one that hurt in some way.

"Only certain parts," he said like it justified his actions, "You see, I need you all physically and mentally well maintained. So I'm going to have you two work things out." They came to a door and he opened it. Inside was a pretty bland room with what looked like some kind of living quarters only about fifteen ft. by fifteen ft.

"You don't mean…" Kurt tried to ask thinking about what he had said to them earlier that day.

"Well you don't have to," he told the two of them, "But it would convince me not to try a more invasive procedure that you two might not like and it would help to convince me that you, Mr. Wagner, are worth keeping around whole." The look that he gave them wasn't one that said he was messing around and that he was deadly serious about all of this.

The two entered the room as he locked the door and left them to work it all out.

The two sat alone on the bed in silence just wondering what they could do. "Kurt…I know that if you don't' do this he'll most likely punish me so don't." His head snapped to her with a shocked expression as she looked at him. "Kurt if I don't, then you'll be punished and I can't watch that again. So please let me take the punishment he has in store for you."

"Vanda you can't mean zat!" he said as he grabbed her arms, "I von't let zat monster touch you or hurt you!"

"But Kurt, last time we got too close you…I don't want to hurt you," she said, her eyes filling up with tears and she shook her head trying to remain tough. She had a reputation as being as tough as Rogue back at the mansion, but truth was underneath it all she wasn't as tough as she made herself out to be.

"Kurt…You've become too import to me…When I first moved in, you went out of your way to make me feel welcome."

Kurt smiled at that memory, "Ja you vere a bit hostile and ignored most of my efforts."

She smiled a little looking down, "Truth is…I may not have shown it, but I did appreciate that. You and the others helped me get a GED, Xavier helped me to deal with my anger and rage, and for the first time I had true friends…People that I could truly trust. And lately, the mansion has felt like a true home to me. But Kurt…When I first developed feelings for you, it was scary because I've never felt such things about a man before…You treated me with respect and kindness that no one has shown me before."

He reached up to her cheek and caressed it. She looked up into his loving yellow eyes and the smile on his face. "You have no idea vhat it means to me to have you. Vhen I lost Amanda, I zought I vould never find love again."

Wanda blinked a few times. "L…love?" They had said they cared, but never had said the L word to each other. Kurt realized what he had just said and tried to back out of it but he placed a hand on his lips. She thought long and hard on her feelings towards him. She had never been in love before and wondered if that's what her feelings were.

She thought back to how much she worried when he wasn't well, how a simple touch felt wonderful from him, and how the few times they had shared a bed how it had felt just so…Right. She looked into his eyes and it all became clear to her. "Kurt…I love you…" she said partially to herself and to actually say the words and the emotions attached to them.

"Vanda…" Kurt trailed off, even given their dark situation, this one moment was a small glimmer of light in this dark time, "I love you too…" he whispered to her and felt his heart soar. They may have been prisoners in body, but at this one moment in their lives both of them felt like they were soaring in the sky free as birds.

They leaned into a kiss. It was gently and yet there was a deep emotional meaning to it. They soon found each other on the bed slowly kissing each other and felt the other's hands on each other. "Kurt…Should we really…I don't want that sickco to win like this," Wanda said at one moment, placing a hand on his chest. "I also don't want to push you into something again."

"I don't zhink ve have much choice liebe," he said with a sorrowful expression. He couldn't bear to see her hurt because of him. He could live if it was himself, but not her. He could never stand to see others suffer especially those he cared for. "But ve can't let him totally vin. If this is our moment, a moment between lovers a moment for just us to express out love…zhen…"

She caressed his furry face, "Then it will be our choice…Not his. If we make this our own moment and not his, then he can't win in this."

He nodded and that was good enough for her. Even though they both had on collars, they chose to push the outside world away as they made the choice to do what they wanted to do. As they continued she lifted off his shirt and saw that the fur had nearly grown over the small scars on his chest and they were barely noticeable. She smiled as her hands worked his chest feeling how well toned he was. They went on, each exploring each other and slowly taking off each other's clothing.

Kurt felt a small amount of apprehension, but he pushed it aside. He didn't want Selene to ruin this moment…He didn't want to be under control of that moment any more in his life. When she was completely topless and he saw her womanhood for the first time, he went to them and eagerly pleasured her. For Wanda, she never felt so good.

She had never made love before and Kurt was so gentle and caring. It was better then she had though and she quickly immersed herself in this moment, pushing it all away. She felt herself heating up inside a sensation that was new to her. Soon they were both naked and she let Kurt be on top since she thought the other way might bring back memories of Selene.

She didn't want him to freak out again and she let him be in control since she knew he needed it more then she did. Soon, the two new lovers were coupled together with Kurt inside of her. Wanda had never known such joy, for those few times in her youth had been so violent and painful, yet this was the complete opposite as she moved with him in a gentle movements. His fur on her body felt so good and very nice against her skin. It felt like she had found a piece of heaven in this hell they were in.

Kurt hadn't felt this good since he had been with Amanda, but soon that memory and the one of Selene faded as he made a new one with Wanda that he would cherish for the rest of his life. He had lost himself in her love and he needed to. He had come to terms with what had happened to him and he knew that he wasn't emotionally ready to do this with anyone, but her. They soon reached a quick pace as both where breathing hard, lost in their passion as she pulled him down to her lips kissing him as she climaxed and screamed out into his mouth he followed suit.

After that they went under the covers of the bed and just held each other. They both had no idea of what horrors they would face, but they both wanted to make this one happy moment last for a long as they could. They would want to burn this memory in their minds to help give them something to give them strength in the times to come.

In his private office, Sinister looked on through a camera. There were hidden many ones all over the base and he saw that the two of them had worked things out. He didn't have the sound up and he barely looked at it, for he only wanted to make sure they worked things out. He didn't get his 'kicks' as other people would watching a couple do that. He only smiled that they both seemed to have worked out their emotional problems. When they started up again, he turned it off.

He would let them have their private time, for he wasn't interested in watching that anyway…Not now that they were enjoying themselves like he hoped. Now he could use that to his advantage, for they were closer now and with the promise of more of these private times alone could be used to motivate them to his cause. He preferred willing subjects since they gave the best results anyway. He went back to his work on the planning phase and of a list of other mutants he would need later on to help grow his collection of specimens.

**-Hellfire Mansion-**

At the mansion that the Hellfire Club had been staying at since their fall, Shaw had been furious for two reasons. One was the unknown intruder, for he had seen video footage of him and had yet to figure out ANY data or information on him. It was like that man didn't exist at least not in the system. He figured either he worked so deep cover that only a handful knew of him or he somehow lived off the radar.

The second was that his own spies had reported on what had happened in Bayville and he was living. He wanted the X-Men for himself and he knew that Sinister person was the one behind it. He didn't like this man (if he could be called that) running around his territory. So he was here to pick up the pieces by the other houses, but that still didn't give him the right to interfere in his own business. And revenge against the X-Men was HIS business.

He looked down at the damn wheelchair he was still stuck in. He would walk again, but it would take months for his body to heal enough for that to happen. He took the brandy by this desk and took a glass of it feeling the burning sensation of the liquid going down his throat. He also knew that if Sinister decided to move against him, none would stand in his way. Harry was dead, that spy of Magneto's Mastermind had gone into hiding, and not to mention SHIELD still had Pierce. The only member left was Selene and he got the feeling that she would be more than happy then to stab him in the back, even literally, for Sinister.

He knew that Sinister was a threat to his life and position since assassination was the way one moved up in the Inner Circle. He had to take him out, but then he would have an irate Selene on his back not to mention the other houses might not look too kindly on their chosen representative was killed by him.

What he needed was someone else to do it, but those cyborgs that were left weren't up to it. He needed someone else, someone that no one would think would have been sent by him someone like…The X-Men. The idea had a certain charm and appeal to him, to have one of his enemies to take out another. It was too good to pass up, but then there was the problem of how.

It's not like he could just send them a map with a big X on it with a note that said 'this is where your friends are' on it.

He began to think what they would do to find and search them out with their resources. They would be looking, but HOW would they be looking? There were no files and they didn't know anything about the Hellfire Club…Except for one…Tessa.

She knew their workings inside and out and if anyone would be looking for any kind of information and if anyone had even a remote chance of succeeding, it was his former assistant. But then he frowned somewhat at the idea, for he knew that she would look through any data she found with relentless accuracy trying to make sure it was valid. If he was going to leak certain data in the files, he would have to make a very long and complex trail to make sure that she didn't get suspicious and that she didn't find it so easy.

Thankfully, he knew what she had had access to and what she could have gained access to. He would have to work fast, but he had plenty of time to work now. He put the brandy away and rolled himself to a computer he kept in his room. He smiled as he began to make false invoices and delivery documents. It wouldn't be easy, but having Sinister and the X-Men at each other throats would be worth it and maybe they would take each other out in the end…Making things easier on him once he returned to power.

**Slayer**

In an old, rundown alley in the darkest areas of a New York City slum where few other beings short of rats dared to go, a purple haze fell upon the dreary area and swirled in mysterious haze as the mutant warrior known as Slayer took shape. He had just gone up against the Black Queen herself…And he had come out alive. He was still in agony, falling to the ground and leaning up against the dirty brick wall for support as he took deep breaths to help his body recover.

"Damn…That bitch knows how to leave her mark," he grunted as he clutched his side where one of her many blows inflicted a gashing injury.

His armor was torn, large parts of his flesh were seeping with blood, and he was in a world of pain…Yet despite all this, he had gotten what he had gone there to get…He had gotten one of the most important things needed to fight any darkness…Information. He saw the next challenge that darkness would bring manifest right before his all-seeing eye…And as he had anticipated, the X-men were a big part of it. He was surprised to see that they had survived the first ordeal…But now they had an even greater challenge ahead of them…One they may not be able to overcome without his help.

As of now, he was in no state to do anything, yet that had never stopped him before. Reaching into his bag of supplies, he took out a small flask of strange, glowing liquid and began to drink it. Immediately, he began to feel better and some of his injuries started healing as if by magic…Which was actually not very far from the truth when dealing with someone who was a strong practitioner of the mystic arts. It was just one of his many elixirs and he knew he would be needing every one of them for the fight ahead of him as he rested against the dirty brick wall and let the potion heal his body.

"So now the second challenge begins…" he mused as his wounds quickly began to heal and he looked down at his slightly mangled armor, "Selene may have experience on me…But now I have experience on her as well. Next time…I'll be ready…Next time…I'll stop her before any of this can get any worse. But for now…I've got much more sinister fish to fry."

* * *

**Next Up Chapter 44: Taking the fight ot Sinister**


	44. Taking the Fight to Sinister

Jenskott: Yeah, everyone else seems to feel for Logan in that chapter and yes Sinister is a sick person. I find it a bit funny how you said that about Shaw but it's true.

Mark C: Yeah, they do have to face X23 and I hope that it's a great scene. Yeah I thought it was time to talk about why she never had kids and added to the danger she's in which you'll see in this chapter. Yeah it was for Kurt and Wanda but I also needed to work their relationship out at some point and this seemed the best time. All other questions you'll see in this chapter.

GothikStrawberry: Yeah, Shaw is just evil and you'll see in this a bit more of Emma and of Sinister too.

ViciousAssassin: Glad you liked his plan but you'll just have to see how it works out. Yep more Logan/X23 stuff later in this fic of course. I think Slickboy will be happy that you liked that last line he made.

one-village-idiot: Slayer is an OC by Slickboy you can find him in a few of his stories. Also I thought of that as well but I'm just not sure.

Doza: Yeah well I try to make my villains interesting and made them complex in ways to keep you guessing what's going on in their heads. Yeah Shaw's plan will backfire on him but not in the way you might think.

Silver Warrior: Glad you liked that with Kurt and Wanda and it wasn't the Hellfire Club if you read it again you'll see it wasn't them that did that to her, it was when she was at the asylum.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Quillian, Wen1, japanesegirl101, Kaliann, The Uncanny R-Man

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHATPER 44: TAKING THE FIGHT TO SINISTER**

**- Sinister's Base -**

Emma was being led down the metal halls by one of Sinister's lackeys, Gauntlet. He was a repugnant man and he wouldn't stop leering at her, making her feel glad in a way that she had the collar on so she couldn't read his thoughts. When she was led to a large sliding door that opened he left her thankfully, for he was starting to make her skin crawl.

It had been a few days since he had taken Kurt and Wanda and when they returned, they didn't really speak on what he wanted and no one wanted to pressure them. After what they went through the last time, no one wanted to know if they weren't willing to say.

The lab she was in was large, sterilized, and filled with more scientific equipment then she had ever seen. She didn't have a clue what many of them even were and everything was neat and orderly. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn this man was an bit obsessive compulsive for cleanliness and order. She walked down and saw the things in large jars or tanks filled with body parts and even bodies. There was one skinny boy with a Y incision that was stitched back up with just a number on the tank.

She had thought Selene gave her the creeps, but now she was reaching new depths with this guy. But despite this, she tried not to show it. She was a strong woman and wouldn't let this monster intimidate her. She found him working at a computer station and already there was an assortment of medical equipment on a tray there…Not a good sign.

"Ah Miss Frost…Please take a seat and I will be just with you," he gestured to a chair without looking at her. She just sat down glaring at him. She wondered if she could surprise him and take the remote to her collar and maybe get it off. "You can't so don't bother trying. Really, you should know better then to think thoughts like that in the presence of a telepath."

She nearly ground her teeth together. If she had her powers she could have shielded her mind better and stopped him from 'hearing' that. He took a syringe and drew some of her blood. "What the hell was that for!"

"I need a fresh sample. I need to give you a full medical checkup so all my data on you all is up to date," he informed her as he placed her blood in a small freezer. He spent the next hour going over her from head to toe, checking everything from reflexes, her eyes, blood pressure…All of it. She felt sick just letting this crazy scientist touch her. Strangely enough, she was actually somewhat used to having men ogle her, but he did this entire thing with a professional detachment. She wasn't sure if she should be thankful for that or slightly afraid that he was so focused and in control of himself that he just didn't care about that.

"Alright my dear, now comes a more thorough exam so please remove your clothing and lay down on the examining table," he said in a cool neutral tone.

"WHAT!"

He rolled his eyes picking up on her thoughts, "Please…I do not intend to rape you my dear. I am above such things. I need to examine you and you can do it willingly or I can knock you out and do this without you knowing. But then again, you would always wonder what I did, so it's your choice."

Emma was understandably hesitant and gave him a cold stare. "If it makes you feel any better I am a doctor and this is purely professional." It didn't help much, but then again she wanted to know what this sicko was going to do to her. She reluctantly took off her clothing and placed them on a table gently. She was now completely nude and felt too exposed to this monster, but she refused to show it keeping a neutral expression and walked with her head held high. She still had her pride and would not lose that to anyone.

She laid down on the cold table as he placed on a few monitoring devices onto her skin. Sinister was examining her insides with a few of them checking to see if she had any organ damage or any internal physical defects. So far, besides the fake breasts implants and the nose and cheeks job she had, she was fit. "Well you seem in great health Emma, but there is one important factor that I need to check…And that is how fertile you are."

Emma caught her breath in her throat and felt worried for the first time going into this room. She wanted to get off the bed now, but metal restraints suddenly came out of the bed and quickly restrained her. She looked at Sinister with an icy cold glare, but he just looked at her with a curious expression on his face and she knew he had to have picked up on her worry.

He manipulated the controls as the table seemed to be sectional and a split opened up as her legs were spread and then it bent at her knees. She knew she looked like she was in some kind of position that would normally be required for a gynecology examination. She tried to struggle, but knew it was futile. She worked on controlling her breathing as she felt him being to examine her vagina. She was thankful he seemed to be to the point and wasn't fondling her.

"Hmmmm," Sinister said to himself seeing some slight scaring. It was old and had faded for the most part, but it was still noticable. He took a few probes to go deeper and find out how extensive the damaged was. Emma gasped at the cold metal being inserted, but tried to keep a neutral face as she felt it going into her. It didn't hurt, but it was damn uncomfortable and she wanted to kick is his ass for doing this to her or watching Vince take this man apart.

After some time it was finally over the table went back to normal, but her restraints were still on. She saw the look of disappointment in Sinister's face. "Well it seems you are unable to carry children Miss Frost…Quite a shame."

"So what? You'll kill me because of the damage I received from when I was a teenager?" she said bitterly at him yet on the inside she felt like crying since she had just found love for the first time in her life and now it was all over. She thought they would have their entire lives and now it was most likely over.

"Maybe…Maybe not," he was in a thoughtful expression, "I could do that, but it would be a waste of your talents. Besides, your womb may not hold a child, but your eggs are still perfect." He traced two lines on her bare stomach. "All I have to do is a little surgery to cut out your ovals and then use the sperm I collect from any suitable males and use the females as a surrogate mothers."

Emma felt her insides knot up and felt sick to her stomach. He was going to take her eggs and use them…She would have children after all, just not through her. It was strange knowing that and she just wondered if she would ever see her children from all of this or if she would die never knowing them.

**Sinister's Base - X23**

After the successful mission that X23 had so unwillingly accomplished, she once again found herself trapped in a confined room, sitting in a corner hugging her knees as she so often did when she was back with Hydra. Even though the conditions Sinister gave her were a lot better than those back at Hydra, it was still a prison for her both mentally and physically.

Since her return, she had not said a word to anybody and had pretty much shut herself off from the others. She didn't want to know what was going on with those that had been captured, for she felt bad enough about it as it was. She knew they would probably suffer in some ways and it would be her fault. But even though she had been trained since birth to kill anything without hesitation or remorse, the thought of others suffering because of how she let some evil scientist use her did wear somewhat at her long dormant conscious.

She wasn't supposed to feel…She wasn't supposed to have any sense of self whatsoever. But ever since that fateful day when she stormed the Xavier Institute and tried to kill Logan, the man whose blood created her, she had been in a state of turmoil. She fought him with every ounce of anger and rage that had built up over the course of her short life…Yet in the end, she couldn't do it…She couldn't strike him down. It would have been so easy…All that would have been required of her was a simple choice. But instead…She ended up crying in his arms…Crying for all the pain and suffering she had to endure.

That had been the first time she really cried…And ever since then, nothing had been the same. Not a day went by when she didn't think of that moment. Not a day went by when she didn't remember those feelings she felt when all the anguish and rage turned to confusion and sorrow. It was from those feelings that began on that fateful day that drove her to take down Hydra with the help of the man who she once yearned to kill. Yet after that, she had been left at a crossroad…For she had been freed of Hydra's grasp and the rest of the world had assumed her to be dead. Part of her wanted to go back to Logan…The man who was responsible for the feelings that had since consumed her that day she cried in his arms. But instead, she ran…And now she was once again a pawn in some evil scientist's game.

With her sensitive hearing, she could make out several voices outside the door to her room. One of which was Viper, a voice she knew all too well and had come to loath with a great passion. Ever since she had been captured, Viper had been especially harsh towards her and for good reason. After what she did to Hydra, payback seemed to be the only thing she cared about every time she looked at her. And every time Sinister activated that chip he had implanted in her that caused her so much pain, she seemed to relish her anguish.

One of the other voices she could hear was that of the rather loud and obnoxious one known as Deadpool. Of all the people she had encountered since her capture, none seemed quite as over the top or as annoying as this man. Even though she had made many threatening actions to dissuade him, he wouldn't stop hounding her with comments like "Wakey, wakey mini-wolvie!" or "Aw, poor little clone…Want Uncle Wade to read you a bedtime story?"

As much as she hated his annoying banter, at least she wasn't alone in facing it. Deathstrike had to endure it quite often as well and at one point, she even stabbed him for saying something along the lines of "Baby…Both you and I heal…Just think of the records we could break for goin' at it in the sack!" Yet even stuff like that couldn't dissuade him from being his free, obnoxious self. While he made no qualms about being a guns shy of an arsenal, that didn't make it any easier for her to deal with him.

She continued listening to the voices and heard Deadpool make another comment that had something to do with putting his sword in her sheath, which earned him a rather loud reprimand from the temperamental Japanese woman known as Deathstrike. Like Viper, Deathstrike looked at her with a great deal of disgust and hatred. X23 wasn't sure why this was since she had never even seen that woman until she was captured, but she had since given up trying to figure it out. To Deathstrike, she reeked of Logan's blood and it only fueled her determination to make him suffer. And if she could do that by making X23 suffer as well…So be it.

Eventually, she heard the shouting and bickering between Deadpool and Deathstrike end when the voice of Gauntlet stepped in and ended it before it got any further. Of all Sinister's minions, Gauntlet was the quietest for the most part and had seemed more or less indifferent to her, although he didn't seem to mind watching her keel over in pain from Sinister's chip…Especially after all the pain she caused him with the Hydra incident.

Either way, X23 knew she wasn't running with a very friendly crowd. Sinister was a madman who was evil enough to make even her skin crawl and the people she was forced to be around were far from comforting. He was a truly twisted man who spoke to her as if he was speaking to a small animal. He gave her a food to eat and a clean place to sleep…Only after the expense of her freedom and will. Hydra had attempted to breed such things out of her and failed…But Sinister was able to pick up where they left off, willing to go to any length to get her to do exactly what he wanted her to.

She hugged her knees even tighter as she thought about forever being controlled by this madman. Because of that lousy device in the back of her neck, she would forever be stuck doing whatever he wanted. That alone was hard enough for the former living weapon that had been deprived of just about everything in her life, but what stuck out in her mind more than anything else were Sinister's menacing words.

"_You are not a person…You are a thing."_

Those words echoed in her mind like a mantra and she struggled to shut them out as she had tried with a multitude of other memories she didn't want. It felt as though there was nothing left for her in the world other than suffering. It was almost as if she had been created just so she could suffer. Time and time again, she tried to break free from it only to find herself drawn back into a world of pain where she was treated more as a thing rather than a human being. So many times she sought vengeance on those who had made her suffer…And with each time, it brought her nothing more than a greater sense of pain and uncertainty.

X23 felt as though there was no hope for her. She was doomed to live this life of suffering. She could never get back the things that were taken away from her and all she had to go on was her next breath. Her thoughts drifted back to that fateful night when everything changed for her…That one moment where she collapsed in the arms of Logan, the man whose blood flowed through her veins. Remembering the feeling of his embrace, X23 tried to hold onto whatever hope she could that someway, somehow…She'll be able to beat this and overcome her suffering.

She had nothing to go on other than that one memory and as she sat huddled in the corner of her room, she began saying to herself one phrase that helped her with each breath she took…Knowing she had to hold onto whatever hope she could if she was ever going to overcome the painful story that was her life.

"I am not a thing…I am a human being…I am not a thing…I am a human being."

**-Xavier Institute-**

Sage had been working steadily for a few days now, but she refused to give up. So far she had found a few interesting tidbits of data that she had flagged, but so far they all had ended up as dead ends. Hank and Ororo had been keeping an eye on her making sure she ate and rested every now and then. She had worked so hard at one point she actually cramped up with her neck. Thankfully, Henry was very good a massages, but as a small smile came to her lips at the memory she pushed it aside.

Now wasn't the time for her love life, which at the moment did have a very interesting man in it. She planned to see if he would go out to dinner with her one day after all this was over. So far she had found some interesting data that alone wouldn't mean much, but when put together it was something else all together. She now had something to focus her search on and as she probed deeper, the information continued to add up and she soon found a few things that worried her.

She sat back in her chair looking at all the data she had so far. "I think the others need to see this," She said to herself getting up and heading to Xavier's office.

Some time later, everyone was in the War Room. Sage was going over some last minute things with Xavier and all the students were wondering what was going on. "Dude, you think they found the others already?" Roberto asked the other New Mutants in a hushed tone.

"Wouldn't that be kind of fast?" Jamie asked them, remembering how long it took last time. But then again that was better for them at least.

"True, but now we got someone on the inside who knows how those creeps work," Tabitha said nodding her head to Sage.

Ray just crossed his arms, "Unless she's been playing us the entire time."

This caused him to get a light smack upside his head from Jubilee, "Ray knock it off! You really think with all the telepaths we had around she would have fooled any of them? Besides, Xavier and Storm trust her a lot so just deal with it."

"Yeah well I hope this is good news we could use some," Bobby looked over to Rogue who seemed really worried, "Especially Rogue over there she looks like she's about to jump out of her seat and rip to shreds something or someone soon."

"Well given what she experienced and now that Kurt and the others are taken, it's no wonder," Rahne spoke up, seeing how worried she looked over there sitting alone.

"Everyone, can I have your attention?" Xavier called to them. Everyone got themselves a seat or position around the table looking at Xavier with a hopeful expression. "Sage believes she has uncovered enough information on where they others are most likely being kept."

Sage took the center stage at that moment, "I've looked through many of the shipping companies and all the business fronts and everything else I could find that they use, including many of the dummy corporations." A list came up on a screen as she went over all the things she found.

After awhile Logan started to get a headache, for he never did have a head for this stuff, "Look cut to tha chase will ya?"

"Sorry, force of habit," She apologized and took a breath before starting again, "Okay I found strange orders in the last few months even before Shaw decided to kidnap several of your members. I also found records of a large amount of special contract work for a factory out in the middle of nowhere. Now here is what's strange. I checked the blue prints and it matches the old ones, but as far as I know, with all that construction, nothing was changed."

"At least not above ground," Logan said thoughtfully remembering the huge underground complex Trask had when he made that Sentinel of his.

Sage nodded her head, "Yes, that's what I believe as well. There are also a lot of security devices and highly advanced equipment in every order, including materials to make mutant inhibition collar. Although it took me time to piece that together. Many other things like loads of jet fuel were also stored there. But the odd thing is that even though this place is technically in business, they haven't shipped out anything as near as I can tell and I can't find a list of employees."

"So it's a front?" Xavier asked her.

"Unquestionably…Plus here's the really interesting part. I traced the ownership of this to a man named Nathanial Essex. I ran a check and he's a member of the Inner Circle of the London house." There were mixed reactions to that, but it soon became clear that this couldn't have been a coincidence.

"So you think this is where they are being held?" Ororo asked.

"It appears to be the most likely place to start looking," Xavier said to her. "That is why we are sending a team there to infiltrate and if possible to rescue them. I'm also going to ask most of you to go along on this mission."

"Most of us?" Rogue asked him with a little edge to her voice, "Ah hope ya don't mean meh."

"I wasn't sure if you were up to it," Xavier told her calmly. Even though she had made significant improvement since the aftermath of her kidnapping this new event seemed to completely set her back. She was withdrawn again and he was afraid she may not be in the best mindset for this mission. He knew that she had been thinking about all the terrors the others could face or even worse fates then last time.

Rogue signed and closed her eyes to calm down, "Professor…Ah know that Ah've been…Difficult lately. But Ah know first hand what they could be goin' through. Ah can't stand the thought of them going through god knows what and not doin' a thing about it. Please let meh go on this…Ah need ta. Ah need to help save mah friends and family. If it wasn't for Kurt and Remy, Ah might still have been the Green Knight of the Hellfire Club. Ah can't stay the victim forever…Ah need to face my fears and fight back."

Charles studied her face and looked into her eyes. In their counselling sessions with the others and even in the individual ones, he had seen how hurt she had been by those events. He knew that she and the others would never truly forget it all and it would leave a scar on them for life, but he also knew that they would one day find the strength to put it behind them and move on and to let any fear of what had happened not have a hold on them anymore. And from what he saw in her eyes, she had a true desire to face her demons head on.

"Professor, we could use her," Warren interjected, "I mean, both me and Betsy are the oldest here now, but we don't have the experience like she does. Given what we were up against last time, I think we could use all the advantage we could get."

"I agree with him," the purple haired telepath said, "You need all the experienced people you can get for this and since the others were taken by surprise, we have no idea what we'll face."

Xavier looked at Rogue, "I just want you to be sure, Rogue…Are you really ready for this?"

Rogue nodded her head to him. She really did need to do this and there was no way she was going to be left out, "Ah am…And Ah won't disappoint you."

Xavier smiled at her and nodded, "Now we will need to take both the X-Jet and the XM-Velocity for this. I'll be using Cerebro to monitor as best as I can."

"Can we expect help from Fury?" Logan asked Sage, who just shook her head. She had gotten word that he was still cleaning up whatever had happened last time. So they just had themselves for this one.

"So who is staying behind?" One of the New Mutants asked.

"Jamie and Rahne will stay behind."

"What? But why?" Both teens said in unison. They didn't like the idea of being left out, for they both wanted to help out and this felt like Xavier didn't trust them.

"Look you two…You are the youngest here and someone needs to stay behind to help out," Logan told them sternly.

"Yes," Xavier agreed, "Someone needs to stay here and help set up the medical ward and to help in case of injury and you both have taken first aid courses like everyone else has." That was one of the new programs that they had just starting teaching. They felt that if everyone had at least basic first aid skills, then that would help out in case of emergency.

They were about to argue the point, but a stern look from Logan silenced them. They went over final detail of the plan. Xavier had earlier tried to use Cerebro on this area, but it had been heavily shielded like the Hellfire Club in New York. It was another sign that might show that they were on the right track. They had decided to go in two teams and search the area. Once an entry was found, the first group would go in and search for their missing members while the second one would keep the exit open for them.

Logan and Sage were to lead the rescue team since Logan could track them down and Sage's telepathy could be used to help out. They would also have Betsy, Warren, and Rogue who everyone knew couldn't be talked into being on the other team. Amara was also going with them for extra fire power. Ororo and Hank were in charge of the second team along with the other New Mutants.

Fifteen minutes, later both groups were suiting up and heading to their respected vehicles. Amara was secretly glad she was going with the other team she could concentrate better without Tabitha and Sam around. She had pretty much hidden her feelings about it all well enough for the most part, although seeing the two together she found it hard to be in the same room. At night, with Tabby next to her bed sleeping was also hard, when people asked if she was having trouble sleeping with the way she looked she just said she was worried about the others. It was technically true, but this was just something she would have to deal with. And strangely enough, she was happy to see them together even though it hurt like hell now.

She hadn't spoken to either of them for a full day, not being able to look at either of them without feeling like bursting into tears. She had it under control, but she pushed it all aside. Now, she had something more important on her mind. But she couldn't help, but look over her shoulder sadly at the two of them holding each other's hand, for it still felt like a knife had just hit her heart.

Hank was doing last minute checks when he heard someone walk up next to him and was pleasantly surprised to see Sage in what he guessed was an X-Men uniform. It was all black skin tight uniform with a red X-Men symbol over her heart. She wore a black equipment belt and had a holster on her right thigh with a weapon there. It looked like a SHIELD sidearm. She also had on long black gloves that went up to just past her elbow. Her hair was in a bun and she smiled at him. "Well…Good luck Henry."

He smiled back to her, "You too Sage. Take care and please…be careful."

Sage smiled a little more at his concern, "Hank, I was a SHIELD agent for over ten years I know how to handle myself." She cupped his cheeks and kissed him slightly on the mouth. "But thanks for the concern…You really are a wonderful man."

Hank watched her walk off, stunned at first since this was the first real kiss he had with a woman in a very long time…Over three years actually. He was amazed she had done so, although he did admit he found her fascinating and beautiful, he had been debating if there could ever be anything between him. But now he was sure he had his answer. Little did they know, Ororo had seen this and smiled, for she felt it was good that two of her friends seemed to be starting a new relationship and she hoped they all came back from this.

**Slayer**

The mutant warrior known as Slayer was nearly fully healed after his epic bout with the Black Queen, Selene. While he wouldn't say it was a victory by any stretch of the imagination, it wasn't a defeat either. He had gotten what he needed from her, for she had let her guard down in her determination to destroy him. Now that he was almost fully healed thanks to his ever ready array of elixirs and healing potions, he felt as though he was ready for his next course of action…Although he wasn't exactly sure of what it may be.

"Okay…Think damn it…Think," he pushed himself as he stitched back together pieces of his armor that Selene had shattered in his fight, "Selene and Sinister…Ugh, I'll never get that image out of my head…Are planning to use the X-men they captured for experiments. They want to breed a generation of super mutants while exacting their revenge in one solid stroke. The Hellfire Club is the front…Sinister is the Dr. Frankenstein factor…And the darkness is somewhere in between. So what do I do? What the hell do I do?"

He knew their plans, but he didn't know how he was going to stop them once and for all before they unleashed the darkness that he could still so clearly see with his all seeing eye. He wished he could just storm their facility siege style and take them all out in one quick attack, but as his fight with Selene could attest to, that was probably not the best course of action. As a rule of war, it was necessary to know thy enemy and his most recent bout with the Black Queen had given him plenty of knowledge to carry into the next battle.

Whatever actions he took next had to be decisive…This had to end before the darkness could fall upon them and consume the world as he so vividly saw in his many visions. He knew Selene had to be the source and this time around, he would prepare a new round of spells to use against her to tip the balance in his favor…Although he had a feeling she would probably do the same against him when they eventually met up again.

But the key concern for him now was the current plot involving the X-men. They were now in a situation just as bad, if not worse, than the one they were in before. Sinister had no humanity whatsoever and there was no limit to what he was willing to do to those he captured. And if what he saw with his all seeing eye was any indication, there would be no way that the X-men could succeed against him without his help. Sinister was too prepared…Too ruthless…And too cunning for even Xavier's team to stop without grave costs. And at this point, they couldn't afford to pay such a price when the darkness was growing so powerful with each passing day.

"I have to do something…" he said to himself, grunting as he finished patching up his armor and stashing away a couple extra elixirs, "I just hope I don't mess this up or else it'll be…"

Suddenly, as he got up and was getting ready to make his leave, a new vision came across his all seeing eye, making the mark glow a bright yellow color. It took a moment for him to discern what he was seeing…But once it dawned upon him, it was as clear to him as night and day as the plan he had so intensely debated with himself over finally seemed to fall into place.

"Well I'll be…" he said as the mark on his eye continued to glow, "Shaw, you stupid son of a bitch…"

He couldn't believe it…At last, he had an opportunity to be the decisive factor he needed to be in order to take down Sinister and the Hellfire Club. He knew where they were…And so did the X-men. This meant he could trail them in the shadows without either them or the Hellfire Club knowing about it. It would give him a jump on the traps Sinister and Selene were sure to pull on them and it would give the sight of light a fighting chance against the overwhelming darkness that was becoming so strong.

Fighting alongside the X-men directly would be unwise at best since he was used to fighting alone and if his enemies were distracted, that would give him an opportunity to tip the balance in their favor. As a rule of war, deception is necessary for both enemies and allies and if he could stay in the shadows, he could give the X-men the secret weapon they needed to beat the odds and take down the Hellfire Club once and for all.

"Finally, irony breaks for the side of light for once…And evil provides me a window," said Slayer to himself as the symbols on his hands began to glow and a purple mist began to consume him, "The X-men will be the force to fight them…And I'll be their wildcard. They may not have a chance against this darkness on their own…But with the help of my sword, light shall prevail…And the sinister evil that awaits them shall be vanquished."

The enchanted purple mist then completely consumed him and with a silent gust of wind, the mutant warrior was gone…Taking to the shadows in preparation for the epic fight that was sure to come.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 45: SINISTER FACEOFF PART 1**


	45. Sinister Faceoff Part 1

Jenskott: Sinister lives by his own sense of morals, he did give those two a choice just not much of one. Yeah everyone seems to like Deadpool. Yeah that is a disturbing image of those two isn't it?

Mark C: Well, you'll see what happens to her with Sinister, and thanks I really tried my best to give him a lab that would suit him. X23 will definitely be on Logan's list of people to rescue. Yeah I wanted to give Sage some action in this and a way to help her make up for her past.

Tim Digidestined of Loyalty: Thanks, glad you really like our OCs in this as well as the story.

Quillian: Well, Sinister has his own way of doing things, and yeah, I really wanted a Sage with emotions in this. It makes her more interesting. Yeah revenge would be part of it too.

GothikStrawberry: That's understandable I mean Amara's pain is something more people can relate to and that's why I put it in there. No mini-Emma's in this sorry. BTW are you ever going to write another fic?

ViciousAssassin: No nothing will happen at the Institute but look at it this way, with Rahne/Jamie alone gives a nice opportunity for a scene with just them. For X23 yeah don't worry about that, and the Emma part was really creepy wasn't it? Just what I was going for.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah, Emma will get over that and more Deadpool stuff later on but you know she'll get a lucky break in act 3.

Aaron: Yeah I based Sage's uniform off that only slightly modified.

Silver Warrior: Yeah I know but Slickboy likes to write him that way. Sinister is way ahead in the medical field then anyone on the planet if he can make a full clone (Madelyn Prior from Jean in the comics) then trust me he can do that easily.

Kaliann: Glad it wasn't too graphic for ya and yeah Slayer will get involved.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, japanesegirl101, Windvuur

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 45: SINISTER FACEOFF PART 1**

**-Sinister's Main Cell-**

Jean looked out into the familiar setting. So far this wasn't as bad in some ways then the last time, but in other ways it was still worse. She hated feeling so powerless again and seeing Scott here too didn't help matters except to draw on his strength with his presence. The thoughts of being degraded to some type of breeder along with the others for this man weren't pleasant. This Sinister person was both insane yet never came off as it. He seemed highly intelligent, but lacked any real morals but except own twisted versions of them.

She was in Scott's arms as he held her and his shades her hands. They had found them on him after Sinister's first visit, but she kept them on hand. She was looking over at Vincent, who had been bragged back in unconscious. Evidently he had put up a fight and/or tired to attack Sinister on sight. From what she knew of his past she could understand why. Sinister had taken everything from him at such a young age. She knew Scott was also feeling the same rage and anger. She knew that he was constantly thinking of his parents and now knew that their accident was actually a planned murder.

But it was also because of him too, and she knew that later he would blame himself. She saw Emma looking over her boyfriend and lover's body. It brought back memories of how they had first met and it saddened her that this might be how they ended their relationship. When Emma came back she was distant and immediately just went to him. They talked about something and she could tell that Emma's normal calm self was rattled by something.

They had all been going through those physicals. Kitty had just gotten back and was in the small bathroom taking a shower. She didn't blame her since she took one herself after being touched by that man. The fact that he had been so…Professional about it was just so creepy that just thinking about it made her skin crawl and she wondered how Kitty was holding up.

Kitty was in the shower rubbing herself raw. She felt so dirty after that…Man did the physical. She was thankful he only touched her and nothing more or seemed to take pleasure in it, but she still felt dirty from it all. She was also crying although the tears mixed in with the warm water and the only signs were her shoulders shaking and her red eyes. She felt so sick inside at this moment that she nearly had thrown up.

After she had enough she turned off the shower, she just stood there leaning forward and bracing herself against the wall with her arms. Her hair was undone and went down her back and sides of her face. She just needed to take control of herself and stayed like that, not moving until she stopped crying. She took a towel and started drying off. She wiped clear the foggy mirror and saw her face and looked down. She just dried her hair first and then her body. She simply wrapped the towel around herself and then just sat down against the wall.

She brought her knees up against her chest. She thought about what was going to happen to her…How she was going to be forced to have sex until she got pregnant and then give birth over and over and over again. He also had said that he had a few ideas on how to improve on her later and had given the look Vincent had given him that first day she, for didn't like the sounds of that or all those tanks filled with parts and bodies.

There was a knock on the door and she ignored it until she found out it was Peter's soft voice asking her if she was all right. She slowly stood up and unlocked the door. She found it strange that a prison would have a lock on a bathroom door, but that wasn't really important and she just went back to sitting down again. When Piotr slowly walked in and saw that she was still only in a towel he contemplated leaving, but seeing her like this he had to do something.

He closed the door behind him and sat down to check on her. "Katya…Are you alright?"

"No…" she said in a small and hurt tone. She thought about all of this…This nightmare they were stuck in. She felt his strong arm around her bare shoulder she leaned into him, closing her eyes. "I'm not ready for this…To have kids…" She felt him sigh and say how he felt the same.

She thought about being forced to basically mate with all these men and whomever else Sinister captured. Kurt was her best friend and she wasn't sure if she could go through with that, especially since he was with Wanda and she had feelings for Piotr. She thought what would Rogue say if Sinister chose Remy? Her best friend was already hurting enough as it was. Sure she had once pictured what it would be like to have a family now and then, but this wasn't it. Plus, would she even get to raise her children? Or would they be taken from her at birth?

Then, she thought about the man holding her. She had very strong feelings for him and he had helped her through being all worried when the other had been taken and over time, her feelings grew. She was sure that she was falling in love with him too. If she did have to have children, a part of her hoped it would be with him at least. That would be the only bright point in all this hell. But she wasn't ready…Maybe down the road, but certainly not now. And if she didn't, then she knew he would do anything to make sure including going back to that lab and using artificial means.

She just shuttered at that thought and felt him hold her a bit tighter. She always felt better with him holding her and even now she felt a little safer and calmer. "Piotr…Do you think they'll find us before…" She couldn't finish that sentence, for she couldn't bring herself to give voice to such dark thoughts.

"I'm sure of it. I won't let him harm you anymore…I promise you that," he wanted so much to keep that promise, but deep down he knew there wasn't much. But he would try and protect her. Kitty was the sweetest, kindest girl he had ever known. She had this inner light about her and seeing her like this he wanted nothing more then to rip that monster apart. He couldn't understand how anyone would harm this young woman in any way. He rested his head on her and they just sat there holding each other.

Deathstrike 

Deathstrike finally managed to get away from Deadpool long enough for a little meditation and training in preparation for the inevitable confrontation that was sure to come as a result of the abductions. The utter disgrace she felt for not having triumphed over her one time lover whom she had sworn upon her honor to kill, still hung strong in her mind. Remembering how he and his misfit mutant kids had triumphed over her and the Reavers was an absolute discredit to the fighter and warrior she was. But now that she had many of his precious children in their possession again, she had a chance to reclaim her honor and exact the revenge that she so sorely desired.

As she got up from her current meditative position and performed a few quick fighting maneuvers, she wondered just how long it would take before she would finally got her chance. She knew he would eventually come with the rest of the X-men, but it was only a matter of when. And this time…She was determined to hurt him as much as possible and wanted to see him suffer in the most immense way imaginable before she finally plunged her adamantium claws into his heart.

Stepping up the intensity of her maneuvers, Deathstrike imagined Logan standing there right before her…Ready and waiting to pay for his misdeeds that had so hurt her and her family. It sickened her that she once used to love this man…It disgusted her that she allowed herself to fall so prone to such a barbaric beast. All she could think about was vengeance…The prospect of making him pay for his sins for both her honor and that of her father's.

After doing many complicated practice maneuvers, Deathstrike chose to exit her quarters and do a quick checkup on the prisoners. While she was a mercenary that was willing to kill without question, even she was a tad disturbed by Sinister. The man was clearly mad on so many levels that she didn't even know where to begin. But if he could still get Logan here and help her make him pay by making his children suffer, then that was all that mattered to her. While she wasn't certain exactly what he was doing to them, she decided it would probably be best if she didn't ask or inquire…After all, she had much more important things to think about.

As she passed Gauntlet on her way down the maze of halls, her eyes fell upon the heavily reinforced door that contained X23, the young girl they had captured in the woods. She was told by Viper that this girl had been created with Logan's blood and she wielded many of the same traits. She had his healing factor, his super sharp senses, and a pair of adamantium claws. She was by definition, his clone…A replica of the man she now hated with such a passion. Looking through the small slot which gave her an unimpeded view of the former living weapon, a look of disgust quickly fell upon Deathstrike's face.

"Of all the retched things to clone in this world…Somebody had to clone HIM," she said to herself with venom in her words.

X23 hadn't moved much since the last time she checked on her. She was still sitting in that corner hugging her knees and staring off into space. Her eyes, face, and overall demeanor reminded her too much of Logan. She may not have been the one to kill her father all those years ago…But she was of the same blood.

"She has his eyes…His rage…His stench," she grunted, her adamantium claws scratching the area alongside the door in her fury, "What a cursed little child…"

Because of who she embodied, Deathstrike felt as though such a being should suffer the same fate as Logan. If not, she would probably end up every bit as corrupt and barbaric as him. But there was no honor in killing her…Yet. Sinister had told her that Logan had a strong emotional attachment to X23 and to use her would be a serious blow to him in addition to having his precious children under their control. Such leverage would give her a powerful tool in exacting her revenge, for she would revel in seeing him suffer such great anguish when the time finally came.

Seeing X23 always made her sick in a way because she was in a sense looking at a piece of Logan. And on the honor of her family, she would see to it that every and all traces of the monster that killed her father was wiped out.

As she grew tired of seeing the pathetic sight before her, Deathstrike left the cursed little girl and left the area to check up on the overall state of the others. However, along the way she once again encountered Deadpool, who had seen her looking distastefully at X23 from afar.

"Hey there ninja babe," he said coyly in his usual obnoxious tone, "What cha up to with animal girl?"

"None of your business…" she growled in response, not in the mood for his antics.

"Ooh…Big bad ninja lady has a mad on for mini-Wolvie!" he said, grinning under his mask, "You must be SO great around kids. Hell I wouldn't mind having a chick like you to call mommy."

"Don't start with me Deadpool!" she shouted angrily in response, "That speck of flesh back there is no child…She is just a mere extension of a beast that is only suited for a cage!"

"Hey, beast or not, she's still a cute little number in my book!" he joked, which seemed to only irk Deathsrike even more.

With her mind already in a state of apprehension, Deathstrike was not up to dealing with Deadpool's innate obnoxiousness that only seemed to be encouraged by her reactions. Having nearly had it from his overly coy behavior, she menacingly extended her adamantium claws to his neck…Which didn't seem to worry him too much, but it did show just how irritated the Japanese mutant was.

"Deadpool, I'm serious! I've just about had enough of your foolishness and I don't need to deal with it at a time like this!" she said in a firm, threatening voice, "Now either shut that trash hole you call a mouth or I will eviscerate you in a way no healing factor will ever save you from!"

As dangerous as Deathstrike sounded, Deadpool still didn't seem all that affected by her words. While he had no doubt that she was every bit as capable as following up on her threat given what he had seen from her, he still kept his usual often offbeat cool as he had in many situations facing dangerous people. And besides, this chick definitely had issues far more serious than him if the way she described that little girl was any indication.

"You know…I think you should seriously think about getting yourself a manicure with those things," he said as he looked down at her claws, "And from the looks of it, you're definitely in need of at least some form of relaxation."

Letting out a frustrated grunt, Deathstrike pulled her claws away and continued down the hall away from the masked mutant.

"You're impossible…" she said to him, wanting to get away from him before she gutted him like a fish for all his over the top behavior.

"Hey! When you look like I do, you gotta make up for it somehow!" said Deadpool with a casual shrug, "And what better way than an oh so charming personality?"

Choosing not to respond to that, Deathstrike just rolled her eyes and quickly made her way towards the adjacent hallway, hoping he wouldn't follow. She had enough things to concern herself with and she didn't want anything to shift her focus away from her ultimate goal. Deadpool may have been annoying, but her fight was not with him. And as much as she would have liked to stay there and slice out his vocal chords so she would at least not have to hear him talk, she wanted to save such moves exclusively for Logan.

**Outside Sinister's Base**

The X-Jet and the Velocity had made their final descent from the clouds as it neared the location where they believed their missing friends to be. Tensions ran high as both teams including both experienced and inexperienced team members tried to stay focused despite the lingering uncertainties as to the kind of suffering that their friends were enduring. And for those like Rogue and Betsy who had endured captivity from the Hellfire Club during the previous incident, it was especially disturbing.

Nevertheless, there was reason to be hopeful. This time, they had found their location fast and with any luck, they could get to them before their friends were forced to endure too much. But knowing that the enemy before them could have any number of surprises in store for them, so they prepared themselves for the worst.

"Okay team…We're beginning the final descent," said Logan as he brought the X-jet down lower to avoid closer range radar systems that could possibly get a reading despite the stealth of the aircraft, "Hank, ya read me?"

"Loud and clear Wolverine," said Beast from the XM Velocity which was already flying low, "We're nearing the landing site."

With most of the more experienced regulars plus Amara in the X-jet and Hank, Ororo, and the New Mutants in the Velocity, this would mark one of the biggest missions they all had done since Apocalypse. The stakes were considerably high and the risks were great, but that was one of the big parts of being an X-man and they would need every bit ounce of their training and skill to come out on top with this one.

As Logan and Hank brought the two aircraft down on a level area outside the main facility, Professor Xavier kept a watchful eye on the whole situation via Cerebro. In a place with so much psychic shielding and so many unknowns, it would be difficult to keep track of each team during the course of the mission. But despite this, he had great confidence in his students and staff and knew that they would fight with everything they had in order to bring their missing friends home.

The engines of the two highly advanced aircraft fell silent as both teams stepped out into the desolate area and converged for a few last minute preparations. There were a lot of worried faces amongst the crowd, but worried or not, nothing could keep them from this fight…Nothing.

'Alright X-men,' sent Professor Xavier via telepathy over the vast distance, 'You are just outside the main psychic shielding, so be careful. Once you're in the shroud, there will be no way for me to warn of any danger. Now the overall layout of the facility is unknown for the most part and considering the kind enemy we are dealing with, expect major obstacles in terms of security and resistance. But our friends are still in there and we must get them out. Remain in constant contact with each other, try to keep yourselves hidden if possible, and above all…Be strong. No matter what difficulties you face…You must stay strong. Good luck my X-men. Bring our friends home safe and sound…'

'You can count on us Professor,' sent Sage in response, eager to fight against the Hellfire Club once again and take them down for good, 'We'll keep in touch…Over and out.'

And with that, Xavier began running Cerebro on a broader, more observatory level. It would be difficult not being able to sense anything through the powerful shielding, but if anything were to come up…He wanted to know about it. These were his students…These were his children. And no darkness was going to keep him from fighting for them.

Back on the ground, the two teams prepared to separate. Logan, Sage, Angel, Psylocke, Magma, and Rogue would head the main infiltration team while Beast, Storm, Bobby, Jubilee, Roberto, Ray, Tabitha, and Sam would remain waiting in the wings, giving them cover as needed. They would need all the muscle they could muster with this mission, for they were going up against an enemy with so many unknowns who had already left so many horrible scars on them both physically and emotionally.

Logan knew that within these walls could lay the only other living piece of him on the face of the planet…X23. She was his own flesh and blood and the memory of how she fought so hard to kill him only to end up crying in his arms hung strong as he thought about how he was going to save her and help her in the way he so desperately wanted to. In addition, the possibility of facing Deathstrike again, the woman he once loved, left him with a great deal of unease. She had survived their last fight and he had no doubts that she was going to come at him with every single ounce of rage she could muster this time around. Whether he was Logan or James Howlett, he had a lot at stake with this mission…But he was determined to see it through and lay to rest a part of his past while building upon the hope he had for the future.

For Rogue, it was also a tense moment for her because she would once again face the people that had left her so physically and emotionally damaged. As she looked back at the facility before her, memories of how Selene tortured and raped her and with how they used her began running through her mind again. A sick feeling in the pit of her stomach formed as she thought about what her friends and family were going through as a result of these heartless people. Among them, she was most worried about her brother, who Selene had raped and beaten, leaving him deeply scarred in a way she could still see in his eyes whenever she saw him. Then there was Remy…The man she had been developing such strong feelings for ever since he helped save her from becoming the Green Knight. In many ways, he had done more than just save her…He was the one man to see past her curse and her persona even before she gained control over her abilities. And in him, she had found someone she wasn't afraid to give her heart to. The Hellfire Club may have taken a lot from her, but they sure as hell weren't going to take Remy or anyone else for that matter…For she was not cursed anymore…She was strong.

The stakes for Sage were also somewhat higher than the others, for this was far more personal for her. For years she worked on the Hellfire Club…For years she was the stoic, obedient Tessa. She had watched them perform atrocity after atrocity in that time and even had to willingly subject herself to such things and pretend she enjoyed them. And after all that work and all that struggle…She sure as hell wasn't going to let them simply rise from the ashes. She was going to see the Hellfire Club destroyed if it was the last thing she ever did. They couldn't be allowed to exist…And besides, she owed the X-men a great deal.

However, Sage's demeanor did not go unnoticed by a few others…Namely Hank and Ororo. For Ororo, she could tell by the look in her face that she was in that mode again…That mode where she shut out her emotions and focused so ardently on something that the whole world around her didn't even register. She remembered what she had told her about the Hellfire Club and how she had to do so many despicable things in order to take them down and she couldn't help but feel worried for her state of mind now that she was being forced to finish the job that they all had hoped had been over and done with.

In addition to Sage's best friend, her newfound love interest, Hank McCoy, also noticed her state and cast a worried glance towards her. However, she seemed so much more focused on getting in there and destroying the Hellfire Club. Ever since she rejoined the institute, a growing connection had been forming between them. They were both of such intellectual minds and they thought alike on so many levels that Hank was genuinely worried that something may happen to her with this mission. She was the first woman in a long time to see past the fur that forever imprisoned him in his own body and he truly didn't want to lose someone like her whom he could actually see himself being with in a way deeper than mere friendship. And should they all come out alive and well with this mission…Hank made a vow right then and there that he was going to ask her out and see just how far they could take their connection and see how deep it could go.

For Betsy and Warren, they also harbored many personal issues with the Hellfire Club after what happened last time. It had nearly torn them apart and it had changed their lives, for it led them to join the Xavier Institute, a decision they had come to see as truly being the right one. They both held each others hand as they looked at the challenge that lay ahead of them, lending each other their own brand of strength that they knew they would need in order to triumph over the odds. For Warren, this was payback for what they did to Betsy and for Betsy, who had just about had enough of shady organizations for one lifetime, this was payback for their lies and deception that nearly took everything from her she held dear. It would be a hard fight, but they had chosen to become X-men and this was the kind of life they would endure for the sake of their friends and the new life they had built together.

For the New Mutants, this was the biggest mission they had been a part of since Apocalypse. They saw first hand how devastating the effects of the Hellfire Club's previous attack had been on their friends. Now they had a chance to face the heinous force that had caused so much pain and sorrow to the team and there was a great deal of uncertainty as to what lay ahead for them. For Bobby, Jubilee, Roberto, Ray, Tabitha, and Sam it would be a test of what they had learned as X-men and it would show both themselves and the others just how much they had grown.

Sam and Tabby were still holding hands, a sight which Amara continued to find difficult, but she managed to keep herself focused on the task at hand. Unlike the rest of the New Mutants, she would be going in with the regulars to fight head on against the Hellfire Club. It wasn't lost upon her that she may come face to face with Selene, the evil former ruler of her homeland that still brought forth many tales of darkness and suffering. But for the pride of her people and the safety of her friends, she would see to it that this evil woman was stopped before she could inflict her tyranny on anybody else.

"Okay teams…Now listen up!" said Logan as they all stood in the shadow of the vast facility, "We got a million unknowns with this mission and this could possibly be our only chance! Now you all know damn well what these people are capable of and just how far they're willing to go, so we have to be every bit as willing to take them down! They have our friends and we sure as hell ain't gonna let them cause any more pain! So remember what the Prof said! Be careful, be cautious, and be strong! We beat these pricks once and we can beat them again! Now let's move out!"

A round of affirmation sounded amongst both teams as they separated into their respective factions. Logan's team was on it's way in and Ororo's team was ready and waiting to clear out anything that stood in their way. They had no idea just what they were up against and they had no idea what kind of dangers they would face. But with their friends on the line, they were going to fight with every ounce of strength they had to triumph over the Hellfire Club once and for all.

However, unknown to them, their metaphorical trump card, Slayer, was in the shadows and had followed and watched them all throughout their arrival. The mutant warrior remained cloaked in his haze of magic and deception as he watched both teams head off into the facility, having truly no clue as to what they were about to face. Yet with his all seeing eye…He had a much better idea than them as to what they were up against and from what he could tell, the X-men would not be able to succeed against Sinister and his maze of tricks. They beat them before, but he knew that Hellfire had learned from their mistakes and would use every ounce of advantage they had to overcome their aggressors. The darkness that had haunted his visions was about to reach the second big step and the time for preparation and musing was up…For now was the time of action.

"Good luck X-men…" said Slayer into the tense atmosphere around him, "Believe me…You're going to need it for what you're about to face."

**-Sinister's Main Lab-**

Sinister was going over the data he had collected so far. The fresh DNA samples and the more in depth examinations were going very well. He was disappointed in a few things such as Emma's inability to carry children and Katherine Pryde's physical body was somewhat disappointing. Pryde's body was short and not that physical at least not as the others, but he could always 'improve' her later. Maybe with a little gene-therapy he could make her taller and increase her strength and senses.

Vincent, of course, had been difficult and he had to be knocked out. He had spirit though and his ability for survival was most impressive. He was glad that those scars he carried didn't interfere and he didn't seem to have any damaged organs or muscle damage. For the most part, there was nothing serious it seemed. He was also tempted to retrieve Mr. Lebeau's piece of brain and put it back in to give him his full abilities again.

Of course, what they didn't know what that he was going to start drugging their food after the physicals. One would be something to make them more susceptible to his influence as well as a mixture of fertility enhancers and a drug to have their sex drives increased. It would make the breeding easier with them and it would help make them more fertile and of course, it would it would help if they 'wanted' to do it at one point.

They would also be his slaves eventually and wouldn't care about the outside world. Then he could remove their collars and keep them in the more pleasant rooms that the Maximoff girl and Wagner boy had been in. He had enough rooms for many subjects, and it was too bad he couldn't drug X23, but then her healing factor would fight off anything he put in her unless it was in very large doses.

It was a pity, but then again she was just a clone and he could always make more of her. He was no stranger to cloning himself although he preferred to work with the originals. He would also save the DNA of the best specimens and he could later clone them if needed with minds totally devoted him himself.

Within three generations he would have the most perfect mutants on his side and they would then be able to wipe the world clean and start over with a new race. He would subjugate the humans since they were a dying breed anyway. Since more and more mutants were being born it was only a matter of time before humans went the way of the Neanderthal. But other mutants, the less perfect ones at least, would have to be controlled as well as rebellious elements like Magneto and others like him.

He would also have to clean up the mutant gene pool like those pathetic Morlocks. He could only imagine what those disgusting mutants were doing in the sewers. All those toxins and waste destroying their genes and bodies in ways they couldn't understand. Some were just lowly physically mutated and had no abilities. They all would have to be dealt with to prevent them from carrying their polluted genes into the masses.

But his thoughts were interrupted as he felt a familiar presence behind him. "Aw, and why am I graced with the pleasure of the Black Queen?" he said smiling as he turned to look at the tall dark haired women whom he had a strange, yet deep kinship with.

She walked sultry up to him, "Oh, just checking in. I see you are busy as ever with your new guinea pigs."

"Yes, I have some promising data, although a few might need to be altered and I'll have to remove Emma's eggs since she can't bear children."

Selene looked interested in that, "Oh? Mind if I watch that or can I cut the cow open for you?"

He smiled at her, "Sorry, but I'll need her alive so I'll have to remove those parts."

She seemed disappointed and she was. She owed Emma for smashing her face in. She may have survived and was immortal, but that had hurt! "But you can watch," he told her and she smiled at that, the image of Emma's face seeing her there would be priceless.

"I don't suppose you could give her only a mild sedative? Or better yet…Could I carry one of her children? I need a new one and the look on her face when I tell her that would be oh so worth it." She grinned evilly at him and he seemed to think about it.

"Pity, I had hoped to help in that regard," he said with a smile.

"Oh we got time for that later. That's the best part about our relationship. We have all the time in the world," she purred to him tracing a finger over his chest.

"That we do. Who would you like to be the father?"

She pondered that. She would like it if the blue demon boy was, since that child would be very interesting, but maybe she would just have him later. She looked at a monitor in the cell and saw how she was close to that boy she tortured. "Maybe her boyfriend there…"

He nodded approving her choice, "Ah yes, Vincent. He's a very good specimen…One of my best works."

"So what do you plan to do with Shaw? You know he doesn't like the idea of you playing with the ones he wants to get back at."

Sinister smiled at her and she knew he had something planned already, "I've been in contact with the other houses and they like how I've handled things so far. Shaw is an embarrassment to us all and they told me that if anything were to happen to him they wouldn't mind a new Black King in charge."

Selene nearly beamed at the thought of him being the new Black King. Together they could remake the US version of the Hellfire Club, "Well…You know that 'accidents' happen all the time and he's in that wheelchair too. I bet it's only a matter of time before something nasty happens to him."

"Indeed my dear, and I think it's time to move up in the world…" Then suddenly, an alarm sounded and Sinister quickly went to a set of monitors, killing the alarm and looking at what was on them.

"What is it?" Selene asked looking at the different screens frantically.

"It appears we have guests," he said bringing up several video screens on the four main consoles as they saw the X-Men looking around the factory area. He scratched his chin with a slightly amused look on his face. "Well now this is interesting."

"How the hell did they find you so fast?" she hissed out and saw Sage among them, "Tessa! That backstabbing bitch! I should have known."

"Well now, I guess I'll have to prepare for them. They're here sooner then I expected though," he said as he went to a control panel as he activated the security systems. Selene just looked at him in surprise. She hadn't known he was prepared for this, but then again he usually had a knack for thinking ahead. He then tapped an intercom button. "Deathstrike, Deadpool, Gauntlet, Viper and X23…We have unwanted guests. Use any means to bring them down, but try to keep as many as you can alive. If you have to kill them then so be it, but I would prefer them alive…However, that doesn't mean they have to be fully healthy."

He then typed a series of commands into the computer that would activate the sentry drones. Selene saw in one monitor large robotic machines on four legs and carried large weapons on the ends of their arms in one of them and a the other arms was a three-fingered hand. She saw other machines that looked like a silver humanoids that had several weapons on it and a nasty looking death's face on it. Others looked like giant mechanical spiders and weapon turrets opened up too.

"My, my…You've been busy," she said at the defenses.

"I like to be prepared for anything my dear. I think I'll let them in since it seems that only half of them are coming inside. I'll have some of the defense bots go out and keep the others busy."

Just then Selene felt something and she knew what, or actually _who _it was. "That bastard!"

Sinister looked at her surprised by her sudden outburst, "What is it?"

"That bastard is here! I can sense him!" She fumed at the presence of Slayer. His essence left a bitter taste in her mouth.

"Who?" Sinister urged her.

"That Samurai wannabe with the tattoos! That one that broke into our safe house! He's here."

Sinister wasn't phased at all, "Well then, it's just another specimen to add to the growing collection after today."

"No," she said in a cold manner that would send a chill down the spines of most people, "He's mine! I'm going to drain the life force out of him until there's nothing left." She stalked off to find him and this time she was going to kill him. No more mistakes.

"Well then…Have fun," he said before Sinister returned to the screens. "Well now…Come into my parlor said the spider to the flies." He laughed then as they got closer and closer to his grasp. Soon he would have more subjects and he couldn't wait to see what they had to offer to this project.

* * *

**CHAPTER 45: SINISTER FACEOFF PART 2**


	46. Sinister Faceoff Part2

Jenskott: I really try my best for Sinister in this, I wanted him to act all professional and seem normal but just makes your skin crawl being in the same room with him. Yet major fighting happening now.

Mark C: Oh yeah, they will but it won't be easy. Deadpool is such a joy to write. It's refreshing to write a character like that now and then. Expect a major Logan/X23/Deathstrike part in this chapter.

GothikStrawberry: Well that's good to know but I hope it's soon. Deadpool is always fun to write and put into fics.

ViciousAssassin: Yeah the Jamie/Rahne scene might happen in the next chapter or after that. Yeah I like Piotr/Kitty they just work so well together. Yep a look into each mind was the best way to start off and you know Sinister won't make it easy for them.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yep, it is and maybe disturbingly cute might work. You know it will be brutal.

Kaliann: Why thank you very much I really try to get into the minds of the characters I write, I think that's the most interesting thing about reading a story you get a level of intimacy with them you can't get on TV and Movies. You may be right about Deathstrike but I think she'll take her revenge anyway she can. Sinister will get his trust me.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, japanesegirl101, Windvuur, Quilllian, Silver Warrior.

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 46: SINISTER FACEOFF PART 2**

**Selene**

The Black Queen, Selene, was fuming in a fit of rage. She couldn't believe the X-men had found them all so fast after how long it took them the first time. She just knew it was because of that traitor bitch, Tessa…Although she had this sneaking suspicion that she alone couldn't have found them so fast without some sort of help. Such suspicions, however, would have to wait, for there was another little problem that was pestering her to no end…One that nobody else could possibly begin to contemplate.

That samurai wannabe warrior she had fought earlier…Slayer as he had called himself…Was here. Nobody else could see, hear, or even so much as sense him…But she knew it was him. He was the only one who managed to evade the elaborate physical and mystical defences of the Hellfire Club and reached all the way to a place where few dared to dread…Her room.

They fought and she had underestimated what she was up against. That sword of his and whatever magic lay within it, had hurt her…It had struck her beyond her immortal body and hit hard at the very darkness and essence that had allowed her to live and flourish over the centuries. While he wasn't strong enough to overcome her…He had succeeded in hurting her in a manner that no other mortal ever had. The fight ended in a draw, for he had faced her and survived…But her gut told her that this being was going to be a far greater menace than she had previously thought.

"Where are you?" she growled with complete and utter hatred as she slowly made her way down the vast corridors of Sinister's facility, using her dark instincts to guide her in search of this putrid warrior, "I know you're near you little shit! I underestimated you last time…But I will NOT make the same mistake again! No mortal fights the Black Queen and lives to tell about it!"

She kept her senses sharp, working more feverishly to find this little pest before he messed anything up. After her last fight with him, she had been furious because he had actually lived through it. He clearly had a pretty high pain tolerance and he was obviously highly skilled…But he was still mortal and because of that, he would eventually fall to her power. She just had to find him and drain the life out of him until there was nothing left.

However, even with her knack for sensing and detecting all things mystical and good, this little pest was proving to be quite a challenge. The longer she searched, the more frustrated she became, for no mere mortal should have been capable of evading her no matter how adept he was at the mystic arts. No…He had to be something much more…Something of far greater complexity than she had previously thought. But complex or not, he would fall to her power…She would see to that.

"I'm close…I know it…I can feel it," she grunted as she made her way down another long hallway, following that sneaking intuition that had pestered her since before she had even faced him, "I'm going to find out all your secrets. No eye is powerful enough to save you from burning in the depths of hell in eternal torment!"

Just then, she passed one of the main security rooms that oversaw the elaborate surveillance system that had safeguarded the facility up until this point. Not having any luck with her mystical senses, she decided that perhaps it would help if she had a more broad view of the vast facility. There was no area in or around this building that went without careful scrutiny…And if that little shit was somewhere around here, there would definitely be signs for her to see.

"Hmm…Let's see just how well you hide from my all seeing eye…" she said with an insidious grin as she entered the secure room via retinal scan and pulled up the main computer, "Now…Where are you? You cannot hide from my wrath warrior…I will find you!"

There were dozens upon dozens of little monitors all throughout the confined room. Some overlooked the outside area, some monitored the prisoners, and others kept track of everything that happened in the lab area…Probably because Sinister was very meticulous when it came to keeping detailed records of his experiments. With plenty of eyes and ears all throughout the facility, Selene began her search, ignoring the images of the X-men as they snooped about in search for their friends. She knew they stood no chance of succeeding against them this time. Sinister had prepared for this and had anticipated their every move…But even he couldn't begin to comprehend the threat this warrior could pose and Selene was determined to stop him before he ruined everything.

"Come on…Come on you piece of shit," she grunted as she looked over image after image, growing increasingly frustrated, "There's nowhere to hide! You have to reveal yourself sooner or later!"

Then suddenly, one of the monitors caught her eye. It wasn't what she saw…But what she didn't see that drew her attention. One of the very high tech and expensive monitors had abruptly failed on her and all of the sudden there was nothing but static. She knew that it couldn't have been a technical malfunction…Sinister was way too good for that. Feeling as though she had her lead, she began furiously typing on the keyboard to get the feed back. She could feel it in her bones…That meddlesome warrior was so close and he was just moments away from feeling her wrath.

Finally, the static on the screen began to clear and she got an image of one of the corridors not far from the elevator that led down into the facility. It wasn't far from where the infiltration team of the X-men were and it took a moment for the image to become readable. But when it finally cleared…She saw him…She saw the mutant warrior she had faced earlier as he stood in a battle prepared stance. He seemed to be looking around for something or he could possibly have been scanning for something with that eye of his. But whatever he was doing, it appeared he had made a critical mistake…One that Selene was bent on making him regret.

"There you are! I knew you'd slip up sooner or later, warrior!" she said with a cold grin, "Now I have you right where I want you!"

Then suddenly, the mutant warrior did a most unexpected action…He looked up at the camera. Selene's eyes widened, for it was almost as if he had somehow heard that, which she knew was impossible even with his senses. Then suddenly…Something else took her by surprise. All the monitors…Every last one of them…Changed to the exact same image of the mutant warrior now looking back at the camera from the ambiguous hallway.

Now, Selene was facing a mosaic of identical images of Slayer as he looked directly into the hidden camera upon the wall. Then…What he did next was something that pissed Selene off more than any other action so far, including their earlier fight…He grinned.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled feelings of intense rage overcame the immortal woman.

As if to rub salt in the wound, Slayer proceeded to flip the Black Queen off as every single security monitor went dead and no images other than static pervaded on each screen. Her instinct had been right…The mutant warrior known as Slayer was here…And he had just taunted her. He…A mere mortal with a samurai sword…Taunted HER…The Black Queen.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" she yelled as she pounded her fists upon the control consol, causing numerous sparks to fly, "I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD FOR THIS WARRIOR! I WILL DRAIN EVERY DROP OF LIFE FROM YOUR BODY AND CAST YOUR SOUL INTO THE DEPTHS OF HELL!"

This could not stand…A mere mortal could not taunt her and get away with it. With an unbridled surge of rage, Selene stormed out of the now useless security center in search of the only major taint in this meticulously crafted plan. She had lost to these pestilent mortals before…And she was not about to let her glorious revenge be stunted by some sword wielding vermin. She would fight him again…And this time, she was determined to watch him die once and for all.

**-Outside the Base-**

The outside group was still waiting for word of the others inside the main structure. It was a huge metallic building that looked like a very large warehouse sized structure that could have been an assembly plant with all the equipment around. All of it was old and used, not to mention poorly maintained. It was also covered in dust in the corners, but not in certain areas were a lot of traffic had gone through. It had been the only way to find the hidden entrance to this place and it could have taken them hours if it hadn't been for that.

Ororo for one was glad to be outside then inside, for her powers were more useful up here and she hated being underground. Even when they were in the sewers in their first rescue, she felt a slight grip of fear, but she had managed…Although that rescue had turned into a disaster. They had been caught and both Kurt and her had suffered the worst from being captured. She still remembered Kurt's haunted looks from his own experience, it was only because of her harsh childhood that she knew what had happened even though Leland had taken her away for her not to see.

She had a few nightmares about that, but she put it behind her. She only hoped this time wasn't as bad or worse and that Logan wasn't hurt as bad. She remembered him being dragged in looking half dead. She and Logan had only just started their relationship and she didn't want to lose him. She still remembered them sharing her bed not to long ago and even though she would have loved for nothing more then to have made love to him right then and there he needed comfort more then that.

"Hey Ororo, you think we'll see any action?" said Ororo, brought out of her thoughts by Tabitha's question.

"Are you nuts?" Roberto asked the blonde, "You honestly want to fight? I mean sure, I want them out, but do you really want to ask for trouble to come and get us?"

"Besides, we'll mostly have to go in soon and back them up anyways," Ray said offhand although he was itching for a fight anyway. Then suddenly, there were vibrations. At first, only a few noticed but it became more noticeable and louder.

"Oh crap…Looks like we won't have to go in," Jubilee said looking at the entrance ramp down into the facility, "I think something is coming out."

Metallic sounds could be heard now and then not long after various machines started to pour out of the large opening and started taking flanking positions on the mutants.

"Oh boy…This wasn't in the Danger Room simulations," Bobby said at the menacing machines.

Then, low beam energy weapons started firing out of them. The humanoid drones went in close as the larger four legged ones kept pouring on the supporting fire. Ororo order them to scatter since they were sitting ducks gathered together like that.

Ororo and Roberto, in his solar form, took to the air as the others took cover and teamed up like in their training had told them to. All the Danger Rooms lessons were coming back to them. Bobby created ice shields for the others to use as cover and at times used his powers to make large chunks of sharp ice to try and pierce the joints of the machines since they were too heavily armoured.

Tabitha was sending out her energy bombs at them while Sam launched himself through the machines. Luckily while in the air he was invulnerable and smashed right through many of them.

Jubilee's powers, although since coming back she had learned to concentrate them into more forceful attacks, was mainly using her powers to blind and disorient the machines sensors. Ray's powers proved useful since his electrical powers were shorting out the systems of the drones. He managed to get behind one of the larger ones climbing on its back and sent a huge surge into it. It took more then he thought it would to finally shut down the war machine, but then he took a blaster bolt in the back.

He hit the ground hard with a nasty burn on his back that felt like he was hit with a red hot poker. Beast had ran towards him, jumping and dodging more bolts, and picked Ray up and hoisted him over his shoulder, taking him to safety. He placed him against an ice shield and at that moment, Ray couldn't have loved Bobby's powers more as his skin hit to nice cool ice.

Storm was throwing down lightning, hail, and hurricane winds at as many of the machines as possible and even though she was taking most of them out, they just kept pouring out of the base. "How many of these things can there be?" Sunspot shouted in the air firing his own energy at them. He was hoping it was before his power levels dropped. He had been storing as much solar energy as he could before this, but while inside he had to be careful about how much energy use used up with no way to recharge.

"I don't know, but we have to clear this way out for the others!" Ororo shouted back as him frying several of the drones with lightning.

She just hoped they could keep this up. She already noticed Bobby protecting Jubilee, who seemed to have been hit in the leg, but she was still throwing out her powers despite the pain she was in. Ray was back in action, although he was a bit slower and she saw Hank grabbling with the humanoid drones, tossing them around like paperweights. The fight was a hard one, but they were holding their own. She just hoped they outlasted the number of reinforcements that were steadily coming out from under them. It wouldn't be easy and it was going to be a long drawn out battle, but she and the others wouldn't let the their friends down and they would not only hold out…They would defeat their enemies.

And if they had to they would go in and help the others, they were most certainly ready to do so…Only they hoped that it wouldn't be the case. 'Please Goddess help us,' she silently prayed, 'Give us the strength to endure and look after our friends as well.'

**Inside The Base**

Inside the elaborate facility, Logan, Sage, Angel, Psylocke, Magma, and Rogue were carefully making their way through the corridors, working their way to the lower levels. They had no idea the kind of security they were going to face, but if what they knew about their foes was any indication, it was sure to be difficult. The layout of the area was well organized and well laid out, hinting that the mind behind this place was very attentive to each and every detail. But it was still like a maze…One that was near impossible to navigate without any guidance. Luckily, Sage's telepathy and Logan's senses kept them on track as they treaded into the depths of mysterious building that they hoped housed their missing friends.

"Sage, Psylocke…Can you sense anything yet?" asked Angel as he was forced to stay on his feet due to the more confined area of some of the lower levels.

"I'm trying,…" said Sage as she struggled desperately to get around the shielding, "It's still a bit hazy with all the shielding both outside and in."

"But it's starting to wane a bit…I can feel it!" said Psylocke as she kept her mind open to any hint or trace of their missing friends, "The deeper we go, the better our chances are at sensing something!"

"And the deeper we go, the greater the danger gets…" grunted Logan as he kept sniffing the air.

The six mutant infiltration team continued to work they way down past a few more halls, all of which seemed to go around in circles because they all looked alike. They hadn't encountered any security, but they couldn't help but have the sneaking suspicion that they were being watched somehow. And given their track record, a sneaking suspicion was usually all it took.

"Keep together team…I don't like this…I don't like this as all," grunted Wolverine as he kept sniffing the air and listening for any menacing noises.

"Me neither…They're setting us up…I know they are," said Sage, knowing all too well how the Hellfire Club worked.

"Then why in the hell are we walking right into it!" exclaimed Magma, not seeing why they had to walk right into a trap.

"Too late for anything else…" grunted Logan in response, who could only think about the kids at this point.

"No kiddin'…" said Rogue in agreement, who seemed willing to punch through any obstacle in order to find her friends and family and get them out safely before this heinous club could hurt them in the way they hurt her, "Guess that means we'll just have to blow through anythin' that gets in our way."

"Sounds like a plan to me, luv!" grinned Betsy, eager to face off against these pricks again and beat them for good.

"Doesn't make it a very good one," commented Sage, knowing all too well that nothing was ever that easy when it came to the Hellfire Club.

As they all turned down another corner into another stretch of hallway, the psychic shielding continued to weaken for the two psychics of the group. They had still not faced any security threats, but it was a pretty safe bet to assume that whoever was running this place knew they were there. And the deeper they went, the more difficult they knew it would be to fight their way out if they had to. For all they knew, this whole setup could be one big trapped designed to capture or kill them all, but possibilities aside, they still had their friends to find and they were willing to fight through anything to get to them.

Just then, both Sage and Betsy got a few trace thoughts that caused them all to stop.

"Wait! I just got something!" said Sage as she closed her eyes and focused on what she had just felt.

"Yes, I feel it too!" said Betsy, trying to focus on it as well, "It's weak, but it's there!"

"Is it the others?" asked Rogue in anticipation, hoping they were that much closer to finding their missing friends.

"I…I think so…Yes! It's them!" confirmed Sage as she got a few trace readings from who she knew was Kitty and possibly Piotr, "They're near! I can feel it!"

"And so can I," said Betsy as she formed a couple of psionic blades, "What do you say we get them out of this place?"

"Ya don't have to tell me twice!" said Rogue, eager to see her friends and brother again, hoping that they hadn't suffered too much as a result of their capture.

They were about to move out and follow the weak mental signatures, when suddenly…As if whoever had been watching them had known…A blaring alarm sounded. It was loud…So loud in fact that everybody had to cover their ear, especially Logan. Then, at each end of the hall, both in the path ahead of them and the one they had just come down, the sound of many mechanical footsteps echoed over the alarm as dozens of imposing and heavily armed silver humanoids came out of secret compartments in the walls. On each cybernetic machine, a deathly gaze locked onto the six intruders as the eyes upon their face glowed in the same eerie red light as Sinister's. Each machine looked equipped to kill and maim and they vastly outnumbered the X-men…But then again, they were used to such odds after everything they had faced before.

"Damn I hate it when I'm right," said Sage, who had foreseen something like this beforehand.

"What are these things?" said Amara as she powered up her magma powers in preparation to fight.

"They're scrap metal!" bellowed Logan, "X-men! Move!"

And with an animal-like roar that echoed through the metallic hallways, the angry Wolverine let out his claws and pounced upon the menacing robots. Not wasting any time, the others did the same, beginning a frantic fight between fire, fists, and metal.

Immediately, they found out that these robots were a lot tougher than they looked. Each one had the strength of twenty men and armor tough enough to withstand bullets…But unfortunately, they weren't tough enough to withstand adamantium and psionic blades. And for machines, the humanoid robots were fast…Much faster than larger robots like the sentinels and they wasted no time in opening up with a hail of energy blasts.

However, as was in their accordance to Sinsiter's commands, each blast was set to stun, not kill…For he wanted to save as many specimens as he could for his experiments. Because to him, it was only a matter of time before they yielded.

"Dang!" yelled Rogue as she punched a few of the heads off of a couple of robots, "These things are pretty tough!"

"Errrah! Not tough enough!" growled Wolverine as he tore through several robots that had tried to dog pile him.

More and more robots poured out into the halls, surrounding and cutting them of from any exit. However, the more they fought them, the tougher they became. It was almost as if they were learning and adapting to what they were fighting against the longer they went on. And some of them were starting to hit a little too close for comfort.

"Hey! Watch the wings!" yelled Warren as he drop kicked one of the robots that had tried to sneak up and taser him directly into one of Betsy's blades.

"Nice shot, luv! But there are plenty more to go!" grunted Betsy as she struggled to use some of her ninja skills to fight off increasingly tough waves of robot humanoids, "And they're starting to get tougher!"

"No kidding…I think they must be programmed to learn or something!" said Sage, her computerized mind easily recognizing the signs.

"Great! Then how do we fight against that?" said Amara as she burned through robot after robot with blasts of super hot magma.

"We just have to switch it up a bit and keep moving! We can't let them surround us!" grunted Logan as he saw how every robot seemed to be surrounding them, "We can't let em box us in! We need to cut a path through em!"

"You got one sugah!" said Rogue as she took to the air and launched herself like a cannonball down the hall, blasting through several waves of robots and temporarily knocking a few off their feet.

Seeing their opportunity, Logan signaled with his hand to follow the path before it closed on them.

"Hurry up team! We have to keep moving before we're surrounded!" yelled Logan.

"Right behind you, Wolverine!" said Sage as she and Magma joined up with Betsy and Warren, "I can still sense traces of the others, but I have a feeling that there are plenty more of these things up ahead!"

"Then I guess we'll just have to fight through them too!" said Rogue as dozens more humanoid robots were already swarming to counter their move and slow them down.

There were still plenty of robots up head, but as they reached a juncture with an army of silver humanoids hot on their trail…Suddenly, Logan caught a whiff of something.

"Holy shit…" he said as he suddenly found himself running down the opposite hall that the others were following, "It's her…She's here."

"Wolverine! What in the bloody hell are you doing!" shouted Betsy as they all momentarily stopped upon seeing their friend run off down the opposite direction.

"You guys keep going! I'll catch up!" he yelled, not slowing down in the slightest, "I just smelled something I have to take care of…Now go! There ain't time to argue so just go and get the others before it's too late!"

Knowing nothing could stop Wolverine at this point, the others merely let out a grunt of frustration as they continued down the path laced with legions of silver humanoid robots in pursuit of their friends. For Logan, however, he was following a trail that he knew he couldn't ignore. The smell hung so strong in his mind and he could sense it so clearly. It was her…It was X23. She was here. He didn't know how she got tied up in this, but she was here…And he knew he was about to face her.

"Hang on, kid…I'm coming," he said, knowing he was about to face a very difficult fight with someone who was his own flesh and blood, "I don't know how these pricks got their hands on ya…But I'm gettin' you outta here…I owe ya that much."

**-Logan-**

Logan followed the scent as it continued to get stronger and stronger. He had to find the kid because there was no way in hell he was leaving without her. He was outside of a door, when suddenly…He froze as another sent hit his nose. This time it was one he knew all to well…Yuriko.

Logan swore under his breath. He should have known and as he opened the door to what looked like a large training room, he saw Deathstrike and right in front of her and slightly to the left…Was X23. She had grown a few inches since last time he saw her and her hair was now shoulder length and wore a new uniform. She looked alright physically, but she had on this saddened face a look as though she didn't want to do this and through this, he had hope.

He had been afraid that they had brainwashed her like the girls last time, but seeing her and the pain in her eyes, he knew she was in a strange state of mind. "Well, if it isn't Wolverine…So nice to see you again," said Deathstrike, her voice filled with venom at him.

Logan was tired of this. He wasn't sure if he had killed her father or not…Hell, he might have if he had been with Weapon X, but the fact that the young lovely woman he partially remembered had turned into this because of him was still something hard to deal with. But now she was using this kid, not to mention any kid for that matter, against him and it angered him in a way that pushed all that aside.

"Let the kid go! She's not a part of this!" Logan yelled at her, "This is between you and me!"

She just smiled at him, "Oh I think otherwise. You killed my father Logan…You destroyed the only family I had left in this world. You betrayed my love for you and everything we shared…So…Now, I will use your 'child' to kill you. The sins of the father visited on the daughter it seems."

Logan looked to X23, "Kid…You don't have to do this."

"Actually, she does." Deathstrike walked up behind the young clone and turned her head and moved her hair so he saw some round dark device on her neck. And from the looks of it…It was pretty deep. "Sinister has an amazing mind and this is one of his little 'toys'."

"Sinister?"

"Yes, apparently after the defeat of the New York house, the others decided to send someone in to clean house as it were and build it back up." Logan let out a small growl, for they hadn't figured the other Hellfire Club houses getting involved in this so that's why their new attack happened so fast. There was a new player in this.

"You see…He and that Viper woman were instrumental in capturing and controlling this little disgusting little thing." Logan's eyes widened at the name of Viper. He was sure that she had been killed, but it only added one more piece to the puzzle…One that showed how they knew about X23. And if this was the same Viper then it was no wonder they went after her. He bet she had a score to settle with the kid after she crippled her organization.

"But that is enough talk for now…X23," she addressed the clone with a smile, who couldn't waiting to see this, for either way she won. If the child could kill Logan then it was a perfect way for him to die if he killed her, well then he just killed his own 'daughter' in a way…Or at least the closest thing he had to one, "Kill Wolverine."

There was only a moment's hesitation, for she didn't want to fight him again, but she knew that in the end she had no choice. She charged forward with her hand claws extended. She swiped at him, but he only kept dodging her never counter attacking or doing anything to harm her. This was just like last time, only now she wished he would fight back.

She kicked him into a wooden beam and did a flying jump kick with her foot claw. She was thankful he jumped out of the way as the metal sank into a wooden beam and she used her other foot to kick it off, freeing her foot. Deathstrike wasn't amused as she thought, for she wanted him to fight back.

"You better put up more of a fight then that," she sneered at him.

"I don't have to do a god damn thing bitch!" he yelled at her, rolling under one of X23's attacks.

"Oh I think you do," Deathstrike gently pressed a button on the small device on her hip and X23 went to her knees screaming and reaching behind her neck. Logan looked shocked and then turned angrily to Deathstrike, "Now you have a choice…Fight to the best of your abilities or watch me fry this little creature's brain until there's nothing left and not even her healing abilities will fix that."

Logan made to attack her, but X23 spoke up, "No…Don't…Please fight me…Don't hold back." She slowly stood up on shaky legs and he looked into her eyes. He could see the same determination in her eyes that he had in his own. He saw that she really wanted him to stop going on the defensive and to start attacking. He nodded to her and she nodded back as he unleashed his own claws. Logan didn't want to hurt her, but he had no choice if he didn't then…Then he'd lose any chance to save her and to save her he had to fight her to the death it seemed.

Deathstrike smiled seeing the two of them go at it. X23 was smaller, but she was faster and more agile. And thanks that, she wasn't weighted down by a metal skeleton. But Logan's metal skeleton would offer more protection. She watched as the two of them fought fiercely, cutting and slashing at each other. And seeing them cut each other up was very entertaining to watch.

Their battle raged on as both their healing factors were keeping them up where normal people would have collapsed already, but they still kept going. Logan had to figure out how to end this without killing her. But before he could finish his though she jumped at him.

He caught her in the air and they both spun around and rolled onto the ground. Logan found himself above her and roared as his instincts took over for a moment and sat up and raised a hand with its claws out ready for a killing blow to her heart or head, but he stopped himself.

She looked up at him…The three scarlet lines on her face already healing as she looked up at him with his eyes. Her eyes pleaded with him for something, but he wasn't sure what. Then she spoke and he knew what she was pleading him for.

She had suffered so much and had done things in her life she wasn't proud of and the thought of her entire life under the thumb of that monster, Mr. Sinister, was worse then Hydra. Seeing Logan above her, knowing that if she killed the only person to give a damn about her, she couldn't live with herself, not with that.

So when she saw a chance to end it all…A chance to end all the pain and suffering…Now she had a way out. "Please…Kill me Logan…Please…I beg of you…End this…" She looked up with tears in her eyes since that last first time they had met and she closed her eyes waiting for the killing blow for it all to finally end and maybe she would finally find the peace she never had in life.

Logan saw her down there and looked up to see Deathstrike going for the remote and he knew she was going to kill her with it, or at least the next best thing. So now he had to either kill the girl fast so she didn't suffer or to let that evil woman fry her brain causing her to suffer greatly before her death.

He quickly looked at her closed eyes and knew that he had no choice in the matter. Before Deathstrike could touch a button Logan decided to act and to end this fight with X23.

* * *

**CHAPTER 47: SINISTER FACEOFF PART 3**


	47. Sinister Faceoff Part 3

Jenskott: Yes it ended there but here's the conclusion and with both of us you never know who will live or die.

Aaron: Yeah pissing Selene off may not be usually smart, but he can pull it off. You'll see what happens to X23 up first.

Mark C: Selene likes getting her way and Slayer is a major threat to her. Unfortunately as you'll see not all the prisoners are there. As for Logan you'll see how he deals with it up first.

GothikStrawberry: Everyone seems to like that little Selene/Slayer part. Wow, didn't think I would get that kind of reaction but trust me with the two of us writing you have NO idea what will happen and ANYONE can and will die in our fics. But you can see what happens with X23 right now.

ViciousAssassin: I think you need to reread the last part before reading this. Yeah I fixed the last part and added in Tabby and Sam, sometimes with scenes this big certain parts or people get lost. And no, nothing like that with Kitty and Piotr.

The Uncanny R-Man: Well, you've done a few things to characters that just suck too so don't be so sure I or Slickboy will kill off any character we fill will help make the story better. But you can read on and see if we did kill her off.

Silverdash: You can blame me for the cliff hanger. I just had to do it. As for what happens, well you'll see.

Kaliann: Well it would be a bad thing for the plot at least if she did lol. And don't worry Sinister will get his for X23 and for everything else and then some.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, japanesegirl101, Windvuur, Quillian, Silver Warrior, Jaguar, Wolviesfan, coldqueen, Sparky Genocide

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 47: SINISTER FACEOFF PART 3**

Logan looked down at the young girl as his claws were ready to deliver the death blow to the closest thing he had to a living relative in his life. She was someone who was so much like him…Hell, she was a part of him, but he had to do this. He just hoped that he could do this…For her sake.

He then quickly turned her around and dug a claw into the device in the back of her neck. She cried out as it shorted out and Logan gritted his teeth feeling the shock thanks to his metal claws, but they would both survive. Deathstrike responded by pushing the button, but nothing happened.

Logan saw that she was in a bit of pain, but she was alive and slowly moving. Logan panting slowly stood up and glared at Deathstrike. He could no longer think of her as Yuriko. He was sure that the woman he knew would never have used a child. The woman he knew that he had been in love with once, that sweet innocent woman, was now dead…That he was sure of.

The woman in front of her was someone else. They may have the same face, the same smell, and the same voice…But the woman he had known no longer existed and only Deathstrike was living now. She was a woman so warped by her anger and hatred that she had ceased to be whoe she had once been and didn't even know it. No matter what past they had, Logan could never look at her and see the woman he helped to destroy…He only saw a monster of her own making.

"You want to kill me? Fine…But you do it yourself you bitch! And you don't send a fucking child to do your dirty work!" he growled at her.

She threw the now useless device away, "Very well then. I think I will prefer stripping the flesh of that metal skeleton of yours anyway." She launched herself at him, swiping at him with her claws. He dodged a few, but got a few slashes in his, ribs but the return slash leaving three lines across her face was a nice way to return the favor.

They continued their fight almost as thought they were picking up just were they left off back in New York. They were fighting each other with every ounce of fury and brutality. They were wrecking not only each other, but the entire training room. Equipment was shredded as were they to a degree. Soon, Logan was panting for breath as was Deathsrike. They didn't bother with talking, for they didn't have anything to say to each other any way. Logan didn't know the whole story and even if he did, he doubted she would believe him.

He went for a kick, but she used her long clawed fingers and impaled them in his leg, causing him to roar out in pain right before she used the other hand to grab his head and slammed him face first into the hard ground.

She stood over him as he was slightly dazed. Deathstrike had been waiting for this for over a decade. She was ready to strike as Logan was getting up, ready to attack him and not stop until nothing was left. Then, she took a step, when suddenly, she shouted out in pain as a piece of wood shot out of her chest.

She looked down in surprise and turned to see the girl behind her with a feral expression on her face. "Payback…Is…A bitch," she said between gasping breath. She had gotten over what Wolverine had done to save her and it was time to return the favor.

Deathstrike's face contorted in both pain and fury and she went to move one of her giant clawed hands to rip the girl to shreds when she was impaled again, only this time from the front by Logan's claws. She spat out blood as his claws dung into her and looked down in surprise and into his furious eyes. Without saying another word he pulled his claws from her chest.

She staggered a bit, feeling light headed as she tried to stay on her feet, but the last thing before the darkness took her was her vision blurring and the ground rushing to her face. The other two looked at her as she was one the ground bleeding.

"Is she dead?" X23 asked Logan looking down at her.

"Not yet…Her healing abilities may or may not save her…Right now I don't care." Logan sighed, tired of this fight with her. "Come on kid, we need to get out of here with the others…Leave her. If she lives then she lives, if not…One less person to worry about."

X23 looked at him as he left the room and then one last look at Deathstrike's body. She didn't like the woman and her training in Hydra told her to kill her. But that would make her just a weapon. So she left her there following him out. They walked on since both needed time to heal up in order to run and Logan noticed she was fooling around with the thing still in her neck. "Come here let me see," he said gruffly and she pulled away at first, but looking into his eyes looking at her with kindness she allowed him to see it.

"Damn…This looks deep…Don't worry kid I'm sure Hank can get it out of ya."

She was silent for a moment then, "Thanks."

"You got an idea or a place to go after we do get that thing out of ya?"

She thought about it. Besides going back to the wild, which wasn't really one of her best choices given what happened last time, she didn't have anywhere to go. Logan said that she could stay with him and the others if she needed or wanted to. "We'll see…" she told him.

As they were making their ways back toward the entrance she caught a scent. It was Viper's and Logan noticed it too and saw her clench her jaw. He figured that she would want a piece of her, but he wasn't sure he wanted her to go at it alone. "You need help?"

She was a bit confused at first, but then caught his meaning. "No…I need to finish this on my own," she walked off to where Viper's sent was coming from and then stopped and looked over her shoulder at Logan. "But…Thanks…I'll see you outside."

**-Rescue Team-**

The rescue team had their hands full while going to the location of where the others were being held and they had to practically fight tooth and nail the entire way. Just then, they thought they had reached the end of it and both Sage and Betsy sensed that most of them seemed to be very close that's when they came face to face with more but also with two other men there both heavily armed.

Deadpool and Gauntlet looked at the gathering of mutants, "Well look what we got ourselves here. Some would be rescuers," Gauntlet sneered at them.

"True, but at least a few are good on the eyes," Wade told him looking at Betsy and Sage.

"Give us our friends and you'll walk…" Sage said in a cold and even tone her face totally expressionless.

"Um…no. Sorry, but the boss man wants them and you too." Then Deadpool looks her over. "Ya know honey buns, he's got this whole breeding thing going so how about it? I like the pale skin look and I'm willing to give it the old college try."

"Did you even go to college?" Gauntlet asked him.

"Alright enough of this!" Rogue was pissed already and these two weren't making it easier. "Ya'll will give us back our friends or we'll make ya!"

Deadpool just shrugged, "Fine with me. Jack-bots attack!" The robots didn't move at all and Gauntlet gave him a 'what are you stupid' look. "Hey it worked on the cartoon. Fine…Drones, attack and capture." The machines finally started to move.

Magma, while in her fire form, was using her powers to melt them all while Rogue was taking them apart with her bare hands. So far her uniform was already lightly scorched and a few rips and tares in it, but her skin wasn't hurt at all. Warren took the air, thankful that the high roofs in this place really helped with his flying, but there was still a mobility problem and he had been fighting alone with the robots.

Gauntlet took this and with his aim, fired a hot bolt of energy at his wing. Warren cried out as he fell to the floor as the pain in his wing shot through to his spine. Betsy ran over to him, making a Katana from her powers and slicing through many of the robots to him. "Warren luv, you alright?"

"I'll live…It huts like hell, but…I think I'll fly again," he said as he tried to get up and flex his wing, but it hurt to move it. But he still had feeling and at least he could still move it. Although deep down he was scared because he never had his wings hurt and the thought of losing the ability to use one wasn't a pleasant one.

Betsy tried to get him up but someone was looking over them, they looked to see Gauntlet with a rifle looking at them. "Betsy," Warren said glaring at him, "Do me a favour? Kick his ass."

Psylocke grinned, "Sure thing."

Sage was hiding behind a ruin of one of the larger drones as Deadpool fired at her with his own weapons. She took the time to reload her pistol was didn't like the fact that she was on her last clip and decided to make it last. "Come on baby, let's kiss and make up. I mean, I can go for hours…That is, if you don't mind flesh that looks like one giant scab, but trust me…Jr. is still all good."

"Don't you ever shut up?" Sage shouted at him getting annoyed.

"Nope, not unless you make me," Wade smiled under his mask, but had to jump out of the way of a humanoid droid getting tossed in front of him. He looked to see an angry Rogue flying at him and he fired at her legs and shoulders. She stumbled onto the ground feeling a slight pain, but otherwise fine.

"Oh great, looks like I got Wonder Woman gone Goth after me," He tossed her something at her face, "Try this out. He said you had to be living, not pretty." Rogue's eyes widened at the grenade flying at her face and turned her head as a reflex reaction as it exploded in her face.

"Got ya!" he yelled in triumph only to get shot a few times in the chest.

Sage walked up to him as he fell onto his back bleeding. "No…Got you," She walked up to him seeing him limp and coughing. She knew she hit a lung at least and he was choking on his own blood, but either way, he'd be dead soon anyway.

"I…I'm going numb…I…I can't see, is anyone there?" The mercenary asked and Sage felt a big sorry and knelt down.

"Sorry nothing personal."

"Hey…I know the score, but there's…Something you should know…" His voice got weaker and weaker. She got closer to him but then suddenly his hand grabbed her throat. "Psyche!" He yelled out and head butted her hard. She felt the impact to the back of her skull and saw stars in her eyes as the world was spinning.

Deadpool got up and looked down at her, "Sorry babe, but I got this healing factor see. In fact, it's just as good as Logan's so I can take whatever you can dish out. Now this is just business so I got to knock you and your little super friends out. Nothing personal honey buns."

"Well this is personal!" came a voice as he turned just in time to see a fist slamming into his face knocking him extremely hard into a wall knocking him out cold as well as breaking a few bones. Sage's vision cleared up enough to see Rogue standing there, only some of her hair was burned off from the explosion on one side and part of her face was slightly black with this soot like substance.

A scream was heard as the other saw Betsy pull out one of her blades from Gauntlet's head. They knew he would be alright, but would have one hell of a headache waking up. They looked around and the rest of the robots seemed to be out of commission too.

They managed to find the large doors to where they felt the others were and opened them to the giant holding cell as Rogue tore the door off. She saw mostly everyone there but when she saw Kurt bolt up she flew right to him hugging him. "OH god you're alright! Ah was so worried Kurt!"

"Sis…I loved seeing ya too…But I need…Air…" Kurt tried to get out from his sister's bear hug, but he was so happy to see her he didn't really mind. She pulled away, a bit embarrassed, but then looked at her face and noticed the scorching on her hair. "Um…Sis…What happened to your hair?"

Rogue felt her hair for the first time and felt the damage that. "That son of a…If Ah hadn't kicked his ass Ah would do it again!"

"Remy d'inks it's a good look for you chere," Gambit said grinning at her, he walked up to her and she scowled at him, but then smirked and hugged him despite all the people looking. "Remy could get used to dis."

She pulled away and hit him on the arm lightly, at least for her. "Don't start. Besides, ya rescued meh so Ah figured that Ah should return that favor."

Kitty looked up at Slayer walking towards her, "Wow, I like didn't expect to see you here." He smiled and simply touched her collar as a symbol on his hand glowed and her collar just unlocked, "Hey how did you do that?"

"A little trick I picked up," But as he looked around her grew concerned, "Where is Jean and Scott?"

"Sinister took them not too long ago to his lab," Piotr told him as Rogue took off his collar for him after getting the others off.

"I'll go and get them then. I don't want to leave him in his 'care' for too long." Slayer was making his way to the exit when Vince shouted out to him to stop.

"I'm going with you…I got some personal business with Sinister." He felt a hand on his arm and noticed the worried look on Emma's face. He gave her an assuring smiled at her, "Don't worry, I don't plan on dying or anything."

"You better not," she whispered to him as he gave her a kiss. She then watched him leave hoping that he would return to her.

**Sinister's Lab**

With the melee going on both outside and inside his facility, Mr. Sinister made the choice to proceed with the next big step of his experiments. While he knew that the X-men would eventually find his base, he had not anticipated it being so soon. There were still many procedures he wanted to go through with before he went on with breeding his new experiments, but given the circumstances, he would have to forego such preparations. It wasn't usually his style since he was always a man who paid strict attention to details, but with his ultimate dream of breeding the next dominate species so tantalizingly close, he was more than willing to make an exception this time around.

Now, in the depths of his elaborate laboratory, the two major keys to the success of his experiments lay before him shackled to a metal gurney. Scott Summers and Jean Grey…The two mutants whom had always fascinated him to the point of obsession…Would finally fulfill their destiny as the caregivers of the first of many advanced beings that would one day overtake the planet. He had been watching them for so long…Studying and analyzing them in every conceivable way. He had even dictated the course of their lives to some extent with how he had played a role in the death of Scott's parents.

They had everything he was looking for…Their DNA and physiology was perfect…The absolute pinnacle of what he had dreamed of working with for so long. Now, as they lay before him just waiting for their true potential to be unlocked, Mr. Sinister knew it was now or never as he prepared his vast array of surgical and genetic tools for the ultimate experiment.

"It appears your friends have descended upon my glorious facility sooner than expected," he told them as he picked up a few rather disturbing looking tools as both Scott and Jean struggled with the metal shackles, "So unfortunately, at least for you, I'll have to accelerate my plans a bit more hastily."

"Err! You son of a bitch!" yelled Scott, who felt such great rage and hatred for this man who had murdered his parents, "I swear, when I get out of this thing, I'll…"

"Please…Don't struggle my most tenacious specimens," said Sinister in a calm and collected tone, "You'll only make it more difficult for you and your girlfriend."

"Fuck you!" he spat with complete and utter hatred in his tone.

In response, Sinister pressed a button on the remote control, causing Jean's collar to give her a painful surge of paralyzing shocks, causing her to scream out in pain. The sound of her voice tore at his heart like a thousand knives, for not had this man taken his family away from him, now he was hurting to woman he loved.

"JEAN!" he yelled, trying to reach out to her and struggling with increasing vigor with the shackles, "Stop! Stop it! Don't hurt her!"

"Believe me Scott…I don't want to," said Sinister as the surges died down and Jean struggled to catch her breath, "Both you and Jean here are too important to me…And your entire species for that matter. I do not wish to truly hurt either of you…But rest assured, I will if you don't cooperate."

Scott so desperately wanted to break free from his confinement and blow this man away…But looking back over at Jean and hearing her groan, he just couldn't do it. He could handle being hurt himself, but he couldn't handle hearing Jean in pain…Which was something Sinister knew all too well.

"There now…That's better," said Sinister with an insidious grin as both Scott and Jean fell silent, "Now that we have an understanding…We can finally begin."

"Just…What are you going to do to us?" asked Jean as she looked back at the demonic face of Mr. Sinister.

"It's simple really, my dear…" said Sinister as he slowly traced his cold, pale hands down the side of her face in a way that made Jean's skin crawl with disgust and sent Scott into another rage, "You see…Obviously, we can't go forth with a standard mating procedure given the time constraints. So instead…We'll just have to go the quicker route…Which I'm sorry to say, it a bit more…Messier than the old fashioned way."

Neither Scott nor Jean liked the sound of that as a sick feeling in the pit of their stomach formed as they saw him pick up a long, needle-like instrument from the table.

"In order to create the first of what I hope to be many new super mutants, I'm going to need a sizable amount of tissue samples, blood, reproductive cells in order to make them as perfect as can be. Now I must warn you…Extracting such vital components is no easy task and given the time constraints…I may have to forego such formalities like anesthesia and preliminary incisions."

Both Scott and Jean found themselves struggling more and more against the shackles, for they didn't like the sound of that and given the kind of guy they were dealing with here. The look in his blaring red eyes were filled with a mixture of excitement and madness. His most ambitious specimens were now ready to fulfill their ultimate destiny…And he was ready to fulfill his.

"You both should feel lucky…" he said in an almost lighthearted tone as he neared them, looking ready and willing to begin, "For so many years now I have watched and prepared you for your destiny. And now, the both of you, Scott Summers and Jean Grey, will go down in evolutionary history as the bringers of the next dominate species of life on the planet. All of humanity, both mutant and non-mutant alike, will be wiped out through the sheer power of evolution."

"You're insane!" yelled Jean, now knowing with absolute certainty that she and Scott were in the presence of a true mad man.

"Insanity and genius can go hand and hand I guess…But given your current situation, that hardly matters," he said with a sinister grin, "Now then…I must warn you. What I'm about to do is going to be a bit painful to say the least…But don't worry…It'll all be over soon enough."

Mr. Sinister was just inches away from plunging a needle into Scott's chest. He had waited so long for this…Over a century of blood sweat and tears. Now he was finally going to finish what he started…He was finally going to succeed after all these years. Scott closed his eyes and waited for the sting that was sure to come while Jean watched helplessly as a madman was about to stick her lover with a needle.

However, just as he was about to plunge it in…Suddenly, the piercing sound of something cutting through the metal seal of the heavily reinforced door interrupted Mr. Sinister from his ultimate goal as he quickly turned his head, only to see the super heavy, two foot this steel door get kicked down as if it were made of tin and watched as two figures entered the lab.

"Hey Sinister…Is there a doctor in the house?" said Slayer, his sword fully drawn and ready for battle.

"You!" yelled Sinister, quickly enraged at the feeling of being interrupted when he was so close to his ultimate goal, "Who the hell are you?"

"The least of your worries…" said the mutant warrior as he stepped in.

Just then, a loud, pained cry of anger, rage, and hatred echoed through the lab as the identity of Slayer's companion was revealed…And almost immediately, he recognized that cry and knew that it could only be one person.

"SINISTER!" yelled Vincent Freeman as he looked into the eyes of the man who had taken everything from him.

"Prodigy Seven…" said Sinister, seeing that he didn't have his power dampening collar on anymore, know.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!"

Then, before Sinister could react, Vincent used his super speed to pounce upon the century old being and quickly used his super strength to beat this monster into a bloody pulp. His photographic memory was now going crazy. Every image…Ever memory…Every recollection of pain, suffering, and loss was playing before his very eyes as if it was happening right then and there. Tears were actually forming in his eyes as he felt a rage of hatred and bloodlust the likes of which he had never felt before as he punched and grunted with each powerful blow he dealt to this evil man's body.

While Vincent was taking on Sinister, Slayer chose to make his move as well and quickly moved towards the prisoners, Scott and Jean. He knew Vincent couldn't beat Sinister through sheer rage alone…So he would have to give him a little help.

"Sorry we cut it so close…" said Slayer as he stood before the two bound mutants, "Did he stick or inject you with anything?"

"No…But he was about to," said Scott, knowing that was a memory he wasn't going to soon forget.

"Good…Then, I'm guessing you might want a chance to return the favor," said Slayer as he rose his magic sword into the air.

"What? Hey! What are you doing? Are you…" but before Scott could finish, Slayer made a few lightning fast sword slashes that cleanly and effectively sliced through the shackles and he collars like a hot knife through butter.

Both Scott and Jean were definitely shocked by this as they Slayer helped each of them off the gurney, giving them a little support so they could regain their balance. Having never seen this guy before, they were both a little weary at first, but given he wielded a sword and bore samurai armor, they quickly assumed he had to be Slayer, the guy everybody had been talking about throughout the institute before they had been captured.

Slayer also handed Scott his shades that he found in the prison room with the others so Scott wasn't blinded. Luckily it had been left behind when they had been taken from the cell.

"Are you two okay?" said Slayer as he allowed them to stand on their own.

"Yeah…We're fine," answered Jean, now feeling her powers return to her once again, "I take it you must be Slayer."

"Just call me the X-men's trump card…" he told them with a confident grin, "Now come on…We've got a job to do."

"Right!" said Scott, his eyes now brimming with anger and determination towards Sinister, "And I've got something personal to take care of…"

While Slayer had been freeing Scott and Jean, Vincent didn't let up in his rage as he continued screaming and grunting with each forceful blow he delivered to the madman who had caused him so much pain. Sinister's body was like a silvery mush that kept forming and reforming with each bit he tore off. It was as if he was fighting a living blob and he couldn't even tell if this was causing Sinister any pain. But he still kept fighting…He still kept punching and crushing his advanced form with his bear hands as the memories of the sad story that was his life continued to fuel his rage.

"You sick, evil, motherfucking son of a bitch!" yelled Vincent as he punched what he thought was Sinister's face, even though it was just an unrecognizable mesh now, "You took everything from me! EVERYTHING! You took my family! You took my name! You took my childhood! You took my life! You even took my humanity!"

Just then, he was blown off the deformed body by an energy blast from Sinister's advanced body as he quickly reformed and stood before him, looking back at the enraged former specimen that had proven to be so tenacious and strong.

"You really are pathetic, Prodigy Seven…" he told him as his eyes glowed menacingly at the enraged young man, "You yell, you scream, and you cry with every ounce of rage that consumes you. You are the strongest and most enduring out of all the experiments I did with the Prodigy Project…Yet even after all these years, you're still every bit the scared, weak little boy you were when I found you."

"No…" grunted Vincent as he quickly recovered from the blast and got back up with rage blaring in his eyes, "I'm not weak…I'm still strong enough to rip you apart!"

"You can't even get beyond the memories of your past…" taunted Sinister, "What makes you think you can take down me…An immortal being? You can punch and cry like the child you still are, but you'll never beat me. You're just a failed experiment! A child running away and crying like a baby because he's too scared to face his past!"

"NO!" yelled Vincent as he prepared to lunge forward again his eyes glowing red now as were his hands.

However, before he could strike another blow, he was blown back by yet another powerful blast from Sinister…This time, it was one far more effective and Vincent struggled to get up.

"You are weak…" said Mr. Sinister as he stood over the struggling young man's body, "You could have been so much more…But now, you're pathetic…And for that, I believe it's time I finally put a rest to the final piece of the Prodigy Project…Now and forever."

Sinister's hand began to glow once again as Vincent struggled to get up, but before he could unleash it, another voice interrupted him once again and he was hit with the one thing on the planet that could truly hurt him.

"Hey Sinister…This is for my mom and dad," said Scott as he unleashed a powerful optic blast, full of rage and hatred towards the man who had taken away his parents.

"AUGH!" he yelled out as he faltered back and looked down at the gaping hole that was left around his stomach, "No! Not this!"

Scott, Jean, and Vincent stood amazed that after taking such a beating, it only took fairly moderate blast from Scott to truly hurt him. However, seeing this caused Slayer to grin, for he could see with his all seeing eye the truth that Sinister had kept from them.

"The truth is finally catching up with you Sinister," said Slayer as he watched him struggle to recover from the blast, "You couldn't hide it forever…So you sought to control it."

Just then, it all suddenly made sense to Scott as he looked back at the monstrous madman with a new sense of determination.

"I understand…It all makes sense now," he said as he looked back into the evil red eyes of the man who had killed his parents, "You knew, didn't you?"

"You ungrateful little…ERAHHH!" began Sinister, but he was cut off by another optic blast…This one hitting him right in the chest and causing him even more pain.

"You knew my powers could hurt you…" said Scott as he, Jean, Slayer, and Vincent surrounded the madman, "You knew that they were the only force capable of stopping that freak show body of yours!"

"And that's why you wanted us…" said Jean, who finally understood as well, "That's why you wanted Scott and me above everybody else. You knew we could stop you…"

"NO! Nothing can stop me!" he yelled, still determined to overcome this little setback and complete his ultimate goals, "I will NOT allow such insolent pests to come between me and my dream!"

"Too late for that Sinister…" said Scott as he hit him with another optic blast, "You took away my family…I had to watch them die because of you…I lost my childhood because of you. All you want to bring is death and destruction…"

"NO! I shall bring life, peace, and power beyond anything a mere mortal could ever dream!" he yelled, but Scott just kept shooting him again and again with his blasts, causing the structure of his body to further degrade.

"You'll bring nothing, Sinister…" grunted Vincent, who watched feeling as though a great justice was being done as he watched this monster suffer, "Face it…It's over."

"NO!"

Suddenly, he managed to lunge forth directly at Scott, prepared to rip him limb from limb, but before he could even make two steps, Vincent stepped in and delivered a powerful combo of heavy blows to his damaged body, causing him to fall to the ground in a twisted heap. His body was now bleeding and hemorrhaging with his strange, metallic-like cells as he struggled to hold himself together. But Scott would not allow him to reform…Immortal or not…He couldn't be allowed to cause any more suffering as he had to him and Vincent.

"You've caused too much pain to the world Sinister…" said Scott as his eyes glowed in preparation for one last big blast, "Now…It all ends here."

"No…" he struggled, his strange 'blood' now leaking out from every possible point on his face, "I…Am…Immortal. I…Will never…Die…" His body was slowly starting to reform. He knew that he could regenerate, but it would take much longer and he needed to make his escape. He saw a few chemicals and fired a palm blast at it causing an explosion. The others covered their eyes from the bright light and shards of glass and a gas that came out.

They were all coughing from the noxious fumes and when they died down they saw Sinister had made his escape. "Damn it!" Scott shouted out seeing him gone.

Just then, the mark over Slayer's eye began to glow a dark red and the expression on his face quickly changed to one of great anger…Because right before his all seeing eye…He saw 'her.' She was near…And she was very eager for a little payback.

"Slayer, what is it?" asked Vincent, knowing that something had to be wrong given how the mark continued to glow.

Looking back at Scott, Jean, and Vincent, Slayer knew this job was not over yet…They still had one last big challenge to overcome.

"Guys…We have to move…" he told them as he began making his way towards the exit with the others following close behind, "We have one last little job to take care of…Selene."

"You guys go…" Vincent said not looking at them but at a door he noticed at the other end of the room the only other door besides the one they had came from. "I got something to deal with…I'll catch you all later."

"Vince…" Scott said to the boy and they locked eyes as a silent understanding came between them. "Take care I don't want to tell Emma she lost you."

Vince smiled and nodded. "Don't worry…Sinister will pay…For you…Your parents, for me, and for everyone else he's harmed."

**Selene **

"Come on! We're almost out!" yelled Sage to the others that followed close behind her which included both the rescue team and those who had been taken prisoner, "Just a little bit further!"

"Good…I can't, like, wait to get out of here!" said Kitty, who followed close with Piotr as they passed numerous remains from the robots that had fallen in wake of the ongoing battle.

"Believe me Kitty…We all do," said Wanda, knowing she was going to have yet another horrible ordeal she'd have to deal with once she got out of here, but she was thankful that it hadn't been worse.

"Well don't worry you guys…It's almost over," said Warren as he looked back towards Remy, Kitty, Pitor, Emma, Kurt, and Wanda, all of whom were moving a little slow after having endured capture with a man who was probably sure to haunt their nightmares for a long time.

"I hope you're right…" said Emma, her thoughts drifting back towards Vincent, hoping that he was okay and had pounded that madman into a pulp.

Sage, Warren, Betsy, Rogue, and Amara stayed out in front, leading the determined, yet weakened prisoners behind them there were all still a bit sluggish after the trying ordeal. Nevertheless, it was clear they were all determined to get out of this place and never come back. They had only Sage's computerized mind, which had seemed to map the whole facility out. Both she and Betsy kept their telepathy open in case they detected anything or anybody that could stand in their way, but from the looks of things…The path before them was clear. They had bested Sinister's defenses and saved their friends…Thanks in no small part to Slayer's help…And now it seemed as though the path before them lay unhindered for them to escape.

Some of the prisoners were still stumbling a bit, but no force in the world could have kept them from getting out of this awful place…At least, that's what they thought.

"Come on, Cajun…Keep up!" said Rogue as she saw Remy stumble a bit and fell back to help him keep his balance, a gesture that Remy couldn't help but smile at.

"Ya know…If Remy didn't know any better…He'd swear you were worried 'bout him," he grinned, holding onto Rogue's hand as he fought through fatigue and followed the others down another corridor.

"Don't push it, swamp rat…" said Rogue, returning his smile with one of her own, "We'll have plenty of time for that later on…But for now, let's just get the hell out of here."

"Lead de way, cherè…"

They were almost out…They could feel it. Sinister had shown them madness in it's most unabated form and they were eager to get as far away from it as possible. His face may be an image that would haunt their dreams forever, but they didn't want to stick around to see it again. Sage, with her computerized mind, knew they were close to the exit. Both she and Betsy continued to sense a clear path before them and there appeared to be none of Sinister's robots left to stand in their way. Tensions ran high as Sage led them near a few more maze-like twists and turns and prepared to head down the final straightaway.

"We're almost there!" yelled Sage, "Just a bit further…And we'll be…"

Then suddenly, she was stopped cold in her tracks along with everybody else as they looked down the long hall leading to their freedom…Only now one last major obstacle stood in their way…Selene.

"Nobody's going anywhere! At least not alive…or going back to those cells, " she said in a cold voice.

Everybody froze at the sight of the Black Queen…The insidious woman that seemed to encapsulate evil in it's most raw form. Some took the sight of this evil woman with greater affect than others. Almost immediately, Kurt found himself short of breath as he looked back at the woman who raped him, leaving him with so much pain and so many nightmares that still haunted him. Wanda was forced to hold onto him in order to keep him from keeling over from the overwhelming sight of her. And Remy was forced to do the same for Rogue, who immediately seemed paralyzed by images of the brutal beating and gang rape she had ordered upon her which had left her so scarred both mentally and physically. Amara as well also found the sight of the former ruler of her homeland to be something right out of her nightmares. For so long now, she had only heard stories about this evil woman who had inflicted such great torture upon her land…Now she was standing here right before her…In the immortal flesh and blood that seemed wrought with pure, unabated evil.

"YOU!" yelled Sage angrily.

"It's nice to see you again as well…Tessa," she said as she casually stepped forward, not showing any fear or concern from the large contingent of powerful, angry mutants standing before her.

Sage scowled at the sound of that name, which now represented so much of what she hated about herself. But Selene seemed to revel in the reaction she was getting from her enemies…Almost as if she was enjoying it, for she had a little ace up her sleeve that she knew was going to make each one of these mere mortals pay for all the inconvenience they had caused her.

'It's her…It's really her,' thought Amara with her mind over and over again as she now felt the raw, unabated hatred that burned within every citizen of Nova Roma at the sight of Selene.

"You evil bitch!" yelled Emma, feeling so eager to rip this woman limb from limb after what she had done to her, "I swear to God! I'll fuck your face up even worse than last time!"

"Ah yes…My face," said Selene as she took another step closer, "It's healed quite nicely after what you did to it last time. Although…I think that hardly makes up for all the grievances you little fucks have caused me."

"Fuck you!" yelled Rogue, ready to tear into her with her super strength.

"Are you trying to scare me?" said Selene with an insidious grin, "Because if you are…You're failing miserably as you have with everything and everyone else in life. Why…If memory serves me right…You couldn't even save your own brother while I had so much 'fun' with him…"

Rogue was shaking in pure rage at this woman, who caused her so much pain and suffering to her and her brother and her friends. Selene just smiled at her, "Although you seemed to have enjoyed my company last time…Or more appropriately those of the guards. You really were quite the screamer too. I never saw anyone get into it. In fact, didn't they make you climax a few times?"

"ERR! YOU'RE GONNA PAY SELENE!" yelled Rogue as she immediately charged the immortal woman, driven by memories of all the pain and suffering she had caused her from her taunts, "AH SWEAR TO GOD! AH'M GONNA RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB!"

However, as enraged as Rogue was, it wasn't enough to make Selene feel threatened in the slightest as her eyes began to glow and her fists were engulfed with a dark red light as she gave her a single, effective punch which delivered more force than Rogue ever could have anticipated as it sent her flying back towards her friends, taking a tumble on the hard floor as she grunted in frustration and anger at the immortal woman.

"Petty threats X-men…That's all you're giving me…Petty threats," she scoffed.

"Petty! We'll show you petty!" yelled Sage as everybody prepared to converge on this most evil of incarnations.

Piotr took his full metal form and led the charge while Betsy formed a couple of psionic blades and Rogue got back up in preparation for another charge. As evil and powerful as this woman was, she was still just one woman and after everything she had put the team through, they were all too eager to see this woman sent back to hell where she belonged. However, no amount of anger could have prepared them for what happened next.

"It's time I show you all the true power of the dark forces of Hell itself!" she yelled as her body was suddenly engulfed in a dark red glow.

Everybody continued charging, not letting this intimidating sight slow them down…But with this little spell that Selene had prepared especially for them just for this little event, they would soon come to regret their actions. In a brilliant display of magic and power, Selene unleashed a torrent of mystic red bolts that resembled lightning, each of them striking and sending Sage, Betsy, Warren, Amara, Kurt, Wanda, Emma, Kitty, Piotr, Rogue, and Gambit into a world of pain as they quickly fell to the hard floor in a heap of pain that seemed to strike them to their very core.

"Pathetic…" she said, watching as they all squirmed and groaned in pain, "I'll see to it that you miserable little fucks burn for eternity!"

She let out another round of mystic lightning, causing them all to yell out in pain again, nearly paralyzing them all to the point where they could barely move. Piotr was soon unable to maintain his steel form and reverted back to flesh and Emma did the same with her diamond form. Betsy tried to form a psionic blade, but she was too weak as they all struggled to get back on their feet. But such displays only seemed to amuse Selene as she grinned with anticipation at the inevitable victory that lay before her.

"This is the end of the line for all of you!" she said with an evil grin as she walked amongst the paralyzed bodies of her enemies, "Oh I'm going to enjoy draining every your life forces to nearly fully. Sadly Sinister will need you all."

Looking over the paralyzed forms of her enemies, Selene's gaze soon fell upon someone whom she had been wanting to kill for some time now. There was plenty of time to feast on everybody's life force…But there was only one she truly wanted to see suffer and with one final act, she would finally see to it that she burned eternally for what she had done. And with a cold, menacing glare…Her evil gaze fell upon that of Emma Frost…Who would be the first, but most certainly not the last of her victims.

"But I think he'll forgive me if there is one exception to you all…" she said as she bent down and grabbed Emma by the head and began draining the life force out of her body.

"AHHHHHHHH!" she yelled out in pain as she was consumed with a pain unlike any other and Selene was enraptured with a surge of energy that was made all the more sweet by the feeling of vengeance.

"YES!" she yelled in delight as she felt the life energy of Emma Frost drain away, "FEEL THE PAIN BITCH! ACCEPT THE SUFFERING THAT YOU SO RIGHTFULLY DESERVE! NOW…YOU DIE!"

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 48: SINISTER FACE OFF PART 4**


	48. Sinister Faceoff Part 4

Jenskott: Oddly enough, Kill Bill never even entered my mind. Yeah I wanted to end Logan's plight over Yuriko in that chapter. Don't worry Sinister won't get too far you forget who is on his tail. More Jott later, trust us both.

Mark C: I didn't want to kill of X23, but I also figured that was the best way to neutralize that device on her neck. Well at least one person seemed to like that little thing he said with the robots. We always got reasons for doing everything or at least we try to.

GothikStrawberry: Of course not, I wanted to keep her around a bit more. Have a nice time in Ireland and when you get back there will be plenty to read when you get back.

ViciousAssassin: Well, it happens sometimes. Also glad you liked the fight and how Logan put his thoughts about Deathstrike behind him, I figured now was the perfect time for that. Glad you liked all of that and as for Emma well you'll just have to read on.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yep and we got things planned for X23 for later too and can you honestly see any Deathstrike/Logan fight being anything less? Yeah Deadpool is just so fun and nope she didn't know everything. Yep another cliff hanger lol.

IvyZoe: Ouch, sorry to hear about your wrist. Yep when I write in character you want to hate boy do I do it. Selene will get what's coming to her by the end don't worry.

Kaliann: Well Selene is just pure evil plain and simple as for Sinister he's just bent on his work by any means necessary. Deadpool is actually the only one really insane. Yep the final battle is up and don't worry like I said Sinister will get his in this chapter.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, japanesegirl101, Quillian, Silver Warrior, Jaguar, coldqueen, Sparky Genocide, Aaron, Rogue14, Ancient Vampire, steph

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 48: SINISTER FACE OFF PART 4**

**-Sinister's Private Office-**

Sinister wasn't happy to say the least. His body was already partially reformed but the pain was a sensation he hadn't felt in so long he had forgotten what pain was. He had figured out earlier that the Summers' bloodline might one day make a mutant capable of killing him and he wanted to control that. He hadn't been sure if Scott had been the one, but now he knew.

He also knew that things were going wrong. If Vincent had been freed then the others would be too and that meant Deadpool and Gauntlet had failed. In his private office, he looked up at a personal screen showing the fighting and from the computer reports all of his drones were off-line. There were rare moments when he allowed himself anger and this was one of them. He had been SO close and now it was taken from him.

He looked to the large safe in his office. It held all the genetic material and information on all those he had captured. If he had to he could make do with clones then so be it, but that slight genetic drift in clones made things slightly uncertain and he always preferred the real thing. But now was not the time. He hadn't anticipated their resolve and now he was paying for it. As his arm grew back, he went to the control console and engaged the self-destruct. If they got caught in the blast then so be it, but they wouldn't get him or leave his researched out in the open for anyone to gain access to it.

He also sent all the files in the computer core to another location through a special communication replay he had in place. He would start over and this time he wouldn't make the same miscalculations. He'd would be more prepared next time and have even better security. He had just engaged the self-destruct when a crimson beam of energy hit him in his still slightly damaged side.

He looked over to see one of his works itself, Prodigy 7. Only his eyes were glowing crimson as were his hands. "You're not getting out of here Sinister…Not after everything you've done. You've destroyed families, tortured children, experimented on them, killed them, and who knows how many others. All for what?"

Vince was angry, but he let his anger cloud his mind earlier and had attacked blindly. And for that reason, he didn't make the same mistakes twice and this time he would use his rage and not let it use him. The memories of those other children screaming in agony from the injections, some dying from them, the death of his mother…Everything that had haunted him for his entire life and now he was face to face with the monster that made it. All his life he had wondered one thing. Why?

"I did it for the future…Humanity's time is running out and a new species is destined to take it's place. But I will not allow it to be as 'polluted' as humanity. I will make mutants stronger…More powerful…Perfect. This planet will have living gods as it's caretakers."

"Why me? Why did you pick ME?" he shouted out as he held him up by his neck. Sinister was still healing and still in a weakened stated.

He only grinned at him, "Because…You had the X-gene, you were close to the facility…And after that tragic 'accident' when your home burned down, killing a mother, her brother, and her child…Well no one would look for you."

"What's my name? My _real_ name?" All his life he wondered that, and this man had the answers.

"I don't know…I never bothered to remember those types of details." Vince let out a cry of outrage and threw him against a wall hard. If Sinister had been human it would have killed him, but his body took the assault and started to reform. "You could have been so good. Look at you, you have power most would kill for…Power that most would sell their soul for, yet you are ruled by your emotions. Emotions can make you weak if you allow them to control you, and blind you. I see clearly because I refuse to be blinded by them."

He forced himself up onto his feet and smiled at him with his row of sharp teeth, "But what are you going to do? Kill me? You can't and you know it…Besides you and the others will never get out of here alive."

Vince didn't like the sound of that at all and that grin wasn't putting his mind at ease either. "What do you mean Sinister?"

"This place will implode soon and you all will die inside. You can fight me and die, but I'll still live. I don't breath, eat, or sleep and I will rise again. Or you could go and tell your friends and save them, but then I'll be able to leave. I have my own way out." He stood up looking smug at the Canadian mutant. "So what's it going to be? Fight to the death that you'll lose, or save the others and let me go. Either way…You lose."

He looked at this pale faced monster and knew that he was right. He had to warn the others and that's what he was counting on. But he also wanted to see him pay for his crimes…So…He could compromise. He fired several slim energy beams at his body making as many holes as he could.

"You fool!" Sinister hadn't expected this. He thought he would save his friends not seek out vengeance. Yes, he would survive the implosion,n but he would still be underground and it would take months if not a year or two to claw his way to the surface.

But then Vincent did something unexpected, he tore off metal strips from the walls at super human speed the sound of it like a hundred nails on calk boards and then Sinister was surprised when Vincent appeared next to him. He grabbed his wrist held it up and impaled the metal into the hand. He then bent it and impaled the other end into his chest.

"What…What are you doing?" For the first time in a long time Sinister had no idea what someone else was doing and it frightened him a little. He tried fighting back, but the boy was much too strong and did the same with his other arm. He was glad he felt no pain, but was worried when the blur that Vincent was moving at and the sounds of metal he looked to see many other bands holding him in place. He tried to move, but he only had enhanced strength not the kind that someone like Vincent had.

Then it dawned on him what he was doing, "No…" He whispered out.

Vince stopped what he was doing and looked at him with a glare and looked right into his face. "I'm going to save my friends…But I'm also leaving you here. I may not be able to kill you, but I'm going to make sure that you stay put…So that you're stuck here in the dark, all alone…Buried alive. Imprisoned here…For all time…"

"I never knew you had it in you to be so ruthless," Sinister said with a small smirk on his face. "You think this will hold me? I have been alive for over a century you little shit! And I'll be back! I made you! I made you and I can destroy you! When I get out of here I'll make you think what you went through in Project Prodigy was nothing!"

Vincent turned away from him a grim expression on his face, "That is _if_ you get out."

Vincent took a grim satisfaction in seeing Sinister yell at him and curse him as he was now stuck onto that wall. But then something happened. He suddenly had a sense of great pain, but it wasn't from him…It was like he was feeling someone else's pain slightly and then a feeling came over him. The link that he had been experiencing with Emma suddenly started to weaken. He stood there confused trying to figure out what it meant and suddenly it all became clear to him.

"Emma…" Vince said in a quiet voice full of worry. Something was wrong with her…She was in pain and in danger. He left Sinister to his fate and he dumped as much energy into his body as he could to increase his speed. He knew that this would tire him out, but he needed to get to her fast. He just hoped he got to her in time, if he didn't…He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to her.

**Inside the Base**

"YES! FEEL THE PAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH!" yelled Selene, no longer holding back as she drained the life energy of Emma Frost away at an ever quickening rate, "YOU'RE SOUL SHALL BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL! AND I SHALL SEE TO IT THAT YOU SUFFER NOW AND FOREVER!"

"NO!" struggled Emma as she felt her strength quickly draining away from her, growing increasingly weak by the evil woman's life draining powers, "I…Won't…Let you…Win…"

However, as Emma grew weaker, her will to resist waned as well. Her yells of pain were quickly becoming gasps for whatever life she had left. She could feel it…The cold, unabated darkness of the abyss…Calling her on. It hurt so much…She wanted to fight it so much…But she couldn't…It was just too hard. Tears began forming on her face as her life energy grew dangerously low. She was getting weaker and weaker…Time was running out…And there seemed to be nothing she could do about it.

"No…Leave her…Alone!" struggled Rogue, the screams of Emma Frost burning in her mind as she watched the evil bitch that had hurt her so much inflict her wrath upon another.

"You're going to pay, Selene…" said Kurt as well, who was also struggling hard to overcome the mystic blast she shot them with earlier, "You von't get away vith this…"

"We're going to fight you…" grunted Sage, not wanting to have to live with any more guilt by seeing this evil bitch kill someone she had let her torture without mercy, "We're going to beat you…"

"You won't do shit, X-men!" shot Selene in response in a cold, forceful tone as she relished the invigorating feeling of draining Emma Frost's life energy, "I have already won! I shall drain each and every last one of you until there's barely anything left! And I'm going to savor every last second of it before I let the fires of Hell grant you your eternal punishment!"

Try as they might, the X-men couldn't overcome the paralyzing effects of Selene's magic. The pained groans of their friend echoed in their minds as they kept trying and trying…But there was nothing they could do…There was no stopping this insidious woman from draining the life away from their friend, forcing them to watch her die right before their eyes. They wanted to help her…They didn't want to let this evil woman win…But she was so close…So very close to succeeding. And there was nothing they could do about it.

Emma Frost was holding onto her last shred of life…Feeling an overwhelming sense of hopelessness and sorrow, for she felt that this was it…This was how it was going to end. She had finally found happiness…She had finally found a place where she felt she belonged. And most importantly…She found true love in a wonderful man who helped her through her darkest hour. But now it was all about to come to an end…Selene was about to win.

Emma knew she had done plenty of bad things in her life…But she had always held on to that small shred of hope that had kept her from becoming like the evil, cold woman that now draining her life away. She knew she had sins to atone for…That much she was willing to admit. Her life was full of so much suffering and so much loss that it was almost impossible for her to get around doing what she did. She had made many bad mistakes…But now they were all finally catching up with her as memories of the sad story that was her life streamed through her mind.

Her life…And all the suffering that came with it…Her family, having to live on the streets, and the Hellfire Club…It was all playing over again in her mind. Yet even on the brink of death, it seemed as though she would never stop suffering…She would never stop feeling pain. And she knew Selene was going to make sure she suffered as much as possible…For all eternity.

Then, with the end only seconds away for her, Emma's thoughts drifted back towards Vincent…The man who had given her a reason to move on…The man who had given her hope when she thought there was none left in her life. He had taken her, loved her, and comforted her in a way no one else ever had before. They had shared so much together…They had become linked in a way that went beyond the physical or the emotional. She knew he was the man she wanted to be with…He was the man she wanted to love, marry, and grow old with. Now it seemed as though she'd never get that chance…She'd never find true happiness with him.

Then, with her final gasp for life…She found herself doing one last thing…She reached out to Vincent Freeman.

'Vincent…' she struggled, finally unable to resist succumbing to the darkness, 'I'll always…Love…You.'

"It's over Frost…" taunted Selene with a triumphant grin, "Now you die you little bitch."

Then, just as she was about to soak up the last ounce of life from Emma Frost…An all too familiar voice interrupted her before she could finish what she so desperately wanted to complete.

"Hey Selene…Guess who!" yelled Slayer as he came charging down the hall, using Selene's momentary surprise to his advantage as he did a powerful jump kick that sent her flying down the hall with the force of a freight train.

Immediately, upon seeing the powerful warrior that had pestered her so much, the evil raven haired woman was sent into a rage…For this mortal had gotten the better of her last time and she vowed not to let it happen again.

"YOU!" she yelled, her temper raging as she locked eyes with the mutant warrior, "YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Coming from you, that's practically a term of endearment," grinned Slayer, knowing he had the psychological edge as he and the immortal woman began to duke it out once more.

Jean and Scott weren't far behind as they were looking over the others. They hadn't seem Emma yet and were trying to get the others on their feet.

As all this was going on, Vincent was running at full force down another corridor. Something was wrong…He could sense it. The link he shared with Emma had been surging with pain a mere moment ago…But now it was fading fast and it was on the verge of disappearing altogether.

"Oh my God…" he gasped as he heard her last desperate words of love before completely going silent, "Please God no…Please…Emma…No."

Then, upon reaching the maze of injured bodies…He saw her…He saw her lifeless, unmoving body lying there upon the floor. It was his worst fear come to life…He hadn't been there to protect her because he had run off to fight Sinister. And because of his incessant rage towards the man who had robbed him of everything…He was about to lose the woman who had given him everything.

"Emma…EMMA!" he yelled as he fell to the ground before her lifeless body and took her in his arms.

Tears quickly filled his eyes as he felt her icy cold face with his hands. The vibrant, beautiful woman that had so captivated his heart…Who had given him so much after having had to deal with so many losses in life…Was unmoving and lifeless. He kept trying to reach out to her through their link…But he got no answer. There was so little life left in her…So little strength. And now, Vincent Freeman was about to feel the woman he loved die right there in his arms…And there was nothing he could do about. He felt like he was dying himself on the inside…His heart…His very soul was in so much pain.

"Emma…Emma please…" he begged her and whatever higher power there was out there, "Please…Don't leave me…Don't go." He had lost so much…His mother, his family, Father Michaels, who had been like a father to him, his old home…Every time it seemed he found happiness it was taken from him. He couldn't bare to lose another, especially not the woman he knew was the love of his life.

The others struggled to fight off the lingering affects of Selene's blasts with the help of Jean and Scott, which seemed to weaken the moment Slayer began fighting her. They guessed it must have been because the power of the spell was tied to her ability to concentrate and keep it going. But now, that was far from their minds as they tried to make their way over towards the ailing White Queen, even though it looked as though all hope was lost.

"Vincent! Hey Vincent!" yelled Scott as he and Jean ran over to him and quickly kneeled beside him, taking in the sight of the lifeless body he was holding.

"Oh God…" gasped Jean as she covered her mouth in shock, "Is she…"

"NO!" shot Vincent immediately in response, "She's not dead! She's not going to die! She can't…I can't…"

Vincent once again found himself unable to speak as his words devolved into sobs. All the while in his mind he was the same thing, 'Not again, please God not again. Don't do this to me again! I can't lose her…Please…Take me instead not her…' And he meant it…If he could he would have given his life for her without hesitation.

Jean's medical knowledge quickly took over as she began feeling around Emma's neck for a pulse and using her telepathy to find any possible traces of life…But she was quickly consumed by a feeling of dread, for she was feeling nothing.

"Jean…Can you sense anything?" asked Scott anxiously as other began to crowd around her.

Jean, forcing herself to swallow the lump in her throat, only managed to shake her head in response…For they were too late. And in her medically trained mind…There was no hope for her.

"There…There aren't any signs of life," she managed to get out.

But this just caused Vincent to shake his head in response, for he refused to accept it…He refused to accept that the woman he loved was going to die.

"No…Don't say that…I can still feel her…" he said, trying to use what little was left of her through her link to keep her from leaving him forever, "She's not dead…She's not dead…"

While the others struggled to hold onto any such hope for Emma Frost, round two between Selene and Slayer was going on strong. Selene, invigorated with the life energy of Emma Frost, fought with great strength and rigor against the mutant warrior…However, her lapse earlier had caused her to suffer a few critical blows from his magic sword. And like last time…The enchanted blade that Slayer wielded with such skill sill managed to damage her…Striking down to the very core of her evil essence.

He hurt her…There was no getting around that. Mortal or not, he was hurting her in a way no one else ever had before. With both his sword and his magic, he was actually beginning to weaken her in a way she had never been weakened before. It sent her into a blind rage, for this was still a mortal…A mere man who simply wielded a couple of cheap parlor tricks. He couldn't beat her…An immortal mistress of darkness…Could he?

"You're losing your touch Selene!" grunted Slayer as he and the immortal woman remained locked in a struggle of strength and endurance, "If I didn't know any better…I'd say you were a bit hurt."

"ERR! You little shit!" she shot back with blood dripping down her lip from one of Slayer's major blows that she had suffered earlier, "You have become too great a thorn in my side! This ends right here! Right now!"

Then, Selene managed to land a series of strong counter attacks to his sword, hitting him with several mystic bolts that sent him sauntering back, but Slayer was quick to regain his composure, fighting through the pain and not letting up in the slightest.

"Ugh!" he grunted, "You're right…This does have to end. And this time…I mixed up a little something special since we didn't get to finish what we started last time."

"What are you talking about?" scoffed Selene, doubting that this mere mortal could throw anything at her that she couldn't counter, "Do you really think you stand a chance against magic?"

"Maybe not…" he said as the symbols on his hands began to glow, "But that doesn't mean I can't outsmart you."

Then, two shining white orbs formed in his hands and Selene's eyes widened in shock, for she knew what this was…And she knew what he was about to do.

"Chi orbs…" she gasped, once again finding herself consumed by rage, "NO! It's impossible!"

"Believe it Selene…" quipped Slayer, "It's possible…"

Selene, not willing to face defeat, let out a war cry and prepared to charge the mutant warrior…But before she could even take two steps, Slayer fired one of the orbs and it struck her directly, immediately reacting with her dark chi.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" she yelled as she suddenly found herself paralyzed in a field of good chi.

Slayer stood before her in a triumphant stance, for he knew that Selene's temper would be her undoing. Even though he couldn't match her in terms of magic…That didn't mean he couldn't match her in terms of wits. He knew this wouldn't destroy her forever…But it sure as hell would cripple her for a while…Hopefully long enough for the looming darkness to pass.

"Sinister is gone…" he told her, causing her eyes to widen in a mixture of shock and anger, "His plans are officially as dead as him. It's over…Your plans are finished. And now so are you…"

"ERR! FUCK YOU!" she yelled, not believing she was about to be defeated by a mere mortal.

"You wish…" he grinned as he went on to deliver the final blow.

With one final cast, Slayer blasted the immortal woman with the final orb, engulfing her in blast of good chi. Her angry screams echoed throughout the area as the light consumed her and she vanished from sight. Slayer knew that she would be back and this was just a spell that would send her away temporarily into a state of limbo…But for now, she was vanquished.

Yet again, Slayer had beaten another seemingly unbeatable foe of darkness…However, he didn't get a moment to savor such a victory as a desperate voice rang out back from the others.

"SLAYER!" yelled Vincent, still holding his dying lover in his arms, "Slayer…I need your help!"

Not wasting any time, Slayer put his sword back in his sheath and ran over towards the others, who had crowded around Emma's lifeless body in a state of sorrow and shock. Some, like Kitty, Amara, and Betsy, were already in tears, for they feared that she was already lost. Others simply watched in a daze, overwhelmed by the feeling of having watch a friend die right before their eyes.

"Guys, back up! Back up!" ordered Slayer, "Give me some room!"

Everybody quickly cleared a way for the mutant warrior, although they didn't see what could be done at this point. By all accounts, Emma Frost looked dead…But to the mutant warrior, all was not lost…Not yet.

"Slayer…Please," begged Vincent with tears streaming down his face, "You…You have to save her! Please…Don't let her die! She can't die! I can't lose her!"

"Shit…" said Slayer as he looked at the situation before him, feeling almost as overwhelmed as he was when he was fighting Selene by what he was facing now, "Oh man…Come on, lay her out."

With no time to argue, Vincent did what he said and laid Emma's lifeless body out, still cradling her head in his arms, not willing to let go. While he was doing this, Slayer took out a small bottle of strange, glowing liquid. He quickly held it up to his all seeing eye to check it, for it was one of the powerful elixirs he had concocted for this battle. It wasn't exactly formulated for this kind of situation…But it was all he had…It was their only hope.

"Oh man…" he said, shaking his head, not knowing if this was going to work, "I sure hope I mixed this right."

Looking back down at the lifeless body of Emma Frost, he knew he had no time to modify or adjust it. This was it…The last and only option. If this didn't work…He knew that Emma Frost would die.

"Well…No guts, no glory," he said as he knelt down to her side.

"What are you doing?" asked Jean, who's medical mind told her that there was no hope for her friend, "I've checked her. There's no pulse…No heartbeat…"

"But there's still life," said Slayer, "And that's enough."

"But…How the hell are ya gonna…" began Rogue, Remy was behind her holding her shoulders and she was thankful for that small comfort from him, but Slayer didn't have time to hear doubts.

"Selene drained away most of her life force…" said Slayer as he tilted her chin and prepared to give her the elixir, "But she didn't get it all…So that means our only hope is to use what little she didn't drain to save her. This potion I'm giving her is a very powerful healing elixir…Full of good, pure chi. It's not really intended for this kind of situation, but it's all I've got…If this doesn't work…Then she's gone."

It wasn't much…But it was still something to Vincent as he watched Slayer pour every last drop of the glowing potion into Emma's mouth. As he watched him do this, he began praying…He began saying every prayer he ever learned back at the orphanage. He begged, pleaded, and urged God not to take this woman away from him. He had already had so many things taken away in his life…He couldn't stand to lose this…Not the woman he loved…Not Emma.

"Okay Vincent…" said Slayer as he finished giving her the potion, "Now I'm going to need you to help with this…"

"Believe me…I'll do whatever it takes," he said in a determined tone.

"Good…Now I need you to use your link with Emma to reach out to her," he instructed, making it clear that this was very important, "You need to find her and help her…She needs to hold on. There's not much of her life force left within her…But she has to hold on and she can't do that without you."

Knowing he had to be strong for Emma, the look on Vincent's face became more determined as he closed his eyes and focused on his link with Emma. It was so weak…But it was still there. With every ounce of strength he could muster, he reached out to the woman he loved…Using the warm, comforting memories they had made together since they had found each other in their darkest hour. Memories such as their first date or when they first made love hung were the strongest and they seemed to act as guides as Vincent found himself plunging into the abyss in search of his lover. He had nothing to go on other than his heart…But that was all he needed as he finally came upon a the fading spirit-like image of Emma Frost hovering in the darkness, looking as though it was on the verge of disappearing completely.

'Emma…Emma please…Hang on,' he urged as he reached out and touched the cold skin of her face, which seemed only to become tangible through his touch.

Emma felt like she was floating, she wasn't sure what was happening and her mind felt tried, she felt tired like she just wanted to fall asleep. She was nearly there when something called out to her. Her mind tried to focus on it and wonder what it was, there was something so familiar about it. It was calling out to her and something inside of her told her to reach back to it.

To Vince she solidified somewhat, hinting that his presence was helping her and that Emma was fighting to stay alive. But as hard as she was fighting, the fragile piece of life energy that had been fading fast seemed too weak to hold on.

'Come on Emma…Fight it,' he said, holding onto her and projecting thoughts of love to her through their link, 'Please…I know you're strong enough to do this. Please Emma…I need you…I love you. Please…Don't die…Don't leave me.'

'…Vincent?' she asked the voice which now sounded so much clearer to her as the warmth she came to associate with her link with Vincent. She felt him and she knew that if she didn't fight she would never see him again. So she reached down and fought, using Vincent as her guide and tried to fight her way back to him, but it was so hard and it was like swimming against a current.

She wasn't sure if she could make it back. The more the fought the harder it was.

While Vincent was doing everything he could to give her the strength she needed, it didn't seem like she was getting any better. Her body still looked lifeless, but the potion seemed be doing something as her life force continued to linger. But despite this, Slayer was growing increasingly worried as the tension in the air continued to hold strong.

"Damn it…" he said, shaking his head as he looked at Emma's state through his all seeing eye.

"Damn it! What do you mean damn it? Is it working or not!" yelled Jean, forcing Scott to calm her down somewhat by placing his hand on her shoulder.

"No, it's working…It's just not working fast enough," said Slayer as he prepared to try one last desperate move to save this woman.

"Then, like, what do we do now!" exclaimed Kitty, thinking that all was lost. She looked down at Emma's body. Kitty considered her one of the strongest people she had known. She never let anything or anybody get in her way. She had a strength and determination she admired and seeing her now so pale and weak was horrible. She never thought Emma would be the one to die.

"I'm going to try to speed it up manually…" said Slayer as the symbols on his hands once again began to glow, "The potion is like any other piece of magic…It performs it's function as governed by the spells that are cast upon it through energy and chi. And my mutant power is manipulating physical and metaphysical energy. If I can manipulate enough metaphysical energy…And use it right for that matter…Then maybe…Just maybe…I can save her."

"But what are the chances of something like that succeeding?" asked Piotr, the large Russian was holding Kitty in his arms trying to give her comfort.

"With all due respect…You don't want to know," said the mutant warrior as he closed his eyes and began concentrating all the magic and skill he could muster to make this work.

He had never done something like this before and the chances of it succeeding weren't very good. But that sure as hell didn't stop him from trying.

'Come on…Come on,' thought the mutant warrior as he concentrated with all his might and used his magic in conjunction with the potion to bring Emma back from the brink, 'This has to work…It has to…'

The next few moments were filled with tension and anxiety as everybody nervously watched the scene before them unfold before their very eyes. It was now or never…Emma Frost would either live or die through what happened over the next vital moments.

In the depths of her mind, Vincent was still holding onto her. He clung tightly to her disembodied form, begging and pleading with her not to leave him. She was still there…She was still fighting it…But was it enough?

'Please Emma…Please,' he sent her, 'I love you…So much. You were there for me…In my darkest hour. You shared your heart with me…And I gave you mine. You gave me strength…Now let me return the favor…Let me be there for you…In the way you were there for me. Come on Emma…Come on!'

Then suddenly, the darkness around her began to flash and pulse in a brilliant glow. This caused Vincent to cling to her all the more tightly as he kept calling out to her, 'Come on Emma…Come on.'

Then…As the flashes faded, Emma's body finally began to glow, both in her mind and right before the eyes of all those watching nervously as Slayer kept his concentration and worked kept working his magic with every ounce of strength he could muster. But inside her mind…A true miracle was already taking place.

Suddenly, while he continued to cling to her in the depths of her mind, Vincent no longer found himself in the abyss…Instead, he found himself holding onto the true, full form of the love of his life in his arms at the side of the crystal clear river in the special, pristine area under the tree that Emma had brought him to when she had saved him back in the Hellfire Club. This was where they came in their minds to be together in the closest possible way…For this was THEIR place…This was where their connection of love and peace was at it's purest.

Then…Vincent felt a warm feeling consume him…One that was so comforting…So peaceful…And so loving. Emma's once cold, clammy skin was now so warm with life. The beautiful aura that had so captivated Vincent Freeman was now so clear…So strong. And as he looked around and saw where they were and stared down at the most beautiful sight he had ever seen…A warm smile spread across his face…For she had done it…They had done it…They had triumphed.

'Vincent…' he heard her say, causing his heart to swell with joy, 'Vincent…Is that you? Am I dead?'

Looking down at her, Vincent couldn't help but smile as he lovingly caressed her face and held her in his arms remember those were the words he had used when she pulled him back form the brink of his own abyss, letting her know that he was there for her.

'No…You're not dead,' he told her, 'But you are in heaven…'

Through those words, Emma Frost smiled warmly as she looked back into the beautiful blue eyes of the man she loves. And with a newly invigorated feeling of life…Emma Frost and Vincent Freeman met in a deep kiss on the serene grassy plain that was their own little piece of paradise.

Back in the real world, the glowing was finally beginning to wane as Slayer felt his efforts working. He could see her life energy returning…He could see her coming back from the brink. Selene's life draining evil had been strong, but not strong enough…And with one final act, Emma let out a heavily labored gasp as Vincent's eyes shot open and Emma was once again among the living. She was still unconscious…But she was alive as everybody looked on in amazement…Feeling as though they had just witnessed a miracle.

"Well I'll be damned…It worked," said Slayer, almost laughing to himself at the overwhelming feat that had just been accomplished.

"I…I can't believe it…" said Wanda as everybody else felt at a loss for words, "That's…Impossible." Kurt held her hand thought. He knew that miracles happened and that God must have been watching over them at this moment. Wanda looked at Kurt with a confused look and only got this look from with a knowing smile on his face.

"No…Improbable, but not impossible," said Slayer as he smiled back down at Vincent and the unconscious, yet alive Emma Frost.

Vincent smiled widely as he stood back up, still holding Emma securely in his arms. Looking back at the mutant warrior, he knew that he was now eternally indebted to him. This man had just saved the most important person in his life…He had saved the woman he loved. And for that, he was deeply grateful.

"Slayer…" he said, his voice still heavy with emotion, "Thank you…"

"No thanks are necessary, Vincent…" said the mutant warrior in response as he then turned back towards the others, "You'll all have plenty of time to celebrate later…In the meantime, let's just get the hell out of here, Sinister set this place to go up any minute and we better not stay here any longer then we have to."

**X23/Viper**

X23 was finally free from Sinister's control. What he had done to her and what he had made her do brought forth so many agonizing feelings and emotions that she could feel nothing but cold hard rage. All the pain she had endured and all the suffering she had to go through seemed to trigger the animal that raged within her that she so often had trouble controlling…Only this time, all that rage was focused on one person…Viper.

Using her powerful senses to guide her, X23 made her way down the elaborate corridors of Sinister's facility in search of the enemy she was supposed to have killed that fateful day when she took down Hydra with Logan. She thought that had been the end…But the nightmare only came back to haunt her in a way that only added to the sad story that was her life. Now she was here to finish the job. Logan had set her free…He had saved her. Even after everything she put him through, he had saved her and from that she knew now more than ever that he was more to her than just her genetic predecessor…No, he was something much more. There were plenty of issues concerning Logan that still needed to be resolved…But right now, her mind lay focused on only one task…Viper.

"VIPER!" she bellowed through the halls in a raging, animalistic yell.

Then, as she turned the final corner, the trail ended…And standing before her was the woman who had brought her so much pain.

"You little pest!" she grunted as she looked back at the young girl that had been such a thorn in her side for too long now, "I knew that stupid animal wouldn't be able to do it! But no matter…That just means I get to kill you myself!"

Viper then proceeded to whip out a couple of katanas that she had strewn in an X on her back. These blades, courtesy of Mr. Sinister, were forced of the same unbreakable material as X23's claws. She carried herself in a strong poise, showing X23 that she had skill and wasn't going to hold back this time. She had beaten her once when she captured her and she was every bit as confident that she could beat her again.

"You used me…" grunted X23 her claws came out of her knuckles in preparation for yet another fight, "You put me through so much pain…So many nightmares…"

"And you deserved every last one of them!" she shot in response, "You are a menace! A pest! A mistake and a failed science experiment that should have been terminated years ago! I will squash you like a bug! Because that's all you are X23…Not a human…Not a person…A thing."

Those words stung X23 in a way no physical attack could and that sent her into a violent rage as she lunged forth and attacked the woman that had caused her so much pain.

"NO!" she yelled with so many agonizing feelings and emotions brimming at the surface as she unleashed a fury of slashes with her claws, all of which Viper either dodged or countered with her katanas, "I AM NOT A THING!"

Viper knew she had the psychological edge on her as she kept track of her swift attacks, staying on the defensive while X23 raged with the full force of her skill. She let the raging teenage girl wear herself down with her unabated rage, using her lack of focus to her advantage as she began countering with attacks of her own. Slowly, she began to gain the upper hand, skillfully sending X23 reeling back as Viper used her cunning and skill to wear her down.

"You're getting sloppy Weapon X23!" she grunted as she did a skillful spin move to avoid another one of X23's lunges, "Maybe you're not the living weapon I once took you for…Maybe you're just a whining little insect buzzing about, aimless and distraught over her own senseless misery!"

"ERAHHHH! SHUT UP!" yelled X23, her words still stinging worse than the blows she suffered from her swords.

Viper's focus continued to give her an edge as she ducked another horizontal slash and used a narrow window of opportunity to cut a gaping wound upon her arm, causing her to yell out in a fit of pain. Then, Viper began to really let loose. She no longer held back…Attacking, slashing, and cutting the former living weapon with unabated fury. X23 tried to counter by using the claws in her feet, but Viper was too fast as she kept up her attack.

Then, as she backed her up against the wall, X23 tried one last desperate move to change the odds. Using her agility, she tried to do a skillful jump kick while Viper was in the middle of a pincer attack, but she seemed ready for that as she ducked the kick and nearly impaled her with one of her katanas. A gaping wound now spewed blood from her left side just above her waist as she let out another pained yell. Then, Viper went in for the kill as she delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to the young girl's face, head butted her, and pinned her on the ground with her katanas now at her neck, ready to sever her head from her body.

"You will never beat me X23!" she yelled as she had X23 exactly where she wanted, ready to deliver the final blow, "You can blow me up, you can bury me, and you can leave me for dead…But I'll keep coming back to finish what I started with you!"

The stinging pain in her side and the throbbing feeling in her head caused her to yell out in an animalistic rage as she struggled to overcome Viper's powerful strength. She desperately tried to escape…Unable to break free from the epic struggle she now found herself in. This was not how she wanted it to end…This was not how she wanted to die. Her life was filled with nothing but pain and sorrow…She never once had a chance to experience any of the things regular people get to experience like friends, happiness, and…Family.

"I will make sure there's nothing left of your repugnant stench!" grunted Viper as she felt X23 weaken with each passing second, "And once I'm through with you…I'm going to toss your putrid corpse right in front of your so called 'father' and kill him too so the wretched blood of Weapon X will be expunged forever!"

The mention of Logan…Her 'father' in many ways…Trigged that one single memory in X23's mind that wasn't wrought with pain. That fateful night when she tried to kill him only to end up crying in his arms once again played before her and she could vividly hear his words in her head, 'Kid…I'm the closest thing to family you've got.'

That one word…That one shred of hope in her otherwise abysmal life…Family…Triggered something within her that began to tip the balance against Viper. Suddenly, Viper began to feel X23 resisting with greater strength and power. She tried to match her, but to her surprise, X23 was actually overpowering her.

"No…You…Must…DIE!" she struggled.

"No…Not today!" she grunted.

Then, with a sudden burst of strength, X23 used one of the claws in her feet to kick Viper in the back, impaling her along her spine. This caused her to reel back in a fit of pain as she sauntered at the sheer impact of the blow. Then, with a renewed sense of strength, X23 lunged forth, ignoring the stabbing pain in her side, unleashing the full, unabated force of her skill. This time there was more than just rage driving her…There was hope…Hope from that one good memory that she had come to treasure…Hope that there was something out there worth living for.

She gave Viper no room to counter this time as she slashed and cut her way through her every defense, landing a number of small stabs and slashes upon her body that were small…But they quickly wore at her resistance. Soon, the little impacts of her blows began to add up as Viper began suffering more damaging blows from her claws. She was stabbed numerous times in her torso and chest, cut along her hand, and impaled through her shoulder. Her balance began wavering, but she still resisted with her katanas…Until finally, X23 moved in for the finishing blow as she ducked a slash and in one, fluid motion…Severed her right arm.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Viper in pain as blood came pouring out of the gaping wound.

She fell onto one knee, Viper gasped for breath as she looked up at X23 with a cold, vile expression. Her claws were dripping with her blood and there was nothing standing in her way from finishing what she started that day when she took down Hydra. She knew she had lost…She had lost to this insolent little speck of flesh that had failed at her given purpose. It was a truly dishonorable way to die…Struck by the hands of this…This failure.

"You can strike me down…" said Viper as she coughed up a stream of blood as she now stood only upon her knees at the mercy of X23, "But it won't change anything…You'll still be just a thing…Not a human. You will never be human…You can never escape what you are. Face it…Weapon X23…You are nothing…You have no one…And you will never…Be…Anything…More."

A mere hour ago, X23 might have actually agreed with her…But looking down at her claws and seeing the blood dripping from them, she remembered how Logan had spared Deathstrike earlier and if she killed Viper then she would be no better then her. She would prove that she was nothing more then just a weapon.

"No…" she told her in a strong, determined tone, "I am not just a weapon…I am not just a thing. I may not be able to escape how I came into this world…But I'm not going to continue living in Hydra's shadow anymore." With that she turned her back on Viper. If she hurried then she would survive that injury to her arm. But she wasn't just turning her back on Viper…She was turning her back on everything that they had tried to drill into her. She didn't want to be a weapon anymore she wanted to be something else.

Viper, however, was infuriated that this little freak of a weapon just turned her back to her! She would learn to think otherwise. She had been crippled not once, but TWICE by her and she would make her regret it. He picked up one of her swords with her remaining hand and charged at her. She was going to take the little thing's head off.

But X23 heard her coming and on instinct ducked the blade and spun around and dug all four claws into Viper's chest. She looked down at her with a surprised look on her face and then grinned. "See…I told you that you were just…A weapon for killing…"

X23 got her claws out of the woman's body and stepped back watching her fall to the ground her words her remains then went limp…Forever laying to rest a part of X23's life.

Now she had done it…She had finished what she had started. She was free from Hydra and once again she was left at a crossroads. But at least this time…She knew where to go and who to turn to in hopes of building the life that Hydra had denied her. Now, as she withdrew her claws, she began limping her way back down the hall to the one person who she knew could help her…Logan.

**-Outside-**

Storm and the others were just waiting now for the others. She was looking after the others as the wreckage was around them of all the robots. They had retrieved a med kit from the Velocity and were treating their wounds. Ray had to have his shirt taken off in order to wrap up the burn on his back, while Bobby was looking after Jubilee's arm.

Tabitha at one point had have jumped avoiding a direct hit, but the area she had been on was unstable and she fell. She had a sprained ankle and was having Sam help her around. She refused to leave like the other two until the others showed up.

Storm was getting worried about the others and was tempted to go in, she tried the communicator but the place must have been heavily shielded. Hank walked up to her, "I'm sure they're alright."

"I want to believe that Hank…But I wonder if it's been too long."

He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure they are, but we'll wait a little longer and then go in after them." She smiled at her friend and placed one of her hands on his. She nodded and went back to waiting then just when she was about to have them go in she saw them coming out at a run.

"Storm, move everyone out of here now!" Scott yelled out to her.

"What's going on?" She asked as the other team was getting ready.

"This place is going to blow up! Get everyone out of here and back to the vehicles now!" He shouted out again at her as they were running. Many of them were tired and their lungs were beginning to burn with the effort.

"Can you teleport us out of here?" Wanda asked Slayer but he just shook his head.

"I'm too weak…That fight with Selene and what did for Emma sapped my strength, and it might take too much time for me to be ready to try all of us."

"Kurt?" she asked her boyfriend and he nodded. He took her and grabbed Slayer and then started teleporting back and forth trying to get as many out and onto the X-Jet as he could. Vince was already gone with Emma making sure she was out of danger as Bobby made an ice slide and a few of them got on that while Sam carried Tabby out of there as did Sunspot carried Amara.

The others had to run, but Storm stopped and looked back, she didn't see Logan and was afraid he wasn't coming out, but then she saw him coming out. "LOGAN!" She flew over to him fast. "Oh goddess," she gasped seeing him, for he had blood all over him and his black uniform had claw marks all over it.

"Don't worry Ro, I'm fine and not all of the blood is mine," He smiled at her showing her that he really was okay, but he sure still felt that last battle.

"Logan, we need to get out of here the place it set to explode or something."

Logan was instantly alert and looked around, "Did the kid get out? Did X23 come out ahead of me?" She shook her head and Logan swore, "I have to get her Ro, I'm not leaving her behind!"

"Logan!" she shouted out to him as he turned but stopped. They saw X23 looking just as beat up coming out.

"Kid…Damn I'm glad ta see ya! Come on, this place is going up in flames and we need to get out of here fast!" She didn't need to be told twice and the last three of them rushed out of the factory. They all got back into whatever vehicles they could and as they reached the air. And just as they were reaching a higher altitude, the place started to erupt into flames.

The air around them started buckle from the force coming up from the ground shaking the aircraft. In both vehicles the alarms went off as the pilots tried to hold them steady and rise up higher out of the place. Down below them the place seemed to sink into the ground as the entire facility caved in and especially buried itself.

In the back of the jet Scott had a slightly worried expression on his face.

"Scott, what's wrong?" asked Jean

"What if Sinister is still out there?" he said, for he didn't like the fact that man was out there ready to do who knows what next. He was thinking he should have ended it then and there, but he hadn't and wondered if he was going to pay for it.

"Don't worry about it," They all turned to Vince who had Emma resting in his lap with his arms around her.

"What do you mean?" Scott asked him.

Vince was just silent a moment his face with no readable expression on it, "Let's just say I made sure he stuck in a hole even he'll never get out of. He's still alive…But I doubt he's happy."

"You mean he was still in there?" Scott had mixed feelings about that and when Vince nodded he just sat back and decided not to ask. He was just glad that this maniac was out of their lives at the moment, for that's all that mattered that and he and the others were out of that nightmare. He felt Jean's hand take his and he held hers back.

Back at the mansion Xavier pulled off his helmet and smiled for the first time in days. They were all safe and sounds and they were coming home. He would make sure that the medical ward was ready, but nothing life threatening. He was just happy that they were coming back. He hated seeing them go off without helping them.

He cursed his legs at times like this, but he was so relieved to have them coming back home. But he wouldn't let up after this. He was going to be more careful from now on, for he knew that Shaw was still out there and he would be ready for him next time around. He would make sure that his students were safe here. This was supposed to be their home and he wouldn't allow them to suffer again under this.

He was blaming himself for reading too much of that book and maybe if he hadn't he could have done something. He would have to think on that, but first he would tell Rahne and Jamie to get ready and go to meet the other in the hanger. He wanted to welcome his friends and family back home in person.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 49: HOME COMING**


	49. Home Coming

Jenskott: Yeah, I figure he would like it too, but it's still hard to shape shift with metal all over and in your body and buried in rouble. Well we wanted to kill off Viper but if she had just killed her after the arm thing then that would prove she was nothing more then a weapon, this shows that she's has both mercy and makes mistakes.

Mark C: Yep, he did and I wanted the prefect revenge and punishment for that scene. Yeah don't worry what happened with Viper, X23 will talk it over with Logan later on.

ViciousAssassin: Yeah I figure that was perfect punishment for Sinister. Yeah Selene is that and glad you liked the Emma scare there and the X23/Viper fight. Yep Jamie/Rahne is in this chapter.

Aaron: Yep I thought that was poetic justice for him to do that to Sinister too. We both wanted that part with Selene/Slayer/Emma to be really dramatic and keep you on the edge of your seat. For X23 we wanted her to take her first steps to regaining her humanity, hence her showing mercy to Viper.

Cold queen: I guess I can see your point in that, but just let it go it only happens in certain types of scenes anyway.

Silverdash: No there's one more act left.

KSimonT-X: Thanks for the vote of confidence both me and Slickboy want this fic to be one of the best on the Evo board. You know I didn't plan to have Sinister/Selene together like that but I just had this inspiration ya know?

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Quillian, Kaliann, The Uncanny R-Man, Silver Warrior

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 49: HOME COMING**

**-Infirmary- **

Rahne was helping to set up the infirmary. Xavier had told them what they would most likely need and they got it all set up. "Do ye think the others weren't injured Jamie?" she asked him as she sat down on one of the beds.

Both of them had been waiting nervously for any kind of news and even though the Professor said they were all coming back, the fact that they were getting out all of these supplies didn't give them much confidence in the health of those coming back.

Jamie sat down next to her, "I hope so…I just wish we were given a chance to help out. I feel so useless…Especially with the weakest powers here," he sighed, he never really liked his powers. They were too much of a hassle at times. He had to be so careful and he knew that at times, everyone thought his clones were annoying. He couldn't help it because sometimes he just multiplied by accident and it was hard to get them to merge back with him.

"You should nae think that, Jamie. I mean ye nae aren't weak and neither of your powers," she told him taking his hand in hers. Jamie blushed a bit at the contact, "I mean, at least you were there to fight in that battle with Apocalypse…I wasn't."

"Yeah, well your mom took you away…I'm glad that you came back at least…I…I missed you," he said as he smiled and looked away for a bit.

Rahne looked at his face and smiled. She had to admit that when she came back, there were a few changes but Jamie was one of them. He had grown a bit from that time and now he was just as tall if not a little taller then her. He also had grown up a bit in that time she had been away. Sure he was still just as fun to be around as before, but he was a bit more serious.

Everyone had been after Apocalypse it seemed. And she never noticed how handsome Jamie's face was. He had those boyish good looks that she knew would only improve with time. She felt herself flush a bit remembering how her mind had wondered at his touch from that one as he gave her a backrub.

She wondered why she was feeling like this. She only thought of Jamie as like a little brother…Sure he was barely a year younger then her and he was nearly fifteen like her. But lately she had been looking at him a bit differently. He was so sweet and fun to be with and he had grown so much physically and personally. She couldn't help but wonder if…Was she was starting to crush on Jamie? It was kind of a scary thought really, but lately her mind had been wondering to him from time to time.

Jamie was wondering what Rahne was looking at, "Rahne?"

"Huh? Oh sorry it's just that…I was thinkin' about somethin'," she said, blushing from what she was thinking about.

Jamie always thought she looked so cute and he looked at her for a minute. "Rahne…Why do you always have your hair up like that?" He had seen her when her hair was down and he thought she looked more beautiful like that.

"Ye dinnae like my hair?" she asked him a little put off from that.

"Oh no, it's cute on you," he blushed a bit, "I just think it's prettier when it's…You know…Down." He looked at the floor, too embarrassed to look at her. He didn't know what possessed him to say such things to her, but for some reason they just blurted out in her presence.

"You…Like my hair down?" she asked him, feeling a bit strange. He nodded in response and she thought about it and reached up and undid the pigtails and shook her head to loosen up the hair. "Like this?"

Jamie looked at her and his jaw dropped a bit. Her hair was now longer and really played off her face now. She looked beautiful with her hair down. He loved her red hair and large green eyes.

"Jamie?" she asked, but got no response and started to blush, "Jamie, stopped lookin' at me like that. Yur makin' me blush."

"Wow…You're beautiful," he breathed out just staring at her.

"What?" Rahne said surprised by that.

Jamie's eyes widened in horror at what he just said. 'Oh shit! Oh man of all the stupid lame things to say! Oh God, what if she's offended or thinks I'm weird now?' he got off the bed, "N-nothing, I didn't say anything."

Rahne didn't believe him…She knew what she had heard. Then, as he got off the bed, she took his arm, "Jamie…Jamie look at me!"

He slowly turned around looking at his feet. He was sure she was either going to yell at him or tell him she was thankful, but only thought of him as a friend. His heart sank at those thoughts, for he really did like her he had for so long. He felt her slender fingers touch his cheeks and raise his head to meet her eyes. She saw something in his eyes and it made her wonder.

He always seemed to hang around her the most or tried to make her laugh and feel happy more then the others. And as she thought about all of that and what he had said to her, she now felt a new sense of determination to take it to another level. "Jamie…Do…Do you like me?"

Jamie tried to say no, but looking into her eyes he just couldn't bring himself to do it. "Yeah…I do…I've liked you for a very long time Rahne. I mean…Tou're so pretty and you never treated me like a child or like I get in the way."

She felt her heart warm at his comments. "Well…I like ye too…I think I'm just startin' ta realize it."

Jamie's smile was so big and bright it was just a sight that would warm anyone's heart. "So…If I asked you out on a date…Would you, you know…Go with me?" He thought back to that only other date he had and that had been with Kitty, but that hadn't even been a real one. Although he still liked that memory.

"Aye…I would. Are ye asking?" she teased and he laughed a bit in response, which was nothing short of infectious to her as she started to get up too. All the tension from the day seemed to be working out of their system as she looked at him and felt a compulsion to do something more. "Jamie…Have ye ever been…Kissed?" she asked a little shyly.

Jamie smiled and blushed, "Uh…Not really. Tabitha gave me a peck on the cheek once for helping her out, but that's it."

"Would ye…Like to try it…For real?" she asked him and he nodded his head slowly. The two of them moved in slowly, not sure of what to do. Rahne wanted to know just how big her feelings were for Jamie and from what the girls talked about, many agreed that kissing the boy was a sure fire way to find out if they had anything between them.

Jamie felt his lips touch hers in the first real kiss of his life. He knew he would never forget this day or this kiss as long as he remembered. It was a soft, warm, wonderful sensation and the young couple stayed there for a time before both broke away. Both of the young teens had on smiles looking at the other and knew that they had just taken the first step in something that was sure to change not just how things were between them, but how things would be for the rest of their lives.

**Institute Hanger**

Upon the arrival of the X-jet, the triumphant team of mutants sauntered out somewhat bruised, but alive and well nonetheless. It had been a truly epic fight…Yet they had managed to overcome the odds and come out on top…With a little help from Slayer that is. One of them almost died, two of them had almost been dissected, but in the end they had triumphed. And after such a long, hard battle it was good to be home.

For the most part, there were only minor to moderate injuries, but there was nothing that they couldn't heal from. Some would probably take a bit longer than others, but everybody was sure to make a full recovery. Because as X-men, enduring such things was just another part of the job and to them, it was all worth it.

"Welcome back my students…" greeted Xavier as he proudly watched the team of mutants he had taught and raised saunter out of the X-jet and the Velocity.

"Oh man…I can't tell you how glad I am to hear that, Professor," said Scott, feeling dead tired along with most of the others as they all set foot back in the only place that ever truly felt like home to them.

"Yeah…I was beginning to think I'd never see this place again," said Jean as she gave the Professor a welcoming hug, which somewhat shocked the wheelchair bound man, but he accepted it nonetheless.

"Well you have nothing to worry about now my children…" said Professor Xavier confidently, promising himself that he would not allow something like this to happen again to his beloved students, "It's over…It's finally over."

"Amen to that!" said Kitty with a jubilant smile as she held Piotr's hand tightly in hers as they made their way up out of the lower levels, feeling a need to be anywhere else but a laboratory after having spent too much time in Sinister's clutches, "Now if you'll excuse us…I think I'm in dire need of a little shut eye."

"You said a mouthful, Kitty…" said Kurt, who hadn't slept much during the whole ordeal, "I haven't slept vell in days…"

"Well that changes tonight…I'll make sure of it," said Wanda as she took her boyfriend's hand, which helped him to manage a smile as he leaned on her for support as they made their way upstairs as well for some much needed rest.

**Infirmary**

With everybody so tired from it all, those who were able to went upstairs to sleep in their own beds instead of the sterile hospital environment not unlike the one they had just fought through. Vincent wasted no time in carrying Emma up to her room, wanting to make sure she woke up feeling safe and comfortable in her bed. And many others followed suit, eager to sleep this whole ordeal off. However, a few did have to remain in the infirmary to be treated by Hank and Sage.

Jubilee, for one, had badly burned her arm, requiring her to wear a small cast for a week or so in order to heal up. Bobby, even though he wasn't injured, stayed with her the whole time…If for nothing more, than for support.

"How's the arm, feeling Jubes?" he asked her after Hank made the finishing touches.

"A lot better now…But it's still a little stiff," she told him, flexing her arm a bit to work out the stiffness.

"And it may stay that way for a while," said Hank as he gathered up the equipment he had used to apply the cast, "But don't worry my dear. The cast will be off before you know it."

"Yeah, until then, think of it as an accessory!" said Bobby, always one to put a positive spin on things.

That earned him a playful swat from Jubilee as Hank left the young couple to their own devices as he tended to a few others.

"You're incorrigible…" she said with a playful smirk.

"And you're cute, so we're even," he quipped in response as he sat up on the examining table next to her and slid an arm around her waist.

A brief silence fell over them as they both looked at the cast, which seemed to symbolize just how difficult the fight had been for them. Neither of them had partaken in such an intense battle since Apocalypse and this one was every bit as difficult. Add to that, it left a few physical marks as well as an impact mentally. But in participating in this fight, they felt as though they were true X-men…Fighting with the rest of the team against an evil few others could contemplate. And not only had thought fought…They had triumphed. And the feeling it gave them was in a class all it's own.

"So I guess this makes you an X-man as well…" said Bobby, breaking the silence as he hugged her a little closer.

"I guess so…" said Jubilee, her voice growing a bit more distant, "But…Can I ask you something Bobby?"

"Sure…What is it?" asked Bobby, also becoming a bit more serious.

"Were…Were you ever scared during that fight?" she asked him.

This only caused the young man to hug his girlfriend a little closer as he looked back at her with compassion and honest, heartfelt emotion. Few things could get Bobby Drake emotional…But this girl was definitely one of them.

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't…" he told her truthfully, "There were times I was scared…Especially when you got hurt."

"Aw…That's sweet of you," she said with a smile.

"I'm serious…" he told her, his demeanor not shifting, "I was afraid that…That I could lose you and I…I don't think I could handle that. I don't think I could ever forgive myself if something happened to you."

"Oh Bobby…" she told him as she cupped his chin her hand and gave him a warm smile, "You won't lose me…Not as long as we're X-men. We fought and we triumphed…And if we can win against odds like that, then there's nothing we can't overcome."

Her words helped bring a smile to Bobby's face as she leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss on the lips, helping them both remember what they had come to see so clearly as a result of this battle…And just how much they meant to one another.

While Bobby was helping Jubilee with her injury, Sam was also helping with Tabitha, who had suffered a mild sprain on her ankle during the fight. Hank had taped it up and put a small cast on it, but Sam was the one who wanted to apply it, which didn't bother Hank too much since he noticed how Sam seemed to be a little protective of her. But protective or not, that didn't make him any less clumsy.

"Ow! Damn, that really hurts!" cursed Tabby as she winced again as Sam was finishing up the cast.

"Well it's bound to hurt if you don't hold still, Tabby," said Sam, struggling a bit with Tabby's ankle. He was lucky to know a thing or two about first aid given his life on a farm back in Kentucky, but Tabitha wasn't making it any easier for him as she squirmed from the sting.

"Ugh…Remind me to avoid killer humanoid robots in the future," she grumbled, feeling like somewhat of a klutz getting hurt.

"Well don't worry, Ah'll be sure to let you know if we come across anymore," said Sam, which got Tabby to laugh a bit as Sam finished up and helped her off the table.

"Mmm…You're a sweety, Sammy," she cooed as she leaned on him to keep the pressure off her bad ankle.

"Well don't Ah have to be if I'm gonna be your boyfriend?" he said with a smile as Tabitha snaked her arms around his neck.

"Not really…But it sure does help," she said with a grin as she planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush bright red in a that made him look all the more cute to Tabitha.

Their actions didn't go unnoticed by Ray and Roberto, both of which just happened to be passing by after Ray had received bandages for a burn mark on his back and Roberto had gotten patched up as a result of a minor shoulder injury. They made kissing faces at the young couple in a teasing gesture, but both Sam and Tabby seemed to ignore it, for they weren't about to let a little thing like that get in the way of their blossoming relationship.

However, in addition to Ray and Roberto, Amara had also seen Sam and Tabby's little show of affection. She wished she hadn't been there to see it, for it was still very hard for her to bear. She was happy that they were happy…But it still left her alone. She didn't know how she was going to move past this, but for now, all she could hope was that it would all blow over for her and this misery she now felt would gradually wane. She just wished she had somebody…ANYBODY…To talk to or share something with. But for now…All she simply needed rest for her heart and mind…But she still hoped that tomorrow would bring forth something better, whatever it may be.

As Beast made a final check, he couldn't help but smile to himself at how some of the students found solstice in each other, particularly the couples. The story he had heard concerning Emma seemed just too fantastic for any scientifically minded person to believe…But he didn't doubt a word they had said, for he knew that as X-men, facing the impossible was all part of the job.

"I take it they're going to be just fine," came a voice, breaking Hank out of his light daze.

"Sage?" he said as he turned to face the young woman that had helped them so much in their search as well as the big battle that it led to, "What are you doing still down here? I thought you had gone up to turn in."

"No rest for the weary, I guess," she shrugged, "Besides, I thought I might as well stick around. You know…Just to make sure everybody was okay."

Her resilience never ceased to surprise him as he shook his head in amazement. Hank had never met a woman like her before…Smart, strong, and resilient in her own unique way. And there were of course those growing feelings he had for her that seemed to only grow as a result of this fateful mission.

"Remarkable, isn't it?" said Sage as her gaze drifted over towards Sam and Tabitha as he helped her out of the infirmary, leaning on him for support.

"What is?" asked Hank curiously.

"How this place has so much advanced medical technology…Yet it seems as though the best medicine for everybody has been love," she said, her tone growing somewhat distant, for it gave her a lot to think about.

"Yes, I most certainly wouldn't argue that," he grinned as he watched Sam help Tabby over towards the elevators, "Even after such a trying ordeal…The simplest forms of comfort seem to be the best."

"I guess so…" said Sage.

A brief silence soon fell over them as the two astute minds stood alone in the halls of the infirmary in a mild daze. So much had happened as a result of all this. The odds were so stacked against them, yet they still managed to overcome the daunting challenges that faced them. Now here they were…Alive and well with the rest of the team with so much to be thankful for.

"So how does it feel, Sage?" asked Hank, finally breaking the silence.

"How does what feel?" she asked curiously.

"How does it feel to fight with the X-men again?" he asked her.

Sage couldn't help but smile at such a question, for it brought forth so many overwhelming emotions for her. This time…She hadn't fought as a mere side hand like before. This time…She fought as a true X-man…And it was truly an amazing feeling.

"It feels…Wonderful," she told him as she reflected on everything she had been through since re-joining the institute, "I feel as though this is where I truly belong now…This is where I can do the most good. For so long now, I searched to find meaning in my life. But I was searching in all the wrong places…Because it was here all along. And it's certainly a welcome feeling."

"Sometimes we have to search in the wrong places to find the right things," he told her with a reassuring smile, glad to know that she was now here to stay.

"Well said, McCoy," she said with a wry grin.

"So what do you plan on doing now that this whole ordeal is over?" he asked her.

"A shower…" she answered without hesitation, "But first…I'm going to ask you out to dinner."

The expression on Hank's face quickly turned to one of great shock, wondering if he had just had an auditory hallucination. Did she really just say what he thought she said? Did she really ask him out on a date? It seemed more impossible than having faced a couple of evil immortals. But nevertheless, he heard it…And as he looked back into her alluring dark eyes, he couldn't help but feel a jump in his heartbeat, for he never thought he'd ever get a chance like this.

"You…You mean like a date?" he asked her.

"Yes Hank…A date…A real date," she told him, making it clear that she was being very serious.

"Are…Are you sure?"

"Is the atomic weight of iron 55.847?" she said back with a grin.

Hank could help but laugh as he smiled back at the beautiful young woman, for that was a clear enough answer for him.

"In that case…It's a date!" he proclaimed as they both walked off hand and hand down the halls of the infirmary with a new sense of optimism that things would take a turn for the better in wake of this whole ordeal.

While Hank and Sage were making one last sweep of the injured, Rogue was still lingering in one of the infirmary room trying to clean her hair up a bit with some of the tools at her disposal. Her skin may have been as tough as tank armor, but her hair was plenty vulnerable and it was left quite messy as a result of the grenade to the face she took. And while she was never usually one to pine over her hair like other girls, that didn't mean she wanted it all messy and such.

"Ah, dang it!" she grunted as she tore a piece of shrapnel out from her still slightly singed hair, "Stupid grenade…"

"Still at it I see…" came a voice that startled her out of her focused state as she turned to face the last person she wanted to see her like this.

"Remy!" she gasped, partially in surprise and partially with a sense of dread since her hair was now such a mess, "What in the hell are ya doin' still down here?"

"Well you're still down here, cherè," he said in his distinct, cocky tone, "Dat's all de reason Remy needs to be down here too."

"Well ya should be resting like everybody else…" she told him, looking away and trying to hide her disfigured hairdo even thought she knew it was downright impossible.

"I know…Couldn't sleep though," he said as he took a step closer towards her.

Rogue somewhat resisted his approach, still not wanting him to see her like this, but even she didn't have the strength to stop him. She continued looking away, not wanting him to see her now messed up face, but that didn't seem to bother Remy as she felt his hand upon her shoulder, which almost made her melt right then and there.

"Hey, you okay, Rogue?" he asked her in a concerned tone.

"Yeah…Ah'm fine," she told him in an unconvincing tone.

"You're a bad liar…" he said in response as he turned her around to face him, "Come on…Tell Remy. Is dis about de hair?"

"No!" she said almost immediately, but Remy just cast her a skeptical glance, forcing her to grudgingly admit the truth, "Well…Not entirely."

"Hey, ya still look like de most belle femme on de face of de planet to me," he told her in a sincere tone.

That did help a bit as she finally allowed herself to once again become lost in his eyes, but there was still so much more that had been troubling her. And even though the mission was over and deemed a success…Many of those issues were still unresolved for her.

"Thanks, but…It ain't just that," she told him, once again looking away.

"Den what is it?" asked Remy, sincerely wanting to know.

"It's just that…" she began, trying to find the right words, "Ah was worried about ya, okay? Ah was worried about you, Ah was worried about mah brother, Ah was worried about everybody…I mean, after what Jean and Ah went through, Ah honestly thought ya going to be tortured or killed or…"

She could have gone on forever, but she soon found herself unable to as Remy instinctively took her in his arms and hugged her tightly. She soon hugged back after a few seconds, burying her face in his shoulder, on the verge of tears after having come so close to losing the man who was quickly become such a major part of her life.

"Ah thought I'd never see ya again…" she said, swallowing the lump in her throat that had formed, "Ah thought we'd never get a chance to…To see where things could go between us…To see if…Ah don't know…If this was it…This was the one."

"Shh…It's okay, cherè," he said in a soothing tone as he tenderly stroked her charred hair, "Remy's here now…And he's okay. And I promise you…I ain't goin' anywhere dis time. I'll be here for you…Always."

"You promise?" she asked him as she looked back up into his red on black eyes with a slight tear trailing down her face.

"I promise…" he told her, "You have Remy's word…I promise I'll be here."

She quickly sunk into his arms as another wave of emotion hit her, causing more tears to flow down her face. Then, in a show of just how worried she had been for him, she captured his lips in a deep, tender kiss. Remy was a bit surprised at first, but he quickly sank into it…Letting this beautiful woman that he had fallen so hard for know that he was a man of his word…And he would keep his promise no matter what.

After a while, Remy coaxed Rogue into giving her hair a rest and led her upstairs to the dormitories where they both would get some much needed rest. He walked her to her room and kissed her hand goodnight, which caused her to blush he did that. In her room, she sighed and went straight to bed, hoping that with everyone back she could finally get a decent nights sleep. She had enough rough nights from the nightmares of her capture, but when they had been taken she hadn't slept well at all. But this time…She finally managed to sleep peacefully for the first time in a long time.

This left only one couple remaining in the infirmary…Betsy and Warren.

The two had been down in the medical bays for a while since Warren had sustained a couple of serious shots to his wings, leaving him in a great deal of discomfort, but thankfully it wasn't too serious. After a brief examination from Hank, he was told that he should be back up and flying again within the week give or more, which was good news for him…Since he had grown quite fond of the daily ritual of flying around in the crisp morning sky sometimes with Betsy in his arms.

Even after Hank and Sage had left, Betsy remained by her lover's side, patching up the wounds on his wings and lending the comfort and assurance that only she could. It had been a hard fight for all of them and they had come face to face with a truly evil force…But they had managed to come out on top and for Betsy and Warren, it gave them an exhilarating feeling that few others could match.

"Okay, luv…Almost done," she told him as she worked a needle and stitch through some of the stubborn cartilage of his wings.

"Take your time," he assured her, "It's definitely not as painful as it was earlier."

"Well it's only minor," she told him as she cut the needle and thread with a small psionic blade and smoothed out the feathers, "Hank said you should be back at full strength in no time. You'll just have to stay out of the air for a while."

"Bummer," he said as he stretched his wings a bit, shaking out some of the lingering sting, "I guess that means we won't be able to take our little morning 'strolls.'"

"Yeah…I know," said Betsy in an equally disappointed tone, "But don't worry…I'm sure will think of something to fill the void."

"Something as thrilling as flying with the woman I love in my arms?" he told her with a smile, "I don't know…That's going to be a tough one."

"Hey…We're X-men now, luv," she told him as she slipped her arms around his neck as he drew her into a tight embrace, "We handle tough things for a living."

"Hmm…I guess you're right," he said as a gleaming smile spread across his face, "We went up against evil and won…And I suppose that really does make us true X-men."

"You know it, luv!" said Betsy with a smile.

And with that, Betsy and Warren met in another deep kiss, capping off a truly amazing triumph for the both of them…For now they could finally call themselves true X-men.

**Slayer & Xavier**

As happy as everybody seemed upon hearing that the whole ordeal was over, the mutant warrior known as Slayer remained indifferent to it all…For through his all seeing eye, he knew that nothing could be further from the truth. He was still a bit weak from all the magic and energy he had exerted on the mission, but it wouldn't take long for him to recover and make his leave. There was still a powerful darkness out there looming and this latest success had only delayed it.

Add to that, the challenges were getting all the more difficult. Unlike last time, he had to get involved personally with this one. If he hadn't, then it was very likely that Selene would have succeeded in killing Emma and probably many others given her power. The thought alone was something he didn't want to entertain, for it was still just a prelude to the true darkness that they were all about to face. It was still unclear what it was, but as long as Selene was still out there, nobody was safe.

With the rest of the mansion resting and recovering, Slayer found himself once again lost in a daze as stood on the balcony overlooking the pool. Watching the stars, he saw with his all seeing eye just how vast the universe was. His mortal mind could never hope to fully grasp it, but as the holder of such great power, he could experience it in a way no other being could. But as beautiful as the stars were, the darkness that threatened so much was written in their mystery…Giving off an ominous feeling of foreboding that through such majesty, so much untold devastation could be unleashed.

Feeling fit enough, he decided that he had been here for too long and should probably return to the lonely shadows where he belonged. It wasn't a place he particularly enjoyed, but it was a place where many of the complications that confounded his life were irrelevant…Offering a small glimmer of peace to the young warrior who was plagued by so much.

He was just about to cast a transport spell, when suddenly, he saw a presence approach him from behind and abruptly halted his spell.

"Slayer…" said Professor Charles Xavier as he wheeled over to the young man who he and the rest of the institute owed so much, "You're not leaving so soon, are you?"

"Why not?" he said in a low, monotone voice, "I've got enough strength back to manage it. And besides, I think I've overstayed my welcome here."

"But aren't you even going to say goodbye?" asked the Professor, not understanding why this mysterious man would help them so much, yet simply leave so abruptly without so much as a word to the others, "Aren't you going to give everybody whose lives you've saved a chance to say thank you?"

"I don't require any thanks for what I've done," he told him bluntly, "It's not why I do what I do."

"Be that as it may, Slayer…" said the Professor as he wheeled in closer to the mutant warrior, "You still saved my students. You helped us overcome a truly evil foe the likes of which we never could have defeated without your help and assistance."

"I didn't…" he began, but the Professor wouldn't allow him to downplay what he had done for them…Not this time.

"But you did, Slayer…Don't keep denying it," urged the Professor, thinking this man had to be a truly tortured soul for him to think in such a manner, "Now I may not know why it is you do what you do, but that doesn't make what you did for me and my students any less significant. You helped us all…You saved many of my children…One of whom was on the brink of death. That alone says a lot about the kind of man you are at heart…"

Slayer was silent, unable to simply leave in wake of this man's words. For so long now, he had lived in the shadows never seeking any real interaction with anybody, for every single time he grew close to anybody, they ended up suffering or dying. And these people above all others didn't deserve that…Yet already, they had shown him just how strong they could be. They all managed to hold their own against Sinister and come out on top in a way he never could have seen even with his all seeing eye. But strong or not, that didn't make it any less risky for him to be there and he wouldn't allow any more deaths to plague his conscious no matter how strong or trusting they may be.

But still…A part of his mind was curious. And as it had so often before in the past, many times with dire consequences, his curiosity got the better of him.

"Professor Xavier…What is it you want from me?" he asked him in a serious tone, "What are you asking of me?"

"Stay…" said the wheel chair bound man.

"What!" said the mutant warrior, thinking the man was crazy for even considering it.

"I mean it…Stay," said Professor Xavier, looking dead serious, "Stay here with the X-men at my institute."

Slayer was afraid something like this would happen. He knew that getting involved on a personal level with anybody ran the risk of attachment of some kind. And attachment to him always led to suffering and heartache. Even before he got his powers, that had been the sad story of his life and upon picking up his sword, vowed to never allow such suffering to plague his already tormented soul. Yet time and time again, he allowed himself to get involved with people outside the shadows…And time and time again, it led to tragedy. And tragedy is something he most certainly didn't want to bring upon this man and his beloved students.

"I'm sorry Professor…But I just can't do that," he told him in response.

"But why?" asked the Professor, still not understanding this mysterious man's motives.

"Because I don't belong here…" he said flatly.

"What makes you say that?" asked Xavier in response.

"Well aside from having an eye that can see anything," he quipped, "I don't belong anywhere. I'm a warrior of the shadows Professor…That's where I belong…That's the only place I can be. I'm sorry…Believe me, I am. But trust me…It's better this way."

"I don't believe that Slayer…" said the Professor, once again stopping the mutant warrior cold in his tracks before he could depart, "I don't believe that for a second."

"You would if you knew me…" he told him with a solemn tone.

"Maybe so, but I don't…Therefore, it is irrelevant," said Xavier, his many years of wisdom clearly showing to the mutant warrior, "Slayer…It's clear to me that you're a very tortured soul. I don't need to be telepathic to see that."

"You have no idea…" said Slayer, his low monotone voice not waning in the slightest.

"You're right…I don't," he affirmed, speaking only from what he knew, "And I probably can't. But that doesn't mean my institute can't help you."

The mutant warrior knew he shouldn't…Every logical sense and his body was telling him to just disappear like he always did and leave this man and his students alone until the time was right. But still…There was still that urge deep inside him that he couldn't ignore to reach out from the shadows and connect with something more than this life of eternal combat. It was one of his major weaknesses as a mortal being. He had tried time and time again to suppress it…But despite all his skill and power, even he wasn't strong enough to overcome it.

"I'm sorry, Professor…I just don't think it would be right for me to…" he began, but the Professor wasn't finished.

"I'm not asking you to join the team, Slayer…" he told the mutant warrior in a tone a bit less imposing, "I'm just asking you to stay…For one night…Just to think about it. If for anything…For the rest of the students who owe you their lives and their gratitude. You helped us Slayer…You helped us in ways we can never thank you for. In return, let us help you…"

Slayer had always felt he was beyond help, but looking back at this man and seeing through his eye the true, honest sincerity in his words…He couldn't deny the kindness in his intentions. Few people had ever taken a chance with him…And he hadn't taken a chance on many people for that matter. It was all a matter of the choices he had made in life. And now, he was faced with another.

There were so many choices he regretted in his life and now he was stuck making another one that could have dire consequences…Yet on the flip side, it could also give him something more…Something he could never experience otherwise. But he had been alone for so long now…Was he even capable of functioning around others? He had already interacted more with the X-man than anybody else since before he got his powers. Was this a sign of some sorts? Was there something he was seeing, but not fully ascertaining with them? The mutant warrior had no way of knowing the answers to such baffling questions…But if he simply made a choice, then perhaps he could find those answers and possibly many more if he was just willing to take a chance.

"The choice is yours, Slayer…" said the Professor as he turned around and began wheeling back inside, feeling as though he had said what he needed to say, "I'm not going to force you either way. I just want you to consider it…Even if you end up leaving, please just consider it. Stay for the night and think it over if you must…But whether or not you take something from this, just know that I am still eternally grateful for what you've done…And this institute is now forever in your debt."

And with that, Professor Charles Xavier left the mutant warrior to his decision, not knowing if anybody would get a chance to see him again when the sun rose. He sincerely hoped that he would consider staying, but the choice was his and his alone...And whatever he chose, he hoped it would all work out for the best.

For Slayer, he found himself at a crossroad as he had many times before in his life. Few chances like this were ever presented to him and so much of him yearned to reach out for that which he felt was so unobtainable. For the longest time, he had only found solstice in the heat of battle. When he was fighting, nothing else seemed to matter. It was one of the few times he ever found himself at peace. Yet outside combat…A maze of complications cluttered his life to no end and brought untold frustration and sorrow.

In thinking about the decision that presented him, he remembered where the other path led…For he had walked that road many times before. But if he stayed…Then he would be treading into the unknown. Was it truly worth the risk? Could he actually stay in a place like this instead of returning to the shadows?

Slayer wasn't sure what he was going to do, but one thing was already clear to him…He would not be able to make this decision right here and now. For one night…He would stay here at this strange, yet enchanting place…Thinking about whether or not he should really stay. But staying brought it's own level of complications…And possibly untold danger. Nevertheless, he was still willing to consider some of the things Xavier had said…For he could not deny the truth in his words. As for his choice, however, he would definitely have to do some serious thinking…For even he could not see where this would lead him on the dark, complicated road that was his life.

**-Jean and Scott's Room-**

It was late at night now and Jean had been resting in her bed until she woke up. She felt a coldness there where Scott was supposed to be and reached out, but didn't find him on the bed. She sat up and looked to the balcony and saw him there only in his cotton pants looking out into the night.

She herself was only wearing one of his shirts and kicked the cover away as she slipped out of bed. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders from behind. "Scott? What's wrong?"

Scott sighed to himself, "It's just…A lot of this has been so crazy Jean. And from what I understand there's still something more dangerous out there. I mean, Shaw is still out there and who knows about Selene…Then…There's Sinister."

"He's gone Scott."

He hugged his head grabbing the railing with his hands. "Maybe…But like Selene, he's immortal and one day he could be back…But there's also one more. I…I always thought that my parents death was just some tragic accident, but they were murdered…All because of me…Just to separate me from them. And…Alex was separated from me too. Oh God Jean, how do I tell Alex any of this?"

She hugged him from behind resting her head on his back and closed her eyes. "I don't know…I wish I could tell you it will be easy, but it won't." She thought what she would do if she had to tell Sara something like that. She was glad that Xavier hadn't called her parents this time, but she wasn't sure she would tell them.

After last time, she felt that she might wait until they were ready. It hadn't been as bad this time and she didn't tell them everything that happened here. But this was important information to Alex.

He was silent for a moment "Should I tell him? I mean..I get the feeling that maybe he would be better off not knowing what had happened. And if he knew that our parents were murdered and why…I'm not sure he should know…"

"Scott, I know you want to protect him because he's your little brother, but he has a right to know the truth."

Scott closed his eyes and sighed. He knew she was right, but it wasn't something he was looking forward to telling him about. "Yeah I will…Jean, I'm going for a walk or something."

"You want company?" She asked him.

He was tempted, but he didn't think so, "No…You sleep and get some rest. I'll be back soon." He turned around and kissed her forehead before walking out of their room. Jean looked at bit concerned with how Scott was dealing with this, but she knew that things would get better…It would only take time.

In another room Vince looked over at the sleeping form lying naked under the covers next to him. Emma's face was next to his only she was in a peaceful sleep. After they all had cleaned up, he and Emma spent the rest of the evening in her room. At first they just held each other, not saying anything. They both knew just how close they had come to losing each other and it terrified the both of them. Then, later on when the lingering fear started to disappear, they decided to show their love for one another.

At this moment, he was simply stroking her face. To him she looked like an angel. He never knew he would come to care for someone as deeply as he did for her, but he was glad that he met her. She helped to fill an empty void in his life. His hand trailed through her long hair and onto her bare back the covers only going up to just below her chest. She was sleeping soundly, but he on the other hand had things on his mind.

He kept thinking back to Sinister all over again. His entire life was destroyed one day by that man and he buried him under all that rubble along with any answers. He never knew his first name or if he had other family out there and now he would never know. He was also sure that Father Michaels wouldn't have approved of his actions and that hurt a lot.

He just couldn't sleep, so he figured since Emma was peacefully sleeping, he would slip out and maybe get something to drink. So he slipped as gently as he could out of bed and put on a pair of cotton pants and shirt from her room. Since they had been sleeping together so much they found it easier to have a few pieces of clothing in each other's room for the morning or something. Although not all those times were about sex, other times they just needed to have the other there just so they could sleep.

But now, he was restless and didn't want to wake her. So after dressing he quietly slipped out of her room and found himself simply walking the halls. He went to the kitchen to find something to drink or eat or something. When he saw the light already on he figured one of the others that were usually up were still having trouble sleeping. But he was surprised to find Scott there.

The X-Men leader saw him and nodded, "Had trouble sleeping too, huh?"

Vince pulled out a chair across from him and sat down, "Yeah, guess for the same reason as you."

The two remained silent there sitting across from each other. "Do you think he'll ever get out of there?" Scott asked him.

Vince sighed thinking about that, "I hope not…I'm thinking of asking Emma to buy the area and turn it into a parking lot."

Scott couldn't help but laughed at that. He didn't know why, but he just did. Soon Vince broke a smile and laughed at well. The two of them just had to it was the only way they could release all the tension they had building up.

The laughter didn't last long as both of them fell into a silence again. "Vince…What did you do to him?"

He didn't answer at first because he was shocked by what he did when he thought about it. He couldn't believe he had done something so barbaric and cruel. But the damn thing was…He could live with it. He told Scott exactly what he did and he was surprised by that. "Damn…But I can't say he didn't deserve it."

"I know if it had been anyone else I couldn't have done that…But…"

"Yeah I know…" Scott thought about it all. But they both knew that eventually he will get out of there it was only a matter of time and time was what Sinister had plenty of, "Do you think I should have killed him?"

"I think I might be a bit biased on that Scott. But…I know that if he was killed, the future would be safe, but let me tell you something…I've killed eight people in my life." Vince looked up at Scott's surprised face. He knew about that cyborg in New York, the one that killed the priest that raised him, but he didn't know there had been others. So Vince told him about those that came after him hunting him like an animal.

"The thing with killing is that a part of you dies each time you do…And you never forget it and it's damn hard to live with."

Scott thought about that, and he could see the pain in the other man's eyes. He knew Vince well enough to know that he suffered from many things and looking into his eyes he saw just one more thing that had to weigh heavily on his soul. Scott looked into himself and wondered if he really could have killed Sinister. But when he thought about his parents in that plane when it burst into flames, and how they must have died in the inferno screaming in pain, and of how he was forced from his brother, and dealing with brain damage so that he either had to live the rest of his life in eternal darkness or seeing nothing but red. When he thought of how horrible his childhood was at the orphanage or all the nightmares he had and the quilt of his parents dying because of what some madman wanted of him…He felt he knew what he would have done.

"I hate to say this…But…I think I could have killed him. I wanted to do it so badly, and the damn thing is…I might have and I could have slept tonight without worrying." He didn't like that thought and he didn't like feeling like that…But that's just how it was.

"Then…Maybe it was for the best. Trust me, you don't want to carry the weight of killing on your soul," Vince said softly to him, "But I do know this…I'm going to keep an eye out for him. And if I die before he shows up, I'll make sure my…" He was going to say children, but he would never have that with Emma. But then again they could always adopt. "I'll be sure that others know of him."

Scott nodded, "Yeah, I think it's best if I tell my children of him so at least there will be those that will know him and keep an eye out for that monster. I don't want him toying with my descendants and if my blood line can hurt and kill him, then they'll be ready to stop him."

Vince smiled and nodded at Scott as the two made a pact that night. That they would try and keep the world safe from one of the most evil men alive and vowed to make sure he never returned to harm the world again.

When Scott returned to his and Jean's room, he slipped into their bed and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. He had a lot to think about and he couldn't get his mind off it. His talk with Vince helped a bit. Who would have known that they had something in common like Sinister? That man destroyed both of their lives and took from them something they would never get back…Their families, their innocence, and the lives they would never have.

When he first met Vince he wasn't sure what to make of him, but he was a nice guy who for some reason was able to hold onto his humanity and humor despite all the things he had been under. But he never knew that he had a darkness in him that he saw there. He should have known that when such darkness touches you, it never leaves you. And he found he himself had a small sense of darkness in him and that scared him.

Mainly because he could…No…He would have killed Sinister given the chance. He always thought he was above such things, but he learned something about himself and he didn't like it. "Scott, are you okay?" he heard Jean's soft voice call to him.

"Yeah, I thought you were asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep…Scott, I can sense something's wrong what is it?" She asked him moving over to him. She felt his despair and his state of mind. "Please tell me."

Scott sighed and told her about what he and Vince talked about and his own feelings on the matter. "What's worse is that Selene is still out there and so is Shaw…And you know they'll never leave us alone."

Jean knew that too and she sensed how Scott's emotions were like a whirlwind inside of him. She knew that he was full of doubts and she knew she had to do something. When they had rescued her and the others from New York, he had been her strength and comfort all those weeks ago. Now it was him that was hurting and she so desperately wanted to comfort him in the same way he had done for her. It was her turn to make him feel safe and comfortable…And to help him forget it all.

She moved on top of him and kissed him deeply. 'Jean what are you doing?' Scott asked her through their mental link.

'Scott you were there for me…Let me be there for you. Let me take away your worries for tonight. Just let this moment belong to us,' she sent back to him and opened up her emotions to him and she felt him open up to her. Ever since they had formed their bond, it brought them to a level of intimacy that many others would never know. They could feel what the other felt and when totally open, it was hard to tell whose feelings and thoughts were whose and they just bended together and became one.

Jean then reached down under Scott's pants and started to feel around and start to arouse him. They continued to kiss and caress each other. Soon, Jean slipped off her panties while Scott slid her shirt off over her head while then she motioned to remove his pants.

Jean could see that he was ready for her and she was just as ready. Scott looked up at her beautiful face as she took him inside of her. He wished so much he could always see her as she really was and not just in red. Those few times in life when he saw her with his own eyes, such when Magneto had 'evolved' him and Alex, from Leach in that ally, and then with Sinister…Those were the moments he tried to burn the colors of her face into his mind. Her hair was close to the red he had seen, but he wanted to see her green eyes.

Those beautiful green eyes that while in Sinister's clutches he had stared long and hard into. They continued their slow love making, Jean rocking slowly with his body, feeling his chest and Scott's hands roamed over her legs, hips, stomach and chest. Soon the rhythm quickened, but they kept the noise down. They didn't want to wake anyone or make too much noise. Scott was completely loose in Jean as everything that had been worrying him was pushed aside and only the woman that he loved meant anything.

Their hands interlocked as they reached their peek and Scott called out her name through the link as he climaxed. She heard Jean groan a bit from her own release and after a few shakes of her body she lowered herself onto him.

After a little repositioning holding each other in their arms they both fell asleep letting any worries come with the next day.

Meanwhile Vince was thinking of going to his room to sleep, but he wanted to check on Emma first. He still felt that fear in his heart from nearly losing her. He slowly opened the door and walked in seeing that she had turned in the night. He smiled down at seeing her face and was about to leave when a familiar voice in his head stopped him. 'Vince please don't go…Stay.'

He turned back to her and saw her eyes open and looking at him. He couldn't say no to her…Truth was he didn't want to be alone tonight either. He slipped back into bed with her and she rested her head on his chest and felt his hand move through her long hair. She just loved that sensation of him doing that.

Vince hadn't noticed how tired he was until that moment and before he knew it, the last thing he remembered was his eye lids falling. The suddenly, he found himself in what looked like a castle. He looked down to see himself in black silk clothing with pieces of armor on him including a breast plate and an arm bands that looked like they came out of the Lord of the Rings. He also had a broadsword on his waist.

"What the hell?" he said to himself.

"I think you look dashing, darling…" He turned to see Emma and his jaw dropped. She was in a flowing white gown with a slime silver crown on her head. The gown was a small V neckline that showed off her impressive cleavage and it had gold trimmings all along the seams. Her hair was done up and she looked every bit as regal as her name so often implied.

She smiled at him and walked over to him her hips swaying as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "My own knight in shining armor…"

"I though women wanted a white knight, not a black one," Vince asked her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"White knights are too nice, but I like the black ones. They really know how to take care of a lady. And I always had a thing for boys with a dark side to them…And I like my dark knight just fine." She leaned up a little closer to him.

"This is a dream right?"

"Yes, but one we share."

Vince smiled down at her looking into her eyes, "Then I'm glad to have my Queen here with me." He kissed her and she equally returned it and deepening it. Together they stayed in the dream world where nothing dark could touch their lives and they could be alone with each other.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 50: A NEW DAY WITH A NEW DAWN**


	50. A New Day with a New Dawn

Jenskott: Yeah it was time to take a new tone with the fic after all of that. As for Slayer we just want to bring him into the story more.

Sparky Genocide: Yeah, I know you're a Romy fan, and I always though Jamie/Rahne made a cute couple I think this is the first time I got to write that on this site.

Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I know, but I wanted to have Rahne and Jamie seal their feelings with a kiss but I ran out of ideas to get that to turn out better. Well Tabitha usually hides her pain like with her father and you never really saw how she deals with physical pain, but yeah it does give her more Sammy time. Yep you know who will show up soon for Amara.

Mark C: Glad you liked the Jamie/Rahne scene and I think Hank and Sage will work out just fine. You'll see Slayer's choice in this chapter. Yeah that's what I wanted to set up with that Vince/Scott scene cause tragedy can really bring people together at times and that's true it's a good thing those two have such great loves in their lives to help them through this.

Aaron: Yeah with the Jamie/Rahne being the youngest I wanted their relationship to be innocent it just fits. Yep Sage will definitely keep Hank on his toes. Don't worry, Amara will get over it in time. You'll see Slayer's choice in this chapter and for his feelings, thank Slickboy for that.

KaliAnn: Yeah, I wanted a lot of fluff to balance out everything else in this. But yeah you know that mental healing is a lot tougher to get over.

GothikStrawberry: Glad to hear you had a good time. Yep after all that fighting some fluff is long over due. Don't worry about Amara too much, trust me. Yep finally some Rahne/Jamie stuff and others as well. Oh and for the future, be afraid be very afraid.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Quillian, Kaliann, The Uncanny R-Man, Silver Warrior, Wen1, Cold queen

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 50: A NEW DAY WITH A NEW DAWN

* * *

**

**-Kurt's Room-**

As the morning came, Kurt woke up to someone in his bed. He found himself sleeping against Wanda's back, his arm around her waist and his tail it felt around a leg. He smiled upon remembering that they were back home. He closed his eyes and sighed, nuzzling her. They had both pretty much collapsed onto his bed after he ported them to his room and didn't bother to change.

He was just glad she was here. He thought back to their relationship to be honest, he never thought he would fall for the Scarlet Witch. When she first came into their lives at the mall, she had been so full of anger and he had been honestly been scared of her.

But over time she cooled down. When she came to the mansion everyone had been a little uneasy with a former enemy…Hell, she had clashed at first with everyone and was actually more anti-social then Rogue. But he had decided to change that, so after two weeks he started to just talk with her, even if she didn't say anything back.

It took a few days of this before she said more then just eight words to him. He even got a few of the others to try and get her to open up. After her first month, Wanda was a bit less anti-social then she had been and Kurt even had gotten her to smile. After that, she and him developed a strong friendship. But it was during the kidnappings of the Hellfire Club that his feelings started to grow for her and apparently hers for him too.

He sighed as he thought about how their relationship had been strained because of his rape by Selene. He never got used to the impact it had on him. Yet in wake of that happening to him, Wanda had actually revealed that she had suffered that as well. But he never thought it could happen to men, he never thought a woman would be so cruel as to do that to him. He knew that if that hadn't happened then he and Wanda would have been closer.

But he had been through that. He knew that under his fur, there were still scars. Thankfully his fur hid them. But he had never felt so used or violated until that day. He was glad though that Amanda had been his first…He didn't want that to have been. But then thoughts of Rogue and Wanda came to mind and how they felt about that.

Every time he thought about it, he got so angry and so sick to his stomach. In group therapy with Xavier they had to talk about what happened and tried to learn to cope. Rogue had said the first few times she might never forget, but it all blurred together for her after awhile. He and everyone saw the pain in her eyes when she described it. She heard from others like Jean's feelings of betraying Scott's trust or how they felt about being turned evil. Vince talked about how he wished he could forget and Kurt didn't blame him. Kurt knew that he and the others would eventually forget the details, but the sad thing was Vincent would never be able to do it.

He talked to him a few times on the roof when it was just them, and he was a strong person and yet so frail. It seemed a lot of his inner strength was created just so he didn't lose his mind from the horrors that were running through his head almost constantly. Kurt didn't want to know. After meeting Sinister, the man in charge of the experiments that his friend had been under for _three_ years…Kurt couldn't imaging the pain of suffering in his soul. They all had their own suffering, but they were healing and they were becoming stronger as well.

"Hmmmm, Kurt?" Wanda asked waking up and feeling him behind her.

"Ja, I'm right here," he whispered and kissed her neck slightly. He was glad he could still kiss her and not feel anything like sickness or something.

Wanda smiled as she felt his lips, "We're home aren't we? It wasn't a dream." It was more of a statement then a question and she just wanted to make sure.

"Ja, ve're home…Ve all are."

Wanda hadn't never though of this place as home since she never really had a real home, but at this moment with him wrapped his arms around her, for the first time she thought this place felt like home to her. She took a minute to take in this moment, but she knew that she and Kurt needed to talk. She shifted around to face him. "Kurt…About what happened, you know…With us back there?"

Kurt nodded his head, he knew this was coming, "Ja, I know. I know zhat our first time together should have been more special, but…I vould have preferred to have had a choice in it."

She caressed his cheek, "Kurt ,that moment was for just us, but you're still not fully comfortable with us being so intimate are you?"

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes enjoying her hand in his face, "Ja…I know zhat I haven't been in the greatest mental state."

"Kurt, that's hardly your fault, in fact it isn't. It's perfectly natural."

"Ja I know, I know. But I vant to be the kind of boyfriend zhat you need and deserve."

"Kurt…You are, and don't think for a second that you aren't. I wouldn't change a thing about you," she told him and it was the truth. He was kind and loving to her, he made her feel good about herself, and he made her laugh. That was a rare thing in her life and she loved him for it, for making her life filled with so much happiness.

"I know and even I vill always treasure our first time…"

"Your not up to it again," she said nodding her head. They really had no choice in that matter and they had tried to at least make the most of it but deep down they both felt that they would have preferred it to have been on their terms. "Kurt, I'm not going anywhere so trust me. When you're ready I'll be waiting."

He took her hand and kissed it, "Thank you Vanda."

"Besides this is my first real relationship and I'm not sure of what to do sometimes," she told him honestly. She really didn't know how to be in a relationship and Kurt was her first boyfriend ever. No other boys had even given her a second look she thought. Well, there was Toad wherever he was, but that wasn't love. He just had a crush on her and she hadn't been interested.

He was too forceful with her, plus the fact he smelled horrible and kept calling her those names that she hated being called didn't help. Kurt, however, had been kind, patient, and also had always respected her. She sometimes wondered what happened to them all. They all pretty much scattered, although Fred said he was going back to the monster truck show. Lance took off on his jeep for who knows where, her brother was most likely with their father, and Toad just disappeared one day. She wondered what her brother and father would say to the fact she was with Kurt?

And moreover, how would Mystique handle it? Well, they all seemed to be busy and they hadn't been seen in a few months actually. Mystique had told them that Magneto was offering them a place with them, most likely to replace Gambit and Piotr who left. Only Pietro went that day. Mystique had visited Kurt and even Rogue a few times or had tried to. Rogue hadn't been pleased, but hat was several months back.

She wondered if she or her father knew of what was going on? Most likely they were too busy with whatever they were doing to notice.

"You know…Ve never really had a decent date yet…You vant to go see a movie or something tonight?" Kurt asked her pulling her out of her thoughts. She smiled and nodded her head, for that definitely sounded like a good idea. So then they just got comfortable with each other and just spent the morning just holding each other, drifting in and out of sleep and letting the moment soak in.

Meanwhile in Kitty's room, Piotr was just waking up. He was on his back and he was looking up and wondered why his ceiling had changed color, when he suddenly realized he wasn't in his room. He looked around and knew what room it was and the sleeping form on his chest was only proof of that, for Kitty Pryde was on his chest and they were on her bed.

He thought back to after they had gotten back and she had looked so tired that he helped her to her room. They ended up just holding each other, glad that the nightmare was over. She had fallen asleep first and he was planning on leaving her alone after he made sure she was so deep in sleep he wouldn't wake her. Then, he remembered his eyes feeling like lead and was just going to rest his eyes. Falling asleep wasn't what he planned.

He was trying to think of a way to get out without waking her, but she just looked so peaceful there on his chest hugging him and he wasn't sure he had the heart to wake her. He also didn't want to get caught like this or coming out of her room. It would send the wrong impression and he didn't want that.

He was thinking of what to do when she moaned and started moving. He tried to ignore how certain parts of her were rubbing up against him though. He really didn't want her to wake up and well…He pushed that thought aside. He looked at her angelic face as she woke up. Piotr saw the surprise in her eyes, but that was soon replaced by a smile and her eyes had this shining quality to them that he loved to look into.

"Morning Peter," she said blushing a bit. She couldn't believe they spent the night together, sure while being capture they had shared a cot, but that was with everyone else in the same room. This was in her room, on her bed alone…Although this was strangely comfortable like this.

"Morning Katya," he said back to her. The two slowly got up into a sitting position on her bed.

"Thanks for, like, staying with me and all," Kitty said a bit shyly at him moving a bang from her face with one hand.

"It wasn't a problem, you needed me and I was there."

"Yeah you are…" She thought back to her shower breakdown in that cell. "I just hate being so weak and scared…You'd think I would have gotten over it."

"Katya, you are not weak and I have seen you fight in a few battles without flinching," he told her seriously.

"I know, but…God the last couple of months have been like total hell for us all. I mean, I was worried sick when Rogue and Jean disappeared and then on the rescue when…When Selene…" She couldn't bring herself to say it. Seeing one of her closest and best friends so hurt right in front of her. She had nearly thrown up from the horror of it and she could still remember Kurt's screams.

"I mean, I broke down in that shower and you comforted me again! I don't mind it, but it just makes me feel so damn weak!" She hated it…And it was times like this she wished she had a better power too since hers was mainly for defense anyway. Although she will never get that image of her naked as that man looked her over and his invasive procedure to see how well she was as a 'breeder'. She never felt so dirty after that and event will haunt her forever.

"Katya, let me tell you something…I was scared too…A lot more then I let on," he admitted and placed and arm over her shoulder. "I was terrified and I too felt powerless. I can usually punch through a tank and barely anything harms me. But when I had that taken away, I never knew just how weak and vulnerable I was without it."

She gave a weak smile, "You didn't look it."

Piotr smiled back at her. "We Russians are good and hiding our fears…It helps us seem more strong."

"Thanks…Maybe I should take up more of the self defense classes. You know, so I can handle myself more. I like having my own knight in shiny armor," she said, giving him a grin.

"But you need to feel strong on the inside. I know what you mean and trust me Katya, I don't mind at all." He reached over and cupped her chin to him. "And I already see a strength in you, and I love that part of you."

'Love!' Kitty thought about that word. "Love? Do you mean…Like…" She looked up at him with wide brown doe like eyes.

Piotr had just realized what he had said to her. He wondered if he truly meant it. She was so amazing…A true angel in the flesh. From her face right down the light of her soul, he knew he cared for her and he would do anything for her. When he really thought about it…His life without her just seemed to empty. She gave so much light into his life. Right down in his heart, he knew…He knew that he did love her.

"Da…I…I do love you Katya."

With those simple words Kitty's breath had been taken away. No one had ever said that to her. Lance had never said it, or anyone other then her family. Her heart had skipped when he said those words to her and she just had this sense of pure unabated joy. She felt tears in her eyes looking up at this kind, artistic man who had one of the purest souls on Earth.

"Oh Piotr!" she said and kissed him.

They held each other kissing and she broke away as they took in the powerful moment between them. He gently brushed away a tear from her cheek.

"I love you too," she said to him, for never in her life had she felt so happy then in this moment. It was hard for her to believe that after so much pain she could feel so good. But she didn't care she just held him burying her head in his chest just enjoying the moment.

**Slayer **

The sun had risen and the Xavier Institute was now bathed in the warm glow of a new day, brimming with hope and new possibilities. Last night, they had all come back from a very difficult mission after having faced true evil and succeeding against insurmountable odds. Now they were all alive and well, residing comfortably in the one place they all thought of as home. However, as strong as they were, they owed a great deal of their success to one man who aided them in their time of need…Slayer.

Because of the mysterious mutant warrior, they were able to beat Sinister, overcome Selene, and come out victorious against all odds. He had fought beside them and witnessed just how strong and driven they were. It was truly unlike anything he could have foreseen even with his all seeing eye. He had shown the X-men that he was an ally…And he could help them fight darkness in its most sinister form. And they showed him just how strong they were as a team and how committed they were to the side of light. And for that, he knew they wanted him to stay with them…To be a part of their team…And to be part of their institute.

Professor Xavier had made him an offer…And a good one at that. He was offered a place to stay…A place to live…And a place where he wouldn't be so alone for once. But as appealing as that sounded…There were still so many things that he wasn't sure about. The darkness was still out there and the threat was still very real and this latest triumph had only slowed, but not stopped what was quickly becoming inevitable. He knew that it couldn't be stopped and he knew that he had to stand against it…But this time, he didn't have to do it alone.

Twice, the X-men had proved themselves to be stronger than he ever could have imagined…Twice, they had overcome a great evil. Now, after the second triumph, he was finally beginning to believe that they may actually have a chance against this evil…They may actually be able to beat this darkness. But did that have to mean that he had to return to the shadows? Was it possible for him to actually stay here and prepare them for something that was beyond human comprehension?

As usual, Slayer still clung to the belief that this wasn't where he belonged. The X-men fought for a very different cause compared to him. They hadn't seen the things he had seen or fought the things he had fought. He just wasn't sure if it was possible…He just wasn't sure that it could work. He had been alone for so long now that he didn't think it was possible for him fit in anywhere except the shadows he had always dwelled in. And if he did stay…What if he grew attached? Every time that happened, something horrible would in turn take it away from him, leaving him hallow and alone to deal with yet more guilt on his already heavy conscious. And he just couldn't bring that kind of sorrow upon these people…He could never forgive himself if that happened.

And for that reason, he felt as though it was impossible for him to stay. He stayed wide awake, thinking about it all night, but every time he entertained the possibility of sticking around and getting to know these truly magnificent human beings, he was reminded of his curse. He was a warrior of the shadows…And that was where he had to stay…For the good of the world and for the good of the innocent who he protected with the power and responsibility that he had been so blessed and cursed with.

Slayer was about to call forth a transport spell, not wanting to have to go through goodbyes since he was never really good at them. But before he could disappear back into the shadows where he belonged, a voice once again stopped him…This time, it was that of Vincent Freeman.

"You're thinking of leaving, aren't you?" said Vincent as he stepped out onto the back balcony overlooking the pool.

Abruptly halting is spell, Slayer turned to face the young man whom he had faced numerous times before.

"Actually…I was just about to," he told him, sounding as though he had made his definitive choice, "I've stayed here long enough. The Professor's offer was very kind…But I just don't think I belong here. I'm sorry."

Vincent walked over towards the mutant warrior who had saved the woman he loved. He had a feeling that Slayer would reach this conclusion…For he knew a thing or two about loners and the way they think.

"Don't go…" he told him, with a subtle hint of urging in his voice.

"I have to…" said Slayer in response as he looked away back towards the rising sun.

"No…You just think you have to," said Vincent in response, not believing in that for a second, "You think that now the job's done, you can just leave us again because we don't need you…"

"It's a bit more complicated than that…" made Slayer, but Vincent wouldn't let up.

"Bullshit!" he said in response, he rarely swore but when he did it was used only in rare times like this, "You helped us…You saved us…You saved the woman I love…And now you're just going to leave us again without even so much as a goodbye."

Slayer didn't respond, for Vincent had used the guilt card pretty effectively and he was not about to give up that easily. He could tell that Slayer was a truly tormented soul. Having been down that road before, he wasn't about let the man who saved Emma just pick up and leave without trying to give him something in return. This man definitely had a past…But if he could overcome his, then so could Slayer.

"Slayer…You once told me that once you start running, you can never stop…" said Vincent, remembering back to that fateful first conversation he had with this man, "And I took that advice…I didn't run from my problems…Instead, I faced them and it was the best decision I ever made. Now you say you're still running…And you regret having made that choice and having to live with it every waking hour. But now…You finally have a chance to stop. Are you going to let something like that pass you by?"

Slayer took a moment to think about those words as his thoughts drifted back to everything he was running from, yet could never escape. He ran from his past, he ran from his sorrow, and he ran from the incessant heartache that he had suffered over the years because of this awesome responsibility that had been thrust upon him. Never once did he doubt his commitment to his duty and honor…But time and time again, he kept running from the things that got in his way rather than fighting them.

Now, in the face of something truly profound, he had a chance to do something about the unending pain that was his life. He could be a part of something else…Not just a cause. For so long now, that's all he was dedicated to…His cause. But there were so many other things in life he had never experienced because he never had the chance. Now, here was an opportunity to experience something that could either cripple him or make him stronger. And as he looked into the glow of the rising sun…He actually began to consider taking another path for change…Taking a risk that could truly lead to something. And besides…It's not like he had anything else to lose.

"I've been in the shadows for a long time, Vincent," said Slayer in a musing tone of voice, "For so long now I've known nothing but conflict and combat. It's been unending…Incessant…And trying on my mind, body, and spirit. My honor has kept my soul intact…But it has never been able to build off that which has been tainted over the years."

"Well maybe it's just because you haven't been given the chance…" suggested Vincent, "I mean…You've made it abundantly clear you've had a rough past."

"You don't know the half of it," quipped Slayer in response as he hung his head low.

"But now you have a chance to deal with it," urged Vincent, not wanting to see this man leave again after everything he did, "Just stay…Stick around…Let us help you…Let us help you like you helped us. You say you don't belong here…But Xavier once told me that this is a place of ideas…Not his ideas, but all ideas. And something tells me…You'd fit in just fine here. All you have to do is take a chance…If, of course, you would honor us."

Looking back into the light blue eyes of the young man standing before him, Slayer considered his words. There were still so many things going through his mind at the moment…Things that reminded him of what he had been through and things that reminded him of why he didn't belong. But after thinking about what he had learned from Xavier, Vincent, and the rest of the X-men…Something else came to mind seemed to supercede all those complications…Something surprisingly simple that he wished he had thought of long ago.

And with that thought in mind, he did something he almost never did…He smiled.

"There's still a powerful darkness out there, Vincent…" he told them as he looked back at the man who was eternally grateful for what he had done for him, "It's written in the stars…I can see it through my eye. And as I have said before, I'm just a messed up guy who wields a ton of power he didn't ask for who's never belonged anywhere except shadows."

Vincent was a bit confused at where he was going with this, but the strange smile upon the mutant warriors face seemed to say it all as the mutant warrior finally settled on his choice.

"But…I guess sometimes, whether in the heat of battle or in the face of the mundane…You just got to say…Eh, what the hell."

A smile soon formed upon Vincent Freeman's face as he found himself laughing somewhat at Slayer's unorthodox choice of words. Yet it spoke volumes to him. Now Slayer would be sticking around for a while. And even though neither of them knew what that could lead to, it didn't seem to bother either of them in the slightest as Vincent extended his hand to welcome the institute's latest guest.

"Then I guess all I can say to that is…Welcome aboard," said the young man as he shook the hand of the mutant warrior, "And it's a true honor to have you with us, Slayer."

"Likewise Vincent," said Slayer in response, his smile not waning, for he felt that he had finally made the right decision, "And if I'm going to be sticking around here…Please, call me by my real name…Jack Robinson."

**Logan/X23**

All throughout the night, Logan had remained at the bedside of the unconscious X23. During the flight back, she had passed out from the stress of what she had just been through and was still recovering from some of the injuries she had suffered from her fight with Viper. He stayed close to her…Not willing to leave her side after having once again found her. Their fate seemed as intertwined as their blood and Logan was not going to let something like that pass when it clearly meant something so much more to the both of them.

Upon returning to the institute, Hank did a quick scan to ensure that the injuries weren't too severe and found that there were still fragments of Sinister's device in her head. He was able to quickly remove them through the same process Logan went through when he had a chip removed from his head as well, but it would still take a little time for her heal up completely and Logan wanted to be there when she awoke.

It was strange how this teenage girl who had been through so much in her short life seemed bring out so many feelings him. Logan had always had to contend with being alone in the world, not having any other family except the institute. But here was a girl created from his blood…Here was a girl who had been through the same hell as he had been. She had his eyes…His powers…And his personality in many ways. And because of that, they had a connection that neither of them could deny. While he wasn't quite sure what it was or where it would lead him…He was determined to see it through because as he had told her before, he was the closest thing to family she had.

Suddenly, as Logan was once again drifting into a state of light sleep, he heard a slight moan escape from the young girl, bringing him back to a state of heightened awareness as he watched intently, wanting to make it so that he was the first thing she saw when she woke up so she wouldn't be startled or frightened.

"Kid…Kid, can you hear me?" said Logan as he continued to watch her stir back into the realm of the conscious.

"Ugh…" she moaned, feeling as though every inch of her body had lead weights upon it.

The former living weapon that was only known as X23 gradually found herself arising to the sound of a familiar voice. She wasn't sure where she was or what had happened, for it had all been like a dream to her…A daze that seemed hover over her as a result of the ordeal she had just endured. She remembered vividly fighting Logan and then going onto fight Viper…Then, after having left her behind, it all got a little fuzzy.

"Where…Where am I?" she said in a raspy voice as her vision began to clear.

"Don't worry kid…You're back at the institute. You don't have to worry about Sinister anymore…" assured Logan as he smiled back down at the young girl as she began to focus on the familiar voice she knew all too well.

"L…Logan?" she groaned as she took in the sight of the man whose blood created her…Who she once tried to kill only to have him save her in return…Twice.

"Don't worry kid…I'm here," he told her, placing a comforting hand on hers as she became more aware, "And I ain't goin' anywhere."

His words of comfort seemed to keep X23 from resorting to her usual instincts of fight of flight, but as she looked back into the eyes of the man she had so valiantly fought against, she remembered the fateful moment in that fight along with Deathstrike when she had a chance to end it all. The pain, the torment, the agonizing feelings she had to live with every day because of the life she had lived with Hydra could have finally ended…But now here she was…Once again in the presence of the only man who could even begin to understand what it was like for her.

While at first she accepted Logan's comforting gesture, she quickly turned away from him, the expression on her face growing cold and grim as she refused to look at him.

"Hey…What's wrong?" he asked her, not knowing if he did or said something he shouldn't have.

"Why?" she asked him, her voice suddenly becoming strained.

"Why?" said Logan in a confused tone, "Why what?"

"Why didn't you kill me, Logan?" she said, choking on her words as tears threatened to flood her eyes, "Why didn't you do it? You had the chance…You could have ended it right then and there…Why?"

Logan was shocked at her words. Did she really want him to kill her? Did she really want to die?

"Kid…Come on," he told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "You know I can't kill ya…I could barely fight ya."

"But I wanted you to…So bad," she said, tears no flowing down her face.

"What? But…Why?" he said as he watched the fragile young girl who shared his blood look back at him with a mixture of anger and sorrow.

"Because…Everything…My whole life…Everything has been so painful," she choked out, unable to fight the building sobs, "First there was Hydra…Then Viper…Then Sinister…It never ends. The pain never ends! It never stops! It never gets any better! They took everything away from me except my ability to feel pain! And…I wanted you to end it for me…I don't want to live if there's nothing left for me in this life but pain."

Hearing her speak of such pain struck Logan hard, for this was just a kid…A kid who was brought into this world through his blood…And she had been tortured in a way nobody should ever have to endure. His face contorted in anger…Anger over what was done to her and anger towards the people who had done it. Now more than ever, he felt as though this child was his responsibility. She never had anybody in the world who was there for her when she needed it…She never had anybody to turn to when the going got tough. So much had been taken away from her…And Logan was determined to help her get some of it back in any way he could.

"Hey…Come on…Don't say that," said Logan as he wiped away some of her tears, "I know it hurts…Believe me, I know."

"How can you know!" she cried, "How can anybody know!"

"Because…" he said, gently holding her hand in his, letting her know that she wasn't alone, "You're a part of me…"

X23 felt a wave of emotions come over her as she heard him say those words…For they actually gave her hope for the first time that she wasn't alone in her pain. There was someone out there who understood…There was someone out there who gave a damn whether she lived or died…There was someone out there who truly cared.

She found herself unable to speak, for she could no longer contain her tears as they continued to stream down her face. But Logan just gave her hand a firm squeeze, letting her know that he was there for her…And he had no intention of changing that.

"I know you've been through a lot, kid…" he told her as he looked back into the tear stained eyes of the young woman who shared his blood, "And believe me…I know it hurts. And in a way…It always will. But that doesn't mean you have to let it consume you…That doesn't mean you have to go through it alone."

Looking back down at X23, Logan couldn't help but smile…For in her eyes, he could see a great deal of strength and hope. This young girl had suffered through so much…But it was finally going to stop…And Logan vowed to see it through.

"It's like I said before…And I'll keep sayin' it again until you remember it," he told her as he gently cupped her chin with his hand, "I'm the closest thing to family you've got…And you're the closest thing I've got as well."

Upon hearing those words…The same words she had heard on that fateful night she first fought him…She couldn't take it anymore…She couldn't hold it in. She broke down in a wave of tears and sobs as so many pent up emotions overwhelmed her. And once again…She collapsed into Logan's waiting arms, which eagerly embraced her and held her close just as he had on that night. She cried and she cried…And Logan just kept holding her in a protective embrace, shedding a tear himself as he held in his arms the only real family he had. Even after all the pain she had endured…There was still so much hope for her…And Logan as well. And maybe through all their suffering, they could fill the void in their hearts that had hung over them for so long.

While Logan continued to embrace the tired, distraught X23 in his arms…Neither of them were aware that this tender moment had been witnessed by a single onlooker. Ororo Munroe had come by hoping to coax Logan into getting some rest…But upon seeing what she saw between her and X23, she decided to let them be. And in seeing the looks on both her and Logan's face, she couldn't help but smile…For even in the face of such tremendous adversity, there was still hope.

**-Selene-**

Selene wasn't happy to say the least. Her whole body ached from Slayer's attack, but when she found out about the destruction of Sinsiter's lab, she tried to see if he had made it to his alternate base. He had told her about it, but he never arrived. She couldn't find him anywhere either through normal means or through any mystical ones. Although in her current state, she was too weak for the more powerful spells.

That only left one option…He was still back there. He had never managed to leave the base in time.

When she realized that, she went insane with rage. She threw everything that wasn't too heavy or nailed down across her room, she over turned furniture, and set several things on fire. After her rage was over, she was just sitting on the floor of her room breathing heavily and very tired. She looked over her room, it was pretty much trashed now and she also saw two bodies there on the floor of Hellfire guards. Before her anger got the best of her, she had two guards come to her room. She had taken their life forces to help replenish herself, but it wasn't enough.

Then she thought back to Sinister. He was the only man that was an equal to her in any way, shape, or form. He was the only person she thought she could come close to loving. Although to be fair, she was certain that she never felt that emotion in such a long, she had forgotten what it was like…Maybe once when she was young, but that had been a very long time ago long forgotten in her memory.

She thought back to those X-Men, for once again they have made a fool of them, of HER! She was Selene, Mistress of the Dark Arts, she was immortal, once ruler of Nova Roma! She had been beaten again! And that accused warrior was with them again too. She hated them all…Especially that man.

She kept wondering how they had found Sinister's lab so soon. She had placed wards to hide it all over from that Slayer person, and Sinister was too careful with hiding the location of this labs. There was Tessa, but she had been wondering if she didn't have help. But if so, who?

Then she thought of Shaw. She wouldn't put it past him to have some kind of hand in all of this, but she wanted to be certain of that first. But now there was only one thing on her mind…Revenge.

She wanted to see the X-Men and their mystical ally burned to the flesh, to see them in unspeakable agony for eternity to being the entire planet down into flames and screams of pain and suffering.

The only question was how? How to make the entire world suffer for all of this humiliation? She wanted the world to on it's knees and so she could punish them all. For centuries she tried to find a way to do just that, and Nova Roma was a step in the right direction, but that was a small country in the middle of nowhere. She wanted the entire thing. She wanted to rule again, to have her name cause fear in all that heard it and she wanted the power to crush all her enemies at once.

She looked over her room not sure if she should bother cleaning up herself. There were artifacts here that if mishandled could kill or do worse to a person. But she could always hire more help if that happened. Then she caught something…One of the many book that she had collected over her lifetime that were scattered all over the floor was open.

She looked at the drawing on it…It was of a gate and it was entitled: The Gate of Hell. She read on and the more she read the more she liked it. It made reference to this Gate and how it was made during the fall of the Angles that lost the war how the Fallen had been sealed away into the depths of Hell. There was also mention of a ritual to open it, but the ritual itself wasn't in this book.

There was more…It said that any who opened it would be granted the favor of Hell and all its inhabitants. She had summoned those from the Pit before, but only in small numbers and only certain types could cross over, but this…This was something that could grant her and army of hell to command. With the armies of Hell, she could take over this planet and turn it into literally a hell on Earth that she would rule.

She grinned to herself as she read how the Gate could be opened only at certain times. She made the calculations and figured it might be soon. It was perfect…The only thing she needed now was to find more reference material to use. She would search out any mention of this Gate and with her army, she would conquer and destroy this world.

She would also make the X-Men pay and send their souls to Hell to be tormented for eternity. She hoped she would be able to see that from time to time. And if Sinister was dead she could see him there on the other side as well. She could be reunited with him and together they would rule it all.

Selene for the first time in awhile threw her head back and laughed. Soon they would all face the hellfire and be burned by it. Soon she would have everything…Power, rule over the earth, and her Sinister back…But most of all she will have her revenge.

**

* * *

**

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 51: ACT III**


	51. Act 3

IvyZoe: Nope one more act and there will be Romy in this but they won't get intimate until later she still has to get over what was done to her fully, you don't want her freaking out like Kurt did with Wanda right?

ViciousAssassin: I'll just say this, everything that can open and close and everything comes at a price. Well Mystique might show up later and Magneto and Pietro will show up in a spin-off of this fic. Yeah X23 will have the life that was taken from her in this.

Uncanny R-Man: Well, there might be a little Magneto/Mystique in a spin off of this after all is said or done or they may show up. No Wanda isn't pregnant, trust me on that one. Glad you liked the Kitty/Piotr scene I really tried with that one, you can expect more Logan/X23 goodness. Well Blackheart may show up later.

Mark C: Yep, everything is calming down and yeah that moment was great for them but Kurt wants to take it slow. I think that's why I like Kitty with Piotr they just really work together more. Yep and you'll see more of what Slayer's life will be like too. X23 will stay she's got nowhere else to go. Oh and the X-Men will get a new ally in their fight with Selene too later on.

Silver Warrior: Yep, that's Slayer's name and you'll see more of the man later. I think Selene is pretty much all of those things you said and as for how long, well we're not sure but this is the home stretch.

KaliAnn: Glad you liked it, and you know me I like to make a point now and then. Selene let's just say will try to bring about her own version of the apocalypse (not the mutant) to Earth with her at the head of it all.

Coldqueen: You'd be Selene? Not sure if I should be afraid or have you committed lol. But we both would most likely be either our OCs or another character.

GothikStrawberry: Hope you feel better soon, glad you loved this so much. Slickboy thought that it should be Vince to convince him to stay and I agreed with it. Yep Selene is up to no good and we are thinking of having Mystique drop in sometime soon.

Thanks to: Simba317, X00001, KSimonT-X, Jaguar

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone** **CHAPTER 51: ACT III**

**-Rogue's Room-**

Rogue was trying to get her hair to look somewhat normal again. She sighed as she looked at her reflection. She had to cut her hair a bit and to slick it back. It looked a lot like how she had it once a few years back during that Sirens thing. It wasn't the way it used to be, but it was better then nothing since one side was kind of shorter then the other side.

It was the best she could do, but at least now she looked better and it would grow back eventually.

She sighed and figured she might as well go and get some breakfast. It was early still and she bet mostly everyone would be still asleep anyway. She herself still had a few aches from all the battling. Thankfully she didn't have much in the way of bruises. It was times like this she really loved her new abilities, although to be honest she wished she could have had a not so brutal and painful way to get it. She sat there a moment looking in the mirror in front of her at her face…Focusing mainly on her eyes. She remembered a bit of a light in them, but that wasn't there anymore. Now, hey were slightly harder now and even she could see the lingering pain in them.

It wasn't as bad as when she got out of that coma she had put herself in. When she looked in the mirror those days, all she saw was pain and suffering and those nights filled with the nightmares. She looked away and hugged herself. She was still dealing with what Selene had put her through. Yes she was stronger now and she didn't flinch at everyone's touch, but she was still hurting inside. She wondered if the pain, humiliation, and the feeling of being so used and dirtied would ever go away.

She could still remember it and she doubted she could ever truly forget. And whenever she thought back to her first sexual experience, that would be the one she would always think of. She got sick to her stomach even thinking about that and the things they did to her and the disgusting things they forced her to do. Her head was swimming and she ran to the private bathroom in her room and threw up in her toilet. She did that now and then, but it wasn't as bad as it used to be. She only did it once this time and at first she kept throwing up until she had been dry heaving, but that didn't stop her from scrubbing herself nearly raw at times.

She dried her mouth off, feeling a bit better as the nausea passed. 'God how to the others handle this?' she thought. She didn't see Jean or Emma do this, and she hoped to God that Kurt didn't either. But she sat on her bed and did a little breathing exercise that Xavier had been teaching her to calm down and to take control of her mind.

After five minutes, she felt ready to go out. She usually did this in the mornings anyways to also help keep her mental barriers up and strong. Thankfully, after all the drama, her mental barriers managed to keep all the voices from just shouting all the time in her head. She didn't have to put as much effort to keep them quiet, which was definitely a welcome feeling since it was one less thing to worry about.

She walked out of her room in sweat pants and a black T-shirt. It felt so good to finally feel comfortable to wear something like this. She also caught herself running her hand alone the wallpaper again. It was a new habit she found out she had started. Since she wasn't wearing her gloves any more, she was touching every surface she could even when she wasn't aware of it. After so many years with gloves on, it was so nice to just feel everything around her.

She caught Kurt walking out of his room and she couldn't help but smile, for she missed him and he saw her and smiled too. "Hey sis, I dig zhe new look."

"Gee thanks," she said a bit dryly but she still smiled. "Kurt…Ah…Ah'm glad you're okay and that you're back."

Kurt's face got a warm expression on it, "Thanks Rogue, I missed you too." He came in close and hugged her. She was so used to avoiding people that the simple act of hugging felt nearly foreign to her, but in a moment she hugged him back and felt his fur against her cheek.

This was another good side to new abilities. She could finally touch others and do things like hug her brother for the first time in years. She took a moment to just enjoy this, but then pulled back, "So you getting up?"

"Ja, in a moment I vas just-" He was cut off from Wanda's voice as she came to the door.

"Kurt what are you…Oh, Rogue…Uh…" Wanda wasn't sure what to say to Kurt's sister.

Rogue just raised an eyebrow at Kurt with a certain look, "It's not vhat it looks like!"

She just smiled a little, "Ah know, you two just take care then Ah'll meet ya two downstairs later."

And with that, she walked off leaving the two of them alone. She trusted Kurt not to lie to her and besides, she knew just as well as anyone that if Kurt wasn't ready, he wouldn't sleep with Wanda…At least she thought so. Besides, a few couples have been sharing a bed lately without sex anyway.

She walked into the kitchen and saw that only Ororo and Vincent were here. Usually it was Ororo that was up early with the kitchen work, but when Vince moved in, he began helping and he wasn't that bad at cooking either. She also felt a kinship with him as with Betsy, Emma and even Jean after their ordeal. In fact, she and Jean were a lot closer now after that. Vince, even though a stranger like the others, had helped her with her flying and her strength. It was tough, but he was a good teacher.

"Morning Rogue," Ororo said with that heart warming smile of hers. It was so good to have things back to normal again.

"Hey guys," she said and got herself something to drink.

"Nice new look you have there," Storm said at her hair style.

She just rolled her eyes at that, "Well I got to do somethin' with it."

"Hey, I think it looks good," Vince interjected. Then he saw Rogue give him one of those 'you're just saying that' kind of looks. "I'm serious, but hey, I'm covered in scars so if anyone should be insecure about their appearance, I should be."

Rogue winced and felt a bit selfish at that. She saw the scar on his face that would always be there and she knew about all other ones. She had seen them on his body while they had shared a cell and when he got new ones. Although with the ones Selene had given him, Hank was trying to help with the removable of a few. Her 'scars' she could at least hide from the world, but he had to live his entire life looking at them and everyone in the world seeing them. She didn't envy that, like looking in the mirror all the time and see them, even when it was just his face.

"So…Pancakes or waffles?" Vince asked her.

That shook her out of her dark thoughts and thought about it, "Uh…Ah'll have the pancakes."

"Sounds good to me too," said an accented voice and it was a voice that made Rogue either angry or weak in the knees, sometimes both. She looked to see Remy walking in looking just as cocky as ever even in the early morning. She sometimes wondered just how much was confidence and how much was just an act. He sat down next to her and just gave her that certain smile of his. "So what's on de agenda today chere?"

"Why do ya want ta know?"

"Remy was just wonderin' if Rogue would like some company dis day is all?"

"And just what is that supposed ta mean?" she asked him trying to keep the rough girl act up.

"God, he's asking you out," Vince said putting a plate with her meal out in front of her, "Honestly, I have to admit that this little game you two play is a bit fun to watch, but it gets boring to see this all the time. Why don't you just change the tune of this little 'dance' of yours?"

She scowled at him a little, "Who asked ya anyways?" Although she knew he might have a point.

Remy, however, thought it was time to change tactics a bit a be a little more direct. "No one, but he's got a point. Remy would like to take you out today…If you don't got anything planned dat is."

"Uh…Well…Ah…Ah guess so." Rogue hated it when she sounded like this. It was like how Kitty got around boys she liked. She really hated how he could just turn her into that with the way he was at times.

Vince just smirked at the scene and Remy grinned at him.

"Well that was different. Are you sure that was a good idea getting into that?" Ororo whispered to him.

He just shrugged, "Well, I was sick of the same old song and dance with those two. Plus, you got to admit, it's a bit refreshing when they're just a bit more direct." Ororo smiled and nodded going back to her work. She looked over at her shoulder as Rogue and Remy continued on their little cat and mouse game of theirs. She was glad that she and Logan at least had come to terms with their own relationship, but it was cute to see them like that now and then.

**-Outside the Mansion, later that day-**

A black limo pulled up to the mansion containing a man in a long dark trench coat with an eye patch. Nick Fury, leader of the counter intelligence organization called SHIELD, came out and looked at the mansion. He had to admit that he had some respect for Xavier and what he was trying to accomplish here even if he had his doubts about whether or not his dream could work. But then again, he had seen the worst in what humanity is capable of doing so maybe he was a bit jaded in that regard.

He had a folder in his arm and walked up to the gate and pressed the buzzer. "Hello?"

He didn't know the voice, but sounded like one of the students or something. "I'm here to see the Professor. Tell him it's Nick Fury," He waited for an answer for a minute then the gate opened up. Well, he took that was an invitation for him and he got back into the limo as it drove up to the front door. He could have arrived in a chopper, but he felt after what he had heard they all deserved to sleep in and arriving in that way would be noisy as hell.

Besides, he didn't want an audience. He got out and walked up to the main door and when he looked through the glass, he saw that it was Sage coming to meet him. He smiled at seeing her. She was a grey skirt and a simple black blouse. It was strange since for most of the time, he had known her she wore the SHIELD uniform or standard office clothing. Her hair was also down instead of up as well, plus she didn't seem as 'cold' as she usually did and she looked more like she had learned to relax a bit.

Sage gave him a small nod and polite smile, "Fury, I take it this is a business call and you're not just dropping by for being in the neighbourhood."

"Yeah, you pretty much got it in one. I take it you're here to take me to see Xavier then."

She nodded, "I am…Please, right this way."

They walked along the halls and Fury had to admit it was quieter then he usually figured this place to be, but then again he guessed that they really were enjoying the morning. "Well, how's life treating you here?"

Sage's smile grew a bit wider, "I like it here…I really do. The children are very nice and for some, it hasn't been easy. But I try to help out whenever I can and if you're thinking of asking…No I'm not even considering going back. I it here and I feel like I can actually have a life here and I feel at home here for the first time in a long time."

Fury simply nodded his head. Sage was one of his best agents and it was a shame to lose her. But he couldn't begrudge her for wanting another life. So he just chose to accept it and let her have her life. Besides, he was planning to do that same a few years back, but that wouldn't happen anymore.

Once more, her face flashed in his mind…The face of the woman he had loved and would have given everything up for. He should never have sent to her to try to infiltrate the Hellfire Club, but she had volunteered and she one hell of a stubborn woman…Which was one of the reasons he had loved her so much. But he pushed that thought aside, for the only thing he had left in life was his job now…That and the satisfaction of helping to cripple the Hellfire Club in the US. But he still wanted to bring in Shaw and make him pay.

They arrived at Xavier's office where he was already sitting behind his desk looking professional and like a kind headmaster as he usually did. Hank was there too as well as Ororo, but he didn't see Logan. So he figured he was with the girl.

"Well I see that you got your people back, Professor. Sorry for not being able he help. We tried, but they don't exactly make things easy," Fury told them all and noticed how when Sage was sitting down close to Hank, she had his hand on his. He mentally smiled at least at that, happy for that.

"Yes, well thank you for trying, but I am curious as to why you're here?" Xavier asked him. He could have just read his mind, but he never liked to enter a mind unless invited and Fury had very well trained mental barriers, but in his line of work that wasn't surprising.

"Well then, I take it Logan is with the kid then." He saw the slight looks of surprise on them and he just had to grin. "Oh come on, you know I have people who alert me to things like that when you use that fancy jet of yours. But when that and that helicopter rose up, I took an interest."

He placed a few images from the fold on Xavier's desk. They were satellite photos of them leaving Sinister's base before it's destruction and they were close ups of X23 in them. Xavier leaned back in his chair, "So you are here to try and take her then?"

Fury could feel the tense nature of the room at the moment. He had thought of this long and hard before and there were several things to think about. First off, controlling the girl would be next to impossible and Logan would be more pissed off then anything and that's the LAST thing he needed in his life. But there were other reasons too, and they had all been pretty much through a hell of a time and he didn't want to make their lives anymore troubling.

And on a personal note, he kind of owed them one for taking out the New York branch of Hellfire and this was the way to repay them, even if they didn't know it. "Well personally, I don't want the kid…Too much trouble like Logan. So here's the deal. You people keep a leash on her and keep her from going off and trashing the place. I managed to convince a few of the higher ups and it's just better to place her somewhere where she can't do any harm to the public and there only people I think of who can pull that off is you guys."

He placed a folder on the desk for Xavier, "You got in here the paper work to give the girl an identity and to either be her guardian or adopt her. Personally, I don't care which, but let's just be clear. She's you're problem, but if she become my problem then I'll have to step in. We clear on that?" Fury wanted to make sure that there were conditions to this and that they weren't up for negotiation.

Xavier contemplated this and he had to admit that going up against SHIELD wasn't something he wanted his students to do, especially not after all of this. They had enough on their plate with Shaw still out there, and although this did come with conditions, but they were conditions he could live with. "Very well…That seems reasonable."

Fury nodded, "Alright…Other then I'm glad that this is all settled. And in return, you mind telling me what the hell happened last night?"

"You might want to sit down Nick, this will take a little time to explain," Sage told him with a little sigh.

**Infirmary – Logan & X23**

Despite everybody's lingering exhaustion from the fateful mission against Sinister, Logan remained by X23's side through the night and into the morning, simply lending her the comfort he knew she so sorely needed in this very dark time for her. Like it or not, he was closely connected to this girl…For they shared the same blood and the same tormented past.

He had already let her cry herself to sleep in his arms, yet even after she succumbed to her exhaustion, he stayed beside her so she wouldn't be alone. He nodded off a bit here and there, but for the most part he stayed awake and simply found himself looking at the young, teenage girl as she slept peacefully for the first time in quite a while. It amazed him at times to see just how much she resembled him and how much he saw himself in her whenever he looked into her eyes. Yet that only made him feel all the more responsible for her from this point on, despite the obvious challenges that would present.

Logan once again found himself somewhat sleepy and on the verge of nodding off once again, when suddenly, he was brought out of his state by a familiar scent and a gentle voice.

"Still down here I see," said Ororo as she smiled somewhat at the scene of Logan protectively hovering over the young girl.

"Yeah," he grunted a bit as he tried to shake some of his exhaustion off, "How long has it been?"

"It's past sunrise," she answered, which Logan was somewhat shocked to hear, for he hadn't kept track of time at all since X23 got out of surgery.

Logan simply let out a tired sigh as he rubbed his sore head from all the turmoil that he had faced in wake of this mess. First it was the students being captured, then it was facing Deathstrike again, now he had this on his plate…And it was all starting to take a toll on him.

"You should rest Logan," said Ororo as she placed both hands on his shoulders and leaned in close to him, "You need it…Don't even try to deny it."

"I know…I know," he conceded as his gaze shifted back towards X23, "But I can't leave her…I don't want her to be alone."

"She'll be fine, Logan," assured Ororo, tightening her grip upon his shoulders, "Besides…You won't be of much good to her restless and tired."

As much as Logan wanted to stay, he couldn't deny the truth in her words. He wasn't sure why, but X23 just had such a strong hold on him. There was so much about her that he understood that nobody else did. They were so much alike…Their lives so strongly intertwined. And for that, he wanted to protect her and Ororo could tell it meant a lot to him.

"Please Logan…" she urged, looking back in his eyes with that yearning look he found so hard to resist, "You need rest…And if it'll make you feel better, I'll watch over her and make certain that she isn't alone."

Logan thought about that for a moment. As much as he wanted to stay beside X23, he couldn't deny that he was on the brink of collapse. And if anybody else could help X23 in certain ways he couldn't…It was Ororo. She had the protective, mothering instincts that all the kids looked up to…And given that this was a very confused young teenage girl who had spent the better part of her life as a lab rat, she was probably the only one he would have trusted. But still…There were other things that just wouldn't stop hounding his mind.

"I don't know…" he said, still filled with uncertainty, "Now that she's here…What if somebody comes looking for her? What if those Hydra assholes are still out there and what if SHIELD still wants her?"

"That's not a problem anymore Logan…" assured Ororo, "Fury dropped by earlier and said he was calling off the search for X23. He also left some papers that would help you legally adopt her as your own…That is, if that's what you both want of course."

The word 'adoption' brought out a few conflicting feelings in the former living weapon as he looked back over at X23 as she continued sleeping. There was no denying that she was his child in many ways…Even if it wasn't by usual means. She shared his blood, his powers, his tortured past…Was that not enough to make him her father? Was that not enough to make her his daughter?

Such thoughts only made Logan all the more in need of rest as he finally decided to concede to Ororo's request.

"I guess that's somethin' I should do some serious thinkin' on," he said as he turned back to face the woman that had become such an important part of his life, "And I guess I could sure use the rest to at least sleep on it."

"Good…I'm glad," said Ororo as she planted a kiss upon his cheek, an act which actually made him blush somewhat, "I promise…I'll keep an eye on her. And if she needs you…You'll be the first to know."

"I trust ya on that," he said as he finally began to make his way to the exit, almost sauntering because of his innate exhaustion. But before he left, he turned back towards the former weather goddess one last time, "Oh and Ro…Thanks."

"Hey…What are girlfriends for?" she walked up to him and kissed him passionately on the lips. He loved the taste of her lips and her scents. He wrapped his arms around her waist and if he wasn't so tired or that there wasn't anyone here he would be to tempted to just take her here and now. But this was neither the time nor the place.

They eventually pulled out of the kiss and he smiled at her, "Darlin' your amazin' ya know that?"

She smiled at him, "So are you."

And with that, she watched him leave then.

Then, once he was gone, Ororo turned sat on the same chair that Logan had been sitting in for the better part of the past twelve hours. Looking down at the unmoving young girl, Ororo couldn't help but feel sorry for her. This was a child…A teenage girl…Someone who by all accounts should have been spared the horrors of living such a life as she had. She had suffered so much…Yet she had managed to stay so strong and fight through it.

The more she looked at her, the more she reminded her of Logan. They shared many of he same problems and dealt with many of the same issues. She could see why he was so attached to her and the more she thought back to those papers Fury had given them…The more she thought about her and Logan becoming family. It was somewhat of a strange thought…Logan having a family. But she never doubted for a second that he could be the man he had to be for any child…Including X23.

As a child, Ororo and her sister had her parents taken away from her…And X23 had never even had parents to begin with. She could only image the kind of pain that haunted her…Feeling so alone and lost in a world that seemed only bent on making her suffer. As she thought about it, Ororo found herself gently placing her hand atop hers…As if to give this child the hope she so desperately needed. And if she was going to fill he void that had been left in her soul from her past…She knew that she would have to help her along with Logan to give her that which she had been so wrongfully denied.

After an hour X23 began to stir and opened her eyes. At first she thought that she was back in Sinister's lab or Hydra's so she bolted up in bed.

"Easy child you're safe." She looked to see the dark skinned woman from last night. "It's alright, your safe here and you have nothing to worry about."

She blinked a few times and looked around. She could still smell Logan's scent, but she couldn't find him. Ororo saw her look and guessed what she was looking for, "I had Logan get some sleep. He was up a long time watching over you."

She wasn't sure how to take that, or why he had been, 'Why? Why does he keep doing these things?' she asked herself.

"I'm Ororo by the way. And…Well, I hope you like it here." The former living weapon simply nodded her head, for she seemed like a fairly kind person and that was a rare thing in her life. "Are you hungry?" Ororo asked and at first she wasn't going to say anything, but then her stomach had other ideas and voiced its own opinion.

Ororo smirked at that and for some reasons, X23 felt a bit embarrassed…Although she didn't know why. Ororo had told her that she would get her something to eat so the mutant clone just laid back on the bed looking up at the ceiling counting the tiles. She had counted them twice before Ororo came in with a tray of food that smelled better then anything she had ever had before. She poked it at first not sure what it was, but when she tried it, it was a marvellous.

In all her life she had either to hunt game or military rations of Hydra or those bland meals of Sinister, but this was something new and very enjoyable.

Ororo saw the young girl wolf down her meal like she hadn't eaten in days. "I'm glad you seemed to enjoy it."

"Yeah…Thanks." X23 wiped her mouth, feeling full. Then, she looked at Ororo for a moment, "Are you a friend of Logan's?"

She smiled at her, "Why yes. We're very close and he's a good friend of mine."

X23 narrowed her eyes a bit as if studying her, "Then how come I smelled him on you when I woke up?"

Ororo blushed a bit from that comment and tried to regain herself, "Well like I said…We are very close, and I think that's a topic for another day." She laughed, but X23 didn't get it. "Well, according to Hank, you should be completely healed by now, so shall we take a look?"

X23 turned so Ororo could get at the bandages on her neck. "My, you have lovely hair," Ororo admitted as she brushed it aside. She just shrugged it was only hair to her. Ororo gently removed the wrappings and found the skin completely healed over and not a trace was left.

"There, it seems as though you're all healed up. Well, how about you get cleaned up?"

X23 looked at her hands and sniffed her arm. She did smell kind of back from all the sweat and blood and stuff. She just hadn't noticed it until now. Ororo led her to a shower she could use in the infirmary and said she would find some new clothing for her to wear. Ororo figured that Rahne was just her size and was sure that she wouldn't have a problem lending her a few items.

While she went to get them, X23 pulled off the medical gown and stepped into the shower. The hot water was a warm welcome to her and she had to admit, Ororo seemed very nice person. Kind of a gentle woman which given what she had read about her in those files said that she could be quite dangerous if angered.

But so far she had a very…Calming effect on her tortured soul. X23 was still waiting for the other shoe to drop so far. But after her shower, she wrapped herself up in a towel and Ororo had some clothing laid out for her. "Well, how do you feel?"

"Better," she simply said and asked what was bothering her. She asked about SHIELD, but when Ororo told her about Fury and what he said, she was completely surprised. SHIELD was the last thing in her life that would have taken her freedom from her. Hydra was in shambles, Viper dead, and now SHIELD was going to leave her alone. For the first time, she had no enemies left to fight. It was a strange moment in her life.

'But…Now what am I supposed to do?' X23 had never thought that she would be totally free and it was now that she realized those threats had given her life purpose, so now what was left for her? Well Logan said she could stay here, so until she found something to do with her life she guessed she would stay here until she thought of something.

Then while looking at the clothing she held up a strange white garment. "What's this?"

Ororo pulled back the privacy screen she had set up for her to change and grinned. "That, my dear, is a bra."

X23 looked at it confused, "What's a bra for?"

"Oh Goddess…" Ororo shook her head nearly laughing. "Let me show you dear." She also guessed that wouldn't be the last thing she would have to explain to her either.

**Slayer**

With his fateful decision now behind him, the mutant warrior known as Slayer was now left to reflect on the dramatic new path he had just taken. He had made the choice to stay at the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters and there was no telling where it would lead him. For the first time since he picked up his sword and began fighting the forces of darkness, he was not going to remain confined to the shadows. Despite all the risks that went along with such a choice and all the change it was sure to bring both good and bad, he had made his decision and he was going to stick with it whether it proved detriment or not. And with this thought in mind, the young warrior found himself pondering what the future had in store for him now that he was here.

He was no longer in his usual samurai armor and was now wearing normal street clothes that almost made him look completely normal. He found himself enjoying the relative peace and serenity of the view. He had watched the beautiful sunrise over the lake from atop the gazebo where he had once encountered Vincent, and had stayed just taking in the moment. Even with all the evil, darkness, and complications out there in the world…There was still so much peace in a simple sunrise. It embodied the very essence of hope…The possibility for a new day and a new beginning…And given this profound turning point he now faced in his life, such attributes had an even greater significance for him. The darkness was still out there…He could see it so clearly looming over the future as like an ominous storm cloud. But in the face of such a magnificent sight…Such things were pushed aside for the moment, which helped bring the tortured young soul a small sense of comfort in his otherwise tumultuous life.

'So what happens now?' he thought to himself as he remained fixated upon the glowing sunrise, 'Where does it all go from here? Is it possible for me to actually fit in at a place like this? Is it even right for me to stay here and possibly add to the already complicated lives these people live?'

Such thoughts hung strong over his mind as he continued to embrace the gentle aura of the morning sunrise. Then suddenly, a familiar presence came up behind him and interrupted his silent musings.

"Slayer?" said a voice that caused him to turn from the bright sunrise.

"Ms. Frost?" said the mutant warrior as he turned to face the young blonde who he had helped save from the brink of death.

"Just call me Emma, darling," she said with a slight smile, finding his formality to be a bit humorous.

"Oh…Sorry," said Slayer, not used to such situations that didn't involve renegade demons, "So how are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm feel pretty good…" she said as she walked up next to him and leaned against the wooden railing of the gazebo, "In fact, I feel great…I feel better than I have in years."

"Guess that means the potion I gave you is doing it's job," he said with a slight grin, "I'm just glad to see that you're okay. After all, you did come pretty close to dying."

"Yeah…I know," said Emma, her tone becoming a bit lower as she remembered that truly frightening moment when she thought that all was lost, "And that's kind of why I came out here to see you."

"What do you mean?" asked the mutant warrior curiously as his gaze shifted back to the sunrise.

Emma just looked at the young man with a bewildered look on her face.

"Slayer…You saved my life," she told him, sounding as though it were obvious, "I was so close to death that I could literally reach out and touch it. But you saved me…I was going to die and you saved me."

Slayer, not used to being thanked in any sort of way for his deeds, didn't really know how to react. He never really did what he did for gratitude and hence never really had to deal with it from someone who he had directly helped. But the memory of what he did that fateful moment truly stuck out in the mind of Emma Frost…And it was something she knew she'd never forget.

"I just did what I had to do," said the mutant warrior simply, speaking only from the truth, "And besides…It's Vincent who did the most. Without him, my actions would have been futile."

"But without you, I still wouldn't have made it…" said Emma, thinking he was being too modest even for a warrior, "Slayer…Jack…I would have died without you. I would have died right there in Vincent's arms. And…I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for what you did."

"I simply did my duty," said Slayer as he turned back to face her, "No thanks are necessary, Emma."

"No…You may say that…But they are," said Emma, a slight strain now beginning to form in her voice, "I don't know if you can see it…But my life hasn't been a very happy one. I've been used, abandoned, betrayed, and tortured…I've suffered through pain, loss, and bitterness…And for the longest time, nobody ever gave a damn about whether or not I lived or died. Then…I finally found happiness and love with Vincent and my friends here at the institute. I finally found some genuine peace and stability in my life…And I came so close to losing it. I came so close to losing everything I had found after so much pain…But you saved me…You gave it back to me. You gave me a chance to see it through…To be happy…And to live the life I once thought I could never have."

A slight tear formed in Emma's eye as she reflected on what she had been through and what she had come so close to losing. Slayer couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed at this woman's gratitude for something he always did without question or hesitation…Something that he was now finally getting a chance to see the true impact of. And as Emma looked back into the conflicted eyes of the young man who saved her, she couldn't help but smile.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…Thank you," she said as she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a small peck on the cheek, "Whether you accept it or not…Thank you for saving my life Slayer. I'll never forget it…"

And with one last grateful look, Emma made her way back towards the institute, leaving a truly baffled and bewildered young man behind. He had definitely not expected that…And he definitely had not been prepared for that. He had an eye that could see things no mortal could even begin to comprehend…Yet even he hadn't been able to see that coming.

'Wow…' he thought to himself with a smile as he simply took a moment to process what had just happened, 'Maybe there could be something to this place after all…'

As dark as his life had been, it was moments and feelings like that which made it all worth while in his mind. Having come from having so little in his life, the mutant warrior had come to appreciate the little things that made his cause worth fighting for. And to experience something like this only helped make all the lingering uncertainties and anxieties that so often plagued him seem trivial.

Looking back towards the sunrise, Jack Robinson felt that this truly was a day of new beginnings and new hopes…And he looked forward to seeing where it all led him as he found himself on a truly unfamiliar road with no clue as to what would happen next. But for a guy who faced the darkest of evil for a living, that didn't seem like such a big deal as he looked forward to seeing where this fascinating place would lead him.

Then suddenly, out of the corner of his all seeing eye, he saw someone else leaning up against a tree overlooking the lake and watching the sunrise as well…Someone he hadn't taken the time to notice before because he was too caught up in his thoughts. Turning towards the wooded area off to the side of the institute, he noticed that it was Amara, the young girl who had been with the rescue team during the battle against Sinister. Like him, she was simply watching the sunrise, lost in her thoughts…And from what he could see, she too was in quite a stupor.

There was clearly so many things that this institute had to offer. And there were just so many things he had yet to experience. And as he looked upon the distraught younger girl, he suddenly felt the inclination try another experience that he had yet to partake in. And while he wasn't sure if it was the best thing for him to do at this point…He just kept remembering the one thing that seemed to override any and all uncertainty one way or another…

"Oh, what the hell…"

Without any real plan or idea of what he was going to do or how he was going to go about this, the mutant warrior made his way over towards Amara, who was simply hugging her knees and taking in the sight of the beautiful sunrise in an effort to forget her shattered heart. Seeing Sam and Tabitha together was just too much for her…And the mission had proved that their feelings were genuine. Now she was left here all alone and without anybody to confide in…And that's something that Slayer hoped to change.

"Hey…Glad to see I'm not the only one here who enjoys watching the sunrise," said Slayer as he walked up to the tree she was sitting against, quickly capturing her attention.

"You?" she said, surprised that this mysterious man of all people was out here talking to her, "What are you doing out here?"

"Probably the same thing you're doing…" said Slayer as he took a seat next to the Nova Roma princess, "Just sitting around…Sulking…Thinking…And driving myself crazy in the process."

Amara gazed at the mutant warrior with a curious look, feeling somewhat surprised that he seemed to summarize how she felt with a few simple words. Yet judging from the sound of his voice, it was clear that he was very serious about what he said. She knew such a tone all too well and it only served to heighten her intrigued. But still…This was a problem that she didn't think anybody could understand.

"Am I really that obvious?" she said in a low tone, her gaze not veering away from the rising sun.

"Doesn't take an all seeing eye to notice it…" he told her as he turned towards her and saw the look of conflict on her face that he knew all too well, "Want to talk about it?"

"Why would someone like you even want to hear about it?" she said somewhat bitterly as she closed her eyes in an effort to keep the tears from forming.

"Well, why not?" he reasoned, causing her to open her eyes and shift her distant gaze away from the sun and towards the young man who had helped save them all, "You're not the only one with problems, Ms. Aquilla…And as long as I'm going to be hanging around here, I might as well make myself useful."

As sceptical as Amara was that anybody could possibly understand, she found no reason to doubt what he had just said. She may not have known the first thing about this guy, but it was clear that there was a genuine level of sincerity to him…One that seemed to entail far more than even she could imagine. And as hard as her broken heart was to handle…Maybe it would be nice to actually talk about it with somebody for a change.

"Well…" she began, taking a deep breath as she prepared to tell him the whole story, "It goes like this…"

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 52: HAVING A GOOD OLD TIME**


	52. Having a Good Old Time

ViciousAssassin: Yeah, I wanted to show that Rogue is still affected by it and I really wanted Rogue and Kurt to have a closer relationship, the Wanda part was a nice bonus. Glad you liked Fury and the medical ward scene. Well Ororo can be a busy person, and this is over the course of a day anyway and Ororo may be the mother figure for X23 in this.

Uncanny R-Man: Yeah, the Rogue/Kurt/Wanda part was fun to write. No not the green top she usually wears I said T-shirt not long sleeve one with the shoulders showing. Everyone likes the bra part lol. August will have an appearance soon.

Mark C: They all will deal with things easier as times goes on. I'm not sure if Fury will show up or not I didn't have anything more planned with him. Yeah Ororo will kind of be her 'mother figure' for her. You'll see how he helps Amara in this chapter.

Aaron: Yeah, Kurt's face would have been priceless makes you wish you can see some of this stuff. Yep that's how Rogue and Remy usually flirt alright, can't really see them doing it another way. Oh yeah X23 is getting her own 'parental figures' in Logan and Ororo. You'll see more of Slayer bonding with the others later.

KaliAnn: Yeah, I know kind of why I had Vince step in there, although that is how the Remy/Rogue relationship mainly seems to work. And yeah, Storm will definitely have her hands full with X23, lol.

GothikStrawberry: Everyone seems to like that bra part lol. Yeah, their little 'dance' is fun, but not all the time. Glad you liked Emma's scene with Slayer.

Thanks to: Simba317, X00001, KSimonT-X, Coldqueen

* * *

**AN: Okay apparently everyone is reading WAY too much into Slayer and Amara. They will NOT be a couple in this fic. It would be like one of the students falling for Logan.

* * *

**

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 52: HAVING A GOOD OLD TIME **

**Slayer & Amara**

"And…I guess that's how it happened," said Amara as she finally finished telling the long, complicated story of her problems between Sam and Tabitha to the mutant warrior known as Slayer, "And now here I am…Suck in my own world of shit."

Slayer definitely needed a moment for this one. He had gone up against some of the darkest forces imaginable and he had gone toe to toe with Selene…But this…This was almost beyond even his capacity to process. Being torn between loving two people…One a man and one another woman…It was just something he had never encountered before. Fighting demons and dark entities was one thing…But this was another matter altogether.

"That's…Quite a problem, Ms. Aquilla," said the mutant warrior, still trying to process her dilemma.

"You can just call me Amara…" she said in a low tone, "And yeah…I know. It is messed up. It's not something that should have happened…It's not something I should have let myself get tied up in."

"Well I hardly think it was a choice on your part," made Jack, who knew all too well the impact of choices, "You didn't choose to feel the way you did…You didn't have any power over your emotions."

"But these were my best friends for crying out loud!" she exclaimed as more tears formed in her eyes, causing the mutant warrior to rethink his train of thought for a moment, "You're not supposed to fall in love with your best friends…You're not supposed just sit by and let things get out of control. I mean, I'm a princess for crying out loud! How in the hell can I call myself royalty if I can't even control my own emotions?"

Slayer actually found himself chuckle a bit at that last part, because if he had a nickel for every time he dealt with somebody who had problems controlling something like that then he'd be able to buy his own institute.

"Amara…I don't care who you are…You could be the descendent of a Greek goddess yourself…And still, that doesn't mean you'd be able to control your emotions," said Jack, which caused Amara to look at him more seriously and wipe away some of her tears, "Trust me on this one…Power or no power…Princess or no princess…Emotions are a force all their own. It's hard to control them…That's what makes them so powerful. And love…Well, that's one of the hardest."

Amara let out a deep sigh upon hearing that, for it made sense in many ways. But it still didn't help her with her problem.

"It's just that…I keep thinking I made all the wrong decisions in dealing with this," she said, thinking back to all the times she could have done something different with either Sam or Tabitha to avoid where she found herself now.

"Love isn't a decision…" said Slayer in response, managing somewhat of a smile as he tried to explain some of the many things he had learned throughout the course of his short, yet eventful life, "You can't choose who you love. If we could…Then it would be a hell of a lot easier. But then again…It wouldn't be nearly as meaningful. And I doubt it would have you out here crying about something it."

The Nova Roma princess took a moment to think about that. It seemed more logical than anything she had been able to think of in all the time she had been letting this torment her, but still…It didn't change how she felt about Sam and Tabby. They were still a major source of conflict in her heart…And she still harbored feelings for the both of them. But she knew that none of these feelings could ever really lead to anything…Just more heartache. And it was for that reason she found herself at such an impasse.

"So then…What should I do?" she asked as she looked back at the mutant warrior who had gone up against Selene and won.

"That…I can't tell you," said Jack with a sigh, "Just because I have an eye that can see everything doesn't mean I know what the future has in store for you or your friends. Believe me, I wish I knew…But there's only so much I can discern. And besides…It's not my place to tell you how to deal with this…Because from what I can see, you already seem to know."

"I…I do?" she asked, sounding a bit confused.

"Yeah…I can tell," he told her as the mark on his eye glowed a slight yellow color briefly, "Sometimes it just takes a while for the mind to catch up with the heart. I know you'll figure it out…"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence…" she muttered, still not sounding too optimistic about all this, but feeling a little better none the less, "I just don't know how I'm ever going to be able to look at Tabby and Sam again."

"Well…Look at it this way," said Jack, once again hoping to use a little reason to give what advice he could, "Now that your friends are together and obviously happy, you don't have to worry about coming between them and possibly ruining your friendship with one of them. I mean, they're still your friends…That much you should be thankful for."

"Yeah…I guess you're right," said Amara, finding such words comforting now that she thought about it since it truly did mean she no longer had to worry about being a third heel between them, "But it's just that…I still kind of have feelings for the both of them."

That was the part Slayer couldn't really use logic on, or his all seeing eye for that matter. He had been dealing with hard emotions and feelings for the better part of his life and he knew better than most people how difficult they could be. But he also knew from experience that it was possible to move past them…It was only a matter of being strong enough mentally, which was something he always had problems with. But he could see in Amara a resolve that he couldn't hope to match…And it was through that resolve that he was certain she was going to be okay in the long run. It was just up to her to believe it.

"Well…I think you always will in some ways," said Jack honestly, "But feelings or not, maybe this just means that neither Tabby nor Sam were right for you. Maybe the feelings you have for them were simply feelings…And the one person who you could truly share something more with has simply not come along yet."

"So…Does that mean I'm always going to feel this crappy about it?" she said, not sounding too optimistic about the prospects.

"No…But it will get better with time," assured Jack, "You just have to be patient. Things like this aren't resolved overnight. But trust me…I can see within you that you're plenty strong enough to get past this. You just have to have a little faith…And if possible, talk to Sam and Tabby about it to help put it to rest. After that…Who knows? There's no telling what the future may have in store for you…Or everybody else here for that matter. You just can't be afraid to embrace it when it comes…"

A heavy silence fell over Amara as she thought about the young man's words. He had plenty of good points to make and while it sounded as though he wasn't exactly that experienced in these matters, he still had plenty to say to help her with the complicated situation she found herself in. And knowing that she probably needed some time to think about all this, the mutant warrior got up from where he was sitting and began to make his way back towards the institute.

"Just take some time to think about it…Trust me, it'll come to you," he assured as he began to walk off, "It was nice meeting you Princess Amara."

"Slayer, wait!" she said, stopping him before he got too far, "Thank you…"

That actually got the mutant warrior to smile again, which had to be a record for him since he was so unused to such a gesture. But he still managed to return the sentiment, thinking that maybe he actually could do a little good here after all.

"Don't mention it…As long as I'm here, I might as well make myself useful."

With that said, he made his way back to the mansion, hoping that he had done enough for the obviously conflicted young woman. But if what he could see with his all seeing eye was any indication…He had a feeling that Amara would be just fine.

**Rogue, Remy, Kurt, & Wanda**

As the evening hours finally fell upon the institute, many chose to simply settle in for an easy night after a long day of recovery from the mission. However, for some, they had a desire to simply get out and get back into the normal world. And after having dealt with the whole Sinister ordeal, there was definitely a strong desire to get away from it all and just have a few moments to themselves.

For Rogue and Remy, they had already been planning to go out on a date, thanks in no small part to Vincent's straightforwardness earlier that morning. However, the whole ordeal had been a true test of their blossoming feelings for one another. When Remy was captured, a huge part of Rogue was concerned for him since he had become such an important part of her life. He nearly died for her on more than one occasion and made no qualms about his attraction to her. Add to that…She genuinely liked being around him and found a great deal of comfort in his presence which she was only now beginning to truly ascertain.

Yet while they eagerly prepared for their date, there were a few others in the mansion that were also planning a little outing of their own…Although it didn't go without the need for a little convincing.

"Come on, Kurt!" said Wanda as she walked with him down the halls arm and arm, trying to coax him into getting out of the mansion for a change, "You can't deny that we both need it…"

"I know, liebe…" said Kurt with a sigh, still reluctant to agree on something like this, "But still…Don't you think it's a bit soon?"

"Hey, now you're just making excuses," she said with a wry grin, "We NEED to get out, Kurt…And you damn well know it. We've been cooped up in here for way too long and if we don't get out soon, we may end up forgetting what the regular world is like. And besides…Isn't a part of being boyfriend and girlfriend going out on dates anyways?"

Kurt couldn't help but laugh a bit at her words, but still…He was a bit weary of going out after everything that had happened and everything they were still trying to deal with. Although a date with his girlfriend sure sounded like a good distraction.

"Vell…You've got me there, Vanda," he said with a grin.

"Damn straight…" she said bluntly as she leaned in closer to him and ran her hands down his fur laden face, "And I know you wanna!"

"Liebe…Come on…You know I'm…"

"Ticklish!" she said as she began to laugh more and more as she playfully ran her hands through Kurt's fur, causing him erupt in a laughter she hadn't heard from him in far too long, "Come on fuzzy! You're making this too easy on me!"

"Vanda…I…Okay! Okay! I give! I give!" he said over the laughter, "You drive a very hard bargain, liebe."

"What can I say?" she said with a casual shrug, "The fur is just too hard to resist."

"And yet the others laugh vhen I tell them zhat chicks dig the fuzzy dude!" he said in an overly dramatic tone.

"Well I'm living proof of that…" she said as they both stopped and she playfully snaked her arms around his neck.

"Zhat you are, liebe…" he said as his hands found their way around her waist.

The young couple just stood there for a brief moment, savoring the playful manner which they seemed to have a knack for bringing in with each other. And when their laughter finally waned enough, they both seemed to come to the same decision.

"So what time do you want to leave for our date?" asked Kurt, prompting yet another smile from his beautiful girlfriend.

"Just give me fifteen minutes and meet me in the foyer!" she said as they reluctantly parted.

"I'll be there!" said Kurt as he retreated to his room to find something to wear.

**-Sage -**

Sage was just finishing up her makeup in the mirror for her date with Hank. This was to be her first date with him and he was taking her to an opera that was showing in New York. She had to admit, she did love the classical music and it was a refreshing feeling having a chance to enjoy it again…Especially with someone who actually appreciated it.

She was making sure her black lipstick was on straight. She was wearing a beautiful long black dress with a slit on one side to show off her long legs, and it was secured over her left shoulder leaving her right bare. Her hair was done up in a bun with two bangs in the front. She stood up and looked herself over in a full length mirror. All her work had kept her slim, trim, and fit and this dress showed off all her great physical factors. She smiled at herself, hoping to making Hank's day with this dress and she knew he wouldn't be disappointed.

She really wanted this to be a special night for them. Hank had been a great friend to her since she came here, but she also wanted him to be so much more. He was just so fascinating…He was a truly brilliant man and she always did like intelligent men. In fact, it was hard to hold conversations at times when she had been dating because it was tough trying to find someone she would talk or relate to.

Plus, Hank was a very kind and noble man…Someone who deeply cared about others, especially the students here. She saw how he was with them and it was so nice to be around a man like that after her ordeal with the Hellfire Club and other assignments. She had almost forgotten that there were men like him in the world and he was such a lovely man…Yet so lonely.

She could see it in his eyes at times. Because of his change, she knew that he never went out and that wasn't right. Personally, she liked how he looked. She thought he was beautiful in his own special way. She put on her high heel shoes and her purse ready to meet Hank.

Hank, however, was nervous as hell. He was wearing a suit that he had to get made special given his body. He was tempted to make a holowatch for him to wear to give him his old appearance, but Sage had asked him not to. He was tempted to make it anyway since he hadn't been out much since his change. Most of the time, he was in his lab or playing chess with Charles or helping the students with various things, but this was different…He'd hadn't gone out in his natural form that much and usually he wore a trench coat and hat to hide himself.

Sage had told him he had nothing to be ashamed of and should be proud of who he was. And well, it was certainly nice for a very attractive woman to say such things to him, but he still had his own issues with how the world saw him. He knew that not everyone would accept him as he was. But he was glad that Sage did. She was a marvellous woman who had a mind much like his own and it was so refreshing to be able to talk to someone about his interests who not only shared them, but also understood them.

That and she was just so beautiful. Her dark hair and pale skin gave her a very appreciative exotic look…She was everything that he wanted in a woman and more. When he turned blue and furry, he feared that he would never be able to have another relationship again. He hadn't even been on a date in over two years. Even though he put on a good face, deep down he was lonely. He was glad that Kurt had Amanda because it gave him hope that one day he would be just as lucky. When she was forced away, he felt Kurt's pain.

There were times when he was locked in his lab he just sat there in a depressive state. But Sage gave light to his dark and lonely life. She filled a void in his heart that had been gone for way too long. For the first time since he turned blue, he truly felt lucky in life.

He made his way to her room and knocked on the door, nervously fidgeting with his suit. When the door opened his jaw just dropped and he felt like he was having a heart attack. Sage opened her door and looked more beautiful and ravishing then ever. He knew that if there was a perfect image of a woman this had to be it in his eyes.

Sage smiled seeing his expression, for it was just as she hoped it would be. "Well, are you ready Henry?" she asked him, breaking him out of his daze.

"Why, yes…Sage you look…" He couldn't finish…Even with his vast vocabulary, he couldn't tell her just how she looked to him. He doubted that there were enough words for him to use to.

Sage knew that she must look great is Hank couldn't find the words to talk to her. She linked her arm with his and smiled at him. "Well then, let's enjoy the night shall we?"

Hank cleared his throat and nodded, "Y-yes, I would like that very much."

As they walked the halls they didn't noticed Logan or Ororo seeing them from one of the rooms. They had just been talking about X23 and what to do with her as they noticed them walking by. Logan just grunted at the sight.

"About damn time," he said with a humoured grin.

Ororo had to smile at his comment. "The same could be said about us, Logan." He just snorted at her comment, knowing that it was true. Storm looked back at the door and gave a slight smile, "It is good to see them together like that. I know Hank has been a bit lonely lately and Sage really needed a good friend in her life." She remembered how Sage had told her of how her life and been so empty of personal feelings and experiences. It was great seeing her old friend and one of her new ones going out.

She knew that they were just perfect for each other and she silently wished them the best of luck.

**The Foyer**

After dressed in some semi-formal attire, both Rogue and Remy made their way to the foyer in preparation to depart on their date. After having informed the Professor and gotten the use of one of his cars, they were both ready to go. While this little outing wasn't promising to be nearly as fancy or formal as their first date, hopefully it would be a good time for them to unwind after all the stress the Sinister ordeal had put on them.

"Ya look beautiful cherè," commented Remy as his eyes once again ran up the nice green dress she had chosen for this date.

"Ya don't look so bad yourself, swamp rat," she said coyly in response, not mixing nearly the cynicism she used to use beforehand, "So where do ya wanna go tonight?"

"Well, since Remy picked out most o' de places we went on our first date, why don't you decide this time?" he asked her.

"Hmm…" said Rogue, taking a moment to think about that, "Ah don't know…Ah never was one to go out much, so Ah don't exactly know all the best places."

"Hey, dat's fine by Remy," shrugged the Cajun, "Guess dat mean's well just play whatever hand we're dealt."

"Can't resist the card puns, can ya, Cajun?" said Rogue as she rolled her eyes a bit at his choice of words.

"Hey…Dat's why dey call me Gambit, cherè," he said with a confident grin as they made their way into the foyer.

However, as the young couple entered, they were so lost in their little moment together that they didn't see Kurt and Wanda descending the final stairs together and they literally bumped into one another. It wasn't too big of a shock, but when they both got a look of their attire, it quickly dawned on them what was up.

"Oh…Sorry mien sister," said Kurt as she helped him up, "Ve didn't see you there."

"That's alright Kurt," said Rogue as she took in what he and Wanda were wearing, "Hey…Are you two goin' out or somethin'?"

"Um…Ja," said Kurt as he quickly processed Rogue and Remy's attire, "Ve are. Vanda convinced me that ve needed to get out."

"Yeah, I'm sure she had trouble doin' that…" made Remy with a slight chuckle, which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Rogue…Which was probably more forceful than she intended.

"Very funny, Cajun…" said Wanda, not liking what he was implying since he knew full well that both she and Kurt still had plenty of problems to deal with.

Already, the tension could be felt between them…Which was not atypical given that Kurt had kind of avoided Remy since he got involved with Rogue. While some of this was because he had his own problems to deal with…Other parts were a bit more complicated since a part of him still didn't trust him. And Rogue was quick to pick up on this.

As frustrating as it was, Rogue hadn't let it interfere too much with her growing relationship with Remy…But now that it was getting very serious, a part of her wanted to lay this to rest. Then suddenly, just as they were about to go their separate ways…She got an idea…An idea that sounded kind of crazy given the situation, but an idea nonetheless to help ease the tension…Or possibly make it worse.

"Vell…Have a good time you two," said Kurt, flashing Remy a quick look of warning, as if to say, 'Be careful with my sister pal.'

"Uh…Hey wait!" said Rogue, stopping both Kurt and Wanda turned to make their leave, "You guys wanna double with us?"

"Vhat!" exclaimed Kurt, wondering if he had heard her right.

"Yeah, what?" said Remy, sounding equally surprised.

"Ah said…Do you guys wanna double date with us?" she asked, now feeling as though it sounded a bit off given the predicament.

"A double?" said Wanda, who actually seemed to take it seriously.

"You serious, cherè?" asked Remy, thinking it may not be the best idea to go out on a date with her brother present.

"Of course Ah'm serious, swamp rat," she affirmed, "Ah mean…Why not? We're both goin' out aren't we?"

"Yeah…You're right," said Wanda, growing a bit more enthusiastic about it as she smiled back at Rogue for her idea, knowing full well the other reasons behind it, "I think it sounds like fun. Don't you, Kurt?"

"Fun? But…" he began, however, before he could argue, Wanda gave him somewhat of a puppy eyed face…The face she knew he had a hard time resisting.

Rogue seemed to do the same for Remy, who seemed equally reluctant, but managed to win him over in an equally effective manner.

"Please Kurt?" said Wanda, sounding a little more playful in an effort to loosen him up, "I mean, the more the merrier right?"

Kurt simply looked back at Remy, not knowing what to think or say given that he hadn't had a lot of time to learn about the depths of his involvement with his sister. While he didn't doubt that he truly did have feelings for her after everything he helped them with after the first Hellfire kidnapping, there were still plenty of old feelings that he had yet to resolve. Remy had similar issues, having not had a lot of time to really talk with Kurt about his relationship with Rogue and in the eyes of Rogue and Wanda, there was no time like the present.

"Vell…Are you sure?" asked Kurt, who was simply stalling now.

"Trust me, fuzzy…I'm sure," said Wanda with a grin as she flashed Rogue a slight wink.

"Then I guess it couldn't hurt," said Kurt, although he could have probably argued the point.

"Great! And what about you, Cajun?" said Rogue, now turning the pressure onto him.

"Well…Guess Remy's outvoted on dis one," he said grudgingly, not knowing how good or bad the night would go because of this.

"Okay then! We're all in agreement," said Wanda a she took her boyfriend's arm and Rogue took Remy's, "In that case…Let's get out of here and try to have a good time!"

Not able to argue otherwise…Neither Kurt nor Remy could fight against the will of their girlfriends, hoping that this wasn't a mistake.

**-Living Room-**

Scott, Vincent, and a few of the others were in the living room just relaxing for the moment. "So what did you guys do?" Vince asked Scott as they talked about some of the 'good old days' before things got all crazy.

"Well, we pretty much got out of there as fast as we could," Scott was telling him about their escape from Area 51, "But then when Mystique was the last one out, I shut this grate and told her to tell us where the Professor was. She didn't and I closed the top, leaving her behind and to be arrested."

Vince smiled at that, "Good one. From what I heard, she's not exactly a nice lady."

"Oh trust me, she's not," Scott told him in a sour voice. He still had issues with that woman, like leaving him to die in the desert.

Just then Warren walked in with his wings somewhat strapped down against his back. He had to be like that until they healed properly. "Hey Warren, pull up a chair." Warren nodded his thanks to Scott and took a chair at their table and turned it around so he leaned his body against the back of it on his chest. It was easier on his wings that way. "So how are the wings holding up?"

He sighed, "Well they're feeling a bit better, but I hate being grounded. I'm just so used to flying, and now that I can't, it's a bit hard to get used to it."

"I'm sure Betsy is doing all that she can to make you more comfortable through this," Vince said with a grin on his face.

Warren smiled and nodded, "Yeah you can say that." Truth was Betsy seemed to enjoy playing 'nurse' to him. Well that and she said she was getting a real uniform for a little 'play time' as she called it. Although Betsy in his eyes made anything she wore sexy, that did had a certain appeal to him.

"Yeah, it's definitely nice to have the women in our lives that we have…I know I am," Vincent said in uttermost serious tone. "If I had lost Emma…I…I could have died inside." It was hard to him to think about that. He didn't want to lose her, for she was the most important person in his life now and he never wanted to lose her.

Scott nodded in sympathy. He remembered when Jean had been taken right before his eyes on the campus. That seemed almost a lifetime ago at times, but it hadn't been that long actually. "I know what you mean…When I nearly lost Jean I had lost myself for a bit there. I'm just not complete without her."

The other two men could only agree with that. They all felt a strong connection to the loves in their lives. They all loved them for a different reason, but that didn't mean they loved them any less. While in the room, a few of the boys were playing on a game system…All except Jamie, who for some strange reason lately he had been drifting off, but with a strange smile on his face.

Jamie of course was thinking of Rahne. She had been running around in his head a lot after they had their first kiss together. He thought about that kiss since they had done it, and he really wanted to be able to treat Rahne right…But this was his first relationship, his first girlfriend, and he had no clue what to do.

While Jamie was thinking this over, Piotr came in for a little rest and relaxation. Kitty was off with Betsy, Jean, and Emma for what she called 'girl time.' He wasn't sure what that meant, but he was glad that she was being accepted with the older girls. Being the youngest female on the X-Men team he knew she felt a little out of place at times…Especially with Betsy and Emma on the team now. He found the older boys knowing that Remy was on another date with Rogue and joined them.

"Hey Peter how are things?" Warren asked.

"Much better then a few days back," he replied and they all nodded, "So what were you all talking about?"

"Girlfriends," Vince told him.

"Yeah how are things with you and Kitty?" Scott asked him. At first he was surprised when they started dating, but even though Piotr was a few years older then Kitty, he knew him to be an honourable man and very decent…Much better then Lance in his opinion.

Peter blushed at the mention of his relationship with Kitty and what had happened. "Da things are going great…I really love her."

That got Vince's attention. "Love? Wow, major step saying that…I would know."

"Da, I know. But I do, I'm in love with Kitty Pryde and I just told her that." Now the two other men got interested in this.

Warren had a grin on his face, "Yeah Betsy told me that she kept getting these 'vibes' off you. Plus, all those times you draw her and have her model for you would I'm not surprised."

"Yeah, you two have been doing that a lot lately," Scott agreed.

Piotr blushed even more. He loved having her as his subject matter and his personal muse in his works. "Da, she is just so beautiful, I want to capture that beauty for all time."

"Yeah I bet…Say…You haven't done any of the more 'interesting' things?" Warren asked him, but seeing the look on his face he decided to elaborate, "What I mean is have you two done any nude modeling."

"Warren!" Piotr said shocked and so was Scott and Vince, but they were both interested in the answer. Scott cause Kitty was like a little sister to him at times and Vince just cause he was interesting in knowing.

"What? There are plenty of nude painting and drawings that are art. I'm not saying anything erotic just real artistic and tasteful painting."

Piotr knew that in art, the nude form was just an expression and nothing was wrong with it. But it was different then Kitty being naked. True, he had a few fantasies about her, but that was another matter. "It's…Too soon for anything like that. I want to enjoy our relationship more before we take any kind of step like that."

"Well that's good," Scott muttered, for he really didn't want to think about Kitty and Piotr like that. Sure Kitty was old enough to make her own decisions, but that didn't mean he wanted to know that stuff about their relationship.

As they continued talking, Jamie heard some of what they were talking about and he thought that if anyone would know about relationships, the older boys would know and at least give him decent advice. He just wasn't sure how to approach them, after about ten minutes he got the courage to go up to them. "Um…Guys…Can I ask you something?"

They all turned to the youngest student there, "What is it Jamie?" Vince asked him, since he had come to kind of liked Jamie. He was like the little brother he never had really.

"Well…I need help," He began feeling a little intimidated with the four of them looking at him so he took a breath, "See…I just started seeing a girl."

"Oh? Anyone we know?" Vince asked him with a small smile.

"It's Rahne."

"Really?" Scott was surprised by that, "When did this happen?"

He told them all about the infirmary and how they just kissed at one point, "So what I need is advice, I mean what do I go about having a girlfriend?"

"Seems to me that you got the major thing out of the way with the kissing," Vince told him.

Jamie blushed, "Well yeah, but I mean after that. Where do I take her for dates and stuff?"

Warren gestured to an empty chair, "Sit down little man and we'll tell you what we know." Jamie did so hoping to get a good idea. They all started to tell him different things like to listen to her, places they should go, and more personal things like how to make dates special and romantic tips. At one point Jamie was thinking of taking notes to help him out, but he was glad to get the help. He might need it and he wanted to impress Rahne and keep her happy.

**The Double Date**

The car ride to the restaurant was a lot more awkward than either couple would have liked it to be. For the most part, the two couples only conversed one way, as if to try and ignore the fact they were on a double date. Both Wanda and Rogue tried to get the two boys talking, but their stubbornness persisted all throughout the drive and they kept avoiding the matter as if it were the plague.

The longer it went on, the more weary Wanda and Rogue became of their suggestion to do this in the first place…But nevertheless, they stuck with it as they arrived at a nice little diner that wasn't too fancy, but not at all too informal either. The awkwardness persisted even after they sat down and ordered their drinks…But neither Rogue nor Wanda would have that as they quickly realized what they would have to do if they were to make this night enjoyable.

"Uh…Hey Rogue, did you bring any extra mascara?" said Wanda, breaking yet another silence that had fallen over the group, "I think mine got messed up by the wind."

"That's what happens when ya buy the cheap stuff, sugah," made Rogue as she took out her makeup case, "Come on…I'll help fix it up."

"Uh…Do you really need help, liebe?" asked Kurt, weary of being left alone with the Cajun in a situation like this.

"Relax Kurt…It's a girl thing," assured Wanda as both she and Rogue got up, "Come on Rogue, let's get it done before the food gets here."

"Right behind ya!" she said as she followed Wanda to the ladies room.

Then, as soon as they were out of range for the boys to hear, they began to whisper.

"That was real smooth, Wanda…" commented Rogue.

"Hey, we've got to get them talking somehow," said Wanda, "The quicker we get this out of the way, the better."

"No argument here," said Rogue with a slight chuckle, "But somethin' tells me it's gonna take a lot of effort on our part."

"Yeah…I know," said Wanda with a sigh, "But…The sooner we get it out of the way, the better. I just hope we can manage to get those two on good terms with each other before the next ice age."

"Me too, sugah…" she said, "Ah really want Kurt to at least approve of me bein' with Remy."

"Yeah…It sure would make things easier and give us one less thing to worry about," said Wanda, "But…What about us?"

"Huh? What do you mean, us?" asked Rogue, not knowing what she meant.

"Well…Are you okay with me and Kurt being…You know?" she said, letting Rogue fill in the blanks.

"Hey, trust me, sugah…It's okay," assured Rogue, "Granted Ah was a bit conflicted at first…But Ah can tell you two are crazy about each other. And from what Ah saw earlier…It seems yer both gettin' pretty serious."

"Yeah, well…" said Wanda, who couldn't help but blush a bit, "We're not quite at that stage yet."

"Ah know…Believe me, Ah know," she said with a look on her face that left no room for argument as they disappeared into the ladies room, leaving Kurt and Remy to their own devices.

Back at the table, the awkwardness hadn't been broken even as a result of Rogue and Wanda's little departure. But it was quickly become clear to the two young men just what their intensions were. And as much as they hated to admit it, they were somewhat justified and the silence between them was proof enough of that.

"Ya think de girls planned for us to end up like this?" asked Remy, finally breaking the silence.

"Can't say I vouldn't be surprised," said Kurt, knowing it was probably true.

"Yeah…But what do dey expect us to do? Just up an' bond like dat?" he said, snapping his fingers to emphasize the point.

"Vhy do they vant us to bond anyhow?" wondered Kurt as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh, I don't know…Probably because Remy be datin' your sister and he hasn't really been talkin' much to ya about it," said Remy logically, which somewhat annoyed Kurt.

"Vell I don't see vhat there is to talk about…" reasoned Kurt, who simply wanted to put it to rest, "You're involved vith my sister…And there's nothing I can do about that."

"Hey, Dat ain't it and you know it, homme," argued Remy, growing tired of this stubbornness, "Yes…Remy is involved wit your sister. And yes…I really do like her…A lot."

"Then I guess that's all that matters," said Kurt, knowing he couldn't change that no matter how anxious it made him at times.

Remy was just about at wits end as he rubbed his temples in frustration at the young man's innate stubbornness. And it was times like this when he really noticed just how much he and Rogue were alike even if they weren't related by blood. But that certainly didn't make things any easier.

"So den why is it ya don't seem to think too much of it?" he asked, wanting a straight answer to lay this matter to rest.

Kurt took a deep breath as he prepared to at least try and explain the complicated nature of why this was still an issue for him. He didn't want to have to go through with it, but he felt as though it was probably a good idea to get it out of the way.

"It's just that…Rogue is my only real family," explained Kurt, making sure he got that point across, "She and I…Ve've been through a lot together since ve found out ve vere siblings. And then there's vhat happened vith the Hellfire Club…For both of us. That I'm sure you remember…"

"Trust me homme…Dat ain't somethin' that's easy to forget," said Remy, shuttering a bit at the memory.

"Then you can probably understand vhy I'm a bit…Uncomfortable vith the knowledge of Rogue growing so close to someone," he said, staring at his hands as he reflected on everything he had seen her go through, "It has nothing to do vith you…Really man. It's just…"

"Yeah, I know…Rogue," finished Remy, who was finally starting to understand, "And believe me, homme…Remy understands. Family is important…Especially when ya ain't got much left. But at least ya have a family, homme…And a damn good one at dat."

"Vhy? Vhat about your family?" inquired Kurt, all the sudden finding himself curious.

"Well…Like you, Remy was adopted too," he said, which was somewhat of a shock for Kurt to say the least, "And ya shouldn't be surprised to know dat dey're all thieves in some form or another…Dat's why Remy was a thief. But what made Remy different was dat he wanted to get away from dat life…And dat's why he came here."

"So you just picked up and left your family behind?" said Kurt, not thinking that was a very noble path to go even if they were thieves.

"Other way around, homme…Dey pretty much left Remy behind," he said, his tone growing more distant, "I might as well be dead to them…Because if I ain't a thief…I ain't nothing in their eyes."

"Oh…" said Kurt, now sounding a bit sheepish about what he had implied, "Sorry."

"Don't mention it homme…" assured Remy, managing somewhat of a smile, "Now dat I'm wit de X-men, things are much less complicated for Remy. No more duckin' de police, scopin' out targets, or dealing card tricks in de streets for chump change…It's different, but it's a hell of a step up."

"Definitely…" said Kurt, who actually returned his smile.

"So what about you homme?" asked Remy, now of the sudden finding himself curious about the younger man across from him, "What's you're adopted family like?"

"Vell…Not as exciting as yours probably," made Kurt with a slight chuckle, "My foster parents raised me on a farm."

"A farm?" said the Cajun, not expecting for someone like him to be raised in a place like that, "Remy ain't never been to a real farm."

"Oh man…You don't know vhat you're missing!"

And from there, the two men continued to talk, quickly forgetting about the awkwardness that had hung so strongly over them earlier.

They soon became so engrossed in their conversation that the girls were temporarily stunned to see that they hadn't glared each other to death. They thought it was going to take some real effort on their part…But now it looked as though such effort wouldn't be needed.

"Wow…Would ya look at that…" said Rogue, shaking her head and grinning widely at what she saw.

"I know…" said Wanda in full agreement, "So much for a quiet evening."

"Why's that, sugah?" asked Rogue as she turned back to her friend.

"Because contrary to popular belief…Once a couple of guys start talking…It's hard to shut them up."

**Later That Night**

As Wanda had predicted, once things between Kurt and Remy eased, they had plenty to talk about. And for the rest of the date, there was hardly a moment of silence between them. It almost made up for all the early awkwardness. Eventually, the girls joined in the fun as well and good times were had by all for the rest of the date.

After eating their meal, the two couples found themselves simply walking down the streets of Bayville, occasionally stopping here and there when they saw something worth taking note of in the windows of a few certain stores…Mainly those that tailored to Rogue and Wanda's unique style. But after a while, the crowds of the streets became too cumbersome and they decided to take a nice walk through the park to end the night.

While at first, they had all been a bit weary about a double date together…But now as they all stood around each other as if they were old friends, it was a choice they were glad they had made. The lingering shadow of what happened with Sinister seemed to melt away for the night as they talked and laughed their way back to the mansion…Feeling glad they had done something like this, for it had truly set many things to rest that had been long overdue for the both of them.

"Well, this sure was a hell of a night…" commented Wanda as they all reentered the mansion at around midnight.

"Damn straight sugah!" said Rogue in agreement, "This is just what we all needed!"

"Tell me about it," said Kurt, glad to finally have something to get his mind off all the haunting memories that still lingered in his mind about everything that had happened, "Dare I say…Ve should try this again sometime."

"Hey, Remy's game if y'all are too," said the Cajun, still surprised that this night had gone as well as it did, given the circumstances.

"Then ve'll definitely try to vork something out," said Kurt as he then turned to face the Cajun mutant, "Remy…I never thought I'd say this…But I'm glad you're vith my sister."

"Comin' from you…Dat means de world to me, homme," said Gambit with a grin as he shook the fuzzy mutant's hand, "And don't worry…She's in good hands."

"Yeah, yeah…Always gotta be the cocky one, don't ya swamp rat?" commented Rogue in a playful tone as she laced her arm with that of her Cajun boyfriend.

"Would you have me any other way, cherè?" he said in response, flashing her a winning smile.

"Oh yeah…You're going to definitely need to keep this guy on a leash, Rogue," said Wanda in a joking tone.

"Hey…Remy don't mind," said the Cajun, his ever present confidence not waning as he snaked his arm around Rogue's waist, "Besides…Even us confident hommes need a little balance here and dere. And what better way den a beautiful femme?"

"Truer vords vere never spoken mien friend," said Kurt in full agreement as they all let out a round of laughter.

"Amen, Cajun…" said Rogue as she planted a little kiss upon her boyfriend's cheek as the two couples prepared to head off to their separate rooms, "You two behave now, ya hear? Thanks again for a fun night."

"Likewise, Rogue…" said Wanda, glad they had chosen to do this as she and Kurt went off arm and arm back towards their rooms, "Take it easy you two!"

"Ja, good night!" said Kurt with one final wave as Rogue and Remy retreated to their end as well, "Sleep tight! And don't let ze swamp rats bite!"

"Good advice Kurt…" said Rogue, who couldn't help but laugh at that as she tightened her hold on Remy's arm, "But some swamp rats…Are just a too dang tricky to avoid."

"You got dat right, cherè…We are a very…Persistant…Breed," he said as his face slowly drifted towards hers until they met in one last passionate kiss, capping off a truly eventful night.

It had been a truly unexpected night for all of them…Yet it had all turned out so well in the end. And maybe…Just maybe…What they had developed on this night could help them all in some ways with the problems they all still faced in their lives.

**-Sage and Hank-**

It was very late and Hank and Sage were returning home from the Opera and a late dinner. Of course Hank had gotten some stares and some uncalled for attitude, but her telepathy helped to put an end to that. She just made everyone either 'not see them' or to just 'forget' about them. She wanted them to enjoy the night and besides that she really did. The opera was lovely and it had been so long since she had gone to one…Months in fact. When she had a few days off at the Club she had gone to the Opera to escape her life there for a time. It was one of the ways she had managed to keep her sanity doing that job.

It had been years for Hank and he too missed it. Sure he had CDs of various performances and live recordings, but it wasn't as good as seeing it in person. After that, they had gone to dinner. Sage again made sure they were treated as if regular people, but it had been a strain on her mind and they called it a night after that. He wished they could just go out like a normal couple and he truly was thinking of getting a holowatch to wear next time just to make it easier on her. But Sage still had a lovely time.

They talked and laughed as Hank walked her to her door. This had certainly been a very refreshing and great night for him. They made it to her door and he guessed this was it, "Well it had truly been a wonderful night Sage. I wish to do this again."

She smiled sweetly at him. "So would I…But who said that this had to end?" she looked at him with a slightly lustful look that Hank hadn't seen in a very long time and he gulped down feeling very nervous.

"Uh…Are…Are you sure…I…I mean…" he stammered trying to say something.

She just grabbed his hand and led him into her room, "Henry we're adults…And I hope you don't think me too forward because of this, but I really do like you. And if we're to be honest…I haven't been with a real man in TOO long a time. How long has it been for you since you've been with a woman?"

"Too long…" he simply said to her.

She led him to the bed and sat him down, "Yeah and there's nothing wrong with two adult just wanting to be close and find pleasure and release with each other right?"

"Uh…Well…Not really I mean…We are consenting adults and I do care for you Sage…" Henry wasn't sure what to think about this.

Sage just smiled and kissed his mouth. "I'm going to change into something more comfortable…Why don't you do that same, Henry? And thank you, I care for you too…" She placed a hand on his cheek. "You are just so very precious."

Hank watched her walked to a dresser and took something. She then disappeared into her bathroom and closed the door. He wasn't sure what to do now. It had been so long that a part of him ached for the intimate touch of a woman, but how could she want to make love to someone that looked like him? He took off his jacket and loosened his tie. He was thinking about leaving, but that might send the wrong message and hurt her.

But before he came to a decision the door opened and Sage came out in a black robe that was open and she had on a matching nighty that just ended at her thighs. 'Oh my god,' Hank thought, seeing her like that and her lovely legs in full view and her long dark hair was free of her bun and part of it covering her face. She walked up to him swaying her hips and straddled his waist and looped her arms around his neck.

"Do you like?"

Hank only nodded as he couldn't form any words. She kissed him deeply as he ran his hands over her back feeling the silk material. Sage while kissing him trailed her hands down and started to unbutton his shirt and slid it off of him. She felt his strong chest and abs, finding that he was naturally very well built. Hank took off her robe and trailed kissed on her exposed neck and shoulder.

"Oh Henry," she moaned as she undid his belt. He reached to her front and cupped her breasts causing another moan to escape her mouth as he bent forward and sucked one with his mouth through the fabric, he pulled back after a moment.

"What do you have under this?" He asked her.

"Absolutely nothing…" she breathed out in a husky and heavy tone. He grinned as they continued to fondle and caress each other. She got off him and helped him out of his shoes and pants. Hank laid on the bed as she got on top of him again and rubbed her crotch against his, feeling his growing hardness. After some teasing, she pulled his boxers off and she gasped at the size of him. "Oh my god…Where you like this before…Or after your change?"

"Uh…Well…After my mutation all my physical abilities were enhanced," be was a bit bashful about it.

"Well then at least you got something out of it that you can't complain about." She had been wondering about some 'aspects' of Hank's mutation and if all his body had been changed and it looked like he had been, she was afraid that he might not fit inside of her, but she was sure going to try.

After a little more foreplay to get them both ready, she slowly sat over him, gently placed him inside of her. "Oh god Hank!" she moaned out as she managed to fit him entirely inside of her. After letting herself get used to him, she started moving. Hank held her hips and caressed her thighs as she rode him. They both started to moan and groan as they made slow motion love making to each other. Hank eventually slowly took the straps on her shoulders down and slide her garment down to her waist to get his first sight as her impressive breasts as they pounced with her. He gently took them in his massive hand and they continued on until they reached their peak.

They took a moment to catch their breaths but then they started up again only this time it was a more intense sex, it was more powerful and passionate and Sage fell on top of Hank riding out her last orgasm covering in sweat and panting. "Oh God Hank…You really are a beast are least in bed."

"I'm…Sorry if I got carried away…At times my less then noble nature take over." He looked down at her, "I wasn't too rough was it? I didn't hurt you?" he said, for this was one of the reasons he was afraid to try this. He hadn't had sex since he changed and that his more animal instincts would be too hard to control and he might hurt her.

"Oh no…Trust me Hank, that round lovemaking at the start was all tender and just what I needed," she told him with a huge smile and making lazy circles on his chest, "Besides…I like it rough at times too." She leaned up a bit and kissed him. "Tonight was wonderful Henry…It really was…Thank you." She said hugged him close.

Hank hugged her back, "My dear, you are a godsend…An angel sent to my dark life to give it life and light. It is I who should be thanking you." He kissed her forehead and she smiled, for he was just so warm and comfortable. Soon the two lovers drifted off to a peaceful sleep in each other's arms. Both felt that they were lucky to have the other and that this was only the beginning of their lives together.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 53: FAMILY ISSUES PART 1**


	53. Family Issues Part 1

ViciousAssassin: Slayer is about 26, and yeah you and many other kind of read too much into it. They may end up as friends. Yeah we wanted both couple to be more comfortable around each other. Yeah it was time for Hank and Sage to get closer together. Plus if you were Jamie and wanted advice I figured you'd go to the older men. Yeah it's too early for Piotr to paint Kitty nude, but that doesn't mean he wont later on.

Mark C: Well I think Slayer is on the verge of making a few friends. I wanted the guys to bond a bit in this chapter since we hardly see that. I really like Hank/Sage together in this they just really work well together. And maybe well have more with the Rogue/Remy and Wanda/Kurt couples later on.

Aaron: Amara did need someone to talk to and since he's new he won't be able to judge. Yep the double date was one of the best parts in that chapter and I think those four should get closer. Yeah I liked that part with the boys and Jamie asking for advice he would want to go the older boys for the best advice. Actually I don't know what you mean by the cartoon I just came up with it as the thing to say.

TheUnknown325: Thanks we try our best and we wanted to make the Evo characters not in the show stand out more like how Emma is like a cross of main Marvel and Ultimate Marvel in personality. Yeah that might be mainly Slickboy and a little of me in that too. We'll talk about that thanks. Maybe they can be but they're supposed to be over the top because this is the type of battles that deal with magic and we have to show that it's different then other kinds of fights. Besides I like DBZ.

KaliAnn: Yep a very romantic chapter I figured all of the fluff in the last few chapters would help give a more calming tone for the story. Glad you liked the double date Slicky worked really hard on that one, and I figured it was about time Hank and Sage got intimate.

KSimonT-X: Well a lot of people thought the same with Amara/Slayer too. I'm glad you like how we're handling this story too we're putting a lot of effort into it. Yeah Kurt would be like that with how guy's deal with someone dating their sister. I really like this Hank/Sage thing too they just really work well together.

GothikStrawberry: Yeah guess we should have stated his age sooner, maybe they will be friends soon. Yeah I think everyone hates Trish Tilby for obvious reasons. Glad you also liked the double date too.

Silver Warrior: I don't think their relationship was forced at all she already had a secret crush on him from the show and we took out time to build this Romy just right. Maybe its' because Gambit is a lot different then Peter/Vincent that you just liked her with that type of character.

Thanks to: Simba317, X00001, IvyZoe, Draconigeno, Doza, coldqueen,

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 53: FAMILY ISSUES PART 1**

**Xavier/Mystique**

Professor Charles Xavier let out a deep sigh as he returned to his office after one last check on some of the students who still had injuries from the mission. Overall, he was deeply relieved that things had worked out and nobody had been injured or harmed on the same level as the previous encounter with the Hellfire Club. Sinister had been a challenge…But this time they managed to overcome the odds and step in before it got too serious. And thanks to help from the mutant warrior known as Slayer, nobody had been seriously hurt.

Now, as he sat in his quiet study, everything seemed so surreal to the man whose dream built this wondrous place. Everybody was back…Safe and sound. Everybody was recovering well, the fight against Sinister hadn't left nearly as many scars, and on top of that…They got two new recruits in the process. Young X23 had finally made the decision to stay, which the Professor though would definitely be a positive change given the tragic life she had lived and the connection she had with Logan. And in the back of his mind, he had a feeling that maybe she and Logan could help each other in a ways because of what they had been through and how closely linked they were.

In addition to X23, there was also the mysterious warrior who had helped them beat the odds against Sinister. He was the mutant warrior known as Slayer, but now he had another name for them to call him by…A human name that he hadn't shared with anybody for nearly a decade…Jack Robinson. It was because of him Selene hadn't succeeded in killing Emma or any of the others she had at her mercy. It was because of him they were all back safe and sound. And now, thanks to a little coaxing on Vincent's part, he was going to stay for a while.

Although Xavier didn't know a whole lot about Jack's story, he could already tell he was a very tortured soul. The look in his eyes was wrought with so much pain and it was clear that he was very haunted by forces that none of them could even begin to understand. But either way, he hoped his presence here would be a positive thing. He was even thinking about giving him a position amongst the staff to help train everybody to fight more efficiently against whatever foes they faced next. And since Selene and Shaw were still out there, it was clear that their battles were not over yet.

As the tired, wheel chair bound man sat at his desk, he found himself looking upon the old book that had so thoroughly consumed him in the days before the abduction from Sinister. The Gates of Hell…A book speaking of unbridled horrors from the innermost depths of darkness…Had not been lost upon him even in wake of their victory. From what he read, there was still a chance of this powerful darkness manifesting during the celestial alignment, which was not too far off when he thought about it…But there were still so many unknowns to make any kind of sound judgment.

Hopefully, he would find the answers as he translated more of the book, but for now, Professor Charles Xavier just wanted to take a moment to relax now that such great turmoil had passed and his students had once again triumphed. However…Such a moment wouldn't last long as the windows suddenly flew open, snapping him out of his daze. At first he thought it was just the wind…Then noticed a black raven fly in through the window and shift into the blue skinned woman he knew all too well.

"Mystique…" he said as he saw her.

"Cut the crap, Xavier!" she spat as an angry expression took shape in her yellow eyes as she slammed her fists upon the powerful psychic's desk, "You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Feeling a bit overwhelmed by her sudden entrance and uncanny directness, the Professor wasn't sure what she was talking about given that neither he nor anybody else had seen her since the Apocalypse incident. However, judging from the look on her face, she was definitely here for a reason…And whatever it was, she was plenty upset about it.

"Well I would say it was nice to see you too, Raven…But somehow I get the feeling you aren't here to catch up on lost time," made the Professor, keeping his demeanor despite the angry shape shifter's presence.

"Shut up!" she spat, not in the mood for any such games, "You're lucky I'm not armed…Otherwise I'd make sure your legs aren't the only paralyzed limbs on your body! Now you're going to give me some answers or I'll…"

"Mystique!" interrupted the Professor, stopping her in mid sentence, for she was beginning to get hysterical, "Calm down…Just tell me why you're here."

Taking a deep breath, the shape shifter took a moment gather herself. She never thought she'd find herself facing Xavier like this again…But given the circumstances, she didn't care…For this involved something much more serious.

"I got a call from Destiny…" she said simply, keeping her tone low, but still threatening, "A call I should have gotten months ago, but I was busy running errands for Magneto. She told me something had happened to my kids…Something terrible. Now at first I didn't really know…Then I found out they were involved in a conflict with the HELLFIRE CLUB!"

Upon hearing that, Xavier's face fell. Even though this woman was an enemy in many ways…He never doubted that she still had a love for her children as any mother should and if she even remotely knew about the Hellfire Club…He could understand why she was so enraged.

"Yes…We all were involved with them, unfortunately," he said, not denying it for a second.

"You son of a bitch!" she said as she once again slammed her fists upon his desk, now looming a mere two feet away from his face with an angry look in her eyes, "You let MY children get involved with THOSE people! I thought you were supposed to keep everybody here safe! What are you doing letting them get tied up with those bloodthirsty, power-hungry assholes!"

Mystique was beyond rage at this point. It was one thing to take her kids from her…But quite another to pit them against people like the Hellfire Club. She knew as well as anybody who was unfortunate enough to know about them that they were NOT the nicest people to get involved with. They torture, destroy, and kill those that stand in their way and the thought of her kids facing people like that definitely didn't sit well with her to say the least.

And as hard as it was to be reminded of his own failures with that incident, Professor Charles Xavier did not falter under this angry woman's penetrating gaze. For all her tough demeanor, he knew her reasons for being upset…And if she knew the truth, than her anger towards him would be the least of her concerns.

"I had a feeling you might know of a group such as them given your line of work…" said the Professor with a sigh, "But I had no idea you'd be this concerned about the kids you so thoughtlessly abandoned here."

That definitely hurt the shape shifter…For it was a grim reminder that she hadn't been there when she should have. It got her to calm down and back off a bit, but she was still enraged in the presence of the man who had allowed her kids to get involved with such monsters. But even she couldn't have possibly known he full story…

"Of course I'm concerned…They're still my kids…" she argued, "And don't think for a second that I…"

However, Xavier once again cut her off, not needing to be reminded of that which he already was well aware of.

"I know, Raven…I just thought I'd remind you of where you anger should be truly directed," he said, causing the shape shifter to tense once again, "And you have a right to be angry…I won't deny you that. But what happened was more than just a petty squabble…What happened between the X-men and the Hellfire Club was far more serious."

"What do you mean?" she asked, eager to know what had happened to her kids.

"It was they who attacked us…" stipulated the Professor, "We had no way of knowing, no way of planning, and no way of preventing such an act of aggression. They ambushed us and abducted three innocent mutants…Two of which were my students…One of which was Rogue."

"No…" she said, stuttering at the thought of her daughter being held captive by those monsters, "Why didn't you protect her!"

"We tried, Raven…And Gambit nearly died because of it," said the Professor, "But in the end…We did manage to save her…But not without a grave price."

"Price! What do you mean, price!" she demanded, "WHAT DID THOSE BASTARDS DO TO MY DAUGHTER!"

Xavier gave the shape shifter a moment to calm herself, but given that there was no true way for him to tell her what they did…He knew there was only one option for which he could truly explain to her what happened to her children.

"I…I can't tell you just what they did to her…" he said, "But if you let down your shields…I can show you."

Mystique cast the powerful psychic a suspicious look, given that she never trusted this man for an instant…Especially given their history. But in Xavier's mind, she deserved to know what happened…Because these were still her kids and she deserved to know the truth.

"I promise you, I won't read any other thoughts from you…I'll just show you what happened…I'll just show you exactly what you want to know…Nothing more," he told her.

As much as she disliked Xavier, she knew he was not the kind of man who would stoop to trickery or deceit like some other men she was familiar with. But even if he was…She had to know the truth…She had to know what happened to her children.

"Okay…" she said, gradually letting down her shields, "Show me. But if I sense for one second that you…"

"Believe me Mystique…After you see this…That'll be the least of your concerns," said Xavier in an ominous, yet mournful tone as he began broadcasting to the shape shifter the memories of what Rogue had been through during her captivity at the Hellfire Club.

Immediately, Mystique was bombarded with a maze of horrific images. They were the memories Xavier had seen when probing her mind in order to help her deal with such horrors and break her out of the coma she had fallen into after she was freed…And they were far from pleasant. They showed her being captured and confined too a prison cell, having her powers and freedom stripped away from her and leaving her helpless. Then…There were the images of what happened with her powers…The pain of losing control…And most disturbingly…The punishment she endured.

Images of her adopted daughter being stripped completely naked, bound at the wrists, and beaten with whips and other such 'toys' from an insidious raven haired woman who seemed to take a perverse pleasure in such suffering filled her mind. Then…There were the images of numerous men swarming around her, throwing her to the floor, and raping her without mercy…Beating and defiling her body and dignity…Making her cry and scream in pain.

It was truly a horror the likes of which Raven Darkholme had never seen before…Rogue, her own daughter…Raped…Violated…Tortured…Defiled. It made her sick in a way no words could describe…It revolted her in a manner that no feeling could match. She quickly went weak in the knees, almost throwing every meal from the past three days in the process. And to make matters worse, Xavier wasn't done…There was still what Selene did to Kurt. But she had seen enough…She could take no more of this horror.

"NOOOO! STOP! NO MORE! NO MORE!" she yelled as she immediately closed her mind and fell to the ground, clutching her head at the images that would surely haunt her as a mother and a person for the rest of her life.

"Raven…" began Xavier, shocked by her sudden breakdown, for he could actually see tears in her eyes, "I…"

"NOOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled as she suddenly shifted back into a raven and flew out the window before the Professor could say anything more.

Xavier was tempted to try and reach out to her via telepathy again…But it was clear she wanted none of that. For now…There was only one thing on her mind…One thing that overshadowed anything and everything past or present…And that was her children…Rogue and Kurt. And even if they still hated her…She had to see them…And refused to let anything stand in her way.

**-Front of the Mansion-**

A limo pulled up to the mansion as several people got out. First was a tall imposing looking man with a very expensive suit and a cold, stern look on his face. He also had short brown hair as he regarded the mansion with a cold look and a hint of utter contempt. Following close behind was his wife, a frail looking woman with a lighter shade of brown hair in a gray business suit. Lastly came their two daughters, their oldest a prissy looking woman of twenty bearing a generous amount of makeup as well some pretty expensive looking clothing. Last but not least was their youngest…A woman of eighteen to be precise. She had extremely short hair, a few piercings, and hair dyed black along with more common clothing…At least by their standards.

The man sighed as he looked at the Xavier Institute, "I can't believe that she ended up here of all places."

"She always was the freak of the family," the oldest daughter said under her breath.

The man took in the sight before him. It had taken him over a year, but they and finally found her. "Now remember why we're here, so try and behave…Even if it's just for this one time," he said sternly as he made his way to the mansion's front door.

As luck would have it, Tabitha had been walking near the foyer at the time. She had a cane to help her walk since her ankle was still sore and she needed to take it easy on her foot. She felt old walking around with it and with her foot bare and bandaged, but it hurt less that way and it was either this or a crutch and she didn't want that. Besides, it would only be for a few days. Then she heard the doorbell and looked around, hoping someone else was going to get if cause she wanted to rest up a little.

However, no one else was around really so she sighed and went to the door. She opened it up to what looked like a very wealthy family and a very imposing tall man. "Uh…Hey how can I help ya?"

The looked at her with something like contempt or close to it. "We're here to see Emma Frost."

"Oh? Who are you?"

"We're her family," he just stated making Tabitha's eyebrows raise up in surprise.

"Whoa, you are Frosty's family?"

"I believe I just said as much," Mr. Frost said in a very cold tone to her, "Tell me, does this…School…Of yours also cater to those who are mentally deficient? If so, perhaps you could get someone with more then enough brain cells to stop asking questions and to get my daughter."

Tabitha clenched her jaw. Emma never talked about her family and she was getting the idea of why that was. Then the oldest daughter snorted and looked at Tabitha with amusement. "Father, I somehow doubt she's a student. She looks more like trailer park white trash to me. Might be live-in help or with all that makeup, someone who earns their keep on her back."

"What did you say!" Tabby yelled out angrily at her, "And I wouldn't talk honey, you got more make up on then I do!"

"Well at least mine is in good taste and not some kind of harlot or street walker!"

"Enough of this!" Mr. Frost said in an angry tone that Tabitha had heard enough times from her own father to wince. He fixed her with an extremely nasty look. "Now will you get me my daughter or do I have to find her myself?"

Tabitha wanted to throw them a few bombs at them for their bullshit, but even though they deserved it, she didn't want to spend anymore time with these people. "Yeah fine, I'll get them. You can wait in the living room over there," she said bitterly as she pointed to a set of double doors. They walked past, her not giving her another look or acknowledgement.

Tabitha just walked off in a very pissed off mood, "God damn, and I thought my fucking old man and family was bad. Now I see why Emma doesn't want to talk about these assholes," she muttered to herself.

Mr. Winston Frost, followed by his wife Hazel and their daughters Adrienne, their oldest and Cordelia, their youngest entered the room to find Warren there reading. "Oh…Another one," Hazel sighed, seeing the mutant boy with wings. Warren raised up his head to see the new comers.

Cordelia smirked upon seeing the handsome blond man, despite his obvious disfigurement with those banged up wings. But he also seemed slightly familiar. "Hey there stud…Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Oh wait I know, you're Warren Worthington III aren't you?" Adrienne said remembering him, "I think I met you once at one of your parents' parties a few years back. I didn't know that you were…"

"A mutant?" Warren offered, "Yes I am." He knew these types of people…Hell, he had grown up in that world and knew that they valued money, looks, and power…Not necessarily in that order either, but it was a world he had hoped to have left behind.

Winston Frost strolled up to him, "I'm Winston Frost and this is my family. We are here for Emma." Once again, a look of surprise fell upon Warren's face. Like everyone else, he never expected to hear anything about her family, let alone meet them.

"You know about those wings," Mrs. Frost started to say looking at them, "I know of a great surgeon that could help you with your problem by removing them."

"Yeah looking like that might put a damper on your life having to hide yourself," Adrienne sat down examining her nails, "I mean sure, it could be worse I suppose, but still it's not like you can show your face in public and have to hide yourself in this collection of…" She was about to say the word 'freaks,' but caught her tongue. She knew not to insult a member of a high standing family, for you never knew when they could be helpful in the future, "Special people."

"Yes well, if you'll excuse me, I have something to take care of and I bet you'll want to talk to your daughter alone," said Warren in response, making a fast exit. He was just glad that his family as well as Betsy's were nothing like that. Sometime money and power turned people into the worst humanity had to offer and if these people were any indication, he was glad he wasn't Emma at this moment.

The Frost family were waiting for their wayward daughter for nearly ten minutes when finally she made her entrance. She had heard about her family being here and wondered how they tracked her down. She didn't want anything more to do with these people and was tempted to just let them rot there, but she didn't want them to cause anymore tension or trouble then what she got from Tabitha, for she knew her parents had that effect on people. And it was for that reason she asked Vincent to be with her for this. Emma knew she could do it herself, but his presence would help calm her and give her strength if she needed it.

Emma walked in with an all white skirt and blouse in high heel shoes. Vincent was there with her in jeans and a black T-shirt on. He could feel how Emma was doing with their link and he tried to send her his strength. Then, her father looked at Emma without even a smile on his lips, "Hello Emma."

"What are you doing here!" she demanded of him, "And how did you find me?"

He didn't even seemed to be phased in the least by her attitude. He was a bit glad that she had grown a bit and gotten a bit more of a backbone. "When a certain Frost Enterprises showed up on the market, I was interested. I found the funding to an orphanage in Canada…Which was quite a surprise in my mind, but I guess a little good PR is a nice touch Emma. As for why I am here…I just wanted to know what happened to you and to bring you home."

"I AM home," Emma said coldly trying to stare down her father.

"Please, you can't be serious?" he told her, and then looked at Vincent for the first time. "And why is he here? If he's part of the help, then he might as well make himself useful and get us all something to drink."

That got Emma's temper, "He is NOT help! He's is my boyfriend!"

Her family looked at him, trying to judge everything about him and Vince felt a little exposed, but tried not to show it. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Maybe I should, it would only be…Polite."

And I really don't like the way they're looking at me, he thought to her and she sighed, nodded her head in response. They told him what they wanted, although Emma's mother asked for brandy and Emma knew she was an alcoholic and wasn't pleasant to be around when she started getting drunk.

"I think I'll go with him to see what they got just in case," Cordelia said smirking and following behind him. Emma caught her checking him out from behind and bristled, for her sister always was trying to dig her claws into any man that she came across that interested her.

When they were gone her father looked at her, "What family background does that boy come from?"

"He doesn't," Emma said flat out at him. She knew that he wanted his daughters to marry into rich and powerful families. But she wouldn't lie to him, for she had nothing to be ashamed of. "He's an orphan…From that very same orphanage that I'm helping."

She could see the shameful look in his face and her sister really seemed to be enjoying this moment as she laughed at the response she saw, "Oh this is just priceless! You know when I saw you walk in, I wasn't sure it was you. I mean, you've obviously had some work done, but I never expected you to start slumming it with the common folk, and a foreigner too."

Her mother just shook her head, "Really dear, why not date that nice Warren boy? I mean, after his wings problem is fixed you two would be delightful together. Plus, not many other women would want someone so…Different." Emma knew she meant mutant…Hell it's one of the reasons why they threw her away all those years ago.

"For your information, Warren is already seeing Elizabeth Braddock of the British family you've heard about," she said crossing her arms at her mother.

"She's here too?" Emma then looked over towards her father and knew what he was thinking…That being friends with two members of prestigious families would make great business connections. She felt disgusted that was all her father was thinking, but there was something else. He was hiding something she was sure of it.

Her eyes narrowed, "Why are you really here father? You never really cared about me so why the sudden interests?"

"Emma how dare you say that?" he said angrily at her, "I did the best I could. I gave you everything…A great education, let you try your hand at textiles, and I even indulged in your fantasy of becoming a teacher of all things. And when you started to hear voices, I gave you the best mental help I could fine. I had no way of knowing you were a mutant!"

"Best mental help?" Emma felt like screaming at him, her face nothing, but anger. "You never ONCE came to see me. And do you know what a few of those sadistic guards did to me? They raped me father! They came to my cell and took advantage of the little teenage girl who heard voices! And you know what! I lost my ability to have children from that!"

Her sister looked uncomfortable and her mother paled a little, but her father just looked as impassive as ever. "I had heard about things like that after those men killed each other and there was only that one who got sent to prison because of it. Believe me, I had that place shut down and I had people looking for you trying to find you as you disappeared that day. But all I want is for you to come home."

She didn't buy it…There was something there and she was going to find it. Then, as she looked into his mind, fighting through his defenses…She found it. And then she screamed in anger at him.

Vincent, meanwhile, was trying to get the drinks. He could feel Emma's emotional state and he wanted to hurry, but her little sister kept getting in the way and making advances on him. "So tell me…How far have you and Emma gone?" she asked him from behind.

"That's none of your business," He told her, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with her.

She just smiled and ran a finger over his scar on his face. He pulled back, looking at her with a stern look. "You know I've never had one of…Your kind before. But I guess it could be fun. And I want to see what my sister sees in you, although…" she looked him over, "I think I can guess."

"Look…I'm with Emma and that's that," Vincent said sternly.

She looked at him with a little anger, "What? You think you're better then me? You think she's better then me! Well she's not! And she never was! I know those boobs of hers are fake and that nose too! She never looked that perfect to begin with and I bet you know that she's not a real blond either."

"Doesn't matter to me," Vincent said to the girl losing his patience. He already knew all those things, but they didn't matter to him.

"So what? You're in it for her money! Is that it? You're just her little giggalo lover? Well whatever she pays you for a good fuck, I bet you I can double it and I bet I'm better at it anyways! Then again, given that she left that nut house without a penny to her name, she might have earned her fortune on her back. And boy to earn all that she must have-" but she was cut off as Vince grabbed her neck in anger and looked at her with a cold piercing stare.

She looked into his ice blue eyes. They were cold, hard, and spoke of many things she didn't want to know of. "Listen here and listen good…Because I will only say this once. You mean nothing to me…Got it? I don't care about your looks or wealth because they mean nothing to someone like me. I love your sister and that's something you will never have in your life. I can see right through you."

She thought that he could too, for his eyes looked like they were looking right into her soul, "You're just some little girl who never got any love in her family, so she just fucks anything hoping to feel something…Anything and you don't care who you hurt in the process." He then let go of her throat. He hadn't been holding it hard just strong enough to get her attention.

"You have no chance with me, so just stop trying! Because I would never want another woman then Emma. You could be more beautiful then her, have more money and power then anyone on the face of the planet, and you still couldn't have me because I love her and nothing can break that bond I have with her. I would die for that woman."

Then he leaned in close and her eyes filled with fear as Vincent's eyes turned a glowing crimson, "One more thing…Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, say anything like that about Emma again…Got it?" Before she answered, there was a blood curtailing scream of anger and Vince rushed in to see a very pissed off Emma yelling at her father.

"I don't believe this!" she shouted at him, "You only came here to find me to help you dig out of the financial trouble of your damn company! You knew I'm the best at business and my own little enterprise is going nicely and so you just want me to bail your asses out and that's it!"

"Emma-" he began, but she cut him off.

"You forget father that I 'hear voices' remember? You can't lie to a telepath father!" she spat in a rage, "I don't believe this…On second thought I do!"

"Now see here young lady!" se shouted at her, angry that she would raise her voice to him in such a manner.

"No! No more! You drove Christian to drugs and that killed him! He was my big brother and the only one of you all that seemed to really love me in the family! And you didn't even care! You didn't care when you sent me away or what really happened to me! Sure you sent people to look, but I can see it was just to hide me away again!" she started right at the man with a cold rage in her, "I think it best you all leave…Now."

"Now see here…" he grabbed her wrist, but that was enough for Vincent, who was ready to rip his arm off, but he knew that she could take care of herself, so he stood there and watched.

"No…YOU see here," Emma turned into her diamond from and rammed a fist into his gut. He staggered to his knees as she turned back. "I have the power now…NOT you. As far as I'm concerned, I have no family anymore. So I suggest you all leave before you're thrown out. And trust me…I'm sure my lover over there would be more then happy to do it."

They looked at Vince, who wore a predatory grin on his face and made his eyes glow. His wife and daughter helped him up and when Cordelia came out they walked to the front door. Emma watched her family leave without a single word. She made it like that, for she knew that her sisters wouldn't keep silent so she made sure that they couldn't talk to her. She just made them leave under her power and made damn sure they knew it…And that they were not welcomed back in her life. When they left, she just felt so drained and not from her powers.

Vincent gently rubbed her upper arms from behind, "You okay?"

"I'm fine…" she said in a low monotone as she started walking off, but he stopped her.

"Don't lie to me Emma…I know you're not."

She sighed and leaned back against him for just a moment, "I know…I…I think I just need to be alone for a bit…Then maybe work off all this tension."

"Want some help?" he offered and she was glad for it.

She turned around and kissed him, "Maybe later tonight…But thanks anyway."

He watched her walked off, If you need me…Just call.

She smiled as she walked on, Thanks…I will. And Vincent…I love you.

I love you too. She felt her heart warm at those words, for they were words she never had gotten from her family, especially her father, so it was so welcoming to her that there was someone in her life that loved her and she would always take great comfort in that.

**X23/Logan**

After feeling well enough to leave the infirmary, X23 was led to the upper levels of the institute where she met with Professor Xavier…The man she had once so heartlessly attacked. And even though she didn't say much for the most part, he didn't seem to harbor any hard feelings towards her despite her past actions. It was somewhat of a relief for her…Since she had enough on her mind already.

Upon meeting the Professor and officially becoming enrolled in this strange place known as the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, she was led by Ororo to what would become her room. Even though she didn't know her very well, she had already become somewhat comfortable around the white haired woman because of her gentle, kind nature. She hadn't known many people like that in her life and it was certainly a nice change after dealing with a guy like Sinister.

But even after she had left her to her room and asked if she needed anything, X23 just wanted to be alone now…She just wanted to have a moment to make sense out of all this. And so she found herself sitting alone in the dark, hugging her knees as she sat upon the soft bed that was now officially hers. The concept of this being 'her' room and having ownership of any given area was an alien concept to her…But it was the least of her worries at the moment as she now found herself contemplating where things went from here.

She was no longer a prisoner or a tool. Nobody was after her and there was nobody to run from anymore. So where did that leave her? Could she…A being who wasn't even technically 'born' in a sense…Ever have a normal life? Did she even have a purpose for being alive at this point? The more she thought about this, the more distraught and confused she became. Yet each time she thought about whether or not she had a purpose in life anymore…Her thoughts kept drifting back to Logan.

Of all the complications she faced and all the challenges she had to overcome…None had been more daunting or confusing than the man whose blood created her. Since arriving…He had been by her side, as if to protect her from something she could not see or sense. Then there had been what she had told him…What she had confided in him during her darkest hour. She wanted him to kill her…To free her of her pain…But he hadn't. Instead, he simply held her in his arms…Making her feel so many confusing and conflicting emotions that she simply broke down right then and there. She wasn't sure why, but when that man held her in his arms…She felt safe…She felt warm…As if it was okay to let it all out. And that's exactly what she did.

Now she was left at yet another crossroad…She had a chance to do something that she so rarely got to do…Make a choice. Should she try to build a future here in a place full of people she had once attacked and try to fit in? Or was she destined to keep running…Forever suffering from her past?

Yet as she contemplated those conflicting thoughts…She was brought out her state by an all too familiar scent at her door.

"Kid?" said Logan from he other side as he knocked a few times, "Kid are ya in there?"

Not getting a response, Logan simply entered to find the former living weapon simply curled up in her bed. In his hands, he had something he wanted her to see and to be a part of…But she wasn't ready, he didn't want to push her.

"Kid…" he said again as he took a step closer.

"How many times do I have to tell you…Don't call me kid," she said in a low monotone voice.

Logan couldn't help but laugh at that for a moment, for it was clear that she was as awake and alert as ever. But she still showed signs of deep stress…And as long as she was here, he wanted to help her with that as much as he could.

"Well I ain't gonna call ya, X23," he said as he made his way over to her bed and sat beside her, managing to grin somewhat in an effort to help lighten the mood.

"Why not?" she said, turning her gaze back to the man that was so often the source of her conflict, "What's wrong with X23?"

"It's the name of a weapon…Not a human being…Not a teenage girl," he told her as he moved in closer to her with the two sheets of paper in hand, "And that's kind of why I'm here. The Prof told me that you're gonna stick around for a while."

"That I haven't exactly decided upon…" she told him, making it clear that she hadn't made her choice yet, "It's just…I have nowhere else to go at the moment."

"All the more reason to stick around…" he told her in response, "I know it's a big decision for a young girl to make…But we can help you here kid. Just give us a chance and we can help undo some of the things Hydra or Sinister did to you. Now I'm not sayin' that we can make all the pain go away…But if ya just let us try…Maybe we can give ya some of the things you had taken away from you."

It was a tempting offer…Especially to the extent that it promised something she never had before…Hope. Her whole life she had been struggling and suffering on her own with nobody there to help her…Yet here was a man and a place who were willing to change all that…To give her a new purpose and a new future. All she had to do was make a choice…Take a chance…And see it through. For the first time in her bleak life…She was faced with the chance to leave part of her past behind and actually build upon a future.

But still…It was just hard for her to imagine living a life like different than that of a tool and a killer. That part of her she could never leave behind…That part of her she could never forget. But thankfully…Logan wasn't done yet.

"Ororo told me she talked to ya about Fury stopping by earlier…" he told her, which she quickly remembered.

"Yes…" she answered, "She said that he and SHEILD aren't going to pursue me anymore."

"Right…But that's not all he did," he went on, sparking the young girls curiosity even more, "He also left me these…"

Then, Logan gave her some of the papers that the Professor had given him earlier. Immediately, X23's heart rate went up upon seeing them…For the text at the top made these documents unmistakable…And already she was beginning to understand where this was leading.

"A birth certificate…And adoption papers," he told her as he saw the look on her face and smiled, "Somethin' that's always gonna remind you that you're not a weapon…You're a human being. Most of it's already filled out…Ya just need to pick your name. But I'll leave that up to you…"

There was also something else that stood out on both papers to X23…Something that made a hard lump form in her throat, for it triggered many deep emotions within her. On each paper…There was a line that with the bold letters, 'father.' And on that line was Logan's signature. On both the adoption papers and the birth certificate…There was the small mark signifying that this man was more than just her genetic donor…He was her father…He was family.

"I…I don't know what to say," said X23, quickly becoming choked up once again by her emotions.

"Ya don't have to say anything kid…" said Logan as he protectively wrapped his arm around her, "Now I know it's a lot to take in…But these papers will make it official…They'll make us family. Now I'm not gonna lie to ya…It's as scary for me as it is for you. I've been alone in the world for a long time and I don't know much about family. But I think that…If you and me…If we were simply there for each other…Like we are now…Like we were when I we helped each other against Sinister…We could be family."

Family…A real family…Something X23 never thought she'd have, yet now with these papers it was official…She wasn't alone anymore…She had a family…She had a father. Such a thought was too much for her to bear as she once again broke down and threw her arms around Logan's neck in a surprise gesture that momentarily shocked him…But he willingly accepted it as the first real sign that they had finally found something in each other that had been missing from their hearts for so long.

X23 sobbed and cried into his shoulder, letting her tears flow freely as she tightly held the man who had just given her something she never thought she'd have. And has he held her in his arms, she felt as though nothing could hurt her…Not Hydra, not Sinister…Nothing. And from her muffled sobs, she managed one word…

"Father…" She said…Simply trying that word out. She just wanted to see what it was like to actually say the word, letting it all sink in. She just wanted to test it out and how it felt. It was strange to say such a thing, but there was a part deep inside of her that felt something…A warmth inside of her she never felt before.

Upon hearing that, Logan became choked up as well…Actually shedding a tear as he embraced his new daughter in his arms. He may not have had a lot of memories concerning his past or old family…But he was now determined to build upon what he had found now here in he present. And even though he was determined to give this girl everything she had been denied in life…He couldn't deny that she had already given him more than he could ever have imagined.

From that moment, it was truly official…They were now father and daughter. And later on, the former living weapon managed to fill the final line necessary to make it permanent…And from this day forward, she would be known as Laura Logan.

**-Selene-**

Selene was in a special room just for her in the manor. It was filled with black candles and glyphs, singuls, talismans, and magical wards and spells written all over the place. It also held a collection of tombs, books, and scrolls. She had been researching this Hell Gate ever since she found out about it. She had only a few pieces of information, but she needed more.

There was information on a book that talked about it with prophecies, but when she sent her agents to its last location, it wasn't there anymore and it hadn't been for some time. It was a shame, but she was still looking for the actual ritual itself that needed to be done.

She had tried to call forth a demon to tell her, but apparently that was against the 'rules.' It did tell her where to look at least so that hadn't been a waste. She had to find and sacrifice three virgins just to get that demon here. And cleaning up all the blood takes time and since none of the staff were allowed in here or could enter, she had to do it herself. 'Oh well…Teenagers go missing all the time at least, so they shouldn't be missed,' she thought to herself.

She had bought them from a slave trade, one that she used time to time for just such things.

She was looking for records of the Gate and it's location. But that would be all for nothing without the ritual itself. And she needed to be sure that it was the right one, for she knew what could happen when rituals went wrong. One wrong word or mispronunciation, or the wrong ingredients could be disastrous. It could be anything from the spell not just working or anything to what happened to Pompeii. One little mistake and an entire island destroyed in a volcano.

It took only a few rookies were trying to make themselves immortal by currying favor with one of the Old Ones. Even Selene didn't try to contact those beings, for one couldn't just go calling on Powers, Dominations, and Higher Beings without knowing what the fuck you were doing. Those fools got themselves killed and everyone else there. She had felt the power on that island from where she had been, and that had only been a fraction of that power.

But unlike those fools, she wanted to make sure she got this right. She didn't want to make mistakes with this, but she'd need help. Maybe she should call forth a few demonic helpers? It would take more sacrifices and a few other things, but it would be faster. Maybe a few wraiths could be called up? Well, she used them before, so maybe it was time to stop using mercenaries and start calling up some help that didn't want money for their services.

It was all was finally coming together and she was growing back in strength, but not enough to face Slayer again or to summon anything else for some time. That last one tapped her powers for awhile. She was going to make sure that when she was at full strength again to summon up some help, she would also see once and for all how they managed to find Sinister's base.

In time, she would have everything she needed. And time was something she had plenty of, but only a short time to open the gate. Although if she did miss it this time, she could always try the next time. Immortality had advantages like that. Plus, if she did miss it, she was sure that she could find another way, but she wanted the entire world to burn and this was her greatest chance. Plus, the X-Men wouldn't be around the next time and she wanted them all to suffer.

**-Motel in the middle of nowhere-**

A young woman of eighteen woke up with a gasp. She looked around to see the room she had paid for last night, which was just a cheap motel really, two beds, a TV and nothing much else. She looked at the clock and it read five in the morning.

She groaned and fell back onto the covers. "What the hell is that bitch up to now?" she wondered out loud. She had just had a dream or a vision, maybe of what Selene was up do. She tried NOT to think about that woman as it was, at least no more then she had to. She pulled the covers from her bed and held her head in her hands knowing she couldn't sleep after what she had seen.

She got up and went to the bathroom for a shower. It helped to make her feel cleaner after having a vision of that woman. She despised her and was on her own quest to take her down for good. She turned on the light in the small bathroom and shielded her eyes from the pain of the suddenly bright light. She saw herself in the mirror.

She looked very pretty with high cheekbones and almost aristocratic features. Even a little Italian could be seen in her features. She guessed she mainly got her looks from her mother since she never knew her own father. She had long dark curled hair that was a mess from sleep and dark eyes too. She was slim, but had an athletic body, and was only in gray female underwear since she didn't bother with PJs, since she was always on the road anyway nowadays. She turned on the shower, glad that this place had running hot water and slipped out of her underwear. She only had this upside down pentagram on her lower back right above her ass on her spine. That was the only mark she carried on her body, at least on the outside.

On the inside, however, it was something else. She had dealings with Selene in the past and that left its own mark on her soul. But she had turned her pain into anger and rage from what Selene had done to her. She was going to make that immortal bitch pay for her and all others she harmed. She let the warm water and soap calm herself down and let her anger flow away with the water.

After that she felt more relaxed and stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She wrapped a towel around herself and another in her hair as she went to the bedroom. She sat down at a small table with a few of her things. There was a leather biker jacket and helmet for her motorcycle that was outside. There was a backpack with a few ancient looking books and a notebook that was opened up. She had written down all useful information in it that she found. She had a few more books on hand too, some of which were mainly for research while others contained magic spells and incantations

She had been looking for anything that basically could kill and immortal. She found the a few weapons that might be able to do the job and a few that should. There was the sword Gram used by Sigurd to kill the dragon Fafnir and sure, Selene wasn't a dragon, but still that might be useful. There was the Spear of Destiny that had been used to pierce the side of Christ. And if a weapon used in the death of the son of the Christian God, then it should work on Selene.

Now August may not be part of that faith, but she wasn't an atheist either. She knew that there were forces far above and below and she believed that there were higher beings. It's just that she didn't follow any particular religion. Although the spear had also given victory to any who held it such as Alexander the Great, it had disappeared after World War II from Hitler's collection of artifacts.

She opened her laptop where she kept more information. She didn't have internet in this motel so she had to wait until an internet café opened up so she could do a little research. She had heard of a myth that the great Japanese sword smith, Masamune, created a sword that was so great the gods were frightened of it and took it from him and hid the sword. But it hadn't been heard of since. Excalibur was out and she tried to get it, and after finally finding that damn lake with the lake spirit who guarded the sword, but that hadn't turned out well.

Who knew that the Lady of the Lake had such a temper? She heard a rumour about Thor's hammer being on Earth, but she had also done research and had found that only those worthy could lift it…A fine safety feature, but a damn annoyance to her. She had a few other leads at the moment, but that will have to wait.

She had a feeling that Selene was up to something very dangerous and her own magic skills were nowhere near Selene's level. She was nothing but a rank armature compared to Selene, but she was able to get a few 'insights' now and then from her dreams thanks to the magic she dealt in. They only happened like eight times in her life, but there was something very wrong about her last one. She didn't know what it was…But she knew it was something very dark and very dangerous. And whatever it was, she guessed that she had to kill Selene fast to prevent it.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 53: FAMILY ISSUES PART2**


	54. Family Issues Part 2

ViciousAssassin: Yep that's where I got that OC figured there, and you're right one of those three will end Selene but I'm not saying who. Really? Well I'm glad that we get you so excited about this fic we're really trying to make a major epic here. Yep more issues to come. I'm happy you liked those scenes and Mystique is just there for her kids nothing more.

Mark C: True but she needed to know just how bad it was, I think all those involved besides Selene are dead who did that to Rogue. Yeah X23 will stay, yeah Emma's family sucks and I got most of that from the comics too. August belongs to Uncanny R-Man and thanks I did research for those types of weapons.

Aaron: Yep she may not be their friend but she does care about her kids in her own way. Yeah if they're going to be a family they need a nice first step and this was the way to go. Ah thanks for clearing that up with that 'about time' line. For the Frost family can you believe I've never seen the comics with them in it? I just read a nice bio and filled it in myself. I seem to have a talent for that. Turns out we can still respond to reviews.

TheUnknown325: Mystique only saw Rogue's not Kurt she doesn't know about him yet. No we deal with them all, or try to at least. There's too much going on, besides Vince would take a co-leader but he wouldn't want to be a leader unless he had to be and we don't got the space to fit that in this one. No, no 10 minute 'Goku power up'.

KaliAnn: Yep it really is a lousy family and good riddance I say. Let's just say that when Selene/August meet the fireworks will fly and one might just die.

KSimonT-X: Yeah we didn't plan on her but someone mentioned her and we just got a nice idea for a little story arch. No not all families just a few, and all that was taken from the comics mainly how Emma's family was. That was August at the end see author's note.

GothikStrawberry: Yep her family is that alright, now you see why she never contacted them. Yep look for more August later on, and glad you liked the other parts. Look for Mystique talking to Rogue then Kurt.

Silver Warrior: I'll take your word on all that Logan stuff from the comics I wouldn't know. That was kind of my point with Emma's family (that was mostly taken from the comics). More August later on.

Jaguar: We knew about the Spear of Destiny for some time now, before that movie.

Thanks to: Simba317, X00001, Pussykat 8, The Uncanny R-Man

* * *

**AN: We don't own the OC August, that's from The Uncanny R-Man and we got his permission to use her for this fic.

* * *

**

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 54: FAMILY ISSUES PART2**

**Rogue/Mystique**

With things returning to some sense of normalcy back at the mansion, Rogue once again found herself doing her early morning flights as she had before the whole Sinister ordeal. It was a welcome feeling to her…The cool air in her face, soaring high above over the beautiful landscape. It was nothing short of therapeutic for her…Which was definitely something she needed given what she had been through with the Hellfire Club and how it had affected her so much.

Thanks to help from Vincent and Warren, Rogue had become quite good at flight and she had come to savor the wonderful rush she got from it when she was flying through the air as free as a bird. It made her feel as though nothing could touch her…Not her memories, not the Hellfire Club…Nothing. It was also a great way to clear her head, which she found herself in great need of lately with her blossoming relationship with Remy.

The double date she had with Kurt and Wanda had shown her just how far they had become and she was honestly beginning to think about Remy very seriously in terms of being 'the one.' He made her feel so special…So secured…So happy. He had been willing to die for her and when he was later captured by Sinister, it had been a major wake-up call for her. It was like a splash of cold water to the face saying, 'Don't waste time…Seize the moment.' And to Rogue, she had every intention of doing just that with this man…Because he really did mean a lot to her.

As her thoughts remained on Remy, a steady smile grew across Rogue's face as she began flying back towards the mansion. But along the way, she had flown through an unexpected flock of birds that had startled her a bit, but she quickly got through them and didn't pose much of a problem…However, one of them did seem to follow her a bit along with a few others. She had to shoo them away a bit, hoping that all this flying wouldn't make her a magnet for crazed flocks of birds…But eventually, she got them away for the most part.

However…Unknown to Rogue, there was a reason why a few of those birds followed her. One of them, although she had no way of knowing, was her estranged mother…Mystique. She had just come off of a real devastating shock after having met with Xavier and learned that her daughter, whom she had used, lied to, and abandoned on more than one occasion, had been abducted, mind wiped, and brutally raped at the hands of the Hellfire Club. Such actions from those power hungry monsters didn't surprise her…But the fact that it had been HER daughter that had endured it just brought things to a whole new level of hurt.

And now that she had found her after a rather extensive search, she had a few more questions that needed answering…Namely how on earth she learned to fly. It had been five months since she had seen her kids and it was already clear she had missed so much. She hadn't been there for them when she should have been…She hadn't been there to protect them as any mother should. It was yet another harsh burden on her already weary soul…But she was determined to confront Rogue about what had happened…She owed her that much.

Mystique kept her distance as Rogue descended back to the ground, landing upon the balcony overlooking the pool on the back. As soon as she landed, she stretched her limbs and soaked up the warm, morning sun…Feeling truly happy to see things at a new day.

"Mmm…" she moaned as she stretched her arms and fixed her muffled hair, "What a way to begin a day."

She smiled to herself as she took a moment to watch the beautiful morning sun, running through her head what she was going to do for the day. There were always danger room sessions and regular chores, but she was thinking that maybe she and Remy could go out to lunch together or something. She had to admit, the man had some very nice tastes when it came to food and was pretty much the only one in the institute who appreciated true southern cooking. And besides…As nice as the double date had been with Wanda and Kurt, that still didn't leave for much 'alone time' and she definitely wanted to make that up.

Rogue was about to head in to see what the others were up to, when suddenly…A black raven landed on a perch less than fifteen feet from her. At first she thought it was nothing…Then suddenly, she got a haunting chill down her spine…A chill that told her that something was seriously wrong here.

Instinctively, she turned around, taking a defensive stance and ready to use her super strength to tear into whatever this was…But as soon as she saw the source of her anxiety, her body immediately froze…For it was the one presence she hoped she'd never see again…It was the woman who had lied, cheated, and betrayed her on levels that went beyond even that of the Hellfire Club in some ways…It was the woman who she was sorry to say was her foster mother…Mystique.

"No…" she gasped in a mixture of anger and distaste, "It can't be…"

"Rogue…" said Mystique as she took her human shape and approached her.

"Stay back!" she spat in a rage, "Ah'm warnin' you Mystique!"

"Rogue wait…" said the shape shifter as she stopped in mid stride and held her hands up in defense, "Please…I'm not here to fight you."

"Bullshit!" she yelled, not believing her for an instant, "Ah don't care why you're here! Ah just want ya to leave! Haven't ya made us all miserable enough! Me in particular!"

Her harsh words spoke volumes of how much Hellfire had affected her, for she looked ready to tear into her like a pack of wild wolves. And in Mystique's eyes, she had every right to do so and there was really nothing stopping her…But she came here to see her and she was going to do so whether she accepted it or not.

"Rogue, I'm serious…" she said as she took a step back, not knowing what other surprises Rogue had in store for her, "I just…I had to see you."

"Oh yeah! Why should Ah believe you?" she shot in response, "Why should Ah believe ANYTHING you tell meh!"

"Because it's the truth!" yelled the shape shifter in response, "Believe what you will, but it is the truth…I came here to see you."

"Ya haven't even said so much as a word to meh or Kurt for over a year!" she shouted in response not knowing about the times she had seen Kurt since Kurt knew that she would get angry at it or how she sometimes had just watched over them from a distance, "Why in the hell would ya wanna drop us a line now? Does Magneto have another plan ya want to use meh for?"

"No…Magneto has nothing to do with this," said Mystique explicitly, "I came here on my own…I know I should have come sooner, but life with bucket head hasn't gotten any better I'm afraid. I only came after I found out from Irene that you and the others had encountered the Hellfire Club…"

Upon hearing those dreaded words, Rogue's demeanor shifted a bit. A part of her still didn't want to believe her, but in seeing the look on her face and hearing the way she said those words made her think twice about her intentions…For she knew as well as the others that the Hellfire Club was not something to lie about.

"You see…" she continued, "I know about the Hellfire Club…I've known about them since before you and Kurt even came into my life. In my old line of work, it was kind of hard not to know them…But they were always a group I stayed away from. You may think I'm wicked…But those monsters are on a level I'll never stoop to! I know the atrocities they've committed…I know the suffering they've inflicted…And the second I heard that my kids had been involved with them, I dropped what I was doing and came right here."

Rogue cast her 'mother' a skeptical look, for she had never found many reasons to believe any of the words that came from this woman…But from the way she spoke about the Hellfire Club, she clearly had an understanding of it. And if she was wise enough to stay away from them…Then that was proof enough she knew how dangerous they were.

"Humph! Why the sudden concern, Mystique?" she said with a sarcastic tone, "Ya never gave a damn about us before, so why would the Hellfire Club be any different?"

"Rogue…Believe it or not, I've always been concerned about you and Kurt," she told her, trying to sound sincere this time after so many years of deceit.

"Yeah, Ah find that hard to believe…" scoffed Rogue.

"It's the TRUTH!" yelled Mystique in response, no longer able to take this animosity from her own daughter, "Hate me all you want, but it's the god damn TRUTH! I know I used you…I know I lied to you…But it was all for a reason! I left Kurt with the Wagners so he wouldn't have to endure the complicated mess that was my life! If I hadn't, then Magneto would have used him or worse…He would have been killed! I lied to him to protect him in the same way I lied to you because I had already lost my son to Xavier…I didn't want to lose my daughter as well."

Rogue, taken aback by Mystique's sudden outburst, was beginning to feel very conflicted inside. She had never seen her like this before…Hell, she had never really talked to her outside the heat of conflict before. And she didn't want to believe this…But her heart just kept telling her otherwise as she continued to take in her words.

"Everything I've done…Every lie, every trick, every failure…It was all for a reason…A reason I now know was never justified," continued Mystique, her voice now becoming very strained, "I lied to you so I wouldn't lose you to Xavier. But when that didn't work out, I disguised myself as Risty so that I could at least grow close to you in some way…And I guess…I got more than I bargained for with that. That was probably one of the few times I was ever really happy…"

In a ways, Rogue understood that because as Risty, they had been such great friends and as much as she hated to admit it…She did really enjoy being around her. She was one of the few others outside the mansion that she could connect with…And that made it all the more difficult when she found out it was Mystique all along. But when she actually had a chance to think about it…The meaning became a bit more complicated to her since it showed that even without knowing it, she and Mystique had been close at one point.

"Then there was what happened with Apocalypse…" she went on, her tone not getting any better, "I thought that Destiny and I could work to prevent his release…I thought that by using your power, I could protect you, Kurt…Everybody. But I guess I was being used in the end…I was the fool that allowed you and your brother to suffer so much. I know you all thought I was dead after you destroyed my statue…And I guess it would have been fitting for me to die in such a manner. But I guess…Fate had something else in store for the both of us."

Suddenly, Rogue was hit with a strange sense of remorse as she remembered what she did to that statue of her…Which they believed by all accounts to be her. The vivid memory of her shoving her over the edge and watching her shatter into a million pieces still hung strong over her mind…But every time she looked back on it, all she remembered was the pain she felt because of what Mystique had done to her. She never thought there could be a reason…She never even thought there could be good reasons. Yet still, now that she was standing before her…The true impact of it all began to sink in.

"But…When that statue of you…Broke," she began, starting to struggle as well with her words, "Ah just…All Ah could think about was the pain ya put meh and Kurt through. Ah mean…Ah didn't even know if…"

"It's okay Rogue…" assured Mystique, feeling she owed her that much, "I understand. And if it makes you and Kurt feel any better…I don't have any memories of what happened between being frozen and being free. Instead, I just have nightmares…Nightmares that remind me of the monster I am because of what I did to my kids. And every time I think about it…Every time I think about how I lied and used the both of you…It…It hurts. I know it's hard for you to accept that but it really fucking hurts! I…I only wanted what I thought was best for you. But I see that now I truly didn't know. I was just so angry at this god damned world for how it treated me and so angry at how I can't live my own life and can only live by stealing the lives of others that…I thought I could make it better for my children…I thought that by going with Magneto…I could…"

However, Mystique couldn't finish…It was just too hard. The more she thought about it, the more she hated herself and the world for putting her through so much shit. And through it all…She actually felt tears in her eyes…Tears that felt as though they had been building up for so many years and were only now finally beginning to come out.

Upon seeing this, Rogue didn't know what to think anymore. She could no longer see this as deceit…For the image of this woman who she had always assumed to be cold and heartless actually crying was just…It was beyond anything she could ever have anticipated. It was right then and there she actually began to look like a concerned mother for once…It was right then and there when…She actually began to believe her.

Rogue wasn't sure what to believe. This woman had lied and used her too many times, caused her pain but seeing her now…she wasn't sure if she was lying or being truthful. But there was a way, she still had copies of all the personalities she took in her mind all locked up. It took effort to keep them like that and she didn't like using them because she was afraid she might lose herself in her own mind again.

But she needed to know, so she looked. Deep inside she found the place where Mystique's memories were buried and she wanted to know the truth, she only had everything up to when her mutation was running out of control and she took her memories from then but it was enough. She saw bits and pieces it was hard and was giving her a headache but she found it. She saw Kurt's fall and the thoughts and feelings about her leaving him how she didn't want to but had to. And about her, and the truth behind it all.

It made so much more sense now. There truly was more to this woman's actions than just sheer evil and hatred. She had lied to herself in much the same way she had lied to her…Simply wanting what was best for her. It was not something Rogue never could have contemplated…But the more she thought about it, the harder it was to deny.

"Mystique…" she said as she took a step forward, watching as the shape shifter turned away so she couldn't see her tears, "Ah…Ah didn't know that…"

"There's no way you could have, Rogue…" said Mystique, gathering her voice somewhat after finally getting that off her chest, "I made a vow after that day in Egypt to never hurt you or Kurt again…And if that meant never seeing the both of you again…Then so be it." Although she hadn't been able to stay away, at least from Kurt but she wanted to go to her daughter as well. But she knew Rogue would never accept her. So she just watched from a distance never truly in her life just and outside observer.

"I finally realized that you were safer with Xavier than you'd ever be with me. But…after hearing that you had been involved with the Hellfire Club…I came straight here and yelled at Xavier for not protecting you. I was so angry that he would allow my kids to be used by such monsters…And then there's what he showed me about what happened to you…How they beat, tortured, and raped you. And this time…I wasn't there. It was the one time I should have been there to help you…But I wasn't…"

A cold feeling came over Rogue as the mention of what happened to her at the hands of the Hellfire Club. The vivid memories of her rape once again came rushing back to her, causing a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach that nearly caused her to vomit right then and there. But she swallowed the bile in her throat, setting aside her bitterness towards this woman and no longer wanting the lies to torture them any longer.

"There was no way anyone could have been there…" said Rogue in response, which actually caused Mystique to turn back and face her daughter once more, "They took meh…They used meh. It was like a nightmare…It hurt so much. Ah cried and Ah cried…Begging them to stop…But they wouldn't. They just kept raping meh…Hitting meh…Torturing meh. And then there was this evil, cold hearted bitch that actually took pleasure in mah pain and what they were doin' to meh! And even though Ah survived…It still hurts…It still hurts so bad every time Ah think about it, that Ah…"

But after that, Rogue couldn't continue…It was just too hard. She could bend steel with her bare hands and take being hit by a big rig…But she couldn't take this. She broke down…In front of the woman who she had hated so much…She couldn't take it anymore…She completely broke down. And for the first time…Her mother was there for her…She was right there to catch her.

It was a strange feeling as she took her in her arms and gave her the first real hug she ever had as a mother…But when she heard her cries and felt her sobs…All the anger, bitterness, and self-loathing that had tortured her for so long seemed to melt away right then and there. Her heart skipped a beat as she listened to her cry, for she was overcome with so much emotion that she could no longer hold it back…So she let it all out.

While Rogue felt her tears consume her, she was also amazed to see that Mystique was crying as well…This angry, bitter woman that had lied to her so much…Was actually crying. And as she felt her arms around her…It actually felt nice, warm, and secure…As if it truly was the embrace of a mother and not an enemy. It was truly a powerful moment for the both of them…A moment that was long overdue it seemed, but it was finally here…At long last, the lies could be forgotten or at least start to…And the truth could finally be accepted.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry, Rogue…" said Mystique over and over again, unable to keep her tears from flowing.

"It's okay…" she finally said as her tears began to subside, feeling strange to have her hold her but also nice. And somehow familiar, in her childhood she once remembered this woman that came to her home and hugged her and played with her. Later on in life she thought she had just made her up but this felt so familiar.

Had that had been her? She wanted to look but it was tiring to go through all those other memories but being held just felt familiar from some long lost memory in her mind.

"No…It's not okay," said Mystique as they finally broke the embrace, "I've made so many mistakes that have hurt you and Kurt so much that I don't deserve any forgiveness from anybody. I'm a terrible mother…I hurt my kids…I hurt myself…I hurt everybody!"

"No ya don't…" said Rogue, "You're not hurting meh now…You're doin' what any mother would do right now…" For once she was and it was strange, but yet she felt this yearning inside of her. She wanted a mother to hold her and tell her things will be alright. And despite it all deep down she wanted her mother to do just that, despite it all she needed to he held like a little girl afraid of the dark to feel that unconditional love a parent has for a child.

"It's too late for that now, Rogue…" said Mystique as she once again found herself turning away, not feeling fit to face her daughter, "I've failed you…I failed Kurt…I failed myself. I lied to you, used you, and stood by while you suffered! What kind of mother does that to her children!"

"Mama, please…" said Rogue, who could tell she was getting hysterical again. She felt so strange calling that and it was kind of foreign sounding out of her but felt strange too.

"I'm sorry…But I can't do this…I can't stand it," she said as she began to walk away, "I don't deserve to call you my daughter. All I ever do is make mistakes…All I ever do is hurt people!"

She then prepared to shift back into a raven and leave, but Rogue wasn't willing to let this happen…Not this time. Like it or not, she was still her mother…She accepted that now. She couldn't change what was done to her in the past, but she sure as hell wasn't about to let it all end right here.

"So you're just gonna leave us again!" spat Rogue in response, "Is that it, mama! Are ya just so damn mad at yourself that yer just gonna run away from it all!"

"It's for the best, Rogue…I know it is," she told her in a voice wrought with sorrow, "I swore never to hurt my children again after Apocalypse…And I'm going to keep with that promise. Just…Tell Kurt what I told you…Tell him that I'm sorry and that no matter what happens now or in the future…You're still my children, and I'll always love you."

"No…Mystique…Mama…Please," begged Rogue, grabbing her shoulder, not wanting her to just run away from them again, "Ah need ya…Kurt needs ya. We've both been through hell from everythin' that's happened! Hellfire used me…They tortured Kurt…If every we need a mother in our lives, now would be the…"

However, before Rogue could finish, Mystique stopped her once again…For something in her words once again made her blood chill with sorrow.

"Wait a minute!" she said, now turning back to face her once again, "What do you mean…They tortured Kurt too!"

"Ah…" began Rogue, thinking that if she knew about her, then she should have known about Kurt, "Ah thought you'd have known. That…That same woman that used and had meh raped…Raped him as well."

"No…" gasped Mystique as she slammed her fists upon the concrete rail, feeling yet another wave of remorse consume her, "Not my son…Not my son…"

"He hasn't been the same since…" continued Rogue, "That woman just…She was so evil and hurt him so much that he…"

"NO!" screamed Mystique in response as she began to run away, "No more! I can't take it anymore!"

"Mama, wait!" said Rogue as she began to run after her.

"No…I have to see him…I have to see my son," she said, the tears still filling her eyes.

Then…Before Rogue could do anything else, Mystique shifted back into a raven and flew away. She was tempted to go after her…But something told her that maybe that wasn't the best course of action at the moment. Right now…She just had some serious thinking to do.

**Slayer/X23**

X23, or Laura Logan as she was now called, had spent the rest of the night simply trying what had just happened to her. Her life had just taken such a profound change that it was hard for her tortured being to truly process it. It had been a strange feeling…Embracing the man who was now legally her father. And it was even stranger calling him that when it brought forth so many alien emotions to her. Yet whenever she thought back to the moments when he held her in his arms…When he enraptured her in his powerful embrace…She felt such amazing warmth and comfort that it was as if nothing could harm her…Not her past, not her memories…Nothing.

She was still new to such feelings. And now on top of that, she had a new life to build here at the institute. As a former living weapon who had undergone some of the worst treatment anybody could have imagined, it was a definitely going to be a hell of a transition. But as long as Logan was here…At least she would have a family. Add to that, the woman she knew as Ororo Munroe had been very nice to her and even took comfort in her gentle aura which was just so different than what she was used to in the past. But it was still so strange for her…Everything was still so new and she was only just beginning to learn how to cope.

After getting little, if any, sleep…Laura found herself seeking the solstice of the outdoors. Having lived out in the middle of nature for so long, she had come to find a strange sense of comfort in the freedom of the outdoors. In addition, she was still getting used to the crowds…Many of which were still a bit weary of her since she had already beaten them once before during that first time she infiltrated the institute. And while Logan had told her to just give it some time, she still sought solstice in the outdoors.

She had been simply looking out over the lake from the gazebo, listening to the gentle winds and the rustling of the trees. It helped ease her mind somewhat after everything she had been through…But the memories still hung so strongly for her.

She wasn't sure how long she had been there when suddenly, she was brought out of her daze by the feeling of a new presence behind her. It wasn't a familiar one, so her mind naturally resorted to her defensive stance…But as she turned to see who it was, the new stranger didn't seem to be all that threatened or shocked by her actions…Almost as if he had seen it coming.

"I see you like this little spot here as well…" said Jack with a slight smirk as he watched the young girl stand as if ready to fight.

Upon seeing his non-threatening demeanor, Laura managed to ease up a bit…Still frustrated that she was unable to get away from the incessant feeling of still being a weapon. However, Jack didn't seem to mind this…For he could see with his all seeing eye that she had good reason for being that way.

"Who are you?" she asked the stranger, "What do you want?"

"What, you think you're the only one who finds comfort in the silence and serenity of nature?" said Jack casually as he leaned back against the wooden rails of the gazebo.

Laura didn't respond to that as she simply rolled her eyes and turned her attention back towards the lake. However, the mutant warrior wouldn't stop there. For as long as he was sharing this sense of peace with somebody, he felt he might as well make it less awkward. And besides…From what he could see, this girl could use a friend.

"So I take it you didn't sleep much either…" said Jack, once again drawing the Laura's attention.

"How did you know that?" she asked curiously.

"Easy…I can see it," said the mutant warrior, tapping he tattoo over his eye, "I'm Slayer by the way…Or Jack when I'm not in armor. Whichever you prefer."

"I'm…" she began, but she hesitated a bit, for even though she had a name now…It was still strange going by it, "I'm Laura…Or X23 as I've always been called."

"Laura huh?" said Jack, who could see how conflicted she still was about that, but chose to keep it to himself, "Nice pick. Sounds very fitting."

"It's just a name…" she said in a low monotone voice.

"But a name can mean a lot to a person…" argued Jack, "Even when the world as you know it is so confusing and complicated…Sometimes it can be comforting to hold onto something as concrete and strong as your name."

Laura didn't really understand his logic behind it…But it seemed to hold some virtue, so she chose not to argue the matter since she had a feeling that this guy knew what he was talking about. He seemed to have a clear grasp on certain things…While at the same time struggling with just as much as she was.

"What do you want?" she asked him, cutting right to the chase, "Why are you talking to me?"

"Why not?" he shrugged, "You're new here…I'm new here. Might as well at least try and get to know a few people. I know my people skills aren't exactly stellar…But then again, that's something we both seem to have in common."

"If you say so…" she said, keeping her gaze upon the lake.

Jack Robinson just let out a sigh, for he really wasn't good at this. Demons and mystics he could handle…Making friends, however, he could not. He was seriously trying with this place, but it was just so damn strange for him. He wasn't familiar with any other life except the one he had dedicated himself to as a warrior and while that helped him in his never-ending fight, it sure didn't help his social skills.

"So…How do you like it here so far?" he asked, trying to keep an awkward silence from forming, "You and Logan seemed to hit it off pretty well."

Turning back to the mutant warrior, Laura sighed at the mention of that which had been plaguing her since she woke up in the infirmary. It was still plenty difficult for her and she didn't want to talk about it…But unfortunately, just thinking about it wasn't doing her any good so she might as well at least try what this man was clearly doing.

"It's…Different," she said simply, "It's nothing like Hydra or Sinister…But it's still so strange."

"Yeah…Don't I know it," said Jack in agreement, "I don't think I've ever been in a place like this before. I've pretty much been living in the shadows for a long time and I guess after a while, you get used to it, so I know where you're coming from."

"I highly doubt that…" she said bitterly in response.

"You'd be surprised, Laura…" replied Jack, his tone growing more serious, "You're not the only one here with problems you know…"

"What do you mean?" asked the former living weapon, all of the sudden growing curious as to what this man could be implying.

Slayer hesitated a bit in answering that…For he definitely didn't want to go into detail. That much he wasn't quite ready for. As much as he wanted to make his stay here work…There were just some things he didn't want to have to deal with…His past being one of them. And while he could tell that this young girl might be able to relate at least in some ways…There were so many others that she just couldn't begin to understand.

"I'd…Rather not talk about it…No more than you probably want to talk about your past," he finally said.

Looking back at the mutant warrior, Laura's acute sense could tell that such matters struck a chord with him and it wasn't necessarily a good one. In a ways, it was a somewhat comforting to know that there was someone else here with problems, but at the same time she felt a little foolish for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay…" assured Slayer, managing somewhat of a smile, "Really, it's not a big deal. I'm just…Struggling."

"Yeah…I understand that," said Laura, now getting what he meant when he said they had a few things in common, "But still…You never answered my question. Why are you talking to me?"

Slayer just shrugged once again, honestly not having a clue what the hell he was doing. But be that as it may…He was already beginning to feel somewhat lighter in at least trying to connect with somebody…Finally not feeling hindered by actually reaching out to someone. It was a nice change on his part…But a change he was still getting used to.

"Well…Sometimes you don't need a reason to talk to someone," he told her, "Not everything in this world has logic behind it. Sometimes it's just natural to want to reach out and do something even if logic states it's not confounded. You and I are both struggling with some of the same issues…So I guess I just thought that maybe we both needed someone to talk to. That is…If you want."

Laura thought about this for a moment. It didn't make much sense…Then again, there was so much about being human she didn't understand and it was clear that she had a lot to learn. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized that she couldn't do it on her own. She needed help from somebody…Whether it be from Logan or maybe even from this man, whoever he was. It was still so strange for her…But now that she thought about it, it actually felt good not to be alone for once. And maybe…She could learn a few things from this man. After all…It wasn't like either of them couldn't use it.

"No…Stay," she told him as her mood finally seemed to shift, which was definitely a good sign for the both of them, "But…What do you want to talk about?"

Jack just smiled, glad that he seemed to be doing something right as he continued to savor the calm morning air, only this time…He didn't have to share it alone.

"Oh…I'm sure we'll think of something."

**-Gym-**

In the gym of the Xavier Institute two women were sparring, one was Emma Frost. She was in white sweat pants and a tank top T-shirt with her hair in a ponytail. Betsy was with her all in black her hair just the same and both women had on padded gloves and ones for the feet.

Emma had been in a mood ever since her so called family visited. Betsy had offered to take her up on a little sparing to not only sharpen her skills but to work off steam. Betsy was beginning to think it wasn't such a bright move on her part at the moment.

Betsy was glad that Emma wasn't trying to hurt her because the waves of mental stress and anger was flowing off her, that and her blows were pretty strong too. "Okay Emma lighten up with the blows will you? I don't want to have bruises all over me after this."

Emma took a step back breathing hard, both of them had been at it for nearly and hour and worked up a nice sweat. She took a moment to calm herself, "You right I'm sorry but when I think of what they did and just tried to pull…"

"Trust me luv I can feel it, I think every telepath within many miles of here are feeling what you're projecting." The British telepath wiped a forearm over her brow to get the sweat off it. Emma had improved her skills and guest that she might be getting more private training with Vincent. Although she was improved in a no powers fight Betsy knew she could take Emma out if she had to.

"I know, I shouldn't be so angry with this hell I've lived with them for years but just seeing them again and what they pulled…"

Betsy nodded, "Yeah Warren told me and let me tell you that if I had been there I would have kicked their pompous arses. No one talks like that to Warren or anyone else that's a friend of mine."

Emma sighed and loosened her shoulder up, "I know trust me. I've seen how they handle people who they think is beneath them even those of their own 'social standing'. I never liked that part of my old life, I just wanted to be a normal kid."

Betsy also knew many upper class families like that, she didn't like them either, "Trust me luv I know what you mean. I'm just glad my family wasn't like that, they knew where they came from and never forgot that. I'm just glad my family is like that too, they never would have accepted me as a mutant or how I'm in this new body."

Emma sighed, she really did envy Betsy having a family that cared for her. "The only one in my family that did seem to care was my brother."

"Yeah my own twin Brian was always there for me, what about your own?" Betsy asked her, Emma never talked about her family and she wondered why her brother wasn't there.

"Christian was very nice, soft spoken and kind. I looked up to him and he was very kind to me…but…he died." Emma said softly sitting down on an bench taking off her gloves.

Betsy sat down near her, "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago," She said hiding her emotions with that mask of hers, that impassive one that showed no emotion.

"Why do you do that?" Betsy asked her friend and saw the confusion there, "You hide yourself from others or at least your emotions. You put up this wall, why?"

Emma stared at the ground for a moment before answering. "I hate being weak…when I was weak I let my father run my life, I was sent to that asylum without a fight and…I was raped cause they thought I was weak and couldn't fight back…I don't want to be weak again so I don't show it. I figure that way people around me will think I'm stronger then I am…but I'm not. I only let Vincent know just how vulnerable I am because he does the same. He's the only one I open up to all the way."

"Do you want to talk about him? Christan?"

Emma shifted a little, she never talked about him, it was painful but she wanted to. She wanted someone to know that there had been at least one member of her family that wasn't like the rest so she did. She talked about how her brother was always nice with a smile on his face. How he had confided in her that he was gay and when their father found out was cold and cruel to him.

How Christian's lover was forced out of is life by their father and then Christian tried to commit suicide. Emma had found him and saved him but he was never the same. When Emma was taken away he had turned to drugs to help take the pain of his life away. Later on while in the Hellfire Club when she was on good terms with them she checked up on him with their resources and found out that he had overdosed and died.

She had been in so much pain after that, the one person she cared for in life had died. She never worked up the nerve to even see his grave it just hurt too much for her. Betsy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and Emma took it. She also took a moment to get over her grief and then started to talk about the better times.

How Christian always made her laugh and enjoy life. Betsy smiled and laughed at a few of the more pleasant moments those two had together and she shared her own stories of her twin brother Brian. The two talked for over an hour just about the more pleasant times and sharing stories about their youth.

For Emma it was good to tell someone about the good times, in a way it would seen like a part of her brother or at least his memory would live on a bit more. And it was the least she could do to honour the memory of her brother as well.

**-Grounds, Forest-**

Kurt was walking through the woods with Wanda hand in hand. It was calming for him to walk through the forests next to the mansion because it was nice and quiet and kind of reminded him of home a little. His parents lived near woods and he had played in them all the time. Right now hand in hand with Wanda things were great. He felt relaxed and Wanda helped him to forget all the nasty things in life.

He had to endure much in his life, his looks and how people reacted to them. He remembered how the villagers in this town once caught him thinking him a demon and tried to burn him at the stake. That was the first time he used his powers to his knowledge and many more. But all this with the Hellfire Club had been his greatest test to his spirit. He was certain that he wouldn't have done so well without the others and especially Wanda. He didn't tell his parents, they worried as it was about him and this was something he wanted to keep from them. He didn't even tell Amanda all the details in his e-mails to her.

He only told them that a few bad things had happened, new enemies but that he also found a new relationship. He remembered the surprised way Amanda took it, she was happy that he found someone but in all honestly she never saw that coming. Truth was neither did he until it hit him in the face on day. When he first met Wanda she was just so angry and later on she became less so. He still remembered that day she helped him with that statue that he thought was Mystique. Maybe that was the first moment that they had built on being friends. But when she came to the mansion to live after the Brotherhood disbanded she was so withdrawn but he helped her out of that.

Now she had learned to have fun somewhat and also to get along with the others. She really had came out of her shell in the months and now she was getting along with Rogue pretty well it seemed. He guest those two could relate to each other more then the others, they had so much of the same things happen to them really.

He was glad even though he and Remy were slowly getting alone he still hoped Gambit wouldn't try to push Rogue too far but he knew that was just his over protectiveness talking. Gambit wasn't as bad as he thought sure he had a less then clean past but so did a few, even Wanda herself.

"Hey Kurt I'm going in, you want to join me?" Wanda asked him. She liked being out with just him like this but she was hot and wanted to get something to drink.

"I zhink I'll stay a bit, I'll catch up vith you later Vanda." He told her and she nodded her head giging him a peck on the cheek and left for the mansion hoping that he was alright. Sometime she really worried about him and how he wanted to be alone a few times but she knew that sometimes you just needed some time alone to think things over.

In the trees however Mystique in her raven form was once again shocked by how much events had changed since the last time she saw her children. Rogue could fly and touch for one, that last one hadn't hit her until she had been actually holding Rogue and how her son was in what looked like in a relationship with Magneto's wayward daughter. Pietro was with his father of course helping him recruit more mutants since Gambit and Colossus had left he needed more.

Last she heard of the Brotherhood Lance was in Detroit trying to get this band he was in off the ground. She didn't think he could do it and Magneto ordered that she watched him and the others so when they were at their darkest to offer them a place with him again.

Fred was back in that monster truck show again, apparently he liked being center stage. Toad however had just disappeared and she never found a trace of him. All her efforts to try and find out what had happened had turned up empty. But last time she had talked to Kurt he had been dating that human girl so what happened? She and Kurt had tried to talk now and then it wasn't much but she wanted to be with her son even for a short periods of time.

Looking at him as he sat down on a log his tail just limp and him in deep thought, the way his body language was she could see the pain he was in and it broke her heart. All she ever wanted was what was best for her children and to be safe from the world. She hadn't been there like always and now they had paid for it.

Kurt was just trying not to think on things, he still got nightmares now and then but that was normal Xavier had told him. He talked to the others in their little group and they still got them too. He sighed thinking on how much things had changed. In the past few months he had lost his first love, gained a new one, lost his sister, and just all the rest. He knew that things would never be the same for them all.

All those things before Apocalypse seemed like child's play now. Apocalypse had given them all their first tastes of what true evil was and the power it held. It had nearly been the end of the world with him. Now they were dealing with a group more dangerous then Magneto had ever been. They already were a power to be reckoned with. Yes they had beaten them at every turn but not without a price.

"So when did you start dating the Maximoff girl?" Came a familiar voice and he turned around to see Mystique his biological mother. He was surprised to see her she had been away for a very long time and he was thinking that she wasn't coming back this time. But there was something different about her, she looked like she had been crying and there wasn't that strength that she always seemed to show. Now she just looked tired or hurt even.

"Mozher?" She just looked to different, she slowly walked over to him and sat down and there was this look in her eyes he had never seen before. It looked like sadness, despair, hurt, and…so much more.

She gently took his cheeks in her hands and looked into his eyes. They used to shine with innocence and laughter but that was dulled down now. She could see the pain in them and she felt like a knife in her heart seeing it. "My precious baby boy…what did they do to you…" She whispered out her eyes starting to fill up with tears.

Kurt's eyes widened. She knew, she had to know. "How…"

"I…I talked to Rogue…I learned what happened from Xavier…I went to her and…" She felt lump in her throat at the images of what her daughter had endured and thinking of what Kurt had been like. It was more then any mother should go through even one as bad as her. She may not be the best mother, in fact she knew she was a pretty rotten one, but she did love her kids.

"I'm so sorry Kurt, if…if I had been here, if I was a better mother then…" She couldn't look in his eyes anymore, those eyes that were so much like her own, she turned her head and closed them not wanting to see her son like this. Kurt didn't know what to feel especially seeing her cry, true he had been angry with her but he forgave and tried to restart a relationship with her.

Now he just hugged her tightly. For her comfort…and for his. He her hug him back, it wasn't like this mother back home but she did feel nice this felt nice and hearing her cry he just started up too. From her own pain and his own. It just felt nice to be held like this, it was almost like he was home. "It's not your fault, you didn't do it."

"I should have been there for you and for Rogue," She whispered to him.

"You're here now," Despite their past Kurt wanted her in his life, they were family and he had been brought up to believe in family.

But she pulled away again. She didn't deserve to be here, she abandoned them and never looked out for them, yes she pushed them away from the darkness of her life to protect them from having to go down the same dark paths that she had but if she had found the strength to leave that all behind for them then she would have been here for them. Even if she hadn't prevented their capture she could have at least been there for them when they needed it the most.

She stood up and smoothed out her black skirt. "Mozher you don't have to go."

"I…I don't want to…but I can't stand knowing that I've failed you both so much."

"Then don't," They both turned to see Rogue walking toward them. She had been all over the place and had asked Wanda when she ran into her where Kurt was. She didn't tell her the reason only that she needed to see him. So here she was and just as she thought their mother was here.

"Please, stop runnin' from us. Damn it ah know we haven't been on the best of terms but after all we've been through if we evah needed ya to beh a mothah to us now is the tahme." She said to her sharply.

She wanted to be a mother to them she really did but it was hard. "I'm a failure as a mother I know that much."

"Zhen now is your chance to change zhat," Kurt pleaded with her. He got up to her and just hugged her, ever since he had found out that this blue skinned shape shifter was his mother he wanted them to have some kind of family bond. He would always think of his adopted parents as his parents but he also wanted to have something with the woman that brought him into this world. Even after everything.

Rogue walked toward them and hugged her and her brother, she had never had a true family and as messed up as hers was it was all she had. She had been hurting for so long she needed something anything to help battle the pain in her heart.

She didn't know what to do at the moment but then she just hugged her children. They were like that for a bit and for one brief moment it was like they were a true family. "I wish I could stay longer," Mystique said softly.

"Magneto," Rogue started knowing her reasons, "Why can't ya just quit him? The others did."

Raven sighed resting her head on Rogue's, "It's complicated. I would and spend the time with the two of you but I don't want him involved in your lives not after all of this. And where else would I go?" She saw Kurt about to speak but she shook her head, "Kurt I'm not sure I could live here not after with so much bad blood between me and the others."

"Vell…Vill you at least come to visit us?" Her son asked her and looking into his eyes she knew she couldn't. Damn those monsters, if she could she would hunt them all down and make their suffering greater then anything their sick and twisted minds could come up with.

"I'll try…I'll have to finish a few things and then I'll visit you both. I don't want to arouse his suspicions and it may take some time…But I will stay in contact with you both…if that's what you two want."

Kurt immediately said yes but Rogue took a moment to think about it, her trust issues with Mystique were something they all knew that would only heal with time and effort. But she was just so tired of hating, she had so much more to hate then just her and for better reasons. Seeing someone like Selene really showed you the true depths of evil and compared to her, Mystique wasn't as evil she thought, in fact she wasn't sure she could call her evil.

Sure her mother made some pretty big mistakes but then again so had she. She had been the enemy of the X-Men as had Wanda and both were taken in and given a second chance. She had also tried to kill this woman in a stone statue and had thought for a time she had blood on her hands. So maybe it was time to move on, to at least try to build something. "Yeah, ah would like that too."

She smiled at her children and then looked to Kurt, "And you better fill me in on all the details as to why you're dating the Scarlet Witch, not that I mind." She smiled at him and he grinned sheepishly back at her.

"It's…a long story…you're not going to tell her fazher are you?" Kurt was worried what he would do to him if he found out what he was doing with his daughter or HAD done and would do later. Well Kurt shuddered at the thought of what he would do to him.

She just smiled a little at him, "Don't worry, as far as I'm concerned who my son dates is none of his business."

Kurt let out a sigh of relief at that, having Pietro and Magneto down on his neck wasn't something he needed to deal with at the moment. They said their final goodbyes and she turned once more into the raven and flew off to only she knew where.

"So…does zhis mean zhat you're giving her a chance?" Kurt asked his sister.

Rogue stared up into the sky thinking, "Ah guess so…but only this once, if she betrays us one more time then that's it. Ah can't live with another one from her." Kurt nodded his head it was harsh but given their past it was a miracle that she was willing to try and he took it. So hand in hand the foster siblings walked back to the mansion. Although they were only foster siblings at that moment they felt more like family then they had in a long time.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 55: FAMILY ISSUES PART 3**


	55. Family Issues Part 3

ViciousAssassin: Everyone seems to like this side of Mystique. Guess we made a good move with using her in this, this way. Slayer is like 26, so no, he's not a student.

Mark C: Glad you liked that Rogue talk. We tried to make it so it wasn't easy and yet tried to bring them closer together, not easy. Yep, I wanted someone else Emma could talk to and Betsy is a perfect choice. Yep Mystique will be back later on you can trust me on that.

Aaron: I loved that bridge thing you said it's so true. We like to make villains more then just two-dimensional characters and like to give them more substance. True, Betsy and Emma are a lot a like they come from similar yet different backgrounds.

TheUnknown325: Yeah, I did know that about Stan Lee lol, a lot of people do that. I mean look at Superman and all the characters with double L names. Well sequel later on but a spin off after but I won't say what to spoil a surprise later on.

KaliAnn: Yeah, we think it was a good move to bring in Mystique and try to heal the rift in that family and yeah there's a lot to overcome, but they got to start somewhere. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter.

KSimonT-X: Thanks, we enjoyed making those scenes with Mystique we really tried to get a lot of emotion out of that. We wanted to see if we could try to make Mystique start to change since everyone else in this fic is.

GothikStrawberry: Yeah she does have her reasons for working with Magneto but at least she's trying to patch things up with her kids. Yeah I thought I might make it really clear what the Brotherhood are doing. Glad you liked the rest of this too.

The Uncanny R-Man: Glad to make your day that's always good to hear. You'll see how she deals with Remy and Wanda dating her children later on. Oh don't worry August will be a major player in this final act and thanks for letting us use her.

Thanks to: X00001, Wen1, coldqueen, ZeroBen

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone****CHAPTER 55: FAMILY ISSUES PART 3**

**Sage & Ororo**

As the morning sun once again dawned upon the Xavier Institute, Ororo awoke to prepare breakfast with Vincent for the others. It was like any other morning to her with students coming and going as they pleased…But as she watched the familiar spectacle before her, one thing quickly caught her attention…Sage and Hank were not present.

At first she thought they were just late comers as was often the case with the both of them, given that they were used to staying up into the wee hours of the night working on this and that…But given that they had just gone out on a date, the circumstances were quite different. Having known Sage for a long time, she was happy to see that she had found someone that she really seemed to connect with on many levels…But now that they had made it official with this date, it definitely left many questions to be answered.

Their absence from breakfast was curious enough and she had also heard a few others gossiping about Hank and Sage while eating. Yet she knew this was merely speculation on their part, for they didn't know Sage like she did. And it was just one date…She wouldn't go too far with him on one date…Would she?

That question lingered in Ororo's head for a while since she knew Sage had a history of embracing the company of men before she joined SHIELD…Hell, they both did. But she wouldn't do that with Hank…At least, that's what she kept telling herself.

After cleaning up the dishes, which had now become much easier thanks to Vincent's speedy work, Ororo went looking for her friend, searching the upper dormitory levels. It was fairly quiet for the most part, but that was just because everybody was downstairs getting ready for the danger room. She knew Sage had to be up here and she knew she had to be awake by now. At first she checked her room where strangely, she found Sage there still in a robe her hair not combed and only now fixing her bed. That was odd since Sage never slept in she always woke up at a certain time and never slept in this long, she also saw Sage was limping a bit or at least walking a little funny.

"You just get up?" Ororo asked her old friend.

"Well sort of," she said a little coyly…In fact, she and Hank had slept in a little and when the morning came they wanted to use the morning to their advantage. She smiled at the memory of sleeping on his soft furred chest, with his strong chest underneath it, "But I had a really good nights sleep."

Ororo noticed the smiled on her face and she seemed to be a bit more happy too, more so then usual. "Then I take it your date with Hank went pretty well…" she said, finding it somewhat awkward thinking of what might had happened. She also noticed the door to the balcony was wide open maybe to air out the room.

"Oh it went more than well…" she said in a slightly dreamy like voice, "We had a wonderful time. It's had been so long since either of us went out. We ate at a great restaurant…Saw a great show together…"

Then, Sage's words quickly trailed off…But the smile on her face didn't wane in the slightest. Her face quickly flushed a little red on her pale cheeks as memories of her night with Hank and all the sensations that it brought came streaming back through her computerized mind. It truly had been one of the most magical nights of her life…For it seemed as though she hadn't been able to experience something like that for so long that it felt as though it was another lifetime. But everything had been real…The date, the connection, and of course…The sex.

It was like some sort of sign…As if to tell her she had found the one…After all her strife and struggle, she had finally found the one. Last night had given her so much to remember and computerized brain or not…She was sure to remember it for a long time to come.

"Sage…" said Ororo, breaking her out of her daze, "You do realize that you didn't finish your sentence, you're blushing, and you're walking in a rather curious manner…"

Ororo knew the signs and she wasn't afraid to acknowledge them. And Sage knew her well enough to know that it was almost impossible to keep something like this from her. And since she probably wasn't going to stop pestering her about it, she might as well come clean.

"Well what can I say?" she said with a grin, she sat down on her beg as her legs still felt a little wobbly, "A night of wonderful, vigorous sex with a true beast of a man does wonders for my mood…"

"Yes! I knew it!" exclaimed Ororo, her eyes lighting up like the forth of July as she clamored around her friend for details but then she frowned, "But after only one date?"

Sage just shook her head in astonishment, finding it hard to believe as well. But she had no regrets about what she and Hank did and she'd do it again in a heartbeat if she had to. An idea for later to be explored although maybe after that throbbing no matter how pleasant had gone down.

"I know, Ro…It was a bit fast," she conceded, "But sometimes…After going so long without somebody…Anybody to be close to…I just don't want to waste any more time. I knew Hank and I had something…I knew it was right. I wanted him…He wanted me…That's all we needed. And it was wonderful…Truly one of the most amazing experiences of my life." It was true she had been alone for so long she nearly forgot what it was like being with someone. She also knew Hank could relate to that as well, maybe it was another thing they had in common and could relate too.

"Well I'm glad to hear that my friend," she said with a smile, "I know you missed the company of decent men…"

"Oh Hank is more than just decent…" said Sage, still slightly happier then normal and Ororo was close to thinking that she was glowing almost, "He's so caring and kind…So smart and witty…He's pretty much the only man I've ever met who I can really hold a great conversation with. We have so much in common…We appreciate the same things. And of course…That animal body of his does wonders in bed!"

"I…Can only imagine," said Ororo, laughing a bit at that last one.

"I'll bet you could!" said Sage, "You're dating a guy with animal qualities as well, aren't you?"

"Well, yes, but…We haven't gotten that far yet in our relationship," admitted Ororo, although deep down, she wanted to change that.

"Well let me tell you something, Ro…" said Sage, the smile on her face still hanging strong, "As scary as it may be leading up to it…Once you feel that strong, warm, passionate feeling consume you…It's the greatest thing in the world! Now I know you like to take certain things slow…But honestly Ro…Why waste time when you know it's right?"

Ororo thought about that for a moment. True, her relationship with Logan had grown quite serious since they started dating…But there were still so many things she wanted to sort out. Maybe it was because a part of her still saw Logan as her best friend or maybe it was because she was scared to take this next step…Given that it had been so long since her last intimate relationship and she wanted to really make this one special.

Then again…There was that part of her that truly yearned for Logan's touch. Years upon years of sex deprivation certainly hadn't gone unnoticed by her and it had taken a toll on her in many ways. So much of her just wanted to take him…To let their animalistic urges drive them into a world of passion. But she had forcibly restrained herself thus far…Letting each crisis that came work it's course and not pushing it.

But now that the turmoil had ended for the most part and young Laura was settling in, there was nothing standing in their way…There was nothing to keep them from doing what she knew they both wanted. It was just a matter of taking a chance and letting something that had already affected her so much evolve and blossom.

"Well…I'm really happy for you my friend," said Ororo, finally breaking herself out of her thoughts, "I'm glad that things between you and Hank are going so well."

"Thanks Ro…That means a lot to me," she said with a smile, "And I hope things between you and Logan stay strong too! Now if you'll excuse me…I'm in serious need of a shower."

And with that, Ororo watched as Sage walked to off to the bathroom humming part of the opera that she had seen with Hank last night. Ororo saw she was in her own little world of happiness and leaving her with plenty to think about. Things between her and Logan had been tumultuous at first with their innate stubbornness keeping them from admitting the truth about how they felt about one another…But now so much was different between them. And after making it through all the tribulations with the Hellfire Club, Deathstrike, and X23…It only helped make her surer that he was the one for her.

However, making the jump from one stage to another was no easy matter…Yet Sage and Hank had done it and they obviously made it work. But could she do the same with Logan…Could they really become lovers and develop a strong, intimate connection? Ororo Munroe wasn't sure…But she knew there was only one way to find out.

**Danger Room – Slayer**

Later that day, sessions in the danger room were back in full swing with everybody now once again rested and recuperated. Many of the regulars along with the New Mutants were present, although some, like Tabitha, were unable to attend because of lingering injuries. Emma was also absent, still keeping to herself after the now infamous visit of her so called 'family.' But everybody knew she needed space now and that's what they were going to give her…However, that didn't make it any easier for Vincent, who was still deeply concerned about her.

Aside from those who weren't present, the Professor was hoping to have more danger room sessions with both teams, regulars and New Mutants alike. The last mission with Sinister proved just what an effective fighting force they were and with Selene and Shaw still out there, it seemed logical to get them working as a more cohesive unit for when the time came for them to face such daunting threats again.

However…Before the major exercises began, there was one other quick matter to attend to…One the Professor thought many would want to be present for.

"Okay Professor…" said Scott, standing near the entryway in full uniform with the rest of the regulars and a few of the New Mutants that included Bobby, Jubilee, Roberto, and Ray, "What are we going to try to tackle today?"

"Plenty Cyclops," said the Professor, "But before we begin with that…There's one quick matter I need to take care of."

"Yeah? And what's that?" asked Logan, who was standing beside Laura, who was now in a new uniform.

Then suddenly, before the Professor could answer, a new voice made itself heard from the shadows in the hall, completely startling many of those who weren't expecting it.

"That would be me…" said Slayer in his full samurai-like armor, causing many to gasp in shock at his sudden presence, although others like Vincent, the Professor, Amara, and Laura had grown used to such actions to some extent.

"Damn dude! Do you always have to do that?" exclaimed Bobby, "You're going to give one of us a heart attack if you keep that up!"

"Sorry…" he shrugged, "Old habits die hard I guess."

"Yes, well habits aside…" said the Professor, "I was hoping to gauge your skill level since you're new here. I know you're not used to working in a team, so I think it's best we get an idea of what you're capable of in order to best determine how to integrate you with the others."

"Whatever you say Professor…" said Slayer, not looking too nervous or enthusiastic about it, "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Just wait here and get ready to enter the course when I give the signal," he told the mutant warrior simply, "We'll all be watching from the observation deck and in case something goes wrong, we'll be there to pull the plug…"

"Sounds good to me," he said, keeping a rather stoic tone as he prepared for yet another fight, which was not abnormal for him since he often found it was good to stay focused whenever it came to any type of battle, "Just let me know when you're ready…"

As Jack 'Slayer' Robinson prepared himself for the coming fight, Professor Xavier led everybody up to the observation deck. Everybody seemed eager to see just what this mysterious stranger that had helped them all so much in the fight against Sinister was capable of. He had already proven himself to be quite strong…Hell, he took down Selene and that was certainly no easy task. But there was still just so much mystery surrounding the mutant warrior and it would certainly be interesting for them to see just how he would fit into this new world at the institute.

"Okay Chuck…What do ya think we should throw at this guy?" asked Logan as he brought up at the controls.

"Well, he's already shown us that he is quite skilled, so naturally we should start with something more advanced," he said, bringing up the display screen, "Level eight of the Legends program should do the trick."

"Make it ten…" said Vincent, earning him a rather strange look from the others.

"Uh…Vince, we're just looking to gauge him," said Jean, "I think the top level of the Legends program is a bit excessive."

"Yeah, even we haven't been able to complete level ten yet," said Kitty in agreement.

"Hey…That doesn't mean he can't," said Vincent as he looked down at image of the mutant warrior preparing for the fight, performing a few ritual like mental exercises that he was somewhat familiar with given his past training with Mr. Kansuke, "Besides…He did take down Selene. Why not start him off with something more advanced?"

The Professor thought about that for a moment, but Logan seemed convinced enough since he was never one to want to go too easy on anybody when it came to training. And unlike the others, he hadn't seen this guy fight…And what better way to truly see his skill than to push them to the limits? At least…That was his logic.

"Eh…Good enough for me," said Logan with a wolfish grin, eager to see how long this newbie lasted, "And to make it a bit more interesting…I'm thinkin' maybe the Apocalypse course ought to be enough!"

"Ooh boy…Talk about breaking in the new guy," said Bobby to Jubilee under his breath, causing them both to giggle a bit.

While the Professor wanted to argue the point, the program was already running and there seemed to be no turning back now. So with an exasperated sigh, he took to the consoles and watched intently with the others as the scenario formed. Within a few seconds, a familiar sight to many appeared in the center of the danger room…That being the sight of a tall, Mesoamerican style pyramid with ominous, metallic structures all around it in a jungle-like setting. For those who had fought against Apocalypse, it brought back quite a few memories of that infamous fight since it had been one of their most intense up to that point. Now Jack would have to face the same rigors…But for some who knew him a bit better like Vincent and Amara, they were fairly confident that he would handle it well.

"Okay Slayer…Are you ready?" said the Professor through the microphone, feeding into a speaker in the main chamber just outside the danger room.

"Bring it on…" answered the mutant warrior as he brought out the shining, magnificent sword that he always carried with him into battle.

"Very well then…Your task is to get through each and every obstacle to the center of the room. There…You will face a familiar foe of ours and you must take him down in the shortest amount of time that's possible."

"Sounds easy enough," said Slayer as he prepared to go into the maelstrom that was the danger room where the scenarios were fake, but the danger was real.

"Don't get cocky, bub…" quipped Logan over the intercom, "This is a high level program. You mess up…Ya end up in the infirmary. Now I know you're new here, but don't expect any special treatment."

"Don't worry…I can handle it," he assured them in a confident tone.

Logan couldn't help but laugh a bit at that, for he could tell that this guy had guts and a hell of a drive. But that alone wouldn't get him through this scenario. He was already clearly skilled…But it was only a matter of how much that skill could translate into results.

"In that case…Wait for the buzzer," replied Logan, "When it sounds…Do your thing."

Slayer fell silent as he took a battle stance and prepared to begin, using his all seeing eye to map out his strategy for this task as he always did in any battle. However, given that he often faced foes that rendered his all seeing eye unusable, he chose only to use it to some extent. Because he knew probably better than anybody there that in the field of battle there would always come times when the unexpected and unforeseen might pop up.

With that thought in mind, the buzzer sounded and the large steel doors opened, revealing the elaborate jungle terrain to the mutant warrior.

"Time for a little morning stroll…" he said to himself as he saw the pyramid in the distance and quickly began making his way towards it.

Up in the observation deck, everybody watched attentively as if it were a real life action movie. The Professor kept an eye on the time and his stats, but to everybody else, it was already shaping up to be a hell of a show.

"Here comes the first round…" said Scott, who knew this course fairly well.

Down in the scenario, a maze of hidden, underground laser turrets shot up out of the ground, all aimed directly at Slayer. However, before they could fire, the mutant warrior leaped into the air, using the cover of the trees to his advantage. Then, with the speed and agility of a warrior, he narrowly avoided each blast while methodically slashing through each deadly instrument one by one in a blinding flash of sword skill. He didn't destroy them all…But he destroyed more than enough to clear a path to the next major obstacle.

"Not bad…" said Wanda, looking just as impressed as the others.

"Nah, that was child's play!" said Bobby confidently, "Now it gets interesting…"

Next, Slayer faced a new round of defenses…Only these ones were bigger and deadlier than the laser turrets. Around the outer perimeter of the pyramid, a line of high powered gattling guns guarded the structure…Which also seemed to be glowing at the top, a feature that Slayer would use for near future reference.

Then, as he got in range, he watched the guns power up and spin at a blistering rate. But he was ready for this as well as he put his sword away and withdrew his two smaller katanas that he often used as a secondary weapon. He could see that the guns were about to fire, but that didn't seem to worry him in the slightest.

"Batter up…" he said as nearly a dozen high powered gattling guns opened up on him.

However, this time Slayer didn't need to dodge them. Instead, using his inhuman speed and sword skill, be began hitting away each and every bullet that got within a few inches of his body like a fan knocking away particles of dust. His swords moved so fast that they were but a mere blur to those that watched him…And as he hit bullet after bullet away from his body, some of them found their way back to the guns, causing them to short out and explode one by one until they were all scrap metal.

"Wow…" said Kitty, "Now THAT was pretty cool!"

Nobody argued that point as the scenario continued…This time with three fully armed sentinels. Knowing katanas wouldn't be much use here, Slayer brought his main sword back out while summoning the metaphysical energy in the space around him, causing the symbols atop his hands to glow.

"Time for a little firepower…" he said as the three imposing robot humanoids surrounded him and began firing their high tech weapons at the single target.

Immediately, Slayer used his agility to avoid each shot, moving in a blur of speed and grace that so closely reflected the warrior her was. Then, as he got the three sentinels to chase him, he used his magic to engulf his body in hail of blue fire…Focusing it in his eyes and hands and directing powerful bursts of flame at the three mechanical monstrosities.

While the sentinels had heavy alloy armor…The intensity of the blue flames burned hot enough to scorch and rupture key areas around the arm and neck, which left Slayer with the opportunity he needed to make his move as he used the blue flames around his body like thrust and flew into the air at high speeds, delivering a lethal blow to one of the sentinels, severing it's head, while nearly crippling another by slicing off it's arm like a hot knife through butter.

Then, as the blue fires died down, he manifested another spell…This one more powerful then the last. With a few mystic chants, Slayer's body was engulfed in a purplish electric haze that was thick with magic and concentrated it through his hand to take down the sentinel with only one arm. While this did destroy it, there was still one more left to handle and it wasn't about to stand by and suffer the same fate.

Using it's large cannon array built right into it's chest, the final sentinel attempted to annihilate Slayer in one blast. However, the mutant warrior's spell was still going strong and the strange, exotic energy that surrounded him formed a shield that protected him from the blast. Then, using the open chest cannon to his advantage, Slayer let out a powerful grunt as he directed the rest of the energy into one concentrated burst, hitting the robot humanoid directly in the chest and causing it to explode.

"Mein Gott…Three sentinels in two minutes," said Kurt, "That's gotta to be a record."

"Hey, it ain't over yet, elf," said Logan, watching as the next big obstacle came manifested.

The next big challenge for the mutant warrior to face was none other than the master of magnetism himself…Magneto. Only this time, he looked as he did during his control under Apocalypse. But that only made him deadlier as he began using scraps of the sentinels as deadly projectiles. And having drained himself from both spells, Slayer knew it probably wasn't wise to use magic with this one.

Magneto wasted no time in using every scrap of surrounding metal to start what could only be described as a metal tornado. Slayer kept his sword at the ready, knocking away projectile after projectile as he used his agility to easily avoid each piece. But as fast as he was, Magneto had sheer volume on his side and with so much to work with, Slayer struggled to get in close.

However, as he saw some of the projectiles he was throwing at him…An idea quickly came to mind and he didn't hesitate to implement it.

"Come on bucket head! Is that the best you can do?" he taunted as he knocked away several very sharp metal spear-like projectiles that were now trying to follow him.

Then, using his agility to inch his way closer and closer, Slayer found himself only a mere few feet from the master of magnetism. But the closer he got, the more furiously he tried to defend his ground. Unfortunately, that would prove to be his undoing as the five metallic spears that he had batted away came streaming back towards him at high speeds.

"That's it…Right on the money," he said as he used his all seeing eye to calculate this in just the way he wanted.

With only a millisecond window, Slayer saw his opportunity and as soon as the five metallic spears were inches away…He performed a swift, smooth back flip into the air, dodging the spears and letting them impale Magneto like a pin cushion.

"Wow…Skill AND style," said Wanda with a grin, who had enjoyed seeing that a bit more than she was willing to let on.

This left only one more obstacle…Apocalypse. The glowing at the top of the pyramid had been steadily intensifying and as soon as Magneto was taken down, the top part of the structure opened, revealing the ancient mutant himself, standing over what appeared to be a glowing crystal that was engulfing him in a halo of intense energy.

"What is it with evil demonic psychos and bright lights?" wondered Slayer as he readied his sword again for the final attack, "I swear, they must be half blind or something…"

Then, from the glowing energy of the crystal, Apocalypse began directing blast after blast towards the mutant warrior. However, as with each burst before it, Slayer's speed and agility helped him avoid each and every shot that came his way. And as with Magneto, he slowly began to inch his way closer and closer. However, Apocalypse kept turning up the intensity, causing his advance to gradually slow until eventually he came to a grinding halt.

Everybody on the observation deck watched anxiously as Slayer's progress finally seemed to stop…But little did they know, this was exactly what he wanted them to see. Now that he was stationary, Apocalypse began focusing the energy he was using completely on him, growing all too focused in the process. And it was that focus that would be his downfall…For every mystic and magician knew that the basic rule of any trick was to get the audience to see what only what they wanted to see.

Suddenly, as the intensity of the blasts became almost too bright for anybody to see…Slayer made his move and disappeared into a thin purple mist. This halted Apocalypse's onslaught…But it also greatly concerned the others.

"Hey! Where in the bloody hell did he go?" said Betsy watching anxiously with everybody at the elaborate area below.

"I wish I knew…" said Logan, who was trying to bring up any image he could, "I'm not gettin' a reading here!"

"You don't think he…" began Warren, but he was quickly cut off.

"Wait! Look!" exclaimed Remy as something appeared right behind Apocalypse.

Then, before anybody could react, Slayer appeared right behind the ancient mutant and plunged his magic sword directly into his chest…Causing sparks to fly and the light of the crystal to flicker.

"The darker they are the smarter they ain't…" said Slayer as he performed one last fluid motion, severing Apocalypse's head and returning his blade to it's case…Effectively ending the scenario.

Once all was said and down with, the holograms powered down and the mutant warrior turned his attention back up to the observation deck…Where he was somewhat amused to see a truly flabbergasted team of mutants.

"Is that it, Professor?" he asked, looking as though he was ready to take on another course right then and there.

Looking down at the stats from the readout, which the Professor couldn't help but be amazed at, he felt as though he got the message. And apparently…They would have to think of new ways to effectively gauge his skill.

For the others, they simply stood in shock at what they had just seen. They knew Slayer was tough from the fight against Sinister…But they had no idea he was this tough. Having faced darkness far stronger than anything they had ever encountered, he had plenty of experience on them…But they had no idea he was capable of skill like this. And even to those who knew him a bit better…Only one word could describe what they had just witnessed.

"Wow…"

"Uh…Yes, Jack," answered the Professor, wondering where they went from here, "That will be all for now…"

**-Scott-**

It had been a long day and Scott had been truly dreading this moment. He was in his room looking at the cell phone in his hand. He had been putting this off all day. He went to the Danger Room to get his mind away from this moment and after that spent and hour just wondering what to say. How was he going to break this kind of news to your own brother?

He had to do it…He knew he had to. He was sitting on his bed that he shared with Jean. She had offered to be here for him, but he needed to do this alone. Taking a deep breath, he dialed in Alex's number and immediately he heard the ringing, part of him hoping that he wasn't in.

In Hawaii Alex was in his room as his phone rang. He was in his computer chair sending e-mails to a buddy. He sent it off and picked up the phone next to his computer, "Hey, Masters residence. Talk to me."

"Hey bro it's me."

"Scott! Hey man what's up?" Alex said to his brother running a hand through his blond hair.

"Well you first," Scott told him, he wanted to know how his brother was doing given things.

Alex smiled, "Dude, I'm glad you called! Guess what? I met a girl."

Scott couldn't help, but smile at those words, for he was glad his brother was finally getting lucky in that regard, "This like that other girl you told me about?"

"Oh no way man! Lorna is like a whole other league. Get this, she's got green hair and she's a mutant too!"

"Really?" said Scott, surprised because he hadn't known there were other mutants in his area.

"Oh yeah, she and her mom just moved and god she's a total babe!" he said as he leaned back in his chair remembering meeting her. She had been in a pair of sexy cut-off jean shorts and a green bikini top moving stuff in and he felt like his heart had stopped when he saw her. She was so beautiful…Long legs and long green hair that matched her eyes. He had gone over to welcome her to the neighbourhood and offered to help out.

At first he didn't know she was a mutant and she said she had dyed her hair that color, but later on as they started to date, he told her he was a mutant. She had been surprised, but had just smiled at him and showed him her own powers. Some type of magnetic thing.

"Well I'm glad. Maybe on my next visit, I can meet her," Scott told him.

"Cool! So how are things with you? I mean with Jean and the others?" he asked his big brother. When they others had been taken and Scott was recovering, he had been in so much hurt that Scott had called him. They had talked for over two hours and Alex had been worried sick. He didn't know Rogue that well, but he knew how much Jean meant to Scott. Alex could still remember just how devastated his brother had been and he was overjoyed that they got them back.

But also, Scott had told him how a few of them had suffered. He didn't go into too great detail, but he got enough to know how bad it had gotten. He never thought things like that would happen to people he knew and cared about.

"Well Jean's doing better, as are everyone else…Considering…"

Alex didn't like how his brother just let that hand, "Scott what is it?"

Scott sighed. He told him about their second kidnapping…This time with him being taken as well. Alex was concerned and asked him if he was okay. Scott assured him that he was and that it hadn't been as bad as last time for them. He went on to tell him about Sinister and his plan to create a new mutant army of 'perfect' mutants through selective breeding and experimentation.

Alex felt sick to his stomach that someone would try and do that with people and the knowledge that this nut job wanted to use his own brother in some type of sick breeding program sent a chill down his spin. "Good god…What happened to him?"

"Well thanks to Sage, they found us and sent in a rescue mission to get us. There was a major fight and were eventually freed. And in the end the place was destroyed in an explosion and he was buried under it all."

"At least he's dead."

Scott was silent a moment, "I don't think so Alex…From what we know he's basically immortal. He doesn't need to eat, sleep, or even breathe. And he can heal better then Logan. He's most likely still alive buried under all that stuff."

Alex couldn't even imagine what that could be like…To be in total darkness not being able to move or anything it was like being in your own personal hell. However, that wasn't the big shocker Scott had in store for his little brother

"But that's not all Alex," his brother told him, hearing a strain on his big brother's voice. "He knew about us…About our family…He…He's been watching our family since our grandfather."

Alex sat up straighter in his chair, "You sure? I mean…Why?"

"Because something in our family genetics had something he wanted…Because something about my powers actually harmed him and might even kill him…So…So he…"

"Scott what is it?" said Alex was starting to get worried, for Scott wasn't one for showing emotion like this unless it was major. Suddenly he got a chill over him…Something inside him told him that this was important to not only Scott…But him too.

"He killed them Alex…He killed mom and dad…"

Alex was just too stunned to speak, "Wha…what? But they…They died in the crash…"

Scott lowered his head and shut his eyes, "He cause it Alex…He told me himself. He made sure that it would crash. You're too young to remember, but I remember dad looking for the parachutes and only finding two…And…I think he took those two knowing what our parents would have done. He's also the reason that we were split up…He made sure of it…"

Scott felt the anger in his heart at that thought. His family had been destroyed and he was cursed with an uncontrollable ability to use his powers. He was blind to the world except only when constantly wearing these cumbersome things that only showed red. Hell, there were times he wasn't sure what real colors looked like anymore.

Alex didn't know what to think. All this life he had thought it was an accident…That it had just been a very horrible incident, nothing special just…Something bad that had happened and no one could have done a thing about it. Now to learn that it had been planned that someone had done this to them…He wanted to scream, yell, and just cry all at once. Yes, the Masters were great parents and he had been luckier then Scott, but he still missed his real parents. All the years that he and Scott had been apart had been because of just one man…All those nights when he was a child crying himself to sleep…It was all because of that man.

After a long silence he finally spoke, "You should have killed him…"

"I wanted to…Believe me Alex…I wanted to…"

After a moment Alex was able to speak again. He held his head up with his hand propped on his desk. "Scott…You didn't have to tell me this, but you did…Why?"

"I…I just guess you deserved to know…"

"Thanks bro…I know this isn't easy, and yeah this hurts like hell…But thanks for telling me this. I'm glad that you were honest with me. It couldn't have been easy for you to just pick up the phone and tell me this."

Scott shook his head, "No it wasn't…You going to be okay?"

Alex gave a short laugh, "Are you?"

"Point taken."

"Thanks Scott…I…I think I just need time to digest this," he told his big brother. Scott had told him that if he ever wanted to talk, he was there for him. Alex thanked him and he would, but not now. After they said their goodbyes, he just sat there at his desk, not moving a muscle. He didn't know for how long he had been in that state. He just kept replaying that awful day over and over in his mind and the loneliness of waking up in that hospital all alone in the world.

He had cried out for his mother, father, and big brother, but they never came. He felt the tears fall from his eyes at that moment in his life. After who knows how much time had passed, he reached out to his phone. He was going to call Lorna…For he didn't want to be alone.

Scott hung up his phone and sighed sitting there on his bed. He hated himself at this moment, for he knew that Alex deserved to know, but still…He hated the pain that would give him. He was so lost that he didn't notice someone was in the room until she sat down next to him. He looked to his right and wasn't surprised to see Jean.

"How did it go?" she asked him with concern.

Scott sighed and looked down at the floor, "About as good as these things can go."

Jean knew what he meant. She remembered how telling her own family what happened had gone. She gave them a call now and then so they wouldn't worry about her and because she wanted to hear their voices now and then. Although she hadn't mentioned Sinister, given what had happened with the Hellfire Club, she didn't want to put her parents through anymore. And thankfully it wasn't as bad. It wasn't like she wanted to be, but there were things that she had never told them about her life that she felt they didn't need to know or couldn't handle.

But even though it hadn't been as bad as last time, she still felt so vulnerable in that cell and all the things that had happened to her last time kept coming back to her. And if Scott hadn't been there she might have lost it or had gone close to it. She reached over and hugged him close to her.

Scott accepted her embrace taking refuge in her warm embrace. It was times like this that he was really glad to have her in his life and how he could just find a moment of peace with her. He just rested his head on her shoulder, smelling her long silky hair feeling her delicate hand stroking his head. And thanks to this beautiful woman he loved so much, he felt more at peace like this then anywhere else in life.

**-Emma-**

Emma was in her room in a slim white nightgown brushing her long hair in her mirror. She was still upset with her family. She never wanted another thing to do with them. They had thrown her away and only looked for her to protect themselves. She was sure that her father even paid off people that she was never even listed in that Asylum or that she was missing. Hell, they only found her through that little company she was building up.

It wasn't much like Stark Enterprises or Microsoft or anything else like that. It wasn't even close to Donald Trump, but she had enough investments in several companies and even gained a few patient rights thanks to the Hellfire Club that she stole from them. She made enough to live it up for her entire life if she was careful with it, but then again she was the one that had the best business sense.

It was also for that reason her father had come to see her. He wanted to take her back and use her to help him get out of the little financial trouble they were in. Such actions shouldn't have surprised her since her father had never once showed her any kind of affection or love. He pushed her brother to suicide and when she was 'hearing voices' he threw her away.

So to hell with him…The rest of her family weren't any better lately. She couldn't believe how much worse her sisters had gotten in time and her mother was no help as usual. She was glad that she had found Betsy and had managed to blow some of her anger off with her. They also got to talking since Betsy was the only person here that she could talk to about her life and who could relate to it.

She had grown up with the same type of high class lifestyle and knew the kinds of people that were in those circles. And, of course, they both had to learn proper way to talk, walk, and eat…How to make small talk, to smile, and all that other shit as well. Both women had agreed that it was a major pain in the ass to learn, especially when as children when all they wanted to do was play.

Emma finished with her hair and put the brush down and sighed. She never had a normal childhood and she envied Betsy's life since her family was much closer and cared for one another. She had been so alone for so long. And after everything that had happened, she didn't want to be alone tonight. She put on a robe and walked out into the hall. Along the way she saw Kitty and Piotr saying goodnight to each other. Those two seemed to be a bit closer lately and it gave her a small smile, for they just seemed to be really good for each other.

She passed by the doors until she came to his. She opened the door, knowing he was in there. She felt him in her head through their link and she knew that he also felt her by the door as well. She found him in his bed already pulling the covers to giver her room. She smiled at that and closed the door and dropped her robe, slipping in right next to him and cuddled up against his loving warmth.

They didn't need to say anything, for they both knew each other so well as it was. By sharing each other's deepest darkest secrets and pain and adding in their mental bond, they got to know one another in a truly deep and profound level. Vince could see and even slightly feel her need to be held and he would have done it anyway. He hated seeing her like this…Even through the mask she wore, he could see her pain through it. He held her against him, her face buried in his chest and his hand stroking her lovely hair.

She wrapped and arm around him and he just listened to her breathe. He wouldn't ask what was wrong since he had a pretty good idea of what it was anyway. If she wanted to tell him he would let her, but he never tried to push someone to do something they weren't ready for, so he let things go at it their own pace.

She just let him hold her in his powerful arms, for she just wanted to feel loved and she only really felt that in his arms. This young man that she had fallen in love with gave her miserable life comfort, joy, and happiness that she had never known before. She had been with many men, not including those that had just taken her body for pleasure against her wishes, but the others. None of them had given her what she needed…And that was love.

"Vincent…Tell me you'll never leave me…Tell me you'll always be there…Tell me you love me," she whispered out to him.

"I will never leave you Emma and you know I'll always be there and trust me…I love you more then anything," he told her as he kissed her head and she sighed.

There was a time when she felt men like him didn't exist anymore other then in those stories she read as a girl with fantasiful things like some knight in shinning armor coming to save the princess and they live happily ever after. She knew that the real world didn't operate like that at an early age but here she was. She had found her knight and she loved him so much. She wasn't sure if their life would end in happily ever after but she was beginning to wonder about that.

"Vincent…Do you think that we'll still be like this years down the road?"

"Yes…Yes I do," he told her honestly, "I can't picture my life without you. I want us to spend the rest of our lives together…Is that…Strange?"

She gave a small smile and shook her head. "No I don't…It's just that…After Sinister I got to thinking…I'll never have your children. We'll never have a true family and I know that what you always wanted…To be part of a real family. I may not want kids now, but then again…I don't have the option…"

He gently stroked her cheek hearing the pain in her words, "Emma, like I said before, I don't care about that. Sure I would one day love to start a family with you when we're ready, but even if you can't bare children…That doesn't matter to me. We can always take a child or two in and give them the family they've always wanted. I love you no matter what…You give me the strength and love that I need to go on living."

She never heard a man talk like that before…Maybe because she had gone looking in all the wrong places, but she was glad to have found him. She just rested her head on his chest letting his hand stroking her hair and hearing his heart beat soothing her and calming her.

I love you she sent to him with their link as her mind started to fog up and she felt herself getting sleepy.

I know he sent back and she smiled a little as she fell asleep in the arms of the love of her life…Feeling safe, warm, and above all…Loved.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 56 STORM CLOUDS GATHERING**


	56. Storm Clouds Gathering

ViciousAssassin: You may be surprised at Ororo/Logan next chapter, but in a good way. Not sure Logan would be the most likely. Yeah, Slickboy wanted to have a little Lorna thrown in so I wrote her in. Glad you liked how I'm using Emma in this.

Mark C: Yep, we really wanted to have Ororo/Sage talk about her date. Yeah I really tried making that Alex/Scott moment really emotional. You may see more Slayer with the others in the DR we may do that, but I'm not sure.

TheUnknown325: I think when he wrote new he meant the black on they made in the series not his original or 'old' one. Unfortunately that idea of yours won't work, but you'll see why by the end of this. Hope not to make you wait so long for this one lol.

KaliAnn: You can thank Slickboy for that DR scene he really wanted to do that one. Why not will all the sex talk? They are grown ups after all.

Coldqueen: What you just want them all to be all happy as if nothing happened? That's not realistic and they will get a break okay, and I don't think ANYTHING there was pointless.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yep, he is a badass lol. Yeah, you know Alex would want a piece of him and yeah Lorna is her 'old self' in this. Also I think she was a bit nuts before the wedding thing, I think it was the Genosha thing that really started her down the path she was in the comics.

Thanks to: X00001, GothikStrawberry,

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 56 STORM CLOUDS GATHERING**

**-Above the Institute-**

It was early morning and Rogue was once again out flying. She wondered if she would ever get tired of this, but she doubted it. She had a lot on her mind lately though. It was just yesterday that she let Mystique back in her life and she was wondering if it was a mistake or not. But she would just have to try it, although Kurt seemed to be glad to try and become a 'family' for the first time.

But however it turned out, she was just glad they weren't enemies at the moment…Although she did have to see a few things out like why Mastermind was there and if Magneto knew anything. If he did, she knew that her…Mother…Would make his life hell. It was still strange to think of her like that.

While in the air, she didn't notice Warren with Betsy so she guessed that he was still 'grounded' as it were and boy he didn't seem happy about it and she could relate. Flying was great and she felt sorry that he couldn't at the moment. Ororo sometimes took to the skies as well, but she wasn't out this morning. She did notice something in the air though and as she flew up higher she saw it was Vince, only he was laying on his back like on a bed in mid air his hands behind his head.

'Why didn't Ah ever think of that?' She thought to herself,f but then again she was still learning. She flew up next to him and stopped, "Mornin'"

He smiled at her and she had to admit he was a really nice guy when you got to know him. "Morning yourself."

"Ah'm surprised that you aren't in bed with a certain blond," she grinned at him.

He just smiled back at her and laughed, "Well she's taking a shower now, and before you ask, I didn't join in cause I wasn't feeling like it. Besides, she had a rough time with her family and just wanted to get over that, but she's feeling better now."

"Yeah Ah heard about that…God and I thought my family tree was messed up," she shook her head and tried to mimic his pose but was a little unsteady.

"You're thinking about it too much. Just relax and take it easy," he told her seeing her struggling. After a bit she got it and was now next to him.

"Well I'm glad she's doing better and from what's goin' around her family was…well…" She didn't know how to phrase if politely.

"Don't worry, I actually met them so I know what you mean…But Emma's a strong woman, it's one of the reasons I love her," he said. Sure last night was tough, but everyone needs someone to turn to from time to time and she seemed better today anyway.

Rogue nodded and thought about her own family issues and bit her lip, wondering if she should say anything? She and Kurt hadn't really told anyone about yesterday, but she wanted someone's opinion on things and he was pretty much open minded and impartial. Finally, she took a breath before starting, "Vince…Can Ah trust ya with somethin'? Ah mean…You can't tell anyone even Emma okay?"

He looked over at her and saw her serious expression and he nodded. She took a moment and filled him in on everything that happened yesterday and about if this was a good idea trying to patch things up with her adopted mother. He thought it over and to tell the truth, he wasn't sure what to think.

"Well from what I heard, she wasn't that great a lady."

She sighed, "Yeah Ah know that more then anyone…But…Ah don't know…Ah guess Ah just got tired of all the hate…And…Ah still hurt inside, ya know?"

He nodded slowly, "Yeah, I do know…That pain never goes away." Then he looked at her and gave a small smile, "But in time it can get better and easier to deal with." She nodded her head, for she was doing better since her ordeal and she was allowing someone in for the first time through her increasingly serious relationship with Remy. "You do know that everyone won't be too pleased with your mother showing up next time right?"

"Yeah Ah know and Ah don't blame them. A few of the students were nearly killed in the mansion explosion and then there was Scott and putting him in the dessert and stuff…But Ah looked in her memories and…She was so filled with such hate and anger that Ah don't think she was thinking straight. Sure that doesn't excuse what she did, but…I've seen true evil and she may not be the best person on the world…But she does have her limits."

Vince smirked at her, "Sounds like you put a lot of deep thought into this. Well for what it's worth, I hope things work out. I never got to know my mother so I guess…I kind of envy you even thought your mom is a bit…Extreme…Is that nuts?"

She smiled back at him, "A little…But then again, who here isn't a little nuts?" They both had a nice laugh at that. "Well I feel a bit better…So…just outta curiosity…How close are ya and Emma getting'?" she grinned.

He blushed a bit at that, "Uh…Really close…And to be honest, I think she's the one…No scratch that…I know it. I just love her so much that I never knew I could feel this way about anyone." She was happy to hear that…After all he'd led a pretty hard life like Emma and they both deserved their happiness now that they found in each other. "So…What about you and Remy?"

Then it was her turn to blush, "Uh…Well…Ah lahke him…Okay, Ah like him a lot. Ah just wish Ah could show him…Ah mean I see you and Emma, Jean and Scott, Betsy and Warren and how close you all are and…Well, for a girl that couldn't touch, I just wanted to…" She didn't know how to phrase it. She just wanted to let their passion wash over her…To feel his lips over her body to feel him. A part of her wanted desperately to just feel him next to her…To lay her head down and feel his arms around her as she slept.

Kitty had told her how she and Piotr had slept on her bed just holding each other and she wondered what that would be like for Remy. Then, she thought what else could they do, but there was still this fear in her heart at the thought of it.

"Still not ready for that step huh?" It was more of a statement then a question and she shook her head in response. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry, you don't have to force it and when you're ready…You'll be ready. I mean, at one point Emma wanted to sleep with me just to thank me, but I pushed her away." She looked at him surprised she hadn't heard about that. "Yeah, I know what you're thinking…But I wanted it to be for the right reasons."

She smiled a little and nodded her head. "Yeah, Ah think Ah get what you're saying. But there's one more thing…See…Ah…Ah think Ah'm in love with him. But I don't know…Ah've never felt this way…How did you know Emma was the one?"

Vince thought about that for a moment, "Well…I knew that I liked her and that I cared for her. Then I wondered what would happen if she got hurt or missing or something like that…And that cold terror in my heart that I felt was a sign. I hurt when she's hurting and when we're together it's like…Magic in a way. All the pain is pushed aside and it's only just us. I feel so happy and at peace inside and I never want to let go of her or that feeling. When I think about what it would be like to lose her…I just feel so incomplete…As if part of me would be missing."

"Wow…That's…Really somethin'." Rogue thought about that. She had been worried sick about Remy when he was taken just as worried about Kurt. So did that mean that she cared for him just as much as her only sibling? She guessed as much…And Gambit did make her feel better and had done a lot to sooth away all her pain. She looked deep inside and wondered if she could be happy without him, but she couldn't see it.

"So…Got an answer?" Vince asked the Gothic mutant seeing her deep in thought.

A small smile grew on her lips, "Yeah…Ah think Ah do…Ah am in love him…That much Ah'm sure of now…" He smiled at her and they spent the rest of an hour just looking up at the sky and talking, not thinking about any of their problems. They were just two friends hanging out and talking about everything and nothing at the same time…Just two friends enjoying the morning together.

**Weight Room - Remy & Piotr**

It was late afternoon at the institute with the danger room now occupied by the Hank, Sage, and the New Mutants while the rest of the regulars out and about doing their own thing. For some, they chose to unwind with a little dip in the pool, for others, namely a few of the girls, they chose to go out and do a little afternoon shopping, but for Remy and Piotr they took the afternoon to blow off some steam in the weight room.

It was nice that things were settling down in some ways with the incident concerning Sinister growing increasingly distant from their minds…Yet it still lingered for a few. Scott remained a bit distant about it but after he had phoned his brother Alex he seemed to be dealing a little better. Of course Jean was there by his side, for Scott it was a difficult truth about his parents death but he was dealing.

After the family incident with Emma, she was taking a few of the girls shopping since to her that was her version of therapy. Having a bank account that meant she could buy out the entire mall helped too. She also told Tabitha she could get a whole new outfit on her given what her family said to her. And then there was the issue concerning Mystique…Which definitely came as a shock to everybody, especially Kurt and Rogue, who were still working a few things out with her.

While Rogue remained on the road to recovery, having Mystique back in her life was definitely a difficult matter for her to manage. This was a woman that had caused so much turmoil in her life that it wasn't even funny…Yet she was willing to at least try to put away all that anger and hate. As she left Mystique was also shocked that Mastermind in the guise of Jason Wyngarde from her children. She told them she would see what she could find out about that and if Magneto had any knowledge on any of this she was going to make sure he would learn what a mistake it was to do that.

For Piotr and Kitty, they had their own set of things to work out. After having survived the ordeal with Sinister together, they had become a lot closer…Even finally admitting to themselves that they were in love. It was an experience that neither of them would soon forget. And for Kitty, it was a hard thing to remember…And Piotr knew because he had been forced to see her cry after she had a nightmare about being back in that horrible place and he had stayed with her late into the night, ensuring that she fell asleep peacefully. But for the most part, things were getting quite serious between them. Even with all the turmoil surrounding them, they found a lot of comfort with one another and had truly come to cherish their blossoming relationship.

"Sure is a hell of an upgrade from de ol' place Mags had us work out of, non?" commented Remy as he and Piotr entered the weight room, glad to see that it was unoccupied.

"Indeed comrade," said Piotr in full agreement, "Everything here is a step up compared to what we had to work with under that madman. I only wish we both could have escaped such a life sooner…"

"Amen to dat, homme," said Remy with a slight chuckle as he picked up a couple of dumbbells and began working on his biceps, "Den again…We were never dere by choice."

"No…I suppose not," conceded Piotr as he gathered a few extra heavy weights that had been specially made to accommodate his super human strength.

"But hey…We had a few good times dere," said the Cajun with a shrug, "Who could forget dose happy times when Pyro set Sabretooth's hair on fire and dey ended up destroyin' half de base?"

"Ah yes…That was quite humorous," said the Russian mutant, laughing a bit at the moment, "Although Magneto seemed to take a perverse pleasure in punishing all of us when something like that went wrong."

"No kiddin'…" he muttered in response, "Wonder what he's up to now? It ain't like anybody's heard from ol' buckethead in a while."

"Yes, and hopefully it stays that way," said Piotr as he took a few breaths in between reps, "Magneto and his Acolytes are one point in my life I'd rather forget."

"Yeah…Me too," admitted Remy as he finished up a couple of sets and began working on his deltoids.

The two men continued to go through their workout, chatting and reminiscing over old times back from when they were still unwitting pawns in Magneto's plans. It had been a harsh, unfortunate part of their lives…Yet despite this, they managed to develop somewhat of a friendship from the experience. They were the only ones who could hold down a decent conversation together and oftentimes, they helped one another get their mind of things when the going got tough.

However, their focus soon diverted away from those times they'd rather not dwell on and things soon shifted towards other topics of interest.

"So how are things with you and Rogue?" asked Piotr as he moved on to doing a few sit ups.

Remy found himself shaking his head with a grin as he thought back to how much things had changed since the whole Sinister ordeal. He still found it somewhat remarkable that so much was happening so fast…Yet though it all, they seemed to really hold strong and that was a good sign to him that this relationship was definitely going somewhere profound.

"It's been goin' better den Remy could've hoped for…Dat's for sure," he said as he took a quick breather to dwell on how far he and Rogue had come, "Ever since de whole Hellfire shit…We've been really buildin' somethin' together…Somethin' really strong. It took a bit at first…But after de Sinister thing, Remy thinks it's gettin' pretty serious."

"Really?" said Piotr with a slight grin, "How serious?"

"Serious as in…Remy t'inks he's in love wit her," he answered after a moment of contemplation, "An' I t'ink Rogue may feel de same way."

Piotr couldn't help but laugh at that, which didn't necessarily amuse Remy, but knowing Piotr it was all in good humor. Besides, in his mind, Piotr had plenty of reasons to find that funny.

"Oh come on, homme!" said Remy as his laughter died down, "What's so funny 'bout dat?"

"Oh no, it's not like that, comrade," said Piotr as he finished a set of crunches, "It's just that, even when we were working for Magneto, you always seemed so smitten with Rogue. I remember losing sleep on certain nights when you kept on going over that whole incident at the docks when you handed her that card that got her to smile…Before it blew up in her face that is."

"Hey, dis just confirms it now, homme," made Remy, "I knew dere was somethin' in de way she looked at me dat day…Now it's just finally comin' together after all de shit we've had to go through since Remy got back."

"Well in any case, I'm happy for you my friend," said Piotr as he began using some of the leg machines, "You and Rogue have certainly grown close. Have you told her you love her yet?"

Remy hesitated a bit with that one, his usual confidence actually faltering somewhat. After Sinister, he knew how deep his feelings for her had grown…But he never really shared it with her. And to be honest, he wasn't sure if he was ready for that step. There were a lot of things he could handle…But love was just one of those things that no amount of confidence could ever really overcome.

"I…Don't t'ink either of us is ready for dat step, homme," said Remy, finally managing to get the words out, "Dese kind of feelings are new to Remy and dere's still all de stuff Rogue's working through wit…Well, ya know."

"Yes…I understand," said Piotr with a sympathetic expression, "I can't imagine how hard it must be for her."

"Trust me, Pete…Nobody can," he told him with a sigh as he began working on the bench press, "But Rogue is a very strong femme…In more ways den one. She's fought through some pretty heavy shit wit everything dat's happened to her an' I know dat when de time's right…I'll tell her. But for now, all Remy can do is be dere for her as any good boyfriend should."

"And I wish you luck with that my friend," said Piotr with a smile in between sets.

"Thanks, homme…" said Remy as he took a quick breather as well, "So how's things wit you an' Kitty?"

That in turn got Piotr to smile, for ever since the trying ordeal with Sinister, their relationship had grown quite deep and it had given him so many reasons to be happy. And such a shift most certainly didn't go unnoticed by Remy, who now found himself laughing as well.

"It's going very well, comrade," he told him, the grin not waning from his expression, "After the incident with Sinister, I finally managed to tell her that I love her…And she told me she felt the same. So since then, it's been quite a ride."

"I'll bet!" said Remy with an encouraging laugh, "Does dat mean y'all are still doin' dose little 'paintings' together at night?"

Piotr couldn't help but blush somewhat the subtle undertone in Remy's voice, but nevertheless he kept his poise about it since it was something he most certainly wasn't ashamed of.

"Well…Yes, we are," he conceded, "But not in the way I'm sure you're thinking."

"Hey, Remy's just sayin' dat dere's possibilities wit dat kind o' thing," he said, still laughing, but holding his hands up in defense.

"I wouldn't argue that point…But I don't think Kitty and I are at that stage yet," he said in a more serious tone, "But eventually…When the time is right…I'm sure it'll happen."

"Amen to dat!" said Remy as a smile once again fell upon his face, "Ya know…We are two lucky hommes. We both got a couple o' great girls in our lives an' a lot to look forward to wit deme in dis crazy place."

"Remy…I couldn't agree more," he said with a smile as the two men resumed their workouts and continued to chat as good friends so often do.

**Logan/Ororo**

The day had gone like any other for Ororo as she went about her duties at the institute as always. She cooked a few meals, helped out with some of the training sessions, and casually chatted with her friends. She also found herself spending a particularly large chunk of her time helping out Logan and his new 'daughter.' It was a very strange and uneasy time for the both of them, but every time she saw them together, Ororo couldn't help but smile…For she could truly see the unique comfort they gave one another and she could see how much it helped Logan to have some real family in his life.

But even with things throughout the institute going on with some sense of normalcy…There was still one thing that had been on Ororo's mind for quite a while now. And after seeing how noticeably happier Sage and Hank had become since their rather 'eventful' night together, it reached a new level of meaning to her.

It wasn't just that her friend had gotten a little action before her…That was besides the point. There was so much more to it in her mind since her relationship with Logan had only truly come into it's own recently. Oftentimes, she found herself thinking about what it would be like to make love the big, burly wildman that so often filled her dreams. She even got carried away a few times with such thoughts…But that only served to further add importance to this issue. Yet still…The questioned remained. Were they ready to take their relationship to the next step?

Ororo already knew her feelings for Logan were very strong and so were his. The way they shared certain moments together…They way she felt when he wrapped those big, strong, burly arms around her…It just felt so right…So good. She had been wanting to make love to him for what seemed like forever, but things like Sinister kept getting in the way. She had gone so long without sex that her need was simply growing too strong for her to contain. She wanted this man so much…And finally, nothing was standing in their way. But were they ready?

Ororo was never one to act brashly, well lately. In her youth she had been different, she had been more of a free spirit but with age she mature. But when she thought back to what Sage had told her about wasting time when she knew it felt so right, there were just too many reasons for her to go through with it. It had been too long for her…She needed this. And from what she knew about Logan…He needed it as well. It had been many years since she had a man…But now she finally had a chance to end that. And like her friend had told her, she wasn't going to waste any more time.

After dinner, Ororo decided to seek Logan out and put this matter to rest once and for all. At first she wasn't sure how to go about it, but after a little planning…She felt as though she had a pretty good idea on how to do this.

She found Logan still hanging around young Laura, showing her the ropes of the institute and explaining to her the things she still found confusing. Jack later joined them, who Laura seemed rather friendly with and took over after a while in order to show her a few mediation techniques to better deal with her emotions…Something Logan knew he probably was more adept at than him. But even as they made their way down to the lower levels where it was quiet, Logan followed, if for anything, to just be by her side as much as possible to ensure that she knew he was there for her.

But on his way down…Ororo stopped him and decided to finally make her move.

"Logan?" she said, stopping him before he entered the elevator, "Logan, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure thing Ro," he said as he turned towards Jack and Laura, "I'll meet you two down there in a sec."

"That's okay, take your time…" said Jack, who for some reason couldn't help but grin at what he saw, but nevertheless, chose to say silent.

Once they were gone, Ororo felt her heart rate jump a bit since what she was about to ask him was a very serious matter. Logan, since he knew her so well, picked up on this and was quick to grow a tad concerned.

"What's goin' on?" he asked her, thinking something significant had to be on her mind, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, of course," she assured him, trying hard to maintain her composure, "I was just…Well you see…I was wondering…"

It was almost a humorous sight watching her like this, but it was definitely no laughing matter in her mind. It was just difficult for her to get the words out right because she knew once they took this step…There was no going back.

"Ro…" he said, growing increasingly concerned, "If something's wrong, ya know ya can tell me. Because…"

Then finally, Ororo planed her hands on his chest and found herself gathering her courage to speak, "I was wondering if you would meet me…in my room…later tonight…" the look in her eyes told him exactly what she meant.

Such words definitely shocked Logan, and the look in her eyes told him what she meant by that. And for a moment, he wasn't able to think of a good response…As if that part of his brain had shut off. But somehow, whether it was his brain or just his mouth doing the talking…He managed to respond.

"Oh…Okay," he found himself saying, "I'll…Be there at ten."

Upon hearing that, Ororo felt somewhat easier, knowing one of the hardest part was over. Now it was only a matter of her following through…Which after her extensive lack of sex…Should be a bit easier. At least that's what she hoped.

"Great…" she said, managing a smile as she kissed Logan's burly cheek, "I'll see you then."

And with that, she went off to her room in order to prepare…For when Logan came, she wanted the moment to be perfect. She knew he wanted this…And she damn well knew she needed it. Now all she had to do was make sure she was ready for him…Because she hoped to see just how much an animal he truly was.

For Logan, he was still a bit dazed at what had just happened. Yes he had fantasies about Ororo, especially lately and that night they had spent in her bed had been the most peaceful sleep he had. He still remembered the feel of her smooth skin, the scent of her body the warmth of it. It had been a restraint on his part to not to try and take it further. But seeing her now like this and of course the pheromones she was giving off told him that she really wanted this. To be honest so did he.

He went back on his way wishing that ten o'clock would get around sooner, he didn't know if he could wait but he knew it would be worth it.

**-Hellfire Manor-**

Shaw was on his way to his room after some physical therapy. So far he could walk a little on his holding onto a couple of bars, but it would still be some time before he got back up to full strength. So far things were going well. Sinister was out of the picture and Selene was still in the dark, although lately she had been up to something. He wasn't sure what, but she was up to something given that a few of the staff had to be replaced and a few people were brought in only to end up coming out of her room dead.

He had seen that before, but not this much in so little time. He didn't like it and he would have to try and find a way to take care of her soon. She was unstable as it was and she seemed a bit more so lately. Although how one deals with someone like Selene…He hadn't a clue. Ever since she had joined the club, he had been secretly working towards ways of either imprisoning her or killing her, but it proved difficult.

He was in his wheel chair, which he despised, on his way to his room. The bandages had been finally removed and his body was still weak getting over his overload but he was getting there. While he healed, he plotted. He would have to rebuild the members of the American Inner Circle and he had a few of the Hellfire Members that could be 'promoted' to that level. The Inner Circle may have been weakened, but the Hellfire Club had hundreds of members, ranging from business men to politicians to criminals.

Maybe he would finally let that Wilson Fisk character into the Inner Circle? He was the Kingpin of Crime and could be useful. There were a few other members too, like his own son, Shinobi Shaw, since was old enough and it would be good to have his son by his side. He grinned at the thought and of the devastation they would bring to the X-Men. Hell, after he was through with the Grey girl, he might give her over to his son as a present. He knew how to appreciate fine women like that redheaded mutant.

There were others too like Benazir Kaur, a woman of high standing and a mutant with the ability to control the metabolism in people, making them weak and or sick. Such a person would be good to have with that barbarian they called Wolverine. Reeva Payge, a beautiful blond woman who used ruthless business practices gained the attention of the Hellfire Club as well. Her voice was so powerful it could make a person dizzy and knock them out or even brain damage them. He could literally lobotomize someone with such a power. Finally, there was also Benedict Kaine. Although was a bit older then the rest, he had many connections and his powers to control a person's nervous system would come in handy as well.

Yes, it was all coming together. Soon…Very soon…The X-Men will face his revenge. He might even break Pierce out of prison and give him a second chance…Well, maybe…He was an annoying little man after all. He made it to his chambers as a couple of guards open the door for him and closed it. It was a very large and, of course, lavish room with a king sized bed directly in front of the door. So it was impossible not to see the three beautiful women on the bed. All had long hair, slim builds, and very ample breasts with faces that only movie stars have. One was a red head, the other looked Oriental, and the other with long raven curly blond hair.

All wore transparent silk garments that hid nothing…Which wasn't much since they wore nothing underneath. "Just who are you ladies and how did you get in here?" he demanded although he wasn't too upset with it. He hadn't had a woman since that Grey girl and he sorely missed the company of a woman. Now here were three so maybe his day was looking up.

"We are a present for you," the red head said her voice like silk to the ears as she and the others got up to him. They surrounded him and started to caress his body, they smelled divine as well.

"We are here to please you," the Oriental woman said to him licking his ear.

"Yes…Please let us," the raven haired one pleaded with him kneeling in front of him and running her hands over his thighs. There really wasn't any real reason not to enjoy this so he had the women help him up onto his bed. They took off his shirt and while the red head straddled him and ran her finger over his hairy chest while kissing him deeply. He could feel the other two moving all over his body. Then he felt something around one of his wrists and ankles and pulled away to see them tying him up to the bed.

"Don't worry, we're just going to play a little," the vixen on top of him said in a husky tone. He shrugged it off, for he might as well enjoy this he figured. They had finished tying him up to the bed and now all three were kissing his chest and seductively running their hands over his body.

"Now the real fun begins," the Oriental woman said with a smile.

"Yes it does," The dark haired one agreed.

The red head leaned down to his ear, "The mistress Selene sends her regards and tells you that she always gets those that double cross her." She whispered and Shaw froze in that moment. He knew what this was about now and tried to struggled, but couldn't.

"You bitches can hold me for long! I'll brake these eventually!" he spat at them.

"True, but you won't be living that long," she smiled down at him and to his horror…The women started to change into ugly monstrosities with grey skin and red glowing eyes, sharp teeth, and taloned nails. "It never fails…You human men always think with your dicks first and brains second!" said the now red haired Succubus, a demon that used sexuality and sex to ensnare and kill their prey.

"Maybe I should remove it?" the dark haired one giggled which was a nasty sound to the ears.

"Go for it," The third one said. Outside the room the guards heard him screaming and were about to make a move when they heard someone commanding them to stop. They both looked to the Black Queen herself walking towards them.

"I think it would be best if you two stay outside of that room," she said with a grin on her face that made their blood run cold.

There was more screaming from the inside now and a god awful sound too like something was being torn or ripped. "We can't…We serve the Black King and only him," one of them stated turning his back to her.

"Pity…Such loyalty is a rare quality…" She moved quickly and grabbed both men by their necks and they screamed out as she started to drain the life force out of their bodies. Soon, she had drained every ounce of life from them and let them fall to the floor dead and as limp as ragdolls.

She waited for the screaming to stop and after about a few minutes it did. She could still hear strange sounds and guessed the girls were eating the remains. She just hoped they didn't damage what she needed from Shaw. Soon the doors opened and the red headed female demon came out covered in blood and gore and licking her lips walked out with a basin.

"We did what you asked us. We tore him limb from limb and left him alive long enough for him to suffer greatly before we broke open his chest and tore his heart out." She then presented the basin with a human heart…Shaw's heart to be precise.

Selene grinned and took it. In her research, she found out that she needed the heart of a dark king. And since Shaw was the Black King, it would most likely do. She got her revenge over Shaw and her first part of the pieces needed to open the Gates of Hell. She had also with her magic looked into the past when she was strong enough and had found out Shaw was the man who leaked the information to Sage. Well he sure learned his lesson…Although he didn't live long enough to learn from that.

"May I go and finish our meal, Mistress?" The demon bowed and Selene nodded, waving the creature off. She had more important matters to attend to. Soon, the world will be consumed in the firestorms of hell and she would reign as Queen over it all and remake the world as she saw fit.

Yes, a storm was coming to the world…One that would wipe it all out. And while it was still but a dream…She couldn't wait to see it happen in person.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 57: FUN, GAMES AND ROMANCE **


	57. Fun Games and Romance

ViciousAssassin: Yeah, I liked that talk with Rogue/Vince. I wanted to show them getting a bit closer given they both went through that first Act together and to open her up a bit more. You'd be right in what you think Slayer saw lol. Not sure about an unedited version of that death scene…Maybe.

Mark C: All those characters Shaw listed were members of the Hellfire Club in the comics, just not well known ones. Rogue and Vince haven't really interacted much until now and I wanted to change that with that scene of theirs I think it worked out great.

TheUnknown325: Yeah, I like to do the personal stuff in fics it's more interesting to me. I guess that's a good thing then with how you said I did Shaw's death? Yeah I wanted a fitting end to him. Sure send me the fic idea I want to read it. I wish you put up your e-mail on your account or let unsigned reviews on your fics cause I couldn't get in touch with you to tell you this. You might want to put up your e-mail address for the future in case someone wants to talk with you.

KaliAnn: Well I wanted Vince to be a more compassionate person. Maybe it's a little bit of me thrown in. Yeah, Selene is nuts, pretty much a given lol. You'll see her plan later.

Sean Malloy-1: Mystique will show up later in this fic trust me. Alex and Lorna will not show up at the mansion, no Sage didn't get pregnant, and there are no plans for Betsy's family.

Jaguar: Trust me, there is someone for Amara coming up and yes we planned for more healing to take place.

Coldqueen: I'm really sorry, I couldn't tell and I thought you were really serious sorry about that but it just didn't sound like a joke to me. It sounded like you were being a jerk to me.

GothikStrawberry: Glad you liked that opening scene, and I don't think anyone feels sorry for Shaw lol.

Jenskott: Those other people were once members in the comics but not major players. More LoRo up first.

KSimonT-X: Yeah Shaw really did get it huh? Yep Selene and Sinister are pretty dark kind of what makes them so fun to write. No not Apocalypse he's not dead, and didn't it say the minions of hell would be released? Well we needed to have all the fluff to balance out all the other stuff lol.

The Uncanny R-Man: I think everyone would enjoy flying don't you? Hey Vince is still only human lol, he can't go at it all the time. No plans for Pyro sorry, if Remy watched that painting session then Rogue would kill him lol. Eww, Laura is like 15 and Slayer is 26, I mean major jail bait issue there. Yeah I wanted a fitting end to Shaw and can you imagine a more poet way for him to die?

Thanks to: X00001, Silver Warrior, simba317

* * *

**AN: Kali and Kelsey (who you will see at the end) are based on a pair of twin sisters that I know about and who are actually the authors KaliAnn and KelseyAlicia at this site)

* * *

CHAPTER 57: FUN, GAMES AND ROMANCE**

**(Ororo/Logan love scene up next so if you want to skip it that's okay)**

**-Ororo's Room-**

It was ten o'clock and Logan was in her room, he let himself in after knocking and heard Ororo telling him to come in. He closed the door and found the room with no lights on but with a few candles were lit around the room giving it a soft glow. He smirked she went all out on this but he didn't mind. He'd been looking forward to this since she told him, she was a beautiful woman who literally had the body of a goddess and who he respected and loved more then anyone.

Logan had no idea what to expect now. He sat down on her bed and heard her in the bathroom, wondering what she was going to do. He was also a bit nervous, for this was the first real relationship he had since he could literally remember in a long time.

Then as the door to her private bathroom opened, his jaw dropped. Ororo Munroe was standing there like the goddess she was she…Wearing only in a blue nightgown that clung to her form and hung on every curve of her body. She then walked over to him as he stood up in surprise and she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Logan…I wanted this to be perfect and I think we both need to take this to the next level in our relationship," she told him in a deep, honest tone and he could see in her sky blue eyes that she meant it. She kissed him deeply and he could feel her through the thin material, and that she wore nothing underneath. She was also wearing some kind of perfume that he never smelled before and it was just so intoxicating.

"Ro…I…I'm not sure how well I can control myself," he managed to get out, "I'm barely controlling myself now." That was true, for he could smell her own arousal with his heightened senses and it was driving him nuts on top of that new perfume.

Ororo had been wondering about this moment since they started to date. Truth was, she had feelings for longer then they were dating and it wasn't until recently that she had to admit them. Logan was her closest friend, but he was also much more then that, and truth be told, she had a few more interesting dreams with him. She kissed him again this time, softly on the lips and he tried to control himself, but found himself returning it just as strong.

When they broke away after a minute she smiled at him. "Logan one of the reasons I find you so attractive is that you can be so free at times. I don't have that luxury with my powers and sometimes I admire and envy how you have both control and let yourself loose." She nuzzled his ear biting it a little as that got a small growl of pleasure out of him. "I want you to do whatever you want Logan…Be yourself…Please," she whispered into his ear.

That was enough for Logan and he returned the favor, kissing her hard as had grabbed her hips and pulled her close. He had to admit himself, he did want this…He wanted her so bad. He placed his tongue in her mouth and began to explor it, making her moan slightly from it as she started to pull off his shirt. They broke only to pull it off and she gazed at his chiseled and hairy form feeling the muscles there with her hands.

Logan pulled her close again and kissed her passionately and then made a trail down her chin to her neck. She arched her head to give him better access as she ran a hand through his thick head of hair and down his back with another. She began to breath heavier and moaned a bit from it and from Logan who also with one hand cupped one of her breast. She moaned at the sensation, for she had wanted him for so long and to have him actually touching her felt so wonderful.

He then placed both hands on her ass giving them a little squeeze before lifting her up into the air. She was surprised by this, but went along wrapping her legs around him and feeling his arousal though the pants and wished they weren't in the way. He placed her on the bed and unfastened his belt and she watched as he took them off and now he was naked except for his boxers.

He crawled onto the bed and placed himself over her as he kissed her more passionately then before. He could feel his more animal nature taking control, and the smell of her getting more aroused didn't help matters, for he was trying to keep himself under control as best he could.

Ororo could sense this, and looking into his eyes she could see the battle he must be waging inside him self with his instincts. "Logan…Take me," she said to him.

"Ro…I…I might not be able to control myself…I might hurt you."

She was touched by his concerns that he might lose control and harm her. "I trust you Logan…You won't hurt me because you can't…Now…Please…Don't hold back anymore. I want you Logan…The real you."

That was it for him…He couldn't take it anymore. Her heavy breathing, the feel of her warm body against his, her intoxicating scent and now her asking him to just let go sent him over the edge. He started suckling on her breast through the thin fabric and she moaned in pleasure from it, but he wanted more.

He started to growl a bit as his more animal nature took hold of him and urged him to mate with his chosen woman. He was an alpha male and he had just chosen his alpha female as his instincts were overriding all rational thought. He caressed her body with his hands and he couldn't take it any more he wanted her, to taste the flesh. So with both hands he gripped the fabric in the middle at the top and literally tore it open exposing her breasts and some of her stomach to the air.

Ororo was both a little shocked at his actions and a little angry that he just ruined her nightgown. But as he started to devour her soft chocolate breast, she also felt very turned on by the act. She would be pissed at him later and she could always make him buy a new one for her later…Right now, she was enjoying this too much to really care. Logan was teasing her nipples now with his fingers with one and his mouth with another.

She arched her back and held his head closer panting heavily from it all. He then moved to the other one and with one of his hands slowly against her soft skin went down the ruined nightgown and to her sex. He placed his fingers there on her sensitive area and started to gently rub her entrance down there.

Ororo gasped at the sensation. "Oh yes Logan…Like that," she managed to get out between breaths. He started to slip in a finger and went to work and then later two and then three. At three, she was writhing in pleasure and was moaning out loudly now. He could tell she was getting close, but he wanted her now.

He pulled out his fingers now wet with a slight moan of protest from Ororo as he raised her up slightly and taking the clothing off of her lower areas. She slipped out of it and he took off his boxers and she stared at his erect member. It was bigger then she had thought it would be. He smiled as her, still managing to surprise her and she wanted to lay on her back ,but he stopped her and positioned her facing away from him on her hands and knees.

'Oh Goddess…He…He doesn't want me to do anal does he?' she thought to herself.

She had tried that a few times back in Africa with a few older lovers, but it had been so long she was afraid it was going to hurt. There was also what Leland had done to her, even though she was over it, but she worried that their first time would be done that way. To her relief he placed it in the folds of her sex and gently went into her, expanding her inner walls to just the right amount.

Logan then started rocking himself back and forward and Ororo thrusted back into him, having sex form behind. She should have known that Logan would want to do it this way. It was his instincts kicking in, but she didn't mind…In fact she was in too much pleasure to mind anything.

Logan was gripping her hips as he kept thrusting himself in and out of the woman he cared so much for. She felt amazing and was glad that she had asked him for this. He learned forward grabbing her breast as he rode her, grunting and even growling. Ororo was enjoying herself, all the time she had to be calm and collected she never could let herself go, but Logan could as he was now. He was fucking her like no one had with such vigor and force that she reveled in it. Through him she could taste the freedom he had. Her moans were becoming passionate screams as she grabbed the headboards for leverage she was so close to an orgasm at the moment.

Logan could smell that she was close, but not close enough. He used on hand to rub again her clit and Ororo threw her head back as he did, crying out in pleasure. Soon his trusts were slowing down a bit and after a few more powerful and deep thrusts into he,r he finished and climaxed inside of her with a roar, biting down on her shoulder with this teeth. This sent Ororo over the edge and she climaxed right then and there, screaming out his name. She felt the teeth and knew what it meant…He marked her. He marked her as his, his mate and no one else's. She liked that idea of being only his, and she knew he would be hers as well.

After a few seconds both adults now sweaty dropped to the bed laying beside one another. Ororo was panting for breath and rolled over to Logan. "By the Goddess…" was all she managed to say rubbing her shoulder, seeing the teeth marks. They hadn't really broken the skin and it would be there the next day or so, but she didn't care.

"I thought you were one," Logan said with a grin on his face, "Because in my eyes you are a goddess."

She looked up back into his eyes, now the fire of passion out of them but there was something else there, another warmed in his eyes. She kissed him sweetly for a few seconds, and soon she was on her back again with Logan on top of her. She broke the kiss surprised by his actions and of course his hard erect manhood was poking into her thigh. "Logan you can't mean to go again?"

"Healing factor darling…" he responded as he raked his teeth against her neck.

"Oh…Goddess…" she moaned out in pleasure. She never considered how his healing factor would alter his sex drive, but she had a feeling she was going to find out…And she was sure she would enjoy to see just how much his healing factor enhanced his performances. She moaned out again as she spread her legs for him and he entered her again. It was going to be a very long night and Ororo couldn't be happier.

**-Somewhere in Michigan State-**

August had been riding her motorcycle for hours now and she needed two things. First was gas, second was a place to rest up and get a bite to eat. She visited a gas station and filled up pulling out a wad of cash to pay for the gas. Wasn't like it was her money…She actually had taken it from Selene and one of her Hellfire Accounts. Such accounts that made the Swiss Banks look like amateurs, but she knew Selene very well…Hell, she learned a lot from under her teachings that is before they had their 'falling out' as it were.

Well she had been young and ignorant of the world and hadn't known what kind of person Selene really was. Looking back on it now knowing what she knew she thought herself an idiot…But then again she had been very young. When she left Selene, she took with her a few books, items, and of course a data disk on a few things. One was a personal account that she raided for cash. It was nice to both stick it to her and have enough cash to last a lifetime…At least she hoped so.

After filling up, she headed out and not too far away she saw a biker bar, which was pretty obvious with all the bikes and a few pickup trucks. She figured it might as well go in. She was hungry and wasn't too picky. August parked her bike and placed her helmet down on the seat. The place looked okay for the most part. She had seen worse in her travels and so she went up to the front door and walked through the place. It was the typical bar and she saw it also had a kitchen in the back so she could at least get something to eat.

There were the usual waitresses and tough looking men and women, or at least those that tried to look tough. She may look like an average eighteen year old girl, but she knew she could take them all on if she wanted or needed too. They didn't know what hell was or how it could toughing someone up on the inside.

She walked up to a table and sat down glad for the rest, one of the waitresses came to see her. "You know this isn't a place for kids and you don't look like the kind of girl that would be here."

August sighed, "Look, my bike it outside and all I want is to rest up and get something to eat."

"Well as long as you can pay and you don't drink it's okay. You don't look over twenty one so don't bother with any ID that says otherwise."

August smirked. Besides, he wouldn't do that even if she wanted to. Alcohol wasn't on her mind anyways and she knew enough magic to turn tap water into that if she wanted to, but she didn't. She needed a clear head, for all she knew Selene had hunters on her case. She felt them at times…In the shadows and in the darkest of places. August ordered a simple burger and fries with a non-alcoholic drink of course.

She place was kind of loud, but not defeating at least. She dug into her food when it came, for she hadn't known just how hungry she was until then. But of course, just like it had always been with her life, something had to happen. He was nearly done her meal when a few leathered up moron with more tattoos then brains decided to give her trouble.

"Hey girly…What are you doing here all alone huh?" The one in a bandana spoke up first.

"Yeah, is the little girl trying to play biker?" atubby one with his shirt not covering his gut laughed at her. She gritted her teeth. What was it with her? All she wanted was to come in, rest, eat and she finds trouble. She swore that if she found out that Selene put a hex on her life, she'd get her back for that one too.

"Look, I just want to be left alone so leave now while you can," August told them flatly taking a drink not looking at them.

"Hey you think you can just come in here off the streets and just say what you want bitch?" a tall guy said next to her leaning down, "You know you got a pretty face…Wonder what else ya got under that jacket?"

She snorted at him, "Not in your long and impotent life will you ever find out…"

That pissed him off and he slapped the drink out of her hand spilling it on her. Okay…Now she was pissed. She had hoped to avoid it but this was too far. She threw her fist at the tall one and to the surprise of everyone he flew back as if hit by a truck into another table.

August stood up and glared at the rest of them, "Who else wants some?"

Fat boy took a swing and she ducked it and landed a solid blow to his gut. He went to his knees and pretty much stayed on the floor for the rest of the fight and some time after that holding his stomach. Then the Bandana Man hit her in the side when she wasn't looking. Now that hurt. August knew she had super strength, but her body was just as tough as anyone else's.

Well except that she was fire proof but that was related to her other power. "What's a matter honey? Did the big bad man hurt you too hard?"

August pushed off her table and glared at him, "I've had pain you couldn't even begin to imagine." She then surprised him by throwing a fireball at his feet. Her other mutation was the ability to create fire and she couldn't be harmed by fire either.

"Shit! She's a mutie!" someone yelled out but as the man was backing up she ran and jumped kicked him in the chest. He flew through the air and landed on his back on a pool table over twelve feet away. By now she saw many of the other patrons get up. Looked like mutants weren't welcomed in this place…Well hell, she needed a way to get rid of this pent up anger of hers anyway.

About fifteen minutes later, August came out of the bar. Her clothing was ragged, she was sweating, and had a bruise on her face and a slight limp, but then again she was also the ONLY person walking out of the bar or pretty much inside too.

The smart ones had stayed out of the fight, but inside among the wreckage was about over a dozen men and a few women all knocked out laying all over the place. August had to admit it was kind of fun and it worked off her meal at least. But as she heard sirens in the distance, she knew the owner called the cops she took it as a sign to leave. She got on her bike and headed off on her journey. She still had a mission to accomplish and she wasn't going to give up on it until Selene was dead.

**Sam/Tabitha**

Tabitha 'Boom Boom' Smith rolled over again as she continued to sleep well into the morning as was often her custom. With her ankle still in a cast and her movements still a bit labored, she found herself confined to her bed even more than usual. But she didn't mind all that much…It was, after all, a good excuse to get out of danger room sessions…Which if she had been hearing right, were getting increasingly difficult.

She kept on tossing in her bed, not wanting to get up and limp her way down the stairs to breakfast even though Amara offered to help her. While she was hungry…It was just too much of a hassle for her. Besides, she'd get what she needed later on when it wasn't so crowded and she didn't run the risk of bumping into somebody or stumbling about.

With another groan, Tabitha turned again onto her side…Only this time, something strange caught her senses. More like…A certain smell. She immediately recognized it as her favorite…Bacon and eggs. And as soon as she opened her eyes, she was pleasantly surprised to see full plate of it right in front of her. Add to that…Standing right at her beside with a tray in hand was her new boyfriend, Sam Guthrie with a cute smile on his face.

"Mornin' sunshine," he said with a grin as he saw her sit up in her bed.

"Hey…" she said, still noticeably groggy, "What's all this?"

"Breakfast in bed, what else?" he told her as she quickly became more aware, "Ah thought you might be hungry, so I snagged what I could."

"Aw! You're a sweety Sammy!" she told him, leaning forward and giving him a big kiss on the cheek, which made him blush profusely, "And you brought my favorite! Man, I don't even want to know how you managed to keep this away from Kurt! You know the guy has a legendary love of bacon!"

"Yeah…No kiddin'," he said with a slight chuckle as Tabby took the tray and began to tear into her meal, "It took a little effort, but thankfully Wanda's been a good distraction for him. And for some reason he was kind of out of it this mornin' anyways…Seemed like something was on his mind."

"Hmm…Hope nothing's wrong with blue," said Tabitha, knowing it usually took quite a lot to keep Kurt from being his usual self…Even if he had been noticeably different since the whole Hellfire ordeal, "But I guess it's good Wanda's keeping his spirits up."

"Oh man, you have no idea," said Sam with a laugh, "Those two have really been gettin' close. It's quite a sight."

"I'll bet…" said Tabby as she continued to take large bites of her eggs, not really caring about manners and such given that she was so hungry, "Man…It feels like I've been kept out of the loop for WAY too long. Being confined to a bed and having to walk with a stick sure doesn't leave time to keep up with the 411 here."

"Ah know," said Sam in agreement, "Things change around here so fast."

"Really now…" she said with a sneaky grin, "Care to let me in on a few tidbits?"

"Where do Ah begin?" said Sam with a laugh, "First there's that girl that attacked the mansion, X23 or somthin', well turns out she's actually staying full time."

"Ouch…You mean that same girl that single-handedly took us all out?" grimaced Tabitha as she stopped eating for a moment to take in this news.

"The one and only…" said Sam with another chuckle, "But she's cooled down a bit…Near as Ah can tell anyways. She and Logan seem to be pretty close. And Ah guess as long as she doesn't think of us as enemies…She's okay in my book, and she's got a name now. She's callin' herself Laura now."

"Always the forgiving type I see…and it's nice X23 isn't much of a name." said Tabby with a grin, once again causing the Kentucky farm boy to blush, "So what else is going on? Don't leave me hanging here!"

"Well…" said Sam, thinking back to some of the big developments that had been circulating throughout the institute, "There's also the other new guy…Jack something."

"Jack? Who's he?" asked Tabitha in a confused tone.

"Oh you know…That Slayer guy. He's the one who saved Emma and helped us beat Sinister," answered Sam.

"Ah…You mean the guy in the samurai costume," said Tabby, vaguely remembering him on the ride back, although he kept to himself the whole time. See didn't really see much of him after that actually.

"Yeah, he joined up too," said Sam, "Although he's kind of been keepin' to himself. Ah don't know that much about him…Then again, nobody does. The guy's a real mystery."

"Hmm…Sounds interesting," said Tabby with a hint of intrigue since she always enjoyed a good mystery, "You get a chance to talk to him?"

"Nah, like Ah said, he keeps to himself," said Sam, shaking his head…Although he did have to admit he was a bit curious like much of the others, but only time would tell whether or not this mysterious Jack character came out of his shell.

"Too bad…" said Tabby with a shrug as she finished up her eggs, "Although I'm no expert, it sounds like he needs a friend."

"Actually…" said Sam, those words reminding him of a little detail he had almost forgotten, "Ah hear he's been talkin' to Amara a few times."

"Amara?" said Tabitha, now suddenly more intrigued since it now involved one of her best friends, "Why her?"

"Ah'm…Not exactly sure," said Sam, who had been thinking that very same thing as well, but was no closer to an answer than Tabby, "Maybe it's the whole her bein' a princess and him bein' a warrior or somethin', but she seems to like talkin' to him and Ah guess that's good enough for me."

"I guess…" said Tabitha, still thinking about that, "Maybe I should try to talk to her later about that."

"Yeah, good idea…It feels as though she's been avoidin' us for some reason lately," added Sam.

"Yeah…I noticed that too," said Tabitha, for it was something that had been bothering her almost as much as her ankle, "Do you know if anything's bothering her?"

"Not to my knowledge," said Sam, shaking his head in response, "Ah haven't had a chance to talk to her."

"Well maybe we should both make time…" said Tabitha as she finished the last piece of bacon, "It feels as though ever since we started getting involved, I haven't had a lot of time for my friend."

"Yeah…Me too," admitted Sam, also sounding a bit remorseful of that.

There was a brief silence between the young couple. As close as they had become since that fateful mission, they could never forget Amara. She was a close friend to the both of them and if something was wrong with her, they wanted to know about it. Sure it had been hectic around the mansion with the aftermath of the mission and new recruits, but that shouldn't have an impact on their friendship.

Whether or not something was going on with Amara was unclear…But if there was, hopefully she would tell them. They were, after all, her friends. Besides…What could be so serious that it would keep her from telling them?

"Well, thanks for the breakfast Sammy," said Tabitha, giving him another kiss as a token of her appreciation, "You really are a sweety pie."

"Thanks…" he said with a smile as he took the plate and the tray, "And don't you worry, Tabby. Ah'll be right back up to keep ya company. Besides…Ah still have to tell ya about the rumors going around about Sage and Beast."

"Oh, this I HAVE to hear!" said Tabitha, feeling as though something like that was just too juicy for her NOT to know.

"Believe me…You might not believe all what people are thinkin'. Ah mean some think she's carrying his love child, others are like they're secretly dating. A few aren't sure how far they got, but the betting pool is opening up," he said with a laugh, looking forward to seeing the look on her face when he told her.

"You know I'm going to hold you to that, babe…" she said playfully, feeling lucky to have such a sweet guy to call her boyfriend.

"Ah wouldn't expect anything less from you, Tabby…" he said with a smile, finding it funny in many ways just how interesting life had become now that he was involved with this woman.

"oh and put me down for five that says they've either been knocking booty by now or at least till the end of the month too." She grinned.

**Danger Room – Sage & New Mutants**

The danger room had once again devolved into chaos in Sage's eyes as she watched what she thought would be an innocent activity for the New Mutants turn into an all out melee for which she had no control over. At one point, she tried shouting over the noise, but it seemed to be doing little, if anything, to placate the pandemonium. While she had come to expect such behavior from the younger recruits since she arrived…She had no idea it would turn into something like this. She thought that playing a few coordinated games would be good for teamwork practice…Oh how wrong she was.

She was an intelligent woman a computerized brain and a telepath…Yet she still didn't stop and consider the consequences of giving a bunch of young, mutant teenagers a bag of rubber balls and putting them together in a large area. It felt like a serious lapse on her part…A lapse she was now kicking herself for as another red ball whizzed past her face at the speed of a bullet.

"Damn it, Roberto!" she shouted, "I thought I told you…Hey! Stop that! Come on you guys, this isn't…"

However, her words fell on deaf ears as the New Mutant continued to let chaos rain in it's purest form…Dodge ball. It was simple math…Put a bunch of teenagers together in a room with a bunch of red balls and this is what happened…And yet Sage had overlooked it and was now simply trying to keep herself from getting pummeled to death.

"Face it guys!" said Roberto in his full, Sunspot form, "I'm the dodge ball master! I got the power of the sun on my side!"

"Oh really…" said Bobby with a mischievous grin, who was on the same side as Jubilee and Ray, "Guys…You know the rules! He who boasts becomes the target!"

"Ah yes…An ancient Chinese proverb if I ever heard one!" said Jubilee playfully as she held two red balls in hand.

"Proverb or not…You know what this means…" said Ray as all eyes were now on Roberto.

"DOGPILE!" they all shouted at once as they began pegging the overconfident Brazilian mutant, who tried flying to get out of the way, but it did him little help as he took one right to the face.

"Bulls eye!" said Bobby in triumph.

"Ugh…Guys, you were supposed to cover me!" said Roberto to Jamie and Rhane, who were on his team.

"Hey, don't blame us for your ego," said Jamie in his defense.

"Yeah, ye were asking for it," said Rhane with a grin.

"Of course you know…This means war," said Roberto as he picked up a few stray balls and took aim.

"Oh shit! Here we go again!" said Bobby as he, Jubilee, and Ray began to scramble.

Even despite the chaos, Sage tried to step in.

"Okay guys…This really has gone on long enough!" she told them as Bobby tried to take cover behind her, "We should really get back to…"

Suddenly, she was cut off in mid sentence by the sudden impact of one of Roberto's throws which hit her squarely in the gut at high speeds. Immediately, she fell to the ground and upon seeing this…The six mutants froze. Roberto powered down as everybody crowded around her…Now overcome with a new level of nervousness that seemed to wash over the carefree playfulness that had dominated. It was one thing to just goof around…But it was something else when it sent a teacher falling to the ground.

"Oh man…" said Jamie as he and the others crowded around her anxiously, "Are you okay Ms. Sage?"

"Jeez, way to go Roberto!" said Bobby.

"Hey! You were the one hiding behind her man!" argued Roberto.

"And you're the one who threw the ball!" shot Jubilee in response.

"Come on guys!" said Ray, "Let's not finger point here, we just have to…"

But before he could finish…Ray was once again cut off by the rather ominous groan of the former SHIELD agent as she returned to her feet. Everybody took a step back as they nervously watched the look on her face change to an inexplicably ominous form. They weren't quite sure what to make of it…But once she was up, something came over her that nearly took scared them all to death.

"You kids have just awakened a sleeping giant…" she said in a low tone with a strange, ominous grin, "You just hit a former SHIELD agent."

Then, as she finally caught her breath, she picked up a couple of the red balls and held them ominously in her hand as she looked back at the bewildered new mutants with a look that would have disturbed most anybody who knew her.

"So you kids like dodge ball…Fine…We'll play dodge ball," she said with a grin, "Only with one rule…There are none!"

"Oh man! RUN!" yelled Roberto as they all scrambled.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" said Sage, simply letting herself go in a way she hadn't been able to for so long, with a smile on her face.

"Ye just had to get her all riled up, didn't ye Roberto?" said Rahne, who narrowly avoided being hit.

Sage's laughter soon filled the room as she began to let loose, letting the chaos of the game take over as she and the New Mutants waged an all out dodge ball war. It felt as though she was a child again…Laughing and playing as though all the twisted complications from her crazy, complicated life didn't even matter. She had to admit…It felt good…It felt really good. She needed this…After all the insanity she had been a part of for so long, she definitely needed this and simply let the fun overtake her as the New Mutants finally got a taste of the kind of skills a former SHIELD agent was capable of.

And while none of them knew it, Hank had been watching the whole thing from above and upon hearing her laughter echo throughout the room, he couldn't help but smile. There was so much joy in her expression as she let loose and frolicked about in her own childish ways that it was like music to his ears. And no matter how chaotic things seemed to get…Seeing the playful expression on the face of the woman who had become so close to his heart was just a joy that no words could describe. And for Hank McCoy…It was only further evidence that his life was now a whole lot more interesting now that he had this beautiful woman by his side.

**-Bayville Mall-**

It was later in the day and after that DR session Ray and Roberto were just walking through the mall looking for something to do. Lately, it seemed everyone was paired up and they were the only singles boys left. It was kind of frustrating at times and Roberto suggested that they hit the mall to see if they could pick up on any girls. Ray wondered if Amara would like to come, but lately some of them had noticed she seemed a bit more reserved lately.

No one knew why but he guessed she was just like them, slightly depressed at all the couples. Sure Ray thought she was cute, but she wasn't the kind of girl he was looking for. So here they were just cruising the mall. It had been years since the whole mutant thing and even though there were still people that gave them a hard time, it wasn't as bad as it had been when mutants were exposed to the world.

"Man I think I got a few bruises from DR…Who knew that Sage could throw that hard?" Ray muttered rubbing his side.

"I know, plus who the hell ever saw someone tag three people with a single shot before?" Roberto asked him, remembering how Sage had thrown one ball that nailed Amara in the back, pounced off Rahne skipped, and hit Jamie in the leg causing him to multiply.

"Come on that, couldn't have been on purpose."

Roberto wondered about that, "Don't know…Her brain is like a computer right? Who's to say she isn't that accurate with that kind of brain."

"Whoa…" Ray said at the moment.

"Dude it's not that big a deal."

"What? No look man," Ray pointed to what he was looking at.

There by a music story he saw them, a pair of identical twin girls. They were about 5'3 so a little on the short side, but then again so was Kitty. They had very long blond hair that went down their backs and one was in a purple T-shirt and other who wore glasses was in green. They seemed to be arguing over a certain CD, mainly which band was better.

"Oh man…Good eyes man," Roberto said with a smile, "So…What do you say? Give it a shot?"

Ray just shrugged, "Couldn't hurt…Pair of cute twins I say we at least give it a shot. But if you don't mind, I think I'll try my luck with the one without the glasses."

Roberto just shrugged, "Fine with me man, personally I like the one with them."

he two teens walked up to the blondes and were close enough to hear them out.

"Come on Kali, I just want one more CD," the one with glasses asked her twin.

Kali rolled her eyes, "We've been in there long enough. I wanted to go and get a new shirt and at this rate you'll be in there all day, Kelsey."

"Oh come on, that's a bit of an exaggeration and you know it. I'm just trying to find this one CD, but it's been sold out and this is the last store that might have it."

"Why do you want it so bad? I thought you had that CD," Kali crossed her arms and asked her.

"I…Lost it…" Kelsey said whispering. She had lost it on the bus and before she knew she had it was long gone by the time she got home.

"Fine, but this is the last story okay?" Kali sighed.

"Thanks sis," Kelsey smiled at her then noticed the two boys walking over to them. They were both fairly tall and one had this unique blonde-orange hair style and the other looked Brazilian. They both looked familiar to her. Quickly, she leaned over to her sister, "Hey don't those two look familiar?"

Kali looked and thought about. Then it hit her…They were a couple of those mutants that went to Bayville High. Although she and her sister when to the other high school on the other side of town, they had heard about them and few friends once pointed them out. Although she and her sister didn't see what the big deal was with mutants anyway.

"Hey, you girls here alone?" Roberto asked them.

"What he means is are you two single or mind hanging out with a couple of boys," Ray said to make sure that Roberto's line didn't sound too negative on them. Roberto gave Ray a small dirty look.

"No we're here along and single," Kelsey said with a slight smirk on her face.

"Hey I got to ask…Are you two mutants?" Kali asked them, she had to make sure she was right.

The boys faces fell, "Uh…Yeah we are." Ray sighed.

"Hey that's nothing to be ashamed of," Kelsey said to them.

Kali nodded, "Yeah, we're not like most people. We don't mind at all."

"Really?" Roberto was pretty much surprised by this. He smiled at Kelsey and noticed that while Kali had blue eyes one of Kelsey's was green. He thought it gave her a nice unique look. "Man, I have to say this is refreshing. I mean, it's not often we meet a pair of beautiful girls that are open minded."

Both girls blushed and giggled a bit. Ray smiled and moved up next to Kali, "So…You girls want to hang out?"

"Well…my sister needs to find a CD and I need to shop for a new shirt," Kali told him and smiled at him.

Ray shrugged, "Hey I don't mind. What about you Roberto?"

He just grinned at them, "Being in the company of two good looking ladies? What's not to like?" Both twins smiled at the compliment.

"Well then, I'm Kali and this is Kelsey." Kali introduced them.

"I'm Ray and that's Roberto." Ray introduced them.

Kali then took Ray's arm in hers, "You can keep Kelsey company while she looks for her CD and Ray here can keep me company while I get my new shirt."

Kelsey took Roberto's arm as well, "Cool, meet you in the food court in an hour?"

"Yeah, same place?"

"By the Chinese place," the Twin nodded.

Ray and Roberto gave each other grins as the girls led them off in different directions they would compare notes on the girls later but so far they both seemed to be nice girls. It was a nice change to finally meet two human girls that would accept them for what they were and they both wondered how this would all turn out. But at the moment…This was becoming a very nice day for them both.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 58: AS TIME MOVES ON**


	58. As Time Moves On

ViciousAssassin: Yeah, they were human. I think his healing factor just makes him have lots of stamina. She'll meet the X-Men later but I don't want to spoil things too much. I don't think there will be an Amara/Tabitha/Sam moment but she will get over her feelings for them.

Mark C: Yep it was about time for that Ororo/Logan scene in my book. Don't worry the Amara thing will be resolved, and true, I can see her making a bet. We also thought it was time Sage got more involved with the kids. You'll see more about August late and you bet it will be on heck of a meeting with her.

TheUnknown325: E-mail addresses and web addresses don't show up in reviews so I didn't get it. I wish you would put up your e-mail or at least allow non-signed reviews. Right the end of the world is the last major part in this. Glad you liked the Sage part it was nice to see her with the kids I think.

KaliAnn: Thanks that's what I was going with the Logan/Ororo scene. You can thank R-Man for August it's his OC, I'm really glad that you liked how I did you and your sister I was worried about that.

Sean Malloy-1: No, that sword that August read wasn't Slayer's. There will be an epilogue in this that takes place nineteen years later so yeah lots of married couples by then. No plans in this fic to hook Laura up with someone.

Aaron: This chapter skips a few months so no on the Laura thing. Personally I could have made the bar fight bigger but I was getting tired of writing it. Amara will talk to them but not confess her feelings.

KSimonT-X: I got August from The Uncanny R-Man. She's also in my Exiles fic and in R-Man's New Mutants fic. Well I figured to give Ray and Roberto someone, they were kind of left out.

GothikStrawberry: lol, glad you liked that love scene so much. I wanted Ray and Roberto to find some kind of companionship at least. Well Sage was just letting lose, I mean she can't be all pent up all the time and we want to show her more human side in this fic.

Jenskott: The area where Storm lived and Black Panther are two separate areas. Glad you enjoyed the sage bit there and yeah Sam would be an early riser. No the girls won't steal the spotlight trust me on that I just wanted to do something for a couple of friends.

The Uncanny R-Man: Well, Laura was 14 in the show and this takes place a year after. Yep you should have know Logan would be an animal in bed lol. Thanks for the hint on August I wasn't sure how well I was doing her cause I haven't seen you write about her in a long time. Amara will get over it trust me and yeah I love bacon too lol.

Silver Warrior: I said so in an author's note, Slayer is 26.

Thanks to: X00001, simba317, KelseyAlicia

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 58: AS TIME MOVES ON**

It had been a few months for the mutants of the Xavier Institute and things were slowly getting back to normal for them as they started to enjoy the summer months. So far, they had no real trouble even though they still kept up with the training and stayed aware of any dangers, they still have time to heal and have fun.

Rogue's hair had finally grown back and she had been doing well emotionally as well. The therapy that she and the others continued to have was one of the reasons, but over time she also managed to get closer to Gambit, who helped her a lot as well as all her other friends. Wanda and Kurt were getting much closer and lately, they spent the night with each other, although they only used each other for comfort and nothing else. Kurt was still working up the nerve to try and see if he could take their relationship further, but he wanted it all to be just right for her.

Scott continued to talk with his brother and after a month, he took a week to visit him. Jean went with him of course and they met Alex's girlfriend Lorna. The couple had a nice time together with Lorna and Jean getting along just fine…In fact, Lorna was glad to meet her boyfriend's brother and to meet other mutants like herself. It had been a great time for them and Scott felt better then he had in a long time after that short visit with his bother and his foster parents. They even didn't mind that Scott and Jean shared a room during their stay.

Kitty was also enjoying her time posing for her boyfriend. His paintings were breath taking and there was one he gave to her as a present. She hung it in her room and she loved her relationship with him. Her parents had also made it clear that they wanted to meet this boy, but she wanted to make sure things were okay here first. After what happened, she wanted to make sure the Hellfire Club wasn't going to strike at her again. However, that didn't stop her from having a good time. She even doubled with a few couples like with Rogue and Remy. She even stayed up half the night once just talking to Rogue about it with her.

Vincent had taken Emma out for her birthday with a candle dinner on the roof of the mansion. He also set up music for them to dance too. At one point, he even asked her to stand on his feet and he levitated them into the air to continue on dancing. She had never been with anyone that was such a romantic before and to tell the truth, it was very refreshing. For his birthday a month later, she returned the favor. They also had pretty much decided that since they spent so much time in each other's room, they should just share one. So since a week ago, they had been living in the same room and both couldn't be happier.

Jamie and Rahne were the resident 'cute' couple. Being the two youngest, they were teased a bit by the older ones, but not that much since everyone was pretty much dating. Jamie did his best to put what he learned from the older boys to his first real relationship. So far Rahne liked the attention he gave to her and his thoughtfulness.

Warren and Betsy were still the same couple, but were getting along with the students more now. Especially in the classrooms, even though it was summer, they wanted to make sure that the kids continued to learn things that would help them in the future.

Logan and Ororo were also quite the item now and even went out with Hank and Sage a few times. Logan even seemed to have lighted up, if only a little since he and Ororo had taken their relationship to the next level. Although the strange weather they had from time to time was sure indication of when Logan and Ororo were alone and enjoying their special time together

Laura and Logan were still growing and learning together and developed a pretty close bond. He was helping her with controlling her anger and Ororo helped her out as well, especially with the more female problems. Ororo had to take her shopping since Logan knew next to nothing about what a girl might like and of course Ororo had to show her female underwear as well as any feminine products she would need and how to use them. Logan nearly had a heart attack when Laura asked him how to use a tampon.

At the moment, Amara for her part was watching Sam and Tabitha play on the grass with a Frisbee. Sam had just tackled Tabby and the two were now in a tickle war. She watched them and for over a month she had avoided them as she got her head together. There was no way she could tell them the truth, for it would be too hard for her to say anything. But in the last month, she had forced herself to be with them more since she was being too suspicious and she had to get over her feelings for them sooner or later.

She had talked with that Slayer guy a few times to help clear her head and the man gave some pretty good advice even though he couldn't really relate to such a dilemma. And as she looked at them, watching as they laughed and played together, she had to be happy for them. She had waited too long in a ways and it was her own fault. She accepted that now and they really were happy together. Maybe it was for the best that they had ended up together anyway. She had enough of being sad and depressed, although at the moment she was the only single person there. Well there was still X23, but she wasn't sure she counted since that girl was new to the world.

But Amara thought she should get out of her rut and return to the world in a way. It was time for her to stop feeling sorry for herself and try to find happiness in her life again. Slayer had told her that she couldn't move forward without letting go of the burden of your past. But for some reason, he looked kind of sad while saying that. She got the feelings he had some kind of painful past, but she didn't pry.

She saw Sam and Tabitha see her and Tabitha waved to her. Amara decided to wave back and to join with them. She still cared for both of them but she wasn't going to lose them either, she still wanted to be friends with them at the very least. She may or may not tell them that she had a crush on both at the same time. That was up for the future, right now she just wanted to enjoy the day with her friends.

"Hey guys, room for one more?" she asked them both.

"Yeah, sure thing Mara," Tabitha said putting an arm around her best friend, "The more the merrier, right Sammy?"

"You got it Tabby," Sam said smiling. Amara couldn't help but smiled as well, for she may not have one of their hearts ,but having two friends like this might just be as good.

**-By the Pool-**

The older girls were out sunning themselves in the warm, pristine weather out near the pool. The summer was ending and that meant back to school for a few of them. Emma, however, was taking 'time off' as she said from school wanting to enjoy life a bit more before that and she talked Vince into being with her for it too. At the moment, she was sunning herself in a tiny white bikini with shades on.

"Pity we can't have weather like this more often," she sighed.

"True, it's sure better then what we get in England," Betsy was next to her in her a purple one that was just as revealing although in a different style. She and Warren had planned to take classes at the same college as Jean and Scott this year. They were both getting a minor in business, but she was going to major in fashion. She always did love world of high end clothes and she had even been a model at one point in her early teens. Warren, however, wasn't sure what he was going to major in though.

"True, but then again I kind of like the snow," Wanda admitted. She was on her stomach in a red one-piece since she wasn't as comfortable with showing her body off like the other girls were. "I'm just glad to get my GED. Anything that happens after that I can wing."

"Not goin' ta college with Kurt?" Rogue asked next to her in a green one-piece. Over the last few months she had come out of her shell a bit and was a bit more open. Her hair was back to normal and lately she and Wanda were getting closer. Mainly because Rogue found out they had a lot more in common then she had previously thought and they got along pretty easily.

"I don't know…Being in a nut house for your entire life doesn't make you think much about the future," Wanda sighed, "I mean, I had nothing to look forward too and now…Well now I do…I just want to enjoy my new life at the moment."

"I think we can understand that," Jean said from down the way a bit, laying in her yellow two piece on her back. "I'm still nervous about going back to college…I mean, I haven't been back there sinceWsince I was kidnapped."

Jean wasn't looking forward to walking by that spot where they had been attacked by the cyborgs. It seemed like a lifetime ago, but it was all so fresh in her mind. She had never been so helpless and when she had thought Scott had been killed, it had been truly horrifying. Rogue could nod in sympathy for Jean, for she still got chills walking by the spot she had been taken and Gambit was stabbed.

"At least you guys are out of high school," Kitty muttered, wearing a new pink two piece that Emma insisted that she got. The top wasn't as flattering as the other girls, but looking at the others only made her sigh inside. She was eighteen now and in her last year of high school, but she was still the shortest girl on the X-Men team and still hadn't 'filled out' as well as the others.

"Well it's you last year Kitty," Rogue said to her, although she was glad that her studying in the summer and taking those final tests she passed. It was a good thing Xavier had pull a few strings to give them the ability to make up what they missed in the summer.

"I know," Kitty wined a little, "It's just that I'll be the only one there. Like sure, the New Mutants will be there, but none of you gals will be."

"You'll live," Emma smirked, "Piotr is taking art at the local college and you'll know he'll be here for you." Kitty simply sighed and nodded upon hearing that. "Speaking of taking care…You two have seemed awfully close lately," Emma smirked.

Betsy smiled and went with it, "Yeah, have you two gone all the way yet?"

Kitty just blushed bright red. "Uh…Well…No…Not yet anyway…" she said shyly to the older girls.

"Don't worry Kitty, there's not rush," Jean told her younger girl.

"I know, but lately…I've been…Thinking about it," she admitted, "But I just want it to be right…Well that and I'm kind of nervous. I mean…What if I'm not good enough for him?"

Emma and Betsy laughed and even Jean smirked. "Trust us luv, it doesn't take much for a man," Psylocke told her, "If anything, you should be more worried if he can't do it well."

"I think he would," Wanda said surprising everyone and got a strange look from Rogue, "I just mean he's all Mr. Niceguy all the time I bet he'll be very…What's the word I'm looking for?"

"Gentle…Pleasing…Tentative?" Emma asked her.

"Yeah that's it."

"True, I can see that," Emma nodded, "Vincent can be the same way. He only roughs it up when I want it to be a bit more…Exciting." She grinned at a few of the memories.

"God Emma," Jean laughed, "Don't you ever keep anything to yourself?"

The blonde telepath raised up her sunglasses and looked at Jean with a smile, "Why should I? I'm in love with a man that is the best lover I ever had. He's got one hell of a body and isn't afraid to experiment."

"Experiment?" Kitty asked, not sure if she wanted to know, but then again with all these girls she may pick up a few tips that she may want to know for that special time she chose to be with Piotr.

"Well…You know…Positions, intensity, and even a few games here and there…" Emma said to her.

"Yeah me and Warren like to do that too…Even a little role playing to spice things up," Betsy grinned at some of their more inventive games. Thankfully, though, she made sure that her room was soundproof now since she didn't want Rahne to get anything else from that.

"And…That works?" Kitty asked them.

"Yeah it does," Jean smiled a little and then noticed Rogue, "Rogue…If you don't want us to talk about this…"

The Goth sighed. She had been listening and of course she hadn't said anything through all of this. She had the hardest time with intimate details even before the Hellfire Club. "Go on. The Professor says that Ah need to talk about things…So go ahead, but don't expect meh to join in."

"That's understandable," Wanda told her looking at her eyes and the two shared a small look of understanding between them. They both knew how hard it was to live with what they both had gone through.

"Yeah…Although Vincent and I do make love and sex…I also just need him there beside me at night," Emma leaned back looking up into the sky, "There's no greater feeling then to just have him there gently stroking my back or hair, hearing his heart beat, and just feeling him there next to me."

"Yeah I know…Without Scott there next to me I don't think I could have done as well." Jean agreed.

Rogue had been wondering about what it was like…To have someone she loved next to her all night and who would be there for you as well. "Is it really that great?"

"Yeah it is…Why? Is there a certain Cajun that you want to snuggle up to at night?" Emma grinned at her. Rogue just blushed and turned away.

"Hey Rogue, I think that is so cool! I think you should go for it." This came from Kitty, which was a bit surprising and noticing all the looks she blushed a bit, "Well…When we got back from Sinister, me and Peter fell asleep together on my bed and…It was really nice."

Rogue considered that for a moment. She was always so alone at night in her room. Although a few times when she had trouble sleeping, she just walked around a bit to clear her head. One time Kurt was doing just the same and, although he had to be careful not to wake Wanda.

The two siblings had spent part of the night just staying up talking and had slept on the couch together. She had to admit if having Kurt, her own brother, being there to lend his love and support she wondered what Remy would be like. So far their relationship hadn't gone past the kissing phase.

"But there's like one thing I have to know…" Kitty was nervous about this part, "See…I'm on the pill and all but…Does it really hurt? You know…The first time?"

A few of the women didn't know how to answer that, "I don't think I'm the one to ask on that one," Emma said in her neutral tone. Wanda and Rogue nodded their heads at that since all three women had their first times from violence and couldn't compare with the first time with someone you loved.

"Well it can," Betsy told the small brunette, "But it's not that bad if the boy knows what he's doing. I mean, my first time was okay. Unfortunately, my next boyfriend was just awful…I mean, I didn't get off once."

"That bad huh?" Jean asked her.

"Yeah…So was Scott your first?" the purple haired woman asked.

"Yes and I'm glad. He at least makes an effort to give me pleasure and boy does he know how!" Jean laughed and blushed a bit, "But I'm glad I waited for the right man."

Rogue had an evil smirk on her face, "Yeah, good thing that ya didn't go all the way with Duncan, right?"

"Oh god, I don't even want to think about that," Jean placed a hand on her forehead, "Well…Not that he didn't try. That was one of the biggest mistakes of my life and I wish I could just erase all those times I went out with that jerk. But don't worry Kitty, I'm sure Piotr will be very gentle and just be sure that you're ready you don't have to rush into it."

"Yeah…Thanks, it's just that well…I really do love him and I've known him all this time and I've never had a relationship go this well. Lance and I just argued way too much, but with him, he's so understanding and compassionate." She sighed to herself, thinking back to all the good times she had with him.

"Speaking of getting laid," Betsy said with a grin, "Anyone else notice how Logan, Hank, Ororo, and Sage are smiling a bit more?"

"Oh god, I thought I was the only one who noticed that," Wanda said with a laugh, "Man I swear…When I see Logan with that smile it's kind of creepy."

"Yeah, I thought he like planning an even worse Danger Room session and waiting to spring it on us," Kitty laughed, "Everyone was on edge that day wondering why he was smiling."

"Yeah, but I saw Ororo smiling and singing to herself," Jean had been in the kitchen at lunch seeing Ororo walk in with just a robe on looking like she had just got up a few months back.

"Yeah, I was there too darling," Emma grinned, "And boy was she walking funny. And was it me, or did you notice that bite mark she had on her shoulder?"

"No I didn't!" Jean was surprised that Logan would have bit Ororo.

"Oh yeah, but I can see it. You know his animal side and all. I think he just marked her or something," Emma smiled, "I would try the same with Vincent, but his skin is too tough to leave any love marks." Although at the moment the girls saw a hickey on the blonde's neck and knew that even if she couldn't, he apparently could.

Wanda however was curious about something, "Tell me, have you two ever tried it in your diamond form? I mean it's pretty tough right?"

"Oh yeah, it is. And we tried once…But it didn't work out. I could feel the pressure against my body, but that's it…No warmth or softness of his skin or anything so we stopped. It was a pity too cause I know he constantly worried about hurting me with his strength so he has to be careful the entire time."

"Man that sucks," Wanda muttered, "I mean having to constantly control yourself…But then again I can understand that…I still have trouble with my own powers now and then."

"Oh God tell meh you're not going to say ya slept with Kurt at the mansion and your powers went nuts," Rogue groaned, "If Ah hear about mah brother's sex life Ah'll want to go back into that coma Ah was in."

"No we haven't had sex here Rogue, you're safe," she said, rolling her eyes although it wasn't a complete lie since she and Kurt had sex only once. Although now that she looked back on it…They did have their powers locked away. That made her wonder…What if she and Kurt finally took the next step and her powers went nuts? That was something she would have to think about. "Hey, does anyone got the time?"

Jean looked at her watch on the ground next to her, "2:10pm, why?"

"Crap, I'm supposed to meet Kurt in five minutes," Wanda muttered and got up and gathered her stuff.

Emma smiled and got up to turn over, but felt a slight headache hit her. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes, but Betsy seemed to noticed this, "Headache luv?"

"Yeah…You know just one of the 'joys' of being a telepath," Emma sighed.

Jean thought it was a bit odd, "Emma you've been getting headaches a lot lately, haven't you?"

"Only a few, but I just want to rest up. We got that DR session later today and I want to be ready for it," Emma laid down on the ground. She had been tired a bit more lately then usual and she would need her rest.

"Man you really need to slow down with the marathon sex then if it's tiring you out." Betsy laughed.

"Yeah, like you and Warren live the life of monks," she retorted back.

Jean smiled, "She's got you there." Betsy just went back to sunning herself not commenting on that last remark.

**Kurt/Wanda**

With life once again feeling normal for the institute, Kurt and Wanda found themselves taking yet another leisurely walk through the serene wooded areas surrounding the mansion later that day. This was the first time they had been back to these parts since they were abducted during a situation not at all dissimilar to this one. But they didn't want the past to affect them at the moment…For it had already done so much to them that all they wanted to do was just share a moment together in peace.

The weather was crisp, clear, and utterly perfect. Wanda had her arm linked with that of her boyfriend, feeling so content despite all the insanity that seemed to plague both their lives. And after everything she had been through, she felt so lucky to have a man like Kurt in her life. It was the first time she felt as though she had someone who truly loved her and who she loved in return. And after having shared so many profound moments together from their first encounter with the Hellfire Club to their experience with Sinister, she could honestly say she never felt so close to anybody before in her life.

For Kurt, it was equally comforting to have a moment like this with the woman who had so captured his heart. And especially with Mystique now coming back into his life, he needed her now more than ever. They had both endured so much pain from dealing with their mutant powers, to dealing with a difficult family life, to the horrors of rape. Now, as he looked back on how much this woman had come to mean to him…Kurt Wagner felt as though he truly had found the one for him. This was a woman he could see himself with forever…Wanda Maximoff was the girl for him. And through moments like this…Such feelings were all the more vindicated as they simply savored the peace and serenity of their surroundings.

"Amazing isn't it?" Wanda found herself saying, breaking the silence between them.

"Vhat is?" asked Kurt as they both stopped briefly near a shaded spot.

"You know…How far we've come from where we were before all the craziness took place to where we are now…" mused Wanda, maintaining her firm grip on her boyfriend's shoulder, "So much has changed…Hell, everything has changed on some level."

"I vouldn't argue that," said Kurt with a slight smile, "For better and for worse, it has been pretty crazy for us all since…Well, you know."

Thoughts of the horrible memories associated with each trying ordeal once again ran through their minds. It made them both shutter and tense in many ways, but nevertheless…They still made it through. And in the end, it was through such horrors that they had come together.

"So how have you been holding up?" asked Wanda, noticing the slight shift in his expression.

"I…I'm getting there," answered Kurt, managing a smile, "As bad as so many of those memories are…There were still a few good ones that help me make it through. Things like…How you vere there for me vhen Rogue vas missing…How you vere there for me after vhat Selene did to me…And of course…That night ve shared together vhen ve vere both captured by Sinister."

The mention of that last one made her blush, for it was also a memory she treasured even though it was during such a hard and difficult time. The memory of when they first made love…The memory of that profound experience when closeness and intimacy knew no bounds…It hung so freshly in both their minds. The feeling of their warm skin…The blissful sensations…And all the powerful emotions that were put into that one act had come to mean so many things to them and even with their morbid memories of the past…It was something worth hanging onto.

"Yeah…I still think of that too," she told him as she tightened her hold on his arm, "Do you think we'll be able to manage more like that in the future?"

"I'm sure ve vill…" said Kurt confidently, "I know there are still things ve both have to vork through…But I know that vhen the time is right, ve'll find our moment. I just…I vant it to be perfect for the both of us…I vant it to be for all the right reasons."

"Aw…That's really sweet of you Kurt," said Wanda with a warm smile, once again thanking whatever higher force was out there for giving her such a wonderful man to share her heart with, "And I know our time will come. It's just that…Our lives are so messed up that it's hard to really contemplate what's going to happen next."

"Tell me about it…" he said in an exasperated tone, "It's like…Everything around here can change in the span of an instant. The vorld could be so clear one moment…Then so different the next…"

As Wanda saw the shift in his expression…She had a pretty good idea what he was referring to. Hell, she had noticed how much it had been bothering him for the past few days now. Ever since he told her about Mystique coming back, both he and Rogue had been noticeably conflicted…But as always, she wanted to be there for him even when the things were clearly so overwhelming.

"Still thinking about Mystique, huh?" she said, earning her a slight laugh from Kurt.

"Am I really that obvious?" said Kurt, managing a slight smile from that.

"Well…To be fair, you do a pretty lousy job of hiding it," she said, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Can't say it surprises me…" said Kurt as his gaze once again shifted back towards the trees, "It's just that…After all this time, I came to accept the fact that Mystique vas never going to be the mother Rogue and I vanted. But…After seeing her again…And after seeing vhat true evil is vith Selene…I just…I feel as though there just might be something ve can salvage. Part of me still doesn't vant to trust her…But after seeing her again, it's just been so different. And even after everything she's done…She's still my mother…And if there's a chance ve can put the past behind us for the sake of the future…I don't vant to squander it."

Upon saying those words, Kurt found himself sinking into Wanda's ready embrace, for she knew he needed someone to lean on with an issue like this. And after having dealt with the knowledge of Magneto being her father her whole life, she knew exactly what he was going through. It was one of the reasons why she was willing to open up to him in a way she probably wouldn't have felt comfortable with around anybody else. And even though this was still clearly difficult for him…There was still reason to be hopeful and Wanda didn't want him to forget that.

"I know it's hard…Trying to put the past behind you…Believe me I know," said Wanda as she smiled back at the conflicted young man before her, "But you should feel lucky in many ways Kurt…I mean, your mother is actually trying to make up for everything she did for both you and Rogue. She's actually making an attempt to be the kind of parent that she hasn't been all these years…Which is more than I can say for my father."

"But I just can't help but think…" mused Kurt once again, "Vhat vould happen if ve vere a family? Vhat vould happen if Mystique vas a part of my life and Rogue's? How complicated vould that make everything? And how vould that change things?"

"Well for one…You'd have your mother," said Wanda, thinking it was probably best to remind him of the simplest things rather than dwell on all the complications, "And mistakes aside, as long as you're both willing to try, I can't see how it wouldn't help you both. Because keep in mind…You need your mother and your mother needs you. That's what links the both of you…That's the common thing that binds you. Remember that, and I know it'll all work out for the better…"

Kurt thought about that for a moment and it truly made sense. After all the complications Mystique had caused him and Rogue, it was easy to think in a linear manner without actually considering how their mother truly fit into all this. After seeing her again…It was clear that despite all the bitterness she held for the world, she still had a heart and she still loved them as her children. It was only a matter of loving her as their mother…And the more he looked back on it, the more hopeful things between them seemed.

Looking back at Wanda, Kurt couldn't help but smile…For her words really did the trick. It was uncanny how great an impact she had on him…But it was one that he didn't want to live without. Now more than ever…He was sure that this girl was the one. This was the woman who he wanted to be with now and forever. And even in a world of unmitigated complications…Simply having her by his side made it all worth it in the end.

"Thanks liebe…" he told her with a sincere gratefulness in his tone, "I'll remember that…"

"Hey, what are girlfriend's for?" she said with a smile as she found herself pulling him into another tight embrace.

"You're something…You know that?" smiled Kurt in response, "You are the most amazing voman in the vorld…And I couldn't think of a better person to fall in love vith."

Feeling so warmed by his words, Wanda actually felt tears form in her eyes…For hearing that coming from the man that had made such a difference in her otherwise bleak life made all the struggles seem insignificant. For right here in her arms…She had what truly mattered most.

"I love you too, Kurt…" she said to him as they found their faces drifting closer and closer, "And don't you ever forget…I'll always be there for you…Even when the world seems too crazy to even contemplate…I'll always…Be there."

And with that thought in mind, Kurt Wagner and Wanda Maximoff met in a deep kiss…Remembering through this moment just how far they had come…And how far they had yet to go.

**Danger Room – Slayer & the X-men**

Later on that afternoon, the X-men regulars all met in the danger room for what they thought was going to be a normal session. Now that things were reaching a greater sense of normalcy, they could all begin to get back into their old routine and stay sharp for whatever threat reared it's ugly head next. Even after the defeat of Sinister, they didn't forget that the world was still wrought with darkness and they had to be prepared to face it. And with enemies like Hellfire, they knew they had to be strong if they were going to stand against them should they emerge once again and try to inflict their evil upon the world.

In the central area of the danger room, everybody gathered around for the pre-session briefing. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Vincent, Emma, Gambit, Piotr, Rogue, Betsy, Warren, and Wanda were all present and in full uniform. And in addition, Laura had also chosen to join them since her skills were already seen as being on par with the regulars…Hell, she took many of them all down single handedly at one point, and it would definitely be interesting to see what she brought to the team.

"Okay Professor, I think we're ready," said Scott as he up towards the observation deck where Xavier, Logan, Ororo, Hank, and Sage at the control console looking back down upon their students.

"Good, then let us begin…" said Xavier, who, along with the others, was interested to see how this new 'arrangement' would work, "Now I know you all came here expecting to run the usual training programs…But I feel that given our recent encounters, a slight change in our curriculum is necessary."

"What do you mean, Professor?" asked Jean, curiously.

"What I mean is…This session is going to be a bit different," he said somewhat ominously, evoking a certain amount of concern in the team. However, he was quick to reassure them as he gave the order to let this little experiment in training begin. "Now I know it's a bit unorthodox…But I sincerely think this will help us all. Okay now…You can come out…"

As soon as Xavier said those words, a familiar purple mist formed before them and a lone figure took shape right before their eyes…A figure they had all come to recognize even though he was still an enigma in so many ways. And as soon as the mist cleared…Jack 'Slayer' Robinson stood before them in full armor with an amused grin as he took in their reactions.

"Hey guys…Say hello to your new combat instructor," he said, sounding as though he had been waiting for this for some time.

"You?" said Warren, "You're the one who's going to teach us how to fight from now on?"

"You bet," affirmed Jack as all eyes were now on him, "As long as I'm here, I might as well make myself useful. And since I know a thing or two about fighting, I figured…What the hell."

Those words got Vincent to smile, for he knew where he got them from, but nevertheless, they all stayed silent. Jack Robinson was still a relative unknown to many of them. Few had even gotten a chance to speak with them even thought he had helped save them against Sinister. This was mainly because of the young man's strongly introverted nature, but after having talked with others like Vincent, Amara, and Laura he was finally beginning to feel more comfortable with these new surroundings. And after suggesting this to the Professor, he hoped that maybe he could open up more as an teacher than just some lost soul who lived in the shadows.

"Now first things first…" began the mutant warrior as he looked over each one of his new pupils, using his all seeing eye to see just what he had to work with, "Even though Sinister is gone and Selene has disappeared again…There is still a great and powerful darkness looming over the horizon. I can still see it even now as we all stand here in this very room. And even though your last two challenges were of the utmost difficulty both physically, mentally, and spiritually…They both pale in comparison to what I can see. And believe it or not, it's a lot closer than you think…And it's for that reason why I'm going to prepare you this time. Because trust me…You'll be needing it."

His ominous words didn't sit well with many…Especially those like Kurt, Vincent, Emma, and Rogue who had been hurt by Selene personally. The knowledge that she was still out there planning something even more heinous than before was enough to make their skin crawl…But that's exactly what Slayer hoped to help with since the coming challenges were shaping up to be more than even he could have ever imagined.

"But…Just what is this darkness you keep talking about?" asked Vincent.

"And what does it have to do with the Hellfire club?" asked Jean.

"I'm sorry…But I can't tell you now because I still don't know," conceded Jack, "Eventually, all will be revealed. And in the meantime…All we can do is prepare. And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"So you're gonna teach us how to fight against whatever dis darkness shit is?" said Gambit, not sure what to make of this mysterious man.

Slayer just flashed them all a strange grin as he took a step forward.

"I'm sure as hell going to try," said the mutant warrior, "But only if you let me. And if I'm going to succeed, I'll need the trust and faith of each and every one of you. So for the sake of giving you a taste of things to come…I think it's my job as your new teacher to give you a little preview."

"Preview? What do you mean?" asked Vincent.

Slayer was silent for a moment as he turned back towards Vincent and Gambit…Two of the strongest hand to hand fighters on the team. As a warrior and a man, he was never really good with words…Therefore, he hoped that his actions would so say enough.

"Hit me…" he told them.

"What!" said Gambit, wondering if he heard him right.

"You heard me…Hit me," he restated, "You and Vincent…Try to hit me. Don't hold back…Don't even worry about causing any injuries. Just HIT me."

Both Vincent and Gambit exchanged looks as the others took a step back to give them space. Jack didn't seem too worried and didn't even take his usual fighter's stance. He just stood there…Waiting for them to make their move.

"Well…If that's what you want…" said Vincent, knowing he probably had a reason for doing this given his nature.

"Den dat's what you'll get!" said the ever confident Remy Lebeau.

And with their years of skill and experience to guide them, both Vincent and Remy made a lunge towards the mutant warrior who had gone toe to toe with entities they couldn't even begin to contemplate. Some of the regulars didn't want to watch, but they couldn't tear their gaze away from it. And with this fact in mind…Slayer made his move.

Vincent tried a standard double punch combo while Remy decided to supplement that with a roundhouse kick…However, Jack had seen this coming and with inhuman warrior speed and with the power of his All Seeing Eye, he countered with a quick spin move that helped him avoid Vincent's punches and put him in a position to grab Remy's leg in mid flight. From there, he delivered a swift, fluid back kick on Vincent before hitting Remy with a couple of punch combos that sent him to the ground in a heap.

Vince blocked one kick and countered with a snap kick of his own that Slayer ducked and twisted to deflect a punch my Remy with is forearms. Mayhem and Gambit gave each other a look and nodded, Vince went high with a flying kick as Gambit did a sweep kick. Slayer fell back onto his shoulders taking the sweep kick to avoid getting his head knocked off by Vincent's kick and then as he landed pushed off and jumped back up onto his feet.

But there was no break in the action as Vince did a spin kick to the mid section taking Slayer in the ribs and Remy grabbed him in a suplex and tried to pull it off but while in the air Slayer spun and landed on his feet. He smiled at the two warriors they were definitely good but he had more experience on them.

Gambit kicked back up onto his feet. He ran at Slayer and planted a hand onto the ground and doing an one handstand as he planted two kicks at Slayer. He learned this move back on the streets of his home town from a few street fighters. It was flashy but also unexpected and he had bruised himself badly trying to learn it.

Gambit came back up and threw a right cross that was dodged and he spun around for a backhanded attack but Slayer grabbed that wrist and his collar spun around and threw the ex-thief into Vincent who was going in for another attack. The two mutants collided onto the ground with Gambit on top of Vincent.

"Gambit…You okay?" Vince asked him.

Remy groaned a bit, "Did anyone tell you dat you feel like concrete? Remy is lucky he didn't break anything against ya." He slowly got up knowing he'd have a few bruises from that impact. And upon seeing the two experienced fighters taken down by the mutant warrior…Only one word was muttered through the surprised faces.

"Wow…" said Kitty with a wide eyed look.

"Took the words right out of my mouth, Kitty…" said Scott, he had to admit Slayer was just as impressive as watching Logan only he was more graceful then Logan.

Up in the observation deck, the Professor, Logan, Ororo, Hank, and Sage couldn't help but smile at their newest teacher…For it was clear that he definitely had quite a lot to bring to the institute. And they most certainly looked forward to seeing the kind of place he would find here in the future…Not just with the students, but with everybody.

Back down on the floor below, Slayer helped both Vincent and Remy up, giving them a chance to regain their composure after what he just did. It was a rather harsh means of starting the lesson…But it was necessary to show them just how much they had to learn if they were to stand a chance against the forces to come.

"That was just a taste of what I'll be teaching you…" said Slayer as he once again looked upon his new pupils that he was now responsible for, "Now I know that some of you already have a great deal of skill in terms of combat and martial arts. But as of this very moment…That means precisely dick. You all have a lot to learn and not a lot of time to learn it…But you've already proven to me that you are all very strong. And as your teacher…I'm going to push that strength to the very limits."

"Great…Just what we need," muttered Wanda, "Another hardass instructor…"

"Wanda…X-men…" said Jack as a grin once again fell upon his face, "You ain't seen nothing yet! Get ready to work you guys…Because I've got a lot to teach you and you've got a lot to learn…So let's get started!"

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 59: A NEW HOUSEMATE**


	59. A New Housemate

ViciousAssassin: Yeah, I wanted a little overview on what went on during those missing months. Yes Amara will find someone soon. Yeah Jamie/Rahne are just so cute together and I had to put that Logan/Laura part it was just too good not to do it. Yeah that thing Rogue said was just great lol. You'll see if there is anything wrong with Emma. I think the younger ones will have Logan as a teacher.

Mark C: Yep it was time to give them all a break. Yep I wanted to show just how close the girls had become in all of this in how they were so open and honest with each other. Don't worry about Kurt and Wanda things will work out for them. Yep you know that the X-Men will learn a lot from Slayer.

KaliAnn: Yeah I thought it was time to take a break and give everyone a break in this chapter and to set up a few things that you'll see later.

Sean Malloy-1: Mystique is kind of hard to answer and it's same with Slayer. No plans for Laura to hook up anytime soon.

Doza: I'm pretty sure she would still have that time of the month even with healing factor, it's a biological need. No magic training in this that takes a long time and is very complicated.

KSimonT-X: Don't worry Amara will meet her new love soon. You never thought of Jamie/Rahne? Man I've seen it in a few fics lol. Wanda and Kurt will go a bit farther you know Kurt just wants to make it perfect. Well Mystique may try her hand at being the 'mother' in her family once and at least having a talk with Wanda and Gambit. Yep that pretty much summed up Slayer teaching.

GothikStrawberry: Yeah girl talk is fun to write lol. We planned out who Amara ends up with before we did the first chapter trust me you'll like it. Glad you liked the DR scene, and with Kitty's comment on Logan smiling.

Jenskott: Yep Amara will find someone else trust me on that, glad you liked the girl talk too.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah Logan's face would be priceless when she asked him that stuff. Mara has gotten over it in this chapter I though I explained that or did I do a bad job of that? Well I won't go into detail about Emma/Vince's sex life let's just say they keep it interesting. Kitty and Piotr will have to be a bit gentle their first time and yeah I have seen comic Kitty but she's still not in the same 'league' as the other women it seems. Yep TJ will be in the epilogue and maybe even a sibling. Nope, wrong guess on the house mate.

Thanks to: X00001, simba317, Wen1, BlazeStryker, Silver Warrior

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 59: A NEW HOUSEMATE**

**Institute Backyard – Slayer and X23**

After yet another rigorous training session in the Danger Room with the mutant warrior known as Slayer, most of the regulars took some time to unwind from the somewhat grueling demands he pushed upon them. Ever since he started teaching them, he made it clear that he was no pushover when it came to teaching. The man knew what he was talking about when he spoke of fighting and he had some pretty high standards when it came to what he expected from them performance-wise. Yet despite the heavy demands of such session, they did make some very impressive progress and learned quite a bit from the ever mysterious mutant warrior. And in Jack's mind, this was definitely a good thing…For they would need all the skill necessary if they were to stand a chance against the coming darkness.

And yet, even though he had spent a lot of time teaching the X-men and had developed a pretty strong teacher/student relationship with all of them…Jack Robinson still remained a walking enigma. Months had gone by since he had joined and yet they still didn't have the faintest clue as to what made this guy tick. And even though his demeanour was noticeably different as he found a great deal of solstice and comfort in teaching…There were still so many things they didn't know about him. And from the looks of it…Jack wasn't willing to talk about it just yet. Because for him…It was just too painful.

Yet at the moment, he didn't want to think about such things. Right now, he was simply sharing a special little one on one session with one of the institute residents he had grown particularly close to…Laura Logan. Like him, she was a loner who struggled a lot with a painful past. And over time, she had come to really see Jack as a valued friend who offered her a lot of advice to help her cope with this new life of hers. And at the same time, she also gave the mutant warrior a lot to think about as well…Given that she often ended up helping him as well by forcing him out of his shell.

They were both outside in the beautiful, pristine summer air…Soaking up the warmth of nature. Even though the training session was over, Laura still sought to learn more from the mysterious mutant warrior. Her thirst for knowledge in the realm of the warrior seemed appropriate given that she was born and bred for fighting. And at the same time, Jack managed to instill some of the deeply rooted ideas that so often guided him in his never ending quest. At first, teaching her about things like honor, compassion, empathy, conscious, and duty were a bit difficult…But she was a fast learner and to Jack, that made it all the more interesting whenever he taught her.

"Come on Laura…You can do it!" he encouraged her as he held her in an iron grip lock with his arms which she struggled frantically against, "Just use those techniques I taught you!"

Laura let out a grunt as she struggled against the bigger, stronger, more experienced man who currently had her at his mercy. And under normal circumstances, her animal instincts would have taken over and she would have gone into a near berserker-like rage. But thanks to some of the breathing and thought exercises Jack had taught her, she managed to keep her cool as her quick mind analyzed the situation and found a solution.

Then, using a quick counter technique, former weapon X23 used the claws in her feet and the flexibility of her young, nimble body to perform a reverse sweep kick that forced Slayer to break the grabble in order to avoid being diced. This did surprise him, but in a good way because it showed that she was definitely learning.

"Now you're going down Jack!" she said with a new confidence as she took a fighting stance and prepared to attack.

"It's better to threaten with actions instead of words, Laura…" he told her as he took a stance as well, "Now come! Try and take me down!"

Letting out another animal-like grunt, Laura lunged forth and unleashed a barrage of powerful punch combos, coupled with a few well executed kicks. At first, Jack could only counter them because of her nimble speed and that's exactly what she wanted. Then, as he began to identify her movements, he began to work a few attacks of his own, but Laura was ready for this and kept up with him every step of the way…A clear sign to the mutant warrior that she was getting better.

But despite her improvements, Slayer still saw plenty of faults in her style and eventually, he managed to exploit them as he allowed X23 to get a little overconfident in her attacks, making her vulnerable to a quick and decisive defensive counter. And when she tried to make what she hoped would be a definitive blow with a couple of roundhouse kicks, Jack managed to effectively predict her moves and hit her with a sweep kick and a few double punch combos that sent her to the ground in defeat.

"Not bad…Not bad at all," said Jack with an approving smile, "You almost had me back there."

"I'll get you one of these days…" she said as she grabbed his hand and allowed him to help her back to her feet.

"At this rate, I have few doubts that you will," said the mutant warrior, feeling a great deal of pride as he looked back at Laura and reflected upon how far she and the others had come, giving him a very strong sense of accomplishment, "You still need to work on your momentum. It's still a bit too chaotic and it makes many of your moves easy to predict, but it's slowly starting to fade. Once you learn how to make your movements more fluid, you'll be on a whole new level."

"And where do I go from there?" she asked, still a bit fuzzy on the more philosophical points Jack taught her and the others.

"Well…That's up to you," said the mutant warrior in response, "Part of this fighting style is not simply mastering a certain technique…It's about mastering your own mind and body so you can make a technique tailored to you. In some ways I'm not really teaching you…I'm actually teaching you to teach yourselves."

Laura still didn't get it completely, but Slayer was certain that she would eventually. It was only a matter of her taking it step by step, gradually working her way to a higher level of functioning both in terms of fighting skills and overall being.

"Come on…I think we've had enough for the day," he said, stretching his limbs a bit.

"Yeah…I guess so," she said, her tone sounding a little distant…Something Jack was quick to pick up on.

"Hey…Something wrong?" he asked her, knowing that look on her face all too well.

Laura just sighed, for as much as she had settled into this new life at the institute, there were still so many things she was still struggling to comprehend. While she really had come to see Logan as her father in many ways, she still hadn't gotten around to calling him that regularly. And then there was Ororo, who had taught her a lot from the female perspective. She had also grown quite close to her as well and her kind, gentle, caring aura was something she so often took comfort in. But in addition…There was a bit something else about her that she had been struggling with for a while now…Something that had been lingering in her mind for quite a while. And now…She needed advice.

"Jack…Why do Logan and Ororo look at each other in a strange way?" she found herself asking bluntly, never one to hesitate in the details, "I'm…Not sure why, but…Sometimes when I see them together…I smell these strange scents on them. And for some reason…They act, sound, and even look different around each other. And it's just that…I've seen and smelled stuff like that with the others, but I never really thought about it until I began seeing it with those two. And I guess…I just don't understand it. What's going on between them?"

That had definitely caught the mutant warrior off guard and he nearly lost his balance when she told him about the scents. Like the rest of the institute, Slayer knew that Logan and Ororo had gotten rather 'serious' with their relationship over the past few months. And thanks to his all seeing eye he could see just how much so. But explaining something like that to a girl like Laura, who by all accounts didn't even know the definition of words like love and sex, was not something he was prepared for.

"Uhh…" he found himself stammering, unable to get the right words out, "That's…A little complicated. And I don't think I'm the best person to consult on matters like this."

"Why not?" she asked curiously, "I don't want to talk to the others…I want to talk to you."

"Oh boy…" said Jack, running his hands through his messy blonde hair.

Telling this young girl who was still learning how the world worked about her 'father' having sex with Ororo was something that Jack found to be uncomfortable to say the least. But since Laura had come to trust him so much more than the others, she just didn't want to talk about this with anybody else. He was no expert…Hell, given his history, he was probably the last person to talk to about something like this. But nevertheless…He felt he owed her as much to at least try.

"Just…What is so complicated about it?" she asked him.

"Well…For one thing, it has to do with emotions," he told her, "And I know there are still a few things about emotions that you're still learning."

"But shouldn't that be all the more reason for me to know about it?" she argued, "Especially if it involves my father?"

Jack once again let out an exasperated sigh, for he knew she had a point. This was her old man she was talking about and she did have a right to know…He just wished he didn't have to work through the somewhat complicated details.

"Yeah…Can't argue with that," he conceded, "But you have to remember Laura…There are some emotions that cannot be simply explained. Things like anger, sadness, and happiness are one thing…But this is another matter all together."

"How so?" she asked, forcing Slayer to take few moments to consider how he was going to explain this.

"Well…Tell me, Laura, do you know what love is?" he asked her bluntly.

"Um…Kind of," she said, thinking back to some of the things that had been explained to her before, "I was told it was some kind of deep affection one person feels for another."

"Well, that's at least a partially right…But I'm afraid there's more to it than that…A lot more," said Jack, finding this more difficult to talk about than he had imagined, "You see…Love is…Well…Very strange. It's probably the most complicated emotion of them all."

"Why is that?" she asked him curiously, finding it odd that this was affecting Jack so much as he tried to answer her.

"It's like…" he began, still struggling, his voice actually showing signs of strain, "There are just some people you have in your life…Special people who mean a lot more to you than anybody else. These are people who you cherish…People who really embody something important…People who…Who help make your world special in a way nobody else can."

"You mean like with Logan?" she asked him, immediately thinking of her relationship with her father upon hearing him say that.

"Well…Kind of," answered Jack, "Love comes in many forms. And in your case, that love is in the form of family since Logan is your father and you're his daughter. But the kind of love I think you're referring to…The one between Logan and Ororo…It's a bit different."

Again, Jack was forced to scramble to find the right words and in the process, was becoming a bit overwhelmed because this was a very difficult subject for him. Laura didn't know…She couldn't possibly know. Yet still, he tried. This girl had come to see him as a very close friend and the least he could do was try…Even if it did affect him.

"It's like…Like a connection," he told her, managing to get what he could out, "When two people become really close and begin to really cherish one another on a uniquely profound level…That love between them grows and blossoms into something very deep and…And…I honestly don't know how to put it into words."

It was still confusing to young X23, but it did explain a few things. Nevertheless, there were some matters that she still wanted to know about…And she was still eager to learn about them.

"I think I understand…" she said, although it still left her with many questions, "But…What about the smells?"

That actually got Jack to laugh a bit, for that was a different matter altogether. And in retrospect…It probably wouldn't be a good idea for her to get the 'whole' story from him.

"That's actually a somewhat different, yet still related matter," he told her, "What you smelled on them and many of the others no doubt is just the lingering affects of what people do when they wish to express their love physically."

"Physically?" she said, sounding a bit confused by that notion.

"Yeah…But I don't think I should be the one to tell you about something like that because there's a lot more to it," he said to her, "But if you really want the FULL story…Try asking Ororo. She might be able to fill you in better than I can."

"Oh…Okay," she conceded, much to Jack's relief, for of all the things he had faced in his life…Telling this confused teenage girl about the world of sex was something even he wasn't gutsy enough to face.

Upon hearing that, Jack let out a deep sigh…Glad he could help, but also deeply distraught over this very complicated subject that brought back so much unpleasantness for him. Laura, having spent a lot of time with Jack over the past few months, had come to recognize such shifts in his demeanor and she knew just how bad they could get. And for some reason, after telling her about this it got particularly bad…More so than she had ever seen before.

She couldn't have known…There was no way she ever could have known. Talking about something like this had just hit the mutant warrior in a way he hadn't expected. It hurt a lot more than he was willing to let on, but he tried not to show that…Even if he did a pretty lousy job of it.

"Jack…Are…Are you alright?" she asked him, worried that she had done something wrong by asking him this.

Then, for some reason, Jack found himself turning away and walking back towards the gazebo…Not feeling ready to go back inside yet…Not like this.

"Yeah…I'll be okay," he told her, "I just…Need to be alone, that's all."

Knowing that this was just one of those things she couldn't fight against given Slayer's nature, Laura conceded to his words…Not pressuring him any further since she knew all too well what it was like to seek solitude during rough times.

"Okay…And Jack?" she said, stopping him in his tracks as causing him to turn around and face her once more, "Thank you…"

That actually got him to smile, even if it was only briefly. He found himself simply nodding politely in response before making his way over towards the gazebo that overlooked the lake. Having to explain something like that to Laura was a lot more difficult than he ever could have imagined, for it made him remember many things that he had been trying to forget for so many years. Even as he grew more fond of this new life at the institute…He was still holding so many things inside. And letting some of it out with Laura had been pretty difficult…But nevertheless, it was something he could never avoid. Such was the curse that was his life…And hopefully in time, he would be able to tell others about that which haunted him so. But for now…He just wanted to be alone.

**-Gut Bomb-**

At the local fast food joint, Kurt was walking back to the table he shared with his sister with two plates of food. His, of course, had a few burgers and fries and a large drink. No matter how many times she saw him eat, she just couldn't believe how much he could take. In fact, she half expected him to just explode from over eating at times.

"So…Vhen do you think she'll get here?" he asked before taking his first bite. They had gotten an e-mail today telling them to come here and it was signed by there mother. They had received a few e-mails from her from time to time. She had to be fast and cover her tracks ever since Gambit and Colossus left. As a result, Magneto was a bit more paranoid with security. But they also managed to talk to her a bit more, usually about simple things. Although it was still hard to overcome all the things of the past but it was a start.

Rogue just shrugged. She was a bit nervous to be honest since she knew that Kurt had told Wanda and she had told him that she let Gambit know as well, but that was it. She wanted to tell the others, especially Kitty, about all of this, but she wanted to keep this between as little of them as possible. Also she considered Kitty one of her closest friends, Kitty had a way to letting information slip by accident at times.

"Don't know, but Ah just wonder if this tahme she'll stayin' a bit longer." Although, she hadn't completely forgiven her mother for the things she had done, she still wanted to try and build a new relationship if possible.

"I think that can be arranged," came a familiar voice and both teens looked to see Mystique in her Raven Darkholme image, the same one she used as principle of their high school. She wore the same old suit with glasses and bore the familiar short dark hair. "I figured coming in here blue would be a bit much…And I know that the Ritsy form wouldn't be…Appropriate anymore," she said looking at Rogue with a hint of sorrow in her eyes.

Rogue just nodded. After using the memories of Mystique in her mind, she had gained a deeper insight to their mother. There were still things she didn't understand, but at least it made more sense to her. She sat down with her two children. "Well it took longer then I thought, but I am through with that man," she said in a cold and hard tone.

"So he knew?" Kurt asked his mother.

"He sent Mastermind in there to infiltrate the Hellfire Club and take it over from within." She looked disgusted with the idea and she was. She knew what the Hellfire Club was capable of, and from the stories she heard, she made it a point to never get involved with them. Yet still, Magneto had shown just how far he was willing to go. The incident with Apocalypse had changed them, but in different ways. She had seen and felt evil on a level she hadn't known existed. And for the first time in a very long time, she had been afraid.

She still had nightmares about it…Being trapped her in own body. It had made her to rethink her life and many of her choices. But for Magneto, it seemed as though his experience only shown him just how much more power a mutant could have. And for Magneto, who considered himself the most 'evolved' and powerful mutant on the planet, Apocalypse had just shown him how inferior he was.

Ever since then, Magneto had been obsessed with gaining more and more power. He had been researching ways to either enhance his own powers or gain the kind of power the Hellfire Club offered. He once tried to gain membership, but she remembered them turning him down. So he had Mastermind take up a false identity and infiltrate them.

Mystique scowled at the table, "That bastard knew that they were targeting mutants for their little 'program'. He even got a report that Rogue was targeted, but he didn't tell me anything. Hell, he sent me to China to look for mutants there that could be recruited. Then he kept sending me on more and more recruitment missions. If I had known he was just keeping me busy I would have heard Irene's message for me about you two sooner."

"It vasn't your fault," Kurt said seeing the painful look on he face, "It vasn't like you knew."

"If I had, I would have gone to save you," she said to her children and they both saw that she was telling the truth.

"So…What now?" Rogue asked.

Mystique was at a loss for that, "I have no idea…Magneto is just too consumed by his work now more then ever and after what he kept from me, there is no way I am working for that man ever again. But I do know that I was never there for either of you. Kurt, I had to leave you back in Germany with that family that took you in because I didn't want to drag you back into my world or have Magneto to do any more experiments on you."

She then looked at Rogue, "And Rogue…I can't begin to make up for all the lies I used on you. I left you with Irene because I knew she would keep you safe and with my life at that time, I couldn't take care of a little girl I found all alone. I've made many mistakes, but it's the ones I made with you two that I regret the most."

There was obvious strain in her voice, for it was clear that this was very hard for her to say. But neither Kurt, nor Rogue denied it for a second.

"I want to at least try and be there for you both…I know it's a bit late, but I always thought that Xavier could keep you two safe."

"No one could have known about the Hellfire Club," Rogue said looking at her food. Nothing could have prepared any of them for that. They were an enemy that they had never faced before, "But if ya want to try and be our mother…For real this tahme…Then Ah guess we could try this family thing."

"But vhere vill you live? I mean, zhe old Brotherhood place is pretty much in ruins," said Kurt.

"Well…A hotel will be just fine until I can get my own place," she said thinking about it, "I may not have access to Magneto's funds, but I still have my own."

"Vait…I have an idea," Kurt said smiling.

Rogue saw that look and groaned, "Please Kurt, tell meh you're not thinkin' what Ah think you are? You know the others will go ballistic."

Mystique got what her daughter was getting at, "Kurt, that is sweet of you, but what makes you think it will work?"

"Vell, ve von't know till we ask zhe Professor."

Rogue and Mystique looked at each other, "This won't end well will it?"

Her daughter sighed, "No, it won't and Kurt will keep at this until we crack…Trust meh on this."

She looked at her son and sighed, "Fine we'll try this but if this doesn't work Kurt then you know I'll just to go back to my own idea."

"Ja I know, but it vill be nice to have you around. I mean, ve have a lot of catching up to do…" Kurt smiled happily.

**Piotr's Room**

Up in the dormitories of the institute, Kitty was once again posing for another one of her boyfriend, Piotr's, pictures in his room. Over the past three months, this had become their own special little ritual of sorts and they both found a unique sense of joy in it whenever they spent time together like this. And through such times, Piotr had made many beautiful pictures of her…Pictures that she they had both come to treasure as if it was a type of manifestation of their relationships…A true portrait of their love.

In addition, things between Kitty and Piotr were getting quite serious. They already knew they were in love with each other and with all the time they spent with one another, it made them all the more certain that this was it…This was the one. Kitty's parents were already pestering her to bring him for a visit and it was definitely something she looked forward to doing, given that he was such a sweet guy and she knew her family would just love him.

But still…There were a few other things about their relationship they were still working towards…Namely sex. After having had a few discussions with her friends who were more experienced when it came to arts of sex, she had been seriously thinking about taking that step with Piotr. After all…He was a big, strong, muscular guy and Kitty couldn't deny the thoughts and feelings she had for him at times. But still…She wanted to wait for the right moment…She wanted it to be perfect.

Yet still…There were some times when she wanted to show Piotr just how much she wanted to take that step with him…There were times she wanted to really bring the world of the sensual into their love life.

"So what are we doing today, Petey?" she said as he set up his stuff, "Anything in particular you want to try?"

"Well, I wasn't planning anything in particular," he told her as he set up his easel, "I was thinking of doing some rough sketch work this time, but other than that I really haven't given much thought on what our next piece should be. Unless…There's something in particular you wish to do."

Upon hearing that, a slow smile spread across Kitty's face, for she was hoping that he would say something like that. In the spirit of moving their relationship forward…She thought it might be good to be a little…Risqué for a change. Maybe it would help them take this next step…Maybe not. But she wouldn't know until she tried.

"Actually…" she said in a tone that did not go unnoticed by Piotr, "There was something I've been wanting to try…If you're up to it that is."

"What do you mean?" he asked her, still finding the look on her face to be a bit curious.

"Well…" she said, finding herself blushing somewhat, "I was wondering…Maybe you could draw me in a more…Provocative pose."

This quickly caused Piotr's heart to jump and his eyes to widen, for he had not expected Kitty ask him something like that…Although he did have to admit, the thought of it was quite appealing.

"Um…Provocative, how?" he asked, wearily, wondering if she meant drawing her nude or something.

"I meant…In my underwear," she said, thinking it was probably a better idea to take little steps with something like this.

"Oh…I see," he said, breathing a sigh of relief while also gaining a new sense of nervousness at the same time, "Well…We can do that if you want. But if you're not comfortable doing it, then…"

"Hey…Don't worry. I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't sure, Petey," she told him with a smile, "Besides…I trust you. And I think it would be fun to make something with a little…Sensuality."

The suggestive sound in the petite woman's tone definitely struck a chord with the Russian born mutant, but he was quick to set aside such thoughts and feelings for the moment…Although that proved to be almost impossible as he watched Kitty strip right before his eyes. His throat practically went dry as he saw her remove her shirt and slide her pants down her sexy, petite legs…Leaving her only in a pair of white bra and panties.

At first Kitty felt a little shy since she didn't think her body was on the same level as some of the other girls given that she was still growing…But Piotr didn't seem to mind and she almost laughed at the look on his face when she now stood before him in such an exposed form.

"So…" she said with a sexy grin, "How do you want to do this?"

Piotr could have thought of any number of answers to that one, but he tried to remain professional even as the blood in his body was starting to shift.

"Um…Well, let's try this…" he said as he moved her into position, his hands shaking a bit as he touched the exposed skin of her beautiful body.

After getting her into a rather sexy pose on the loft, Piotr took a deep breath, set his hormones aside for the moment, and began to draw her. Kitty had made it clear that she enjoyed his strong hands upon her body, but she didn't let it go any further than that given that this was still an art session of sorts and she still wanted to take it slow…But damn it, it was still so tempting.

It was unusually quiet between them as Piotr once again fell into his focused state, diverting his eyes to and from Kitty as he drew her. And even though they had done this many times before, it now had a new feeling for the both of them…A feeling that seemed to grow with each passing moment. They still commented here and there, but for the most part, their thoughts were elsewhere.

Looking back at the beautiful work of art that was a half naked Kitty Pryde, Piotr felt a strange rush course through his mind and body as he intently captured each detail on the sketchpad with his pencil. And the more he captured, the more significant everything about her seemed. Each part of her…Every curve, every, contour, every expression…Seemed positively enchanting. Being in the presence of a half naked girl was already something…But capturing that beauty and sensuality brought it to a whole new level.

For Kitty, the feeling of his eyes upon her body brought out a maze of new sensations within her. As she watched him sketch her, she let her mind wander…Entertaining vivid thoughts of 'other' things she wanted him to do with her in this pose. The notion that he was taking her body as it was and putting it into his masterful works of art was positively…Sexy, for lack of a better word. The more he did it, the more aroused she seemed to get. The notion of taking it slow was quickly becoming lost on her as she just couldn't help but find so much of this so perfect. He wanted her…She wanted him…How much more did they need?

As the session went on, time seemed to lose all meaning to them as the beautiful image of the half naked Kitty Pryde began to take shape. The dryness in Piotr's mouth and the increasing awareness of his own human nature seemed to grow with each passing stroke of his pencil…Feeling as though he was capturing more than just beauty. The sexual tension was abundantly clear for the both of them…And it showed no signs of letting up.

Finally, Kitty couldn't take it anymore. The rational part of her brain was becoming increasingly silent the more she felt her boyfriend's eyes upon her. The air was so thick with arousal and her body was simply crying for his touch that she just couldn't stand it any longer. And so…She found herself making her move.

"So…" she said with a sexy smile, "What do you think? Was this a good idea?"

Piotr simply blushed and smiled in response.

"I think it was a great idea, Katya," he said honestly as he finished up the last few parts of the sketch.

"So…Does that mean you like my body…You know, in this way?" she said, the tone in her voice becoming increasingly suggestive but with a little shyness to it. She knew that compared to the other women she wasn't the tall beautiful and perfect body that turned heads in the street.

Piotr had to swallow the lump in his throat upon hearing that, for it definitely triggered a reaction within him.

"Of…Of course," he said somewhat bashfully, "I like it a lot. You really are a beautiful woman."

Then, what happened next caught Piotr totally off guard. Kitty suddenly stood up from her position on the loft and sauntered over towards him, sensually swaying her hips in a show of great sensuality and enticement. The smile on her face seemed to have a mesmerizing affect on the Russian born mutant as he nearly fell back in his bed…However, Kitty beat him to it.

"You are…The sweetest guy…A girl could ask for," she told him as she slowly slid her arms around his neck, got up onto his lap, and straddled his waist, "I'm the luckiest girl in the world…To have the love of a man like you, Piotr."

"Katya…" he gasped, finding the rational part of his brain shutting off almost completely as he felt the half naked woman now pressing up against his body.

"Shh…Just kiss me, Petey," she told him.

And without another word, the young couple shared a deep kiss. It was soft at first, but then quickly grew more heated as Kitty slipped her tongue into his mouth and began further rub her half naked body up against his…Loving the feeling of his hard, built muscles underneath his clothes. This definitely caused Piotr to become more aroused as he kissed back with every bit of passion as Kitty and his hands soon found their way to her hips where they slowly traced their way up the curves of her sexy body, savoring the feeling of her warm skin.

Kitty let out a slight moan in his mouth upon feeling his hands upon her, causing the heat between them to escalate as Piotr fell flat on his back, leaving Kitty right on top of him as she continued to savor the sweet sensations of his warmth. She could also feel a growing hardness in his pants forming from all the touching, causing her to become increasingly wet in her lower regions.

The passion between them grew and grew, their desires soon taking hold as Kitty began to go for his shirt…When suddenly, a voice in their heads stopped them both cold in their tracks.

_Everybody…Please report to the den,_ sent Professor Charles Xavier to everybody in his school, I'm calling an impromptu meeting. There is something very serious that we need to discuss.

Immediately, that broke the mood as both Kitty and Piotr realized what was going on and managed to pull themselves away from each other. It took a moment for them to catch their breath, for what had just happened had been so intense. It was as if all rational control over their minds and bodies had ceased and all they could go on was their passion and emotions.

There were a few awkward moments of silence between them, for what had just happened had been quite serious…Yet nevertheless, they really did enjoy it. And now that they were back on the planet Earth, the rational part of their brains finally began to kick in.

"Uh…" said Piotr with a funny smile, still blushing furiously, "We should probably get going…It sounded important."

"Yeah…We should," said Kitty smiling back, half disappointed and half relieved that Xavier had interrupted them, "Oh, and Peter?"

"Yes, Katya?" he said, the blood once again flowing more evenly now.

"Thank you…" she said with a warm smile that once again caused the super strong Russian mutant to blush.

"Anytime…"

And even though it had all happened so fast and ended so abruptly…It was definitely something that Kitty and Piotr were going to remember. In a ways, it was kind of a good thing that Xavier's voice had kept it from getting out of hand. Because if they were going to make love…They wanted to make it meaningful and not just some spur of the moment type thing. And even though it did get quite heated…Neither Kitty nor Piotr had any regrets. Because to them, it was a clear sign of where they were going…And hopefully, it was a sign that their time was near…And it would come soon enough

**-Living Room-**

Everyone was gathered in the living room since it was one of the few rooms big enough for all of them. Some of them were standing around, but none of the adults were there. And in addition, Kurt and Rogue were also missing at the moment.

"Do you know what this is about Jean?" Scott asked her. They were sitting together and just like everyone else, they were wondering what was going on.

Jean shook her head, "I have no idea…But I am sensing a lot of anger and hostility in the mansion…I think it's mainly coming from Logan."

"Yeah, I'm sensing it too. Whatever it is, it's really pissing him off," Emma said in agreement. She and Vincent weren't that far and Emma heard it all. _Betsy do you feel that too?_ Emma sent to the other telepath.

_Oh yeah, boy I never felt him that angry before. That's for sure…_

_You think it's about the Hellfire Club?_ Vince asked Emma through their link, for he didn't want to voice that in the room and make everyone nervous.

_I can't imagine what else it could be. And things were going so well…I guess we should have known it wouldn't last_ Emma sighed. So far these last few months were a blessing. No one had been trying to kidnap or kill them and it had been going to well at this point.

Not long later the adults came back in, none of them, especially Logan, looked in a good mood. Ororo had her arm linked in his and looking like she was trying to calm him a bit. Sage looked impassive, but then again they all knew she could hide her emotions, while Hank looked like he was deep in thought. Xavier came in last with Rogue and Kurt who were looking nervous.

"Well I'm glad you all are here," Xavier stated giving the room a quick look over.

"Professor," Scott stood up, "Is this about the Hellfire Club?"

Everyone's attention was now on this. Pretty much everyone wanted to know the answer to that and to be honest, they knew that the day they would face them was coming. It was like a gathering storm they could all feel inside themselves.

"No Scott…It isn't," He told him and Scott sat down, "It seems as though another member of Magneto's people wishes to leave his services like Piotr and Gambit have done." Xavier thought it might be well to mention that fact to help them understand that not everyone that worked with Magneto was all bad. He could see both boys thinking hard on who it could be. They couldn't think of anyone that the X-Men would like. Mastermind had been with the Hellfire Club in disguise and Sabertooth would never join them. That only left Pyro and both mentally groaned at what that nut was going to do. And there was also Pietro as well since he was with Magneto they just wondered what Wanda would think of that.

"She left Magneto for very good reasons and has no intention of going back," he further explained.

"So…this woman wants to join the X-Men?" Jean asked not sure she liked where this was going since she only knew of one female that still worked for Magneto.

"Well…Not exactly," Xavier knew that no matter what, this wouldn't end well. There were still many bad feelings on both sides, but he wanted to try. After all, he felt everyone deserved a second chance at life. "She wishes to stay for more personal reasons…And also, she doesn't want to get in the way."

"What kind of personal reasons?" Bobby asked him.

"Us," Kurt said to him and then everyone pretty much pieced it together.

Scott was first on his feet the anger on his face evident, "Professor you can't mean _her_? Rogue you're letting this happen?"

"Ah didn't make this lightly Scott," she said to him crossing her arms, "I have just as much if not more reasons to hate her…But…Ah'm willin' to at least try this out. Ah thought about it and Ah even drained her not too long ago to bh sure. She's not here for some kind of agenda or nothin', just to be here for meh and Kurt."

"Do you guys have any idea what they're talking about?" Vince asked Emma, Betsy, and Warren.

"I think I have some idea," Warren said, for he had heard a few of the stories about Mystique from after their time together with Apocalypse when he stayed at the mansion for a couple of days.

"Scott, I've thought about this. And I believe that she is sincere about her intentions," Xavier said and at that moment, Mystique walked through the doors. Her face was just as much a mask as Sage's. She didn't want to impose as threatening, but she also didn't want to be viewed as weak. She already had gone through this with the adults with Logan being the more vocal about her being here, but she expected that. He also threatened her that if she betrayed them he'd made sure that there wasn't enough of her left to bury.

Kurt had looked a bit pale at the thought, but Mystique knew that he wasn't joking. Nevertheless, he had just looked him straight in the eye and told him that she'd like to see him try it. She was here for her children and nothing else.

As soon as she walked through the door the reactions varied from anger, to hate, and fear. She noticed the new ones looking at her trying to make her out. Well at least she hoped with them she wouldn't have too much trouble since it was the other ones she was more worried about.

"Professor you know that I rarely criticize what you think, but this is nuts!" Scott said to him in a tone no one had ever expected. "You know what…This is just insane!" He stormed out of the room and Jean went with him, while casting a nasty look at Mystique. She still remembered when they found Scott all beat up in that church when she was trying to kill him.

"Well…That could have gone better," Xavier sighed to himself.

Mystique looked at Charles, "Actually, that went better then I thought. I half expected him to blast me."

The rest of the meeting pretty much went as bad with protests and people on edge. It took time, but Xavier managed (and not easily) to let everyone to give Mystique a second chance. Gambit, Colossus and even Boom-Boom couldn't argue with that, since Xavier gave them a second chance as well. Jamie and Rahne were kind of silent even though they both didn't like the idea of her here.

Jamie actually heard his girlfriend give off a low growl, but took her hand in his. She gave him a caring look and clamed down. Ray and Roberto were two of the hardest since they both didn't like the idea of the woman that blew up their home with them in here.

Jubilee was wondering why Bobby was grinning, but then she saw that look in his eye. It was the look he got when he planned to make someone's life a living hell. She guessed he was planning all sorts of things to 'welcome' Mystique into their home. Personally, she was all for it. She kind of blamed Mystique for her parents sending her home anyway. So whatever her boyfriend was planning, she was going to ask him later what he had planned and what she could do to help.

Later on in the day Scott was the library just sitting there thinking about what happened. Jean had helped him to calm down, but he still couldn't get over this completely, how could he? Mystique was one of their worst enemies next to Magneto. Well…They had been the worst but the Hellfire Club in just a short time had taken the top spot with brutal efficiency.

He just needed time to cool off, but how could he relax with that woman here? He knew Kurt always wanted to patch things up with his biological mother, but Rogue was a surprised. Hell, she tried to kill Mystique once or thought she had with that statue. He thought she of all people would want her out of their lives, she had said as much back in Egypt.

He just didn't get it. Did her experience at the Hellfire Club change her so much? She knew that many of them weren't the same. He sure had a lot to think about with Sinister buried out there. He was still worried that he would eventually crawl out of his grave and one day Scott would wake up in his bed staring at those red eyes of his looking down on him with that insidious smile of his. He had woken up to a few nightmares of that, the worst being that he woke up in a lab strapped down and in tanks were all his friends and Jean all looking like they had been dissected like frogs.

Jean, thankfully, had always been with him and he was thankful to have her in his life. The thought that his family had been watched for three generations by someone and then his whole life he was being manipulated into place…It was just overwhelming at times.

Over the last few months, he gotten a bit closer to Vincent and Remy. They both had their lives altered by Sinister and all three of them never wanted to see that monster walk the Earth again. There was just no telling how many people that man had hurt or killed in the centuries. He thought about that last part, it was like Sinister was the living incarnation of the Boogey Man. There was just no telling how many legends or myths that could be traced to Sinister.

He looked over the grounds and sighed. Just when things were starting to get simple again…This happens.

"We need to talk," a blunt and very familiar voice said from behind him.

Scott scowled, "I got nothing to say to you Mystique."

"Fine, then just listen up," she said and walked next to him looking just as displeased, "Let's be clear…I don't like you, I never have nor do I think I ever will like you."

"Well that's ONE thing we can agree on."

She ignored his comment and went on, "I don't believe in Charles' dream or pretty much anything else he preaches. I've seen too much in the world to believe otherwise. I'm just here for my kids, nothing else."

"For once you mean…" she didn't answer normally she would have hit a person for that, but she promised Xavier she would 'behave' herself. There was also the sting of pain that what he said was the truth but she didn't hide it. "I can't believe Xavier let you here…Not after everything you did."

"I make no apologies for what I did…Only to those to my children. You were the enemy and I did what I always do to my enemies. I fight them anyway I can."

"You mean like locking kids in a mansion and blowing it up?" he said angrily looked at her through his ruby glasses.

"That…Wasn't the plan. I was assured when I placed a disc in to help me sabotage the mansion that the children would be locked OUT of the mansion not in. The plan was to take away your home so you'd have no choice to join Magneto…But…Things didn't go as planned." She remembered that day and that infamous plan that was complicated, making it pretty much an inevitability that something might happen.

"Wanda wasn't supposed to interfere and I still don't understand why the mansion's computer sealed the kids in. I may have done a lot of bad things in my life, and questionable ones. I know I'm not a good person…I admit and accept that about myself. And some of those bad things that I've done I could care less about…But understand this Mr. Summers," she said sternly, staring into his eyes, "I may be a lot of things…But I do NOT murder children. That is one of the lines that I will never cross. If I had, then don't you think I could have killed you all several times by now."

Scott wasn't sure to believe her or not, "Well then what about me? Or did you forget kidnapping me, blinding me and leaving me alone in the dessert?"

"That was different…That was for revenge," she coldly told him.

"You deserved to be left behind after what you did!" he yelled at her.

"I didn't want revenge for that! That I understood!" she yelled back and now Scott was confused as to what she was going on about, "Do you have ANY idea what they did to me at Area 51?"

Truth was Scott, never considered it. He just assumed she had managed her way out of there on her own, but he was about to learn differently. "They captured me, threw me in a cage, and they experimented on me! They poked and prodded me and when I didn't cooperate they beat me. They did that anyway to get information out of me they threw me in a room with a few people who excelled at getting information out of a person. It's just good I heal fast or you'd see the scars I would have on me! Do you have ANY idea what that's like?"

This threw Scott back. A year ago, he couldn't imagine what that was like, but now…Now he knew differently, the feeling of helplessness and despair. The ability to do nothing as others just did what they wanted to you. When he was free of Sinister, he went after him. He was prepared to kill him for all that he did…For revenge. At that moment, he realized that he had done exactly what she had done to him.

She saw something in his face, it was odd at first. He was angry and now it looked like he understood. She never expected that from him, but it was just another sign of the mark the Hellfire Club made on them all. She may not like the X-Men, but no one deserved to have to endure the Hellfire Club and a part of her felt a small amount of pity to these people. She wondered just how bad things had been, but she decided knowing what happened to her children was enough for her. She didn't want to add to the horrors she had learned.

"Okay…I can understand that," Scott said after some time looking away from her and back to the view, "But I still don't trust you or like you. As far as I'm concerned, whatever there is between us is finished, but that doesn't mean we're friends."

"I never asked for that and trust me, I feel the same way…But…for the sake of me kids…I do agree that whatever thing we had between us is long gone," she said looking into the distance.

"But don't ever forget…If you hurt them…" Scott started but she cut him off.

"Please, I already got this from Logan, so don't worry about it." Without another word, she turned and left Scott alone, leaving him to wonder just how different things could get in a single moment. He may not like her, hell he may never like her…But at the moment he'd rather not have her as an enemy just yet. They still had a bigger, much darker enemy out there and if what Slayer said was true, it was a going to be a force unlike anything they had ever faced before. And if that was the case, then they would need all the allies they could gain and even though it killed him to just admit it to himself.

Mystique would make a very nice and powerful ally in what's to come.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 60: JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS**


	60. Just One of Those Days

ViciousAssassin: Yeah, Laura really needs as many friends as she can get. Most people are glad that they were interrupted but you know eventually they will. Well I didn't see Mystique in the show actually trying to kill all those kids in the mansion and they ever explained that. I think the writers just got carried away without thinking.

Mark C: Yeah, we thought Xavier interrupting them at that point was just too perfect not to use, you'll see more of Jack's past later on. AndI really wanted Mystique and Scott to set a few things straight between the two of them in that chapter.

IvyZoe: Romy will be up in this chapter trust me on that, and as for getting it on. Yes it is, you honestly think Rogue can just jump in the sack with a boy after what she went through? Yep, Mystique is going to have a talk with both Wanda and Remy in this chapter.

Sean Malloy-1: Well I was thinking we were just going to play it out by ear so far and as for that pairing well let's just say we thought about that in advance before we wrote her into this fic.

Doza: LOL! Glad we were able to shock you so much you know we try. Actually Slickboy wants to do a chapter before this fic ends that explains his entire past.

KSimonT-X: Yeah I figure after all that's happened it might be kind of a wake up call for Kitty to try an embrace what's important in life. Plus she was the first to take it to the next level in the comics too. Kind of the same with Piotr. Yep originally Mystique wasn't planned to be in this but this fic grows and evolves over time. Yep you know I like to dig deep into a character, and I wanted a decent reason why she tried to kill Scott. As for August, you got it.

Aaron: 'The facts of life' was just too good to pass up in that chapter. When X23 asks those types of things its just too funny. You got it, I wanted to show how they've changed since the start of this.

GothikStrawberry: You'll see the pranks and the payback next chapter and I hope you like them. Yeah love is hard to put simply isn't it?

Jenskott: Yeah someone like Slayer is not the kind of guy that can to "the talk" that well. Yeah you never saw much Kurt/Rogue bonding in the show. Well we thought it was funny to have them interrupted.

The Uncanny R-Man: Don't worry August will join up with them later and yeah, that would make any guy uncomfortable. Yeah you know Kurt is the forgiving type. Yep just teasing the readers a bit with Kitty/Piotr. Oh yeah I forgot that she killed Moira in the comics, well then maybe it's a good thing that in the comics she left or man that would get uglier.

X00001: I think you're a bit too hard on Mystique and need to give her a chance.

Thanks to: simba317, Quillian, KaliAnn, Ace-kun, Silver Warrior

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 60: JUST ONE OF THOSE DAYS**

**Dining Room – Breakfast**

Mystique found herself unable to get much sleep after the rather traumatic night that had left much of the mansion in a sea of tension. Many had made it abundantly clear that her presence here was unwelcome at best. After all, this was the place she once blew up and there was that whole little incident with her and Scott. But despite all the bitterness, she was willing to endure that for the sake of making amends with her kids. After what they had been through with Hellfire, they needed their mother now more than ever and if she would have to brave this storm to be there for them…So be it.

Throughout the night, she had found herself laying wide awake…Pondering at where all this would lead her. For so long now, she had fought on the opposite side of the X-men…Could she really fit in with them after everything she's done? How long would it take for them to realize that she regretted her actions? How long would it take for them to trust her?

Yet no matter how much she thought about it, it always came back to her kids…Kurt and Rogue. Memories of all her misdeeds and mistakes seemed to come together into one big nightmare that reminded her of just what she would have to overcome in order to make up for so much lost time. But when it was all over…Raven Darkholme remained determined to work through it all. She had tried running from it…Siding with Magneto because she was just too scared to face her children and too bitter at the world to give it a chance. None of that had done her any good…It only made things worse.

Now, she was finally willing to make that change…That one major change that could forever affect her relationship with her children. And with the memory of last night still hanging so fresh in her mind, she knew she had a LONG road ahead of her.

As she tiredly made her way down the institute halls, she found herself following the commotion and chatter to the dining room where breakfast was being served. Having not eaten much in the last few days, the smell of bacon and eggs made her stomach growl. And the closer she got, the louder the noise became. She could hear a multitude of noises and for a brief moment she found herself stopping just to decipher a few of them.

As was often the case, the breakfast table was fairly lively. There were sounds of casual conversation among friends, couples sweet talking one another, and elders discussing the schedule for the day. She heard her name mentioned a few times, followed by a couple of arguments afterwards, making her feel a bit weary about joining them. However, despite this, she decided to make her presence known…For if she was going to make this work, she was going to have to learn to walk amongst the X-men without apprehension.

Taking a deep breath, the shape shifter that had caused so much chaos in the lives of the X-men…Hoping it wouldn't devolve into a scene. Yet as she had expected…The second she walked into the living room…She got a reaction. And by all accounts…It was probably the worst kind of response anybody could have hoped for.

"I'm telling you guys, we should really try and…" said Warren, yet like all the others, he literally froze in mid sentence as a deafening silence came over the whole room.

Everybody stopped shoveling food in their mouths for a moment and diverted their attention towards their newest member…Mystique. It grew so silent so fast that it was possible to hear a pin drop. It put the shape shifter in an awkward position as she felt all eyes on her…Seeing looks of both apprehension, nervousness, and concern. It was not a welcome feeling since she had always disliked being stared at, for she had enough of that growing up.

Both Kurt and Rogue looked around nervously, seeing that their mother's presence was still a little strange for all of them to accept and at first, they simply kept staring at their food. But as the silence grew increasingly awkward, the two siblings thought they should probably try and break the ice…However, Mystique beat them to it.

"Yeah, good morning to you too," she said in a sarcastic tone as she quickly turned away, not wanting to stay a minute longer, "Sorry for interrupting your breakfast, but I just lost my appetite, so I'm going."

With many eyes still upon her, Mystique made her leave, her mood once again sour by what she was going to have to live with now. But once she was gone, Kurt and Rogue were quick to speak up.

"Yeah, that was REAL nice y'all!" said Rogue bitterly as she picked up her plate and retreated to the kitchen where Remy and Ororo were still cooking.

"Hey, it's not our fault!" argued Scott, "It's still kind of…Unnerving having her around."

"Yeah? Vell that shouldn't stop you from trying!" said Kurt as he left as well with Wanda following close behind.

Back in the hall, Mystique's mood didn't get any better as she walked down the spacious corridors in a new stupor. She knew this was going to be hard, but if she was going to have to endure shit like this every step of the way, she didn't know how things were ever going to get better. She had made this sacrifice and was willing to accept the consequences of her past indiscretions…Yet some were still slow to forget the past.

She wasn't sure how she was going to go about living here. Maybe it was a bad idea in the first place and it was too soon for her to take this step. It was clear that she was not wanted here by anyone except her kids, but she was just causing so much chaos that it seemed counterproductive. There was no one else here for her…There was no one else willing to give her a chance. It seemed downright illogical to stay here and maybe she would talk to Kurt and Rogue later on about going through this in a different manner. But still…Would that mean she would be simply backing down? Would that mean that she would be abandoning her kids again just because she couldn't hack it?

There were no easy answers to such questions and she soon became lost in thought, thinking maybe she should take a little flight to clear her head. Then suddenly…Just as she turned a corner, she was so lost in thought that she bumped into someone. And instinctively, she reacted as most people would.

"Hey! Watch we're you're…" however, she was cut off in mid sentence as her eyes fell upon the man she had bumped into.

At first, she thought it had just been another one of the students. But as soon as she looked up at his imposing form, she was met with a presence she had never once met before and wasn't familiar with in the slightest. He was Jack Robinson…Another fellow newbie who hadn't been there during the turmoil of the previous night, but knew what had happened thanks to his all seeing eye.

"Sorry Ms Darkholme," he said politely, "My mistake…"

Upon recognizing him as an unknown, the shape shifter felt relieved that he wasn't one of the regulars or someone who had been around when she was still a bitter enemy. Even though he knew her name, he didn't apprehensive in the slightest…Something that was greatly appreciated by Mystique after having just faced over a dozen hard gazes.

"I don't believe we've met…" he said, seeing that she was in somewhat of a stupor, "I'm Jack…Also known as Slayer."

"Well you already know my name, so I won't bother reminding you," she muttered, still in a lousy mood.

Yet despite this, the mutant warrior remained casual…Seeing clearly, even without the use of his eye, that she had experienced a rather rough night and a sub par morning. While he knew her presence had caused quite a stir and he had seen with his eyes why that was, he remained indifferent to it all. For when it came to strangers, Slayer had always gone by the logic that things weren't always what they seemed. And from the looks of it, this seemed like one of those cases.

"Hey…You okay?" he asked her as she began to walk off.

"Why do you care?" she said bitterly.

"Well…I'm new here too in case you haven't noticed," he told her, "And besides…It looks like you could use a friend."

Upon hearing that, Mystique swallowed her bitterness and turned back to the mysterious young man that everybody knew so little about. And even though she was never one to divulge much to total strangers, she did have a desire to reach out and at least find some comfort in that this little venture of hers wasn't completely foolhardy.

"Well if you must know…It's complicated," she told him simply, "Not a lot of people are happy to have me here and I'm pretty sure a few wouldn't mind seeing me leave."

"Yeah, I noticed that…" said Jack sympathetically, "But you're not thinking of running again, are you?"

Mystique stood mildly impressed at this man's perceptive abilities, for she so rarely found someone who could see past the mask she so often put on, shielding herself from the rest of the world. But still…She remained skeptical about this stranger…Even if he did seem sincere.

"I don't know…" she answered with a sigh, "But it doesn't concern you, so don't worry about it too much."

However, Jack did not heed her words…Instead, he persisted. For he had been in that position before…More than she ever could have imagined.

"Well take some advice from an impartial observer who can't yet judge you for what you've done…" he told her, once again causing her to stop in mid stride, "Don't run from your problems. I've said this to the others before and now I'm saying it to you since you're a part of the team now…Running never does you any good. Once you start…You never stop. It never makes things any better, it just makes them worse. So please…Save yourself the trouble…Don't run."

Looking back at the expression of the mysterious young man, Mystique could sense an unmistakable level of sincerity. Usually, she didn't take or care for advice from strangers…But this man seemed different somehow. The look in his eyes…The expression on his face…It was as if he was speaking from more than just the position of an impartial observer as he put it. She knew the signs quite well and she could see them clearly written upon him…Yet still, he was not done.

"Look, I know it seems impossible now," he told her, "But just give it time. Things will come around if you just give them a chance."

"You say that…But you don't know what it's like," she said, feeling so tense and lost, "And…I just don't know if I can handle this."

"You may think that now…But what about tomorrow? Or next week? Or next month?" he inquired, "Do you really want to give up this easily?"

"No…" she said, not needing to think too much about that one since she was never one to give up.

"Then that's all you need…" concluded Jack, "Just don't give up on yourself or the others. You owe yourself that much."

Unable to deny the truth in his words, Mystique swallowed her frustration, set aside her bitterness, and took a few deep breaths…Letting what had just happened process through her mind. It had been awkward and troubling…But that was but one step she had to make. And no matter how impossible it seemed…She still remembered why she was doing this…She just needed a little reminder. And it just happened to come from a certain stranger who had been at the right place at the right time.

"You're right…" she finally told him, "I can't give up. No matter how much this whole mess sucks…I can't do that at this point."

"That's the spirit!" said Jack, feeling as though he had done his good deed for the day, "Just remember that, and you'll be fine. And if by chance, you need someone to talk to…I live here too you know."

"Um…Thanks," said Mystique, actually managing to smile for the first time since she got here.

"No problem…" said the mutant warrior as he began to make his way back down the hall, but before he got too far…Mystique once again stopped him.

"Hey Jack…" she said, causing him to turn back around to face her, "Nice meeting you…"

That got Jack to smile as well as he simply returned her gesture.

"Likewise Ms. Darkholme," he said in response.

"Please…Call me Raven," she told him.

"Right…Raven," he affirmed as he once again turned to make his leave, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah…Later," said Mystique as she chose to linger a bit, reflecting on what just happened.

Raven Darkholme had just had her first stroke of luck since she arrived. And for the first time, she felt as though she wasn't alone in this big, imposing mansion with only her kids to guide her. Remarkably, she had literally bumped into someone who didn't judge her and didn't show her any apprehension. He was the first person outside of Kurt and Rogue to be nice to her and she had to admit…It was a welcome feeling. And while she was still a bit unsure about where this would lead her…At least there was someone here she could turn to.

"Wow…" she said to herself, once again smiling at just how much things had changed, "I think the Xavier Institute just got a lot more interesting."

**-Living Room-**

Rogue and Remy walked into the living and them promptly just fell down onto the couch. "God…Ah thought Logan was tough, but Slayer is far worse."

"Remy's gonna have ta agree wit' you der chere, and Remy's only been taking trainin' from Logan only a few months now," he said back. Every muscle ached in ways he didn't know existed. But after that first little session when Slayer took on both him and Vincent, he knew that they were in for a major training. Although he knew that they would need it.

Rogue was rubbing one of her shoulders. It nearly felt like her shoulder was nearly torn out of its socket. She started rubbing it but she couldn't get the right spots on it. It was annoying, plus there was still the aches in her legs as well as her lower back.

"You want some help with dat chere?" Gambit asked her with that playful grin of his.

"What do ya mean?"

"Do ya trust Remy?" he asked her. There was a time she would have said no, but after all this she did trust him. "Den turn around an' let Remy help ya…"

She hesitated a bit and then turned her back to him and felt his hands on her shoulders rubbing it. It felt good and she rolled her neck a little. There was a time not too long ago she wouldn't have been able to let anyone touch her…Let alone allow contact like this. She was glad that with all the therapy sessions and with the help of everyone here she was slowly making a full emotional recovering from her ordeal.

She was just glad that the memories of that horrible room were faded slightly. They weren't as sharp as they once were. She still was affected, but now she could touch another person without flinching and she could kiss Gambit without feeling sick to her stomach. Although it was nothing like making out, she wasn't ready for that, only tender loving kisses. Simple things like holding hands or him caressing her cheek, something like if he put his hand on her thigh made her heart race, but not in the good way. She had nearly a panic attack.

She knew that the others had something like that as well and none of them left the mansion alone anymore and with their talks with each other, they admitted to things like out in public having a sense of dread or fear with no reason for it. They all still had nightmares, but unlike the others she didn't have someone to hold her at night. Kurt had a few times actually and it only made them closer as siblings, but she wanted to be able to have Remy there for her. To have his arms hold her when she had one of her nightmares but she still felt odd about that.

She moaned feeling his hands move around her shoulders, "Dat good?"

"Oh God yes," She said closing her eyes feeling the aching being removed from her shoulders.

"You got any other aches?" He asked her.

"Yeah mah lower back too." She sighed feeling better.

"Well Remy can fix dat too, if you just lay on your stomach on de couch," he offered her. She thought about it and he was pretty good at this. And she did need to try and be in more intimate circumstances if she ever wanted things with her and Remy to progress further in their relationship. Besides, he was just giving her a backrub...It wasn't like she was asking him to share her bed or nothing.

"Fahne…But keep ya hands above mah waist line swamp rat."

Remy chuckled at her remark he knew her well enough to know that she liked to put on the tough girl face a lot. It was one of the reasons he loved this girl, even after all she faced her entire life she still had a level of strength and will in her that he respected. Rogue laid on her stomach as he sat next to her and started on her back.

Rogue had to admit he, really was great at this. She felt her back loosen up a bit and she sighed letting him do his work. His hands were like working magic with her. After a bit she groaned feeling the aches start to go away. Gambit grinned hearing that, "Sounds like you like dis. If you ever need Gambit to do anymore of dis just ask."

She smiled a little he was great at this and she was contemplated letting him do her legs when they were interrupted. "Well I hope I'm not interrupting anything." They both jumped and say Mystique there by the doorway with her arms crossed giving Gambit a hard look.

"Oh…Uh…Hello." Rogue said sitting up and fixing her top a little. Having her mother see her boyfriend giving her a backrub on the couch with her moaning out like that was one of the worst things she could even thing of happening to her that day.

"Rogue, may I talk to you for a moment?" Her mother said, not so much asking her rather than telling her. That they both pretty much could tell by her voice.

"Why?" Rogue crossed her arms trying to show that she may be her daughter, but she was still her own person.

Mystique's face softened, "Please Rogue."

Rogue looked at her and sighed. "Ah'll beh back," she told her boyfriend and walked with Mystique into the next room. She looked at her daughter, she remembered the small little girl she have found and now looking at the nineteen year old young woman before her. She had missed much in her lifetime and she did regret missing much of that.

"Okay, I'll assume you know all about the intimate details about relationships so let's skip all that," Mystique said knowing that she didn't want to have a that kind of talk and by the look on Rogue's face she felt the same, "Now I know I'm not the best mother and I know we're trying to build some kind of relationship…But I have to know…What is going on with you and Gambit?"

She sighed and crossed her arms, "Ah've been dating Gambit for awhile now. And to make a long story short…Ah lahke him…God knows why, but I do. He makes meh feel good inside and well…Ah love him, Ah really do."

Mystique only nodded. She had no right to tell her daughter who she could and couldn't date, "Rogue, are you sure you're ready for a relationship? I mean, this is your first one and after your…Incident…Are you sure you can handle it?" She still couldn't bear to say the word rape. Just saying the word made her think of what her daughter and son suffered through.

"Ah know…And…Sometimes, it's not easy…But he's patient with meh and he doesn't push meh into anythin' ah'm not ready for."

"I'm glad to hear that, but if you'll excuse me I just need to have a few words with him."

"Oh come on! Please don't! This is embarassin'," she pleaded with her mother.

But she merely held up her hand, "Please, I just need to make sure of something, that's it. It won't take long." Rogue groaned into her hands and was starting to rethink that maybe having her in her life might not have been the best move. Remy was sitting on the couch feeling comfortable, but then got a little more tense when he saw Mystique only walk in.

She walked up to him and placed her hands on her hips looking at him with a not too pleasant look at him. Now, he knew full well what kind of woman she was and the things she could do and given that he was involved with her daughter didn't set his mind at ease to say the least. "Now look Gambit…I may not have the right to say who my daughter likes or dates and she feels strongly about you. Now what are your intentions towards my daughter? This isn't just another of your flings is it?"

Gambit winced inside, but didn't show it. He had hoped she wouldn't have known of his old habit of picking up women and before Rogue he pretty much flirted, dated, and had many relationships before her. "Well if yo must know Rogue is a very special girl to me. And I care a lot about her, Gambit give you his word that his intentions are honourable," he said in his best face, smile and expressions.

"You can cut the theatre, Cajun. It doesn't work on me…But I can tell that you mean it," she said and the lean down close to him, "But trust me…If you ever hurt her, I'll hunt you down and do things to you that will make you wish for death before I kill you slowly, painfully, and very gruesomely. Oh and trust me when I say they'll never find what's left of your body…Got it?"

"Remy understands," he said to her feeling a little pale at the moment, because he knew that she wasn't kidding or exaggerating.

She straightened up and smiled at him, but it was more predatory then anything, "Good…As long as we understand each other. Just be sure to treat her right and we'll get along fine. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to hunt down my son." As Gambit watched her leave a thought struck him. He must really be in love with Rogue…Because he didn't mind that she came with a mother like that. And he thought Kurt had been overprotective…Well, now he knew where he got that from at least.

**Logan/X23**

With all the turmoil and tension going on back at the mansion as a result of Mystique's presence, Logan found himself in desperate need of some fresh air. The thought of living under the same roof as that woman did NOT sit well with him in the slightest and despite assurances from Xavier that she was telling the truth this time, he still didn't trust her. This was Mystique they were talking about here…The woman who had once blown up the mansion and who tried to kill Scott, lied to Rogue and had fought against them many times. And even though she seemed remorseful in many ways, that didn't placate his attitude towards her.

However, both Kurt and Rogue seemed bent on everybody giving her a chance and as much as he hated to admit it…She was still their mother and he would have to respect that whether he liked it or not. It would take some getting used to…No doubt about it. But for Logan, it would take a little effort on his part most definitely.

For now, however, he didn't want to think about such things. Instead, he decided to use his time for more productive means…Such as spending a little quality time with Laura. To him, it was amazing how much progress she had made since she first arrived. Looking at her now, it was somewhat hard to believe that she was scavenging through the forest to survive a mere couple of months ago. Hell, if anybody looked at her, she would look like a regular teenage girl who just happened to be the result of a heinous experiment designed to strip her of her humanity.

And since her arrival, Logan had come to see himself more and more as her father as she came to look up to him as a real parent rather than just some guy who's blood created her. She was still learning…But thanks to help from Ororo and Jack, she was definitely overcoming many of the demons that had been haunting her all her life. And for now, he just wanted to savor the time they had together…For if he was going to be her father, he was certainly going to have to step up to the plate and do his part.

"Mmm…" said Laura as she was quickly taken by this newfound taste for this substance they called ice cream, "Man…This is really great. What do you call this again?"

"Chocolate chip ice cream," answered Logan, who couldn't help but grin as he saw her inhale the frozen treat, "Just one of the many flavors there are in the world of deserts."

"Wow…" she said, amazed that such a simple looking substance could bring so many sensations to her taste buds, "Amazing."

Logan just shook his head in amazement as they walked down the busy streets of Bayville together, looking like a regular father/daughter unit. After having hopped on his bike and rode around the back roads for a while, simply taking in the freedom of the road, they decided to explore the city a bit since Logan thought it would be therapeutic for the both of them to get out a bit. X23 had barely left the institute boundaries since she arrived, mainly because she was still a bit unstable after everything she had been through. But Logan along with the rest of the institute knew that if she was going to make up that which Hydra had taken from her, she needed to get out and experience that which she had missed. And so far, they were off to a pretty good start with Logan showing her the simple pleasures of a local Dairy Queen.

"You've definitely been deprived kid," he said as they casually made their way down the business district, heading towards the park.

"Well…At Hydra, they never allowed me to eat much," she told him, her mood shifting a bit, "I was only fed certain foods that would help make me stronger."

"Yeah…Well this ain't Hydra anymore, kid," he told her as she finished up the last few chunks of her ice cream, "Now that you're with us, you'll be on a regular diet of unhealthy junk food in no time. Just try not to get too addicted to it…Otherwise you'll end up like Kurt or Bobby, always eatin' it and complainin' every time it runs out."

"Well I already had that cheeseburger thing you made at that barbeque and I really liked that," she said as she threw away her plastic cup in the nearest trash can, "And this ice cream is definitely going into my new favorites. I just don't know how much more of this stuff there can possibly be."

"Trust me kid…" said Logan with a light chuckle, "There's plenty of stuff out there you haven't tasted. And as long as I'm around, I'm gonna make sure you get a chance to try em all."

Such words earned him a smile from the former living weapon, which was still somewhat of a rarity given her stoic, reserved nature. Yet every time he saw this little girl smile, it made his heart skip a beat and as they entered the park, Logan found himself securely wrapping his arm around her shoulder. It was a gesture that Laura didn't fight, for she had come to embrace such things from this man. Whenever his arms were around her…She felt as though nothing could touch her…Nothing could harm her. Even the horrors of her past seemed all but insignificant when she was with this man. He comforted her in a way no one else could…He gave her protection in a way nobody else ever had.

It was a strange experience for the both of them…Seeing each other in this way. X23 never thought she'd have a family and neither did Logan. They had always been loners…Never wanting to get too close out of fear that they would only get hurt in the end or hurt someone who didn't deserve it. But now that they were in each others' lives…That had changed. Logan's relationship with Ororo had given him a new view on things and now that Laura was a part of his life, he thought as though he had truly turned a corner…But there was still no telling where it would lead.

As the pair made their way into the park, Laura's eyes fell upon the sight of other families smiling and laughing together, playing games and enjoying the warm weather. It made her stop in mid stride, feeling compelled all of the sudden to take in this sight which now had a profound new meaning for her.

"Hey…You okay, Laura?" he asked her, seeing her demeanor change a bit as they stopped along the path through the park.

"You know…Seeing things like this used to make me feel so angry inside," she told him, not tearing her gaze away from the happy families, "It used to make me feel so alone…So lost…So hopeless inside. But now…It's all so different."

"That's because you're not alone anymore," he told her as he took in the somewhat conflicted look on her face, "Now, whenever you see a family…It doesn't have to make ya feel sad or lonely. You have a family now, kid…You have people that care about ya. And even though you're still learnin'…Hell, I'm still learnin' to tell ya the truth…Just don't ever forget that you're never alone. And ya never will be again…"

Upon hearing that, Laura's gaze shifted away from the sight before her and back to the man who had taken her in and protected her even after she tried to kill him…Twice. There was a slight tear in her eye, but it wasn't one of sorrow. Not really knowing how else to respond, she simply wrapped her arms around her father and pulled him into a hug…Simply wanting to feel his comfort. And even though this act shocked Logan a bit at first…He was quick to embrace it.

"Thank you father…" she said, finding herself becoming increasingly comfortable calling him that.

"Hey…That's what I'm here for," he told her as a smile quickly spread across his face, feeling his heart swell as he felt this young woman in his arms.

As they resumed their walk, they passed numerous other families…Only this time, the sight of them made the former living weapon feel good inside…For it reminded her that now she had a family. She had a father that was willing to protect her…Friends that cared about her…And a place to call home. It was truly beginning to sink in to her…She had a life…She had a family…She had a father. Yet still…There was something else that had been on her mind that she had been meaning to talk about…Something she had been thinking about since her last conversation with Jack.

"Logan…Can I talk to you about something?" she asked him, breaking the silence as they made their way towards the north end of the park.

"Sure…As long as it doesn't have anythin' to do with…Ya know, 'female' issues," he said, hoping to whatever higher power was out there that they wouldn't have 'the talk' right here and now.

"No…It doesn't," she assured him, finding his response to such matters humorous, yet staying serious for the topic at hand, "You see…I was wondering…On my birth certificate and adoption papers, it gives me an identity, a name, and a father. But lately…I've been thinking that something was missing from it."

"Missing? What do you mean?" asked Logan.

"Well…Your signature is on the line for 'father.' But…The line for 'mother' is still blank," she told him.

"Oh…" said Logan, now understanding what this was about, once again finding himself in an awkward position with this young woman that he was now responsible for, "I see…"

"It's just that…" she began, struggling to find the right words, "I was talking to Jack earlier about this and well…He said that it was something like this was a family matter. And I should talk to you about it."

Logan couldn't help but curse Jack somewhat under his breath, for this wasn't a conversation he was prepared to have with her. Sure they had been growing a lot closer and he had been trying to give her everything he possibly could to make up for that which she had lost…But there were just some things he could never give her…Things only a mother could give a child.

"Look…Laura," he said, not quite knowing how he was going to answer this, "I know ya want a real honest family…I know ya want to get back what Hydra took from ya. But it's just that…Our lives are complicated beyond definition. We haven't lived 'normal' lives by any stretch of the imagination. And I believe me…I wanna give ya everything you deserve, but…I don't know if I can give you something like a mother."

"But…What about Ororo?" she asked, feeling as though she was central to this.

"What about her?" he said, once again feeling a bit awkward at the mention of his lover.

"She's been such a big help to me since I got here and she's been really caring that…Well…Why can't she be my mother?" she asked honestly as a somewhat longing look appeared in her eyes that Logan couldn't tear himself away from.

Logan wasn't sure how to respond to that. He never thought this issue would come up so soon…Then again, becoming a father to a traumatized teenage girl was something he never thought would come up either. But involving Ororo…A woman who he had deep feelings for…Was just something that never came to mind. She had always been a powerful maternal force for everybody at the institute and since Laura came in, she took on those roles with even greater aptitude. She had helped her with things he couldn't help her with, given her things he couldn't give her, and teaching her things he couldn't teach.

But a mother? Could this woman who Logan was increasingly certain was the one for him really be this girl's mother? He didn't know if she wanted to or if she was ready to. They were still evolving as a couple and as lovers and something like this may complicate things. Yet still…Laura seemed desperate for answers…But they were answers Logan could not give…Not yet anyways.

"It's…Not that simple, Laura," he finally told her.

"But…Why?" she asked, not knowing why she couldn't have this.

"I…It's complicated," he told her, honestly having no idea how to go about this, "I don't blame you for wantin' Ororo to be your mother…That part I understand. But…Making it official is just…Difficult. We're both still workin' things out. I've told ya before that she and I are…Close. But something like this…Ya just need to give it time. Do ya understand?"

It wasn't quite the answer young X23 was looking for…But it did leave room for hope.

"Yeah…I understand," she told him, "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, no need to be sorry, kid," he said, managing a smile, "This is a learnin' experience for the both of us, so don't apologize about stuff ya don't know about. You'll get it…We both will. But in the meantime…There's something else I want to show you before we head back."

"Really? What's that?" she asked, finding herself smiling back for reasons she could not fully explain.

"Hot dogs…" he said with a grin, having a feeling that she was going to enjoy them just as much as the ice cream.

And with that, both Logan and Laura continued their little outing together, simply taking a moment to spend time as father and daughter. It was nothing short of therapeutic for the both of them…Yet still, Laura's question about a mother continued to linger. And for Logan, the thought of the three of them being a real family unit did have some resonance in his mind. There really wasn't all that much to it when he thought about it. He loved Ororo…She loved him…And they both loved Laura. Could they really be a full family unit together? Was that not enough?

It was a difficult issue for Logan to consider, but it was definitely something to think about. He wasn't sure how it would affect things between him and Ororo or him and Laura for that matter, but he had learned from the first day of this little journey that there was still a lot they had to work through together. Being a father and a daughter was without a doubt the most trying challenge he had ever faced, but so far…They had truly built a strong bond together. Whether or not such a bond would later include someone else…Namely Ororo…Was a different matter altogether. But for now…Only time would tell.

**-Xavier's Mansion-**

Kurt was on the rooftop with a blanket and food laying around. He had decided that Wanda deserved to have a bit of a special moment together. He had set this all up and then teleported back down to find Wanda. He wouldn't tell her what he had planned only that it was special and so he ported them up together and she was surprised to see the little picnic on the main rooftop. She always knew Kurt had a romantic side to him and truth was, it felt nice inside to have someone put so much thought and effort for just her. Kurt was her first boyfriend and love of her life and she honestly couldn't say she could think of being with anyone else.

He was the perfect gentleman and treated her with such kindness and respect that it was no wonder she fell in love with him. She was glad that Kurt also seemed to be doing well. She still remembered those awful weeks after their rescue in New York that had been a disaster. He never smiled and had been so withdrawn. Now he was getting back to the Kurt she had met. She knew he would never be the same again but that didn't mean she loved him any less.

They were already done with the meal and were just laying on the roof looking up at the sky. She had her head resting on his shoulder, her hand gently stroking his chest. She couldn't feel the scars under his shirt and his fur hide them, but she knew they were there…Not that didn't mind. Kurt was just taking in this moment, his tail gently stroking her thigh. They had slowly managed to get closer and more intimate caresses. It had been a long time since Selene and the nightmares with her had lessened a lot lately.

He still got them now and then, but he didn't feel as bad as he did. In fact, ever since they had shared that moment in Sinister's cell, he felt more comfortable with Wanda. In fact, she was one of the major reasons he had done so well. Lately he had been thinking about if he could try being intimate with her again. But he wanted to make sure he could and that it was special.

"Liebe…Vhat do you honestly zhink of mien mother being here?" he asked her, for he had to know for sure.

She sighed and thought about it, "Well…I can deal. I mean, she got me out of that place Magneto dumped me and of course she got me someone who helped me with my powers. Sure, she was using me to get at Magneto, but then again I can live with that."

"Vell I'm glad to hear that. I don't vant you two hating each other."

"No worries about that…At least from me, but she really is something else. I mean, given who my father is an all," Wanda said sourly. At times it really did suck just how much having Magneto as a father was. Also, the fact that she had learned through Kurt that Mystique had found out that her father had known about some of the Hellfire Club plans. She had grown close to the people here and lately she had grown very close to Rogue and the thought that her own father, knew that they were targeting people from Xavier's just made her so furious.

She wondered if her name had been on that bastard Shaw's list. Would he have done anything? Or would he just let them twist her mind like he had done with Mastermind nearly two years ago. Once those false memories started to fade away and she started to remember, all those cold lonely nights in her room and of that orderly who had been caught raping some of the female inmates including her had caused her to wake up screaming on several occasions.

Back then, she had been with the Brotherhood in it's final days. It had only been Todd and Pietro left, since Lance and Fred left on their own. That morning, she asked them point blank if they knew and when she found out that they had been lying to her all that time, she lost it. She stormed out yelling at them how she never wanted to see them again. She took some money and stayed at a motel for a few nights, trying dealing with her old memories coming back. When she went back both of them were gone. Pietro left a note saying that he went to father and gave her a number to call them at.

She burned that note.

"Vanda you okay?" she shook out of her memories by Kurt looking at her with a little concern.

"Sorry…Just…Kind of wondered off there for a moment." she smiled at him. That had been a pretty bad time for her and after being alone for so long and when Xavier came calling she was actually glad for someone to just talk to. Coming here was the best move she ever made, well other then letting her feelings for Kurt be known to him.

"Well this is a pleasant scene…" They both looked behind them to see Mystique there. This was the second time she caught one of her kids in a position like this, but then again if she was going to take active part in their lives she needed to know more about their lives and the people in it.

"Mozher vhat are you doing out?" Kurt said a little nervously.

"I was just out flying trying to relax and cool off," she told them.

They both gave confused looks, "Cool off?" Wanda asked.

Mystique sighed, "It seems a few of the children here have decided to 'welcome' me here in their own way."

Kurt groaned, he knew what she was getting at and he should have known about this. His mother wasn't exactly the most 'popular' person in their lives, "How bad?"

"Well let's see, there was the sheets of my bed singed, so that was either Amara or Tabitha. My clothing that I brought was all iced up, so Iceman I can thank for that. Oh and the bucket of water over my door of course," she growled out she had no idea who had done that but she was going to find out.

"I'm sorry about that," Kurt told her.

She just sighed and nodded, "I know…It's not your fault and I don't blame them for not wanting me here…But if this keeps up, I swear I'll get them back. I don't know how since I promised Xavier I would 'behave,' but I will get them all back," she said through clenched teeth, if there was anything she excelled at it was revenge.

Then she looked to the two of then, "You know…I may not have liked that fact you were dating a human Kurt and I had hoped you would find a nice mutant girl, and no offence to you Wanda…But I never saw you two getting together."

"Yeah well, me neither until it happened." Showing no intimidation or fear to Mystique that only made the older woman grin. She liked Wanda's spirit. It was good that her son had such a strong will woman in his life it would help balance out his more kinder nature. She was worried that his good natured ways would always get him in trouble and she hoped that Wanda would help to keep him out of it.

"I have to ask…Does Magneto look in on me? You know, spying and stuff?" Wanda asked.

She shrugged her shoulders, "I'm not sure, but I think he's too busy with his own agendas."

"Pietro?"

"Well…He sometimes talks about you, but Magneto has told him not to come and see you. I think he thinks you'll eventually come to him."

Wanda scoffed at that, "Fat chance."

She smiled at Wanda. Yes she did approve of Kurt's choice in women this time, "Well I'll leave you two alone, but behave…Just remember, I can be anywhere," she grinned at their expressions and turned into a raven and flew off.

They both considered that Mystique really could be anywhere with her powers and they had no way of knowing, "Well…THAT was a mood killer," Wanda grumbled.

**-August-**

Well here she was, in an alley in Cairo. She had just been trying to get back to her hotel room at night and of course trouble found her. Well more like phantom shadow creatures. She had came here after finally finding a lead on a weapon that should be able to kill Selene. It was the Dagger of Anubis, the Egyptian God of Death. He was one of the oldest of gods, and for a time, was lord of the dead of the Underworld. His dagger was given to his High Priest who used it in the embalming ceremonies of kings.

But it was also said to be forged by his hands and was said to hold a portion of his power over life and death. The dagger could kill anything, even gods, and was hidden away when they feared that mortals would use it against them. Well, it had taken time and luck, but she found it.

It had taken some time for her to dig out the entrance to the tomb, but it was worth it. Of course there were the guardians, the usual kind you'd expect in Egypt. Stone statues that came alive that she just smashed with her fists and the mummified priests, luckily they also burned pretty well too. All those bandages may help to keep their bodies together, but they were very flammable as well.

When she found the dagger in its resting place, it didn't looked like much. It had a golden hilt and scabbard with hieroglyphs all over it. But then, when she pulled it free, the blade was pure black and reflective it was unlike any metal she had seen. Also when you pulled it free you felt like that hand of death had gripped your wrist. It was a very disturbing feeling.

So here she was, she had gotten back into the city and was taking a rest after her little 'Tomb Raider' adventure. So the next day she decided to take a little walk through the city and do a little sight seeing. That turned out to be a mistake because when the sun had set, she took a little detour through a dark alley, another mistake. Because apparently, those shadow demons that had been hunting her liked to hang out in dark place.

She was in a defensive stance, the dagger she had was secured to her lower back. She figured since she spent so much time and trouble she wouldn't just leave it out of her sight. The creatures before her were like living shadows, only with teeth, and claws. Their four eyes were ruby red and their bodies were shaped in odd ways. The torso large while the waist impossibly thin, which was also in parts of the arms and legs and the neck but she knew that they were very strong despite that.

"Alright I've had it! Just how many of you things do I have to destroy, huh?" August said to them, she knew they wouldn't answer they were just mindless killing machines. She'd figure that Selene would have figured out by now that these things wouldn't stop her, although now she just figured Selene kept sending them out to just piss her off.

One of the creatures leapt forward and it was met by one of August's fireballs. The creature screamed in pain as it looked like it just melted there in the sandy ground. Normal, attacks wouldn't harm things like this, only intense light or heat could harm and kill them. Thankfully, she had a lot of that on hand, but she noticed that more had appeared behind her.

She gritted her teeth, for this wasn't going to be as easy as last time. She had another weapon on her side, but she really didn't want to use it unless she had to. It just chilled her to the soul to use it but it would help even the odds. She reached behind and pulled the blade and gasped at the icy sensation that shot through her hand, she had no idea just how long she could hold the blade it felt terrible in her hand, like it was alive and it wanted to kill. And not just her enemies it was almost like it wanted to kill everyone and everything including her.

Several of the dark creatures attacked her. August sliced across the chest of one and there was this horrible screaming sound as a bright purple light was shown on its chest as it looked like the energy was eating the creature from the inside out. What was worse was this 'scream' she heard in her own mind like she could feel the creature die. But she didn't let it get to her and let her momentum carry her around and blasted the closest with a fireball.

She run at a wall jumped onto it and kicked off sailing over one of them as another missed her and slammed a fist through the old stone building. She stabbed the one she flipped over and once more the light and horrible screaming sound. This time it did distract her enough for one of them to hit her in the ribs. She cried out in pain, the force was nearly enough to snap the bone of her ribs.

Two of them were coming at her now and she tossed the blade to her right hand, hoping her left felt better not to be touching the damned weapon. She threw a fireball with her left then ducked the clawed swipe at her head from the other and plunged the dagger into its chest. She fell back into a defensive stance, eyeing the remaining creatures, but now her right hand felt that tough of death to it. She was actually having seconds thoughts having this weapon, but it was the best thing she had at the moment, and given what she felt she knew this thing could kill Selene there was no question in her mind. She just hoped she could handle using it. It felt as though if she kept this up, she might lose her mind. That is if she was lucky for all she knew the thing might to something to her soul but she'd worry about later, survive first then question later.

Three of them rushed her. She the center one with a fireball and rolled through the gap and sent one more to the one of her left. From experience, she knew not to get in close unless she had to, plus they were very strong with claws and teeth. She still had a slight scar on her lower back from one of these things. The last one charged her unrelenting and totally unafraid of death. She threw the knife at the creature and it struck in its face between the eyes. It tried to grab at the blade, but she could see it working already and it was nice not to hear that screaming in her mind.

As she looked around seeing no more of them and pulled out the scabbard for the knife and gently placed it onto the blade without picking it up. She really didn't want to use it more then necessary. She placed it back where is was and sighed. Using the blade seemed to have taken a slight mental strain on her.

She walked back to her hotel and vowed to take a long and warm bath. She was dirty, her ribs hurt, and that knife had freaked her out a bit. Just having it on her made her skin crawl after using it. It had been one hell of a day so far. She still had to find out what Selene was up to and find her. August knew that there was something wrong…She could just feel it in the wind like the world was almost holding its breath for some reason.

It was putting her on edge and if she could feel it, someone who had only partial magical training then she wondered what others would feel. Well, she could get in touch with Dr. Strange if anyone knew anything he would. Plus, she had met a few others in high standing in the magical community like that Agatha Harkness, one of the most powerful witches on the planet. The fact she was over one hundred years old was proof of that. There was also that Amora the Sorceress, but August preferred to stay away from that woman, for she was nothing but trouble.

There was also The Ancient One, but he was in some high mountain in Tibet in the middle of nowhere so he was out. She had no way to contact him unless it was face to face and after walking through that damn hot dessert there was no way she was climbing some snow covered mountain. She sighed and resigned herself to just get back to her place and head for the States. She had a few connections there she could check out as well. It had been one of those days for her so far and she was sure more of them were on the way.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 61: ONE INTERESTING DAY**


	61. One Interesting Day

ViciousAssassin: Yeah thanks for some reasons the writers in the show I think got carried away with that episode. Yep that was a nice scene in the living room, especially for the Romy fans. Yep you got to love Logan/Laura fluff scenes lol and you may be right about Ororo. Yeah she wouldn't be as happy for Kurt if it was Amanda. The dagger is pretty much dangerous to all things.

Kaliann: Well you know us, we like to do the unexpected makes for interesting reads. Yeah I wanted to show Mystique really is caring deep inside and yeah she will get her revenge lol. Well it's the whole not married thing plus he just started a relationship they don't want to rush it too much.

Mark C: Trust me they weren't upset if they were you'd notice. Maybe they'll have another talk I don't know there's a lot of other stuff to do. She'll get even trust me on this, and X23/Logan stuff is always fun to do. No none of the magical people will show up and Amora is Enchantress.

Frofunck: Sorry Toad will just be an unsolved mystery in this fic.

Coldqueen: Actually I stopped being mad at you awhile ago, but yeah maybe a little vibe there you'll see if anything comes of it in a later chapter.

Sean Malloy-1: We always update as soon as we can so stop asking that, I have no idea I'm not good at that stuff, and if you have an idea at least voice it but she's already 'joined' as it were so what are you trying to say?

Doza: Yeah that is true plus Logan while brainwashed tried to kill Kitty but got Northstar instead in the comics. Yeah I can see that plus she's already hurt the kids and you know how he is with them too. Yeah it might not be near the end until she proves herself to them. Really you don't trust Gambit when he's like that? I'll have to remember that.

Aaron: Yep it really will be interesting to see how she gets her revenge. Yeah more Logan/Laura stuff to come, and true Raven may not be able to have a say but she still wants to know. Yep August will meet them soon.

KSimonT-X: Yep it was and you can't really blame Logan and Scott can you? I mean put yourself in their position and there's a lot of valid anger towards her. Yeah it is kind of like when Juggernaut joined. Yep I think I like Evo Raven more cause she's more complex. Yeah that Remy part was just too good to pass up. That was in my AGU series that August showed up.

Jenskott: Yep one of those days alright lol, yeah I figure Mystique is one of the few that can make Gambit squirm. The bucket shall remain a mystery and yeah 'daddy' Logan is priceless. Yeah I must have played one too many Tomb Raider games lol.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah Jack does have a way with people surprisingly, I wanted to show Raven's more 'motherly' side in this chapter and I think it went well and can you honestly say Mystique didn't have all that coming? I mean she dose you know she'd not a nice person and they could have been worse at breakfast.

Thanks to: simba317, Quillian, X00001, GothikStrawberry

* * *

**AN: For all you history people Anubis was the ORIGNAL god of death, his role was later taken over by Osiris and he got a new one. I looked this up in a few places to be sure.

* * *

**

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 61: ONE INTERESTING DAY**

**Ororo/X23**

It was high noon at the Xavier Institute and the sun was shining brightly in the sky over the pristine landscape. The air was clear, the temperatures were warm, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky to be seen. This was the kind of weather that was truly worth getting out there to enjoy and for many of the students at the Xavier Institute, they took full advantage of the opporturnity that nature had presented them. It was a good time for a few midday flights with Vincent taking Emma out for a little ride, which she always enjoyed, and Warren doing the same for Betsy, sharing a romantic little moment at nearly a thousand feet where the world below seemed so small and there was nothing else but the clouds to accompany them. And even for Rogue and Mystique, it was a good time to simply unwind and relax after all the complications that had come about since the shape shifter's arrival.

But for some…This weather was good for more than just flying, swimming, or picnicking under the trees…For the true outdoor warriors, it was perfect gardening weather. And for the institute's resident gardening expert, Ororo Munroe, it was the best time to enjoy her favorite hobby in the sanctity of her garden. Only this time…She wasn't alone.

Laura had also offered to help her and naturally, Ororo was quick to embrace such an opportunity, for she had grown somewhat close to the young girl who had once been a living weapon after having helped her adjust to her new life.

In many way, Laura reminded Ororo of herself when she was young…For she too had once been forced to contend with the pain of scraping by just barely, doing what she could to live another day while also fending for her sister. Having lost her parents at a young age, Ororo could truly relate to the young girl in the pain that always lingered from such a horrible loss…And for Laura it had been even worse in some ways because of how she was used and practically stripped of everything that made her human. It was one of the reasons why Ororo was so determined to help this young girl in any way she could…And so far, she had done quite a bit to help her adjust. And after having been the one to teach her about more 'feminine' issues that Logan couldn't seem to handle, she had become a fairly powerful force in young Laura's life.

For Laura, spending time with Ororo helped her experience a true sense of peace and clarity that she so rarely ever experienced with anybody. She was so clam…So gentle…So warm that it truly did leave a powerful impression on the young girl who was still struggling to learn the basics of life. The fact that she was very close to her father as well added another dimension to it…Which only added to a few certain issues that she had been thinking about lately and had even asked Logan about the other day.

But for now…Former weapon X23 simply tried to relax in the peace and serenity that was Ororo's garden. Of all the rooms at the Xavier Institute, Laura found this place to be the most peaceful and the most pleasant and calm. At first gardening didn't make sense to her. She just didn't get why people would want to grow plants for reasons other than eating them…But after spending some time with Ororo and actually helping her do some of the tasks that she took so much pride in, Laura began to understand why this meant so much to the former weather goddess. And truth be told…It was becoming quite meaningful to her as well.

"How are you doing, Laura?" asked Ororo as she summoned a few rain clouds to water some of her roses, "Do you need any help?"

"No…I got it," she assured her as she filled a couple of pots with soil and mixed in some fertilizer, "I think I'm finally getting the hang of this."

"Well that's good to hear child. I knew you'd eventually learn. Now you're working it like a true gardener," said Ororo with a smile as she dispersed the clouds and checked up on some of her bulbs, which were just beginning to bloom.

"Yeah…Not bad for someone who didn't even know the word a few months ago," said Laura with a slight smile, as she planted a few seedlings in each of the pots and set them on one of the stands, "Plus…This place is just so peaceful. It's probably the only place where there isn't any real turmoil other than the plants. And with how crazy everybody has been ever since that shape shifter moved in, it's nice to come here and get away from it all."

"Yes…It most certainly is," said Ororo in full agreement as she took a deep whiff of some of her rare African roses that had just started to bloom.

After having been tending to the vast array of plants that Ororo kept track of with near maternal devotion, both Ororo and Laura began to put away the supplies. However, Laura seemed to linger a bit in doing so…Simply taking the time to use her enhanced senses to breathe in the sweet aromas of the beautiful flowers. It had a very soothing affect on the troubled young girl…But at the same time, it made her think.

Looking over at Ororo, X23 reflected on everything she had given her and all the things she had taught her since she arrived. And then, there was that conversation with Logan she had yesterday…The one about her wanting a mother. While she was no expert on the subject to say the least, that didn't keep her from seeing Ororo in such a manner. She had taught her, nurtured her, and offered her comfort in a way similar to Logan, further reinforcing her paternal views towards this woman. It had given her a lot to think about and it was something she had been dwelling on for nearly a month now.

Yet at the same time…Logan had told her that she should give it time and she agreed with that. But still…Such thoughts just wouldn't leave her young mind. And unfortunately…She did a rather poor job of hiding that from Ororo, who had quickly come to know when something was bothering this girl.

"Is something wrong Laura?" she asked her, snapping her out of her daze, "You look troubled…"

Laura hesitated a bit before answering, keeping her gaze away from the wise older woman as she put away a few bags of fertilizer. This only caused Ororo to feel a touch of concern who simply found herself coming to the young girl's side, bringing with her the gentle aura that could soothe even the tormented soul of this former living weapon.

"Laura?" she asked, growing increasingly worried.

Then suddenly, Laura found herself simply answering with the first thing that came to mind.

"Ororo…Do you have a mother?" she asked, finally shifting her gaze towards her.

Such a question caught Ororo off guard, for she had definitely not been expecting that. Yet in looking at the young, pained eyes of the young girl who had so suddenly come into this world, she could see that she was being quite serious and had a burning desire to know.

"Why…Why would you want to know that?" said Ororo, sitting down beside the former living weapon on one of the wooden benches near a table of plants.

"I just…" she struggled in response, trying to find the right words, "I'm curious…I…I want to know."

Unfortunately for her, however, the issue of her family had not always been a pleasant topic for Ororo…Hell, only a few people really knew. There were a lot of painful memories associated with her family…Memories she often didn't like going back on. But in remembering the world where this young girl came from…Maybe they could both benefit from her knowing.

"Well…" said Ororo, taking a deep breath, "To give you a direct answer…Yes, I had a mother…And a father for that matter. But…I don't anymore. They died when I was very young."

"They…Died?" gasped Laura, not expecting to hear that.

"Yes…" said the former weather goddess solemnly, "They died in a horrible accident that I still remember so vividly to this day. It all happened in a place called Cairo. I was living there with my sister and my parents at the time and things were good…Then one day, it all changed so quickly. It's…Still difficult remembering what happened…But I was there. It…It was in an old building. And we just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time…Because it collapsed. Without warning…There was this horrific noise and suddenly the walls around us crumbled…Burying me and my parents under a pile of rubble."

Ororo needed a moment to collect herself after she got past this part. Even though she had always been so strong about handling this, it still struck her deeply after all these years. And even though young X23 wasn't too keen on emotions…She knew all too well what she was feeling at the moment.

"Were…Were they okay?" she asked, although she had a pretty good feeling where this was leading.

"No…" said Ororo, simply shaking her head, "My sister was lucky enough to get out…But my parents weren't. I remember being trapped…Crying out to them, wanting to hear their voices again. But…No matter how hard I cried, they never responded. I…Don't know how long I was buried underneath that rubble…But when I got out, I discovered that my mom and dad had been killed…Leaving me and my sister all alone in the world. It hurt…More than anything I've ever experienced before. It made me feel so empty inside…So lost…So helpless. And to this day, I can't stand enclosed spaces…It just…It reminds me too much of that moment. And honestly, I don't think I'll ever truly get over it."

It was something X23 could definitely relate to…Not being able to get over something. And for this reason, she could feel her sadness and understood just how difficult it truly was for her…Yet still, Ororo wasn't done yet.

"Afterwards…It was pretty much all survival for me and my sister," said Ororo, remembering all too well what she had to go through in the time that followed the loss of her family, "I had to look out for her…So I stole what we needed for money, scavenged for what food we could find, and found safe places for us to sleep. It was a harsh existence…Especially since I was so young. But in the end…Things turned around. Eventually, I fought for a better life and so did my sister. It was a long, hard struggle…But we survived it. And in many ways, it helped me become stronger today than I ever could have been otherwise. Yet still…It truly does hurt on a level that words can't describe. I still miss my father…I still miss my mother…And I always will."

Upon hearing that, Laura's eyes were wide with shock and horror that this kind, gentle woman who had given her so much had endured such hardship. It was one thing to not have a mother…But it was quite another to have one and lose her to such tragedy. It was amazing that she could be so strong after something like that and in many ways, it made X23 admire her even more…For she knew all too well what it was like to be lost, lonely, and improvised.

She could see it in her eyes just how much it still hurt. Such a look was not unfamiliar to X23, but she managed to show what empathy a former living weapon could as she moved in closer to the woman who had been having such a profound impact on her life so far.

"I'm…I'm sorry," she found herself saying, now regretting that she had asked.

"No…It's okay, child," she said warmly in response, "Sometimes it's nice to talk about it and get it off your chest…Especially to someone who understands."

Such words made young Laura smile. It truly was a testament to just how strong this woman was. She knew what it was like. She understood the feelings of sorrow, loss, and loneliness…She understood in a way few others could. And because of that, Laura once again began to wish that this woman could be her mother. She knew how to teach her…How to guide her…And how to nurture her in every way a mother could. And even they didn't share any blood relationship…Part of her so desperately wanted to call this woman 'mom.'

For Ororo, however, she could tell there was more to Laura's question than mere curiosity. And after seeing her reaction to it, she once again felt determined to understand just why she wanted to know.

"Why did you want to know?" she asked, watching as yet another conflicted look fell upon the young woman's face, "Is something troubling you?"

Looking back at the beautiful former weather goddess, Laura once again began to get a little choked up about what she was about to say. Even though part of her still wanted to give it time…She just couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I…When I went out with my father yesterday…" she began, "I…I asked him about a mother."

Ororo's eyes widened upon hearing that, knowing that must have put Logan in quite a position…Yet still, she listened on.

"I just…Ever since I got here, Logan has been there for me…Even after what I put him through, he was there for me," she said, her voice becoming strained, "And when he gave me those papers that officially made him my father it was…It was like a hole that had always been inside of me had been filled. I mean…I finally have somebody to call 'father.' I finally have someone who understands what I've been through and who's willing to help me salvage a real life. But as wonderful as having a father is…"

"It's still hard not having a mother…" finished Ororo, who quickly ascertained where this was leading.

Tears began to form in Laura's eyes as she looked back up at the kind older woman's face, trying hard not to let herself lose it…But the more she thought about it, the harder it was for her.

"I know…" she choked out, "And…And because of that…I asked him…If…If you be my mother."

That definitely struck Ororo deeply…Hearing this teenage girl who had been robbed of everything in life want to call her 'mother.' It made her heart skip a beat as she slowly placed an arm around her, helping to support her as she simply let her emotions guide her in the presence of this woman who had done so much for her.

"Laura…" began Ororo, but she didn't let her finish.

"You've done so much for me…" she managed to get out, "You've taught me things nobody else could teach me…You've helped me in ways I can't even begin to describe. You're already so close to my father…And I've seen the way you look at each other. It's just…I want you to be my mother, Ororo. I want it to be you…"

After that, Laura let out a hard sob…Causing Ororo to hug her close and give her something to cling to. Yet at the same time, it was a powerful moment for her. Ever since she arrived, she had reached out to this girl so much. Her life was such a tragedy…So full of loss, anger, and pain. And whenever she looked into those beautiful eyes of hers, she just wanted to be there…To make it all go away in whatever way she could. Now…That desire was taking on a whole new form.

This girl actually wanted her to be her mother…She actually wanted to call her 'mom.' The thought of having this girl as a daughter…Having her and Logan as a real family…Was a thought that definitely held a powerful resonance in the mind of the former weather goddess. But was she ready for such an awesome responsibility? Could she really accomplish what Logan managed to accomplish?

She didn't know the answers to such difficult questions, but all she could do now was simply hold the fragile young girl in her arms…Comforting and protecting her in a way already so maternal in nature that it was as if the answer to such questions didn't even matter. Yet still…It wasn't as easy as either of them would have liked it to be.

"Laura…" she said, staring back into the reddened eyes of the former living weapon, "I…It's complicated."

"I know…That's what Logan said too," she choked in response, "But why does it have to be? You love my father and he loves you. Why? Why can't it be this way? Why can't I have a mother and a father? I just…I want you to be my mother…I don't want anybody else other than you. I don't care if we don't share any blood…You'd still be my mother in every way that matters. Why can't it be that way? Why can't I have this?"

Her words were almost desperate in a sense. She wanted this so bad…She wanted to have a family like the ones she used to see growing up at Hydra. And she wanted nobody else other than Logan and Ororo. She didn't know why it had to be so hard…What was so complicated about it anyways? She had been asking herself that ever since she had talked to Logan about this…And truth be told, he was doing the same.

Yet even as she continued to let out sob after sob…Ororo continued to hold her, gently easing her conflicted feelings with a gentle smile that seemed to speak volumes.

"Laura…I wish it could be simpler…I really do," she told her, wiping away some of her tears, "But it's just…Things are never really as simple as we'd like them to be. There are so many difficulties keeping us from finding the peace we truly want. It's really only a matter of working through these difficulties that we can find what we truly desire. And…For something like this…It will indeed take some work."

"But…Can it still be done?" she asked, looking back up the former weather goddess with hope in her eyes, "Can you still be my mother?"

Upon hearing that, Ororo was forced to swallow a lump in her throat, for there was so much within those words that made her feel so warm inside. And hearing them from this desperate young girl just warmed her heart in a way nothing else could. And when she looked back into those beautiful eyes of hers…She knew in her heart that it was truly meant to be.

"Laura…" she told her as she pulled her into a close embrace, "It would be…The greatest honor…To have a girl like you to call my daughter."

That was all X23 could take. Hearing those words were simply too much for her. And as they echoed in her mind, she broke down in the warm, loving arms of Ororo Munroe…Feeling deep within her heart that this woman truly was destined to be the one she called 'mom.'

**-The Next Day-**

In the early morning Emma slowly started to wake up in the room that she now shared with Vincent. She shifted a little feeling the warmth of a body behind her and a strong arm over her waist. She smiled feeling her lover laying behind her and holding her, she had never known such tenderness in her life since her brother. Maybe that was one of the reasons she loved Vincent, because she saw the kind of kindness in him that her brother had. She stretched out feeling her silk nightgown against her and she shifted to face him.

He looked tired and she didn't blame him, normally he woke up first in the morning but then again he had been having a rough time sleeping last night, more nightmares had came to him last night. She had tried to calm him down and she even tried going into his dreams to take him out of it. It sometimes worked she could take him out of whatever nightmare he had to either that little castle of theirs or to that peaceful field. Sometimes thanks to the link when she had her own he was somehow able to come into them and take her away.

Normally they would just hold each other in the dream world and then found peace in each other. Either just holding or making love to each other while their bodies slept and it was always tender and gently sex when they were in those special places. But last night she hadn't been able to pull him out, sometime the nightmares were too intense. Last night his had been pretty bad, he had been surrounded by the dead, blood on his hands with Sinister laughing over him.

She had to pull out of his mind and shake him awake, he had been pretty shaken up and she held him tightly she wasn't sure but Emma bet when she nodded off he had still been awake. This happened to them now and then, the other comforting the other when it got bad. She reached up and caressed his scared cheek slightly one of the permanent reminders of his time with Selene. How she hated that woman, Emma knew she couldn't kill Selene but the next time she saw her Emma was going to try and blast her mind with so much psychic power to shatter that bitch's mind into a state where she would live that immortality of hers as a vegetable.

But she slipped out of his embrace, she needed to get up and get dressed no matter how tempting it was to just stay in bed with him. She slipped out and stood up but only took a few steps before she felt dizzy. In fact first she felt dizzy then she felt her stomach lurch. She immediately ran to the small bathroom connected to their room and to the toilet where she emptied out her stomach. 'Oh God…What's going on?' She thought to herself as she continued to throw up until her stomach was empty.

"Emma?" Vincent asked her, he was woken up by her running and the sounds she was making. He was worried and knelt down next to her, pulling her long hair from her face until she was finished. She was shaky and weak after it and he picked her up and placed her back on the bed. He placed a hand on her forehead to see if she was hot, "Are you okay?"

She had felt better, her stomach was still weird and she felt weak too, "Ugh…I think something I ate last night wasn't sitting well."

"Well…I can go see if anyone else got sick, but it might be the flu. I'd have that a few times myself and hopefully it's that common twenty-four hour one," he said gently stroking the top of her head.

"God I hate getting sick…" She moaned.

He smirked, "Tell me about it, I can take bullets to the chest, blown up, set on fire and a lot of other stuff that would kill most other people…but something so small and tiny can lay me out flat."

She smirked at him, 'Yeah…live is a bitch at times. You should go I don't want to get you sick."

"No way, besides someone has to look after you. You did for me when Selene was having her 'fun' with me so now it's my turn to play 'nurse'." He said stroking her cheek.

She smiled at him and held his hand to her face, "You always do try to look on the bright side of things," Emma sighed even though her body felt like hell she felt better with him around. He really did too much for her at times or at least more then she deserved but that was another reason she loved him. He made her feel special. When she got better she planed to show off a few of the more interesting purchases she made for more special occasions.

"Well…You'll need to eat, just let me rest up while you go and get breakfast." She told him and closed her eyes trying to get comfortable.

He kissed her forehead knowing that she was telling him not asking and arguing with her was a very long at times. She was stubborn and strong willed, two of the things he liked about her. "I'll bring you back some juice or something to help you out." She nodded her head as she got up and changed. She peeked of course and smiled but then closed her eyes and tried to rest up.

Vincent made his way to the kitchen for breakfast and then to get something for Emma. He walked in seeing the usual crowd well minus Ororo but lately she had been sleeping in a bit. Sage was in the kitchen however with Hank and the two of them were acting very close. Talking in low voices together and he heard Sage giggle at something. Scott and Jean were also there as well, "Morning."

"Hey, Emma not up yet?" Jean asked him not seeing him that or he was going to make her breakfast in bed. He did that a few times and she had to admit she was a bit jealous about that but Scott made up for it.

"Emma's not feeling well, might be the flu." He told them as he grabbed a bowl.

"Oh?" Hank perked up at that, "I'm sorry to hear that, I could get her a few things to help along later on if you would like."

Vince nodded his appreciation, "Thanks any help would do."

"Well she's a strong will woman, I'm sure she'll be fine soon," Sage admitted. Over the months Emma and her had a rocky relationship at best. But at least Emma wasn't so cold to her now. A month ago they had finally had a talk given it was Sage that had helped to find them in Sinister's base Emma saw that as a way to redeem herself in Emma's eyes. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies at least, you could say they were acquaintances but it was a start.

"Yeah thanks Sage," Vince nodded as he got his cereal ready and sat down with them, "I take it Ororo and Logan are sleeping in again."

Sage smirked, "I think they're might be making up for lost time."

Jean nodded, "I think I know how that feels." She looked at Scott and wished she hadn't wasted so much time in realizing her feelings for him.

"Yeah well maybe it's best she stays indoors, Mystique is nearly on the warpath with the New Mutants," Scott said sipping his coffee. "I mean she's not my most favourite person in the world but she is here for Rogue and Kurt so I think if we just give her space it will be okay."

Sage norted and crossed her arms, "Scott while I used to work for SHIELD I read that woman's file, you wouldn't believe the stuff she's done."

"I didn't say she was a good person and yeah it is hard having one of our worst enemies here but at least she isn't an enemy so far…This will just take getting use to but it won't be easy." Jean wasn't sure what was going on with Scott. Mystique tried to kill him once. She remember how after that he had told her he had never been so scared in his life, being blind and being attacked by wolves then those thugs. Afraid that he was going to hurt someone at the hospital. He told her how that had been a living nightmare for him, she couldn't understand how he wasn't as angry with her as before.

Jean would ask him later on what was going on but in private, maybe it just bothered her that she couldn't read her mind to know if she was telling the truth, well that and all the things she had done to them over the years and the pain she caused. But Rogue seemed to be willing to give her a chance and given how close they had gotten over the last few months Jean didn't want to push Rogue away or ruin their friendship.

They had been this close in years and she didn't want to go back to how things used to be between them. So for the sake of her friendship with Rogue and Kurt she would give Mystique a chance but that didn't mean that she wouldn't be nervous around the woman. It would take time for her to even begin to gain their trust. After all she still remembered how scared she was after they didn't know where Xavier was and he was like a second father to her.

"Are they still pulling pranks on her?" Vince asked wondering if they had a death wish if the things he had heard about her were true.

Hank signed, "I'm afraid so, although I am impressed with her ability for restraint."

"Yeah but I have to wonder how long before she blows I mean remember when someone changed Logan's shampoo with hair dye?" Jean told them, his hair had been turned lime green for over a day. He had been livid and had been steaming for days after that. He also checked his shampoo for weeks after that.

Scott and Hank laughed remembering that moment, while Sage and Vince looked at each other and shrugged. It was times like this that they hated being out of the loop.

**Logan/Ororo (love scene first up)**

Logan let out another deep grunt as he thrust into the wet domain of Ororo, who was on her hands and knees, moving her body against his as he plowed into her from behind. They were in her room, simply sharing a little intimacy together…And by little, that meant over two hours of hot sex. Both their bodies were covered in a thick layer of sweat as they panted, grunted, and moved together as one, savoring the sweet bliss of ecstasy that they brought one another with each passionate movement.

"Ro…Ro, I'm close…" grunted Logan, who was really giving his healing factor a strong workout with this woman.

"Oh! So am I Logan! Oh-oh goddess so am I!" she moaned.

Logan then began to slow his thrusts as he reached over her sweaty body and gasped her large mocha breasts, giving them a firm squeeze as he finally climaxed inside her. His animal-like grunts echoed through the room as his body nearly collapsed after such an intense release. However…Ororo wasn't quite done with him yet.

Once he caught his breath a bit, Ororo flipped him over so that he was now on his back and she was straddling his pelvis, riding him towards one final orgasm. Thanks to Logan's healing factor, he managed to keep up with her as she moved her body up and down his length…Almost as if she was dancing atop him. Her eyes were closed, her hands were rubbing his sweaty, muscular chest, and there was a look of pure ecstasy on her face. In Logan's eyes…She looked like a true goddess in ever sense of the word.

"Oh-oh Logan!" she moaned as she rode him with increasing vigor, "Oh it's so good…It feels so good! I'm almost…I'm almost there!"

Logan let out a deep moan of contentment as he felt her hot warmth tighten around him as she worked her way towards her final peak, Logan reached up and grasped her bouncing breasts once again, bracing himself for one last peak. Then finally…With one beautiful moan which was like music to his ears…The weather goddess he knew and loved finally attained her climax and collapsed atop her naked lover. The intense feeling had gotten Logan to climax one last time as well, finally exhausting their bodies to the point of collapse as they simply laid together upon the soft sheets of Ororo's bed, savoring the warm afterglow from having had yet another passionate round of earth shattering sex.

"I love you, Logan…" she said to him, her sweaty naked body still entwined with his.

"I love you too, darlin'…You truly are a goddess," he told her, taking in the sweet scents of the beautiful woman he now held securely in his arms.

Despite their exhaustion from such extensive activities, both Logan and Ororo remained awake, simply savoring the feeling of sharing this passionate moment together. Even with complications like the students, Mystique, and the darkness Slayer kept warning them about…It was such a wonderful feeling being able to share such intimacy together.

Yet for the both of them…There were still a few pressing issues concerning their minds, keeping them awake despite their exhaustion. Well…To be more accurate…There was one particular issue that had been lingering in their minds all day…Laura. After they had both talked to her at some point about the possibility of Ororo being her mother, it had given them all a lot to think about. While she had only been in their lives for a few months, she was already a powerful force in both their lives.

Logan came to see her as his real daughter and not some clone and Ororo had been a powerful maternal presence for her, teaching her the things that Logan couldn't. In a sense, it wasn't surprising that Laura wanted them both as her parents. They had already explained to her that they were close and things had been getting quite serious with their relationship…Thanks in no small part to the active roles they played in Laura's life. And in many ways, they already functioned as a family of sorts.

But still…Could it be made official? Could they truly be a family in ever sense of the word? It was something that they had both been thinking about, but had yet to discuss…Until now.

"Logan…" said Ororo, finally breaking the silence, "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure Ro…" he told her, his hands gently stroking her long, silvery hair, "What's on your mind?"

"Well…It's Laura," she said, which quickly sparked Logan's attention.

"Oh…Then I take it she talked to you too," said Logan, knowing from the look on her face what this was probably about.

"Yes…" she answered simply in a musing tone, "But…Are we ever going to talk about it? I mean…Laura is a major part of our lives."

"Yeah…I know," said Logan, not arguing that for a minute, "I honestly had no idea she'd have this kind of an impact on everything…But then again, being a father is still kinda new to me and I'm still learnin' as much as she is."

"Well you seem to be doing a good job with her so far," said Ororo with a warm smile.

"Yeah…Thanks in no small part to you," he added, "I doubt I could have done this without ya, Ro."

"Which is why I think we should talk about this…" she concluded, her tone becoming more serious, "She's such a fragile girl…She's been robbed of so much in her life. And every time I just look into those eyes of hers I just…"

Ororo couldn't even finish that, for it was still an inexplicable phenomenon to her. But to Logan…Who had more time to make sense out of such a feeling…He knew all too well what she meant. And it was for that reason why he had been thinking so much about the notion of this woman being his daughter's mother.

"I know…I know," he told her, hugging her naked body closer to his, "I really wanna give Laura everything she deserves…I wanna give her everything that was takin' away from her. But yesterday…When she asked me to give her a mother…I didn't know if I could do that."

"But why can't it be that way?" asked Ororo, as she looked back up at Logan with her beautiful sky blue eyes, "Is it really that complicated? Are we not already her parents in every way that matters?"

Logan just let out a sigh, not quite knowing how to respond to that. Part of him truly wanted to have things this way with Ororo and Laura as his family. After having discovered his real name, James Howlett, and learning that pretty much every trace of his family was gone…He truly did want to make a family of his own. And after having been such a loner his whole life, the thought of these two beautiful women…His lover and his daughter…As his family just resonated within him in a way few things could.

"I don't know, Ro…I really don't," he told her honestly, "There's the legal issues…The blood issues…And probably a bunch of other shit I probably can't even begin to list."

"But…Do you think it would really be worth it in the end?" asked Ororo, "If for anything…For Laura?"

"I just…" began Logan, but finding himself stuttering somewhat as he looked back into the wanting eyes of his lover, "Do ya really want a family, Ro?"

Ororo simply smiled at that question as she leaned in closer to Logan so that their lips were only a few inches apart. Such a notion held so much meaning in her heart. After having lost her parents long ago, the long dormant desire to have a family of her own seemed to resonate so strongly within her…And the thought of having one with this man who had captured her heart was just something she couldn't help but find appealing in so many ways.

"Well…I certainly wouldn't mind," she finally answered, running her hands through Logan's burly facial hair, "I love you…You love me…We both love Laura…What more do we need?"

When she put it like that…It all sounded so much simpler…So much less complicated. It made the old Weapon X warrior smile warmly as he looked back into the eyes of the woman he loved. Maybe it really could happen…Maybe they really could have this together. It's what Laura wanted…It's what they wanted…Was that not worth the toil?

"I don't think there really is anything else…" he said to her as Ororo now lay on top of him, "I guess it's just a matter of working it out…And are ya really willin' to go the distance?"

"After what we just did…And after everything we've been through…Logan, I think you already know the answer to that," she answered coyly, causing Logan to let out a slight laugh, feeling all the more amazed that he had a woman like this in his life, "What about you?"

"For Laura…And you for that matter…I can safely have to say I'd go through hell itself if I had to," he said in response.

And with those words still hanging so strongly in one another's mind, the two lovers met in a deep kiss…Not knowing where things between them and Laura would lead. But at least now they were willing to see where it would go. And if it meant they would have to work through an endless stream of complications in order to be a real family…So be it.

**-Later that Day-**

The older boys, Scott, Kurt, Warren, Piotr, Remy and Vincent were all having their weekly poker night. When it first started off it was now and then but as the months passed on they all decided to make it a weekly thing. In fact they all enjoyed it because it gave them time to talk just with them and it was fun. They had brought in Kurt a month ago into it seeing how he was getting no so withdrawn and it seemed to help him to get back into his old open self. They also were able to learn more about each other. They talked about old times and the newer boys learned a few of the old things that had happened. Some were kind of funny in retrospect like the monster attack at the high school dance, or some of the old battle with the Brotherhood when they were still around and also when that was the most they had to worry about.

"So how's Emma?" Scott asked throwing in fifty chip into the pile.

Vince raised it then, "Better thanks. She was feeling better last I saw and she decided to turn in early."

"That's good," Warren called the bet, "I remember one time I had taken Betsy out to dinner and she ordered something that wasn't too good and ended up sick. It wasn't pretty and the next morning she felt like hell."

"Just be thankful that her powers didn't go out of control," Scott commented and saw the looked from Warren and Vince so he decided to explain. "Sometimes weird things happen when people get sick around her. Last time Jean caught a cold and she sneezed a vase exploded," That got a few laughs.

"Oh and don't forget vhen Kitty had zhat and couldn't control her phasing powers?" Kurt smiled as he threw in his chips, "She kept sinking into zhe ground and stuff."

"Yeah well I think she still resents how when you were sick you kept teleporting her around Bayville in your underwear," Scott smirked at him and Piotr's eyebrows raised at that looking at Kurt who was now kidding his face in his hands.

"I vasn't even avake!" He defended himself.

"Yeah but she had to deal with all the rumours and stuff after that Kurt," Scott told him.

Remy smiled and raised the pot, "Hey homme, remember when John got sick?"

Piotr groaned at that, "Da, we had to hide everything flammable because every time he sneezed every exposed flame turned into an inferno." That had been a busy day and they had used up ever fire extinguisher in that base. "We were lucky that the base never burned down."

"Ya you got dat right, boy Mags and de ugly cat guy were angry something fierce," Gambit nodded. Although in looking back it had been pretty funny.

"Not to mention all the other things that happen because of powers," Angle said folding his cards, "I mean feathers aren't easy to take care of."

"Why do you molt?" Remy asked and got a glare from him in return, "What? Is an honest question."

"Yeah well we've al had our quirks with our powers, I lost count of the stuff I've accidentally blown up when my glasses have slipped off," Scott sighed as the game went on with Piotr winning the hand with three of a kind then it was Kurt's turn to deal.

"Same here, especially when Ramy's powers started to show," Gambit remembered how his powers had manifested and how shocked he was. It took some trail and error but he eventually found out how to get it going. Then it was just refining it, but there had been times when he couldn't control his abilities.

"No kidding, at least you're lucky Piotr," Vince said asking for two cards, "You can turn your strength off I can't really. And there certainly have been my share of accidents over the years. Like broken clocks, doors, chairs stuff like that."

"Da, when my powers manifested a tractor was heading towards my little sister," Piotr remembered that day clearly, "I had been working in the fields and the brakes failed, I ran towards her and just before it hit my skin changed. I saved my little sister but the tractor was smashed."

"Zhat had hard to explain," Kurt told him.

Piotr nodded his head, "When they had to get it replaced the insurance people wanted to know what happened and they said that the brakes failed and it hit a large rock."

Warren shook his head in amusement, "Yeah those were the good old days back when mutants were secret and things could be explained away."

"Tell me about it, but then again we didn't go around New York as an 'angel' either," Scott smirked remembering that Christmas a few years back.

"I was just trying to help people I didn't know there were others like me," Warren said in his defence with a shrug, "Besides at least I wasn't caught on the news fighting a giant robot."

Vince turned to the X-Men leader, "He's got you there." Scott muttered something under his breath and looked at his cards. "But making up excuses all the time was a real pain to hide things. You have any idea how many times I got asked about my scars while changing in gym class?"

"What did you tell them?" Remy asked him curious.

Vince just shrugged, "I didn't I just kept it a secret, you should have heard all the rumours they had of me. It was crazy at times…although some of the girls there seemed to be interested in the whole man behind the mystery thing."

Gambit smirked at that, "Ah yeah de femmes like a little mystery in der men. Remy bets you got a lot of nice girls wit dat."

The Canadian boy just shrugged putting in his chips, "Well…I got a few dates…but I never was confortable with any girl to go further then second base."

"What is second base?" Piotr asked them and got a few different looks.

"It…depends on the guy…for me first base is kissing. Second is intimate touching and third is with less clothing or heavy petting." Vince tried to explain.

"What is…heavy petting?" Piotr asked.

Gambit leaned over to him, "I'll tell you later."

"Anyways," Warren said braking up the conversation, "We're not going to get into our sex lives are we? Cause as much as I like you lot, there's no way I'm going into that. What me and Betsy to is our business."

"Ja, let's not go zhere." Kurt said and hating the cards he was given he had nothing good and folded.

"Is that because you don't want to share, or that Remy might bring up your sister?" Vince asked the German boy.

"Both."

Vince shrugged, "Fair enough besides the only sex life I've had is with Emma anyway."

Gambit looked at him curiously, "I can't believe dat you've nly had one woman."

Vince looked at him for a moment, he knew Gambit's reputation with the ladies or at least had been before he put that all aside for Rogue, "Well I know it's a bit…odd in this day and age but I'm happy with it. Besides you've seen her right? Other then the fact I love her why would I want any other woman?"

"Got a point der," Gambit smiled at him. Even though Rogue held his heart he had to admit Emma was pretty hot. If it wasn't for Rogue and she was free she would definitely be the type of woman he would try to charm. She sighed mentally, the good old days. Although he also was kind of glad those days were behind him, being caught in bed with a woman as her boyfriend came in wasn't the healthiest of things for him to do. There were a few jobs he pulled when he was still a thief that weren't as dangerous as a jealous man with a shotgun.

But Rogue blew them all away, there was just something about her that he loved. Some of it he could name but others were just so mysterious as to why he did lover her but he didn't care about that.

"Ja, vell I zhink ve are all glad to the women in our lives," Kurt said and everyone nodded their heads. Just then a anguish cry was heard. "Oh no…not again…" Kurt groaned and rested his head on the table.

"Was that…" Piotr asked looking behind his back to the doorway seeing a very angry Mystique with what looked like green dye over her body looking like she was going to kill someone.

"Man…they're really going all out on her huh?" Warren said blinking at the sight they saw.

"I know." Kurt moaned wondering who would be first to get killed.

"Yeah…although I know I'm trying to get over it…I hate to admit it there's a part of me that's kind of satisfied with it. I mean you got to admit Kurt she had it coming for years." Scott really did hate to admit it he tried to be better then this. But he was still only human after all and there were still things he resented her for even though he was trying his best to overcome it.

"I know, I know," Kurt groaned again and sighed, "I know zhat zhey have good reason to not like her…and…zhere is a part of me zhat still vonders if she is playing us."

"Once bitten, twice shy?" Vince asked and Kurt nodded.

"Don't take me wrong I vant her to be honest about zhis…but…after everzhing…" Kurt trailed off he hated his doubts but after it all he had valid reasons and he knew Rogue has hers too.

There was a silent moment until surprising everyone Scott spoke up, "Kurt…you know I don't like her, I may never like her…but she is your biological mother and she seems honest…I know if I had a shot with my own parents I'd take it so…might as well give her another chance. I mean she's done a lot in her life but she's never actually tried to physically harm you or Rogue."

Kurt smiled his thanks to Scott. He always respected him the most out of all the students here, "Ja…I just hope zhis turns out for the best."

"Yeah, yeah now dat we're done talkin' let's play some poker. Gambit feels he might clean up tonight." Remy threw in a few more chips as they all smiled and started to play more poker.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 62: FRIENDSHIPS**


	62. Friendships

ViciousAssassin: I'm glad that you really liked that first scene in the garden and true her garden might one of the few calming places around. You'd be amazed how many people thought that was morning sickness. Yep a little foreshadowing with Logan and Ororo there lol. Yep no one wants to hear that kind of stuff about their relatives especially siblings lol.

Kaliann: Yeah I think after a few months X23 would learn to open up more and they would make a nice family all three of them. As for poker night…these things just come to me I guess.

Mark C: Thanks we figured Logan/Ororo should talk about X23 and how she'll fit in to their relationship. Her revenge against the New Mutants is up at the end. Well Scott is a leader so its about time he started acting it, but as for being friends…that could take years.

Doza: Yeah X23 will get the family she deserves. Well I don't do miracles mainly in my fics so no miraculous unexplainable pregnancies if that's what you're thinking I prefer to have reasons for mainly a lot of stuff. Yeah but I don't want to drag this out too much with the poker night and stuff but I'll try and fit a bit more in.

Jenskott: Maybe a little unintentional match maker lol. Yeah I know you'd want more Jean/Scott focus well how about in the next chapter?

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I think her garden would be a very nice and calming place too. You'll see them together as a family by the end of this. Careful with the reviews don't want to give too much away to the others. I actually forgot that bit in your FF story.

GothikStrawberry: Yep I think that was a great X23 moment there. Flesh eating virus, that's one of the signs? Huh and why is it everyone thinks it's morning sickness? Man I wrote all that 'she can't have kids' thing enough times so people wouldn't think that, oh well.

Silver Warrior: I'M glad you liked that Slickboy wrote that scene and the one with X23. Yeah a green Kurt would look a lot like Best Boy lol.

KSimonT-X: Yep this is a major fic with major issues in it. Although I hope the balance between action/angst/drama and stuff is going well. Yeah green isn't her color isn't it? Trust me Mystique gets hers in the end of this chapter.

Seam Mallory: Yes I got that the first time, you just didn't get my response. If you want you can always give your ideas but I doubt we'll use it since by this point all the major things have been planned.

Thanks to: X00001, Coldqueen, Joker

* * *

**AN: For everyone that keeps asking there will be an Epilogue at the end of this that thanks place 19 years later and Ororo/Logan will be married by then, but the actual wedding won't take place in this. Also Mystique will get her revenge in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 62: FRIENDSHIPS**

**Jack/Logan**

It was late at night at the Xavier Institute after yet another day of madness. The New Mutants were continuing to torment Mystique with an endless array of welcoming pranks, the latest of which involved hair dye that had turned her hair pink and some how she couldn't use her powers to change it that caused her to let out a war cry that echoed throughout the whole mansion. And for Logan, who had sensitive hearing, it was something he most certainly didn't need.

After having heard the enraged yells of the raging shape shifter, he chose to sequester himself in the den where he reacquainted himself with his old friend, Jack Daniels. With the complications caused by the Hellfire Club, his memories of Deathstrike, Mr. Sinister, Mystique's recruitment, and his blossoming relationship with Ororo, it left the old Weapon X warrior little time to just sit back and relax. And ever since Laura came into his life, he had been given plenty to think about and reflect upon.

Of all the changes he had endured in his long illustrious life…Of all the tribulations from World War II to Weapons X…None was more dramatic to him than becoming a father. He remembered the feeling he got when he signed that birth certificate, officially making him Laura's father. It was strange…Yet surreal in a way. It was as if something that had always been missing inside him was all of the sudden found after so many years of desolation. Now…Whenever he looked at Laura he felt a sense of peace inside of him…A peace that years of struggle could never match.

And of course, there was also Ororo's growing role in both his and Laura's life. Ever since they began their relationship, they had been trying to make up for lost time. And whether it was catching up on all the dates they could have enjoyed or the sex they could have had, it was a hell of a journey. But now…It was becoming more profound now that Laura was a part of his life. Now…They were actually talking about having Ororo legally become Laura's mother.

Laura had already made it clear to the both of them that she wanted Ororo to be her mother and nobody else. And after all the help she had given her, Logan honestly couldn't blame her. But there were still obstacles to overcome in order to do this. Unlike him, Ororo wasn't related to her by blood in any way and since they weren't married, there would be a few legal obstacles to overcome.

Nevertheless…For Laura, such obstacles were worth it in the end. That girl had been deprived of everything in life…And damn it, he was going to give her what she deserved…He was going to give her a family. And who knows…Maybe the possibility of him and Ororo being married wasn't so far out.

Taking yet another gulp of his beverage, Logan let out a deep sigh as he let the alcohol relax his being. There was still activity with the latest prank on Mystique and the older boys taking part in a little poker game they had organized, but for the most part Logan was content with simply drinking the rest of the night away. But for once…He wouldn't have to drink it away on his own.

"Hey…I was wondering who stashed all the liquor around here," said Jack as he entered the den, capturing Logan's attention as he looked up from his bottle.

"What? Don't tell me you're surprised bub…" said Logan, sounding rather indifferent to the mutant warrior since he didn't know him very well and tended to be a recluse.

"Who said I was?" answered Jack as he simply made his way over to the couch and sat down besides the former living weapon, letting out a deep, exasperated sigh.

"Havin' trouble sleepin'?" inquired Logan, noticing the mutant warrior's rather slouched demeanor.

Slayer found himself simply rubbing his sore head in response, for he never really was all that good about hiding his restlessness…Even if he had grown somewhat used to it over the course of so many years.

"Yeah…But I'm used to it," said Jack as he rubbed his eyes and shifted his gaze towards some of the liquor that Logan had on hand, "So are you gonna hog all this stuff or are you going to make me fight you for it?"

"Knock yourself out bub…" said Logan, who couldn't help but laugh somewhat, "I didn't know warriors were allowed to drink."

"Well…There's no rule against it, so why the hell not?" said the mutant warrior as he took a bottle of whisky and began to take large gulps.

It had been a while since Jack had a chance to unwind. Between training the regulars, helping out around the mansion, and dealing with the incessant visions that wouldn't stop haunting him…There was plenty of cause for stress. And warrior or not…He did enjoy a nice stiff drink every now and then to help null his ever troubled mind.

As Jack and Logan continued to drink, they gradually became more relaxed. Mystique's yelling had died down from the prank and things were finally starting to get a bit quieter as a few of the younger residents were finally turning in for the night. Yet still, neither of them talked much…Which was okay with them since they enjoyed a little silence every now and then. And for Logan, it was nice to be able to savor the joys of alcohol with someone else for a change.

"Look, Jack…" he said, breaking the silence, "I never did get a chance to thank you earlier for helping out with Laura. She's been through some pretty rough patches to say the least and well…Thanks for helping her."

"No problem, Logan…" assured Slayer as he took another gulp, "Laura's a great kid…She's got lots of potential. She's strong…Dedicated…Determined…Like father like daughter I guess."

"Yeah…I guess," said Logan, once again feeling that deep sense of impact that such words had on him, which Slayer seemed to pick up on.

"Must be hard though…" he commented, "Being a father to a teenage girl who went through so much hardship…I honestly don't know how you manage."

"To be honest bub…I don't know either," said Logan with another chuckle, "I never thought in a million years I'd end up a father…Less alone a girl like Laura who went through the same shit I had to go through. But…I guess fate has a way of messing with you."

"Indeed…Although I never was one to believe in fate," said Jack as he took another sip, becoming increasingly tipsy, "One of the major tenants of being a warrior is making your own destiny…And that's what I've been doing ever since I picked up my sword. It hasn't been easy to say the least…And man has it gotten rough. But…I guess it's all a matter of making choices and living with them no matter what the outcome."

"Tell me about it…" said Logan in full agreement, "Sometimes it's almost impossible to manage."

"And at times…It is," said Slayer, speaking from a great deal of experience.

As Logan watched the mutant warrior continue to soak up more and more liquor, he couldn't help but grow increasingly curious about this mysterious man who had helped them all so much against Sinister. He had been at the institute for months…Yet he was still this big enigma that nobody could even begin to understand. He just kept to himself all the time…Doing his duty, helping out whenever he could, and maintaining his anonymity through it all. He never talked about his past, his life, or even why the hell he was doing what he was doing.

And like so many of the others, Logan found himself inquiring further…Hoping to learn more about this mysterious warrior.

"So how do you manage it, bub?" he found himself asking as he set down his bottle of Jack Daniels, "How does a guy who fights evil demons, uses impossible magic, and follows the ways of a samurai deal with it all?"

For Jack, he had been wondering that very question for many years. But every time he thought about it, he couldn't help but chuckle a bit…Because by all accounts, his line of work should have driven him crazy years ago. Yet somehow…Someway…He managed. No matter how crazy things got or how many hardships he endured…He still managed to keep fighting. His reasons for doing so hadn't changed much over the years, but that only helped make him stronger in the end…And given what he had face, he could use all the strength he could muster.

"I…Can't give you a complete answer to that one, Logan," said Slayer with a slight laugh as he took another large gulp of whisky, "I guess it helps to have nothing to lose. And it helps to always remember what my cause is and why I do what I do."

"And what causes is that?" asked Logan.

"Honor…" he said simply, "So simple…Yet so vast…Honor means a lot of things from person to person. But to me…It means more than just the way I go about fighting. To me…It's the solid, untouchable, intangible force that keeps me going. It drives me to go beyond my limits…To accomplish what I couldn't by sheer will alone. It's unwritten…Vague…And broad. It encompasses so much…Compassion, generosity, strength…Yet in the end, it comes from within. Everybody has the power…It's just a matter of how they use it. Fighting for peace, justice, or truth is all well and good for some…But fighting for honor…Now there's a fight that truly bears the soul in all it's grandeur."

"Honor…That's a hell of a beast," said Logan, also finding himself laughing somewhat along with the mutant warrior.

"I know," he conceded, "But it keeps me going from battle to battle. It keeps me strong though enormous ocean of sorrow that is my fucked up life."

That gave Logan a lot to think about as he took in the meaning behind Jack's message. Having spent time in Japan, the land that gave rise to the samurai, he knew very well the value of honor and it's importance to any warrior regardless of where they come from or the times they exist in. For him, it spoke volumes about why he kept doing what he did even after facing the worst humanity had to offer with Weapon X and the Hellfire Club. And the more he thought about it, the more he could understand where Jack was coming from.

Yet the more he looked at him, the more curious he became. It was one thing to have a good solid cause worth fighting for to carry into battle, but it was quite another to manage each passing day. Fighting had never been a problem for Logan…It was getting through the little things that was a challenge. And if it hadn't been for Xavier and Ororo, he'd hate to think how he would have ended up. But for this guy…He didn't seem to have any of that. He was all alone…Nobody to guide him…Nobody to give him support when he needed it. It was clear he was strong fighter…But it was also abundantly clear that he was also a very tortured soul.

"But what about when you're not fightin'?" asked Logan, pressing a little further, "How does a guy like you get by from day to day? I already know as well as everybody else here that you can fight, but I don't think anybody has a damn clue as to how somebody like you holds himself together when you're obviously a wreck."

Once again, Jack let out a slight laugh as he took another gulp of whisky, letting the alcohol befuddle his mind, providing him with a welcomed escape. While fighting was never an issue for him, such things didn't necessarily apply when it came to the daily rigors of life. Yet still, Jack Robinson managed…In his own special way.

"I just take it one day at a time, I guess…" he answered, "It's easy to lose yourself in a fight…But when it comes to things like sleeping, eating, and just plain getting by, that's a real challenge. But…I manage."

"I can see…" said Logan, taking another sip of his Jack Daniels, "So what's your secret?"

"There's actually nothing really secret about it…" said Jack with a shrug, already noticeably tipsy, "I get up…Eat whatever I can, go wherever I need to go, and fight whatever I need to fight. And when it's all over, there really isn't much more to do other than go out, scrape whatever money you can get, have yourself a nice relaxing drink, and try to fuck every hooker you can before sunrise."

That last part almost got Logan to spit out his drink and actually began coughing as his mind processed what Jack had just said. It wasn't so much unusual more than it was simply…Unexpected. Hearing that from a guy like this just wasn't something he had anticipated hearing. This guy was clearly a strong, compassionate, warrior…But he also was still clearly human and some of that simply came as a shock to Logan as he looked back at the mutant warrior wide eyed as if he had just grown a second head.

"You're kidding right?" said Logan with a priceless look on his face.

"Nope…" said Slayer, trying to keep himself from laughing at the sight of Logan's expression, "Like alcohol…There's nothing in the warrior code that says you can't enjoy the simple pleasures of the body or enlist the services of the worlds oldest profession. It's a great way to keep bad memories and haunting visions away…And when you've got as many as I do combined with a raging libido that comes with being a mutant, a warrior, and a mystic…Then you begin to get an idea of just what it takes for a guy like me to find a little contentment in this world of shit."

As crazy as that sounded…It did make a weird bit of sense to Logan. Nevertheless, it still left plenty of questions.

"That's…Not somethin' I would've expected from a guy like you," he said, needing a rather serious gulp of liquor after that.

"Hey, sometimes you just gotta use what you can to get by," said Jack with another shrug, "And for me, sex is a pretty good remedy when you see the kind of shit I see…"

"Sounds like you get around…" said Logan, once again finding himself laughing at the notion of a guy like Jack finding solstice in something like hookers.

"Oh believe me, I do…" he said with a grin, "Ask any girl who works the streets in San Francisco and they'll probably know me in some form or another. Usually, it takes more than one girl to get me through the night, so I've been through quite a few over the years. I think the most I ever did at once was six…"

"Six!" said Logan, once again turning to face the mutant warrior with a humored look, "Is that physically possible?"

"Oh believe me, Logan…It's possible," said Jack confidently, "My all seeing eye doesn't just see darkness…It can also see what a woman wants and how she wants it. Add to that, part of my training in every from of martial arts in existence also happens to involve advanced sexual practices that help me satisfy anybody I'm with to the fullest extent, add to my vitality and prowess, and keep me going on through the night. Because as a warrior, it's my job to stay true to my duty…And sometimes, that just happens to involve satisfying women in the best possible way."

If Logan wasn't already half drunk, he would have fainted from hearing stuff like this…But as things were at the moment, he simply laughed. He had no idea a guy like Slayer, who had shown them such great power and skill, could be so…Human. He had the same weaknesses everybody had…He just happened to wield a lot more power and bear a much heavier burden. But at least now he had an idea of how this guy managed from day to day…Even though it was a bit unusual by any stretch of the imagination.

"You got some balls on ya, bub…" said Logan as he sunk into his seat, holding his half empty bottle of Jack Daniels in his hand.

"Hey…The girls don't seem to mind," said Jack with another laugh, "It may involve a lot of money at times…But then again, that's what Vegas is for. An all seeing eye goes a long way there as long as I'm careful and stay within my limits."

"I can only imagine…" said Logan in response as silence once again fell over the two men.

Logan and Jack simply laughed as they continued to drink…Enjoying what peace they could find in the joys of a little alcohol and a little casual chit chat. It had been quite an eye opener to say the least for Logan, but after having learning a bit about what made this guy tick, he could honestly say he had a newfound respect for this guy who was so often defined as a walking enigma. There was still plenty about him he didn't understand…But for now, that didn't seem to matter as they continued to drink the night away.

"You really are a hell of a character, Jack…" said Logan, letting out another laugh as they both took another drink.

"Logan…" said the mutant warrior as he cast his friend a somewhat tipsy glance, "You don't know the half of it."

**-New York, The Next Day-**

Sage and Ororo were walking down the busy streets of New York on the way to an old hangout of theirs. It was a café near the New York University where they had studied thanks to Charles when he took them in. The two of them were on their way to meet the third member of their old group Ororo's sister Vivian. Even though Vivian was a few years older then Ororo and Sage they had all been close since they had been together for years at Xavier's.

When Ororo and Vivian first showed up at the mansion from Africa Sage had been the one to show them around. Back then she wasn't the strong will women she was now. She had just been this scared teenager that he found on the streets that didn't know what was happening to her. Sage remembered those early years of how when she started to hear voices and her mind seemed to be in overdrive giving her massive headaches.

She had been in a foster home at the time and when she started hearing thought she ran, trying to get away from all the minds. It was pure luck that Xavier picked up on her mind with his own powers and was able to help her. After that Xavier became her mentor and when Ororo and Vivian came they were her first real friends. "I can't wait to see Vi, I mean it's been years." Sage said adjusting her sunglasses.

"Yes it has been too long since the three of us got together." Ororo stated, "I think it was shortly after her wedding when you left for SHIELD."

"Sorry I couldn't tell you guys but the training was top secret and I wasn't allowed outside contact, especially with all the undercover missions I had to do."

Storm padded her shoulder, "I know and trust me I'm glad that you're back."

Sage gave a small smiled at that, "Yes it is nice to be back, I feel like I've come home again." As they walked on they came to their old hangout and in and outside table Vivian was there waving to them. Vivan got up and hugged her sister and then gave a big one to Sage who she hadn't seen in years.

"God Sage you look incredible," Vi told her, she really was. She had become more athletic since last time and looked stronger and radiated strength about her. Her hair was longer and she looked like she had a full life.

Sage smiled back at her, "You don't look so bad yourself. I'm sorry I missed out on so much like Evan's birth I would have liked to have seen that."

Vivian sighed a little at the name of her wayward son, "Yes I know."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to bring up anything that would get you upset," Sage said quickly seeing her face.

Vi just waved it off, "It's been a few years since he ran off with those other mutants…We still miss him and I wish he would visit or at least call more. All we get are letters now and then."

Ororo shook her head, "I swear that boy needs a good talking to, there are times I want to go down there and find him and give him a lecture about family."

"You'd actually go down there?" Sage was surprised at that, "Did you finally get over your claustrophobia?"

"No but as long as the tunnels aren't too small I can cope."

Vi placed a hand on her sister's hand, she knew full well that day when she had been buried alive still haunted her, "Ororo you don't have to do that, I just hope Evan comes to his senses and at least tried to keep more in contact. But with all you have been through lately I can't feel he's actually safer down there," Ororo had told her everything well almost everything that had happened. She didn't go into too much detail about the events some things were just very private but her sister knew that there had been more to the story but didn't pry. What she had heard was bad enough as it was and she was scared for her sister and the children under their care.

"I can not blame you for thinking that." Ororo admitted.

"So…what's new with you and Carl?" Sage wanted to try and take the conversation in a new direction.

"Oh things are fine…in fact," Vi smiled at them, "We were thinking of trying for another child."

"Really? That's wonderful," Ororo said smilling.

"Yes I wanted to have another child before both myself and Carl got too old for it, this may be our last chance and maybe…maybe this time we'll do things right and not go as wrong as we did with Evan," Vivian said a bit sadly.

"Vi, it wasn't your fault. You and Carl did the best you could to raise your child. Evan made his own choices, we've all had to come to accept that." Storm told her sister holding her hand with both of hers.

Vivian smiled a little then, "Yes well speaking of family when are you two going to start? Are you still single Sage?"

Sage smiled and shook her head, "Oh no trust me I'm seeing a wonderful man, Henry McCoy."

Vivian thought back to that man, "You mean the teacher at the mansion? The one that turned blue and furry?"

"Yes that's him. It's so refreshing to meet a man that I can hold a conversation with on quantum mechanics and not have his eyes glaze over." The other two laughed at that, they knew that back in the day she had always had trouble finding the right man. Either she went out with intellectual types but when things got serious she had never been satisfied. So she turned to jocks like a football player in University but outside of the bedroom he was boring and only wanted to talk about sports.

"Trust me he's the best of both worlds. He's kind, poetic, a beautiful mind and his fur is actually very soft and nice. It's like sleeping with a giant Teddy Bear." That got Ororo laughing at that image. "Oh stop it, like you and the Wolverine haven't spent most nights in your rooms."

That shut up Ororo as she blushed and made Vivian looked at her sister with a small smile, "You know Ororo always did have a thing for the more 'wild' ones back in African village. I swear she only went after the more adventurous of the warriors of the tribe."

Sage smiled remembering some of the stories and how more free spirited the both of them had been. Although Ororo most of all, "True I just hope that she doesn't fall back into old habbits."

"Like what?" Storm demanded.

"Remember the first time you took a swim in the pool?" Sage said and Ororo groaned remembering that, "Boy was Xavier socked to see a naked teenager in his pool."

"We didn't have bathing suits in the village it was perfectly natural there! I didn't know any better!" Vivian was holding in her laughter at that day, poor Xavier hadn't been able to look Ororo in the eye for a few days after that. "Besides I've grown up since those days, and I have a responsibility to the children there."

"So I take it things with Logan are going good?" Vivian asked to change the topic and save her sister from any more embracement.

"It's going very well," Ororo smiled, "I've never been happier plus you know about Laura the little girl that was cloned from him? That he took in as his own daughter?" Vivian nodded, that had been a strange conversation and to hear that human cloning was farther ahead then the world thought was a scary thought. Not to mention the things Ororo had told her what that group Hydra had done to the poor girl too.

"Well she wanted me to be her mother…I've talked it over with Logan and well…To be honest you know I've always wanted a family of my own, ever since you first got pregnant I was envious of what you had Vi. So I'm thinking…I could try. She's a very trouble girl and kind of reminds me of how we were when we lost our parents and we had no one but us to relay on."

Vivian nodded with a smile on her face, "That very kind of you Ororo, and I hope this works out."

"Yeah and if Ororo and Logan ever get married you'll have a niece in the family." Sage joked and Vivian laughed and smiled at that.

"I've never thought of that, maybe you should bring Logan and her over one night for supper. I would like to meet her," Vivian then had another though, "Actually Sage why not you come and bring McCoy with you as well?"

Sage brightened up at that, she knew that Hank never got out of the mansion as much as he should, "I think I can talk him into that."

"Good and I bet Ororo can do the same with Logan knowing her," She grinned at her sister, "So…when do you think we can set this up?"

**-Xavier Mansion-**

Jamie and Rahne walked hand in hand with each other. So far they were really pleased with their relationship. Rahne had learned a lot about Jamie that no one else bothered to know. Like how his parents were scientists like her mom. And how he hoped to one say follow in their footsteps and us his knowledge to help mutants. That was also something Rahne wanted to do one day, to go back home on Muir Island and help her adopted mother with all the mutants there. There were a lot of mutants that her mother cared for and she tried to help as best she could when she had been there.

Then of course there was just how romantic Jamie was to her. He made her breakfast in bed a few times and on the day that was one month to the day they started to date he took her out to a nice place to eat. A very nice family restaurant and it had been great. She learned from her hearing that he was getting tips from the older boys and the fact that he was trying so hard to be so good to her and to make her feel appreciated and cared about it really touched her. No one had gone through so much for her before.

Jamie really was the sweetest, kindest boy she knew and he made her laugh and have a goof time too. She was certain that she might be more then just liked him. She was wondered if she was falling in love with him? Or was is what she heard as 'puppy love' or was it a crush? Either way she liked how he made her feel. Like she was important to someone and that she mattered.

To Jamie, Rahne was the most beautiful girl in the world to him. Her red hair, green eyes and the way she talked, how could he not? She was the perfect girl, she was outgoing, wasn't too hung up on looks like some of the other girls and saw him as not the 'kid' of the group but as an equal. That fact that she was a really cute girl who liked him more then just a friend was very nice as well. "So what do you want to do now?"

"Dinnae know, I mean we kind of got that prank o' Mystique set up," She smiled and remembered how they had switched her soap with this hardened green stuff that when you used water made an terrible smell. Jamie had researched it and with Rahne making sure the lab was clear of Hank and Sage they managed to come up with it.

Jamie smiled at that, "Oh yeah but boy she's hanging in there. I don't think we've done this many pranks since last April Fools."

"Oh aye that was hilarious. But she had it comin'. I mean after all she did."

"Yeah let's see," Jamie counted them off on his fingers, "There was the whole exposing mutants and blowing up the mansion. Kidnapping Scott and Xavier, then messing with Rogue a lot of times, leading the Brotherhood against us, oh and releasing Juggernaut out, twice!"

Rahne nodded her head, "No one has still seen him either…How someone that big can hide is a mystery."

"Yeah you think a ten foot guy in brown armour would stand out," Jamie shrugged as they walked into the den seeing the girl formally known as X23 sitting there alone looking out a window. She had been pretty much to herself most of the time and nothing much was known about her personally. Jamie was a little uneasy about her, he had been there when she attacked although he had just walked out of his room for a glass of water when she nailed him with one of those disk things.

Rahne on the other hand was curious, there was no one else that was her age and X23 was the only other fifteen year old girl around. Rahne had always been the youngest girl and it was nice to have someone else her own age around so she didn't feel so 'young' compared to the others. It was times like that she got that was how Jamie felt a lot of the time.

Rahne walked up to the girl, "Hey, what are ye doin'?"

Laura looked at the redheaded Scottish girl and shrugged, "Nothing much. Jack is training the others and Logan is helping out…Ororo is visiting her sister…So nothing really."

Rahne frowned a bit, "Well…Why dinnae ye hang out wit' us?"

X23 looked at her and Jamie, sure over the last few months she had been living with a large amount of people but truth was she didn't know how to 'make friends' as Logan had said that she needed to do. She didn't know where to start and so she just kind of sat there among the groups just watching and trying to learn how to be 'normal' and how to interact with others.

Jamie decided to might as well try, the girl just seemed really alone a lot of the time. Something he could relate to, "Yeah come on, we were going to go play outside why not join us?"

She blinked a few times trying to figure out what to say but Rahne gently took her hand and started to lead her, "Come on, I bet that ye will have fun." She smiled at her and it was a kind one that X23 felt she could trust a bit. They walked out to the lawn as Jamie had left for to get a few things.

While he was gone Laura looked at the redhead next to her, "Why are you doing this?"

She was a bit surprised by that and just shrugged, "Ye looked lonely, and both me and Jamie know how that feels. See back home I got nae one o talk or play wit'. Me mom runs a hospital/research center and a lot o' her time is helping poor mutants who are hurt or who cannae use their powers properly."

"She sounds nice."

"Ach she is…Although technically…She's my adopted mum. See I was raised by this man named, Reverend Craig. See me, real mum died givin' birth tae me…I never knew her and I was raised by him," Rahne face fell a bit remembering all those horrible years. "He…Was nae a good person tae me. He always yelled at me and punished me for all sorts o' things. Then when I changed…He called me 'demon' and ran me out of town. Moira found me and took me in as her own daughter."

X23 listened in, she never knew any of this and giving her usually happy self you wouldn't think it. "I think I can relate…"

Rahne smiled a little and nodded, "Aye I think ye can….Actually we got quite o' bit in common." Laura tilted her head wondering what else. "Power wise, I mean I got enhanced senses too and a slight healing factor. It's nae as good as yours or Mr. Logan's but it keeps me from getting' a cold now and then at least."

"I didn't know that, how good are your senses?" Laura felt kind of nice to have someone else other then her father she could talk to about this stuff. There were some things that Logan seemed too timid to talk about.

"Enough tae smell all the older kids when they are up tae being intimate unfortately. At least when they don't shower." Rahne sighed. "Oh and laundry is a pain, I mean I once found some o' Roberto's gym socks and they stank somethin' fierce."

X23 smirked at the face she made, "I've noticed that too, and the smells after the Danger Room sessions all the sweat and smells are hard on my nose at times."

Rahne laughed a bit, "Oh aye tell me about it."

Just then Jamie returned with a few things, a football, baseball and gloves and a Frisbee, "Hey sorry it took me so long but I got bumped into by Ray and Roberto running out the door. I think they were running late with those twins they were seeing, it took me a minute to pull my others back in."

"Still seeing those two huh? Wonder if we'll ever met them?" Rahne pondered, Jamie just shrugged.

"So…what's up first? Ladies pick."

"I'm…Not familiar with how you play with any of these." Laura said examining a few of them. She had seen a few of the game being played but some of the rules still escaped her.

Rahne picked a football and Jamie set aside the rest, "Nae a problem we'll teach ye, so girls against boys?" Jamie smiled and clapped his hands making another version of him. It had taken him a year to figure out just the right amount of force to make one or two copies and to perfect it. Rahne tossed the ball to X23, "Okay here is what we do."

X23 listened in on the explanation and soon the game started up. It was just for fun and they were allowed to use their powers. Unfortunately at one point she got carried away and 'killed' the ball with her claws while trying to catch it. She was glad when they just shrugged it off and played catch instead. Apparently they went through a lot of balls and equipment here. Catch wasn't as fast paced as the other game but it was still nice. Pretty soon she found herself having fun with her two new friends. At least she guessed she could call them that.

They continued to play with each other for the next few hours and besides being with Ororo, Logan or the Danger Room. This was the most fun Laura had had in a long time. She had been denied a lot in her life, mostly of a childhood and for the first time she felt like her age should be. She smiled and had fun without a care in the world. She couldn't wait to do this again and hoped that with them she could learn to make more friends. But at the moment she just wanted to take it one step at a time.

**-Later that Day-**

"XAVIER!" came a booming voice as the doors to the Professor's study were kicked open with the kind of rage associated with an angry grizzly.

"Hello Mystique…" said the Professor with a sigh, having heard her coming from a mile away as he looked up from his study of the book Jack had given him.

The shape shifter slammed the door behind her, looking as though she was ready to tear into the Hulk if she had to. There were still streaks of green in her hair from the prank the New Mutants had pulled on her earlier, but now she looked even more disheveled than before as she took deep breaths in an effort to keep herself from exploding.

"I know I agreed to behave and I know I agreed to at least make an effort with this place, but there's only so much I can take!" she shouted as she slammed her hands upon his desk.

"What happened this time?" sighed Xavier, rubbing the sore temples of his head.

"Those little punks you call students won't stop hounding me!" she yelled, "I swear, even the Brotherhood wasn't this frustrating! I've had my things frozen, I've had cherry bombs stashed in my closet, and I've had Tabasco sauce dumped in my lunch! And in case you haven't noticed…There's also that little bit they pulled on my hair!"

Xavier seriously didn't need this right now. He had already talked to the New Mutants responsible for Mystique's mishaps on several occasions, yet still they insisted on 'welcoming' her in their own way. And while he knew that the younger students always had a way of pulling pranks…It was certainly not helping things get any more peaceful around the institute.

"I'll…Talk with them again," he assured her, "I'll have them participate in a few extra chores around here, hopefully keeping them busy."

"Damn it Charles! Do you think that will stop them!" she shot in response, trying with all her might to keep herself from going ballistic, "Look…I know I'm not exactly welcome here. But how in the hell am I ever going to earn any trust around here if those little punks keep pushing me to my limits!"

"It's something we'll just have to work around, Mystique," answered Xavier calmly, "The New Mutants have done this kind of thing before and believe me, I'll do what I can to stop this madness. I don't want them hounding you any more than you want to endure it because as long as you live in this institute, you have a right to go without such hazing. It's only a matter of getting them to realize the consequences of their…"

Just then, Xavier got an idea…An idea that anybody would have found completely crazy and unorthadox. Yet in managing an institute full of super powered mutant teens, he had come to understand that sometimes unusual problems required unusual solutions. He remembered how some of the New Mutants had pranked Scott and Jean when they first arrived and he remembered how long it took for them to stop. And if such complications were to be avoided, taking into account that Mystique might not have as much will power as Scott and Jean, drastic action would have to be taken. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" said Mystique, starting to get a little uneasy about the expression on the wheel chair bound man's face since it wasn't something she was used to seeing.

"I just had an interesting idea…One that may help alleviate your problem," he said, smiling to himself, for he had a feeling Mystique was going to like this.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, now growing quite curious as to what he was implying.

"Well…" he began, "Consider this…"

**Danger Room**

Later that day, the New Mutants suited up and gathered in the danger room for yet another scheduled session. After having seen some of the regulars limping off after one of Slayer's arduous sessions, they were glad they were still going through more 'modest' regiments organized by Beast, Sage, or even Ororo at times. While they did participate with the others from time to time…It was nice not to have to deal with the rigors people like Logan and Slayer organized.

In addition to the seemingly ordinary session, the New Mutants were in high spirits. After having accomplished yet another dazzling prank on Mystique, they definitely had plenty of reasons to be in a good mood. While it had earned them a few extra chores, a lecture from Xavier, and heavy scorn from Kurt and Rogue…The look on Mystique's face when she found out her shampoo was hair dye was all worth it in the end.

"So what's on the list of 'welcoming' rituals next oh wise prankmaster," joked Jubilee towards her boyfriend, Bobby, who had been organizing most of these pranks.

"Hmm…That's a tough one," said Bobby, rubbing his chin with a grin on his face as he thought about it, "So many possibilities…So little time."

"Maybe we could do something with her pillows this time!" suggested Roberto, "Anybody ever use crazy glue before?"

"Oh yeah! One of mankind's greatest inventions!" said Tabitha, entertaining thoughts of how that might turn out, "And maybe we could try it with other things as well like her hair brush, her toothbrush…"

"Or her tampons…" snickered Ray.

"Oh man…Anybody who did that would seriously be digging their own grave," said Amara, although she couldn't help but entertain thoughts of the shape shifter's reaction.

"Yeah! That would really piss her off!" said Bobby with an eager grin.

"Dude…She would kill us in our sleep if we pulled that one," said Sam, already knowing as well as the others just how angry the shape shifter could get.

"Hey, I'm surprised she hasn't killed us already," made Rahne, "She did, after all, try to blow us all up at one point."

"All the more reason she endure something like that," reasoned Bobby, "It's only fair."

"Yeah," said Jamie in agreement, "But I have to wonder…Just how much more of this can she take?"

"I'm not sure," said Jubilee with a shrug, "But I guess we'll just have to find out!"

Just then, they all heard Xavier's voice echo over the speakers from the observation deck.

"Hello my students, glad to see you're all ready for another session," said Xavier casually as the younger mutants shifted their attention towards him.

"Hey, no problem Professor," said Bobby confidently, "You said it yourself, X-men have to be ready for anything."

"Well said, Iceman," said the Professor with a grin, "And with that thought in mind, I decided to make a last minute change to your activities today."

"Change?" said Tabitha curiously, "What kind of change?"

This was the part where Xavier was forced to suppress his true intentions with this. While he knew there may have been some risk involved in doing this…He felt as though it would be an appropriate solution to alleviate some of the issues that had been lingering for the past few days. And with that, he unveiled his so called 'changes.'

"I've given Beast and Sage the day off," he said, causing a few snickers amongst the New Mutants, thinking about how they may choose to spend that time, "And instead…I've assigned a special instructor to teach this session."

"Special instructor?" said Jubilee, feeling a strange sense of dread welling up in her stomach for some reason, "What do you mean?"

Then, with a grin on his face, Xavier hit a single button, opening up a door along the wall in besides them…Revealing to them the identity of just who would be teaching them for the next three hours. And as soon as they saw who it was…A look of sheer horror feel upon the New Mutants' faces, for it was none other than the woman they had been tormenting since they arrived…Mystique. And judging from the wide grin on her face, they were in for a hell of a haul.

"No…Please God no," dreaded Bobby, shaking his head furiously, "We're all doomed!"

"Call the morgue guys…I think we should tell them to expect a crowd," muttered Tabitha.

"Fuck the morgue…Call the undertaker!" exclaimed Jubilee.

"Oh man…We are dead…We are SO dead!" groaned Ray.

"Well…It was nice knowin' y'all," said Sam in full agreement.

"Yeah…It's been fun," said Amara.

"No way!" said Jamie as he and Rahne looked back up at the observation deck, "Professor! You can't be serious!"

"Yeah, this is…" began Rahne, but Xavier cut her off.

"I trust you'll listen and follow her as you would any other instructor," said Xavier in a casual, calm tone, unable to suppress his grin, "Good luck New Mutants…I hope you all benefit from this."

And with that, Xavier shut off the microphone and wheeled himself out of the observation deck…Leaving the horrified New Mutants all alone with their new instructor.

"Oh shit…" said Bobby as Mystique approached them with a mischievous grin, hinting that she had one hell of a session planned for them.

"You said it, Iceman…" she told them, taking in the nervous looks they were giving her, for these kids were about to learn just how much of a bitch payback could be, "I am your instructor now and I intend to teach you a thing or two about the world of combat. But don't worry…I intend to be every bit as welcoming to you as you guys have been to me."

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 63: A TOUCH OF DARKNESS  
**


	63. A Touch of Darkness

ViciousAssassin: Got no plans to write the dinner at Vi's in this story. Yeah, everyone loved that ending. As for the Rahne/X23 similarities, while researching I found out both girls were the same age and I tend to see/notice things others don't. Yep, Selene is up next all right.

Silver Warrior: Glad you liked Jack's scene so much. Yep you know Mystique will give them hell.

Kaliann: Yep Slayer is a major mystery with many levels to him. It's Vivian not Violet, but glad you liked it, actually Storm really was kind of like that when she first showed up in the comics. Once Jean asked her if she wanted to change out of her uniform she just stripped right there. Boy was Jean embarrassed. It was about time Laura got some friends and Mystique finally gets her long promised revenge.

Mark C: Yep, Jack and Logan can really understand one another that most people can't. Well I did say a bit that Sage did know Vi in earlier chapters, but just in passing mention. I'm not sure I can fit in the dinner date with them all in this fic maybe in the spin off. Yep, now Laura has some friends. Everyone feels that last past was the best so far lol.

Aaron: Technically Jack doesn't date, since he's kind of has no room in it for his life. Yep, it was time for X23 to start making friends. Nope no training just references to what she put the New Mutants through, sorry we couldn't come up with anything for that.

Quillian: Yep, and boy did they get it. No, I don't think there's any Samurai Jack reference.

KSimonT-X: Oh trust me, Slickboy reads the reviews he knows lol. Well, Slayer is human after all and even he needs to unwind. Nope, Spyke won't show up in this and it said earlier that Sage was at the mansion when Xavier brought over Vi and Storm from Africa. He will show up a bit in the next big AGU story though where he gets to meet his new 'cousin' Blink. Trust us you don't want to know what Mystique does to them.

Doza: Yeah it's about time that you learn more about Slayer, and you'll read more about him later on too. I'm not sure if I'll actually write the dinner in this we'll have to see. True but then again if Mystique wasn't there for her kids I get the feeling most wouldn't mind them doing that lol.

Jenskott: They didn't show her reaction in the show and that was wrong in my opinion. I don't think any one liked Evan that's why they wrote him out of the show. Oh they didn't the glued tampons that was just and idea but yeah they got theirs.

The Uncanny R-Man: Well Slayer is human after all. After all the fighting he's got to unwind somehow. Yep, he's got a LOT of energy in the bedroom to spare like on the battlefield. Well I think that's what happened to Rahne in the show when they took her away, plus Evo Rahne was a bit more free spirited. Yep after Mystique's 'training' I think they'll stop the pranks.

GothikStrawberry: Well, it's easy with his way to relieve sexual stress then just use his magic. You make some nice points there about Emma, but trust me Sinister didn't have the time to try and fix her up so unfortunately he didn't heal her sadly enough.

Seam Mallory: No we're not sorry, and interesting idea but that won't fit with what we're doing.

Thanks to: X00001, Coldqueen

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 63: A TOUCH OF DARKNESS**

Rogue looked around her. She was in a room filled with scientific equipment as well as the smells normally found in hospitals. She heard moans and cries around her and she noticed that she was strapped down with metal braces to a metallic table. She moved her head to the left and noticed giant green tanks fill with a strange liquid, but her heart froze seeing some of the people she knew in them. Scott, Wanda, and Logan…All of them, floating. They were in their uniform, but they were all torn up and there were also wires sticking on them or into them.

She turned her head to the side and she wished she hadn't. There on two other tables were the forms of Kurt and Remy, both looking like the science frog she had dissected in science class. She felt like throwing up, but then on two other tables she saw Kitty and Jean. Both were strapped but Kitty looked like she was 6 months pregnant and Jean looked as though she had been raped by Shaw again.

"Well looks who is back for more," Rogue's heart nearly stopped at the sound and looked in front of her to see both Selene and Sinister there.

"No," she whispered out seeing them both grinning at her, "You're not here! We defeated you!"

Sinister laughed in her face, "Please did you really think you lot could defeat me? It was so easy to capture you all again. Not really a challenge this time was it my dear?"

"Oh no it wasn't," Selene walked over to Rogue's side and ran a finger down her cheek, "If you think that last time was rough for you, well let me tell you right now…That was just foreplay my dear."

Rogue started to struggle in her bonds. She wouldn't let this witch touch her again or hurt her again. She glared daggers at the dark haired woman and was tempted to spit in her face just to get that smirk off her face. She was hurt once by this woman and it still haunted her, but she refused to give into the fear she was feeling. She drew on her pain, her anger to try and break the bonds and then rip her to shreds. But she couldn't move. She tried and she tried, but nothing happened. She could still see her friends and family dead, dying or in pain around her and she couldn't do anything. Rogue wanted to scream to cry out against all of this, but she didn't want to give them the satisfaction.

"Come now my dear, you should feel proud," Sinister said with a grin, "You're going to be one of my test subjects." He then drew a needle and there was some liquid in it that glowed red. "Now…This will hurt, but after it you'll be altered, improved, and then…" he grinned and moved aside to see a large monstrous form in the shadows behind her, "We'll see if one of my other experiments can mate with you, the offspring should prove to be…Interesting to say the least."

Rogue's eyes widened in horror and tried even more to break free as she watched in terror as he stuck the needle into her arm she screamed out.

"Nooo!" Rogue bolted up in bed with a sweat all over her, panting for breath. She quickly looked around shaking a bit from the nightmare and quickly reached over to turn on her lamp. With the light on she saw that she was in her room. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she pulled her legs up to her chest and started to breathe a bit slowly, trying to focus. While in her flight training, Vincent had taguth her a few ways to remain calm and focused and she used those in moments like this to gain control after a nightmare.

She steadied herself as she let the fear pass her. The nightmare was already fading thankfully, "Great…Ah bet that will beh interestin' for tha next therapy session," she muttered to herself. Sure the therapy session she had with the others had helped her in the months since this thing with the Hellfire Club started, but at times it was still hard to talk.

It had been over a week since she last had a nightmare, although the last one hadn't nearly been as bad as this. She looked at her clock and saw that it was three in the morning. She moaned as her head rested on her knees, she wished it was earlier, then she could at least get up for an early breakfast and flight. She laid back down on her bed with the light still on as she looked up at her ceiling. 'Maybe ah should put somethin' up there to look at, at time like this?' she thought to herself. 'Maybe something like that vampire poster Ah saw awhile back?'

Then, she reached under her pillow and felt something she had kept under there and pulled out a playing car in a plastic protector. It was the Queen of Hearts card Remy had given to her. At first she didn't know why she kept the damn thing. But ever since she and Gambit had gotten closer, she got a protector for it. She always kept it close to her now, keeping it under her pillow at night. It was times like this that she pulled it out and just looked at it, for it had a way of calming her down and making her feel better.

She sighed and put the card on her dresser. She really didn't want to be alone at the moment. Sure she had been the 'loner' of the group for years, but deep inside she hated that. She hated being so alone especially at times like this. For the next thirty minutes she tried to get back to sleep, but she just couldn't no matter what she tried. So she sat up and swung her legs over the side of her bed. She didn't want to be alone…She needed someone to talk to, but who?

Mystique? Sure, lately they had been talking and opening up and it wasn't easy to do building a bridge between them but it was slowly being done. But the fact was that she wasn't comfortable going to her in the middle of the night like this caused her to decide against it. In the morning when everyone else was up and around she was more comfortable with her, but she wasn't at the point where she could go to her anytime she was having a hard time.

So she turned off her lamp and slowly made her way to the door, deciding that she'd go and see Kurt. He always was able to make her feel better. It took a bit to adjust to the darkness, but she used her flight abilities to float herself off the ground. It was another little trick Vince had taught her when she first started out. She floated to Kurt's door and was about to knock when a thought struck her. What if he wasn't alone? She knew that he and Wanda had taken to sharing a bed at night.

Rogue bit her lower lip thinking about this. She silently opened the door and looked inside, in the low light she managed to see Wanda there alright, but Kurt was harder to see. Kurt could blend into shadows and darkness and so it was only his shirt and the form in the covers that gave him away. She smiled seeing them like this and decided not to interrupt them. She closed the door quietly and sighed to herself.

'Now what ah'm ah ta do?' she thought to herself.

Gambit had been sleeping very well at the moment until a soft knocking woke him up. He groaned and looked at the time.

'Damn…Dis better be important…' he thought with a groggy mind.

He turned on his lamp and got up and heard the knock again. He muttered a few French curses under his breath and when he opened the door he was surprised to see Rogue there. She looked a little worse for wear and he wondered what was going on and if something had happened.

"Chere? What's da matter?"

"Remy…Can…Can Ah come in?"

He pulled open the door as she walked in and sat on his bed. He looked at her puzzled and closed the door behind him as he sat down with her, "Chere ,not dat I don't mind you visitin' dis Cajun in the middle of de night, hell Remy has had a few fantasies dat started out dis way, but what's goin' on? Is somethin' wrong?"

She was silent for a moment. He was expecting one of her usual comebacks that he always liked to hear. The verbal sparing they did was one of the things he liked about their relationship. And the fact that she didn't respond worried him.

"Chere?"

"Hold meh…Just…Hold meh…" she said softly and he wrapped her up in his arms and she laid her head against him.

He just held her against him, for just ten minutes he held her in the night and she let him. It felt nice there in his strong arms she felt safe and secure. Finally, she managed to speak to him, "Ah'm sorry ah woke ya."

"It's okay. Gambit didn't need his beauty sleep. He's good looking enough no matter what time of de day or night," he said softly to her and she smiled a little at that.

"Remy…Can ah stay here for tha night?" she weakly asked him.

"Of course you can," he told her gently. He knew now was not the time for anymore joking around…Her tone told him that. They got into his bed as she laid down on top of him as he gently stoked her short brown and white hair. "You want to talk about it?"

"No…It was just a nightmare…And Ah didn't want to beh alone…"

She had to admit this did feel nice, just resting next to him. After hearing people like Jean, Emma and Betsy talk about this, she finally understood how good it felt to just lay here with the one you care for…Someone you love. She closed her eyes hearing his heart beat in his chest and the gentle stroking of her hair was calming to her.

"You know…If anyone saw dis dy might get the wrong idea, especially dat mother of yours."

"Ya don't have to worry about her. She wouldn't do anythin' to ya…Unless ya got it comin'," she said with a small smirk but it faded away as she thought about something. "Remy…What if…What if Ah can never…Never make love to ya?"

He shifted a bit and held her closer to him, "You've come a long way chere."

"Ah know, but…Ah still get sick to my stomach about what ah went through…tha memories have faded and they're not as sharp, but still…Even when Ah think of lettin' ya go all tha way with me like the others…Ah…Ah don't think ah can do it…" She felt like she wanted to cry at that moment, her voice cracking at the end. Remy had been very supportive of her and had been there for her through so much. The fact she could touch him and yet still not be close to him was like a living hell at times.

"Sometimes Ah think…That you should go and find a girl that can love you back…That isn't some messed up goth."

"Shhh…Don't talk like that cherè," he said in a soothing tone gently rubbing her back. He remembered when even touching her caused her to flinch away from everyone. Back then she had been so frail he was afraid she would break under the slightest touch. Those first few months were the hardest seeing her try to live with what happened. No one knew it, but during that time he took out a lot of his anger out in the gym and Danger Room. He nearly broke his hand against the punching bag thinking of Selene and what she did to her to all of them.

He wanted to tare something, anything to shreds seeing Rogue in so much pain and suffering. Now he was holding her, comforting her when there was a time she couldn't stand to be held or touched without panicking. He knew she was strong and she had come a long way from those days.

"Chere…You are de only woman for Remy. It's a miracle dat you can touch other people including myself. Der was a time when even somethin' like this could have killed Remy, but now you can touch me and not have to worry about drainin' anyone," he whispered into her ear softly.

"Why? Why do ya care so much?" Rogue asked closing her eyes not wanting to show any tears.

Gambit took a breath, it was now or never. She needed to know, she needed to know just how deep his feelings were. He had only said these simple words once in his life and had meant it. But that old relationship of his was never meant to be. He swore that he would never fell back into the 'trap' that was love. But he had, and not only did she need to know…He needed to tell her. "Because chere…Remy…He loves you."

"Do…Do you mean that?" she asked him looking into his face and into those red on black eyes of his.

"Oui, Gambit loves you. He always will. If we do or don't make love den, dat's de hand we were dealt and Gambit can live wit' it."

She felt a few tears on her face never feeling so touched and then she kissed him. She kissed him for a long time just tasting his mouth cupping his face in her hands. After a moment she looked into his eyes as he brushed away her tears.

"Ah don't know why Ah do…Ah must be crazy…But…Ah love ya too. Why Ah fell in love with a silver tongued devil of a swamp rat…Ah'll never know, but ah do," she told him her voice full of emotion and nearly breaking several times.

Remy gave her that grin of his that drove her nuts and melted her legs, "You say de nicest things."

She gave a smile and laid back down on him resting her head on his chest, "Shut up Cajun and let's get some sleep."

Gambit reached over and turned off the light, "Dat's a good idea." He then stoked her hair a few times and kissed her head, "Good night mon amour."

"Good night Remy…Mah love…" she whispered out as she felt her eyes lids slowly falling and feeling a sense of peace overcome her and she knew that she would sleep soundly for the rest of the night.

**Front Driveway - Scott/Mystique**

The weather was bright and sunny out in the driveway of the Xavier Institute…Perfect for outdoor activities of all kinds. And for Scott, it was a perfect opportunity to give his treasured car a good thorough wash as he so often did in an almost compulsive manner. With many of the New Mutants preoccupied with their 'special' session with Mystique, God have mercy on their souls, it left activity at the institute to a minimum.

After having undergone yet another training session with Jack, everybody seemed to take it easy. Warren, Vince, and Remy decided to start another game of cards, Kurt and Wanda began watching a movie, and Kitty and Piotr used the beautiful weather to do a few outside sketches and poses. Scott had found it somewhat remarkable how much time Kitty and Piotr spent together with these little art projects of theirs. Like the rest of the institute, he had seen that Piotr had genuine talent when it came to art and he was genuinely glad that he and Kitty were putting such talent to good use…In a tasteful manner, that is.

Then again, Piotr was no Lance…Not by a long shot. Scott could safely say that Piotr was a much better man for Kitty than Lance ever was. He was a good, honorable man and he had no doubts as to his intentions towards Kitty. Even though he had once been on Magneto's Acolytes, he had proven himself to be a good soul and as Scott caught a brief glimpse of them having a little fun in the distance near the woods, he couldn't help but smile at how far they had come.

Standing shirtless in the driveway under the hot sun, Scott began to hose his car down with some water. In his mind through the link he shared with his girlfriend and lover, he heard Jean laughing at something and he couldn't help but smile. He suspected that she, Betsy, and Emma must be having another one of their little 'telepath club' meetings as they had come to be known. And while he wasn't exactly sure at what she was laughing at, it was always a welcome feeling to hear her happy…Especially after how far they had come.

As Scott began to casually wash his car, meticulously scrubbing each and every point until it was at a mirror shine, his mind gradually fell into a greater sense of ease. Washing his car had always been something that had helped him relax. Even though some saw it as a bit compulsive, it was just something he enjoyed doing that helped balance him out, no different than how Hank took a great deal of pleasure fooling around with the danger room mechanisms or how Logan set his mind at ease by working on his motorcycle. And after Jack's rigorous session, a little relaxation was definitely in order.

Then, while he was beginning to work on polishing his mirrors and windshield, the door from the garage suddenly opened and out stepped Mystique. Naturally, Scott tensed a bit in her presence, but upon seeing her demeanor, he quickly saw that she was in a noticeably different mood than she had been earlier. And if his eyes weren't playing tricks on him…She almost looked happy.

"Oh no…You killed them, didn't you?" dreaded Scott, shuttering to think how the rest of the New Mutants were faring right now.

"Yeah, you wish…" quipped Mystique snidely, still grinning as she stepped out into the sunlight, feeling a lot better now that she had been given a chance to repay the New Mutants for all the bullshit pranks they pulled on her, "But let's just say…We're even now."

"Great…Does that mean I should call the nearest hospital and give them our insurance info?"

"No…But don't expect them to be too active for the next couple of days," she said, feeling all too proud of herself at the moment.

Scott simply returned to washing his car, once again trying to focus on something other than the current condition of the New Mutants. Although, as much as he hated to admit it, they sure did have it coming to them after all the crap they pulled on Mystique. And after having bore the blunt end of many of their pranks before, he couldn't necessarily say that he was sorry that they finally ended up paying for the consequences of their actions.

"You don't seem to mad at me for getting back at those little punks all the pranks they pulled on me," the shape shifter commented, since she had expected Scott to criticize her actions more than anybody given his animosity towards her.

"Well…Let's just say, I don't blame you," he said, much to her surprise, "And just to let you know, I've been on the receiving end of their pranks as well…So don't think I don't know where you're coming from. And between you and me…I can't say I'm all that disappointed to hear that they finally paid the price for their behavior."

"You're fucking with me, right?" she scoffed, still waiting for Scott to tear into her.

"Nope…I mean it. And you're lucky. I never even got a chance to pay them back for any the shit they pulled on me."

"Well I bet they didn't put hair dye in your shampoo, pour Tabasco sauce on your food, or freeze your room until it was an ice skating rink," she argued.

"You'd be surprised…" said Scott, actually managing to grin somewhat upon hearing some of the stuff she had gone through, "Try crazy glue to my glasses, stink bait under my bed, and half a gallon of bleach on my uniform."

Mystique cast Scott a skeptical glance, but after having been the victim of so many pranks, she could definitely see that them doing shit like that. It may have been odd getting a reaction like this from Cyclops of all people, but after having been at the institute for a few days, she was beginning to get an understanding of just what made the people here tick.

"As much as I hate to say it…I can really see that happening…" she commented.

"Trust me, it was awful," added Scott, "Sure, they lightened up after they got bored. But it really picked up again after Jean and I got together. They kept spying on us, teasing us, and ruining all the moments we kept trying to have to ourselves. And to this day, they still like to mess with us here and there."

"Well part of that I can understand. The way you and the redhead act around one another is just downright sickening at times."

"Do you honestly I give a rat's ass what they think?" he quipped as he began washing the hood of his car with the suds, "I love Jean and she loves me back. Is it a crime to want to enjoy something like that?"

"I'm not saying it us, but from an outsider's perspective…It can get kind of annoying."

"Why would you bother?" he asked in response, "And furthermore, why would you even want to watch in the first place."

"Oh please…" she said with a slight groan, "Even when I was principal of the school, I could see it. In fact, I thought you two were an item from day one. I only found the truth after Rogue came along since she kept pining over you the whole time…"

Upon hearing that, Scott actually stopped hosing down his hood and turned back towards the shape shifter with a surprised look on his face. In his mind, that didn't seem possible. Rogue had a crush on him? And he didn't see it? That was definitely a shocker to him.

"You're kidding, right?" he said, the look on his face causing the shape shifter to grin once again.

"You honestly didn't see it?"

"Well…No," he answered honestly.

"Well it was painfully clear, at least to everybody else who wasn't completely smitten with a redhead. Before she joined the X-men and even while I was posing as her friend, Risty, she did a pretty lousy job of hiding her crush towards you. But I guess it was enough to keep you oblivious."

That got Scott to feel a little awkward because when he looked back on it, he could definitely see that there were signs. But he had just been so hung up on Jean that he never took the time to really think about them. And after having heard this, it really did seem pretty obvious. He just thought that Rogue was reaching out for somebody…He had no idea that there were romantic feelings there as well.

"Wow…I guess I really was too focused on Jean to really notice," he said, now feeling kind of bad over how Rogue must have felt every time he blew her off for Jean.

"You were…But don't worry it now. Rogue's been over you for some time. Now she's all head over heels for that Cajun. And even though the thought of them together still doesn't sit too well with me…He does make her really happy, so I guess I don't really have a right to say."

"Give it time…Believe me, relationships take some major getting used to," said Scott, speaking from experience, "It seems really complicated at first, but over time it starts to develop."

"Well you would know…It only took you and the redhead, what, like five years to hook up?" she quipped snidely in response.

"Actually…It was even longer than that," admitted Scott with a sigh, "But we came around eventually and it's been the best thing that's ever happened to us. Real honest love is a hard thing to truly grasp and it just takes some people longer than others to see it. And come to think of it…Jean and I probably would have gone even longer if it hadn't been for that Mexico shit you put me through."

This time, it was Mystique's turn to look surprised. She definitely hadn't expected that since they both had always been so bitter over that whole ordeal and this was the first time he was actually talking about it in a somewhat positive light, if she could even call it that. While she knew Jean did eventually come to the rescue to help him, she had no idea it was anything more than that.

"You must be joking…" she scoffed.

"Nope…" said Scott with a grin, "Believe it or not, it's partially because of you Jean and I finally came together. We were both trying to get things out in the open, but it ended up with me having to endure getting the shit kicked out of me, rotting in the desert, and boatload of injuries to get us both to come to our senses. Hell, the only way they knew I was in trouble was from the psychic link Jean and I share. If it hadn't been for that, you probably would have been able to keep torturing me for God knows how long."

"And chances are, I probably would have…" she admitted, making no qualms about it given what she had to go through at Area 51 because of him, "And I always did wonder how they managed to find you. The whole reason behind using Mexico was because it was out of psychic range for Xavier."

"It was…But it wasn't out of range from my link with Jean," said Scott, who couldn't help but smile somewhat at the through, for it showed just how strong their bond was, "And it was after she came in and saved me that we finally stopped kidding ourselves and admit how we felt about each other. So I guess in a ways, it was because of you Jean and I finally hooked up. I really don't know if we would have otherwise."

Mystique didn't really know how to feel about that. On one hand, she had gotten a chance to pay Cyclops back for leaving her to rot at that base, but on the other hand, he found so much happiness in the aftermath since he finally got together with Jean. It was nowhere near what she intended, but in a ways, it was kind of a relief because if she had really gone all out on him, she probably would have never gotten the chance to join the institute and be with her kids.

"Guess I accomplished more than I intended with that ploy…" she muttered in response.

"Yep…And like it or not Mystique, for all the injuries I endured because of you and all the crap I had to go through, it was still worth it in the end."

Mystique simply rolled her eyes at that, once again finding all the mentions of love sickening…Especially one she had inadvertently aided. While it did explain a few things for her, it was still a bit strange knowing that something that came solely from her anger had ended up helping somebody instead of hurting them. It was bad in some respects, but a major positive in others…Especially now that she was living here. It was weird on so many levels. But given that she was now living in a mansion that she once blew up with a bunch of hyperactive mutant youths, she had almost grown accustomed to the feeling of living in a world wrought with unusual complications.

Feeling as though she had learned enough about past misdeeds for the day, Mystique felt as though a relaxing flight was in order. But as much as she hated to admit it…Talking to Cyclops about this whole deal did make her feel a bit better.

"Well in that case, I hope you remember that next time one of us brings up the Mexico incident," she said as she began to walk off towards the woods, "Now if you'll excuse me…I'm in need of a good long flight."

And before he could even respond, she had shifted into a Raven and flew off. Yet even after she had departed, Scott still had a grin on his face, glad that they had both gotten that out of the way…And hopefully, things would continue to improve as they both got used to the idea of being around one another all the time under the same roof.

"Believe me, Mystique…" he said with a smile, his thoughts driving back to that moment in Mexico when he and Jean finally came together, "There's no way I'm ever forgetting something like that…"

**The Den - Jean/Betsy/Emma**

With the New Mutants still recovering from their little session with Mystique, the den of the Xavier Institute was finally quiet enough for three female telepaths of the institute to have one of their little gatherings that they had all come to enjoy so much. With the sunlight pouring in through the windows and a calm atmosphere to enjoy, it was definitely a good time to unwind. And since many of the New Mutants were too tired to project their thoughts, it helped the three young telepaths enjoy a relatively uncluttered head for once.

Jean, Betsy, and Emma had been having these little get-togethers for some time now. For them, it was nice to sit around and simply talk about this and that, ranging from topics regarding telepathy all the way towards the oh so wondrous topic of their sex lives. And now that things had settled a bit since Mystique's arrival, it was a welcome feeling of calm for once.

At the moment, both Jean and Betsy were lounging on the couch with a couple of books in hand and Emma was fooling around in the kitchen with something. Jean was reading a biology textbook from the library that she often used in her studies at college and Betsy was enjoying a few old British classics from people like William Blake and Jane Austin. They were all still a bit tired and sore from Jack's session, but what they were feeling now was probably nothing compared to what the New Mutants had gone through with Mystique, so for that, they were grateful.

"So how do you think the others are holding up?" said Betsy as she lay back on the couch with her legs crossed and her book resting up against her legs.

"Don't know…" said Jean with a shrug, sitting on the opposite side of the couch with her book on the arm rest so it was directly under the lamp light, "Something tells me we don't want to know. If they're too tired to project their thoughts, then I think that says it all…"

"Good point, luv," said Betsy with a slight chuckle, "But then again, those little buggers really were asking for it."

"Oh believe me, Betsy…They were WAY overdue for something like this."

"I don't doubt that. After all the crap Warren and I had to put up with teaching them, I can't say I'm surprised."

"Yeah…But that's not taking into account all the stuff I had to put up with when I was still their target," muttered Jean, remembering back to some of those oh so pleasant memories.

"You have my sympathies, Jean…" said Betsy, knowing she had been at the institute a lot longer than her and had endured way more shit than her and Warren combined, "But now that they've finally been shown the consequences of their actions, hopefully they'll give it a rest."

"Maybe…But somehow, I doubt that."

Just then, Emma arrived back in the den with a sandwich and a glass of chocolate milk. At first it didn't seem too out of the ordinary for the other two girls, but as soon as they saw what she had put on it, they quickly cast her a surprised look.

"Emma, what the hell is that?" asked Betsy as Emma sat down on the chair adjacent to the couch and set her lunch down on the table before her.

"A peanut butter, jelly, and banana with a little lettuce, Swiss cheese, and tomato all on a six inch sub roll…" she answered bluntly as she eagerly picked up her little dish and took a big bite out of it, "I thought I'd try something new for a change."

"New, indeed…" said Jean, trying hard to keep herself from laughing and gagging at the same time, "I think you've been hanging around Kurt too much."

"Hey, don't knock it till you've tried it darling," she said as she took another bite, "Just because it sounds weird doesn't mean it can't taste good. Wanna a bite?"

"I think I'll pass, luv…" said Betsy, shifting her attention back onto her book so she didn't have to watch her friend eat that mesh of assorted food products she called a sandwich.

"Yeah, me too," said Jena in agreement, "Besides, I already ate and I'd like to keep my lunch safely in my stomach."

"Suit yourself ladies…" shrugged Emma as she took another bite, "But seriously, you don't know what you're missing. You can't be afraid to try new things."

"Hey, I'm just as adventurous as the next ninja telepath who's had her body switched, but I draw the line at certain foods," said Betsy.

Emma didn't seem too affected by their comments as she once again focused on her sandwich and opened one of the books she had picked up from the library that she had been meaning to read. Usually, she went for books that were either about business or fashion, but this time, she had chosen to pick up one of the books Vincent had been reading a lot lately. It was entitled "Tale of Genji" and it was an old piece of classic Japanese literature. While at first she hadn't really ventured into such genres, hearing Vince talk about things like honor, compassion, and spirit really did resonate with her because it helped her understand him better. Vincent had always shown her that he had a powerful sense of honor derived from what he learned through martial arts with Mr. Kansuke and what he learned about the human spirit through Father Michaels. And if stuff like that helped him become the wonderful man she had fallen so deeply in love with today, it couldn't hurt to take a look at it.

"I see Vincent has been rubbing off on you're tastes, luv," commented Betsy as she took a look at what she was reading.

"What can I say? I was curious," she shrugged, "Ever since Vincent and I got involved, I've been curious as to how he came to be such a wonderful man after all the horrors he faced. And since ancient Bushido stuff is so important to him, I figured it couldn't hurt to take a look. So I guess his tastes have kind of rubbed off on me."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," said Jean as she turned another page in her book, "After Scott and I started dating, I developed the inexplicable urge to read all these car magazines."

"Car magazines?" said Betsy with a curious look, "Well…I guess I can see that for somebody like Scott. The guy washes that car of his at least three times a week."

"Yeah, I know," said Jean, rolling her eyes a bit at that, "But I found that after learning a bit about the subject, I began to understand why he does it. Hell, because of all those magazines I read, I now know what a carburetor is, a gasket, and the difference between a turbo and clutch."

"Really? That's kind of freaky, Jean," said Emma, who couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Yeah, yeah…But hey, it helps to know your boyfriend's interests. It makes communication so much easier," said Jean with a grin, "And besides, I've found it's been really helpful to develop an appreciation for cars. It helped me pick out my SUV."

"But I bet you don't wash it nearly as much as Scott," quipped Emma.

"True…But I think Scott's car needs more washing in the end. After some of the things we've done in it…I can understand the need to keep it clean."

That got both of the girls to laugh. And as strange as it seemed, it did make a lot of sense…Combining the interests with intimacy, which was definitely something they would both try and remember for future references.

"Oh I bet you and Scott have made plenty of messy memories in that car of his," said Betsy, knowing all too well the appeal of sex and cars, given the kind of things she and Warren had done in them.

"You have no idea…" said Jean with a grin, "In fact, sometimes when we're trying to wash his car…We end up getting a little carried away and mess it up again in our own 'special' way."

"Damn…Now I'm beginning to think he doesn't clean his car out enough," said Emma as she took another bite of her sandwich, "Guess that means Vincent and I have a lot of catching up to do in my car."

"Good luck with that," said Jean with a grin, "But you may have a ways to go."

"Oh I think we'll work our way up…" said Emma with a sultry grin.

The three girls let out another round of laughter as they once again started to focus on their books. It was relatively silent for a while as Emma finished her lunch. Jean and Betsy tried not to look, but sometimes it was hard to say the least. Neither of them had a clue as to how Emma could develop a taste for something like that…Then again, after having seen the kind of things Kurt, Bobby, and a few of the others had eaten, she was still a lightweight.

Once Emma was done, the three girls simply kept up with their reading. Then suddenly, Kitty entered the den and broke the silence.

"Hey Emma…You got a minute?" she asked as she leaned on the entryway.

"For you? Of course darling," said Emma with a smile as she closed her book, "Come on in, Kitty. What's on your mind?"

"Um…" she began, blushing a bit, which clearly hinted to Emma what was on her mind, "I was wondering if you could help me with something…"

"Oh boy…This doesn't have to do with a three letter word that ends in x does it?" commented Betsy, not even needing telepathy to figure that out.

"What! No, of course not…Well, not entirely anyways," said the younger girl, still feeling kind of awkward about this.

"Well then what is it?" asked Jean curiously, having remembered back to when Kitty had asked them all about sex and first times.

"It's…Just a little something I thought I could use some help on," she said, choosing her words carefully, "You see…I was talking to Peter earlier and I thought it might be nice to make a little something 'special' for our next project."

"Ooh…Special how?" said Emma with a suggestive grin.

"Well…" she said, blushing a bit under the older blonde's gaze, "We were thinking of maybe me dressing up in something a bit more interesting instead of regular dresses and clothes, so I suggested maybe making something else. And I had in mind something a bit more…Provocative."

"Oh, say no more darling!" said Emma, the fashion junky within her quickly taking hold, "I know exactly what you mean…"

"I had a feeling…But when I say provocative, I don't mean, like, totally slutty or something. I'm talking about something…Tasteful."

"Oh I'm sure we can work that out as well…" said Emma, already going over some plans in her mind as her eyes ran up and down Kitty's petite body.

"So…You'll help me?" she said, feeling a bit more optimistic about it.

"Of course…" said Emma, "Fashion is my passion. Just follow my lead Kitty and when I get through with you, I'm sure Peter will barely be able to contain himself!"

"Oh boy…Something tells me I better help with this one," said Betsy as she put her book away and got up to follow them out of the room, knowing Emma definitely had the tendency to go a bit overboard when it came to clothing.

"Sounds great! The more the merrier!" said Emma as she ushered Kitty out of the room and up the stairs where they could begin planning, "Now come on, Kitty…Let's get you into something that will make Peter's eyes fall right out of his head!"

"Lead the way, Emma!" said Kitty, knowing it was sure to be a hell of a ride from here.

Once Emma, Bets, and Kitty were gone, that left Jean alone in the den with her book simply shaking her head in amusement at what had just happened. She was glad Kitty and Piotr's relationship was progressing so nicely, but she hoped that whatever Betsy and Emma did to help her…They wouldn't go too crazy.

And with that thought in mind, Jean simply sighed to herself as she went back to reading her book, simply enjoying the peaceful silence that had become so rare at the Xavier Institute.

**-Secret Temple, Underground-**

Under a mountain with no name in the middle of basically nowhere in the snowy mountainous regions of Asia, there was a hidden temple. It had been made centuries ago, carved out of the very mountain itself and its walls covered in pictograms of past histories and prophecies. Many of the marking have been maintained over time and were safe from the erosion of the winds and snow. They were also wards against evil, incantations, spells, and other mystical protective signs. All of them were used to hide the temple form the outside world against the curious or even those trying tin find it.

Deep within the heart of the temple was a sealed room with only one massive door that was forever guarded. It had many names, Gate of Darkness, Portal of the Abyss, The Black Gate, Death's Door, Hall of Ragnarok, Door of Hades, and of course…The Gateway to Hell. It was a massive door created when civilization was young by The Old Ones. It was made as a doorway to the Underworld, or what many now call Hell. It was there that many of the demons and creatures of darkness were banished from the Earth through the door.

But a door can swing both ways, and what was once open can be opened again. It had a very complex lock that can only be opened by certain means, but it could still be opened. Over time, a few have tried to open the door in search of power or some other foolish goal. So protectors were made and so the Order of the Gate Keepers was created, holy monks that have spent their lives training and guarding the gate from the outside. They came from all over now the world, people who had felt a calling to be filled. There was even a small town at the bottom of the mountain that hade many families that for generations had picked those most worthy of this sacred honor, for only they stood between the candle light and the darkness that craved to be let loose from the dark doorway.

It had been a usual quiet day. The monks were training in either the mystical arts or in the arts of combat or doing the usual daily chores that needed to be done. There was a large strong and reinforced door at the entrance of the temple and only the monks were allowed in and out. At this moment, one of them was guarding if from a small window cut out from the mountain side. One of them had gone into the village for a few extra supplies. There seemed to be an extra chill in the wind today, like death was walking among the winds looking or perhaps waiting for something to happen.

He shook his head of such thoughts. After some time he noticed on of them returning, the robes he wore was a dead give away and by the looks of the basket he had gotten what he had gone for. He walked down into the lower level and pulled a lever. It would open the great doors and allow someone in. The doors had never been breached since they had been made. Carved out of the mountain and enforced with metal, wood and mystical powers it had repelled all that tried to gain entry.

He closed the door as the monk walked to the center of the room and put down the basket his hood still covering the face, "Well what have you brought-ACK!" he cried out as a hand quickly clamped down on his throat and he saw to his horror the monks face. The eyes were yellow and there were dark vanes all over the now pale face. He knew it was the monk, but not all of it. The monk had somehow been possessed. But how had one of their order been taken by surprised was the last thought as his neck suddenly snapped.

The possessed monk walked to the lever and pulled opening the doors. The doors were nearly perfect, but the single flaw in them was that they has to be closed in order to work. The demon monk then snapped the lever off so that no one could close them. It walked to the door and gave a massive inhuman cry into the winds. Soon it was answered and creatures that had been hidden rose up…It was an army of darkness, made up of all sorts of creatures that would give most nightmares to see them. With the doors open they swarmed into the temple.

The monks to their credit acted quickly when they realized they were under attack and fought back with magic and weapons. They fought on, never surrendering or giving up. They took down many of the dark creatures, but it seemed as though for every one they cut down two or three took its place. The monks fought on knowing that their duty was more important then their lives. The monks to their credit had done better then most men and women would have done against such foes and being so outnumbered. But they were only human and humans tire, they get hurt, and they die.

The creatures swarmed them and the fighting was so brutal and bloody that there were bodies everywhere. Human and others littered the temple, the fighting lasted for over an hour, but soon the monks had been routed and were defeated. None of them begged or cried out for mercy, they all fought until their bodies couldn't fight or that they were no longer living. They gave it their all and by the end of it only a few of the monks were still alive, most of the dark horde had been slain but it still had not been enough.

Selene, the Black Queen strolled through the carnage laid out before her and smiled at the work of her minions. She had spent the last few months preparing and searching for what she needed. Now she had the location of the gate and had grown a large army of dark creatures. Some of them were creatures of darkness that had their roots in darkness, others were lesser demons called forth. Even though the Gate of Hell kept back the majority of Hell's minions, they could still break through to this side. The only down side was that only a very small number could do it and the more powerful ones were nearly impossible to bring into this realm without a lot of time, effort, and sacrifice.

But that was all to change. Selene walked through the temple stepping in puddles of blood and gore feeling pleased at the scene of death before her. She reached out and with one of her leather gloved hands wipe a little of the blood smeared onto a near by pillar. She looked at it with a grin as she walked on and licked it clean. She always did enjoy a blood bath here and there. She looked around her remembering some of there past works, some of her best work had been back in places like Nova Roma, the Dark Ages, and the occasional war. Of course it was some of her deeds that the term 'war crimes' came about.

She remembered her time with the Nazis and their little death camps…Now there was an idea. A place to line up people and kill them off like an assembly line. She laughed at those times. She had killed many and taken the life forces of so many innocent…Yet this did not phase her in the slightest. "Ah…Good times," she sighed happily to herself.

It was also the first time she met her dear Mr. Sinister. Her face grew a little more solemn at the thought of his passing. He was the only man that truly was her equal and the only that she came to respect and in her own twisted way love. Well, at least as close as she could come to that emotion.

"Soon my dear Sinister…Soon I shall unlock the Gate and I shall burn this world to ashes and remake it. With it's power you will rise again and together we shall remake the world in our own image and our enemies will suffer for eternity," Selene said softly to herself.

She walked the halls and found a door locked with so much protection magic as soon as she touched it, the thing burned her hand. She screamed in pain and took a step back and glared at it, "Well now…This will take a little time to open."

She called forth a few of her minions and told them to bring forth any survivors. The few that had survived were not in good shape. Many were hurt, dying or looked like they were about to die. She stood in front of them and glared, "Now, I want to know how you open this door."

Nobody said a word. She was using a glamour that allows her words to be understood by anyone no matter what language…A little trick she picked up that helped with interrogations, "Fine then…We do it the hard way. And just so you all know…I _love_ the hard way."

Back at the mansion, Slayer was watching the lake from the cliff side. It was very calming and with all the New Mutants in their rooms sleeping off or trying to sleep off whatever the hell Mystique put them through. All anyone could tell was that they all barely made it to their rooms, but he had to admit even though seeing kids just being kids playing was nice. It was also nice for all the peace and quit.

He took in a deep breath letting his lungs fill in with the fresh air, then his eye activated and his mind as assaulted with images. They slammed into his brain with the force of a truck. All around him, he saw people dying, being torn apart by things that looked like living nightmares and the screams of those dying. He saw Selene there among the dead…He saw a door with what he knew were a hell of a lot of protection spells on it. But then, his vision went through it and behind it was a dark room that chilled him to his soul.

He never felt anything like it…It was like a massive presence slamming into him, something so huge near by that he actually wanted to just run away from it. But then in the dark a shape started to stand out. It was a door, but it was massive. It was three stories high, as thick as the mansion and it was dark…It was actually darker then the darkness around it, as if it was somehow sucking in all the dark into it. And he felt the presence coming from it, from behind it. It was something bigger then the planet, something so huge that it wanted to break into their world and he felt a hunger a need. He had faced so much evil in the world that he thought he knew it but until this moment he knew he hadn't. This he knew was the source of all evil, this was it's black heart and worse yet…It saw him. It was looking at him and he could feel it and it was calling to him…Trying to get him to open it, but he didn't want to open it, he wanted to get away from it. It was so dark, so evil that just sensing it was making his skin crawl in ways that hadn't in years.

He used all his ability and pulled out of the vision. His vision was blurred and as it came back to him he found himself on one knee on the grass panting with effort and sweating. He never had a vision like that before or one that affected him so powerfully. He knew that the darkness he had sensed was just made known to him and the truth was…Deep down what he felt…Scared him a little. It had been a long time since that happened and there was only one thing he could say to what he just felt and saw, "Oh…Shit…"

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 64: ENTER AUGUST**


	64. Enter August

ViciousAssassin: Yep, that nightmare would have freaked anyone out, but it led a very nice Romy moment. Yeah you can thank Slickboy for that Scott/Mystique scene. I never thought about it like that either, but it works. Oh yeah Kitty's new attire will be very nice. You'll see what August does soon.

Kaliann: Wow, you really thought it was happening? Cool, guess I did a good job. Yep Rogue and Remy are in love. Kitty's outfit will be soon I hope and it should be good.

Mark C: It will take a bit longer but she will get over her intimacy issues. Yeah Mystique and Scott have ironed out a few things not all but a few. Yep you'll see her outfit that Kitty will wear soon trust me.

Craaaaazy: Thanks I'm glad you enjoyed it so much. Yeah, it is a bit long, but hey, it's an epic. More August will come up although I would like to hear your thoughts on the other chapters if you could.

IvyZoe: Long time no see! Nope, there's more Romy to come and you'll see Mystique in a more 'mom' fashion. Rogue still has all those powers deep within her like when her powers went nuts in the show but she can't access them for a few reasons we listed. Besides it would make her too powerful.

Aaron: Thanks, I wanted a nice Romy scene, and I'm glad you caught that in the Scott/Mystique scene. Selene is gearing up alright and we're about to enter the end game.

Doza: Oh trust me, the end will be something to remember. Well I doubt if Scott and Mystique will be 'friends,' but they can tolerate each other.

Coldqueen: Well if anything happens with Mystique and Slayer you will soon see. Thanks I really wanted to write a nice Romy scene there. Kiotr will show up later with her new outfit.

Jenskott: I know how you feel about romy (same here at times), but I think they work out nicely in this fic. Yep, Scott was kind of blinded with Jean back then, and you can expect him to bring that up with Rogue too. Yeah, I loved the 'Telepath Club' get togethers.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah, that is a word, but just a nightmare. Yep, things will work out with Rogue/Remy later on. Yeah,oddly enough she did do him a favour, expect Scott to ask Rogue about her crush on him in this chapter. I'm not commenting on the last part in case people are reading.

GothikStrawberry: Yep major nastiness is on the way, more Romy to come later. I love the telepath club scenes too they're just so mush fun.

Sparky Genocide: Hey I was wondering what happened to you. Yep I'm proud of that Romy scene I did. As for Emma well, you'll have to wait and see.

Thanks to: X00001, Quillian, Silver Warrior, Simba317

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 64: ENTER AUGUST**

**-Dinning Room-**

It was breakfast at the Xavier Institute and a few of the earlier risers were already eating up their morning meals. There was X23 trying out a few things that Logan was giving her. She could still smell Ororo all over him and guessed they had been together again last night. She didn't understand this need for this type of closeness that Ororo had explained to her. Although the thought that the male anatomy was designed that way to interact with the female one was a concept she had never considered.

She had a long talk about that and the subject of sex with Ororo and had learned a lot. Although she was sure that she felt no such feelings of attractions to anyone, she wondered if she was capable of such feelings. Well, if she ever felt strange about someone then she could just ask them later. She did, however, also picked up on a few other things. There was still a tense atmosphere with the blue woman, but it wasn't as bad though. Plus, all the New Mutants seemed to be in the kitchen and the smell of fear was about them. She guessed they were avoiding her.

Ororo was besides Logan as she was talking about Vivian's offer. Hank and Sage sitting across from them seemed to enjoy the idea. It hadn't taken Sage much prodding to get Hank to go. He did miss just going out now and then like a regular person. Logan, however, was being the stubborn one, not being one for social events. Laura was actually a bit interested in meeting Ororo's sister and Logan knew that because he had two women in his life tying to get him to change his mind so he had to be even more stubborn.

"Logan just please do this…For me?" Ororo asked him gently and placed a hand on his arm. Logan hated it when she played off his feelings for her like this. She knew that he would do almost anything for her, but he also hated these social gathering stuff. He gave a low growl as he thought it over and then she leaned in close to him to whisper something, "Logan I want you to meet my family. Snd if you don't want to do this then you can just sleep alone for a few weeks…If not months." The kindness gone from her voice and he knew he was dealing with Storm now and not Ororo.

Logan considered this as he chewed on the inside of his cheek. On the one hand he could put up with a few hours of being 'social' and he guessed she would make it up to him later that night…Or going back to sleeping alone in his bed again.

'Damn it…I should have known this would happen sooner or later…' he thought to himself. He had gotten used to having her by his side, the scent of her hair filling his senses in the morning, the warmth of her body against his, could he go back to not having that?

Well, he was sure he could last a week or two, but she had said months and to be honest, he wasn't sure he could go that long without her. He also knew she'd do anything else she thought appropriate 'punishment' for him. "Alright fine, but I make no promises to like it, only to 'behave' got it?" She smiled and said it was good enough for her.

Mystique had to snicker at all of this. The Wolverine brought down by a woman. It was just too funny not to take some kind of pleasure from this. At that moment a few of the older students filed in, or in Kurt's case, teleported in with Wanda. She had to watch as his son actually pulled out a chair for Wanda as she sat down and she also smiled at him. She had never seen Wanda smile before and watching her son and his girlfriend interact was just another reminder of how much she's missed in their lives. Although as much as it killed her to admit, the Wagners had done a better job of raising her son then she could have. She doubted if she had raised him, that he would be such a kind and caring person.

Then walked in the other older ones Warren, Betsy, Jean, Scott then of course Emma and Vincent.

"Emma are you sure you're alright?" Vincent asked her as they sat down together.

"Yes, I'm sure it was nothing," he signed sitting with her meal.

"I don't call holding your hair back as you were over the toilet 'nothing'."

Betsy looked at the blond telepath, "You're not sick again are you?"

Emma just waved it off, "It was nothing, most likely just something I ate."

"Well no wonder," Jean said to her, "Given what you were eating yesterday, I'm surprised you held it this long. You should be more careful what you eat, cause you never know."

"Well Kurt does it all the time Jean and he doesn't get sick. Just take a look at his breakfast," Emma pointed out to all the different foods he had on his plate.

Kurt swallowed his meal and shrugged, "I can't help it. It's just ze vay mien mutation vorks."

"Besides, this is only his starting meal. He usually eats more then this," Wanda said cutting up a pancake.

Mystique got up and took her empty plate, "Well, I have to go and prepare the New Mutants for the morning exercises."

"Just try to leave them in one piece this time," Logan growled out, "I know Chuck gave ya the time to 'train' them for the next few days, but it won't do anyone any good if they won't live to see tomorrow."

"You're just jealous because I can be more sadistic then you in the Danger Room and they fear me more then you know," she smirked at his scowling face as she left.

Scott had to shake his head at that. Although the New Mutants had this coming for going a bit overboard with the pranks, he was starting to feel sorry for them. He looked at the flirting going on with Remy and Rogue and for some reason she seemed a bit more cheerful then normal. He was wondering what was going on, but he was also wondering about what Mystique had told him. He and Jean had talked about it and even she hadn't known that Rogue had a crush on him for a long time. It hadn't been when Rogue had once blown up at her about her having everything and about having Scott. That had been before they were a couple and it had been there that she suspected that she felt something for him.

Now Scott was thinking back and all those times when he thought they were just friendly and now he was seeing them in a different light. There were times like how close they were during the New York trip when they met Angel, and other times like when she was still with the Brotherhood and they had been rehearsing that Shakespeare play. Times like that made him think to how blind he was he was also kind of mentally kicking himself for ignoring those. Sure, he was too hung up on Jean to have anything happen, but he shouldn't have given her any false hopes. He knew how that was like. Although for him, things had eventually worked out. Rogue, however, was noticing that Scott was looking at her a bit strangely.

"What?" she demanded.

"It's nothing," Scott shrugged.

Rogue didn't think so. She had been having a good morning so far. Waking up to Gambit had been very nice and she slept very well. Best of all, she had managed to tell him that she loved him and that he also loved her back. She hoped that one day she could take their relationship to another level, but she wasn't ready. And at the moment, Scott was looking at her strangely and she wanted to know why, "Spill it Scott."

"It's nothing really…I uh…Just learned that well…You used to have a crush on me," he muttered a bit.

Rogue's moth hung open. At that moment she felt like finding a rock to crawl under. Scott was her first major crush and she really didn't want anyone to tell him that. She swore Kitty to secrecy when she had once confided in her. And no one else dared to mention that. She also noticed that a few others were taking an interest in this.

"You what?" Remy asked with an amused look on his face at this, "Yo' must have a ting for de older boys eh chere?"

She gave him a short glare and then turned it towards Scott, "Who…Told…You!"

"Uh…Well…"

"Scott, Ah still got my absorption powers! So we can do this tha easy way or Ah could drain ya. What's it gonna beh?" she told him in a flat tone that said she wasn't kidding.

Scott gulped and looked at Jean, A little help here?

Sorry Slim, you're on your own for this one she sent back and Scott swore, for he heard her laugh for a bit.

Rogue made like she was going to reach for him so he figured he might as well. Better stay awake to finish his cereal then fall face first into it, "It was Mystique."

Rogue's eye twitched a little and Kurt winched. He really didn't want to get in the middle of this one so he just went back to his breakfast.

"Ah'm goin' ta kill her!" she stood up and walked out to catch up to her mother and have a few words with her about telling the others of a few personal things about her.

Kitty phased in with a yawn and saw an angry Rogue storm out of the room, "Like what did I miss? Why is it that Rogue looks like she's on the war path?"

"It's a long story," Warren sighed, shaking his head at what was to come. "Apparently Scott found out about her crush on him."

"Wait! You knew too?" Scott was taken aback by that.

Warren just smirked at him, "I saw it at the hospital. I thought you knew back then so I didn't comment on it." Scott just hung his head and sighed, muttering something about thinking about getting new shades to fix certain blind spots in them.

**Xavier's Office – Slayer & Xavier**

Professor Charles Xavier had been going over the enigmatic text of the Gates of Hell for nearly an hour after he had woken up, still feeling the deep need to decipher the lingering mystery concerning the mysterious text. His progress was slow, but he was slowly moving ahead with his studies and beginning to get a true feel for the immense darkness that this book symbolized. However, his usual extensive studies would be cut short this morning by the urgent calls of the institute's second most enigmatic mystery.

"Professor!" yelled Slayer as he came barging into his office doors, not even taking the time to knock.

"Slayer…" he said, closing his book and immediately taking in his urgent demeanor.

"Professor…We need to talk. Something's come up."

His words were wrought with exasperation, mystery, and urgency. Looking at his poise, it was easy to tell that something was definitely amiss. He hadn't slept a single wink last night. And while that wasn't at all rare for him, it was what kept him up that made the true difference.

"Jack, please calm down," coaxed the Professor, seeing that he was clearly very stressed, "Just sit down and talk to me. What's wrong?"

Slayer took a moment to catch his breath. He was still so disturbed by the visions that it was hard to keep his thoughts together. He began rubbing his sore temples, feeling so exhausted and tired from having been haunted by images of such darkness and evil that it bore down on his already fragile soul. The Professor may not have been able to sense what he was truly thinking due to his powerful mind, but he didn't need to be telepathic to sense that something was truly wrong here.

"I had a vision…" he said in a lower voice that seemed thick with dread, "My eye…It…It saw something…Something truly evil."

"Was it the darkness?" asked the Professor, immediately growing concerned since he had been speaking about this for some time now.

"I'm…I'm not sure. But I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I felt it…It was calling out to me! I swear…I never felt something so evil before in my life! And believe me, I've faced some pretty evil shit before!"

Jack Robinson was never one to exaggerate and the Professor clearly saw that. This man had gone head to head with Selene and didn't flinch, so if something there was something that truly got him this worked up…Then it had to be major.

"Jack…What exactly did you see? Can you show me?"

"No…" he said quickly in response, "Believe me, Professor…You don't want to see this. This evil…This…This force…It's yearning to be free. It's been bottled up for so long now that it can't stand containment any longer. This isn't just any darkness…This is THE darkness…The force that gave birth to all other dark entities. Dormamu, Apocalypse, Shadowking…You name it, this thing is a part of it. And it wants out."

This news came as grave news for Professor Xavier, who knew some of those names from the mysterious book. He had managed to decipher only a few key parts, but the information they presented was far from comforting.

"This…Darkness…Was contained my mystical forces older than the Earth itself," explained Slayer, once again going over the haunting details that still hung so clearly in his mind, "I saw it in my vision…This powerful force containing it in a barrier of immeasurable magic."

"You mean the Gate…" said the Professor, quickly ascertaining some of the connections that he knew from his reading.

"Yes…Exactly. It's been trying to get out for millennia…Yet it's only been able to get through in small, limited pieces."

"Hence the demons and entities that it spawned…" concluded Xavier, who was beginning to make more sense of all this.

"Yes…Many of which I've personally faced. And let me tell you, even in limited forms…This thing is beyond deadly."

The memories of the beasts he had slain and the demons he had gone up against all hung strongly in his mind. Yet in all…They had but one common trait…The source of their darkness. Alone they had manifested, but their darkness came from this…This entity that seemed to transcend all understanding.

"I see that it's close…Too close to being released," he continued, his words ominous and grim.

"But…How?" asked the Professor, thinking this was all just too sudden, "The celestial alignment mentioned in the book is still a ways off."

"I know…And that could only mean that somebody is helping this thing. Somebody's been trying to release it into our realm."

"But…Who would do such a thing? Who would be so evil as to…" however, Slayer didn't let him finish.

"Selene…" he said simply, his words thick with the venom of his despise for that woman, "It could only be Selene. Only she has the power and the madness to do something like this."

The mention of that name was enough to send a chill down the spine of the wheel chair bound man, for he knew Jack was right…Only Selene could be capable of such deeds. She was truly evil on a level all her own, that much she had shown them with the atrocities she committed upon his students. And to learn that she was back again did not sit well in the slightest.

"I take she's out for revenge again…" he said in a serious tone.

"Oh no…It's more than revenge this time, Professor. This is truly the end of the line. All bets are off this time…No more taunting, teasing, or manipulation…Just pure, unabated rage. She lost to us twice already. She's not going to hold back this time."

Professor Xavier needed to digest this new information. For some time now, Jack had been telling them all about a coming darkness so powerful that it threatened to consume their entire realm. Now it seemed as though it was finally beginning to rear it's ugly head, drawing them closer and closer to a confrontation that was sure to put everything they held dear on the line. And once again…Selene was at the center of it all.

"Now it's beginning to make sense," said the Professor as he looked back at everything that had happened since the Hellfire Club came into their lives, "Now I see the connection…The Hellfire Club and this gate the book speaks of."

"And it makes sense why my visions always seemed to involve the both of them," said Jack, who was beginning to understand as well, "This…This evil is calling out to whomever is crazy enough to set it free. And Selene definitely fits the bill. With the celestial alignment growing closer, it needs a powerful ally on the other side to aid in it's release. And who better than the immortal Black Queen?"

Everything was falling into place now. It was all coming together…The Hellfire Club, Selene, and the Gate…It was all beginning to make sense. Their paths were now irreversibly entwined and they had managed to survive thus far…And for that reason, it was up to them to fight back. Only they, the ones who had bested her twice before, stood a chance at stopping her. Only this time, Selene was just a pawn of something much more powerful. And if they were to have any hope of stopping a literal hell on Earth, then they would have to overcome her before she overcame them.

"We cannot take this lying down…" said the Professor in a stronger tone, "We must act quickly if we're to have any chance at stopping this thing before it starts."

"Agreed, Professor. And that means staying a step ahead of her and keeping tabs on the text in the book."

"Yes, but I'm afraid the book is still tenaciously guarding it's secrets. I'll increase my efforts, but I'll most certainly need help."

"You've got it…" said Jack in a determined tone, "That book is the key. It's the only insight we have into Selene's plan."

"And from what I discovered so far, the details are far from comforting. But tell me…Is there anything else about this text that I should know? After all, you were the one who gave it to me."

"I'm sorry, Professor…" said Jack, shaking his head in remorse, "But the only thing I knew about that book from the moment I found it was that it should be given to you. Other than that, I know about as much as you do. So if we're going to make some progress, we'll have to…"

Then suddenly, the mutant warrior was cut off in mid sentence by yet another vision that hit him like a wrecking ball. The symbol on his eye began to glow and his senses were quickly inundated with a new wave of sensations. They soon overwhelmed his system, causing him to keel over in agony.

"AHHHHHH! NO! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP! I CAN'T…AHHHHHHHH!"

"Jack!" exclaimed he Professor as he tried to wheel himself over towards the downed mutant warrior, cursing his legs in the process.

He could see them all so clearly…As if he was right there along with them. It wasn't like the other vision he had, but he could still feel the darkness as being a part of it. Around him, he suddenly saw a new area the likes of which he hadn't seen before. It didn't look some hidden ancient place…It looked like a completely modern structure in the middle of the big city. With his all seeing eye, he quickly ascertained location and identity of the building. But that's not what had overwhelmed him so much…It was what was on the inside that evoked such pain. And it wasn't just that…It was also who was after it.

"Jack…"

"Professor…I can see it," said Jack in an enigmatic tone as his pained cries suddenly stopped and the meaning of the vision became clear to him.

"See what?" said the Professor intently, "What did you sense?"

"Selene…And her minions. I know where they're going to strike next!"

"Where?"

"The New York Metropolitan Museum of Natural History! There's something in there she needs…A relic that the Gate needs in order to open."

"Then we have to stop her!" said the Professor strongly as he grabbed the book and began to wheel himself out, "I'll gather the team…You gather what information you can."

"Don't worry Professor…" replied the mutant warrior in a deep tone, "All we need to know now is that Selene is about to make her move. And it's up to us to stop her. Because if she opens that gate…Then all will be lost."

**Institute Den – New Mutants**

Despite all the activity throughout the Xavier Mansion, the New Mutants were unable to be a part of it. Even though it sounded very important with the way everybody was running around, they were all still too tired and sore. Since Mystique became their 'special instructor,' they had undergone the kind training that even Logan found a bit harsh at times. But after having pulled so many pranks on the shape shifter and pushing her to her limits, the consequences caught up with them and they gave Mystique plenty of reason make their lives a living hell.

Now, with no training and everybody else scrambling about, the New Mutants found themselves holding up in the den, trying to recover their strength and their energy, which seemed to have been sapped dry.

"Ugh…Bobby, change the channel, will you? I don't know how many more game shows I can take." groaned Ray, who was slumped over on the couch, barely moving any of his limbs.

"No way man! I can't even feel half my body."

"Oh big deal, I can't feel my body, period!" said Roberto, who was trying to rest his eyes, but was too sore to even sleep, he was also pissed that he had to cancel his date tonight.

"Oh will ye all just shut up!" groaned Rahne, who was lying on the floor, resting her head upon Jamie's lap, "I've got a headache that could down Juggernaut! And whining isn't helping!"

Jamie tried to alleviate her mood by rubbing her temples a bit, which did help to some extent, but the affects of Mystique's so called 'training' was still having plenty of far reaching affects on all of them.

"Man…Ah had no idea anybody could be rougher than Logan, but Mystique sure takes the cake," commented Sam, resting with his back up against the couch with a half sleeping Tabitha leaning up against him.

"Yeah, no kidding…" said Amara in agreement, who was resting on one of the chairs, too tired to even hold herself upright, "I'm sore in places I didn't even know I had."

"Yeah, me too," replied Sam, "And that's sayin' a lot given my invulnerability powers when Ah'm blasting. Lot a good that did me…"

"Yeah, well SOME of us didn't have that luxury," said Jubilee, who was sitting on the couch next to her boyfriend, "Hey Bobby, how about another pack?"

"Sure thing babe…" he replied, using his ice powers to make a few ice chunks for her to keep on her shoulder, which had taken a rather heavy beating during their last session.

Nobody had the energy to even change the channel on the TV because of their exhaustion, so they just sat back and enjoyed yet another game show. At this point, they were so sick of seeing tacky hosts and stupid contestants that they would have rather watched kiddy shows and given how tired they were, it was pretty damn tempting.

"Man, I can't take anymore of this shit," said Ray, as he managed a weak spark with his powers that effectively turned off the TV.

"Ah…That's better," said Rahne, smiling at the silence.

"Yeah…I think we all just need to get some rest after all this," said Jamie, as he found himself stroking his girlfriend's short, red hair.

"Yeah…Like a week's worth," commented Amara.

"I'm thinking a month…" added Bobby, unable to hold his body upright any longer as he began resting against his already half asleep girlfriend.

"Mmm…That sounds nice," said Jubilee, smiling at the sudden warmth of his presence, "Makes me sort of glad that we aren't going on the mission with the others."

"Tell me about it," said Roberto in agreement, "I doubt we'd be much use anyways."

"Yeah…Hey, what do you think they were all so worked up about anyways?" inquired Sam.

"Mmm…Does it matter?" groaned Tabitha, shifting her position a bit so she could get more comfortable, eventually resting her head upon his shoulder.

"I don't know…It looked kind of serious," said Ray.

"Yeah, and it usually takes quite a bit to mobilize all the regulars like that," added Roberto.

"You…You don't think that means the Hellfire Club is back…Do you?" said Amara, her thoughts immediately drifting towards Selene, which sent a wave of chills up and down her spine.

"I pray to God it's not," said Sam, trying to cast his friend a reassuring look.

"I don't know guys…I mean, what else could it be?" asked Bobby.

A heavy silence fell over the group of young mutants as they thought of the possibilities. Having fought with the regulars in the battle against Sinister, they saw first hand just how deadly the Hellfire Club was. The effects they had left on many of their friends, namely Jean, Rogue, Vincent, and Kurt, were still very apparent even though they had made some major progress. Sinister had also left his own mark, particularly on Scott and Vincent.

But the possibility of the Hellfire Club mobilizing again was definitely a scary thought for all of them. They knew that these people were evil in a way that made Magneto look like a novice. They had already caused so much harm and once more, they had defeated them twice already. And if any part of them was still alive…It was a pretty save assumption that they wanted revenge.

"So…If by chance it is them…What should we do?" asked Jamie, having not directly faced them, but had heard enough horror stories to understand how serious it was.

"Beats me…" said Bobby as he closed his eyes and tried not to think about such things at the moment, using Jubilee's presence to help him along the way, "But if it really is Hellfire again…Then I think that's all the more reason for us to rest up and be ready for whatever happens next."

**-New York-**

The X-Men had taken a quick trip to New York and were outside the Metropolitan Museum of Natural History. The regular team was there as well as Logan and Storm since Beast and Sage had to stay behind with the others just in case also someone had to look after the New Mutants. Scott looked at Slayer since it was his vision that said they would be needed here. "So you're sure that Selene will strike here?"

"Definitely, but just remember, you won't be up against humans, cyborgs, or mutants this time. These are creatures of darkness so don't hold back and if they go down, make sure they stay down," Slayer told them all.

"So how are we going to get in?" Warren asked. He didn't want to break into this place, but then again they had to.

"Well Gambit could always by pass de security." Everyone gave him a look. "What? I was a thief."

"Vell, I could get a few of us in, but not all," Kurt commented.

"Don't worry," Slayer told him, "I got it covered," Then as a small chant came from his lips purple smoke started to appear, for a moment they couldn't see anything and felt like they were sliding to the right, then as she smoke slowly faded they were in a large open space of the museum with a few displays about.

"Well that was handy," Logan comment before turning to Slayer, "So what exactly are we looking for?"

"It was some type of sphere made out of gold and silver about the size of a basket ball. It would look really old and covered in Samarian in black writing." He told them as he looked around.

"Uh…What does Samarian writing look like?" Kitty asked him.

"Just look for strange writing then." He sighed, forgetting not everyone knew what that dead language looked like. He wished he could use his eye to pin point it, but some times he couldn't get the damn thing to work when he wanted it to and of course it wouldn't now. He had already put a glamour on the team so that no one would see them…Well no mortal eyes at least. Last thing they needed was to be seen by security, so as long as they didn't say anything, they would all go unnoticed.

They started to look around in the cases and displays, Gambit looked at a few things with a smirk on his face, "Remy always wanted to come here."

"Don't even think about it swamp rat," Rogue told him seeing him eye the items.

"What?" he shrugged with an innocent 'who me?' look to his face. She just crossed her arms giving him a hard look, "Chere you wound Gambit. He may have been a thief but dat's all in de past."

"It better beh. I don't want to put my own boyfriend in jail on general principle," she grinned at him. He raised an eyebrow at that, "What? Lahke Ah would let ya steal, let alone become an accomplice to that? Ah'm not an idiot ya know."

They went through the rest of the museum. Kitty, however, was a bit too preoccupied with her own thoughts. These weren't thoughts of the Hellfire Club or of her boyfriend next to her…It was about her faith. She had grown up in a fairly typical Jewish home and she believed in the teachings of the Torah and in Judaism. Now her faith focused more on life then the afterlife, so it was pretty open to personal opinion on what happens. Some believed that you did go to some type or heaven or were reincarnated into a new life, or waited until the Messiah came. A few did believe that evil souls were either destroyed or tormented by their personal demons of their own creation.

But for Kitty, she never really thought that Hell existed. Her parents didn't so that was how she was raised. But on the way, here Slayer filled them in on the dark gate he saw and that it literally held back the minions of hell. Everyone didn't like the sound of it, but to Kitty it was a blow to her personal beliefs. She always thought hell was just a concept and that when you died, if you weren't good you were sent back to try again. But to learn that hell actually exists, let alone Selene was trying to open the door…It was just a bit much on her.

Piotr had noticed how quiet Kitty was. He knew her well enough to know that when she wasn't talking then she was thinking of something that required deep thought.

"Katya are you okay?" he gently asked her.

Kitty woke up from her deep thinking, "It's…Nothing trust me." She gave him a smile so he wouldn't worry.

Kurt and Wanda were near one area with a large window to the streets. "You got any idea what this thing might be called in here?"

"None," Kurt sighed and then he used his tail to wrap around her arm, "But does zhat look like vhat ve should be looking for?"

Wanda looked at what he was pointing at and saw an object exactly what Slayer described to them. She read the name plate it was called the Orb of Weller, named after some guy that found it and no one knew what it was for. "Looks like it to me," she said and touched the small communicator all X-Men wore, "Guys I think we found it."

"Good, where are you two?" Scott came onto the other line. Wanda was about to answer, but then noticed that she could see her breath. Kurt noticed that the air had suddenly chilled and he looked around, for there had seem to be more shadows then he last saw.

"We're in the West side, and hurry…I don't think we're alone," Wanda told them and got ready, feeling her skin crawl as if something was watching her, "I really don't like this."

Kurt nodded his head. Then it came out of the shadows, a creature just smaller then them only it was part human part spider looking. It moved fast and knocked Wanda to the ground as it went for Kurt, he teleported just as it took a swipe at him with a long clawed tipped arm. The creature looked confused and Kurt reappeared above it and slammed down onto it as hard as he could.

He felt one of Wanda's hex bolts past him and he looked to his left seeing another creature only this one being bigger and covered in scales being sent into a display case. He nodded his thanks to her, but soon the sounds of hissing and growls from the darkness told them that things were just getting started. The others tried to make it to them, but all of a sudden out of the darkness creatures and monsters that looked as if they came from horror movies and the deepest inner most fears and nightmares started to come out of the shadows as if they were using them as doorways.

Many of them were fighting their way through. Slayer's sword was doing the most damage as it was mystical in origin and so hurt the most, but the others did fairly well. Warren took the skies in the larger areas with Storm and Rogue as they fought the aerial creatures while the others stayed on the ground to fight. Emma was in her diamond form and doing fairly well. She may not have super strength, but she also hit pretty hard and could take a lot of damage. She was fairly proud of how well her fighting skills had progressed since she started to train.

She side kicked one creature in what looked like the gut, ducked under another and gave an uppercut that knocked it down. She did a spin kick to the temple of another as it fell hard to the floor from the impact. Yes, she was fairly proud indeed. She fought on with small smile on her face. She blocked the claws of one of the creature which then shattered against her arm and then did a left jab to the throat then face. She took a few steps back seeing Vince throw the creature and demons aside like they were nothing.

She was about to go and lend a hand when she felt dizzy all of a sudden. She felt a pain in her stomach and clutched in hissing in pain. 'Oh god…What's happening…' she thought to herself, no longer able to hold her balance as fell to her knees.

Vince could sense something was wrong with her and looked over to see Emma on her knees then fall to the floor her diamond form slowly changing back to normal.

"Emma!" Vince shouted out to her and went to aid her, but a demon threw a punch at his face. It only turned his head, but it really piss him off. He wiped his head back his eyes glowing with crimson light and punched the thing's head clean off it's body. He saw other moving onto Emma's form and he roared at them his hands glowing and formed a crimson blade in each hand as he moved with blinding speed cutting and slashing his way through them. He reached Emma as a large demon was lifting her up by her hair.

"Hands off!" He yelled out and jumped kicked the thing through a wall. He caught her and gently pulled her to a corner to defend her unconscious body. He didn't see any damage other then to her uniform so he didn't know what knocked her out like that. But he would defend her body until this was over, he just hoped the others were doing well.

The others were just holding. Logan, Slayer, Scott, and Jean had managed to hook up with Kurt and Wanda and help them to defend the orb. "How many more of these things are there?" Logan roared out decapitating a monster and then jumped onto another slashing at it.

"I have no idea. We just have to fight until they back off or they run out of demons to send at us," Slayer said slicing through three creatures.

"Well that's not good," Scott said blasting a demon into two others, "How about we just take the thing and get out of here?"

"Yeah, that would work I don't think they could follow," Slayer agreed.

"Scarlet Witch! You're up!" Cyclops order to her, she nodded and fired a hex bolt at the display and the glass withered and shattered. But as soon as the glass shattered, it was as if they sensed that they were about to lose the artefact and more of them rushed towards them as Wanda grabbed it.

"We're going to need some help here," Jean said straining herself trying to hold back many of them with her powers. She saw that Gambit and Psylocke were already busy as Shadowcat and Colossus were not too far from the other mutants as well, but not close enough to her and the others.

When it looked as though they were about to be overrun, there was a blinding light from outside and all turned to it. There was a roaring sound and then the glass of the window shattered as a motor cycle came crashing through it flying into the air. The rider jumped as the bike took out a score of monsters before it stopped. The rider started to fight the creature with inhuman strength as she punched, kicked and threw them around like they were nothing. The mysterious rider fought like a warrior as she tore through the demonic ranks.

Slayer's All Seeing Eye glowed for a bit and he smiled at the irony of it all, "Well…This was unexpected, but I'm not against it," he muttered to himself.

The rider took off her helmet and spun around smashing it over the head of a demon trying to sneak up from behind. Her long dark hair spilled free as the helmet broke apart against the force of impact, "Damn it…I really lose too many helmet that way," August muttered as the threw the remains of it away and started to battle the creatures.

"Who are you?" Scott asked her blasting away and taking advantage of the confusion of her entrance cased.

"Don't got time for the long version," she said ducking and then punching was wolf-like creature in the snout as a loud crack was heard from her breaking bones, "Short version is this: I'm August, I'm on a quest to destroy the evil bitch Selene. I heard her minions were on the move here so came to kick their ass and piss the bitch off. That good enough?"

"For now yes," Scott took a shot to the golden chest plate and fired a blast at the creature taking its head off with it, "We can do the more in-depth stuff later."

"Hey what the hell am I supposed to do with this thing?" Wanda shouted out but then cried out as talons cut her shoulder.

"Vanda!" Kurt shouted and helped her up, he saw some blood on her shoulder but it didn't look too back, "Are you alright?"

"I…I think so…God damn that hurts…Shit! Where's the thing? I dropped it!" Wanda looked around and saw it on the floor a few feet away they made for it, but something swooped down and crabbed it with a dark laughter in its voice.

Jean saw this and tried to open a mental link with the others to see if they were okay and if anyone could bring it down, but as soon as she lowered her mental barriers and tried to reach out and find the others she felt a presence take notice of her. She looked to her left in the battle and there was this shadowy form there with red piercing eyes looking at her, it seemed to be made of shadows and didn't have any form to it. Jean was about to put up her mental barriers when it quickly flew at her.

She went in for a punch, but instead of connecting the thing actually went inside of her. Jean clutched her stomach feeling very sick at that moment, feeling nothing but cold all over her.

"Jean!" Scott yelled out he had seen the thing enter her and she slowly turned to Scott, her face puzzled as to what just happened. Then, Jean flew back onto a wall crying out as she seemed stuck on it.

The creature with the orb flew out of a skylight into the night at that point as many covered themselves from the falling glass. Scott yelled out to her as the other demons started to leave, for their job done. Jean flung her head side to side as if trying to fight something and she started to speak in a language Scott had never heard before. "Jean what's wrong!"

Jean slowly looked at Scott and grinned at him, "_Sorry, but Jean isn't here anymore Slim_." Jean's voice had taken on a demonic tone as she flung her hand and sent Scott flying with her powers laughing at it.

August noticed this and swore under her breath. She knew a possession when she saw one. She dung into the backs on her bike looking for something as the others tried to fight off the demonic Jean. She rummaged through it and found a long strip of paper with Chinese incantation on it. August then ran over to the tall red head, "Hey! She-Bitch! Christo!"

'Jean' flinched at the name of god in Latin. The name causing slight pain for the creature of darkness as August managed to jump and stick the paper on her forehead. But 'Jean' used the powers she possessed to fling August through the air. August tried to land on her feet, but the TK blast felt like a brick wall slamming into her and so she fell onto the floor knocked out. Jean, however, ended up falling to the floor like a puppet with it's strings cut.

Scott moved to Jean wondering what the hell was going on. He went to move the paper from her face when Slayer yelled out to him.

"Scott, don't! That's the only thing keeping the rest of us safe," yelled Slayer as he knelt down next to Jean and sensed her aura, but what he saw wasn't good.

"Jack, what the hell is going on?" Scott demanded of him.

Slayer sighed, "She opened her mind and it was all a demon needed to enter her and posses her body. Damn…I've seen this kind of demon before. They're parasites and live off the life force of their victims."

"Can't you destroy it?" Scott asked him getting worried.

"Not while it's inside. Outside the body it's easy to kill these things, but inside is tricky." Slayer pulled a potion out and then proceeded to pour it down Jean's throat, she coughed, but it went down. "That will buy us some time. Once these things get inside they're a bitch to get out…We'll have to take her back and perform an exorcism."

"What? Like in the movies?"

Slayer shook his head, "It ain't always that simple. But thankfully, we're dealing with low level demon scum here. I can pull it out, but it will take time and help." He looked over to August. "Someone take her. We'll need her I can sense magic in her plus I get the feeling we met her for a reason."

"I thought you didn't believe in fate?" Logan asked him picking up the dark haired girl.

"I don't, but that doesn't mean that higher forces are at work. You think anyone on this plane of existence or another want that damned door to open?" Slayer said as Scott gently took Jean into his arms. She felt so cold to him. The others showed up as well, Vince carrying Emma with a very concerned look on his face. Just then, sirens could be heard in the distance.

"That's our cue to leave. Selene may have won this round, but rest assured, it's not over yet," Slayer said with a determined expression as the purple smoke rose up around them and engulfed them all and soon after there was no trace of the mutants.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 65: THE EXORCISM OF JEAN GREY**


	65. The Exorcism of Jean Grey

ViciousAssassin: You're right about Slayer and August. The Dinning room was a blast to write. The New Mutants will be there at the final battle, you'll see what Selene wants with it soon.

Kaliann: Yep about Scott and Mystique lol. Jack's eye has a mind of its own now and then, plus he can't use it all the time there is only so much he can take. Thanks I wasn't sure about that fight scene.

Mark C: Yep, the New Mutants learned their lesson. August and Mystique will help out much more in this fic don't worry. They'll find out what's wrong with Emma soon, but first up is Jean.

IvyZoe: Well you'll see what happens to Jean, but let just say I did see the original Exorcist. Yeah, that bit with Rogue at breakfast was too good to pass up. As for Emma well everyone knows she can't have kids in the story.

Aaron: Well this is kind of a 'Phoenix' thing with Jean as you know she's got a habit of being taken over by other beings. Yeah I love those types of grand entrances and it was perfect for August. As for the other questions, just wait and see.

Coldqueen: Yeah, I know. Aren't we evil? Everyone loved that breakfast bit. Sorry, I just don't want to spoil things for you or anyone that actually reads the responses. August will hook up with one of the people at the mansion.

Jenskott: Yeah, that part at the start was just too good not to put in there. Hey, I strive to do the unexpected and original thanks for commenting on that part. Well, you'll see how they handle Jean in this one.

RogueBHS: Glad you like it, yeah I know about he Romy but we're making up for it. Really? I've thought of Jamie/Rahne a few times. We really tried with our OCs and we both used our best one for this fic.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah I know, but she needed to be knocked out for the plot to move along. Plus she's got super strength but not invulnerable as you said. Consider it a lucky shot, but don't worry she's still a tough girl.

GothikStrawberry: Well, it's a nod to the Phoenix, but not totally. I'm glad that scene with Rogue's crush was funny I thought so. The Exorcism I hope to have you all on the edge of your seat.

Sparky Genocide: Yeah, the scene with Scott telling that he knew about her crush was too good and yeah she will get it. Yeah, I heard about that comic, the fact that Gambit flirted with a student it just wrong why she stays with him when he does stuff like that I don't know.

Thanks to: X00001, morring star, Quillian, Wen1,

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 65: THE EXORCISM OF JEAN GREY**

**-Scott and Jean's Room-**

Slayer and Scott carried in Jean's body into their room and placed her on the bed. "Alright I don't think that enchantment will hold much longer so we need to tie her up while I placed a few things around here for protection," slayer told Scott.

Scott couldn't believe this was happening, Jean looked pale and her face was looked like it was contorted in either anger or pain…Maybe even both. Scott found some sheets that he ripped up to tie her arms to the post, Slayer told him to get the legs too. "Why do we need to tie her up?"

Slayer had pulled out a vile of salt as he was making a circle around the bed in it. He just hoped he had enough, "It's so she isn't harmed and we aren't either."

"What's with the salt?"

"Salt is a symbol of purity. It will hold it back as long as the circle isn't broken so please watch your step," He finished and thought of something else, "Who is the most religious person here? I mean faith wise?"

Scott thought about it, "I would have to guess Kurt, why?"

"Get him and tell him to bring anything he puts faith in here. We can use him to help weaken it. I'm going to place an enchantment on her so it can't access her powers again. We really don't want her to do that."

Scott didn't waste time in going to find Kurt as Slayer went to work on placing a seal of protection over the room and also a temporary binding spell on the girl as well. He hated these possessions. They were never easy and he preferred fighting an enemy he could see and strike at, not using a human vessel to hide behind like a shield. He could easy burn the dark creature back into the Pit, but that would kill Jean. No…He had to do this the hard way.

Meanwhile Jean herself was trapped in darkness. She felt like she was floating around in a black ocean, only she didn't need to breath and it was cold here. It wasn't like in winter cold…No, this cold seemed to chill her in a way she had never experienced before.

"Scott? Where are you? Where am I?" she called out into the darkness and only heard an inhuman laughter there.

She felt her feet hit something solid and looked down to see herself set slowly onto a flat piece of rock floating in the nothingness. Soon, the darkness gave way to a long pit she was over. She felt as though on a small rocked that was like an island over this empty pit of darkness.

"Where am I?" she asked herself trying to see down into it, but couldn't see the bottom. Then suddenly, flames exploded out of the pit, she was lucky she wasn't burned.

Then the from out of the rock hands and arms grew and grabbed her wrists and ankles. She struggled, but the rock limbs were stronger and hoisted her up in the air. _"Struggle all you want…But your body is mind and soon your soul will be mine as well!"_

Jean looked around, but couldn't see where it was coming from. She felt the heat of the fire, but was also cold inside like icy fingertips were slowly making their way into her, _"Just give in, no one will save you. You are dammed for eternity!"_

"No! I won't!" Jean cried out and with all her will power fought the presence growing in her mind, "I won't be used again! I won't be a victim again! You will not have me!"

"_Pathetic mortal! You think you can fight me? I have lived longer then your kind and I will not be beaten by some human girl! You think you can stop me? You couldn't stop other mortals from breaking your will, or from them taking pleasure in your body."_

Jean felt a cold rage build in her, "I may have been defeated once…BUT NEVER AGAIN! I'm a stronger person then I was then! I will fight you until my last breath! I also know the others will help me! They will come and save me! Scott will come for me!"

"_We shall see…"_

**-Infirmary-**

Vince carried in Emma and laid her down on a bed while Warren came in with Betsy and the other girl they had found, placing her on another bed. Vince sat down next to Emma worried, for she was really out of it. He tried to wake her a few times, but nothing worked. He even tried the link, but she wasn't responding.

Hank walked in with Sage. As she went to the mysterious young woman, Hank then moved to Emma, "What happened? Was she injured?"

"I don't know," he shook his head taking hold of her hand in his gloved hands, "She was doing great. She didn't seemed to be hurt since she was in her diamond form, but then all of a second a felt her in pain and looked to see her fall to the floor as she was changing back. I pulled her out of the way, but I haven't been able to wake her."

Hank placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. He could easily see the worry on the young man's scared face. And beyond the pain in the light blue eyes, he also saw his deep concern that something was seriously wrong with the woman he loved.

"God what a bloody damn mess," Betsy sighed leaning against Warren as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Selene sent those…Demons and monsters against us, Emma goes down, they got that thing, and now Jean's possessed."

"Jean's what?" Hank asked her hearing that.

"Apparently possessed by a demon," Warren clarified.

Hank was about to ask how that could possibly be. He was man of science after all. Surely there had to be a logical explanation for it all. It was true that Slayer had certain abilities, but those could simply be other mutant gifts the same with Selene's. Then, he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Sage.

"Hank trust me, I didn't believe in magic or demons or any of that stuff. You know me, you know the kind of woman that I am, but when I joined the Hellfire Club, I saw Selene do things that defied everything that I knew," she said with a sigh as she remember those awful days, "You remember what Shakespeare once said, correct? There are more things in heaven and Earth then is dreamt of in your philosophy. Trust me Henry, darling, these things do go against science, but they also exist."

Hank looked at her seriously. Sage was an intelligent woman or reason and if she believed in this then he would have to consider the possibilities at least. Then there was a small groaning sound as August started to wake up, "Oh god…What hit my head?"

Hank moved to her, "Are you alright miss?"

August eyes opened and blinked a few times seeing the blue furry man over her, but she had seen things much more shocking then him. She sensed no malice in him either and sat up and looked around, "The name's August and yeah, I think so…Where am I?"

"You're at the Xavier Institute for the Gifted," Warren told her.

"That mutant school right?" she asked as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She had heard about that place on the news…Then again, who the hell hadn't by then?

"Yes it is. How is it you were at the museum?" Betsy asked the dark haired girl, she looked kind of familiar in a way almost like she might have met her someplace. She was sure she hadn't maybe the young woman just had one of those faces. She looked partially like her family, which was somewhere in the Mediterranean or at least in part.

"I was hunting Selene down and-"

"Wait a minute," Sage stopped her, "Hunting her?"

"Yeah, let's just say she and I have 'issues' to work out with her," August said in a dark tone. Sage could see the hate in her eyes let along the emotions rolling off of her. Betsy felt it too and both women knew that this August girl was no friend of Selene's.

"Well we've had our own run ins with that bitch as well," Betsy sighed, thinking about what that woman had done to the others while in the company of the Hellfire Club. She had seen the abuse Vincent had suffered and she cast him a look. His jaw was clenched a bit, indicating that he was remembering the things she did to him, Emma, Rogue and probably countless others. Betsy could see him scratch that scar on his cheek…One of the permanent marks from Selene's cruelty.

"And you're still alive? Impressive," August smirked. "Anyway, I heard through the spiritual grape vine that she was looking for certain artefacts. Now as far as I know, she got a couple and I heard one was in New York. I was on my way when I sensed someone using magic there, and before you ask, yes I know some magic, but only a little bit. I sensed the glamour and figured they were using it to steal the item. So I rammed through it. I didn't expect to walk into a battle."

The lights suddenly flickered and a chill was felt through the air. "What the bloody hell?" Betsy asked out loud to herself.

August's eyes widened, "Shit! I forget that red head is fucking possessed!" She bolted up from her bed, she may not know much of these people but she sure as hell was going to let one of them keep a demon in them. Those things could cause who knows what kind of damage, "Where's my stuff? My bike and gear?"

"We took it with us, it's in the hanger," Warren told her.

"Take me there and then to the red head's room! And I mean NOW wing-boy, unless you want your friend to have her soul sucked dry by a demon!"

**-Jean's Room-**

So far the exorcism was pretty much going as usual by Slayers knowledge. In other words, it was still fucked up in fifty different ways. The paper on her forehead had to be removed so they could pull the demon out. As soon as it was off Jean's body, it thrashed around as her voice was now in a darker and deeper tone. She yelled at them, screamed, but they knew it wasn't her…Although for Scott, this was the worst moment of his life seeing her like this.

Scott was trying his link with Jean to help her while holding a cross from Kurt, who was in the back with a rosary reciting prayers that he knew and ones that Slayer had told him to say. For, Kurt who was a very religious person, it was a strange feeling coming face to face with the type or evil that many had accused him of being. All those years people had called him demon and here he was facing one to help save the life of a good friend. So he did what he did best, he prayed and hoped his words would help weaken the demon.

"Depart, zhen, transgressor. Depart, seducer, full of lies and cunning, foe of virtue, persecutor of zhe innocent. Give place, abominable creature, give vay, you monster, give vay to Christ, in whom you found none of your vorks. For he has already stripped you of your powers and laid vaste your kingdom, bound you prisoner and plundered your weapons. He has cast you forth into zhe outer darkness, vhere everlasting ruin awaits you and your abettors."

"Save it you miserable half-breed!" Jean yelled at Kurt and he froze for a moment wondering what she meant, "You didn't know did you? You mother, that blue skinned whore of a woman has slept around in her day. Men, women, and even demons!"

Jean grinned at Kurt's expression, "That's right boy, you're half-demon! You think your God will save you? You think you have a soul? Please, when you die you'll be embraced by the darkness that gave you birth!" Kurt shook his head, he wasn't a demon or even partially. He was a mutant he only looked like one…Right?

"Kurt!" Slayer snapped at him, "Don't listen to it! It's just using lies to poison your mind! Keep at it!"

Kurt regained his composure and started up again, "May the Holy Cross be mien light, Let not zhe dragon lead me, step back Satan, never tempt me vith vain things, vhat you offer me is evil, Drink zhe poison yourself," The demon hissed at Kurt's words so he kept it up.

"Fight this Jean I know you can do it!" Scott said to her and for a moment he thought he felt something, for a moment he was sure he touched Jean's mind, "That's it! Fight it!"

Jean turned to Scott with a sneer on her face, "Please! You think she loves you? Do you know how big a whore she was? She put out for Duncan so many times that she broke his dick! Why do you think she broke up with him anyhow! Hell she spread her legs for anyone! She fucked half the football team before she dated you!"

Scott gritted his teeth and shoved the cross in her face as Slayer had a hand on her chest reciting some type of ancient words. He had also taken a vile of vinegar and olive oil and was rubbing some of it on her skin to help purify her body.

"That's a lie! I know Jean!" he shouted.

"You only think you know!" the demon snarled as the cross was shoved into its face, "You know when she was captured by the Hellfire Club and she was begging for you to save her?" At this Scott's face slackened remembering how powerless he had been.

"You know how Shaw took her with your image? Well, she knew it wasn't you the entire time! She let him 'rape' her over and over again because she loved it. Shaw was a real man for her! She loved getting fucked by him because you simply couldn't satisfy her! Why do you think she broke? She let herself become corrupted because that's the real Jean. She loved being Shaw's little fuck toy!" she laughed in Scott's face seeing the pain there.

Before he could say anything August burst through the door and slammed it shut, "Sorry I'm late heard you got a demon problem think you guys could use a hand?"

"Sure," Slayer said still trying to draw the demon out and yet it was really in there deep. He need to weaken it further but had an idea, "Scott I need you to try the link again you have with her. I'm going to try and boost it so you will be there with her but it could jump into you or even kill you in her mind…You want to try it?"

Looking back into the hate filled eyes of his possessed love, Scott didn't even think about it, "Do it."

**-Jean's Mind-**

Scott found himself in a dark wasteland and then looked around trying to find Jean. Then, he heard it…Jean wailing cries. He wasn't sure if it was in pain, but he ran towards it and soon found her surrounded in fire.

"Jean!" he called out to her seeing her struggle in the grasps of stone arms. She looked like she was in pain, but still fighting off whatever was attacking her.

She looked over and her heart leaped at the sight of her love, "Scott!" she yelled back in her voice as she gritted her teeth against another wave of pain stabbing her body in various places. She had no idea how long she had been here, but she had been trying to fight this thing off. He kept at her sending pain into her body even showing her images of her worst moments of her life. The death of her best friend Anne, the times Scott was hurt or missing, when she thought he was killed, Shaw having his way with her, her nearly killing Scott…There was also the physical pain, but she was stronger then this thing and she wouldn't give in…Not this time.

Scott, still in his uniform aimed and fired at the stone arms smashing them. A loud roar was heard as Jean slumped to the ground. The fires and the pit died down and was replaced by a desolate wasteland of black sand. Scott ran to Jean and knelt down wrapping his arms around her. She rested her head on his chest.

"I knew you would come," she told him as he stroked her hair.

"You know it baby…I'd go to hell and back for you Jean," he told her tenderly.

"_Then you shall see hell mortal! You both will be trapped here!"_

Both Jean and Scott stood up defiantly at the darkness.

"Just try it!" Jean told it glaring at the darkness around them, "Together, I know Scott and myself can beat you!"

"And we will send you back to whatever hell you came from," Scott added in.

**-Back in the room-**

August had been busy placing in crystal in four corners and making a small incantation as Scott was in a trance while in Jean's mind. After that she pulled a small red ruby out of a bag, "Alright I got something that just might work. It's a soul stone and it can keep that damn parasite trapped inside of it."

"You think the spawn of evil can fight her own?" Jean asked August and the dark hair woman just gave a nasty glare at her.

"What does she mean?" Kurt asked.

"Nothing just keep it up fuzzy man," August said taking out something that looked like water and threw onto Jean's body. There was a sizzling sound as Jean cried out in pain, "Holy water, ain't it a bitch? I hear it burns like battery acid to you things."

"You think you can wash away the evil that runs in your blood?" Jean snarled at her, "Both mother and father tainted in evil, you know that someday you will turn to the dark path, you will end up just like your mother!"

"No…I won't because I'm NOT HER!" August shouted out those last words in anger and placed the red jem on Jean's chest as she started chanting.

Jean tried to move to get away, but her body was too tightly tied up. Knowing she had to fight these minions of light, she turned towards Slayer.

"She's with us you know…" she said in a taunting tone. Slayer immediately froze, wondering who it was talking about now. "Layla is with us…" she spat, grinning when she saw the expression on his face, it was pure shock with a touch of unspeakable horror.

"You remember how she died? Well, we make sure she keeps dying like that all the time! Over and over and over again for eternity!" Jean laughed at his face. "It's pathetic really…She keeps crying out to you, even in death asking why didn't you save her? Why don't you help her? It's sad really…After all these years she still calls out to you…You know I had my own fun with her as well and let me tell, you that little thing has got the sweetest little screams. I swear killing, her like that over and over never gets old and it's all your fault for letting her die like that in the first place!"

Those venomous words hit Slayer in a way not even Selene could have ever hoped to match. They struck him down to his very core…Touching on the one thing he could never bear to manage. His greatest weakness…His ultimate failure…His worst nightmare. And it was just too much for him to take.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER!" Slayer yelled in rage and pulled his sword free making like he was about to slay the demon and kill Jean in the process.

August gripped his arm in both hands, "Are you fucking out of your mind! It's just messing with your head! Think you idiot! You want to kill an innocent with the demon?"

Slayer struggled with the girl but her words managed to reach the more rational part of his mind. He tore his arm from the strong woman's grip and turned to face a wall. He wanted to rip that demon's head off, but he didn't want to hurt Jean. Kurt stood there wide eyed and shocked. He had never seen Slayer so angry before. He looked as though he was really going to kill Jean just to get at the demon and he couldn't believe he had been so blinded by rage.

"Okay that's it! Your ass is gone!" August yelled and started to work up again. Jean struggled, she cried, she yelled…But in the end it was nothing. August finished her spell and with a horrible scream that seemed to be heard right in their own heads a darkness came out of Jean's chest and into the jewel turning it black.

August sat down and took it. She was very tired from that to say the least. Jean's color returned to normal as she moan and opened her eyes. She looked around confused, wondering why she was in her room, tired up in her uniform with all these people. "What…What's going on?"

"Jean?" She turned to head to see Scott there, quickly sensing his worry.

"Scott? What happened?" she asked him.

But all Scott did was hug her tightly. That alone seemed to say enough and she was quick to return his embrace, feeling waves of relief and jubilation through their link. There was so much love, happiness, and emotion…For they had just gone face to face with a demon and won. And just like before, the love they shared had helped them triumph in the end. From this, a slight tear escaped Scott's eyes as he held the woman he loved in his arms…A tear that seemed to speak volumes to Jean as she sent her love thorugh their link, letting her know that she was here and everything was okay.

Upon seeing this, Kurt just sat down smiling at the scene, glad to see them back like this. Slayer, however, took little comfort in the sight. If anything…He tried to look away. Such a sight was just too painful for him to see.

"Well now I just have to find a place for this asshole," August said looking at the black jewel.

"Give it to me," Slayer said in a dark and cold voice. She placed it into his palm as he gripped it tightly, his knuckles turning white with intensity. If he held that any harder, he was going to have it start to cut into his skin. But he didn't care…He was beyond caring at this point.

"Slayer…Jack…Are you alright?" Kurt asked him. He didn't answer, he just turned his back to them and vanished into smoke again. Only this time, they all could see there was something very wrong with him…Something that, from the looks of it, was beyond anything they could have even begun to comprehend.

**Junkyard**

In a desolate area secluded from prying eyes and abandoned from secluded onlookers, several deafening bangs echoed throughout the area. Metal was being warped, rocks were being shattered, and cries of anguish and pain were echoing throughout the air. It was an old junkyard…The same that the X-men had been in when Kurt found out about Mystique being his mother. Only this time…There was only one figure that dominated the surrounding area…There was only figure making all the noise and disturbing what should have been an area wrought with silence. This figure was none other than the mutant warrior known as Slayer…And it was his cries, his actions, his anguish that was fuelling the destruction around him.

"GOD DAMN IT!" he yelled as he grabbed an old rested car and smashed it into pieces with his bare hands, "MOTHER FUCKER!"

Everything around him was being warped into unrecognizable hunks of debris. Something within him was burning like the very fires of hell that he so often fought against. His whole body was glowing and simmering with intense energy as he shot at anything he saw, destroying whatever remained intact. His cries echoed throughout the air, wrought with so much pain and sorrow that he couldn't stop himself…There was just no way after what he had just been though.

"FUCK YOU SELENE! FUCK YOU HELL! FUCK EVERYTHING! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

More hapless debris shattered under the sheer force of his power, turning even huge piles of scrap metal into charred remains. The mutant warrior couldn't stop himself…Even he didn't have the power to escape something like this. Through his all seeing eye, he kept seeing it…That one horrid scene that had haunted him so much throughout the course of his tormented life. He had so many painful memories of his past…But there was one that superceded them all…One that forever burned within his soul, forever shattering his heart into countless pieces.

Sorrow…Loss…Despair…Anger…It was all too much for him to handle. The memories were all so clearly before him…His all seeing eye revealing every last detail, every last agonizing emotion, and every last feeling of intense pain. That demon had pulled an unexpected punch on him…One that hit him harder than Selene or any dark minion ever could have. Even after he disposed of the demon in a paradimensional rift, it still stung…It still hurt in a way no other physical pain could ever hope to muster. And because of that, he had to vent…He couldn't hold this end.

"ERRAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHY!" he yelled as he unleashed a massive energy blast that turned an old rusted crane into scrap metal, "WHY, DAMN IT! WHY!"

He just couldn't stop himself…He couldn't control himself. This was something he had been trying to cope with for years…But he just couldn't do it after what had happened. He just couldn't manage it anymore. All he could do now was vent…All he could do now was unleash his rage, sorrow, and loss upon the surrounding area…Destroying everything as if it was a manifestation of everything he hated about himself.

But eventually, after pretty much destroying everything in sight…The mutant warrior who had faced incomprehensible forces of evil broke down. He just couldn't take it anymore…It hurt so much. And at the center of it all was a single name…A name that he was forever cursed and blessed to remember.

"LAYLA! LAYLA! NOOOOOOOOO! NO…No…"

His body was no longer glowing…His powers were no longer inflicting such great destruction. All he could feel now was the most intense kind of sorrow that any mortal being could ever feel. His legs refused to carry him any longer as he collapsed onto the ground…Unable bear it any longer. Nothing could ever erase this feeling…He could never escape this pain. He had already suffered so much in his life…But this was by far the worst. Nobody understood…Nobody could have possibly known how it feels. The pain…The loss…The sorrow…It was all Jack Robinson had known. It was his worst fear…His greatest weakness. And no matter what he did or how much he wept for the pain of his past…It could never be undone.

"Layla…I'm sorry…I'm so…So…Sorry…"

**Scott & Jean's room**

With the demon's successful extraction from Jean's body, both she and Scott were left feeling quite drained from the whole ordeal. It was a very trying experience for the both of them…An experience that was a true testament to their bond and how powerful it truly was. They had beaten a demon…A real demon from the bowls of hell itself. Yet they had come so close to losing one another that it left them both very much dazed from it all. Nevertheless, they had survived together.

Although Jean didn't have any clear memories of what had happened other than the fuzzy images of her and Scott in her mind during the fight, she knew well enough to know that she had been close…Very close to going over the edge. She was so close she could practically reach out and touch it…Yet if it hadn't been for Scott, Slayer, and August, there was no doubt that she wouldn't have made it through. It was quite possibly the scariest experience she had ever had…Even more so than when her powers went haywire. It was definitely something she wouldn't soon forget…And neither would Scott for that matter, for he was just as much a part of it as her.

After the demon was extracted and disposed of, Hank gave her a quick check up to ensure that she had suffered no physical harm from her possession. Scott had wanted to stay with her, but he was so drained from it all that the Professor urged him to return to his and Jean's room and get some rest. And while he was very reluctant to do so, eventually Jean managed to convince him that she would be all right and she'd be up to join him soon enough.

Luckily, the checkup went off without a hitch. Hank and Sage determined that the demon had not done any physical damage and Xavier made certain that there was no trace of the demon within her mind. Once they were satisfied, they allowed her to return to her room where she would get some much needed rest. And after having come face to face with a demon and survived, the young redhead was definitely tired to say the least…Yet at the same time, she remained in a somewhat restless state as she reflected upon what had just happened and just how close she had come to the brink.

Upon entering the room she and Scott shared, she was quick to sense through their link that he was still awake and as restless as ever. He was no longer in his uniform, just in a pair of black cotton pants. He was sitting motionlessly at the edge of the bed resting his head upon his hands. She could sense a wave of emotions coming from him…Emotions like anxiety, distress, and relief. But at the center of it all was her and the deep love he had for her…The same love that had been truly tested with incidents like this and that of Hellfire. Yet despite such challenges, it always came out stronger in the end…But that didn't seem to be what was truly on Scott's mind. No…There was definitely something much, much more.

"Scott…" she said in a concerned tone, "Scott, are you alright?"

Upon seeing the woman he loved enter their room, Scott was brought out of his state as his gaze met with hers. A wave of relief came over him as he saw her…Relief that Jean clearly sensed as it brought a slight smile to her face. She then proceeded to enter the room, closing the door behind her and leaving the room illuminated only by the bright moonlight shining in through the window.

"You're not asleep…" she said as she made her way over towards his side and sat beside him on the bed.

"I wasn't tired…" he told her in response as he slowly snaked his arms around her and drew her into a warm embrace, "I don't think I could have slept if I tried…Not without you by my side."

His tender words caused her to sink into his embrace as she hugged him tightly for his seemingly endless love for her, but there was more to it than that…A lot more.

"Scott…" she said, resting her head against his warm body, "It's okay now…I'm here. I'm all right."

"Yeah…I know," he said, giving her a warm smile, "But…I guess it's just…I mean…Jean, you were possessed by a demon. Your body…Your mind…Your soul…It was all being controlled. And when I looked into your eyes…It was like seeing hatred incarnate…Evil in it's purest form."

"But it's gone now Scott…We beat it. Because of you and the others, we beat it."

"I know…But it's not just that."

"Then…What is it?"

Scott was silent for a moment, simply holding Jean tightly in his arms, almost as if he was afraid to let go because it meant he could possibly lose her again. She could sense his heightened emotions radiating off of him in a way she hadn't felt before. The way he held her, the way he embraced her, the way he loved her…It was definitely something different. It was deep…Really deep.

"Jean…You know I love you more than anything on the face of this planet, right?" he told her as he took her face in his hands, looking directly into her beautiful eyes.

"Of course I do Scott…I love you too. But…"

"Jean…I almost lost you for crying out loud!" he exclaimed, his tone on the verge of hysteria, "I almost felt you die right then and there! For a moment…I couldn't feel you in my head anymore. I couldn't even sense your existence. I wasn't there for you when you were abducted by the Hellfire Club and I nearly failed you again…I nearly let you die."

"Scott, don't…Don't you dare say that…" she said to him, holding him closer as she felt the strain in his voice, "You saved my life…Again. I would have been dead if you hadn't been there."

"I know, I know…It's just…Jean, I felt you slipping away. And I just…I thought I was going to lose you. I honestly thought I was going to feel you die right in my head. I've seen my parents die right before my eyes…I've watched my little brother fall away into blackness…And I've had my eyes taken away from me. But with everything I've lost…Jean, I don't think could ever stand to lose you. I don't think I could manage without you. And I…That's not something I could ever bear…Not now…Not ever."

Scott was in a rare state of tears…A state he so often went out of his way to suppress because he had never liked showing weakness. But when it came to Jean, there was just no suppressing something like this…There was no holding it in. He kept clinging to her as if she was the only thing keeping him from falling, trying desperately to hold back his sobs. Jean could feel how deeply it affected him…How deeply it hurt him to nearly watch her die. And having been down that road before with Annie, she knew it was something very hard, if not impossible, to live with.

But unlike Annie, she hadn't died…She had only come very, very close. And for Scott, that was just too close.

"Shh…It's okay, Scott…It's okay," she choked out, soon taken by the emotions she felt, "I'm here…I'm alive…And I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't want to lose you, Jean…I don't ever want to lose you."

"Don't worry…You won't. I'll always be here for you, Scott…Always."

Looking back into those eyes that he couldn't clearly see because of his ruby quartz glasses, there was no denying the tenderness and love in her words. Scott had been sent on an emotional rollercoaster by this whole ordeal…For he thought he was going to lose yet another loved one. But in the end…Here she was, resting comfortably in his arms with a reassuring smile on her face. It brought out feelings within them that so often went beyond words…Yet that didn't matter, for the link they shared seemed to say it all.

"Jean…" he said, feeling his heart swell as he looked back at that warm expression on her face that had so often helped him pull through.

"I'm here, Scott…I'm here…"

No more words needed to be spoken as their faces slowly drifted closer together. Then, as their lips met in a deep, passionate kiss…The influence of the demon seemed to wash away as if it was merely dust in the wind. There was nothing left but their emotions, feelings, and thoughts for one another. It seemed all the more surreal to them, for they had once again overcome the odds together. And that in and of itself was a true sign that their love was strong enough to overcome anything.

For an unknown amount of time they simply remained locked in a deep kiss, but with each moment that passed it became more and more passionate. Their heightened emotions seemed to fuel a deep desire within them…A desire to cement the bond that had saved them both through the horrors of the Hellfire Club to the possession of a demon. They could both feel it growing within them…So strong and so passionate…And this time, they didn't want to hold back.

"Mmm…Scott…Please," she gasped, her hands starting to roam around the warm skin of his exposed upper body, "Take me…"

"Jean…" he said in response, running his hands down the sweet curves of her body, "Oh God…So much…Want you…So much."

The passion in their kissing resumed, growing increasingly fervent as the desire within them continued to grow. Soon, Jean could feel a hard bulge forming in his pants, pressing up against her body and further sending her into a state of arousal. Her entire body was soon crying for his touch…And his love. They couldn't take it anymore. They had come so close to losing one another that they needed this…They needed to grasp the closeness that had bound them for so long.

Jean was still in her uniform, but it didn't stay that way for long. Upon freeing her hair from the overhead band, she guided Scott's hand around to the back of her uniform. There, he grabbed the zipper and slowly slid it down…Removing the tight fitting uniform in the process. Jean helped him out with this by laying back onto their bed and adjusting her body so that he could get it off, her body practically crying a sexual feel the whole way, showing just how much she wanted him.

She was now only in her bra and panties as Scott tossed the garment off to the side and resumed his fervent kissing. The heat between them continued to grow, their lips moving with greater passion and hands roaming with increasing want.

'Oh Scott…' she sent through their link, which was now blowing wide open as a result of all the passion and emotion, 'Please…'

'Don't worry Jean…I won't stop.'

Then, with their desires becoming too great to bear, Scott went on to remove her bra and slide off her panties…Leaving her completely naked and exposed before him. The passion and heat between them had made her very wet and her body was now crying for his…Begging for the love and contentment that only he could bring her.

Scott began trailing his lips down her nude body, stopping along the way at her breasts and working his way towards her most sensitive areas. This caused Jean's breathing to turn to pants as she felt warm sensations inundate her mind from his teasing. She had been consumed by such great darkness that he was determined to please her in a way that would forever wash over it. And from this, her moans quickly began to fill the room and it soon became unbearable for her to deal with any longer.

"Scott! Please! No more! I want you now! I need you now!" she begged him.

"Then you'll have me Jean…I promise you…You'll always have me."

And from the simmering passion between them, Jean captured his lips in another kiss and went to work on his pants, swiftly removing them and freeing his hard arousal from it's contents.

They were now completely naked…Kissing, touching, and gasping for one another in a maze of passion, love, and contentment. A slight layer of sweat had already broken out upon their bodies as they stool poised to make love and reaffirm that which had nearly been lost.

Then, with Scott's warm body atop hers, Jean eagerly wrapped her legs around his torso, allowing him to enter her. Both their bodies contorted in delight as they tightly embraced one another, feeling the warm bliss of being so close to one another.

"Scott…" gasped Jean as she felt his hard length so deep inside her, "Make love to me."

"Jean…" gasped Scott in a dazed, smiling back at the woman he loved with such passion and joy, "Oh god…So beautiful…So amazing."

And from there, Scott Summers and Jean Grey met in a deep, passionate kiss as their bodies began to move together in unison. It didn't take long for their movements to become increasingly fervent and passionate, filling the rooms with deep moans of contentment. Their energetic movements were fueled by their passion and heightened emotions, making love with a great deal of both vigor and tenderness.

Into the night, they drew out their lovemaking to new heights…Driven by the desire to capture this feeling that they had come so close to losing. From each earth shattering climax to the each mind numbing sensation of bliss, both Scott and Jean found themselves savoring this moment in a way few others could match. So much passion…So much emotion…So much energy…It kept driving them into the night as they made love in as many positions as they could, taking each other to their own world of ecstasy and euphoria. Their physical and emotional limits seemed to go out the window, for nothing was in the way now…Nothing.

Their link blew wide open, the blissful pleasure going both ways for each of them and further fueling their passionate lovemaking. The sound of their wet flesh clashing against one another, the mantra of their sweet moans, and the powerful link of both their bodies and minds drew carried them into the night. Eventually, however, their energy soon reached it's peak. After many mind blowing climaxes and many wonderful sensations, they eventually were forced to succumb to fatigue…But not after one last blissful peak.

With their energy nearly at it's limits, Jean was on top of her lover, straddling his waist and riding him to one final climax. Her movements were fervent and passionate as Scott moved with her, drawing themselves closer and closer to one last wonderful orgasm together. Their bodies were now covered with sweat, their breathing was now nothing but pants, and the dam within them was just about to burst.

Then, with one last passionate movement of their bodies, they both interlocked their hands and held on tight, letting out one final cry into the night as they climaxed together one last time.

"OH SCOTT!"

"OH JEAN!"

With no more energy spare, Jean collapsed atop her lover in a sweaty, naked heap. They were both breathing heavily, trying to catch their breath…But they still had enough energy to pull each other into a powerful embrace. And even though they had worn themselves out, they managed to cast one another a warm smile…For they had truly captured something special tonight…Something worth hanging onto now and forever more.

"I love you, Scott…I love you so much," said Jean, her tone sounding so tired and exhausted, yet so happy and blissful.

"I love you too Jean…I don't ever want to lose you," he said as he gazed loving at her angelic face, holding her naked body warmly in his powerful arms.

"You'll never lose me, Scott. You and I…We've overcome so much together. But through it all…Our bond has remained so strong. And I honestly don't know what the future has in store for us…But I do know this though…We'll face it together."

"Together…" repeated Scott as he gently stroked her fiery red hair.

"Yes…Together…Now…And forever."

Jean pretty much passed out after those words, her exhaustion from her ordeal finally catching up with her. She remained in Scott's warm embrace, resting her body atop his and letting the soft beat of his heart lull her to sleep. He was still smiling down at her…Feeling so taken by her beauty and love. And as he covered their naked bodies with their soft bed sheets, he couldn't help but think about those last words she said…Together now and forever.

Thinking back to what they had just endured and how far they had come, Scott Summers had so many reasons to believe those words. Now more than ever, he was sure that this girl was the one…There was no other woman in the world for him. This was the woman he fell in love with…This was the woman he had given his heart to…And this was the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with. And looking down at her peaceful form…Scott felt as though he had made his decision about cementing their future together. It was only a matter of making good use of the time that he and Jean had been blessed with…And he vowed that he would take the necessary measures to ensure that he and Jean would be together forever.

**-Infirmary-**

Emma had been waiting for Hank to finished with her results. She wanted to know what was going on with her and she wanted to know now. She never had anything like that happen to her before, one moment she was fine in that battle and the next she felt pain in her stomach and fainted! Her! Emma Frost, once the White Queen fainted! It was really galling her to say the least.

She had woken up to her beloved Vincent, looking over her and holding her hand. He smiled when she woke up and she could see the worry in he eyes. He told her what happened during the fight, the end of it, and the new girl August that was helping Jean. Emma's eyes widened at what happened to Jean, for she had seen Selene's black magic many times before, and once she had witnessed Selene putting a demon into a young man's body as a spy for the Hellfire Club. It was a chilling sight to say the least. She had never believed in magic, demons, or anything related to it before, but after the Hellfire Club nothing was the same again.

Vincent had gone to get her some clothing to wear so she could get out of her uniform. She had been alone with Sage for a little while and the two talked a bit about this. When the lights flickered and the air grew cold for a moment, they both knew what was happening upstairs. They both had been Selene and her dark forces at work, more so for Sage since as Tessa since she had been there longer and seen much more darker things that she admitted still haunted her.

No matter what was between the two women, they both were concerned for Jean. After Vince returned, she changed out of her uniform and into more comfortable clothing. She had also seen that he changed as well, still with a worried look on his face either for her, or Jean. But knowing him, it was most likely for both. He also looked tired. She told him to go and rest but he wouldn't leave her side until he knew she was alright.

She loved him, but he could be very stubborn at times like this. It took some effort on her part, but she finally convinced him to get some rest. He didn't like it at all, but he didn't want her to get angry or too stressed, not knowing her condition. So he reluctantly left her there.

Emma sighed when Jean had walked in, knowing that the danger was gone. Hank and Sage examined her and Jean and Emma talked about what happened. Emma was glad that Jean was alright, and that she had no real memories from her experience, which was certainly a blessing in Emma's mind.

Hank hadn't seen anything wrong with Jean, but wanted to see her regularly just in case. After Jean had left, Hank told her that he was going to see her final results. She was glad for this because the waiting was killing her. She laid back on the bed wishing she was in her bed with Vincent, his warm body pressed up against hers feeling his loving embrace. She never considered herself the romantic type, but then again meeting a man like him had changed her views on certain things.

Through their bond they touched minds and she felt him feel the same way wishing she was here with her. She relayed that Jean was okay and how she would be up soon to join him. It was then that Hank and Sage came in both with strange expressions on their faces. Emma sat up trying to read them, but Sage looked like she was in disbelief and Hank looked at a loss.

"Emma, I have to ask you a few things," Hank started off.

Emma composed herself, "Alright."

"Well…Have you been feeling tired lately?"

She nodded her head, "Yes I have, but then again given all the extra training I thought I just wasn't used to it like the others." She had been a little weak at times, but then again it was like she had said…Well, that and all the great sex she thought was also a factor. Sometimes she wondered where they got all the energy for it at times.

Hank nodded his head, "I also remember that you've been eating strange things."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Just experimenting, that's all."

"What about you getting sick in the morning? How many times?" This time it was Sage.

Now Emma was wondering where this was going, "Only twice."

Hank took a deep sigh not sure how to break the news to her, "I see…I don't know how to tell you this Emma but…"

Emma felt a chill through her. Was she sick? Did she have some type of terminal illness? She felt like giving a dark laugh at that moment, wouldn't that just be perfect for her life? After all the hell she had been through, she finds a real home, friends, love, and it's all taken from her. She wasn't surprised really…After all, this was her life and nothing good ever lasted long.

She felt for Vincent though…He had lived a life much like hers and then to die on him and leave him so alone in the world. She felt like she wanted to cry knowing the pain he would go through, but she didn't. Her face reminded neutral and she sat tall and proud. Pride was one of the few things she wouldn't let go easily. "Just spit it out Hank…I can take it."

She took a breath reading herself for the news. She just hoped whatever it was wasn't lethal and she there was a fighting chance to live.

"Emma…You're pregnant."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 66: BREAKING THE NEWS**


	66. Breaking the News

ViciousAssassin: Emma's pregnancy will be explained and no it's not from Sinister he didn't have the time to do anything. The demon lied. That's what it does. I can't believe you would believe that about Jean of all people.

Kaliann: Thanks I did some research on exorcisms and I did watch that famous movie about it too. August is okay, but Slayer…Well, he's another story.

Mark C: You'll see what the other X-Men think soon as well as herself. Slayer may get over it, but he won't move on not from what happened, that you'll see soon. As for Scott popping the question, just keep an eye out. You have no idea how much things will change with Emma lol.

Doza: Yep you knew although not exactly a 'miracle' it will be explained. Layla will be explained later, but don't worry she's a major factor when it comes to Slayer. I can understand if you were busy no harm done. Yep you'll see a bit more of Slayer's past in this chapter I think.

Winblades: I may talk to Slickboy about that. He writes the Jott scenes like that, but I'm glad that's the only thing bugging you about it.

Craaaaazy: I write this with my friend Slickboy444 and we each write half the chapter that's how.

Jenskott: Yeah I'm not much of a horror fan myself but it's a good thing I saw that movie at least, it helped to write this part. Got a LOT of characters lol, but we try to keep a balance. You'll see August's thoughts in here.

band20: You were right about what you read earlier all will be explained.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah, that's why I had Kurt there kind of a nod to that part of his life in the comics. Jean didn't remember anything to her it was pretty much a blank. Yeah, I know you told me so lol. I just wanted to try and make it a surprise.

GothikStrawberry: You'll see who Layla is soon and what happened to her, but it isn't pretty. Yeah, I know evil us but you got to admit it was worth it all wasn't it? And yeah you got it, that's how she can have kids.

BlazeStryker: No crossovers. This isn't a crossover fic, so no Constantine. We're keeping this strictly Marvel and we're not bringing any other character in since we've got enough as it is and it's hard to juggle them all.

Sparky Genocide: Yeah, I know I just wanted to keep people guessing. You're right about how Vince handles it and don't you mean August stopped Slayer from making a mistake?

Thanks to: X00001, Quillian, Wen1, Simba317

* * *

**AN: For all of you asking Emma's pregnancy will be explained. I wanted to keep you all guessing about this and to keep it as a surprise.

* * *

**

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 66: BREAKING THE NEWS**

Emma just sat there, her face unreadable. On the inside she was in complete and utter shock at those words. She was thinking that she had heard wrong. She couldn't be pregnant…She knew she couldn't be. This all had to be some sick joke, there was no way!

"Emma? Emma, are you okay?" Beast asked her, for she had been silent for too long a time.

"It's not possible…" Emma finally responded in a neutral tone, but he thought it wavered a little. Hank nodded his head, sometime after Sinister, she told Hank about her condition and even gave him a copy of her medical files. He was sorry to hear about her inability to have children and the results he had to agree with said she could never bare them, for her body just couldn't take it.

"I ran the teats three times Emma. I don't know how it's possible and I'll need to find a way to further examine you…But somehow you are carrying a child within you," Hank told her gently.

"I…I have to go," Emma said hurriedly and quickly got off the bed and out the doors before either of them could stop her.

Sage sighed. She may not be Emma's friend, but it had to be hard to take. She knew that she couldn't have kids like Henry did. She had been there when Emma gave Henry the new updated medical file, but to know you can't have kids and then all of a sudden find yourself pregnant at such a young age…She really hoped Emma could deal with this. She saw Hank sigh and placed her hand in his, "I think she'll need time to take this in."

Meanwhile, Emma felt like the world was spinning out of control. She made it to the elevator and frantically pressed the button. She rested her head on the door feeling a storm of emotions in her. She didn't know what she felt…She was numb all inside and yet her head was swimming with thoughts.

"Oh God…Oh God…Oh God…" she whispered to herself as the door finally opened. She quickly pressed the button for the top floor and leaned back against the wall. She slid down to the floor, holding her knees to her chest. She just couldn't believe this…She just couldn't. She never expected to have a family of her own…Never. But here she was, knocked up and freaking out. Well damn it, she deserved to freak out a bit, for her whole world was just turned upside down.

She was trying to calm herself, thinking this through. Of course now a few things were adding up…The extra tiredness, why she was thinking of odd combinations of food now and then, and why she started to throw up in the mornings. For the first time in her life, she had no idea what to do. She was completely and utterly lost. She didn't even notice when the elevator stopped or when the doors opened. She just sat there, feeling so lost and alone.

"Emma?" came a voice that started to break her out of her state or mind.

Vince walked into the elevator. He had been in bed waiting for her when through their bond he suddenly felt something very wrong with Emma. He went to the elevator to go to the infirmary to find her, but found her in the elevator instead huddled up on the ground.

He quickly went to her and knelt down, "Emma what's wrong?"

"Vincent…Please…Take me to our room please…" she said weakly.

He was really worried about her at this point. She never sounded so weak and scared to him since he had known her. Vince gently picked her up in his arms and walked out with her. Everyone else seemed to be turning in for the night so no one saw them. Emma wrapped her arms around him and buried her head into his shoulder. If he didn't know any better, he swore she might be close to crying.

He laid her on the bed as he quickly shut the door and laid down next to her. She immediately hugged him close and buried her face in his chest. He stroked her hair trying to calm her down, although by now he was worried sick about what was going on.

"Emma talk to me…What's going on? Come on baby you've never been like this before please…Tell me what's wrong," he asked in a soothing tone.

Emma didn't know where to begin…She honestly didn't. She just wanted his strong arms to never let go of her. She wanted to wrap herself up in his love she felt like a blanket. It was all so surreal to her. It just didn't seem real yet, but she knew it was. Deep down she knew. Hank wasn't the type to make that kind of mistake. Vince kept on asking her what was wrong, and after about five minutes…She finally found her voice.

"Vincent…I'm…I'm pregnant."

Vince's eyes just widened with that. He wasn't sure he had heard her right. He blinked a few times, struggling to understand those words. Normally they were just simple, but now he was trying to wrap his head around it. He was completely blown away by this.

"Emma…Did you just say…"

"Yes," she answered, not waiting for him to finish

"…Oh…" was the only thing he could think of, quickly berating himself mentally for saying that. 'Oh? That's the best thing you can say?' he thought angrily to himself. "Emma…How? I mean you said you couldn't…"

"I can't…At least, that's what I was told…I shouldn't be able to have children, but…Oh God, I don't know what's going on. I mean, it's NOT possible!" Her hands balled up into fists in his shirt as she tried to make sense of it all. "I mean it's just not possible. I saw the reports…I went to the doctors…Things like this don't just happen! I mean, all of a sudden I can have kids like it's…" She trailed off as a thought hit her. She never thought of the side effects that it could have had she just assumed when it had happened it only fixed what was wrong not everything, "Magic…" she said in a flat tone.

Vince thought back to when she was close to dying and how Slayer had used that potion to heal her. "Damn…I guess that potion he gave you to save your life…"

She nodded her head feeling a little angry now. Why the hell didn't he tell them about this? 'Stupid fucking Eye of his is useless! This is all his fault!' she thought to herself. Sure she was glad to be able to have children again, but they hadn't planned to start NOW!

Vincent was deep in thought holding the woman he loved. He had always wanted to be in a family or start one of his own. Now it looked like he was going to get his wish, but there were thoughts in his head…Doubts mainly. Were either of them ready for this? Could they take care of a baby? Sure, with Emma's wealth there wasn't an issue with money, but besides that. He still couldn't believe it…He was going to be a father, but then he thought what if Emma wasn't ready for this?

"Emma…What do you want to do? I'll support you no matter what, but I need to know what you want."

She sighed, thinking about this. She wasn't sure she could get an abortion, but what if this was her only chance to have a baby? Also, she knew Vince might hate her for it and deep down, she couldn't go through with that. To kill her unborn baby before it had a chance to see the world? That would make her worse then her own mother. Could they give it up for adoption? No, she couldn't do that either…This was their child and nobody else's.

She reached down with on hand to her stomach and closed her eyes. There was a life growing inside of her now, part her and part of the man she loved. She was going to be a mother and to be honest with herself, she had doubts about her abilities. She never grew up with a decent family, so how could she know if she wouldn't screw up royally like her own family?

"Vincent…Do you think we can do this?"

He rested his cheek on her head, "Alone…No, I don't think so, but together I think we can. Emma, just know that I will never leave you alone during this…I will be there for you and this baby."

She gave a small smiled. She felt a bit better hearing that because there was no way she could do this alone, "You better darling…After all, this is partially your fault," she said playfully and she hard him give a small laugh.

They stay like that in silence, just holding each other close and trying to come to terms with this. It was Emma that finally broke the silence, "We're going to need a nursery."

Vince smiled widely, "So we're keeping it?"

She smiled back, "Of course, oh lord there is so much to plan for…"

Vince sighed it just hit him of all the things they'll need, "Thank God…We got nine months to plan for this." He then heard Emma groan and looked down to her, "What?"

"I'm going to get fat," she said in a disappointed voice. She just knew it, she was going to get fat and her perfect stomach will get all stretched out. It will take forever to get her body back to the way it was after all of this.

Vince chuckled and kissed her forehead, "You won't get fat…Just pregnant. And you'll still look beautiful to me."

"Flatterer…" she said in response, but she did feel better about this all, at least a little bit. One thing was sure, she didn't want her family to know about this. There was no way any child of hers would be poisoned by them…She would see to it personally. As far as their baby was going, to know Vincent and her were the only family they had together. She smiled a little at the image of them holding a little baby together and she felt a few tears in her eyes.

This was their chance…Their second chance for the both of them to be part of a real family that they would make for themselves. She wouldn't make the same mistakes as her parents. She would do what Vincent had taught her to do. To show her emotions and her love, she wouldn't hide it from their baby…She would embrace it and care for it openly.

"Well we should get ready for bed. I feel more comfortable without wearing my day clothing," Vince said.

"I think us without clothing is what got us into this," she joked and he kissed her head, for it was good that her mood was changing. The two of them just stripped down to their underwear and moved under the covers. Emma on her side with Vince behind her he breathed in the sent of her hair as he placed an arm around her waist and laid a hand on her stomach.

He still couldn't believe it…She was going to have his child. It was kind of scary and yet exhilarating at the same time. He would make sure nothing happened to either of them, whatever they were going to face, he would make sure that nothing touched his family.

Emma sighed feeling better with him holding her. She too felt the same mixed emotions. She placed a hand over his,thinking of having a few words with Slayer at some time for not warning her about this.

"Emma?" she heard him speak, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure darling…What is it?"

"If…If I asked you to marry me…Would you?"

She nearly gasped at that and felt her heart in her throat. "Are…Are you proposing? Because if this is about me being pregnant and your personal code of honor and ethics…"

"No…Well…Not entirely," he admitted, "It's just that…I've thought about my life without you and I'm pretty much certain that I can't be without you…This is just stepping up the timetable because there is no way I want a child out of wedlock."

She had to smirk and shake her head. He was so old fashioned sometimes, but it was one of the things she loved about him, "If you asked then I would have to say yes…Well? Aren't you going to ask?"

"Later…When the time is right."

She laughed silently to herself and slapped his hand playfully on her stomach, "Don't go getting a girl's hopes up…But do me a favour."

"Yes?"

"If you do ask me, make sure it's before I blow up like a balloon. There is no way I am having my wedding pictures with me looking eight months pregnant," she told him.

He laughed and kissed her bare shoulder, "I promise."

**Rogue's room – Rogue & Mystique**

As things began to finally settle throughout the mansion with Jean's exorcism a success and no serious injuries to worry about, much of the X-men were left to get what rest they could. Few were still awake at this point with the exception of Emma, Vincent, Sage, and Hank for some reason…But many were just too tired to consider such things. It had been a hard fight that they had failed at…And right now, the only thing that was on the minds of students and elders alike was sleep.

For Rogue, she was among the last to turn in, finding herself in need of a quick shower after the fight. It was still very much a surreal feeling, having fought against real actual demons. Hell, one of her friends was actually possessed by one. Growing up, she never thought too much about things like heaven and hell, but here they all were stuck in a battle between the two. In some ways, it wasn't surprising to her that Selene, a woman Rogue despised with every fibber of her being, was associated with the minions of hell. It just gave her all the more reason to rip her head off when she saw her again.

Once she had finished her shower, she returned to her room where she threw her uniform into the hamper so it could be washed the next day and put on some assorted sleeping clothes. She was tired, no doubt about it…But as with every other night since the Hellfire incident, she was hesitant to go to sleep. After that dream she had last night, she was beginning to wonder if maybe she should try to sleep beside Remy again. Being by him helped keep those nightmares at bay…And of course, there was just something very warm and comforting about sleeping beside someone she loved so much. It actually brought a smile to her face when she thought about it.

But the chances were Remy was already fast asleep and she really didn't want to wake him at this point. Maybe if she couldn't get any rest on her own, she would try it, but for now, she just wanted to sleep some of the fight off. However, just as she was setting aside her things, there was a knock at her opened door.

"Rogue? Oh good, you're still up," said Mystique, her adopted mother, as she stepped into her room.

"What is it mama?" she asked as she stretched her tired limbs.

"Nothing, it's just, I heard about the mission from some of the others and I was checking on you and Kurt. Is everything okay?"

"Well…Ah can't say it was a success," muttered Rogue, "Whatever those demons wanted, they got."

"They succeeded? What the hell were they after?"

"Can't say Ah know for sure. But according to Jack, it was really important."

"Important huh?" said the shape shifter, growing a bit intrigued by this since she knew from experience that big things could come in small packages, "You think we should be worried?"

"Well it involves that bitch, Selene…So Ah can safely say yeah…We should be worried," said Rogue bitterly, her tone brimming with hatred at she said that name.

Mystique cast her daughter a sympathetic gaze, knowing all too well what the kind of memories that name evoked. She, herself, couldn't honestly say she would do the same thing if she saw this woman. After what she did to her daughter and her son, she would have gladly done anything to make her pay. And hopefully, they would both get their chance.

"We'll make her pay…I'm sure of it, Rogue," she told her with confidence in her tone, "I swear, if I ever meet this bitch face to face, I'm going to make sure she suffers for what she did to you and Kurt. You have my word…"

"Well for once…Ah can safely say this is someone who deserves it," said Rogue, finding Mystique's maternal concern strange, yet comforting in many ways.

"And she'll get what she deserves…You can count on it. I just wanted to come and see if you and Kurt were okay. After hearing about Jean being possessed and all, I got a little worried."

"Well aside from that, everything's alright…For now Ah guess."

"Good…Then I think it would be best if you try and get some rest," said Mystique, placing her hands upon her daughter's shoulder, showing that despite the lingering complications between them, she was still very much concerned for her well being.

"Yeah…Ah'll try," she told her, not making any promises after that dream she had.

"Well if you need anything, I'm going to be up and about for a little while longer," she told her as she turned to make her leave, "Just let me know if there's anything else you need."

Then, just as she was about to step out…Something came to Rogue's mind that she had been meaning to talk to her about…Something she didn't get a chance to do earlier because of the mission. And since it was still fresh, she wanted to get it out of the way.

"Actually…There is one more thing, mama…"

"What is it?" she asked, stopping about midway.

"By any chance…Ya didn't happen to tell Scott that Ah used to have a crush on him, did ya?"

Immediately, the shape shifter felt a slight sense of dread upon hearing that, and found herself blushing a bit as she rubbed the back of her neck. She had heard earlier from Kurt that she had been a bit upset about that to say the least and she had hoped that she had forgotten about it because of the mission. But unfortunately, one of the many qualities about Rogue that she had come to understand over the years was that she seldom every forgot the mistakes and deeds of others.

"Oh...Yeah, about that…"

"So ya did, didn't ya?" she said, her mood growing a bit more annoyed, "Ya told Scott Summers that Ah used to have a crush on him."

"Hey! I thought he knew!" she said, scrambling to defend herself, not wanting her daughter to get all militant on her again, "I just…It slipped!"

"Yeah, Ah'm sure it did…" said Rogue skeptically, "Of all the things that could have slipped, did ya have to tell him about THAT! And worse, he brought it up in front of everybody! Do you have any idea how embarrassin' that was!"

"Look, I'm sorry. But I honestly thought he knew! How was I supposed to know that he was going to bring it up in front of everybody?"

"Well ya could have started by NOT telling him!"

Rogue let out a frustrated sigh, not knowing how she was going to face Scott again. And given that everybody knew, chances were Remy would bother her about this as well, not to mention plenty of the others. That was frustrating in and of itself, but knowing that her mother had been the one to blurt it out…Well, that was just something else altogether.

"Look…I'm sorry, Rogue. Really…I thought…"

"Ah know…Ah know," she muttered, rubbing the temples on her head, knowing this was going to cause one hell of a migraine, "Just…Can ya watch what ya say from now on? Especially if it's embarrassing? Like if there happens to be any stories about me as a little girl that ya find funny, please do meh a favor and keep it to yourself!"

"I promise, I will. I swear, it just slipped…"

"Yeah, yeah…It's just somethin' Ah'll have to manage now," Rogue said, letting out a frustrated grunt, "Just…Watch what ya say from now on. Really, it just makes things a hell of a lot harder than they already are."

"I understand…" said the shape shifter, feeling as though she would never live this down, "Just…Try to get some sleep for now. Hopefully it won't be on everybody's mind in the morning."

"Honestly mama…" she said with a sigh as she collapsed on her bed, "Ya really have no idea how things work around here."

Feeling as though she had just about had enough awkwardness for one night, Mystique closed the door to her daughter's room and let her rest. And upon finding herself alone in the darkened hallway after having had such an uncomfortable moment, she let out a deep sigh.

"Me and my big mouth," she groaned as she made her way down the hall back towards the main stairwell, "I embarrassed my own daughter. God, I know she'll never let me live this one down. But…At least that means I can truly call myself a mother now."

**-August-**

It was morning and August stretched out in her new room. It was a hell of a nice room, better then all the motels and stuff. After that little exorcism, she took her stuff form her bike that was in that big huge hanger of theirs and put them in her room. She placed her laptop and her Bag of Tricks as she liked to call it, which just mainly had a lot of useful items in it, in her room under her bed. She also had a crystal ball she uses sometimes and an Amulet of Aggamotto given to her by Dr. Strange once that helped to shield her presence mostly. Although given this is Selene, it only took her time to bypass the cloaking spell, but it only lasted in sporadic bursts…Hence why she wasn't constantly attacked by demons and only now and then.

She took a shower and dressed in plain black sweatpants and a wife-beater shirt. She looked at the clock and realized that she over slept. It was past nine in the morning, but the extra rest did do her some good. She rolled her shoulders and did a few stretches that she liked to do in the morning. It helped to loosen her up some. She walked out into the mansion trying to find a kitchen. But the trouble was, she didn't know where it was. Hell, it took her five minutes just to fine the stairs to the first floor.

While there she heard some voice and found herself fin a den with several teenagers in there. "Hey can anyone show me to the kitchen?"

All heads turned towards her, "Hey you're that new chick they found. April or something wasn't it?" Tabitha asked who was snuggled up next to her boyfriend.

"August," she said dryly.

"Well, I got it close. I knew it was a month of the year," Tabby shrugged and snuggled back to Sam who had an arm around her. She had to admit that since she and Sam had started dating, her life had felt a bit better. He was just so kind and caring to her, she never had a boy treat her like this or with respect. In fact, she really did care for him deeply that it kind of scared her. Tabitha knew that Sam adored her and would do anything for her and that too scared her, she never have anyone like this in her life.

Sometimes she felt that Sam was too good for her and that he deserved someone better then her, but he seemed to see something in her that she never saw. Well whatever it was, Tabitha had been thinking lately of how to really appreciate Sam. She had a few ideas and she had bought this nice red dress that she was going to wear for a special occasion thanks to Emma. She grinned to herself as she got an idea on how to give Sam something that would mean a lot to both of them.

Amara looked at the young woman who seemed about her height and was either her age or a year older. She had to admit that August was a very exotic looking woman with her graceful features, long black hair, and ice-blue eyes. She had heard a few stories about her, mainly that she was hunting Selene for some reason and that was a bit of interests to her. So she stood up, "I can take you if you want."

August looked at the young woman, she had very long brown silky hair, light brown eyes, tanned skin. She had this exotic island girl thing going for her and she guessed that she was from somewhere near the equator. "Sure, unless there's a map of this place I could have?"

Amara smiled. It was always tough for the new people to find their way around. She led August to the kitchen and the dark hair girl was starving by the time they got there. She immediately went to the fridge to see what they had. After fixing herself up a nice breakfast she sat down with Amara. Amara wanted to know a bit more about August she also couldn't help but notice a nasty looking scar on one of the girl's shoulders, but didn't comment on it at the moment.

"So where are you from?" Amara asked her as she was eating she figured that was a safe opening question.

August just shrugged as she swallowed, "Don't know for sure. I kind of moved around a lot growing up. What about you?" August asked before taking a drink of milk.

Now Amara just shrugged, "I doubt you would have heard of it, but I'm from this tiny little nation called Nova Roma." At that name August choked on her drink and Amara quickly went to her and patted her back, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry you just…Caught me off guard there…"

"So you know my country?"

"Well…Yeah, let's just say that I know a lot about Selene's past and well…Nova Roma was a big chapter of her life," August said wiping her mouth. "Sorry about all the stuff she pulled there…"

Amara smiled, "It was a long time ago and it's not like you had anything to do with it."

"True, although that sick bitch has done a lot in her lifetime," August sighed remembering a few of the things she knew about alone made her a bit sick, she pushed it all away so her meal wasn't ruined. Amara nodded her head from the stories of her homeland and the things she personally now knew there was just no telling where her evil began or where it would end.

"Anyways, so this is the mutant school so what's your deal? You know power wise?" August asked her.

Amara grinned, "I can make fire, plus I can become this fire like form."

August was interested in this, "Can I see?"

She didn't see anything wrong she got up and made sure there was nothing flammable around her and then her body turned into its organ and black fire form that gave her the codename Magma. August looked at her as if in a little entranced by the sight. She reached out to touch her but Magma took a step back quickly and turned her powers off, "What are you nuts? I can be as hot a lava in that form!"

"Hey don't worry, I'm fire proof," Amara blinked a few times so August explained, "See, I can make fire too…Well fireballs mainly, but I also can't be hurt by any type of fire."

"Oh, sorry I didn't know," the Nova Roma girl blushed a bit sitting down again.

"It's okay. I also got super strength, but not the invulnerability, which by the way kind of sucks. I mean, sure, I can take damage better then a normal person, but things like knives and bullets don't bounce harmlessly off my skin," she continued to eat a bit.

"Oh so that's why you got that…Uh…Scar?" She pointed at the ugly mark.

August just shrugged it off, "Yeah kind of, got it from this demon Selene sent after me a couple years back, nasty thing too. I was lucky it didn't take my arm off."

"Sounds like you live a dangerous life."

August smiled at that it was that, but it was also lonely in fact this was the most she talked to someone in some time. She forgot how good it was just to sit down and just talk. That and the girl was kind of nice to talk too as well and fairly easy going.

"Let's just say I've been around," she said cryptically.

Amara gave a small smile, "Really? Got any interesting stories?"

"A few…You want to hear them?"

Magma nodded her head and got a bit more comfortable next to her as she propped her head on one of her arms looking at the dark haired woman.

"I'm all ears," August smiled as she started a few of her more interesting stories and for a moment she forgot her dark life and her mission as she, for the first time in a long time, simply enjoyed another person's company.

**Gazebo – Jack/Scott/Jean**

While the rest of the institute tried to get what rest they could after the ill fated mission, Slayer didn't sleep one wink. For the rest of the night, he remained wide awake, lost in his own world of pain and sorrow. He lost track of all time, not knowing just how long he spent tearing the junkyard apart. The dark, devastating memories of that one event…That one moment where sorrow knew no bounds kept running through his already fragile mind. It hurt so badly…It was just so painful that he couldn't even begin to bear it.

Eventually, he had pretty much turned the junkyard into a smoking crater with his rage. Eventually he just broke down…Unable to take it anymore. He practically went hoarse screaming into the night, damning whatever force he could for all his sorrows. But no matter how much it hurt, there was no undoing his sorrow. It was just too painful.

As the sun began to rise over the horizon, Jack returned to the mansion through his usual puff purple haze. He didn't even try to go inside, for he just couldn't face anybody after what had just happened. He didn't even know if he could face them again anytime soon with all this pain in his mind. He just wanted to be numb…He didn't want to feel this anymore. But nothing…Whether it be good, evil, or completely neutral…Could ever erase this pain…Not now, not ever.

Yet despite his tortured state of mind, the mutant warrior attempted to find what solstice he could in the warm glow of the morning sun as it rose over the lake in the distance. He had always managed to find a great deal of comfort through simple things in nature and he needed that now more than ever. This was something he had been trying for years to push aside, but even without the knowledge of the all seeing eye, he was well aware of the fact that he had failed miserably at that time and time again.

This was just something he couldn't fight. No matter how skilled or powerful he was, there was just no fighting something like this. He could succeed in fighting the greatest evils in all the universe…Yet not one of them would ever erase his greatest failure. It was a burden he was forever cursed to live. It was a pain that would never go away. He had endured plenty of hardships in his life, but as bad as each one of them was…There would still always be that one event that towered over them all.

'Why?' he thought to himself as he stood in a tired, distraught gaze, watching the beautiful rays of the sun reflect off of the vast body of water, 'Why me? Why must I live with this? Why? I can't take it anymore…It hurts so much. Why? Why…'

Jack Robinson was as in such a strong daze that he didn't even see a couple of figures approaching him with his all seeing eye. Hell, it could have been Selene herself and he wouldn't have noticed. But thankfully, it wasn't her or any sort of dark entity. Instead, the two figures were a couple of souls that owed a lot to this man…More than he would ever know. Scott Summers and Jean Grey had gone head to head with a demon and won…But it was because of Jack along with the help of August that they owed their lives to. They had spent the night together, making love and celebrating their survival through this most difficult of triumphs…Looking forward to what the future had in store for them.

But first, they wanted to thank the man they owed so much to…Only from the looks of it, he hardly seemed to be in the mood.

"Jack?" said Scott as he and Jean approached the dazed mutant warrior, "Jack, are you okay?"

Slayer didn't respond in the slightest, although he did know of their presence. He merely kept his gaze out towards the lake, not moving a muscles as he remained so lost in his own world of sorrow. And while Jean couldn't sense anything from him, she didn't need any telepathy of any kind to see that something was definitely bothering him.

"Jack…" said Jean as she motioned to put a hand on the young warrior's shoulder.

"What is it?" he suddenly said in a deep, monotone voice, causing Jean to stop halfway through her gesture.

His tone came as a bit of a shock to the young couple, who had simply come to have a few words with the man they owed so much to. But he didn't seem like he was in the mood for any kind of conversation. They both knew that look very well to some extent…That look of sorrow, loss, and anguish. But never had they seen it so intense on any one person. Yet still…They wanted to make their peace with this man…Even if it meant nothing to him at this point.

"I, uh…" stammered Jean, "Scott and I just wanted to thank you…You know, for everything you did to save me."

"It was nothing…" he responded mechanically as he so often did to words of gratitude, no matter who it was from.

"No, it was really something, Jack…" said Scott, unable to express just how grateful he was to this man for having helped save the woman he loved, "That demon…It was so evil. It was going to consume Jean and me for that matter. You helped us fight it…You helped us pull through. And really man…I can't tell you how much that means to me."

From that, Jack managed to turn his gaze away from the lake and towards the young couple before him. But as soon as he did, he wished he hadn't. They were standing so close together, bound by this powerful love that literally tore the mutant warrior up inside to see. Through his all seeing eye, he could clearly make out what had happened between them last night…It was as clear as night and day. And furthermore…He could see that it was already leading to something else as well, but that's not something he concerned himself with.

He should have been happy for them…He knew he should have. But instead, he felt like shit. They were his friends and he had saved them…So why in the hell wasn't he happy?

"I didn't do shit…" he told them, the tone in his voice not changing, "You beat that demon…Not me. August got it out of you. Kurt said those prayers. I just fucked it up."

"No you didn't, Jack!" exclaimed Jean, not knowing why he was acting like this, "We've already talked to August and she told us that if you hadn't done what you did early on, there was no way we could have succeeded! How can you say that you didn't help us?"

"Because…It's the truth."

Jack then tore his gaze away from the young couple, not wanting to look at them anymore. He returned his gaze back towards the lake, once again falling into a strange trance-like state. To Scott and Jean, it only worried them more because they had come out to express their gratitude to this man, yet here he was pretty much shutting them out…Not even wanting to look them in the eye. Jack had always been a riddle wrapped within an enigma, but this…This was something new altogether.

"Jack…Come on man, seriously. Is something wrong?" asked Scott, taking a step closer as he tried to decipher the meaning behind this mysterious young man's actions, "Did something happen during the exorcism?

The mutant warrior didn't respond. It looked as though he hadn't even heard the question. The look on his face remained very conflicted and dark. For Scott and Jean, they were no stranger to this expression. Scott had experienced it the day he lost his family in that plane crash and Jean knew it all too well the day her best friend Annie died in her arms. And without a doubt, it had been bad…But judging from how the mutant warrior was now, it seemed like something truly horrible.

"Jack…" began Scott, trying to break him out of his state.

"Nothing happened…" he suddenly said, his words barely audible.

"I don't believe that…Not for a second," said Scott, shaking his head, "Come on man, I know that look. Both of us know it. Something happened…Something really bad. And now it's eating you up inside. I think you've made that abundantly clear."

"Then why do you keep asking me!" he spat in response, suddenly turning his gaze back towards them.

"Because, Jack…We're worried about you. We're your friends," said Jean, not daunted even by an outburst from this man, who had gone head to head with Selene.

Jack forced himself to take a few deep breaths. As a warrior, he was supposed to be wise, calm, and compassionate to no end. Such tenets are what helped drive him to become the man he was today. Time and time again, it had helped him overcome insurmountable odds against the forces of darkness, but no matter how much he believed in these principles…No matter how much strong he grew through the years of toil…Nothing could ever separate him from his greatest pain. Nothing could ever ease the burden on his tormented soul…Not with this.

"Look, I know you have this thing about keeping to yourself and all…But if something is really bothering you, just know that we're here," said Jean, showing what compassion she could as she looked back into the pained eyes of the mutant warrior.

"Yeah, you don't have to face hard times on your own anymore," added Scott, "That's what we're here for…That's what friends do for one another."

Slayer felt like kicking himself for being like this, but he had never really had friends before…Not in a very long time at least. Getting close to people never brought him anything except heartache, so he really didn't know how to go about being a friend. But like it or not, these people cared about him…It hurt them to see him suffer. It made him feel guilty in many ways, bringing other people into his world when he never wanted anybody to experience his pain. But in remembering those fateful moments that stuck out so clearly in his mind…He knew this was how it had to be.

As a warrior, it was his job to ensure that the innocent didn't suffer. And if that meant shutting people out…Then so be it.

"Jack…If there's something you want to talk about or something you want us to do, just tell us," said Jean in a sincere tone, "Please…What can we do to help you?"

The mutant warrior was silent for a moment as he looked back at the young couple he had helped save. He could see through his all seeing eye that they really were concerned for him. Part of him wanted to let them know…To spill his guts and get this horrible burden off of his chest. But after so many years of having it eat away at his soul, he just couldn't bring himself to do so.

"Just…Leave," he said to them, turning back towards the lake.

"But…" began Scott, however, Jack didn't let him finish.

"Please…Leave. I just need to be alone for now."

Scott and Jean exchanged a worried glance, but as they looked back at the mutant warrior, the expression on his face left no room for argument. Whatever it was that was torturing him, it was not something he wanted to talk about at the moment. He was in pain…That much was clear. And it hurt to know that there was nothing they could do. But from their experience, they knew all too well that when somebody needed solstice…And when somebody just needed space.

"Okay Jack…We'll leave," said Jean as she took Scott's hand and turned back towards the mansion, "But just so you know…We really are thankful for everything you've done. We really owe you a lot. And if there's anything…And I mean anything at all we can do for you…Just let us know. Because like it or not, you have friends now…And you don't have to suffer alone."

Scott and Jean made their way back towards the mansion hand in hand, leaving the young mutant warrior to ponder their words. The cold look of conflict gave way to one of deep sorrow as Jean's words played over in his head. And in the light of the morning sun, his world once again succumbed to the depths of his greatest loss.

'Layla…Please…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…'

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 67: BURDENS UNLOADED**


	67. Unloading Burdens

Mark C: Thanks, I wasn't sure about the first scene, but I'm glad you liked it. We had to have a mother/daughter moment and maybe she will eventually talk to Scott about it. August/Amara will become very close in this, but Jack will need time to heal and they'll thank August later.

Aaron: You'll see how she reacts to Slayer in this chapter. August will end up with Amara. Slayer will open up also there will be someone for him in a way, but not August. It'll be someone more his own age.

Doza: Okay, you're too hard on Jean and Scott. They just went out the thank him and they were just really worried about their friend. This stuff happens you know so give them a break, jeez. Yeah, that's where I'm heading with Amara's love interests. The next chapter isn't all angst.

Jenskott: Yep, that's what happened and I kind of hoped some people would forget that I wanted to try and make it a surprise. More Sam/Tabby to come and of course Amara/August will get very close. It won't be easy, but Slayer will open up.

KaliAnn: Well, finding out your pregnant after all this time thinking you can't really is a shocker. August's past will come out trust me on this. Yep, that mother/daughter moment was nice wasn't it?

The Uncanny R-Man: You'll see in the final chapter who the kid takes after. Yeah, you know Vince all right lol. I had no idea about August's likes fire just lucky. More of August's past will be shown.

GothikStrawberry: You forget how Vince was raised that's why he would want that, besides some people still feel that way. Don't worry by the time they get married and have a baby the trouble will be over. August and Amara will get really close and Slayer will get better eventually.

ViciousAssassin: Thanks, I'm glad you liked her reaction. Yep it was time for a mother/daughter moment like that. You're right about the relationship and you'll see more of Slayer he eventually fills them in on his past.

Sparky Genocide: Yep, you'll see how some react to her pregnancy and yep you'll learn more about Layla soon.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Silver Warrior

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 67: BURDENS UNLOADED**

**Foyer - Slayer**

After staying outside in the peaceful solitude of the sunrise for what felt like an eternity, Jack Robinson eventually went back inside, thinking he had just about had enough of seeing things of such great beauty. Seeing beauty like that only served as a painful reminder to him. The warm rays of the sun so greatly reminded him of…Her. So instead of finding solstice in them, he just found more pain and that was something he definitely didn't need.

Upon re-entering the institute, Jack made his way to the foyer. He could hear many of the students up and about, going about their usual business. Breakfast was being served and he could already smell the scent of bacon and eggs coming in from the kitchen. But as nice as it smelled, Slayer had no appetite for food. He just wanted to find somewhere he could be numb for once. Maybe he would try and meditate for a while or practice some of his swordplay.

At this point, he was desperate for something…Anything to get his mind off of his memories. But as he prepared to ascend the stairs, he was met with yet another problem in his already overly complicated life.

"Jack…We need to talk," said Emma Frost in a serious tone as she quickly caught up with the mutant warrior upon seeing him from the kitchen.

"I'm…Really not in the mood right now," he said in a low tone.

"Well, this is extremely important! So could you set that aside for a moment?"

Jack let out an exasperated sigh, not knowing what had gotten the young blonde so worked up. Judging by the tone in her voice, she was very serious about this and had no time think about his current state…Not after what she had learned last night.

"What is it Emma? Is something wrong?" he asked, doing his best to conceal his mood.

"You could say that…" she said cryptically.

"What do you mean?"

"Jack…I need you to be straight with me. What exactly did you do to me when you saved my life?"

The mutant warrior cast her a curious glance, but nothing in her expression hinted that she was being anything short of dead serious. If anything, she seemed somewhat anxious. Slayer was tempted to use his eye to see just what was the matter, but for some reason, he chose not to go through the usual confusion of getting in a stream of shock. And after what happened with that demon, he had enough shock for one lifetime.

"Well…" he began, thinking back to the exact tasks he had performed during that chaotic moment, "I didn't exactly have a lot of time to act. I was acting pretty much on impulse and instinct at that point and I didn't have a lot of time to go over the options."

"I know that…Just tell me what you did!" she said frantically, unable to stand the stress of not knowing.

"Uh…Why is it that you wish to know?" he asked, growing increasingly curious.

"Jack, please! Just tell me!"

Not wanting to argue any further, Jack simply took a deep breath as he went over the complicated details he knew too well.

"Well…Without getting into the really complicated aspects of magic and chi, I basically used a rare, but powerful elixir I mixed with the help of my powers. I made it as a safety precaution in case things with Selene got too rough, so I made sure it was pretty powerful."

"Just how powerful are we talking here?" asked Emma, needing to know the answers now before they drove her crazy later.

"Powerful enough to heal someone who's crazy enough to go head to head with Selene," answered the mutant warrior, not knowing how else to gauge it since magic was very complex and ambiguous.

"And this is the stuff you gave me?"

"Yeah…But it still wasn't enough. I had to do more," he explained, "I used my powers to tap all the metaphysical energy I could and channelled it into your body. It had the affect of accelerating the potion's healing properties on your damaged body as well as revitalizing your chi. That, along with Vincent's help, is what allowed me to save you. But why do you want to know? Why are you so curious all of the sudden?"

Emma now had the confirmation she desired. Her suspicions had just been confirmed…Jack Robinson was the one that had healed her…Therefore, he was the one responsible for her becoming pregnant. It was because of him that she had survived…But it was also because of him that she was now carrying a child that she wasn't at all prepared for.

Her face contorted somewhat as she took that in, for if she had known that, it might have been enough for her to seek a check up. But it was too late for that now…What was done was done and there was no going back.

"Uh…Emma?" said Slayer, growing a bit concerned upon seeing the look on her face.

"I'm pregnant Jack…" she found herself blurting out to the mutant warrior.

The mutant warrior's eyes widened with great shock, for he had definitely not been expecting to hear something like that. First she asks him about what he did to save her…Then she tells him she's pregnant? The shock was enough to send even the ever vigilant warrior into a daze and before he could even take a peak with his all seeing eye, Emma went on.

"A while back…I went to the doctors for a check up to see why I never became pregnant from…Well, you know. I was told that…That because of my experiences as a teenager, I had too much damage to my womb to carry a child. They told me it was impossible. Then last night…After I fainted in the middle of battle…I found out from Hank and Sage. They ran some tests that confirmed it…And it's pretty much undeniable now. I'm going to have a baby."

From this, Jack quickly managed to put two and two together…The damage, the healing spell, the pregnancy…That could only mean one things. It was because of him. His all seeing eye confirmed it and he quickly found himself in a very awkward position.

"Oh…Oh shit," he said as he watched the expression on the volatile blonde's face shift once more.

"That's it! That's all you can say! Oh shit!" she yelled, unable to hold in her emotions now that she knew the truth, "Jack, are you telling me that you and that all seeing eye of yours didn't have a clue that something like this could happen!"

The mutant warrior was now scrambling for answers. He knew this was big and he knew that this was his fault to a rather large extent. He wasn't exactly sure why he wouldn't have known…After all, it was very possible given the kind of power he was working with. He just never took the time to stop and look because he was so caught up in his own shit to really think about it. Now it was too late.

"Jack…" she began again, not feeling all that comforted by her silence.

"Well…In retrospect, there was a very distinct possibility that the potion could have other effects on your body. But none of them would have been negative, so I guess I didn't bother to think too much about it."

"You didn't bother!" she yelled in response, growing increasingly hysterical, "Then what the hell is that all seeing eye of yours for if it can't see something like this! I wasn't prepared for this! I had no idea it could happen!"

"Hey, neither did I!" shot Jack in response, "Magic isn't an exact science and my power is limited to the fact that I'm still human!"

"But you said you knew it was a possibility! And now look what happened! Being human doesn't give you an excuse to be careless!"

"I know it doesn't…" said Jack, trying to lower his voice in an effort to calm the young woman down, "It was a mistake…I swear. Just an honest mistake on my part…"

"Mistake? Mistake!"

Then, in an expected show of hysteria, Emma lunged forth and tried to choke the mutant warrior with her bare hands. Such actions even caught the usually vigilant warrior off guard and quickly struggled to fight her off. But she was proving to be remarkably strong, especially for a pregnant woman.

"YOU CALL THIS A MISTAKE! YOU CALL THIS JUST A LITTLE FUCK UP ON YOUR PART!"

It was at this point where Vincent came running into the foyer, driven by Emma's emotional breakdown that he felt through the link and the loud screams that were probably heard throughout every area of the mansion both inside and out. He frantically made his way over towards his pregnant girlfriend and tried too pry her off of his friend, but she was proving to be quite the difficulty even with his strength.

"Vince! Vince, get her off me!" struggled Jack, not willing to use his strength on the overly emotional pregnant woman.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" he struggled.

"You should've told me! You should have told me!" she kept screaming as she struggled with Vincent's attempts to pry her loose.

Eventually, after quite a bit of effort on Vincent's part, he managed to get Emma to let go of Jack. Even for a young woman without super strength, Jack had to admit that she had a pretty firm grip. But that was the last thing on his mind at this point. Looking back at Emma, he watched as she fell apart in Vincent's arms, breaking down in an emotional heap.

Her legs refused to carry her any longer as she fell to the floor. Vincent held her close, letting her cry her heart out into his chest and sending calming thoughts through their link.

"Why? Why me? Why am I being forced to deal with something like this?" she sobbed.

"Shh…It's okay, Emma. It's okay," said Vincent in a soothing tone, "You're not alone…I'm dealing with this too. You'll never be alone, you hear? We're in this together…"

"Together…" she repeated, tears still streaming down her face.

Looking back at this, Jack Robinson's mood didn't get any better. He had enough on his mind with the demon, now he had THIS to deal with. Life sure had a way of kicking him when he was down. It wasn't like he didn't have enough guilt already. Even though his all seeing eye told him that Emma was still trying to deal with the shock of being pregnant, that didn't stop his conscious from nagging him incessantly.

"Jack…" began Vincent as he helped his pregnant girlfriend up.

"Yeah, yeah…I know," he muttered, his all seeing eye flashing, "Please…Don't say anything. Let's just skip the whole 'she didn't mean it' crap and the 'she's still dealing with it' bit because I know the drill. At least believe me when I say I'm sorry and the thought of something like this happening just never entered my mind. But if you're going to yell at me for it, yell at me later. I've had just about enough guilt for one day."

"Jack, wait!" said Vincent, wanting to say more, but the mutant warrior didn't give him a chance.

Before either he or Emma could get any more words to the man who had made this baby possible, he was gone in a mist of purple haze. There was no telling where he had gone, but wherever it was, he wouldn't be able to escape what had just happened. He knew that just as much as Emma and Vince did…But he just couldn't stand this…This stress anymore. It felt as though he was going to crack. He didn't know how he was going to deal with this or even how he would ever be able to face them again. But right now, he just needed to be alone.

By this time, a rather sizable audience had gathered in the foyer which included Ororo, Logan, Laura, Rogue, Remy, August, and the New Mutants. They were all looking back at the young couple with a mixture of confusion and anxiety, for anything that caused someone to yell like that most definitely had to be serious. And knowing Emma was in no state to talk anymore after her breakdown, Vince knew that he was going to have to do some serious damage control.

"Well, I guess I have some explaining to do…"

**-Kurt and Wanda- (a little love scene at the end)**

Kurt and Wanda were in the forest near the Institute. In fact they were deep inside of it that it was pretty much impossible to see let alone hear anything about the mansion. They had no idea of what just happened with Emma in the froyer, but that was probably for the best. For Kurt that was exactly what he planned for he wanted to surprise Wanda. He secretly had gathered a few supplies and teleported to a spot he knew. It was a spot he had gone to many times when he just wanted to be alone and he had used it a lot of the time when Amanda had left.

But now he wanted it to share a special memory for him. He also wanted to make sure that they had privacy for this moment as well.

Wanda had just been in her room just reading a nice book when Kurt suddenly had teleported in. He had just told her to hold on and she found herself in the woods. They soon found themselves on a large blanket in a nice open spot in the woods. He brought with him another basket and the area was very calming and beautiful.

"I hope you like zhis. Zhis place is mien own personal spot in zhe voods. I don't zhink anyone knows of it except me and now you," He told her and she had to smile at that.

She sat down and smiled looking around, "It's a beautiful spot Kurt." And it certainly was…It was the kind of place that made one forget all the ugliness of life as well as see that the there was beauty in the world. After everything they had been through, it was a very nice place to be. Kurt sat down next to her and placed an arm around her waist, prompting her to lean into him resting her head on his shoulder.

It was a very peaceful moment with just the two of them. Lately, it was hard to find the time to just be together like this with all the extra training and stuff. The last time on the roof hadn't been that long and she swore that she could just spend the day here just like this with him by her side.

"Liebe…Do you ever vonder about zhe future?"

She considered his words for a moment. "Not really, I mean, I never really thought much about it. Why?"

Kurt let out a light sigh. "It's just that…After I saw vhat Jean and Scott go through…Vell, it got me zhinking zhat ve are about to go up against something very dangerous soon…Maybe even vorse zhen Apocalypse." Wanda shifted a little uneasy about that, remembering that battle all too well and the idea of facing something worse wasn't very comforting to say the least. "Vell after seeing zhem together after zhat demon zhing…It got me zhinking…"

She looked up at him, "Thinking about what?"

He looked down into her beautiful blue eyes and he found himself lost in them for a moment. Wanda, despite all her anger and tough exterior, was really a very kind and caring person underneath. He guessed as much when she let him take that statue that he thought his mother had been turned into. It was then that he figured there had been more to her then others saw and now he was looking right into it in her eyes, he could see so many things about her worth falling in love with. And if this darkness proved to be greater than Apocalypse…Then he refused to waste another moment.

"I zhought zhat…Zhat I don't vant to vaist our time together anymore, zhat I…I vant to…"

She reached up and caressed his cheek looking into those golden yellow eyes of his.

"Make love to me?" she said, smiling warmly as he nodded his head, a warm feeling coming over the both of them. Their first time together may not have been ideal, but it had been a moment she would treasure and she knew that pushing Kurt wouldn't be wise. So she could wait for him for when he was ready. "Are…Are you sure about this Kurt?"

He took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it his eyes never leaving hers, "I've never been so sure of somezhing in mien life Vanda."

She felt her heart skip a beat at this. Kurt was the only man that seemed to make her feel emotions that she never would have guess. She made her feel love for the first time in her life. And with her left arm placed around his neck, she leaned in close to show him just how much he meant to her in her own special way.

"Kiss me."

He gently captured her lips with his own and felt the wonderful sensations that followed. For so long, he had carried what Selene had done to him over his soul as a heavy burden. He had gotten better, but now he wanted to throw off some of the chains of those memories. He didn't want Selene to have anymore power over his life. He was here with his new love and he wanted to explore that love to it's fullest…To release his hesitation and lighten the burden he carried within him.

Wanda moaned a bit into the kiss. Kurt was always so gently, both with words and actions. She felt his hands slid to her hips as her heart was starting to race in her chest. She never thought that she would end up with a man like Kurt…One who saw past all the anger and pain and saw something in her no one else did. She had changed a lot since over these last two years and she liked who she had become.

And a lot of it was thanks to Kurt. He gently laid her on her back as his kissed went to her neck and she had to smile. This was wonderful that they were able to do this. She remembered the first time they got carried away and Kurt had a panic attack. She had felt so horrible from that. Sinister's base had been too forced, but now felt so right.

She felt a hand trying to open her top, but Kurt's large fingers had a bit of trouble so she helped him out, opening the button and the scarlet vest was soon taken off leaving her only in a black bra. He looked down at her and stopped. For a moment she was worried that he couldn't go through with it and that he would have another panic attack, but when he smile at her the fears went away.

"You are so beautiful…" he gasped.

She actually blushed at his words. She never really considered herself truly 'beautiful' until she started dating him. Kurt made her feel beautiful, desirable, and sexy. He made her feel alive and loved. She ran her hands under his shirt feeling the short and velvet like fur over his stomach. Despite his appearance under the fur, she knew his body was very lean and muscular under that fur. He helped her to pull off the top and she smiled as she ran her hands over his chest seeing the slightly lighter marks of fur there knowing there were where the scars still where on his chest, but she could only make them out now if she looked closely.

He leaned down and captured her lips in his again, moving her tongue around in his mouth as she gently ran it over his teeth careful of his fangs. Kurt was enjoying this immensely as his hands went up and cupped one of her breasts. She moaned in his mouth, feeling his hand there and it felt so good to touch her again and without the bulky collars on this time too. He felt her hands go to his pants and unbuckle them, zipping down his fly as she placed a hand in them and started to gently stroke him.

"Oh Gott in Himmel," Kurt said feeling her do that, "Oh Vanda, Sie fühlen so gut, werden Sie mich wahnsinnig treiben."

She couldn't help but giggle as he abruptly switched to German. She knew he did that when he was having trouble focusing and also she kind of liked him talking to her like that. He made it sound so sexy and even though she didn't know the words, she did manage to catch their meaning.

He tried to take her pants off as well, but his large fingers made it a bit difficult. They started to help each other out of their pants. It took a bit longer for Kurt because of the tail had to be gently pulled out of that and his underwear or it would hurt him. Wanda had also taken off her bra as she was now on he back with her beloved naked elf on top of her one of his mouths over a breasts, a hand kneading the other. She even felt his tail up against her crotch of her panties and it was driving her nuts. But she found a spot on Kurt that he was sensitive to as well as he gently stoked the base of his tail.

He kept muttering German phrases at her as she did this and then a thought hit her.

"Shit…Kurt do we have any protection?"

He stopped and nodded, "Ja…I vent to Scott and uh…Asked to borrow some…"

She saw him blush a bit and she had to smile at it. Here he was naked in the woods with his nearly naked girlfriend and he was blushing about asking for a condom from a friend.

"I think we better put it on now before we forget to," Wanda told him and he agreed, she watched him open the basket and pull out one, but it was hard for him to get it open. He swore something in German as well and she nearly laughed at the sight of him sitting down trying to get the package opened.

"Here let me," she gently took it and with her long nails managed to tare it open.

"Now sit back while I put it on," she grinned at him.

She had to admit it went on fairly easily and the groan from Kurt said that he liked her touch. She stood up and slipped off her black panties as she straddled Kurt's waist.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, knowing there was no going back after this.

"Ja…I am," he told her as he held her hips and he guided her to him.

She hugged Kurt close to her as she felt him enter her. He held her back as well as they both sat there and looked into each other's eyes for a moment. They leaned in and kissed before they started to move against each other. Soon Wanda had her legs wrapped around his waist her nails slightly scratching his back as she felt his hands on her shoulder for leverage and his tail tracing pattered along her back.

The two had been bucking against one another with Wanda on his lap the entire time. They let the outside world melt away as they just relished in the pleasure and bliss of it all. It was just amazing for both of them to let go of past pains about sex and just enjoy it with a person they loved. Wanda felt that she was lucky to have found a boy like Kurt to fall in love with. He was her first love and maybe he was the love of her life. For Kurt, he felt he was lucky that not only could he do this with Wanda, but also that he had Wanda. After Amanda, he had been afraid that he would never find love again. Amanda was his first love and would always have a special place in his heart, but Wanda was different, for she was his true love his soul mate…That much he was sure of it.

Soon they both reached a climax with Wanda digging her nails into his velvet fur as she arched her back and cried out feeling the release that had been building up in her as Kurt gripped her shoulder pulled her down onto him his hips bucking a few times after he spent himself as he leaned his head on her collar bone, he had yelled out something in German as he climaxed.

After that they were resting on the blanket cuddling up against each other, still naked as they day they were born. Wanda was resting up against his chest as she felt him play with her short dark hair.

"Hmmm…That felt nice."

He kissed her forehead, "Vanda…No matter vhat happens…Just know zhat…I love you."

She buried her face into his chest mainly so the tears she was feeling wouldn't be seen, "I love you too, Kurt."

And with that, they just laid there holding each other in the warm sunlight, taking in this peaceful moment. No matter what was coming, they knew they would face it together and nothing would be able to take them from the other. For the first time in a very long time, the both of them felt truly at peace and truly happy with each other.

**Library – Emma/Jean/Betsy**

After the incident with Jack, Emma found herself physically, emotionally, and mentally exhausted. Now the whole institute would probably know that she was pregnant within the hour…And her overall reaction to the whole ordeal wasn't exactly encouraging to say the least. It just took some time for it to really sink in. Yet part of her still couldn't believe it…She was going to be a mother. She…Emma Frost…Former White Queen of the Hellfire…Was going to have a baby. She had done so many bad things in her life and made so many mistakes that she should have been the last person in the world to have a child. Yet here she was…Pregnant with the child of Vincent Freeman.

It had all been because of what Jack had done to save her life. That much she had confirmed. And unfortunately…Emma chose to take some of her frustration out on the young warrior who was still reeling from what happened with that demon. It certainly didn't necessarily help his mood to say the least and there was still an ongoing mystery as to why he was acting the way he was. But after seeing just how distraught he was, she was beginning to feel really guilty about it.

Eventually, Emma found the need to get away from it all and secluded herself in the upper level library where it was quiet for the most part. She didn't want to be bothered at this point…She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. She ended up laying back on the couch, staring at the ceiling with one hand over her abdomen where her baby was growing inside her. If felt strange…Knowing that a life was now forming inside her…A life that she and Vincent had made together through their love. Sure, it had been unexpected to say the least, but it was a life none the less…A life that she and Vincent were now going to be responsible for.

"Emma? Hey luv, are you in here?" came a familiar British voice that partially broke her out of her daze.

"Betsy?" she said as she got up slightly to see Jean and Betsy walking in and closing the door behind them, "Don't tell me you've come here to make me feel any worse."

"Oh come on Emma…Don't tell me you're going to try and choke us to death as well?" made Jean, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Emma just let out a slight sigh as she simply flopped back onto the couch, placing a hand over her head and rubbing away some of the soreness that was already starting to form.

"So…Are you going to tell us what's wrong or are we going to have to go through the whole denial bit first?" said Betsy as she sat down next to her friend.

As much as Emma would have liked to keep this to herself, she had neither the strength nor the mindset to accomplish such a feat. She was already so drained from the whole ordeal and these were some of her closest friends after all. She really didn't want to do this after everything that had just happened…But in her mind, it was probably a good idea to get it over with.

"I take it you all heard the screaming," she muttered, now not feeling all too good about her reaction.

"Yeah…I think half of New York heard it," said Jean with a humored grin.

"Can't say it would surprise me. What exactly did you hear?"

"Not much, really," said Betsy, "Vince just told us that something serious came up and that everybody would know soon enough once things were straightened out."

"What about Jack? Have you seen him around?" asked Emma anxiously, feeling very bad now that she looked back on what she did, she still didn't understand why he lost it. Maybe she just over stressed and he had been the closest thing to a scapegoat at the time.

"No, I'm afraid not…" said Jean, the incident with him at the gazebo still hanging fresh in her mind, "Nobody knows where he is now, but Scott and I tried to talk to him earlier and he really seemed distraught over something."

"Distraught?" said Emma, now feeling even more guilty, "Great…If that's the case, then I think I may have just made things worse for him."

"What do you mean?" asked Betsy as she watched Emma hug her knees for some reason, "Emma, what's going on?"

The young blonde took a few deep breaths, for this was definitely not going to be easy for her. It was hard enough telling Vincent, now she had her friends to deal with. But chances were that if she didn't tell them now, it would only get worse as others started speculating and she definitely didn't need that in her current state.

So in the spirit of keeping things as simple and as blunt as possible…Emma Frost simply blurted it out.

"I'm pregnant…"

Like a dear looking into the headlights of an oncoming car, Betsy and Jean looked back at their friend with pure shock. Had they just heard right? Did Emma just say she was pregnant? It took a moment for that to register in their minds. They remembered Emma telling them something about her being incapable of having children, so it didn't quite make sense to them. A million questions were now surging through their minds…Questions that Emma was not prepared to answer. Yet nevertheless, it did begin to fully register with greater depth as it began to sink in.

"Pregnant?" repeated Jean, her eyes still wide with shock, "But I thought…How did…"

"Jack…" she answered simply, knowing what both girls were probably thinking, "He…The damage that made me infertile was…It was healed by his magic when he saved my life. I didn't know it…And it didn't necessarily cross his mind either. And because of that I guess…I guess I kind of lost it when I took it out on him."

"Yeah…No kidding," said Betsy, remembering all the screaming.

A heavy silence fell over the three girls as they allowed this to sink in. Emma tried not to make eye contact so as to avoid their awkward gazes, but both Jean and Betsy were quick to cast their friend a warm smile, for if anything, she just needed comfort at this point.

"Well I have to say, it sure does explain a lot," said Jean, a sense of humor once again returning to her tone, "Now I get why you were eating all those weird things and why you were puking."

"Yeah…Not to mention why you collapsed in the middle of that fight against Selene's demons," added Betsy.

Such words did help Emma lighten up somewhat, but it still didn't do too much for her mood.

"Yeah, yeah…I know. Mystery solved. I'm not sick, hurt, or going crazy…I just happen to be pregnant with a child that I'm not equipped to handle at a point in my life when I'm not at all ready for it."

"Hey, come on luv, don't say that…" coaxed Betsy as she heard her tone sink once again.

"Why not? It is true after all," she said, hugging her knees a little tighter, "I mean look at me…Look at what I've done! I'm only 20 years old and I'm pregnant! I'm not ready for this…I…I never even had a decent family of my own, so how in the hell am I going to be a mother?"

Jean and Betsy took a seat next to her in an effort to comfort their friend. It was clear that she was very nervous about this…Hell, who wouldn't be? It wasn't like they could blame her. To be so young and have something like this thrown at her during such times of stress had to be rough. But despite this, there was still some excitement to it, for their friend was having a baby.

"Emma, come on…You're stronger than this and you damn well know it," said Jean with a comforting smile.

"Yeah, don't let the hormones get to you now," said Betsy, trying to get into the spirit as well.

"I know, but still…" she began, but Jean wouldn't let her finish.

"Emma, please…Don't do this to yourself. We're your friends…We don't want you to dig yourself into a rut because you feel as though you're all alone when you're really not. I mean…You still have Vince, don't you? He'll be there for you every step of the way to help you. And you still have us and everybody else here at the institute, so don't think for a second that you have to go at this alone."

Emma felt a little better upon being reminded of that. They were right after all. She wouldn't be going through this on her own. Vincent had already made it clear that he was never going to leave her side no matter what. He'd go through hell itself for her and her unborn child, that much she was confident of. And in addition, she still had plenty of friends to help her every step of the way. These people weren't like her estranged family…They wouldn't scorn or look down on her…They would be there for her and support her.

She wasn't alone…That much she had come to accept. But now that she was responsible for this life, it was sure as hell going to be a challenge to say the least.

"She's right, luv," said Betsy, "We'll be here for you ever step of the way. I mean come on…You're having a baby. Don't tell me that a part of you isn't happy about that."

"Well…" said Emma, thinking about that for a moment, "Yeah, I guess after finding out that I was infertile, it is sort of a nice knowing that I can have a family of my own."

"And it can be a family that isn't like the one that abandoned you," added Jean, "This is your child…You're family. It's up to you in regards to how it's raised…Not them. You've already shown pretty much everybody here that you're a very strong person Emma…And I can say with complete confidence that you'll make one hell of a mother."

Upon hearing that, Emma actually managed to smile. Placing her hand on her stomach, she actually began to feel a little better about this whole situation. After all, this was something she never thought she could have…This was something that was supposed to have been forever taken away from her. But now here she was…Pregnant with a child from the man she loved. It was a second chance…I one in a billion occurrence that would give her the opportunity to do something she never thought she'd be able to do.

Maybe she wasn't ready for it…Maybe she wasn't up for this…But either way, it was going to happen. She was going to be a mother. And as that sank in, she began to feel a lot better about it, for it left her with plenty to look forward to.

"Thanks you guys…Really," she said gratefully.

"Hey, what are telepathic friends for?" said Jean with a smile.

"Yeah, you said it yourself luv…We psychics have to stick together," said Betsy in a more upbeat tone.

"Good memory…" she said with a wry grin, "So I take it you two aren't going to waste any time in planning the baby shower."

"Are you kidding?" exclaimed Betsy, "I've always wanted to take a stab at it!"

"Yeah, just leave that kind of shit to us," said Jean, finding Betsy's enthusiasm towards it rather humorous, "In the meantime, if there's anything you need…Don't hesitate to ask. We're your friends and friends help each other."

"You don't say?" said Emma, an idea quickly coming to mind, "Well then you wouldn't by chance be willing to fix me up a peanut butter, mayonnaise, turkey, and olive sandwich on raisin bread now would you?"

Both Jean and Betsy cringed somewhat at a dish like that…But then again, given what she had been eating lately, it was hardly surprising.

"We…May need to get Kurt to help us with that one," said Jean, her stomach cringing at the thought of food like that.

"Yeah, I know…But damn these cravings are strong," cursed Emma.

"Well we'll do our best to keep them from driving you crazy, but don't expect us to try any of it," said Betsy, hoping to keep her breakfast down for the time being.

"Oh don't worry…As long as I'm eating for two, I doubt I'll leave many leftovers," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Well just try and relax for now and we'll do what we can to help you through the oh so beautiful world of pregnancy," said Jean as she and Betsy got up off the couch and prepared to make their leave in order to help fulfill Emma's latest craving.

"Yeah…Beautiful indeed," she muttered as she laid back on the couch and began stroking her abdomen again, "God, I'm going to get so fat!"

**-Kitty and Piotr- **

Kitty and Piotr were in a special area set up for his art in a spare room that had been converted into a studio. Piotr had used this and other areas, but this was the best place for it because the light from the window came in just right and the bathroom helped with the clean up with mess that so often came with paints. He also loved to use it with Kitty as he placed a 'Do Not Disturb' on the door for when he didn't want to be interrupted. The others from time to time used this as well. And as it turned out, he was delighted to have found that Vince sketched, although he never painted, mostly sticking to pencil drawings or chorale. Although he was very personal about it, and sometimes he would find him alone working on a piece.

It took awhile, but he saw his closely guarded sketch book and drawings. They were very good and accurate, varying from drawing to drawing. But he soon saw why no one knew of it, for it contained some very personal things. Some of the images were very dark, depicting that of a lone child alone on the streets, images of great pain or violence. Piotr could tell that underneath all that kind persona, there was a man who carried a great many pain and suffering inside.

However, not all of it was dark, and he smiled at some of the brighter ones. And it seemed that Piotr wasn't the only one to draw the love in their life. Although he once accidentally found himself looking at some of the wrong pieces of saved sketch paper he kept in a black art carrier and found a few nudes of Emma in very graphic detail. He quickly put it away and never looked again. When he admitted it to Vince, the boy blushed feverishly, forgetting he had left that. And after an awkward moment, they both laughed at the moment they both agreed to never speak of it again.

There was also a place for pottery and clay that Jean used this from time to time as well. He remembered how she could either mold the clay with either her hands or her mind. That was a talent he envied, to make the art purely from your mind like that with nothing to get in the way. But this room was mainly used by Piotr to get away from it all. Although he also loved sharing it with Kitty, at the moment she was deep in thought as he was sketching her she had with a sadden look that she wasn't even aware that she was being sketched.

He had an upper profile done when he noticed the sadness there. He looked at her closely and he could just tell it was there. It was in her expression and how she was posed looking out a window with one hand holding up her head. Finally, he put down his sketch pad and walked over to her and gently touched her shoulder.

"Katya what is wrong?"

"Hmmm?" she asked him snapping out of her thoughts.

He knelt down next to her, "Katya, I can see something is bothering you. I have been noticing it for some time please…Talk to me. Tell me what is wrong?"

"It's…Nothing really."

"Katya I have known you for nearly a year, and I know one of many things about you," he said as he tilted her chin to face him, "You do not lie very well. Please talk to me."

She sighed and thought about it. She really did want an open and honest relationship with him. But where could she start? With her own little crisis in her believes? With what has been going on? With what happened to Emma? She just started talking about all her doubts and everything and she just unloaded on him and he sat there just listening to her.

"I mean all this ultimate darkness stuff is just so…So major! I mean, Apocalypse was bad enough, but this is the end of the world we're talking about! If we fail then…Then it all ends." She was forced to take a deep breath, allowing her thoughts to collect. "It's just that this is so much responsibility…Plus, we're going up against things we've never been trained to fight before too. Am I just worrying too much?"

He smiled at her and caressed her cheek lightly, "Niet Katya. I too am worried…We all are. But know this, you mean the world to me and I will always stand by your side and I will let no harm come to you."

She smiled at him, seeing the love in his eyes for her and she leaned over and hugged him nuzzling her head against him. She felt his big powerful arms wrap around her this always made her feel just so safe, and she knew that he meant every word.

"Piotr…You mean so much to me…Promise me that I'll never lose you."

"You have my word Katya…On my honor, you will not lose me," he whispered to her.

It warmed her heart to hear him say that and she just let a small smile form on her face from this. He was just so perfect. He made her feel so loved and safe. Her smile grew as she thought about the perfect way to thank him.

She pulled back, "You know…I have a new outfit that I wanted to model for you…Think we got time?"

He thought it over and nodded, "Da I think so."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, "Like don't go anywhere…I'll be right back."

She then ran off and phased through the wall to her room. While Piotr was setting up she came back in and told him that she would change in the converted bathroom. He smiled to himself as he got his supplies ready, feeling all the more glad that he and Kitty were dating now.

She was so bright and cheerful, so full of love and life that he couldn't help but fall in love with her. She was everything that he looked for in a woman and he knew that his family would love her. He also knew she would adore his little sister Illyana. He had sent word and even pictures of them to his family and they wanted to meet her. His mother had even asked him if she was The One and he honestly wrote back thinking that she was.

Then he got a letter back from his mother asking when she could expect her first grand child. Piotr really hoped that when they met her, his mother didn't ask that question. Although the thought of starting a family with her one day did make bring a smile to his face.

"Okay Petey…I'm ready," came Kitty's voice and when he turned to see just what this 'surprise' of hers was, his jaw dropped at the sight.

She was there in an open robe, wearing stocking with a garter belt holding them up. She had a thong panties with a corset top, all of which was in pink and showed off her slim form. Her hair was undone and hung loose down her back with the bangs framing her face and some of her long hair falling over her shoulders. She even had on pink lipstick. To Piotr, she looked incredible…A true vision of beauty. He wasn't sure, but he thought his heart stopped for a moment.

Kitty blushed a bit at the outfit. The older girls had helped her with it and seeing the effect it had on him made her feel as though they must have done something right.

"So…How do I look?"

Piotr could hardly even remember his own name at that moment let alone give words to what he thought of her appearance. The only thing he could think was that either this was a very good dream he didn't want to wake up from or that he was the luckiest man on the planet.

* * *

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 68: OUT IN THE OPEN**

**Translations:**

Oh Gott in Himmel : Oh God in Heaven

Oh Vanda, Sie fühlen so gut, werden Sie mich wahnsinnig treiben : Oh Wanda, You feel so good, you're going to drive me mad


	68. Out in the Open

Mark C: Yep, Emma being under stress is putting it lightly and hey Kurt/Wanda really did deserve that. Yeah, Emma will have a better meeting with him later on.

Aaron: Oh yeah, that is a big ironic twist. Emma will apologize later, when Jack isn't hiding that is. I thought it was time for Kurt and Wanda to take the final step in their healing. More Kitty/Piotr up first and you'll see the mansion's reaction soon.

Kaliann: Yeah, I know don't worry about it. True, Emma was freaking out, but she's stressed and maybe the hormones are starting up too. The baby shower will be in a different fic.

Doza: Well it was a bit of seriousness and humor for that scene. Yep, Emma will need her best friends for the baby. I just threw in that bit with him finding those sketches of Emma because I thought it would be funny.

Jenskott: Yeah, I know Emma being so calm and collect suddenly going off like that is kind of funny. Actually yes, that is a Warren/Betsy in this chapter.

Coldqueen: Oh no, Jack is NOT the father. Trust me on that. Besides, Emma is a few weeks pregnant and that happened months ago. You're guess is right about that vibe. I told everyone I had a plan to who to hook her up with. Well as for Jack/Mystique, you'll just have to wait and see. I crated Vince, Slickboy made Slayer, and Uncanny R-Man made August.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah, Emma's condition will pretty much be common knowledge soon. And Kurt/Wanda are cute and a tail does come in handy. Yeah, that is one heck of an image for Kitty. The title has a few different meanings.

ViciousAssassin: Thanks, we thought it was the perfect way to end it too. Yeah, that would be a very embarrassing, but a funny thing for his mother to ask them. Yep, we learned a bit of both of them, plus you got to admit Emma is kind of stressed at the moment. Yeah I thought it was time for Kurt/Wanda, and I thought it would be nice if Kurt couldn't speak English at certain times.

Craaaaazy: You'll know more about Jack very soon. The Kiotr part will continue on in this and Romy won't be in this chapter, but we'll try and work some more in soon.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, BlazeStryker

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 68: OUT IN THE OPEN**

**-Kitty/Piotr-**

Piotr could only stare as Kitty walked into the room. For a moment it seemed like time either stopped or just slowed down. Kitty smiled seeing him like this, for it was good to know that she could have this effect on him. She knew that she was pretty, but not sexy or at least could be looked at like a sex object. She didn't always think like that because being 'cute' or pretty had been enough for her. But she was in her last year of high school and was dating an older, more mature boy and she wanted to not be seen as a girl, but more as a woman.

She wanted the man she was with to look at her and desire her like she saw the other men look at the women they were with. Scott, Vince, Warren, even Logan and Hank looked at their respected women with more the just love. She wanted to be seen like that and seeing Piotr like this was very nice, for it made her feel so much older and mature at the moment.

"So…Do you like it?" She asked him a little shyly.

"D-da…" he simply said still in shock.

He couldn't believe that Kitty…His Kitty was dressed like that. It was like some kind of dream, but he felt his blood start to warm up and his heart racing as his eyes roamed over her body. He knew she had a very great body, at least to him, but now it was like looking at it in a new light. He felt his mouth go dry at the sight of her.

Kitty giggled at his reaction. At first she just wanted to entice him a little, but she remembered that last time they were like this with her just in her underwear and how far they had gone. She had been wondering if maybe this was the right moment for her. Of course, in that bag she had placed a few things just in case on the girls' advice and now she wondered if maybe today would be the day.

She sat down on his lap her arms hooked around her neck and smiled, "Piotr…Have you ever…Been with a woman before?"

She saw him blush a bit, "Uh…Not really no…"

Kitty smiled shyly at him, "Well…It's just that…I really like you a lot. I mean, you're so totally the perfect guy and after all of this and what's to come…I…I just want to know what it's like and I want it to be with you."

Piotr swallowed, "A-are you sure Katya?"

"Yeah I think I am…"

She had given this a lot of thought lately and to be honest, if she ever was going to do this, then now would be the prefect time. It might also be the only time if things were going as they were. Plus, she felt like she was being left behind, given all the other girls seemed to be enjoying the full company of their loves and she wanted that too. She wanted to know what it was like first hand and she wanted him to be the one for her.

Piotr couldn't believe this…Kitty was just the perfect to him and truth was, at this moment he did want her. He wanted to feel her soft skin and taste her lips. He leaned in and gently kissed her as she leaned forward and very soon, this act quickly deepened. He loved the taste of her lips…They tasted like strawberries. Soon the two of them were caressing each other and kissing passionately. Kitty's robe then fell to the floor and soon she lifted off his shirt and she grinned at the sight as she ran her delicate and slender hands over his muscular chest.

She couldn't help but marvel at how he was built. He was just so big and strong and yet he was so kind and peaceful. Piotr smiled down at her and took one hand in his hand and brought it to his lips to kiss it. He then slowly went to untie the front of her corset and soon she found herself topless as he was as it eventually hit the floor. She had to frown a bit looking down.

"Kitty what is it?"

She sighed, "It's just that…I feel so inadequate compared to all the others I mean…Aren't they a little small compared to all the others?" He just gave a small soft laugh and she looked up at him, "What's so funny?"

"You American women and you're images on beauty," he said as he gently reached up and took each in his hands sending a small shiver of pleasure down her spine, "They are perfect to me Katya…Don't ever think you aren't."

He whispered to her kissing her neck. She gave out a small moan feeling the warmth of him against her. After some time and after they had removed all of their clothing and made a makeshift area with a white tarp as Kitty had gone to the bag to get a condom she had just in case. Kitty was on her back now looking up at him as she spread her legs as wide as she could go as he took his place between them. She was still worried about if she could have sex with him given his size, but she wanted to do this she wanted him to be her first.

He poised and ready at her entrance as he looked down at her, "Are you sure?"

She nodded her head and felt him start to push in. She whimpered a little, thankful he was taking this slow. If he did anything faster or harder, it probably would have hurt like hell. He stopped now and then to get used to the feeling and by the time he was fully inside of her, she was breathing hard as he waited for her to tell him to continue. Piotr looked down at her face her eyes closed and her groans and whimpers made him rethink this.

Then her beautiful blue eyes opened and she looked into his eyes with love as she reached up and pulled him down to her and kissed him slowly. After that they started up slowly as their bodies start to rock together. Kitty soon found the pain leaving her and the pleasure start to build up. She ran her hands over his large strong back, feeling his chest against hers and his hot breath on her neck. Soon she was moaning out in pleasure as they rocked with each other faster and harder both, building up to their release.

Kitty had always wondered what her first time would be like and she wasn't disappointed at this part as her nails started to dig in a little as she heard him groan as she did so. He started speaking softly to her in Russian and even though she had no idea what he was saying, the meaning behind them was still clear.

"Oh god Peter I've wanted this for so long!" she moaned out to him.

"Oh Katya," he moaned back holding her close, "You are an angle…My love."

"Oh god I love you!" she cried out feeling herself get closer and closer to the end, "I…I think…I'm almost ready! I'm so close! Don't stop…Please don't stop!"

He muttered something else, but again, she couldn't understand it. She was just so beautiful and she felt so warm and tight to him. He kept up the pace trying his best to give her pleasure. He found that when he moved a certain way she seemed to really like it and so he tried to move that way again. He got the same reaction and did his best to continue on doing so. Soon, the two of them, with a small amount of sweat forming from the warmth of their bodies, were close to the end. Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him into her until suddenly she felt like all that bent up pressure inside of her suddenly released.

"Oh god Piotr!" she wailed feeling herself climax.

This was all he needed to reach his own.

"Katya!" he cried out as his hips slammed into her one final time.

A powerful burst of pleasure inundated them both, taking them to a world of bliss. Their moans filled the room as their bodies eventually collapsed on one another, tired from all the passion and exertion. Eventually, they both just rested there as the pleasure of the moment consumed them, leaving behind a memory that they were sure to treasure for the rest of their days.

Later, they laid on the floor with a white sheet over them with Kitty resting her head on his chest as her hand slowly moving over the other side of his chest a smile on both of them as his arm was around her waist his hand on her lower back. They were just enjoying the moment together like this. Kitty couldn't believe she had actually gone through with it. She had lost her virginity and to the perfect guy too. She had to admit though, she was sore from it to some extent, but from what the other girls told her, that will pass with the more times she did it with him, at least for the most part.

"How are you feeling?" Piotr asked her.

She smiled, trying to find the right words to symbolize what she was experiencing at this moment, "Mmmmm…Pretty good. I've always wondered what that would be like. Thank you Piotr…You know, for like being my first."

He kissed her head, "I am glad and that you were my first too Katya. I had been waiting until the right woman came around and you are that woman to me."

"I know the feeling…You're like so perfect," she said as she hugged him, "I wish we could just stay like this…"

"I know what you mean," he sighed his hand stroking her brown hair, "But sooner or later something will happen that we will need to be there for."

"Yeah…I know," Kitty said in a disappointed voice she really wanted this moment to last forever., "We need to clean up after this you know."

"Yes we should," he nodded.

"You know…There is a shower in that bathroom…It would be easier and faster if we share," she told him a blush on her cheeks.

"You wash my back I wash yours?" he asked her.

She giggled and nodded her head, "Yeah like…For starters at least."

**Bayville Mall **

Bayville Mall was bustling with it's usual midday activity as Vincent Freeman made his way through the sea of people into a place he never thought he'd have to enter. With the aftermath of the revelation concerning Emma's pregnancy still rippling throughout the mansion, it was nice to get away for a change. In addition, Emma was adjusting to the new regiment of being a pregnant woman after having never expected to get pregnant in the first place. Naturally, Vincent wanted to be there for her every step of the way…But at times, he knew full well that she also needed time alone. And now that she was going in for numerous checkups with Hank, she would definitely need such time now more than ever.

Vincent had left after having laid Emma down for a nap. Her last examination had been quite stressful on her since Hank had to talk to her about things like having an ultrasound, managing her diet, and setting a delivery date. Everything was happening so fast and it was nothing short of mind boggling for the young telepath, but either way it was happening…Both she and Vincent were going to be parents. It was only a matter or preparing for the arrival of this new life that they had created together through their love…And of course, with a little help from Jack's magic.

Vincent didn't know what the hell he was doing as he walked into one of the upscale jewelry stores on the second level of the mall. He had never done something like this…Picking out a wedding ring. Hell, he couldn't even imagine himself doing something like this a year ago. But so much had changed now…He had lost Father Michaels, he had been abducted by the Hellfire Club, he met the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, she had almost died in his arms only to come back to life, and now she was pregnant with his child. And in the spirit of this change, he found himself making yet another monumental decision…Picking out a ring that he would give to Emma when he asked her to be his wife.

"Damn…So many rings. Which one do I choose? Is there some kind of book for this kind of thing?" wondered Vincent as he loomed over a few of the glass display cases, thinking none of these rings really did much for him.

He thought he must have looked over this same glass display for the last half hour, and yet he still wasn't getting anywhere. He vowed to leave this place with a ring in hand, but right now, he was beginning to have his doubts as to whether or not he could make a decision.

Letting out a deep sigh, he decided to move on to the next display, still no closer to finding the ring he wanted than he was an hour ago. But as he remained fixated on all the high end jewelry, he didn't notice that there was someone else in his way, so naturally he bumped into him…Forcing him out of his daze.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just…"

Then suddenly, he stopped in mid sentence as he saw just who he had bumped into. And from the looks of it, he was just as surprised.

"Vince?" said Scott, his eyes widening behind his ruby quartz glasses.

"Uh…Scott?" he said, equally dazed by what had just happened.

Scott was holding a little black box in one hand, which pretty much gave away the reasons as to why he was here. So naturally, an awkward silence fell over the two men…A reaction that neither of them found too surprising given that one wouldn't expect to run into a friend while shopping for a wedding ring. But given the kind of lives they had both lived up to this point, it probably shouldn't have been too mindblowing.

"I…Take it you're here for the same reason I am," said Scott, finally managing to break the silence.

"Yeah…Uh…Jean isn't pregnant too, is she?" he asked, mainly out of instinct.

"What! No…No, she's not pregnant. But…She told me about Emma."

"Yeah…I had a feeling."

"So it's true? But I thought…" began Scott, however Vince didn't let him finish, not wanting to go through the same bit again of explaining it.

"It's a long story man…But yeah, she's pregnant."

Another silence fell over them, not knowing where to go from here. Scott had learned from Jean about Emma's pregnancy, but like the others, he had been led to believe that she couldn't get pregnant. But he guessed that probably wasn't accurate anymore. It was amazing to think that a couple in the mansion was going to have a kid. And personally, he always kind of thought he and Jean would be the first since they had been together for so long. But if Vince's expression was any indication, he was every bit as surprises by it as he was.

"So then I guess you're just here to buy a ring for Jean?" said Vincent, not liking these awkward silences.

"Yeah, well I…I've been giving it a lot of thought lately. You know…Since the whole demon thing."

"I figured as much. Kurt told me about that bit…Says Jean was really on the brink."

"Yeah…She was. Believe me, I could feel it," said Scott, shuttering somewhat at the memory.

"I know the feeling…" said Vincent truthfully, thinking back to that moment at Sinister's when he had nearly lost Emma as well.

"Well I guess that because of that, I don't want to waste any more time with her. And with all this talk of darkness and evil, I want to make every moment count."

"So you're really going to ask her to marry you?" Vince asked, although he kind of saw this coming, as did the rest of the mansion to some extent.

"Yeah…I'm going to ask her," Scott said confidently, although saying it out loud made him feel nervous as hell.

"Well I'm happy for you man. I know you two really make each other happy," he said with a smile, which helped to ease the overall tension in the air.

"Thanks man…I mean it. I just hope I don't choke when I ask her," Scott replied, already feeling nervous about it.

"Yeah, but I don't think you have anything to worry about. After all, it's not like you two don't act like you're already married anyways."

"I know, I know…Pretty much everybody in the mansion has told me that," said Scott, managing to laugh at that, "And in retrospect, it's kind of true. I mean, Jean and I have been together forever. Even before we started dating, I guess it was kind of obvious."

"Either that or you both did a very poor job of hiding it," said Vince with a smirk.

"Yeah, I won't argue that."

As things finally began to ease, the two men actually found themselves laughing at their current predicament. Here they were, having unexpectedly bumped into each other at the mall shopping for wedding rings to ask the women they loved to marry them. As awkward as it sounded…It was still kind of funny in the end.

"So what about you and Emma? I take it that now she's pregnant, you both want to get married."

"Definitely…But I'm not marrying her just because she's pregnant. I mean, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later…It just happed to be sooner," said Vincent, shifting his focus back to all the beautiful rings, "I love Emma…I love her with all my heart. And if we're going to be together and have a family, I want to make it official. I want us to be husband and wife. And besides…She made it clear that she wants to get married before she gets too fat."

"Well I'm happy for you man…" said Scott, smiling back at his friend, glad to see that someone like Vincent, who had suffered so much all his life, was going to find some real happiness.

"Thanks. I just…I had no idea shopping for a wedding ring would be so tough. I mean, how do you go about choosing a ring for the mother of your unborn baby and your future wife?"

"Well…" said Scott, laughing somewhat at the lost look on his face as Vince went over all the displays, "Maybe I can help you with that."

**-Outside the Mansion-**

Ororo and Logan were watching the younger students play outside, simply taking the time off from training since Jack was still hurt over something and everyone was just kind of giving him space. On the basketball court, they were teaching X23 the game. She picked up on it pretty fast and was currently on a team with Jamie, Rahne, and Sam.

On the other side was Tabitha, Jubilee, and Bobby. And in the distance Amara could be seen with August. She had been showing the other girl around the mansion and it seemed like the two got along. Ororo smiled at the sight of all the children laughing and enjoying the day. She noticed that Ray and Roberto must have taken the time to leave the grounds. She had heard they had met a pair of sisters and she guessed they were with them.

"You know this is very nice Logan," she said leaning against him on the ground against a tree as the kids were playing and laughing. They all knew that something was coming, but they wanted to enjoy this moment while they could they all needed something to help cheer them up.

Logan sighed and nodded looking at the kids mainly his own, "Yeah and I'm glad she's getting along well with the others. She's had it rough and seeing her making friends and all is nice to see."

He could even see her smiling and that was truly a sight for him to behold. She was so distant when she first got her and now she was finally opening up as well. He felt Ororo's arm snake around his waist and looked at her.

"I think she's doing great and you're right, this is good for her," she said back to him.

Logan had to smile down at her as he hugged her close. He looked at the scene and even he had to smile a little at them. He didn't remember his own youth and now he wondered if he had been happy like they were at some point.

The game itself was just for fun with no one keeping score, although they were trying not to use their powers for this one…Or at least trying to see how long they could go without using powers. Laura had to admit, she was having fun with the game. It had taken her a bit to get the hang of the ball and the rules, but she had an excellent memory. She was also playing with her two friends on her side as well, so it was more enjoyable.

Jubilee and Bobby were doing well together as this was a very light workout compared to their training ever since they had increased it. Although Tabitha was staying with Sam most of the time guarding him, but the two let her. Besides if they had been on opposite sides then they too would have done the same. They were all sweating in the hot sun and from the exertion, but they didn't mind they were having fun.

Tabitha currently had the ball and Sam was guarding her. She smirked as she faked to her left and twisted around to go to the right, but she accidentally tripped and started to fall forward. Luckily Sam was there to break her fall as she landed on top of him as they hit the pavement, "Ouch…You okay Sammy?"

"Ah think so…" he winced his back was a little sore but other then that he was fine.

"My hero…You know you're lucky as you are cute, Sammy," she smiled down at him, "I don't let just any boy cop a feel you know."

Sam looked confused and then looked down, his eyes widened in shock to see his hands on her breasts by accident.

"Damn!" he blushed fully red and quickly pulled away, "Oh god Ah'm sorry! Ah didn't mean to…"

She just smiled down at him and kissed him on the forehead, "You're a really sweet guy you know that?"

Bobby just sighed and looked at the others from seeing the two together like that, "Anyone want to take a break while these two try and untangle themselves?"

"Yeah," Jubilee said taking off the band that had put her hair in a ponytail and shook her long dark hair loose, she notice Bobby looking at her, "What?"

"Uh…Nothing it's just that…" He trailed off not sure what to say it was just that when she shook her hair like that it looked very nice.

"Come on Bobby, what is it?"

"I like your hair loose like that. I think it looks better that way," he admitted.

"Really?" she asked him with a small smiled.

Bobby nodded his head. It was nice when he told her things that he liked about her, so she took his arm in hers as they went to the shade of the mansion's wall and found the cooler they brought with drinks in it. They all lined up against the wall drinking some bottled water.

X23 watched some of the couples interact. Tabitha was flirting with Sam, Bobby and Jubilee were joking around, but she could smell the pheromones coming off of them and knew under that they were doing their own flirting a little she noticed that Jamie and Rahne were a bit more reserved then the others. She wasn't sure if this was because of their age or just because they were different.

This whole thing with relationships she was still trying to figure out. It was all so complicated and not one of them were totally the same. She looked to where her 'father' Logan was with Ororo and she had a small smile. Even though officially, Logan was just her parent. But for some reason, seeing them together like that made her feel happy. It was like she almost had a real family in her life now and she felt more complete with that. She never knew just how empty her life had been until now, but now she was just seeing how much life had to offer.

Jamie was sitting happily next to Rahne who in the last few months had been letting her hair grow a bit longer. It was shoulder length now and he had to admit, she looked better because of it. He really liked this relationship with her. Everything was just so new and fresh. Plus, she was really great to be around too, and he also liked how she kissed. Her lips tasted slightly sweet to him. Rahne also noticed how Jamie was looking at her and blushed a bit. She had to admit, these past few months with him had been great she had already told her mother all about him. Moira was actually wanted to come and see her soon since she had been meaning to take a trip and see how the mansion was doing for some time now, but work was always keeping her there. And of course, she wanted to meet him, but she didn't mind. Jamie was really nice and she knew her mother would adore him.

She adored him herself, gently taking his hand in hers and feeling him return it. She looked over and smiled at him as he smiled back.

Bobby and Jubilee were cuddled up close to him with his arm around her, "So do any of you know why Emma blew up on Jack like that?" Bobby asked everyone. "I mean, Vince said that they had some person issues to deal with, but that they would start talking about it soon."

"Yeah, I know it's weird," Tabitha agreed, "Frosty is usually so in control of herself. Man, what the hell can set her off has to be major though."

"Ah know, but have you all noticed something odd about Emma lately?" Sam had noticed a few things and had been wondering about it, "Like, Ah saw her makin' this really nasty looking thing that only Kurt could stomach, and she actually managed to eat one of those brownies Kitty made a few days back…Ya know, the ones that tasted odd."

"That's because she used some new age recipe with it. It was supposed to be more 'healthy' or something," Jamie made a face at that.

Rahne remembered that all too well. Thanks to her nose, she had picked up on Kitty cooking before anyone else seemed to and decided that they should be away for a few hours at least, "Ach, I know…At least she's been doin' better at cooking. She's nae as bad as she used tae be."

"Is that what they were?" X23 asked them, "I thought Beast left something out in there from the lab."

"Not that he or Sage have been seen much lately. They're helping out with that book thing. Does anyone else keep thinking of that book from the Evil Dead movies when that thing is brought up?" Iceman looked around and saw Tabitha and Jubilee nod.

"Aye, but tis nice tae see them happy," Rahne smiled at them everyone knew just how lonely Beast had to be, since he was the only adult that looked too inhuman to go out in public and then Sage comes along and the two had been seen going out to operas and plays.

"Oh yeah, they hardly leave that lab at times. I wonder what they do there with all that time alone," Tabitha grinned.

"I do," Bobby rolled his eyes trying to shut out that memory.

"What do you mean by that?" Jubilee asked him nudging him in the ribs with her elbow.

"Nothing."

"Don't nothing me Robert Drake!" He winched as she used his full name, which always meant he was either in trouble or could be if he kept this up. Neither one was good. "Spill it or I'll let Tabitha or X23 get it out of you since I bet those two are experts in getting information out of people."

"Oh you know it," Tabby grinned making a timebomb and Laura gave him this creepy smile.

"Fine!" he said as he threw his arms up, "I went down there once after a training session to see if they had anything for that slight scorch mark from one of the lasers. And well…I enter the lab, but my ears were still ringing from that blast…"

"I said I was sorry about that," Tabitha muttered to herself.

"Well?" Jubilee asked him.

Bobby made a face, "I saw them…Doing it…" The others laughed at his face, "Hey I'm glad you like it! Seeing him screwing her up against a wall ain't my idea of an image I want to keep you know and thank you all for making me relive _that _memory!"

"What did you do?" Jamie asked him trying not to laugh.

"I turned around and got the hell out of there before they saw me," he told them.

Then Jubilee started to laugh her ass off, her face all red. And then after a moment she managed to compose herself, "Is that why the last time I suggested he swing by to see Beast a few days back to see if he had anything for sore muscles, you went all pale on me?"

"Yeah…Kind of."

That got everyone laughing at him once again, causing him to just rub his head with anxiety…For as bad as facing demons were, there were just a few certain images he'd gladly trade them for.

**Bayville Mall**

After searching for another half hour, Scott eventually helped Vincent settle on the perfect ring for Emma. Having done his homework on the matter for some time, Scott proved that he knew a lot more about shopping for wedding rings than he let on…Showing just how long he had been planning something like this. It almost made Vincent laugh with how much thought Scott had given this, for it hinted just how long he had been planning to ask Jean to marry him. But then again, it's not like that was too surprising.

Now that they had the rings for the women they loved in hand, they took some time to grab a quick bite to eat in the food court before heading back. It felt both relieving and stressful at the same time, for now that they had the rings…It was only a matter of asking them. But they tried not to stress too much about that as their thoughts drifted towards other matters, such as Vincent explaining what all the commotion was with Emma and Slayer earlier.

"So Emma really went that ballistic on Slayer?" said Scott, finding the whole story to be quite remarkable.

"Yeah…She really went all out," he muttered in response, remembering how much it had affected her, "I can't say that I blame her…After all, we both thought that she was incapable of having kids. But I guess Slayer's magic changed that."

"Yeah…I guess so," said Scott, his thoughts once again drifting to the mutant warrior, "So what happened to him afterwards?"

"I don't know," said Vincent with a sigh, "He sort of…Just disappeared on us after Emma broke down. He really seemed kind of distant or something. But I didn't really get a chance to think too much about it."

"Oh…Damn, I hope Jack isn't kicking himself too much. He's really been messed up since he pulled that demon out of Jean."

"Really? Why? What's going on?" asked Vincent, suddenly growing more intrigued.

Scott thought back to that moment where the demon taunted him about something and he went nuts and nearly impaled Jean right then and there. He wasn't sure what it was, but it really set him off in a way he had never seen before. Then there was what happened earlier at the Gazebo where he and Jean just tried to thank him for helping them, but pretty much pushed them away. He knew from experience that there was definitely something to his behavior and it wasn't just him being a loner. No…There was something else. But he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"I'm…Really not sure. But something is seriously bothering him…" mused Scott, letting out a slight sigh, "And trust me, I know the signs. It's really something bad if it can affect him like this."

Vincent thought about this for a moment, growing equally worried about what could possibly be going on. He knew that Jack was an enigma who was truly a tortured soul. But he had always kept his reasons for being that way to himself. He never really confided in anybody, even some with friends like him, Amara, and Laura. But something told him that whatever was going on now most certainly had to do with his past. He had been down that road before and he knew the signs all too well.

"Damn…I don't think Emma's reaction did much to help," said Vincent, now feeling kind of bad about what happened, "If anything, it probably made things worse for him."

"Yeah, and I can tell that's the last thing he needs. But then again…This is Slayer we're talking about here. He's been at the institute for over a month and he really hasn't opened up much."

"I know, hell he could give me and Logan a run for our money in the loner department. But whatever happened to make him feel like this definitely had to do with something that happened during that exorcism."

"Yeah, I definitely noticed a difference in him afterwards," said Scott, trying to piece some of this together, "But I really don't remember a whole lot about it because I was so worried about Jean and I was so focused on helping her through our link. However…There was one thing that I do remember that I think Kurt and that August girl could back me up on."

"What's that?" asked Vincent, growing all the more intrigued.

"I remember the demon saying some sort of name to him…" said Scott, trying to sift think back to that hectic moment to get a clear picture of what had happened.

"A name? What kind of a name?"

"I don't remember…But I think it sounded like a girl."

"A girl? What do you think that could mean?" asked Vincent, thinking this was definitely a matter worth exploring…After all, he owed Jack as much for saving Emma and giving them a chance to have a family like they always wanted.

"I don't know…But whoever it was, it really meant something to him," said Scott confidently.

The two young men thought about this. Even though they didn't have much to go on, there were definitely signs that something was going on with the mutant warrior…Something that was eating him up inside. Whatever that demon had said to him really did strike a chord…And this name seemed to be at the center of it all.

"You think we should look into this?" asked Scott, not knowing if they should try it with somebody like Slayer.

"Definitely…" said Vincent without hesitation, "Jack saved Emma…And he saved Jean. And if he's in pain now, we should do what we can to help him. After all…We both owe him as much."

And with that, Scott and Vincent had a new mission ahead of them…Help the man who had already done so much for them. Jack Robinson was a riddle wrapped within an enigma…But he was still a friend. And as a friend, they were going to help him…But given his nature, that was not going to be easy to say the least.

**Betsy & Warren**

It had been a hectic day at the mansion and Warren was trying to unwind in the room he shared with Betsy, reading one of his books while he waited for his girlfriend to join him. It was already late and Betsy had been running around with Jean and Emma all day. He didn't intrude because he knew how those three valued their whole 'telepath club' routine. But with all the activity that had been going on since the failed mission to New York, namely with Jean's exorcism and Emma's unexpected outburst this morning, he had to admit, he was a bit curious.

Suddenly, his train of thought was interrupted by the sound of a familiar voice that he had come to love so much.

"You waited for me…" said Betsy as she closed the door behind her, wearing just a purple robe to match her purple hair.

"Of course," said Warren with a smile as he put his book away, "You know I don't get a good nights sleep without you by my side."

"Always the charmer, I see…" she said, flashing her lover a sexy grin as she made her way over to the bed.

"Well isn't that one of the things you really like about me."

"No, it's one of the things I love about you, Warren."

That got him to smile broadly as he watched her undo the sash to her robe and let it fall to the floor. She was wearing a very nice, very sexy purple silk nighty that seemed bring out so much of the alluring beauty that Warren had become so enticed with. Betsy could tell that he liked what he saw and decided that she would entice him even further by crawling up on the bed on all fours and resting right atop his well sculpted chest.

Warren responded by enrapturing her with his wings, gently covering her as if to protect her like a real angel. She always loved this feeling…This warm, comforting sensation she got whenever he held her like this. It showed just how much he loved her and how dedicated he was to protecting her, even in times of uncertainty. And for that, she was very grateful to have a man like this in her overly complicated life.

"Mmm…You look kind of stressed, Betsy," said Warren as he held her securely in his embrace, sensing just how tired she was.

"It's been a rough day…" she said with a slight groan, thinking a pregnant Emma was going to make for one hell of an ordeal over the course of the next few months.

"Care to talk about it? I know that scene with Emma and Jack was probably heard in the next county."

"Well…There was a reason for that, luv…And a good one at that."

"Really? What is it? What's going on?"

Betsy let out a slight sigh, for no matter how many times she went over this in her head, she still couldn't quite get around it.

"Emma's pregnant…"

Warren's eyes widened at the sound of this revelation. Emma Frost? Pregnant? Had he heard right? Well that did explain a lot in regards as to what was going on with her like the food she had been eating and how she passed out during the last mission. But still, it was quite a shock…One of their friends was going to have a baby.

"Pregnant?" he found himself repeating, "Wow…That…"

However, he found himself unable to form the right words, a reaction that was pretty much standard when it came to things like this.

"Yeah, I know…Remarkable isn't it?"

"Well then…Why was she attacking Slayer earlier? What on Earth was that about?" he asked, his ears still ringing from that fateful incident.

"It's a long story, luv…" groaned Betsy, not wanting to go over it again, "But in simplest terms…She was infertile, Jack's powers healed her when he saved her life, she didn't know so she ended up pregnant, and she kind of took it out on him for not telling her."

"Damn…That's amazing. But it sure does explain a lot," said Warren, his tone lightening up a bit, "I can't say I blame her and I guess it really is the only explanation for why she's been eating like Kurt all of the sudden."

"Yeah…You're right about that luv," said Betsy, managing a smile.

The two lovers simply lay together in a peaceful state, soaking up the warm feeling of one another's bodies. It was a strange thought…Knowing that one of their friends was pregnant. And if they knew Vince like they thought they did, then chances are there would be a wedding to plan very soon. It was all happening so fast. Ever since they joined the institute, their lives had been nothing short of amazing…So full of uncertainty, excitement, and wonder. They had met and befriended so many great people and they had truly found a place for themselves here at the institute.

But with this most recent turn of events…It was beginning to make them think even more. They were now apart of a team that may just go up against some of the darkest force imaginable. There was always a chance that they would go out on a mission and not come back. And for that reason, it definitely got them both thinking.

"Warren…" said Betsy, feeling to restless to sleep.

"Yeah, Bets?"

"Do you ever think about the future?" she asked him, shifting her head slightly so that her gaze met his.

"What do you mean?" he asked, somewhat undertain as to where she was going with this.

"I mean…Do you see us together five or ten years down the road? Do you ever think about where our relationship will end up?"

"Well…I'd be lying if I said I didn't," answered Warren honestly, "I mean…I never really gave it too much thought because I never thought I'd find a woman out there like you who would love me for who and what I am. And I guess I just…I've been so happy since I met you that I really don't know where this is going to go."

His words made her smile as she began running her hands down the contours of his manly face, admiring the angelic features she had come to love so much.

"What about you though? Have you been happy?"

"Of course I have, luv," she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "I love you Warren…I really, honest to God love you. I never thought I'd meet someone like you. I never thought I'd ever feel this way about anybody. And I guess…I guess that with everything that's been happening with Emma and this whole darkness bit lately, I've been thinking about the future…And where we may be by then."

"Well I can honestly say that I still see us together," he told her tenderly, "I honestly can't imagine my life without you anymore, Betsy. You really do mean a lot to me…More than I'll ever be able to put into words."

Her heart jumped slightly at those words, for with all the talk of babies and marriage going around, Betsy was seriously beginning to wonder if she and Warren may walk that path. And when she thought about it, the idea of her and Warren married with kids just sounded so…Right. She honestly couldn't imagine sharing something like that with anybody else.

"Hmm…You don't need words with me, luv," said Betsy in a low, passionate tone as she smiled warmly him, "I can feel it in your mind…The love you give me. And if you just open your mind up to me…Then I can show you just how much I love you as well."

Soon, she found herself drifting closer towards him, watching as a daze look fell over the young man's face. And when their lips met…She felt many of his once sturdy barriers come crashing down and she was inundated with a wave of new sensations in her mind. She wasn't sure what it was, but from the looks of it, Warren felt it too as his wings gently fluttered about her body, sending her into a daze of passion and bliss.

'Warren…Oh Warren. I…I can feel you,' she sent him telepathically, the warm feeling of his mind sending her into a fury of emotions.

'Betsy…My God…You are so…Amazing,' Warren responded, feeling her thoughts and emotions within the deepest recesses of his mind.

'Warren…Please…Make love to me. Make love to me right now…'

With the wave of new sensations to guide them, Betsy and Warren began to remove one another's clothes and make love tenderly into the night…Letting the sweet bliss of this newfound closeness through the deepest parts of their minds, guide them into a unique world of pleasure the likes of which neither of the had ever experienced before. It was so passionate…So sweet…So indescribably wonderful in a way that they could never put into words.

Maybe this was the link that she so often heard Scott, Jean, Vincent, and Emma talking about…Maybe this was how it was with them. She had always been told by them that no words could possibly describe it and that truly seemed to apply in this instance. There really was no proper description for something like this…It truly was something else altogether. And for Betsy and Warren, they sought to savor this sweet feeling together, hoping that this was a sign that whatever the future held for them, they would face it together.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 69: COMING TO TERMS**


	69. Coming to Terms

Mark C: Yep, I totally agree with you on Kitty/Piotr. Glad you liked that mall scene I liked that part a lot myself, and yes Betsy and Warren now have a link. Marriage yes, but not in this fic.

Kaliann: Well, you got a lot of people in love facing the end of the world I'd say might as well enjoy the time you have, plus Jean/Scott have known each other for like forever and like I said, Vince is old fashioned and wants to be married before his kid is born. Haven't picked out anyone for X23.

IvyZoe: Well, Mystique won't get a love interests in this per say. I'll try and work in more of their family together. It's hard with so many characters you know?

Jenskott: Yeah, they are cute. I liked the mall scene too and you'll see more of Slayer in this. Yeah, you know from now on Bobby will knock first. Well Slickboy did that last scene, I'll put in more in the unedited version. There are still a good number of chapters left.

Coldqueen: There will be more Romy trust me, Glad you liked the new recruit moment.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah, I agree nothing wrong with petite and I guess Piotr is like Clark Kent both were raised the same. Oh trust, me with Sam that was an accident, not that Tabby minded. Don't worry, August will get her chance in the spotlight.

ViciousAssassin: The weddings will be in different fics all their own. Yeah, I think I know what you mean and I think Piotr isn't one to be like that kind of guy who certain looks don't mean much. Slayer will tell them what's bothering him in this chapter. Yeah, Bobby may never get that image out of his mind.

Sparky Genocide: Yep they got lucky alright. And true, I can see Scott being nervous when he asks but then what guy wouldn't?

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Wen1, Doza, GothikStrawberry, Silver Warrior

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 69: COMING TO TERMS**

**-Hank and Sage–**

Currently, both Hank and Sage were working on notes they had made from the book they had been studying. So far it was proving to be very taxing as they had to keep translating different sections. Many of it was either written in different languages or paragraphs that made no sense because it appeared to be coded.

It was as if the entire book was some kind of giant puzzle and all that they were doing was going through some kind of ancient locks sealing the information inside of its pages. Many of the pages had been translated and even though it was a great intellectual challenge, it was also frustrating.

Sage was making a few notes as she put the pencil down and then rubbed her wrist, for she had been writing so much it was starting to ache, "God I think that whoever wrote this thing was either some type of brilliant genius or a demented mad man."

Hank rubbed his tired eyes, "Yes my dear, I know what you mean. It's hard to imagine someone from so long ago being able to come up with all of these puzzles. It's as if the information is hidden just in case the book fell into the wrong hands."

Sage stretched herself out, "It also makes this a lot harder, unless there was a cipher of some type at one time for this thing."

Hank thought about that, "Yes, there might have been once, but if there had it's either lost to the ages or destroyed."

"Yes, that's a depressing thought. Too bad we can't ask Slayer about this but…Well…" She trailed off as the mysterious man had been pretty much avoided everyone of lately. No one knew why exactly this was, but then again they knew very little about him. He was a very isolated man, so they gave him his space. "Although I never expect Emma to go off like that. I've known her for over a year and she's never been so…Emotional like that. You think her hormones are starting to kick in?"

Hank thought about it, "Maybe…However, at the moment they are milder to what I read about. They seem to only affect her at times of stress. However, that is the least of her worries."

Sage nodded as she laid back into her chair, "That is an accurate assessment. It seems like things are just gearing up for something major doesn't it?" Hank nodded, he too felt like things were being set in motion, "By the way, how is the equipment that you ordered for the pregnancy coming along?"

"Oh a couple of weeks. We never thought we would have to deal with pregnancy or babies when this place started," Hank shrugged.

Sage rose an eyebrow, "Henry, you have a mansion full of either teenagers or young adults, most of whom are in sexually active relationships. Didn't someone here think it would happen sooner or later?"

"Uh…Well, not exactly. But now that you put it like that I guess we should have planned ahead as we seemed to have planned for most other occurrences."

He had to admit, it was an oversight on their part. He was also looking up information on pregnancies since this would be the first baby he would not only help into this world, but for the mansion too. Word was already getting around. Kitty was all excited about it although Hank had wondered what had gotten into her. All day she had seemed more cheerful then usual and even Piotr seemed to be smiling a bit more. He pushed one thought aside some questions were better left unanswered in his opinion.

Sage had been looking at her notes, "I still wish we knew exactly what we were supposed to be looking for."

On the table in front of them were many notes into several piles. Some were either works in progress, pages that were related to the Gate of Hell or anything similar, another pile was for possible references, another was for things that didn't seem to be part or it and the last was just uncertain.

She picked up one piece, "I wish they could just come out and say it, take this one for instance…."

"_And she who has been chosen will fall to save her friends and thus from the ashes be reborn as the Phoenix. She will command great power and be tempted by darkness. The one will once more sacrifice herself to save the world or it will be dammed. There is also hope that the third edge will fall and love will save all."_

"Now what is that supposed to mean?" Sage asked him trying to figure it out.

"I have no idea. I do know the legend of the Phoenix, but most of that I do not understand. It seems most of these only become clear unless you know in what context they will be with do they begin to make sense." He then picked up another sheet.

"_And the dark man will rise from the Earth and seek the ones to create a perfect being. Death does not touch him, nor pain, nor hunger. He is eternal and his sinister ways know no boundary." _

"I detest that word now," Hank said looking at that sheet.

"Which word?" His lover asked seeing his face darken.

"Sinister," he sighed and put away the paper, "It's just so unbelievable that a man dedicated to science would be so cruel…That he would do such perverse things with his knowledge. He could have been a brilliant man capable to doing so much good, but instead he uses his knowledge to further his experiments by any means necessary without regard to the morals of it all."

Sage could hear the anger in his voice and she had to admit she knew where he was coming from. She herself considered herself a woman of intellect and logic and the thought of what that man Sinister was like was just appalling. She walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch and wrapped an arm around him. He smiled at her a little just having her next to him helped him to calm down. In fact, he had never been happier then when they had met and had started their relationship. She was truly a pleasing to him.

"Don't worry about him anymore. He's buried under tones of earth it will take him decades if not centuries for him to get out of there."

Sage knew well enough a man like Sinister couldn't be killed so easily. Although, everyone knew that he was most likely still alive he would be harming no one in his prison under the earth.

"I am very thankful for that. Although the thought of him walking the Earth again at one point is a bit disheartening," he sighed as he leaned back, resting his head against the back of the couch. She stroked the side of his face seeing how tired he was truth was she was a bit too. They had been at it for a long time now and they still hadn't made much headway.

"I think we need a break from all of this. At this rate I may get a headache and trust me for me that is not very pleasant," she told him rubbing one of the sides of her temple. Having a computer like mind did help an awful lot but then again her headaches caused her brain to slowdown and she couldn't concentrate as but.

Hank took her other hand and kissed it, "How about I make us some tea and we go outside and enjoy the weather for a bit?"

She smiled as she stretched out, "That sounds divine at this point. And this isn't going anywhere anyways."

They rose up and he put a hand on the small of her back as they walked out of the room. They could only work so long and they both knew and they would be no good for anyone if they ran themselves into the ground. Plus, it would help to take their minds off things by having a nice moment together.

**Roof – Jack**

After the incident with Emma, Jack once again found himself sequestered in his own dark world of isolation. It was bad enough he had the memories of Layla tormenting him incessantly, but to know that he was now responsible for Emma's pregnancy just added further insult to injury. Now it felt as though he couldn't do anything right. Here he was, trying to live in a world where he didn't feel so alone, and yet again he was screwing it up.

He avoided everybody for the rest of the day. He didn't show up for the scheduled training with the regulars, he didn't eat lunch with Amara like he had so often done, and he didn't meet up with Laura for their usual training session. Everybody was starting to seriously worry about him. He could see it with his all seeing eye. The Professor was growing concerned, Scott and Jean were feeling anxious about what happened with them earlier, Amara and Laura were very worried for his well being, and even Mystique seemed troubled by his actions. But this only served to further worsen his guilt, for not only was he in a world of hurt, but it was hurting his friends as well.

This only caused him to hate himself even more and eventually, he ended up spending the majority of the day and into the evening on the roof of the institute, where at least it was quiet. He didn't eat, he didn't sleep, and he didn't even so much as move from his troubled state as he just looked out over the lake, staring off into space without really focusing on anything. He managed to meditate for a good long while, which did help to a great extent…But still, he had never faced a problem like this before. He had never had any real friends since…Well, that he didn't want to think about any more. Because the more he thought about it, the more pain it caused him.

"God damn it…" he cursed aloud, simply saying what he thought, unable to hold it in, "Why now of all times? Why does this have to happen when there's so much at stake? And it's not just me this time…Now I'm actually hurting more than just myself…I'm hurting my friends."

As much as the mutant warrior had come to treasure his time at the institute, it really was beginning to take a toll on him. It seemed as though anybody he got closed to ended up getting hurt. His line of work just brought forth so many dangers…So many complications…And time and time again, he just kept fucking it up. It was part of why he was such a loner. The only solstice he ever found was in liquor and legions upon legions of hookers. But stuff like that was only temporary. Nothing could ever separate him from his gift and his curse.

"Maybe I'm just not meant to have friends…" he said with a solemn sigh, "Maybe I'd be doing everybody a favor if I went back to the shadows where I belong. It sure would save them a world of heart ache."

It was a harsh dilemma…Stay and hurt his friends, or leave and be all alone again. He didn't want either, but as always, he was forced to bear the burden. It was only a matter of bearing the burden he could manage.

However, just as Jack was contemplating his decision a familiar voice filled the air as a new presence joined him in his once secluded area.

"Jack…hey Jack!" said Vincent as he hovered over the roof with Emma securely in his arms.

Slayer, having seen them coming, didn't bother looking back to face them. He pretty much remained in the same state he had been in all day, just staring out into space with a look of unspeakable torment dominating his face.

Both Vincent and Emma knew that look all too well. Like Scott and Jean before them, they could tell that something was seriously eating him up inside. And as they both approached the troubled young man who had given them so much, they remained cautions…For Jack may have been a mystery, but they knew him well enough to understand that he could be fragile at times.

"So this is where you've been hiding out all day…" said Vincent as he looked out over the lake where he seemed to be staring, "We were beginning to worry that you may have left. Everybody's been getting really worried about you."

He still didn't get a response, which only served to show just how difficult this was going to be. They may have been introverts as well to some extent, but Jack took it to a whole other level. He truly was his own little world…Cut off from so many outside forces that it was as if he was just boxing himself in. But after having talked to Scott about this for a good long while, Vincent was determined to do something about this. Jack was suffering…No doubt about it. And as his friends, it was up to them to help him.

"Jack…Come on, don't shut us out," said Emma, feeling a slight sting at his silence, for it only reminded her of how she hurt him even more with her earlier actions, "Please…Talk to us."

With a slight sigh, the mutant warrior finally turned to face the young couple he had left such a huge impact on. Not only had he saved Emma's life, but he was also responsible for them being able to have kids now. That much wasn't lost on him as he finally rose from his seated state, knowing that silence would only hurt them more…And that's the last thing he wanted to do at this point.

"Look…If you're here to strangle me again, go right ahead," he said in a morose tone, "It's not like I can feel any worse at this point."

"Believe me Jack…That's the last thing I want to do at this point," said Emma as she approached him, getting a better view as to just how distraught this man truly was, "And…I just…Jack, I can't tell you how sorry I am for what I did, but…"

"Yeah, I know…Hormones," he said, once again diverting his gaze.

"Well…Yeah, that much I can't deny," said Emma, feeling a little sheepish, "But aside from that, I just…I was still in shock. I mean…I remember how I felt the moment that doctor handed me a print out of the test results that confirmed my infertility. It was like…Like being stabbed right in the heart because I was doomed not to pass on a piece of myself to the next generation. And to have this happen all of the sudden…To learn that the damage I once thought would curse me forever was completely gone…It just…It was a lot to take in."

"I understand…" said Jack with a nod.

"Then…Will you at least believe me when I say that I'm sorry? I never wanted to hurt you…Never. I've hurt enough people in my life as it is and I don't need to hurt the man who brought me back from the brink and gave me back something that I thought was lost forever. So please, Jack…Please forgive me."

Looking back into her sad eyes, Jack could see tears forming. She was dealing with a lot of guilt…Forcing her to lean on Vincent for support. It was a look Jack could definitely identify with…Being so consumed with guilt that it was hard to even stand up straight. It was hard to watch, but with the sincerity in her words so clear…He did manage to take some comfort in the fact that he could set this little matter aside.

"Come on Emma, you know I forgive you," he said, managing to lift his tone somewhat, "I know you didn't mean anything by it and honestly, I don't blame you."

"So then why do you keep punishing yourself like this?" said Vincent, wrapping his arm around Emma's waist to support her.

"Believe me, Vincent…If it was only my carelessness that was bothering me, I would be like this. No…Believe it or not, it's a lot more complicated than that…More so than you can possibly imagine."

"What do you mean?" asked Emma, unable to even contemplate just what it was that was causing this man so much pain.

Jack once again fell silent, unable to even tell the slightest details about it. It was just so painful. For so many years he had tried to hold it in, letting if fester and sting in ways that just tore at his soul. Even to his friends, he couldn't do this…He couldn't bear to say it. But for Vincent and Emma, they were not about to give up on him just yet.

"Come on Jack…Don't do this to yourself," urged Vincent, "We're your friends. Everybody here at the institute…They worry about you…We worry about you. You were there for us when we needed it, so why don't you let us return the favor?"

"No…" he said sternly, "Not with this. I…"

"Jack! Please…Let us help you," said Emma, her voice beginning to crack under the strain, "You may be in a world of hurt, but like it or not, you have friends that care about you! You have people around you that worry! And yet when they try to help you…Hell, even when they try to THANK you…You push them away."

Slayer felt another twinge of guilt from that, for it was yet another reminder of the harsh dilemma he faced…Either face his past or hurt his friends. He couldn't even begin to contemplate which one was worse.

"Look…" said Vincent, taking over so as to give Emma a moment to collect herself, "Jack, you've done a lot for us, that much we can agree on. But regardless of what it is that's bothering you, you keep thinking that you're the only one here at the institute with problems. You've got an eye that can see everything…So you know what I'm talking about."

Jack hung his head a little low upon hearing that, but Vincent was far from finished.

"I know how hard it is…To have a past that you'd give anything to forget," said Vincent, willing to revisit some old wounds of his if it would help mend those of his friend, "And I know how hard it is to have it all still so clearly in your mind that it feels as though it just happened. So take it from me…Holding it in doesn't work. It just causes more and more pain…And the more you try to suppress it, the worse it'll get."

The mutant warrior wouldn't have argued that for a second. But it had been so long since he had opened up to anybody that he honestly didn't know where to begin. Despite all his power…All his skill…He still couldn't do something as simple as talk to his friends.

"I know…" he finally conceded, "Years of living with so many burdens on my own with nobody to talk to is evidence enough of that."

"But you're not alone anymore, Jack," said Emma, who managed to get her voice back again and sound like the strong woman that so many others knew her as, "You have people who are willing to listen to you…People who are willing to be there for you…And people willing to share your burden."

"Nobody should ever have to share a burden like mine…" he said in a low tone.

"Bullshit!" she said in response, "You saved my life…You gave me back the ability to have children. And if the price for that was to simply be there for you and share whatever pain it is that you've endured…Then rest assured, I'd pay it gladly."

"And so would I…" said Vincent in an equally strong tone.

Their words shocked the young warrior. Never before had he been in a position like this. In all the years since he picked up his sword, he never had people like this willing to go to such lengths for him. He was just so used to it being the other way around that he was unsure of how to handle it. Demons and entities he could handle…But problems like this…They were just too great on his fragile psyche.

But fragile or not, he had people that wanted to help him. Whether he liked it or not, they weren't going to give up on him. They were willing to bear any horror…Share any pain…Endure any sacrifice they had to make for the sake of helping him through this. He could see it with his eye so clearly…Their dedication to helping him through this. It affected him in more ways than he could have imagined. And maybe…Just maybe…The hard shell he had been hiding within for so long was finally beginning to crack.

"Look Jack…We'll never try to force you to talk about something your not ready to talk about," said Vincent, placing a hand on his friend's weary shoulder, "But as long as your in pain…We're still going to try and help you in whatever way we can. Whether it's me, Emma, Scott, Jean, Laura, Amara…Anybody…We'll be there. And if you don't believe us, just look through that eye of yours and you'll se the truth. It's like you told me once before…It's simply a matter of choice…And just how willing you are to make them."

"This is up to you, Jack…Let us help you, or shut us out," added Emma, "We're not going to force you to do either right here and now…But at least take some time to think about it. You know we'll be here."

Having said their peace, Vincent and Emma knew that it would be all up to Jack now. He was still silent, remaining very much conflicted by his current state. Nevertheless, it was clear that their words had done something. They didn't need an all seeing eye to be sure of that. And knowing he needed time to contemplate this, they prepared to make their leave…Hoping that this enigmatic young man who had helped them so much would eventually open up to them.

"We'll leave you for now, Jack," said Vincent as he and Emma turned back towards the ledge where they had landed in preparation for their departure, "But at least promise us you'll think about it."

"Don't worry, I will…You have my word," said Slayer.

"Good enough for me," said Vincent, managing a slight smile.

They were now ready to leave…But before they could do that, there was one last little matter for them to take care of before they left him to his decision.

"Oh, and Jack…" said Emma, stopping in mid stride as she was following Vincent.

"Yes?" he asked, once again diverting his attention towards his friends.

Then, before he could even see anything coming, Emma threw her arms around him and pulled him into a firm embrace…Letting out gentle sobs onto his shoulder as she offered him a token of her gratitude for something she knew she would never be able to repay him for.

"Thank you…" she said with tears in her eyes and a hard lump in her throat, "Thank you so much…For saving my life…And giving me and Vincent this baby. Thank you…"

It was definitely a step up from her trying to strangle him to death and for a moment, he simply stood flabbergasted by what was happening. But eventually he returned her embrace, feeling the happiness and joy that radiated so strongly from her being. She and Vincent were going to have a family…After years of being alone…They were finally going to have a family. And it was thanks all to this man.

"Uh…You're quite welcome, Emma," he finally managed to say.

And for the first time in what felt like forever…Jack Robinson smiled. This woman was eternally indebted to him and the joy she now felt for what he had given her finally helped to ease his troubled mind. It may not have done much for his burden…But it sure was a nice change. And with a life wrought with so much darkness…The mutant warrior finally found a reason to smile for once…A feeling that spoke volumes to both him and the young couple that owed him so much.

**-Selene-**

Selene was in front of the sealed door that blocked the chamber with the Gate inside of it. She had already taken several of the layers of the seals off, but it took time she had to be careful and slowly strip it one away at a time. If she didn't then she would get zap by the seal and if she wasn't immortal, she knew it would have killed her. She had already gotten hit twice and she didn't want to get hit a third time.

The floor under her was a glyph in blood since blood magic was very powerful given it used life itself as a power source. The only reason that more magic users didn't use blood magic more often was because either they were squeamish about blood or the 'ethical' methods of getting the blood. Selene didn't have a problem with either.

Her hands were outstretched and making the needed signs with them as she chanted. She pushed back the smell of rotting flesh from the left over bodies that had been killed in the attack of the temple. Although she didn't mind since she had smelled the rotting corpses of the battlefield or when she once burned a village to the ground with all the survivors locked up in a temple as it burned. But she didn't look back into those pleasant memories she focused on the matter at hand.

Her hands took on a blood red glow as sweat was starting to fall from her forehead, but she kept it up. Then on the great seal certain parts of it started to glow as well as the chanting picked up the glow started to intensify until certain parts of the seal vanished. With another layer of protection gone, she fell to her knees momentarily tried.

She sighed as she slowly got to her feet. She would have to rest up and try to get the final ones later. She walked through the stone corridors her high heeled knee high leather boots echoed off the floor. The place was as quiet as a tomb. That thought gave her a smirk as that what the temple had become. Much of the lights had gone out, but in the shadows she could sense her demon minions some of them sleeping while others simply waiting. She heard a few snacking on the remains of the bodies.

It didn't matter, for she could always get fresh bodies from the villagers captured from the small village out there in a large storage room. Of course it was a pain, sometimes they would put up a fight when a friend, loved one, or family member was taken either for food or for Selene's purposes. She took the adults to replenish her life force and she used the children for the blood magic. The fact they were innocent souls made their blood even more potent for the spells.

At the moment she was going to the main library her minions had collected a few of the artefacts needed for the ceremony to open the Gate when the time came. Walking into the large room filled with old books and scrolls it was one of the only rooms that didn't smell of the carnage that had happened. The air had this stale odour to it and on a long and very old wooden table stood a few objects one of the was the sphere taken from the museum in New York.

She smirked as she took to more artefacts. One had been in South America the other in India, but both had been parts of the sphere before it had been taken apart and scattered across the Earth. She turned parts of the sphere around like a puzzle box and lined up the correct patterns. She picked up a small circular metallic object that fit into the side.

Selene turned it and the top of the sphere slowly opened up. She then took a crystal surrounded by gold. She placed it in the center of the sphere and it slipped in perfectly. "Well this is turning out just nicely."

Things were working perfectly although from what she heard, August had met up with the X-Men. She wasn't sure if that was either a problem or if maybe it was perfect to kill two birds with one stone. Both the X-Men and August in one place would be just so perfect at least she wouldn't need to hunter her down anymore in time she would come to her anyway.

Next was a large container. She opened it up and poured the contents into the sphere. The liquid was the remains of Shaw's heart with certain other ingredients as well that were needed. Now she would see if Shaw's heart would be what was needed for the ritual. If it wasn't, she would have to clean this thing out and try again and she wasn't looking forward to that.

She sat down in a chair when it was all in and waiting. She wasn't sure how long to wait for it, but after a few minutes the symbols started to glow black, the top sealed up and it moved around locking into place. Selene smiled as she felt the power coming out of it. It was nearly completed now and soon she Key for the Gate would be completed.

She sat back and felt a bit happy that things were going her way. Shaw was dealt with, and all those other fools in the Hellfire Club across the world were too busy dealing with all the North American members either dead, missing or imprisoned. She had had it with this world anyway, all this time she tried to gain the power needed to reshape the world into her vision for it and now she finally had it. No more slowly working either behind the scenes or trying to build empires and armies to take over the world. That was slow and painstaking. Plus she always had to deal with other armies, countries as well as traitors within.

It would be so good to have an army loyal to her that couldn't be beaten with nearly unlimited forces. She knew that the person that opened the Gate would have them owe her big time. She knew she had a deal that she had one of the lesser minions go back and offer to the ones in charge on the other side. She would let them out and pretty much run amok on the world as long as she got to rule it. They had agreed since she knew they would agree to anything at the chance at Earth.

Apparently, her reputation had attained quite a status down there, not that she wasn't surprised and she had a blood pact with them to ensure it. Even Demons of hell had rules they followed, so now she just had to break that damn seal over the door and wait for the final pieces and when the time was right start the ritual that will make everything she wanted come true.

She stretched out and stood up from her chair, "I think I'll see if there are any humans that I can 'snack' on to help recharge my powers. Plus, maybe I can have some fun with a few of them as well."

She let out a dark laugh as she walked to where the humans were kept. She might as well have some fun while she worked. Selene walked off to the makeshift prison thinking of all the things she could do to pass the time.

**Roof – Slayer**

After Vincent and Emma's departure, Slayer remained on the roof for another couple of hours…Only this time, his mind wasn't being racked with incessant memories of pain. No…This time, he was simply contemplating…Simply thinking. Vince and Emma's words had a strong impact on him, that much he couldn't deny. And now, it was only a matter of putting them into action instead of merely pondering them incessantly.

The question was simple…Should he come clean? Should he open up? Did he not owe it to his friends to let them know who he was? Yet the fact remained, it was still very painful for him. He couldn't even think the name Layla without feeling so much hurt down to the depths of his very soul. There was so much he had been holding in all these years…So much that had been tormenting him every waking moment for years and years. But now he had a chance to let it out for once…For there were finally people willing to be there for him.

He was pretty much arguing with himself at this point, not knowing what he should do or how he should go about it. As with so many other times in the past, he was once again stuck between decisions. He could either choose to go the route he had always gone, protecting his friends from his morbid past…Or he could finally open up and expose to these people that matter so much to him the sad story that was his life.

He knew that just holding it in wasn't going to do any good…That much he could be certain of. But at the same time, he just didn't know how he was going to talk about all these things that had caused him so much pain. And if the others heard about it, would they think any less of him? He just had so many regrets about his life that he wasn't sure if it was possible for him to go through with it. He may have been the most powerful warrior to walk the face of the Earth…But he was still very human and the one thing he could never fight, no matter how great his power, was his own past.

'Ugh…How do I get myself into these messes?' he thought to himself as he looked up at the stars which were now becoming visible in the dwindling twilight, 'Oh yeah…I forgot…It's because put myself in them. God, when is it going to stop? Why can't I stop running?'

He remained divided on his decision…Not knowing which route to go. It was hard because there was no right or wrong way in a sense…One was just a lot harder than the other. And he honestly didn't know if he had the strength for either. So if he couldn't rely on that or his all seeing eye, then what decision was right for him? What decision would work out for the best? Was there any way to really know?

Looking up at the stars, his mind began to wander. He was growing increasingly tired of arguing with himself, but at this rate there didn't seem to be any end in sight. So for a moment, he just stopped trying…Focusing on something simpler instead…Something like the stars. They had long provided him comfort and solstice in his darkest hours and he always took comfort in the fact that no matter how much he suffered or how many mistakes he made…The stars would always keep shining, always looking down on him during times of uncertainty.

It was while he was looking up at the stars that an old memory soon came to mind…But not just any memory…A good memory. It was one of the few he had in his painful life, but it was a memory he treasured deeply. And as he saw the first few bright stars appear in the sky, he actually smiled at feeling it brought him.

Images of him and a familiar figure simply lying on a rooftop watching the stars danced across his mind. He could still clearly hear the laughing and smiling, something that he had so seldom ever experienced. It gave him a warm feeling when oftentimes the same memory would cause him incessant pain. But this time it was different…This time it had a different meaning…One that he never would have imagined before. Yet he couldn't deny it's power or presence…He couldn't ignore the impact it was having on him. And through this, he found himself uttering a single word…One that seemed addressed to the heavens, from worldly to the divine.

"Layla…"

Then suddenly…The mutant warrior finally came to a decision. Looking up at the stars, he finally felt as though he knew the choice he had to make. He wasn't sure if it was the right one, but at this point he was beyond caring. And as he had in previous instances…He found himself going back to the same reason that had led him to this point so many times before.

"Oh…What the hell…I owe it to you baby…Wherever you are."

Feeling confident in his choice, he only hoped that he was ready for this. And in the spirit of the spontaneity of his decision, he didn't waste any time in taking action.

'Professor Xavier?' he sent, hoping he wasn't too busy.

'Jack?' he got in response, sounding very surprised to hear his voice, 'Where are you? Are you okay?'

'I'm fine, Professor…' he assured him, 'But…Do you think you could gather everybody in the living room?'

'The living room? Why? Is something wrong?' asked the Professor, wondering if this had to do with the darkness.

'No…Nothing's wrong. It's just…There's something I need to tell everybody…Something I need to get off my chest. And I want you all to be present…"

**Living Room – Slayer**

After gathering everybody in the living room via a few quick telepathic messages…The Professor, the regulars, his fellow teachers, a few of the New Mutants, namely Bobby, Jubilee, and Amara, and even Mystique and August all stood ready to see what this was all about. While the Professor had explicitly told them that it had nothing to do with Selene or the lingering darkness, that still didn't stop many from worrying. All they knew is that Jack requested their presence…Which in some ways was equally shocking, given how he had been acting lately. And for this and plenty of other reasons, rumors swirled about.

"So what do y'all think dis is about?" asked Remy casually as he and Rogue sat close together on the couch next to Kurt and Wanda.

"Beats me, but knowing Jack…It's gotta be something," said Wanda.

"Ja, it vas surprising enough to know zhat he called zhis whole zhing to begin vith. He has been a lot more reclusive lately ever since zhat whole exorcism deal vith Jean," said Kurt.

"Yeah, but Ah guess it is kind of a relief…Ah mean, Ah was seriously startin' to worry about that guy," said Rogue, the memory of the bit with Emma still fresh in her mind.

"Well keep in mind, this is Jack we're talking about here," reminded Wanda, "The guy's a total mystery no matter how you put it."

"No kiddin'," said Remy in full agreement, "Hell, he could probably give ol' Wolverine a run for his money."

With chatter continuing to swirl about, Jack Robinson waiting in the wings…Mentally preparing himself for what he was about to do. He had gone up against forces all but incomprehensible to mortal minds and fought Selene twice…But nothing he ever faced could ever hold a candle to this. He was about to do something he hoped he'd never have to do…He was about to revisit his past. But with the words of Vincent, Emma, Scott, and Jean still hanging so strongly in his mind…He knew he had to do this. If for anything…Just to get this off his chest. Whether or not it would make things worse was still unclear, but he had made his choice and he was going to see it through.

Finally, with one final deep breath, Jack Robinson entered the living room where everybody was waiting. He knew it was going to take every ounce of physical and mental focus to go through with this…But he was determined to do this…For Layla was counting on him.

"Jack!" said Laura, excited by the sight of her friend, whom she had spent the better part of the day worrying about.

"Hey guys…Thanks for coming," said Jack in an anxious tone as the room quickly fell silent.

"Sure thing, bub…Now do ya mind telling us what the hell is going on here?" grunted Logan, never knowing what to expect from this guy.

"Of course, and believe me, I'll get right to that…But first, I think I owe you all an apology," said Slayer, wanting to start this off slow.

"An apology? For what?" asked Amara, who had also been one of the many deeply concerned for Jack after hearing about his sudden shift in behavior.

"For being so out of it lately…" he answered, choosing his words carefully, "I know I've been worrying you all ever since the mission…And I truly am sorry for that. I guess…I'm just no used to having other people give a damn about me. But aside from what I did…I think you all deserve to know the reason as to why I did it. I know that I haven't exactly been all too forthcoming with you guys since I arrived here…"

"Yeah, there's an understatement if I ever heard one…" muttered Bobby, earning him an elbow to the gut from August.

"Very true Bobby…" said Slayer, not arguing his comment even if it was just a remark, "But like I've said before, this is all very new to me. I've never been a part of something like this before. And honestly, I'm still adjusting. After living in the shadows for so long with nobody to ever confide in, I just…Don't know how to handle it. And because of that, I have done you all a great dishonor. I pushed you all aside and rejected any help, even from those who tried to be there for me."

Both Scott and Jean knew what he was referring to when he said that, which only further served to heighten their curiosity. Having been in the same boat as Vincent and Emma, they had been trying to help Jack since the whole exorcism deal, but had been unsuccessful for the most part. But now it seemed as though that Jack was finally having a change of heart. And knowing him, there was no telling where this would lead.

"You are all my friends…And like it or not, I have a responsibility to respect that. And because I did not hold up my end of the deal, it is my duty as a warrior to make amends…And I feel that the best way to do that would be through honesty. I think I've kept my secrets from the world long enough…And it's high time I bear soul to those who do me the honor."

Everybody was mystified by his words, which wasn't unusual for anybody who knew Jack in the slightest…But what made this time different was that he was no longer simply talking from within the shell he had so ardently concealed himself in ever since his arrival. This time he was coming clean…He only hoped that they were ready for what they were about to see.

"Bear your soul?" said Sage, not knowing where this was going, "What do you mean?"

"Just look into my all seeing eye, X-men…" he said as the mark over his eye began to glow brightly, "Look into the eye that sees no lies and let it's power take you with me as I go unveil to you my greatest weakness as a man and a warrior. It is the one thing I hate more about myself than anything…The one thing that I've never been able to escape. And regardless of all the complications, loss, and pain, I intend to tell you the truth. This is my curse…This is my sorrow…This is my story."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 70: SLAYER'S STORY**


	70. Slayer's Story

Mark C: Yep Hank and Sage have made some headway and that was a touching scene, I think Slayer does feel a bit better after that. If they can stop Selene you'll have to wait and see and yep up next Slayer bares his soul to them.

Kaliann: Yep but I think the adults just didn't want to think of them having sex, nope that thing about Phoenix was just something that could come about in a sequel or something.

Winblades: Yep Slayer's past is coming up, and thanks for that it will mean a lot to him.

Aaron: Yeah it is a big burden he lives with and you finally get to find out what it is in this chapter. Well Emma is a bit emotional at the moment with everything. Well Selene might have found out cause one of the demons told her from the fight. My fault for not saying so I guess I forgot.

Craaaaazy: Selene is an actual character from Marvel comics if I ever use an OC I always made a disclaimer for it.

Doza: Sorry but we're entering an angst fill part of the story. With all the romance going on we had to switch it around. Yeah I can see that as well with Angel, they are the brooding types aren't they? Yep you'll need your tissues handy and this is actually Slickboy writing his past not me.

Jenskott: There will be no Phoenix in THIS story I didn't say anything about any possible future stories that will come after this fic. Yep you know Hank would despise Sinister for what he does. Cool, Selene being scary is what I'm trying to go for.

GothikStrawberry: No the Phoenix is just a possible future story. Yeah I think those two are cute together when they're doing work.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah Hank can guess but he feels better not knowing. No Phoenix in this fic just a little nod of what could happen in the future. Yeah Slayer's past isn't pretty.

ViciousAssassin: Jean won't become the Phoenix that was mainly what could be a future fic. Yep Selene really knows how to be evil that's for sure. I'm not sure why Slickboy wrote that part as to why not all the New Mutants were there.

Sparky Genocide: You're right about the chapter, and I'm glad that Vince/Emma patched things up with him too.

Thanks to: X00001, Simba317, Quillian, band20, coldqueen

* * *

**AN: This entire chapter was done by Slickboy and I think he deserves a big hand for this one. He's been wanting to do this for a very long time and I'm glad that through this he's able to write Slayer's origin story.

* * *

**

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 70: SLAYER'S STORY**

**Jack Robinson – Slayer**

_Listen to my story…Let my all seeing eye guide you down this long hard journey. This is not for the meek…This is not for the faint of heart. This is my life…It is a sad tale of endless suffering, loss, and sorrow…But it is also one of honor, renewal, and faith. It is something that has haunted me every waking moment of every single day…Tormenting me to no end. I am my own worst enemy…I am my own greatest weakness. But despite this…I fight on. I bear great power and great responsibility with the gifts and curses I wield. I am a warrior…I am a fighter…I am a lost soul…Forgotten in the shadows of time. And it all started with my birth in small inner city hospital in the heart of San Francisco…_

"Time of death…3:31 AM," said a middle aged doctor as he pulled a white sheet over the pale face of a nameless woman.

"Looks like that bleeding was too much for her," said a young female nurse in a solemn tone as she held a wailing newborn baby in her arms.

"The bleeding was only one of many factors…" said the doctor as the coroners rolled the body off for an autopsy, "According to her charts, she lost the will to live after her husband died. She stopped eating…Stopped sleeping…Didn't take very good care of herself even though she was pregnant."

"Any next of kin for the baby?" asked the nurse as she wiped the damp face of the infant child.

"Unfortunately no…" said the doctor as he marked a few things off on his chart before making his leave, "Near as I can tell, this kid's got no family. So I guess that means social services will have to take him."

"Social services huh?" said the younger woman, looking back down at the newborn with a hint of sorrow in her tone, "Well, with the way things are in the public sector now, I can only guess how hard it's going to be for him."

"I know, I know…Poor kid," said the doctor, taking one last look at the infant before stepping out, "God only knows what he'll have to go through now…But I have a feeling that he's going to be in for a rough haul from here on out…"

_My mother died giving birth to me…My father died only a month before that in an Earthquake. I had no family, no home…Nothing. It's a title that I've never been able to escape and regardless of how my life has changed…That one simple facet of my life remains one of the biggest burdens on my soul._

_Having no parents was hard enough…But being a ward of the state in a corrupt and decayed inner city system wasn't much better. I happened to be unlucky enough to be born at a time when many of the social services within the poor parts of San Francisco were hit by hard times because of major cuts to welfare programs, so the place I grew up in wasn't too uplifting to say the least. The plumbing was lousy, there was no heating or air conditioning, the beds were tattered and torn, and I had to share a room with five other boys._

_It was a cold, bitter world to grow up in. The people who ran that place didn't care about kids…All they cared about was getting in and getting out so they could get to better jobs within the civil sector. There were some nice people…But they usually ignored me because I was such a recluse and considered from day one to be a lost cause. _

_What they didn't know, however, was that there was a major reason why I was the way I was…And it all had to do with my dreams._

'Jack…Jack can you hear me?'

A young boy tossed and turned in his hard, tattered mattress in the cool air of the night as he groaned and gasped at the feeling of a strange voice calling him deep within the recesses of his mind. Time and time again, he tried to shut it out…But it was no use. This…This thing wouldn't leave him alone. It just kept calling him…Reaching out to him.

'Jack…I know you can hear me,' said the voice, causing the timid young boy to breathe in short gasps, 'We are connected…I am a part of you…You know it's true.'

With another ragged gasp, young Jack Robinson's movements became increasingly erratic as he kept trying to ward off the mysterious voice. But try as he might, nothing was working. It was as if this…Whatever it was…Truly was connected to him. And he could not escape.

'Jack…'

"WHO ARE YOU!" he finally yelled, shooting up in his bed in a cold sweat.

"Hey!" came a loud voice from down the hall, "Get back to sleep you little shit or I'll come in there in knock you the hell out!"

_The dreams never faded in the slightest…They only grew more vivid over time. Some of my earliest memories were of these dreams. And they were always the same…Centering around a deep and powerful voice that kept calling me and calling me. I honestly don't know if it was reaching out to me or if I was the one reaching out to it…But whatever it was, I wouldn't learn it's true significance until much later on in my life._

_And needless to say, a kid who wouldn't stop dreaming had a way of alienating many prospective parents, so my chances for adoption were lousy at best. I saw how those people looked at me…And I had no other way of looking back at them other than with the look that I was cursed with…Forever conflicted by my own mind. It was a brutal cycle of living day to day in a rundown orphanage eating cheap food and getting taunted and teased by other kids who thought I was weird. But when I look back on it…I can't say I blame them. Those dreams had a hell of an impact on me…But eventually, they became the least of my worries._

_I'm not exactly sure how long I was at that orphanage, but I think I may have been around seven when some weird guy came into the orphanage one day looking for healthy young kids and I just happened to catch his sights. And honestly…If I'd have known even a fraction about that son of a bitch that I know now, I'd have run away right then and there. But it wasn't like I had a choice._

"Hey there little boy…" said a tall, imposing man with a long flowing beard and a cold hard gaze, "Looks like you're coming home with me…"

Looking back up at the strange man, young Jack Robinson noticed a strange look in his eye. He wasn't sure what it was…But it made his skin crawl in a way that nearly caused him to lose his lunch. But despite this, he remained silent as he took the older man's hand and followed him out of the orphanage.

_What I saw in that man's eyes was merely a prelude for what was to come. Turns out, he was a part of an underworld gang that was rising in power and strength throughout the inner city. They were heavy into drugs and the sex trade…And thanks to the wondrous power of corruption and bribery, they managed to get little orphans like me to sell into the sex trade. And if I didn't do what they wanted me to…They'd beat the living shit out of me. _

"That the kid?" said a seemingly normal looking man dressed in a business suit as he stood in an alley with a darkly dressed gang member, looking over a line up of some young boys and girls, some of which were as young as eight years old.

"Who, the one with the blonde hair?" said the gang member, his tone cold and zombie-like, "Yeah, that's him. He's a popular choice. Doesn't really talk much, but I guess you could consider that a bonus. He's a little on the pricy side…But trust me, he's worth it."

Young Jack Robinson tried not to look either men in the eye, but it he didn't want to show any defiance because he knew they would just beat him again if he did. He was still recovering from his last beating…Which probably would have killed him if they hadn't stopped when they did. But no matter how much they beat him, he refused to give in…He refused to surrender himself to despair. He wasn't quite sure why…But just kept pressing on…Even if it meant doing sick things like letting pedophiles and perverts touch him in unholy ways.

"I'll take him…" said the man in the suit.

"A fine choice my good man," said the gang member as he accepted his payment of a sizeable roll of cash, "Hey Jackie boy! Come here…You've got a new job."

_By day, they gave me shelter, clothing, and a bed to sleep in…By night, they sold me like a pet to anybody willing to pay the price. They made me do things that just made me feel so dirty…So sick…But it wasn't like I had a choice in the matter. I did as I was told, and I was taken care of. The conditions were a major step up compared to the orphanage, but it was still like a prison to me. And after being bounced around a few areas, it began to take it's toll on me…And eventually, it got to the point where it was just too much. I had to run…I had to get away._

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" yelled a darkly dressed gang member as he chased after the fleeting Jack Robinson, chasing him down and alley and towards the crowded streets.

His voice hardly registered in the young ten year old boy's mind. All he could think about was freedom…Of getting away from this horrible way of life. He couldn't take doing this anymore…Being sold like an animal to whoever had the money. He could only take so much…He could only go on for so long. Now finally…He could feel it…The rush of freedom so close, yet so far. It was a wonderful feeling the likes of which he had never felt before. It was the first time he had ever really felt such things, but he had to get away first.

"Damn it!" cursed the oversized gang banger as he tripped over a few trash cans that Jack had pushed over as he ran further and further towards his freedom, "Jack! You little prick! Don't you run from me! I'm coming for you!"

But his words could not stop the young boy…For years of abuse had finally boiled over and now he wanted out. And once he broke out of the alley and into the streets, he disappeared into the crowd, the sound of the angry gang member growing fainter and fainter as he immersed himself in the sea of people…Finally free from his life of abuse.

"Free…I'm finally free."

_It was a great feeling…Finally getting away from that horrible gang. I thought I'd seen the last of them, but that would later prove to be a fatally wrong assertion on my part. But in retrospect, things did get better for me after I ran away. I was unwilling to go back to the orphanage, so I stuck to the streets…Immersing myself in the shadows in order to avoid both the authorities and the gangs. _

_It was a hard life. I was pretty much forced to steal in order to sustain myself and I grew pretty good at it thanks to my young, nimble form. But I always went out of my way only to steal only what was necessary and never hurting anybody in the process. Now normally, that's not the case when it comes to distraught runaways…But I remember having this strange drive within me during that time…This drive that felt linked to that dream I kept having. I didn't know what it was at the time, but it seemed to guide me during that difficult time…Helping me to survive without crossing certain lines. I'd eventually learn a lot more later on…But it's during this part in my life, I encountered the most powerful and profound force that would forever affect me in every conceivable way. And that force came in the form a beautiful, wonderful, kind young girl named…Layla._

With a batch of stolen bread in hand, young Jack Robinson scaled the fire escape of an old run-down apartment building. It was a popular place for homeless people looking for shelter and Jack had stayed here many times before. And with enough food to last him for a couple of days, he planned to lie low for a while. But little did he know that upon entering through the third floor window that he had entered through many times before…There was already a presence there…One he never could have anticipated.

"What the…" the eleven year old boy began as he stumbled into the usually unoccupied room.

Suddenly, he heard a slight gasp from the corner near an old mattress that he set up a while back. And upon closer inspection, he saw two figures occupying the area…One of which was a sickly looking young boy who looked to be about seven or so years old and the other was that of a beautiful young girl that looked to be around his age with blonde hair, blue eyes, and ragged clothes that had seen better days.

"Please…I'm sorry, I didn't know this room was yours," said the girl in a voice that sent shivers up and down young Jack's spine.

"Hey, it's okay…No need to apologize," he said quickly as he bent down so that he was at the same level as the young girl.

Immediately, after hearing his words, the young girl seemed to calm down as she took in the appearance of the young boy before her. And as she came out of the corner and into the faint light gleaming in from the window, he got a better view of her face and almost instantly…Young Jack Robinson was captivated by what he saw.

'Wow…' he thought to himself, 'She's…Beautiful.'

The fear quickly faded as a slight smile formed on the young girls face…A smile that gave him goose bumps all throughout his body. She seemed to see something in him…Something that nobody else had because as she looked back at him…She just kept smiling. It was a sight unlike anything Jack Robinson had ever seen before…A sight that actually made him feel…Warm inside. He was at a true loss for words…Completely and utterly flabbergasted by what he was seeing. And he probably would have stayed that way had the young girl not broken the silence.

"Who are you?" she asked him, her tone warm and welcoming.

"Jack…Jack Robinson," he answered instinctively.

"Hi Jack…I'm Layla."

"Layla…" he found himself repeating, such a name resonating very strongly within the deep recesses of his mind.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, still smiling, not showing any malice or apprehension…Something of which Jack was not used to, "I take it you sleep here too."

"Um…Yeah," he answered, feeling a bit awkward for reasons he couldn't really explain, "It's not much, but it still makes for good shelter…Especially for this time of year."

"Yeah…I know," she said, shifting her gaze back towards the bed where the younger boy was sleeping, "I heard about this place and I needed somewhere for me and my little brother, Eric, to stay. He's sick and…Well, I'm doing what I can, but he's just so weak and…"

There was a hard strain in her voice as the smile on her face fell at the sight of her sick little brother. It was a sight that Jack didn't like seeing…A sight that was truly hard to look at. But as he looked back down at the food he had in hand…A smile soon came to his face…Something which was definitely a rarity for him. But in the presence of this strange young girl…None of that seemed to matter as he made his way over towards the young boy.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" said Jack as he opened up the bag of bread, "But…Maybe I can help. I have some food."

"Food?" said Layla, her stomach letting out a deep growl, "You mean real food?"

"Yes…Enough for all of us," said Jack, casting her a warm smile, "Here…Take some. It looks like you and your brother need it more than I do."

Such an act once again brought a smile to the young girl's face…A smile that made young Jack's heart skip a beat as she took a couple of slices of bread and some dry goods he had stolen from a supermarket. And watching her tend to her brother, hearing her gentle words of a assurance to the sick young boy gave him this feeling that he couldn't quite put his finger on…But it was a feeling that was quite welcome as he knelt down beside her to help her out.

"Wow…Thank you Jack," she said, smiling back at him with a look that would have stopped time itself.

"You're welcome Layla…"

_She was the sweetest, kindest, most beautiful living thing I had ever seen before in my life. I was only eleven years old…But even then, I knew that she was special…She meant something to me…And she would pretty much become the center of my world for the next four years._

_I learned that she and her little brother, Eric, were born to a schizophrenic mother and a drug addict dad who used to molest her on a regular basis. Eventually, after her mom committed suicide as a result of not taking her medications, she took her little brother and ran away. She always told me that if she spent another day with her father, both she and Eric would have been dead because he was always so irrational and violent because of drugs. _

_And to make matters worse…Her little brother, Eric, was sick and dying of Leukemia. He was so weak…So pale all the time. He was never able to eat much without puking it up, he was always having coughing fits that would go on for hours, and he would constantly run fevers. It was a sad…Sad sight to anybody who saw it…But even though he was so sick, Layla would always smile when she was around him. She would hold his hand, tell him stories, and sing songs to help him feel better. And even though Eric was so weak…There weren't many instances where he wasn't smiling thanks to the presence of his big sister._

_We all became fast friends and I began doing what I could to help them. I stole food, medicine, and clothing for us and I helped them both get around on the streets. And in turn…They gave me something I never had before, but had always wanted…Friends. Layla was so kind…So warm…And I just…I couldn't help but turn to her whenever times were tough and I felt as though I couldn't go on. I still kept having those dreams, but around her…They didn't matter. Around Layla…Nothing mattered. I was happy…It was the only time in my life when I can honestly say that I was happy._

"Jack…Jack, are you okay?" said a young, thirteen year old Layla as she shook Jack awake from another one of his vivid nightmares.

He was tossing and turning again, sleeping on the hard wooden floor of an old shipping plant deep within the inner city with only cardboard as a mattress and towels as blankets. The voice kept calling him…Reaching out to him. It was overwhelming his mind…Until finally, he couldn't take it.

"No…Stop!" he yelled as he shot up from his unconscious state.

"Jack…Jack, it's me…" said Layla, quickly pulling him into an embrace as she heard his labored breaths, "It was just a dream…That's all…It was just a dream."

Upon hearing her warm voice and her gentle touch, Jack felt himself calm down considerably. He took her hand within his and gave it a firm squeeze, casting her a gracious glance…For he doubted that he could ever have managed such things without her.

"Layla…" he said, still sounding quite tired and overwhelmed by his dream.

"Shh…" she whispered in a soft tone, lovingly holding him in her arms, "It's okay, Jack…I'm here."

It was all he needed to feel another smile spread across his face. And as he looked back into those beautiful blue eyes, his heart warmed and his tortured soul was comforted as he hugged her back…Thanking whatever higher power there was for blessing him with such a true angel.

_Layla…Meant so much to me. She was there for me when I needed it most. She would hold me when I was scared…Comfort me when I was troubled…And sooth me when I was in pain. I know we were both so young, but…I'm not afraid to say that I was in love with her. I knew she was the only one for me. She was so kind, gentle, and loving that…There really are no words to accurately describe how she made me feel. _

_We helped each other…And we both helped Eric. His illness didn't get any better, but he managed to persevere over the years and we all were like a family. We moved from place to place…Walked the streets side by side…And did whatever we could to survive. They were truly happy times…Even though we were on the streets and had nothing, we really were happy…For we had each other and that was enough. _

_The four years I spent with Layla and Eric were the best years of my life. It was a time when my dreams were manageable, the streets were kind to us, and we managed to survive. It was hard at times, that much I can't deny…But it was all worth it in the end whenever I saw that loving smile on her face. _

_I hoped it would go on forever…I hoped that it would never end. Layla was my world now…My reason for living. But it all came crashing down on one fateful night that I'll never forget no matter how long I live or how hard I try. Because of all the things I have suffered over the years…They all paled in comparison to what happened that one night that would forever destroy the happiness I once felt._

"Come on! It's just this way," said a fifteen year old Layla as she led fifteen year old Jack, who was helping the tired and sick Eric along the way.

"Wow, slow down Layla…We're coming, we're coming," said Jack, trying to keep his balance as Eric kept leaning on him for support.

"Ow…Jeez, my legs are killing me," complained Eric.

"Don't worry, Eric," assured Jack, "We're almost there."

"I hope so…I don't know how much longer I can keep tripping over my own feet."

Finally, they arrived at their destination and Eric was allowed to rest his tired legs. And almost immediately, they found out why Layla had been so excited about this place.

"Wow…Not bad," said Jack as he took in the overall layout of the area.

"Yeah, I came by here during our last food run," she said proudly as they stood before what seemed like a mountain of wooden crates beneath a high sky-lit ceiling, "I checked it out and it's been abandoned for three years now. And some of these crates have some supplies in them so we should be able to hold up here for a good long while."

"And just in time too…" said Jack as he opened up one of the crates to find some fresh blankets, "It's been getting pretty cold out and an open place like this is much easier to stay warm in."

"Yeah! And on top of that, it's right near the docks so you can watch the sunset right under the golden gate bridge!" she continued, sounding quite enthusiastic about their new 'home.'

"You and your sunsets…" muttered Eric as he rested against one of the crates, "They're all the same if you ask me."

"Hey! That doesn't make them any less beautiful to watch," argued Layla, casting her brother a dirty glance.

"Well we'll have plenty of time to check that out tomorrow," said Jack as he gathered up some food and laid it out on the floor, "But for now, I think we should rest up."

"Yeah…Lord knows I need it," said Eric, his eyes already drooping.

"Well don't fall asleep like that," said Layla, quickly coming to her brother's side and helping him up, "Let's find you something more comfortable to sleep on."

Then suddenly…Just as Layla and Jack were helping young Eric to his feet, they heard a strange noise echo back towards the entrance from where they had come. Instinctively, they all fell silent as they heard a plethora of footsteps echo through the area. And after a few tense moments, they heard voices as well.

"Hey! Somebody's here!" said one of the voices, "This door was supposed to be locked!"

"It must have rusted over," said another, "I thought I told you to replace it! We can't have other people dealing here. You know how Felix feels about people infringing on his territory."

"Yes, of course…" said the first voice, sounding almost mechanical in a sense, "In that case, let's do a clean sweep of the area. We can't have anybody knowing about this place or else our deals around here are shot."

Jack, Layla, and Eric quickly went into evasion mode as they both helped Eric up and tried to find a place to hide. They knew these guys were bad news because that name, Felix, was one that pretty much everybody in the inner city knew to some extent. While they weren't exactly sure who he was, they knew he was a powerful gang leader that was said to have a near supernatural control over his members. They were well known for their cruelty and efficiency…That much Jack could attest to because they were the same gang that sold him into the sex trade. And now that they were here, they had to avoid them or face the grave consequences.

"Come on…Come on, this way!" urged Jack under his voice, trying to help the weak and limping Eric down towards a small nook in between crates.

"Ugh…Damn…Can't keep it…Steady," grunted Eric, gasping for breath as his balance became increasingly erratic due to his weak legs.

"Just hold onto us, Eric…" urged Layla as she helped her little brother into the shadowy area, "It's okay…We just have to hide and stay completely silent."

The air grew thick with tension as the three homeless kids struggled to conceal themselves. Then suddenly…Eric collapsed in their arms and caused several small boxes to fall to the floor, causing enough commotion to catch the ear of one of the gang members.

"What the hell…Hey guys! Over here! I think I heard something!" one of them yelled as he quickly followed the source of the noise towards the area where Jack, Layla, and Eric were struggling to hide in.

Immediately, the three youths fell to the floor and began crawling along the grimy surface in an effort to stay concealed. Jack and Layla kept trying to move Eric along, but he was just so weak. Eventually, the gang member finally entered the area and began scouting around. And as soon as they saw him through the cracks of the crates, the three homeless youths froze and stayed as still as statues.

"Don't make a sound…" whispered Jack, staying close to Layla as she clung to her little brother, silently praying for their safety.

They watched as the armed gang member, who looked to be in his early twenties scanned the entire area carefully and thoroughly. He wore the distinctive black clothing of Felix's gang and had that same cold look in his eye that was so distinctive of each and every one of their members. Jack, Layla, and Eric could only watch and wait…Hoping that he would leave soon. But for some reason, he just kept scanning the area…Not satisfied with not finding anything.

Finally, he looked as though he was about to move on. For a moment, the tension began to lift…Then suddenly, the sick young Eric let out a labored cough that he was unable to contain. Jack tried to cover his mouth…But it was too late, for the ever vigilant gang banger had heard it.

"There you are! Guys! Over here! I found them!"

"RUN!" yelled Jack as he and Layla quickly got Eric back up onto his feet and tried to make a break for it.

Eric was still coughing, unable to stop. But they couldn't worry about that now…They had to run. They could hear the large, imposing man running after them through the narrow walkways, but they kept going…Pushing themselves as hard as they could, taking several twists and turns in an effort to lose him. And for a moment that seemed to work as the pursuing gang member began to grow disoriented.

"GOD DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

Looking back, it seemed as though they might get away. One of the exits was just up ahead. They just had to get there first.

"Come on…Come on…We're almost there…" said Jack, doing his best to help Eric.

"That's it Eric…Come on, you can do it!" urged Layla, clinging to her sick little brother with all her might.

Then suddenly…Just as the exit seemed within their grasp, three fully armed gang members suddenly emerged from concealed areas behind a couple of crates and ambushed the three youths.

"GOTCHA!"

"NO!" yelled Jack as he suddenly felt a pair of powerful arms restrain him while he watched two others take Layla and Eric.

"JACK!" yelled Layla as she struggled to fight the powerful grip of the stronger, older man that now had her in his grasp.

"SHUT UP!" yelled the member holding Layla as he kneed her in the gut, causing her to keel over.

"No…Leave her…Alone," coughed Eric, now a tired heap on the floor.

"Fuck you kid!" said the member who had been pursuing them as he and a couple of others finally caught up, "Get up!"

"He…He can't," gasped Layla, her voice now brimming with fear and concern as she watched the imposing men hover around her, Jack, and Eric, "Please…Don't hurt us. My brother he…He's sick. Please let us go! Please…"

The strain in her voice was hard for Jack to listen to as he kept struggling against the assailants, but their grip was just too strong. It was as if they had some kind of weird strength that couldn't be broken. He tried and he tried…But it was no use. He was helpless…Unable to do anything as he watched the one who had been chasing them pick up the weak and tired Eric.

"Well, well, well…Lookie what we have here," said what looked to be the leader of the group, "A couple of street rats…And here I was thinking that maybe a couple of rivals found out about this place and were looking to infringe on our territory."

"No…Please, we'll leave," begged Layla, "I promise you, we'll go and we'll never come back! Please…"

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do that…" said the leader as he looked back towards the restrained young girl with a cold glare, "You see…Felix is very adamant about keeping his dealing spots a secret. Anybody who knows about them, rival or otherwise, is classified as a threat to him. And if you're a threat to Felix…You might as well already be dead."

His cold words caused Jack to let out another round of struggle in an attempt to break free…But again, he was unable to fight the hard grip of the cold, sinister gang.

"Let us go!" shot Jack, "We've done nothing! We were just looking for a place to sleep!"

"Well you picked the wrong place kid…" said the leader ominously in response, "And you're going to pay the price for messing with Felix…"

Then suddenly…In a show of swift cruelty, the leader took out a knife, grabbed Eric up off the floor, and slit his throat in a fowl, bloody act that horrified both Jack and Layla. The sick little boy…The little boy who had done nothing to anybody…Had just been heartlessly killed in an act of cruelty the likes of which neither youth had ever seen before.

"NO! ERIC! No…Oh God no…" cried Layla as she heard the final gasps of her little brother as he fell motionlessly to the floor.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Jack, enraged that they would do something like that to a sick little boy.

"Shut up, kid!" yelled one of the members restraining him, hitting him hard upside the head with the but of a gun and causing him to keel over.

"Jack!" cried Layla, tears already welling up in her eyes at the sight of her dead brother

The innocent blood of the weak young boy flowed onto the dirty floor now…His motionless body a sheer testament to cruelty. The sight sent Layla into a fit of wailing sobs and tears…For her baby brother, the sick little boy she had spent her life protecting, was dead…And there was nothing she could do about it. He had never hurt anybody…He was just a sick boy dying of cancer. And they killed him…These heartless zombie-like beasts killed him. But they weren't done yet.

"Strip the little bitch…" ordered the leader as he looked back down at the young girl with a cold, hungry gaze, "Let's show her how Felix punishes those who cross his path."

"NO! LAYLA!" yelled Jack, immediately trying to come to her aid.

"Shut up boy!" yelled the two gang members restraining him, once again hitting him over the head with a gun, "You'll get your turn…Until then, you're gonna watch, you hear? You're gonna watch us fuck this bitch until she bleeds!"

_They…They were so brutal…So heartless…So full of venomous hate. And they held me…They held me right then and there as they raped her. They did it right in front of my eyes…They made me watch every last second of it. I kept trying and trying and she kept calling out to me, crying for me to help her…But I couldn't do it…I was too weak. Her pained screams still echo within my mind today. They were so hard to listen to…So painful to take in. It was as if her very screams ripped at my very soul._

_There…There was nothing I could do. Even to this day, I can see her face…So clearly. The tears in her eyes…The look on her face…The great unending sorrow. She kept crying and crying…Screaming and screaming…Begging me to help her. But I couldn't…I failed her. And because of that…The most beautiful girl in the world…The only girl I ever loved…Suffered so much and died at the hands of such cruelty that I will never forgive myself for what they did._

"Layla…" gasped Jack weakly, tears streaming down his face as he watched them defile the beautiful young girl's body, "Layla…"

"Jack…" she managed to gasp weakly, her naked body now covered with bruises, welts, and streaks of blood.

She had cried so much that it was almost as if she had run out of tears to shed. She was in so much pain…So much sorrow. And there was nothing Jack could do about it. She was suffering so much…Yet she was still crying for him…Reaching out to him. But it wasn't enough…For the cruel gang members who had so brutally raped her were going to make sure that she never cried another tear.

"Not bad little bitch…" said the leader as the last of his men finished raping her as she now lay in a naked, bloody heap on the floor, "You could've made a nice ho…But I guess it's too late for that. Now…You die."

"Jack…" she said in a barely audible tone, looking back at him with so much pain in her eyes.

"Layla…" cried Jack, tears streaming down his face.

Then…In one final bang…The leader of the gang shot the beautiful young girl who had brought no harm onto the world directly in the heart…Ending her innocent life right before the eyes of the young man who had loved her so much.

"NOOOOOO!" he cried, lunging forth, but was only hit on the head within another gun.

She was dead…Layla was dead. The sweetest, kindest, most caring living creature on the face of the planet…Was dead. Her innocent life and that of her brother…Taken in a show of unyielding cruelty the likes of which seemed too evil to be real. And for Jack Robinson…A part of him truly died at that moment.

"So much for the bitch," said the leader as he now turned to Jack, "Now it's your turn kid…And don't worry, we'll make sure you see that little slut of yours again real soon…"

His cold words were like raw venom to young Jack Robinson. They stirred within him and anger, hate, and rage the likes of which he had never felt before. They killed Eric…They killed Layla…And the sight of their dead bodies was enough to provoke within him a power that had long been dormant within the recesses of his blood.

"You…MONSTER!" yelled Jack as a sudden burst of strength flowed within him and he broke free from the iron grip of the assailants.

Then…Before any of them could react, Jack's body was engulfed in a bright blue halo of light. A look of raw, unbending rage dominated his face as he glared back at the monsters who murdered Layla and Eric. Such an act greatly shocked the bewildered gang members as they scrambled to stop him.

"WHAT THE FUCK! KILL HIM DAMN IT! KILL HIM!"

But it was too late for them…For there would be no escaping from their crimes. Jack didn't know what was happening or what was going on. But all he knew is that he was immersed in this great new power. He could feel it…A rush of great strength surging through his body the likes of which he had never felt before. The gang members were about to shoot him, but before they could, the glowing light that had engulfed Jack's body suddenly shot out bolts of energy that tore through their flesh like a hot knife through butter.

"RUN!" ordered the leader, "LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!"

But they could not run from their punishment…They could not run from their crimes. They attempted to flee, but they were all cut down before they could take two steps by the mysterious power that had engulfed Jack Robinson. All he could think about was Layla…And how they had made him watch as they raped and killed her. And now…He was paying them back for their crimes…And he had no qualms about it.

When the last gang member fell to the floor in a bloody heap, the glowing around Jack's body finally faded as he suddenly collapsed to his knees, suddenly overcome with a feeling of weakness. He wasn't sure what had just happened…But at the moment, he didn't think about it. All he could think about now was Layla.

With the stains of tears dominating his young face, he sauntered over towards the dead body of the beautiful young woman that had done so much for him. There was no more life within her…No heartbeat, no breath, no anything. The smell of blood, tears, and semen hung strong in the air as Jack collapsed by her side, gently taking her bruised and battered body in his arms and looking back down at her motionless form with a great sorrow that consumed him in every conceivable way as he let out great sobs of pain and loss…For Layla, the love of his life…Was dead.

"Layla…Layla please…No…Please no…Layla…Layla."

_I don't know how many tears I shed at that moment…Holding Layla's dead body in her arms. My dormant mutant powers had manifested to save me…But they were too late to save Layla. It hurt…So much…To watch the girl I loved so much die right before my eyes like that. The sorrow…The loss…No words could possibly describe it._

_I knew there was no saving her…No hope. I wrapped her body and that of her brother's up in blankets, taking one last look at the only real family I had ever known…And I laid them both to rest in the San Francisco Bay. It was a full moon that night…And the Golden Gate Bridge was so beautiful in the distance. I knew Layla would have wanted something like this…So I let her spirit go…And again, I was all alone in the world…Doomed to forever live with the memory of this horrible act._

_Over the course of the next two years, it was all survival again…Only this time, I went on with no hope…No soul…No reason to smile ever again. I found that with my mutant powers I could tap energy and use it for strength, agility, and firepower. And I wasn't afraid to use any of it in order to survive. I was so bitter…So angry…So lost. The world had taken everything from me…I had nothing…I had nobody. I had been blessed with the love of an angel…Only to have it taken away from me in one foul swoop. So naturally…I was a pretty dark kid. Anybody who got in my way, I wasn't afraid to fight. I was always angry…Never smiling and never laughing. _

_But despite this, I still remained steadfast in my ideas as to right and wrong. I wasn't sure why but…I would eventually find out soon enough. Because two years later…All the dreams, the sorrow, and the loss would come to ahead in one final act._

"GET HIM! STOP HIM GOD DAMN IT!" yelled a group of Felix's posse as they chased Jack down the docks, pushing themselves through the brisk night air.

The area had been glowing with the power of Jack's energy bursts. He had once again used his mysterious powers to steal another batch of supplies…Only this time, he just so happen to hit a place that had been paying protection money to Felix and naturally, they were after him to make good on their payment.

"Fuck you!" yelled the seventeen year old Jack as he kept returning fire, even though he kept draining his strength with each blast.

The chase went on for what seemed like half an hour and two of Felix's boys were injured by some of Jack's blasts…Yet still, they continued to pursue him. It was amazing that anybody could keep up, but something just kept driving them…Something that seemed almost inhuman. Jack kept frantically firing back, but the more he did it, the weaker he became. He kept pushing himself, but it was finally starting to take it's toll. Cops and authority figures he could easily avoid…But Felix's boys were just in a league all their own.

"Over here! I found him!" yelled one of the members who had caught a glimpse of Jack in the moonlight.

"Shit…" cursed Jack, feeling deeply short of breath as he tried to get away.

Then, as he attempted to make his way down towards one of the piers, he was suddenly cut off by what looked to be some reinforcements. Immediately, he tried to return fire…But all the energy he had exerted earlier had finally caught up to him and he found himself unable to fight back.

"No…Not now…Why now?" he struggled, his voice weakened from all the exertion.

He kept pushing himself, but he was going well beyond his limits as Felix's boys closed in on him. He tried to make it down the pier, doing everything in his power not to pass out or stumble. He tried to reenergize himself, but he couldn't focus due to his fatigue. His use over his powers had always been antiquated at best and now it was finally coming back to haunt him.

"We got him!" said one of the armed gang members as the two groups converged on the pier where the tired and battered Jack Robinson was struggling to maintain his balance, "Kid…I don't know who or what the hell you are…But you've been really trying Felix's temper!"

"Oh boo hoo…Does that mean he's not going to send me a Christmas card?" scoffed Jack, managing to fire another bolt, only to miss by half a mile.

"You've got guts kid…That much I'll give you," laughed one of them, who bore a thick beard and seemed to be leading them all, "Not a lot of people steal from Felix and live to tell about it."

"Guess that makes me special…" grunted Jack, rising to his feet in defiance.

"Shut up! You're just a piece of lousy street trash! You're nothing more than a fucking flea to Felix! And crossing his path once is crossing his path one time too many…And now it's time to pay the price."

Jack struggled to fight back, but was drop kicked easily by the bearded leader as he was now standing on the edge of the pier with nowhere else to go. He managed to return to his feet…But he was too weak to fight. He was outnumbered, outgunned, and boxed in. There was nowhere left to go…Nowhere left to run. This was it…He had gotten too overconfident and now it was finally catching up with him.

But despite this, his gaze remained stoic and cold. He had lost the will to live long ago and he could care less if he died. Hell, he'd welcome it at this point. He was sick of this…Living with all this sorrow and pain…Forever cursed with unending dreams and memories of Layla. And if this was how it was going to end…So be it.

"Any last words, kid…" said the leader as he pointed his gun directly at his heart.

With a cold glare, Jack didn't flinch in the slightest. It was the end of the line for him. Seventeen years of life was finally about to end. He had known nothing but suffering these last two years since Layla's death. He had been running from it…Wanting to get away. But try as he might, he couldn't stop. There was no escaping the past…And now it seemed that there was no escaping the future either. He had lived a hard, tortured life…And it was time for him to go.

"Layla…" he said, wanting that to be his final word in the world of the living.

Then, with three deafening shots, the gang leader unloaded three bullets directly into Jack's heart…Causing him to fall back into the icy cold waters of the San Francisco Bay…Leaving him no hope of survival.

_Now I have to admit…I was ready to die that night. Hell, I was ready to die long before that. But I guess I finally got my wish. I took three bullets to the heart and let the San Francisco Bay that I had laid Layla to rest in take me. I remember vividly…Those last few seconds of life. Everything was so cold…I could feel the icy waters around me, mixing with my blood. I didn't fight it…I didn't even want to fight it. I let it take me…And at that very moment…Jack Robinson died._

_I guess I should consider myself lucky in some ways…For now I know what happens after you die. I saw it…I felt it…I experienced it. I went down that same tunnel of light that everybody goes down eventually. I embraced death…I wanted it so badly. I wanted to see Layla again. But little did I know…There were much greater forces at work as my soul suddenly changed course and I ended up in a place few souls before me ever ventured._

"Jack…Jack…Come to me," said an all too familiar voice as the soul of Jack Robinson drifted towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

"You…I…That voice," said Jack as he found himself entranced by the brilliant light, feeling strangely drawn to the voice that he had heard in his dreams for so long now.

"Yes Jack…Your time has finally come. You may have died…But your work in the realm of the living is not done yet…Not by a long shot."

Then suddenly, Jack felt as though he was yanked right out from his present course…Almost painfully so. But before he could react, everything suddenly went black.

_Growing up, I never thought I was that special. I was a nameless, faceless, orphan who had too many bad dreams. I had long had so many questions about who I was and where these dreams came from…But it was only as I died and my spirit was taken to an enchanted place that I was finally granted the answers I was looking for. And what I found out was more than I had ever imagined._

When Jack came to, he found himself standing in a place that was not at all familiar to him. He was tired, weak, and confused. He was supposed to be dead…That much he was certain of. But was this really death? It sure as hell didn't feel like it.

Looking around, he found himself standing in the shadow of a great and beautiful structure the likes of which few mortals dead or alive ever got a chance to lay eyes upon. Jack's eyes widened with wonder…For it truly was a sight to behold. It looked to be a temple…A truly massive temple that was more like a mountain rather than a structure. In the sky above him, there was a picture perfect sky laced with beautiful stars and celestial objects of unparalleled beauty. He could see meteors, nebulas, and brilliant streaks of light that were just so beautiful that he couldn't help but be captivated by them.

In addition to the starts, there were also a maze of these majestic orbs of light that seemed to move like fireflies in and around the temple and all throughout the sky. They were all the colors of the rainbow, flashing and glowing with such beauty and grace. Everything around him was so vibrant from the stoned road he was walking upon to the grass that seemed perfectly kempt in vast fields around him. It was truly a sight to behold…A sight of unparalleled wonder to the young man.

Then suddenly, he was brought out of his strange daze by the sound of the voice.

"Jack…Please, come in."

"Who…Who are you?" said Jack, not knowing who or what he was talking to.

"All your questions will be answered soon my boy…Please, come to me."

Feeling so strangely drawn to the mysterious voice, Jack began to make his way into the vast temple…Ascending the massive stairs and slowly making his way towards the large, imposing entryway.

Upon entering, he was once again bombarded with the sheer richness of the interior. All around him, there were statues, riches, and priceless treasures. They all seemed to have this strange, warrior undertone…As if this whole temple was constructed around them. Some of the statues didn't even look human…But they were definitely fighters of some sort.

It was just so big…Bigger than any place he had ever been in before. It was like a great hall built by some divine hand. Everything was so beautiful…So peaceful…Yet Jack continued to press forward towards the heart of the temple, slowly making his way to the altar. He wasn't sure what was guiding him or where he was going…But he could feel it…This presence drawing him in with undeniable power. He didn't know how, but he knew he was somehow linked to it…It felt as though it was a part of him.

Eventually, he managed to find what seemed to be center of the whole structure…And there he saw an imposing figure sitting before a large, golden shrine meditating and chanting mysterious words in a language that was completely alien to him. He wasn't sure why, but this figure seemed…Familiar to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew this…Whatever it was. And as he drew nearer and nearer…He was suddenly stopped cold as the figure rose and turned to face him, casting upon the young man an enigmatic, yet welcoming glance.

"Welcome Jack Robinson…I've been waiting a long time for your arrival."

The figure was huge in Jack's eyes…At least a foot taller than him and bearing a broad, imposing frame. And covering his entire body was a vast and elaborate show of armor that looked like a mixture between that of a samurai, a medieval knight, a Spartan warrior, and several other features he couldn't even begin to identify. His face was shrouded for the most part, but he could clearly make out a calm and collected face and a pair of warm, kind eyes. It made him feel…Strange inside. Looking at this thing was like looking at part of himself in a ways. He wasn't sure why, but he knew it…This thing was connected to him in a manner that he couldn't explain.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Jack found himself saying, "The dreams…The voice…It was you."

"Indeed…" said the figure with a smile, "From the moment you were born…I have been reaching out to you…And you have been reaching out to me. Your mortal mind may have been conflicted by it, but now that you are dead…You can finally know the truth."

"Truth…What truth?" said Jack, wanting to so desperately find the answers that had so haunted him.

"That you and I…Are linked. We are part of the same whole. You…Jack Robinson…Are an essence of my being…A moral manifestation of me and my strength. I have long waited for the time when a being such as you would come into the world…A being that could finally make his way here to this most holy of places. And now, after so much waiting…The time has finally come. A new champion of Bushido is finally upon us…"

"Bushido?" said Jack, growing all the more confused, "What are you talking about? What is this place? Am I dead? Is this Heaven? Is this Hell? What's going on here!"

"Jack…You need not be weary…For this is a place of peace," the figure said calmly, "You are currently standing within the Temple of Great Warriors…A structure built by the first spirits of the warrior that fought with honor and valiance throughout the cosmos. And I am Yoshinto…The holy immortal entity and collective spirit of all warriors, past and present alike."

"Yoshinto…" said Jack, still so confused by all this, "But…Why…Why am I here? I thought I died."

"Oh you did, Jack…But you are neither in heave nor hell," said Yoshinto as he approached the young boy, "You are in a place in between…A place where great warriors come who have followed the way of the warrior with honor and truth. It is as old as life itself…And you are one of the elite few who get a chance to truly take in this majestic place."

Now Jack was really starting to get freaked out here. It was enough that he was dead, but to learn that he was so cursed that he couldn't even die right. It was really starting to weigh heavily on his system, but Yoshinto wasn't done yet…Not by a long shot.

"I sense you are confused…And that is to be expected. But come…Let me show you something that might help answer a few of your questions."

Not having anything else to go on, Jack followed the mysterious holy figure down a seemingly unending corridor into a chamber that resembled some sort of shrine or dedication, more like that which one would find in a monastery. And in this shrine was a large, golden statute of a proud figure…But it wasn't so much the size or the material that impressed Jack…It was the face that truly captured his imagination.

"Hey…He looks like…Me," gasped Jack as he took in the features of the face and body.

"And he should…For he is one of your many proud ancestors that wielded a sword with pride and honor. This statue is a shrine to the first warrior of Xiaolin…The ancient and mystical Chinese art of combat. He is but one of the many proud warriors that mark your bloodline."

"Wait…So you mean to tell me these people are my family!" exclaimed Jack.

"Indeed young one…And believe me, you have plenty. You may not have been aware of it, but your mother was descended from a noble woman back in Japan during the Tokugawa era that gave birth to several proud samurai and your father had roots going all the way back to the knights of the round table and the Roman legions of Julius Caesar. So in a great sense…You have the legacy of a warrior written within your blood."

Such revelations were a lot to take in for young Jack Robinson. Sure he never knew much about his family, but he was a street kid from San Francisco…How could he be the descendent of so many great warriors.

"No…No, that's impossible!" he exclaimed.

"Is it really so hard to believe, Jack?" inquired Yoshinto, "Were you not the least bit curious as to why so much of your family was dead? Were you not the least bit curious as to why, despite the absence of parents or nurturers, you remained adamant about what was right and what was wrong?"

Jack didn't have a response for that, for it just made too much sense to him. But still…It was so hard to believe that he, a piece of street trash, had this powerful legacy written within his blood.

"You have the spirit of a warrior Jack…A spirit unlike any other before or ever since. All your suffering…All your sorrow…It has hurt you, yet despite your losses, you manage to hold onto it. That alone speaks volumes for your strength."

"Strength? STRENGTH! What do you mean strength! How can you call something like that strength! All I ever did was suffer! I couldn't help myself…I couldn't help the people I loved…I couldn't do anything! And you're telling me that's strength!"

"Of course, Jack…After all, you did manage to survive it all until the bitter end," answered the warrior spirit calmly, "And with your ascension to this enchanted realm, you finally have a chance to fulfill a purpose that has been eons in the making."

"Purpose! Damn it, I don't want to fulfill a fucking purpose! I'm sick of this…Sick of running! I just want to die…I want to see Layla again!"

"I understand you're sorrow, Jack…"

"No! You don't understand shit! I don't care how powerful you are or how all knowing you are, there's no way you can know how much it hurts! You can never know!"

"Ah…But that's where you're wrong, Jack. For you forget…I am a part of you…And you are a part of me. We are linked…Linked in a way that goes beyond the capacity for understanding. I felt your pain…I felt your sorrow. Every breath, every tears, every loss…I felt it in the utmost. Look me in the eye my boy…Look me in the eye and tell me that I do not speak the truth."

Jack did just that…And as much as he wanted to tell this…This thing off, he just couldn't do it. The look in those eyes…They enigmatic, enchanting eyes…He couldn't deny it…He couldn't discount it. Yoshinto truly had felt it…And it was because of this, he knew that this was not a lost boy…No, this was a true warrior in the making.

"Yoshinto…" said the young man, sounding so distraught and confused, "What are you asking of me? Why am I hear?"

The warrior spirit simply smiled back down at the young man as he waved his hand and a wave of light consumed them both, engulfing both their forms in a warm, gentle aura.

"The world as you know it is a wondrous and complicated place, Jack. Yet at the core of it all, there exists two realms…The real world and the spirit world. One world is one of which the natural forces of the cosmos guide creation, life, and evolution. The other is one in which magic, soul, and spirit pervade over all. One for life…One for death…Yet both eternally linked to the souls of all living things. And within both these realms…There exits darkness and light…Truth and lies…Good and evil. And in order for each realm to function, these forces must be balanced in order to preserve harmony. And it is we warriors that do just that…Forever fighting to keep the forces of darkness at bay and preserving the power of light and good for souls both living and dead. Through skill, strength, and magic…We ensure the ongoing survival of the universe as a whole…Safeguarding life in all it's sanctity. And as an immortal embodiment of this spirit, it is my job that warriors of all kind continue this fight…Upholding the principles of honor, compassion, and kindness to others while fighting in the utmost against the forces of darkness. Yet as with all forces, an immortal being must have a mortal balance…The energy of which is always there, but merely lurking…Lingering…Waiting until that one momentous occurrence when life manifests divinity…When mortal manifests as immortal…When the gap between two worlds is bridged. And after so much waiting and preparation…It has finally happened. A child born with the proud legacy of many warriors…A hope for both reality and spirituality…And above all, a champion of both realms that can help preserve the balance between darkness and light."

Such words resonated so strongly within young Jack Robinson as he felt the light around him, filling his spirit and soul with such a rush that it was like being born again. He could see it all right before his eyes…The proud sacrifice of his ancestors…The power and strength of a warrior…And the magic and mystery of both worlds both divine and earthly.

"You…Jack Robinson…Are that child. You…Are that champion. I have waited so long…For the chance to come face to face with my mortal manifestation so that we may one day truly become the link that will unite both worlds. You have the spirit…I have the power…And together, we are champions of Bushido...The embodiment of power both physical and magical. And now…We can finally take this last step…"

"Step…What step?" asked Jack, lost in a sense of awe as he felt this powerful link with this spirit consume him.

"The step to turn you into the ultimate warrior…The step that will truly make you a champion. You have power written in your genetics…The power to tap energy from both the physical world and the metaphysical world. It is a power granted to you by the gifts of evolution. As a mutant, you have the power…But as a warrior, you will have the skill. Alone, you can fight darkness…But together, we can overcome it."

"Overcome it…" said Jack, still so weak with uncertainty and so pained from years of sorrow, "But…I…"

"It is not a demand, Jack…" said Yoshinto, "This is not fate…There is no such thing as fate. This is merely the culmination of something so much grander. And because of this…You are left with a choice to make. On one hand, you leave this place and you will never come back…You will go the regular path of a normal soul, leaving behind the chance to help both heaven and earth, the living and the dead, and possibly dooming both to the onslaught of darkness. Or…You can stay here and continue to suffer…Learning from me the skills, strength, and knowledge of a warrior and a mystic. And whatever choice is made, it cannot be unmade. You have a gift and a spirit that no mortal can ever hope to match. I can only be linked to one mortal…I cannot hope to give to anybody else that which I can give to you. But again…It is not my choice to make. The choice is yours and yours alone…Stay here, learn, and continue to suffer…Or leave, ascend, and leave the realm of the living and the dead to a world of uncertainty."

Jack Robinson was left with a choice that no living being had ever had before. Here he was…A street kid from San Francisco…Standing in the present with the immortal embodiment of the warrior spirit…Left with a choice to become something he didn't have the faintest clue over. He wanted to see Layla again…He didn't want to keep on suffering. But still…What good would he be doing her memory if he didn't do something to leave his mark on the world? Would he just be a passing shadow? A mere forgotten memory?

And even if he did get to see Layla again, what if such a choice would lead only to more suffering in the end? What if it would only cause more pain to people who didn't deserve it? Young Jack Robinson couldn't bear such a burden on his already tattered soul. He missed Layla so much…But at the same time, he had the duty…No, the honor…Of his ancestors in his hands.

He wasn't sure which choice was right…In a ways, neither of them was really right when he thought about it. They both carried so much risk…So many possibilities. But the more he thought about it…The clearer it became to him. He knew what he had to do…Even though he didn't want to. He wanted to be with Layla…But he had unfinished business in the world of both the living and the dead. And if he had this power…This responsibility…Then it was his duty to honor that gift. If for anything…For his tortured soul.

"Yoshinto…" he said, rising forth to face the immortal being despite his unending weariness and uncertainty, "I choose…I choose to stay. I…I want to become a warrior."

The immortal being couldn't help but smile, for it was a decision that truly showed the strength and spirit of this boy. And because of this, he was all the more certain that this truly was the mortal vessel he had been waiting so long for.

"Then come with me Jack…Let me show you the way of the warrior."

_From this point on, time kind of stopped for me. I'm not sure whether or not this realm even had time come to think of it. I'm pretty sure it didn't because everything that happened there was not affected by time in any way, shape, or form. I can't exactly tell you how long Yoshinto trained me…Hell, I can't even tell you how long I was there. I didn't age a day that whole time…And every waking moment was spent training._

_I learned how to fight…How to fly…How to cast magic…How to wield a sword. I learned fast because being a part of Yoshinto gave me an edge no other warrior before me ever enjoyed. I was still forever bound by my mortal limits…But thanks to the power and guidance of my master and spirit, I became something that went beyond the capacity of a mere human…I became something else entirely._

_My pain…My sorrow…My loss…It helped fuel my determination to become stronger, faster, deadlier. For the first time in my existence, I didn't feel weak…I didn't feel worthless. I felt like I could take on anything…From pickpockets to the greatest evils imaginable. I learned everything I could…I gained knowledge no mortal being had ever gained before. And by the time it was all over, I was ready to finally complete my choice…And to this day, it is a choice I will forever remain uncertain of._

"Jack Robinson…I am so proud of you," said the immortal warrior spirit as Jack stood before the altar in the center of the great temple.

"Thank you master…" said Jack with a respectful bow.

"You have grown so much…Gone is the poor, malnourished boy that arrived here initially. Now…You are a master of the sword…A master of the magic…And a master of Bushido. I know Layla would be so proud…"

"I couldn't have done it without you sir…" said Jack, managing a warm smile at that.

"But now that you have the knowledge and skills…That leaves but one final step."

Then, from the altar, Yoshinto picked up a glowing, crystalline object. It looked like a small pyramid…But it shined with the white light of a thousand angels. It was a piece Jack knew all too well…A relic that embodied divine power and knowledge, not unlike the fire of Prometheus. And it is through this sacred object that the final commencement of his road to being a warrior would finally come to an end.

"Rise up my mortal vessel…" said Yoshinto as he held the relic high, "Stand tall, stand firm, fly straight, and most importantly…Never forget what you are and that which you embody. You are a warrior…You are a fighter…A keeper of light. The forces of darkness shall have no power of your will…For you are forever bound by the warrior code. You fight not for victory, peace, or justice…"

"I fight for honor…" finished Jack, knowing this saying all too well.

That only made Yoshinto smile even more as he held the relic high and prepared to cast the final spell.

"And as the mortal vessel of my immortal spirit…You shall hence be granted the sacred gifts of divinity. The all seeing eye of the gods…The foresight of heaven…It shall be yours to wield as you see fit in your fight against evil. And from your pure, noble chi…You weapon of honor shall be forged and wielded as a part of your very being. And this I grant to you…With the authority of my divinity…And through the link of our spirits. And from this moment forward, I henceforth bless you with the all seeing eye."

Then, from the relic, Jack felt himself engulfed in an aura of great energy. It filled him to the very depths of his core, along every last fiber of his being. His spirit, his soul, his very essence…United with the power of the holy. And upon his eye, formed a sacred symbol of the divine…A symbol that could see through the lies and deceptions that inundate the world…Stretching beyond the boundaries of time and space.

And from this light, he could feel a piece of his chi being wretched from his very being and pounded under the sheer force of divinity into a sacred blade of purity, power, and honor. From the bright shimmer of light, the powerful blade formed in his hands and he gripped it firmly with pride as he felt the power of the eye overtake him.

His skills, his magic, and his spirit all melded into one as he let out a powerful yell that echoed all throughout the temple. The symbols atop his hands for which he cast his magic through glowed brilliantly as his body was suddenly covered by a shell of armor that was laced with mystic symbols, conveying to all the power of a warrior and the embodiment of light.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled as he felt his power meld with his spirit, forever linking him to the way of the warrior and the immortal spirit who had shown him the way.

When the light finally faded, he was in full armor, holding within his hand the sword for which he would fight the forces of darkness with. He could feel the power of the all seeing eye, the simmering force of his magic from within intermeshing with his mutant powers. And when it was all over…His journey was finally over…He was a warrior.

"It is done…" said Yoshinto as he looked proudly upon his mortal embodiment.

"Thank you, Yoshinto…I am ready," he said, knowing all too well what was coming next.

"Yes…I know."

"You may not have told me, but I figured it out pretty quickly…I was going back, wasn't I? From the moment I made my choice, I was going back to the living world."

"Indeed…" affirmed Yoshinto, "I know that it is a world that brings you so much pain…So much sorrow. And as a mortal man with immortal power, I will not deny that you will be forever limited by your own flesh and blood."

"Yes…I've grown somewhat used to that," said Jack in a solemn tone as he put away his swords and prepared for what he knew was coming.

Yoshinto cast his mortal disciple one last encouraging glance…For even in the face of facing the world that rejected him, he would not falter. This was his choice…This was his gift…This was his curse. And as a warrior, he would see them all through till the bitter end.

"It's been a great honor…Jack Robinson," said Yoshinto as he bowed to his student one last time.

"It has been an honor for me as well…" said Jack, respectfully bowing back, "I promise that I won't let you down master. I won't let you, my ancestors, or Layla down…I will do whatever I have to…I will fight whatever I must…I will preserve the balance between darkness and light…Between Heaven and Earth…Between good and evil. Even if it means suffering even more than I already have, I promise you…I will see it through."

"As I know you will, Jack…" said Yoshinto as he stood back and let a purple mist engulf the young warrior, "Take care, my mortal medium…Never forget, I am a part of you and you are a part of me. Stay strong, fight hard, and don't ever give up…Don't ever surrender. No matter how much pain you feel or how many losses you endure. Never forget the way of the warrior…Compassion…Honesty…Integrity…And above all…Honor."

"Honor…"

And with that final word, Jack Robinson disappeared from the Temple of Great Warriors…And began his journey back to the world of the living to carry out the fight he was now so dedicated to…For his ancestors…His master…His love…And his honor.

_It was from there, I returned to the world of the living. Not much time had passed since my death. I later estimated that it was only a few months even though it felt like a lifetime. I had a new resolve…A new purpose. And from the icy waters of the San Francisco Bay, I rose again…Ready to carry on the fight against the forces of darkness. _

_And in the spirit of honor…I took the fight directly to someone who had terrorized my life and my loved ones for too long._

It was outside a large, imposing building in the heart of San Francisco that a lone figure still wet with the icy waters of the Bay came slowly sauntering towards the area with one target in his mind…Felix. The mythical madman that had terrorized the gang world of the city for so long was still running strong, not to anybody's surprise…But on this night, it would all come to an end. Jack Robinson would see to that.

There were several armed guards outside the building, each of which bore an imposing semi-automatic machine gun. They all did their rounds with the stoic look of zombies, but now Jack knew why that was and he was determined to put a stop to it.

"Here I come Felix…This is for Layla."

Using his powerful magic, he cast a spell to turn himself invisible. And with his all seeing eye to guide him, he zeroed in on each guard. They remained zombified, not showing any real will of their own, which made his job that much easier because their movements were so predicable. And armed with invisibility, he was easily able to take them down one boy one with an effective take down maneuver, using a powerful karate chop to hit nerve clusters right around the neck.

And once the outside sentries were down, he proceeded to make his way inside. He could see with his all seeing eye that the ground floors were heavily guarded…So naturally, he avoided them by using his two katanas that Yoshinto had given him to scale the front wall up to the third floor. There, he cast a spell to enter his mist form and seeped through the window. And almost immediately after he formed, he caught something with his eye.

"I knew it…" grunted Jack as he saw the truth so clearly before him, "Felix you son of a bitch…You actually decided to fuck with darkness."

It made sense now…The zombified followers, the cruelty…Everything. Whoever this Felix guy was, he was using dark magic to further his power and wealth. And Jack was going to put a stop to it no matter what. He knew the source of the darkness thanks to his eye and began to zero in on it. It was at the top floor in a building swarming with zombified guards. And as he made his way into the hall, he made careful note of the security…Some of which was standard, some of which was magical. And thanks to his powers, he avoided both.

Along the way, he came across three armed guards…But neither of them had a chance to react as he hit them with a paralyzer spell, hopefully severing Felix's control as well. One of them just happen to have a key card, something Jack knew would come in handy as he made his way to the elevator. And with a few quick checks and a some careful timing in the pattern of the guards' movements, he managed to get into an elevator. There, he used the key card to ascend to the top floor. And for the most part, it was going smoothly…That is, until the door opened and he stepped right into a swarm of guards.

Thankfully, he saw this coming and managed to make a quick move, jumping atop the elevator and wedging himself on the ceiling.

"What the…" said one of the elite guards as he entered the elevator.

Suddenly, he felt a presence above him and quickly looked up…Only to see a fully clad warrior looming right above him, ready to strike.

"Light's out pal…" said Jack as he delivered a heavy blow to the head, instantly knocking him out.

With his agility to guide him, he quickly made a mad dash through the upper floor. But the sudden activity on the elevator seemed to hint of his intrusion and several elite guards began to scramble, eventually converging just outside of Felix's office.

"God damn it! What the hell is going on here?" ordered one of the elite guards who had the distinct privilege of guarding Felix himself.

"I don't know, there was activity on the elevator and a couple of sentries aren't responding to reports."

"Well then the security system should have picked that up, shouldn't it?"

"It should have…But it didn't. I don't know what the hell is going on, but I think that Felix ought to…"

"Wait!" shot the main guard, cutting him off in mid sentence, "Listen…"

The platoon of armed guards fell completely silent as they listened intently…Able only to make out a few faint noises of bodies hitting the floor. They readied their weapons, not sure why the alarms weren't going off or why they weren't hearing any shots. Once again, there was silence…Then suddenly, a deafening bang shattered the heavily reinforced doors, nearly knocking a few guards off their feet before they were able to make out the intruder.

"Hello boys…I've got an appointment with Felix," said Jack in a low, yet determined tone.

"Motherfucker! Shoot him!" yelled the lead guard.

The sound of gunfire rang out through the halls, but Jack countered by using his katanas to deflect each oncoming bullet with speed and agility that seemed too fast to be human. Several stray bullets downed a few hapless guards before they finally stopped. But their insane loyalty remained strong as they stood poised to charge the young warrior.

"GET HIM! DON'T LET HIM GET TO FELIX!" yelled the leader.

They all charged him, but armed with his katanas, Jack tore into them with great speed, skill, and determination. He never felt such a rush before…Using the power he had been blessed with to take down the minions of evil. It felt as though he actually had purpose…He actually had meaning…He wasn't some worthless hunk of street trash. No…He was a warrior.

"NO! STOP HIM!" yelled one of the frantically loyal guards.

But it was no use…Jack cut them down like slabs of beef with his katanas, severing limbs and disemboweling would be attackers. It was only a matter of minutes before the final guard fell…And when it was all over, nothing left was standing in his way.

"Felix! I'm coming for you!" yelled Jack as he put his katanas away and made his way towards the heavily fortified doors.

He could tell that a locking mechanism had been initiated…But it was a mechanism that was doomed to fail as he used his powerful magic swords to slice cleanly through the hinges and deliver onto the heavy frame a single, forceful kick that caused the heavy structure to fall right to the floor. And once he was in…He was met with a most underwhelming sight.

"No! Stay back! Stay back!" yelled a rather meek looking man with a pale face and all black clothing.

He was holding in his hand a glowing red amulet which he seemed unusually obsessed with. Jack quickly recognized that as the Medusa eye…A relic of fairly strong black magic that could reek plenty of damage if put in the wrong hands, but nowhere near as powerful as other relics.

Jack had to admit…He was expecting more. This guy looked scrawny enough to beat up with one hand. He was just a guy who came across some power and let it consume him. He was now soulless, heartless, and immeasurably cruel as a result of the darkness and this was the man who had been behind the sex trade that tortured him so much and the death of Layla.

"Felix…" said Jack as he approached the meek middle aged man with his sword in hand, "I can see that the legend hardly lives up to the image."

"I'm warning you man!" yelled Felix, now breaking out in a cold sweat, his eyes glowing a slightly reddish color as he held out the glowing relic as if it were a shield, "Stay back! Or I swear, my god will come here and kill you!"

"I got news for you pal…You already killed me. But I'm back…And I'm here to end your reign!" shot Jack as he prepared to deliver the final blow.

"You…You can't! I am protected by the forces of darkness! I am power! I am riches! I am everything!" he spat, half maddened by the darkness that had consumed him.

"Where you're going…Everything will get you nothing."

And with one swift blow…He stabbed his sword directly through the darkened heart of the deranged, soulless man. The power of the sword, penetrated the evil…Causing his eyes to glow bright red as the force that had been keeping him alive suddenly vanished, leaving only in it's wake a pile of mere dust and bones. The relic did not protect him as it always had. This time…The power of light had finally caught up with him. And Felix was no more.

Looking down at the evil relic that had driven this man to such cruelty, Jack let out a deep grunt…For he had done it…He had avenged Layla's death. Taking the heinous object in his hand, he cast a spell that sent it into the gap between dimensions where hopefully, it would never be used again.

But with Felix dead…It left him with something else to think about. Layla was gone…Killing Felix hadn't brought her back. When he died…He wanted to see her again so badly. But now, here he was…Once again amongst the living. So how would he move on? How would he ever get past this horrible memory of that moment when he failed the woman he loved?

He knew it wouldn't be easy, but for her…He'd do what he had to…For his honor, his anscestors…Everybody in both heaven and Earth. But before he began this journey, he made one last final offering.

On a deserted dock under the bright light of the full moon in the shadow of the Golden Gate bridge, Jack Robinson stood upon the very pier where here had laid Layla's body to rest along with that of her brother. Looking out over the water, he felt tears form in his eyes…Remembering all the joy she had brought him. He was all alone in this world…No friends, no family…Nothing. He was a nameless face once more…Forever cursed to live in the shadows.

But looking out over the river, he made himself a solemn vow as he reached into his bag and pulled out a small lotus flower and let it sail into the cold waters as a sign and a symbol for this new world he now found himself in. And as he looked out over the bay, he found himself standing strong…Holding firm…For this was his life now…And he was going to see it through to the bitter end.

"Yoshinto…Layla…Thank you."

_There was so much darkness…So much evil. The forces of darkness are so great that you can't even begin to imagine their power. And though me, a regular street kid from San Francisco, the forces of light have a champion to help carry on the fight and preserve the balance. This is my gift…I am a mutant, a warrior, and a mystic…The embodiment of the immortal spirit Yoshinto. This is my curse…I am a loner, a wanderer, a lost soul forever doomed to contend with the memories of my greatest failures. And from all my experiences…All my losses and triumphs…I remain steadfast in my dedication to the way of the warrior. I am Jack Robinson…Champion of the forces of light. And I am…And shall forever be…Slayer…The ultimate warrior._

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 71: REACTIONS**


	71. Reactions

Kaliann: I agree. That guy was scum and this was a great emotional chapter with a great look into who Slayer is.

Winblades: Yeah, I totally agree with you that was a great chapter. Well about Jack and Layla, you'll have to wait until the end I don't want to spoil things.

Jenskott: I'm glad you feel that way. Yeah I know what you mean so do I but he really does make great fics from all of that stuff. Yep, not sure how many chapters are left but we got a few good ones before the final battle.

Mark C: Yeah, I agree with you on that except I'm not sure he can move on from Layla. I mean I don't think you can totally get over something like that.

RogueBHS: I was interested in that story. The comic ones I didn't like the whole divorce thing with Scott/Jean in a few though, that that other one I liked. Besides, you took the time to R and R ours so I returned the favour.

Aaron: Technically, Emma isn't an orphan, but I think I got your meaning. Yes this did answer a lot of things and I think people now have a deeper understanding of him.

GothikStrawberry: Sorry you didn't like the afterlife bit, but that's how Slickboy thought out his character, personally I didn't mind it much. Yep it does explain a lot.

Qullian: Yeah, that is true they keep coming back kind of the moral of this I guess.

ViciousAssassin: He can still contact him but only through meditation, glad you loved that chapter so much.

Sparky Genocide: Yeah he has had a terrible life and no one deserves that kind of life. It does explain a lot and true it won't stop them.

Thanks to: X00001, band20, Simba317

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 71: REACTIONS**

**Den**

The images around the X-men finally faded as Jack Robinson ended the story that was his life. Returning to reality came as a rather hard shock to them after having seen and witnessed so many vivid horrors. But when it finally hit them, it was like being splashed with cold water, waking them all up to a harsh, bitter reality.

For Jack Robinson, it had been a very difficult road down the tragic story that was his life. He had hoped he would never have to walk that path ever again. It wasn't any easier now than it was nearly a decade ago living with this burden and going through the story had brought out many feelings within him that he had long tried to retain. It all came pouring off him in a wave of pain, but he managed to swallow it as he looked back at his friends as they tried to recover from the horror of what they had just seen.

"There…" he said in a low, monotone voice, "Now you know my past. You're the first ones…The only ones…To know the truth. I'm sorry you had to walk that road with me, but…Hopefully, it explains a few things."

The entire team was silent for a moment as many struggled to comprehend what they had just scene. For some of the couples like Scott and Jean, Kurt and Wanda, Kitty and Piotr, Emma and Vincent, and even the elders that included Logan and Ororo and Hank and Sage found themselves coming closer together after hearing a story of such great loss and heartache, especially over Layla. And for some, it was just too much to handle.

"Aw dang…Ah think Ah'm gonna be sick!" said Rogue as she keeled over and ran off to the side to throw up the contents of her stomach.

"Cherè!" exclaimed Remy, quickly coming to her aid along with Mystique as they both tried to support her while she threw up pretty much whatever she could in disgust.

Rogue had never thought she'd experience anything more horrific than what Selene had done to her…But after seeing what happened to Layla and how many horrors Jack faced in his childhood as an orphan and an underground sex slave, she just couldn't take it. It was just too horrifying.

Jean herself felt her stomach clench tightly into knots, all this brought back images of Shaw and the things he did to her as her eyes filled with tears. Scott was holding her close and she took solace in his embrace. Betsy and Warren were just as shocked, Betsy knew she had been luckier then the other girls and seeing all this she had just never known the kind of darkness that was in the world. She and Warren had grown up with everything they could ask for seeing all that she just hadn't realized how good she had it. Warren himself felt the same as he felt Betsy through their own link that was forming and he sent to her comfort as she did the same.

August who had seen many horrors in he life including many that most of the world didn't believe in was even touched by this. She had seen and read many things with her studies under Selene and had suffered herself under Selene. She could empathise with his sense of loneliness but not with this pain for losing the two people that meant the world to him. She had never had either friends growing up and never felt anything like love with another person. But she could tell just how deeply that pain cut him.

"Oh my God…" cried Kitty, covering her mouth in horror as tears streamed down her face, the images still so fresh in her mind.

"Mien Gott…" gasped Kurt in disbelief, his hand clinging desperately to Wanda, trying to get the air into his lungs after what he had just seen, "You…You really vent through all zhat?"

"Yeah…" answered Jack in a flat tone, trying not to let his emotions get the best of him.

"You…You died?" said Laura, finding such a story disturbing even by her standards.

Jack simply nodded his head, swallowing hard at the memory. It was something that nobody here could possibly relate to…Actually seeing the other side and going down that tunnel that everybody eventually goes down. And while he had managed to 'show' them what happened…That didn't mean they could truly experience.

"I know…" he found himself saying, "But believe me, death wasn't so bad. In fact, looking at you all as you stand now, I think you've got a lot to look forward to when that day comes. Even for those that have made a mistake or bear a heavy conscious, I can see an enjoyable eternity for all of you. It just depends on your life and how you live it. But it's a double edged sword at times. Life can corrupt just as much as it can sanctify…I myself am a testament to that. It was my life that brought me most of the pain. And to tell you to truth…I kind of liked dying. It was a nice release. But I guess there were some very powerful forces had other plans for me."

It was a hell of a revelation…Learning that there was actual life after death. For those not necessarily tied to faith like Hank and Sage, it was a perplexing, if not impossible feat. But they knew that through that eye of his…They could not deny anything they saw. They knew it was true…It was just a little difficult to digest.

"So…There truly is life after death?" said Sage.

"Yep…" affirmed Jack, "It goes back to how Yoshinto explained everything to me. There are two worlds…The real and the spiritual. Each one exists side by side…Yet they area also so very strongly connected. No religion in the world can accurately describe what I saw on the other side…But I think you should at least take comfort in the fact that there really is a nice reward for life. It's just a matter of living a good life…And in turn, you'll have a good death."

It was a simple means to sum up one of the greatest mysteries in the history of mankind…And this orphan from San Francisco had done it in a few sentences. It was pretty remarkable to say the least and aside from the horrors he had faced, it was somewhat uplifting as well in that he managed to overcome the past in some ways to be come to the warrior he was now.

"So…Did you meet God?" asked Kurt, always the spiritualist.

"No…" replied Jack, shaking his head, "But I did get a chance to see that there is a 'God' on the other side. But it's not something you should really worry about. It's like I said…You live in one world, God lives in the other. And I'm the unlucky son of a bitch who's gotta deal with both."

With a heavy sigh, Jack was exhausted. Retelling the story of his life had drained more energy than a fight with Selene. Seeing Layla again was not easy…No matter how beautiful she looked or how much it made his heart race every time he remembered those good memories before getting around to the bad ones. Part of him never wanted to think of her again because of how much it hurt…But there was still so much about her that he wanted to hold onto. The comfort she brought him…The joy she brought to his life…Those were the things he didn't want to forget. But he could never escape not having been there for her when she needed it most…He could never forgive himself for not saving her in her greatest time of need.

"Jack…" said Vincent, who probably had a better understanding of his pain along with Emma since they had both been on the streets as well, "I…"

But he couldn't even begin to speak about such horrors. It was hard enough going into his own past, but seeing some of the things Jack went through really gave him a means to relate. But then again, he was at somewhat of an advantage…He had Emma. Jack had once had Layla…And he watched her die. It was something Vincent couldn't even begin to fathom…Being forced to watch the woman he loved get raped and killed right before his eyes. Yet Jack had endured it…And in many ways, it really did start to explain some of his behavior.

"Are you going to be okay?" said Emma, noticing his distant look.

"Yeah…I'll be fine," he said in a low tone, "I told you what I wanted to tell you…You all now know the truth. So why don't we leave it at that?"

Suddenly, the purple maze that often brought him both in and out of sight began to surround him and his appearance began to fade before their very eyes. All these looks…All these horrid gazes from the reactions of his painful life…They were just too much to take. He knew they all still had plenty of questions, but there was only so much he could handle at once.

"Jack! Wait!" said Scott as he got up in an effort to stop him.

But it was too late. Within the blink of an eye…He was gone again, retreating back into his isolation. Sure, it was going to worry everybody now that they had an honest idea as to just how messed up he was. But at the same time, maybe they would finally understand why he stuck to the shadows for such a long time, never allowing himself to grow close to anybody. He already had a heart that had been shattered into million pieces…He didn't need it destroyed any further.

"Aw dang…" groaned Rogue, still hunching over the area where she had thrown up, "Ugh…Oh God…Ah can't believe it…"

There were tears in her eyes as the images from Jack's life continued to swim around in her mind. But thankfully, Remy was there to pull her into an embrace as she let out a wave of sobs from everything she had just seen.

"Shh…It's okay, cherè…It's okay," he said to her in a soothing tone.

"Ah…Ah can't believe anybody could go through somethin' like that," she said, throwing her arms around her boyfriend and holding on for dear life.

"I know…I know," he said to her, gently hugging her back.

In Remy's arms, she seemed to slowly calm down. It was a sight that gave Mystique mixed feelings, since it kind of showed just how close Rogue and Remy were. Even though she had already had her little 'chat' with the Cajun, that didn't mean that scenes like this got any easier for her to process.

Eventually, though, she managed to tear herself away from the sight and focus back on Jack. Having been one of the only residents here other than her kids who had given her a chance, he was someone she felt rather close to. And now that she knew where he had come from, it did kind of give her a strange feeling since it was really the first time she ever got to know somebody whose life was truly more horrific than hers. It actually made her feel lousy in a sense that she had so often complained about her harsh life in the past…Yet here was a guy who had faced horrors the likes of which she couldn't even begin to fathom, but he still retained so much inner strength through it all.

"Oh boy…So what are we gonna do now?" asked Logan, thinking this was definitely something that was going to effect them since they were Jack's friends and it was up to them to help them through this.

"I don't know…What can we do?" said Ororo, leaning onto her lover as images of Jack's lost love continued to play out in her mind.

"Well it sure does explain a lot, you know?" commented Sage, "I mean…No wonder he's such a recluse."

"Yeah…No wonder he didn't want to join at first," said Wanda, thinking her life was bad, but compared to Jack's, he had plenty of other things worse off than her.

"I guess he was afraid of getting close to anybody and facing that same agonizing heartache again…" said Jean, who knew how hard the sting of death was from her experience with Annie, "But now that he's here, I guess we kind of have a duty to help him. It sure looks like he could use it."

"I don't know about that, Jean," said Vincent, "I think he may just need some space for the moment."

"But after what he just had to go through again!" exclaimed Kitty, her eyes still flowing with tears, "How can we just sit here and…"

However, the Professor cut her off before she could go any further, seeing clearly that she was getting a little hysterical.

"Vincent is right, Kitty," he said to her, needing some time as well to make sense of all this, "Jack told us his story for a reason…He wanted us to understand. And I think that we should honor his wishes in that regard and give him some time and space."

"But…" she began.

"He's right, Katya…" said Piotr in a solemn tone, "Heaven knows that after what he just went through…He'll need some time to process it. All we can do is simply be there for him as any friend should."

**-Later that day-**

Vincent was in the living room just trying to wrap his head about that story Slayer told them all. He could relate to things like living on the streets, being alone, taking in by someone and shown the road of honor, but some things he just couldn't or he didn't want to understand. While sitting on one of the more comfortable chairs he saw Remy walk in.

"Hey," Vince said as the Cajun man gave a slightly forced smile.

"Hey, how is de little lady?" he said with a knowing grin, indicated that he probably knew.

"You know?"

"About de little one?" Remy grinned and Vince nodded, "Oui, Remy just heard. Congratulations."

Vince smiled for the first time since the Den, "Thanks, but let me tell you man…I'm scared as hell about this."

"About what?" Piotr asked as he walked in with Kitty linked in arms as well as Wanda and Kurt.

"Well, might as well let the entire mansion know," Vince sighed as they all came in, "Emma's pregnant."

"What?" came several voices, although he and Gambit had to admit, it was pretty funny seeing the looks of shock on their faces.

"Nice going dude," Kurt smiled broadly after everything going on this was great news. A new life was going to be brought into the mansion and he ported over and clapped him on the back.

Kitty just squealed and jumped in excitement, "Oh my god! This is like the greatest thing ever! Man, everyone thought that Jean and Scott would have been the first ones. I SO have to talk to Emma and congratulate her."

"Give her a bit of time first Kitty," Vincent told her as she stopped as she had just turned ready to run off and fine Emma. "She's taking a little rest at the moment."

"Yeah I heard that can happen," Wanda said nodding, remembering how in studying biology once she went through a few of the things that happen when women get pregnant. There were a few things she had no idea happened, although now that she thought about it, it kind of made sense how she had been lately.

"Yeah, she's sick in the mornings, getting food cravings, gets a bit tired lately, and I've noticed a few headaches," the Canadian admitted.

"You've been lookin' up stuff like that or somethin'?" Remy asked with a grin.

Vince rubbed the back of his neck, "Well…Yeah, I mean I'm gong to be a father, so I've been looking a lot of this stuff up to be ready, you know?"

"Well that is a good idea. I remember how nervous my father was when my mother was having my little sister." Piotr smiled at the memory. His father normally a very calm and collect man, but during that time especially near the end he was so nervous it was just funny.

Kitty then looked at Gambit with a bit more serious face. She hadn't seen Rogue since Remy had taken her out of the room, "Gamibt…How is Rogue doing? I went to her room, but she wasn't in there."

"She's in my room. Rogue wasn't feelin' dat well," Remy sighed sitting down. He knew the kind of memories that had been dug up for her. The trauma that she had been working to overcome for months. She had been so frail at first in his arms as they had laid in his bed just holding her. After about half hour she was more like her old self and at the moment she was just resting in his bed. He wasn't sure, but he got the feeling she would ask him to spend the night with him again after this and he didn't mind at all.

Last time had been very good. He hadn't just stayed in bed and just held a woman before…Well besides his first love, but that was a long time ago and something he couldn't go back to. Rogue helped to fill the void in him left by her and he wanted to be there for her through all of this.

"So she's doing well?" said Kitty, hoping she would make it through this. Rogue was like a sister to her lately and they kind of had been since they had shared a room. She never told anyone, but she had kind of liked that because even the arguments made her feel like she was part of a large family. Being an only child she had grown up being a little lonely.

"Well Rogue is a strong woman. She just needs to be left alone for a bit," he told her and Kitty nodded her head. She saw Kurt's look on his face as Wanda was close to him giving him some small comfort. Kitty knew how much Kurt loved his sister, even though she wasn't by blood to him, Rogue was his sister in so many ways that mattered.

"Kurt, you know Rogue. She's going to be okay," Wanda told him and he nodded.

"Ja, I know I just vish I could do more for her," he sighed as he sat down. Wanda sat down next to him taking his hand.

"I think we all feel the same," Vincent said to him with sad eyes, "But sometimes you just can't help someone fight their own personal…Issues." He was about to say demons, but given what happened recently he figured that wouldn't be the best time to say that word.

"Some battles you just have to fight on your own, but it is nice to have friends and loved ones to support you when you need it. Trust me on this one," Vince said, speaking from his own personal experience. Everyone here had been helping him and not just Emma. The group sessions with everyone did help and he was so glad to have everyone.

Kurt could relate as well, "Ja, it is nice to have others with you to help…I just hope we can be zhere for Jack."

A silence fell upon them all as they thought about that one, "Da, it must be hard for him to have been alone for so long…Having no one to talk to and support him through this," Piotr said at last.

"I know I just feel so horrible what he had to go through," Kitty's eyes misted up at the thought of what she had seen. It had just been so horrible and she just wished she would help Jack.

"Yeah, well has anyone seen him?" Vince asked looking around and no one seemed to have.

Remy sighed, "If dat man dosen't want to be found, then he sure as hell will make sure of it. For now, Gambit say just let him deal. Opening old wounds like dis ain't easy and maybe we should let him heal up before we go to him. Let him get comfortable and try not to rush him, just take dis one step at a time." Although Gambit had no idea what to do himself, he wasn't much of a 'comfort' person well with men at least. With women, he was much better, but he was just clueless about how to handle things like this with men. He had seen some nasty things when he was living on the streets before the Thieves Guild took him in and he had seen death and a lot of unpleasant things but like most of the others never something that horrible.

"Yeah he'll be back," Wanda nodded, "And we should let him know he's not alone anymore…Being alone is the worst thing in the world." She found herself whispering the last part, remembering how alone she had been for years all locked up in that cell of a room. Kurt noticed this and wrapped his tail around her waist and held her close she smiled at him. The rest of them smiled at that and even though they all knew that Jack's past was horrible they would still be there for him, he was their friend no matter what.

At that moment Vince thought about something as he got up, "You know, I just thought of something…If you'll excuse me." He left the room as he wanted to prepare. Jack's story had got him thinking about Emma and how he had her in his life and he had been thinking of when he would ask her the question. After all of this, he made up his mind to not waste anymore time and do something before it was either too late or he never got the chance to.

**-Emma and Vince's room-**

Emma was walking back to bed after all that had gone on today, she just wanted to curl up next to Vincent and just let today slip away. Besides feeling a bit worse for how she handled Slayer, at least now she had a deeper understanding. She knew hardship, but not to certain extents that he had. Although she had lived on the streets and had done some things in the Hellfire Club she wished she hadn't, there were just some things Jack suffered that she couldn't imagine.

'God with all the issues in this house maybe we should look into getting a shrink,' she thought to herself.

When she opened the door there was a long stem white rose her favourite flower there with a note. She smiled to herself knowing that only one man would know this was her favourite and who would give it to her. She opened the card and it simply said to go to the balcony.

'What are you up to now Vincent Freeman?' she wondered, but she was also a bit excited too. He always was the romantic type and although she had never thought of herself going for that stuff, when he did it, it just made her feel special that someone would go to all the trouble.

She went out to the balcony and looked around, not seeing anything else there just when she was wondering what was going up and was suddenly swept off her feet as she stopped herself from shouting out in surprise. She turned to look at the face of the on who whose arms she was in.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" she asked him with a glare.

Vincent simply smiled at her, "Sorry, but I couldn't resist."

She sighed, "Just…Don't do that too many times. I like surprises as much as the next girl, but scaring me half to death like that is not one of them." Her face then softened. She looked at they were flying to the top of the mansion. "So…What is the surprise you got cooked up now?"

"You'll see," he simply said and as they came to the roof and landed her breath caught her. There was a large comfy blanket with rose peddles leading to it and there were a dozen or more candles there. She really didn't know what to say. Sure, it was the kind of corny romance that one would expect in cheap romance novels. But on the other, there as just something about going to all the trouble that touched her.

He led her to the center as she tried to control the flood of emotions going through her. She hated how her hormones were starting to act up because they didn't help, but she could sense a great nervousness in him. However, he was guarding his memory from her. He turned to face her and brushed a strand of her hair away from her face as he looked into her eyes. She loved how he always looked at her with such love.

"Emma, I just wanted to tell you that…You mean the world to me. All my life, I've felt so alone and I've had to deal with a lot of issues. In you, I found a kindred spirit someone who looks past all the scars and all the pain to see the man I am on the inside. You bring out the best of me…You cared for me while I was in my darkest moment with Selene…You helped me then and even now to live with all my pain."

Emma felt her eyes get a bit misty and she swore that if he played that 'Kiss from a Rose' song by Seal, she would start crying.

He smiled at her as a hand caressed her cheek, "You brought so much light and love to my life Emma. We've been through a lot together and I know that I wouldn't want anyone else beside me. You're carrying our child and I want us to be together forever…"

She watched as he literally got down on one knee and she had to smile at this. She should have known he would go all out with a romantic proposal.

Finally, he pulled out a box, "Listening to Jack's story…I couldn't help but think what would my life be without you and honestly, it wouldn't mean much at all," he opened the box and she was surprised at the beautiful, elegant ring. "Emma Grace Frost…Will you marry me?"

"Oh Vincent…Of course I will, but then you knew that," she said trying not to let her emotions break out into a flood or tears.

"I know…I just needed to say the words," he smiled at her as he placed the ring on her finger. He couldn't believe just how lucky he was now. It seemed that life was finally starting to give him some happiness for once. He was going to marry the woman of his dreams and start a family of their own together. He didn't care about anything else as he wrapped her up in his arms and kissed her deeply. She returned it with passion feeling tears of joy starting to fall.

Soon the two were on the blanket kissing each other and caressing each other as they both just wanted to enjoy this moment. This was their moment and they wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Oh god Vincent," Emma gasped out through the kisses, "Please…Make love to me here and now."

"Anything you want my Queen," he whispered into her lost in the passion and the emotion of the moment using their little nicknames.

I love you…My Knight she sent to him as their minds began to open up to each other as the intimacy between them grew.

And I love you too Vince thought back as that night he made love to not just the woman he was in love with, but with his fiancée and soon to be his wife.

**-Scott and Jean's Room-**

Jean was getting ready for bed, combing her hair in a vanity mirror. She saw Scott changing into his sleep wear, mainly just loose cotton pants and a tank-top shirt. She smiled at him, remembering Slayer's story of his lost love. A few times they, had nearly lost each other. When she had been kidnapped from the college she and thought he was dead. Jean's heart had broken and she nearly lost all hope or meaning in her life.

Then only recently, she had nearly been lost and the strain on Scott had been noticed by her. Lately, he had been very preoccupied too. She hoped that all was okay with him. She hated worrying him and she never wanted to leave his side. They both had been through a lot together over the years and she just knew that together, they all could come out through this.

Scott was on the bed and open the drawer on his side of the bed where he kept his sleep shades. Since he didn't want to break his shades and because they were uncomfortable to sleep in, he also had these special ones. They were smooth and made especially to fit his face with a strap on them so they wouldn't fall off his face. But there was also something else in there as well.

He saw the small velvet box there with the ring in it. He looked at it a moment as he thought back to Jack's life story. The thing that hit him the hardest was Layla, because that had nearly happened to Jean. He had nearly lost her twice and the thought of something like that happening to Jean would just kill him inside. She was his life, part of his soul, and to lose her would tare out the best in him.

Scott had thought about his life with Jean for years. He always knew that she was the one for him, the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He wanted nothing more then to just have her as his wife and with everything that had been going on he wanted that to happen soon. But first they will deal with Selene, after that was done, he would ask Jean to marry him. He wanted this for so long, but he was also nervous about this.

They were both still in college while they were adults and living together now, it was still a bit soon. He was in her family's good graces thankfully now too. But he wanted this to be perfect and when the time was right he was going to ask her. He felt the bed shift as Jean got in so he closed it making sure that the box was well hidden. Thankfully she never looked in that drawer since it only had stuff he used.

He saw Jean in her oversized shirt and smiled at her beauty as he shifted over and wrapped her in his arms, his head nuzzling the back of her head as he felt her hands grip his over her stomach. This is exactly what he wanted out of life, just Jean. Moments like this for the rest of his life, ever since that first day all those years ago when they had first met he felt there was just something about her. And over the years as their friendship grew into love, he knew that she was the only one for him.

He took a breath of her fragrance on her hair. He knew it by memory and the warmth of her body pressed against his as well. He never wanted to let go of her…She was everything to him and one day soon he was going to ask her to spend the rest of his life with him. But at the moment, all he wanted was to just hold the woman he loved in his arms.

**Jack/Mystique**

After things finally managed to settle throughout the institute, everybody turned in for the night. Many of the couples ended up spending extra time together after having heard Jack's story. His accounts of such unimaginable loss made those who were in love appreciate what they had in a big way. But for others who didn't have that luxury, they had other ways of dealing with such revelations.

As for Jack himself, after having retreated to the woods for a while in order to meditate and refocus his mind after everything he had been through, he eventually found himself on the ground floor of the institute in the living room with a few bottles of hard liquor that Logan had generously lent him. By now, it was late and everybody was either asleep or in their rooms, so it was quiet for once. And for the moment, he could simply drown his sorrows in booze as he so often had done over the last decade.

Yet while much of the institute felt the desperate need to rest after having learned so many disturbing details of his life, there were still a few who were up and about…Namely the institute's resident shape shifter, who had been unable to sleep with such memories still so clearly in her mind.

"Jack? Jack is that you?" she asked as she entered the living room and approached the area where the young mutant warrior had just begun taking shot after shot of whisky and bourbon.

"Hey…Still up I see," said Jack as he turned to greet his blue skinned friend, still not tipsy yet, but hoping to get there soon.

"Hey yourself…" she said in a somewhat irritated tone, "Where the hell have you been? Everybody was really worried about you."

Jack found himself swirling his glass of hard liquor in his hand, keeping his focus on the strong alcoholic beverage that so often brought him at least some small relief from his horrific life. But there was still that part of him that did feel bad for making the others worry about him…After all, they were his friends and after what he had just shown them, how could they not be worried?

"I just needed some time alone, that's all," he told her, "But I think I've had enough…Here, want to join me? I've got an extra glass."

Looking back at him with a curious expression, she didn't know whether he was serious or not. But judging from the look on his face, he really did seem like he wanted her company. And while she probably wouldn't have admitted it to anybody who commented on it…She kind of wanted his as well. After all, it wasn't every day she got a chance to spend time with somebody who knew all too well what it was like to live such a painful life.

"Sure…Why not?" she said with a slight smile as she sat down next to him and watched as he generously poured her a glass before she downed it in one big gulp.

It had been a while since she had done any drinking. But given many of the complications in her life, she did have some experience. And from the looks of it, so did Jack…Not that she could blame him, of course. After having gone through the whole story of his life, who wouldn't need a drink after that?

"So what should we drink to?" he told her as he poured himself another shot.

"I don't know…To surviving the worst life can throw at us?" she said, ever the cynic.

"I was thinking maybe more in terms of…To finally getting something off my chest that's been bearing down on me for years," said Jack, trying to have at least some sense of optimism despite his solemn mood.

"Sure…That works for me too," she said, casting him another smile as they both tapped their glasses and simultaneously downed another round of hard liquor, allowing the alcohol to do it's thing.

Then suddenly, Mystique found herself laughing. It was an odd feeling to her and if anybody else other than Jack had seen it, they would have been freaked out to no end…But she couldn't help it. And at this point, she was beyond caring.

"What's so funny?" asked Jack, letting himself relax onto the couch as he held a glass of liquor in his hand.

"Nothing…I guess I just find it funny that I'm sitting here drinking with a friend when only a few months ago, I probably didn't have a friend in the world to drink with," she made, still chuckling despite herself, "Add to that…My friend just happens to be a super powered warrior who probably knows more about the state of the world than I can ever hope to manage."

"Hey, life is crazy…It's as simple as that," he said as they both leaned back on the couch together, just letting the good company of booze and friends guide them along, "When you've got an eye that sees everything, you tend to get at least some idea of just how convoluted everything is."

"I can only imagine…"

"Oh no you can't…" he said, laughing somewhat at her words, "The things I see range from the truly horrific to the truly heartening. There is good and there is bad out there…And I'm just a guy, so I can't even begin to process which one is more prevalent than the other. I've seen the best of both sides…Selene on the side of evil…Layla on the side of good. It really is a hell of a mind job when you think about it…Because the forces of darkness and light are not always so defined. There's gray area everywhere…Complications that no human mind can ever hope to manage."

"Then how do you manage it?" she asked, taking another sip of her drink.

"By remaining indifferent I suppose. It's like I've said, I've never been one to fight for things like truth and justice…That kind of stuff is only relative. It's a generalized idea in a world that isn't generalized…So I leave that to the people who have the faith to go along with that while I fight for what I believe in."

"You mean honor?" she said, remembering back to some of the stuff he had told her during their little trip through his mind.

"Yeah…Honor," said the mutant warrior as he found himself simply sinking into his seat as he reflected on where he had come from and how he kept moving forward, "It probably the only real solid thing I find is worth fighting for. Sure, truth and justice are one thing…But you can eventually doubt stuff like that in the long run."

"Oh believe me…I understand that," said Mystique with a slight chuckle, "Justice is a nice pipe dream at best…But it's pretty hard when you feel as though the world has never granted it to you no matter how much you fight."

"Speaking from experience, Ms Darkholme?" commented Jack with a slight grin.

"I guess you could say that. After all, you're the one here with the all seeing eye."

"True, but that doesn't mean I use it 24/7 to get the full story."

"And why is that? Wouldn't it be so much easier?" she asked, not knowing his logic behind it.

"It would…But I'd rather have a good conversation. Wouldn't you?"

The shape shifter found herself laughing again, thinking she was on route to set a record for most laughter in a single night. But she was beyond caring at this point. If that's where this night would lead her, so be it.

"Yeah…Conversation is nice," she said as she took another gulp of her drink, "But when you look like I do, it's pretty hard to have an honest one. And I guess that's part of the reason I'm so messed up…Because I keep wanting justice against a world that forced me to live behind a veil of lies. It's why I've never had a lot of faith in Xavier's dream to say the least…Because I don't think it does justice to those who are suffering from being oppressed."

"But with your powers, you could conceivably live a normal life, Raven," said Jack, finishing his drink before pouring himself another.

"I could…But I shouldn't have to."

Jack couldn't help but smile at that, for it really did put a lot of things in perspective for this woman. Everybody in the mansion may have had their opinions about her, but he could see even without the aid of his all seeing eye that she had a good soul deep down that rough exterior…It was just a matter of getting her to show it instead of letting her impulses get the better of her.

"Well I can't say I blame you," said Slayer as he turned to face the shape shifter sitting right next to him, "And to be honest with you…I can't see myself fighting for Xavier's cause either. There's just too much to doubt…Too much you have to ignore in order to have faith in it. That's why I fight for my honor…It's something that's so much more defined…So much simpler."

"No kidding…Wish I could have fought for something like that rather than my own selfishness," muttered Mystique in response.

"So what made you change your mind in the end?"

"Simple…My kids," she said, her tone lightening up somewhat from that, "They give me a reason to have faith…They give me a reason to move on. Even though I've made so many mistakes with them, that doesn't mean I love them any less."

"Yeah, that much I don't think anybody doubts."

"I know…I guess I just let my own anger towards the world get in the way all the time for denying me the right to live my life like a normal person," she said, her words becoming somewhat distant, "I just didn't have a way to deal with all this pent up frustration…I didn't have a way to remind myself of that which is genuinely good in the world."

"Yeah…That is tricky…Especially when you face the worst that darkness has to offer," said Jack in an empathetic tone.

"So how do you manage?" she asked curiously.

"Honestly…Just by never forgetting what truly matters to me," he answered, "As long as I remember my honor, I have everything I need to keep going on. And also…Booze and lots and lots of hookers on the side also helps to some extent."

Mystique looked back at Jack with a somewhat surprised look not unlike the one he got from Logan when he told him the same thing. But unlike Logan, it didn't seem to really impact her as greatly…If anything, she found it somewhat intriguing.

"Well…Guess you can't go wrong with that," she said with a shrug, "After what you've been through…I honestly don't blame you."

"Thanks…I appreciate that…Really."

"Don't mention it," she said, letting out a sigh as she poured herself another glass, "Too bad I didn't have stuff like that when I was dealing with my own shit. It would have been nice to have something like honor to hang onto rather than anger and bitterness. That, and maybe a little extra booze and some sex now and then could have done me good."

"Yeah…It's not much of a release in some ways…But it's a release none the less," shrugged Jack.

"Wish I could remember though…It's been years since the last time I've had a man," she sighed, "And it's been even longer since I've had a DECENT man."

They both found themselves laughing at that together for some reason. Maybe it was because the alcohol was finally starting to get to them or maybe it was just that they were enjoying one another's company. It was pretty radical for the both of them given that they were both such loners. But that was probably only further reason for them to reach out to one another…For unlike so many others throughout the institute, they could understand each other. They knew what it was alike to be so alone in the world.

And for Mystique, the fact that this was a man who not only understood her, but also had plenty of good looks going for him as well…Was definitely not lost upon her. Having not been around a man like him before, she couldn't help but find herself attracted to him in some ways. After all, he was talking to her in her normal, blue form and he didn't seem to give a damn. It was the first time in recent memory that anybody had been able to look past her appearance…And for that reason and many others, it stirred within her plenty of old, pent up feelings.

"Jack…" she said, finally managing to break the silence.

"Yes Raven?" he said, turning back to face her as he finished his drink.

"Thank you…"

"For what?" he asked curiously.

"For the good conversation…I think it may be the first one I've had with somebody in my natural form in…I can't even remember."

"Hey, anytime," said Jack as he set aside his glass, "I may not know dick about friendship, but I definitely know the value of a good conversation."

"Yeah…But conversation aside…I think there's definitely more we could offer one another," she said, still taking the last few sips of her drink.

"What do you mean?"

Mystique hesitated briefly before going on, but in looking back at the dazed, yet tortured young man that had been through so much, she couldn't hold it in any longer. While she never thought she would find herself facing an opportunity like this before in her life, she was intent on not squandering it.

"Jack…How long has it been…You know, since you've had a woman?"

Jack, despite the effects of the alcohol, tensed up a bit from that. But despite this, he kept his cool and answered.

"About three months…The last time being four hookers I found in Chicago after having stopped a serial killer that had been possessed by a demon."

"Four?" she said, sounding both surprised and intrigued by such prowess.

"Yeah…I kind of have a lot of energy to boot in that regard," he admitted.

"Well I guess it really isn't healthy anyhow…" she said, a slow smile spreading across her face, "Maybe that's why I'm always so tense and bitter…Maybe that's why I can't seem to make the right decisions."

Knowing exactly what this was leading up to, another silence fell over Jack Robinson and Raven Darkholme. But neither of them seemed too daunted or dissuaded by such things…If anything, they were already beginning to embrace them. After all, it wasn't like they couldn't use it after all the shit they had been through.

"You want me to help you with that?" he said to her, finally cutting right to the chase.

"I was really hoping that you would…" she said, pouring herself another round, "I was thinking…Why don't we have one last drink together…And then head to my room and jump into bed?"

"Sounds like a plan to me…" said Jack with a grin as he picked up his glass and shared one last drink with the shape shifter, "Because after tonight…I think we could both really use it."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 72: SHOW AND TELL**


	72. Show and Tell

Kaliann: Glad you liked their reactions and as for Mystique and Jack having sex, that was Slickboy's idea, but I liked it.

Craaaaazy: Yeah, Jack's chapter was truly something. And it said August was there in the first scene you might want to read that again more carefully.

The Uncanny R-Man: Ah, well I can see that then, and it was just his back story. I think Kitty being 18, she wouldn't want one of her own yet. Well, you haven't seen Destiny and her for a long time, but yeah that might have been an oversight. Yep, August in this chapter.

Inantiodromia: Sorry about the lack of Romy, but it's hard to balance so many characters together like this and sometimes we can't fit in as much as we wanted to.

IvyZoe: Yeah, I'm liking the Raven/Jack thing too and trust me it will be funny to see her kids reactions. Rogue did have a little setback with that but she's got plenty of people to help her out and you know there will be more Romy later on.

Jenskott: Yeah, I know people die all the time in the Marvel universe and come back. I didn't want two proposals at the same time and Scott will need time to set up his proposal to Jean so it's just right.

Mark C: Yeah, they do all know now what he's gone through and I think it's a good thing too. I went all out for Vince, but I wanted to save Scott's proposal for when it's right trust me it will be just as good. The Jack/Raven relationship will be very interesting to do in this.

RogueBHS: Oh trust me, if you think the end of the last one was something, wait until the first scene in this. I think that Beast would wait for a bit to ask something like that, kind of the wrong moment.

Coldqueen: Oh yeah, it will be something for Kurt/Rogue to find out and trust me they will in one of the worst ways. Don't worry a bit more Romy will come. As for why the other story has less, it's because I posted it later there then on this site. Also I have to find the time to write expanded scenes.

Aaron: Yeah, what happened to Rogue/Jean has been a long time since we wrote it. Yeah, I really wanted Vince to go all out as for Scott well two proposals in one chapter would be too much, but he'll do it. Oh trust me, you'll love who finds out about Jack/Raven.

GothikStrawberry: Ah, thanks for clearing that up. Technically there wasn't a song Emma just said _if _he played that. Yeah, it will be interesting to see how Mystique/Slayer turn out and what comes from it.

ViciousAssassin: Yeah, that was a nasty look at his past. And yeah you know by the next day everyone will know about Emma's condition. Vince truly is the romantic type, and given Scott, you know he wants to make sure things will just be right when he asks her. Glad that last scene made you happy.

Sparky Genocide:

Thanks to: Qullian, Doza, X00001, Simba317, Wen1

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 72: SHOW AND TELL**

**Slayer/Mystique (AN: Warning! Slayer/Mystique scene ahead! You have been warned!)**

Jack and Raven stumbled into her bedroom with Jack holding her up with his powerful arms while her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist. Their lips were wrestling in a powerful mix of lust and desire, each of them driven by so much pent up yearning. Jack hadn't had a woman in months, which was a long time for him given how must he sought and craved sexual release. And for Mystique, it had been even longer, for she couldn't even remember the last time she had gotten a chance to do something like this. And all those years of pent up sexual need were finally boiling over as she and Jack collapsed atop her bed, so full of hunger and want.

"Mmm…Jack," she moaned in a deep, yearning tone, the years of frustration finally letting lose as she felt a great arousal build up within her as she felt Jack hard, heavily muscles body.

Jack let out grunt in response as he felt the shape shifter remove his shirt, revealing to her his well built upper body. Immediately, she was awed by what she saw. The armor he usually wore truly did hide a very strong man. In her eyes, he was almost like a work of art…Very much like the great warriors he so embodied. She aggressively ran her hands along his hard muscles, feeling a few scars along the way that Jack had picked up over the years, but that only seemed to add to his rugged form.

"Oh my…" gasped Raven in a deep, sultry tone, "You definitely have a warrior's body…"

"Comes with the package I guess," grinned Jack as he ran his hands along her womanly curves.

"I can only imagine the endurance you must have," she said, tightening her hold around him with her legs, further communicating her desire.

"You have no idea…"

They began to go at it again, this time with Jack using his skilled hands to rub and massage her breasts. This caused the shape shifter to let out a fury of wanting moans, for Jack was using his all seeing eye to see what she wanted and already, she was loving it. This energy continued to fuel them, then suddenly Mystique took the initiative and rolled on top of him so that she was straddling his pelvis. She could feel the hardness pressing against her, indicating to her that he wanted this just as much as she did.

In response, she began to trail her lips down his hard muscles, eventually reaching his jeans and swiftly removing them, exposing to her his hard length. Her eyes immediately widened at what she saw, prompting somewhat of a grin from Jack, for it was clear that she was impressed.

"Like what you see?"

Mystique's mouth went dry, for she wanted this so badly…She NEEDED this so much. She could hardly control herself at this point, feeling so desperate at this point to rid herself of this stress. But before she got there…She knew there were a few things they would have to get past in order to make this happen.

"So…How do you want me?" she asked him, sounding short of breath.

Suddenly, her body shifted…Her usual black clothing suddenly fading and revealing to Jack a fully nude, blue skinned woman. She seemed a bit shy since she rarely showed people her true form like this…But this is how she looked behind it all. This was her full, naked form. To her relief, Jack seemed to like what he saw…From her sizable breasts down her well toned body…He actually seemed attracted to it instead of repulsed by it. Yet still…Mystique was a bit weary about it and Jack could tell.

"I can be any kind of woman you want…" she said shifting into a few forms, "I can be blonde, brunette, slim…Anything. I can make my breasts bigger if you want…I can change the color of my eyes…I can do anything you want."

"Talk about knowing how to put your gifts to good use…" said Jack with a grin, "But…You don't have to if you don't want to, Raven."

"I know…But I thought that…Maybe I could help."

Then suddenly, she shifted into the form of a nude blonde…One that looked very much like Layla, but not exactly since she had a feeling that something like that would be too much for him. But after what she had seen from his past, she thought that maybe he would want something like this…Maybe he would need something like this.

Jack became noticeably more tense upon seeing the Layla-like image hovering over him. Mystique had really tried to do justice to her naked form…Making her breasts a little bigger and adjusting her body somewhat so that her legs were a little slimmer and sexier. It was strange seeing such an image before him…One that looked so much like the woman he once loved so much even though he knew this wasn't her.

"Raven…" he gasped, his eyes widening as he reached up to touch her face, looking somewhat lost in a daze.

"If you're not comfortable with this…We can try something else," she told him as she sensually ran her hands down his naked body, "But I want to give you the chance to at least…Have something I know you must have missed."

Even though Mystique wasn't known for having much of a sentimental side, Jack could see that she was serious when she said this…And for that, he couldn't help but smile.

"No…It's okay," he told her, as he began stroking her face as he so often used to do with Layla, "I…I think I need this."

Seeing the look on Jack's face as he lost himself in the appearance that so resembled Layla's, Mystique felt…Strange. For as he ran his hand down her face, he seemed to do with the same tenderness that he would as if the real Layla were there. It felt strange…Feeling such tenderness, even if it was as a result of her shape shifting. But after having lived a life of such bitterness, it was definitely a welcome feeling.

She let Jack take it from here, pretty much surrendering herself to his lust as he rolled her over again and started making love to her. Her appearance seemed to fuel something else within him…Something besides his vast lust for the sensual. She let out deep moans as he felt him plow into her with great vigor, working his way into a powerful rhythm. Sensations she had long forgotten soon came surging back through her body, filling her with feelings that were so mind numbingly good that she couldn't keep herself from practically yelling.

Jack showed that he had quite a bit of energy as he kept with a firm, strong rhythm, letting out deep grunts with each powerful thrust. With his all seeing eye, he could see exactly what she wanted, how she wanted it, and how to do it. These were the skills he used to please every woman he could in the utmost…These were the abilities that allowed him to handle so many at once. And Mystique was now bearing the full force of it.

At times, Jack even seemed to cry out somewhat…Saying the name "Layla" over and over again. This didn't surprise Mystique, but to see tears in his eyes as he did this was quite unexpected. It was as if he truly wanted to believe that he was making love to Layla…Even if he knew this wasn't her. But that didn't keep him from going about it as if it was her…And Mystique sure as hell didn't mind.

"Jack…Oh Jack! JACK!" she screamed, unable to hold back from the overwhelming surges of pleasure that she felt.

"L-L-Layla…" he cried, holding her tightly with the kind of passion and strength that he would as if this were really her.

Jack dragged it out a lot longer than she though he would. He really had good control. Raven could tell that he truly wanted to savor this…He truly wanted to remember such an experience. And feeling him make love to her in the way he would have the woman he loved so much was something beyond description. She had never felt so much bliss before…She had never felt somebody actually hold her like this. She knew it was probably just because he saw Layla…But damn it, it felt so good to feel his strong arms hold her while he made love to her in the best way possible.

Time seemed to lose all meaning as Jack kept dragging it out…Making sure that he held and pleasured her as if she were the real Layla. Mystique began crying out in ecstasy, overwhelmed by the sheer force of the sensations. At times, she could hardly keep her form, but she managed to maintain it as they both finally reached their respective climaxes, letting out deep, orgasmic moans that echoed all throughout the room.

"OH JACK!" yelled the shape shifter as her head flew back and she was consumed by the overwhelming power of her peak.

"Layla…"

With a low grunt, Jack collapse next to her, yet still kept her in his strong arms…Not wanting to let her go like he did that fateful night he lost her. Mystique was gasping for air, having not expected to feel something like that. Jack let her rest, gently running his hands down her curves in a sexual daze, still very much consumed by his lust and desires. Sure, this hadn't been the real Layla…But to him, it was more than he ever could have asked for. And for that, he was deeply thankful.

"Raven…Thank you," he said to her, his tone wrought with his utmost gratitude.

Mystique was still breathing hard from what she had just felt, but she couldn't help but smile. Never before had she felt this good before…Never before had she experienced such pleasure. Jack was definitely the warrior he made himself out to be and knew how to use each one of his skills in the utmost. She felt like the luckiest woman on the planet…As if she had experienced the kind of sex that no other woman ever got a chance to feel. Even though it was somewhat of an illusion, that didn't make it feel any less wonderful as she found herself nuzzling up against his strong, manly body.

"My God…" she finally managed, catching her breath to the point where she could finally speak, "You're not just the ultimate warrior I see…You're also the ultimate lover."

He couldn't help but smile at that. Holding her closer, he helped reinforce that sentiment…Hoping to make sure that she didn't forget it.

"Yeah…Kind of came with the training," he said sheepishly, "Believe it or not, sexual techniques are a part of Kung Fu."

"Really?" she said with a hint of surprise, "I had no idea…"

"Few people do," he said before his tone once again shifted, "I just…Sorry I got a little carried away though. I just…Layla…"

"Hey come on, Jack…Did you hear me complaining?" she said to him with a wry grin, "I know…She meant a lot to you. And I'm not her…Not by a long shot. But that doesn't mean you can't have a chance…"

Such words only made Jack smile even more. Never before did he have a chance like this…A chance to make love to Layla. Even though it hadn't been the real Layla…It was as close as he was ever going to get. Mystique could never know how much this meant to him…Having a chance to see the woman he loved again. But what he couldn't put into words…He could definitely put into actions.

"You really are growing a heart, Raven…" he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah…Try not to spread the word though," she said with a smirk, "I've got a reputation to uphold here…"

"Oh don't worry…My lips are sealed," he promised her, making sure she knew that he wouldn't go back on it as the good warrior he was.

After a while, Mystique managed to recover from the initial shock of her first climax and was quickly taken by her desires again. Jack was still brimming with want as well, that much she could feel as he began caressing her body again in his strong arms. But before they started up again…Raven wanted to make sure that they did this right.

"Do…Do you want me to keep this form?" she asked him, looking back into the tormented eyes of the mutant warrior, "If it really means that much to you, I could definitely maintain it."

Thinking she definitely had a bigger heart than she was letting on, Jack simply smiled at her as his hand once again found it's way to her face.

"No…This time, I want you in your true form."

"What?" she said, her eyes widening at this, "But…"

However, Jack didn't let her finish. She gave him something he desperately wanted…Now it was time for him to return the favor.

"I mean it…Blue skin and all," he told her, his tone low with a deeply sensual feel to it, "Have you ever even been able to do it in your real form?"

"No…People usually find it…Well, a turn off to say the least," she said, looking away somewhat.

"Well to hell with them…" he said firmly, rolling around so that she was on top of him, "Come on…You gave me something I wanted, now let me give you something I know you want. Go back to your true form…Let me make love to you like that. I can see how much you want it. And I promise you…I won't judge."

Mystique was still a bit weary. Despite having experienced sex numerous times in the past…Not once was it ever in her natural, blue form. It was easy to get sex when she changed her appearance to suit her lover's needs…But they never once returned the favor…Until now that is. Part of her still didn't want to believe that he could look past it. But in seeing that all knowing look on his eyes…She knew he was telling the truth.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, giving him one last chance.

"Positive…" he affirmed with a husky grin.

"Well…Okay."

Closing her eyes, she reverted back to her nude blue form. Part of her was waiting for the disgust, but instead she simply felt Jack's hands run up along her body, gently caressing and touching it with the tenderness and care that she never experienced before.

"There…" he said, smiling back at her, "Much better. You're beautiful…"

Upon hearing that, Mystique's heart skipped a beat. Never before had anybody called her…The real her…Beautiful. It sent a wave of emotions through her…Emotions she never thought she'd feel. To be called that word…To be thought of as…As Beautiful. It just brought out the kind of feeling she never thought she'd ever get a chance to experience. And it definitely carried over into her libido.

"Come on…" said Jack with a husky grin, "Let's see if I can keep up with you…"

"Warrior…" she said, now consumed with emotion and lust, "You better prepare yourself for one hell of a battle…"

From that point on, it was pretty much a test of true endurance. The shape shifters advanced body and the seemingly endless sexual energy of the mutant warrior sent them both into a lovemaking frenzy that went well into the night. Moans, cries, and outright screams echoed through the room as they brought each other to climax after climax. They barely even gave one another a chance to rest. They were just so consumed by this powerful lust and desire that they couldn't help it.

They must have done it ever position, dragging out their session for as long as they could manage. At points where normal humans would have passed out, they kept going…Giving one another the pleasure and bliss that they so desperately needed. Years of pent up sexual frustration had boiled over in Mystique and she just let loose…Allowing her desires to drive her beyond any limit she once thought she had. The same seemed to hold true for Jack, who had gone too long without a woman. Even though it had been only a few months, that was too long for a guy like him and after having told his story, he needed his release…And he definitely got that with this woman.

Eventually, they lost track of how many times they did it. They just rolled around the bed for hours, making love slowly at some points and furiously fast at others. The bed post was probably going to leave marks on the wall from all this and their moans could probably be heard by anybody with sensitive hearing. But neither of them cared…They wanted this…They needed this. And it sure felt good to finally get it out of their system.

Eventually, after one final mind numbing climax, the two mutants collapsed in a fit of exhaustion…Finally succumbing to the forces of fatigue.

"Oh my God…" gasped Mystique as she collapsed to the side of the mutant warrior, "Oh my…Oh my God."

"Oh Raven…" grunted Jack, the last of his energy finally drained after so much frantic fucking.

Raven still found herself snuggling up against the mutant warrior's body, enjoying the feel of his warm flesh. She never felt so good before in her life. Sure, she was really going to be sore in the morning after all this…But after what she just experienced, she'd do it again in a heartbeat.

"I so needed that…" she found herself saying as she rested her head up against Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah…Me too," he said in agreement, one arm still wrapped around her waist, "Thank you Raven…I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"Thank you Jack…" she responded with a grin, "I don't think any woman in the world can say they feel as good as I do right now…"

They both smiled at that as they simply rested on the bed under the soft sheets, enjoying this moment where the usual pain in their lives was temporarily alleviated. It was nice not to be alone for once…To be with someone who understood. Such feelings were rare for Jack Robinson and Raven Darkholme, but whenever they came along, they knew well enough to savor them in their fullest.

"You really are a wonderful man, Jack," Raven found herself saying as she rested comfortably at his side, "After seeing your story…After seeing all the loss and sorrow you suffered…I doubt I could ever manage something like that."

"I don't know…You're a pretty strong woman, Raven," said Jack, his all seeing eye letting him know the true tenacity of this woman…Well, that and her knack for making things hot in the bedroom that is.

"Glad you think that…But unlike you, I doubt I could have kept myself from getting so bitter about the world. I mean…Look at what happened to me…Look at what I did to my kids. I blew this mansion up, I dropped my son in a river, and I lied to my daughter. I never had a sense of honor like you…And I doubt I could have survived what you endured."

"Oh come on…Don't sell yourself short, Raven," said Jack with a reassuring smile, "Yeah, I can see that you've done some pretty nasty things in your life. And believe me…I did too. I stole things, killed people, and pretty much shut the rest of the world out. I've been feared, hated, and scorned at for the better part of my life. So believe me…I understand."

That got Raven to ease up a bit, but she was still very much uncertain about the validity of such words…After all, she was no warrior.

"But still…All my life I've done nothing but hate and scoff. It hurt me, it hurt my children, it hurt everybody. I can never atone for some of the things I did…I can never leave the past behind me."

"Yeah…I know the feeling," said Jack in an empathetic tone, "But believe me, Raven…There's still plenty of hope."

"What make's you say that?"

"Need I remind you that I have an eye that can see pretty much anything?" he grinned in response, "But aside from what I see, there's also the Raven Darkholme you've just let me in on. I know you may not think it, but you do have a heart Raven. I mean, just look at how much you've been willing to go through for your kids…Look how much you love them despite the world being so cruel and unyielding. People like us…People who have endured a lot of hardship…Tend to suppress anything sentimental because we're afraid of being weak…We're afraid of being hurt…And we're afraid of being ourselves. Being a shape shifter probably adds to the complications, but it doesn't make the main issue any different."

"And what issue is that?" she asked curiously, thinking that if anybody knew how to help her manage this…It was Jack.

"The issue of trying to hold yourself together in a world that's so unfair," he said to her, speaking from years of experience and pain, "There are so many things wrong with the world…I know that better than most people. But no matter how bad things are or how much evil and hatred there is in humanity, there's still some good out there…Good that's worth fighting for. Things like honor, compassion, and heart…Or in your case, your family and your friends. You've got a lot going for you, Raven…The world's just corrupted you as it has with plenty of other people out there who just can't seem to wrap their head around the fact that this is not a fair world…And it's only a matter of doing whatever you can with the life you've got to make the best of it."

It was probably the most coherent advice Raven Darkholme had ever received. It wasn't some idealistic dream nonsense from Xavier or some psycho babble from Magneto…No, it was something else altogether. This man understood her…He understood her better than she probably understood herself. He could see things that she couldn't in more ways than one. And for that, she took a great deal of comfort in that…Comfort that she probably never would have felt with anybody else.

"I still have a lot to answer for…" she found herself saying, "I know I'm probably going to hell one day…But at least I've managed to pull myself together long enough to make amends with my kids."

Jack found himself laughing at that as he gave the shape shifter a comforting squeeze.

"Oh don't worry, Raven…Trust me, you're not going to Hell," he told her, earning him a very skeptical glance.

"You must be joking…After everything I've done?"

"Hey, need I remind you…I died once," he told her with a half grin, "I know what death is like…And honestly, it's not so bad. It's not bad at all. The only way death can ever be bad is if you've lived a bad life."

"Well I think I definitely qualify for one of those…" she muttered.

"In some ways, yes…But in plenty others, nothing could be further from the truth. Believe me, we all make mistakes Raven…Trust me on that. We're only human. But it's not so much what you do…It's why you do it. And coming from a world that rejected you time and time again…You did have your reasons, that much I understand. And trust me, the big guy understands that as well…"

Mystique rolled her eyes somewhat, having long since been an atheist. But she didn't take Jack as one who told many lies, so she didn't argue with him. It was still a bit disconcerting for her, living with all this sin in her life. She had long believed that she was damned for eternity…But to hear from somebody who probably knew more than she ever could have hoped, it definitely left an impact.

"I don't know…" she found herself saying as she snuggled up closer to the mutant warrior, "I just…How can I make up for everything I've done?"

"Simple…By doing what you're doing right now," said Jack with a smile, "Now I'm not going to lie to you…You were on a hell of a destructive path…One that probably would have led to Hell if you had stayed on it. But you got off that path…And near as I can tell, you ain't going back anytime soon. You're trying, Mystique…I know you are. The key is not forgetting that which guides you. For me, it's honor…For you, it's what you believe in…Like your kids. Just keep doing what you're doing now, and trust me…You'll be fine when the day comes."

"Really?" she said, surprised that there wasn't more to it than that, "Is it really that simple?"

"Oh believe me Raven…Heaven really isn't as uptight as you may think," he said with a slight laugh, "There's really not much to it…Just try not to hurt anybody and try to be nice to people…That's it. Now you're going to make mistakes along the way…Everybody does. Just don't ever forget who you are and that which guides you and you'll be fine."

It was probably the most uplifting wisdom about the world that she had ever received from anybody. Looking back at the mutant warrior that had just sent her to paradise more times than she could count, she couldn't help but smile as she leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. This would definitely be a night she wouldn't soon forget. She knew this was definitely a turning point for her…One that would probably have far reaching implications for the future. And for the first time in her long illustrious life, she felt as though there was truly hope for her.

"Thank you Jack…" she said, feeling eternally indebted to this man for everything he had just done for her, "You really are a great man to talk to…And a hell of a lover."

"You're most certainly welcome Ms Darkholme…" he said with a smile, "Just doing my duty."

Feeling too tired at this point to carry on any longer, Raven Darkholme quickly drifted off into her first real peaceful sleep in quite some time. She stayed comfortably snuggled up to Jack, taking comfort in his warmth. The mutant warrior stayed with her, knowing that she would probably benefit from his presences. But despite her sound slumber, he remained awake.

Tonight had been a very trying time for him…Having finally come clean about his past. It was something he never thought he'd have to go back to…But he managed to go through with it, even if it was so hard on him. But difficulty or not…It was kind of nice getting some of these things off his chest. And it was nice not to be so alone for once and to actually have friends. On top of that, he had someone here who knew how to satisfy his raging libido.

With the sleeping shape shifter by his side, Jack Robinson continued to reflect on how far he had come. He found himself using his magic to make a mini light show up towards the ceiling, bathing the area in a soft purplish blue light. It was something he often found himself doing for fun…And with that spirit, he found himself using that light to form the outline of a face…But not just any face…Layla's face. Such an image brought a smile to his face and even with the threat of such great darkness, it was nice to find a moment of such peace…Not just for himself, but for Mystique as well.

**Upper Levels **

The next morning, Mystique slept well into the morning…Still very tired after everything she and Jack had done last night. The mutant warrior only got a little sleep, but it was more than enough for him since he was used to such restlessness. Eventually, he managed to get slip out of Mystique's firm hold on him and gather up his clothes. He put his pants back on, but kept his wrinkled shirt off, thinking he would just change it anyways.

Taking one last look at the sleeping naked shape shifter in bed, he smiled as he quietly made his exit and stepped out into the hall. But as soon as he did…He was greeted with a must unexpected sight.

"Jack!" exclaimed Kurt as he and Rogue stood just outside the door of their mother's room as they saw a shirtless Jack Robinson step out.

"Oh, uh…Hi you guys," he said, feeling a bit awkward and kicking himself for not using his eye to see if the coast was clear.

Rogue had a very disturbed look on her face as she saw he shirtless warrior and took note of his demeanor…One which she was quite familiar with given how many sexually active couples there were in the mansion. And already, her mind was going into fits.

"Just what in the hell were ya doin' in mah mama's room!" she shouted, getting right up in the mutant warrior's face, "Kurt and Ah come here worried sick about some noises we were hearin' last night thinkin' that maybe something bad was happenin' and we run into YOU walkin' out of her room at eight in the morning!"

"Um…Well," stammered Jack, rubbing the back of his neck, not necessarily having prepared for something like this.

"Please tell me zhat those noised veren't vhat I think zhey vere!" begged Kurt, "Please tell me you veren't in there last night having sex vith my MOTHER!"

Jack was just silent. He could have easily lied and told them that she was having a nightmare or something, but that nagging warrior code of his scorned lying. He didn't want to tell Raven's kids what they had done…No matter how good it had been. But thankfully, he didn't have to as the two younger mutants managed to put two and two together.

"YOU DID!" yelled Rogue in at a level that was probably heard all throughout the mansion, "AH CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU!"

"YOU HAD SEX VITH MY MOTHER! YOU SLEPT VITH MY MOTHER!" yelled Kurt in an equally over the top tone.

"Well…Simply put, yeah," affirmed Jack, trying very hard not to laugh at the humor in such a situation even though they were yelling at him.

"But…But…WHY!" shot Rogue, not knowing how to process something like this.

"Hey, to be fair…We both seriously needed it," argued Jack, trying to sound logical.

"Needed it! NEEDED IT!" spat Kurt in response, "How can you have zhe NEED to have sex vith my mother!"

"Well, it had been a while for her…And for me for that matter," replied Jack, "Just because she's your mother doesn't mean she doesn't have her needs. I mean come on…She was tense…You two should know that better than anybody."

That seemed to silence them for a moment. And as disturbing as it was, it did kind of make sense. After all, that tension of hers had to go somewhere. But still…Even if Mystique did need to get laid, she was still their mother and that wasn't necessarily something they wanted floating around in their already convoluted minds.

"And besides," Jack went on, his tone lightening up somewhat, "She was really something else…I mean, usually it takes like, four or five women to get me through the night, but you're mother just…"

"STOP!" yelled Rogue, covering her ears and turning away, "STOP IT! NO MORE! Ah don't need to hear about how mah mama was in bed!"

"Uh…Sorry, but…" began Jack, however his knack for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time just wasn't helping as Kurt and Rogue stormed off.

"I'm not listening! I'm not listening to any more!" groaned Kurt as he ran off with Rogue to get these disturbing images out of his head, "Mien Gott…Now I can't get zhat image out of my head!"

"That's it…If ya need me, Ah'm goin' back into mah coma," muttered Rogue, running off to her room for some much needed time to herself.

For Jack Robinson, who now found himself in a seriously awkward position, he was really kicking himself now. All the power…All the skill…And yet, he still had a problem with keeping his damn mouth shut. Chances were that word would spread fairly quickly about what he and Mystique had done.

"Oh boy…" muttered Jack as he made his way down the hall in a daze, "WHEN am I ever going to learn to keep my big mouth shut?"

**-Emma-**

Emma Frost was a happy woman to say the least as she was all smiles the entire morning. But she had perfect reason to be, for last night and been one of the most wonderful and romantic nights of her life. She looked at the ring on her finger again and smiled even more. She had never thought of something like this happening or that she would be happy to marry someone. She remembered last night so well, his sweet words, the proposal, and of course the celebration after when he made love to her like only he knew how to.

They had fallen asleep wrapped up in a blanket on the roof after that, but she had woken up in their bed. She had seen a note he had left saying that he woke up early and decided to clean up. That was a good idea given that anyone such as Ororo, Rogue, or Betsy and Warren liked to take morning flights they would have easily been caught. Although trying to stand had caused her to run straight to the bathroom to empty her stomach. She was growing used to the idea of a baby inside of her and she knew she would love this child to death, since it was their miracle child, but this whole thing of morning sickness was getting damn annoying.

But at least her fiancé (she really loved the sound of that) was a very kind and caring and she had returned to bed he came and looked after her. He ever made her breakfast in bed, God bless him. Although by now, the entire mansion knew of her 'condition.' Nobody needed telepathy or an all seeing eye to figure that out. But right now, she had other information to give out to the others. She did a quick scan and found a few of them in the den.

Emma walked in, wearing her usual white clothing and a top that showed off her figure. She internally sighed, knowing that soon she would have to find other clothing in a few months as her belly would start to grow. She saw Kitty there with her two closest friends Jean and Betsy talking with each other. She noticed Remy was with Rogue and they were talking about something.

"Chere you sure you are okay? You've been a little out of it lately," Remy asked her with that grin of his on his face. He knew the effect if had and figured that it would open her up more.

"It's nothin' just drop it," she told him. He raised and eyebrow telling her that he didn't believe it, "Look, Ah just saw somethin' that Ah REALLY didn't want to see or know about."

"Come on chere, let Gambit in on de little old secret. You know Remy is good at keeping his lips shut," he slowly wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close. "Beside, it can't be dat bad."

"Oh yes it is," she groaned, trying to get the mental image of earlier that day out of her mind. It was just something she never had thought to deal with. Sure, Jack was a nice guy and all, but the fact that he had been fucking her mother so hard to make her scream out like that made her shiver in disgust at the mental images.

'As if Ah don't got ENOUGH things ta deal with…' she thought to herself.

Gambit noticed the shiver, "Chere come on, tell ol' Gambit what's troubling you."

She gave him a small glare, "You're not goin' ta leave this alone are ya?"

He just smirked at her and for once she wanted to wipe that off his face. She hated how that damn smile either seemed to charm her or just piss her off. She folded her arms and gave a sharp exhale, "Fahne…It turns out that Jack was screwing my mother last night."

Gambit just burst out laughing at that mental image.

"It's not funny!" she said harshly to him, but he only laughed more and she just tightened her jaw and glared at her boyfriend. Sure, at times he was really sweet like how for the last few nights she had been sharing his bed sleeping together. It just helped her sleep more comfortably knowing he was there, but at other times he would be slightly insensitive jerk like now.

After a bit he controlled himself, "Remy is sorry, but you got to admit dat is something no one saw comin'. But she's a grown woman and if she wants to, she can sleep with whoever she wants. Besides would you prefer it be with Xavier?"

"Oh god that's sick!" Rogue cringed at that, since Xavier was like a father figure or kind uncle to her and she really didn't need to start picturing him like that, "And _thank_ you for that mental image."

She was starting to wonder maybe she should get a few of her memories wiped or at least those mental images now.

Remy kissed her cheek causing a slight blush from her, "You're cute when you're like dis you know?" She hated it when he started to turn the charm on with her when she was angry. "Beside…Day make a cute couple and who knows, at dis rate maybe you'll be callin' him 'dad' in de future."

For his joke, he got an elbow in the ribs. Thankfully, she had pulled her power in it well mostly she pulled it enough to not break the bones or bruise the ribs but just enough to know that she wasn't amused by that.

Meanwhile Emma walked over to the other girls and sat down with a smile, "Well look who's up and about," Betsy smirked at her, "You using this pregnancy thing as an excuse to sleep in now?"

Emma rolled her eyes, "When you get pregnant one day, I'll remember this and just so you know, throwing up in the morning isn't a very pleasant experience and I think that deserves to allow me a few things like say sleeping in."

"She's just teasing you Emma. Don't worry about it," Jean smiled at her, "But I have to admit, you seem fairly upbeat today."

Emma smirked at that comment that was putting it mildly, "Oh nothing major," Emma flipped her hair over her shoulder making sure that it was the hand with the ring on it. Betsy noticed the ring and her eyes widened a bit catching the diamond in it and where it was on her hand.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Betsy said that so loudly that everyone was now looking at the three of them wondering what was going on.

"What?" Emma asked in an innocent tone and a plank face, although on the inside she had on an evil smile at her own little fun at the purple haired telepath.

"That on your damn hand!" Betsy pointed and Emma held up her other hand, "NO! The other one! Was that what I think it was?"

Her voice was a bit excited at the sight of it and now Jean was trying to get a look at Emma's hand to know just what was going on. Many of the others now were getting even more interested.

"Why Betsy darling, I have no idea what you're talking about," Emma said totally neutral while saying it with no hint of emotion in her face or voice.

"Don't give me that damn act! Show us that hand or do I have to kick your ass to do it." Everyone knew she was bluffing about that given Emma's condition, but it was kind of funny. So Emma just shrugged her shoulders pretending like it was nothing important at all as she showed the her engagement ring.

"Oh my god!" the two other telepaths cried out looking at the ring.

By now everyone else was really wondering what was going on and making movements to see just what all the excitement was all about.

"Guys, like, what is going on over here?" Kitty asked them looking over Emma's shoulder, "I mean it's like…Oh my god, is that what I think it is?"

Kitty's jaw dropped at the sight of the ring. By now, both Rogue and Gambit also saw the ring and both wore surprised looks. Kitty immediately hugged Emma and started gushing all over the blonde telepath. Although Emma was a bit uncomfortable with her like this, it was also nice to have friends to share such great news with. She was immediately bombarded by questions and she couldn't answer because new ones started to come up.

"Okay hold it!" Emma said sharply so everyone shut up and listened to her, "Okay first, yes we're getting married soon, hopefully after this whole thing with Selene is over and done with. We plan for a summer wedding and we're thinking of having it here."

They had spent the morning talking about it and there was nowhere else they could think of having their wedding. The backyard was more then big enough for them all and it wasn't like there would be many guests.

"Oh that is so cool! So how did he ask you?" Kitty was just so excited about this and wanted details. Emma smiled amused at how Kitty always had such energy about her and told her all of last night. But skipped on how they spent the night on the roof together, "Awww that was like the most romantic thing I have ever heard!"

Kitty had to wipe her eyes and hoped that one day whoever asked her would be like that. Although some small part of her wished it would be Piotr. He was just so kind and she knew he would make it a romantic and memorable moment. Rogue rolled her eyes at her friend's reaction, but even she had to admit to herself it was a very sweet effort by him.

"Damn luv, he's a keeper if he went all out like that," Betsy laughed, although she didn't remember seeing anything on the roof that morning with Warren, but then again why would she look at the roof? By now, Betsy and Jean were both wondering if their respected loves would be just as romantic with them.

"Well I'm so happy for you two," Jean shook Emma's hand, "You two deserve each other, but aren't you a little worried about marriage when you two are only twenty?"

"Oh trust me, that thought hit us both, but then again we live together, sleep together, and we're having a child together…So it just seemed right to us to do this. Besides, it's not like I want anyone else as my husband."

"So does this mean you all will beh called Miss. Freeman now?" Rogue asked her.

"Well…I'm thinking that legally my name will be Emma Frost-Freeman, but only on paper. I want to keep my last name for the company is all." She also felt that when her family found out and she knew that they were still most likely keeping an eye on her and they this would blow her father's top that she married out of her 'class' as he would put it. Well, to hell with them and to hell with how they had just acted when they showed up. They weren't going to be invited to her wedding or to see the baby when it was born as far as she was concerned.

"So who is going to be like the maid of honor?" Kitty asked smiling at her.

"Oh…I…Hadn't thought of that," Emma looked around and she had a hard choice to make she was close to all of the girls here by now, but mainly between Jean and Betsy. Well, she had to think of something and then got an idea on how it could work out.

Hey girls I have a proposition for you all Emma sent to them.

Yes? both answered back in kind.

Emma took a mental breath, Well seeing as how I can't pick both of you and I don't want to ruin things how about a pact? Jean you can me mine for my webbing, Betsy when Jean gets married She looked at Jean sensing her thoughts on that.

Oh come now, we both know Scott will ask you to marry him. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if there's a betting pool on when he does. Now then, how about when you get married Betsy I be yours. Does that sound fair?

The other two thought it over, Sounds good to me luv Betsy nodded with a smile. Jean nodded her head as well it was a nice compromise to this all.

Emma smiled and looked at Kitty, "Sorry, I'm having Jean as my maid of honour." Kitty seemed disappointed at that, but she didn't argue the point. Emma then went on to put an arm around her, "But if you really want, you can be a bride's maid…" That perked the young brunette up at least.

**-August-**

August had been thinking a lot lately. She had already explained a few things to the X-Men, that she was hunting down Selene and with what she learned, what Selene was up to she had asked to stay and help given that this was really important and her best chance to destroy that woman. But she had been leaving a lot of it out. Amara knew she was holding back since whenever the Nova Roma Princess started to ask about her past, she always changed the subject or just gave vague answers.

She didn't all out lie, but she wasn't telling the entire truth and she hated it. Everyone here was really nice, especially Amara. She liked her and she hated not being fully truthful to her. The thing was that she knew that she would have to give them answers sooner or later. After seeing Slayer's little thing, she figured that if he could let go of such a story then she could too. She sighed as she walked to Xavier's office.

She was about to knock when his voice filled her head, You may come in August.

She really hated that. It just put her off ease when something like that happened. She opened the door and saw him there with some type of black and very old book making notes.

"Yes August please sit down."

She did so and ever since she met this man she couldn't help but feel calm in his presence. It was like he had this aura about him. In fact, with a little magical sense, she could sense his aura and it was a powerful one. She could sense great empathy within him, but that was all. If she had kept up her magical teachings, she most likely could have looked deeper, but this was enough for her to know if a person was good or evil a very good survival trait for her on her own.

"Well Mr. Xavier, you've taken me in and allowed me to help you, but you've never pushed me for any answers…"

Xavier put down his book and nodded, "Yes, I thought that if you wanted to let us know anything, you would have done so when you were ready or felt that we were ready to hear them."

August nodded, "Thank you for that and well…It's kind of time I tell you all a few things so if you can gather everyone important that you can. I just want to get this all out in the open and well…Explain to you all a few things."

Xavier nodded his head and August went to her room to get something that she would need to show them all.

When she was in her room she pulled a drawer and wrapped up in a cloth was the Dagger of Anubis she would have to show them this as part of her plan to destroy Selene once and for all. She was walking out of her room when Amara showed up, "Hey what's going on, most of the students are being called into a meeting again. But only the older ones this time, no offence, but the rest of us are kind of getting annoyed at this. I mean we had to hear Jack's story second hand…Although personally I'd rather not have seen it but still…It just the principle of the thing you know?"

August nodded her head, "Yeah…Well the thing is, I'm going to tell them things that will help against Selene."

"Oh…" the quieted Amara about that and she knew that the others wouldn't mind hearing the second hand stuff about her. So far that woman's name was holding the same level of fear and hatred as back home. But then again, given that this is Selene they were talking about.

August bit her lower lip slightly thinking about something, "Amara…We're…Close aren't we?"

Amara blushed a bit as she turned her head slightly. It was true that in the short time she came here Amara liked this girl. What really got her was that she thought August was a very beautiful woman with her exotic looks and she felt attracted to her. After that whole Tabby and Sam mess, she wasn't sure she could feel the same again, but here she was falling again for someone else and still wasn't sure what to do about it.

"Y-yeah we are, why do you ask?" Amara was very curious about this.

"Well…It's just that, you'll hear a few things about me that I…Would rather you heard from me and not second hand. I know I haven't been too forthcoming, but it's been so long since I just stopped in one place to have any friends or open up," August sighed as she flipped some of her raven hair over a shoulder as she remembered just how lonely that life had been. "But…I would like you there."

Amara wasn't sure what to say. She knew this was something important and that it would mean a lot to her, "Sure of course I will." August gave her a small smile and deeply hoped that Amara wouldn't freak out when she learned the truth about her.

As they entered Xavier's office it was filled with the X-Men team as well as all the adults. Slayer and Mystique were standing against a wall next to each other and she swore she caught small glances with each other and a small smile on her face. Although for some reason Kurt and Rogue were shifting a bit uncomfortably and trying not to look at the two of them. August pushed that thought away and looked over them all she saw all the couples together naturally.

Xavier of course was behind his desk looking calm, he did give a curious glance at Amara being here but she came in with August so he assumed that there was a reason for this. So August stood in the middle of them all, "Thanks for coming…Well, in case you are all wondering why you're here and it's to tell you all about my connection to Selene."

She gave a sigh and started up, "I grew up in her care. I was trained in the dark arts since childhood. I always thought that my upbringing was just normal that this was how every child was raised. She taught me everything I know today mainly and I never questioned things."

"She was a harsh teacher and didn't like mistakes. One time I mispronounced one word in a spell and she slapped my hand hard with a cane. You didn't make mistakes twice and she kept on saying that it was for my protection because magic was dangerous. I later knew that it was and figured that in some twisted way she was just helping to protect me." She remembered those days her lessons had been harsh but they made her stronger as well. She leaned many different languages, spells, fighting and many other things.

"By the time I was fifteen I was an expert in fields that even some adults had trouble with, but then it happened…"

She remembered those events clearly how she was led to a stone alter under the ground and there chained to it was a young boy not that much older then herself. "I was to pass an initiation phase and was to…Sacrifice a human life in a dark ritual that was supposed to grant me more power…"

She still remembered the scared look in his eyes in that cold place he was shirtless and his chest had spells painted on in human blood. He begged her for help that he just wanted to go home to his family that he just wanted to go home. "I had the knife in my hand, but…I just couldn't do it. I couldn't take his life and that's when Selene turned her fury onto me. She hit me around and hurt me and tried to make me do it, but I couldn't. I just knew it was wrong and I said as much to her…"

She was silent as everyone waited for her to go on. Amara placed a hand on her shoulder and August looked up into her eyes and saw that she was there for her if she needed it. It gave August a small smile even remembering Selene taking the knife from her hands and plunging it into the heart of the boy, he had taken a few seconds to die and that was the first death August had witnessed in her life.

"She killed the boy and she knew that I could never follow in her footsteps. She said how disappointed she was with me and how she had hoped that I could have become just like her. She dragged my beaten and bleeding body to a cell where I just curled up into a ball in the corner I was hurting all over and I don't know how long I stayed in there in the dark totally alone."

That cell had been cold and dank and very dark. Selene had really beaten her badly as she had used the few healing spells she could to make sure her injuries wouldn't kill her. But in her weakened state ,they weren't much. She had been starving by the time someone came, she was sure that a few more days she would have died in that cell.

"Selene came back after a time and with her she had a jewel. She told me that maybe I needed to be more properly introduced to the ways of evil. Next thing, I knew I was sucked into that crystal. Now I won't tell you exactly what happened…It's just too…Well I really don't want to go back to that, but through it I experienced many of the atrocities that Selene had preformed in _her_ perspective."

She swallowed hard at those memories that were now more then distant dreams like nightmares thankfully. "Through them I killed, butchered, slaughtered, sacrificed, raped, pillaged, and pretty much every other horrible thing you can imagine. I don't know how long I was in there, but it seemed like an eternity."

"Next thing I knew I was in the den of one of her mansions. I looked and saw a scared looking maid and the shattered pieces of the crystal. Apparently she had knocked it over and it broke freeing me. Well, thankfully Selene wasn't there and after gathering up a few things and taking out a few guards I ran off."

"By the Goddess that is horrible," Ororo whispered and now everyone got a clearer understanding of why August hated Selene so much. Rogue felt that she could understand, Selene had pretty much broken her and humiliated and hurt her deeply. But her mind had been her own, August had nearly lost her sanity being in that crystal. She and Jean both knew that it was like to be turned into darker versions of themselves they still had a few nightmares of being the Green Knight and Red Queen. That was what Selene had tried to do, to twist her mind by making her experience that sick bitch's life.

"Anyways, the rest of the story is just that I ran, met a few people that helped me out and over the years I've been looking for a way to kill Selene and finally end her once and for all."

"Did you?" Emma asked as she herself would love to know if there was anyway to kill that woman.

August pulled something in cloth and placed it on the table as she unwrapped it. As soon as it was out in the open Slayer's All Seeing Eye went off as the colored started to drain from his face a bit, "Good Gods…Is that what I think it is?"

August nodded not surprised that he would know what it is, "This is the Dagger of Anubis…He was the original Egyptian God of Death and it's said this dagger was made to kill anything…Even gods. So this thing should be able to kill a simple immortal."

Every one stared at the weapon. The handle looked like it was bone carved with engravings of bones, and a skull at the end of it. Then sheath was very black and more images of death were on it. It was a very unsettling thing to look at and several of the people got chills just looking at the weapon. Everyone in the room knew that they were going to face Selene for another battle but the one thing none of them knew was how to really harm her.

She was immortal and even Slayer knew that his sword could harm and weaken her, but he wasn't sure it could kill her. But now they had a weapon and not one that would just defeat her, but one that could end her forever.

"I plan to use this to kill her. Now I know Xavier that you have this thing against killing so I won't put any of you in that position, although I think a few of you wouldn't mind putting the blade into her heart yourself…I will do it."

Xavier didn't like killing, but he was getting mixed emotions from the group, some like Logan, Slayer, and Mystique were all too glad to kill her and he sensed the same from Rogue and Emma. A few were uncertain like Kurt and Vincent, but he had to admit that this woman had harmed several of her students in horrible ways and even a small part of him wanted to see that she was no more to his shame.

"There's just one thing I don't get," Logan stated, "Why would Selene take ya in and train ya? I mean why were you so special to her?"

Selene took a breath this was it the moment of truth, no matter how much she hated that truth she could never escape it and it was one of the forces the drove her to prove that she was nothing like Selene. "Because…Selene is…My mother…"

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 73: REAL LIFE SOAP OPERA**


	73. Real Life Soap Opera

Kaliann: Yeah, with Mystique's powers, being intimate with someone can be really inventive. I think her kids were a bit sick at the thought of their mother getting laid no kid wants to know that. Yep, Emma has finally got things to be proud of. Well they'll be shocked about August to say the least.

The Uncanny R-Man: I liked that first scene too and I think it was nice of her to take that form for him. Yeah, but you got to admit Kurt/Rogue finding that out was priceless. Yep, you know Emma alright and you'll see just how close August/Amara get very soon. And yeah well given who her mother was can you blame me for giving August that bad of a life?

Doza: Well, everyone will be really shocked by August that's for sure, you got to admit the Rogue/Kurt/Slayer part was still pretty funny.

KSimonT-X: Yeah, I think it was one of the more memorable ones cause she allowed him a moment with 'Layla' and he made her natural form feel beautiful. That was definitely not the way for them to learn of their mother's 'activities' that night. Yep, and thanks for helping us make it one of the largest.

Jenskott: Well, I guess her turning into 'Layla' is up for personal opinion. But when her kids found out about that and in one of the worst ways has to be one of the funniest things I ever read. I wanted to put in a little Romy banter the story needed it more and it was the perfect time. Yeah, a story where Jean/Emma get along has to have certain things mainly no competing over Scott. It's Nova Roman not New Rome, but yeah Amara will be shocked.

Mark C: I agree, Jack and Raven did help each other out there. We just had to have that bit with Kurt and Rogue it was too good to pass up. Yeah, it was time to reveal more about August in this chapter to both the X-Men and the readers.

RogueBHS: Yeah, I think it said in the last chapter Rogue was thinking about a mind wipe of that whole thing lol, but boy Kurt and Rogue will never look at Jack the same that's for sure.

Coldqueen: Yeah, well that's why I borrowed August from R-Man just because she was Selene's daughter. Well a few people thought about Slayer/Mystique too, oh sooner or later that will get out with the Romy stuff.

Sparky Genocide: Actually I like the mental image of her naked lol, but yeah what a way for them to find out. Yep, that's how her mother is man you should see who her father is.

ViciousAssassin: Yeah, the next time she talks with her kids will be awkward to say the least, glad you liked that part with Emma and the girls. It was time to show more about August there and you can bet there will be a little fallout about this.

GothikStrawberry: Yeah, it was priceless, I completely forgot about that scene in that movie. Well at least a few people will be surprised by August's revelation.

Thanks to: Qullian, X00001, Simba317, band20, Inantiodromia, Redshirt no. 47, Kiarda, malewis

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 73: REAL LIFE SOAP OPERA**

There an utter silence in the room after August's last statement. Everybody but Slayer was surprised at this, but then again he had known from the start, but it hadn't been his place to say anything. It was her past and he wasn't going to say anything about it. Beside he saw that she was a good person and didn't mean them any harm either so he just kept his mouth shut.

It was Xavier that broke the silence, "Your mother?" he asked her and his composure was lost a bit from the shock of this. Although this did fit with part of a prophecy he had come across about a mother and daughter and how the daughter would slay the mother to save to world, or something to that regard he would have to look at his notes to be sure.

She nodded and sighed, "My full name is Augusta Anyanka Emmanuella Gallio, and my mother is Selene Gallio."

Sage tried to recall any information she had stored in her head, but she never once heard Selene mention a daughter, "I never knew she had a daughter."

August nodded, "Yeah, well she didn't like to talk much about her personal life and I was a great disappointment to her, given I didn't follow in her footsteps. So just so you know I am _nothing_ like her and I hope by now you all know that."

"I think so far you have proven that you are nothing like your mother and I sense no deception in you about this," Xavier told her trying to put everyone a bit more at least.

"Trust me, if she were a threat I would have dealt with her a long time ago," Slayer spoke up and they all knew that wasn't an idle threat either. "Besides if she was like her mother, she wouldn't have helped out with Jean like she did."

That was still kind of a sore spot for him because if she hadn't been there, not only would have pulling the demon out been harder but she had stopped him from making a very large mistake.

"Yes I believe her," Jean told everyone, because like the professor she didn't sense anything hostile about her and in the short time she had been here Jean had spoken with her a few times. She was a likable person maybe a little hardened but after hearing her story now she knew why.

Rogue sighed to herself. Even though Selene was her least favorite person in the world, she knew what it was like to find out that our mother wasn't exactly a nice person. Hell Rogue had tried to kill Mystique once herself when she thought that stone statue had actually been her. But now things were slowly starting to be different. She was seeing her as less and enemy and more of a mother. After all that, they had been through she had seen true evil and sure her mother may not be a saint but then again she at least had limits it seemed.

She still couldn't have eye contact with her that image of her and Jack was still slightly disturbing. She looked at Kurt and saw the understanding in his eyes, for he also knew where August was coming from.

As for Amara, she was just in total shock. Selene was the most hated person in her people's long history. She was the most vile and evil name, a name no parent ever gave to their child, a name that was considered to be a curse to speak it out loud. Looking at August, she could see the resemblance now. There in the hair, the cheekbones, the chin her eyes were different but she could see a bit of Selene's features there only August wasn't cold and rigid. It was just so much to process, the girl she had grown close to and had opened up was the daughter of most likely one of the most evil people in the world.

Amara needed some air to think and just quietly sneaked out of the room. No one noticed except for August, but she was busy telling them what happened after she was free. Her heart sank a bit when Amara left, but she would talk to her later she hoped.

"Anyways I was living on the run, I was still pretty messed up back then with all those memories in my head…But someone found me and took me in and helped me through it."

"Who was this child?" Ororo asked her curious.

"His name is Dr. Stephen Strange."

"Oh him," Slayer nodded he had met that man several times. In fact, in his line of work, he met people like him, Ghost Rider, Blade, Hellcat and others that deal with all the paranormal stuff. "He's Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. Basically he's Earth's chosen mystical guardian and one of the few people that match me in magic."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, I'm kind of wondering why he hasn't shown up," August was confused about that normally he would know about stuff like this, "He's usually the first to know about something like hell trying to reclaim the Earth."

That also got Slayer curious but he had a theory, "He's most likely kept busy. When something like this happens the players in both Above and Below tend to get involved. I wouldn't be surprise if hell is sending its agents here against him and others to keep them busy and level off the playing field."

"Okay am I the only one that feels a bit freaked that all this is happening that we don't know about and that this is being played like some kind of game?" Warren asked looking around but saw no one really object, "Okay then just checking to see. Glad I'm not the only one here."

The questions still went on, but August just answered as best she could after it she was feeling a bit drained. At least everyone here didn't seem too freaked out. She knew it would just take getting used to but she could tell a few of them were sympathetic to her so that was nice. She wrapped up that dagger and hurried to place it back in her room. She really didn't want it out in the open or let alone holding it. She reached her room and placed it back in its place now there was only one thing left to do. Find Amara and see how she's dealing with this.

Amara was over looking the lake again to just clear her head. She knew that August was a good person. She had talked with her gotten to know her so why was this hard to accept? She knew that family was a tricky force and she still remembered when Rogue found out about Mystique and how even more reserved she had been for over a week after that. She just wished things would at least get easier for her just once. She sighed and guessed that would never happen.

She was just getting used to the idea when she heard someone walking up to her she turned her head and saw it was August, "You have any idea how hard it is to find a specific person in this place?"

Amara knew she was trying to break the ice with a joke but she could see the nervousness in the other girl. But Amara did give a small smile.

August sat down on the grass next to her and they both just sat there in silence, "Is this going to be a problem with us now?"

Amara had been thinking on that but she pretty much had come to a conclusion, "Well, I'll admit it was shocking and well…I'm still trying to wrap my head around it…But I don't think so." August was very relieved by that, "I am glad that you included me in that. It really means a lot and if I had heard that second hand then I might not have been as accepting, but you know where I'm coming from with that."

August nodded, her mother had been a vicious dictator of Amara's homeland for generations before she was eventually banished. The number of atrocities there would be mind blowing to count. She was thankful that Amara was being open minded about this, "Well there is a reason I wanted you there, I…Well Amara over the past week I've been getting to know you and the others, but I just really like you."

She smiled at that, "I like you too. You're a very good friend."

August's face kind of dropped a bit, "That's nice but…Well…When I said I like you I mean…More then a friend…"

She didn't look at Amara, but it was true. While on the road, she had taken both a couple of men and woman to bed just to see what it was like. The men were okay, but strangely she had enjoyed the women more…Okay so she had only two, but still.

Amara wasn't like anyone else. She had this exotic beauty to her and grace. She was so kind to her and then there was the fire thing. August had always had a thing for fire, maybe because of her powers, but she just found Amara's ability to turn into living fire kind of a…Turn on as strange as that sounded. She looked like a fire goddess in that form.

"So…You're attracted to me?" Amara was surprised by that, although truth being she too found August attractive.

"You don't sound repulsed by that."

Amara smiled and shrugged, "Well I didn't tell you this, but I'm bisexual. And just between you and me, I used to have a crush on both Sam and Tabitha before they started dating that is."

"Really?" August had on an amused smile, "That could have been very kinky."

"Oh shut up," Amara smiled and playfully hit her arm. Both girls ended up laughing mainly from just the stress of it all being let loose. Then it was August who looked at Amara with a smile.

"So."

"Yeah…So…"

August moved in closer, "So if you like me and I like you…Shouldn't we do something about that?"

"Uh…like what?" Amara said a bit nervous at this.

August only smiled as she leaned in and kissed Amara lightly on the lips. Amara kissed back lightly and brushed her cheek with her hand as August returned the favour the kiss getting slightly deeper. August also noticed that Amara's skin was warm, warmer then normal and it felt very nice. They eventually broke the kiss and both young women smiled at each other as they looked into each other's eyes. They could both tell that this could be the beginning of something very special and both wondered just where this would lead.

Although Amara was also thinking that if this became a very serious relationship, she hoped that when she introduced her to her parents one day they wouldn't freak out of who her mother was. The uproar that could cause in the palace she wouldn't look forward too, but to hell with that. She liked August and she wanted to see where this would lead to. Everyone it seemed was pairing up lately and she didn't want to be the only one left alone and unloved.

**-Danger Room-**

The X-Men were doing some of the new training sessions that Slayer had just finished to program in with Beast's help. They were in what looked like a rundown deserted town at night, kind of a really creepy feeling too as the place was a ghost town. They had split up into teams as they searched through the small town.

In one group Mayhem was with Scarlet Witch and Gambit.

"Man dis place gives Gambit de willies. Reminds me o' this old hag dat used to live near de Bayou. Everyone said she was a witch and would put a hex on you if you tried to mess wit her. None of de animals seem to go near her place and it was all quiet like here."

"I like her already," Wanda smirked at him.

"Don't be messin' wit de real witches and de voodoo ladies Wanda," Remy told her seriously. Growing up in New Orleans, he learned not to cross those types some were just fakes but the thing was sometimes it was hard to tell the fakes from the real deal.

"Hey, in case you forgot, Agatha was a real witch you know," she said back to him, for it had been Agatha that had helped her to control herself enough to function let alone her powers, "And what about you Vince? What's you're take on all this magic stuff?"

"Wanda, so far in the past several months I've been tortured, nearly lost my mind, met two different types of immortals, cyborg mercenaries, real magic, met a man that has died and come back, proof that there is an after life and heaven and hell. I've fought demons and other monsters that the world considers nothing more then myths and I'm getting married and about to be a father…The only thing that hasn't happened yet it us meeting aliens."

Remy shrugged, "He's got a point. It had been very eventual non?"

Wanda had to nod at that it had been very hectic and so much had changed.

"You know what?" Wanda thought about all of this, "I think if a fucking UFO just crash landed in the yard no one here would bat an eye after all this crap we've been through."

She noticed Vince just froze and said a few things in what sounded like Japanese to her, and from the tone she guessed it was him cursing. "What?"

"Take a look," he sighed and there on a sigh written in red was the word 'CROATOAN' over it.

"So?" Gambit asked to him it sounded like some type of Native American word or something.

"Slayer is either given us a heads up or this is one sick joke," Vince sighed and looked at the others so he guessed he would explain. "Back in about 1590, there used to be a colony on Roanoke Island it's somewhere near Carolina."

"Used to be?" Wanda raised an eyebrow.

He nodded with a grim expression, "See that year when the supplies came, the crews of the ship found the entire settlement abandoned. All their stuff was still there, and in fact some places just looked like they were getting ready to eat or were just doing their own thing when they just suddenly dropped everything. They just disappeared without a trace, all of them. The only clue was on a tree that carved into it was the word Croatoan."

They all looked around at the deserted town and it was Wanda that spoke, "Great…Now not only is he trying to be a hard ass, he's trying to scare the shit out of us too."

In another part of town Jean was with Warren and Kurt as they were near a residential area with a church. Although for Kurt the place didn't seem like a place for worship there was just this darkness about the area.

"Well I will say this, Slayer sure knows how to set the mood," Warren commented looking around the area.

Jean had to agree but something caught her eye, she thought she saw movement on the church, but she couldn't be sure.

"Did anyone see anything just now? Up there on the steeple?"

They looked but the clouds had covered the moon so it was pretty dark at the moment. Kurt's eyes were used to it and if it wasn't for the red on his uniform and his eyes then he too would be hard to see. Kurt was in his element right now and as he strained his eyes he thought he saw something.

"Ja I zhink so. I'm going to take a look so vatch mien back ja?"

"You got it Kurt," Angel nodded and readied himself for anything. Kurt ported up to the top and looked around all he saw were a few gargoyle statues. He was about to go back when his ears picked up something. He turned and suddenly found that the 'statues' weren't statues at all. One of the creatures took a swipe at him and Kurt stumbled back falling.

Jean heard him cry out and reached out to find him in the darkness and then slowed him down enough for him to teleport to safety. Warren took to the skies as soon as Kurt was falling so by the time he got to the top three of the creatures were in flight as well. He dodged them in the air as Jean looked around for something and saw the spiked metal fence and got an idea.

"Angel, lead them this way!" she called out as he dove towards them.

Jean, with her mind ripped off several of the spikes making them into metal spears. Warren saw this and knew what she had planned at the last moment he did a quick turn as Jean flung them at him. They missed and impaled into the gargoyles.

By now everyone was fighting off some type of creatures. Psylocke who was now carrying katanas into battle since they would help was with Cyclops and Shadowcat. She was moving between the creatures that came out of the shadows, they are slow moving and looked like they were made out of moss with red glowing eyes. She danced between their attacks thankful again that her new body had such speed and grace to it as she sliced her way through them.

Scott was holding them off as best he could with Kitty. Over the weeks Kitty had been taking the training very seriously. She always had felt like one of the weakest members and she was sick of it. She remembered her helplessness in the Hellfire Club dungeon and in Sinister's lab. She was sick of being the damsel in distress and she had taken to learning more combat training from Logan, Slayer, Vince, and Betsy.

Piotr supported her and helped her with weight training actually. He had always told her that she had strength that she didn't use and now she wanted to prove him right. She now had a pair of sais that she got on loan from Vincent. He had been helping her train with the weapons since they were lethal, but turned around could also be non-lethal.

At the moment she was phasing through attacks and then cutting her way through with a counter. She had tried to kick, but nearly ended up with her foot stuck in that creature. Scott then told them to not get in too close or use physical attacks. By then they figured out that if you cut away at them enough they fall and stay down.

In the park, Rogue and Colossus had their hands full with what looked like a pack of werewolves. Thankfully, their skin was too tough for the creature to claw or bite through them. Although their uniforms were a bit shredded in certain areas, they were still going on strong. A few of them tried to all pounce on Colossus but the mighty Russian giant tossed them all aside.

Rogue was fighting as hard as she could. Jack had told them that when fighting things like this, it was necessary not to hold back at all or the only outcome would be death. So she smashed in faces, caved in chests, snapped bones she did anything to make sure they stayed down. She even ripped out a young, but sturdy tree and used it as a giant club. By the end the few that could still walk in the pack ran off.

Back with Mayhem and his group they came across a graveyard when the dead started to come out of the graves.

"Great looks like we get the Night of the Living dead," Wanda said and threw hex bolts at the corpses causing things like limbs that were strained to hold together suddenly break and fall off.

"I hate horror movies," Vince said blasting the heads off of them. He may not like horror movies but he knew that taking the head off zombies should take them out.

Gambit wiped out his new staff. It was just like his old one and he had thanked Hank for the few upgrades to the original. He swept it in an arch to move back the zombies trying to swarm him and with a headstone flipped over them and used his cards to blow them up to pieces. He looked around and saw that there were a lot more to do but grinned. He had backed a few extra decks in his duster just in case and he had more then enough cards to spare.

After about an hour, the mutants had gathered in the town square as they were all a bit tired, but since the simulation hadn't ended so they figured there were more left.

"Anyone have any idea how many more of these monsters we have to go through?" Warren asked resting his wings a bit.

"I have no idea, but I get the feeling Slayer will throw at us something major for a finale," Cyclops looked around scanning the area. He figured all that was just the warm up given that Jack tended to push them to their limits and then beyond them. Suddenly a rumbling sound could be heard and done the main street what looked like a small army that could have been out of the Lord of the Rings movies was there.

Gambit turned to Scott for a moment, "Gambit hates it when you are right."

"Oh bloody hell," Psylocke said readying her weapons she knew this wouldn't be easy.

"So what?" Rogue asked seeing all of this, "Half of us take tha hundred on the left while tha others take tha other hundred on the right?"

A large dragon like creature was seen flying through the air and Mayhem grinned to himself and charged one of his hands with a crimson glow of energy. He flattened his hand and a long energy blade was formed. "I don't know about the rest of you…But personally, I want to slay the dragon up there."

Up in the control room Emma sat as she watched what was going on. She was wishing she was down there. She felt like she should be down there with them. They were her team, and her friends and she knew that when the final battle was on that she wouldn't be in the front lines and it was making her angry. Just because she was pregnant people were starting to treat her like she couldn't take care of herself.

She and Vince had a small fight about this and in the end he had told her that he knew she could take care of herself if she was in top condition, but she was carrying their child and last time both she and the baby could have been killed. She hated to admit it, but he had been right. What if they fought and even if she lived, she got hurt and lost their baby? She placed a hand over her stomach where their child was and she was suddenly very afraid. She had lost a lot, but one of the few things she couldn't stand to lose was the baby.

Jack was overseeing the training as he watched on along with Logan and Ororo. Ororo looked at Emma who seemed lost in thought. She walked over to her and sat down, "Emma is something bothering you?"

Emma gave a sigh, "I just wish I would be part of this. It just isn't right that I'm on the side lines."

Ororo placed a hand on the young woman's shoulder, "Yes I know. I would feel the same in your position."

Emma gave a weak smile, "I know…I just wish there was something I could do to help. I have to find a way Ororo. The only friends I've ever had, my love and that father of my child, will be facing death without me. This place…It's become my home and everyone here…They're more family to me then my own one."

"And you want to help protect it. Believe me, we all feel the same."

Emma nodded, there had to be some way that she could help she just knew that there had to be.

**Kitchen – Sage/Ororo/Mystique**

Early next morning, Ororo and Sage were down in the kitchen preparing the usual breakfast buffet for the others. They were both wearing robes, having spent some 'quality time' with their respective lovers last night, so naturally they were in a good mood. And after all the turmoil surrounding Jack and August, it was certainly a welcome feeling.

It was difficult at times dealing with all this dark premonitions and startling revelations, but they were managing as best they could for the most part. August seemed to be getting plenty of support from Amara and even Jack seemed to be lightening up somewhat…Although nobody was quite certain why. That is…Except maybe Kurt and Rogue, who were acting a little peculiar lately. But as long as it wasn't too serious, they didn't see the need to worry too much. After all, given the state of the mansion, chaos was to be expected. It was simply a means of finding ways to deal with it.

"Hoo boy…Eight hours in bed and I'm still tired," said Sage, stretching her tired, and somewhat sore, limbs as she sat in the chair while some of the sausages cooked, "Better put extra cream in my coffee, Ro."

"You've got it!" said Ororo as she handed her friend a cup, "I suppose I could use some too."

"I take it Logan kept you up again," grinned Sage as she took a few sips of her coffee, hoping the caffeine would help wake her up.

"What can I say? That healing factor of is goes a long way," she shrugged, unable to keep herself from smiling in response.

"You sure don't seem to mind."

"Who said that I minded? And I take it things were the same with Hank."

"Oh yes you know it, Ro…" proclaimed Sage proudly, amazed at how someone so intellectual could be such a beast in the bedroom, "I guess we both kind of have the taste for animal lust, who knew?"

"Yes, I suppose so…But I guess once you cross that threshold, there's no going back."

"The evidence certain seems so, my friend." Sage nodded with a small smile as she sipped her coffee. Although through her cool face inside she was just giddy at times with the things she and Hank did. And not just the sex sometimes she felt like a high school student who was dating the all star football player. It was like a dream to find man that could keep up with her in a conversation and also sexual satisfy her in ways only he seemed to.

The two friends tapped their mugs with smiles dominating both of their faces. Then, just as they were finishing the last few sips of their coffee, Mystique made her entrance, looking surprisingly chipper, especially for someone of her character.

"Good morning," she said, sauntering into the kitchen, wearing an expensive looking red robe that matched her hair perfectly, indicating that she probably shifted it, "Got any of that coffee left? I don't know about you two, but I am in some serious need of a boost this morning."

The two women looked at the shape shifter as if she had grown a second head. For one, she was smiling…Another thing was that she actually sounded happy instead of the bitter, cynical woman everybody was familiar with…And lastly, and most disturbingly, she was walking very awkwardly. It was a walk that both Ororo and Sage knew all too well and it didn't take long for them to put two and two together. But still…They just couldn't believe it. This was Mystique…The angry woman who once blew up the mansion, fought with the Brotherhood, and had a rather shady past to say the least. Granted, she had managed to gain some acceptance throughout the mansion after showing how dedicated she was to making amends with her kids and starting anew. But in seeing that funny walk…They knew that something had to be going on and they were determined to find out what.

"What are you looking at?" she said, feeling their awkward gazes as she poured herself some coffee, trying to maintaining her upbeat mood but she hated being stared at, it just brought back a lot of unpleasant memories.

"Mystique…You do realize that you're acting uncharacteristically chipper this morning, do you?" said Ororo, unable to keep herself from laughing somewhat at such a sight.

"Oh please, Ororo…Call me Raven," she said, she didn't want to ruin this mood and she figured it was time to try and be a bit more civilized to them all. After all she may end up staying here at this rate, "And yes, I know. Why? Is there something wrong with being in a good mood?"

"Of course not, but it's not so much your mood that disturbs us…It's that funny looking walk of yours," said Sage, having been very familiar with such a walk after enduring the rigorous lovemaking that Hank so often gave her.

Mystique couldn't help but flash the two women a suggestive grin…One that only further hinted at just how much things had changed for her. It was profound enough that Jack had made love to her one night…But to experience it again last night with the same intensity, vigor, and passion was just something that Raven couldn't help but smile at. Add to that, Jack really made her feel good inside…And not just in a sexual sense. The way he held her, the way he talked to her, and the way he guided her through this dramatic transition in her life was just beyond anything she had ever experienced.

The last person to make her feel so special had been Irene, she missed her but she had been in hiding for a while and she knew that Irene would contact her. Although Jack was proving to help fill the loneliness during the nights at least.

Her mood definitely showed and she made no attempts to hide it. But that only further aroused the suspicions of the two women, who still found this very disturbing.

"What can I say?" the shape shifter shrugged as she casually leaned up against the counter, "After last night, I'm still very sore."

"Oh my…" said Ororo, blushing at this startling revelation.

"Ha! I knew it!" exclaimed Sage in a triumphant voice she just knew that all the evidence mounted up to this, "You got some, didn't you?"

"Oh yes…I most certainly got some…I got a lot actually," she said, her grin never waning.

"But with who?" asked Ororo, thinking that there couldn't be a whole lot of people she could have done it with.

"Who else? The finest of the fine male specimens in the world…Jack Robinson," she proclaimed, sounding so proud and upbeat, feeling way too good to care.

Sage and Ororo nearly spit out their coffee upon hearing that one. Their eyes were wide with shock as they looked back at a very amused looking Mystique, finding it hard to process in many ways. This was Mystique here…And to learn that she slept with Jack of all people was quite a bombshell. Then again, it would explain why Jack seemed to be getting a little better lately since he told his story. And they knew all too well what the effects of great sex could have on someone.

But still…That didn't make it any less shocking. Mystique had slept with Jack…And that was something that took some serious time to process on their part.

"No way!" said Sage, shaking her head in disbelief, "No fucking way!"

"You had sex with Jack?" said Ororo, finding it very hard to believe.

"Twice…" grinned Raven.

"Twice!" exclaimed Sage, her eyes widening again, "How did…I mean, of all the…"

Sage, despite her computerized mind, couldn't wrap her head around it. After what she heard from Jack concerning his life, she never would have expected him to bed with Mystique of all people. Once was trying enough…But twice? This was just too crazy.

"I know, I know…" said Raven, rolling her eyes somewhat at their reactions, "Call CNN, Mystique had sex. Honestly, is this really necessary? You think I don't have needs like the rest of you? And honestly, I needed it. It's been WAY too long since I've had a decent man to satisfy my needs."

"Hey, I'm not saying that it's odd you have your needs, Raven," argued Sage, "It's just that…I mean, come on! Jack!"

"So what? You think that just because he's a warrior with pride and honor that he doesn't have his needs as well? And after seeing his life story, don't you think he would need some kind of a release? The guy's got a seriously supercharged libido…One that's probably more intense than anything I've ever encountered before, that's for damn sure."

Mystique once again found herself smiling at the memories of the previous two nights. For all his anguish and pain, Jack really did know how to go the distance. She had been with plenty of men before, but none of them could hold a candle to Jack. Not only was he so strong, powerful, and passionate, but he was the first one to make love to her in her natural blue form. And furthermore, he was the first one to call her beautiful. That definitely added greater meaning to what they had together. He had the energy, prowess, and vigor that few men could muster and Mystique prided herself on having managed to endure it all.

"You know…That makes an odd bit of sense," said Ororo, not really finding any arguments to counter that, "Given what he's been through, I guess it's only natural he'd turn to something like sex for a release."

"Oh you have no idea, Ro…" said the shape shifter with an overly dramatic sigh, "He's told me how he can handle five hookers at once and with what I experienced last night, I believe him. They guy has some serious sexual energy…So much so that it's hard to keep up with him at times. But given that I so rarely had a man who could fully satisfy my needs, I definitely manage."

"Okay Raven…I think you're getting a little extreme here. I saw enough horrible things at the Hellfire Club and I don't need any more images floating around in my head," groaned Sage.

"Sorry, but I just can't help it! I feel so good! I never thought I'd meet a man like Jack…Someone who can give you amazing sex yet still have a nice conversation with afterwards."

"Well uh…We're happy for you Raven. Really, it's…Nice to see you so upbeat," said Ororo, unable to keep herself from laughing.

"Thanks…" she said as she sat down at the table with them, stretching out her tired limbs, "And honestly, I could get used to this. Jack's a great guy…He's really helped me turn a corner. He really does understand me in a way nobody else does. And the way he makes love to me…God, I swear there's no man out there like him!"

"Oh don't get too ahead of yourself, Raven," replied Sage in response, "There are plenty of other men out there who I'm sure are just as good as Jack, if not a little better."

"Ha! Yeah right!" scoffed Raven.

"It's true…In case you haven't noticed, Ro and I are in the same boat as you. Only we've had it before…And we've learned to balance the feeling of sweet afterglow after a night of wild sex."

"Oh please, I doubt your men could beat Jack…Now chance in heaven or hell," said the shape shifter, thinking that it wasn't physically possible.

"I wouldn't go that far, Raven…" grinned Sage, "I've come to learn that Hank's codename, Beast, extends to more than just his appearance. He's an intellectual mastermind by day…An animal in the sack at night. Plus, with his hulking body, EVERYTHING is in direct proportion."

Sage couldn't help but grin wryly at that, still feeling the soreness between her legs after last night. But Mystique seemed thoroughly unconvinced.

"Yeah, and I'm sure it's worth the risk of severe pelvic injury," said the shape shifter, "I don't care how big Beast is, there's no way he could stand up to Jack's vigor."

"Well I'll bet he doesn't have a healing factor," argued Ororo, finding it necessary to step in and defend her man as well, "Vigor is one thing, but maintaining it is another. And there's a reason why Logan is the best at what he does."

"You know, you two have some seriously odd tastes when it comes to men," said Raven with a laugh, "I mean honestly…Wrestling with a Beast and a Wolverine, that's more a health hazard than a sex life."

"Hey, we handle it…We handle it very well, mind you," grinned Sage, "You say Jack is such a great lover, but I'll bet he can't match up to that good old wild sex that you can't get anywhere else other than the arms of a true Beast."

"Oh bullshit…" scoffed Raven, "He'd beat both your animal lovers hands down and without breaking a sweat."

"Oh come now, I don't see how he could do so without a healing factor," said Ororo skeptically, "Logan doesn't just have skills you know…He also has stamina to boot."

"Yeah right, healing or no healing, he's no mystical warrior," said Raven, shaking her head with a smile, "I swear, once you get a taste, there's just no going back. Jack is the only guy who can make love to you, comfort you, and make you feel so happy and special that it feels as though no darkness in the world can touch you. He's honest to God the best thing that's happened to me in years and I'm going to see just how far we can push the envelope together."

"Well then I guess that leaves only one solution for this little argument…" said Sage with a sultry grin, "We'll just have to see who can get the most sex and satisfaction from their man."

"Are you issuing a wager, Sage?" asked Raven with an amused look, Ororo looked surprised but then again back in college Sage had always had a hidden part to her. On the outside she would seem all calm and collected but she knew that on the inside that was another matter entirely.

"Exactly…As the saying goes, either put up or shut up."

"Oh, I'm definitely in!" said Raven, thinking this was the perfect way to show these women that she had the best lover, hands down.

"And so am I…" grinned Ororo, "But I must warn you…Logan's healing factor gives us quite an edge."

"Oh we'll see about that, Ororo…We'll see," grinned Mystique as she let out a deep sigh, entertaining thoughts of feeling this good on a regular basis, thinking that this was definitely something she could get used to, for it was already having such a profound impact.

**Library - Kitty/Rogue**

After having spent the night in Remy's room again, Rogue managed to feel a little better about all the turmoil that had been dominating the mansion for the last few days. But after waking up and seeing her mother walking awkwardly and smiling as if she had just won a hundred million dollars, she quickly retreated to the library where she hoped to get a little privacy while also trying to shake those disturbing images of Jack and her mother from her mind.

It wasn't that she disliked seeing her mother so happy and it wasn't as if Jack was a bad guy, but it was very disturbing at times to know that Mystique, the woman she had such a complicated history with, was having sex with Jack Robinson. She still had issues with what happened to her at the Hellfire Club, but she thought she was really on the road to moving past them. And after sharing a bed with Remy, she had been seriously considering taking it to the next level with him…Not wanting to waste any more time or be tied to the past. Jean had done it, Emma had done it, and pretty much everybody else had moved passed it…Except her. But as much as she wanted to experience the joys that they felt, this sudden development between Jack and her mother was just a lot for her to process.

'Ugh…Why meh?' she thought to herself as she laid back on the couch, trying to rid herself of such unpleasant images, 'As if Ah don't have enough unpleasant shit to deal with. God…Maybe Ah should just ask the Professor to wipe mah mind clean…At least then Ah wouldn't have to deal with this shit.'

As Rogue debated with herself how she was going to handle this, Kitty suddenly entered the room upon seeing her distraught friend and former roommate. She, like many others, had noticed how she and Kurt had been acting lately. Add to that, she too had passed an overtly chipper Mystique as well, which she found disturbing on so many levels. But given that Rogue still had some issues to deal with, even if she had become so much stronger since it happened, she wanted to help…At least, however much she could given Rogue's situation.

"Uh, Rogue…Are you okay?" she asked as she made her way over towards the couch where Rogue was laying.

"Oh…Hey Kit," she said, feeling a little better at the presence of a friend, causing her to sit up and make room for her, "Nah, Ah'm fine…Just wishin' Ah had some kind of bleach to wash mah mind clean of unpleasant images."

"Oh…Hellfire nightmares again?" she asked her, her voice growing a little solemn, knowing how much those still hurt her. She herself still had a few nightmares after what she saw happen to Kurt one of her closes and deepest friends.

"Not exactly…" she replied, much to the young valley girl's surprise, "That much Ah think Ah'm learnin' to cope with. It's somethin' else that's been…Well, addin' to mah problems, as if Ah didn't have enough."

"What do you mean?"

Rogue didn't want to have to say it…She didn't even want to think it. How did one go about telling their friend that she had heard her mother having sex with some guy? She didn't want to do it…But then again, she did kind of want to get it off her chest. Because chances were, it wouldn't stay secret for long given how Mystique had been acting.

"It's just…" she began, "Well, here's the thing…"

Not wanting to say it aloud, Rogue leaned in and whispered it into Kitty's ear, telling her the full unabated story of what had happened. And the second she finished, the young valley girl's eyes widened with shock.

"WHAT!" she shouted, "JACK SLEPT WITH MYSTIQUE!"

"Dang it Kitty, keep it down!" scorned Rogue, "Don't let the whole dang county know!"

"Sorry…" she said, forcing herself to lower her voice, "That's just…Like, I mean…Wow."

"Yeah, Ah know…Ah know," muttered Rogue, once again feeling bombarded with disturbing images of Jack walking out shirtless from her mother's room.

"Well it sure does explain why she seemed so upbeat this morning…"

"You saw that too, huh? Well, now ya know why."

Rogue once again fell silent, not knowing how she was going to handle something like this. She and Kurt were already making progress accepting Mystique as family again, but now that she was involved with Jack, that complicated matters. Sure, it was nice to see that she was connecting with somebody…But not in THAT way.

"Well as weird as it sounds…Jack and Mystique…You've got to admit, there could be some benefits to this," said Kitty, sounding a little more optimistic about it after the shock wore off.

"How could Jack havin' sex with mah mama have benefits!" exclaimed the southern goth in response.

"Well, don't take this the wrong way Rogue, but…I think Mystique kind of needs something like this. I mean seriously, she's always been, like, SO tense. Maybe Jack could really help her in that regard."

"Damn it, Kitty! Are ya TRYIN' to put more unpleasant images in mah head!"

"What? No! I just…I'm trying to get you to see it from a different point of view," argued Kitty, trying hard not to provoke the ever volatile Rogue, "Sure, it's a disturbing thought, picturing your mother having sex. But hey, at least it's with a guy like Jack, who you know is, like, really tied to honor and stuff. And besides…As weird as it sounds, they do look kind of cute together."

Rogue just looked at Kitty with a bewildered expression, thinking she HAD to have a screw loose to believe that. Then again, Remy had told her the same thing and in many ways, she couldn't deny the truth to such words. After all, it probably was better that Mystique was involved with Jack rather than some other guy she didn't know.

"Cute or not, that's not somethin' Ah wanna think about," she muttered in response, "Ah have enough disturbing memories to deal with as it is."

"Well then…Why don't you, like, talk to Mystique or even Jack or something? You know…To lay things to rest."

"That's…Not a bad idea, Kit. But one step at a time, okay? Ah've got other things on mah mind as well…"

"Oh really? What kind of things?" asked Kitty, the curious voice inside her once again surfacing.

Looking back at that eager glance of hers, Rogue once again found herself rolling her eyes. As much as she didn't want to discuss this, she knew that if she didn't, Kitty would pester her to no end about it. And besides, having been in a similar situation before with Piotr, maybe she could help.

"Ya sure ya wanna know?" she asked, giving her a chance to back out.

"Of course, Rogue…" she said with a smile, "After all, I doubt it could be as shocking as Jack and Mystique."

"Yeah…Ah won't argue with that," replied Rogue, actually managing to laugh at that somewhat, "It…It sort of has to do with Remy."

"Oh…" said Kitty, now really becoming interested, "Well don't keep me hanging now! What about him?"

Rogue let out a deep sigh as she ran over her dilemma again. She wasn't sure what sort of advice Kitty would be capable of given their different nature, but at this point, she was open to anything.

"Ah'm not sure if ya noticed this, but I…Well, I've kind of been sneakin' into Remy's room at night."

Kitty's eyes widened, immediately assuming the obvious, but Rogue quickly managed to cut her off before she got to the 's' word.

"And no…We haven't been havin' sex. It's…More for comfort than anythin' else. We just sleep together…Ya know, for the warm feelin' that ya once mentioned."

"Oh yeah…That feeling is pretty nice," said Kitty in a dreamy tone, thinking back to how it felt when she had moments like that with Piotr.

"No kiddin'…" said Rogue in agreement, actually smiling somewhat at the memory, "But as nice as bein' together like that is…It's still not everythin' it could be."

"Oh…Oh, I see where this is going," said Kitty, finding it all too familiar given the situation she had with Piotr before working up to their passionate little art session that ended with such majesty.

"Yeah, Ah thought ya would," said Rogue, letting out another sigh, "It's just that…With that bitch Selene plannin' who knows what, it feels like there ain't a lot of time left before everythin' comes falling down. And after what Ah went through, Ah just…Ah want to make some good memories to help overcome the bad ones. Ah want to move past this and really be close to someone without lettin' bad memories get in the way."

"In other words…You want to go all the way with Remy before it's too late."

"Well, simply put…Yeah."

There was a heavy silence after that and Kitty could tell that Rogue was seriously debating it. Having gone through the jitters of first time sex herself, Kitty had some idea of what she was feeling. But unlike Rogue, she didn't have memories of being gang raped and tortured by Selene to deal with. Add to that, this new occurrence with Jack and her mother really didn't seem to be helping either. But it was clear that she wanted to do this…She really, honestly wanted to go through with it.

"That's quite a step, Rogue," said Kitty, finally managing to break the slience.

"Ah know…But Ah want to at least have that special experience like all the others have been havin' with their loves."

"Well that shouldn't be your only reason, Rogue. What really matters is what you think. Believe me, I know what it's like to have those first time anxieties. You just can't rush it. You kind of have to wait for the right moment."

"But that's what Ah've been waitin' for ever since Ah found out Ah could touch again!" exclaimed Rogue, her gaze drifting towards her hands that once doomed her to a life of isolation, "Ah'm sick of the damn past hurtin' meh! Ah'm sick of lettin' that bitch Selene have this power over meh!"

"I know you are, Rogue, but that doesn't mean you should, like, force it. Believe me, that's the last thing you want to do," said Kitty, knowing this was a very touchy subject for Rogue, "Just ask yourself this…Do you really, honestly love Remy?"

"Of course Ah love him, Kitty…Ya know I love him," said Rogue, calming down at the mention of his name.

"Than that's what should matter most," said Kitty, taking Rogue's hand in hers, "I never could have gone that far with Peter if I didn't truly love him and if he didn't love me back. And I think it's, like, SO obvious that Remy loves you. That's all you need, really."

Rogue found herself running her hand through her hair, taking a moment to consider that. Having been a girl who once couldn't touch, she never thought she'd find love with anybody. But Remy was just a different story altogether. She had really fallen head of heels in love with the guy and after everything he had gone through for her from her Hellfire abduction to Sinister, she knew that he loved her back. But because of what Selene did to her, she couldn't express that love for him in a way she so desperately wanted to. She hated it that such memories were doing this to her…She hated it that she was letting them affect the best thing that had ever happened to her. She just wanted to be close to the man she loved…To make love to him as real couples do. It was just so hard to overcome certain parts of the past.

"Hey, I know it must be hard for you, Rogue," said Kitty with a warm smile, "And I can't honestly say I can empathize, but…If you love Remy and Remy loves you, then I'm sure nature will take it's course. Remember…You gotta wait for the right moment."

"The right moment…" Rogue found herself repeating, "Yeah, Ah guess that makes sense. Thanks Kitty."

"Hey, what are friends for?" she said as she got up from the couch to make her leave, "I know it'll work out Rogue. I don't know how, but it will…You'll see. If being with Piotr has taught me one thing, it's that there's nothing that can't be overcome when you've got someone beside you that you really do love."

"Ah hope you're right, Kitty…Ah honestly hope you're right."

Once she was gone, Rogue found herself lying back on the couch. Talking to her friend definitely made her feel a little bit better, even if it didn't necessarily erase the unpleasant images from her mind. Perhaps she would talk to her mother later on about Jack, but in the meantime, her thoughts would be solely focused on Remy and the choice she knew she was going to have to make eventually. It was just a matter of waiting for this 'right moment' that Kitty had told her about. And with any luck, the moment for her and Remy would come soon enough.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 74: BONDS OF FAMILY**


	74. Bonds of Family

Kaliann: It was time for Amara to get a love interests and I wanted to do something different. Oh, the end may be near, but there's still good things to come.

The Uncanny R-Man: Yeah, I didn't want everyone to just freak out at that and I had to throw Dr. Strange in there somehow. Figured you'd like that Amara/August kiss scene. I never read the Gambit series just a guess from what I know about New Orleans. Yeah, that's why I gave Kitty more fighting skills. Well, more fluffiness that's for sure.

KSimonT-X: Yeah, I know, but I didn't write that scene with the women I did edit it to make it more believable, but I'm glad you still found it funny.

Mazdamiatta: Don't worry Rogue will get her 'freak on' in this chapter don't worry about it. We hope to have a great proposal at least we hope so. Yeah, this does have many characters it also means it's harder to make sure everyone gets decent time in the story. Yes, Selene and all those other Hellfire Club people are real characters in Marvel comics.

GothikStrawberry: I'll try to fit in as much August/Amara romance that I can. Glad you liked the Kitty/Rogue part so much. And yeah I'm a hopeless romantic myself.

Doza: Yeah, it was kind of a homage to that final episode even with how the battle 'ended' by switching to the control room.

Jenskott: I didn't want one of those cliché all out arguments about August so I went a different route. Thanks, I'm glad you like the Amara/August part. That story Vince told is all true you can look it up. Yeah they do place their man above the others but that's what makes it fun to read. I agree with you, maybe one of the reasons Jean/Rogue get along better is cause Rogue has nothing to be jealous about anymore.

Mark C: Oh yeah, August and Amara are on the way to becoming the new couple at the mansion. Emma will find a way to help out you know her she doesn't take anything laying down. Glad you liked the kitchen scene that was funny. I think it was nice for Kitty/Rogue to talk helps show how deep their friendship is and Rogue will get her chance with Remy soon.

Aaron: Oh yeah, that would be nice to see Tabby/Sam's reaction to Amara's new love interest. Glad to see you're an Angel fan too, Emma will get to play a part in the end.

RogueBHS: Oh yeah, the results of tat bet will be fun to read. Well, I wanted to go a different way with 'ending' the battle. I liked the Kitty/Rogue friendship myself it was really cool.

Coldqueen: Freak out huh? Well there are a couple of others that I'll be R and R later on.

ViciousAssassin: I have no idea what you mean by 'family bond' between Amara/August but I'm pretty sure you're wrong. But it is nice to have those two together and now the others will find out later too will be funny to watch. Remy/Rogue scene will come at the end of this chapter.

Thanks to: Qullian, X00001, Simba317,

* * *

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 74: BONDS OF FAMILY**

**Garden – Logan/Ororo/Laura**

With things once again settling over the course of the next few days after the startling revelations from Jack and August, pretty much everybody was seeking to find their own ways of coping. On one hand, it was nice to know that they now had a weapon that just might be powerful enough to kill Selene once and for all…On the other hand, it was still a bit discerning that this was her own daughter that was wanting to do this. And while they certainly couldn't blame her after hearing her story, it was quite a drama to say the least and it left the team with plenty to process.

Jack's story had been equally disturbing, not to mention horribly vivid. And for those close to him, such as Laura, it sure did put a lot of his behavior into perspective. It explained why he was so reluctant to talk about his past or about things like love. Laura remembered clearly how he always faltered when she brought it up when it concerned her relationship with Logan and later, Ororo. The same held true for Amara, Vincent, and Emma as well…Giving them all a deep understanding of just why this man was so tormented.

But despite the harshness of his story, he seemed to be really improving. Many, including Laura, noticed that he was smiling a bit more and was no longer in the deep rut he had dug himself into after Jean's exorcism. There were also rumors going around that his better mood was directly linked to that of Mystique's, the best evidence of that being the way they were hanging around one another and how Kurt and Rogue had been acting as a result. But regardless of the reasons, it was nice to see him more upbeat for once…Or at least as upbeat as a guy so tormented by his past could be.

For Laura Logan, Jack's story held an even stronger meaning for her because it spoke so vividly of the kind of loneliness and pain that she was so familiar with. Like him, she had spent the better part of her life feeling so empty, angry, and bitter at the world. And it wasn't until much later when she found something to fill that void with her place at the institute and especially with her father, Logan, and the woman she was increasingly referring to as her mother, Ororo.

In some ways, Jack's story made Laura feel thankful…For unlike him, she hadn't lost the people who meant most to her. She found them and she was genuinely happy with them. She couldn't even imagine losing them in the way Jack had lost Layla. It made her feel all the more happy to have such loving people in her life and she found that as time went on, she continued to see both Logan and Ororo as true family.

"Dad…you're doing it wrong," said Laura, who was trying to guide Logan through the process of proper planting in Ororo's garden on a warm, sunny afternoon.

"Yeah, yeah…I know," he grunted, setting the pot down in a frustrated gesture, "I just can't get these damn things spaced out right."

"That's because you're rushing it," said Laura, trying in vain to show him while doing her best not to laugh at how a man that once took on Apocalypse and the Hellfire Club could become so frustrated with something like gardening.

Logan rolled his eyes as he turned to face a greatly amused Ororo, who was clearly holding back her laughter as she hovered just outside the balcony conjuring up some rain clouds for her beloved plants. He didn't know why he agreed to do this. After all, he didn't know the first thing about gardening. But if it meant so much to Laura and Ororo, then he at least owed it to them to give it a try. If for anything…For a little 'family' time. Even though it still wasn't official, Logan was well aware of the fact that Laura coming to see Ororo as her true mother…Even called her 'mom' on a few occasions when they were alone.

"You can handle entire armies, yet you can't handle seeds and soil…" said Ororo with a grin, earning her a bit of a look from her lover.

"Yeah, well it's not like tuning a Harley, so cut me some slack."

"Hey, it's harder than it looks, father. Believe me, I know. In fact, it took me two days just to get this first part down," said Laura, laughing somewhat at Logan's unique take on all this.

"Well you're a fast learner kid…Me, I guess I'm just a bit more stubborn."

"Oh I don't think neither of us would argue that," said Ororo with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's you alright …" grinned Laura.

Such words made Logan blush a bit, but he tried to hide them as was often his custom. It was times like this that Ororo wished she had brought a camera for this. It was such an adorable scene…Watching Logan interact with his daughter in such a way. She really did bring out a different side to him…A side few people ever would have suspected the big bad Wolverine of having. But becoming the unexpected father of a teenage girl who had spent most of her life as a living weapon brought many unexpected developments to say the least. And many as such were doing them both some real good…That much nobody could deny.

"See, it's not that hard," said Laura as she set the pot down, "You just didn't mix the fertilizer in the soil before adding the seeds."

"Guess so…" he said with another frustrated sigh as he grabbed another pot, "I swear, this stuff is just as complicated as tuning a bike."

"Well that's the thing about gardening, Logan…It requires patience. And I think we all know that patience has never really been your strong point," said Ororo, letting out another laugh as she landed and dispersed the clouds.

"That's just what happens when ya live fast darlin'," replied Logan, flashing her the wolfish grin that he knew she found so sexy, "And besides…I may be stubborn, but I can still adapt."

As if to show his point, Logan popped out his middle claw in his left hand and used it to stir the soil and the fertilizer in the pot before adding in the seedlings. And this time, he managed to get it just as Laura had shown him, winning him an approving glance from the two women he considered to be the most important forces in his life.

"See…Ya can teach an old dog new tricks," he said, giving Ororo the pot so that she could set it up in her display.

"Indeed…" said Ororo in response, glad to have this family time together.

In seeing the way Logan and Ororo looked at one another from this, Laura couldn't help but smile as well. She still didn't understand love and in many ways, she doubted that she ever would. But the more she saw it between these two, who were so much like parents to her, the more significant it became in her minds. With her acute senses, she could see it in their eyes…This bond that linked the both of them so deeply and profoundly. They really did love each other, more than she would ever be able to understand.

"Good use of resources," commented Laura, deciding to follow suit as she used her claws in a similar way for the next pot.

"Hey…Gotta use what ya got, no matter what the situation," he grinned, "It's part of what makes me the best at what I do."

"Oh I wouldn't doubt that…" said Ororo as she took a step back in order to get a full few of her display, "Especially during uncertain times such as this, I think it's important that we use what we have now…Because in our line of work, things can still change very quickly."

"Still worried about Selene, huh?" responded Logan, his tone quickly shifting upon the mention of that horrific woman's name.

"I think everybody is, Logan. Whatever this…This darkness is that Jack and the Professor keep speaking of, it seems as though it just keeps getting stronger with each passing day. And the more I think about it…The more I know that we'll have to be the ones to put a stop to it."

A solemn feeling fell over the mutant family, for they had seen first hand the kind of horrors that this woman was capable of. She had abducted and tortured their friends on two occasions and was now on the verge of bringing a literal hell on earth. She was so cruel that she tortured her own flesh and blood…Making her, without a doubt, one of the sickest adversaries they had ever come across. Twice they fought her…And twice they managed to triumph, but not without prices. And after two defeats, it was a pretty safe bet that this time she would show no mercy.

"Are you worried that if we do have to stop it…It won't come without a price?" asked Laura, beginning to see what she was getting it.

"Yes…I suppose I am," said Ororo with a sigh, "I mean, we're talking about a woman who wants to unleash demons into the world…A woman who once tortured her own daughter."

"All the more reason to fight even harder when we do meet again," said Logan, sounding more confident and determined, "Now that we have this August chick on our side and that dagger, I think we have a real chance to put a stop to this bitch once and for all."

"But do you really think that she'll make it that easy?" said Laura, knowing all too well how one's enemy adapted to such threats.

"Hell no…Of course she won't make it easy. She's already lost twice and she ain't gonna be that careless a third time. She won't show any mercy…She won't hesitate to go the distance. She knows she's probably going to face us again…So this time, she'll be ready for us."

"And knowing her, she'll make whatever we have to go through all the more horrific…" said Ororo, a shiver running up and down her spine as she contemplated what they could be up against, "I guess I'm just worried that if she doesn't hold back…Then someone might get hurt or worse in the process…And all the happiness we've found will be shattered."

Seeing her sudden shift in demeanor, Logan got up and made his way over towards his lover, pulling her into a reassuring embrace. Immediately, she sank into his arms, not wanting to let go. Laura, although not exactly knowing what was going on, found herself joining them. And as desolate as she still felt on the inside after so many years of sorrow and torment, having her a father and a mother that cared about her so deeply just made her feel so warm inside…So happy and strong. And with such great darkness looming just on the horizon, she would definitely need as such for what's to come.

"Hey, you ain't gotta worry about anythin' darlin'," said Logan in a soft tone, "And ya know why? It's because I'm NOT gonna let anythin' happen to you, Laura, or any of the kids. If I have to go through hell itself…Then so be it. But you two are my family now…And nobody, not Selene or the Hellfire Club, is ever gonna take that…I promise."

Knowing that a promise from Logan was not a promise that could be broken, both Ororo and Laura couldn't help but smile. It showed just how far he had come from the epitome of a loner to a guy completely dedicated to his family. He now had a woman that he loved dearly and a daughter that he would do anything for. And for somebody who had always been so tormented by his past or a lack there of, it was something he desperately wanted to hold no matter what evil he had to face.

"I guess Kitty was right…You really are a softie at heart," said Laura with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah…Just don't go spreadin' the word too much," he said with a laugh in response, "Just because I have a soft side doesn't mean I'm a softie."

"In that case, then why are you doing such a soft little activity like gardening?" said Ororo with a smug grin.

Logan simply shrugged.

"Great smells…Fresh air…And a chance to spend some time with the two greatest women in the world…What more could a guy ask for?"

His simple, yet eloquent explanation brought another round of smiles. Through an activity as simple as gardening, they really could share a moment together as if they were a true family. And for former weapon X23, having both her mother and her father here by her side, lending her the kind of support she thought she'd never have, just brought so many warm smiles to her face.

Such smiles didn't go unnoticed. Just below the balcony where Ororo's garden was visible for all to see, Jack had been meditating in the forest when he caught a glimpse of a smiling, happy Laura through his all seeing eye. Having spent quite a bit of time with her during her difficult early days, he saw the young girl as a strong friend and even kind of looked at himself as sort of her 'unofficial uncle' at times. And to see her smile like this after having lost so much in her life was just such a welcome sight.

Even with such a powerful darkness looming over the horizon, that didn't stop moments such as these from manifesting…Moments where hope seemed so much greater and the stakes grew even higher. And after having lost everything himself, seeing a girl like Laura find a means to fill that void in her soul really gave Jack something to believe in, for if she could find such happiness…Maybe he could as well.

It was an interesting possibility to consider, but for now he set such thoughts aside…For he had yet another wild night planned with a beautiful blue shape shifter.

**-Infirmary-**

Emma was walking into the medical room with Vince holding her hand along the way. Beast had told them that the equipment for her and the baby had arrived and they wanted to start Emma on a few tests. It was too soon to try out the ultrasound equipment that just arrived to see how the baby was doing. She was nervous, but hid it well and she could sense the same from her fiancé although that was also partially because these places made him nervous. They only brought back those memories of him being a test subject.

But there was no way he was going to miss out on this. He vowed to be there for her throughout all of this. He still just couldn't believe any of this at times. Here he was, engaged to the most beautiful woman on the world and they were having a baby. It was a lot to take in and yet slowly he seemed to get used to it.

They saw Beast with Sage's help setting up some equipment by one of the beds. Sage looked up, "Oh good, we're just about ready for this. Please Emma, lay down and get comfortable."

Vincent was there for her through her examination, either holding her hand or just giving her support. She was glad she wasn't going through this alone. It was scary enough as it was, but she could feel him in her mind giving her support. They noticed a slight raise in her blood pressure, but given what was going on they couldn't blame her for having it. Hank had told her that she needed to relax a bit more sometimes and that too much stress wasn't good for her.

Hank also was getting a few other things like what to add to her diet and with Sage did a few tests to see if there were any physical problems. So far, it all seemed normal much to the parents' relief. As they were walking the halls, Emma had to wonder how she was supposed to relax and voiced that to her lover.

"Just how can I relax with the end of the world literally on our doorstep? I mean, it's bad enough to suddenly be thrown into this darling, but I swear if it's not one thing it's another."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, "Yeah I know, but I have an idea. How about we spend an hour a day and I can teach you some of my meditation techniques?"

She thought about it, "That could work. Tour mind is unusually strong and orderly then most people."

That was true, for usually she only found minds like that in telepaths, although he had many mental barriers in his mind it was his mind that also she found captivating. It wasn't as simple as most minds she found and it was very refreshing to have someone whose mind was on par with her own.

"Although I wouldn't mind a few visits to the 'garden' or the 'castle' either." She smiled at him…Flashing him the same smile that she saved just for him.

He smiled back at her, as 'the garden' was that mental plane where they went to sometimes that secret spot Emma made years ago to just lose herself in with that beautiful field by the river under that tree. The 'castle' was new it was just what it sounded like only it was something they shared at nights to just be alone with each other. Usually in that royal bedroom as they just laid under the sheet of that giant silk bed. The thing with those mental planes were everything was perfect there, so it was perfectly relaxing.

Later that night in their room, Vince was in his usual sleep attire only the lamp on the small table next to the bed was on as he was looking at the ceiling thinking about his child. He had already talked to Mary and Benny, his two oldest friends from back home. He kept in touch with them and they were both surprised as hell that he was going to be a father. He had already told them that they were invited to the wedding when the date was set. He kept the whole end of the world thing from them, for he didn't want to worry them.

Mary was doing great and told him that the orphanage was doing better then ever. Although she and the others missed him and he missed them too, that place would always be the place the only man that he ever considered a father was killed in front of his eyes now.

Now he looked at the image of the little thing that was growing inside of the woman that would soon be his wife and it was just kind of surreal. He always wanted to be part of a real family and here he was making one. He wondered if he would be a good father…If it would be a boy or a girl? So many thoughts kept running through his mind.

"Still thinking about it?" Emma's voice broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to see her coming out of the small bathroom in her white silk robe.

"Yeah, I just can't seem to get used to the idea."

She smiled and nodded. It was just so strange at times, but as she got used to the idea she wanted this baby. This was their chance at true happiness and to have the family life they were both denied. She just hoped that they wouldn't screw up. They both had some major issues and they still both were haunted by their pasts. Would they even tell their children of the horrors each of them had faced? And if so, how much would they tell them? She wasn't sure she wanted to tell her kids she was thrown into an asylum, raped, beaten, tortured, and for a time barren. For Vince, how could he tell them about seeing his mother killed in front of him? Or the man that was like a father to him too? Or being experimented on?

"You're as nervous about being a parent as I am," Vince said to her, clearing sensing it. This link they shared allowed them to be intimate on a whole new level with each other and he could feel what she was thinking.

"Yes…But I know together we can do this. We didn't survive this long in life to let anything stop us."

It was true they were both survivors and both had survived things most people wouldn't have as they had. She undid her robe and let it fall to the floor. Vince straightened a bit, seeing that instead of her usual nightgown she wore something that resembled her old Hellfire clothing, only this time it was all silk and not leather.

"E-Emma, wh-what?" Vince tried to talk, but the sight of this very sexy woman who crawled onto the bed towards him was very distracting. She smiled a bit loving even now she could surprise him and make him like this.

"I bought this awhile back for a special occasion, but with everything I didn't want to wait until our honey moon. Since this is kind of what I had on when we first met, I figured it would be nice," she purred as she kissed him deeply. He wrapped her up in his strong arms deepening the kiss.

'Vincent…Please promise me…Promise me you won't do anything stupid,' she went to him as she felt his hands gently over her body, 'I don't want to lose you, I can't lose you.'

'I won't. I don't kill easy and Emma, I have a great reason to live' He stopped kissing her and looked up at her beautiful face in the lamp light caressing her face. "You and the baby are my life now. You two are the most important things to me and I can't lose you both now."

She smiled at him touched by his words, "You better…I know I can't do this alone and the baby will need their father…And so do I."

"You won't lose me Emma, I swear to you…" He looked into her blue eyes and she into his for a moment. Then she kissed him gently on the lips savouring the taste as he reached over and turned the lamp off.

**-Kurt's Room-**

Kurt was in his bed, still lost in thought although he wasn't alone. Cuddled up against him was his girlfriend Wanda as she had her head laid on his chest hearing his heart beat. These nightly visits had become more and more frequent as the two got closer. Sometimes it was for just comforting each other. It felt nice for both of them to have someone there at night. Wanda, who had been alone for so long, loved the feeling of Kurt against her, to feel his arms around her and his tail too.

Kurt loved having someone that cared for him at night, for it helped him to sleep easier and after growing up so isolated and alone it was just to nice to have her here. Lately, Kurt had regained that lovely personality that she fell for. She loved being with someone who made her laugh, smile, and feel good about herself. True, Kurt seemed to have permanently lost a part of his innocence, but nothing could change that. He was still the wonderful man she loved.

Kurt hand a hand running through her short dark hair as his tail was gently moving over her leg. She smiled as she shifted it was a very odd and yet nice feeling, "Kurt? What are you thinking about?"

"A lot actually…"

"This is about your mother and Jack?" she asked him. Kurt had been pretty shaken up that first time and of course, she noticed. It took her some time, but he told her everything. "I have no idea how weird that is for you."

"Ja no kidding, who vants to know zhat zheir mother is…Vell…"

She smirked as he struggled to say it, "Yeah ,I know what you mean…Although she does seem a lot happier."

"Ja, she does and I am happy for her…It's just information I could live vithout. I mean zhat vas NOT zhe vay I vanted to know."

He remembered seeing Jack coming out of her room and the things he said…Hearing how his mother was a great woman in bed wasn't something he wanted to know. And the mental imagery alone was haunting him. He could handle the thought of them together. He liked Jack and he was a good man and seemed to be a good influence on his mother. But the image of them naked and…Together…It really just wasn't something he needed to think about.

"Hey…It could be worse."

He looked down on her, "How?"

She shrugged, "When you heard those noises, you could have ported in." She looked up at the suddenly very shocked and sick look on his face of him thinking about THAT possibility. "Yeah, see what I mean? So how's Rogue handling it?"

She would have asked Rogue herself since lately she and Rogue had become closer. Maybe it was because they had so much in common and the fact that she was dating her brother, but they were close now. They hung out and talked, and when alone they even swapped stories about their pasts and experiences. Both knew the same pain and loneliness in life.

"About zhe same as me I guess." Kurt sighed thinking about his sister…Although she seemed to be thinking about something lately, what he had no idea.

Wanda cuddled up a bit more to Kurt hugging him to her, "Kurt…This whole thing that's coming…We're going to win this right?" Truth was, she was scared, because for the first time in her life, she had a lot to lose. She had found a home and family with the X-Men and above all, love in Kurt. The thought of losing him had been haunting her lately. She couldn't even sleep unless he was next to her so she could assure herself he was still there.

Kurt held her close. After losing Amanda, which had hurt like hell, he didn't want to lose another girl he loved. He knew it was rare for him to find love twice in this world given his looks and he thanked God for sending both Amanda and Wanda into his life. He had remembered how after that first time with the Hellfire Club, he had been so angry with God. How could he allow that to happen to his friends, his family, and to him? Was this another 'punishment' to him like his looks?

It took over a month for Kurt to realize that God had nothing to do with that. It was because of people that bad things happened and Selene was the worst there was. He thought that maybe that's why Wanda had joined them, to help Kurt deal with what happened to him. H was sure that without her, he would still be a shell of his former self.

"Vanda…Just know zhat I love you more zhen life itself…nd no matter vhat happens…I vill alvays love you and be zhere for you."

Wanda shut he eyes feeling the tears in them and burying her face in his chest. She didn't like to have others see her cry, especially Kurt, but his words meant so much to her because she knew he meant every word of them.

"Kurt I love you so much," she whispered out and felt him nuzzle his face to her head as they just held each other there in the darkness.

**Mystique's Room – Jack/Raven**

After an unknown amount of hours spent making love from every which way they could muster, Jack Robinson and Raven Darkholme once again let out another deep grunt of ecstasy as they collapsed onto the bed in a naked heap, feeling so drained yet so good at the same time.

"Oh-OH JACK!" moaned the shape shifter upon feeling her final peak before collapsing atop her lover's body.

"Oh Raven…"

The room was filled with gentle gasps as the two lovers attempted to catch their breath. Raven found herself laying comfortably atop the young man's chest, listening to the gentle beat of his heart and savoring the warmth she felt in his embrace. It was amazing that after their first mind blowing session, they had the energy for so many others. Jack wasn't kidding when he said that he had a lot of sexual energy and he was probably the only one to measure up her.

Since they started doing this, they played around with her abilities somewhat. Mystique still shifted into a Layla-like form for Jack to make love to. Doing so really seemed to have an effect on him, for Layla was just such a big part of his soul that even having the illusion of her in his arms was enough to make him feel a sense of comfort and strength the likes of which he hadn't felt before. At times, Mystique had mixed feelings about this because when she was in that form, he would call her 'Layla.' It shouldn't have bothered her since he made it clear in his story how much he loved this girl, but still…It did have some affect on her.

But aside from making love as Layla, Jack still took it upon himself to return the favor and do her in her natural form…Something that still held a great deal of significance to her. It was enough that he was the best lover she ever had, able to match her in terms of energy and endurance while also giving her the kind of pleasure she once thought impossible…But to do it to her in her natural form was just something that meant more to her than she could ever put into words. He thought she was beautiful…He thought that her real, true form…Was beautiful.

"Mmm…How can a guy who gets so little sleep still have so much energy in bed?" said Mystique in a tired tone as she rested her head on her lover's chest.

"Training, exercise, mutant anatomy, and a ton of sexual energy sure helps," said Jack with a slight laugh in response as he casually ran his hand up and down the warm skin of her back, "Plus…Sleep tends to bring nightmares and I get enough of those when I'm awake."

"It's amazing you manage…" she said to him, looking back up at his wide awake form with her tired yellow eyes.

"Yeah…I know. Sometimes I don't know how I do it either. But I guess it just comes along with the package…" he sighed as he laid back on the soft pillows, trying to rest his weary mind.

"And oh what a package it is…" she responded in a sultry tone, gently tracing patterns along his well built chest.

The two lovers fell silent once again, simply relishing in the afterglow. Mystique knew that she was probably going to be sore in the morning again…But it was a feeling she was quickly becoming accustomed to. If anything, I was one that she enjoyed because it showed just how good this man was to her. It was nice to be able to do something like this…To rid their minds of stress through the power of a mind numbing release.

And because of Jack being the embodiment of an immortal entity, he couldn't get a woman pregnant and was immune to any and all disease, so there weren't any real complications to worry about. He 'shot blanks' as he called it because of the spell Yoshinto had cast upon him, but that was okay with Raven…It just meant they wouldn't have to worry all that much about protection.

But aside from the warm feeling that such an act offered, it had left a noticeable impact on how their behavior in the eyes of the others. While Jack's was still very subtle, he was still smiling a bit more than he was when he was in his rut. But for Raven, she had been practically scaring people with her mood. But it wasn't like she could help it. She felt so good…So complete. Here she was with a man who really honestly understood her…A man who held her in his arms without fear or apprehension. It made her feel things she thought she'd never feel for anybody…Yet here she was. Even if his heart still belonged to Layla, that didn't mean they couldn't share something.

"You know, at this rate people are going to start thinking you've become a softie…" commented Jack, breaking the silence as he continued to gently sooth the shape shifting woman to sleep with his soft hands.

"I know…I know…But honestly, Jack, do you really think I care?"

"Well it's not like I can't see it," he said with a slight laugh, "But still, you've got to admit…Seeing you so much more chipper now really has been affecting the perception of others…Namely your kids."

"Yes, I know…I take it they're still reeling from that 'incident' that happened after our first night together," said the shape shifter, letting out a slight groan at that, for both Kurt and Rogue could hardly look at her after that without cringing from the mental images.

"I know…And I guess that was my fault in many ways," conceded Jack, "It wasn't just that they saw me coming out of your room…It was that I was dumb enough to actually say that you were good."

"Mmm…I don't know whether I should be thankful or furious about that," she said, looking back up at her lover with a humored look, "That's not something kids want to hear about their mother…Particularly when they're at 'that' age."

"Yeah, but still…I think this is something that you should talk to them about."

"Oh yeah, that'll be fun…" muttered Mystique, cringing at the thought of having THAT discussion with her children, "Care to give me a little heads up with that eye of yours? I've still been a bit curious as to how serious Kurt's relationship is with Wanda and how far Rogue has gotten with Remy."

Jack found himself blushing at that, for he could easily see the truth concerning those four, but it was something he chose to keep to himself since he didn't really like to intrude on the privacy of others. After all, there was always the chance that he would find out something disturbing and he had quite enough of that for one lifetime.

"Uh…I don't think that's my business, Raven," he replied somewhat awkwardly.

"Oh come on! Can't you just take a little peak? For me?" she said in a playful, sultry tone.

"Raven, I'm serious about this…" said Jack, his tone shifting as he cupped her chin and brought her gaze up towards his, "If we're going to keep doing this, I don't want to be the one to come between you and your family. I know there's still a lot of distance between you and your kids…Distance that has been difficult to bridge because of past unpleasantness…But I don't want to make things worse, I want to make things better. And if I'm going to continue to be your lover, then I think it's only honorable that I get the blessing of your family."

Mystique thought about that for a moment. It still wasn't very appealing to her…Talking to her kids about her sex life and how she needed this in her life. But he did have a point about the part concerning the distance that remained between them. Sure, they had made a lot of progress since her arrival and there wasn't nearly the level of bad blood there was before she came…But still, there were so many unresolved issues that she hadn't had the guts to confront, this being one of them.

She liked Jack…She liked him a lot. He had shown her things she never thought she'd experience before. She had given her more than any other man. Already, he was an important part of her life and he was having quite an impact on her. And as such, sharing this impact with her children seemed not only logical, but necessary.

"You're right, Jack…" she sighed, "I just…After all the mistakes I've made as a mother, I guess it's just hard working up the guts to really sit down with them and lay some of those issues to rest. And I know I'm running out of time here. I mean, they're almost fully grown adults now. They're both in very serious relationships and they're both growing into such wonderful individuals that…I guess I'm just not sure if the rift between us is irreparable."

"Try not to think of it as rebuilding something, Raven…Try to think of it more as simply building," he said in response, once again using his soft hands to sooth away her stress, "I know part of you think it's too late…But trust me, it's never too late. It's scary, don't think I'm not aware of that…But for you family, is it not worth it?"

Having never had a family to call his own and having lost the love of his life, Jack didn't know if he could really help her much with something like this. All he had to go on was heartache and that was probably not the best means to go by with something like this. But for Raven, who had already done so much to try and better things between her and her children, it wasn't just heartache that was the problem…It was more fear than anything else.

She didn't want to hurt her kids…She had done that enough. And maybe through the happiness she was finding with Jack, she could finally overcome that fear. That didn't mean it would be easy, but if ever there was a time for her to lay issues of the past to rest…Now was it.

"You're right, Jack…I should talk to them," she finally said, once again resting her head upon his chest, "I suppose it would make things easier for us if we had their blessing. Plus…I suppose I should do whatever I can to let my kids know how much they mean to me before this darkness manifests."

"Yes, there's that too…" said Jack, his tone growing more distant, for he could still see it clearly with his all seeing eye, "Just remember, we have to do whatever we can with the time we've got…Because in the face of such darkness, there's no telling whether or not we'll get a second chance."

"But that won't happen, will it?" said Mystique, looking back up at her lover with a more anxious look, "We have the means to stop Selene now…We can end her plans before they begin."

"Well knowing her…That's easier said than done," sighed Jack, knowing all too well after having faced Selene twice.

"Easy or not…I still have faith that we'll beat her," she said, giving Jack a little kiss on the cheek, "And for my kids…And you for that matter…It's worth it."

Such words brought a smile to Jack's face as Mystique finally succumbed to her exhaustion. She remained securely in his arms, but at the same time he remained bit anxious about this. For one, it sounded as though Mystique was really getting close to him…More than he probably had anticipated. It was difficult for him because he still loved Layla with all his heart…But she was dead. Mystique, however, was in the here and now. And he liked being with her…She understood him in many ways others couldn't.

He didn't want to stop sharing moments like this with her, but part of him couldn't help but wonder…Where exactly was this leading him? All this darkness, all this conflict, all this confusion…What was it all leading him towards? Even his all seeing eye couldn't decipher this one. He only had the present and his memories to go on. But regardless of where this would lead him, he was determined to see it through until the darkness was subdued. In the back of his mind, however, he knew full well that such a triumph would be difficult beyond measure and there was no telling how far he would have to go in order to succeed.

As for Mystique, having all these new changes in her life was truly mind boggling at times. But for the solstice it brought her, it was worth it. And as she finally nodded off in the arms of the mutant warrior, she made a silent vow to herself that she would mend things with her children before it was too late.

**-Rogue-**

It was late, but Rogue had been thinking all day about this moment. She was in her usual green and orange sleeping attire and she had resolved to go through with this. She just had to know if she could. She would go over to Remy's room and hopefully…She would be able to have sex with him. She wanted to, but she was scared. She was scared that she might freak out like Kurt. Kurt had told them all once in one of the group sessions that when things between him and Wanda got heated once he had just freaked out.

She remembered Wanda telling her about that too. Seeing how shaken her brother was in that session was bad, but that had been over a month ago though and even though they still held counselling sessions both group and a few individual ones she felt much better now. She knew that they all would carry the scars of this forever, but the pain had lessened. She remembered how when Jean tried to talk about her ordeal about Shaw, she broke down crying.

Jean had always been 'miss perfect,' but seeing that had really opened her eyes to just how fragile Jean was. She was just like everyone else and whatever old jealousies or anger she had felt died that day seeing Jean break down. She had only done that twice, hell they all broke down at least once in the counselling sessions, but everyone was there for the other. Now she felt stronger and she wanted to not let the past chain her anymore.

But first, she needed to swing by Jean and Scott's room. She wasn't sure what she was more nervous about this or the possible sex with Remy. When she got to the door she knocked a couple of times. Jean opened the door in only her large T-shirt that ended at her thighs, it was one of Scott's old shirts also.

"Oh Rogue."

"Yeah sorry…I'm not interruptin' anythin' am ah?" She really hoped Jean and Scott weren't getting it on, that was another mental image she didn't need in her head.

Jean blushed as she knew what Rogue was referring too. True enough that now that both she and Scott shared a room, it didn't mean they had sex every night. That was too much for either of them with all the pressure, "Oh no, we were just going to turn in soon."

"Okay good…Look this is strange and well…Ah need ta borrow somethin' from ya?"

"Oh? What?" Jean really wondered what on Earth she wanted to borrow at this time of night. Rogue mumbled something that she didn't get, "I uh…Didn't understand that."

Rogue blushed and lowered her eyes, "Look Ah need a…A condom…"

Jean's eyes widened and she knew why she would want one, "Just a second…"

She closed the door and went to the drawer that they kept them in. She and Scott used different means of safe sex, both condoms, birth control bills, and spermicidal product that she sometimes used.

"Jean?" Scott asked, seeing her go for that.

"It's not for me…One of the other girls needs to borrow one." He simply nodded his head not wanting to know anymore. He didn't care which girl asked for that and he didn't want to know.

When she returned to the door she stepped out into the hall closing the door behind her. She looked at Rogue, "You sure you're ready for this?" Jean knew better then most what she had gone through and this wasn't an easy step. Rogue took a breath and nodded her head. Jean gave a warm smiled and handed it to her, "Rogue…Take care and I hope this works out for you."

Rogue gave a week smile to her, "Thanks."

She walked down the halls and finally came to Gambit's room. She hesitated a bit and then knocked. She heard the sound of him opening his door and of course just like him he gave her that damn smile of his as he looked at her with those red and black eyes. At the moment she wished he hadn't since her knees felt a bit weak at it. She really wished she could get over that, she was nervous about this as she was.

"Hello, you know if dey see dis people will talk cher," he grinned at her.

"Ask meh if ah care," she said to him seriously although after a moment she gave a slight smile. He opened the door and let her in as she sat down on his bed. He looked at her and noticed that she seemed a bit tense.

"Something de matter?" he asked her.

Last time she had been like this was that nightmare that caused her to ask him if she could stay. That night had been worth waking up in the middle of the night. He had had lots of ladies in his life but he never had just spent the night with one just having her next to him. That was new to him. He sat down next to her waiting to see if she would speak first.

"Remy…Am Ah beautiful?"

The question surprised him as he took her chin and made her look at him, "What are you talkin' about cherè? You are a very beautiful woman…Don't ever t'ink dat yo' not."

She smiled at his words, "Remy…If…If ah said Ah was ready for you…Would you…Would you like to try and sleep together?"

"I take it you don't mean like before."

"No…Remy Ah want this, Ah really do Ah'm sick of being afraid to try…"

He could see the determination in her eyes…Those eyes always had a fire to them that he found captivating and he knew how much this meant to her. So he leaned down and captured her lips with his own.

"If you're sure about dis…" he said softly to her stroking her face with his hand.

She closed her eyes feeling his hand on her skin, "Ah am."

She placed the condom next to the bed and he smirked as she did come prepared for this. He knew that she may still have bad memories, but he wanted to make new ones, better ones about this. He would also be looking to see if she couldn't handle it and he would back off. He didn't want to force her into this, for she had been through enough of that for a lifetime.

Rogue kissed him again gently as her heart was racing a little. She felt his hands move to the small of her back as he gently caressed her there. Her own hands found his chest and she never noticed just how well defined his muscles were. All those years of training as the thief seemed to have given him a great body. Remy himself always saw how Rogue had the right about of curves on her body. She was strong, but also feminine and very alluring in her own way.

He started to slowly move his lips to her neck and Rogue closed her eyes at his lips there she gave out a small whimper of pleasure and his hands continued to move over her body. She wrapped her arms around him as they continued to slowly make out with each other. Rogue going slowly and taking it one step at a time, not wanting to rush this for a few reasons…One of them is that if they went too fast she might end up being reminded of that cell room of Selene's.

Soon they broke off and he looked into those beautiful green eyes of her as his hands slowly moved down her shoulder and arms and went to her hips. He gently placed his hands under her top never breaking eyes contact to see if she wanted to stop. But all she could do was just stare back at him and let him do what he wanted. He started to slowly pull up her top, she raised her arms as she helped him out of it so now after throwing the garment to the floor she was in her black bra.

He kissed her lips softly as his hands were at her cheeks. She was so glad he was being gentle with her. Soon she felt his hands gently move down and cup her breast. She shivered a bit at it, but nothing to bad for her as he slowly started to move his hands over them. She moaned a bit it was a lot nicer this time, unlike those men who had been rough and cruel to her, painfully molesting her hurting body. This was pleasurable then that.

Soon, he was kissing her shoulder as his hands went to her clasp on the back of her bra and he expertly unhooked it. He helped Rogue out of it and for the first time he was seeing the woman he loved half naked in front of him. Rogue felt a bit self-conscious at the moment being so exposed to him like this. Remy just smiled at her and slowly took his own shirt off so they were 'even' as it were. She looked over his body it was nearly perfect except for the nasty looking scar where Deathstrike had nearly killed him so long ago. She trailed her hands over his body and one hand sent to the scar.

"You got this because of meh."

He took her hand and kissed it, "It was worth it."

She blushed at his comment as he pulled her to him and sat her down on his lap. He kissed her deeply this time, but gently. She felt his tongue in her mouth and so she returned the favour. His kisses then went to the collarbone and then as she bent a bit back he went to her breasts. Her breathing was a bit shallower now as she felt him kiss her there tenderly and gave a small out cry of surprise when he took one of her nipples in to his mouth. She felt his hands on her naked back and it sent shivers down her spine.

After a little of this, Rogue felt flushed and when they kisses again she pressed her chest up against his she felt his heated body up against hers. He picked her up and gently laid her on his bed. She smiled down at her beautiful form as he took off his pants. She took in the sight she wasn't surprised he wore black silk boxers. He leaned over her as he placed his hands on her body and slowly moved it down. He gently took her pants and she raised herself off the bed to help him get her out of it.

He looked down at his beauty there in a simple black panties. He leaned over her and kissed her on the lips. She hooked her arms over his neck as she kissed him, feeling a naked flesh on hers for the first time since that horrible day. She felt his hands over her body and one hand went to the front of her panties gently caressing her sensitive area. She moaned out feeling things she hadn't felt before.

But then she felt strange like she was trapped. Her breathing became harder as images of what happened started to appear, she felt vulnerable and she didn't like it. She tried to push it away but she tensed up, Gambit noticed this and stopped immediately.

"Ya alright, cherè?"

"Ah…Ah don't know…Remy Ah think…Ah need ta beh in control of this. Ah can't be not in control again at least not for this," she said as her eyes pleaded with him.

Remy nodded and got off her and onto his back next to her, "Anything that will help you, but if you can't den please tell me."

"Ah will Remy…"

She felt a bit better as she got on top of him. She needed to be in control of this. She was sure she could if she was. She ran her hands over his body as he reached up and did the same, she grinded her crotch to his feeling his arousal there and she closed her eyes taking in the feeling of this. She was a bit calmer now, the panic gone as she relaxed feeling the pressure against her groin. Remy groaned out feeling her move her hips like that against him.

After a while he had to say something, "Rogue…If you keep dis up…Remy is going to shoot off is his shorts."

She smile at him and leaned down kissing his chest as she slowly moved down his body. So far everything was just incredible for the most part. As she started to take off his boxers he reached over to the condom and tore the package open. She blushed as she was seeing him naked for the first time and she liked what she saw. She took down her panties as he placed on the condom watching her.

"Don't shave cherè?" he asked seeing her fully exposed.

She rolled her eyes, "Do ya have any idea how hard it is to keep it shaved all tha tahme?"

She really didn't understand why some women went through all the trouble. Sure, she kept it trim, but totally shaved was just too much trouble. Keeping her legs shaved was hard enough as it was. She felt like trembling a bit as she sat over top of him.

She took a breath and decided it was now or never as he helped her down onto him. She moaned feeling him enter her. It wasn't so painful like that last time, but this time she wasn't a virgin although she wished she still was, then this wouldn't be as hard. They started nice and slow with her moving her hips and he matching her. Soon, the movements started to pick up as they felt the passion start to build up together. Remy felt great at the moment she was very nice, but he kept on looking at her to see if she had any problems but now it looked like she had none.

As they moved on their bodies got warmer and both had started to slightly sweat a bit. Rogue was lost in the feeling now she gripped the covers as her body was tensing up only this time in pleasure, "Oh god, oh god, oh…god…Remy…Ah…Oh fuck…"

She threw her head back feeling herself so close.

Remy gripped her hips as he continued to move, "Almost there chere…Just…A bit…More!"

He let out a loud groan and she felt him climax. The sudden rush was all her body needed as she cried out his name as she felt her first sexual climax of her life.

"Oh god Remy!" she called out.

Soon she sat there panting and catching her breath she fell down onto his body taking deep breaths. He wrapped her up in his arms gently running his hands over her back also taking some deep breaths.

She felt her eyes tear up at the moment, "Why? Why couldn't this have been mah first time?"

"It was," he told her holding her knowing how hard a topic this was, "For us it was, for both of us, dis was de first time with each other. Dis was our moment and our first time as a couple."

He held her close as she closed her eyes and just laid there letting him hold her. It was not her first time, but this was their first time as a couple and that was good enough for her.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 75: LAST MINUTE TALKS**


	75. Last Minute Conversations

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 75: LAST MINUTE CONVERSATIONS**

**-Rec Room-**

The New Mutants were just lounging around. Ray and Roberto were playing against each other at a game of pool. Bobby and Jubilee were talking about a new film and how bad it was that they saw, spending most of their time just trashing it and saying how they could have done better then that. Jamie and Rahne were cuddled up with each other just talking mainly. She had her head on his shoulder with his arm around her. She felt nice like this just like this, with one of his hands stroking her hair. She didn't wear her hair in pigtails anymore since he liked it loose and truth was, it did make her look much older and more mature.

Jamie was just enjoying the day. He and the other had just finished an outdoor exercise with Logan so now it was just time to relax. And having his girlfriend laying so close to him was the best he could think of. He never knew just how good it felt to be like this and now he understood why all the older people here seemed to like it. It was strange a few years back he thought of girls as gross, but then he started crushing on a few and now he was dating. Although when talking to his parents, he let it slip.

His mother wanted to know who so he sent them a picture. Now all he heard from his mother was how fast he was growing up and how adorable they looked together. At least his dad wasn't too bad. He looked over as Sam working out a kink in Tabitha's neck although she seemed to like it.

"Damn, where did you learn to do this Sammy?" she asked him, his hands were nice and strong and yet gentle at just the right time. She guessed growing up on a farm really helped with his hands and his build.

Sam grinned, "My pa, he used to do this for my ma when she was expecting and stuff…Said that a man should know how to treat his lady."

"Lucky lady," she smiled, "Boy you Guthrie men got talent. I bet once you do this, any woman will be all yours." Sam just blushed at her comment. She looked around and then thought of something, "Hey, has anyone seen Mara?"

Rahne looked around as did a few of the other, "Nae, I haven't seen her since after training."

"Yeah, she's been kind of disappearing for the past few days hasn't she?" Roberto said sinking in the three ball as Ray cursed under his breath. It was at that moment that Amara and August walked into the room laughing and then very close together. They had been enjoying their time together lately immensely. Amara felt like she had a connection with this girl and the fact that she was genuinely interested in her. August was happy to not only have some friends for once but this was the first time she had been around long enough to try and make any type of relationship.

'Well maybe it's time to start,' August thought to herself looking at Amara.

Maybe it was time to at least try. After all, with her mother out of the way she would need to have something else to fill her life with. She never gave that much thought before since there had not been really anything that she wanted to believe in or work for other then stopping her mother forever.

But now maybe she had found a place where she not only fit in, but maybe could start building a life for herself. All of theses people were mutants like her and none of them really judged her, there was also the fact she was tired. Not just physically, but emotionally as well. All these years on the run and searching for something to destroy Selene with had left her feeling a lot older then she was and she just wanted to rest now. But she could never rest as long as Selene walked the Earth, so she planned to either end it or die trying.

But at least now she had a new source of strength rather then just her anger and hatred. Amara and the others made her feel like there was hope for her future now. That maybe she had found a place to settle down and use her skills and traits for a new purpose.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Tabitha smiled at them.

It had been strange. Her best friend suddenly was spending so much time with the new girl. Sure, with her thing with Sam she hadn't been spending so much time with her that she usually did but she kind of wondered if maybe she was losing her as a friend. She hopped not because Amara was the only girl here that just accepted her for who she was and never once made her feel bad about how she was.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jubilee asked from her chair, "You two have been spending a lot of time together, not that we're not happy, but what gives?"

She was just wondering if maybe August didn't like the rest of them, although she thought the older girl was kind of cool. She had her own bike like Logan and had done some pretty cool things from the stories she told them. Sure, by now they knew that Selene was her mother, but hearing Amara tell it to them they felt more sorry for her then anything.

August and Amara shared a look they had talked about this. If they were going to date they should tell the others just so they knew what was going on. At first Amara wasn't sure, August just didn't care, but she pointed out she didn't want to just show affection when they were alone. Amara had asked for a couple of days to get up the nerve and seeing the look in her eyes, Amara knew what she was thinking.

She sighed internally hoping that this wouldn't be as hard as she had thought although everyone would see her different at least maybe a bit differently from now on she hoped that they would accept it. "Well there is a reason…See August and I are…Kind of…Seeing each other…" She blushed a bit looking at the various reactions.

"Seeing as in…" Ray asked her, not sure if she was telling them what they thought they were. Sure he always thought Amara was kind of cute, but he never pictured her dating women.

"As in dating, well we just kind of started that," August shrugged and put an arm around Amara's waist. There were many surprised and shocked expressions as no one saw this coming. Tabitha got up from her spot on the floor.

"Wait a minute…You mean all this time you were gay and never told me?" Tabby asked, her hands on her hips she was more hurt that Amara never trusted her then anything else for the moment. She had thought that they were best friends and they this was something she never knew about.

"Actually, I'm bisexual. I like both boys and girls, but I'm seeing August at the moment."

Amara really didn't like being in the spotlight this time. Sure, she was raised in it being royalty and all, but it was different in a room full of strangers instead of a room full of her closest friends.

"Wow, how come you never told us this?" Jubilee wanted to know.

Amara just shrugged, "I wasn't sure how you would take it. Back home it's completely normal, but here it's not. Besides, I never really saw any reason to."

"Damn, well I guess I can understand that," Tabitha said, thinking it over, "But you don't have to worry about me. I mean we're best friends right? So what if you like chicks and guys at the same time, it's all good to me."

Amara smiled at that and was glad Tabitha was supporting her.

"Yeah I don't care," Ray shrugged, "I mean, we got enough problems being mutants with people hating us for just that. No real point in doing the same for each other." The others had to admit he made a real point.

"So you're all okay with this?" Amara asked.

"Hey, what kind of friends would we be?" Bobby asked, "Sure this will get a little getting used to. I mean dropping a bomb like this you can't expect us not to be shocked by it. But I got a question, if you two really are together then is August gay or bi as well?" Jubilee elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow! What? It's a valid question."

"Yeah ,does this mean that we'll see you two making out at times?" Roberto asked with a grin on his face. Jamie and Rahne blushed at that as did Sam while the other boys kind of got an interesting look on their faces as they never considered that.

August just rolled her eyes. She wondered why men liked the idea of two women together. Well, actually she did get the appeal but, maybe for different reasons.

"Fine if it will get this out of the way," she then turned to Amara and quickly grabbed her and kissed her on the lips in romantic embrace. Amara was taken by surprise and it took her a few moments to kiss her back. After they pulled away, Amara was totally embarrassed and tried to hide her face behind her long hair.

"Okay…That was hot," Ray admitted to seeing them kiss right there.

Bobby made the mistake of nodding as Jubilee slapped him on the back of the head for that. He knew that was a mistake and would have to make it up to her later as she looked a bit pissed.

"So…Amara I got to ask," Tabitha grinned, "Were you ever checking me out?" Amara couldn't even look at her in the face and Tabby to the surprise of everyone just burst out laughing. "Well I guess that makes me the blond bombshell for both men and women."

"You're not freaked out?" Magma was a bit confused, for this certainly wasn't a reaction that she was expecting from her.

"Naw, it's kind of flattering in a way. Besides, I got my man and you got your girl so as long as she doesn't try to kick my ass for being jealous we're good."

August had to smiled at that, "Oh don't worry. The only reason I would do that would be if you tried something with her and I'm not worried about that." After the tension left the room they started to get back to things. Bobby was trying to get Jubilee not so pissed at him and the others were getting used to how close and affectionate Amara and August were.

In fact, they teamed up to play pool with the boys and of course thanks to a plan from August who used this a few times to scam money off of a few pool players. Sometimes they would start to kiss the other gently or caress or August would help Amara with her shots. Both boys of course found it harder to concentrate on the game with all of this going on. They also lost all three games to the girls.

**Living Room – Kurt/Rogue/Mystique**

"Vow…I…You and Remy finally did it?" said Kurt as he sat wide eyed in the living room with his sister, Rogue, as she told him about the amazing experience she and Remy shared together last night.

Rogue's face was blushing bright red as she took in the look he was giving her. But despite this, a smile never left her face. The memories of what had happened last night were just too fantastic for her to ignore. Even though it had been difficult at times to get over what had been done to her in the past, namely from Selene, it was nice to finally get beyond it and experience the kind of pleasure, closeness, and intimacy she had been denied because of so much fear and anxiety.

It was still quite remarkable to think that they both were finally learning to move on after what was done to them. Kurt had Wanda…Rogue had Remy…It was a nice feeling for the both of them, not to mention a much welcome change from all the issues they had been dealing with for so long now. And in Rogue's case, it was even more so since she never thought she could be close to anybody because of her inability to touch.

"Yeah, Ah…Ah guess Ah was tired of holdin' back," she said, smiling to herself at the memory that she knew she would now treasure forever, "Ah mean…Even though it still hurts to think about…Well, ya know…Ah just don't wanna be tied to the past anymore. Ah wanted to move on. Ah wanted to enjoy the fact that Ah could actually touch…That Ah could be close to somebody without hurtin' them."

"And Remy just happened to be zhe lucky guy…" said Kurt with a humored grin, happy to know that his sister had finally managed to move on and overcome the same thing he had with Wanda.

"Yeah…Ah guess so," she shrugged, the smile still dominating her face, "An' Ah gotta admit…Ah didn't think Ah would have been able to go through with it at one point, but when Ah felt Remy's body against mine and let him wrap his arms around meh, Ah just…It was…Amazing. Ah…"

However, that's as far as Kurt wanted it to go. He had enough problems with images of his mother and Jack and he didn't need them of his sister and Remy as well.

"Okay, Rogue…I think you've made your point," he said, holding his hands up with a weary grin, "And really, I'm happy for you. I know how much you like Remy and all…"

"But that's just it Kurt…" said Rogue, shaking her head somewhat at his words, "Ah don't just like him…Ah love him. Ah really honest to God love the guy. And it's just…Ah nevah even thought Ah could love an' here Ah am head over heals for someone who managed to look past meh even before I could touch…"

"Oh…" said Kurt, now rubbing the back of his head awkwardly, for he knew things between her and Remy had been deep, but not THIS deep, "So I take it you're getting really serious about zhis guy."

"Oh Ah'm more than serious, Kurt…" she said with a definitive smile, "Ah think Remy's the one…Ah really think that he's the man for meh."

"Vow, I…" stammered Kurt, feeling both happy and shocked for his sister, having hoped for a long time that she would find love after her life of isolation, "I'm really happy for you, Rogue. It's good to know that you've found someone. Besides, if anybody deserves that kind of happiness…It's you."

"Aw…Thanks little brother," she said, giving him a playful swat, causing them both to laugh.

This was significant for the both of them. So much had changed for them over the past few months. They had powerful loves in their lives, they were beginning to make amends with their mother, and they were finally starting to move forward despite the past. It was a good feeling…A happy feeling. And even with threats of even greater darkness looming just over the horizon for them, that didn't stop them from enjoying a moment together.

Then, while their laughter was still filling the room, a new figure entered to join in the fun. And as soon as Kurt and Rogue saw who it was, their mood shifted a bit.

"Having fun without me?" said Mystique, happy to see her kids smile in any instance.

"Oh, uh…Hi mama," said Rogue, hoping she hadn't been standing there for too long to hear about her and Remy.

"Hey yourself," she said as she made her way over towards where they were sitting and plopped herself comfortably onto the couch, "You two have been avoiding me lately as if I had the flu. Any reasons?"

Neither Kurt nor Rogue wanted to say anything. Truth be told, they were still reeling from the whole thing between her and Jack. That image of him coming out of her room and telling them how good she was definitely stuck out in their minds and was sure to linger in their collection of unpleasant memories for many years to come. Mystique was quick to pick up on this, noticing how they were now blushing profusely as they attempted to divert their gaze from her. She could tell they were probably remembering that moment…Much to their dismay.

But despite this, Raven wasn't about to let this just linger. As Jack had told her, she owed it to her estranged children to mend the rift between them in whatever way she could…While also preserving their blossoming relationship in the process. After all, she wanted their blessing to be with this man too, even if it did bring back some unwanted memories.

"Um…Vell," stammered Kurt, wanting to get it out, but just not able to say it the way he wanted.

"Ya see…The thing is," began Rogue, taking a shot at it as well.

Mystique was never one to enjoy awkwardness, so she quickly stepped in. If they weren't able to get it out, then she would just cut to the chase.

"It's okay you two…You don't have to say it…It's about me and Jack," she said with a sigh, sounding serious, but also slightly humored.

"Yeah…What gave that away?" said Rogue, rolling her eyes somewhat at the awkward situation that they now found themselves in.

"Well he told me for one…" she stated simply as if it were the most normal thing in the world, "But you also weren't that subtle about hiding it."

Neither Kurt nor Rogue could deny that. Granted, they liked seeing their mother so much happier and upbeat for a change. It was as if she was a whole new person since hooking up with Jack. Sure, she still had that same Mystique cynicism and temperamental mentality that so often defined her, but she just seemed so much more balanced lately. She was smiling more, she sounded better, and she didn't seem nearly as stressed. They should have been glad for her, but still…This was their mother and it was just too awkward for them in many ways.

"So when are we going to talk about it?" said the shape shifter, once again garnering some awkward glances from her kids.

"Oh come on, mama!" groaned Rogue, now rubbing the temples of her head, "Do we really have to go through this?"

"Ja, it's not like it's a pleasant subject…" said Kurt in agreement.

"I know…I know," conceded Raven, finding this just as discerning on some levels, "But like it or not, we're going to address it."

"Well can't it wait till another time?" said Rogue, trying to force a pleading look in her eyes that so often worked on Logan.

"I wish it could, but I've wasted enough time with you two for one lifetime and I'm trying to make up for that," replied the shape shifter, her tone growing more solemn, "And with the way things are now, there might not be 'another time' so to speak, so we might as well rough it, okay?"

Kurt and Rogue shifted uncomfortably in their seat. They so did not want to talk about this. Their mother's sex life wasn't exactly a peachy topic by any stretch of the imagination, but she seemed adamant about getting this out in the open and if there was one defining quality about Mystique that everybody knew, it was that when there was something she wanted to take care of…She was downright relentless.

"Now look…I know it's not exactly the most pleasant thing to think about…You're mother having a 'relationship' of any kind."

"Oh is that what she calls those noises she was makin'?" muttered Rogue, once again shuttering at the thought of the memory of those echoing moans of hers that Jack seemed so good at inducing.

However, despite this comments, Mystique persisted.

"Now look…I've been running a long time. I've been alone, bitter, and angry at this world for so long and it's affected my sanity, my soul, and worst of all…My family."

Mystique's voice grew a little strained as she went over the words she had been carefully rehearsing in her head since she had her little bedtime chat with Jack. Kurt and Rogue quickly grew more attentive as a result, taking this a bit more seriously rather than just some embarrassing moment that they desperately wanted to escape.

"It's been a while since I've had somebody…Hell, it's been a while since I had anybody. You know as well as anybody else that I've had plenty of reasons to be tense and bitter. And it's just that…Jack is unlike any other man I've met. He's the first person who really understands me in a way that no one else does. He looks past all the deception, the lies, and bitterness and actually sees someone that's worth saving. He just…Nobody's ever done that for me before. Nobody's ever gone out of their way like he has to help me see things so clearly now that I can honestly say I've never been happier before in my life. I have a home, I have friends, and most important of all…I have my kids."

Kurt and Rogue remained silent, clearly hearing the emotion that their mother was putting into these words. It helped put things into perspective somewhat…For it showed that their mother just wasn't out for some fuck buddy, Jack honestly had a real connection with her and she had one with him. But she still wasn't done yet.

"I know I've negated a lot of things throughout my life…You two being the biggest. But Jack has shown me that I do have the strength to make up for it…I do have the heart to move beyond the past…Not just with you, but in general as well. And with this strength, I don't want things between us to ever fall apart again. I know there are some rifts that we just can't mend, but I just…I love you two so much that I'm will to do anything and everything…To be the mother I should have been."

Letting out a deep sigh, Raven needed a moment to recover from that. It had been hard to get out…Much harder than she had anticipated. But still, she had managed to go through with it. And for Kurt and Rogue, it was a nice feeling…Hearing such heartfelt words from their mother. It showed just how much Jack had indeed impacted her and now, they were actually beginning to feel thankful for that.

"Mama…" said Rogue as she brought her estranged mother into an embrace, "Ya already are the mother ya ought to be…Don't evah think ya aren't."

That got the shape shifter to smile warmly, a sight that both Kurt and Rogue were still getting used to…But a sight that they had come to enjoy none the less. They both offered her a passionate hug…One that she was quick to accept. These were her children…Her babies…And despite all the hardship she put them through, here they were…Hugging her. Jack had once told her that strength alone could win a battle…But faith and spirit were the only things that could bring true triumph.

"Ve love you, mother…" said Kurt, feeling the warm, maternal embrace of the woman who once dropped him in a river, "Ve're a family…Now and forever. And I have faith that ve can overcome vhatever life throws at us from here on out…"

"So do I…" said Raven, trying hard to hold back her tears, feeling so much lighter and stronger after having finally gone through with this, "But…What about Jack?"

"Well…What about him?" said Rogue, shifting again in her seat at the mention of her mother's lover.

"He told me that if we're going to have anything together…He wants the blessing and approval of you two since you're my kids. He says it's only honorable if we're to be…Involved."

That word 'involved' which they knew implied things like them being lovers, made their stomach turn somewhat…But nevertheless, it didn't feel nearly as hard to accept as before. Now that they had seen the affects that this man was having on their mother, they could honestly see an advantage to having Jack as a big part of their lives. After all, it was probably better that she was involved with somebody like him rather than some other questionable character that they didn't know. And besides, Jack was a warrior…And as such, they felt safe in entrusting their mother's heart to him.

"So it's up to us, huh?" said Kurt, letting out a sigh as he thought about this situation.

"In his eyes…Yes."

"Well…" began Rogue, wanting to just get this over with, "Ah guess we don't really have a right to say who ya get involved with and who ya see. And if ya really like Jack…And if he really likes ya back…Then Ah can't see no reason why we shouldn't be happy for ya."

"Ja, if zhat's vhat you both vant…Zhen you've got it."

Raven once again smiled at that, glad that she could continue with her relationship with Jack through the blessings of her kids.

"But just do us this one favor with him…" added Rogue, "PLEASE tell him not to talk about how good ya are in bed. We DON'T need to hear about our mama's sex life, okay?"

"Okay…I'll tell him," said Raven, trying very hard not to laugh, but failing quite miserably at it, "He really said that?"

"Oh yes…He said it," muttered Kurt, "And I still haven't gotten it out of my head."

"Hey, just because I'm your mother, it doesn't mean I don't have regular human needs and desires."

"Ah know, Ah know…But could ya just…Be a bit more subtle about it?" said Rogue, not needing to hear that.

Mystique just let out another sigh and shook her head in amusement. She didn't know Jack had slipped that little tidbit to them and even though it probably wasn't the smartest thing for him to do, she had to admit…She took a great deal of happiness in the knowledge that he thought she was so good in bed.

"Fine…I'll try. But just so you know…Sometimes it's hard to hide how good you feel after making love to somebody who really knows how to do it so well."

"Ja, ve get it…" said Kurt, quickly trying to shut THAT image out of his head again, "Just…Try, that's all ve ask."

"You've got it…" she affirmed, "And I was thinking that maybe you two should have a little chat with him later on as well in case you still have some concerns."

"Well as long as he keeps certain 'details' to himself…Ah promise ya we'll do that, mama," said Rogue.

"Good…And now that this little matter is out of the way, I was hoping we could address something else that I've been meaning to talk to you two about."

"Vhat's that?" asked Kurt curiously.

"You and Wanda…And you and Remy," she said, addressing both her kids respectively, causing them both to blush once again, "Because now that I'm here…I'd like to stay informed on how far you've gotten with them. And just so you know, I've already heard a few rumors and seen a few signs, so don't try and weasel out of this. We're going to have a nice long talk about the 's' word I know you've all become so familiar with whether you like it or not…Because the sooner we get it out of the way, the better."

Both Kurt and Rogue exchanged dreaded looks. They had hoped that they could just address this whole issue with her and Jack so they could leave it to rest. Their mother's sex life was touchy enough, but talking about what they had been doing with their respective lover's wasn't something they wanted to address this soon. But given the ever persistent nature of Raven Darkholme…A persistence that pretty much everyone in the X-men had become very familiar with…They knew there was no escaping this little talk.

"Hoo boy…" said Kurt as he ran his hands through his hair, "Zhis is going to be fun…"

"Yeah, speak for yerself…" muttered Rogue.

"Hey, come on…I don't like it anymore than you," said Raven, just wanting to get this out of the way, "But the sooner we get through this, the sooner we can never speak of it again. Deal?"

Looking back at their mother, Kurt and Rogue managed one last smile. Sure, this was an odd time for all of them and talking about their sex lives with their mother was by no means appealing, but after everything they had faced…It could definitely be worse.

"Fine…Deal," said Rogue as she prepared to tell her mother about the night she had with Remy.

"Good…Now come on, let's get this over with."

**- Lab-**

Logan was taking a look around the place and was on his way to see Beast. Right now, he just needed to get away from all the kids. Plus, despite with all the events that were going on, it seemed as though everyone was living as if it were the last days of existence, although at the moment that could be the case. Also, all the damn hormones going around were hell on him. He was glad that Ororo took Laura out to get some new gardening supplies.

He had already seen Warren and Betsy outside with a few of the others getting together and he caught her and her boyfriend slipping away from what he could smell as a little time alone with each other. He just shook his head. Sure things between him and Ororo got intense at times, but at least they waited until the sun set. That reminded him, he did promise to take her to her sister's soon, and he wasn't looking forward to that. Although he had been thinking of seeing if that bar he first took her to hadn't been fixed up yet.

He entered the lab to see Beast hard at work on a computer typing in a lot of information of some kind. Of what he didn't know, for he was more the kind of guy to just call and track something or bust through things. The most technical he got was with building or his bike.

"Hard at work as usual huh? I'm surprised that Sage ain't here helpin' ya."

Hank looked over his shoulder at him, "Yes, well Sage is working on a translation in her room at the moment."

"So why are you down here then?" Logan saw the book that Slayer gave Xavier on a desk.

"I needed the computer and well…Sage is uh…resting a bit." Hank may have had one of the biggest vocabularies in the mansion, but at the moment none of that helped him to express himself correctly. That always seemed to be the case with Sage too, for she only managed to make him at a loss for the first time in his life.

"Her too?" Logan asked a little surprised at that, "Jeez Ro' has been a little like that as well. I mean, don't get me wrong I love her and all, but if it weren't for my healing powers I wouldn't be walkin'."

Hank sighed, "Trust me I know. I had to use an icepack earlier just so I could walk."

Logan laughed and slapped him on the back, "You think there is something in the water?"

"It would explain a few things," Beast nodded as he continued to work.

"So what is all of this?"

Hank gave a small smile, "Yes we have made a breakthrough in the book. There were many pictures, images, and other such things, but we found a pattern and some of them were celestial bodies. We believe that the location of the gate is found where you can see a distinctive pattern of stars in the sky." He had already imputed what they felt where the correct star patterns in the sky and was already calculating their exact coordinates that would be where the Gate of Hell was supposedly buried. If they could get the location then they would no doubt find Selene there.

Slayer had tried to see the location of the Gate, but every time he tried he said something was trying to pull him into darkness. He couldn't get an exactly location, just images. So far they were looking for a temple in a high mountainous area of the world that was very isolated.

There was also another program running that would say when everything would be aligned just right for the Gate to open. There were also reports of other things that he and Sage had been looking at that a computer program had flagged for them. Strange weather reports, magnetic field disruptions, and many other strange things. In the beaches of Spain, large amounts of sea life actually beached themselves, fishes, whales, and sharks among them.

There were strange things with animals all over the world, animals that were usually docile becoming very violent for short times. Plagues and illnesses were also on the rise as well, with no known cause. The aura borealis was actually seen in California once. Most of the world was ignoring things and just brushing them off, but there was a rise on not only violence, but with Doom's Day cults started to be rising up out of nowhere. It seemed that lately the world was slowly being gripped into darkness.

"So we'll finally know where that bitch is hiding and take the fight to her huh?" said Logan, always eager for that fight.

He had had it with the Hellfire Club and this Selene woman. He just hoped this was the final time they would face her. They had enough to worry about in this world other then all of this crap that had happened.

Hank nodded his head as he finished the program and let it run. He hoped that they had used the correct images for the data. There were many of them and they thought they had picked the correct ones. It was still baffling how anyone could have designed such a complex puzzle that was this book. It had taken them months to try and find what they needed from it, but at long last it's secrets were finally beginning to unravel.

"So Hank after all of this, do ya plan on doing anything to celebrate?"

Hank thought about it, "Actually Sage and myself have talked about that. She feels I need to get out more and wanted to take a trip. Apparently, after all that time with SHIELD, she's earned a lot of danger pay and she feels she wants to enjoy life a bit more."

Logan had to admit, Hank had a problem with being able to go out and not get hassled. Unlike most of the mutants in the mansion, he couldn't pass for human. Sure, Sage managed to get him not only out of the lab, but out of the mansion a bit more now which was a very good thing. But he wondered how she would convince him to go for that.

"Well I'd say go for it. Personally, I'm just going to enjoy the moments I can with Laura and Ororo."

"You know, I never expected you as the typical family man Logan," said Hank as he smiled at his friend.

Logan just snorted and crossed his arms, "Yeah well we're hardly 'typica.l' I'm dating a woman who for all we know could be half my age and with an adopted daughter that was mostly cloned from me. We're not exactly 'normal,' but then again since when have our lives been normal?"

"I will have to concede that point to you. Although, you have been almost like either a father figure or uncle I believe to the kids."

"Yeah well…Maybe I didn't have a typical family upbringing and some part of me wants to give them a chance at one." The thing was he didn't know all he got were images of who he was. Sure, he guessed that the life of a man once named James born in British Columbia could have been him. It was possible, but he couldn't find much about that family. All he learned was that there was a grandfather that had outlived both parents and two grandchildren.

While reading he found something of a double murder and suicide. Now there were a lot of questions, but given the violence of that day that he found in an old newspaper article that made the area famous for that legend, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. It looked like his entire life had been of one of violence and for once, he found a life outside of that. He had seen what had become of Yuriko and that too was another thing he wondered about.

Right now he had his own 'family' to take care of and he just wanted to finally rest up and enjoy it.

Hank heard the program end and looked at the data, "Eureka."

"Got it?"

"I believe so," Hank worked on the keyboard and an image of the stars pulled up. Then lines went from the points and all converged on an area somewhere in what looked like Tibet.

"Looks kind of close to where Apocalypse was held," Logan said looking at the area.

"That tomb is about 10 miles away from the area," Hank told him checking on that, "I wouldn't be surprised if the same people who sealed the Gate also had a hand in sealing up Apocalypse."

"Yeah, I mean how else do you explain that spider thing Magneto destroyed?"

Hank had been thinking about that for over a year since that day. He never wanted to admit that magic had been involved, but given recent events he couldn't deny it.

Then the other program finished the one about when the alignment would take place. He looked at the results and stiffened, which was quickly noticed by Logan.

"What's up Hank?"

"Good Lord…Logan the convergence. The time that Selene could open the gate…It's tomorrow night."

**Forest – Slayer**

Just outside the boundaries of the Xavier Institute, Jack Robinson, the mutant warrior also known as Slayer, was meditating in the forest as he so frequently did on almost a daily basis. With the powerful techniques that Yoshinto had taught him, meditation was one of the main things that allowed him to keep his sanity at times…Especially when dealing with something like the all seeing eye, which was so easy to become overwhelmed by.

For the most part, it was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining, the wind was light, and the air was warm. It was truly pristine weather…The kind that really did help the tortured young man managed some of the hardships he had to deal with and this coming darkness wasn't helping things much. While he was glad to have the support and determination of the X-men, it still wasn't clear whether or not they would be powerful enough to stop this.

He had tried bringing in some help…Sending out an astral message to his fellow mystic Dr. Strange for whatever assistance he could manage. Even though they weren't exactly the best of friends, he did respect the guy and he had helped him on a few occasions to suppress Dormamu. But near as he could tell, Dr. Strange was busy with old hot head again, trying to seal a few disturbing rifts that could possibly be exploited. Dromamu was already growing in power, most likely because of the increasing strength of the darkness. And there was no doubt in Jack's mind that if the darkness was unleashed, Dormamu and many other destructive entities would soon follow.

In wake of these unimaginable stakes, he had been training the X-men extra vigorously lately. Already he had participated in a few sessions that he helped organize, including another private one with Laura, who was making more progress than he had suspected. Hell, at this rate she may be able to take him down any day now. It made him smile somewhat, for it really did feel good that he was helping somebody like her find peace between the human and the warrior within her.

In addition, he also noticed that during the session, August and Amara were kind of close. His all seeing eye picked up some of the details and he couldn't help but feel happy for the both of them. As a fellow practitioner of the mystic arts, Jack had a great deal of respect for August and he still kind of owed her for helping to stop him from making a horrible mistake during Jean's exorcism. And in addition, he was happy to see that Amara had found someone to help mend that hole that had been left in her heart by the whole Sam/Tabitha affair. It was nice to see her smile again and whenever she talked to him now, she sounded so much happier.

Vince and Emma also really seemed really happy now as they continued to prepare for their new baby. They still took the time to thank him every now and then since this kid was partially his doing because of his little oversight in using his magic. But he was glad to hear that they were engaged now because if anybody deserved a family together, it was those two. And in addition, he had been getting a few interesting visions of Scott and Jean as well…Indicating to him that they might have two weddings to plan very soon.

And of course, there was still the matter with him and Raven. They still spent their nights together, venting all their pent up sexual energy with one another. They didn't necessarily make love all the time. Sometimes they just laid together and chatted, something that kind of embodied the way they valued a good conversation. And at the moment, he could see how she was addressing the matter of their relationship to her kids back in the living room. It was clear that there were plenty of challenges to all three of them, but when he caught a glimpse of those three hugging one another and smiling, he couldn't help but feel happy for them.

He still wasn't sure where things were going with Raven. Sure, he liked her…But could there really be anything beyond what they had now? He was a warrior and a wanderer and there was only so far that could go with them. After what happened to Layla, Jack had vowed never to get too deeply involved with any other woman because he risked only further heartbreak. But loneliness just sucked…He still had the need for some kind of company.

Even though he was the ultimate warrior, he was still human. But just how much did Raven want out of this? And could he really give her everything she desired beyond her mere sexual needs? Or was what they had now simple enough? From what he could see in her, she really was in the same boat as him in many ways because she too wasn't too fond of going too far and risking such great heartache. But she really liked him…And he liked her. How far could that take them? Could they possibly find a balance somewhere…One that suited them both? It didn't have to get too deep or complicated, it just had to satisfy their needs for balance, companionship, and happiness. And if Raven was willing to work with him on that, he had all the faith in the world that they would work things out.

However, before they could get to that point, he would probably have to have a little chat with Kurt and Rogue. He could tell already that they weren't really looking forward to that and to be honest…Neither was he. But as long as he could keep himself from blurting out the same shit that had gotten him into so much trouble with them in the first place, then things should be fine…It's just a matter of contending with his lousy habit of not thinking things through before he spoke.

As he sat in a still, statue-like form in the middle of the forest with the sun beating down through the trees, Jack Robinson sought a state of balance in his mind that he so often struggled to maintain. With a new woman in his life, a new place here at the institute, and a great and powerful darkness coming on strong, things were definitely coming at him from all directions and his skills at managing it were antiquated at best. But as he took deep, relaxing breaths, cleaned out his mind, and attained a kind of oneness with the energy surrounding him…He felt a sense of contentment which helped to put all these things in their place.

Then suddenly…He saw something…Something major. The mark on his eye turned bright red as his eyes shot open and he felt as though he was hit by a sudden gust of wind. A cold shiver ran up and down his spine and his fists clenched with nearly unspeakable fury as his fragile mind began to process what he was seeing.

It was of Selene and that sealed door. He saw the last seals being broken as she laughed as the door cracked and shattered. She had gained access to the Gate of Hell and it's evil started to flow out of the large cavernous room like a cold breeze and the minions she held in her service seemed to be excited. The Gate was close to being free and it knew it as did all that it held back all the horrors that wanted to be unleashed.

"It's here…" he said to himself, knowing all too well what this was, "Selene…You sick, twisted bitch. It's here…It's finally here. The greatest darkness this realm has ever known is finally at hand…And the single greatest battle between the forces of darkness and light are finally upon us."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 76: JUDGEMENT DAY**


	76. Judgement Day

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 76: JUDGEMENT DAY

* * *

**

**War Room**

_All students meet in the War Room…I repeat, all students meet in the war room IMMEDIATELY._

After having had his ominous vision, Jack promptly contacted the Professor and requested that everybody, both regulars and New Mutants alike, meet down in the War Room for a very important briefing. Xavier did not question the mutant warrior's words, for his word was not one to be taken lightly…Especially when one considered the kind of forces they were up against.

Naturally, the urgency in the Professor's message caused everybody to act quickly. As if by impulse, everybody completely dropped what they were doing whether it was tending to a garden, playing a video game, going through baby catalogues for Emma, or even spending some quality time with a significant other as was the case for Rahne and Jamie. Slayer's training and the danger room sessions that so many had complained about since this whole mess started finally kicked in as everybody rushed to the elevators.

In the back of their minds, the X-men knew this was it…This was the fight that they had all been dreading, but knew was inevitable. And for those like Jack and August, this was a fight long overdue…For Selene was finally making her move and it was now all on their shoulders to stop her once and for all.

Xavier, Hank, Sage, and Jack were all gathered around the main console. Each of them had some rather grim expressions on their faces, but then again who could blame them? It's not every day they faced the end of the world…Even for Jack, who had faced dark forces before. But in the center of it all, the Professor was holding the book that had harbored the key to this very conflict…The ancient book that Slayer had given them. It had taken a lot of work to decipher it's secrets, but they had finally succeeded…Only to realize that their time was up.

"Professor, what's going on?" said Scott as everybody assembled in the war room and gathered around the holographic projector, "What's happening?"

"Is it Selene?" said August, her words brimming with venom as she clenched her fists with rage, "It's her, isn't it? I can feel it in my bones…That bitch is finally making her move!"

"August…" said Amara, trying to calm her friend and new love interest down, but then again she could hardly blame her.

"No, she's right…" said Slayer with a grim tone, the mark over his eye flashing a bright yellow color, "It's finally happening…The darkness that has been building after all this time is finally preparing to break free. And as I'm sure you all know by now, Selene is at the center of it all…"

"Figures…" muttered Emma, who shared August's deep hatred of the Black Queen that had inflicted so much pain, "Of all the people who had to bring the end of the world, I can honestly say that nobody fits the bill better than that crazy bitch."

"Can't argue with you there, luv…" said Betsy in agreement.

"I don't think anybody in this room would for that matter," said Sage as she punched in a few commands on the computer to bring up a map of Tibet along with a readout of some of the translated inscriptions, "But it's not just who's doing this that we should be worrying about…It's how she's doing it."

By now everyone either heard the rumors or they knew a bit about what Selene was planning. They remembered how that item at the museum would have helped her with her plans. The adults knew the most of the story but now it was time to give the full story behind it all.

Xavier took a deep breath as he prepared to explain what he, Jack, Sage, and Hank had discussed. Looking back at the students that he was so proud of, he found it difficult in a ways because he was about to explain to him how the world was pretty much going to end. But on the other hand, he had to remember that these weren't just his students…These were the ones who had gone up against Magneto, Apocalypse, and the Hellfire Club and come out victorious. They had faced enormous odds before and seemingly impossible odds in the past and this time was no different. Once again, they were up against something that could bring an end to everything they held dear.

"X-men…What you see before you is a very remote, very isolated area of Tibet. To some, it should already look familiar…"

"Hey!" said Gambit, who immediately recognized that location as if it were his own backyard, "Ain't dat de same place ya sent me, Wolvie, and Sabretooth when we were tryin' to stop Apocalypse from bein' released?"

"Yes Gambit…In fact, the area in question is only a mere forty miles or so from where the chamber of Apocalypse's tomb once stood."

"Wow…That, like, can't be a coincidence," said Kitty, her eyes widening at this news.

"Oh believe me, Kitty…You have no idea," said Jack, having known all too well the grim details thanks to his all seeing eye.

"Well, coincidence or not, this is where the inscriptions in the book seem to be referring to. It spoke of a passageway in the shadows of three of the highest mountain gates on top of a plateau before a crescent shaped peak from where the moon perfectly aligns with once a year. Obviously, the highest mountains were referring to the Himalayas and the plateau and crescent shape peak were only found after some rather intense deduction based on sketchy mapping of the remote area."

"It also happens to be an area of intense spiritual energy," added Slayer, who was also very familiar with the area, "For centuries it's been completely isolated from the known world, safely guarded by a race of mountain mystics descended from ancient Chinese Xiaolin from the outside world. They harbor some of the most powerful mystical relics this side of the universe. I know because I traveled there once while chasing a few renegade neo-nazi's trying to use it's occult potential to take over the world again."

"Again…What do you mean by, again?" snarled Logan, who, as a World War II veteran, had one of the most thorough distastes for Nazis.

"Believe me, Logan…You don't want to know."

Leaving that story for another day, Beast continued with the details.

"Well, history aside…We have finally deduced from the book the importance of this site and the power that it holds. And at the moment, it seems as though that power is on the verge of being released."

"Power…Just what kind of power are we talking about here?" asked Bobby, not sure if he really wanted to know.

"This power…" said the Professor as he set the enigmatic book that had so deeply consumed him upon the table, "The Gate of Hell."

The sight of the old, worn text made the blood of all those who saw it shiver. For some, it was just brimming with this…This evil that they couldn't touch or feel. But they knew it was there…They could feel it in their bones. After having been around beings such as Selene and Sinister, the X-men had come to know true evil when it was near and this book was no exception. And for those like August and Jack, who had a much greater understanding of the metaphysical world, it was a sight that brought out untold rage and determination…For this was the kind of darkness that embodied everything they had been fighting after all these years and here they were, about to face the worst of it's breed.

"The Gates of Hell…" said Laura, who had only a vague understanding, but could sense from everybody's reaction that it was something truly sinister.

"Yes…A gate that separates this world from the darkest of entities on the other side of the spiritual realm," said Xavier, his voice once again becoming serious and solemn, "This book is probably one of the only sources that speaks of it's true power, which is why it was written into a vast enigma so only those of the greatest determination and dedication could decipher it."

"So…Are you telling me that this…Whatever it is…Is a real honest gate to hell?" Asked Tabitha, feeling a chill run up and down her spine as her mind struggled to process that.

"In a sense…Yes," answered Xavier, "According to the book, this gate was constructed millennia ago to contain the greatest sources of evil in existence. You see, wherever life arises in the cosmos…Be it on Earth or otherwise…Natural forces of good and evil develop in both a physical and metaphysical sense. And in the domain of this life, there is a constant struggle for balance between the opposing forces. For some, that balance hinders the development of such entities from forming in the first place, but in others, such as the one we are dealing with, there is plenty of ripe ground for such heinous forces to gather and strengthen. Sometimes, it becomes necessary to forcibly contain such forces through mystical means in areas ripe with energy…And our realm here on Earth just happens to be in an area of the universe so thick with metaphysical energy that the forces of darkness have managed to converge into an area that could permanently upset the natural balance between good and evil on all fronts…Not just on this world, but in many others as well."

Everybody's jaw seemed to drop to the floor upon hearing that. They knew this was big, but they had no idea that it was THIS big.

"Now usually…The laws of magic and nature coalesce and such great forces are balanced through means like peace, civilization, evolution. Even special individuals such as Slayer become champions of light that seek to balance this ever present force…"

"But now, that balance is about to be permanently upset by Selene," finished Slayer, the mark on his eye now flashing red at the mention of her name, "She's going to actually open that gate and unleash and army of demons and minions that are going to be completely under her control. And from that gate, all the evil, the darkness, and the vast power that spawned forces such as Dormammu and Apocalypse will find it's way into our realm…Consuming this entire world in fire and brimstone with every living thing in it dying and suffering for all eternity."

It was probably the worst possible scenario that anybody could have possibly contemplated. It was the end of the world as they knew it…The end of everything they held dear. The ultimate battle between darkness and light was actually at hand and they were the ones at the forefront. They had gone up against powerful forces before, but never like this. This was on a truly incomprehensible level…A level that pushed the boundaries of their understanding. They weren't just dealing with peace or intolerance anymore…No, they were dealing with Heaven and Hell.

This was a fight to the bitter end…A fight that left the world hanging in the balance. But in the minds of the X-men both new and old alike, it was a fight that they would not back down from. This was their world…Their home. And no entity, no matter how dark, was going to threaten it on their watch.

"Okay, so we're really talkin' about the end of the world here, eh?" asked Logan just making sure he was getting it all down correctly, his voice still gruff with the determination that so often defined him.

"In every sense of the word, yes…" answered Hank, finding no other way to describe this situation despite his vast intellect.

"Great…So how to we stop it?" asked Vincent, ready to do what he had to in order to save this world and his family…After all, he had a baby on the way and there was no way he was going to let it be born into a world consumed by the fires of hell.

"That's easy…" said August, stepping forward and holding out the dagger that she had 'acquired' from Egypt, "We kill Selene before she can open the gate."

"And you're sure that this little dagger can do the job?" said Ray, finding it hard to believe that their fate now rested in something that looked so small and obscure.

"Positive…" affirmed August, "I've used this thing before…Believe me, it'll do the trick."

"I would most certainly hope so because our time is almost up," said Xavier as he brought up an image of the star map, "In addition to the location of the gate, this book also referred to a series of star formations and celestial alignments that had to be in place in order for the gate to be opened. It was written as a puzzle, but thanks to our collective efforts we finally managed to draw up the proper format of the heavens along with the necessary positions of the planets and moon."

"And we are talking about a once in a thousand years kind of alignment here," added Beast, "I can find only a few records of an astrological formation such as this in any kind of records, so it's logical to assume that this is a very rare occurrence."

"How long?" asked Warren wondering just how much time they had left.

"With regard to the position of the moon…We estimate a little under six hours," said Sage, showing them a little clock that she had programmed, which only served to heighten the urgency.

"Then what are we waiting for!" exclaimed Logan.

"Easy Wolverine…" said Jack, who managed to keep a calm face despite the seriousness of the situation…After all, it wasn't like this was the first time he had faced the forces of darkness, "This is the battle to end all battles here…The end of the world as we know it. Therefore, we have to proceed carefully."

"Indeed, Jack…Which is why I have already organized a plan," said the Professor, quickly garnering everybody's attention, "Nobody is going to stay behind with this one…Not even me. We are all going to have to be a part of this if we're to have any hope of victory here. I am going to be in the X-jet with the regulars. I'll be using a new portable Cerebro to help with mentally shielding and keeping you all informed. Emma has made it clear she wants to help no matter what, so she is going to be in the Velocity with the New Mutants. She'll be using another one a spare unit we have as she does the same. Our target is simple…Take down Selene. While I know some of you, myself included, have certain feelings about killing…"

"Oh believe meh, Professor…With this woman, we'll gladly make an exception," said Rogue, wanting nothing more than to see the bitch that had inflicted so much pain and suffering to her and her family die.

"Yeah, and besides…Given how old this lady is, she's WAY overdue," said Tabitha.

"I'm glad that you feel that way, X-men…" said Jack as he hit the commands to power down the holograms, "Because at this point, there's no other way. If Selene opens that gate, then all will be lost. I know that I've been training you all for a while now and there's still a lot you haven't learned…But unfortunately, we don't have the luxury of time anymore."

"Well what about backup?" asked Mystique.

"Thor is swamped, Dr. Strange is still busy trying to keep Dormammu at bay, SHIELD has been stretched on all fronts trying to hold the world together and are all caught up in keeping the peace…So that means that we're going to have to go it alone here, team."

Slayer's words didn't really lift anybody's spirits, but at this point there was nothing more they could do. They would have to fight this darkness or die trying…It was that simple. Through his all seeing eye, the mutant warrior could see a great deal of fear and anxiety within the people whom he had come to see as his friends…But at the same time, he could also see just how determined they were to save their world from destruction. And he could think of no greater team to stand with him against the forces of darkness.

"Alone, huh…Figures," muttered Laura.

"So we're all going this time?" asked Jamie, who had stayed behind with Rahne on both the Hellfire and Sinister missions.

"Yes…Every last one of you," said the Professor as he prepared for his final word, "Once again the fate of so many rests with you my students and once again we must stand in the face of insurmountable odds in order to save all that we hold dear. Without a doubt, this will be our greatest mission to date. The stakes couldn't be higher. We must all band together…We must all fight as one. Alone we are mighty, but together we are legends…You have your mission X-men. Now let us see it through."

"Well said, Professor Xavier…" said Slayer with a grin, finding it nothing short of amazing how a man bound by a wheelchair could remain so strong in the face of such great odds, "Now the clock is ticking, team. Neither Hellfire nor Sinister could equate to the kind of threat we're facing here. So suit up, get your things together, and prepare for the fight of your lives…"

**Mid Air – X-jet and Velocity**

Once everybody had suited up and gathered in the hanger, both teams of the X-men departed from the mansion for what could very well be the last time. They were all fighting together now…New and old alike. In the X-jet, Professor Charles Xavier was in the co-pilot's seat setting their course for Tibet and following close behind, was the Velocity with Sage, Beast, August, Emma and the New Mutants. Jack kept an eye out for any possible surprises they may encounter since the area they were headed was thick with metaphysical energy, but for now everybody was just trying to get into the right mindset for the fight that was sure to be greater than anything they had ever faced before.

In the X-jet, Scott, Jean, Rogue, Remy, Kitty, Piotr, Warren, Betsy, Kurt, Wanda, Logan, Ororo, Laura, Vincent, Mystique, and Jack were all sitting in a strange aura of silence. Some had yet to wrap their minds around the fact that they were about to face the end of the world as they knew it. For some, they had even left notes for their families in case something happened to them during the fight. And naturally, all the couples were staying close to one another…For this could very well be the last moment they shared together.

For Mystique, however, there was something else added to the mix that made this all the more strange to her…For she was actually in an X-man uniform, it was an all black one-piece with a small red X-symbol on the front over her heart, her kids had said that since she was fighting with them she should maybe look the part so she made this simple look for her. Even if her friend, Destiny, had predicted this, she never would have guessed that she would end up in a situation like this…Fighting alongside her children and her former enemies for the sake of saving a world that had shown her little mercy. But nevertheless, here she was…Ready to fight evil instead of aiding it. And for her and her children, it was a deeply surreal feeling…One that truly did make her feel stronger in a way that she had never felt before.

"The uniform looks good on you, mozher…" commented Kurt, managing a slight grin as he broke the heavy silence.

"Yes, well…I can't say I ever expected to end up in a situation like this…Fighting as an X-man with my kids," she said, looking at her reflection in the window and actually smiling to herself.

"That makes two of us…" said Rogue, who managed to smile as well, "Did Irene ever predict this one?"

"To be honest with you, Rogue…I don't think anybody could have predicted it," sighed the shape shifter as she turned back to face her kids and the team of young mutants that she had once fought so hard against, "But if there's one thing I've learned since I joined the institute…It's that the future is never truly predictable. And fate as we know it is just an excuse…"

Upon hearing that, Jack couldn't help but grin, for those words were almost exactly like the ones they had shared together during one of their many conversations. He couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment, for he had managed to help someone that had once rejected everything and stood alone as a bitter, resentful woman who once thought she was doomed to a life of obscurity. She really had come a long way in a short period of time, not just with her kids, but with herself as well. And that gave her all the more reason to fight and win this coming battle.

"I'm glad you feel zhat vay…" said Kurt, giving his mother an affectionate hug, "Because ve still have a lot of time to make up for after all zhis."

"I know…And if that means wearing this goofy uniform, I suppose I can live with that," she said with a shrug.

"Still Mystique at heart, aren't ya, mama?" commented Rogue, laughing somewhat as she stuck close to Remy, holding his hand in hers.

"What can I say? I am who I am…" said the shape shifter, having since accepted that about herself since joining the institute, "So does this mean that wearing this uniform officially makes me an X-man?"

"For now…We should probably save that for another day," said Scott, who was sitting in the seat just in front of them.

"Still bitter I see…" sighed Raven, for even in a fight against the greatest of dark forces, she was still very much tied to her past deeds.

"Hey, you said it yourself…We are who we are," said Scott, who was also clinging to Jean as they soared through the air towards their final destination, "But I tell you what…After all this is over, I promise you I'll never speak of the Mexico incident again. Deal?"

"Deal…" said Mystique, "But you know I'm going to hold you to that."

"Oh don't worry, Raven…I will too," said Jean with a slight grin, giving her lover's hand a little squeeze.

That was good enough for the shape shifter and for Scott as well, for after this was over, he planned to propose to Jean. Because if this truly was the battle to end all battles and if they truly managed to come out on top, then he wanted to truly lay the foundations for a new future…One which he hoped that Jean would be a big part of.

Upon seeing Scott tighten his hold around his long time friend and lover, a sudden thought came to Jack…One that he had been negating somewhat since his arrival. And now that they were on route to the final confrontation between good and evil, it was probably as good a time as any to get this out of the way.

"Oh, that reminds me Scott…I have a little something I've been meaning to give you," said Jack as he reached into his bag and pulled out something he had managed to acquire just before he encountered the X-men, "Seeing as how you're going to lead the team into the ultimate battle between good and evil, I think a little memento is in order…You know, just in case."

Scott was about to respond when suddenly, Jack dropped a brilliant golden charm into his hand. At first, he wasn't quite sure what it was, but as soon as he made out the image…His eyes widened somewhat.

"A Phoenix?" he said, quickly becoming fixated with the elaborate, yet elegant golden relic, "But…Why? I thought you said you didn't believe in things like fate or luck."

"Oh trust me, Scott…" said Jack, casting both Scott and Jean a smile, "This is something I think you'll both need. You'll understand in due time, that I know. Just hold onto that for now…I think it'll really help in the long run."

Not arguing with the mutant warrior, Scott pocketed the mysterious relic. Both he and Jean weren't quite sure what he meant by his enigmatic message, but they took his word for it. And in Jack's mind, he was confident that he had done what he had to do for the both of them…For if his all seeing eye was any indication, then they were definitely going to need it.

Over with Logan, who was sitting close to Ororo and Laura, he was feeling a lot more tense than usual over this fight. Sure, he managed to remain stern and strong during Apocalypse…But things were different now. This time…He had something even greater to lose. Looking back at Ororo and Laura, he was really beginning to get believe that this was his family. The woman he loved…And the girl who shared his blood…This was it…This was his family. And this was what he was going to defend if he was to learn to live in the present rather than dwell incessantly on the past.

"Logan…Logan, are you alright?" said Ororo, her warm voice offering a calming affect on the feral mutant's being.

"Yeah…Yeah, I'm fine, darlin'," he said, taking a cue from the others and taking her hand in his, giving it a hard squeeze, "Just thinkin', that's all…"

"You're worried some of us may not make it back from this one, aren't you?" said Ororo, not needing a whole lot to decipher that little tidbit from the man she knew so well.

"Of course I am, you know that's always bugged me from day one…" admitted Logan, "It's just that…Now it's different. In pretty much every other fight, I've gone about it as if I had nothing to lose. But thing is…Now that's different. Now I really do have something…I don't just have a bunch of kids to protect…I have a family to protect as well."

Upon hearing that, Ororo felt a slight tear form in her eye. She found herself leaning into his warmth, feeling reassured in a sense that this man would go to the ends of the earth for her and his daughter. It was a further testament to how deep their relationship had grown. Now she could honestly see herself having a future with this man…A future that made what they were fighting for seem all the more pertinent. There was still a blank line on Laura's birth certificate…A line that Ororo had been wanting to fill in for some time now. And once this was over, she made a silent vow to herself that she was going to fill in that blank…She was going to make this official. She wanted it, Logan wanted it, and Laura wanted it…And if they had to fight the forces of Hell in order to achieve this, then so be it.

"We'll get through this, Logan…I know we will," she said to her lover in a warm voice, "We still have a lot of family time to enjoy after this is over…We still have a lot to experience together."

"I know…I know," said Logan, feeling a great deal of warmth from this woman who he still considered a goddess, "And I promise you and Laura as well…I'm not going to let anything happen to either of you. I'm gonna protect my family…Hell or no hell."

"I know you will…Father…" said Laura, casting the two people she considered her parents in every conceivable manner a warm smile, "And coming from you, that's all we need…"

Laura Logan may not have had a lot of experience when it came to family. But after having experienced the love and support that Logan and Ororo had given her, she was determined to hold onto it now and forever, no matter what she had to go through.

From the back, the scene with Logan, Ororo, and Laura brought forth a few smiles…Even from the Professor. It was still strange, seeing Logan as a full fledged family man, but if it gave them more reason to fight for what they believed in, then that was just fine with them.

"Aww…De Wolverine really does have a heart," laughed Remy, earning him a playful grin from Rogue.

"Told ya, sugah."

"Yes, I find it to be quite remarkable as well…" said Piotr, who was sitting next to his girlfriend, Kitty, with his strong arm protectively wrapped around her.

"I know, who'd have thought a guy with such a temper could have a side like that to him…" mused Wanda, who had seen just as much as the others just how volatile Logan could be.

"See…I told you guys he was a real softie at heart!" said Kitty, now feeling somewhat triumphant since she had been trying to get that message across for some time now.

"Hey, hey…Keep it down, Kitty," said Warren, finding it remarkable that anybody could be upbeat at this point, "Let's save the celebrations for when we get back…"

"And celebrate we shall, luv…" said Betsy with a grin as she playfully ran her fingers through the feathers of her lover's wings, "I've already got a boatload of champaign back in the fridge and I intend to put it to good use once we get back."

"Amen to that, Betsy…" said Vincent, who was already looking forward to planning his wedding after all this was over.

Over in the Velocity, tensions were running high as well. Things were fairly quiet as well as Emma followed the X-jet closely. She also kept her link with Vincent open at all times, wanting send him as much love as she could muster in order for him to have the strength to fight through this darkness and return to her and their unborn child. While part of her was still anxious about staying behind and not fighting by her friends' side, she knew that she couldn't endanger her baby. But that didn't mean that she wouldn't do whatever she had to in order to make sure that the world her child was born into wasn't a literal hell on Earth.

"You guys scared?" said Roberto, finally breaking the silence as they all felt the gentle vibrations of the Velocity engines.

"What? We're just about to head into a fight that could leave the world as we know it completely and utterly destroyed…What's to be scared about?" made Bobby, still keeping the same sense of humor that he so often carried with him no matter what the situation.

"Of all the times to be joking…" muttered Jubilee.

"Hey, you know me…" he said, taking her hand in his and giving it a gentle squeeze, "I always try to cool things down."

That got her to smile somewhat as she snuggled somewhat closer to her boyfriend, hoping that they truly did come out of this one alive, for they still had so much to live for and so much to experience with one another.

"Dude, after this…I am so going to take a vacation," said Roberto with a sigh, looking out the window at the vast, darkened sky, "Maybe I'll go back to Brazil for a while…See my folks…Introduce them to Kelsey."

"Yeah, I take it you sent her a letter too," said Ray, his thoughts drifting back to Kali, "After this, I plan on just going over to Kali's place and give her a big kiss…"

"Good God…That's probably the most romantic thing I've ever heard you say, man," said Bobby, surprised by Ray's words.

"What can I say…The end of the world makes you think crazy things," sighed Ray.

Such words hung strong over the others, particularly Jamie and Rahne, who were just beginning to experience the profound power of their relationship with one another. They were still young, but there was so much they wanted to experience together…So much they wanted to learn. Rahne found herself resting her head on Jamie's shoulder as they both tried to prepare themselves for oncoming fight, hoping to whatever higher power there was out there that they would all come out of this alive.

"You still wanne to come back with me to Muir Island and meet me mother after this, Jamie?" she asked him, taking his hand in hers and holding it tightly.

"Of course, Rahne…" he told her, "Hell, after this…I want to take you out on a date…A real date…Just the two of us."

"Mmm…A date? Sounds like fun…" she said, smiling at the thought.

"Yeah…But we have to win this first."

There was still a great deal of fear amongst the team who did not have the luxury of experience that the others did. Even for those who had been in the fight against Sinister, it had been quite a struggle to say the least.

"So what do you think, Sammy? What do you want to do after all this is over?" asked Tabitha, who was sitting close to her Kentucky born boyfriend, taking in his comforting warmth.

"Afterwards…Ah really don't know Tabby," he said, still very much uncertain as to where this fight was going to lead them, "What about you? Anything in particular that you want to do after this is over?"

"Well…There are a few things," she said, entertaining thoughts of them making love after this was over to celebrate if they came out on top, "But let's wait until it's over, kay?"

Upon seeing her glowing smile, Sam's anxieties seemed to ease somewhat…For this woman really did have a knack for taking seemingly impossible situations and turning them around. And for something like this, they needed all the help they could get if they were to win the day.

For some, however, anxiety was the last thing on their mind. For August, who had chosen to ride on the Velocity so that she could be close to Amara, all she could think about was her mother…And how much she wanted to end her immortal life once and for all. For years, she had been chasing her…Trying to make her pay for all the evil she had inflicted upon the world. And now it seemed as though she had even more reason do finally do this insidious woman in. She was going to bring about the end of the world…She was going to destroy everything worth fighting for and send every living soul into a pit of despair. This was something that August was NOT going to allow. This woman may have given her life, but she was not about to let her send everything and everyone she cared for into the fires of hell.

"August…August, are you going to be okay?" said Amara, placing a hand upon her shoulder as she watched her anxiously stroke the dagger.

"My own mother…" she mused as she held the ancient relic in her hand, "Of all the people to bring hell on Earth, the woman who gave me life is about to bring the worst possible death all over the world…"

"Hey, I know it can't be easy, but…"

"You don't understand, Amara…" said August, cutting her off in mid sentence, "This isn't just about me killing my mother…That part I get. It's just that…All this time, I've been wanting to kill her…But it's not just because of all the pain and suffering she's inflicted upon the world. I guess…I guess I just want to be rid of her because of all the shame I carry for having that sick bitch's blood in my veins. And no matter what I do, I can never escape the fact that I'm her daughter and she's my mother…"

"Hey, come on, August…Nobody will blame you for doing this. I mean, she's trying to bring an end to the world for crying out loud and you're trying to stop it…That alone speaks of just how different you are compared to her."

"But still…It feels somewhat greedy in a sense that I'm doing this for myself just as much as I am for everybody she's hurt."

"All the more reason to fight through this and end it once and for all…" said Amara, trying to sound strong as any born Princess should, "Because once this is over, you'll be free…You won't have to run from her anymore. Don't you want that?"

"Of course I do…I just…"

But Amara didn't let her finish.

"Then let's get through this together…Okay?" she said, pulling her into a strong embrace, "Let's get through this fight and stop Selene before she destroys everything we love. You helped me August…You've given me a reason to be strong…A reason to have hope. Now it's my turn to return the favor. So let's do it…Let's destroy Selene."

For a girl who had been so broken up about the whole Sam/Tabby ordeal when she arrived, August couldn't help but smile at the Nova Roma Princess's resolve. It reminded her somewhat of just why she was so attracted to this girl to begin with. And with her by her side, she had all the more reason to get through this and finish what she started so long ago.

"You're right, Amara…We can do this," she said, firmly gripping the dagger which would be the means of Selene's demise.

"And once this is over, I'm taking you on a nice, long vacation back to my homeland…" said Amara, giving her a kiss on the cheek to show her support.

"A vacation…Yeah, sounds like fun."

With the spirits of New Mutants not getting any brighter as they drew closer and closer to their target, both Hank and Sage exchanged worried looks. As two people of science and knowledge, it was still very difficult for them to believe that they were going up against the forces of Hell. It wasn't scientifically possible…It defied logic in pretty much every manner. Yet here they were, about to head into the thick of it with their friends…And there was truly no turning back.

"You think they're ready for this, Hank?" said Sage, leaning into her lover's furry warmth.

"Honestly my dear…I don't know," sighed Hank, "But for now, I suppose such a confrontation is unavoidable. We are about to face forces that defy all science and logic…And if we do not, then the consequences would be dire beyond description."

Hank found himself holding her closer as he watched the darkened sky speed by, his eyes periodically drifting towards the countdown clock that was ticking away, drawing every closer to the inevitable alignment.

"After this is done, I think we should take a vacation as well…You know, just the two of us," said Sage, looking back up at her lover's face and running her hands through the soft fuzz.

"Yes…A vacation," he said, her words evoking a fury of emotion, "I have not been on one of those in ages. And I could think of no better way to celebrate the survival of the world…Than by the side of a woman such as you dear Sage."

"Oh Hank…" she said, becoming somewhat choked up in her words, "I love you…"

"I love you too, my dear…And mark my word, we are going to take that vacation…We are going to be victorious on this day."

Upon seeing and sensing how everybody was spending their last few moments with their respective loves, Emma found herself somewhat yearning for one last moment with Vincent. There was just so much she still wanted to say to him…So much she still wanted to do. Looking down at her engagement ring that Vincent had proposed to her with, she found herself reflecting upon all the things that she now had to live for. She had people who cared about her, friends that she treasured dearly, and a man she loved with all her heart and who loved her back. And on top of it all, she had a baby growing inside her…A baby that she was going to bring into this world and love and cherish alongside her future husband now and forever. She didn't even want to consider the notion of losing somebody in this battle. After having lost so much in her life, she just couldn't bear it.

'_Emma…Emma, baby, are you okay? You feel a little tense…'_ sent Vincent through their link, having sensed her feelings.

'_I am…'_ she replied to her fiancé, _'Vincent…We're about to head into a fight that could lead to the end of everything we hold dear. And I'm going to be stuck in here when I should be out with my friends helping them fight.'_

'_Emma, I know how you feel about that…But think of the baby.'_

'_I know, I know…That's all I can think about at this moment,' she sent to him, her hand suddenly drifting down to her womb, 'It's just that…I want to make sure that my baby has a world that's worth being born into. I don't care what it takes, I just want it to live in a world not consumed by pain, sorrow, and despair. I want to bring it into the world where it can live a life without the heinous things we both suffered growing up…I want to bring it into a world where it'll always feel happy, strong, and loved by it's mommy and daddy.'_

Such thoughts made Vincent Freeman smile, for it helped him remember just what was at stake here. At long last, both he and Emma were going to have the family they had lost. They were going to get married, have a baby, and spend the rest of their lives together. And no evil Black Queen was ever going to get in the way of their happiness…Not now, not ever. Vincent didn't give a damn at just how evil this force was…If that's what he had to face to protect his future wife and unborn baby, then so be it.

'_You never cease to amaze me, Emma Frost.'_

'_Hey…You're the one who's marrying me, remember?'_ she replied, managing a slight smile from his words.

'_Or course…And we still have a big wedding to plan_,' he reminded her, 'We still have the rest of our lives to spend with one another. And I promise you, and our child for that matter, that we're going to stop this…We're going to win. I love you so much, Emma…And I'm going to love you forever. Don't ever forget that…Don't ever doubt that.'

'_I know…I love you too, Vincent. We have the rest of our lives to spend together…We just have to get through this first.'_

'_Yeah, I know…But for you, my friends, and my future family…It's worth it.'_

And with one final message of love, the two settled back in for the rest of the flight…Their link remaining wide open so they could draw strength from one another through the course of this epic fight.

They knew along with the others that time was almost up…The end of the world as they knew it was at hand. And all that stood in their way from victory or defeat was the woman that had caused enough pain for all of them…Selene.

**-In the Skies over Tibet-**

The X-Jet and the Velocity soared through the air as they arrived in the high mountainous regions of where they had guessed where Selene was held up along with the infamous Gate. Everyone knew of how much this meant and that this was all or nothing. They were all tense as they got closer to their final destination. Although, the sky over the area was grey and the clouds seemed to spiral over one mountain in particular.

"Damn, looks like she might have just started," Slayer said as he felt the evil unnatural energy that was being sent out in waves. He could feel it from here and he didn't like it at all.

"Great, looks like we're late for the party," Logan muttered to himself seeing all of this.

"But we're not too late," Slayer said, he still felt like there was a moment of hope, "The Gate isn't all the way open and it will take time for the darkness to full manifest. As long as it isn't opened up completly there is still a chance to close."

"Any ideas on how to do that?" Wolverine asked him.

Xavier spoke up instead as he remembered what he had been researching, "There was supposed to be a Key that is used in the opening. I believe there was mention that as long as the Key was being used, the doors would remain open."

Slayer nodded. In his experience with this type of thing there usually was something like this. Some weakness or flaw that could be used, if they got the key or even destroyed it, then the Gate should close back up without it keeping it open.

"Although there was a reference that the Key is used as a sacrifice to give it dark powers and there was a little confusion in the translation." Xavier along with Hank and Sage hadn't been able to get an accurate translation on something about the Key. "It said that in order to destroy the Key, it must be balanced out. But what that means I have no idea."

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it…" he paused for a moment as a black cloud seemed to be moving right towards them. Only Slayer could sense it wasn't a cloud, "These things have weapons right?"

"Of course, why?" Logan then noticed with his great eyesight what the cloud was made out of. "Shit," he flipped the open channel so the Velocity would hear him. "Guys we got incoming, fire everything you got!"

"_Roger_, that" Sage's voice was heard as the Velocity fired rockets and a chain gun at the mass. They had been making a few new improvements to both vehicles and Xavier after the affair with Sinister felt they needed to be a bit more prepared and had gotten his hands on a few special items. Sage managed through her SHIELD contacts and a few favors, managed to get most of the items he needed along with a few extra.

The X-Jet too launched their own weaponry as they streaked through the sky hitting the mass. It was actually a horde of flying demon types. Missiles hit and exploded the fireball engulfing many as the shockwave and scrapple also did damage as the high velocity rounds tore through their ranks. They split up in the sky spreading out.

"Great this just got a little tougher now," Logan muttered to himself.

"Then let us even the odds," Storm stood up from her place as she walked to the back of the jet.

"Ro' what are ya doin'?" Logan asked her taking the jet into a tight circle.

"Going out there to lend a hand," she told him, she looked at a few of the others, "Anyone else up for it?"

Mayhem and Rogue stood up with her being two of the flyers of the bunch they of course didn't have to worry about falling. Warren stood up as well, but Psylocke stopped him for a moment, "Here you may need a little something extra for this," She handed him one of her Katanas.

"Thanks, I'll try not to lose it," he smiled at her.

"You better not…Those cost a bloody fortune you know," she grinned at him as he met the others out back. He saw that he wasn't the only one with a weapon strapped to Mayhem's waist was a samurai sword that usually hung in his room.

"What's with that?" Warren asked him.

"Last time I went home, my teacher gave me this. It's the clan sword and has been in service for hundreds of years," said Vince as he looked down at his weapon with great respect and even a bit of reverence, "It's a great honor to hold it and to even take care of it. It has been used in many great battles and well…It just seemed right that it should help in some way about saving the world."

Rogue smirked, "Sounds like another legend ta add ta tha blade."

Vince smiled and nodded he wondered what his sensei would say to all of this. They got to the back hatch while trying to keep their footing with Logan taking them into combat turns and dives. They just steadied out and Storm knew it was time.

"Now!" he opened the door as the cold air rushed in.

They hit the cold air, but they didn't take the time to notice it. They were soon surrounded by winged flying creatures of various sizes and types. Ororo took control of the wind making hurricane winds with even colder air currents trying to freeze them in the air. Many got so cold that their wings stopped working and they started to fall to the rocky ground below.

Rogue took to the close encounters with the creatures and with her new powers she finally felt like she could pull her weight on the team now. Instead of feeling like a liability at times, she now had a new found sense of confidence in herself helping the team.

Suddenly, one ugly two jawed creature flew towards her, "Ah don't think so!" she spat as she landed an uppercut that sent the creature back with the force of a truck behind her punch, but there were many more where they came from but she was ready for much more as she flew forward both fists out in front of her powering her way through a score of them like a flying battering ram.

Warren was flying in the air as several converged on him, but they stopped for a moment. They looked at each other for a bit talking in a guttural language he didn't understand. Warren wasn't sure what was going on till one of them made wing motions with his hand and he looked at his.

'Oh I get it,' He grinned. "Oh yeah, you got it ugly, an angel is here so what are you doing to do about it?"

One of them looked at the other as he spoke in their language, "_Well what do we do? We were told the Ones from Above wouldn't be involved_."

"_Maybe they could only send one?"_

"_Wait…He smells mortal,"_ one stated and the others sniffed the air.

"_Maybe a half-breed?"_

"_It's not full blooded so I say we eat it and see if it bleeds_," one grinned as they charged forward towards him.

Warren responded by diving to the left and made his move with Betsy's sword, cutting through the grey skin of the creature as black blood leaked out from him severing one of the wings. The creature started to freefall without both wings and Warren moved on to face the others.

Mayhem was cutting through the ranks with easy as he sped past a maze of ugly demonic creatures. His sword may have been old, but it he easily found that they really knew how to make them back then. He used it to impale, slash, and cut with one hand and used the other to fire energy blasts or punch and kick with his strength feeling bones break from the impacts.

He had to admit this was something he never saw himself doing, but he was damn good at it. All those years of training made him react without thinking and all the new training with the X-Men he felt more connected to his powers then ever. He was trying to gather a bulk of them towards him while keeping the other craft covered.

In the Velocity, Emma placed on the modified helmet which she liked to call Cerebra on and was trying to fire psychic blasts to all the monsters around her. Sage and Hank were keeping their hands full with the Velocity as the others watched. Sam, however, felt like he had to do something other then just sit around and wait for things to get better.

"Ah'm goin' out there to help." He said and stood up suddenly going for the door.

"Cannonball, are you sure about this?" Beast asked him as he made an evasive move as Sage handled the weapons taking out anything in their sky.

"Ah am sir, Ah'm the only one here that can fly and Ah can't be hurt while in flight either," Sam said to him, confident in his abilities.

He knew he could and there was no way he was sitting this out they needed all the help they could or they would land in pieces. It was like the day of that cave-in in the coal mines he was working with this father. He knew he had to do something to help save his father and the other trapped miners and thankfully his powers kicked in and he saved them with it flying out of the mine making a way for them to get out. Now it was time to do it again.

"Very well then," Hank nodded to him.

Tabitha touched his arm slightly, "Sam…Be careful."

She smiled at her and nodded as he walked to the door holding on. Sage opened the door from her controls and Sam launched himself out of the door flying like the projectile he took his name after. Sage closed up the door again as they saw Sam fly through several of the creatures.

The sky was littered with the battle. Winds, lighting, and energy explosions along with bullets and missiles turned the sky into a fireworks display. The X-Jet took a few hits as a few creatures tried to claw their way into it, but either Storm or Mayhem took care of those if Logan didn't shake them off or Xavier didn't send a powerful mind blast to hurt them.

Warren had taken a few close calls, but he was still flying and was covered in black blood in certain places. He did have a scratch here or there, but nothing major as he fought on stabbing the sword into the throat of one of his enemies. Storm was fighting just like the Goddess she had been called back in Africa, lightning was all around her as she was using her powers to their fullest, something she only did on rare occasions. She knew that inside her powers wouldn't be as helpful that and if she could go inside, after all they had faced she was still terrified of small spaces and knowing they would be inside of a mountain didn't help matters.

Vince and Rogue's uniforms had signs of the worst battle damage as they tended to throw themselves into the thick of things. Their invulnerability gave them the advantage of not worrying about their physical bodies unlike others so they would throw themselves into the heaviest of the fighting knowing they could take it and dish it out even more. Rogue was already feeling a few of the hits, but before now she would have been either needed to go to a hospital or dead by the hits she had taken.

She let out a battle cry, slamming a right fist into one creature caving in its skull. They also didn't have to hold back as they weren't fighting humans or mutants. Vince's eyes had taken on their crimson glow as he was lost in his warrior spirit. He only focused on the battle as he slew scores of the creatures and threw out energy bombs that he exploded taking out a few in one shot. He was tiring from this, but he would push on because he knew they had to. This was all or nothing and they all had to fight their way through this.

As the battle raged on it was apparent that the X-Men were winning as the creatures fell from the sky by scores and their numbers were quickly weakening. But they knew that this was only the beginning and maybe even the easy part. Once they landed, then that was when the real battle would begin. All of this was just the warm up.

**-Selene-**

Selene held the Key to the Gate in her hands as she stood in front of the ruined golden door that had sealed the camber with the Gate of Hell. Just walking into the large cavernous room could send chills down anyone's bones.

The sides of the cave had deep depressions that suddenly were alight with roaring flames started to sprout from them, but even the heat and the hint of sulphur in the air the cave was still cold somehow. Her heels echoed in the large room as the Gate stood in front of her. The large midnight black door stood there large and imposing and very intimidating. There were images of every kind, depicting a hellish existence with gruesome creatures and monsters covering it. They also seemed to be looking at her as it those on the other side could see her there through it.

For a minute she actually paused and the first doubts about this entered her mind. But she quickly put it aside. Over the centuries she had been on this world and truth was she was sick of it. It had become repetitive and boring. No matter what she tried she could never get the power she had been trying to get for her long lifetime. Everything ended in disappointment or ruin to her. From ruling Nova Roma, to her place in Rome, to losing Sinister the only man she considered an equal was gone, and the Hellfire Club was in turmoil as many members were now dead or just gone. Even her own daughter had been a disappointment.

Now it was time to end it all…To bath the planet in cleansing fire and from the ashes build it back up from the ground up. It was time to go and clean house with this pathetic world and for her to remake the Earth in her image. She grinned as she found a small depression in the floor about the size of the sphere in her hands. By now it was glowing with dark energy and she could see the stars align themselves in this chamber.

She placed the Key into the depression and as soon as she took a few steps back a black beam of light shot out and hit the Gate. The air seemed to ripple with the unholy force that was unleashed. Then a loud breaking and grinding noise echoed off the walls. It was almost enough to make her deaf as she covered her ears as the massive gates slowly opened. Then as soon as there was a crack red light came through as did a rush of heat and even more sulphur and brimstone washed over her.

There was also a chaotic sound, it was like billions of voices merged into a symphony of horror. She knew they were the cries of the dammed and their voices were like nothing she had ever heard before. So much pain, anguish, hatred and anger…It was a sound not meant for the land of the living and just behind the noise was cheering. The first cried of joy that realm had known in eternity as the doorway slowly opened and she fell to her knees as she glimpsed hell.

It was pretty much like one would expect, only with a black and scorched sky, an endless realm with hellfire and brimstone. She saw ruined temples, buildings, and other structures throughout all of time there. Some that were so warped and twisted she didn't know what they were for. The ground was covered in rust coloured dust as well as blackened ash. The land screamed of suffering and torment. She watched and a single tear fell from her face seeing it all.

"It's…Beautiful," she whispered out to herself.

Then a large black creature with large red eyes and long slender spikes that look like they were part of the body came forward. It spoke in a dark tone with a deep voice, "**_You are the one that opened the Gate, Selene_**." It wasn't a question, but she nodded anyway.

"**_I am Blackheart, I am to take the Key to the Altar_."** He pointed and just behind the Gate was an altar there. The Gate was opening slowly, but she saw a bit of it through the crack. She guessed it would take some time for it to fully open and for the larger more powerful beings that lived in that realm to be able to walk out of it.

Blackheart picked up the sphere and started walking towards the slightly opening gate when a minor creature in Selene's service ran up.

"Mistress! Enemies have landed they are-" the small creature stood still as it saw the opening gate and not only Selene, but a high level Demon Lord himself there. The small grey creature was brought out of his pause and went back to face his Mistress that had summoned him and his brethren. "We are losing ground and they may be here before the Gate is fully open!"

Selene didn't like this at all. She didn't have the strength to summon any more creature, but then maybe she didn't have to. She looked to Blackheart and grinned, "I don't suppose there are any that will want the chance to fight and kill some pesky mutants?"

"**_There are many that will relish the chance to tare into living flesh again…That is if they choose to kill them. Some may take their soul, others may enjoy wounding them and then…Playing with what's left,"_** the high level demon told her.

Selene only smiled coldly at him, "That sounds perfect to me. Just see if they can keep a few of them alive. I want them to suffer for the pain and humiliation they caused me." She wanted many of them to suffer long and tormented deaths at her feet. She watched as Blackheart walked back into Hell with the key in hand and soon a small army of creatures seemed to rise up and started for the door.

"This is only the beginning," she said to herself seeing her new forces start to emerge from the Gate and she couldn't wait until the X-Men faced her new warriors.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 77: THE FINAL CONFRONTATION**


	77. The Final Confrontation

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 77: THE FINAL CONFRONTATION**

**-Outside the Temple-**

Storm and Mayhem had to clear a landing zone for the X-Jet and the Velocity to land. The mountainous terrain was hard to work with, so Storm had to clean off all the snow as Vincent blasted a level landing area for them.

As the two vehicles landed the others started to disembark and gathered together with the exception of Emma and Xavier who stayed inside. Slayer looked at them all and he felt strange at the moment, like the eye of the hurricane. They were about to go into the final battle. Either they won and saved the world or they died and the world would burn. He had avoided a few such instances, but nothing this grand.

He saw a few of them shivering a bit in the cold as Logan stood in front, "Okay Multiple, Wolfsbane, Sunspot, and Ray, we need you four to hang back here."

"What, but why?" Roberto asked shivering a bit in the cold he would just transform, but with no sunlight he had to conserve his power. Sometimes having powers based on solar energy was just a major pain for him since without it he had to be more careful of how much he could use.

Cyclops stepped forward, "For several reasons actually. First, we need certain people here to help guard Emma and the Professor. While they're in there helping to keep us shielded and to prevent any other mental attacks against us, they'll be vulnerable." He looked at them as they had to know the importance of this and started to walk amongst them, "Ray you got an unlimited energy source for long range attacks. Roberto you need to conserve your energy and out here the sun might break through and recharge you. Rahne, with your powers you will be able to smell or hear anyone approaching, you're on sentinel duty."

The red headed Scottish girl nodded and changed into her were-wolf form. In this form she was faster, stronger and her senses were nearly on par with Logan. She even had a little healing ability but nothing like Logan or Laura's. Scott came to Jamie and from the disappointed look on his face. He figured that Jamie felt like he was the weak link.

Everyone knew that at times he felt like his powers were useless in a fight, but Scott wanted to give the young boy the confidence he needed. Despite his size and powers Jamie had more heart then any of the New Mutants. He tried the hardest out of all of them because he felt the need to prove himself the most. Scott placed a hand on his shoulder, "Jamie you're literally a one-man army. They'll need you because you're their backup, with you here they might not be able to be overrun by sheer numbers so I'm asking you to help them and keep them safe."

Jamie looked up surprised at Scott and nodded his head. "You can count on me," he said feeling a bit more proud in his role and even Rahne smiled at him seeing him like this.

"Okay you'll find some warmer gear inside and in case you need them a few weapons just in case," Logan really hated this, but Slayer had trained them all in a few melee weapons because when it came to demons, such things were necessary. Seeing Rogue, Vince, Cannonball and Angel with black blood on them proved that. But he wasn't going to give them guns, only staffs, fighting sticks, and stuff like that that.

"Okay then," Scott looked at them, "I'll be in point with Vince, Logan, and Slayer. Laura I need you, Colossus, and Scarlet Witch to take the rear and cover us if they get behind us." Laura nodded, for she knew how important rear guard was in a battle from her training with Hydra. "Okay then…Everyone let's move out."

Xavier sensed all of this and had to smile at how proud he was of them all. _'Good luck my X-Men, and God speed,'_ he sent to them all.

'_Charles?'_ Emma sent to him from her seat in the helicopter the silver headpiece on her covering her eyes as she focused her powerful mind. _'Can you sense it?'_

'Yes I can' said Xavier, feeling the darkness that was like a blackhole, something that was the pure darkness trying to draw them in, but it wasn't empty. He only caught a glimpse of it, but it was unlike anything he had ever sensed. When he had been under Apocalypse's control he had felt such evil that it still haunted him some nights. But this…This was far beyond that. It was too terrible to look into and was painful to just get too close to it. What was worse was that it was like this was calling to him in some way, there were no words or sounds just a feeling.

There was no way to prepare for such a thing and he used all his willpower to ignore it and push it away but it was still there lurking for a weak spot to his mind. But he would not let himself be drawn in there was too much at stake.

'_Guard you mind Emma and whatever you do, don't get too close to it.'_

_You don't have to tell me twice_ she sent back and readied herself. She could already feel other forces at work trying to probe the others but she wouldn't let that happen. She was Emma Frost! She had been the White Queen! And she let nobody or anyone get in her way in life!

"Okay then…Time for you all to learn to fear the White Queen," she said coldly to herself as she focused her mind on the task at hand. She only gave one more thought to her friends and her love before she pushed all thoughts aside and set to the task at hand.

The other mutants made their way to the temple as they saw sighs of a major fight. There were claw marks all over the place as well as broken or discarded weapons, pieces of clothing, and lots of dried red stains that they all knew had to be blood. The temple had a few torches going, but nothing like when it had been before it fell. There were deep shadows everywhere the perfect place for some of the creatures they and to hide in.

Logan kept his senses sharp as were X23 and Nightcrawler as he looked into the darkness. He had with him something that he had felt that he never would have used, his fencing flails. Only now the caps he put on them were off and pointed. He didn't have much in the way of offensive powers, but he was a great fencer at least he thought so. His family back in Germany had taught him this…In fact, his father taught him the most. He thought back to them, he had never told him of all the events of what happened to him and the others only that a few bad things happened.

He signed, knowing he should have but how does one tell their family about this? He just didn't know how Jean had found the strength. He couldn't call them for a few weeks at first afraid. He'd just break down and cried. But he eventually had and it had been great to call them and he told them about Wanda and they wanted to meet her and Rogue one day.

Although now with Mystique living with them, that would complicate things. He loved his adopted parents, in fact he thought of them as his real parents. He considered Miss. Wagner just as much a mother to him as Mystique. He knew that if both women meet, THAT wouldn't be pleasant. But he was grateful for them and hoped that after this they could all meet so that all his family would be under one roof. They had given him his swords on his last birthday and had been training at the mansion with them for a year.

He even tried to get Wanda into it. She showed promise but needed more patience. He walked on with one sword drawn and another at his side and the last one over his shoulder. It was strange how so many of them carried weapons for his battle. Psylocke carried her Katanas, Vince even had his own sword, and Kitty was using those three edged knife weapons she had gotten from the Canadian. Even Sage was armed with a knife and two pistols strapped to her uniform.

And, of course, Slayer had his weapons as did August carrying the weapon that would kill Selene. He had mixed feelings there was a part of him that wanted to see her dead, but there was also the part that said killing was wrong no matter what. He had been so conflicted, but he didn't voice it. He decided to just stay away from Selene if he could and let fate and God decided what would happen to that woman.

They were about halfway in the temple when Logan's nose picked up something. He sniffed the air, the heat in the place was slowly getting up as they moved in deeper and he swore the smelt a hint of what Kurt kind of left in his wake of a teleportation. But what really caught his nose was that smell was getting closer and there was something else in it. In a moment, his ears picked up something and Slayer himself tensed up as the tattoo over his eyes glowed for a second.

"Company is coming," he growled out.

Slayer nodded this was going to be a nasty fight. As they would have to battle their way to the gate maybe tooth and nail. "Everyone stand ready!" Slayer called out pulling out his sword. It was then that the horde of darkness came out, creatures of various types running, crawling, or flying came at them without stopping or pause.

Scott let lose a powerful optic blast trying to make a hole in the enemy formation and Mayhem raised one hand and started to fire crimson energy blasts as well taking carefully aimed shots trying to take out the more dangerous looking ones. They only delayed the army of evil as they started to swarm around them. Soon Scott was firing all around him, ducking attacks and countering with his powers. Slayer was cutting through the forces and Wolverine went into the fry with a roar. The mutant started to literally tare into the ranks and Vince found as he usually did with calm fury as his sword cut into the flesh of the enemy and he fought with all his strength.

The other creatures decided to go for the others as the scent of living humans drove some of them wild with anticipation. Kurt pulled one of his swords and tossed it a bit into the air to be caught by his tail and drew the one on his back. He used his powers to 'stick and move'. Teleporting close to a creature and attacking it then using his agility to duck, dodge, weave, and even teleport out of attacks.

His mother was proud of how well he was doing, but she quickly had to pull her attention to an eight foot monstrosity with six arms and just as many eyes. She turned into a panther to quickly ran under the legs and pounced on a more animal looking creature that looked like a giant caterpillar from hell. She slashed at the eyes and jumped off and onto the first monster's back tarring into it with her claws and teeth.

Many of the creatures suddenly clutched their heads in pain, as the others knew that Emma and Xavier were helping them out by sending mental attacks to their enemies.

Amara turned into her lava form as she and August battled together. August was a pro at handling such creatures and gave out hints to the others when she saw them struggling. Magma tried to burn many of them but creature born from the inferno tended to be immune to her powers at times. Thankfully, Iceman and Jubilee were right with her to even it out as Bobby's powers proved more effective to those that were more fireproof then the others.

Jubilee had been training long and hard this past year on her powers and with the new training had found out that she had to use her hands in certain ways for more forceful blasts. She also wore a new set of large shades that helped to not blind herself with her powers when she used that.

"How many of these things are there?" she yelled out to them blasting one in the eyes blinding it as August stepped forward and kicked it away from them.

"Try not to think about that and just keep fighting and moving forward!" August yelled back to them over the noise of the raging battle.

The others fought on, but as some of their enemies approached the rear guard X-23 noticed that they weren't stopping. The roared out and jumped into the fray. Her front claws slashing through the creatures and she managed to decapitate one of them with her foot claws. Wanda focused all her power on the creatures before her, sending hex bolts that threw them aside or causing stones from the ceiling to sudden come lose and fall on them, causing the ground suddenly give way or parts of walls fall onto them.

Colossus, like his name suggested, was just that against them, picking up the heavier ones and throwing them into the other enemies. His skin was too tough to wound but his uniform had seen batter days as it was being torn up but he fought on. But he noticed something they weren't stopping at them and he suddenly realized what they were doing.

"They are going for the others!" he yelled through the melee.

"Damn it, we need to stop as many as they can or they could be overwhelmed!" Scarlet Witched cried out doubling her efforts.

**-Outside-**

They others had been waiting for sometime out in the cold. Everyone but Rhane had put on some warmer clothing given that her fur was keeping her nice and warm. She was secretly kind of glad that she was out here then inside. She had been brought up in a very strict religious background from her old guardian. Those hadn't been happy years for her but when her mutation kicked in and she started calling her a demon child she had run away. That was when Moira found her and took her in as her own.

Even though she never thought herself as a child of evil like the Reverend had kept on calling her, she was still a religious person and to be honest this whole thing scared her. She wasn't sure she could face actual demons and all of this just seemed like it was right out of the pages of Revelations.

But then she caught something with her nose. The wind had shifted in their favour and her ears were picking something up. As it got closer she felt that she could tell it wasn't the others it was something else.

"We have company comin'!" she yelled out to the others.

Roberto powered up and got ready as Ray's fists danced with electricity. Jamie who had taken a metal fighting staff started to multiply himself. Soon a few dozen monsters were coming out of the temple towards them.

"Well looks like we'll get our chance after all," Ray said, although at the moment he wouldn't have minded that they didn't have any action seeing some of those things.

"Well then…Let's do it!" Sunspot took off in the air in his solar form and fired his solar energy at the rushing creatures. Ray powered himself up as much as he could and let loose the most powerful electrical attack he could muster. Rahne snarled and readied herself as a small army of Jamies were formed up.

As the creatures got close enough she ran into them using her claws and enhanced strength to attack them. She fought on as a few Jamies were with her using the metal staffs against them. She saw to her horror on creature tare into one Jamie and her heart nearly stopped, but when it disappeared she realized it had just been a clone. But now the thought of what would happen if the original was hurt or worst killed? She wasn't thinking that they would no longer have the numbers on her side and she was thinking she could lose the sweetest boy she had never known.

This only fuelled her as she fought on more vicious now as her more wolf like nature took over. To her, Wolf side Jamie was not only a part of her patch but at the moment was her 'mate' and was very protective of him. The original Jamie was at the hatch of the X-jet he swiped his staff hitting one of them on the head and a reverse thrust into the gut of another. He had two more helping him and he already had one scrap oh his face from one attack earlier.

He knew that when he absorbed all his clones, it wouldn't be pleasant. He always remembered what each of them did and having all those memories and of the injuries they would receive would be hard on him. But the Professor and Miss Frost needed them here and he wouldn't let them down. So he fought on doing his best to fight them back. He saw the others doing the same and he just hoped that the others would be able to close the Gate soon.

**-Back in the Temple-**

The X-Men and New Mutants were slowly making their way toward the center of the temple. Sage was already limping from a small wound at her thigh, but she pushed on firing her guns into the heads of anything that was close to her. She was starting to run low on clips as she had already used up three of the eight she carried. She saw Boom-Boom throwing many of her time bombs into the mass of creatures blowing up several of them to pieces.

"Yes!" she cried, but then covered herself as black blood and flesh hit her, "Oh gross!"

She wiped from of it off her face and felt like throwing up but she held it back now was not the time to lose her head or her stomach. If she did she would most likely be killed.

Gambit was fighting with the others and this was definitely something he never saw himself doing, but then again he never thought he would work with a man like Xavier or fall in love again with a woman like Rogue. 'Life is just full of surprises,' he mused to himself and ducked under the strike of a creature that looked like it was made out of molten rock. Although he couldn't charge up organic material he figure this thing might be charged up. So he quickly slapped his hand to it's chest and charged it up and ran. The creature exploded in a shower of stones.

The fighting continued, but slowly the enemy ranks started to thin out as they went on. Kitty was sweating at the moment all the fighting and phasing was taking its toll on her. Her hair was a mess and she tried to keep it out of her face while fighting, for the first time she was really glad she wore a ponytail as it kept her hair from blinding her. She moved to the side to avoid a creature with barbs on his arms, but it scraped her arm. She cried out, but stabbed its neck with her sai and yanked it free. She looked at her arm there were several cuts and a bit of bleeding but nothing major.

She took a moment to look around. Rogue, Cannonball and Angel were dealing with the flyers at the moment as everyone else was still fighting. Some sporting injuries and it just hit her that this was the worst fighting she ever saw. She knew that she should be scared to death, but for some reason she couldn't feel anything at the moment all she felt was the need to survive.

She wiped her brown and continued on fighting, she was sure that later she might have a panic attack with all of this was over but at the moment she just had to focus on the fighting.

By now the flow of enemies had stopped and they gathered together to take the time to rest up and see to the injured. Jubilee was with Bobby, who was trying to see if he could ice up the slashes in his back, but he was having trouble as Hank looked at it.

"How is he?" Jubilee asked trying to ignore the stinging in her cheek from a hit to her face earlier. She knew she would have a bruise there later.

"I don't like this, Bobby. When you go back to being human this may be turned into an open wound," Hank told him.

"Well this sucks," Bobby winced. He really wanted to go on, but his back was aching all over and it was hard to move. He also wasn't looking forward to having and open wound later on.

Everyone else only had a bit more minor injured, either bruises, scraps, shallow cuts. Sage however had taken a nasty hit to her shoulder and was fighting back the pain as it felt like it was dislocated. Tabitha had at least one bruised rib but she told everyone she was fine although Sam kept on looking worried at her.

Jean had hurt her fist hitting something that was a lot harder then it looked. She was sure it wasn't broken, but her wrist hurt like hell and it might be sprained. But she chose to ignore it.

"I don't think Iceman will be of any more use," Beast told the rest of them.

"I'll take him back to the others maybe we can help them out," Jubilee offered as she helped Bobby up supporting him. Even thought he was cold to the touch she would endure it, he had gotten hurt because he had been looking after her after all.

"It might be logical for me to cover them," Sage said her one arm limp as her other held her gun.

'_That might be best,'_ Xavier sent to them,_ 'The others are doing well, but they are tiring.'_

"Good, guys take care," Scott told them as the three started to leave.

"Sure thing," Bobby said trying to manage a smile, "And kick her ass for us will you?"

Scott smiled at Bobby and nodded his head.

**Chamber of the Gate **

The ominous halls of the elaborate Temple of the Gate seemed like an endless maze as the X-men made their way into the heart of the complex. They had found a break in the forces sent against them for the moment and they took it to travel more quickly this time.

"Come on guys! We're almost there!" urged Slayer as he shot off another purple energy blast from his hands to disable a few of the crystal traps near the main hub.

"I know…I can already smell Selene's stench! It still stinks as much as last time!" growled Logan, ready to tear into this woman the moment he saw her.

"Just be sure you save some of her for me, Logan! I've got a lot of grievances with this woman and it's high time I settled them!" grunted August in a determined tone, the dagger still safely tucked away in a small holster on her hip.

"Believe me, August…We all do," said Vincent, hoping to get a piece of this woman as well, for all those torture sessions she put him through and what she did to his friends.

"Don't get too cocky, you guys…Selene is sure to be ready for us," warned Slayer, seeing with his eye that they were all a bit distracted by their own personal vendettas with this woman and against someone like this, that was NOT a good idea.

They were all on their way for make their final attack. Selene was just up ahead…They could feel it. This was the woman who had caused them all so much pain. She nearly killed Emma, tortured Vincent, had Rogue and Kurt raped, and done plenty more to make them all suffer. And they knew she wouldn't stop as long as she still existed…Leaving them with only one option.

"SELENE!" yelled August as they all entered the Chamber of the Gate.

It was probably the biggest room they had been in thus far. It was practically big enough to fit another temple inside. But at the center of it all was their target…The infamous Gate of Hell. It must have been a full five stories high…Big enough to fit a jumbo jet. The gate was slowly opening as they felt the heat rushing out of the beyond the Gate and the cried and sounds of the damned that chilled them to their bones. They also saw that another group of demons had gathered waiting for them.

Then, at the center of the room…The master behind it all was right there waiting for them, standing upon what looked to be a large circular alter with a pentagram inscribed upon the floor. It was the Black Queen herself…And she bore no such fear about seeing her greatest enemies standing there before her. Because in her mind…She had already one.

"You're too late, X-men…" said Selene in triumph as she stood before the gate, each and every piece of the necessary components now in place, "The seal on the gate is broken…The alignment is in place."

"Guess that makes us locksmiths then…" shot an undaunted Slayer as he drew his sword in preparation for battle, "And guess what lady? We're having a special today on giant, rusted doors that open a portal to hell."

"Err…I knew you'd be along for this, Slayer!" grunted the Black Queen, who harbored the greatest grudge against this young warrior who had bested her twice, "But even you can't stop me this time! Once the gate is open, the forces of hellfire will consume this entire planet! I will be the one true queen to reign over the forces of darkness now and forever! And I promise you…I'll make sure that each and every one of you suffer for eternity!"

"Funny…I've practically been hearing those words since the cradle. You'd think I'd learn to give a shit by now…" grunted August, which quickly drew the Black Queen's attention.

For Selene, it was a rather pleasant bonus to see her daughter again at a time like this. She knew that she would probably end up entangled in this mess. After all…She always did have such a great talent for further disappointing her. And now that she was on the side of the X-men, that made her even more worthy of her wrath. Because after this was over, she intended give her some of the worst 'punishment' of all for standing in her way and not accepting her destiny.

"Ah, glad you could join me for this momentous occasion…Dear daughter," she taunted.

"ERR! SHUT UP!" spat August in response, "I'm NOT your daughter! And you're NOT my mother! You may have given me my life…But I'm going to make sure I end yours!"

"Strong words from a weak little girl. I'm ashamed that I ever placed my faith in you…But no matter. It will all be over soon enough!"

"Oh no it isn't!" yelled Vincent as he took to the air, turning himself into a flying ram with the force of a fully loaded fright train.

"Vincent, wait!" yelled Jack, but it was too late.

Vincent didn't even get halfway to the Black Queen as she easily countered, firing off a powerful red bolt of energy that hit the young soon to be father head on, knocking him back with the kind of force that would have blown the flesh off of one's body.

"Vincent!" yelled Kitty as she and Piotr rushed to his aid.

"You see, X-men? It is pointless to continue fighting…Now the end is at hand! Feel the power of the raw forces of HELL!"

"Bring it on, bitch!" yelled Rogue, the memories of what this woman did to her hanging thick in her mind.

Making good on her word, the Black Queen went on to open up the gate…Causing a massive burst of fire to shoot outward right at the team of young mutants.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" yelled Scott, causing the whole team to hit the floor.

Then, as the flame receded, they could hear the high pitched squeals of countless demons. They were laced with the pain and suffering of the forces of Hell…And now they were entering their world in full force.

"Minions of Hell! Attack them!" ordered Selene.

With no shortage of forces to obey her every command, the demons swarmed upon the whole team like a flock of angry locusts. Each one of them was out for blood and after countless years in the vast wastelands of hell, they were looking forward to a little snack.

"Good God! These things are ugly!" yelled Wanda, her hexing powers now simmering at their full force.

"Not as ugly as their about to become…" growled Laura, unsheathing her claws along with her father.

"Right! So vhat's zhe plan!" yelled Kurt over the screams.

"Easy…We hold them off until we can take down the source!" yelled Scott, unleashing a couple of blasts upon a few demons that tried to swoop in and attack them.

"And how do you propose we do THAT!" yelled Mystique, sticking close to Kurt and Rogue as the army of minions moved in ever closer.

"By keeping them busy…" replied Jack, the symbols on his hands now glowing brightly as he felt the intense mystical energy all throughout the room, "Just keep them off my back…I'll take care of Selene."

"You think you can handle her alone!" yelled August, using her strength and fire powers to stave off a trio of simultaneous attacks.

"I have before…And I can do it again," said the mutant warrior, sending the young mystic a conspicuous look, "You know what to do…"

"Right…" she said, grinning to herself as half the hoard of demons landed upon the ground and prepared their full assault.

"And we'll cover you!" yelled a determined Mystique, "Just be careful…"

"Oh don't worry, Raven…I promise you, I won't hold back this time!"

Then, as the vast army of demons converged upon them, Jack used his energy manipulating powers to pump up his physical prowess and leap over the surrounding swarm of minions with superhuman strength. There was so much energy pouring through the gate…Energy that he was tapping with every ounce of power he could muster. Even if it was detrimental to his well being, he would only worry about that AFTER Selene was dead and gone.

Once he was over the hoard, the X-men stood ready to cover their friend as he went in to fight the very source of their problems. And after all the training they had received from him, they were ready to fight with every last fiber of strength that they could muster.

"Okay X-men! Let's do it!" ordered Scott, now taking on his full role as the leader in the face of this army from hell.

"Right with you, babe!" said Jean, staying close by her lover's side as they began to counter the oncoming force of demons, "Besides…I've been waiting for a little payback from these thing!"

"Well it looks like you've got no shortage of targets, luv," commented Betsy, now bearing two psionic blades in preparation for the oncoming attack.

"No kidding…At this rate, we'll be swamped!" said Warren as he took to the air and began attacking a few of the flying demons.

"It don't matter either way, homme…We just gotta buy time," said Gambit as he firmly gripped his staff along with several charged cards.

"Which, not surprisingly, is always against us…" said Ororo, using her wind and rain powers to blow away several dozen charging demons.

"Yeah, like, as if we're not used to that by now…" said Kitty, remaining strong as she, Piotr, and the now recovered Vincent Freeman took their battle stance in preparation for the coming melee.

"All the more reason to believe, Katya…" said Piotr, grabbing several demons that tried to pounce upon him and his lover, throwing them away as if they were tennis balls.

"Right…And at this point, our most powerful weapon is faith…" said Vincent, calling forth all the strength he could muster to stop this hoard from descending upon the world where his family, both present and future, lived.

With a deafening scream, the vast army of demons all charged the lone team of mutants, driven by their incessant hate and unyielding rage towards all that which is pure. For Vincent, he kept an open link with Emma, who was still outside in the Velocity, sitting this battle out because she was carrying their child. And in addition, he sent out one last little prayer for the strength that he knew he would need to protect his friends, his family, and the woman he loved.

'Father Michaels…Wherever you are…I know you're going to help me with this one.'

The mutants were prepared to fight to the bitter end to save their world. And as the swarm of demons descended upon them, they fought back…Bearing their hearts and souls for the world they were ready to sacrifice everything for. This was it…The final battle between good and evil. If they lost…Everybody lost. And they would either succeed…Or perish trying.

While the X-men took on the army of minions that Selene had unleashed upon the world, Jack Robinson, the mutant warrior known as Slayer, landed with a powerful thud upon the large circular alter where Selene had cast the final spell. He bore in his hand the magic sword that had helped him slay evil time and time again and as the immortal embodiment of Yoshinto…He was ready to fight to the death to stop this evil bitch from destroying everything.

"You…" seethed Selene as she approached the mutant warrior she hated so much.

"Miss me, bitch?" taunted Slayer as he took a battle stance.

"You really are a fool, warrior…Thinking you can best the Black Queen of hell!" she yelled, venomous hate dripping from every word.

"Guess that just makes me a stubborn little boy with too much free time on his hands…" quipped Jack in response, "You're really gone off the deep end this time lady. Because of all the things you've done over the ages…And oh have there been many…This has to be, by far, the worst!"

"Ha! Don't tell me you expected anything less…"

"Are you kidding? The only thing that has really surprised me about this shit is that you're STILL dressed like some stripper from an S&M convention! Honestly…What kind of queen dresses like that? Even Hell must find it sickening…"

Selene had just about had it with this man. She knew he was trying to taunt her and knock her off her guard, but she wasn't about to let it happen. She had waited too long and worked to hard to get to this point and she was NOT about to let some smart mouthed warrior stand in her way.

"You insubordinate little prick!" she yelled, using her magic to conjure up a spell that caused a demonic sword to form in her hands, "I've had it with you! It's time to send you to Hell, Slayer! You're soul shall BURN under the embers of a thousand flames!"

"What part of that is supposed to scare me?" said Jack in response, ready to commence the final fight, "You may not be able to comprehend it because you've been alive for so long…But there's nothing you can say to scare me about death."

"Oh…And why is that!" she demanded, holding her flaming sword in preparation for her assault.

Jack just grinned as he prepared to make his move.

"Because…I died once."

Then, with super human speed, Slayer launched his attack upon the Black Queen, moving in using his quickest, most effective three slash combo techniques, designed to be one-thrust, one-kill style tactics. But the immortal queen saw it coming and with the fires of Hell now fueling her power, she quickly countered with a spin move of her own, which helped her to dodge the attack.

Jack had anticipated that she would be much more difficult this time around and was quick to block her resulting counter, causing their swords to clash in a deafening bang that echoed all throughout the chamber. With the mystical energy now simmering through every square inch of the battlefield, the two fighters began to glow with immense metaphysical power…Showing just how determined they both were to take one another down.

"Is that all you've got, warrior?" taunted Selene as she shoved him back, giving them both a chance to prepare their next move.

"Trust me lady…" shot Slayer in a determined tone, "This is just foreplay…"

Letting out the war cry of a thousand warriors, Slayer lunged forth and renewed his assault on the Black Queen. He tapped every ounce of energy, both physical and metaphysical, he could…Sending his power and strength to new heights. But despite this, Selene countered with every ounce of drive, using the power she had amassed from the forces of darkness to overcome her enemy.

A plethora of sparks flew as their swords clashed in a fast paced battle between good and evil. Slayer tried to remain on the offensive, launching several two to three slash combos coupled with some mystic bursts to wear Selene down. But despite his efforts, Selene managed to counter every last one of them, using her nimble form to avoid and block even his most skilled attacks. Admittedly, he was highly skilled, but not skilled enough to stave off the Black Queen of Hell.

"Give it up, Slayer!" she taunted as she deflected two more of his forward thrust attacks, "You may have bested me twice before…But this time, I have the raw powers of Hell at my disposal! And no warrior…No matter how skilled…Can overcome the greatest forces of true darkness!"

"Can it Selene! You may be immortal…But I am the mortal vessel of an immortal spirit! And under the name of Bushido…I WILL stop you!"

Then, Slayer launched another attack, but Selene was ready for this one. She effectively countered this time by doing a death defying acrobatic maneuver, jumping into the air and flipping right over the mutant warrior before he could regain his momentum and with that split second, she landed her first blow.

"AHH!" yelled Jack as he felt the sudden sting of her sword making contact with his armor.

Not satisfied with one blow, Selene went on to hit him three more times, badly tattering his samurai armor and putting him in a great deal of pain.

"That's it warrior! Feel the pain of your defeat!" she yelled as she plunged her blade into his upper left shoulder.

Jack felt his blood trickle from the resulting wounds, but that only served to push him even further as a new look of determination came over his face and he countered with a sweep kick that knocked Selene off balance. Then, before she could get up, the mutant warrior landed a devastating horizontal slash across her torso, the pure chi of the magic blade burning the Black Queen down to the core of her very being.

"ERAAHHHHHH!" she screamed, still very much affected by the power of Jack's sword.

Slayer managed to land a few more blows, but Selene was quickly able to shove him off, giving the two combatants a moment to recover from their respective blows.

"You…Little…Shit!" grunted Selene as she felt her own immortal blood flow down her body.

"Bring it on…Bitch!" gasped Slayer, his wounds still stinging.

Once again, the two fighters let out war cries as their swords met in yet another tangled mesh of sparks and bursts. At one point, Selene tried to gain the upper hand by unleashing a barrage of dark magic, channeling her energy into a spell that sent shadowy figures laced with dark energy upon the young warrior. But Slayer quickly countered by casting a powerful spell of his own, causing his eyes to shine a blinding yellow color, the resulting light burning away her incarnations.

Frustrated, Selene returned to using her sword, landing a few more blows to the mutant warriors increasingly tattered body. His armor was now beginning to wear and with each hit, he was amassing more and more wounds. But Slayer wouldn't allow these wounds to be without a price…Responding with a few major blows of his own, hitting her with his sword on her upper left leg, her shoulder, and even landing a slash upon her face…Which REALLY seemed to piss her off.

"Damn it! WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" yelled the immortal queen as she felt the rare sensation of her own blood trickling down her face.

"Guess the Grim Reaper's stuck in traffic…" taunted Jack, spitting up some blood.

"You fucking piece of…FEEL THIS!"

Then, armed with the fires of hell, Selene unleashed one of the most powerful mystical attacks in the art of black magic. Her hands glowed bright red as she concentrated her energy into a small point before her, causing a tiny ball of energy to quickly grow to massive proportions. Slayer's all seeing eye picked up on this, and immediately he scrambled for a response.

"DIEEEEEE!"

Then, as the massive beam of energy shot through the air, Selene felt assured that this would be the finishing blow. But much to her disappointment, Jack was able to respond by simply using his purple haze shroud to disappear just as the beam was about to hit him…Only to reappear right behind her where he was able to land several significant blows.

"HRAHHHHHHH"

Selene's screams then echoed throughout the area as she felt the burning power of Jack's sword clash with her flesh. Her blood spilled as she felt the blade cut her as no other had before. Slayer was in a true state of focus, the power of Layla, Yoshinto, and all his ancestors that once wielded a sword for their honor guiding him in his fight to overcome this great source of malevolence and darkness.

Finally, after sustaining some pretty heavy blows, Selene fought back with a quick counter that landed her sword right upon Jack's torso. This time, he was the one to let out yells of agony, allowing Selene to land further strikes, hitting him again on his neck, his arm, and chest.

"YOUR SOUL WILL FRY SLAYER!"

After what felt like an endless barrage of blows, Slayer managed to knock Selene back with heavy kick to the gut. But even after she was no longer landing any blows, he fell to his knees in a fit of pain, coughing up blood and clenching his wounds. Selene was also reeling, struggling to maintain her balance as she felt the sting of his sword burn away at the core of her essence.

"Ugh…I…Will…Destroy you!" grunted Selene, trying hard to keep her poise despite her pain.

"Give it up…Selene. You…Can't…Win. The forces of darkness…And light…Must be balanced," struggled Slayer, leaning on his sword for support, "I won't…Allow you…To destroy that…Which I have come…To love."

Then, in a show of his determination, Jack ripped off his tainted armor so that he was now pretty much bear chested. But from his little stash of supplies, he took out a lone bandana…One that bore the same symbols as those that covered his hands. And as he wrapped it around his forehead, staring down the Black Queen…He stood poised to finish the job, even if it meant his death.

"Fight me all you want…Slayer," growled Selene, who was beginning to regain her composure, "You can't kill me…"

Then suddenly, just as she prepared to deliver what she hoped would be the final blow to the mutant warrior…An all too familiar voice shot out from the maze of demons.

"Hey Mom…SHUT UP!" yelled August as she made her way toward the altar and hit Selene with a devastating jump kick that knocked her off her feat.

Jack couldn't help but grin upon seeing this, even if he was in such an immense amount of pain. And he was about to help August finish the job, when suddenly…A group of demons coming through the gate who had sensed their queen's distress descended upon him.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he returned to his feet, ready to stand his ground, "Can't you ugly little shits take a hint!"

While Jack worked to fight off the demons, August went to work, landing blow after blow to her already wounded mother. Slayer had done a good job of wearing her down, but she was far from vanquished. All the years of torture and suffering that she had caused her was boiling over as she pounded away at her mother's immortal body. Loud screams of rage and pain fueled her assault as she knocked her sword out of her hand and landed blow after blow to her estranged mother.

"YOU EVIL SADISTIC BITCH OF A MOTHER!" yelled August through her assault, "IT'S NEVER ENOUGH FOR YOU, IS IT! ALL THE PAIN! ALL THE SORROW! EVERYTHING! YOU JUST CAN'T STOP! YOU WON'T LET UP UNTIL THE WHOLE WORLD IS FUCKING DEAD!"

Then, as August landed one last blow that knocked Selene to the floor, she took out the dagger of Anubis…Feeling it's burning power within her hands. This was it…She was finally going to end it all. This woman who had brought so much pain upon the world was at her mercy. At long last, she her quest could come to an end…The shame of her bloodline could finally be avenged.

"It's over, Selene…You lose," said August, ready to deliver the final blow.

"Oh you poor diluted child…I think you need a little time out," responded Selene with an insidious grin.

Then, just before August landed the final blow, Selene's hand was engulfed with a reddish flame and in one swift motion, she hurled a stream of burning embers right into the young woman's eyes.

"AUGH!" she yelled as she stumbled back, trying to shake the sting out of her eyes.

Using her new window of opportunity, Selene knocked the dagger out of her hand with a swift kick and hit her renegade seed with a series of devastating mystic bolts. She tried to counter with some chi shields, but they didn't hold up long and they further weakened her resistance.

"You are weak, August!" yelled Selene as she struck her wayward child with flaming fist, sending her into a plethora of pain, "You were always weak! And you'll always be weak! I trained you…I taught you…I placed all my faith in you!"

August was then knocked to the ground by another heavy blow, but she wasn't about to stay silent as she struggled to fight back.

"You may have…Made me. But…You never…Loved me!" shot August in response, "I was never…Your daughter! I was only…Your pawn! You wanted me to be as cold and cruel as you…But guess what? You failed!"

That only caused Selene to scorn in response as she took her daughter by the neck and held her in a firm iron grip.

"A pity…You could have made a fine Princess of Hell."

Then, using her life draining powers, the Black Queen began to sap the life out of her daughter.

"Time to face Mommy, August…After all, disobedient children cannot go unpunished!'

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed, feeling her strength drain away from her.

August tried to fight it, but Selene's grip was just too strong. She had to escape…She couldn't allow this evil bitch to win. After all her fighting…All her training…Was this how it was going to end? Just as she found friends, a home, and a new love in Amara…Was it really going to end here?

"Time to pay the piper…Dear daughter."

"NOOOOOOO!"

Her strength was now only half as great as before…She was fading fast. She tried to focus and cast a spell, but she was just in too much agony. She was on the verge of passing out, the blistering gaze of the Black Queen still leering at her incessantly. Then, before she could go any further…She was once again halted by the sound of a most hated voice.

"Hey Selene…Catch!" yelled Jack, his hands glowing a bright blue color as he threw a large ball of energy right at the immortal woman's body.

"Augh!" yelled Selene as she abruptly dropped August's limp form.

As she turned back towards Slayer, she saw that he had fought off the demons…But he was still not in very good shape to say the least. His body was bruised, battered, and beaten on so many levels that he was barely standing. And she had just been flushed with a new surge of life energy…Ensuring that she now had the upper hand.

"Chi orbs again? Honestly, Slayer…Don't you think I've prepared for such tricks?" she taunted as she approached the weakened warrior.

"Lady…I knew you were sick…But your own daughter! You just have to die!" grunted Slayer, still in a world of pain, but still very determined to put a stop to this.

"Ha! Face it, warrior. You're too weak and I'm too strong. Two times you've bested me…But this time, your luck runs out!"

Not wanting to give him any possible chance, Selene used her renewed strength to hit the mutant warrior with a blast of fiery energy. Jack tried to counter, but as soon as he did, Selene rushed forth and delivered a barrage of mystically charged attacks to his wounded body. This time, the Black Queen didn't hold back…This time, she wouldn't stop until the job was done. This man had already thwarted her twice…She wasn't about to go down a third time.

Slayer's bodily pain was finally beginning to catch up with him as he tried to counter, but his defensive moves only slowed the Black Queen…It did not stop her. Eventually, she managed to catch him off guard in his weakened form and deliver a devastating burst of fire that knocked him off balance…Leaving Selene open to finish the job once and for all.

"It's over, Slayer…Time to die!" she yelled as she grabbed him by the neck and prepared to drain his life force until there was nothing left, "Any last words?"

Then…What happened next shocked the Black Queen more than any attack ever could…For Slayer, the mutant warrior who was now at her mercy, was merely smiling back at her.

"Checkmate…"

Then, before Selene could even begin to process what he meant by that…She felt a single, penetrating blow strike her right through the chest. Her grip suddenly loosened around Slayer's neck and she stood paralyzed by the sudden rush of power that radiated from the blow. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before…A force the likes of which she had never experienced. It burned her all the way down to the very core of her being.

Looking down at her chest, she could see the end of a dagger…But not just any dagger…The dagger of Anubis. It was one of the few forces that could kill an immortal…And she had just bore the blunt end of it. And to the one who carried the dagger in her hand in order to deliver the final blow…It was an act that was centuries overdue.

"No…" gasped Selene, suddenly feeling the life force that had kept her alive all throughout the centuries burn away like soft embers.

"It's over…Mom," said August as she firmly gripped the dagger her knuckles turning white as she felt the horrible sensations one felt when gripping the dagger. But she fought it, she had to end this once and for all, "You lose…"

"No…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Selene's body began to rapidly age as the years finally started to catch up to her.

She looked to see her body losing the precious life energy that sustained her. She began to age and soon she looked more like ninety years of age. Her hair gone white and her body frail then she went limp and fell to the ground. Her body crumbly to dust as August fell to her knees holding her arm as it had gone numb from the power of the dagger.

But it didn't end there, the Gate was still opening and the demons were still pouring out from it as the fighting continued.

"Jack!" said a weakened August as she sauntered over to him and helped him return to his feet.

The mutant warrior truly was a mess. His body was bruised, bloody, and beaten…But he was still alive. Once again, he had gone up against the Black Queen and survived…But as his all seeing eye drifted towards the still active gates, he knew that his work was not yet finished.

"Jack! August! Are you two okay?" exclaimed Scott as he and the rest of the team gathered around their two wounded friends.

They had all successfully held off the demon army with no losses, for their training had done them good, but a few of them were sporting new injuries at the moment and they were tiring. They couldn't keep this up.

"Is…Is Selene gone?" said Jean as she helped August up while Vincent and Mystique lent Jack a hand.

"Don't worry…She's gone now…Gone for good," said a deeply winded Slayer, still struggling to stand under his own power, "But that bitch still broke the seal to the gate…The darkness on the other side is still poised to enter our world and consume it in it's entirety."

"Finally, now we just have to figure out how to close the Gate!"

Then August screamed in pain as dark energy hit her in the back as Jean caught her and they looked to see Selene standing there in perfect health.

"Come on! What does it take to kill this bitch?" Scott yelled out wondering how she was standing there. "Shouldn't she be dead?"

"I AM dead," Selene snarled at them pointing to the ruined body with the dagger still in it, "I died and went to Hell, but in case you forgot it's not exactly that far!" She then walked toward them now as and undead creature of darkness. "Thankfully, when you are all dead and the Gate is fully open they'll most likely give me back my life."

She smiled at them even in death she still would have her revenge.

"Then we'll just have to seal it!" grunted Logan, going the logical route.

"I'm afraid…That's not possible Logan," said Jack in a grim tone.

"He's right about that." Selene smiled at them as the battle around them raged on. The mutants were starting to get overwhelmed now with more and more demons coming out of the Gate. Even in the Blackbird and Velocity, Emma and Xavier were tiring. They had been shielding the others and sending psychic attacks to the demons but their minds were already at their limits.

"What! But what about the key! The Professor said that we could use the key!" exclaimed Warren as he and the others fought on. Warren had a nasty scrap here and there on his body and was holding his side from a nasty attack he got from something with very sharp talons.

"Yes…But only by balancing out that which Selene has disrupted…" said Slayer, the symbol on his eye glowing a bright red as he finally managed to stand on his own, shaking off the support from Vincent and Mystique, "And I'm afraid that now the key is active, it exists in both worlds and the only possible way for it to be destroyed along with the darkness is…"

August, who knew very well what that implied, was quick to react to his words. In the back of her mind, she knew it was the only way…But that didn't mean she wanted to see it through.

"Through the other side…" she found herself saying, looking back at the mutant warrior with a bewildered daze.

"Yes…" said Slayer as he picked up his sword and sauntered over towards the altar, "Once the gate is opened…The only way to close it is through the other end. The evil that Selene unleashed must be contained…It must be balanced again."

"Jack, wait!" yelled Mystique, not liking where this was going for a second, "What…What are you saying?"

Looking back at the woman who he had shared plenty of passionate nights with and all the friends who he had grown so close to…A solemn look soon fell upon the face of Jack Robinson. After all this time…After all his suffering…He had finally found a place where he could be himself. He finally had people who cared about him…Who liked him…Who gave him so much more reason to live on and fight. Now here he was…Faced with a choice the likes of which he never faced before. He knew there was no way around it, but that didn't make it any easier for what he was about to do.

"I'm sorry my friends…But it's the only way," he said, standing firm as the warrior he was, still bound by the honor and compassion that had been instilled on him through the spirit of his ancestors, "I must close this gate…I must stop this evil once and for all. I am a warrior…I am Slayer…The embodiment of the immortal spirit, Yoshinto. I am bound by the code of Bushido…And it is my duty to ensure that this heinous power is never unleashed…No matter what the cost."

The X-men stood shocked and horrified by what Jack was saying. The look in his eye…That look of such great determination and unending sorrow…It said it all. This was a man who was by nature an enigma…Yet in joining them, he had become their friend…Making what he was about to do all the more difficult.

"Jack…Please, no…" said Vincent, shaking his head, not wanting to lose another friend.

"We can find another way!" said Ororo, pleading with the yearning look in her eyes for him to stop, "There's still time!"

"No, Ororo…There is no more time," said Jack, his tone still solemn, "This is the only way…"

"NO!" yelled Mystique, trying to run over towards the mutant warrior, but Kurt and Rogue managed to restrain her, "YOU CAN'T! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!"

Selene saw this and ordered some of the demons after Slayer to stop him from what he was planning. She even ran towards the mutant, but wasn't sure if she could get there in time. She had been so focused on commanding the battle she forgot about that accursed Slayer and now she had to stop him.

"I'm sorry, Raven…I'm sorry, my friends," he said as he prepared to make his final decision, "Be strong, X-men…Follow your hearts, follow your dreams, and never lose sight of that which is important. Live on…Fight with honor, compassion, and heart. Cherish those you love…Always have faith…And most of all…Don't ever forget who you are. Through sorrow and joy…Victory and defeat…You are all, true champions of light. You have the power…It's just a matter of how you use it."

With his last words said, Jack Robinson, the mutant warrior known as Slayer, turned back towards the gate…His sword in hand and his determination immeasurable. He would not allow this world to be consumed by darkness…He would not allow his friends to suffer at the hands of this evil. And with one unyielding act of faith, honor, and compassion…Jack "Slayer" Robinson impaled his sword on the glowing key as he fell through the Gate of Hell.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 78: SACRIFICE**


	78. Sacrifice

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 78: SACRIFICE**

**Chamber of the Gate **

"No…NOOOOOO!" yelled Selene as she ran towards the key where Slayer was charging towards at full speed.

She was still on the other side of the gate. The key was on an altar that was right behind the portal to hell and the world of the real. She knew that if that key was destroyed, it would be over. She couldn't have it end like this…She wouldn't. She was the Black Queen…She was the mistress of hell…She couldn't be bested by a mere mortal. She couldn't…

"JACK!" yelled Mystique, who was being held back by Kurt and Rogue as they all watched in horror as their friend plowed into the portal, gripping his sword firmly as he prepared to end this nightmare once and for all.

Selene knew she couldn't reach him…The X-men knew they couldn't stop him…And in the mind of Jack Robinson, this was it. This was his legacy…This was his sacrifice.

'The gate must be closed…By balancing out the forces of darkness and light,' he thought, remembering clearly the words that the text from the book of Hell spoke, 'And the only way to balance darkness…Is through the sacrifice of purity and light.'

Selene's deafening screams echoed through the gate as she struggled to get to the altar in time, but it was no use. Slayer was ready to set things right…He was ready to make sure that the gate of Hell would be sealed, now and forever.

He crossed the threshold of the gate and was shocked by the sudden change of it all, he would feel all the pain, suffering and anguish of not only his life, but countless others. He pushed it aside as he made his way to the alter. A few demons tried to get in his way but he cut them to pieces not stopping, and forcing his legs to move.

It was beyond hot in there and the air hurt his lungs to breath but he had to do it. He had to stop it. He finally reached the alter Selene not too far behind him, he looked out for a second at the horrid landscape full of demons coming towards the gate they blanketed the ground as they marched forward some of them over a hundred feet tall. He knew if he failed this would be what Earth would look like and he wouldn't let that happen.

But before he made his final sacrifice, he made sure that his final words would be every bit as pure as the sacrifice he was about to make.

"Layla…"

He charged up his chi, and then started to channel it all, he sent it all into the sword infusing it with his life essence. He had done so a few times before but it was always risky but never had he used this much of his own life force. He could feel the sword taking in his life essence feeing on the energy that was mystical and spiritual that was mixed into the blade as it glowed a bright white light.

And with one swift motion, Slayer plunged his magic sword into the glowing key…Shattering it and all the evil it embodied into countless pieces. Suddenly, a bright, blinding light erupted from the altar and the horrified X-men were forced to shield their eyes as they watched their friend become engulfed in a blinding flash that permeated all throughout the room and shot through the top of the mountain for everybody to see.

"Everybody down!" yelled Scott as the team hit the floor.

Slayer saw the light and felt it, felt his life energy drain from his body then his body was engulfed in light, there was no pain for him and he knew that the force of this was tarring his body apart but he felt nothing. No pain as the light consumed him.

The blinding light consumed the whole area, causing the vast gate to shake and stammer as the force keeping it open was forever shattered and the vast chi of the mutant warrior inundated the imbalanced darkness of the other side…Consuming Selene and her minions in the process. And with one last agonizing cry, Selene let out her final gasp before succumbing to her ultimate defeat.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

All the light, the fire, and the minions that Selene had unleashed…All the dark chi that had upset the fragile balance between darkness and light…It was all consumed by the blinding flash that emulated from the sacrifice of the lone warrior. Everything was sucked back into the gate like a vacuum, the vast and seemingly unending power flowing back towards its point of origin and its final resting place. The essence of ever last demon, minion, or dark entity that Selene had unleashed was either pulled back in or destroyed by the light…And when the light finally faded, the doors were sealed shut…Never to be opened again.

Then…Silence. Once more, everything in the ancient room was dead silent. Only the sound of the howling winds could be heard echoing through the vast structure. The light was gone…The doors were sealed…And yet they were all alive. All, that is…Except one.

"Is…Is it over?" said Kitty, who was clinging to Piotr as they lay on the hard ground, unsure of whether or not this was really it.

Scott and Vincent were the first ones to arise. Mystique soon followed along with her two kids, tears streaming down her face as she frantically scanned the area for any signs of Jack. She could barely stand as a result of her hysteria and both Kurt and Rogue were forced to keep her up, but she just couldn't help it…She just couldn't believe it. Jack had done it…He had ended it…At the cost of his own life.

"JACK! Jack where are you? Jack…" the shape shifter gasped, feeling short of breath as her system struggled to recover from what she had just seen.

Both Scott and Vincent anxiously approached the Gate. The others soon got up as well, with Logan, Ororo, Piotr, and Jean helping everybody back to their feet. Everybody was in shock…Partially because of what they had just witness and partially from the fact that this was it…This was the end. They had fought the greatest evil ever to come into existence and they won. But at what cost?

"Jack…" gasped Laura as she clung to Logan, her fragile mind struggling to process what had just happened, "Is he…"

Logan just hugged her tightly, knowing this had to be hard for her. Jack was a close friend of hers, almost like an Uncle of sorts. And she had never really experienced death in this context…Few of them had. It just made this all the more difficult as they waited to hear the final word from Scott and Vincent.

There in front of the Gate most likely that was thrown from the explosion of energy was something else. There remained only one final piece of the man that had become such a close friend to them all…His sword. It was buried in the stone floor of the cavern. It was still glowing slightly, shining with every bit of magnificence as the day it was forged from pure, good chi. But the hand that had so skillfully wielded it was no more…Never to touch the decorated piece ever again.

"Oh God…" said Scott, shaking his head in disbelief as he stared at the lone relic of purity and light.

Still struggling to process what was going on, Vincent reached forth and firmly gripped the powerful blade. It was still warm with the power and strength of the purity it so greatly symbolized. And as he pulled it out of the altar and held it in his hand, he could feel the gentle aura that the relic conveyed. But as he gripped it firmly in his hand, the glowing stopped…Confirming what they all feared. Jack Robinson…The tortured young man who had come into their lives and left such a great impact…Was gone.

"He did it…He really did it," said Vincent, feeling a tremendous amount of strain in his voice, "He sacrificed himself to save us…To save the world. He…"

But Vincent couldn't finish. After having lost Father Michaels, he was dealt a blow from which he knew he would never recover from…But having to endure the death of a friend was just more than he could handle.

"No…" said a very horse Mystique, shaking her head in disbelief, "No…Please. Jack…"

"Mama…" said Rogue softly as she tried to support the ailing shape shifter.

"It's okay, Mother…It's okay. I'm sorry…" whispered Kurt, sending a prayer out to God for wherever their friend may be now.

Mystique almost collapsed as she devolved into a fit of sobs. She was never one to cry much…But watching the only man who helped her rebuild her life die was just too much. She was alone again…Her heart once again doomed to isolation. All she could do is cling to her kids, holding them and hugging them tightly as she let out sob after sob.

"He knew…" August found herself saying as she stood in disbelief, "He knew that the only way to close the gate was with a…A sacrifice. But he never said anything…"

Swallowing the lump in her throat, it finally began to settle over the victorious team. Jack Robinson…Was dead.

Tears flooded the eyes of everybody present as Vincent walked back over to the team, holding his head low as he gripped the gleaming sword in his hand. Jean, once again forced to live with the loss of a friend, pulled Scott into a tight embrace and hugged him closely. Scott simply clung back, unable to hide his own tears as the sorrow of such a loss overtook them.

Laura was shaking her head in disbelief, saying "no" over and over again. She kept clinging to Logan, who just kept hugging her as any father should when their child was in pain. She let him cry into his shoulders again…And the sound of his daughter weeping was enough to bring tears to his eyes as well. Ororo seemed to sense this too as she joined her family, taking both tortured souls in her arms and letting out sobs of her own.

For Kitty, who had never had to contend with such a grave loss before, she simply broke down in Piotr's arms. He was now no longer in his metal form, for he wanted to lend her all the warmth and support he knew she needed. The loss of a friend or loved one was always hard and she was going to need his support now more than ever.

Both Remy and Wanda found themselves helping Kurt and Rogue deal with the distraught Mystique, giving them both a ways of managing their own grief. It was a hard moment for both of them, for they had lost enough in this world and just when they were finally really rebuilding their lives…This had to happen. Remy gave Rogue a shoulder to cry on while Wanda lent Kurt her warm embrace, trying to once again sooth the pain of such a loss.

For August, Jack's act proved just how great a warrior he was. He had done the most honorable thing a warrior could do…Give his life for his cause. Both she and Vincent stood transfixed on the sword, reflecting on everything it embodied. Knowing more about the mystical and the way of the warrior than the others, they understood Jack in a way the others didn't. They knew that this was his sacrifice…This was his choice…And the best thing they could do now was to ensure that the sacrifice he made was not done in vain.

"Come on, guys…Let's go," said Vincent, choking on his words as they all gazed mournfully at the sword that symbolized so much.

"No…NO! We can't go!" yelled Mystique, still sobbing incessantly, "We can't just leave him! There's a chance that he may be stuck on the other side! We have to do something to…"

"He's not on the other side, Mystique…" said August with a solemn look, "He did what all great warriors strive to do…He defended his friends, his family, and his honor to the death. He gave his life for us so we could live…He knew what he was doing. And now…Now the forces of darkness and light are balanced once more. And we should honor that…If for anything, for Jack."

Whatever hope still remained for saving their friend died with those final words as Mystique once again collapsed into a wave of unending sobs. Kurt and Rogue were forced to hold onto her, for as strange as it had been…She really did have feelings for that man. He made her feel things in her heart that she never felt before. And now he was gone…Gone forever.

He had come into their lives so unexpectedly and the impact he had left was one that could never be measured. He had made the ultimate sacrifice for them…He had given his life to save them and the world that had caused him so much pain. Now all that was left was his sword…A final symbolic testament to the man and the warrior.

"Come on…We should go," said Scott in a low tone, knowing that the others were probably outside wondering what was going on.

No words were spoken this time as they all began to make their way back out of the now quiet temple. Gone were the sounds of demonic screams and shredded flesh, now replaced by a solemn and utter silence. Scott, Jean, Rogue, Remy, Kurt, Wanda, Kitty, Piotr, Logan, Ororo, Laura, Mystique, Vincent, and August could do no more than take one last look at the sealed gate where Jack had made his final sacrifice…And from there, they sent a final prayer to their fallen friend, wherever he was.

The trek back outside to the foot of the complex was quiet and uneventful, the power of such a loss still hanging so strongly over them. They knew it had been a fight with untold peril and difficulty…They knew that they had been up against nearly impossible odds. Yet still…The fact that one of them hadn't made it out was just so difficult to fathom. Sacrifice or no sacrifice…They had lost more than just a comrade…They had lost a true friend.

By the time they made back outside into the cold Tibetan wind, everybody was eagerly crowded around the entrance. The Professor and Emma had joined them after all the demons disappeared and after sensing such great anguish and sorrow, they feared that something truly horrible had happened. Hank, Sage, and the New Mutants were all gathered there as well, even though some of them were still struggling with injuries. But none of them cared about that as the tension in the air came to ahead as they saw their friends exit the structure with looks of deep sorrow on their face.

"Vincent!" yelled Emma as she ran up to her love and threw her arms around him in a fit of tears, "Vincent…What happened?"

Vincent didn't say anything at first…He just gazed lovingly back at the woman who was going to be his wife and the mother to his future child. There was still a look of great sorrow on his face…A sorrow that Emma clearly sensed through their link.

It was a look that everybody else was quick to pick up on and even though all the demons were gone and the area around them was once again at peace, they knew that something horrible had happened. Amara was quick to run up to August and pull her into an embrace as well and many of the others found themselves leaning in close to one another for support, because they knew in the pit of their stomach that what they were about to hear was going to sting.

"Is…Is it over?" said Jubilee, her hands shaking as she helped Bobby stay on his feet.

"Yeah…Yeah, it's over," said Scott in a low, monotone voice.

"But…What's wrong? What happened?" asked Tabitha, still not getting why everybody was so sad, "Where's…Where's Jack?"

A heavy silence fell over the team as Vincent showed them the final piece of their friend that had survived. And as soon as everybody saw the mysterious relic, it quickly dawned on them what had happened. For Professor Charles Xavier, it was a sad moment. One of his students…One of his friends…Had gone into battle and not come out. He could clearly sense everybody's deep sorrow, making it all the more difficult for him to manage it as well. For while the others didn't want to believe it, he knew it was true…Jack Robinson, the mutant warrior known as Slayer, was dead.

And as both the X-men and the New Mutants crowded around the relic that their friend and fellow teammate had used to slay the forces of darkness, Vincent Freeman took it upon himself to finally confirm that which they all feared.

"He's gone…"

**-Mansion-**

When they got back to the mansion everyone should have been feeling like celebrating, but none of them did. They came back with one less person then they had gone off with. Jack hadn't been there that long, but he had made an impact on their lives. First step was for those with injures to get looked at and naturally Beast and Sage were just working like machines at the moment.

They were tired, but they still tried to heal the others at least their bodies, but their spirits would take time. Hank was already placing a bandage on Jamie's cheek after it was disinfected and it looked okay. Although Jamie himself seemed to be deeply depressed and for a minute Hank swore he looked several years earlier at the moment but he couldn't blame him.

Hank had already stitched up Warren's side and was ordered bed rest as well. He looked over at Sage working on Bobby and that hadn't been easy. When Bobby had been proud in they had him lay on his stomach and turn back. Immediately, his back started to bleed and they had to cut his uniform off and go to work. Bobby had been in pain and Jubilee held his hand through out it. Hank looked as saw that she was still there for him and he guest that she would want to stay the night even though they had given something for the pain and to make him sleep.

Sage was touching up Bobby's back. There were three long angry red lines on his back and they had just finishes stitching it up. He had a total of sixteen and she knew that he'd have stars to remember this day by for life. They might not be very bad mainly just three white lines after it was fully healed. Now she was placing a bandage over the stitching.

She tried to keep herself emotionless at this, seeing a young boy like that was just so hard. Her shoulder had been reset and was in a sling but still she worked on them even if it was with one hand. She looked at the concerned Jubilee. she had an ice compact pressed to her face and her other hand holding onto his. Even in her emotionless state a small part of her did have to smile a bit at that.

"I'm finished."

"Thanks," the young woman said still looking at Bobby's peaceful face.

She had been holding back her tears. She had heard of Slayer's death and it really hurt, but she had been too busy worrying about Bobby for it to really sink in. Seeing him now like this was just hard, but then when she thought of Slayer she knew that it could have been much worse.

Some could leave walked out, but everybody bore such a heavy heart that it was all but impossible. There was August there in a bed with those magical burn on her. Her skin may be fire proof, but whatever burned her wasn't fire. Amara was sitting with her not wanting to leave. Sage was just bone tired, and with those staying overnight all the work was finally done. She didn't see Hank so she figured she look in the back. He had set up a cot there some time ago before she joined up since he worked so hard down here sometimes he needed a place closer to rest. She walked in and found him on his back looking like he had just collapsed there.

She walked over to him and lay down next to him resting against his body. She was careful to keep her shoulder in the air, but the pain medication she took was finally kicking in. She just needed him at the moment and then felt him gently shift so she was more comfortable.

"I thought you were asleep?"

"I've been trying to, but even though my body wants to, my mind just can't," he gently told her.

This was by far the longest day he could ever remember. He just held her close knowing that sleep wouldn't come easy to either of them. He felt her bury her face against him and soon felt a small stain fro her face. He knew that she was silently crying, just letting the tears come out and he didn't blame her. He just held her close as he could.

Many of them simply went to their rooms or just tried and sleep. Mystique, however, wasn't tired. She just went to her room and shut the door. She had just been numb since it happened. She just sat there totally out of it then she looked at the mirror and walked over to it. Without a word or any warning she just cried out in rage and slammed her fist into it. She went from totally out of it to a raging inferno as she was finally alone.

She cried out in pain and rage at the world as she threw things across the room, screaming and kicking pretty much anything in her path until she was just too tired to move. She just sung down to the ground by her bed and then she did something she hadn't done in years…She cried.

'Why? Why do I feel this pain? We weren't in love, we were hardly dating, we barely knew each…SO WHY DOES IT HURT SO MUCH?' she screamed out in her head. She felt like she had just been kicked in the gut and tore apart inside. 'Why…Why do I have to feel so much pain?'

All her life she buried her pain and her emotions. Only a few people have ever been able to get past her defenses and touch her where it counted. She was angry with herself and Jack at the moment…Angry that she was stupid enough to let someone in again, and angry at Jack for being himself and getting himself killed.

At this moment she felt so alone. He had managed to touch her life, make it seem less empty even if it was just for a bit and now she had lost it. So she just sat there in the dark crying.

Meanwhile Kurt, Rogue, Remy, and Wanda were walking the halls going to their rooms although in silence. That was when they had heard a muffled angry cry and crash. They knew it was from Mystique's room and they also knew that they should go. Wanda touched Kurt's arm looking at him seeing him want to go, "Go on you're mother needs you know."

Kurt didn't know what to say they were all feeling the effects and to be honesty, he just wanted to curl up in a bead with her, but he knew his mother most likely needed him more. She was the closest to Jack after all.

"Zhanks," he said managing a small smile.

"No thanks needed…I think I would know how she would be if I had lost you," she admitted. Truth was, Kurt being her first and greatest love of her life, if she had lost him she would have been devastated. Kurt gave her dark life such warmth and light in it, but she knew that his mother needed him more at the moment.

Rogue watched his and felt someone's hand in hers. She looked to see Gambit giving her hand a small squeeze, "You should go too, sounds like Mystique will need you both." She looked at him just as torn as Kurt for a moment until he gently kissed her lips. "Remy will be here in de mornin' and de next day and de day after that. But she needs you tonight."

"Wow that was…Uncharacteristically deep of you," Wanda said in a bit of surprise like the others.

Gambit just shrugged and gave them his usual grin, "Remy has his moments."

Rogue just had to give a small smile and kissed him on the cheek in thanks as she and Kurt went off to their mother's room leaving Remy and Wanda alone with each other. He turned to the other girl, "So…Want to keep each other company? Remy is not really feeling like he can sleep."

Wanda felt the same at the moment and shrugged, "Why not."

The two of them went down stairs to just sit together on the couch or something. They wouldn't be alone finding a few of the others down there as well. Ray, Roberto, along with Warren and Betsy were also down there as well all of them not being able to sleep that night. So they got together and in the night stayed up just talking. Some just brought up anything that came to mind and slowly they started to talk about Jack and all the things they remembered of him.

It was bitter sweet at the moment, remembering it all and yet it was strange. They all felt to some degree that he wasn't really dead that he would be walking through the door at any moment, but deep down they knew he wasn't going to be back.

Mystique was still silently letting tears fall just sitting there. She wished she didn't hurt so much. She didn't want to feel this pain. It was why she never opened herself up this was…Why a part of her had been against opening up to Jack. Just thinking that name only gave her a pain in her chest. She was so wrapped up in her own misery she didn't notice her kids open the door and look in.

When they saw the state of her room they were both worried about her. They went to her immediately as they sat down to face her.

"Mamma?" Rogue said gently worried about her. This shook her out of her state of mind as she looked up to see her worried children there. "Oh God, are ya all right?"

"Of course I'm not!" she snapped at them and they were taken a bit aback by this. She saw this and shut her eyes and dropped her head to her knees, "Oh god, I'm sorry Rogue…I…I didn't meant to…"

"Ve know," Kurt said softly and sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Ve know you are hurting…Ve all are."

Rogue sat down on the other side doing the same as Kurt, "It's okay, we're here for ya. You don't have ta do this alone."

Mystique felt a lump in her throat. When she came here, she wanted to be here for her children. She had sat in on a few of the therapy sessions with them and tried to support them when they had to talk about what they had endured. She had been there for when either one had been hurting a bit more certain days then others. She had tried to become the mother she should have been and to comfort them. Yet here they were comforting her. And if she didn't feel like complete and utter shit, she would have laughed at the irony.

After a moment Kurt decided to talk, "He vas a god man mozher…I zhink he vas good for you…"

Rogue nodded her head, "Yeah…He was a great guy and…Ah know he made ya happy and I'm sure he wouldn't want to see ya lahke this."

The fact was Raven thought that her daughter was right about that. But she still couldn't let it go it was too soon. The pain of it all was just that she wasn't sure what she had with him. Were they friends with just benefits? Fuck buddies? Or could they have been more if given the time? She didn't know and now she'll never know. She would remember only one thing about him, the thing that had touched her the most out of everything. The sex didn't matter, the friendship didn't matter…For there was only one thing she truly would remember about him was the one thing that meant so much to her.

"He said…He once said that…I was beautiful. He said I was beautiful…HE SAID I WAS BEAUTIFUL!" she let her head fall as she cried. He had been the only man to have said as much to her in her true form the only man that had liked her in that form. And now she had lost him. She just sat there all night with her children to help support her throughout the night.

In Jamie's room he was on his bed too tired to really move. Then he heard his door open and close and someone walking towards him, "Jamie?" said a soft and familiar voice and saw Rahne there. She was in her usual sleepwear, green PJs that had a buttoned top and loose pants.

"Can't sleep?"

"Aye, I think nae anyone can tonight," she said her voice full of sorrow, "I was wonderin'…Could I stay here?"

Jamie's heart nearly jumped out his chest at that, but seeing her like this he only shifted a bit over signalling to he to join him. She crawled up into his bed and laid down with him and rested her head on his shoulder. She felt that he was a bit tense and so was she. Hell, if her mother could see her now she'd have a fit.

After a bit she just had to ask him since he had been pretty out of it after the fight so she had to ask him, "Are ye all right?"

"No…Not really," he sighed. "And it's not just…You know…" He still couldn't bare to say it either that Jack was dead. "But…You know how I absorb all the knowledge from my clones?"

"Yeah?" she wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"I remember every pain, every blow and…Every death…" he said and she looked at him shocked. "I died out there Rahne…I died so many times and I remember each dead…I can feel the claws tarring into me, the teeth biting me…" His voice was full of pain and she just hugged him close trying to comfort him.

He held her back as tears fell from his face. He never thought of what it was like to die but he knew now, He knew exactly what it was like to die and not only once either. It was a cruel world. It wasn't something people weren't meant to know and now Jamie knew all too well. It was a long time as they held each other before he could talk again but he knew that this was something he would live with for the rest of his life. At this moment he didn't feel so much like a child anymore.

"I can'nae imagine what ye are feeling," she gently told him stroking his face feeling the tears on his cheeks in the dark, "I wish I could make it go away."

He smiled a little and wished the light was a bit better to see those eyes he loved to look into, "I know, it's one of the reasons I care about you so much…You always try to make other feel better."

She smiled at him and figured it might be time to tell him, "Jamie…Ye know of me wolf side right?"

He knew how her mutation gave her wolf instincts at times, "Yeah."

"Well that side o' me had certain things that I feel. One of them is that I see the X-Men as me pack. Like they are me family."

"That's kind of a nice way to see things," he told her.

She smiled at that she was glad that he was never freaked out by her wolf side, "Well there is another thing. Ye see every female in a pack looks for their own…Alpha male as it were. And well…All me instincts tell me that you are that one for me."

Jamie thought about that for a moment, "You mean like a mate?"

She blushed in embarrassment, "Kind of."

"Well…I can live with that," he gently told her and gave a soft kiss on her lips before resting his head against hers. She sighed as she snuggled closer to him and knew that her instincts may be right about this. That she had chosen well but at the moment she just wanted to live in this moment and forget the past and the future. She just wanted to be a girl, in a bed with the boy she cared for being there for each other.

In Vince and Emma's room, the mood was just as sombre. Emma just watched her love as he delicately placed his sword on his resting place on the wall, but he held Slayer's sword as well. She watched him just look at it and she couldn't feel what he was feeling. He was blocking her out.

For Vince, he looked at the large weapon. 'Why? Why do people around me keep dying? First my mother, then the other children of Project Prodigy, then Father Michaels and now this…My friend died and despite all this power, I still failed.'

He felt like he wanted to smash something anything at the moment. He was so frustrated and in pain that he felt like he just wanted to scream his lungs out.

He had respected Jack, hell he had liked him. He was one of the few people that he could relate to. He remembered how they had invited him to the boys' poker night a few times and they all just talked, played cards, and just had a good time. He remembered the training and how fun it was to find someone that could force him to improve.

They even just hanged out a few times talking about nothing.

And now his friend was dead. He had all this damn power, he was most likely one of the most powerful mutants, and yet he still couldn't do anything. He couldn't save any of them. He was too weak as a child to save his mother getting murdered, to save the children like him, he just watched as the man who had raised him as a father had his throat cut open. He couldn't even save himself from being tortured by Selene.

All those sessions of pain and humiliation that he had endured, either passing out or the drugs she used on him causing adverse effects thanks to his messed up body chemistry. He hadn't been able to save Emma from that place, or stop Rogue's rape or Jean's memory being altered. For a man so powerful why was he so helpless to those around him?

Then he felt slender arms wrap around him and a body press up against his back and a head resting on his shoulder. He knew it was Emma and also that she was trying her best to help him. He had been keeping her out of his mind at the moment but he needed her now more then ever.

He slowly left down his defenses and Emma felt all the pain he was in at the moment. She hated having him in pain. He was a good man that had made her life better for it. Just as Jack had inadvertently given her the chance to have children and now thanks to him, they would have a family. She was thankful for meeting him and the X-Men. They gave her a new life to live…A new start.

Vince felt her emotions of comfort and love through their bond and it was unlike anything. Like being wrapped up in a blanket of warmth, it was indescribable what it was like being in a relationship with a telepath. He laid Slayer's sword gently against the wall as she led him to their bed. They just lay there letting each other comfort each other physically and emotionally. That was another thing about having a mental link, you didn't need words you just felt and the other person knew exactly what you were feeling with total understanding.

It was a level of intimacy that neither one ever expected to find but at the moment their bond of love would help them deal with this great loss.

In other parts of the mansion other couples were doing the same. Jean and Scott were in their room with the two of them coping. Scott felt responsible because he was the leader of the X-Men and he should have done something. He kept on replaying the battle over and over in his mind trying to find an answer to it all, but nothing came. Jean tried to help him but she too felt that loss, Slayer had saved her soul and it just felt like she should have done more to repay him for that.

Kitty was in Piotr's room seeing as how she couldn't sleep no matter how much she tried. Slayer's death and images of demons haunted her mind. She had found him away in his room sketching something, for it turned out he couldn't sleep either. So she stayed with him during the night, just laying there next to him watching him work, it was something to focus on for either of them since neither one wanted to sleep at the moment.

For the young girl known as X23, she didn't know what she felt. The mission was accomplished, but they had lost one of their own. She was familiar with death. She had seen it and even had a hand in it back in Hydra but this…This was totally different. She couldn't understand why SHE hurt. Her body was fine now nearly fully healed but she felt like something was missing inside of her, like there was a gap and it hurt her.

She went to the gym and just started to punch the punching bag. She was still tired but she was angry and wanted to hurt something…Anything. She just kept on punching it not letting up and growling with each one. She wore no gloves and just kept on hitting the rough surface, a part of her mind felt the pain in her knuckles and hands but it didn't hurt as much as she did inside. She just kept on punching memories of Jack kept on showing up in her mind. She didn't feel the tears on her cheeks, but she did notice her vision was blurred but didn't know why.

She just kept on hitting it, over and over. She didn't even notice when the skin on her knuckles cut open or when her blood was starting to stain the bag she just kept on hitting it harder and harder. She didn't want to feel this way. She wanted things back to the way they were…She wanted to be happy again with Logan and Ororo, with the others and with Jack. She wanted him back.

Logan came in looking for her and saw what she was doing, he ran over to her and held her.

"Kid, Kid! Settle down!" She began struggling and roaring out in pain and anguish. After she eventually calmed down she just broke down sobbing. He turned her around and held her to his chest as he rubbed the back of her head.

"I know darling, I know. We all miss him," he said gently to her as she clutched his clothing tightly.

"W-why? Why…Did he have to die? W-why…Do I feel…Like this?" Her words were broken up from the strain in her voice as she tried to get it through the sobs.

He sighed as he just held her, this little girl who could take out a platoon of soldiers at one moment, but then again she was just this scared little girl that just wanted to be held.

"I don't know darling I wish he didn't have to, but he sacrificed himself for us…He sacrificed himself for all of us and the world. As for why you feel this way…Well, when we lose someone that we cared for it hurts, you hurt because Jack meant a lot to you. He was a good part of your life and that's how you know how much he meant to you. I know it hurts now, but it will get better in time."

She closed her eyes letting her father hold her. She never wanted to lose another person again, this hurt just too much that she didn't think she could survive another moment like this.

"Come on…Let's go find Ro okay?" he told her knowing that she would most likely want company as well. Laura only nodded and went with him. When they got to the upper levels they could hear the light rain falling at the moment. When they got to her room they saw her there sitting on her bed. When they saw her face they saw the tears on her cheeks and Logan knew the weather was reflecting her emotions.

Sometimes when she cried, it rained like this, like back when Evan left. Laura saw the woman that she was coming to see as like a mother and just sat down and hugged her. Hugging had a strange effect on her to make her feel better so she would do the same for Ororo. She gave a weak smile and hugged the young girl back. She felt Logan sitting on the other side as he hugged her as well.

Strangely, it was moments like this in the light of tragedy when the bonds of family were truly tested. They all may not have been a typical family, but in that moment they were just as close as any family in the world if not more so.

**-Four Days Later-**

The past few days hadn't been easy on the mutants. The mood was pretty solemn throughout the mansion as the death of someone close to them sunk in fully. Everyone pitched in the help each other deal in some way. Some were still healing up but they still helped in some aspect. The X-Men had always been like a large family as times, but it was even more so now as they all pulled together.

But now everyone was gathered out in the back of the Institute. It was a beautiful day weather wise, but emotionally it was the exact opposite. Everyone there was dressed in black as they paid their final respects to one of their own. A small area had been set aside where a monument could be built for Jack Robinson. They had wasted no time in building it and within two days, it had been finished.

It was a circular cement circle on the ground not too far from the Mansion near the cliffs. The circle was a few meters in diameter and raised about a coupled of inches from the ground. In the center was a square shaped stone block and up on it was a large rectangular stone with an inscription on it.

This stands for the memory of Jack "Slayer" Robinson

His sacrifice will never be forgotten

He stood for Honour and his legacy will live on forever

May his soul finally be at peace

Warrior, Champion, and X-Man

"_You have the power. It's just a matter of how you use it."_

Everyone was in some type black clothing. They had spent a few of the days trying to find decent clothing to wear to something like this. Even Emma bought a new black Sunday dress for this, although she wasn't sure if she would ware this again she would even if it was just for this one time. Even though there was no body, they all felt that Jack deserved to have some kind of memorial to him. He had done so much and it was only fitting that at least some people would remember him.

Xavier looked at the long faces, seeing a few tears as others were doing their best to put on a brave face. They were all sitting in chairs at the moment. Some were still getting over injuries from the battle as he was up front of everyone. He took a moment to gather for himself the sheer volume of sadness and depression had been hard on him the past few days and it didn't do all that well for his own. He still felt like he should have worked harder to uncover the secrets of the book to have prevented Selene from opening that Gate in the first place.

He sighed to himself, seeing everyone like this. There was Logan sitting with Ororo and Laura, all the couples together, he even saw Mystique there with her children sitting next to her. She didn't look that good at the moment and he noticed she was holding both her children's hands. He wondered what her future would be now.

"We are all gathered here to give our final respects and honour to Jack Robinson. He came to us from the shadows, and was a total mystery to us. But as he joined us, he slowly became not only a part of our lives…But a part of our hearts. He formed friendships here, his advice helped some of us in our darkest hours, and his actions made an impact on all out lives…Some more then others."

Laura remembered the talks they had had, as well as Amara like when she had told him all about her troubles with Tabitha and Sam. Vincent and Emma held each other's hand a little bit tighter knowing that they had a chance at a family now thanks to him. Scott remembered how he had help to get that demon out of Jean. Jean herself was wearing the phoenix pendant on her black dress in honour of Jack.

For Mystique, she remembered how kind he was to her. He had been the kindest person to her that she could remember other then Irene. She remember how they had shared not only a bed, but each other's lives and even pains sometimes as they would talk afterward. She wondered if she would ever find a man like him again, someone to help fill the hole in her heart like he had. But as she felt the hands of her children in hers, for the first time she didn't feel totally alone in the world anymore.

Xavier went on, "As he opened up to us we learned of his life and his hardships. Some of you found that you could relate to him, others felt for his pain, and I don't think any of us will forget what we learned. But despite all of the hardships he faced, the loneliness and pain he had endured throughout his life, he chose to use his abilities to help the world and not for personal gain, fame, power, or any other reason then it was the right thing for him to do. Because it was what his code of honour stated…And I think we can all admire that trait in him and try to strive to be as strong and as diligent as he had been. I hope we all have learned something from his time with us. I hope that each of us takes something we learned from him and hold it within our hearts for the rest of our lives. So that in some small way, a part of him will live on in each of us as long as we keep that alive within us."

Everyone was thinking back on their time with Jack and everyone had special memories of him that they would cherish. Xavier himself would remember the young man for years to come who had helped them so much. He only wished that he could have done something to have eased his pain in life, but he hoped that his time with them had been a happy time. That in some way he had gained some happiness in life before his end.

"Now we will commend something of his to eternal rest…To make remind all those who come here what he meant to us and so that we may show it to our children and tell them of Jack Robinson. So that his name will live on in the generations to come so that he is never forgotten."

Xavier moved away from the monument to allow Vincent room for what he was going to do.

It was then that Vincent stood up, and picked up something that had been in his lap. He walked over to the monument for Jack. He unfolded the red cloth, revealing Jack's sword. And as he took the blade in his hands, he walked to a large rectangular piece of it and drew the sword high in the air. And with one powerful motion, he slammed the blade into the stone with his super strength and the sharpness of the blade easily made it go into it. The blade was nearly totally in the stone now, the pummel and handle sticking straight up with about five inches of the blade showing from the stone turning the sword into part of the monument to Jack as well.

No one felt right about using the sword or keeping it, but this way they had found that it would forever be a reminder of him and so that a piece of him would always be looking over them. Vince bowed his head to it in honour of his fallen comrade and friend, "Goodbye buddy…I hope you're finally happy…Wherever you are…"

**An Unknown Void**

In a vast, empty void of infinite nothingness, the tired, distraught, disembodied spirit of Jack Robinson drew aimlessly through the emptiness…Feeling so lost, so desolate, so utterly aimless in the bleak path before him. He had walked this road before…He had been in the clutches of death once already…So he was neither scared, nor joyous that he was going this route again.

He felt so weak…So exhausted…So utterly tired that he felt as though every last piece of his being was about to fall apart. He didn't quite know if he was going to heaven, hell, or somewhere in between. Either way, it didn't matter to him. He had done his duty…He had saved his friends and his world. But where did that leave him now? What was going to happen to the shattered pieces of his spirit?

Then, out of the void…A beautiful, heavenly voice lifted the wounded warrior from his distraught state of being.

"Jack…Jack…It's okay, my love."

Even in a state of unending emptiness and desolation, that voice was enough to pull the spirit of the young man back into a world shock. He knew that voice…He knew it all too well. It was beautiful, heavenly, and so deeply soothing that no words could accurately describe how it touched his fragile soul. Only one voice could ever sound so heavenly…Only one voice could ever be so beautiful that it could lift the heart of a wayward spirit. It was her…The woman of his dreams.

"Layla…" he said, feeling so weak that he could barely talk.

"Jack…Come to me, Jack. It's okay…You're journey is finally over."

Then, right before his bleary eyes, a beautiful tunnel of light opened before him and his soul was plunged into the gentle, yet soothing ambience. It was as if somebody had taken his hand and pulled him into this vast pool of joy and happiness. And as he felt himself ascend through this tunnel, all his sorrow, pain, and loss seemed to melt away…Forever left behind, never to torment him again. It was so beautiful…So wonderful. He could see it…He could see everything. All the memories of his life from beginning to end, from sorrow to joy, flashed right before his eyes.

He could see his friends back at the institute…He could see that they were all alive and well. He could see that they were morning him, yet at the same time, they were honoring him as well. The world he had left behind had been spared…The darkness, subdued. And all the desolation, pain, and anguish that had weighed so deeply upon his soul was finally filled with the euphoria of peace.

Finally, as the light began to fade and his surroundings clarified, Jack found himself at the top of the vast steps of the place where his journey had truly began…The Temple of Great Warriors. His spirit was still weak, tired, and lost…But as he gazed outward over the vast fields of beauty and serenity, a smile fell upon his face…For it seemed as though every warrior, every fighter, every champion of light that had followed the path of honor was there to welcome him back to the place where he had taken on his duty. And after so much struggle and strife, he had finally seen it through.

He could see warriors of all different types…From great champions of the ancient world to the modern heroes that bore their hearts and souls for their honor. He even saw a vast array of warriors that didn't even look completely human…Most likely alien warriors or warriors from a different realm who fought with the same underlying principles that united them all. He even saw his parents…The mother and father he never got a chance to know. It filled him with great joy as he saw the happy and proud expressions on their faces along with those of the countless beings that had joined them here for this profound moment.

"Jack…It's okay. You're home now…"

Finally finding the strength to raise his tired being, Jack looked up and gasped at what he saw.

"Oh God…Layla."

He couldn't believe it…There she was, standing there before him looking every bit as beautiful as he remembered. She had grown since the last time he had seen her…She looked to be about his age now. And it made her all the more breath taking as he gazed lovingly into those deep, wondrous eyes that seemed to wash away all the unending pain that had plagued his life.

She was smiling warmly at him…Gently taking his hand and giving him the strength he needed to rise up and stand before all those who had come to greet their champion. There were tears streaming down his face as he reached out and touched her angelic face. It was so warm…So beautiful…So calming that it lifted his wounded soul from the depths of emptiness and loss and replaced it with joy and happiness.

"Layla…It…Is it really you? Is…Is this just another dream? Another vision?" he said in a weak tone as he clung to the beautiful woman that he thought he had lost.

"No Jack…" came a voice from off to the side, "This is no dream…This is real."

"Yoshinto…" gasped Jack as he saw the proud immortal standing there before him.

There was a look of great delight on his holy expression as he gazed at his mortal embodiment. Taking a step towards the tired and distraught soul before him, he simply smiled as he respectfully bowed to the young man who had saved them all.

"You have slain the ultimate evil…You have once again balanced out the forces of darkness and light. As the living embodiment of my immortal spirit…You have done your legacy proud, my boy. You made the ultimate sacrifice…You gave your life for your honor. And for that, I along with every other follower of Bushido…Bow to you."

Then, as he clung to Layla, he watched as the immortal entity known as Yoshinto along with the countless warriors that were watching him from far and wide bowed in his honor. Everybody…No matter who they were, what they were, or where they came from…Bowed to honor this great champion who had done so much to uphold the principles of a warrior. Even his parents along with little Eric, who was standing right beside them, showed their respect and their love for the tortured young man who was finally free of his pain.

"Wow…I…I'm honored," said Jack, too choked up for words as he looked back over the vast fields of spirits and beings with unparalleled joy and happiness.

Turning back to Layla, he couldn't contain his euphoria any longer. He was home…Here in the arms of family, friends, and fellow warriors alike. And, of course, he had at his side the most beautiful creature in both Earth and Heaven at his side. And as if to mark this joyous moment once and for all, he finally found himself doing something that he should have done long ago.

"Layla…I'm home…I'm finally home."

And in one, smooth motion…He captured the lips of the angel that he held so lovingly in his arms. It was a kiss that resonated throughout both Heaven and Earth…A kiss that united two wayward souls that had suffered long enough. And once again, they were together…For ever bound by the eternal love that transcended life and death itself. And such a beautiful display caused every spirit and loved one present to break out into applause, for at long last…Jack Robinson could finally be at peace.

Songs and chants could be heard in the distance, cries of joy and happiness echoed all throughout the heavenly surroundings, and even the immortal spirit of Yoshinto smiled warmly at his mortal vessels new and everlasting peace. For at long last…He could finally find true happiness.

"Layla…You…You're not going to leave me again, are you?" said Jack as the kiss ended, still worried that this was just some wonderful dream.

Layla just smiled warmly at the tormented man before her, gently holding him in her warm embrace. From behind her he saw her brother there also older and looking in good health. He saw a man there with him and a woman that looked part European and part Japanese there as well. He knew who they were, they were his parents. He had seen them a few times with his All Seeing Eye and now he could finally meet them.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jack. This time…We have all of eternity right here in heaven. You gave your life to save us all…And now, your suffering is finally over."

Jack felt like breaking down right then and there. He just couldn't believe it…He was so happy. He was finally home. His duty, his honor, and his heart had all been faithfully upheld…And now, at long last, he could finally be at peace.

"Oh Layla…I love you so much."

"I love you too, Jack…" said the beautiful angel, smiling warmly at the man whose heart was forever entwined with hers.

He had saved the world…He had given his life for his honor. He was proud, strong, and forever untied in his undying honor now and forever. He was a fighter…He was a champion…He was a warrior. And now that he had upheld his legacy, his honor, and his duty…It was time for the brave young soul to finally pass into the realm of eternity.

"It's over…" said Jack as he embraced the woman he loved, never wanting to let go again, "At long last…I can finally…Rest in peace."

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 79: PLANS FOR THE FUTURE**


	79. Plans for the Future

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 79: PLANS FOR THE FUTURE**

**-The Den-**

Currently the Den in the mansion was taken over by pretty much all the women in the institute. It had been a week after the funeral and it was time to focus on something other then their sorrow for a time. So Emma took it to start planning out her wedding. There were taking notes as they started to plan this out.

"Okay, so the wedding will be in the backyard. We need flowers and chairs and a few other little decorations," Betsy said looking over what she had written down, "So there is a total of what, twenty people here that will be sitting there?"

"Add three more," Emma spoke up from the spot on the couch, "Vince is inviting his old sensei, as well as two of his friends Mary and Benny."

"I think Ray and Roberto may ask those twins they're seeing as well," Jubilee said thinking about it. She was currently helping after she made sure Bobby was taking it easy. He still had the stitches in his back and yet he still tried to move around. She swore he was like a kid when sick. "But I'll have to ask them later."

"I'll just make it an even thirty just in case," Betsy jotted it down. She had to admit, this was very nice. She never planned something like this, but Emma wanted to go all out. She didn't blame her, for this was her special day and she knew that she wanted it to be the most perfect day of her live. And God help anyone that tried to mess with it.

"Okay then. Well I looked up a few nice caterers for this," said Jean, going over the list she had gathered.

"Like why can't we just cook this ourselves?" Kitty asked them. No one knew what to say to that, given they didn't want to tell her that her cooking wouldn't be best for that day.

"Because we'll have enough to do and I don't want to over tax everyone," Emma stated and Kitty thought about it and just shrugged. Everyone breathed a bit easier at that and Jean gave Emma a small smile knowing what she just did.

"Well then, all I want to know now is whether or not you guys planned the honeymoon?" Betsy smirked at them. Some of the girls giggled at the purple haired woman's bluntness to it all, but they were thinking about that. With Emma's finances they could literally go anywhere in the world.

Emma merely smiled at them, "We have been planning that actually. First is a stop in Tahiti for a bit, then we'll go to Venice, Spain, Paris then take a flight to Japan and by then we'll be home."

"Damn that's one hell of a honeymoon there Emma," Tabitha as well as the other females were surprised by that.

Emma just shrugged, "Well we've all been through a lot, some more then others, and we just want to get away from it all…Just to enjoy life and start making some happy memories with each other."

Emma remembered all that they had been through. Her life had been a cold and lonely one. She lost her brother, then nearly her sanity, her innocence, and so much more. Now after Jack's death, she felt she wanted to enjoy life while she could because she knew that sooner or later someone else would come along the way.

"Aye, and with the wee one on the way ye will kind of be out of it for a few months," Rahne told her thinking of the baby on the way. Already the others were secretly planning something for them. Thankfully, Jean and Betsy had put mental barriers on all their minds so no one thought too loudly on the subject.

In fact, the long honeymoon was perfect as it would give them more time. They were planning to modify two of the rooms in the mansion. One would be their new one and the room that would connect to their room would be the baby's room. That way they would have easy access to the baby.

Emma placed a hand on her stomach and nodded. It was still strange to think a life was growing inside of her, but the fact she had trouble keeping her emotions under control like she normally did. The strange cravings and the morning sickness was proof of that. Also, the whole thing with her gaining weight and how hard it would be to get her stomach back would be, but she would. She had spent a lot of time and effort getting her body looking this good and she wasn't going to lose it even for her first born child.

"Have you two been thinking of names?" Jean asked her wondering if they had been talking about that.

Emma nodded her head, they had been thinking of names for a bit now, but they finally got some headway, "We're unsure about what to name the child if it's a girl but if a boy…We decided on Jack."

The rest of the group was struck silent by that as they thought of the man they had recently lost. They never expected that, but at that moment everyone thought it was nice of her to do so. Emma and Vincent had talked and thought that it would be fitting for their first child to be named after the man that was responsible for them being able to have children again. If it wasn't for him they both knew that this child would have never happened so they wanted to honour his memory in their own special way.

"Ah think that he would have lahked that," Rogue said with a sad smile on her face. The past week hadn't been easy on any of them, but they were all getting better.

"Thanks," Emma nodded, "How is your mother doing?"

Rogue sighed as she thought about it, "She's still hurin', but ah think she's doin' a bit better. She still spends a lot of her tahme in her room, but she's not scaring meh anymore with how she is."

Rogue had been so afraid that her mother would try something stupid or just take off to be away from the place that was just a reminder of her pain, but she was staying and at the moment Mystique was still depressed to say the least, but she had been coming out of her room a bit more now.

"She'll get better, Rogue. She's a strong woman," Emma stated.

While Emma didn't have the past with her that the others did, so she had gotten along better with the other woman. In fact, she could relate with her a bit better then some of the others. She and Raven had lives that were less then perfect and both women had come to a mutual respect for each other as they had both done things they regretted in order to survive.

"Thanks…Ah hope so," Rogue told her.

"Besides how are things with Gambit going?"

Rogue gave a slight blush at that, "It's…Goin' nicely. Ah just don't want to rush things too much. Ah kind of lahke what we have."

It was true they hadn't had sex since their first time, but she was working up to it. Between helping her mother and preparing for her first year of college, it had been kind of hectic. Gambit himself wasn't going since his past was pretty much blank on most official records and he was just happy with that. Truth was, she had hoped that things between her and Remy could start to move a bit more serious, but at least the few times they snuck into each other's room for comfort was nice at least.

"So then what else do we have to plan out?" Wanda asked figuring it was time to get back on track, "How about dresses?"

"Yes, I have to look for a wedding gown and bridesmaid dresses," said Emma, who had been thinking about that. She was thinking of taking them on a trip to New York to get the best kind, the ones in the Bayville were okay but she would only settle for the best she could get, "I think we'll have to schedule in a weekend where we can get that done."

Emma sighed, for she just hoped this didn't push back the date. But at least this was easier with so many friends with her. She never had thought of her marriage since she had been a little girl and so this was a chance to help live out the dream she had long ago thought was long dead. For Emma ,this was a pivotal moment in her new life and she wanted to make a memory that she would cherish for as long as she lived.

**-Later that Day-**

Betsy was just out for a walk with Warren. They both were enjoying the morning light at the time. They had taken the time to transfer to the same college as Jean and Scott were going to just so that they could have some people that they knew while studying there.

"So what were you and all the boys doing? You all just seemed to disappear this morning?"

Warren only grinned at her keeping a lid on his thoughts so that she couldn't sneak a peak at her, "Sorry Betsy, but I can't tell you that. All I can say is that some of us had to help Scott out with something and that's all you're getting."

She gave a bit of a pout on her face as she couldn't get a read on what it was. "You know…I could make it worth your while to tell me," she smiled at him saying that in her best sultry voice.

Warren was a bit torn. On the one hand he promised Scott he wouldn't tell anyone, but on the other…Betsy was a hard woman to say no to when she offered that. "Sorry, but trust me, you and everyone else will know by tomorrow morning."

"Oh fine then," she said, wondering what on Earth was going on but she could wait. She wrapped herself around him a bit more. "You know with Emma getting married and all…It makes you wonder a bit."

Warren looked a bit nervous at her, "Oh?"

She sensed how he was feeling and hide a grin, "Just thinking…Where is our relationship going? I mean, I love you Warren…I really do. I've never met anyone that understood the kind of life that we've both lived in, the circles we were groomed to be a part of and what that kind of life was like. All the men I found there were boring or just after my body or because they wanted to make a contact with my parents. But you were different."

He smiled, knowing full well what it was like because of how he had to be careful because he had to hide his wings. He only had one woman learn of them, but it had ended badly and then he had pretty much sworn himself off dating. That was during that depressed time when he shunned all contact with the world and it wasn't until he met the X-Men during Christmas that he started to turn his life around. He still remembered that fateful day he met her and was glad that he had.

"I know how you feel Betsy…You're one in a kind."

She smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder feeling one of his marvellous wings behind her back, "Do you think that one day we'll be married?"

She felt him stiffen and she just had to give a light laugh, "Not now silly…And you don't have to be so relieved to hear that either."

"Sorry, typical guy reaction," he admitted to her, she just had to laugh at that, "But if it's any consolation, I can't think of anyone in my life but you."

"That's good enough for me luv," she told him.

Truth was, she didn't want to get married now anyway. They were young and still wanted to enjoy their youth. There was plenty of time for that later. Besides if Emma and Vince wanted to then good for them she couldn't think to two souls that deserved it more. Well other then…

She stopped as she realized what might be going on. She grinned to herself thinking of what type of surprise was in store for her friend and she couldn't wait to see if she was right.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Wanda was taking a break from looking over college courses. With a GED, she could take some, but honestly she wanted to take a year off and think about it. She wanted to help around the mansion and stuff before she wanted to pick something to study. In reality, she had no idea. There were so many choices. She never really thought about her future but now she had much more to live for.

She had a wonderful boyfriend, friends that she could trust, and a bright future with Xavier. She thought back to those days when he had tried to help her in the asylum when she had been so out of control…Those days that seemed like a faraway nightmare to her now. Xavier had always tried to help her from that day when she showed up here all of it. This place was the only place that had felt like a home to her and in honestly she couldn't see her anywhere else at the moment.

Maybe she would become a full time instructor? It could happen plus she had been thinking of maybe learning about how to deal with traumatised people, especially children. She knew first hand just how bad the world was, but she had been helped out of her personal darkness and so maybe she could help others? Xavier was thinking about one day turning this into a real school one day so she could prepare herself for that.

Her thoughts were stopped as a puff of smoke with a distinctive 'bamf' sound and she smiled knowing full well who it was.

"What's up Kurt?" she turned from her desk to look at him.

"Vell, I got good news and bad news," he said with a sheepish smile, "And it's kind of ze same zhing."

That got her interests as she looked at a letter in his hand, "Does it have to do with that?"

Kurt looked at it and nodded, "Ja, see mien parents in Germany are taking a vacation and zhey told me zhat zhey vant to spend it vith me…Since zhey hardly see me and all."

"Well that's nice of them, but what's the problem?" Wanda asked him, although she was a bit nervous she had never met Kurt's parents and she wondered if they would like her. Not to mention things like how far they were in their relationship and the whole Mystique thing. She stopped right there and from the expression on her face Kurt knew she had figured it out.

"Oh boy," she said softly thinking on THAT meeting.

"Ja," Kurt sighed and sat on her bed his tail twitching nervously, "I'm not sure zhat vill be great."

"Kurt, how much do they know what's been going on?" She asked him sternly.

Kurt winced and knew better then to lie to her, "Um…Vell zhey know parts of it. I kept the more…Darker zhings form zhem." He was referring to things like the torture and rapes and the end of the world that nearly happened. There was only so much that he would put his parents through and he didn't want them to be filled with worry not after being the more generous and caring parents in the world.

"Zhey know about you and vell…I did tell zhem about Mystique…And vell, my momma wasn't too pleased at zhat," he said, remembering that phone call. Although to be fair, he had last told them about his biological mother only when she had been their enemy and it was expected.

"This isn't gong to be pretty is it?" Wanda hoped it wouldn't end with someone killing the other.

"No it's not. I have told zhem zhat she's changed and not our enemy, but my mozher, zhe one zhat raised me, she's a bit protective of me."

"When are they coming?"

"Two months."

She got up and sat down next to him, "Well, at least we got time to try and smooth things over. I just hope things don't get too out of hand. I've seen what Mystique is like when mad."

"Oh trust me, my ozher mother is just as bad," Kurt sighed, remembering the few times mother Wagner had caught him up to some type of mischief and gave him a stern lecture. She wasn't bad just gave him a sound talking to that even today if it happened he felt like a five year old who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I'm not sure vitch is vorse. Facing the end of the world, or _both_ my mozhers in zhe _same_ room."

As Wanda tried to cheer Kurt up in a few rooms over August was on her bed but not alone. Her back kept getting cramps and knots in it from that magical blast from her mother. It ached a lot still, but thankfully it was getting better. She sighed knowing full well magical attacks could linger in the body for days or even years at times but thankfully it hadn't been that bad as she figured it would last a another week or two.

"Ouch," She said sharply.

"Sorry…that better?" Came Amara's voice.

"Oh yeah that's the spot," August smiled her eyes closed. She was currently laid face down on her bed with no top on. She had taken her bra off so it wouldn't get in the way making Amara blush bright red. She had laughed kindly at her reaction then laid down as her girlfriend worked on her back with her hands.

Amara knew a few techniques from home for sore or painful muscles and had offered to help. So here she was sitting on her girlfriend's naked back gently working a special oil August had made to help with the healing. There was an ugly looking mark on her shoulder blade and August guessed that it would become a scar later on. She was nervous at first but she got over it as she worked on her soft skin. Her long black hair was pulled away as she went to work.

"So what are your plans now?" Amara asked gently using her hands to work in the oil.

August gave a small moan, "Oh I don't know. All my life I've thought of revenge, but I have it and now I got nothing else to do."

"Well why not stay here…With me," she asked in a shy voice.

August did admit this place was very nice. Lots of room, a great place to train and keep her skills, and there was also Amara too. This place had everything and truth was she was just so tired. She just wanted to rest and she honestly couldn't think of a better place to stay.

"I think I'd like that."

Amara smiled happily as she then used her hands to heat up the oil at bit making her skin a bit warmer then usual. This caused August to moan out in pleasure, she loved fire and the heat and having a girlfriend that was both was just perfect. August had to admit this relationship could be very nice as it went on. She felt perfectly peaceful with her and truth was that fire form of hers was kind of a turn on.

Of course the mood was broken when Tabitha burst in looking for something since this was hers and Amara's room, "Hey Mara, have you seen-whoa!"

She did a quick turn around to stop looking and actually blushed herself. The image of her roommate and best friend in a very compromising position on top of her girlfriend using oils was something she hadn't expected.

"Okay, you know what? Never mind. You two keep at what…Well, you know, and enjoy!" Tabitha quickly left knowing when she wasn't wanted or needed.

Amara was all red from embarrassment in how this looked and she tried to call out to her, "Tabby! It's not how it looks! I'm just helping her out!"

August just burst out laughing at it all, "Oh so that's what's it's being called now a days," she joked. Amara wasn't amused and smacked her on her sore muscles, "Ow! Shit, I was kidding!"

"I know. It wasn't that funny," she crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry okay? Please forgive me?" August said playfully hoping she might try and get back to her magic fingers doing their work on her back.

Amara's face lightened up.

"Well…Okay then," she started to go back to work.

August got a bit more comfortable back on the bed, "But next time, if you want to punish me instead of hitting that sore spot on my back…Try a spanking on my ass."

"August!" The Nova Roman princess gasped started at this.

"I'm just kidding…Well…Kind of kidding," she looked at her girlfriend's face, "What? We all have certain taste I just like a little rough stuff now and then is all."

Amara just smiled and shook her head, this would definitely be a very strange relationship but truth was she was looking forward to see where it would lead them too down the road.

**Ororo's Garden**

The weather was warm and beautiful outside as Ororo, Logan, and Laura passed the afternoon together as a family in Ororo's garden. It had been a hard time for all of them, getting over Jack's death. Laura had been especially affected by it and she needed Logan and Ororo now more than ever to help her cope. She was still so confused by emotions, especially these feelings of intense grief that were just so unfamiliar to her. At Hydra, death was nothing more than a part of protocol. But after losing someone who she was close to, she now knew just how hard death could be.

It was a difficult concept for her to process, the sorrow of such a loss…But both Logan and Ororo were there for her the whole time, holding and comforting her as any parents should when their child was in pain. It was a further testament to just how far they had come and how close they were. And now more than ever, they felt as though they were truly a family.

At the moment, Laura was tending to a small patch of plants that Ororo had set up just for her. Over with Ororo and Logan, however, things were a bit more active as the former weather goddess used her powers to water her outside plants…All the while Logan had his arms draped around her from behind, planting affectionate, husky kisses on her neck. Such a feeling made Ororo smile and even seemed to be reflected in the gentle way the rain fell. Logan may not have been an expert gardener, but damn if he didn't know how to add a little spice to it.

Watching Logan and Ororo express their deep love just brought more smiles to Laura's face. For as mysterious and enigmatic as the concept of love still was to her…Seeing it between the two people she considered to be her parents was just something that brought out those happy feelings inside her that she had come to love so much.

And as Logan and Ororo's playful romantic gestures finally died down, they came back in to check on Laura, who was just about done tending to a patch of roses.

"I see you got them to bloom…" said Ororo with a warm smile as she took a deep whiff of the floral scent, "And a full month ahead of time no doubt."

"Hey, it's like you say…Sometimes plants just need a little finesse," she smiled in response.

"And you most certainly have that, kid," grinned Logan as he ruffled her hair, "That's my girl!"

"Hey!" she said, laughing somewhat at her father's gesture, "Are you ever going to stop calling me kid?"

"Depends…" shrugged Logan, "The day it stops being so fun, I'll probably quit."

"Then, I guess it'll be never…" said Laura, rolling her eyes somewhat, but maintaining a sense of good humor about it…Something she probably never would have had a few months ago.

As Laura took a step back in order to get a full view of what she had managed to accomplish, she found herself smiling once more…For it really was amazing in a sense that she was created to be such a monster, yet she could still make something look so beautiful.

"You did a real nice job, Laura," said Ororo as she brought the young girl into an affectionate hug.

"Thank you. I was thinking of maybe taking a few and leaving them at Jack's grave."

"Yes, I'm sure he'd appreciate that…Wherever he is," smiled the former weather goddess, giving Laura a tight squeeze, knowing there was still so much pain associated with Jack's death that she had yet to overcome.

Looking back up at the wise older woman that had done so much for her, Laura's expression turned to one of conflict as she leaned in closer to her…Wanting to hold onto this feeling that she couldn't possibly describe. Such a shift did not go unnoticed by Logan or Ororo, who just looked back tenderly at the young girl who was such a big part of their lives now. Something was on her mind…Something important. And with everything they had overcome, no time could be better to start anew.

"Is somethin' wrong, Laura?" asked Logan, still adjusting somewhat to this new role of being a concerned parent.

Laura just swallowed as she kept clinging to Ororo, the emotions she was never meant to feel now running on high. In looking at these roses and thinking about Jack, a lot of things ran through her mind concerning the future and how she would spend it. And in having the two people who mattered most to her at her side, she felt as though she was truly certain just how she wanted to move on.

"You know…Jack once told me that family is only as strong as you make it," she said, her voice getting a little choked up at the mention of such difficult issues, "He told me that…Even during the times when we think we don't need anybody…We still reach out to others for a sense of hope…A sense of belonging. And now that he's gone…I think I'm finally beginning to understand what he meant by it."

Ororo and Logan exchanged looks as they heard the strain in X23's voice. It was enough to break their hearts, but as she now clung to both of them, there was this strong sense of warmth that seemed to mend all…Going beyond all the messed up complications concerning their bond.

"I never thought I could have a family. I…I thought I wasn't meant to…" she went on, tears starting to form in her face, "At one point, I wanted to die…I didn't want to feel this pain anymore. But then I came here and you both just…"

After that, she became too choked up to speak and Ororo just took her in her arms, giving her the warm maternal love that she had been deprived of for so long.

"Shh…It's okay, Laura. It's okay," she said tenderly as she let the young girl cry into her shoulder.

"Yeah…We're here for ya darlin'," said Logan, his words thick with uncharacteristically deep emotion as he saw his daughter and the woman he loved in an embrace, "You have a family, ya hear? You have a family."

That only made Laura cry even harder as she kept hugging Ororo, so overcome with all these emotions that she just couldn't help it. The warmth of the former weather goddess was soon supplemented by Logan's strong arms, giving young Laura the full, unyielding support of both her parents.

And for Ororo, the feeling that this strong moment brought her was something that struck her on a deep level. This girl…This beautiful young woman who she was not related to by blood…Saw her as her mother. And as she held her in her arms along with that of the man she loved, she knew now more than ever that this was how it was meant to be.

"Yes, Laura…You have a family," she said to the crying child, "And I'm going to make it official."

Later on, they met up in Logan's room where the documents that legally made Logan a father to Laura were pulled out of a little safe box that he had kept and laid it out on a table. Then, in a symbolic show of love, resolve, and caring…Ororo Munroe signed the blank line just above Logan's, officially making her Laura's mother, now and forever more.

"Mom…" said Laura as she saw the signatures, once again feeling the tears form in her eyes.

"Yes, Laura…You have a mother now," said the former weather goddess as she and Logan stood beside the young girl who had been alone and desolate for so long, "You have a mother and a father…A mother and father who love you. And no matter what happens from this point on, regardless of the past or the future…You're never alone."

After that, Laura couldn't take it anymore…She just broke down and cried. But her mother and father were right there to hold her…To comfort her. They were a family now…A real, honest family. And for Logan, Ororo, and Laura…They wouldn't have it any other way.

**Scott and Jean's Room**

With things finally starting to settle after all the grief over Jack's death, life in the mansion was beginning to feel somewhat normal again. It was kind of surreal in a sense because now they no longer had this looming darkness to worry about. Yet at the same time, it was still difficult getting around the fact that one of them had died. But everybody at the mansion was learning to accept it in their own way. It would be a challenge, yes, but for the sake of Jack's memory, the residents of the Xavier Institute were once again learning to cope.

And for Jean Grey, that meant getting back into things like classes, work, and training. She was also helping Emma with her upcoming wedding plans as well as discussing with her a thing or two about her baby. And even though she remained very nervous about being a mother, Jean could definitely sense the happiness and excitement in the young woman over finally having a family with the man of her dreams.

Such thoughts actually made Jean think about things like marriage, family, and a future with her dream man as well. She actually smiled when she thought about such thing and with a new beginning upon all of them, it was certainly a time to consider things like growth. And for her and Scott, she truly had faith in their love…Knowing that no matter what happened, it would continue to guide them through whatever the world threw at them.

She was wearing her new X-men uniform that was slightly modified from a New Mutants uniform. Since her old one got torn and tattered from the battle, she felt it was a good time for a change and after a long, hard danger room session, she felt as though she had truly broken it in. However, it did leave her all hot, sweaty, and in desperate need of a shower. But upon entering her room, she was met with the waiting presence of her lover, who seemed to be holding something in his hand.

"Hey babe," she greeted as she casually walked in.

"Jean!" said Scott, nearly jumping in response, quickly pocketing whatever he had been holding, "Uh…Sorry. You startled me."

"My bad," she said with a smile, giving him a little peck to make up for it, "You alright? You looked kind of pale there."

"Yeah, well…You see…" began Scott, stammering for words as if he had forgotten how to speak.

It was almost laughable. He had been rehearsing this in his head for days now…Analyzing every word, pondering every possibility, and contemplating every move. It was almost as if he was planning another big mission of sorts, but given the nature of what he was dealing with…A mission was a hell of a lot easier than this.

"Scott…" said Jean, starting to get a little worried.

"Are you doing anything for dinner?" he finally blurted out, his mind catching up with his voice.

"Um…No, I didn't have any plans. Why?"

"I was just…I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a special meal of sorts. You know…Just the two of us?"

"A special meal? Just the two of us?" she said with a hint of intrigue, "Hmm…Yeah, that sounds nice. I'd love to."

"Great…Then get into a nice dress and meet me out at the gazebo," said Scott, sounding more excited than his usual, overly serious self.

"The gazebo? Why the gazebo? Just what are you planning, Mr. Summer?" said Jean with a suspicious smile, sensing that there was definitely something that Scott was keeping from her, but for some reason, he was keeping his mind extra shielded.

"It's a surprise…" he told her, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her into a small embrace, "Trust me…All will be revealed soon enough. Just meet me there at seven and all your curiosities will be settled…"

Scott Summers wasn't usually big on letting out emotions. It was something Jean had come to know quite well over the years. But ever since they got involved and especially after that whole demon incident, he had been doing things he probably wouldn't have done before. She loved it when he showed his romantic, spontaneous side…It really brought out so many parts of the man she had fallen so madly in love with. But that only made her more curious to see where this was going as she took in the sneaky smile on her lover's face.

"I'll be there, Scott…Just give me some time to shower and dress," she told him.

"Great! Then I'll see you there. You know I'll be waiting…" smiled Scott, still looking a bit disheveled from all this anxiety and anticipation, but managing to hold himself together.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

Jean knew he was hiding something…Something big. And he was going so far as to even guard the link in order to keep her from finding out. But judging from the smile on his face and the nervous demeanor in his poise, she had no reason to be worried. However, that didn't stop her from being anxious as she gave Scott one last kiss and retreated to the shower…Eagerly awaiting whatever it was her lover had planned.

For Scott, however, this was just the beginning as he took out the small object he had been holding earlier and gazed anxiously at it. He had been waiting for this chance a long time and he was going to see this through even if they had to fight hell all over again. And as he got dressed and prepared for what was certain to be a truly magical night, he thought back to how far they had come and smiled. This was a new beginning for all of them…And he was going to ensure that he and Jean made the best of it.

**Gazebo – Scott & Jean**

After having showered and thrown on her best red dress, which Emma had so eagerly suggested when she consulted her on the matter. It was very elegant that was held up with two spaghetti straps, leaving a v-neck line that showed off a bit of cleavage, but not too much and hugged her body in all the right places. Jean made her way down the stairs and towards the back to meet up with her lover. Along the way, she stopped to check her appearance one last time, making sure that her hair was neat and her makeup was perfect. She also found herself wearing that Phoenix pendent that Jack had given her shortly before the final mission. While she wasn't exactly sure why…There was just something about it that gave her this strange sense of comfort. But didn't want to think about that now…For she had something much more important on her mind.

When she finally reached the picturesque location perched atop a cliff, her eyes widened with amazement…For Scott had really gone all out this time.

"Hey…Right on time," said Scott with a smile, dressed in some nice formal attire that Jean found all the more alluring.

It was truly a sight to behold. The whole area around the gazebo was illuminated with elaborate lights that resembled Christmas decorations. There were candles surrounding an elaborate dinner table that was set for two with a gourmet dish of chicken, peas, and potatoes all perfectly prepared…Probably with the help of Ororo. It looked like something taken right out of a fancy, high class restaurant. Jean guessed that Scott had enlisted quite a bit of help from the others to set this up, but from what she could see…It was well worth it.

"Oh Scott…" she said, staring in amazement at the romantic scene before her, "It's beautiful. No wonder you were out for most of the afternoon."

"Yeah, I know. It took quite a bit of work and plenty of help from the others…But it was worth it."

"Mmm…I'll say," she said, moving in closer to him and snaking her arms round his neck, "You really are quite the romantic Slim."

"What can I say…Love makes you do crazy things."

With a gentle kiss on the side of her cheek, Scott guided her over towards the table where the food was waiting for them. The sun was setting and the ambience couldn't have been more perfect. It was a bittersweet moment for a couple that had overcome a lot over the years. From the early days at the mansion when they first met to the moment they admitted to having feelings for one another…It had been a long, eventful journey. And in Scott's mind, he felt as though this was the perfect time to take the next step.

"Come on…Let's eat. You must be starving."

"Oh, so you're the telepath now?" she grinned as Scott pulled out a chair for her.

"Mind link, babe…Never underestimate it's worth," replied Scott, tapping his head.

"I never do…"

From that point on, it was a time to simply savor the romantic aura surrounding them as they ate their food, admired the sunset, and talked about everything that was going on. From the state of mutants in the world to the upcoming school year, it was a time for them to talk as both friends and lovers as well. They talked about major events like Vincent and Emma's upcoming wedding, Rahne and Jamie's relationship and their overall plans for the new college semester.

But in addition to things like college and the state of other couples around the institute, they also talked about their relationship…Reflecting on just how far they had come and how amazing it had been. They were already so serious with them sharing a room and all. But now that the darkness that had been looming over them for so long was gone…It gave them a lot to think about and a lot to be thankful for.

Upon finishing their meal, the two long time lovers found themselves simply sitting at the gazebo in a comfortable embrace. Scott's hands were draped around her waist while she was resting her head upon his strong shoulder. The evening winds began to pick up as they huddled close to one another, simply letting the soft glow of the flickering candlelight along with the surrounding decorations to further add to the romantic ambience. They both had wide smiles on their faces, for moments like this now held a new meaning after having faced the forces of hell itself and come out on top. It made them appreciate the deep love they shared, forever reminding them just how precious what they had truly was.

"This has been a really nice night, Scott," said Jean, savoring the warmth of her lover's body, "You really are the sweetest guy a girl could ask for."

"I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself so far, but…Who's to say it's over yet?"

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously as she turned her lover's face towards hers.

Scott took a deep breath, for this was probably the most pivotal moment of his life. He had faced demons, tyrants, and even death itself…But they all paled in comparison to what he was about to do.

"Jean…" he said, taking her hand in his and holding it tightly, "Ever since the whole Hellfire thing…I've been doing some serious thinking. I mean…Just look at what we've been through Jean…Look at what we had to overcome to get to this point."

"Yes, I know…But we succeeded, didn't we?" she said, gently caressing her lover's face.

"Yeah…We did. And there were times it came at a price…But every time, we managed to work through it. And regardless of how hard it may have been, our love survived. And now that it's over, I just…I want us to move forward. Because if we can overcome the kinds of things that we were forced to deal with over the past few months…Then there's no doubt in my mind that there's nothing we can't overcome. And I want to make it official…"

Then, Scott did something that made Jean's heart rate sour…He got down on one knee and held her hand out to his.

"Oh God…" she said, on the verge of tears as she saw what her love was doing.

"Jean Elizabeth Grey…You and I have known each other for years. And since we were 10, we've been great friends. And over the years, you and I have grown…Our relationship has grown…Our love has grown. With everything we've been through, there's no doubt in my mind that you are the woman for me…You are the one I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. I love you, Jean…I love you more than anything. And I want us to be together forever. So will you make me the happiest man in the world…And marry me?"

He then pulled out the small velvet box that contained the ring. And as soon as Jean saw it, she lost control of her tears. The man she loved had just proposed to her…Scott Summers had just asked her to be his wife. His words were so deep and heartfelt…So symbolic of the man she had fallen so deeply in love with. And through this act, a feeling of endless euphoria overcame her as she gave him her answer.

"Oh Scott…Yes!" she cried as she pulled him into a tight embrace, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I will marry you!"

Then, under the diminishing light of the night sky…Scott Summers and Jean Grey met in a deep, passionate kiss. They were engaged now…They were going to get married…They were going to spend the rest of eternity with one another. And for that, it was truly a grand new beginning…One that they hoped to cherish now and forever.

"Scott…I love you so much!" said Jean, choked up from all her tears of joy.

"I love you too, Jean…My wife to be."

And with that, Scott slipped the ring onto her finger, forever symbolizing this wonderful moment. And from that point on, it was all passion as they met in another passionate kiss. And for the rest of the night, they made love in their room together…Tenderly, passionately, and lovingly…Forever engraving this fateful moment in their minds and their hearts. For at long last…After so many challenges and hardships…Scott Summers and Jean Grey could finally find true happiness.

**NEXT UP CHAPTER 80: EPILOGUE**


	80. Epilogue

**Hellfire and Brimstone**

**CHAPTER 80: EPILOGUE**

**-19 Years Later-**

It had been nearly twenty years and many things had changed. The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters had become a true school taking in many students from parts of all over the world and becoming a boarding school for mutants. They had taken in many more teachers and members of the X-Men teams. The mansion over the years had been build to reflect that and many of the original students could no longer see the old home that they had come to known. Everything had changed and in the world as well.

There was a new XSE (X-Treme Sanctions Executive) team now that the government gave them official standing in mutant related problems. There were also X-Corp that had places all over the world to help monitor mutants and any problems. There was even talk of making several new schools across the world to help with the growing population of mutants.

It hadn't been an easy life over the years. They had faced many dangers, but they always pulled together and they had come out on top of it all.

At this moment, Emma was sleeping soundly on her bed. She knew it was past dawn, but she just wanted to sleep in a little longer. Then, as she slowly started to look up and around at the room, she saw the calendar on the wall and it hit her what today was. She couldn't believe that nineteen years had passed for her and everyone here. So much had changed in that time. She had cut her long hair to her shoulders and dressed a bit more conservative manner. Yet still…She looked good for a woman of thirty-nine and she wanted to show off a bit of it.

The mansion had been rebuilt and built up over the years and was now a fully functional school for mutants. She was glad it was the summer now, so most of the students that had a home were back with their families. Emma was currently a teacher in ethics and business studies. She also helped Xavier manage his finances and even supplemented them with her own funds. That, and being a full time wife and mother was quite taxing, but it was more than she ever could have asked for in her ever complicated life.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her and someone kissing her bare shoulder. She only wore her sleep gown and she smiled feeling the lips there.

"Morning darling."

"Morning honey," Vincent said back to her. Another thing was that she was now Miss. Emma Frost-Freeman. Vince still couldn't believe he was married to such a beautiful woman. By now he was a teacher in History and in shop class. He also taught combat classes, which was something he sort of passed down thanks to Mr. Kansuke. But for the moment, teaching was the last thing on his mind as he nuzzled his wife's neck, "You know…With no classes, and with an open day…You want to enjoy the morning?"

He started to kissed her neck a bit his hand running down to her stomach she still kept in shape even after all these years and two births. Emma only moaned in response, 'God, he still knows how to make me feel so good,' she thought to herself.

They had tried to keep their marriage from getting stale or old and for the most part, it had been wonderful. She felt his hand run up to her chest gently fondling one of her breasts causing her to let out a small moan from his strong hands. She let him work his talented hands, feeling his strong hands roaming over her body. They did have the whole morning to themselves so it only stood to reason that they should enjoy it.

She turned around and captured his lips in her own, "You know, I'm glad that we can still be so active," Emma told him between kisses.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, but I'm glad we can make it work," he told her tasting her lips again. He was lost in the passion but he broke away for a moment as he thought someone was wrong, "Did you hear something?"

"No," Emma told him and turned his face to hers kissing him again. She felt along his chest and was glad that even though he was nearly forty like herself, he kept in top shape. But just before things could get interesting a loud cry from a purple cat that came out of nowhere jumped onto their bed startling both adults.

"Sharon!" they both said at once at the small purple cat that slowly turned into a small seven year old girl with purple hair, a cat tail, and cat like eyes. She was in normal sleepwear for a child and was giggling madly.

"I'm sorry mommy and daddy, but I just wanted to surprise you! Emily and Victoria said it might be nice," the young girl responded.

Sharon Freeman was a unique mutant that was living on the streets as a small child until the team had found her few years ago. Unlike most mutants, she was the rare case that had most likely had her powers since birth. And after being found by them while on a mission, they couldn't bare to see a child live like that.

By then Emma had given birth to Jack and their twin girls, Emily and Victoria, and Emma had wanted to have another child. But after giving birth to the twins, she really didn't want to try that anytime soon. So they had taken in Sharon as their own. They both had been afraid that their children might not accept her, but remarkably they did. In fact, the twins adored their little sister.

"Oh they did, did they?" Vince smiled and grabbed his adopted daughter tickling her, causing the young girl squealed in joy.

Emma propped herself up and smiled watching them play. Her husband was a very good father. He was so kind and caring to their children and they adored him. She was just happy to be in such a loving family for the first time in her life.

After a bit they stopped as he held his daughter. She may not have been their daughter by birth and didn't share the same mental link that Emma had with their other children because she gave birth to them, but they both loved her like Sharon was truly their own.

Sharon hugged her daddy's neck, "Daddy can you make me some breakfast? I can't find the others."

He gave a small apologetic look to Emma and she nodded her head. It wasn't the first time they had to cancel sex because of the kids.

"I think I'll take a shower," she stood up and smooth her gown out and then looked at Vince with a smile, "A nice long one."

She gave him a wink and he caught the message.

Sharon looked confused at her parents having seen them like this. She had asked her sisters what it meant once, "Were you and mommy going to be doing naked huggin' again?"

Both parents looked shocked at their youngest child, "Sharon where on Earth did you hear something like that?" Emma said her hands on her hips.

"Uh…My sisters told me that grown ups like to hug naked," she said, while personally she thought it was an icky idea.

Vince looked to his wife with a serious expression, "We are seriously going to need to have a nice and very long talk with those girls." Emma nodded her head and with her telepathy contacted the two of them.

'Girls!'

Both set of twins had been in their room dressing. Both were sixteen and looked a lot like their mother except that their long hair was the same black as their fathers. So far their mutations had kicked in two years ago and found out that even though they had shared a bond since childhood, they had grown telepathy and a type of energy field telekinesis. When their mother yelled out to them in their minds both jumped.

'Mom! what?' Emily asked first.

'What on Earth have you been teaching Sharon?' the stern voice told them both they were in trouble.

Victoria looked to her sister, "Uh oh…Is this the really bad thing or one of the smaller ones?"

"How should I know?" her sister snapped back.

The Freeman twins were kind of mischief makers and everyone knew it. They never went too far since their parents had taught them well, but as Vince had said, they took after their mother's more independent nature. They also took after her looks and were pretty much a pair of walking heart attacks and liked to flirt with the boys sometimes. Vincent swore that those girls would give him gray hair one day.

'You both can expect a nice talk with your father and myself later.'

Both girls groaned at that and knew no matter what they were in for a lecture.

Later on, Emma was walking the halls as she met up with Jean. Jean had changed in the years as well her own hair was cut shorter as well and like Emma, had only a few signs of aging had appeared.

"Well how are you doing this morning?" Emma asked.

Jean just shrugged, "Could have been a bit better. I think we need a new mattress. I don't know how Scott can managed to sleep on that thing all the time."

Emma looked at her friend for nearly two decades. After all this time she knew the signs all too well, "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has it been since you and Scott had sex?"

Jean looked at her friend with surprise, "Emma!" The blond just looked at her and Jean took a minute and sighed, "Nearly a month." Emma winced at that, the longest she and Vincent had even gone had been three because things had keep getting in the way. By the time they had finally managed to catch a break, they locked the doors and literally tore each others clothing off and went at it like they hadn't seen each other in years.

"It's just that we've been so busy lately," Jean sighed remember all the work that went into being a teacher and who helped to run this place, not to mention she and Scott still trained, oversaw training, and even went out on missions still although that last one not as much as they had when they were younger.

"Take my word for it…After tonight, just go rent a hotel room go there and don't come back until morning," she told Jean.

"But there's still-" Jean was cut off by Emma.

"Nothing that can be put off and you know you can always have some of us to cover for you two as well. Go on and enjoy yourselves…You both need it," Emma said plainly to her, "You'd think someone that was once the avatar of a living cosmic entity making her a living god in a way would know how to delegate."

Jean just crossed her arms, "You're just jealous I had supreme power."

Emma was silent for a moment as she thought about it. Jean still had her powers enhanced by that event as if she wasn't powerful enough before that.

"Well…Maybe a little."

**-Rachel's Room-**

In the room of seventeen year old Rachel Summers, which looked like any teen's room with posters, computer, and many other things like photos of her family and friends, the young woman simply lay out on her bed. She looked a lot like her mother, only with much shorter red hair, but she wasn't alone. She was laying very close to and holding a man two years older than her named Jack Freeman. Jack had his father's eyes, but short brown hair with powers like telepathy and enhanced physical abilities. But he had also gained the ability to partially or turn completely into an energy form. He was older then her, but they had grown up together and had been the best of friends for their entire life together. And by the time she was thirteen, she had developed had a huge crush on him.

It took her years to finally admit it to him after his last relationship failed. She had been so jealous that it had nearly destroyed their relationship, but after a long talk she had told him the truth. Some time after that, Jack had decided to ask her out and they had been dating for over a year since. At the moment, though, the two teens were sharing a mental link as they were smiled widely at one another.

Inside their shared minds, they were in a palace bedroom with a king sized bed and silk sheets. Their parents had made it clear that they didn't want them to have sex until they were eighteen, but Rachel still being seventeen had wanted to be intimate with her boyfriend. So they had come up with a way around it. By experiencing it only in their minds they could feel the pleasure without any of the risks to it all. By now, Rachel was naked and on her back with her lover and boyfriend Jack above her as their bodies moved as one.

She saw his strong body over hers, the tattoo that he had on his chest that was the same as his father. Even his twin sisters had one each, but on different places. She loved these small moments that they stole with each other.

"Oh god Jack…I'm nearly there…I'm…oh god!" she threw her head back against the pillow as Jack grunted with the effort and finally he leaned in reading his head in her neck as his body stiffened.

After a moment he looked at her beautiful face wondering why he had never noticed this before. "God you are so beautiful."

She blushed at the comment, "Thank you…How much time do we have left?"

Jack thought about it the trouble with this was that time was kind of blurred while in the mind. "I think we got one or two more if we don't draw it out too long," he told her as she smiled up and captured his lips with her own. He tasted the sweetness of her lips as his hands went to her body. The other advantage having 'sex' in their minds was that in this world they controlled it all. They could keep going and never tire like in real life.

Outside her room, Jean and Emma were on their way to see if their children were getting ready. Jean knocked on her daughter's door.

"Rachel are you in there?"

After a moment of silence she was a bit confused. She could sense her daughter in there, but she wasn't responding. She tried the doorknob, but it was locked. She looked at Emma who gave her a curious look.

Jean used her TK powers to unlock the door and both women went in and found their children together on the bed. Now they knew that Jack and Rachel had been dating, but they looked asleep.

"What's going on?" Jean asked seeing them with smiles on their faces.

Emma had an idea, "I think we may need to look in closer…They're sharing their minds."

Jean now got it. She did this with the others and especially with Scott whenever they were separated for a time. They could have meetings with everyone, even across the world. It had been something that Emma had come up with once during those little 'telepath club' meetings they still held with Betsy. Although now, sometimes they would invite the other women in as a safe way to discuss things without anyone overhearing them.

As they dove into the mental construct of their children what they hadn't expected was something that looked out of an Arabian bedroom fantasy. And they certainly didn't expect to see the on the large bed naked with Rachel riding her boyfriend as she cupped her breasts, the young woman moaning out loudly and Jack groaning with pleasure. And the second they saw this, their mothers were just shocked by it all until both exploded right then and there.

"Rachel Anne Summers!"

"Jack Christian Freeman!"

The shock of this broke the illusion as they were all brought to reality.

"Mom?" both teens said hoping that this was just some very nasty nightmare because this was certainly the most embarrassing thing that either one of them could remember happening.

Both of the mothers stood there glaring at their children, "What…Is going on here?" Jean asked seriously.

Rachel and Jack shared a look and then at their mothers.

"Well…We…We just thought that since…Since we couldn't have sex for real…" Rachel said, trying to look her mother in the eyes, but failing miserably.

"That we would, you know, just do it in our minds. I mean, it's not like we do it for real," he tried to explain it all away.

Emma looked coldly at her son, "You better not be! I am too young to become a grandmother Jack! And I have no plans to be one before I'm forty!"

Jack looked at his mom a bit confused, even if Rachel was pregnant by the time she gave birth in nine months her mother would already be forty. But thankfully Rachel wasn't.

"But mom are you already…" he trailed off seeing the even colder look.

'Never talk about a woman and her age,' Rachel said to him with her mind.

Jack groaned mentally, 'I know…I know! It was stupid thing to say it just slipped out!'

Jean looked to her daughter. It was true that she was a young woman now and in today's world, she was glad that she wasn't pregnant or something worse. Jack was much like his father in that he wouldn't force Rachel into anything she wasn't ready for and would respect the rules so she figured Rachel was still physically a virgin.

'God when did the time go?' she thought looking at her daughter, 'It seemed like yesterday I was holding her in my arms, seeing her first words, her first steps. I remember all these things and here she is, wanting to become a woman.'

Jean knew that her children were growing up, but she had thought she had more time with them. Now it was starting to dawn that soon her little girl would be a full woman.

'I know how you feel Jean…' She turned to look at Emma and even though she kept her face a mask she could sense that the other woman felt the same, 'I'm just glad I still have Sharon to cuddle when she's all grown up like he is. I'll miss those days, but we can't fight time.'

Rachel looked at her mother and Jack's mother wondering what was going on, "So…Are we in trouble?"

"For the moment…No," Emma said to them seeing the relief on their faces, "However…I feel it's time we all sat down and had a talk with your fathers as well."

Jack gulped at that. Sure in his energy form, Rachel's father's optic blast wouldn't hurt him, but this was the father of his girlfriend and a legend at the mansion.

'I am SO dead…'

Although Rachel just wished she would. She just knew that this was going to be a very long and very hard day.

**Backyard Pool – Mystique**

As the balmy afternoon came into full swing, some of the adults organized a nice little afternoon pool party for the kids while they made the preparations for the ceremony later on. The pool was always a nice way to occupy the kids, especially during this time of year when school was about to start again. On the sides, Rachel and TJ sunbathed. TJ was the fifteen year old daughter of Kurt and Wanda. She pretty much looked a lot like her father only with longer hair. She also had a crush on her long time friend, Nathan Summers, the son of Scott and Jean. He was the same age as her only he looked a bit like his dad, but the only difference was the strange piece of white hair.

Her mutation were hex bolt like discharges, but she could enter another's body and control them for a time. Nathan, or Nate as he was often called, was like his mother and sister, only his powers were a bit stronger and he had a type of telekinetic energy too.

While the girls were there, Jack and Nate stood close by them, playfully flirting and laughing as young couples tended to do so often. In the pool, the sound of laughter filled the air.

There was Stephen Wagner, TJ's seven year old brother. He looked a bit more human like only with blue skin he had more normal hands and had their mother's eyes. With him were David and Angelica Drake. Although five year old, David was the son of Bobby and Jubilee with his short dark hair and slightly Asian looks. Thirteen year old Angelica was actually his half-sister. Jubilee and Bobby had broken up during college and she had seen another man who had gotten her pregnant and died. She had grey skin like her biological father, but Bobby had been there for Jubilee after that and their romance started up. They were married when she was three and was the flower girl at their wedding.

There were also the Worthington children, on of which was sixteen year old Brian, who looked a lot like his father Warren, but with his mother's Betsy's eyes. He took after his mother power wise with an ability to see the future for short times. Samantha was their fourteen year old daughter who had just learned she could make a type of energy based wings from her back. Her father was currently trying to each her how to fly, but at the moment she was looking after her seven year old little brother Erin.

There were also the LeBeau children. There was seventeen Irene, who looked a bit like her mother minus the Goth look she had in her youth, but with now white steak in her hair. She rolled her eyes as seeing her fifteen year old younger brother Marcus flirting with Emily Freeman again. Marcus was very much like his father, only he had the white steak of hair. So far Emily, who always wore white, one of the few ways one could tell the twins apart, were doing the usual heavy flirting with each other.

Hank and Sage's oldest son William was sixteen and was on his way to filling out nicely like his father before his mutation kicked in. Only he had blue hair and slightly larger hands and feet. His mind was also like none other, but he was also kind of shy…Which was why he always blushed when Victoria Freeman flirted with him. Victoria, who liked to wear black, liked the more intelligent boys unlike her sister who liked the better looking ones.

There were also Jamie and Rahne's children. Charles, Moira, Mark, Sue all eight. It had turned out when those two had gotten pregnant their powers had the strange effect of Rahne having multiple births. After which she swore that if Jamie wanted to even touch her again, he'd get a vasectomy. Unfortunately for Jamie, she kept good on her word and he did since there was no way she was going through that kind of pregnancy again.

Watching over them all, Raven Darkholme, the former bitter enemy of the X-men, simply leaned up against the banister as she watched over all the happy children just living it up without a care. It brought a big smile to her face…A smile that was rare on a day like this since the anniversary of Jack's death was always very difficult on her. There were still times when she would lay awake at night wondering what she and Jack could have had if he hadn't made his sacrifice. Unfortunately, that was something she would never know…But Jack had still taught her enough in the time they were together to put her life back together and find a sense of peace she once thought to be impossible.

Now here she was…The Grandmother of four great kids, a respected and accepted instructor of the institute, and a wife to her long time friend and lover, Irene Adler. In many ways, Jack's death really helped her turn the corner she needed in order to put so many things back together. Sure, there were still some rough spots here and there. She still remembered the tension in the air on the day when she met up with Kurt's foster parents. And even though they had soothed things out in the end, it was still quite an experience. And thanks to some of the wise words Jack had given her about honor and compassion, she managed to work her way through it…And for that, she owed him a lot.

Because of him, she had gotten her children back and to this day, it was an act that she was eternally grateful for. His death had shown her just how much she needed them. It also caused her to push for things between her and Irene to develop since she moved in shortly afterwards to be there for her…And naturally, it didn't take long for her to reassert her feelings for her long time friend. Because after losing Jack, she had learned to cherish the things in her life that she had so often negated…And for that, she was eternally grateful to him.

"Grandma Raven! Grandma Raven! Aren't you gonna come in with us?" asked young Stephen Wagner, who was riding on the shoulders of his cousin, Marcus as he was a bit showing off for Emily.

"No, that's okay Stephen. Grandma Raven's just fine watching you," smiled the shape shifter in response.

"Oh come on Grandma Raven!" said Irene, who was standing right by her brother, "Ya can't just be hidin' in the shade the whole time! This is a pool party!"

As if to emphasize her point, Irene went on to tackle Marcus and Stephen making them all fall into the pool.

"Hey! No fair!" shouted Marcus as he came up from the water, "You're gonna get it now, Irene!"

"Gotta catch me first, little brother!"

Mystique held back a laugh as she saw this escalate while the others just stood and watched with amusement. Looking over at Talia and Nate, she saw them kind of snuggling with one another in a playful fashion…An act that kind of made her really feel her age since it did kind of show how fast they were growing up. But she managed to smile none the less, for it was a true testament to just how far she had come.

"I take it they're going at it again," came a familiar voice from behind.

"Yeah, you know Marcus and Irene…So much like their parents," smiled Raven as she saw her wife and long time friend Irene walk up beside her.

"I wasn't talking about those two…" she grinned, her blind gaze now focusing over towards TJ and Nate.

"Oh…That," said Raven, laughing a bit at her friend's perceptions, "I guess you were right about those two. I've come to know better than to argue with your visions."

"Oh believe me, Raven…I didn't need visions, nor eyesight for that matter, to see this one," she smiled as she took her lover's hand in hers.

As the two women stood in silence, simply watching over the laughing children and the playful romantics between TJ and Nate as well as Jack and Rachel, they couldn't help but smile as they reflected on what had transpired over the last two decades. So much had changed…So much had grown…And here they were, almost 20 years later, watching their grandchildren playfully living it up.

"I know this day is always hard on you, Raven," said Irene, finally breaking the silence.

"Yes…Even after all these years, it still gets to me, I guess," sighed the shape shifter, giving her lover's hand a tight squeeze, "Jack really left his impact…He really made me feel a lot of things that I didn't think I could feel for anyone. And on a day like this, I'm just reminded of how much he did for me in the short time I knew him."

"Indeed…I've noticed that you always seem to lose sleep during this time of year."

"I won't argue that. I still have dreams about those moments we had together. I still have dreams about those nights we shared together…Those nights that helped me turn so many things around. I know you had always given me the visions…But I think it's Jack who gave me the strength."

"And I think if he were alive today, he would be proud of what you've accomplished," said the blind woman, managing a smile despite her wife's obvious sadness towards this matter.

"Well…You'd probably know better than me," she laughed somewhat, "You both had a knack for perception. That's one of the things I liked about him in a ways…Because he kind of reminded me of you."

"Able to look beyond the surface through all the layers of complications you've amassed over the years?" she inquired.

"Well that…And so much more."

The shape shifter then went on to plant an affectionate kiss on her lover's face. Even with everything they had been through, they still found so much to be thankful for. As much a tragedy as Jack's death had been to her, it did end up stirring things with Irene. Because she had two people in her life that had truly struck her heart…And after having lost one, she was determined not to lose another. And for that, she cherished what she had with Irene.

Even though the memories of Kurt and Rogue finding out their mother was bisexual and Irene was her lover were definitely a disturbing, if not slightly entertaining, facet of their relationship…The years had given them all time to adjust and grow with the idea. And from it, they had established a nice, stable life at the institute. Neither of them could have foreseen something like this coming…Even Irene. But for what it was worth…They wouldn't have traded it for anything.

Just then, Kurt appeared in a puff of sulfurous smoke right beside his mother and her wife as they parted. He had also changed in the years as he had cut his long hair short now and had grown a few inches. He looked a bit tired from all the hectic planning that was going on for the big ceremony, but he still managed to smile at the sight of his mother.

"I take it you're finally taking a break," said Mystique as she saw her son's slouched poise.

"Ja, vell…It's been pretty hectic getting everything ready. And besides…A good dip in zhe pool has always done me vell."

"I'll say…And from the looks of it, I think they could use you," said the shape shifter with a laugh as she directed his attention towards the still feuding Marcus and Irene, with Stephen still caught in the middle.

"Oh boy…Zhis could definitely get ugly," sighed Kurt, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

And from there, both Mystique and Irene watched as Kurt finally broke things up as the diligent father and uncle that he was. But aside from that conflict, he still shot TJ some suspicious gazes as she kept on flirting with Nathan. However, that probably stemmed from the fact that he still harbored a bit of a stigma towards that kind of behavior since it had led to Remy knocking up his sister so unexpectedly…Of which, he never quite forgave him for, since they hadn't been married and he had 'kidnapped' her again as they had eloped to Vegas. Mystique had some words with the Cajun as well after that, but it had all worked out for the better and seeing TJ and Nathan grow so close gave them something else to look forward to. Although for Kurt, it was kind of a sign of his age and just like his mother…It was something he just couldn't quite get used to.

But aging aside, a moment like this gave them all so much to think about. And as Raven Darkholme watched her son, her grandkids, and their friend play along all while holding the hand of her wife by her side, she couldn't help but smile…For even an old, bitter woman like her could still find a happy ending through it all. And for that, she sent Jack her deepest thanks…For the life she had made was, as he once so eloquently put it…Beautiful.

**Scott's Office – Scott/Vincent**

With the last of the paperwork finally done, Scott Summers stretched his tired limbs as he set aside the final formalities for the upcoming fall semester. As Headmaster of the Xavier Institute, a now full fledged school, there was always plenty of paperwork to go around this time of year since students kept coming and going. It had been this way ever since the institute had become more open and public and since the Professor began to take a more hands off approach due to his aging health, he had became the main headmaster since he was one of Xavier's oldest and most prized pupils.

It was a difficult job at times, dealing with so many young mutant children, many of which had somewhat antiquated control over their powers and their lives for that matter, but it was a job he took very seriously and he loved it to death. Together with his wife of nearly 20 years, Jean Grey-Summers, they worked to do their part for mutants everywhere as Professor Xavier had taught them so long ago.

As he took a moment to stretch his limbs, Scott's eyes fell upon on some of the many pictures he had on his desk. They were mainly pictures of his family that he had amassed over the years. There was one of him and his brother taken not long after he learned he was alive. There were later ones of Alex and his wife Lorna, who have been married for nearly 15 years now. And of course, there was one of him and Jean on their wedding day…A day that always made him smile every time he thought about it. There was one of baby Rachel on the day she was born. There was another one with Nathan that was taken a couple of years later. And there was also a very nice picture of him and Jean on their second honeymoon in the Caribbean that they took not long after the whole Phoenix incident.

Even after all these years, he still found it amazing that he married a woman who had possessed the power of a God. Sure, it had been scary for him, but like so many of the other conflicts they had faced in the past, it only served to bring them closer together and preserve their love. Hell, it was because of that love they shared that they managed to overcome those odds in the first place and it was something they both deeply cherished.

While he was lost in his own little world, admiring the pictures that brought back so many memories, he hardly noticed Vincent standing in his doorway with a friendly smile.

"Hey…Still at it I see," he said as he stepped in to his friend's office.

"Yeah, no rest for the weary I guess," sighed Scott as he got up and rubbed some of the stiffness out of his neck, "They call me a hard ass for a reason. Going through all this paperwork will do that to a guy."

"Seriously, Scott…You need a vacation," laughed Vincent.

"Yeah, yeah…I know. That's something my wife has been telling me too. She's already planning a trip to Greece for our 20th anniversary."

"Yeah, I know you two have been making a big deal about that. And I don't blame you…I remember what Emma and I did for our 20th when we went to see the Alps."

"I thought you two didn't even leave the hotel room the entire time?" grinned Scott.

"Well…Most of the time at least," he said, blushing somewhat, "But I'm sure you two will share plenty of that. After all…You did conceive your daughter in a hot tub if I recall."

"God, I'm never going to live that down, am I?" groaned Scott, still laughing somewhat at it all, "How were we supposed to know you could get pregnant in a hot Jacuzzi? Besides, it was our first wedding anniversary. We wanted to celebrate."

"And oh did you ever…" laughed Vincent.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. It's not like we've had time for that lately with all the work we've been doing."

"Well then maybe you two should set aside some alone time together. You know we'll keep an eye on things while you two take a moment to 'relax.'"

"Way ahead of you buddy…Just made motel reservations for later tonight. So don't expect us back till late tomorrow morning."

"Emma gave you that advice, didn't she?" grinned Vincent.

"Hey, it's not like she doesn't practice what she preaches!"

The two men simply shared a good laugh as they reflected on their respective lives. As a couple of former orphans who had lost a lot, they had come a long way. Now they were married to a couple of wonderful girls, had kids they loved to death, and had a live at the institute that they wouldn't trade for anything. Overall, it had been a happy ending for them despite their hardships. And even after all these years, it gave them plenty of reason to smile.

"So I take it Jean told you what happened with Rachel and Jack earlier," said Vince, once again holding back a laugh as he recalled that fateful incident.

"Oh yes…She seemed quite shaken by it," said Scott, laughing again at how Jean had told him about the rather strange position she and Emma had caught their daughter in with her boyfriend, "But then again, it wasn't like we didn't do things like that when we were their age."

"Don't I know it…" said Vincent, shaking his head in amusement, "But still, it's scary isn't it? Knowing our kids are reaching that stage."

"Yeah…Kind of makes me feel old," mused Scott, rubbing a bit of the stubble on his face, "I mean, our kids are growing up so fast. Every time I look at Jack and Rachel, or Nate and TJ for that matter, I get reminded of how Jean and I were growing up."

"Yeah, I know. It really did take a while for those two to come clean with how they felt."

"Like father like son and daughter I guess," sighed Scott, "But hey, they came around in the end. Now it's just a matter of managing how serious they're becoming."

"Yeah, and at this rate, you and I will be in-laws in no time," said Vincent jokingly.

"Hey, let's not get too far ahead of ourselves, man," said Scott, growing kind of weary at the mention of something like that since Rachel was still very much his 'little girl.'

"Sorry…But hey, they gotta grow up some time."

"And boy do they grow fast."

Both Scott and Vincent were silent a bit for a minute as their eyes fell upon the pictures again. And of all the photos Scott kept on hand, only one of them had an image of Jack Robinson, the young man they planned to commemorate the anniversary of his great sacrifice. It was a small pic, one that was just taken just before the final battle against Selene. There weren't many images of Slayer, but those that they did have always took special meaning this time of year.

Ever since Jack's death, they had always held a ceremony at his gravesite where they laid his memory to rest all those years ago. And each time, the anniversary took a special meaning in their hearts because it really put into perspective the kind of things Jack made possible with his selfless act. Because of him, the world was still spinning, they managed to build their lives, and they had found their own sense of peace. And for that, they had so many reasons to be thankful for their friend.

"Man…It's hard to believe it's been almost 20 years since…You know," commented Vincent as he saw the late Jack Robinson's image in the photo.

"Yeah…A full two decades," said Scott in a distant tone, "A lot sure has happened since then."

"Definitely…Weddings, expansions, kids, and of course…"

"The Phoenix, yeah I know," said Scott, actually laughing somewhat even though it had been such a trying time for all of them, "Boy we sure could have used him with that."

"No kidding…" said Vince in agreement, "But hey, we came out on top didn't we?"

"That we did… " said Scott with a smile, his eyes falling on a picture of him, Jean, and their kids that had been taken just a few years back, "And to this day, she still likes to wear that pendent that Jack gave her on that final day. And to tell you the truth…I think he sort of knew."

"Yeah, can't say that would surprise me. But I think he also knew that you two had everything you needed to make it through."

"I guess we'll never know for sure," said Scott with another sigh, "But either way, it'll be nice doing this for him. I know that wherever he is now…He'd be proud of what we've done with the things he's given us."

"Well given that he did have an eye that could see everything…I wouldn't doubt that for a second my friend."

The two couldn't help but smile once more as they remembered back to their fallen friend. Even two decades later, his death still hung strong in the air. He had sacrificed everything for them and of all the things they took from that, his final words resonated the strongest. He told them that they had the power…It was just a matter of how they used it. And with everything they and the rest of the X-men have accomplished, they felt as though they had truly used it well.

Then there were the other deaths as well and all the others they had lost in other missions. There were also the other horrors that they had to have dealt with like Operation: Zero Tolerance, The Legacy Virus that took one of their own, the massacres of Genoshia, and of the Morlocks. The failed invasion of the aliens known as The Brood, the Sentinels that had tried to take over the world, old enemies that had been thought of as dead and gone had come back time after time, and also new enemies had appeared as well.

Just then, as the two men were about to make their leave in preparations to find their loved ones for the final ceremony, Professor Charles Xavier entered the room in his patented hover chair invented for him by Forge that he had been using to get around for the last decade. While over the years, he had aged somewhat and was not up to the same level of strength he was once before…That didn't mean he was going to stop his quest anytime soon. And after nearly 20 years, this day held a special significance for him as it did the rest of his students and family. And now it was finally time to celebrate it.

"It's time…" He told the two men.

**-Backyard-**

By now, mostly everyone was there. There were only a few exceptions. Ray and Roberto had their families over in Europe at the moment, but something came up so they couldn't get back in time. A few of the other teachers or adults were either on missions or couldn't make it. Some of those were men like Bishop the man from a possible future, Jean-Paul Beaubier AKA North Star, Jono or Chamber not to mention Forge as well as Dani Moonstar were busy dealing with something over in LA.

There were a few new faces here. There was Paige and Josh Guthrie, who had joined them over the years. Also, there were Alex and his wife Lorna, who was holding their three year old daughter. Bobby was there with his wife Jubilee. Both had changed…Both had become a bit more serious over the years in fact while in college Bobby had a small relationship with Lorna when she and Alex had separated for a time, but it hadn't lasted.

Jubilee had her long hair cut short, after the death of Angelo AKA Skin she had been so severely depressed and if it wasn't for Bobby hearing about all of this and coming back to help her she wouldn't have made it through her pregnancy. She named her daughter Angelica after her biological father. She had gray like skin just like him too. Although Angelica knew that Bobby was her adopted father, to her he had been the one that had been there for her, to her Bobby was her dad.

Bobby took Angelica in like she really was his daughter even if only in spirit and not in blood. He had grown a bit since then and still carried those scars on his back but he felt he had grown from that experience.

Kitty was there now, no longer with long hair as she linked her arm with that of her husband Piotr. This was always hard on both of them since on this day they remembered all that had died. Many people had come into their lives and some of them unfortunately had died. Among them were Piotr's younger sister, Illyana and a friend of Kitty's from her hometown named Doug. Kitty was flanked by her two children, a fourteen year old girl and seven year old boy named Cathy Illyana Rasputin and Thomas Doug Rasputin.

Logan was there with his wife Ororo. Laura, who was by now thirty three and was seeing someone who she had finally might have fallen in love with was standing with her parents and younger siblings. There was her younger sister Kendal, who was fifteen and looked so much like their mother, but acted more like Logan and young ten year old James who was actually a very shy and rarely became angry. It was obvious he took after his mothers.

Laura after years had finally managed to gain control over her emotions and felt complete. She had a family and a life and she adored her siblings. In fact, Kendal practically worshiped her and wanted to be just like her big sister something that filled Laura with pride and happiness and made the sisters very close. Laura was also very protective of her family and god help anyone that ever tried to harm it.

There were also Rogue and Gambit. Remy hadn't changed much, but Rogue was no longer the Goth that she used to be and was now going with the name Anna at least for the students. Her friends and family still called her Rogue and she preferred that.

Wanda had also given up on the Goth look as her hair was much longer and in curls now. She was actually the councillor for the more trouble students and had gotten a masters in child therapy over the years. She wanted to help traumatised children just like she had once been. Also, with her was and her husband and children was even Pietro. It had taken years, but they had finally managed to patch things up between them. Pietro also had a wife and child, Crystal and Luna, but they were with his wife's family at the moment.

Many of the other adults and families were there. Beast had grown a few grey hairs on the side of his face on his fur, but Sage insisted that he only looked distinguish with it. Amara and August were back from Nova Roma. Her parents had been a bit ill, but thankfully they had a few years before Amara had to take the throne. She was now of course married to August who thankfully it was now legal in all states to marry gay couples.

The oddest thing was the fact they had a fifteen year old daughter named Adora. Whenever anyone asked just how it was possible that August managed to get Amara pregnant all they would say was that August had knew of a little trick with magic and they left it at that. Some just didn't want to know since there would be many ways that would have happened and some of them just didn't want to know the whole thing.

They were gathered there at the monuments. It had first started with Jack, but over time more and more had been added to those that had died trying to make it a better world. There were unique markers for every person there around the central monument.

Each one had a different name on them. They were for, John "Thunderbird" Proudstar, Angelo "Skin" Espinosa, Everett "Synch" Thomas, Clarice "Blink" Ferguson, Illyana "Magik" Rasputin, Doug "Cypher" Ramsey and in the center of it all was the monument dedicated to their first fallen member. Jack "Slayer" Robinson.

Xavier took center stage as he looked over at the faces he had seen over the years. There were some of the students that lived here since they had no homes and a few of the adult teachers among his first students. He saw Tabitha and Same with their three children and smiled as they were just like their mother and now it seemed she knew just what she had put the adults through in her teen years. She had grown into a fine woman over the years with Sam by her side.

He saw the others and remembered how he saw a few of them for the first time, some as children, others as teens some even as enemies but now they were all here together.

"As you know, we have a few traditions were. And one of them is to honor those that gave their lives to ensure a brighter future for us all. We all at this day, the anniversary where the first of us was laid to rest in one of our most important and dangerous battles. His sacrifice then ensured that we all had a future and I must say that it is a good one. I see so many of you with families and loved ones and it fills my heart with joy to see all of this. I know that the sacrifices of each of these people have been hard to bare some more then others, but I do know that if they could see you all now they would be happy to have seen what we have accomplished."

As Xavier spoke these words, Jack's sword seemed to shine as if it were reacting to the emotions present. Even after all these years, it still bore the same brilliance as it did the day Vincent plunged it into the monument. It was a nice way of knowing that a piece of their lost friend was still there and no matter what happened, the shining light from his sword helped guide them all into a future that was always so laced with not just uncertainty…But hope as well.

"We have saved the world, even the universe itself from time to time and have helped many younger people to give them a second chance at life. I know that we will always face new challenges, but when I look at you all I not only see those that had met those challenges and overcame them. I see the next generation who will take up the fight so that others will not have to. So that others can live in peace and know the joys freedom."

Then, all eyes fell on the sword as the spirit that Slayer had instilled upon them…Those ideas of honor, duty, and compassion…Seemed to overtake them all as their hearts and minds lifted together in honor of their fallen friend.

"When he made his final sacrifice, he saved a world that had caused him a lot of pain. Yet despite this…He did it for reasons no such forces could ever touch. His spirit and his heart helped touch us all and even in times of doubt, we should take comfort in what he left behind. Some of you didn't get the chance to know him…Some of you were closer to him than others. But he was the first of us to fall in battle. He was the first of us to make the ultimate sacrifice for something he believed in. Over the years, there have been others that have fallen. Yet through it all, we have persevered through such hardships. And I'd like to think that by doing so…We are honouring Jack's memory in the best way possible."

This ceremony was always hard on the team. For Raven, it always made her cry and she was forced to cling to Irene and her two children, Kurt and Rogue. Even after all these years, she never forgot the impact Jack Robinson had left on her. And to this day…She still missed their conversations. And even though she wasn't much for religion, that didn't stop her from sending out a little prayer.

'I'll always remember those nights we shared, Jack. I still miss you…But rest assured, I'll never forget what you've done for me.'

Laura, as well, was hard hit by this. She always needed the support of Logan and Ororo to get through it. And this time, she was hugging Kendall tightly for strength as a tear escaped her eyes, hoping that wherever Slayer was now, she remembered how much he still meant to her.

'Thank you for teaching me, Jack. Even though I never got a chance to beat you…I'll always remember how you taught me to follow my heart.'

Even those who hadn't even met Slayer were taken by this ceremony. For Jack Freeman, this day always held an important meaning for him. After all, this was the man responsible not just for his existence, but that of his whole family. Looking over at his mom and dad, who always held hands and stayed close during this moment, he found himself smiling somewhat as he grasped Rachel's hand and sent a prayer out to the man who's name he bore with such pride.

'I'm sorry I never got a chance to meet you. But I promise you, Slayer…Until the day I die, I will always bear your name with honor.'

Emotions ran high as the Professor took a deep breath before closing this up. The souls of the lost would always be in their hearts and through the brilliant glow of Slayer's sword, the residents of the Xavier Institute, both old and young alike, took comfort in knowing that no matter what happened…The spirits of their fallen friends were forever watching over them and guiding them in their never-ending journey.

"And so, with the spirit and souls of our fallen friends in mind. And on the anniversary of the day when one of our own, Jack Robinson, gave his life to save us all…We all send out our prayers. Slayer's final words to us were, 'You have the power…It's just a matter of how you use it.' And I'd like to think that through thick and thin, sorrow and joy, victory and defeat…We shall always remember the blessings and curses we bear. Even in a world that hates and fears us…We continue our fight. And with the power that we've been blessed with…We honor all the final words of our friend."

Among the group they all felt his words. Some of the married couples like Jean and Scott where holding each other close as the younger ones like Jack and Rachel were holding each other's hands as well. There were many there with a few tears and others that felt inspired to live up to the legacy that was before them.

The fight between darkness and light was eternal, but there would always be those that would fight against the darkness for many different reasons. Some for equality, some for freedom, and some fought to help others or to save lives. There were even those that fought for honor like the legacy of Slayer had so passionately taught and in commemoration of such a sacrifice, they would always embraced that legacy.

They were all united…Mutants, X-Men, and family. They would always stand united and the world would always be a safer place with men and woman like that to look out for it and to protect it. And no matter what the future held for them, they had learned that no matter what the future threw at them…There would always be the shining light of hope to guide them through the darkness.

**THE END

* * *

**

**Well that's it. After over a year we are finished with this story. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as we wrote it and this is the longest thing we have ever done. I honestly don't think we could ever top this, but trust me we'll try. And for those of you that are sad to see it go, trust me, we will both eventually do one-shots, mini-fics, and spin offs that can be based on this fic so it won't totally die, but I think we both will take a break from this for a bit first.**

**But I do plan to do a small fic out lining Emma's wedding and her pregnancy at some point so keep an eye out for that one day.**


End file.
